Chasing Rachel Berry
by Quinnessence
Summary: Rachel Berry has landed her first big movie role and Quinn "Charlie" Fabray has tagged along. Can they keep their sanity and blossoming romance intact amidst all the chaos and drama of creating a Hollywood blockbuster? Sequel to Til the Stars Go Blue
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Telephone rings, once, twice, three times, followed by a brief digital audio dropout.

"Thank you for calling Q. Fabray Outfitters. We're sorry that you've reached us after hours and we aren't available to take your call personally at this time.

If you know your party's direct extension please enter it now.

If you're trying to reach Charlie Fabray, please press "1" now.

"1"

Hi, this is Charlie Fabray.

This may seem like an odd question, but do you believe in fate? Do you believe in concepts like love at first sight and once upon a time and happily ever after?

I know, right. Me, neither.

Five months ago, if someone told me that you could encounter something or someone so compelling that in the blink of an eye you would be willing to turn your entire life upside down I would have promptly laughed, quite possibly in their face, and declared them another victim of fairy-princess-syndrome and a delusional fool. I mean, that's the stuff of fairy tales and rom-coms, right?

Well, funny thing happened on the way to the sarcastic commentary and smug superiority.

Call it fate, call it kismet, call it good old-fashioned serendipity. Call it Karmic Bowling. Whatever you want to called it, _it_ stepped in and put the _Oh Really_ cosmic smack-down of all smack-downs right on my head.

The Universe dumped one tiny titanic irresistible force right in my path. There I was just happily minding my own business, doing the work that I loved and cashing the nice paychecks for the privilege of doing so – life was good. Suddenly, I was not only shaken, but stirred and frappe'd as well. Before I even knew it, my unmovable existence was turned upside down, flung across the room and smeared on the wall.

Is this all TMI? Probably. My apologies: the company I've been keeping lately has obviously been rubbing off on me.

This is all a strangely roundabout way of explaining that for the immediate future, I'm unavailable due to a prior commitment.

I am presently on location somewhere in the Pacific Northwest making modern-day fairy tales come to life. I'm still doing what I've been doing all along and biding my sweet time while pursing my real passion: chasing Sundance. Who knows, maybe I'll even get to direct someday, too.

So, if you're looking to get in touch with me, please leave your number, any message you wish to express and the time that you called and I will get back to you as soon as I possibly can.

I hope to speak with you soon and until then, much peace, love and lucky charms. :)~

If you have an emergency that requires immediate assistance, please call the alternate listing on your contact information or press "0" and then you're go for Puck."

Beeeeeep.

**~oOo~**


	2. Chapter 1

General Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did. No harm or ill-will intended.

A/N: Yes, I know. It is fast, but I know me. If I don't do it now, I won't do it at all. Last time out it was a finished product. This, however, is very much a work-in-progress. If it helps my favorite line from Springsteen is "No retreat, no surrender." I finish what I start. And, oh, boy, am I nervous. Last time out there were no expectations, but now - it's rather daunting. Off we go...

**Chasing Rachel Berry**

**Chapter One : That's A Fine How Do You Blue?  
><strong>

Charlie listened to the sound of her own voice and laughed. For some reason the message amused her. It certainly summed up her life experiences for the last several months since she first laid eyes on Rachel Berry.

Almost everything had changed.

Rachel had been delighted when she first heard it. She had insisted on being referred to as "tiny, titanic, irresistible force" for days.

Puck, on the other hand, had been horrified. He was fairly well convinced she'd lost her mind as it was.

"People just don't do this shit, Q."

He'd repeated that phrase no less than a thousand times since she first told him about her plans. In the end, he supported her, but she still wasn't sure he agreed with her.

She put in her voice mailbox password and listened to the various messages. There were customers looking to book time, vendors looking to offer her their services and two messages that made her laugh outright.

The first was Puck's frazzled voice.

"Q, you have to get that cryptic shit off your message. People think you've up and joined a damned cult. It's not like I can really tell them the truth either. It isn't like I don't have enough to do without having to try and explain your bat-shit crazy love-sick antics. Speaking of crazy, your mom called about 50 times. I tried to answer it a few times, but she went all weepy and shit and I just started letting it go to mailbox "86." If that's not cool, let me know, okay? Other than that, it's all good here. Business is good. I mean, really good. I've looked at the numbers and I think we can take on some new people, too. If you get a chance, hit me up and we'll talk real business and not that make-believe shit. Take care of yourself, Q. Puck is out."

She knew she'd made the right decision bringing Noah into the business. In fact, she should have done it years ago. Besides Rachel, there really was no one she trusted when it mattered more than Puck.

She was sorry to hear her mother was calling again. She had stopped for the longest time, but apparently it was only a temporary reprieve. At least Puck had stopped trying to be a gentleman and was sending it straight to "86." File "86" was their code for delete, erase, round file or summarily ignore and move out the door.

The next message made her smile.

"Um, yes, I'm trying to locate Charlie Fabray. I've looked literally high and low and I know she's here somewhere, but the set is really quite vast and I'm really tired so I thought this might be easier. If you know her whereabouts please tell her that a tiny, titanic, irresistible force would very much enjoy sharing a few moments of her company this afternoon if that's at all possible. The time is now 2:37 PM, and believe me when I tell you, she has my number. Ms. Fabray, I look forward to rubbing up against you Berry soon.

And if you're wondering why you can't find your cell phone, it's because you left on the kitchen table this morning. It's just one of the things I'll give you when I see you. "

Charlie hit "9" and sent both this messages to _SAVE_ in her personal in-box.

As to her cell phone, she hadn't missed it until just a little while ago. It certainly explained why her morning had been free of all interruptions. She'd actually been huddled with the Prop Master and his assistant working through a list of new equipment and weapons so it was all good. She was now sitting in the Props department using their landline. She glanced at her watch. It was now 3 p.m. So where would she find Rachel?

She darted out the door and was headed down toward the cast trailers when she ran into a group working with the horses that they had just brought on set. Charlie had offered to help them if they needed it and they were glad to take her up on her offer.

"I'll be there in a little while," Charlie called out with a wave and turned down the path.

She had barely taken ten steps when she felt strong fingers loop around her wrist and she was pulled into the open doorway of a maintenance storage building. The door was slammed shut and Charlie felt herself pushed back up against the hot metal.

She huffed loudly as all the air rushed out of her lungs.

"Fine, if you must, but be quick about it. My girlfriend will be along at any minute and she hates it when I do this," she said exasperatedly.

There was a bubbling burst of giggling and then a lithe body pressed tightly up against hers, eager hands roving under her shirt.

"You do realize that we are going to suffocate. It's like a sauna in here." Charlie fussed. Sweat was already beading up in the most uncomfortable of places. No matter, protesting was pointless.

A warm wet mouth quickly covered hers. She grunted and swept her tongue across the soft, full lips she'd know anywhere by touch and taste alone.

"Mmm," she breathed against Rachel's mouth as Rachel's hands pushed up under her bra, squeezing and pulling.

"Wow, you're a little bit wound up, aren't you?" Charlie mused against those lush lips.

Rachel dipped her tongue into Charlie's mouth and chased around after Charlie's. Charlie made sure that she caught it and they slid over each other giddily. With promises of sweetness, Rachel coaxed Charlie's tongue into her mouth and then sucked on it eagerly. Charlie's eyes closed as everything below her bellybutton tensed and tightened. .

Charlie knew better than to try and fight her way through the fifteen layers of whatever ridiculous get-up Rachel was swaddled in on any given day. For her part she stood nobly and allowed herself to be groped by the randy little brunette, who was now swirling her oh-so-talented tongue over a bared rock-hard nipple while fumbling to undo Charlie's jeans. Charlie felt the button go flying off and frowned.

"Damn it, Rachel." she fretted and Rachel laughed.

Quick fingers were more successful at lowering her zipper and now wriggled their way into her underwear. Charlie's breath hitched as Rachel skimmed her fingertips down through the wetness soaking between her thighs. She groaned deeply when those same eager fingers found her clit and rolled and stroked it firmly.

"Mmm, Rachel," Charlie panted, trying to find air amidst all the closed heat, wet lust and dust.

Rachel locked her mouth onto the base of Charlie's throat, sucking and nipping, as her fingers continued to frolic and roam between her legs. Her other hand still clutched Charlie's breast, her thumb rubbing over the taut nipple.

Charlie leaned back against the door and relished the attention she was getting with a smile. She worked one hand lightly into Rachel's hair and stroked her arm with the other. She could hear people walking back and forth outside, even make out snippets of their conversation. Charlie knew better than to make a big deal about it because it would just egg Rachel on and then she would do something to embarrass the hell out her. She told Charlie blushing looked good on her.

"Take your pants off," Rachel whispered roughly in her ear. "I want my my mouth on you." She dropped to the ground and began tugging on Charlie's jeans.

"Rachel, come on," Charlie said, laughing and trying to pull her back up off the ground. Sometimes she seriously wondered what went on in Rachel's head. She could only imagine what the people in wardrobe would make of the ruin she was making of her costume. They would put her on the top of their shit list for certain. She'd be wearing bright orange gingham for the rest of her time here.

Of course, Charlie didn't fare much better with those folks. She was certain the staff was wondering why she had these little black-and-blue pinch marks and it seemed she was always missing the top button on all her jeans.

Rachel had managed to get one pant leg off and the other twisted painfully halfway down. She was running her tongue up and down the inside of Charlie's thighs. Realizing that resistance was futile, now instead of trying to pull her up, Charlie was pulling her closer. When she felt Rachel's tongue slide wetly over her clit Charlie's fingers flexed into her shoulder, pinning her to the spot.

Rachel chuckled and focused her attention where Charlie wanted it. In short order, Charlie was writhing against the door and biting her lip to keep from groaning out loud while pushing herself into Rachel.

When Rachel closed her mouth and began to suck, Charlie wrapped both hands in Rachel's hair. Oh hell, she could just add herself to hair and make-up's shit list as well.

"So close, baby," she said with a low groan and Rachel picked up the gauntlet and doubled her efforts.

"Yes, Rachel, my God," Charlie panted out and came undone in a swirling, sloppy, shuddering mess clutching at Rachel's shoulders.

Now when she tugged her up Rachel didn't resist.

Charlie pulled her to her feet and wrapped her fists in the the front of whatever hideous garb she was wearing and crushed their lips together, sucking and pulling. Rachel smiled against her mouth and returned her kiss eagerly. This was Charlie at her most unbridled, her most vulnerable, saying_ I feel too much,_ _I need you _and Rachel was happy to be there to catch her fall. Even when she was the one who pushed her in the first place.

Charlie's kisses grew less frantic and finally she dropped her head and nuzzled into Rachel's neck.

"That was nice," Charlie said softly.

"I thought you were waiting for your girlfriend," Rachel teased. "Sorry to interrupt."

Charlie smiled and wrapped her in a hug.

"I left you a voicemail," she said.

"I know, I just got it," Charlie told her. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh yeah, they sent me to find you," Rachel said lightly.

Charlie's lazy eyes opened wide.

"When did they do that exactly?" Charlie asked tensely. Knowing Rachel, it could have been last week.

"I dunno. A while ago," Rachel said snuggling, unfazed.

"Well who was it? " Charlie asked, now anxiously trying to figure out just how Rachel managed to mangled her pant leg so she could pull her jeans back on.

"Um, director, AD, some others," Rachel said evasively, now sensing she might be in trouble.

"Don't you think you might have mentioned that earlier?" Charlie asked sternly.

"Probably, but then you wouldn't have let me, so..." Rachel confessed, "I must have forgotten until just now."

"How convenient for you," Charlie remarked dryly.

She was full-on batting those eyes and biting that lip and Charlie knew it was a lost cause and tugged up her pants.

"Are you mad?" Rachel asked quietly.

Charlie huffed and cut her eyes at her.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

"No, you're not." Charlie said lightly, laughing.

"No, really," Rachel insisted. "I am. I was being selfish. I'm working on that."

Charlie ran her fingers through her hair and then turned her attention to Rachel. Seeing her now, she just laughed. It was hopeless. Her dress was smudged and wrinkled, her hair was pure sex-bed messy and Charlie probably had on more of her make-up now than Rachel still did.

"We are so fucked here," Charlie muttered in her_ I'm an adult _voice.

"Well no," Rachel started. "Actually only you..."

Charlie put her hand over Rachel's mouth and waited.

"You done?" she asked after a minute.

Rachel nodded and she took it away.

"Maybe I should tell them I fell down," Rachel suggested.

Charlie actually snorted.

"Oh yeah? How many times?" she asked. "Come on. We'll figure something out."

Charlie turned and peeked out the door.

"Looks good. I guess you should go first."

Rachel nodded and started past Charlie. She put her hand on the latch and was turning before Charlie stopped her.

"No, I'm not mad," she said and kissed her on the dusty, sweaty cheek. She tasted like stage make-up. "And no, you're not selfish. Now, go on."

Rachel rolled her eyes up at her and smiled.

"Wait,"Charlie said suddenly. "You've got something on your lips."

Charlie kissed her firmly. This tasted like Rachel.

"Oh yeah, just me," Charlie winked at her. "Now, go."

"Oh wait," Rachel said and reached into her bra and pulled out Charlie's cell phone. Charlie laughed and reached for it.

"Nope," Rachel said, and pulled it away. Charlie growled, but Rachel just grinned.

"I get to..." she teased and reached around and pushed the phone into Charlie's back pocket. Then she made a big production of patting it several times, just to make sure it was 'safe."

"Bye, Charlie," she said with a sweet smile and skipped happily out the door.

Charlie waited five minutes after Rachel left before she followed after her. She was immediately looking for someone from props.

"Hey kid," she called after a shaggy-haired blonde kid she'd seen here and there.

He pointed to himself and she nodded and waved him over.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," he said, shyly.

"My name is Charlie," she said, holding out her hand.

He shook it politely.

"Sam, Sam Evans," he said, introducing himself.

"Are you in the props department?" she asked.

He nodded.

Charlie smiled.

"Sam, my new best friend," she said, looping her arm through his. "I need a little favor. Walk with me?"

"Okay, " he said, moons in his eyes as he stared at Charlie.

"Do you know who Rachel Berry is?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Everybody does," he replied.

Charlie chuckled. No doubt she'd be thrilled.

"Excellent."

As they walked, Charlie explained what she needed him to do.

"Now, you're sure this is okay? She's not gonna be mad or anything?" he asked nervously.

"If she acts mad, just remember, it's just that. An act," Charlie reassured him. "And she's very good so don't be afraid to play along. If she throws things and threatens to get you fired, remember it's all just part of the act. Just be careful though. She bites."

He was nodding, but clearly wasn't convinced.

"Trust me, Sam," she said, squeezing his bicep and flashing him her brightest smile. "And this is just our little secret, okay Samwise?"

"Okay, sure, Charlie," he said finally.

"Awesome," she chirped and hugged him lightly.

He stood there, smiling at her, shuffling back and forth like a schoolgirl.

"Sam," she said firmly, "no time to waste here."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," he muttered and started off at a run.

Charlie watched after him for a moment all the while with the nagging sensation that she had just acquired herself a pet.

_Wow, Charlie, that was very Quinn of you. _

Truthfully, Charlie wasn't at all sure how she felt about that little negotiation. She'd just have to add it to her list of things to worry about, but only on days ending in "y." She already had a pretty full schedule as it was. Maybe she'd be okay to talk to Rachel about it. That is, of course, if Rachel was still speaking to her at the end of the day.

She shook her head and started off toward the main shoot location for the morning. Hopefully that's where anyone who might have been looking for her could be found. She hadn't gone but about halfway when she heard chaos erupt.

There was a squeal of tires, a huge splash followed by shocked, then angry, blustering and rambling apologizing. A few minutes later Sam came riding by on a one of the ATVs they used to zip around the set. He gave Charlie a huge grin, emphasis on the huge, and a thumbs up. Charlie smiled and gave him one back.

As she rounded the next corner, she came upon Rachel who was all but lost in a flurry of people from make-up and wardrobe. One look at Rachel and Charlie had to put her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. Rachel was drenched, covered from head to toe, in what appeared to be blue-raspberry fruit punch.

One of the ladies from wardrobe hurried by Charlie and she caught her attention.

"What happened?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, that silly boy from Props backed into the Craft Services drink stand just as poor Miss Berry was walking back onto the set. Poor little dear was drenched in all kinds of sticky mess. They're getting her cleaned up now."

"Oh no, "Charlie said, sympathetically. "I'll bet she was furious."

"Oh yes, she was quite fit to be tied." the woman whispered conspiratorially. "She can be a handful, that one."

"So I've heard," Charlie concurred.

"She's much better now though," the woman observed. "A week ago, after something like that, we would have had to shut down for the rest of the day. But today, she's apologizing to us and is just as sweet as Southern tea about the whole thing."

"You don't say," Charlie said, smiling.

"Yes, it's like night and day. No idea what could have cause that," she continued.

Charlie just shrugged and smiled.

"You have a nice day, dear," the woman offered brightly.

"You, too," Charlie replied.

"Oh, and dear," she said, laying her hand on Charlie's arm. "You're missing the button on your jeans. Swing by sometime and we'll fix that right up for you."

"Oh, thank you so much," Charlie said smiling, her face glowing hotly pink. She pulled off her long-sleeved work shirt and tied it around her waist.

_Damn it Rachel. _

She turned up the path again just in time to run into a flock of people all buzzing and fussing around a literally very blue, very not-pleased, Rachel Berry.

Charlie gave her a nod.

"Well hello Miss Rachel Blue Berry," she said, biting her lip. Rachel's eyes shot daggers in her direction.

"Why Quinn Fabray, hello," she said sharply. "Been busy, I see."

"Hot day, isn't it?"Charlie said jauntily.

"Oh, you just have no idea," Rachel sneered. "But I heard that we're expecting a cold front, a very cold front. We're talking a long one, too," she retorted loudly before being led away.

_Ooh, no sex for you Charlie Fabray. _ She chuckled inwardly. _As if. _

Charlie managed to wait until they were out of sight before she doubled over with laughter. Just the thought of Rachel's angry little blue face had her snorting and rolling until her stomach muscles burned. It was all she could do to keep from telling her to have a Smurfy Day but Charlie decided she might indeed like to have wicked hot sex with Rachel again at some point in her life and thought better of it.

She also made a mental note to get to Rachel before Rachel got to Sam.

**~oOo~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two : I'm Looking for Something in Green  
><strong>

"Hey Charlie"

She'd hear it time and time again from people as she walked along. She still had no idea who half of these people were and yet everyone seemed to know her. It was just one of the many little quirky things about this situation that struck her as, well, odd.

"Hey," she'd say, nodding her head and smiling.

Sometimes, if she had the time, she would make a point of asking their name and where they worked and what they did. The reactions she received were mixed, but for the most part positive. The staff and crew especially seemed genuinely thrilled that she took an interest and made the effort.

Charlie was still very much aware that this was not her turf. But now, after an uneven first couple of weeks, she felt like she was perhaps finally getting her sea legs. Rachel, on the other hand, was in her element. She flitted around like a beautiful hummingbird going from one place to place as though she'd been born to it. This was where she belonged.

It pleased Charlie to note that Rachel was much calmer now than when she first arrived. Instead of wasting her energy trying to micro-manage everything and everyone around her, Rachel was able to just be herself and focus on her performance.

Rachel was also learning to trust and rely on Tina and was letting her handle some of the mundane day-to-day stuff that Rachel would normally obsess over. This was something that Charlie actively encouraged every chance she got.

A calm, secure Rachel was a good thing, both in front of the camera as well as off.

A happy, content Rachel was the best of things.

Charlie was also well aware the dynamic between the two of them had shifted. She was in Rachel's world now. And that was fine, because regardless of any working title she might have, Charlie was really just there for Rachel, plain and simple.

Where Rachel had looked to Charlie before for reassurance, it was now Charlie's turn to take her cues from Rachel about certain things. Unfortunately, because Rachel was so busy and she and Charlie were often at opposite ends of the set, it wasn't always possible to do so until after the fact.

This summons today was a perfect example of that. She really wished Rachel hadn't managed to make herself _unavailable._

"There she is," Charlie heard a sugary voice call out as she approached. "Charlie Fabray, we've been looking high and low for you."

Charlie looked up to see the assistant director hurrying toward her.

A lanky man in his 30s, with a fondness for sweater vests, his name was William Schuester, but he insisted everyone call him, "Schu." Charlie couldn't quite manage that so she had settled on calling him,"Will." He was a little overly-enthusiastic and Pollyanna for her tastes and had an annoying habit of saying "we."

"Sorry," Charlie said contritely, adding her best and brightest showface. "There was a bit of a wardrobe malfunction."

Like earth tones, various shades of truth always blended easily and worked best.

"Isn't there always just?' he concurred with a sympathetic tone, wringing his hands earnestly

"Some days it really seems that way, doesn't it," she said.

He laughed. It was one of those laughs that was just too loud and too enthusiastic and left an awkward silence in its wake.

Charlie suddenly found herself folded into a full-body hug. The brittle smile on her face was one Rachel would have recognized in an instant.

Everyone here touched and hugged and played kissy-face with everyone; even perfect strangers were greeted with overt PDAs. To say that it made Charlie uncomfortable was an understatement. She came from a family where an awkward pat on the shoulder was regarded as sloppy sentimentality.

While Charlie herself was easily affectionate with those she felt somewhat comfortable with, the Fabrays, as a lot, didn't emote often or well.

When she encountered the constant barrage of uber-affection, Charlie had a tendency to seize up. Rachel said she looked like one of those cute little goats that would go all stiff-legged and faint whenever they got frightened. Although she was less than thrilled with the comparison, it was pretty accurate.

When Charlie remarked to Rachel that she'd be lucky to even have any eyebrows left by the time she was done with this whole experience Rachel had simply laughed, hugged her close and promised her it would get easier.

Charlie was still waiting. In the meanwhile, she tried not to react like a nelly narcoleptic goat whenever someone insisted on hugging her.

After an agonizingly long time, Will finally released her, but insisted on keeping a friend hand on her shoulder as they walked.

He proceeded to ask how she was settling in and if she'd encountered any ill affects from jet lag. Clearly he had no idea that she'd only gone from MST to PST so it wasn't much of an adjustment.

They discussed the weather and how it was affecting their shooting schedule. He was interested in hearing her opinion as to how she thought they should approach a particularly tricky night shooting sequence.

He asked her opinion about several pieces of new equipment. That went quickly enough as it was almost an exact duplicate of the conversation she'd had earlier with the Prop Master.

They were a good 30 minutes into their conversation and had discussed everything except why they had sent for her. If everything on the set functioned this same way it was no wonder they were already behind schedule.

Just when the small talk was really starting to wear on Charlie, he switched gears.

"We needed to talk to you about Finn." he remarked, finally getting to the heart of the issue.

_Oh crap._

Eyes were rolling hard. Suddenly all the small talk didn't seem so bad.

By nature, Charlie wasn't a person who disliked people. She liked most everyone she met until they gave her a reason not to and they liked her in return. People were drawn to her easy-going personality, ready smile, kind heart and sly wit. There weren't many people she couldn't get along with if she really cared to make the effort.

The one exception to this, however, was Rachel's male co-star. His name was Finn Hudson.

He was ridiculously tall, well over six foot. Why anyone would even think of pairing him with the likes of Rachel was beyond her comprehension. The logistics alone were just seriously wrong.

She supposed most people would say they found him affable and boyishly-charming, and vaguely handsome. She found him to be rather slow-witted, a little to the craven, selfish and rather squidgy.

Suffice to say, Charlie pretty much loathed him and went out of her way to avoid him.

It appeared the feeling was mutual as well. Finn, however, never missed an opportunity to take a run at Charlie. Of course, he always ended up stumbling over his own clown-sized shoes and putting his potato-head through the nearest hollow object, but it never seemed to stop him.

The fact that he favored Rachel well beyond the boundaries of their working relationship certainly didn't help the situation.

Making matters even worse, Rachel actually seemed to enjoy his company which only added gasoline to the green flames. It was one of the few topics where she and Rachel constantly seemed to be at odds. So much so that Charlie actively tried to avoid talking to Rachel about him if at all possible.

That his name was now being thrown directly into her path was, to say the least, disappointing.

"He's having a little trouble with some things." Will said diplomatically.

_Really? Like walking upright and breathing at the same time? Keeping his knuckles off the ground?_

"We'd really appreciate it if you could spend some extra time with him. Coach him. We know you worked with Rachel at one point and it did wonders for her confidence."

_This was not happening. _

"That was a very different situation," Charlie deflected. "The circumstances were quite different."

"Oh yes, Charlie," he agreed. "But still, we would be very grateful for anything you might be able to do in this situation."

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she asked cautiously, still trying desperately to maintain an exit strategy.

She listened politely and quietly while he laid out their objectives. At one point she may have actually laughed, but then again, she _was_ only human after all. When he finished, he looked at her for her reaction.

"Honestly, I think you may be somewhat..." Charlie said, pausing.

What was the word she was searching for? Delusional? Pollyanna? Unrealistic?

"Overly optimistic as to the outcome." Charlie pointed out to Will.

"Perhaps, but we have faith in you, Charlie. You are amazing when it comes to getting results," Will said, mistakenly thinking that ego-stroking was the key to her good side. He'd clearly worked with too many insecure actors. Her motivations all came from within.

"I'm not sure how I'd be able to fit it in with the rest of my regular duties," she remarked, now seriously looking to smother this bad idea with anything she could grab onto and throw over it.

"Oh, please don't worry about that, "Will countered. "We can make adjustments there without any problem."

_This just wasn't going well. _

"To be honest, I'm not sure how comfortable Rachel might be about this idea," she added cautiously. This was rocky terrain and she didn't want to venture too far with it. Especially not until she could talk to Rachel first.

"We know you're very... " he seemed to be choosing his words carefully, deliberately. "Protective of Rachel."

Although it was technically true, she wasn't sure she cared for his tone.

"In fact, your..."

_Again with the pause._

"...influence over her has been tremendously positive. We would like to encourage that it continue on a more full-time basis."

_Fuck. They wanted her to be a babysitter. _

"Rachel has Tina. She likes her and Tina is good at what she does. I'm not interested in replacing her," Charlie told him pointedly. She had to make him understand in no uncertain terms that she was not interested in becoming Rachel's hired keeper.

She and Rachel were not overtly public with their relationship, though, no doubt, many people probably suspected anyway. Whether it was common knowledge or not, her relationship with Rachel was personal and Charlie wasn't going to make herself accountable to anyone for it. Especially not an employer.

"We weren't thinking of replacing Tina. We were thinking more along the lines of you supplementing her." he explained vaguely.

Charlie wrinkled her nose in disgust. Now he was making it sound like some kind of a three-way. Her diplomacy was waning. She was very close to going seriously full-bore blunt in this stilted conversation and that never ended well.

"Let me be clear on this: I'm not interested in working for Rachel," she said, taking one last attempt at being directly diplomatic.

"Charlie, Charlie," he said, trying to play the peacemaker. "Don't misunderstand us, we don't want you to do anything more than what you've been doing. Rachel is happy, she's getting along with everyone, she's doing amazing work. In short, things are great. Whatever you can do to maintain the status quo, that's all we're asking you to do, that's all."

_Maintain the status quo? Was that a threat or a blessing? Or maybe it was a get out of jail free card. _

"As far as the situation with Finn goes, all we're asking is that you try and see what you can do. I've heard from several highly-placed sources that you can be something of a miracle worker," he said.

She would have to be, Charlie thought to herself, if she was going to be able to get a handle on this situation and pull it off without some kind of literal smack-down.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· **

Charlie stepped into the trailer, fully expecting to be hit with random flying objects. Tina looked up and saw her and immediately shook her head, laughing.

"I don't know what you did, but boy, it sure sucks to be you right now."

"It's not the first time." Charlie said with a grin. "Where is she?"

"In her bedroom," Tina told her. She held out a metal mixing bowl she was using. "Here, you might want to wear this."

Charlie grinned at her and waved off the offer of body armor. She walked to the door of Rachel's bedroom and started to just walk through, but then decided against it. She knocked lightly.

"Rachel?" she called. When she didn't get an answer she sighed and turned the knob and cautiously stepped inside. Rachel was sitting at her vanity, wrapped in her favorite fluffy robe, brushing out her hair.

Charlie shut the door behind her, then leaned back against it. She had best keep an exit at the ready until she knew which way Rachel was blowing, hot or cold.

Rachel looked up at her reflection and glared.

"There's my Huckleberry," Charlie said lightly, quirking one eyebrow.

Rachel kept her eyes on her, shook her head and gave a low throaty chuckle. It was like a growling dog.

"Tina tried to send me in here wearing a helmet." Charlie said lightly.

"Smart girl, that Tina." Rachel remarked flatly.

"So, are you really mad or are you just trying to dazzle everyone with your amazing talent?" Charlie asked with a sigh.

"I haven't decided yet," Rachel deflected. In Berry-speak that meant she liked the upper hand and wanted to hold on to it as long as she could.

"Well, when you decide, please let me know," Charlie requested. "In the meanwhile, I'm going to risk it and rest here for a minute. If that's a problem, tell me now and I'll go sleep on the couch."

Rachel frowned.

"Don't you have... stuff today?" Rachel asked hesitantly. She really had no idea what Charlie was doing as a technical adviser. Charlie had told her numerous times, but honestly, Rachel had so much going on she could not retain it all. She could only focus on her work for the time being. It was just enough to know that Charlie was somewhere close by.

"Not really." she said apathetically. "Nothing I want to deal with anyway." It was the truth, more or less.

Since Rachel hadn't ordered her out, Charlie walked over and sat down on the bed. She pulled off her shoes and then flopped down onto her back. She folded her arm across her eyes. After a few minutes she felt the mattress dip and could tell Rachel was now crawling toward her.

"Can I cuddle with you?" she asked softly.

"You don't ever have to ask permission to do that, Rachel," Charlie said and patted a hand on her chest.

Rachel immediately piled down right up next to her. There was brief period of wiggling around until Rachel found the most comfortable spot that allowed for optimum snuggling. Charlie waited patiently and then, once Rachel was settled, she adjusted accordingly.

"Does this mean that you aren't mad?" Charlie asked, yawning deeply.

"No, it's just I like this better." she explained. It really made no sense, but Charlie was too tired to bother pointing that out. Maybe she was suffering from jet lag.

"Do I need to be worried about you?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Not even a little bit," Charlie assured her. "If I fall asleep, do I need to be worried about you?"

Rachel smiled.

"Not even a little bit," she answered. "Did you find them?" she asked cautiously.

"Yup, sure did." Charlie answered, trying to keep her tone even. It was to no avail, Rachel could still feel her muscles tense up and saw her jaw tighten.

"Was it okay?" she pressed gently.

Charlie sighed.

"Yeah, I guess," Charlie said with a shrug.

Rachel brushed her fingers across her cheek.

"It's nothing bad, Rachel." she continued. "Just something I would rather not do. I couldn't seem to squirm out of it either. But I'm sure it will be fine."

She could feel Rachel's eyes on her. She never moved her arm away from over her eyes even though she knew it was what Rachel wanted.

"Everything's okay, Rachel." she said, trying to reassure her. "I'll talk to you about it when I'm not so tired."

Rachel put her hand on the center of Charlie's chest. Charlie covered it with her own and squeezed her fingers.

"They're very pleased with you. They say you seem happier now, " she said with a chuckle.

"Are you happy," Rachel asked quietly.

A little light conversation before napping. How typically Rachel.

"Are you near me?" Charlie asked and Rachel smiled.

"Yes," she said softly.

"Then I'm a very happy camper." Charlie told her truthfully and Rachel curled tighter against her, obviously pleased with the answer.

"They said I looked like a Smurf," she pouted, her hand now rubbing across Charlie's stomach.

"Noooo, that's terrible. How can people be so mean like that?"

_Bad Charlie_

" Well point out which "they" said it and I'll give them a sound thrashing," Charlie offered politely.

"I don't really want you to do that." Rachel said, laughing.

Rachel unbuttoned the bottom three buttons on Charlie's shirt just so she could get to bare skin. She went back to ticking Charlie's stomach.

"Then I won't," Charlie said. "But the offer still stands."

"Well, maybe just that stupid boy from props." Rachel added.

"Did he say you looked like a Smurf?" Charlie asked, hoping Sam really hadn't been that stupid. It would just would make her life that much more complicated.

"No, but he _made_ me look like a Smurf." Rachel explained.

"Oh, I see now," Charlie remarked and immediately felt guilty. Confession was a good thing. "Baby, you _do_ know I asked him to do that, right?"

"I pretty much figured that out," she said evenly.

"I'm sorry, " she added with another yawn.

"No, you're not, "Rachel said, now yawning herself.

"Rachel?"

"Yes, Charlie," she replied, her eyes closing,

"I was wondering about something." Charlie mused aloud.

"What were you wondering about, Charlie?"

"Are you naked under that robe?" Charlie knew Rachel was grinning.

"Why yes, Charlie, I am. Would you like to see?" she asked, teasing.

"Very much. Remind me later, okay?" Charlie asked.

"Okay, I will," Rachel said. She kissed her softly on the cheek. "Go to sleep, Charlie."

Charlie moved her arm away from her eyes and wrapped it around Rachel. Then she stopped worrying for five minutes.

It was long enough.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was still light outside when Charlie awoke. Rachel was curled next to her, sleeping soundly. Charlie smiled. Rachel had her fingers wrapped loosely around Charlie's wrist and she tried to turn it so that she could see the time on her watch without waking her. It was almost six in the evening.

Charlie had no idea what Rachel's shooting schedule was like. Rachel may have told her, but she honestly couldn't keep up with it, It changed every five minutes as it was anyway. Tina and Rachel kept that part running smoothly. If Charlie wanted to find Rachel and couldn't, she knew that Tina would know where she was. That they had been able to sleep so long undisturbed probably meant that Rachel's evening hours were her own.

Rachel rolled up against her and muttered sleepily, "I'm reminding you." Charlie chuckled.

She pulled away a little bit and let her fingers hook into the belt of Rachel's robe and tugged it loose. She pulled the robe open slightly and saw nothing but sleek tawny bare skin and her breath caught in her chest. She let her fingertips tickle over Rachel's stomach and up the front of her thigh. Rachel giggled and rolled away slightly and the robe fell open even more.

Rachel was all soft and warm and sleepy. Charlie liked her like that and didn't want to do anything that would change that mood.

Still, how could anyone resist?

She leaned forward and softly planted a kiss at the base of Rachel's throat. She rested there, bathing in her scent, her lips lingering. She moved down between her breasts, all soft kisses, quiet licks. She sucked gently on a soft breast, letting her tongue run underneath and along the soft curve of it. She took it in her mouth and coaxed the shy nipple with kitten licks and felt it swell beneath her tongue. She grazed it lightly with her teeth. Her hand brushed softly against the other breast, caressing. She wrapped her hand around it, now kissing softly, sucking lightly, biting gently. She closed her mouth over the soft nipple and bathed it with gentle, broad strokes of her tongue.

Rachel sighed deeply. She had been watching Charlie with sleepy eyes and a contented smile, sorting her fingers through Charlie's tousled hair.

This wasn't about teasing or sex at all. This was about Charlie just wanting to be close to her. This was so much the real Charlie.

"Charlie," Rachel whispered, reaching down to touch her face.

Charlie pulled away from Rachel's breast and looked up at her. Rachel met her eyes and smiled.

"Come kiss me," she asked.

Charlie smiled back and brought her lips up against Rachel's, sliding softly, sucking lightly. Rachel sighed into her mouth. Rachel knew Charlie would kiss her for as long as Rachel wanted her to whether that was five minutes or five hours. Tonight, it as somewhere in between.

When Rachel finally had her fill, Charlie laid her head back down on Rachel's bare chest. Rachel's trailed her fingers up and down Charlie's back underneath her shirt. Very few people ever got to see this side of Charlie: tender, playful, open-hearted. She moved her hand to the back of Charlie's neck and kneaded it softly.

"Mmmm, " Charlie melted under her soft, strong touch. "Never, ever stop that. I will beg you if necessary."

Rachel smiled. That was good to know.

"What's going on, Charlie," she asked quietly.

"Just work stuff," she told her truthfully.

"Can I help?" she offered.

"You already are," Charlie told her with a satisfied sigh.

Rachel smiled and tugged on Charlie's hair gently, then went back to massaging the back of her neck, working her hand down to her shoulder.

"Are you working tonight?" Charlie asked her.

"Not until 8 in the morning." Rachel said, shifting slightly to get more comfortable. Charlie started to raise her head up and Rachel forced her back down.

"Stay," she said. "Don't."

Charlie relented and relaxed again. Rachel's fingers resumed their kneading.

"There's a cast/crew mixer thing though. I have to go."

Charlie groaned and Rachel laughed.

"Yes my lovely little wanna-be wallflower, you do have to at least make an appearance." she told her sternly.

Charlie grunted unhappily.

"When?" she grumbled.

"I think it is one of those show up whenever things," Rachel answered.

"Can it be one of those show up, get really drunk and leave right away things, too?" Charlie suggested.

"Uh, no," Rachel scolded. "Not with an early call time."

"Boo," Charlie said dryly.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table, tipping herself back in the chair and rocking back and forth. Rachel walked out of the bedroom wearing a short skirt and a button down short sleeve top.

"Stop that before you hurt yourself," she scolded.

Charlie scoffed, but put the chair down on all four legs. She looked up at Rachel and frowned.

"That's mean." she said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked, confused. "Don't you like it?"

"It's not that." Charlie said. "You look amazing."

"And that's a problem for you?" Rachel asked, smiling at the compliment.

"Yes, because you'll be wearing that and I have to act like it doesn't make me a sex-crazed weasel."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You'll live," Rachel said unsympathetically. "You can be a sex-crazed weasel after."

"And we can have crazy hot money sex?" Charlie asked. Rachel looked at her and shook her head.

"I worry about you sometimes," she said, laughing.

"Whatever you say there, little blue Kettle." Charlie muttered.

Rachel glared at her and went back into the bedroom fussing with her make-up.

Charlie promptly tipped her chair back again and stared up at the ceiling light.

"Stay away from Finn tonight," Charlie said suddenly, surprising both of them.

"What?" Rachel asked with a laugh. "Are you being serious?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, with a deep sigh. "I think I am.

Rachel walked out of the bedroom and looked at Charlie.

"Okaaay," Rachel said slowly.

This was new. She knew Charlie didn't like Finn very much or, well, at all really, but this was a new twist to that situation. She wasn't sure she cared for being told to stay away from him.

"You do realize that I will probably have to at least speak with him don't you?"

Charlie growled.

Rachel came up behind Charlie and pushed the chair back down on the floor. Then she hugged Charlie from behind, draping herself over her shoulder, her lips sliding wetly down her neck while she ran one hand down the front of her chest.

"What is wrong with you tonight?" Rachel asked, her breath flashing across her skin.

Charlie shook her head.

"Does that mean nothing or that you don't want to talk about it yet." Rachel asked knowingly.

"Yes," Charlie said with a sigh.

"Charlie..." Rachel said, shaking her head. "I think you need something else to worry about."

"God, what," Charlie asked with a pained exhale.

Rachel fastened her lips to the side of Charlie's neck and sucked, hard.

Charlie hunched her shoulders and tried to shrug her off, but Rachel wasn't having it and held her tighter, using her teeth now.

"Rachel," Charlie hissed, partially laughing and partially in pain. "You beautiful little leech, get off me."

Laughing, Rachel let go of Charlie and walked around to inspect her handiwork. She put her legs on either side of Charlie's and sat down on her lap, straddling her.

Charlie gave her a pointed look.

"Pretty girl, don't start things you can't finish,"she warned lightly.

"I'll try to control myself," Rachel said, tipping Charlie's head to one side.

"It's not you I'm worried about," Charlie teased.

"I thought you wanted crazy hot monkey sex." Rachel remarked dryly.

There was already a deep purple suck mark blooming on the side of Charlie's neck.

"Oh yeah" she said nodding, quite pleased with herself. Rachel leaned her head down and ran her tongue across it.

Charlie drew in a harsh, shuddering breath and gripped Rachel's arms.

"Rachel," she said, shaking her head. "I already don't want to go to this, don't give me anymore reasons not to. Stop teasing."

Rachel kissed her lightly on the lips and stood up.

"You're going to meet me there in a little bit, right?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Yes, Rachel," Charlie whined.

"Promise?" she asked.

"Yes, Rachel." she said unenthusiastically.

"Charlie..." Rachel warned.

"I promise. I promise." Charlie said. "Go, have fun."

Rachel turned and started out the door. At the last minute just before she started down the steps, she flipped up the back of her skirt and flashed Charlie, then laughed and shut the door behind her.

Charlie face-palmed, groaning loudly. She tipped the chair back again and it wobbled for a moment and then slid over with a crash.

"Ow." Charlie whined pitifully.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel saw Charlie long before Charlie ever saw her. She watched her go from group to group, laughing and chatting with people. She seemed to be genuinely enjoying herself. She also noted that Charlie's eyes constantly roamed over the crowd, obviously looking for her. That made her smile.

"Hey Charlie," Tina said and offered her a beer.

"Oh, thank you," Charlie said and took it like a lifesaver.

"Having a good time?" she asked.

She sipped deeply and sighed.

"Sure," she said unconvincingly. "Are you?" she asked with a smile.

"It's okay," she said. "Food's plentiful, beer's free, company is good. Not much not to like."

She laughed. She had a much better attitude about it all than Charlie did.

Tina watched Charlie's eyes roam over the crowd.

"She's by the bar," she said with a smile. Charlie looked at her then followed her gaze to Rachel. Rachel's eyes found hers and she smiled. Charlie nodded.

"She's been watching you since you got here," Tina told her.

Charlie chuckled and sipped from her beer.

"I guess we're not fooling anyone, are we, Tina?" she asked, looking directly at her.

"_I'm trusting you, Tina,"_ was what she was really saying, hoping her instincts were correct.

"People see what they're looking to see, Charlie." she said, wisely. "I wouldn't worry about it. You worry about too much as it is."

She scoffed.

"My god, is it that obvious?" she asked, laughing.

"Not really," Tina said with a laugh. "She worries about you. I just notice it, that's all."

Charlie nodded.

"Still waters, Charlie," Tina said and she reached out and turned up the collar of Charlie's Polo shirt, covering the bite mark on her neck. Charlie blushed furiously.

Then Tina slipped an unopened beer into Charlie's jacket pocket before she walked over to another group of co-workers.

Charlie worked her way through the crowd, stopping here and there, but always keeping her eye on the little brunette who stayed fixed in a small group having a conversation at the far side of the bar. Finally, she made her way over to Rachel, who excused herself and and walked up to Charlie.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hey yourself, " Charlie answered back.

Rachel bit her lip. She put her hand lightly on Charlie's arm and squeezed, then stepped back. Charlie smiled. Rachel noted the beer in Charlie's hand and the bruised and battered knuckles.

"How did you hurt your hand?" Rachel asked. "Been wrestling a water buffalo?"

"Fell out of a chair," Charlie said truthfully.

"Told you so,"Rachel said quietly and Charlie laughed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The evening was winding down and ended with fireworks. Literally. The props department had new toys and beer and was happy to show off.**  
><strong>

Charlie stood behind Rachel, quietly watching the pyrotechnics when she felt Rachel take a step backwards, closing the gap between them. Charlie rolled her eyes and smirked. What was the little brunette up to now? She was certain she was up to no good, whatever it was. It wasn't long before she felt Rachel put her arms back behind her and her fingertips tickle across Charlie's stomach.

Charlie leaned forward and whispered directly in her ear. "There are easier ways of doing this." Rachel just smiled, eyes flashing up at the twinkling lights.

Charlie want to kiss her but she couldn't so instead she just rolled her eyes and plied her best poker face during all of Rachel's clandestine groping.

At one point she reached down with both hands and squeezed Rachel's ass. Rachel's surprised squeak was lost amidst the excited "oooh" and "ahhhs' from the rest of the spectators. Charlie smiled broadly.

After a good ten minutes of pinching, and rubbing and probing Charlie reached down, laced her fingers through Rachel's and they both smiled contentedly.

Charlie scanned across the crowd and was surprised when her eyes met Finn's. He was watching with a smug, knowing smirk on his face. She sneered at him and squeezed Rachel's fingers.

After a fresh volley of flashing lights Finn's leering grin caught her gaze again.

Impulsively, Charlie put her hands on Rachel's hips and she felt rather than heard Rachel gasp.

She tugged her back until she was almost flush against her, but there was still enough distance you could see light between them if you were looking for it. All eyes were trained upward.

Charlie flipped Rachel's skirt up in the back and eased her hand down inside her panties. Charlie slid her foot alongside Rachel's and nudged so that she would move her feet apart.. Rachel stumbled back slightly when Charlie trailed her fingers down her ass and slipped into the warm sweetness between her thighs.

It was Quinn's eyes that found Finn's again and she held his gaze as she pushed two fingers up inside Rachel. Rachel moaned softly, swallowed hard and let her eyes fall closed.

Quinn wasn't looking for a long drawn-out affair. She worked in hard, quick thrusts. She used her index finger and tapped that patch of nerves with each thrust, getting a muffled squeak and a spasm for her efforts.

After just a few minutes, Rachel was literally bouncing on the balls of her feet and chewing on her lip. A third finger was added and it wasn't long before Rachel raised up on her tiptoes, tipped her head back ever so slightly against Charlie's chest and sighed deeply. Then she reached back, grabbed Quinn's thigh so hard as to bruise and Quinn felt moisture spill into her palm.

Quinn stared daggers back at Finn and smirked. She pulled her fingers free and traced a slow, wet trail back up the curve of Rachel's ass. She pulled her hand out and allowed Rachel's skirt to drop back down.

When she looked again, Finn was _still _staring. She quirked her eyebrows, slid her glistening index finger into her mouth and sucked.

Finn's eyes widened, he muttered something that looked like, "Ma..ma" and then he looked quickly away.

When Charlie turned back, still smirking, she found Rachel staring at her, eyes blazing and her mouth a thin, angry line. The smirk fell quickly away.

_Oy vey. _

Charlie gave her a wan smile. Unamused, Rachel grabbed her by the arm and more or less yanked her out of the crowd.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" she barked when they reached a secluded spot.

"Going out with a bang?" Charlie quipped. Then she shrugged and smiled, but she already knew that wasn't going to placate Rachel in the least and she was right. It just made her madder.

Charlie started to sip from the beer bottle she had tucked in her pocket.

"Where the hell did you get that? Like that helped matters any tonight," Rachel sputtered as she yanked it out of her hand and hurled it away.

"Rachel..." Charlie protested.

"Don't even," Rachel snapped, eyes flashing hotly. "I so know what you were doing."

Charlie opened her mouth and Rachel held up her hand.

"Fabray, you better think hard and tred lightly and keep your fucking sarcastic comments to yourself," Rachel spat at her.

Charlie was a little stunned.

"That little tryst had nothing to do with _me _at all_. _You were marking your territory,"

Charlie's face flushed with guilt. "I didn't think of it like... I didn't... think."

"Obviously," Rachel hissed.

"I'm sorry, really" Charlie said sheepishly.

"You should be," Rachel ranted. "Why don't you just put a brand on my ass."

Charlie's eyebrows shot up and she may have looked contemplative because Rachel balled up a fist and punched her soundly in the shoulder.

"I was kidding," Charlie muttered, rubbing her shoulder.

"I know, that's why it wasn't your nose." Rachel said, not quite so angry.

Charlie tried not to smile, but failed.

"Stop smiling," Rachel hissed.

"Okay, sorry." Charlie held up her hands in surrender.

"Why did you do that Charlie?" Rachel asked again, sounding more hurt now than angry.

"Because he's an ass, Rachel." she said defensively. Charlie sighed deeply "He just makes me crazy, I don't... I'm just not myself when he's involved."

"Well then who are you?" Rachel asked curtly. They both already knew.

"I'm just, it's like I'm... I'm an idiot." she answered, deflated. "A giant fucking idiot."

"Yes," Rachel agreed. "You are." Her tone was lighter again and the corners of her mouth quirked. Charlie felt Rachel's fingers close warmly around her hand.

" What am I going to do with you?" she asked.

"Hopefully just love me," Charlie answered.

" We'll see about that. Come on, idiot." Rachel said, tugging her forward. "Let's go watch some more fireworks."

Charlie whined and hesitated, but eventually let Rachel drag her along by the hand.

Rachel pulled Charlie up alongside of her and wrapped her hands around her arm. "I cannot believe you actually sucked on your finger." she said with a chuckle. "I mean, really. Who does that?"

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"It was somewhat hot though, " Rachel said, casting her eyes up at Charlie. Charlie, who knew enough to leave well enough alone, made no comment.

"The skirt flipping thing though," Rachel continued, "Way, way hot."

Charlie just smiled and nodded. They walked a little further.

"In fact," Rachel said after a few more steps. "I've reconsidered. Let's go make our own fireworks."

Again, Charlie just smiled and nodded and let Rachel lead the way.

_Crazy hot monkey sex. Yay. _

Choke on that Finn Hudson.

**~oOo~**


	4. We All Fall Down

**Chapter Three: We All Fall Down **

"Right here," Charlie said with a chuckle, swiping her index finger lightly along the sheer poetic curve of the lower left cheek of Rachel's glorious ass..

Rachel lay on her stomach, naked, drowsing slightly with her face buried in a pillow.

"What right there? Oh, my brand," she chuckled.

"Oh, so it's all funny now, huh?" Charlie teased, pinching the spot gently.

Rachel giggled and squirmed away from Charlie's fingers. Charlie grabbed her hips and pulled her right back.

"What should it say," Rachel asked, still giggling.

"I don't know yet," Charlie said, clearly quite amused with the idea. She trailed her finger across the spot again. She jumped up and ran out of the room and Rachel raised up slightly, mostly to see where she went but also to watch the pending view.

She heard her rummaging around in the front room then Charlie came bounding back in, naked and grinning madly, something clutched in her hand.

"That better not be what I think it is," Rachel scolded.

Charlie giggled and fell back on the bed. She tapped the Sharpie against her lips, contemplating.

"Don't you dare write on me." Rachel warned lightly.

Charlie leaned down and impulsively swiped her tongue across the golden skin and then rubbed it with her finger. She was in love with this spot; she was in love with this girl. This had to happen.

"I'm serious," Rachel muttered again, snuggling back into her pillow.

Charlie popped the cap off the pen.

"Not kidding," Rachel said sleepily.

She leaned down across the back of Rachel's legs, more for the right angle than anything else.

"Charlie!" Rachel sputtered when she felt the tip of the marker make contact with her bare skin. She tried to raise up, but Charlie leaned against the back of her thighs effectively pinning her down.

"Hold still, you'll mess it up." Charlie muttered, pressing on the small of her back.

"Good god, I have wardrobe changes, you know." Rachel protested weakly and flopped back down.

"Resistance is futile," Charlie pointed out, tucking her lip between her teeth.

Rachel smiled, knowing it was true, but refusing to admit it.

"Are you painting a mural back there?" Rachel murmured after a few minutes and Charlie chuckled.

"I have a lot to express" Charlie explained. She trapped the tip of her tongue between her teeth and went back to her masterpiece.

"Uh huh," Rachel noted.

"And a very lovely canvas."she added, running her palm slowly up the back of Rachel's thigh and skimming it over her ass, watching the goose bumps rise up at the touch. Rachel shivered.

It took Charlie quite some while until she was happy with it, but she finally got it to her liking and capped the marker again.

"Done," she declared emphatically.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she swiped her thumb over the corner of her mouth. Despite what Charlie kept telling her, sleep-drooling was not cute.

"What are you doing now?" Rachel asked, confused.

"I'm taking a picture," Charlie said with an excited giggle.

"No. No. No, Charlie, no. You absolutely are not." Rachel said insistently, but Charlie was already scurrying for her digital camera. She came back and positioned herself so that she could frame it just so, catching the best light.

Rachel kept putting her hand behind her and covering herself, but Charlie swatted it away.

After going back and forth a few times, Charlie put the camera aside and stretched herself out fully over Rachel's back, kissing across her bare shoulders and moving her lips up the nape of her neck so she could find her ear.

"Let me," she whispered.

Rachel shook her head.

"Yes," Charlie said quietly.

"No," Rachel countered.

She worked her lips along the underside of Rachel's jaw and then back to her ear again.

"Please, just one picture." she whispered.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Charlie sucked on the soft skin beneath her ear.

Charlie, no." She said with much less conviction.

"Please, Rachel." Charlie whispered, tickling her ear lightly with the tip of her tongue

Rachel sighed. Things like this always ended badly. Pictures had a way of getting into the wrong hands. Then again, it was pretty harmless and Charlie certainly wanted it very badly.

"One," she said finally. "Very close-up. And it gets printed once and deleted."

"Yes, yes, promise, promise." Charlie kissed her excitedly, started to move away, then came back and kissed her a second time.

She picked up her camera again and futzed with the angle and the light and the bed sheet until she was happy with it all and snapped the picture.

"Look Rachel, look, " she said happily, draping herself back over Rachel's body. She pulled the camera viewfinder up so they both could see it.

Rachel put her hand over Charlie's on the camera, holding it steady so she could see.

Charlie watched Rachel's reflection in the view screen as she stared at it. She bit her lower lip as a soft smile spread across her face. Her eyes sparkled and the corners crinkled up.

Charlie had written _Still Mine _with her initials CF looped through it and a spray of, presumably, blue stars surrounding it all. Beneath it, in her tiny little perfect penmanship, she had written: _Til the Stars Go Blue _

"Oh." Rachel said softly.

Charlie kissed her firmly on the cheek.

"Maybe you don't have to delete it," she said, still smiling.

"I'll get some baby oil and get it off." Charlie said with a grin. Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Wait, no, don't," she said. "Leave it."

"Rachel," Charlie started to protest.

"Leave it, I love it." she said, still smiling.

Charlie pushed up and kissed her awkwardly on the lips. Rachel turned slightly and put a hand back, pulling Charlie's hair and slipping her tongue into her mouth. She pulled away and found Charlie's eyes.

"Fabray," she husked, sending chills through Charlie. "Mark your territory."

Charlie didn't need to be told twice.

She climbed off Rachel and flipped over on her back and then tugged Rachel over on top of her so that her knees were on either side of her head.

She pushed her up slightly on her knees and brought her lips against the soft skin of her lower belly. She scratched it lightly with her nails and watched the muscles quiver and contract. She swiped over it with her tongue and kissed her way down.

Charlie wrapped her arms around Rachel's thighs, pulling them further apart, and then buried her lips between those impossibly long legs. Rachel grunted and immediately rolled her hips forward.

Charlie snaked out her tongue and licked her firmly, trailing up through her wet folds with broad, wide strokes, weaving side to side, dipping in and swirling.

Rachel squirmed in pleasure and eagerly pushed down looking for more – more pressure, more contact. Charlie pushed up, giving it. Charlie flickered her tongue across Rachel's clit and it twitched. She closed her lips over it and sucked.

"Charlie...oohh," Rachel exhaled loudly and partially collapsed into her pillow. Charlie alternated between sucking and rolling the tender flesh under her tongue until it pulsed rapidly and buzzed to her touch.

By this time, Rachel was on fire and grinding steadily. With one last sloppy kiss, Charlie pulled her tongue down and buried it inside Rachel.

The little brunette arched her back and raised up, forcing Charlie deeper. Charlie flicked and licked, sliding firmly against Rachel's inner walls with delicious friction.

Rachel rocked her hips, meeting Charlie's thrusts. She felt the fluttering tightness in her belly flare wildly all the way up to her chest and she pulled Charlie's hand up to her breast, keeping it tightly under her own as Charlie's fingers twisted, pinched and tugged. Rachel tipped her head back, mouth slack, eyes tightly shut.

Charlie pushed in and held firm, letting Rachel find her own rhythm, but curling her tongue to graze and rub just right with every opportunity.

Rachel's thighs lock on and Charlie could feel her muscles ripple and clench everywhere. She tweaked the hard nipple between fingers and wiggled her hand over the top of Rachel's thigh and rolled Rachel's swollen, hard clit beneath her fingertips.

"Omygod," Rachel groaned out, her body jerking for what seemed like forever. Charlie licked and sucked and nuzzled until Rachel literally fell forward, squirmed off and rolled away from her to stop her and then collapsed into her pillow.

Charlie rolled after her and trailed soft kisses up her lower back, then reached out and traced her fingers lightly across the artwork she'd created earlier. It was damp to her touch and slightly smudged. She ran her palm lovingly up and down the back of Rachel's thigh and planted a soft kiss behind her knee.

Rachel didn't flinch. She was already snoring very lightly. Charlie smiled and laid her head down using Rachel's thigh for a pillow.

Suddenly Finn Hudson seemed very far away and insignificant.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Perhaps she had reacted too quickly, Charlie thought. Perhaps this situation with Finn was not without its advantages.

She watch as Finn flailed around, a hapless, uncoordinated tangled mess, dangling from the safety harness.

He was attempting to repel down a sheer wall. He had taken less than three steps when something, possibly the weight of his own massive head, tipped him over backwards and he pirouetted flailing and shrieking like a girl until the harness caught him.

Judging from the resulting groan that followed, he'd probably busted his 'nads soundly in the process. Needless to say that was Charlie's favorite part. Luckily there was a video camera rolling and she could relive it at her leisure.

It was just the little things.

It took three of them to unravel him and lower him down. They seemed genuinely appalled at her suggestion that they cut the lines and let gravity do the work for them. She told them she was kidding but they still seemed suspicious for some reason.

He was now sitting awkwardly on an icepack and Charlie had the misfortune of attracting his interest as she packed the loose ropes back into coiled bundles.

"So, what's the deal with you and Rachel?" he asked, because, well, clearly he was an idiot.

"Excuse me," she said coldly, hoping he would take the clue and drop the question. She wondered if he would dare bring up the firework incident. She had him pegged as too much of a coward.

"You and Rachel," he continued simply because he couldn't spell "clue" much less get one.

"You guys are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah," she said peevishly. "We're close."

"Yeah, you seem very friendly with each other. Like really best friends. I think that's nice." he said babbling.

"Yup, me and my best friend, Rachel," Charlie said. Actually Rachel was her best friend. Okay, half a point to Finn.

"I think Rachel is awesome," he said excitedly.

"Yes," Charlie replied, hoping if she resorted to single-syllable responses, he'd get bored and shut up.

"I think she might be into me," he said with a smirk.

She actually dropped the rope she was winding and it uncoiled at her feet.

"I'm quite certain you're mistaken about that," she said, fixing him with a white hot glare.

_Keep it up, Mr. Hudson and I'll tell you how I know she isn't into you. Come on, ask me what I did last night, Finn. Come on, ask me._ Charlie got a dreamy half-smile and the familiar feeling of butterflies everywhere just thinking about it.

"No, I can tell when a girl likes me," he said, staring at her intently. "Rachel is hot for me and that's just fine by me."

Charlie was quietly fashioning a hangman's noose about the time one of his merry minions appeared and she scooted immediately away from them.

Was he actually that much dimmer than she had imagined? It just didn't seem possible. He wasn't capable of playing it coy, either. For lack of any better explanation, it seemed he really didn't know that she and Rachel were more than just friendly. Charlie was dumbstruck. So why on earth was he talking to her about this then? It didn't make any sense unless...

Oh my god, he probably thought_ she _had been flirting with him that night and that's why he was telling her how much he was into Rachel. It wasn't to make her jealous, it was to back her off.

Charlie actually thought she might gag.

Now she really felt like a jackass because of the way she behaved. Clearly Finn pushed all kinds of buttons in Quinn. He was exactly the type of guy that Quinn would have hooked into and paraded around doing her bidding. But it was pretty clear to Charlie now that Finn brought out the worst in her as well.

Rachel she said she forgave her and clearly meant it, but Charlie still felt like she needed to make it up to Rachel. Hopefully she could figure out a way to do that. In the meanwhile, she was really going to try and find a way to ease up on Finn. Hopefully he could find a way to not be so... Finn.

"Let's try one, shall we boys and girls?" the stunt coordinator suggested.

They ran through the scene several times. Finn missed his mark twice and either flubbed or forgot his lines entirely or stepped all over someone else's. Had they been rolling tape there wouldn't have been a single useable take.

There was only so much Charlie could do when working with so little.

They clustered around the monitor and watch the playback. Charlie feigned interest. She knew it was going to be painful.

"Yeah, I really like this scene," Finn said, apparently oblivious to the fact that he ruined all the takes.

Charlie rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh.

"I think it was hot when they let Rachel try this earlier, " he explained. "The outfit she wears is like skin-tight.

Why was Rachel doing this stuff? Why wasn't Rachel telling Charlie she was doing this stuff? She already knew the answer to that one. So she wouldn't worry about her. When did Rachel suddenly become the adult in the relationship?

Charlie made a mental note to find a working copy of the script and force herself to read it.

"Not to mention, Rachel has really nice breasts, " Finn said, snickering like a five-year-old. "The way that rope cuts across and you can see her..."

Charlie jumped up and her knee banged against the table loudly and everyone looked up.

"Sorry," she muttered.

She wondered if they could her her teeth grinding in the sound booth over Finn's open microphone.

So much for cutting Finn some slack. By this time she was seriously eye-balling the softball bat leaning against the wall. If he uttered the words "breasts" and Rachel in the same room, much less the same sentence again, she could not be held responsible for her actions.

"I can't wait for the scene where I get to touch them," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning like a hyena. "I'm gonna make sure there's lot of retakes that day. Uh, huh, yeah, baby. Maybe go a little off script, do some serious improvising. Oh, and that ass... Don't even get me started. "

_...the fuck?_

Charlie took five steps and her hand closed around the grip tape on the handle of the bat. It was a nice solid weight and probably wouldn't kill him either. She turned and... Sam.

"Hey Charlie," he said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Sam," she said, jumping back slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Just working," he said, his eyes flickered to the bat in her hand. "Looks like someone forgot to put that back. I'll get it out of your way."

He reached down and gently, but firmly, tugged it out of her fingers. Charlie sighed.

"Rachel still hate me?" he asked easily, grinning.

"She doesn't hate you, Sam," Charlie said, breaking into a smile. "She knows that was all my idea."

"Lucky for me I didn't make any Smurf jokes," he said, swiveling the bat deliberately up onto his shoulder.

Charlie chuckled and met his gaze.

"Tell her I said "hey,"" he said. She nodded.

"Take care, Charlie," he said.

"You, too," she replied.

She groaned.

"Come on, Finn," she said, fairly spitting out his name. "Let's see if we can't get you through a take without the Cirque du Soleil impression."

The blank look on his face was priceless.

She spent the rest of the afternoon with him and really made a concentrated effort to capitalize on his limited natural abilities. By the end of the day he could make the repel without incident. The fact that he couldn't get though his lines or hit a single one of his marks – thankfully that was someone else's problem.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"You'll be happy to know that Mr. Hudson is quite looking forward to the scene where he gets to touch your breasts," Charlie announced to Rachel during a lull in conversation over dinner.

Rachel choked.

Tina's eyes darted back and forth between them.

Charlie took a fork full of salad and chewed thoughtfully while staring at Rachel and smiling.

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Well, it's been lovely," Tina said as she started up with her plate in hand.

Rachel grabbed her wrist and she sat back down.

"Stop it, finish your meal," Rachel said smiling. "Charlie's just being an ass. She does this sometimes. Ignore her and she'll stop."

Charlie looked over at Tina, winked at her and shook her head.

"He thinks you have really great breasts," Charlie continued, quirking an eyebrow.

"She does," said Tina, nodding.

Charlie and Rachel both looked at her, dumbstruck.

"What?" she asked with a shrug. "She does." She took another bite of her bread.

Charlie and Rachel both laughed.

"She does," Tina said again. "Right?" She was looking at Charlie for confirmation.

Charlie nodded, laughing, trying to keep from spitting food all over everyone.

Rachel jumped up and hugged her, kissing her on the side of the head.

"Yes, Tina," she said, "I do. Thank you for noticing."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The flicker of the television was the only light in the room. Charlie sat more or less sprawled out in the middle of the couch with her feet propped up on the coffee table. Rachel was leaning back into Charlie and holding onto her arm with both hands.

"This is _the_ dumbest show ever," Charlie grumbled, rolling her head back and staring up at the ceiling.

Rachel frowned and looked up her, then quickly turned her eyes back to the show.

"I seriously doubt it's the dumbest..._ever_." Rachel corrected.

"No," Charlie insisted."I'm pretty sure this is it."

"You just haven't gotten into it yet," she explained.

" Oh right, I'm sure that's it." she said sourly.

"Oh my god, you are such a complete pain in the ass today," Rachel said, shaking her head.

Charlie scoffed.

"Please, you have to get over this Finn thing, Charlie" she continued. "It's childish and annoying."

"Gee, I'm sorry that I find it a problem that he keeps telling everyone how hot he finds my girlfriend and how he's looking forward to groping her in front of the camera." Charlie fumed.

"It doesn't mean anything," Rachel said, her voice raising. "Charlie, it's just part of the job so I don't think you should have a problem with it."

"Obviously not," Charlie said.

"Oh, is this where you go all Quinn and then say something mean?" Rachel said flatly.

_Ouch. _

"Probably, " Charlie replied, cutting her eyes at Rachel.

"Whatever," Rachel said.

"Seriously," Charlie countered.

"For real, " Rachel answered.

Charlie sighed.

Rachel sighed.

They sat for ten minutes ignoring each other.

Rachel sat with her arms folded, huffed indignantly, tossed her hair at random intervals and pouted.

Charlie sat with her arms folded, lips pursed, rolled her eyes and generally sulked.

Then a promo for a particularly scary movie came on and Rachel wriggled closer and tugged Charlie's arm back around her shoulders.

"So are you looking forward to touching my breasts," Rachel inquired during a particularly dull moment of the episode she was watching. .

"Charlie grinned.

"No," she said, chuckling.

"Come on," Rachel said, pressing herself hard up against Charlie.

"Nope," Charlie shook her head, swirling her tongue in her cheek.

"You know you are." Rachel taunted.

"Not at all," Charlie said.

"Really," Rachel asked.

"Yup, really," Charlie said, trying to not to smile and failing.

Rachel settled back into her show and to Charlie.

"But you think they're nice, right?" she asked five minutes later.

"Eh, they're alright," Charlie said with a shrug.

Rachel pouted.

Charlie rolled her eyes and chewed on her lip.

"Well Tina likes them, "Rachel said.

"True," Charlie agreed.

"Maybe you'd like to be jealous of Tina now, too?" Rachel suggested.

"Nah, she's a sweetheart," Charlie said. "Besides, she's more into me than you."

Rachel scoffed.

"As if," she said, pulling a "whatever" face. "I mean, really."

Charlie smirked.

Rachel watched quietly until the next commercial break.

"Well, if you don't want to touch my breasts," Rachel said. "Would it be okay if I touched yours?"

"Gee, I don't know." Charlie said, staring intently at the television because she was planning on buying a remote-controlled retractable awning in the very near future.

"I'm really looking forward to it," Rachel said eagerly.

"Gosh, that's so childish and annoying." Charlie said with a heavy sigh.

"How about just one," Rachel suggested helpfully.

"Well, I dunno, " Charlie said doubtfully. "I mean, which one?"

Rachel tried not to smile.

"That's hard," Rachel said seriously. "I would have to at least look at them before I could make a decision like that."

"That seems fair, I suppose," Charlie agreed.

Rachel scrambled up on her knees. She looked at Charlie and then hooked a finger in the front of Charlie's t-shirt, pulled it forward and peered down.

Charlie watched her with smiling eyes.

Rachel was chewing on her lip.

"That one's very nice," she said, pointing and then looking up at Charlie intently. Charlie nodded.

"But that one, it certainly seems a lot more eager," she said, her eyebrow quirking. She bit her lip again and glanced up at Charlie.

"I'm having a really hard time deciding." she whined slightly while taking another long look.

"I can see that," Charlie said softly. "No worries," she assured her and Rachel looked at her.

Charlie leaned into Rachel, while reaching down and pulling her legs out from under her and pushing her gently back down on the couch. She hovered slightly over her.

"We can probably work something out," Charlie said.

"You think so," Rachel asked, her eyes smiling up at Charlie.

"Oh yeah," she said. "I'm sure of it."

"Charlie Fabray," Rachel said, softly. "I think you want to kiss me right now."

"Rachel Berry, " Charlie answered, softly, "I think you're right."

Charlie pressed her lips to Rachel's and sank down on top of her, falling into the kiss.

Rachel ran her hand up under Charlie's shirt, groping lightly.

Rachel pulled her mouth away so she _could concentrate _she said.

Finally, she looked up and Charlie smiled at her.

"This one," she said, cupping a breast. "Definitely."

"Excellent choice." Charlie remarked, openly adoring the beautiful little brunette. She kissed her neck and under her jaw.

"I'm sure you'll be very happy with it. We look forward to servicing you again very soon."

She kissed Rachel's lips firmly again and snuggled up against her while Rachel played happily with her acquisition, as well as a few others, until they both finally fell asleep.

**~oOo~**

A/N: I waffled about bringing Finn into this equation, but it seems to work for all parties involved. Finn has very visceral effects on Rachel and Quinn and thus indirectly, Charlie. I will try to restrain myself and keep from overtly bashing the character. Also, the Prologue futzed with the chapter numbers and I can see where it's oing to get confusing eventually. So, I'm switching over to chapter names instead of numbers.


	5. Frazzle Dazzle 'Em

**Chapter Four: Frazzle Dazzle 'Em**

"You're go for Puckerman."

"Hey," Charlie said quietly.

She wasn't sure who was in the office and didn't need her personal business as grist for the gossip mill.

"Charlie-girl," Puck said happily. "I like hearing your voice for a change."

"It's nice to hear you, too," she said, smiling. "I can't believe you still answer the phone that way."

"It's a classic. How's things in fantasy land?" he asked, not making any attempt to hide his sarcasm.

Charlie sighed deeply.

"It's fine," she said flatly.

"Oh yeah," he scoffed. "That sounds like it's just swell."

She propped her elbow up on her desk and rolled her forehead into her palm while she spoke.

"Oh Puck," she said. "You know me. If there isn't something wrong just give me time and I'll figure out a way to make something wrong."

"Yup," he chuckled. "That sounds about right. But this is pretty quick, even for you. Have you really managed to screw this up already?"

"Was I jealous?" she asked him. "You know... was I...did I get, well, weird?"

He laughed outright.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you're not saying," he replied. "Let's just say there were times I used to sleep with my hand over my cojones, just in case."

Charlie's smiled broadly and shook her head.

"You did no such thing," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "You're so full of it."

"Nah, I tell you, Q." he said, his voice serious. "In my whole life, there were only two chicks that ever gave me cause for concern when it came to shearing off my family jewels over something I did or said, real or imagined. You have the dubious honor of being one of them."

"Oh my god," she protested. "Puckerman, you're insane."

"You always had those serial killer vibes, Q," he said and she could tell her was trying to keep from laughing. "Something about the eyes and that one weird smile you'd get. The one like your jaw was breaking."

"Oh please, just shut up," she said affectionately. Noah laughed and she could swear he sounded 16 again.

"Now that I've got those lovely visuals stuck in my head, talk to me. What's going on with everything else? " she asked.

"Hang tight," he said, groaning as he reached for something. "Let me get to my spreadsheets."

That certainly went on the list of things she never thought she'd ever hear Noah Puckerman say unless it was to make a dirty joke. She could hear him rifling around through papers.

"Is my mother still calling?" she asked.

"Couple of times, yeah." he said. "Not like she was before though. Maybe you should..."

"No," Charlie said coolly.

"Okay, moving on." he said, taking the hint and changing the subject. "We're gold here, Q. We can go wherever we want with this thing. I'm telling you. Corporate, private, industry – it's all just major bank. How have you been sitting on this for so long?"

"I never wanted to build an empire, Noah." she said softly. "Just a quiet, peaceful life."

" I know, I know," he said. "But Q, seriously dude, this could be major. Played the right way, we could be looking at that quiet, peacefully, fully-funded, and never-have-to-worry-again life for _all_ of us."

She could feel the first signs of a headache lurking behind her eyes. She exhaled sharply.

"So tell me, what's your idea of the right play here, Noah?" she asked reluctantly.

"Now hear me out before you say "no," okay?" he said the excitement in his tone spilling over. "These are just some basic ideas. But, I've got a five year plan roughed out."

Charlie started stroking her eyebrow almost immediately. She listened to him go through all the various scenarios and made a point to ask questions so he would know she really was listening. He talked almost non-stop for nearly 30 minutes.

"So Q, what do you think?" he asked, finally.

"It's kind of amazing, actually," she said with a laugh.

He really had put a lot of thought and careful planning into his suggestions. When you looked at them, on the face of it, it seemed, well, feasible.

"I can't make any decisions here," she continued. "But it's definitely something to keep talking about."

She could hear him say "YES" under his breath. Maybe Rachel could teach him her victory dance.

"Let's do this," she suggested. "Hire two guides for right now. Any of the ones we talked about would be fine. I totally trust your judgment about that. It will get us through the fall seasons and it will get you a little bit of a break until I can get back."

"Q, you are coming back, right?" he asked, cautiously.

She sputtered a little bit, taken aback by his question.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I plan on it," she said honestly. "As for after that, I can't really say."

"Any ideas how long ?" he asked lightly.

"Um, I don't ever seem to get a straight answer to that question," she said honestly. "As soon as I know, you'll know."

"And, Rachel?" he asked.

"Again," she said. "We're just fixed for the here and now. I don't know any more than that."

"It's all good, Q," he told her. "I've got you covered here. You know that."

And, she did_ know _that.

"Anyway, let's go with that – hire two people for now and then we'll re-evaluate when I get back," she suggested. "Does that work?"

"Works for me, Charlie-girl, " he said.

"Okay, well, I gotta go," she said, rubbing her temples. "Fairy tales await."

"Sure Q," he said with a laugh. "Whatever you say, dude."

"Hey Noah, " she said suddenly.

"Yeah, Q ?" he asked.

"Who was the other girl?" she asked, curiosity peaked.

He laughed loudly.

"Just some chick I met at a school event somewhere." he said rather wistfully. "She was, mmm, something else. I don't think you two ever knew each other. I always thought you two together would have been the perfect..."

"Noah!" she barked at him. "God, just stop talking. I'm sorry I asked. I should have known better. Pervert."

She could still hear his patented bad-ass chuckling. No doubt she'd made his whole day.

Some things never changed.

"Be safe, Charlie-girl" he said.

"Always."she responded. "You, too. Talk to you soon."

"Puck is out."

She put her head down on her desk and closed her eyes. This was going to be a really long week.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie was walking across the set when she heard it. It was definitely gunfire. She was pretty sure they weren't filming any shooting scenes today. She pulled out her Blackberry. It was a new purchase, something Rachel insisted she couldn't live without.

Thus far Rachel's words were proving to be quite true – it was something of a lifesaver when it came to juggling schedules, emails and all the other odds and ends of trying to do this job and keep her hand in the Outfitters business. There were no shooting sequences scheduled. It could be someone having target practice.

Still, she looked at the date on her calendar. Though it seemed kind of early, it was possible that she was hearing the first volleys of deer season. If that was the case, it would certainly make wandering around on set more interesting. Nothing like a little live ammo whizzing through to liven things up. She scrolled quickly through the website she brought up. She didn't have a degree in governmental regulation double-speak and Oregon's wildlife regulations read like stereo instructions so she couldn't be certain. Frankly, she would have thought their location a little off the beaten path for most hunters to bother them. Still, she'd seen some very nice bucks already - very serious Boone and Crockett contenders.

She did know one little unhappy brunette who was going to be wearing a very unfashionable orange safety vest from now on.

Charlie pushed a knuckle hard into her temple. Surely she'd get a break and this headache would go away soon.

She made a silent plea for a nice quiet, uneventful, drama-free rest of the day.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

When it came to the whole "this is what I wish for today" thing she must be doing something wrong, Charlie thought miserably.

Rachel was laying with her head in Charlie's lap and sobbing hysterically. Charlie was alternately rubbing her back and smoothing her hand through her hair while making "shhhh" sounds.

Tina walked in, took one look at the situation and promptly spun on her heel and walked right back out the door. Charlie had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing out loud.

"Rachel, it's alright." she said soothingly. She'd been saying it more or less over and over for the past hour.

"It was horrible." Rachel wailed between shuddering sobs. "I couldn't even... there was blood everywhere."

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Charlie said gently, "It's okay, Rachel, shhh."

Rachel rolled over on her back and covered her eyes with her forearm. Hot tears streamed down both sides of her face and fell onto Charlie's jeans. By Charlie's count this was about the fourth course of tears since Rachel had burst into the room in near hysterics.

"Ohh my God, I can't stop seeing it." she sputtered, chest heaving. She started to cough.

"Honey, you have got to stop crying," she said. "You are going to make yourself sick."

Rachel just whimpered and shook with fresh tears. Charlie sighed. Clearly this wasn't working.

"Come here, angel."

She looped her arm under Rachel's shoulders and pulled her up so she was leaning against her chest, her head resting on Charlie's shoulder. She pulled the soggy wad of used tissues out of Rachel's fingers and replaced them with fresh ones. Then she wrapped her arms around her broken girlfriend, pressed her lips against her forehead and rocked her gently. Rachel was now making hiccuping sobs, but seemed to have stopped the actual tears.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said her voice breaking.

"Stop it," Charlie whispered, "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

Charlie ran her fingers through her silky hair and pressed her lips against her tear-streaked cheek, still rocking her back and forth.

"Shhh," she cooed. "Close your eyes."

"Hey Charlie, you in here?" Sam called, ducking his head into the doorway.

_Well, fuck. _

"Hey Chas," he said stepping inside, then he seemed to process the situation and dropped his eyes to the ground uncomfortably.

She hated that he called her that.

"What do you want, Sam?" Charlie asked impatiently.

The boy was sweet and earnest, but ever since the Finn incident he was constantly underfoot and it was getting annoying. It was like he was trying to keep eyes on her or something.

Also, Rachel really never had quite forgiven him even though Charlie pleaded with her and swore it was her idea. Having him around always put her in a sour mood. When push came to shove, she would always choose Rachel.

"The guys are looking for a skinning knife, they wondered if you might have one?" he asked excitedly.

Horrified, Charlie scowled. She put a protective hand over Rachel's ear that wasn't pressed against her chest and mouthed the word: NO!

"Oh, well how about a cooler?" he prattled on, without so much as a hint of a clue. "Man, those guys have got so much deer meat they don't even know what they're gonna do with it all. It's like Bambi Armageddon out there," he chuckled.

Rachel went off like an air raid siren and crumpled into Charlie's chest.

"Sam," Charlie yelled to be heard over Rachel's fresh wailing and pointed at the door. "Shut up and get the hell out!"

Sam stood dumbstruck looking, ironically, much like a proverbial deer in the headlights. It wasn't until Charlie sent a paperback book whizzing past his fluffy blonde head that he seemed to get the message and bolted out the door, ducking.

"Goddamn it," Charlie muttered angrily under her breath.

Rachel's shoulders shook and Charlie felt her shirt going damp already.

"Enough," Charlie declared, exasperated. "Come with me."

She stood up and hauled a weeping Rachel to her feet then guided her to the bathroom, slamming the door behind them and instinctively locking it. She hoisted the little brunette up on the vanity and put her hands on either side of her, penning her in.

"Rachel, listen to me." she said somewhat sternly.

Rachel sniffled and whimpered but met her gaze.

She looked like a glazed doughnut. Charlie kissed her softly, tasting the salty tears on her lips, then she leaned her forehead against Rachel's

"I'm going to draw you a hot bath, okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Do you want bubbles?"

Rachel nodded.

"Okay sweet girl," she said and kissed her again.

Charlie walked over to the bathtub and sat down on the edge of the tub. She fiddled with the knobs until she got the water temperature to her liking and then she poured a generous amount of bubble bath under the cascading stream.

She filled the tub until the bubbles threatened to spill over the edge and then she turned the water off. She tested the water once again, then stood up and walked back over to Rachel. She had stopped crying, but now had the most devastated, miserable look on her beautiful face.

Charlie cupped Rachel's face with both hands, frowned and kissed her pouting lips.

"Okay you, arms up." Rachel put her arms up and Charlie pulled of her sweatshirt. She reached around behind her, pausing to drop a kiss to her bare shoulder, unhooked her bra, then slid it down her arms and piled it on top of the discarded sweatshirt.

"Hop down," Charlie told her and Rachel slid off the vanity. Charlie bent down and peeled down her yoga pants and her underwear. Rachel put a hand on Charlie's shoulder to balance herself and stepped out of them. Charlie picked them up and straightened, adding them to the laundry stack.

"Go on, babe, it's chilly in here." Charlie coaxed.

Rachel took a few steps toward the tub then turned and came back and circled her arms around Charlie's neck, tucking her face into her shoulder. Charlie wrapped her arms around her very sad and now very naked girlfriend and just held her until Rachel trembled.

"Go on sweetheart, you're shivering."

Rachel nodded and walked over to bathtub. She tested the water, gingerly, then lowered herself into the feathery bubbles, leaning her head back against the tiles. Charlie walked over and sat down on the side of the tub. She handed her a washcloth.

"Put this over your eyes for a bit," she suggested."You'll be lucky if you don't end up with a freaking migraine." Charlie got up and began gathering up Rachel's clothes.

"Charlie," Rachel said, anxiously. "Stay, please." Charlie smiled at her.

"I'm going to get you some clean clothes to put on and I'll be right back" she said reassuringly. "Do you need anything else?

"No, just come back." she said feebly, sinking down into the bubbles.

Charlie walked out, closing the door behind her. She dumped the laundry in an empty chair and furiously rubbed her temples.

Tina ducked her head back in, checking to see if the coast was clear. She saw Charlie and a look of guilt crossed her face that quickly vanished when Charlie smiled.

"She's taking a bath," she told her with a chuckle.

"Oh my God, what in the hell was all that about? " Tina asked, shaking her head.

Charlie scoffed.

"Some of the dumb-ass crew led by Finn and his merry band of brainless hooligans decided to go deer hunting," Charlie spat angrily. "There were deer carcasses and blood everywhere. He thought Rachel would be impressed. He walked her into it like, "Surprise!" I hope she puked on his fucking shoes."

Tina laughed and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh god, is she alright?" Tina asked.

Charlie sighed. "Between you and I, yes, more or less, she's fine, but if anyone else asks, she has a sick headache." Charlie told her. "If she has anything slated for today can you squash it?"

Tina nodded. "She's got a call time for this afternoon." she said. "I think it's minor stuff. They are not gonna be happy though."

"_They_ can go piss up a rope," Charlie grumbled bitterly and Tina laughed again.

"No worries, Charlie," she said shyly. "I'll take care of it." Charlie grinned at the pretty Asian girl and reached over to squeeze her shoulder lightly.

"Thank you."

"Do you need anything else?" Tina asked.

"Patience and wisdom," Charlie said wryly.

"I was thinking more along the line of sandwiches and coffee," Tina said with a chuckle.

"Those would be fine, too." Charlie agreed. "Can you see if you can find some real food. Not that whatever stuff Rachel eats? Oh god, like a BLT or a PBJ. Just don't tell Rachel and keep it where she won't get into it."

Maybe that would get rid of her headache. Rachel had a very annoying habit of throwing away Charlie's food that didn't meet with her approval, which was most of it. She had taken to hoarding contraband in her office desk, but that was a long walk in the middle of the night.

"No problem," Tina said, quite clearly happy to be a co-conspirator in the complex care and maintenance of one Ms. Rachel Berry.

Charlie gathered up Rachel's clean clothes and her robe and started back into the bathroom.

"When I get her out of here, I'm just going to put her to bed, she's not going to be up to anything else."

Tina nodded.

"Hey, if there are any problems or if anyone gives you any shit, come to me about it first, okay?" Charlie said seriously. "Don't feel like you have to take their crap because you don't. Let me run interference."

"Okay, Charlie."

Tina smiled.

Truth be told, there wasn't much Tina wouldn't do for Charlie Fabray. She was one of the few people on set who even bothered to ask her name much less care about anything she said. She was definitely Team Charlie and by extension, Team Berry, too.

"Chuck Berry, ha," Tina muttered under her breath and grinned at herself.

Charlie walked into the steamy bathroom and locked the door behind her. It smelled like Christmas baking, like cinnamon and cloves.

She placed Rachel's clean clothes on the vanity and walked over to the bathtub. Rachel was leaning back against the tiles, the wet washcloth draped over her eyes. Charlie lowered herself down onto the floor next to the bathtub. She rested her head on the cool tile.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, her voice raspy. Charlie felt Rachel's fingers absently sifting through her hair

"I'm just fine," Charlie lied. In reality, she was tired and angry and her head was throbbing, but that was beside the point.

Charlie raised her head and draped her arm over the side of the tub then rested her chin on her hand.

"How about you?" she said gently. "You doing better?"

Rachel sat up and turned so she could lay her head on Charlie's arm.

"You're too good to me," she said quietly.

"That's not possible," Charlie disagreed.

Rachel dropped her lips to Charlie's arm, kissing it softly.

"See, what I mean." she said. "Is it any wonder I love you so much?"

"Yeah, well I like you a little, too." Charlie teased and she felt Rachel smile against her skin.

"I have a 4 o'clock call time," Rachel told her with a small, sad sigh.

"Rachel, it's up to you," Charlie said evenly. "But quite frankly, I say fuck them."

"And I say," she said seductively, turning her head to look at Charlie, "fuck me."

Her eyes smoldered.

Charlie smirked.

"All parties are agreeable to negotiations regarding that matter," she remarked coyly.

"Come in here with me," Rachel whispered. Charlie shook her head.

"Yes," Rachel pouted, moving up on her knees, bubbles clinging to her body randomly, playing peek-a-boo like a sheer garment. Charlie rolled her gaze up Rachel's body, but didn't move.

Rachel dribbled water down the back of her neck and Charlie jumped back. She clamored up and sat on the side of the bathtub. Rachel put her hand on the back of Charlie's neck and pulled their faces together.

"Come in here with me," Rachel whispered again, ghosting her lips across Charlie's.

Charlie sighed and pulled off her shoes. She turned and placed her bare feet in the bathtub, one on either side of Rachel's hips, soaking her jeans up to mid-calf. She put her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her soapy body flush against hers.

"Damn it, look." Charlie said in low whisper, her eyes fixed on Rachel's, "Now you made me all wet."

Rachel laughed and covered Charlie's mouth with hers.

Tina walked back in carrying a tray of sandwiches, chips and cookies and a thermos each of coffee and iced tea.

She sat them on the table and then carried a smaller covered box into the kitchen and placed it in the cabinet above the refrigerator. It was too high for certain parties to reach. She turned to leave just as the bathroom door opened.

Rachel walked out first, immaculately clad in her matching lounge wear and bathrobe with her luxurious hair neatly brushed and pulled back in a sleek ponytail. Her face was flush, her eyes were bright, and she had a soft, contented smile on her lips.

Charlie slid and stumbled through the door a few moments behind her. She was carrying her shoes and trailing puddles of water in her wake. Her jeans were soaked to the knees and the top button was missing.

She had a Rachel-Berry-sized wet spot from the crotch of her pants to the neck of her shirt.

One bare foot was threaded through the strap of her bra and it was dragging along behind her.

Her hair was wildly tousled and damp in random patches. She was visibly shivering. Her cheeks were flush, her eyes were bright and she had a huge grin on her face.

Tina stared at the pair, poker-faced. Rachel walked past her on the way to her bedroom.

"Thank you, Tina. That looks amazing," she said with a sweet smile.

Tina nodded.

"You're welcome."

Charlie walked past her on the way to Rachel's bedroom.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"We're all good," Tina answered. "Your requested care package is above the fridge."

"Excellent," Charlie commended with a thumbs up.

Tina raised her eyebrows.

"What?" Charlie protested weakly. "I slipped."

"Right," Tina said sarcastically. "Good thing Rachel broke your fall."

Charlie had the decency to go crimson as she trailed along after Rachel.

As Charlie walked away, Tina chuckled to note that there was a wet spot in the distinct shape of a petite hand print on her ass.

Go Team Chuck Berry, she smirked.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie pressed her lips softly against the back of Rachel's head. She knew she wasn't asleep, but she was close. Charlie could always tell. Plus, she also had one hand wrapped softly around Rachel's wrist and she could feel her pulse under her index finger.

Her heart beat was slow and steady.

Charlie had learned her lesson about teaching Rachel all her tricks.

She felt the beat quicken and knew that Rachel was coming back the other way. Sure enough, the girl turned in her arms to face her and snuggled up into her.

"I can hear you thinking," she said softly.

"No you can't," Charlie said. "I'm just always thinking. It's a safe bet."

Rachel scoffed quietly. She was tugging on the hem of Charlie's t-shirt.

"Take this off," she asked, pulling it up.

Charlie chuckled.

"Rachel, my love, I will never say no to you about that," she said. "But there are some chafing issues that we might need to address"

Rachel bit her lip and kept pulling the shirt up.

"I'm not asking you for sex.. again," she said softly with a grin.

Charlie quietly made monkey noises.

"I just like sleeping next to you when you're naked. It's warm and soft," Rachel said.

"Who could ever argue with that?" Charlie said truthfully. She pulled her shirt off the rest of the way and tossed it to the foot of the bed.

"Better," she asked.

Rachel melted into her.

"Much," she said, planting a soft kiss on Charlie's bare chest. Charlie could feel her pulse...slow...down.

Charlie sighed deeply and rubbed her temple.

She wanted to talk to Rachel about her conversation with Noah. She wanted to tell her about his plans. She wanted to ask her what their time line was here and how much longer she thought they'd be before things wrapped up. She needed to tell her those things and more.

But Rachel's breath was warm and soft on her bare skin and Rachel's lips would brush against her jaw every so often and Rachel fit so perfect in her embrace that she couldn't bring herself to say anything at all.

Six days.

Six weeks.

Some things never changed.

Another minute in the cool, quiet dark and Rachel was fast asleep.

It was another long hour before Charlie finally joined her.

**~oOo~**


	6. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Chapter 5: Something Wicked This Way Comes**

"Oh my..." Charlie said and hissed inwardly as she caught the headline.

**Rachel Berry's latest tattoo? **

It was a grainy picture of her own handiwork on Rachel's glorious behind. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do first, scream or throw up. How in the hell did this happen?

Her heart lurched and she immediately started looking for Rachel.

To her surprise, Rachel was rather calm about the whole thing.

"It could have been anyone," Rachel said with a shrug.

"Well I must say, you're taking it well," Charlie remarked testily.

"If I make a big deal about it, then they win. If I ignore it, they still win, in a manner of speaking, but it goes away much sooner." she explained reasonably. "Besides, it's really not that big of a deal. They've said and published much worse things about me."

Charlie scoffed.

"I wish I could be so flippant about it all." Charlie said. For her part, she was pretty livid. God help them if she ever found out who leaked that photo. Rage was coming off of her in waves.

Rachel put down her brush. She got up and crossed over to where Charlie was sitting on the couch. She pulled the magazine out of Charlie's hands and tossed it across the room.

" Hey, I wasn't done..."

Charlie started to protest, but Rachel settled herself down on her lap and curled up against her. Charlie changed her tune quickly, smiled contentedly and folded her arms around her favorite distraction.

"I'm not being flippant," Rachel said plainly. "I'm just being realistic. I can't get my feelings hurt or be mad every time this happens or I'd be hurt and angry all the time."

"I know," Charlie said, "It's just _really _hard for me to see stuff like that."

"That's you wanting to protect me," Rachel said softly, her fingers stroking lightly on Charlie's chest.

"Yeess," Charlie said, nodding. "It's what I do."

"I know it is, "Rachel said gently. "And I love that you want to do that. But I don't want you to be upset all the time either. If you get mad every time someone in one of those magazine says something critical or mean or some fan says something rude, you're going to be angry all the time. Do you understand?"

Charlie nodded.

"_This_ is you being my white night," Rachel continued. "This right here, this moment."

Charlie closed her eyes and leaned her cheek against Rachel's head.

"I don't need you to break their cameras or punch their lights out or teach them better manners. I need you to let me sit on your lap and watch trashy television and eat cereal with too much high fructose corn syrup when they say mean things about me," Rachel said, sounding nearly as tiny as she really was. Rachel was so bold and fierce and just plain loud, people had a tendency not to realize how tiny she truly was. Even Charlie.

Charlie kissed her temple softly.

"This spot," Charlie said, swirling her index finger around the spot on her lap Rachel was currently occupying, "belongs to no one else. It's a Rachel-Berry-only roped-off VIP zone."

Rachel smiled.

"We're open 24/7, 365 for all your white knight needs." Charlie told her sincerely. "So do you want some cereal?"

Rachel thought for a minute and then just put her arms around Charlie and clung to her.

Charlie sighed and settled in.

"Or this is good, too" she said softly.

Rachel was quiet for a long, long time. Charlie just held her and sometimes ran her fingers through her hair.

"We're right back where we were before, aren't we?" she finally said.

Charlie sigh and shifted her weight a little bit, trying to feel her legs again.

Rachel started to get up, but Charlie pulled her back and held her.

"You're uncomfortable," Rachel protested.

"Stay," Charlie insisted. "And to answer your question, yes. A little bit, yes."

"To which question," Rachel asked.

"Both," Charlie said.

"Charlie," she fussed. "Don't do that. Just talk to me. How are we any better now than we were during those six days five months ago?"

Charlie closed her eyes. Rachel clearly wasn't done yet.

"We're still in the same little isolated space only with a few more people, a much nicer tent and for a longer period of time. Otherwise, nothing has changed."

"Oh god, Rachel," Charlie huffed. She moved Rachel off her lap and stood up.

"Am I wrong?" Rachel asked, her hand reaching out and catching Charlie's wrist. Charlie wanted to pull away, but she forced herself not to.

"Not... entirely, no."she admitted reluctantly. "But I think now its just all logistics."

"How is that different?" Rachel asked, her brow knitting.

"It feels different." Charlie said absently, staring into nowhere. "It feels real now... somehow, like..."

"What, Charlie?" Rachel prompted, squeezing her wrist. "Like what, Charlie."

Charlie shook her head.

"I don't know, Rachel, " she said, snapping back into the room from wherever she'd been star-gazing. "I don't know. I... I don't have any answers for you. I just can't talk about this now."

She pull out of Rachel's grip, grabbed her notebooks and keys off the table and stalked out the door.

Rachel stared after her, then she nervously ran her hand through her hair and sat back into the couch, frustrated and angry.

Her anger was directed mostly at herself.

Rachel knew Charlie was giving her everything she had. She knew that.

What she didn't know was why she always felt the need to push. If this fell apart, if she pushed so hard that the bottom fell out, she knew she would have no one to blame but herself.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was now almost 8 o'clock.

Rachel sat huddled on the couch, balled up into herself, her knees drawn up to her chest. She had a wet tissue clutched in one hand that she was rending slowly into mirthless confetti. She was chewing mindlessly on her lip.

Her fingers never stopped moving. They drummed on the back of the couch, they flexed and balled into a fist repeatedly. When they weren't doing that, Rachel cracked her knuckles or worried the fraying threads on the sleeve of her robe. They were the lone focal point of her inner turmoil; there was constant nervous motion.

Every so often, she would glance at the clock on the wall in the kitchen. She'd start to get up and then stop herself, falling right back into the loop again. Drumming, flexing, clenching.

Tina watched her from the table. She was debating whether to move over to sit with her or if she should just leave her be. Neither seemed a particularly good solution.

"Rachel," she said quietly. She wasn't sure Rachel even realized she was still there.

Rachel startled slightly and looked over to her. She frowned. Her eyes were wild.

"Can I make you some tea?" she asked.

Rachel appeared to actually be considering the question and then shook her head.

"Thank you, though," she said and managed a weak smile.

Tina had come to learn that this was very Rachel. Oh, in the midst of my nervous breakdown, allow me to be gracious because you were kind to me. Rachel Berry could be many things, some of which weren't particularly pleasant, and she was often unjustly accused of being many more, but at the root, she was kind of heart.

"Rachel," Tina tried again, softly.

Rachel looked over to her.

"Tina, hey," she said, as though just seeing her. There was the same fragile, small smile.

"Hi," Tina answered with a smile. After a couple of false starts, she hesitantly moved over to the couch and sat down next to Rachel. At least Rachel was making eye contact with her now.

She reached over and touched Rachel's clenched fist. Rachel opened it to reveal a mashed lump of shredded white tissue like it was a coveted treasure. Tina shook her head and scooped the mess into her own hand and dumped in onto the coffee table.

She took Rachel's hand in hers if for no other reason than to try and ground her in the present.

"Do you want me to go look for her?" Tina asked.

Rachel blinked rapidly and then furrowed her brow and shook her head.

"No," she muttered. "No, she has to come back on her own."

"She's probably just lost track of time," Tina said.

"No, she's mad." Rachel said, flatly, eyes staring again.

Tina laughed.

"She's not mad at you, Rachel." Tina said as though the idea was absurd.

"No," Rachel said, shaking her head. "She's mad at herself. She feels like she's disappointed me. I expect her to solve everything and when she can't... It's not fair."

Rachel laughed. It was a hollow, unhappy sound.

"She's just like that Rachel," Tina told her with a sigh. "It's not always about you."

Rachel looked at her, eyes flashing.

Tina blanched slightly.

"I, I didn't mean that like it sounded," she stammered. "I meant, it's more about her. She expects too much from herself. That's what I meant."

Rachel took a deep breath and she squeezed Tina's fingers.

"You can tell me the truth, Tina," Rachel said with a chuckle. "Even when I don't want to hear it. Especially when I don't want to hear it."

Tina smiled.

"Good," she said. "I'll remember that."

"You might have to remind me of it," Rachel said with a smirk.

"Maybe I should get that in writing," Tina said. "Just in case."

Rachel laughed and it actually touched her eyes.

"I think we can arrange that." she said, nodding her head.

"You shouldn't blame yourself so much," Tina said, testing her new boundaries. "You both do that."

"Oh Tina," Rachel said, exhaling slowly. "I know, but that is so much easier said than done." She seemed to breath a little bit easier. Her fingers weren't so frantic.

"She'll come back, Rachel." Tina said, shaking her hand for emphasis. "So long as it is humanly possible, Charlie will always come back. "

Rachel uncoiled. She dropped her knees away from her chest and seemed to re-inflate.

"Maybe we should have that tea after all," Rachel said.

Tina started up and Rachel tugged her hand.

"You stay put," she said. "I'll get it. It'll give me something to do."

Tina nodded.

Kind of heart.

It was well after midnight when Rachel heard the bedroom door open and close softly. She waited and listened. It took another ten minutes or so before she felt the bed dip on Charlie's side. She still waited, letting Charlie find her way.

"I know you're awake," Charlie said. "It feels like I'm being stalked."

Rachel grinned.

Rachel put her hand out across the mattress and Charlie reached over to grab it. She pulled her across the bed and Rachel scrambled up behind her. Charlie turned around and reached down to pull off her boots. Rachel draped herself over her shoulders like a cloak.

"I was scared," she said quietly.

"I figured." Charlie said, reaching her hand back and touching her cheek. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be."

"Tina sat with me," she said, like she was telling secrets. "And I made us tea."

Charlie laughed and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Well that sounds very... calming," she said, choosing her words carefully.

"There may have been some crying, too." Rachel admitted.

Charlie sighed.

"I don't like it when that happens," she said. "Especially when it's my fault."

"Tina said we both blame ourselves too much," Rachel told her.

Charlie pursed her lips.

"Did she really?" Charlie asked curiously. "Hmm, what else did Tina say?"

"Maybe that's between me and Tina," Rachel declared boldly.

"So that's how it is now? " Charlie said amused.

"Yeah," Rachel said, chuckling. "I think so."

Rachel took a deep, easy breath and smiled. She ran one hand up through Charlie's hair and wrapped the other across her chest.

"She told me you would always come back," Rachel said, swallowing hard. "She said..."

Charlie looked and saw Rachel's fingers wiggle into quotation marks and smiled.

"As long as it is humanly possible, Charlie will always come back."

Apparently Tina had a seat at the window into Charlie's head, too.

Charlie sighed and ran her hand across Rachel's arm.

"Smart girl, our Tina,"she said quietly, nodding.

Rachel nodded.

Everything was getting too big for Rachel.

Charlie could feel it, too.

"Come here," she said and pulled Rachel over onto her lap. Sometimes it was just better to let her cry than to stop it. This was probably one of those times.

There was crying and consoling. Then there was comforting. Then there was soft whispering and other such things and then it was not about tears anymore.

Rachel, Rachel," Charlie whispered, pulling her closer. She pressed her lips against Rachel's and panted into her mouth.

"It's, I just, I just need..." Rachel whimpered.

"Whatever you need, Rachel, "Charlie said, groaning heavily. "Right here, Rachel. It's right here."

Rachel whined.

"Shhh, shhhh, just come." Charlie soothed. And she did.

Rachel tipped her head back, slammed her eyes shut and cried out sharply as she came hard, writhing, shuddering anew with each brush of a fingertip.

"Don't, don't, don't stop, Charlie, no, " Rachel gasped out and pushed herself down hard on Charlie's hand, driving her deeper.

Charlie dropped her face into Rachel's neck, rubbing her cheek against the hot, dampness of her skin, breathing her in and rocking her fingers inside her.

There was another strangled moan and Rachel's muscles clenched as her body strained and went motionless, suspended in a shattering moment of endless pleasure, and then she collapsed. She went limp against Charlie like so much molten silk.

Charlie wrapped both of her arms around the spent little brunette, cradling her tightly and tumbled the both of them back down onto the mattress. She lay staring up at nothing in the cool darkness, listening to Rachel breathe, feeling her gently run her fingers up and down the side of her neck.

It was one of those moments in her life where Charlie felt like she could slip away from the earth and be content with having been at that very last moment completely at peace and fulfilled. Tina was right. For moments like these, for Rachel, she would always come back.

"Are you asleep," Rachel asked in an almost-whisper.

Charlie smiled.

"Yes,"she replied in the same overly-hushed tone.

A soft laugh and Charlie felt Rachel's warm breath blowing across her breast.

"You get so quiet on me, I'm never really sure" she said.

"Maybe I should get a kazoo." Charlie quipped wistfully. She felt Rachel shake with giggles.

"You are such a dork sometimes." she chuckled.

Charlie scoffed with lazy mock indignation.

"I'm not even remotely dork-like" she deflected.

"Right," Rachel said sarcastically. "You're just such a badass."

"True dat," Charlie said. "What it be, baby girl."

Again, Rachel's quiet laughter shook her whole body.

Charlie smiled in the dark.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie walked into her little makeshift office in the Props department and fell into her office chair. It had been a good day, but a long one. She actually managed to accomplish most of the things she needed to get done for a change.

Not to mention Finn actually didn't make her want to pull her hair out and Rachel didn't have a late call which meant they could spend time together.

She should be tired, but she wasn't. Her energy was buzzing. She spun around two or three times in her chair and was in the process of zipping up and down the length of the office when she noticed a small wrapped box on her desk. It had her name on it and she recognized Rachel's _unique_ penmanship. There was a tiny note that said: _Open me_ in the left corner.

Charlie peeled back the wrapping and inside she found a fancy silver box. When she opened the box inside she found a kazoo with a note attached.

Don't make me sorry I gave you this. Still yours, TTIF.

Charlie laughed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Tina walked into the trailer. She was loaded down with packages, most of them for Rachel. She had apparently been bored and shopping on QVC in the dark again. She looked to see if anything said "Perishable," but she didn't find anything. She rifled through the stacks and separated out their mail. Again, most of it was for Rachel.

She put it neat stacks in the center of the kitchen table. She stacked the boxes on the coffee table. She reached into her canvas tote and pulled out two boxes of cookies and several paper-wrapped bundles.

These were for Charlie's super-secret "Feed Me" package. She had taken to replenishing it periodically. They had even fashioned a secret stash behind the condiments in the back of the refrigerator for anything that needed to stay cold. She tucked the sandwiches in the back corner.

She closed the refrigerator and noticed an brightly-colored piece of paper tucked inside an All-Access badge hanging over a magnet.

It had a Post-It attached that said: _For Tina_.

She recognized Rachel's handwriting. She pulled it down and peeled off the Post It.

The note inside the pass read:

For Tina Cohen-Chang:

This grants the bearer permission to speak freely, even when you think I won't like what you have to say.

I trust you to tell me the truth and not what I want to hear, because that's what real friends do.

XXOO,

Rachel Barbra Berry

RBB

There was a small foil gold star affixed next to Rachel's initials.

Tina smiled and ran her fingers across the signature. She slipped the pass over her head and glanced up at the clock.

"Oh shit," she muttered and took off out the door. Maybe she could get Rachel to give her a late pass as well.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table reading over her lines for the next day's shooting. She had both of her feet tucked up the chair underneath her and was chewing absently on the eraser of her pencil. Charlie offered to help, but Rachel knew enough to tell her to stay on the other side of the room. Otherwise, she would never get anything done.

Charlie was lounging on the couch with her nose buried in a book.

They both jumped and looked up in surprise when Tina came through the trailer door without knocking, something she never did anymore following an incident that proved particularly embarrassing for all parties involved.

Charlie could tell by the look on her face that something was up.

Tina stared hard at Rachel, shook her head slowly and tapped her index finger on her chest. Clearly she was trying to tell Rachel something but Charlie wasn't getting the clues.

She didn't have to wonder about it long because the door opened again and it was as if all the light in the world was suddenly gone and replaced by cold, empty darkness.

"Oh shit," she heard Rachel mutter under her breath from across the room.

The lanky dark-haired woman strode into the room like she owned the place.

Charlie's eyes narrowed. Her senses heightened and she went immediately on the defensive as she recognized the other wolf in the room.

Before the stranger even uttered a sound, Charlie knew the scent, she knew the tone, she knew the attitude. She knew girls like this. She was girls like this.

In a word, she reeked of bitch, straight-up bitch.

Charlie's jaw tightened. She instinctively felt the urge to put herself between Rachel and this new arrival, but she waited.

"So imagine my surprise Berry when I go to my desk on PR Monday. Instead of the growing and glowing pre-pre-pre Oscar buzz I'm expecting to find about the epic work you're doing on this film, I'm seeing your ghetto booty tattoo plastered across every tabloid from here to hell and back."

She tossed the magazine Charlie had seen on the table in front of Rachel. Three others followed it, all with very similar stories and all with the same grainy photo.

Rachel glanced down at them and rolled her eyes.

Lemmings.

"So again, imagine my surprise to be asking you: what the actual fuck, Rachel?"

She now stood dead center in the room, hand on her hip, glaring at Rachel.

"Always good to see you as well, Santana." Rachel said with a laugh completely unfazed by her display.

"For reals, Berry. What is going on here?" Santana asked. She would keep asking the same question until she got an answer that was to her liking.

"Nothing, Santana." Rachel insisted with a heavy sigh. "Just a little tabloid trash-talking. Someone leaked what was obviously a private, personal photo. It's hardly news and hardly a new situation."

Charlie watched the exchange over the top of her book.

So this was the infamous Santana Lopez?

Charlie's first instinct was to tell her to tighten up her raggedy-ass ponytail and then knock the living snot out of her for the way she talked to Rachel. At this point she didn't rule out either as a distinct possibility. However, this was Rachel's turf and Charlie followed Rachel's lead unless specifically asked for an opinion, and that included keeping her mouth shut when she didn't particularly feel like it.

For her part, Charlie had yet to be able to understand why Rachel would ever employ someone like this to be " her people." To say Santana Lopez had zero diplomatic skills was an understatement of epic proportions.

"But Berry, come on. You are the client I _don't _have to worry about, remember? You, of all people, you know better than to take photos like that!" Santana said sincerely.

Rachel was usually so uptight about everything this was like she had just one day up and decided to shave her head.

Rachel's eyebrows arched slightly and her gaze flickered over and brushed over Charlie's. Charlie looked sufficiently contrite. In fact, she was actually mouthing: _I'm so sorry_.

"My dear Santana, again. How is this any different than getting photographed in an average bathing suit these days? It was hardly that revealing. It was news because it was me and it was new. It will blow over. Rest assured there isn't a Rachel Berry sex tape lurking waiting to be revealed."

Again, her eyes flashed to Charlie, who had suddenly become very, very, very interested in her book.

"Hold up there, Berry," Santana said, putting her hand up. "Um, excuse me, Blondie, are you waiting for wardrobe or something?"

Charlie looked up from her book at Santana and then looked at Rachel. Rachel looked severely flustered.

"Um, Santana," Rachel said cautiously, "That's Charlie."

Santana gave Rachel a pointed look and then swiveled her gaze back over to Charlie and gave her a haughty, sneering once-over, sniffed and turned her glare back to Rachel.

"_This _is the goddamned cowboy?" Santana said, throwing her thumb back over her shoulder where Charlie was sitting. The one that went all Daniel Boone and saved your leprechaun ass? The one that gave you that Tiffany necklace? "

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she looked down at her necklace.

"Thanks a lot, blabbermouth." Charlie muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah, Berry, it's blue box. I know my high-end jewelry," she bragged.

Rachel looked at Charlie who quickly buried her face back in her book.

"So, um, future-former-client, did you forget to actually mention that old Chuck is a chick? Or hadn't you noticed? Or maybe...?"

"Shut up, Santana," Rachel snapped.

Santana rolled her eyes, but dropped some of the bluster. She knew she'd crossed the line.

"It isn't like this is a first either, Santana." Rachel said in more hushed tones.

Charlie's eyes widened slightly.

"And, I can't believe you, of all people, would even go there." Rachel snapped, finally standing up for herself.

"Alls I'm saying here, Rachel, is a little heads-up would have been nice." Santana said. "God knows I can't give you shit on this subject."

Rachel nodded.

Charlie frowned, puzzled.

"You have to let me know how you want me to play this when the time comes," Santana said. "And trust me, Rachel, it will come eventually."

Again, Rachel just nodded.

"We're going to need to talk about that, I guess." Rachel admitted quietly.

Santana's eyes rolled back into her head and she scoffed, loudly.

"Damn it, Berry," she muttered. "Are you kidding me? Have you already turned loose of whats-his-name?

Rachel's brows knitted angrily. "Yes, and that's not an option." she said coldly.

"Let's just say Plan B, okay?" Santana suggested. "If for no other reason than to give us some more time to regroup if necessary."

Charlie was back to watching the back and forth between the two again. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on, but she had a good idea and wasn't too happy with the direction of the conversation.

"What about you, Blondie?" Santana said, suddenly turned her attention to Charlie? "Do you have a stake in this issue?"

"I would think that would be obvious," she muttered.

"Come again, Danielle Boone," Santana said, trying to get a rise out of Charlie.

And, she succeeded.

"My stake, Ms. Lopez," Charlie said, "Is what is best for Rachel. In this matter, for the short-term, I'll defer to her decision"

Santana pulled up and stared at Charlie. She seemed both satisfied and surprised with that answer.

From what little she knew of Charlie, that didn't seem to be her style. Then again, obviously, what she knew was clearly limited.

"If that's true," Santana said suspiciously, "Then you and I shouldn't have any problems."

"Santana," Rachel interrupted. "Leave her alone."

"It's okay, Rachel," Charlie countered. "She's just looking out for you. That's her job."

Again, Santana eyed the blonde.

"What's your story, Cowboy?" she asked, her tone much softer than her previous attempt.

"No story," Charlie said, shaking her head.

"You know you won't be able to get away with that if this situation gets out there." Santana said honestly.

Charlie cut her eyes up at her.

Santana raised her hands.

"I'm just saying," she remarked with a shrug. "I just want you to know what you're stepping into, Blondie."

"You know, " Charlie started coolly and Rachel immediately tensed up. "You might get away with that name-calling shit with Rachel, but I'm not real crazy about it."

"Charlie..." Rachel said quietly.

"No, Rachel," Charlie said, getting up off the couch and walking up to the two of them. "It's totally unnecessary not to mention completely disrespectful."

Charlie looked at Santana and pointed to herself. "My name is Charlie," she said tapping her finger on her chest. "Her name is Rachel, or Ms. Berry. Not Berry or Hobbit or Smurf or any of the other obnoxious nicknames you seem to be so fond of. Just Rachel. It's not really all that difficult,"

Santana glared at her.

Rachel winced, but waited to see how Santana was going to react before she said anything.

"Do I know you?" she said to Charlie.

"Doubt it." Charlie replied calmly.

"No seriously, Brokeback Barbie, do I know you?"

They were actually circling each other now.

Something in the way she spoke, the way she carried herself, was very familiar to Santana. And not in a past life kind of familiar.

"Where are you from, Blondie?" she prodded.

"I grew up in the Midwest," Charlie admitted.

"College?" Santana asked.

"Yes," Charlie said and offered no further details.

"Sorority?"she asked.

Charlie shook her head.

This surprised Santana. She knew money when she saw it. This girl, even with all her denim and blue collar affect, came from affluence. She might have callouses, but not because she had to. The Tiffany necklace was just more testimony to the fact.

"How did you break your nose?" Santana asked suddenly, fishing a lead.

Rachel's brow furrowed and she looked over at Charlie.

Charlie smiled slightly.

"Bad line. Caught a high kick.

"You cheered?"Santana asked.

"Some," Charlie said.

"You compete?" Santana asked? Charlie quirked an eyebrow. She was in this too deep now.

"Some," she deflected.

" Did you win?" Santana pressed harder.

"Some," Charlie said again

They stopped circling.

She could see her working something behind her eyes. Charlie's throat closed just slightly.

"Cheerio," Santana muttered under breath and her eyes cut to Charlie.

It came out of nowhere and Charlie couldn't help herself. Her eyes widened, her pulse quickened. Her breath hitched.

One wolf knows another and she saw it in her eyes.

She was girls like this.

"You were a fucking Cheerio," Santana said harshly. "Oh my God, you're one of Sue Sylvester's cutthroat bitches."

Now that was a name Charlie hadn't heard or thought of for years.

Charlie was now frantically traipsing around in old memories she'd just as soon not see again trying to remember Santana. Surely their paths must have crossed at some point. It was at what point that concerned her. If she knew Quinn, especially as a rival, then there was a good chance she knew everything about Quinn.

Oh my god, Charlie's brain locked up on itself. This was a fucking waking nightmare.

She was moving almost immediately. She quickly brushed past Santana and went straight over to Rachel and leaned into her.

"You need to get rid of her, Rachel." Charlie whispered.

"What, Charlie, I know she can be... abrasive, but..." Rachel tried to explain in hushed tones.

"No, Rachel," Charlie cut her off. "I mean for right now, you need to get her out of her for right now."

The look in Charlie's eyes and the panic Rachel was hearing in Charlie's voice was yet another new thing. This was a Charlie that Rachel was seeing for the first time. Rachel didn't hesitate. She picked up her cell phone and glanced at it, scrolling through screens quickly as she appeared to be reading an incoming text message.

"Santana, I'm sorry," she said, standing up and moving toward her, phone still in hand. "It seems that in my delight to see you, I may have been remiss in my obligations. I'm afraid we're going to have to cut this visit short. I guess I'm due on set, immediately."

Santana narrowed her eyes at Rachel and then glared at Charlie. She wasn't anyone's fool. She didn't know what the hushed, frantic conversation was about, but she damned sure knew Rachel wasn't due on set. Rachel Berry never forgot a call time, ever. But, she also knew Rachel long enough and well enough to know that once she got into this frame of mind, there was no point in trying to discuss anything with her. For that reason, she'd play along with her charades and granted her request without a fight.

"Fine, Ber... Rachel. I'll be in touch," she said. "I'm staying in Portland overnight and then flying back to LA in the morning. If you need anything, you know how to reach me."

Her fingers trailed lightly on Rachel's arm and then she turned to glare at Charlie one more time and stalked toward the door. Charlie stayed right on her heels. Tina, who had been more or less cowering in the kitchen and trying to be invisible, followed after Charlie.

"What did you say your last name was again?" Santana asked, pausing at the door.

"I didn't, "Charlie said. Santana nodded.

"Okay, Blondie." Santana said with a smirk. "It's all good."

It was right there, she just couldn't get the pieces aligned yet, but she knew she would eventually.

She pointed a finger at Rachel.

"Remember what I said Rachel and no more nonsense. Remember why you're here." she said sternly.

Rachel nodded and flashed her a dazzling show smile.

"You better get your ass moving," she said, turning to go. "Don't keep them waiting any more than you already have." With that she disappeared down the steps.

"How the hell do I get out of this hell hole?" she bellowed from outside. "Hey you, Trouty Mouth. Watch where you're going with that thing."

Flustered, Tina reluctantly scurried out the door after her.

Santana walked along quickly. Tina had to run to keep up with her.

Cheerios. A god-fricken-damn Cheerio. She should remember them considering she lost to them enough times. Every year, every time for years. And that frigid princess that lorded over them. She was Sylvester's chosen one, her proxy, her protege.

The heartless, ruthless, achingly beautiful Ice Queen.

What the hell was her name?

**~o0o~**

A/N: Thanks to everyone who has been taking the time to read. I really appreciate it and I'm happy to hear that you're enjoying it so far.  
>Thanks to everyone for your kinds words. As always, comments are food for thought and nourishment for the soul.<br>I'm going to try and keep updating frequently - probably twice a week. More often if I can, it just depends on life and muses and both are unpredictable.


	7. The Ice Quinn Cometh

**Chapter Six: The Ice Quinn Cometh**

The minute Santana was out the door Rachel was right up in Charlie's face as she knew she would be.

"Come here," Rachel said, sitting down on the couch and tugging at Charlie.

Charlie laughed and pulled away from her gently.

"No, Rachel," she said. "I can't, I can't sit with you."

Rachel looked hurt and Charlie swallowed hard.

"Look, just give me a minute, okay?" she asked, her eyes pleading as she back-pedaled away. "Just let me pace around in little circles and breathe funny and do all my weird shit."

Rachel nodded.

The more she pushed, the more Charlie pulled back. She had to learn to get past her hurt feelings and let Charlie have room to maneuver however she needed to. Like Tina said, so far she always came back.

"I'm sorry about Santana," Rachel said, trying to change the subject to see if that would help.

Charlie laughed.

"I know that girl," she said, nodding. "Well, I know that _type_ of girl."

"She's... aggressive, but..." Rachel said, diplomatically.

"She's a bitch, Rachel." Charlie said plainly. "Don't look for pretty words and long-winded excuses. She's a heartless bitch. She'll tell you that herself. I know she would."

Rachel bit her lip.

"She's not heartless," she said quietly. "But yes, she can be a bitch. On wheels most of the time truth be told."

Charlie was about two seconds from bolting out the door. She was literally about ready to fly apart. She hated being cornered and confronted like this.

She sat down at the kitchen table, put both of her elbows on the table and propped her head up in her hands. It was just something to ground herself. If she couldn't find some kind of physical anchor and fast she would be off and running.

Maybe even all the way back home. It wasn't like she hadn't already been thinking about it anyway. Not for good, but certainly for a couple of days. All things considered, this might be the time to try and bring up the subject with Rachel.

Rachel watched Charlie closely; she was learning the signs. So far this was all pretty standard operating procedure for Charlie is high stress mode. Her only concern was the fact that Charlie's hands were shaking. She'd never seen that before.

Rachel got up from the couch and walked up behind Charlie. She hesitantly put her hand on the back of her neck. It was like touching steel she was so tense. Rachel squeezed lightly and Charlie took a deep breath.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

Charlie nodded. It was more than okay.

Rachel put both hands on Charlie and massaged her neck and shoulders. She didn't know if it was really helping, but she stopped fidgeting so much. After a few minutes she wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and leaned down and kissed her cheek

"I love you," she said. "Nothing you tell me will change that. I promise."

Charlie nodded.

Rachel ran her hand down Charlie's chest and rested it there.

Charlie bit her lip and smiled. Rachel was paying attention. She had apparently caught on to the lie detector game – she had her hand over Charlie's heart so she could see if it sped up or slowed down when she spoke.

"More?" Rachel asked.

Charlie nodded.

Her fingers flexed into the muscles of Charlie's neck and shoulders squeezing and releasing, working the tension away. Days like today it was like digging in sand, there was no ground to be gained.

"Can you tell me about the pendant?" Rachel asked, working her fingers harder into Charlie's shoulder muscles.

Charlie nodded. She could do this.

"I can't believe she knew that," Charlie chuckled softly.

"Santana likes fine things," Rachel said. "Is this really a Tiffany necklace?"

Charlie nodded.

"It is. An old one, but it is. The newer ones are different. "

"I can't..."

Charlie held up a hand to stop Rachel's excuses.

"Yes, you can," Charlie said, shaking her head. "It's mine to give and I gave it to you. Where am I ever going to wear it Rachel?"

"I don't know, " Rachel laughed. "That's not the point though."

"The point is I want you to have it. I like seeing you wear it. It means something to me that you wear it. " she said, her voice rising. "So just... wear it."

"Okay," Rachel said quietly. There was no point arguing over it. Charlie wasn't going to budge on it.

"My grandmother gave it to me when I became head cheerleader," she said. "She said they were my lucky stars."

"That's nice," Rachel said.

"Now you're my lucky star," Charlie said. "That's enough."

Rachel closed her eyes and sighed.

"She gave me that and she gave me her diamond ring," Charlie said. Rachel could tell she was just talking, that her mind was really some place else.

"She died before every... when I was 15," Charlie said.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said and kissed her on the back of the head.

"It's okay,' Charlie said. "She said she was tired and just went to sleep."

Rachel's brow furrowed, but she didn't dare stop her.

"I don' t have the ring anymore," she said wistfully. "I wish I did"

Rachel couldn't help herself.

"What happened to it?" she asked.

"I had to sell it," she said reluctantly.

"Why?" Rachel asked again before she even thought not to.

"Because it was too cold to..." Charlie started to answer and then seemed to actually process what she was saying and balked. "I just did. I always refused to part with that necklace though, no matter what."

Rachel's cell phone rang and they both jumped. Rachel pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. It was Santana.

She looked at Charlie.

"Please don't answer that," she asked.

Knowing full well that she would have to suffer the wrath of Santana, Rachel still didn't hesitate and sent the call straight to voice mail. Santana called three more times after that and Rachel did the same each time. Finally, she turned the ringer off so Charlie wouldn't turn gray each time it rang.

"You didn't tell her about me?" Charlie said, her brow knitted as she remembered.

"I told her, I just didn't didn't elaborate," Rachel admitted.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Not for any reasons you think," Rachel said.

"Because you didn't want her too involved?" Charlie said.

"Mostly, yes," Rachel admitted. "Santana complicates things. She makes them difficult, especially if she wants them to go away."

"Why would she want us to go away?" Charlie asked.

"Because she probably sees this as a threat to my career," Rachel said honestly. "But it would mostly be about it affecting her. Santana doesn't like things that make her life more difficult. My being with you will no doubt make her life more difficult. She's used to having a certain amount of influence over me."

Charlie didn't care for the sound of that at all. She already had her own suspicions.

"All things considered," Charlie said, "Maybe she's jealous?"

"No, not at all," Rachel insisted, shaking her head. "Santana is very involved with someone. They've been together forever. She's not jealous."

"She seemed jealous. She seemed possessive," Charlie said. "I saw the way she trailed her fingers up your arm. That was... intimate."

"Possessive," Rachel admitted. "That's possible, but not because of any romantic interest. Santana doesn't do feelings well, but she can do possessive."

Charlie scoffed.

"No, really?" Charlie said and faked surprised.

"Santana plays from a position of power. The way she knows to get that is anger and sex so that's what comes across ," Rachel said. "She's either aggressively mean or overtly sexual or both."

"Oh, well goodness, that's healthy," Charlie said sarcastically rolling her eyes. "That's what I would look for in personal talent management."

"I'm oversimplifying it. She's very complex. Santana is fiercely loyal and will fight for those she cares about," Rachel said. "I trust her and that's hard come by in this industry. Besides, she scares the hell out of people. No one ever says no to her about anything."

"Actually, I think you were pretty much capturing the true simple essence the first time," Charlie muttered. "And she doesn't fucking scare me,"

Rachel smiled.

"I don't think you scare her much either." Rachel pointed out. Charlie cut her eyes at Rachel.

"We both seem to be on the same page about you." Charlie pointed out. "So that's a good thing. Otherwise, that would be a huge problem."

"Are you alright?" Rachel asked, her eyes clouded with worry and her hands brushing across Charlie's face. "You've been somewhere else for the last couple of day and now this."

Charlie shook her head.

She hadn't seen this coming and definitely didn't want this. Not like this.

"I'm just tired, that's all." she said weakly.

She was tired, exhausted, in fact. She hardly ever really slept for more than two or three hours at a time.

Rachel shook her head adamantly.

"That's not the whole truth," she said evenly. "Gee, imagine my surprise."

"It's just been a very bad couple of days, Rachel." she tried, wishing more than anything the surface truth of it would suffice. Now, because of Santana's appearance, it wouldn't.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Santana hit redial again and instead of ringing as it had the last two times she tried the call went straight to Rachel's voice mail.

"Oh no, you fucking did not," she muttered and punched redial again. She got the same result.

"No I don't want to leave a goddamned message, Rachel. When I call I expect to talk to your annoying little hobbit self, directly. And no, don't you dare tell me you were on set because I know that was a Rachel Berry command performance, otherwise known as a crock of shit. You had better be hitting me back before my flight tomorrow or I will for damned sure show up on your trailer-park doorstep again. Please note that I will be staying there this time until our business is concluded, girlfriend or no girlfriend. If she needs to breathe into a brown paper bag the whole time, that's not my concern. I'm not kidding, Rachel! Call me, Rachel."

She started to click off the message, but then she added, her tone much softer, almost human even, " Oh, and Brittany says to say "hey.""

Santana hit disconnect and glared at the phone. It annoyed her to no end that Rachel wasn't scared of her. Of all her clients, Rachel was the one most likely to ask "why" and the one even more likely to say "no." She much preferred "Yes, Ms. Lopez," "Whatever you say, Ms. Lopez," "You're absolutely right, Ms. Lopez," "How can I make your world better for you today, Ms. Lopez?" That's what she was used to hearing on a regular basis.

She didn't even begin to know what to think of this new addition to Rachel's personal entourage. She had just assumed that Rachel had hooked up with some local yokel on her little _Strawberry Shortcake goes Camping _adventure and was just getting her weird little Berry-flavored freak on for awhile. When Rachel showed her that Tiffany star pendant it more or less confirmed it for her. Rachel had latched onto some backwoods Sugar Daddy.

"Good for her," Santana had thought, too.

Anything was an improvement over Rachel's usual go-to type: Garden-variety arrogant pretty boys who's lack of ambition was only surpassed by their lack of any real talent. The only other requirement seemed to be a willingness to treat Rachel like absolute crap while riding her coattails as fast and as far as they could. Most of them brought this skill to the relationship in spades.

Since the entertainment industry was littered with this type, Rachel never lacked for new potential suitors.

Early on there had been a couple of flings of the matching-gender variety. Those had lasted longer and fared better and Santana thought Rachel might keep going down that path, but once again, lack of time spent and physical distance apart had ultimately taken its toll and those hook-ups fizzled and faded as well.

So when Rachel came back from Planet Wilderness Adventure with new skills, a nice piece of high-dollar bling and dewy-eyed tales of steamy romance under the stars, Santana figured it was to be nothing more than a harmless, meaningless fling that would burn itself out by the time it took for the shooting schedule to wrapped up. Rachel would show her true diva colors and her urban-loving ways and things would follow their natural course right into a non-messy break-up.

One glance at the way those two looked at each other today and _anyone_, even six blind guys fondling an elephant, could see that there was nothing remotely meaningless or fling-like about their relationship. Rachel Berry had gone to the county fair and come home with the by-god brass ring wrapped right around her heart.

Santana's phone chirped and she pulled it up to her mouth.

"Hey baby, " she purred.

"San," a bright voice echoed on the other end of the line. "Did you see Rachel today?"

"Yes, Britt, I saw her." Santana said with a sigh. "She was kind of busy. I didn't get to talk to her much though."

"Oh, that's too bad," she said, sounding genuinely sad. "I wanted you to tell her to come see us soon."

"I know you did," Santana said. "But she supposed to call me before I leave. I'll make sure to tell her then."

"Okay, that will be good." she said, excited again.

"Britt, did you know that Rachel had a new _friend_?" she asked. Sometimes Rachel told Brittany things and Brittany didn't always share.

"Yeah, she told us about her, remember?" Brittany said, seriously. "You don't always pay attention because Rachel talks so much and you get annoyed. You probably just weren't listening."

"Rachel never said anything about Charlie being a girl, Britt," Santana said, her voice getting an edge. "I would have remembered that."

"Who's Charlie?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Charlie, that blonde cowboy Rachel came home talking non-stop about." Santana said patiently "Well, she always talks non-stop, but the one she was all hearts and flowers and sappy-romantic-shit crazy about."

Rachel always did that, too, but Brittany got her point.

"Oh you mean, Quinn," Brittany said.

"Britt, baby," Santana said with a sigh, "Rachel's girlfriend's name is Charlie. I know that for an actual fact."

She didn't bother to tell her why she knew it for an actual fact. Brittany didn't like Santana's name-calling anymore than Charlie did.

"Now her name is Charlie, but she is really Quinn." Brittany explained.

Santana Lopez adored Brittany Pierce, it was one of those things in life of which she was absolutely certain. Still, there were those moments where all she could do is just look at the pretty blonde girl with the denim-blue pure eyes and tilt her head because she had no earthly idea what she was talking about. This was one of those times.

"Britt, honey," she said, "Who is Quinn again?"

Brittany sighed. Sometimes she just had to be patient and explain things to Santana. She was so busy with business stuff that she forgot to listen the first couple of times.

"Quinn is Rachel's new girlfriend," she said. "She goes by Charlie now, but she used to be be Quinn."

"Okay," Santana said, her face scrunched up. "And how do you know this?"

"Because I'm looking at her picture right now," she said.

Holy fucking hell. Santana put her face in her hand and tried again.

"Britt, why do you have Charlie's picture?" she mumbled into her palm. "Did Rachel give it to you?"

"No, silly." Brittany said. "I got it when you put Quinn's business card on the refrigerator."

Santana was now using both hands to cover up her face and cupped the phone to her ear with her shoulder.

"I have Quinn's business card on our refrigerator?" she asked.

"Yes," Brittany said, relieved Santana was finally getting it.

"And Quinn is Charlie?" Santana continued, still completely lost in the whole thing

"Yes, exactly," Brittany said.

"And I have her business card because?" Santana asked, risking bringing the whole sandcastle crashing back down again.

"Because you hired her to teach Rachel how to do all that movie audition stuff." Brittany said.

Santana walked around in her mental Rolodex and flipped through virtual cards until she landed on Q. Fabray Outfitters. Okay, so Q. is Quinn and Quinn is really Charlie. So, it was a nickname. Got it. This was too much work to get that lame a pay-off.

"And Rachel told you Charlie's real name was Quinn?" Santana repeated back to Brittany. "And then she gave you a picture of the two of them?"

"No," Brittany said, her shoulders slumping. "I saw the name and recognized it and then I went and found a picture."

"You found a picture because you recognized the name Quinn?" Santana asked, squinting.

"Yes," Brittany said, excited to hear that Santana did understand after all. "I found it in our high school stuff."

"Ohhhh," Santana said, sitting up straight. Duh. "Because she was a cheerleader at McKinley. "

"Right," said Brittany happily. "She's in almost all of our old cheerleading stuff. We have lots of pictures of her."

"Really?" Santana asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Brittany said. "But you kinda scribbled out her face on some of them and drew funny hats and big boobs and, well, other not very nice stuff on a lot of the others."

Santana's eyebrow quirked.

"I did that?" she said in a low, menacing voice.

"Yeaaah," Brittany said, cautiously. She recognized that voice.

"Why did I do that Brittany?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"You were mad because she always beat us. Every single time." Brittany said, sadly.

No. Fucking. Way.

Quinn Fucking Fabray.

The Ice Quinn Cometh.

"Britts, I gots to go, baby." Santana said, already moving to the door. "I'll call you later."

"Santana," Brittany said anxiously. "Don't do anything mean. Please promise me you won't. You know I love Rachel and you do, too."

Santana growled and gritted her teeth.

"Brittany, " she hissed. "I know, but..."

"Quinn isn't who she used to be," Brittany said quietly. "She can't be, Santana. She just can't be."

"Why do you think that, Britts?" Santana asked quietly.

"Because Rachel couldn't love her so much if she was." Brittany said in her wide-eyed sweet way. She always found a way to make even the hardest truths seem as though they were so obvious.

"Rachel loves her." Brittany said again. "And she makes Rachel better, San. You know that's true. So Quinn has to be different. She has to better now, too, because she couldn't do that if she wasn't."

Santana leaned her head against the door, her hand still resting on the latch.

"San?" Brittany asked quietly.

"Yeah, baby," she said, feeling her own breath bounce back on her face. It was almost like Brittany was there with her. "I'm still here."

"I don't think Rachel knows." she said quietly. "I think...I think you probably scared her today. Quinn, I mean. I think she'll have to tell her now."

Santana closed her eyes. She could see the look on Charlie's face when she brushed past her trying to get to Rachel. She could almost hear the hushed conversation in her head now. Maybe not the actual words, but what she was really saying: S_he knows me. Make her leave. I have secrets you need to hear from me. _

Santana knew about secrets. She knew what it felt like to be afraid people could see the things you put away in the darkest corners of yourself. Those things that only came out in nightmares and hunched, anguished moments of self-loathing.

She knew girls like that. She was girls like that.

She didn't know everything about the fate that had come to pass for the girl once known to the world as Quinn Fabray. She knew a few things for certain. Some things for almost certain. And many more things as vague rumor and innuendo.

She had taken great giddy pleasure in the fact that the smug, pious, oh-so-pretty Princess, who had once reigned so long with such a casually cruel hand, had swiftly fallen from grace, tumbling far, fast and hard. Ultimately Quinn had disappeared and no one seemed to really know what had become of her.

Neither had Santana until today.

"I'm scared for Rachel, San, " Brittany said softly. "I'm worried about them"

"Yeah, baby," Santana agreed. "I think I'm worried for them, too"

"She won't hurt her Santana." Brittany said, reading Santana's thoughts. "I know that. You don't have to worry about that."

"Yeah, Britts," Santana said, having seen the fierceness with which the pretty blonde came at her for Rachel's sake. "Rachel is in safe company, I know that much."

"Maybe you could help them, San," Brittany asked.

Santana sighed

"Brittany, honey," she said, shaking her head. "I don't think Quinn could ever change _that_ much. We both know she won't let anyone do that. Britt, I gots to go babe. I told Rachel to call me. I don't want to miss her call."

"I love you, Santana." she said, her voice sad again.

"It won't be long, Britt. 'll be home tomorrow, baby." she said. "I love you, too, Britt."

Santana sighed, took her hand away from the door and tossed her keys back on the nightstand. She was certain before all was said and done, she would get her chance to throw down about past grievances with Quinn Fabray. But for right now, she was just going to sit on the shore and wait out the coming storm and just hope for the best for those tossing in the waves and riding out its fury.

**~o0o~**

A/N: Slowly the threads start to fray and pull and the next thing you know, the whole thing unwinds. Thank you again to each of you for hanging out through another chapter. And to all those who took a moment to comment, my most heartfelt appreciation. I can't breathe easy until I _hear_ from familiar voices and it was lovely to have new voices as well. I love hearing what you think each and every time.

'Til the next update: much peace, love and lucky charms.


	8. The Tipping Point

**CHAPTER SEVEN:** The Tipping Point

Most of the fight seemed to have gone out of Charlie now.

Rachel smoothed her palms across her cheeks and she tilted her face up to her. Charlie turned her gaze away because she knew that she could never hope to evade the scrutiny of that soul-stirring Rachel Berry stare.

"Look at me," Rachel said insistently.

Where Rachel was concerned, Charlie was a flashing neon sign. In the end, it was always just easier to confess rather than suffer the relentless interrogation. This was not going to be any exception. They were going to have this conversation, or at least some version of it, some portion of it, right here and right now whether Charlie wanted to or not.

Realizing that, Charlie sighed and brought her eyes up to Rachel's. Rachel's eyes drank her in and held her.

"Just tell me," she urged gently.

It was enough.

Charlie nodded.

Rachel was tired of standing and Charlie was tired of everything. She didn't resist when Rachel took her by the hand and led her back over to the couch. Rachel sat down and pulled Charlie down next to her.

Charlie started to say something and found she didn't even have the words.

She chewed on her lip and let her eyes wander while she walked around inside her thoughts trying to find the best place to start. She sighed deeply as though hoping to force the feelings up and out, but again, the words just weren't there.

Resigned, she leaned her head against Rachel's shoulder and felt Rachel's hand come up to stroke her hair.

"You know those houses that you see sometimes where you drive by and you just kind of stop and think , "Wow, look at that" and you wonder what goes on inside of them?

Rachel nodded

"I don't do that. I don't wonder," she said. "For the most part, I try not to even look at them."

Rachel pulled a toss pillow into her lap and coaxed Charlie to lay down. If she was comfortable, she was more inclined to keep going. Rachel had certainly had enough therapy in her own lifetime to know that.

"You know that there was a time in my life when I wasn't a very nice person," Charlie finally said quietly. Rachel just kept running her fingers gently through Charlie's hair. "I guess I should say Quinn, wasn't a very nice person." she continued. "I mean she never killed anyone or lead a life of crime or anything like. She was just a very pretty, very spoiled, arrogant, selfish, mean girl. Although I can assure you that's not the way she saw herself."

She felt Rachel sigh.

"Quinn Fabray was one of those girls who had everything," Charlie shrugged. "You know the type. Blonde and pretty and popular, the high school Triple Crown. She was the head cheerleader, she dated the star quarterback and she ruled her perfect little world with an icy stare and a cruel word. When she walked down the hallways at school, people would part like the Red Seas."

"Everyone either loved her or feared her; most did both. They either wanted to bed her or be her and she knew it, too. Quite the sad irony when you considered what went into creating such a person," Charlie said with a sad laugh. "Overbearing, borderline abusive father. Weak-willed, insecure, borderline jealous mother. Quinn once realized that every word out of her mother's mouth started with either "your father," or "we." There was no "I" or "me" in Judy Fabray's tiny little universe of church, country club and home."

Mr. and Mrs. Russell Fabray and their two daughters created a letter-perfect tableau for the Country Club Christian, neo-con, functional alcoholic, miserably, hopefully, irrevocably dysfunctional, upper-class American dream.

"Yes, lovely, perfect Quinn," Charlie all but hissed. "The Disney fairy tale princess come to life. Everyone thought she was, perfect and everyone expected her to live up to that standard."

Charlie paused and felt her heart start to constrict in her chest and her hand instinctively reached up to her throat. Rachel brought her hand up and ran it softly across Charlie's forehead, smoothing her hand across Charlie's brow gently until she felt her relax again and her breathing slow. She leaned down and placed a kiss against her temple, letting her lips linger soothingly. Charlie closed her eyes and relished the touch. She gave a small sad wry laugh.

"You asked me once if Quinn would have hated you." Charlie said, remembering their past conversation on this same subject.

Rachel nodded. "I remember," she replied. "You said I would have probably been a threat."

"Had you known her back then," Charlie noted, her voice breaking slightly. "It's pretty much a given that Quinn would have made your life miserable." Charlie reached her hand up and quickly flicked away a tear that poised on her lashes before it could fall. Rachel just kept touching her gently, silently encouraging her to keep going.

"Though you would never have known and she never would have admitted it, I suspect you, just being you, would have been everything Quinn wanted to be and couldn't seem to figure out how, " Charlie said reflectively.

"But maybe you could have found a way to save her." Charlie said, almost longingly. "Nobody ever tried to save her. Not that she would have let them. Or even admitted that she needed it. Guess somethings haven't changed very much, huh?" Charlie gave a small, broken laugh.

Everything was so jumbled and disjointed that Rachel wasn't making much sense of it all. She knew she just had to let her go and tell it however she needed to and then she could go back and put the fragments together later.

"When I was growing up there were only two options when it came to all things: All or nothing. You were either one or the other. There was no middle ground. There was no option "C," no "do your best and that's good enough" existed in the Fabray household. It was either be this or don't exist."

"Imagine being a child and trying to find your way in that world," she said.

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Of course, those being the boundaries, you get with the program really quickly. Needless to say, no one in my family did anything halfway." she said with a wry laugh. "There was no sort-of or near enough or almost. That was Quinn's world. At least on the inside. On the outside, it looked like the Rockwell painting – a perfectly lovely family. Until you got too close. Then the smiles were too brittle, every hand was wrapped around a drink or some other means of dulling the white noise. The veneer was cracked, but you had to get close to see it and no one ever got close enough. Quinn learned the fine art of arms-length, feel nothing, facade-building at a very early age.

"You know, when people expect so much of you, sometimes it gets to be overwhelming. It starts to consume you, from the inside out. It goes without saying you don't always make the best choices especially when you're sixteen and you aren't very worldly and you are used to getting everything on your own terms. If you come from a normal family and live a normal teen existence you probably do stupid things. You drive too fast, you drink too much, you hang out with the wrong people. But if you're the good girl, the one everyone dotes on, you try to find much quieter, more self-directed ways to rebel. You seek approval, you look for praise and you do anything to keep it when it comes. And you believe it when someone tells you all the things you want to hear."

Charlie stopped and sighed. She wondered how many more times she would have tell this to someone in her life. As always, Rachel was right there.

"We can stop now," she said, her lips flush again Charlie cheek. "Right here, if you need to. We can just go to sleep and try again later."

Charlie shook her head.

"No, I need this to not just be... not just be me. God, it's really all just such a cliché," Charlie said with a broken laugh. "No heroes, no villains, nothing. Just another small town whispered failure."

She closed her her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Rachel pulled her hands away.

"Don't," she said.

Charlie rolled into Rachel, letting her wrap her arms around her.

"It's okay," she heard Rachel say.

"If I asked you to go in the bedroom and make love with me would you?" Charlie asked.

"Of course," Rachel said without hesitation. "Is that what you want?"

Charlie scoffed.

"Well, yeah," she muttered.

"Is that because you think once I know this I won't say '"yes" to that question?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know..." Charlie said. "Maybe."

After a few minutes,Charlie sat up and turned so she was leaning with her back against Rachel's chest, facing away from her. She couldn't tell this and look at her. Rachel wrapped her arms around her and just held her.

"I will still say "yes," Rachel said. "I will."

Charlie just shook her head.

"I can't tell you everything. I'll try, but I know I just... "

"It's okay," Rachel said. "Whatever you tell me, it'll be enough."

"No," Charlie said, knowingly. "It won't be."

Rachel's brow knitted.

"Maybe Puck can..." Charlie said added, softly. "There's things you may need to ask him at some point. I don't know if he's ever even talked to anybody about some of this."

Actually that thought had already occurred to Rachel. She just wasn't sure he would talk to her about any of this.

"Do you know what a tipping point is?" Charlie asked

Rachel frowned. Charlie was detaching herself. She was going into teacher mode. Rachel wasn't sure how she felt about that, but she couldn't make Charlie do this. She had to let her process things however she needed to get through it.

"Sort of," she said. "It pushes something into a reaction."

Charlie nodded.

"Uh huh, it takes a stable state and causes it to tip into chaos and that eventually creates a new stable existence. But the original state, as it was, can no longer be re-created. It can be similar, but not the same."

She sighed.

"Life is usually a series of tipping points. Birth, death, divorce, disease; these are all big tipping points. Lose your job, lose your home, lose your mind; tipping points," she said.

"Enough tipping points and you open your hands and jump,"she added.

She stopped talking for a long time.

"When I was sixteen, I let some stupid, stupid boy talk me into making a really bad decision, one that I've been living with pretty much every day since. I got pregnant, Rachel."

To her credit, Rachel barely reacted. Her breathing might have wavered slightly and her hand might have stilled and started again, but other than that, she was calm. And so uncharacteristically silent.

Part of Charlie wanted to turn and look at her, to see her face, to look in her eyes. But another part of her was just too afraid to see what might be there.

For Rachel's part, she wasn't entirely surprised. In the world of high school, there were really only so many big so-called scandals.

"If you believe in such things, sometimes the Universe steps in and dumps a big pile of harsh reality on your head. Karma finds you," Charlie continued, still strangely detached. It was like she was narrating from a distance. She couldn't find herself in the story she was telling.

"In one moment of bad judgment I went from being everyone's All-American Girl-Next-Door pride and joy fantasy to being everyone's greatest disappointment and biggest shame. I lost everything that I knew up to that point in my life," she said quietly. This was the first time she seemed affected.

"I lost my family. I lost my home. I lost my popularity. I lost my friends. I was sixteen, pregnant alone and scared. Like I said, I was a bona-fide cliché." Charlie explained.

Rachel was literally biting her tongue to keep silent. Just let her get it all out and we'll come back over it again.

"I was still trying to go to school because it was the only normal thing that I still had. But the looks and the whispers and the taunting; trying to keep from screaming was too much. I used to sit in my car at the end of the day and cry. Trust me, Quinn Fabray did not cry."

"I didn't have anywhere to go. I didn't have anyone to turn to. It was like I was being shunned. I was angry, all the time. And I don't mean just cross. Not just a hormonal fit of pique, though god knows there were enough of those, too. I mean I was in a full-on rage for months and months."

A few, bitter tears finally spilled over and Charlie didn't bother wiping them away.

"I had...have a daughter. Her name is Beth," Charlie said.

"I didn't name her." Charlie rolled her eyes and smiled as she thought of all the other really awful names that had come up with before that one. Of course, she didn't want to name her anything at all. How fitting for Quinn, she thought, looking back.

"She was perfect, Rachel," Charlie said, her eyes wistful. "She was just fresh and pink and beautiful. It was just so unbelievable that something so pure and perfect could out of everything that was so awful. And I did that, Rachel, just me."

Rachel pressed her lips to her forehead.

" With everything that happened, before and after, I'll still never regret that choice. I'll never regret having her. It was the first truly unselfish thing I think Quinn Fabray ever did in her whole life," Charlie said with a strange sort-of affection when she spoke of Quinn in that moment.

Rachel noticed that the distinction between Quinn and Charlie that was so defined in Charlie's present-day existence blurred when she talked about this point in her life and she actually allowed herself to speak of the girl she once had been without feeling the need to push her away.

"To her credit, there was never any other option in her mind except to have that child. No matter what it cost her." Charlie gave a small chuckle. "No matter what price I had to pay."

"In those few hours that I spent with my child, when I held her and saw all the possibilities of her, I also saw the person that I could have, should have been, and wasn't. When I look back now sometimes, I think that, more than anything else, was the tipping point. That realization set in motion everything that happened after." Charlie said, quietly.

"And Beth?" Rachel asked gently.

"I loved her. Absolutely, unconditionally from that first moment they handed her to me," Charlie said, smiling and biting her lip. "I wouldn't even think that possible, that I could love someone that much. It was the first time in my life I'd ever known something like that. And just know that, it kept...it made..."

Charlie shook her head and squeezed Rachel's hand.

"And it came right back from her. She didn't care whether I was popular or perfect or who I dated or where I got into college. None of that matter. To her, I was everything in the whole world. It was something that I had been searching for my entire life. Just someone who thought what I was was good enough, was worthy enough of loving just as me."

She swallowed hard and blinked rapidly.

Rachel held her tighter as if to say, "I've got you."

"And because I loved her, I let her go. I wish I could say I don't regret that, but that would be a lie," she admitted, something she almost never did. "At the time, it was the best thing I could do for her. It was the only good thing I _could_ do for her. So I allowed a complete stranger to walk away with my child."

Charlie started to fidget. She couldn't seem to find the right thing to do with her hands and her foot started bouncing rapidly. When she spoke again, the separateness had returned.

"Ironically, to that point in the 5900 days of Quinn Fabray, letting her child go was truly her finest hour. It's pretty much only the second decent and noble thing Quinn ever did and I still can't even say if she really did it for the right reasons. Part of me thinks she was just being selfish even then. She didn't want to deal with it. She didn't want to change what she wanted from her life and she really still believed she could get her life back just the way it had been."

Charlie's breathing had gotten noticeably faster.

"No matter really," Charlie said, her brow knitted. "Life takes you where you need to go, sometimes whether it's where you want to go or not."

"I hope someday she can understand that, Rachel." Charlie said so softly that Rachel had to lean in to hear her. "I hope that she, that Beth, can maybe just not hate.. me...so much... that she can understand...why I did what I did. I mean, if I ever have the chance to explain why we made the choices that we did. I wish things could have been different," Charlie said, running her hands up and down her thighs. "I could do things so much better now. I know I could, I know it."

She laughed and started to get up. Rachel pulled her back and held her even though she struggled.

Charlie sniffled and laughed again.

"And, there you have it, Rachel. In all it's shining awful, pathetic glory. That's my tipping point, Rachel."

Charlie said bitterly. "In light of everything else, that was still my worst day, Rachel. That was... is still my worst day."

Charlie made one more attempt to get up and again Rachel shook her head and refused to turn her loose.

"No," Rachel said."No."

Charlie was actually shaking.

" Oh, fuck,"she said and took one long shuddering breath. She was running her hand across her face

Charlie was trying to so hard to keep it all pushed back, she was filing and piling sand bags as fast as she could and it was so exhausting.

Rachel let her sit up, but kept her hands on her arms, keeping her there.

"Charlie," Rachel said softly. "Just stop. Stop, sweetheart. I've got you."

Finally, mercifully, the dam broke and Charlie dissolved into soft, anguished sobs. Tears streaming down her own face, Rachel scooped Charlie back into her arms and rocked her, letting her cry out all the hurt and the anguish she'd dredge up.

There were questions, sooo many questions, but Rachel would find those answers in time. They didn't really matter. The only thing that mattered at this very moment was the gentle, beautiful girl crying in her arms who still felt so broken over a loving, selfless act made in another lifetime.

"I love you," Rachel said gently, brushing away hot tears as they fell. "All of you. I love Charlie because that's who you are to me. But I also know that Quinn is still as much a part of who you are now."

Charlie shook her head, refusing to hear any of it.

"No, no, no," she said, swallowing hard. "I'm not, I can't be... you can't love her."

Rachel just held her and rocked her back and forth, kissing her and telling her it was alright. Even after Charlie finally fell asleep, mostly from sheer emotional exhaustion, Rachel sat with her cradled in her arms.

She knew Charlie well enough to know that this, for her, for them, was another tipping point. There was surely more to follow. She had to wonder how long it would have taken her to tell her this much had it not been for Santana showing up like she did.

At some point Rachel knew she was going to have to talk to Santana. She didn't know whether to bring it up or wait for Santana to go there first. Knowing Santana she was probably chomping at the bit to spill. And, knowing, Santana, she probably knew a lot more than Charlie even thought she did.

And Puck. Rachel had actually contemplated contacting him before Charlie ever mentioned it. She hadn't because she didn't feel it was her place and also because she really didn't think he would talk to her about anything. These were Charlie's truths and she would have to share them in her own way and her own time. But at least the first dominoes had been toppled and surely the rest would follow.

If this was just the catalyst, Rachel really shuddered to think what must have followed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie opened her eyes and blinked rapidly. They felt like they were full of sand. Her throat felt raw and she had the beginnings of what promised to be a decent headache.

She moved her head slightly and was surprised to find she was still laying with her head on Rachel's chest. She was even more surprised to find Rachel's bright brown eyes staring down at her.

"Hey," she said softly and brushed the hair of Charlie's face.

"Please tell me you slept." Charlie said, her voice cracking and rough.

"Okay, sure, I'll tell you that. Actually, I did... a little," Rachel said honestly.

"Uh huh," Charlie said, "Very little no doubt."

"I'm fine," Rachel replied.

"That makes one of us," Charlie grunted and rolled off Rachel with a groan. She lay on her back and squinted her eyes tightly shut. She was seriously nauseous.

Rachel climbed off the couch, stretched loudly and padded softly out of the room. Charlie fell back to sleep. She woke again when Rachel came back carrying a plate and a glass and sat down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Sit up." she instructed.

Charlie shook her head.

"Yes, come on, stop being a baby," she fussed. "You're dehydrated. "

Reluctantly Charlie pushed herself up until her back was propped against the arm of the couch. Rachel handed her a glass of ice water.

"Go on, all of it." she said in her best bossy Rachel Berry tone.

Charlie sipped at the water. Rachel crossed her arms across her chest and glared at her in her best Quinn Fabray death glare.

Charlie rolled her eyes, but emptied the glass.

"Thank you," Rachel said. "And now this please." She handed Charlie a plate with a few slices of buttered toast with jam.

Charlie started to protest, but then looked at Rachel, sighed and picked up a piece of toast. She nibbled half-halfheartedly on a corner.

"Are you going to watch me until I eat all of this?" Charlie asked already knowing the answer.

Rachel just smiled.

Charlie took another bite and chewed.

"You just want me to feel better so you can ask questions," she muttered between mouthfuls.

"Be nice or I'll fix you some eggs, too." Rachel replied drolly.

Charlie choked and tried not to laugh.

"Please, no. I surrender." she chuckled and ate more vigorously.

"And yes, I do have questions," Rachel said good-naturedly. "But I want you to feel better just because I love you."

"Oh that" Charlie said, feeling justifiably chastised.

She chewed the corner off another piece of toast then looked over to Rachel, who raised her eyebrows as if to say, "What?" Charlie pantomimed that her mouth was full and beckoned her to come closer. Rachel moved in a few inches, but Charlie crooked her finger again and jerked her head slightly. Rachel grinned and leaned in further until she was but a foot away from Charlie's face.

She could see that Charlie had crumbs on her shirt, jam and crumbs on her chin and there was a smear of jam on her bottom lip.

Charlie reached up, cupped Rachel's chin and pulled her in for a sloppy, buttery kiss. Rachel swiped her tongue across the jam and they both chuckled and pulled away.

Rachel brushed the crumbs off Charlie's shirt into her palm. She licked a fingertip and wiped away the sticky spot on her chin as well.

"Ask your questions, Rachel," Charlie said chewing with a smile.

Rachel waved her off.

"It can wait," she said lightly.

"Rachel..." Charlie warned, frowning.

"Well, since you insist, " she continued immediately.

Charlie laughed.

"Really, hon," she said sincerely, "I don't care. Well, I mean I do, but they don't matter right this moment."

"Okay, then let's say one question." Charlie offered reasonably. Rachel nodded and looked pensive. She bit her lip and Charlie knew she was debating with herself about her question. She also knew there was no such thing as one.

"The father..." Rachel said with a slight frown. Charlie pursed her lips.

"He was my first, if you want to call it that," Charlie answered with a wry laugh. "He was there, as much as he could be, as much as I would allow him to be, given the circumstances. He was there when she born and no, I wasn't in love with him. He said he loved me, but I know he was lying."

"And now?" Rachel asked.

"He's still in my life," Charlie said. She could tell that Rachel was surprised by her answer.

"Puck," Rachel said after a moment. It wasn't a question.

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it was Noah." she said.

"But you do love him," Rachel remarked matter-of-factually.

"Now, yes. But it grew over time and not like that," Charlie said. She reached for Rachel's hand. "And never like you."

Rachel ducked her head and squeezed Charlie's fingers.

"Now when he says he loves me, he's not lying." Charlie said. "He's also not trying to get into my pants either."

"Today," Rachel said suddenly, swiveling her eyes back to meet Charlie's again.

Charlie sighed. Two questions so far they both thought silently and smiled.

"Yesterday," she said softly, nodding. "She turned ten yesterday."

Oh Charlie, Rachel thought ruefully to herself. How can you just go through the day like any other day? What must that do to you? I wish you could have told me.

"I called him." Charlie said quietly. "I know you're thinking it. Yesterday, I called him. Sometimes we just sit on the phone and don't say anything. I remember he asked me if I wanted to keep her. Of course, I said,"No." I think he did though. Not that it would have mattered what he wanted," Charlie said and sighed deeply. " I think that's why he takes care of me now. Because he feels guilty about everything that happened.. after. Like it's somehow his fault."

Her eyes were filmed over with tears. She tried to blink them away, but some spilled over. Rachel brushed them away.

She pulled the now empty plate from Charlie's hand and placed it on the nightstand.

There would be time for more questions, more revelation, but later. Another day.

"Better?" she asked,

Charlie nodded truthfully.

"Good." she said quietly.

Rachel brushed her hand down the side of Charlie's face. Charlie caught her wrist and pressed her lips against the soft skin on her wrist, right above the green tattoo._ If you believe, Rachel,_ Charlie thought to herself. _Maybe I can, too. _

"And Santana?" Rachel asked, still caressing Charlie's cheek.

Charlie sighed.

"I don't know what she knows," Charlie said honestly. "But if she knows Sue Sylvester, she knows at least what I told you. Undoubtedly she knows I was pregnant. I was quite the topic of conversation. I knew she'd figure out who I was and that she'd tell you that. I didn't want her to be the one to tell you. I needed you to hear that from me."

Rachel nodded and squeezed her hand.

Charlie laughed suddenly.

"She probably knows Puck."

Rachel frowned. That thought hadn't occurred to her.

"In fact, looking the way she looks, she probably _knows_ Puck," she said, staring hard at Rachel.

Rachel's eyes widened when she realized what Charlie was saying.

"I mean, if she was into that," Charlie said, shrugging.

"Uh yeah, she was. Okay, this is all getting too weird for me," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Seriously."

"Yeah, Noah was something of a man-whore in his prime." Charlie said, laughing. "To this day he'll tell you, straight up, proudly. That and that he's a hot Jew. He's as proud of that as he is the other."

Rachel rolled her eyes, then her brow knitted.

"Noah is Jewish?" she asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Maybe I have a type, " Charlie said quietly. Rachel grinned.

"Could be," she said. "I'm still kind of reeling from the whole Puck thing. I should have seen that right off."

"I know, it's hard to understand. It's fine now, but then..." Charlie said, "And there were more lies and more drama. Stuff no one knows about even to this day. Some more reasons for Quinn to be proud of herself. "

"Charlie..." Rachel scolded lightly.

"Anyway..."

"Come on," Rachel said suddenly, taking Charlie's hand.

"Where are we going," Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Well you're going to bed," Rachel said.

"Rachel, I can't, " Charlie protested. "I have stuff to do today."

"No, actually, you don't," Rachel said quietly. "I had Tina tell them you were with me today."

"Rachel," Charlie whined. "I don't like using that as an excuse."

"I know, I know. But she swears she took care of it," Rachel insisted, pulling on Charlie's hand. "She told them I was out on an emotional ledge, so to speak, and you were talking me down."

Charlie stared at her.

"Tina said to tell you "it was all good" and that you "shouldn't worry about anything." Rachel explained. "Because you do that too much."

"You didn't have to do that, Rachel." Charlie said with a heavy sigh.

"True, " Rachel said. "But what's done is done. So, come on. goodness knows you've take care of me enough times."

Charlie let Rachel lead her into the bedroom. She patiently allowed Rachel to undress her and help her into something comfortable and then coax her into bed. She even dozed lightly while Rachel disappeared and returned with more tea for them both and then climbed into bed beside her.

"You must be tired," Charlie said, spooning up behind Rachel and pulling the little brunette tightly against her.

"I'm okay, Charlie." Rachel said.

Charlie kissed her neck softly and buried her face in her shoulder.

"We can do whatever you need to do, Rachel," Charlie told her. "About this, about us. Whatever you want to say, however you need to handle it with Santana. As long as I have this, I'm okay with it."

"You've give up quite a bit for me, Charlie," Rachel said softly, kissing her hand. "I think the very least I should be able to do is own up to the fact that I'm in love with you."

"Rachel," Charlie whispered. "As long as I know then the rest doesn't matter. I don't want you to lose your dreams because of me. I'm supposed to be making them come true for you, not taking them away from you."

She turned over in Charlie's arms so she could look at her. She loved it when it was quiet and it was just the two of them. Feeling Charlie's breath in her face like this, being right up against her chest this way always made her feel safe.

Charlie kissed her softly.

"Do you remember that morning when we woke up like this?" Rachel asked.

Charlie smiled.

"I do," Charlie admitted. She remembered everything about those days. It was only the second time her life she'd ever felt that way.

"That's when I knew I was hopelessly falling in love with you," Rachel said. "I remember wanting to wake up like this every day because it felt so safe. I hadn't felt safe for a long time."

"I remember wanting to be worried about it and finally deciding not to care," Charlie said.

Rachel laughed.

"That's a good thing, actually," Charlie said.

"I know it is," Rachel said, her eyes shining brightly, her hand stroking Charlie's face. "We're very different, you and I, and yet somehow we always end up in the same place."

"I don't care where I go or how I get there, I just want to end up with you, Rachel." Charlie told her and kissed her.

"Charlie," Rachel said softly, her lips pressed against hers.

"Mmm," Charlie replied, smiling.

"Yes, Charlie," Rachel said, smiling. "Yes."

Charlie smiled and sighed softly losing herself in those impossibly brown eyes.

"Oh my god, Rachel," she said, rolling herself over on top of her. "Why do you even put up with me?"

"Seriously?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"Yes, "Charlie said, biting her lip and then leaning down and biting Rachel's. Rachel moaned softly.

"Because you do things... "Rachel said, chuckling.

"Ooohh..." Charlie laughed."Tell me."

"No, stop, "Rachel said, laughing and poking Charlie is the ribs. "I'm being serious. I mean you do things like twist off my bottle cap when I can't and put your shirt underneath me when I sit on hot rocks and eat the eggs I make even though they're awful."

"I spit most of them out," Charlie confessed.

"But you never let me see you do it," Rachel said smiling up at her. "You never let me fall unless I need to and then you pick me back up and dust me off. You just... do things, Charlie. So, that's why."

"I'm not worth it, you know." Charlie said. "All the effort."

Rachel bit her lip.

" I disagree," she said. "And I hate it that you think that. It breaks my heart, actually. But it just makes me determined to spend my days convincing you otherwise."

"Waste of time," Charlie said.

"Mine to waste," Rachel answered.

Charlie sighed and put her head on Rachel's chest.

"I know what you're doing, sweet Charlie. It won't work," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I'm still going to love you. You can stop trying to push so hard."

Charlie smiled and ran her palm slowly across Rachel's stomach. The muscles twitched there and elsewhere. She did it again, slowly and then sat back up again.

"Rachel," she said.

"What?" Rachel answered, watching her closely.

"Stop talking," Charlie said quietly. She leaned down and kissed her firmly. "Stop talking so much so I can do things,"she whispered, then kissed her again.

Rachel giggled and wrapped her arms around Charlie.

"You are so worth it," she said happily.

"Rachel, be quiet," Charlie said gently.

"Make me," Rachel teased."

And so she did, for a little while.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie was sleeping soundly and Rachel slipped out from beneath her arm. She pulled on her robe and ducked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She pulled her cellphone out of her pocket and scrolled through the list of recent calls. She found the number she was looking for and hit re-dial. She really hoped that it would go to voicemail. So, of course it didn't.

"Are you alright?" she asked before she said anything else.

Rachel laughed softly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Santana." Rachel said, still surprised. "I don't think you've ever asked me that first thing in the conversation. Not in all the time I've known you."

Santana scoffed loudly.

"I'm sure that's not true, Berry,"she said, dismissively. "I mean, please. You're one of my biggest earners. I'm always worried where my income is concerned."

"Nope, not buying it," Rachel said, unconvinced by Santana's weak excuse. "But yes, I'm okay. And thank you, Santana, for not making things... for leaving when you did."

Santana smirked.

"Well, I had more important things to do," she said. "So don't flatter yourself."

"I'm sure you did," Rachel said, smiling. "And I would never presume to do any such thing."

"Good, so don't," Santana said gruffly. "So I take it you'll be functional for your next call time?"

"Of course," Rachel said, reassuring her.

"You better be," Santana nudged. "I've put a lot of effort into this"

"Noted," Rachel said.

"So go do something useful and stop bothering me," Santana said, her tone giving her away.

"I will." Rachel agreed.

"Rach," Santana said, all the facade momentarily stripped away. "We're here for you, me and Brit. All this other bullshit, aside, if you need us, whatever."

Rachel smiled and swallowed hard. It was a day of firsts. She tried but couldn't keep the tears in check.

"Thank you," was all she could manage to say.

"Oh shit, Rachel," Santana fretted. "See, this is why we don't go there. You turn into a big sentimental crying spaz and I don't do that shit. Brit does this shit."

Rachel gave a watery laugh.

"I know, Santana" she said. "I know. Everything's fine, really. It's just a lot to process so far."

"Awe fuck, Rachel." Santana said, frowning and shifting uncomfortably. "You're killing me. Please say or do something stupid or annoying so I can get the Boo-Hoo-Berry taste out of my mouth."

"I don't want to do the re-takes they're asking for," Rachel said, shifting to business so Santana could get her groove back.

"Why the fuck not?" Santana barked. "That's hardly a big deal. I swear to god, Rachel."

"I like the takes they have. I don't want to risk having something worse." Rachel pushed. "It's a waste of time."

"Berry, just shut up and do it." Santana said, legitimately annoyed.

"Fine," Rachel said in a huff. "Whatever. It's their money."

Santana smiled and then, when she realized she was doing it, she scowled. .

"I have another call, gots to take this,Hobbit," she said absently, her mojo intact once again.

"You would think your biggest earner would command more respect, Santana." Rachel said, smiling.

"Don't flatter yourself, Berry," Santana said. "I said one of... Rachel, one of."

"Bye, Santana."

Santana hung up with saying anything more.

Rachel tucked her phone back into the pocket of her robe and slipped back into her room. Charlie had turned onto her back and was sleeping with one arm thrown over her face. Rachel eased back down beside her. That's when she noticed she was crying in her sleep. Even then, she felt the need to try and hide it.

Rachel rolled onto her side and curled herself around Charlie. She whimpered and stirred, but then relaxed and let Rachel pull her right against her.

"I've got you," Rachel whispered to the sleeping girl. "Just let it all go, Charlie."

"I've always got you."

**~~o0o~~**

A/N: If you're reading this, I thank you for sticking around for yet another chapter.

And yes, there are days when Charlie breaks **my** heart. How does that even happen?


	9. For the Lure of Quiet Spaces

**Chapter 8: For the Lure of Quiet Spaces**

In between the chaos, there were moments. But only just.

Charlie stood beneath the spray, forcing it down between her shoulder blades. She already had the water as hot as she could standing it. Her skin was glowing a rosy pink.

She felt... empty, but she felt somehow lighter, easier as well. It was the first day in weeks she didn't wake up with a headache and she could actually say that she felt rested.

More importantly, she felt relieved. She was so afraid that she would feel the need to distance herself, to push away, to separate herself from Rachel. But she didn't. There was no uncomfortable embarrassed silence, there was no quiet, unspoken shame or blame. Instead, if anything, it compelled her to want to be closer. Rachel still tugged and pulled and drew her like a tender, beautiful lodestone.

She heard the bathroom door open and cat footsteps on the floor. She didn't turn around. After several moments of quiet rustling, she felt the cool rush of air as the shower curtain pulled aside. Then there were soft kisses on the middle of her back between her shoulder blades. Hands wound around her waist and slid across her stomach.

"Tina," Charlie said, shaking her head. "How many times do I have to tell you, we can't keep doing this. Rachel is going to catch on and it'll be seriously awkward."

"You're not nearly as funny as you think you are," Rachel said, pushing her tongue up under her lip to keep from smiling.

"I'm highly amusing," Charlie said and she turned around and grabbed Rachel, pulling her so that she was directly under the spray. Rachel squinted her eyes closed and let the warm water cascade down her face. She opened her mouth and then spit a mouthful of water in Charlie's general direction.

Charlie smiled and pushed her easily up against the back of the shower.

"Try that now," she said and Rachel smiled at her. Charlie buried her face against Rachel's neck and groaned.

"I have appointments," she murmured against her wet skin. "I don't have time to do this right."

Charlie whimpered.

Rachel laughed and tugged on her wet hair.  
>"Then you don't need to be wasting a minute, do you?" she said with a low chuckle as she brought their lips together.<p>

Charlie sighed into her kiss and brought her hands up to Rachel's face.

Rachel slid her tongue into Charlie's mouth and then took her hands and pulled them down to her breasts.

Charlie whined loudly and closed her lips over Rachel's tongue while her fingers stroked her tight nipples.

Rachel put her hands on Charlie's hips and pulled their pelvises together. Charlie shifted slightly and then pushed her thigh up between Rachel's legs.

Rachel pulled away from Charlie's mouth and pushed her face into her neck.

"Yes," she growled low in her chest.

She had one hand woven tightly into Charlie's hair at the nape of her neck.

Charlie rocked her thigh hard up against Rachel and she grunted her approval. She moved her hands to the back of Rachel's thighs and hiked her up farther so she was more or less sitting on her thigh.

Rachel moaned and worked her hips, Charlie held onto her ass and dug her fingers in, guiding her as she rocked back and forth.

Rachel reached her hand down and slid it between Charlie's thighs.

"Mmm, "Charlie moaned, surprised. Her mouth fell open.

Rachel slipped her fingers inside her and Charlie felt her insides flutter and tense. Rachel's fingers pulled out and begin to swirl over Charlie's throbbing clit.

Charlie dropped her head and she bit into the wet, soft skin on Rachel's shoulder, then slicked her tongue over it.

Rachel moaned loudly and pulled her lip between her teeth, rolling her hips faster.

"So good," she panted.

Her breath was coming in whispering gasps and she traced her tongue across her lips.

Charlie found Rachel's mouth again and pulled her lip between her teeth, biting and pulling gently.

Rachel groaned and pulled away from Charlie's mouth and leaned against her forehead, panting heavily into her face. Every so often she'd laugh or whimper.

"So beautiful," Charlie gasped out. "You're so..."

Rachel laughed and twisted her fingers tighter into Charlie's hair.

Charlie grimaced, panting harder. She could go at any moment. Charlie bucked hard against Rachel's hand and she tumbled with a deep, quivering groan.

"Ahh, ahhh," Rachel whined sharply and took a hard shuddering breath. She slammed her eyes shut and moaned, loudly.

"Charlie, oh, ohh," she whimpered and then pushed herself down hard onto Charlie's thigh and came undone, trembling.

Charlie wrapped her arm around Rachel and brought her lips against her forehead. She held her until she stopped shuddering and relaxed against her and Charlie moved her leg away. Then Charlie reached her other hand up and tipped the shower spray down onto them.

Rachel laughed. She tipped her head back and opened her mouth. She took in a mouthful of water and spit it out in Charlie's face.

Charlie laughed and kissed her.

A magnificent, beautiful lodestone and her heart was hopelessly, wondrously, thankfully lost to it.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie walked out of the bathroom, rubbing a towel through her wet hair.

Tina was puttering around in the kitchen.

"Hey," she said.

"Morning," Charlie answered.

The radio was blaring away in the front room

"Why is that so loud?" Charlie asked, frowning and fluffing her fingers through her damp hair.

Tina looked at her, eyes wide, and she tweaked her eyebrow.

"Oh," Charlie said, biting her lip. She felt her cheeks get hot. "Oops, sorry, "she said, chuckling.

"You so are not," Tina muttered.

Charlie couldn't stop herself from grinning.

"You would think I would be used to it by now, " Tina fussed.

Charlie laughed.

"We need to find you a distraction of your own," Charlie suggested.

"Oh my god, please," Tina said, shaking her head. "Don't even."

"Oh yeah," Charlie said, nodding. "This needs to happen."

Tina sighed.

"Charlie, seriously," Tina said, eyes pleading. "So not a plan. And whatever you do, I am begging you, begging you, don't say anything to Rachel."

"Don't say anything to Rachel about what?" Rachel asked, walking up behind Charlie, fluffing her hair with her fingers.

Charlie smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Mmmm," Rachel purred against her lips.

"Hi,"she said, smiling up at her.

"Hey," Charlie said back quietly.

Tina rolled her eyes. "Sex-crazed weasels," she muttered under her breath.

"Why is the radio on so loud?" Rachel asked loudly, walking over to turn it down.

Charlie laughed and cut her eyes over to Tina. Tina clasped her hands together and silently pleaded at Charlie, shaking her head.

Rachel turned back around and they both straightened up, poker-faced.

"What are you two up to?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"Nothing," Charlie said with a smile. "I busted Tina rocking out and she's embarrassed."

Rachel laughed.

"Ain't no shame, Tina," she said, smiling.

Rachel started doing her own little RB groove thing and dancing up against Charlie.

Charlie looked up at Tina and winked.

Tina mouthed, "thank you, thank you" silently to her.

Rachel was now getting her little Berry brand of funk on and dancing all around the living room.

"Oh god," Charlie muttered, partly annoyed and partly... something not annoyed.

Tina watched for a minute and then started grooving around in the kitchen.

"Go, Tina," Rachel shouted, encouraging her. "Yeah, girlfriend."

"Come on, Charlie," Tina yelled.

"She won't,' "Rachel said, running up and dancing up against Charlie.

Charlie bit her lip as Rachel pressed up against her, grinning and unabashedly eye-sexing her.

"Be careful what you wish for, Little Bit," she said in a low voice close to Rachel's ear.

"Bring it, Charlie," Rachel said back, huskily.

Charlie laughed and swayed her hips against Rachel's.

Rachel and Tina both laughed.

Charlie followed along with Rachel, moving up behind her, matching her steps, the sway of her hips.

"I knew you lied," Rachel purred at her.

"I told you I lied, "Charlie said, smiling. "And I told you why."

She kissed Rachel on the neck.

Rachel turned so she was dancing facing Charlie now. She moved flush against her, rolling her hips into Charlie's. She cast her teasing eyes up at Charlie.

"Are you kidding me?" Tina muttered in the kitchen and went back to fixing breakfast.

Charlie put up with Rachel's grinding against her for a few more minutes and then she tumbled them both down onto the sofa. Rachel giggled and pulled at Charlie's hair, dragging her mouth against hers. She kissed her wetly, loudly sucking and nipping, taunting her to put her tongue into her mouth. Charlie started making monkey noises and Rachel laughed loudly against her mouth. Charlie dug her fingers into her ribs, tickling her. Rachel screamed and squirmed. Charlie hooted and howled, then kissed her again. Rachel purred, then chuckled contentedly, kissing her harder. Her breath quickened and she swiped her tongue across Charlie's lips slowly. Charlie moaned.

"Totally unbelievable. Helllooo," Tina called loudly from the kitchen, annoyed. "Still here! Get a room already, you horny fucking idiots."

Rachel and Charlie dissolved into loud giggles. Charlie snorted into Rachel's chest and Rachel howled, laughing so hard she literally couldn't breath. Charlie snorted again, loudly, and Rachel pushed her off into the floor. Charlie just lay there, rolling around and laughing, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god, it hurts," Charlie whimpered and snorted.

Rachel brayed like a donkey and that made Charlie laugh even harder.

"Charlie... stop doing that," Rachel wheezed and slapped at her.

"I can't...help it," she said and snorted again.

Rachel chortled wildly and curled up in a quivering ball, her face buried in her hands.

Tina carried her plate over to the table and sat down.

She looked over at two of them. Rachel was now curled limply face down on the couch, her shoulders still shaking; she had one hand clutching at Charlie. Charlie was sprawled on her back on the floor, shaking slightly, and was clutching Rachel's fingers.

Tina just rolled her eyes and started eating. It was kind of like being at the zoo, she thought chewing absently.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Everyone was quiet. The only sound was the rusting of papers and the occasional clatter of a dish or glass on the table.

Tina looked back and forth between Rachel and Charlie and sighed deeply.

"You guys..." she started and then realized how loud her voice was in the quiet, so she stopped.

Rachel and Charlie both looked up at her.

She tried again.

"You guys both know that it wasn't me, right?" she said, concern etched deeply across her face. "I, I didn't leak that photo."

Rachel reacted first. She immediately reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"Tina," she said, her voice reassuring as she squeezed her fingers. "Of course we know that. You don't even have to tell us that."

Charlie smiled at her.

"Of course you don't" she said, shaking her head."Tina, just, no."

"Okay," Tina said, smiling and nodding, clearly feeling relieved. "I would never do that."

"Tina," Charlie said, putting her hand the girl's shoulder and meeting her gaze "We know, okay?"

Tina nodded.

"Besides," Charlie said, winking at her. "I'm sure it was Tinkerbell over there. You know what an attention whore she is."

Charlie ducked as Rachel pitched a slice of toast at her head.

"Stop that," Charlie said, laughing. "I'm not cleaning that up either."

Rachel chewed her toast and looked thoughtful. Charlie eyed her suspiciously.

"I wonder if it was Sam? " Rachel said after another few bites.

Charlie scoffed.

"My god, Rachel," she muttered. "Would you give the poor guy a break. Turn you into an little angry Smurf one time and he's branded a pariah for life."

Rachel reached into Tina's bowl, scooped up a dollop of soggy rainbow-flavored cereal and chucked it at Charlie.

"Damn it, Rachel, what the hell? " Charlie blustered, wiping away sticky cereal from her face and shirt.

Rachel smiled smugly, wiping her fingers with her napkin.

Tina made a "blech" face and pushed her bowl away.

"Oh please, " Rachel said, "My hands are clean."

Charlie grinned and opened her mouth to say something but Rachel pointed a finger at her, her eyes serious.

"And you. Whatever it is you've got poised to come out of your smart mouth," she said. "You better think long and hard if it's worth the consequences."

Charlie's eyes shifted back and forth a couple of times and then she closed her mouth again. Instead she got up, picked up Tina's bowl and carried it over to the sink. Then she got into the cabinet, pulled out a clean bowl, walked back over and put it in front of Tina, then she sat back down again.

Tina smiled and silently mouthed, "Yay," Then she happily dumped another obscene amount of processed rainbow-flavored sugar into the bowl and splashed it with milk.

"I don't know how you two eat that stuff," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Disgusting."

Tina looked at Rachel and then protectively moved her bowl closer to Charlie's side of the table.

"Well, ladies," Charlie said, looking up at both of them. "I think it was fucking Finn Hudson."

Tina shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. "Prolly,"she said with a mouthful of cereal.

Charlie pointed at Tina. "See, see," she said, looking at Rachel.

With that, she picked up her coffee and started into the bedroom to change her cereal-spattered shirt. She poked Rachel in the back and muttered "brat" as she walked by her.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Tina," Charlie called out over her shoulder. "Don't you dare clean up Tinkerbell's mess, either."

Rachel huffed loudly.

"Whatever," she muttered.

Tina laughed and spooned cereal into her mouth.

"Maybe I could find you a shovel," Rachel offered with a syrupy smile.

"Ha ha," Tina said and opened her mouth so Rachel could see what she was eating.

"Gah," Rachel said, making a face and turning away. "Stop that."

"Rachel," Charlie said loudly. "Don't make me come back in there."

"Don't make me come back in there," Rachel mimicked.

Tina laughed.

Sometimes she couldn't believe she was actually getting paid for this.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

From the first moment she had arrived on set, aside from Rachel, Charlie had not been able to keep her eyes and mind off the tents they were using for housing and offices. They were strong, sturdy and totally functional. They were even using one to shelter the horses instead of a wooden stable.

Charlie could state for a fact that they were nicer than some of the so-called homes she'd lived in. They had gradually come to spend more time in Rachel's tent than they did in her RV trailer.

Depending on how they were being used, most had wood platform floors with canvas walls stretched over circular wooden lattice forms. The ceilings were a series of intricate slender wooden rafters branching out from a circular center spoke. A few, like Rachel's, even had skylights at the center and were bright, open and airy. They had functional windows and doors and a few opened out onto wooden decks.

From what Charlie saw, the applications for these was limitless and she immediately wanted to know more about how they were built and how they could be used. From the materials standpoint alone, they had to be cost-efficient. She was immediately thinking that these were something that Puck could easily dovetail into his new five-year business plan.

Charlie had asked around and found out that the person who constructed them was actually working as one of the set designers. She immediately set about making an appointment so she could talk with him and find out more about them.

She ducked inside the open door and stepped into a huge open office space. It was easily the nicest workspace she'd been in on set and was one of the nicest offices she'd really ever seen.

"Hello," she called loudly.

"Be right there, " a voice called from farther inside the building.

"No rush," she called back in reply.

She walked around looking at the construction and making mental notes to herself. This was amazing. Why weren't these everywhere, she wondered to herself.

"Ms. Fabray, " a voice spoke behind her. "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not at all, I was just admiring your beautiful office," she said, truthfully.

Charlie turned.

Artie Abrams was young, younger than she thought he would be given his name sounded like a middle-aged accountant. That said, he looked nothing like anyone she thought would build tents like these. He was slight of build and wore horn-rimmed glasses and spoke more of nerd than hippy.

Needless to say, she was briefly taken aback to notice that he was in a wheelchair.

"Hi, she said, smiling brightly and moving toward him. "Charlie Fabray.

"Artie Abrams," he offered in reply. He reached out his hand, and then tipped up his palm.

"Pardon the glove,'' he said, and stretched his hand back out.

She clasped it and was pleased to note he didn't hesitate to grip her hand firmly.

"A pleasure," he said, chuckling.

"Mine," Charlie countered.

"I don't get a lot of visitors," he said, rolling smoothly across the floor to his desk. He pulled a chair out and motioned with his hand. "Especially not pretty ones who like building tents."

Charlie laughed and slipped into the chair.

"Thank you," she said, motioning to the chair. "And thank you," she added.

"Sam tells me you want to learn to build yurts, " he said.

"Excuse me," she said, shaking her head slightly. "Build what?"

"Yurts," he said again, motion around them. "That's what they're called, these tents."

"Spell it, please?" she asked.

"Sure, y, u, r, t, s." he said.

"Okay," she said with a laugh. "Yes, I want to build yurts. Will you teach me how?"

Artie brought his hand to his chin and pursed his lips. He was making a big show of thinking hard about her question.

"Ms. Fabray," Artie said. "I would love to teach you to build yurts."

"Excellent," she said, excitedly. "But you have to promise to call me, "Charlie.""

"I'll call you anything you ask me to call you," he said, smiling.

"You know," she said, laughing. "I think if more people knew what a huge flirt you were you would have more visits from pretty girls than you would know what to do with."

He laughed and held up his palms.

"Preach on, girl," he said. "Well, maybe you can help me with that, then."

"That, my friend," she said, nodding her head. "Is a deal."

"Holla," he replied, nodding.

Charlie laughed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

She sat in her office, a stack of notes in front of her. She found the familiar number on her call registry and punched redial.

It rang three times and she was prepared to get voice mail when she heard the familiar greeting.

"You're go for Puck."

"Hey, Noah," she said, excited to share with him what she'd spent most of her morning learning.

"Hey Q., I was going to call you," he said somberly

"I'm going to fax you some stuff. I really want you to make the time to look it over," she said. "It's so freaking awesome, Puck."

"Charlie," he said, trying to get her attention.

"You're going to be so stoked. I just know it." she went on. "I met this guy. His name is Artie. He is so cool. He's going to teach us how to make these, Puck. It's so something we could do as part of your new plans."

"Hey Q., listen to me a minute," he said loudly. "You gotta listen to me."

She stopped talking.

"What?" she asked nervously.

"Your mom called again, " he said.

She rolled her eyes. She knew he would do this. He always did this.

"Puck, I don't care, " she said.

"But Q.," he started.

"Puck," she said sharply. "Look, I figure she's calling because..." she hesitated.

For the first time in 24 hours, she started to fidget, drumming her fingers on her desk.

"I figure she's probably calling," she said, quietly. "Because my dad died."

"Yeah, Q.," Puck said, gently. "How did you know?"

"What else? She thinks that will make everything okay again, " she said sadly, shaking her head. "She thinks that I'll... come home now."

"I'm so sorry, Quinn," he said, quietly. She could feel him wanting to touch her even through the phone.

"You know I don't care, Noah." she said, firmly.

"I know you're saying that, " he said.

"I'm not just saying it, Noah," she said tersely. She did not want to fight with him He could make her and she knew it.

"I guess there's some service next week, " he added.

"It doesn't matter," she shrugged. "I'm not going."

"I'll go with you, Quinn," he said quickly, as if that mattered. "If you want, I mean. I'll go with you. We can drive. I'll bring you right back."

"Noah," she said gently, "I know you would. It doesn't matter. I don't care. I'm not going."

"Everything aside, Quinn, " he said, hesitantly. "He was your father." Noah's old man had been a prize asshole, too. But still, sometimes it didn't matter.

Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"He stopped being that a long time ago, Noah," she said.

"You loved him once, " he said, trying to give her the chance to make a better choice before it was too late. "Even when he didn't deserve it, I know you still love him."

She sighed. It had been such a good day.

Oh god, here was another thing she could add to the list of things she couldn't tell Rachel. She wouln't understand. She would make her go. She would want to go with her.

"Puck, I love you and I love Rachel." she said, firmly. "You are my family. You are the people I care about and the people that matter to me. The rest are just people I used to know once for awhile a long time ago."

"Quinn, " he protested gently.

"Noah, it's normally okay and it will be again," she said gently. "But today, please don't call me that."

"Charlie-girl," he said and she smiled. "If you change your mind..."

"I know," she said. "And I won't. You know that, too."

"Yeah," he muttered. "I do."

"And Puck," she added. "I know you and that's why I'm saying this. Do not tell her where I am. Do not give her my cell number. If she shows up here, I will spit right in her face"

"Charlie," he said, but she cut him off.

"And I'm not sure I'd be able to forgive you for it either, " she warned.

He sighed deeply.

His silence was terrifying her.

"Please tell me you haven't already done this." she pleaded with him.

"No, no, I haven't," he said, but he had been thinking about it.

"Well, don't," she said intently. "And don't get any bright ideas about telling Rachel either."

He groaned.

"I'm not kidding, Puck." she hissed. "I talked to her about some of this, but not all of it. I don't want to have to lose both of you over this bullshit."

"Okay," he said. He could tell she was getting pissed.

"I'm not mad at you, Puck," she said. "This just is so frustrating. I just told Rachel she could come to you, eventually about some of this CRAP! Goddamn it!"

"Oh boy, " he muttered under his breath.

"Now this screws that up, " she went on. "Because now I'm shutting you down. Don't talk to her. Not now anyway. If she comes you, make some excuse then call me."

"That's not fair, Q, uh, I mean Charlie," he corrected himself quickly.

"I know it isn't, " she said agreeing with him. "But I don't have any choice right now."

Now he was getting pissed. Charlie was so different from the girl he knew as Quinn, but goddamn they were both so stubborn about everything.

"Seriously, this girl loves you to death, Charlie," he said. "Just tell her this fucking sordid bullshit tale of woe and get it out. She won't care. It wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Puck," she said.

"No, I'm telling you, Charlie," he said, not caring anymore if it made her mad. "Before I let you totally fuck this up, I will tell her this shit myself. I promise you. You can be mad at me and you can leave her, and I know that you're stupid and stubborn enough to do it. But if you do, then it will all be on you. And then it will be totally on Quinn Fabray, too, because that's the same kind of bullshit reasoning she used to do things. Don't be a punk, Charlie. You're better than this."

Charlie hung up the phone. She looked at a minute to make sure it was disconnected. It rang again and Puck's face appeared on the screen. She denied the call and turned the phone off. After a minute, she shoved in in her desk drawer and slammed it shut again.

"Fuck you, Puck," she said hotly and stormed out of her office.

God help Finn Hudson if he opened his mouth sideways to her today. She'd probably push him off a fucking cliff.

_~~o0o~~_

A/N Two reasons this is getting posted today. One, I still feel like yesterday's chapter was gut-wrenching. Necessary, but still gut-wrenching and I was generally pissy all day as a result. Hopefully this lightens things up, at least just a little. Secondly, I know the end of this week will be a whirlwind and it might be a _post now or not at all until next week_ sort-of event. So I'll err on the side of update sooner rather than later and hope for the best.

As always, thank you for reading, still. There are so many talented writers and so many amazing stories. I feel honored that you're sharing your time with mine.

Thank you for commenting. Your kind, encouraging words are like talismans keeping the proverbial wall at bay. I keep waiting for that "oh my god, what's next" moment and it never materializes. Of course, now that I've said it out loud, no doubt, I'm doomed. :)

Mostly, thank you for loving these characters as much as I do.


	10. All Hands On

CHAPTER NINE: ALL HANDS ON

And it had been such a good day, too. That was what made her the most angry. Was one good day too much to ask?

Charlie had been in a bad mood pretty much consistently since her heated argument with Noah. Everything he said to her was still fresh in her mind. She could almost quote the conversation verbatim. It mostly pissed her off because much of what he said had been the truth. That was usually the case when they fought. He was always one of those few that could get right to the point and force her to look into the mirror. Rachel was like that as well.

Except the part about her father, she thought. He'd missed the mark on that. She _really _didn't care anymore. Her only grief stemmed from the fact that, despite everything, she wished she could still feel grief over it. Just like she genuinely wished that she could find it in herself to feel anguish for her mother – for what she must be going through when faced with the reality of what her life had become. Any time she tried, all Charlie could find was the rationalization that the woman she once called mother was now resting in a bed that was purely of her own making. If her slumber was riddled with endless bouts of tortured dreams, so be it.

Still, Charlie found herself angry and more than a little frustrated. Instead of breaking out into new ground. Everything felt like stalemate.

Charlie was spending as much free time as she could with Artie picking his brain and soaking up everything he was willing to teach her about his design projects. It was the only thing that kept her attention for any length of time and she was grateful for the distraction.

The more she immersed herself into the subject, the more excited she became. In the back of her mind, she was actually letting herself get excited that this might be the golden ticket she'd been searching for.

The only downside was that her spat with Puck was putting a damper on things because she had planned on asking him to come out and spend a few days working with them. Now she couldn't risk that because she didn't want him anywhere near Rachel. She'd have to be totally hands-on and learn everything from the ground up herself.

Not surprisingly, Sam had been hanging around Artie's office whenever she was there and had wormed his way into their discussions. Truthfully, the more time she spent with the quiet blonde boy, the more she enjoyed his company. He had a quiet truth to him and she hadn't quite figured him out. She regretted that she was the cause of tension between he and Rachel and wished she could find some way to smooth that over.

Besides Artie and Sam, Rachel was the only person she really was talking to and even then she was more or less grunting one-syllables responses. It didn't help that Rachel was shooting mostly last nights and early mornings while Charlie was on days. They had hardly seen each other except to say "hello" and "goodbye." Already sleep-deprived, Charlie had started choosing sleeping over everything else. This was a situation that didn't set particularly well with Rachel.

Tina was mostly attached to Rachel's schedule so Charlie didn't see much of her either. Tina, however, noted that her additions to Charlie's care package were going untouched and the few times she did see Charlie the most reaction she would get from her was a fleeting smile and a nod of acknowledgment.

Tina had even gone so far as to ask Rachel if she had done something to upset Charlie. Rachel shook her head and reassured her that it wasn't anything she'd done. She told her that Charlie was barely speaking to her either. It was just some Charlie thing. Whatever it was, Tina didn't like it. She wanted the old Charlie back.

The truth was that Rachel suspected it was carried over from Charlie's emotional breakdown, but she hadn't been able to find time to spend with her to find out.

That was if Charlie would even tell her that is. Every door that opened with Charlie just seemed to lead to five more padlocked doors. Rachel, however, really felt like she was getting better at picking the locks.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie was sleeping soundly when Rachel walked into the room. She turned on the light and bounded onto the bed.

Charlie grunted and frowned.

"Whazz the matter?" she asked, her voice raspy and her temperament ill. This wasn't the first time in recent days that Rachel had come in from an odd-hour shoot like a hyper-caffeinated lunatic. Usually she had Tina in tow to occupy her while Charlie slept.

"How come you always call me Rachel," she asked.

"I would think some answer are just obvious," Charlie muttered. "Apparently I was wrong."

_Why does she always think of this stuff? And when I'm sleeping no less?_

"Turn the light off, Rachel," she said angrily. "Right now. That's just rude."

Rachel ignored her and instead rolled over and draped herself across Charlie's back.

"No, I mean, how come not "Rach" or "Rae"?" she explained.

"Do you want me to call you either of those things?" Charlie asked, trying to figure out what answer would make this conversation go away the fastest. She didn't care what she said, she wasn't calling her "Rae-Rae."

"Well, not really. It's just that some people do." she said. "Like I could call you "Chuck" or "Chas."

"No, you can't. Not if you want to keep sleeping in the same bed with me," Charlie warned seriously. She was suddenly feeling a lot less hostile toward Santana Lopez.

"Chas and Rae," Rachel said. "Those sound like a couple."

"Yeah, a couple of..." Charlie grumbled and her voice trailed off. "Have you been talking to that idiot Hudson again?"

Rachel grunted unhappily and dug her fingers into Charlie's ribs. Charlie growled.

Rachel rolled over on her back using Charlie for a pillow.

"Have you had Red Bull?" Charlie asked miserably.

"Just one. Maybe, two." she said like it was no big deal.

Charlie groaned loudly and not in a good way.

"Oh my god, who do I have to remember to thank for that?" Charlie asked.

"I forget. Maybe Tina," Rachel said absently.

"No way it was Tina. She likes _me_ too much to do that to me." Charlie said. "

"I dunno bout that. Tina thinks you're mad at her," Rachel told her.

"Of course, I'm not mad at her." Charlie said. "You, however, that's a different story. Rachel, please go in the front room and watch QVC, but don't order a bunch of junk."

"No, I want to talk to you," she said adamantly.

"Fine, talk." Charlie said. She didn't promise to listen. She was about two minutes away from going and sleeping in her office. She'd sleep on the couch, but Rachel would just follow her. She was betting that Rachel was too lazy to walk all the way to her office.

"I want a nickname," Rachel fussed.

"Trust me. You do not want any nickname that I would give you right now." Charlie warned.

Charlie pulled the pillow over her head. She could still hear her but it was muffled. Now, if only she could just breathe. Rachel climbed over her and peered under the pillow.

"Are you kidding me," Charlie fumed. It was pretty evident that she wasn't going to get anymore sleep. She threw the pillow off and sat up.

"What is your problem again?" Charlie asked, trying to focus her eyes so she could glare at Rachel.

"I want a nickname," Rachel said again.

"Why?" Charlie asked, because she was a reasonable adult and it was three in the morning.

"Because," Rachel answered.

"Oh, well," Charlie said. "There you go."

Rachel just sat and looked at her, apparently waiting.

"I'm going to go sleep in the stables," Charlie said and she started to get up. Rachel scrambled up and climbed onto her lap. Charlie sat like a statue, a very unamused statue.

Charlie was waking up and becoming less annoyed. Rachel's caffeine high was leveling off and she was becoming less annoying. Rachel was running her fingers through Charlie's sleep-tousled hair. She hadn't decided yet if she was trying to smooth it or mess it up more.

Rachel pulled back and looked at Charlie and smiled. With her hair wild, her eyes unfocused and her face still full of sleep, she didn't think she'd ever looked cuter. Impulsively, she hugged her head and kissed all up and down her face, smearing lipstick everywhere.

Charlie just yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"I like Rachel," Charlie said, reasonably. "Why should I call you something else?"

"I don't know," Rachel responded, quasi-pouting "I just thought..."

Charlie kissed her on the forehead.

"I call you Sundance sometimes," Charlie said.

"I know, but that sounds like a horse," Rachel said, her brow knitted.

Charlie chuckled because it did.

"I like Little Bit better," Rachel said, playing with Charlie's fingers.

"I like that, too." Charlie said with a half smile.

She was still bleary eyed and sort of out of it. Rachel liked her like this. It made her want to pet and kiss on her.

"Yeah, it's an okay one," Rachel said.

"Let me think on it," Charlie said. "I'm a little hyper-sensitive to the whole nickname thing, but I'll see what I can come up with."

"Okay, " Rachel said, smiling.

Charlie rubbed her temple and knitted her brow slightly.

Rachel stroked her cheek.

"Do you have a headache already?" she asked, concerned.

Charlie shook her head.

"No, I'm okay," she said softly, staring into nothing.

She was so sleepy.

Rachel threw her arms around her neck and hugged her close.

"I'm sorry I woke you up," Rachel said.

Charlie laughed.

"You are not," she said.

"If I tell you something, will you promise not to get mad?" she asked.

"Oh god," Charlie groaned. "That always makes me nervous but I suppose."

"I self-caffeinated," she confessed. "I miss you and wanted to be able to stay awake and talk to you."

Charlie laughed.

Rachel leaned her head onto Charlie's shoulder. Charlie grunted and shifted her down on her lap because her legs were falling asleep.

"I miss you, too," she said, honestly. "So was the nickname thing just BS?"

"It was not," Rachel said, pinching her arm.

"That I haven't missed," Charlie fussed.

"So you're not mad at me?" Rachel asked. Charlie sighed.

"No, I'm not mad at you," she said, truthfully

"And you're not mad at Tina either, right." Rachel asked again.

"Nope," Charlie said. "Not mad at Tina either."

"But you have been in a vile mood for some reason?" Rachel pressed.

"Yes, I have," Charlie admitted. "And I'm sorry, I probably took it out on you. And maybe, Tina, too."

"But you aren't going to tell me what you're upset about?" Rachel fussed.

"No, I'm not," Charlie admitted, turning to look at Rachel. "Hey, you're getting good at this."

She nuzzled Rachel's neck and kissed her behind the ear.

"If I get up and turn the light off, you're not going to go sleep in the stable are you?" Rachel asked.

Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"No, I'm going sleep right here with you." she said, kissing her cheek.

"Well, since we're both awake," Rachel said, her eyes flashing. She quirked her eyebrow.

Charlie rolled her eyes and grinned.

Rachel shifted so that she was straddling Charlie's lap, her knees on the mattress. Charlie rested her hands on Rachel's lower back.

"No, never mind," Rachel said, ducking her head.

"What?" Charlie urged, chuckling. "Tell me."

Rachel leaned in and whispered in Charlie's ear.

Charlie closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Did you not listen to anything that Santana said to you the other day," Charlie asked, chuckling.

Rachel looked her straight in the eyes.

"Haven't you figured out by now," Rachel asked, her tone light and teasing. "I almost never listen to Santana. That's why she gets so frustrated with me."

"Yeah," Charlie said. "I'm starting to catch on to that. Well you may be all about cameras, but I'm not."

Charlie pushed herself up and tipped Rachel gently over onto her back. Rachel wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist and started pulling on the hem of her t-shirt.

"I thought you wanted to turn the light off?" Charlie asked, winking at her.

"You know me," Rachel said with sly grin. "I like all eyes on me."

Charlie's belly tensed delightfully.

"What else do you like on you?" Charlie teased, running her hands up under Rachel's shirt and skimming her palm across her smooth stomach.

"Hands, Rachel?" Charlie asked. "Do you like hands on you?" She pushed her hand up further and Rachel squirmed, biting her lip.

Her fingers found a hard nipple and she pinched it lightly.

Rachel giggled.

"Your hands, yes" she answered, writhing under her touch as Charlie kneaded her breast.

"Oh, these hands, "Charlie said, now running her hands up Rachel's sides and pushing Rachel's shirt up and off.

"What else, Rachel," Charlie taunted. She leaned down and pressed her lips to Rachel's, then she drug her mouth down to lick at her throat, before sliding down to plant a kiss on her bare chest as her hands closed around Rachel's firm breasts.

Rachel moaned deeply. Then she twisted her fingers in Charlie's hair and pulled her back up to her mouth and kissed her soundly.

"You, Charlie," she said, laughing. "I like you all up on me."

Charlie chuckled.

"Lucky me," she said just before Rachel's lips found hers again.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie was leaning against the kitchen counter, happily munching on a sandwich Tina had tucked away in her secret care package stash. Such bacon-y goodness, oozing with real mayonnaise made from real eggs and , oh yeah, tomato and lettuce.

Between heavenly bites she was sipping from her coffee. Rachel was on set for most of the afternoon, so she was on her own. She was going to read Puck's business plan notes again and then talk with Artie and Sam about a business proposal idea they had drawn up.

She still wasn't talking to Puck, but nothing had changed about their business plans as far as she was concerned.

She had just put an disgustingly large bite in her mouth when she heard the door open behind her. She assumed it was Tina, but turned and was surprised to see Rachel bounding in. Rachel pulled up short when she saw Charlie. Clearly she wasn't expecting her to be there either.

Charlie quickly turned and stuffed the rest of her sandwich back in wax paper and shoved in her jacket pocket like a homeless person. She was chewing as fast as she could

"Hey," Rachel said, hesitantly.

"Hey yowwselpp," Charlie replied, her cheeks puffed out.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked, coming up behind her, immediately suspicious.

"Eadding a shamwish," Charlie said, trying to not choke, but refusing to spit it out.

"Where did you get that?" Rachel fussed, her brows knitted.

"I fowwwnd it." Charlie answered. There was no way she was going to throw Tina under the bus.

"You're eating a sandwich that you just found somewhere?" Rachel said with a horrified look on her face.

Charlie pointed at the refrigerator.

"You found it in the refrigerator?" Rachel asked.

Charlie nodded. It was sort-of true.

Rachel went over and opened the refrigerator and peered in.

"Why would you do that?" Rachel asked, confused and rooting around a bit.

Charlie gulped down the last few swallows and pulled on her coffee to wash it down. Now all she had to do was wait for the heartburn and distract Rachel from finding the rest of her goodie stash. She felt like a child hiding dirty magazines.

"Rachel, " she said brusquely, "I was eating a sandwich. It was in the refrigerator. That's where we've been known to keep the food. Why the third degree?"

Rachel closed the refrigerator door. She shrugged and held up her hands. "I haven't seen you eat much lately," she said, her lower lip puffing out. "I just wondered what it was because you like it so much."

Great, Charlie muttered to herself. Now you get to feel guilty for the rest of the day.

Then again, Rachel looked guilty as sin about something and was probably just pushing _her_ buttons to keep her from figuring out why.

"Rachel, it was just a sandwich." Charlie said. "I was hungry. It seemed like a good plan. It as probably someone's lunch they stashed in there. Oh gee, sucks to be them."

Charlie walked over to the table and sat down. She was afraid Rachel might actually frisk her and find her sandwich. She snuck it out of her pocket and pushed it onto the table behind her papers. Rachel sat down across from her.

"Whatever you say, Charlie Fabray, " Rachel said. "Just remember, we have ways of making you talk."

Charlie started to laugh and picked up her flashlight off the table and shining it in Rachel's direction. Rachel swatted at her.

It was then that Charlie noticed Rachel's face for the first time and she swiveled the light back in her direction.

She was immediately scowling.

"Do you have... oh my god, Rachel is that a real black eye?" Charlie asked.

Charlie leaned forward and gripped Rachel's chin and turned her face toward the light.

"Don't get all worked up. It's not a big deal," Rachel said, trying to twist out of Charlie's grip.

"Wha, how, how did that happen?" Charlie asked in a somewhere between frantic and menacing, the latter the tone Rachel had been hoping to avoid.

"It was just an accident. As I said, not a big deal," Rachel offered lightly. "Make-up will take care of it.

They may even write into the script."

She climbed onto Charlie's lap, running her fingers up and down the side of Charlie's neck.

"Don't I look bad-ass?" Rachel asked.

"That's not working," Charlie said, her tone unchanged. "And no, you don't."

Rachel rolled her eyes and threaded her fingers through her girlfriend's honey-blonde hair. She grabbed two handfuls and tugged Charlie's head side-to-side than pulled it back, leaving her neck exposed.

"Stop, worrying about it," she said before dropping her head and sucking on the soft skin at the base of her throat.

Charlie huffed deeply. She wanted to stay angry, but it was hard to stay much of anything with Rachel's mouth on her like that. Rachel knew that all too well and moved her lips lower. Charlie's hands dropped to Rachel's waist.

"Come on, it was just an accident." Rachel whispered, her lush lips dragging wetly against Charlie's skin. Her tongue fluttered over Charlie's collar bone.

Charlie exhaled and closed her eyes, her fingers flexing into Rachel's soft, tawny skin.

"He didn't mean it."

Charlie's eyes snapped open again and Rachel wince because she knew she'd uttered one word too many.

"Let me guess," Charlie hissed. "Finn?"

Rachel clenched her teeth and rolled her eyes at her own stupidity.

"Rachel, you better tell me, otherwise I'm going to go find him and ask him myself." Charlie warned.

Rachel dropped her forehead onto Charlie's shoulder, exhaling deeply. There was no way this could end well.

"You have to promise me... " she started.

Charlie gritted her teeth. "I am not promising you anything here, Ms. Berry," she said coolly.

Rachel kept her hand on the back of Charlie's neck, running her fingers through her soft, fine hair. Trying to tame the dragon within, so to speak.

"Tell me, Rachel," Charlie insisted, no play in her tone.

"He, uh, well... uh, Charlieee," she whined.

Charlie had a really, really, really slow fuse where Rachel was concerned, but it had been lit and burned already over this topic so many times already that it was just about gone. The fact that Rachel wouldn't tell her meant it was pretty bad.

"Rachel," she said, sharply, "_Just_ say it."

Rachel sighed and flitted her tongue across her lip.

Charlie rolled her eyes and the corners of her mouth twitched slightly. Nice try, pretty girl, she thought to herself.

"He punched me," Rachel said so softly Charlie couldn't catch the end of it.

"Once again please," she said.

"He.. punched me." she said.

Charlie's brow furrowed and she almost laughed. It was so ridiculous.

"Not funny, Rach," she said.

"Not kidding, _Quinn_." Rachel shot back.

Charlie's eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry, "she said immediately and meant it. "But it was an accident." she added quickly. "He was being silly, you know, like sparring for a scene and I turned too quickly and he caught me in the face."

Rachel heard Charlie's jaw click audibly and knew she was grinding her teeth. Charlie and Rachel both knew that the only reason Charlie was even still sitting there was because Rachel was sitting across her hips.

"I need you to get up, please." Charlie asked calmly.

Rachel shook her head and locked her arms around Charlie's neck. Charlie bit her tongue to keep from smiling.

"Oh don't you even," Charlie chuckled wryly.

Rachel grinned and leaned up next to Charlie's ear and whispered, "Counter."

Then she pulled back and stared hard at Charlie as she very deliberately brought their lips together, keeping her eyes open and locked onto Charlie's watching for any change in her expression. She fully expected to be dumped unceremoniously in the floor at any moment.

Hesitantly she flickered her tongue over Charlie's lips and was surprised when Charlie actually opened her mouth. Rachel didn't hesitate and eagerly pushed her tongue inside. She saw the corners of Charlie's eyes crinkle and then close as Charlie sighed into the kiss.

When Charlie wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist Rachel knew all was well and she finally closed her eyes.

_Oh God,_ Charlie thought at the first touch of Rachel's tongue against her lips. She felt her stomach tense and her nipples harden instantly. Rachel's tongue was her Achilles heel and Rachel knew it. Rachel licked and fluttered against her and Charlie was just gone.

This felt too good to waste on murderous thoughts about Finn Hudson. He wasn't going anywhere. His moment of reckoning could wait.

In the meantime, she was more than happy to indulge Rachel's _kiss me in the kitchen_ whims. For that matter, she'd kiss the spirited little brunette any place she desired for as often and long as she wanted and she proceeded to tell her as much.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel woke up with a start. She was lying face down on the couch and she immediately reached for Charlie, but she was no where to be found.

"Damn it," she muttered under her breath and started gathering her clothes from the floor. She stumbled into them quickly and flew out the door.

She knew Finn's shooting schedule, but she would have found them anyway by the crowd alone. She pushed and shoved her way through crew members and extras and hangers-on and wound her way to the front of the crowd.

Charlie was already standing off with Finn.

"Great," muttered Rachel, horrified at the mere thought of what might have already been said.

Charlie saw her the moment she broke from the murmuring crowd. She held up her hand and the look she gave Rachel was deadly serious. It stopped Rachel in her tracks about four feet away.

_Stay back and stay out of this. _

Truth be told, Rachel wasn't actually worried for Charlie. She could more than hold her own. As for the doltish Finn, he had no idea what he was dealing with. He was about to square off with a real life honey badger.

Rachel's real concern was Charlie keeping everything, not to mention everyone, under control. Rachel also would have been the first to admit her own motives were purely selfish. She needed Charlie to be here. There was no way she could get through this filming situation now without Charlie.

"What's your problem, Mr. Hudson?" Charlie hissed at him.

The words might have been Charlie, but there was no mistaking the look on her face belong to Quinn Fabray.

Finn held up his hands, playfully, and shrank away in mock terror.

"Ooooo, scary Quinn." he said with a laugh.

Charlie felt her mouth drop open and she heard Rachel's shocked gasp, immediately followed by Rachel's hand closing around her bicep.

"What... did you just call me?" she hissed, both of her fists clenching.

"Sorry," he said, smirking to his ever-present sycophants. "You just don't look like a "Charlie" to me. I think I'll call you Quinn instead. That's your name isn't?"

_If you want to deal with Quinn, then fine. That can be arranged. _

_M_an-child, you have no idea who you're messing with my friend.

Shaking Rachel off, Charlie went right at Finn. She got right up in his face. Her eyes alone would have backed off most anyone with a shred of common sense.

She saw Finn's eyes flicker nervously as he quickly realized he had gone one step too far. His shit-eating grin wavered and fled.

"Uh, sorry, just joking." He sputtered with a hollow chuckle, backing away. She wouldn't give him any leeway and matched his every step.

"If you ever call me that again, I promise you it will be the last sounds you make before they fly you off in a medivac." she growled. "Can you get that through your massive Mr. Potato-head?"

"Okay, yeah, whatever you say," he grunted weakly.

"Furthermore, if you can't control those ape-like appendages you've got for arms, I suggest you stay well clear of Rachel from now on. Do I make myself understood?" she asked.

"Is that some kind of threat?" he asked, feeling bold again. "You need to let Rachel make her own decisions who she spends time with."

"She leaned into him, eyes ice cold and glaring. She felt Rachel's hands on her again, pulling her back.

"Are you a moron?" she hissed under her breath, her face inches from his. "Clearly you must be."

He sputtered and backed up, but she stepped right back into into him.

"I'm going to say this one final time and then I'm not going to have this conversation with you again," she continued. "Unless you have scenes with her, stay away from Rachel. Don't talk to her, don't pursue her, don't have any kind of contact with her. If you need something from her, you deal with me first."

"You can't make me," he sneered.

Quinn smiled at him. It was all steel and ice and razor-blade sharpness. Her words were laced with acid. Quinn had made men more powerful than Finn Hudson cry.

"Believe me when I tell you, Mr. Hudson, you have no idea what I'm capable of. And furthermore, if you really want someone smaller than yourself to spar with you, bring it on. I'm so totally serious. I am more than game."

She made a feint move toward him and he stumbled back. Everyone laughed and his face went tomato red.

"Fuck," Rachel muttered and dropped her face into her open palm.

Quinn crossed her arms and smirked. He would have some remark, they always did, but this was, for the moment, over.

"Yeah, well, we'll have to see about that, _Quinn_," he blustered with false bravado.

Quinn held up her hand and flared out her fingers as if to say, "Begone, fool." He stumbled back one more step and then all but turned tail and scurried away, his boys in hot pursuit.

_Nice going, Quinn. You probably just got Charlie fired. _

It was Charlie who stood watching him leave, heaving a tense sigh. She glanced quickly around at the milling crowd and and flickered a weak smile.

She turned and started stalking back to Rachel's trailer. Rachel followed along anxiously.

"How does he know my name is Quinn, Rachel?" Charlie fumed, walking so fast that the little brunette was stumbling along at a trot and struggling to keep up with her.

"I didn't tell him, if that's what you're implying, "Rachel huffed.

Of course she didn't Charlie realized, he could have found it any number of ways.

Charlie slowed down and Rachel fell into step with her, one hand resting gently on her lower back. They didn't say anything until she stepped into Rachel's trailer again.

Once inside Charlie paced around in frantic circles while Rachel sat helplessly on the couch and watched. Charlie finally noticed the panicked look on Rachel's face and she dropped down onto the couch next to her. She slumped back into the corner, her head falling back onto the cushions.

"I don't do this, " she hissed.

"Don't do what?" Rachel asked cautiously.

"This, Rachel. This," Charlie ranted in frustration, holding up her hands, palms up and shaking them. "I hate it, Rachel." she fumed, surprised at how much rage she felt. "I fucking hate it and I can't do it anymore."

Rachel felt literally sick to her stomach. _This_ was everything she wanted, everything she was. But so was Charlie.

"I hate that he kisses you. I hate that he puts his hands on you. I hate that he's anywhere near you. I know it's pretend, but I still hate it. And I don't think he sees it that way, either. He's _not_ pretending and that makes it worse."

_Thank god, Rachel thought, she meant the Finn bullshit. _

"Don't you trust me, Charlie?" Rachel asked quietly.

Charlie sat up and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Of course I trust you, Rachel," she said, her tone softening. She tipped over and turned so she could lay with her head in Rachel's lap. "It's him that I don't trust. I just, ugh."

Rachel smiled and ruffled her fingers through Charlie's hair. Rachel peered down at her as she spoke.

"Then just trust me, okay. Just trust me when I tell you that he's nothing." she said, her eyes pouring into Charlie's. "When he kisses me, I feel nothing. When he touches me, I feel nothing. He _means_ nothing. He may as well not even exist beyond lines on a page and a few moments preserved on film."

Charlie gave a flicker of a smile.

"You, however, are everything." Rachel continued, her hands fluttering across Charlie's face. "When you look at me, I can't catch my breath because all the air is gone in the room. When you kiss me, all time stops. When you stop kissing me I'm counting the time until you do it again. It's you I love, Charlie. It's you I think about all the time. It's your hands that keep me safe and sane and make me come in the dark. Not him, never him, Charlie, it's always _only _you."

Charlie brought her hand up and pulled Rachel down into a kiss.

"I love you, Charlie" she whispered against her lips.

"Lucky me, "Charlie replied with another tender kiss.

"Forgive me?" Charlie whispered.

"For what?" Rachel asked, furrowing her brow.

"Being a jealous fool over you?" Charlie asked, leaning her forehead against Rachel's.

"You better be," Rachel said with a laugh.

Charlie blushed and grinned.

"I love you, Rachel."

"Show me." Rachel whispered.

"I already did,," Charlie teased.

"Show me again," Rachel whispered and Charlie pulled her down on top of her.

**~~o0o~~**

A/N: Nothing special to note. Just continued thanks for reading and for the kind words. I like seeing the story and the characters through your eyes. Some of you have even rattled my cage, so to speak - and yes, that's a good thing.

To those on the East Coast, maybe it is just a bit of wind and rain and mother nature's angry blustering, but stay safe nevertheless. And keep an eye on those who might need it as well.

Til next time, PL&LC

Beep Beep


	11. The Hardest Word

CHAPTER 10: The Hardest Word

Charlie sat glumly holding Rachel who was crying quietly against her chest.

"They aren't going to fire me," she said gently for the third time, trying to reassure her.

Rachel sniffled.

"How do you know?" she asked, anxiously. "You don't know that,"

"Rachel," Charlie said with an exasperated sigh, "You were fine with this yesterday. Why are you all worked up now?"

Rachel sat up and looked at her. She had that look on her face, the one Charlie hated, where she looked hurt and confused and lost all at the same time. Charlie brushed tears off her face.

"Well, Kurt said he heard from Lauren who heard from people that know people in the corporate office that Finn said he won't work again until you're off this project."

Who in the hell were all these people?

Actually, she knew who Kurt was. He was the snotty boy who had made a fuss about Rachel on Charlie's first day. He worked with wardrobe and she'd seen him a couple of times since and pretty much ignored him. The other name was new to her. Regardless, she really didn't care who they were or what they'd heard. Upon hearing it, she gave it the reaction it deserved: Charlie laughed.

"It's not funny," Rachel said tearfully.

Charlie tilted her head.

"Oh, Rachel, please stop listening to these people," she chided. "And please stop crying, you're killing me."

Rachel just tipped forward and butted her head into Charlie's chest and sobbed.

"Sweetheart, please listen to me," Charlie said, disgusted only with herself for causing all this. "I will do whatever it takes, okay. I'll even apologize to that... to... I'll fucking apologize if I have to."

She couldn't bring herself to say more than that.

"Really?" Rachel said in a hopeful, small voice.

"Yes, really, if that's what it comes to," Charlie told her. "But only if absolutely necessary and I sure as fuck will not mean it."

Rachel sniffled. She sat up again and looked at her.

Oh my god, again with that face.

Then Rachel leaned forward and kissed her. It was a kiss as small and lost and fragile as her face had been, but it was a kiss nonetheless.

"Okay?" Charlie asked, searching her eyes.

Rachel nodded and smiled.

Charlie's only regret now was that she didn't hit him square in the face. With a swift kick in the crotch for good behavior. If she as gonna go out, better to go down in a swinging blaze of glory than a freaking sniveling wimp.

Personally, she was still secretly hoping that he'd man up and take her up on her offer to spar with him. Sam told her not to give up hope about that quite yet. Then he had given her that funny smile he did when he knew something that she didn't.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie walked on eggshells, waiting. Waiting for the fallout over her confrontation with Finn. She was pretty certain her actions couldn't go unnoticed or unchallenged. He might be a moron, but he had somehow managed to get himself here. He must have some powerful resources affiliated with him somewhere. He certainly didn't manage all this on his own like she had.

Still, when push came to shove as it eventually would, Charlie was going to keep her promise to Rachel. But she wasn't without resources of her own. She had also thought about asking Rachel's people to get involved.

She suspected Rachel may have already talked to Santana. It was pretty much known that Santana was not big on Finn being on set. He as not her first choice for the part. Rachel said that Santana had mentioned more than a few times she thought Finn had all the charm and sexual charisma of sponge cake. She had lobbied hard for someone named Jesse St. James. He was arrogant and pretty and very talented, but Rachel didn't have much to say about him beyond that. Truth be told, Charlie didn't think she'd like him much either.

Still, waiting for the shoe to drop was frustrating and Charlie wondered how long she'd have to wait it out.

Turns out, it wasn't long at all.

She was walking to her office that afternoon and Will fell into step alongside of her.

Where in the hell had he come from?

"Hey Charlie," he said, easily, slipping a friendly arm around her shoulder.

_Don't shrug, don't shrug._

"Hey," she said, smiling warily.

She'd already promised a tearful Rachel she'd do whatever it took to stay on so she figured this was her chance to walk the talk.

"How's things going?" he asked.

"They're going,"she said, noncommittally. They can't hang you with rope you don't give them she thought smugly to herself.

"So this deal with Finn," he said with a sigh.

She cringed inwardly.

"Yeah," she muttered. She wanted him to do most of the talking and she sure as hell wanted him to go first.

"I know he has a... crush on Rachel," he said, treading lightly over a subject he now recognized as shaky ground.

Charlie nodded.

" To be honest with you, " he said, "That has been a tricky situation from the outset."

She eyed him suspiciously.

" They were really hoping that he and Rachel might, well, hit it off," he said hesitantly.

Charlie huffed in spite of herself.

"But Rachel shut that down pretty much immediately," he told her. "She wouldn't even consider it."

Why was he telling her this? Was he trying to somehow reassure her that there was nothing between them? Why hadn't Rachel ever told her about all this?

"Then he pulled that really stupid stunt with the deer hunting and the production had to pull a lot of strings to keep it out of the press and to keep from getting hit with huge fines."

She knew about all that. Sam had told her, but she'd never discussed it with Rachel, for obvious reasons. She wondered how much of their time she and Rachel spent keeping secrets tucked away from each other?

To hear Sam tell it the state wanted to make an example out of them and levy heavy fines for hunting without tags and licenses and for using rifles during what was strictly bow season. Somehow they had yanked some heavy-duty strings and smoothed it all over but Finn had been on a really tight leash since then until his incident with Rachel.

She would have been thrilled except she was pretty certain that they suspected her of turning them in. She had nothing to do with it. She wondered if it might not have been Sam, but she never asked him.

"Finn doesn't have much pull at the moment," Will told her with surprising candor. "But that doesn't mean they don't listen when he makes threats."

Charlie just pursed her lips and nodded.

"Noted," was her only comment.

"Think you can make it right?" he asked her, looking at her nervously.

_Well, shit. _

"Mr. Schuester," she said.

'Schue," he countered.

"Will," she said with a sigh. "I can certainly try, but honestly I think we may be tilting at windmills here."

"Hey," he said, "We'll never know unless we try."

She nodded.

"Thanks, Charlie," he said, squeezing her against him. "You're the best. Really, everything you've done with Finn; more than anyone ever could have hoped for."

Charlie just grimaced.

"Uh huh," she muttered.

"And Rachel," he said, "Well, enough said."

Was he seriously thanking _her_ for Rachel being on her best behavior? That was... ugh.

"Good talk. Take care, Charlie," he said and then, thankfully, he turned her loose and scurried away.

She seriously felt like throwing up. She walked over and put her hand on the nearest tree and leaned into it, groaning. She jumped when she felt hands at the small of her back and closing around her arm.

"God," she said, swallowing hard. "You scared me."

"Sorry," Rachel said, gently. "I tried not to."

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I saw him take off and figured he might be looking for you," she said, beaming proudly.

Charlie laughed weakly.

"Smart girl," she muttered.

Rachel wrapped her arm around her waist and held onto her arm.

"Are you okay?"she asked, seriously concerned.

"Just dizzy, a little bit," she said, nodding her head. "I'll be fine."

"You look a little green, to be honest." Rachel said cautiously. "Can you walk with me?"

Charlie nodded.

Rachel took her hand. It was something she normally didn't do in public.

"They want you to apologize to him," she said, quietly. "Don't they?"

"Uh huh," Charlie nodded. The less she talked, the better.

"I've thought about it," Rachel told her, shaking her head. "I was wrong. I can't ask you to do that."

Charlie stopped and looked at her, frowning.

"Why not?" she said. "I mean, it's not..."

She stopped mid-sentence and swallowed hard. Rachel reached out and grabbed onto her but Charlie was pushing her off and back-pedaling.

She took two or three faltering steps away, holding up her hand to keep Rachel at a distance. She took a deep shuddering breath, fighting hard, but it was a losing battle. She turned, lurched behind the nearest tree and spilled her breakfast into the leaves. She heard Rachel's footsteps coming her way and literally put her hand up again like it was some magical anti-Berry barrier.

"Stay," she croaked out. Then her stomach lurched and she was heaving again. Her head was throbbing and she was shivering. She sank down to her knees. She felt Rachel's hands on her and still protested weakly,

"Stop being an idiot," Rachel told her. She was wiping her face off with... something wet. Charlie was too sick to care anymore. Rachel had her palm on her forehead and against her cheek.

"Nice fever you've got there, Charlie," Rachel scolded. "Were you planning on saying anything?"

She didn't do sick. And she _really_ didn't do sick with someone taking care of her. She wanted to explain all that, but didn't have the strength. All that came out was, "No."

"Well that's a true statement if I ever heard one." Rachel said and chuckled. "Here, sweetie, just swish and spit"

Rachel had apparently pulled a bottle of water out of her ass and was now trying to get her to take a drink. Charlie kept shaking her head and turning her mouth away.

"You're making it worse," she protested.

"Charlie," Rachel said, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to get my way, so just deal with it."

In spite of everything, Charlie smiled and gave a weak laugh. She let Rachel tip a sip of water into her mouth. She swished it around and then more or less dribbled it down the front of her.

She rolled her eyes up to Rachel as if to say, "Happy now?"

"If I didn't love you and you weren't so sick, I would swear you just did that on purpose," Rachel said shaking her head and wiping her off again.

The corner of Charlie's mouth turned up just slightly. Then they went down again just as quickly. She flailed away from Rachel as best she could and retched up the water and whatever else followed after it. Rachel had a fist twisted in the back of Charlie's shirt, trying to keep her from pitching forward into the dirt. Once again, Charlie's stomach churned and she was hunched over, gagging. She was groaning consistently now.

In the midst of it all, Charlie was _still_ trying to get Rachel away from her.

"Charlie, just stop it." Rachel said, gently, holding her head and wiping her face off. "Now _you're_ making it worse. I'm not going anywhere."

Rachel heard the familiar whine of the ATV and looked up to see Tina and Sam riding up to the them. She just started to wave to them when Charlie groaned, flailed and then barfed on Rachel's shoes.

"Oh, bullseye," Sam said, wincing.

"Oy vey," Tina muttered.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel walked into the front room with the doctor and Will. They paused at the door and had a hushed conversation. Will put a friendly hand on Rachel's shoulder and she nodded her head. She shook the doctor's hand and then hugged Will lightly and they both left.

"Food poisoning," she announced, turning to Tina, who was working quietly at the kitchen table, and Sam, who was sitting on the couch watching television with the sound off.

Tina immediately looked guilty.

"Yeah, seems like a bunch of people got sick today on set. Craft Services had a little issue with some egg salad. Our Charlie apparently went grazing, despite being repeatedly warned to the contrary, and this is the result."

"She'll be okay, right? " Tina said, looking miserable.

"Yeah, a day or two, " Rachel said, sitting down across from Tina. "Couple of people are in the hospital, though. Charlie's lucky it seems."

Sam jumped up and ran his hands nervously up and down his thighs. "Well, I'm glad she's okay." he said, anxiously. "Guess I'll get back to it."

He nodded at Rachel and gave Tina half smile and then practically scurried out the door.

"You make him nervous, " Tina said to Rachel.

Rachel shook her head and laughed. "He's Charlie's pet." she said. "He's in love with her."

"Everybody's in love with Charlie, Rachel," Tina told her, plainly. "Don't you know that?"

Rachel smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose I do," she said.

"So don't hold it against Sam, " she scolded lightly.

Rachel shrugged slightly.

"Noted," she said.

They both laughed because it was a very Charlie-thing to say.

"Are we working today?" she ask.

Rachel nodded.

"Then I'll see you in a few hours," Tina said, pushing herself up from the table. She came around behind Rachel and hugged her, then kissed her on the head. Rachel reached up to touch Tina's cheek.

"Tell Charlie I hope she feels better," Tina told her and then ducked out the door.

Rachel walked to the door, set the lock and then walked back into the bedroom. She climbed carefully onto the bed next to Charlie, who muttered and tossed in her sleep. She ran her fingers through Charlie's hair and trailed one finger across her knitted brow.

"Stop thinking so hard, sweetheart," Rachel whispered and kissed her forehead.

Charlie's phone chirped. Rachel picked it up from the nightstand and looked at it. It said, "Noah," and there was a black-and-white photo of a handsome dark-haired man with a striking Mohawk glaring fiercely into the camera. He was trying to appear menacing, but she could see the corners of his mouth just turning up to smile or laugh. Rachel's finger fluttered over the answer button, but then Charlie shifted in her sleep and Rachel let it go to her voice mail.

"Am I dying?" Charlie murmured from her pillow.

"Not anytime soon, I hope," Rachel said, truthfully. "Food poisoning. Not to say I told you so, but I have told you about eating at Craft Services."

"Don't say food, " Charlie said, seriously. "Don't say eating either. Ever. "

"Sorry, baby, "Rachel said and patted her thigh.

"I feel like a wet, rung-out dish rag," Charlie fussed.

"Funny," Rachel said, "That's exactly what you look like, too."

Charlie chuckled.

"Did I puke on you?" she asked.

"Little bit," Rachel said, lightly. "To your defense, however, I was warned, repeatedly."

"Sorry," Charlie said.

Again, Rachel patted her thigh.

"Noah called you, " Rachel told her.

Charlie went still.

"He doesn't look anything like I thought he would, "Rachel said. "He hardly looks like a Noah."

"It's that stupid mohawk," Charlie muttered. "Did he leave a message?"

Rachel picked up her phone and looked.

"No," she said, shaking her head. "Doesn't look like it."

"Kay," Charlie murmured.

Noah was still calling but had stopped leaving messages. He was apparently tired of not apologizing.

Rachel looked at her watch. It was nearly 6 PM and she was due back on set at midnight. She set her alarm for three hours and settled down next to Charlie.

"I know you hate it," she said, softly, running her fingers in her hair. "But, barfing and all, I really like taking care of you."

Charlie smiled.

"It's not so awful, " she admitted, groggily. "Barfing and all, being taking care of."

Rachel's hand was cool and soothing against her face.

"Thank you," she said as she closed her fingers around Rachel's hand.

Charlie's mind tumbled over before she drifted back to sleep again: If someone was okay with you puking on their shoes, seems the very least she could do was to say sorry in order to stay close to her a little while longer.

**:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie still felt like a rung-out dish rag. Hopefully, she still didn't look like one.

Rachel had pitched a full-on pouting fit when she insisted on going to work. She refused to even speak to her again until she agreed to just go to her office for half the day and then go home and nap for the rest of the afternoon.

"Hey, Fabray!"

She turned when she heard her name, but she already knew who it was without looking. He'd taken to calling her Fabray instead of Charlie. Probably because was too scared to call her Quinn anymore.

"Mr. Hudson," she said coolly and kept walking, forcing him to come after her.

"I'll do it," he said, panting, out of breath.

Her brow furrowed.

"You'll do what?" she asked cautiously.

"I say let's go, " he sputtered. "You and me, we spar a few rounds."

It was all she could to keep from squealing and jumping up and down like Rachel. This had to be Sam. It just had to be.

"Are you sure?" she asked lightly. "I don't want any more issue with you, Mr. Hudson."

She dead-eyed him whenever she spoke to him. He, on the other hand, looked everywhere but in her eyes.

"Yeah, no worries," he said, with a big grin. "Just a couple of buddies having a laugh. "

He nudged her shoulder playfully. It rocked her back a little bit. He was strong, but he was seriously out of shape. This wasn't going to be the cakewalk he was clearly envisioning it to be.

"Saturday, Fabray," he said, turned to go. "Let's say 2 in the club yard."

"I'll be there, Mr. Hudson," she said, smiling lightly. He lurched away at a jog. She could hear him wheezing from where she stood.

"Thank you, Samwise, " she thought happily. "I owe you one."

Suddenly she was hungry again. She wondered what they were serving for lunch today.

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: Another chapter, come and gone. If you're here again, continued thanks. It's always a pleasure to have you along. People ask questions, but I always seem to forget when I'm doing this part. If I don't answer here, it's not because I don't want to, just that I keep too much clutter and can't find anything when I need it again. You can always PM me if you really want to know something. Thanks again for reading and for your kind words.

PL&LC.


	12. Permission Granted

**Chapter 11: Permission Granted **

"Come on," Charlie fussed and looked up from underneath the headgear that Sam had squashed down too low over her eyes. She tried to pull it up, but she had clumsy sparing gloves on her hands and couldn't get a grip.

"Sorry," Sam chuckled and straightened the helmet, tugging on the straps. "It's too big. I don't know if we can find a smaller one."

"I don't need it, "Charlie said, scoffing. "Like at all. He won't touch me."

Sam laughed loudly.

"Yeah, right, Mayweather, " he said, shaking his head. "Like I'm going to ever let you go out there without head protection. Man, Rachel would.. . I don't even want to think about what she'd do to me."

_Oh yeah,_ Charlie thought to herself, suddenly remembering the little matter of telling Rachel. She wondered how long she had before Rachel heard about her date with Mr. Hudson.

"Oh shit, Sam," she said, "I need to tell Rachel about this. If she finds out..."

Charlie looked at Sam to see if he was listening to her and frowned. He looked... nervous.

"This is your idea of resting?" a voice huffed angrily from behind her.

Charlie sighed and dropped her head.

"Sort of, yeah." she said, turning to see Rachel striding into the workout area they all referred to as "The Club." It had a courtyard and an enclosure where they kept most of the workout equipment. They had jury-rigged a boxing ring in the "yard" and the crew and cast had made a regular event of sparing during off hours.

"I thought you were going to take the afternoon off?" Rachel huffed, hands on her hips, glaring up at her.

Rachel walked up and grabbed hold on the rope and was trying to pull herself up onto the mat. She couldn't quite get her leg up high enough and Sam walked over and offered his hand. She looked at it, then up at him, and finally grabbed it. He pulled her into the ring and then moved quickly away from her, just in case.

Charlie grinned at both of them.

"I am off the clock, "Charlie told her with a shrug. "This relaxes me."

Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," she fumed. "You're such a pain sometimes."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"It was his idea," Charlie muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Rachel said sharply. "And no, it wasn't Ms. Smart Ass. You were the one who suggested it to him."

Charlie chuckled. She hated that Rachel remembered everything she said.

"And you," Rachel rounded on Sam and stabbed a finger in his direction. "I hear you were quite complicit in all this."

Sam stared at her, jaw gaping and his eyes wide. He didn't know whether to pee himself or run.

"Um," he said, hesitantly looking at Charlie. "I don't really know what that means"

"What it means," Rachel said, taking a step toward him. "Is that you were heard more than once telling Finn he couldn't, and I quote..."

Awe, there went the little finger quotes. Charlie couldn't help but smile. It as all she could do to keep from wrestling the angry little brunette down to the mat right there and doing dirty things to her.

""Let a girl get the better of him like that," unquote," Rachel told him. "Is that true, Sam?"

"I, well, I may have..." Sam was sputtering and looking at Charlie to save him, so she did.

Charlie came up behind Rachel and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Excuse us," she said to Sam.

"Charlie, what..." Rachel protested, swatting at her.

Laughing, Charlie picked her Rachel and carried her away from Sam, who didn't hesitate to take the opportunity to clamor out the the ring and disappear into the tent. Charlie carried her about three feet and set her down up against the corner turnbuckle.

"What... Charlie, what is wrong with you?" she sputtered, hands flailing and pushing at her. "Did you get hit in the head already?"

"You're so cute," Charlie said with a grin. She was pushing at her helmet with her gloved hands. She finally succeed in pushing it off her head and now she had a raging case of hat hair.

Rachel's hands immediately started trying to smooth it.

Charlie put her hands on the ropes on either side of Rachel and pushed up against her.

"Hi," she said.

Rachel stopped fussing with Charlie's hair and she just looked at her.

"Do you have a concussion?" she asked, trying not to smile.

Charlie shook her head.

"No, I just wanted to... do this"

She leaned in and kissed Rachel, sliding her lips along hers and tilting her head to fit their mouths together fully. Rachel kissed her back and then her eyes widened and she pushed her off, her hands resting fully against her chest.

"Have you lost your mind?" Rachel hissed at her, her eyes darting around to see if anyone was around and watching.

"There's nobody here but Sam," Charlie said, shaking her head. "And you scared him off. He's hiding in the tent and won't come out until you leave."

"What if someone saw that?" Rachel said, her eyes brushing over Charlie's face.

Charlie shrugged and scoffed.

"Oh Rachel, I don't care," she said truthfully.

She leaned into her and said quietly, "I'd fuck you right here and not think twice about anything except how hot it would be and how beautiful you are when you come."

Rachel's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open and she swallowed hard. Then, when the lust cleared, she pushed Charlie hard in the chest. Charlie back up a few steps, but still kept Rachel more or less trapped in front of her.

"Oh my god," Rachel said, laughing. "Seriously, what is with you? Do I need to get a hose and wash the testosterone off you?"

Charlie smirked and looked contemplative.

"Yeah, alright, that might be okay, too, " she teased.

Rachel was actually blushing and that only encouraged Charlie.

"Come on, Little Bit," she said, moving back up against her, pinning her against the ropes. She leaned down against her ear, "Want to go a few naked, sweaty rounds with me, Rachel?"

Rachel chuckled and Charlie grinned.

"Keep your distance," Rachel warned, pushing lightly against her chest. "But you can keep talking."

Charlie laughed. Rachel had just called her bluff. She thought Charlie would balk.

"Let me kiss you, Rach," Charlie said, her voice low.

Rachel shook her head.

"You know you want me to," Charlie teased.

"Damn, these gloves," Charlie muttered. They were taped on and Charlie couldn't pull them off.

Rachel raised her eyes up and Charlie caught her gaze. Her eyes were smiling wickedly.

"Lick your lips, Rachel," she asked her, trying to moving closer.

Rachel pushed back, holding her off. Rachel bit the corner of her lower lip and Charlie saw her swallow thickly.

"Sweet girl, I'll bet you anything," Charlie continued, forcing Rachel to step in to hear her,"That right now your nipples are hard and you have a nice damp spot growing on those pretty pink panties you're wearing today."

Rachel's eyes were glazed and hooded and now she licked her lips.

Charlie moved up and pushed herself against Rachel's hands. They held firm for a minute and then the fingers curled into the front of her damp t-shirt and pulled her forward. Rachel brushed her lips against Charlie's and she smiled.

"Lick your lips, Rach," Charlie breathed into the non-existent space between them. Rachel drug her tongue lightly across Charlie's lips, feathering back and forth, then slicked over Charlie's teeth as she smiled widely.

"Love you," Charlie said as she fused their mouths together firmly.

A twig snapped and they sprang apart like guilty teenagers. Charlie wiped a clumsy gloved hand over her mouth and Rachel fussed with her hair and tried to calm her breathing. Soon voices came upon them and then there were smiles and nods of greeting all around.

"I should get back," Rachel said, looking wistfully at her from a truly respectful distance away now.

"Okay, "Charlie said, nodding, her skin longing and lonely for the warmth again already. "I'll see ya."

Sam emerged from the tent and moved up quickly to take Rachel's hand and help her climb down. She looked at him and place a hand to his cheek. It was fuzzy to her touch. She gave him a sweet smile and then, glanced once back at Charlie, and walked off.

Sam climbed back into the ring and strolled over to Charlie. Charlie's eyes followed Rachel until she disappeared from sight.

"You do know that you're making me sick," Sam said, scratching at his ear.

"Yeah," Charlie muttered, still staring. "I know."

"What did she say about the Finn thing?" he asked.

Charlie cut her eyes over at him and grinned.

"For some reason," she chuckled. "She forgot all about it."

"That's just wrong." Sam said, shaking his shaggy head. "Just so, so wrong."

Charlie laughed and scooped up the helmet from the mat, twisting it awkwardly back on her head.

"And you'll no doubt get laid, too," Sam said, scoffing. "I hate you sometimes, Charlie. Just hate you."

Charlie laughed and took a wide swing in his direction.

"Ohh hoo," he said, ducking back away from her. "You wanna go there, I see."

Sam tugged on the punching mitts and squared off in front of her.

"Okay, ma'am," he chided. "Let's see what you got."

"Oh, you did not, " Charlie said, shaking her head, hazel eyes flashing.

She threw a nice jab and connected solidly with him.

"Yes ma'am, " he taunted again. "I sure did."

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him and threw a left then a right and followed another left, all making solid contact.

"Okay, Fabray," he nodded. "Bring it."

"You're on, Samwise," she muttered and then she really went to work.

Before they were done they were both singing the theme from Rocky at the top of their lungs and laughing.

Two hours later, Charlie was hot, sweaty and totally smiling when she opened the trailer door. She felt amazing. It might not even be possible to feel better than she did at that moment. She was so ready for a nice hot shower and a relaxing evening listening to Rachel tell her all about her day. She stepped inside, pushed the door closed and turned the lock.

She turned and before she could take ten steps she found herself sprawled on her back on the floor with Rachel swarming all over her, muttering "Teach you to fuck with me, Fabray."

Rachel's lips and hands were were everywhere. Charlie never even had a chance to say or do much of anything before she found herself mostly naked with Rachel's hands grasping at her breasts and her mouth buried between her legs.

"Wrong," Charlie thought, between panting gasps brought on by Rachel's wicked tongue. "You were utterly and completely wrong," she told herself. It _was_ possible to feel better than she had at that moment. So much better.

"Oh my god, Rachel," Charlie groaned loudly. She reached down and found Rachel's hand. She laced their fingers together and squeezed as she cried out and came undone for only the first time that night.

At some point Tina and Sam knocked on the door to see if they wanted to go to dinner with them, but Rachel and Charlie both just screamed, "Go away!" and then laughed hysterically when Charlie snorted.

Sam shook his head and started off with Tina trailing along behind him.

"Wonder what that was all about," she muttered, frowning

"Oh, I'd say Charlie is busy convincing Rachel that it's cool to let her face of with Finn Hudson," he said, smiling.

Tina scoffed and rolled her eyes over to him as if to say, "You're new here, aren't you."

"Yeah, right," she said, still looking at him.

He smiled and shrugged and jogged off ahead of her.

"Sex-crazed weasels," she muttered and ran after him.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"We don't have any food in the house," Charlie fussed, climbing back under the covers.

"You mean we don't have any junk food, "Rachel corrected, moving back to snuggle against Charlie.

"Okay, yeah, whatever," Charlie pouted, pursing her lips. "Maybe we should have gone with Sam and Tina."

They looked at each other.

"Naaah," they both said, grinning.

Rachel stared up at her and traced her finger lightly down the bridge of Charlie's nose. Charlie knitted her brow, smiling.

"What are you doing?" she asked amused.

"I just... " Rachel said, tilting her head. "I just remembered something Santana asked you about."

Rachel immediately felt Charlie tense up. She put her hand on Charlie's neck and brought her lips against her skin and she relaxed, slightly.

"Yes, Rachel," Charlie said pointedly. "I broke my nose. More than once actually And the lovely Ms Lopez was insinuating that I have had a nose job."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Are we ever going to be able to have a conversation where you don't puff up about something?" Rachel asked lightly.

"I don't know," Charlie said honestly. "Do you want to get mad and pout now?"

Rachel laughed.

"Not really, do you want to stomp off to your office?" Rachel asked, settling against Charlie.

"No, I'm good," Charlie said, smiling easily. "Although I do have some cookies in my desk."

"Do you want to go get them?" Rachel asked, picking up Charlie's hand and turning it over in hers. She started running her finger across the fate lines. "I'll go with you if you do."

"No, this is just fine," Charlie told her, watching Rachel's fingers play over her hand. "Besides assaulting me and terrorizing Sam, what did you do today?"

"What part?" she asked, perking up with the attention.

"Every part," Charlie said, pecking her on the cheek.

"Well first, we had a quick cast meeting," she started eagerly and was off and running listing every low and high point of her always busy day. Charlie listened attentively, nodding and commenting where appropriate, find an easy comfort in the sound of her voice.

"Don't you think so?" she asked, looking expectantly at Charlie.

"Of course," Charlie answered,

"I know, right." she replied. "Like there was any other option."

And then Rachel was gone again.

"So who was that again?" Charlie asked, pulling Rachel closer.

"Her name is Lauren," she told her, patiently.

"Do we like her?" Charlie asked, trying to remember.

"Jury is still out," Rachel said, brow furrowed slightly. "She's interesting, but potentially mean."

"Oh, okay," Charlie said, nodding like it all made perfect sense.

"Anyway..." Rachel said, patting Charlie on the thigh, as she launched back into her story, her hands fluttering in the air around them to illustrate her point.

Charlie smiled and planted a kiss beneath her jaw, simply because she could. Not surprisingly, it didn't even slow her down.

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: This is shorter than normal, but hopefully I'll update again over the long weekend.  
>As always much gratitude, for continuing to follow along and for having kind words to say. I feel like I say that a lot, but that doesn't make it any less true. Thanks again.<br>Where ever your travels may take you, stay safe and be well.


	13. Road Work

A/N: I normally put these at the end, but this time I'm putting it here to let you know that this is long - really long, so perhaps it makes up for the shorter chapter last time. Or perhaps not. I actually thought about dumping this chapter entirely - it happens from time-to-time - and moving on, but, when I read through it, I found there were moments that I liked and I just couldn't hit "delete."

Fear not, the next chapter is tentatively titled _Extra, Extra: The Main Event_ and I hope to have it posted sometime on Monday. PL&LC to all.

**CHAPTER 12: Road Work**

"I still think it's a bad idea," Rachel said, placing a cup of coffee in front of Charlie.

Charlie grinned happily and turned her face up toward her.

"Noted," she said, still smiling. "Thank you."

Rachel kissed her upturned lips loudly and then sat down at the table next to her with her own coffee.

"Are we all good?" she asked, looking around the table.

Charlie nodded.

Tina nodded.

"Well okay, then," Rachel said, feeling accomplished. "Thank you for eating at Berry's Roadside Cafe; we live to serve," she said with a laugh as she picked up her fork and started eating.

"Well, I think it's totally _badass_, " Tina said, chewing on a slice of toast and smiling at Charlie with admiration. "

"Okay," Charlie said, "We have one bad and one badass. Any other opinions that need to considered before we close the polls?"

Rachel sipped her coffee, then sniffled and wiped her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Charlie asked, frowning. "Because that's blatant manipulation if you are."

Rachel shook her head.

"No, I think I'm getting a cold," she said, rubbing at her eyes again.

"It's probably allergies," Tina countered. "Everyone is struggling with all the fall pollen."

"Not me, I'm a rock," Charlie said smugly.

"Uh huh," Rachel easily remarked over the top of her coffee cup. "Would you like me to make you some egg salad for lunch today?"

Charlie cut her eyes at her and Tina suddenly became fascinated with the patterns of non-dairy creamer swirling in her coffee. Charlie tucked her tongue into her cheek and walked into the kitchen rather than make a comment.

Rachel smiled proudly. She liked getting the last word with Charlie about things. It was no easy feat.

"Well, I know nobody cares what I think, but I still think this is a really bad idea, "Rachel protested, shaking her head.

" I do care what you think," Charlie said from the kitchen. "And I'm sure Tina does, too."

Tina nodded.

Charlie walked back in and sat down with a plate of sliced melon which she placed in front of her. Tina and Rachel both reach over and grabbed with their fingers, leaving Charlie with a couple of meager slices.

"Oh please, yes, do help yourselves," she muttered. "And with your grubby fingers no less."

They both chuckled.

"As I was saying before rudeness ensued," Charlie said, using her fork to eat her cantaloupe. "I do care what you think, Rachel. I just don't happen to agree with you. But I am will to consider your argument, so go."

Charlie propped her elbow up on the table, dropped her chin into her palm and looked at Rachel expectantly.

Rachel chewed slowly and thought carefully. Charlie could see actual wheels turning. With Rachel, she usually led with her biggest concern, everything else was just window dressing to prop it up.

"Well, what if you get hurt?" she said, her eyes wide and troubled.

Charlie reached over and used her thumb to wipe a smear of something off Rachel's cheek.

"I won't get hurt," she said plainly, "What else?"

Rachel scoffed.

"I hate when you do that," she protested.

"Do what," Charlie retorted, her brow knitted.

"Just dismiss what I say, " she said with a heavy sigh.

"How is "I won't get hurt" being dismissive?" Charlie asked, her voice raising slightly.

Tina shrugged and Rachel frowned at her. She usually took Charlie's side.

"You don't know that you won't get hurt," Rachel replied, as if it was perfectly obvious.

Charlie huffed. She scooted her chair closer to Rachel and propped her chin back onto her hand.

"I won't get hurt," she said again, firmly. "Look at me, Rachel."

Rachel knew the tone and stopped casting her eyes about and looked at Charlie.

"I won't get hurt," she repeated slowly. "I know that because, I'm in better shape than he is so I can stay away from him. Just because I may not be as strong as he is doesn't mean I can't hurt him or that he will automatically hurt me. I don't do things unless I think I can do them well or unless I think I can win This is no different. He may hit me, but he won't hurt me. I've been..."

Rachel watched as Charlie struggled to find the right words.

"I've been...," she started again. "I've taken..., I know how to take a punch. I know how to defend myself, Rachel. I learned. He won't hurt me."

She put her hand over Rachel's leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart. I promise."

With that she scooted her chair back and picked up her fork.

"What else," she said quietly, looking down at her food.

Rachel stared at her, frowning. She cast her eyes up at Tina who had the same troubled look.

"I don't want you to hurt him either," Rachel said, finally.

Charlie sighed and smiled.

_That just sucked all the fun right out of it, didn't it. _

"Hurt is a very subjective concept," she muttered, mostly to herself.

"Charlie, promise me you won't hurt him," Rachel said seriously, touching her arm lightly.

Charlie shook her head. Rachel gaped at her.

"Are you being serious?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie said immediately. "I can't make that promise."

Tina started quietly scooting her chair back away from the table and eating quickly. The room was rapidly going green. She would realize all too soon that there was no time to run for cover. The funnel cloud dropped too fast without much warning.

"Charlie," Rachel warned quietly, her fingers tightening on her arm.

Charlie put her fork down and slumped back in her chair.

"Rachel, I can't make you that promise. I can't promise that I won't hurt him." she said, shrugging.

Rachel scoffed and shook her head, pulling her hand away.

"You just want to hit him," she said, annoyed. "That's what this is all about. You just want to hit him and you've just found a Charlie Fabray way to rationalize doing that."

Charlie laughed.

"A Charlie Fabray way?" she said, puzzled.

"Yes, you're trying to find civil permission," Rachel said, carefully. "A polite way to go after him. You're trying to be... noble."

Charlie wasn't quite sure how to take that.

"As opposed to being what? A savage?" she said, warily. "Like... others who wouldn't have messed with all this clutter and just fucking punched his teeth down his throat? Is that what you mean?"

"More or less," Rachel said, quietly. "Different methods. Kinder, gentler."

"Justified," Charlie hissed. "Others didn't need a reason. Or permission. Or any other fucking thing."

Rachel tensed. This as getting to be a much bigger thing than she ever intended it to be.

"You're right, Rachel. Totally right," she said, reasonably. "I do want to hit him. I've wanted to hit him from the first moment I saw the way his eyes roll up all over you. The fact that he's an arrogant, selfish prick who just can't seem to get the message to stay away from you only makes it easier to want to hit him. And I've had my chances, too, to hit him, but I haven't I've walked away. I've given him the chance to be a better man. Each time, he's failed. I'm choosing not to walk away this time."

"Fine," Rachel said, "But you know," she said, pointing at Charlie. "In your heart, you know, he really hasn't done anything to warrant all this."

Charlie looked at her and fish-mouthed.

"How can you say that?" she asked Rachel, obviously hurt.

"Because it's true," Rachel said, her eyes fluttering over Charlie's. "He's said some crude and insensitive things and he accidentally hit me, but that's all, Charlie. This is the whole white knight thing, Charlie. That's all it is."

Charlie laughed.

"That's all? He's a coward, Rachel. He's a selfish, witless, coward," Charlie said, her voice hollow. "I sat with you crying all day over things that he's done to you. He talked about you like you were property and then laughed about it right in front of me, Rachel. He can't even be trusted to be careful enough around you to not hurt you. Do you think he would ever defend you? Take up for you? Goddamn it Rachel, I can't believe you're defending him."

"I'm not defending him," Rachel protested strongly. "I'm protecting you."

Charlie stood up quickly and knocked her chair over in the process. Rachel gasped and Tina exhaled sharply.

"I don't need you to protect me," she said, glaring at Rachel. "I can take care of myself."

Rachel stared at her. Tina sat looking at the floor as though afraid to witness the path of destruction for herself.

Charlie swallowed hard. She leaned into Rachel.

"Maybe, just maybe, once again, this isn't ALL about you, sweetheart," Charlie said quietly and kissed her head.

Rachel didn't say anything, but blinked rapidly. She refused to allow herself to cry.

"I won't promise you that I won't hurt him Rachel," Charlie told her evenly. "I will promise you that I won't injure him. There's a difference. He might bleed, but he won't need to go to the hospital. He'll walk away and be fine the next day or so. That's the best I can do for you here, Rachel."

Charlie reached down and picked up the chair and pushed it up under the table. She picked up her dishes and carried them to the sink where she stood for a moment, hands resting on the counter. Finally, she turned, walked into the living room, picked up her bag and briefcase and walked out the door.

Rachel sat staring at the door.

Tina sat staring at Rachel.

"Please tell me that didn't just happen," Rachel said, shell-shocked.

"I wish I could," Tina said sadly.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie sat at her desk staring at the computer monitor. She wasn't seeing it though, she was just staring. Part of her expected Rachel to appear at any moment. She wasn't really sure what she would do if that happened.

Charlie had never been truly mad at Rachel. Upset, yes, Disappointed, maybe. But she'd never been as white-knuckle furious with her as she had been earlier that morning.

She had come close – once – and it hadn't gone well then, either. In her own defense she would at least argue she'd handle it better today than last time. It still didn't mean anything. She still couldn't erase the hurt she felt hearing Rachel say those words, hearing her defend Finn Hudson and then say she was doing it just to protect Charlie.

Oh please. Thinking about it now she found herself angry all over again. She grabbed her things and stalked out the door. She was hoping the long walk would cool her off and it did, a little bit.

"Can I borrow your truck?" she said to Artie immediately upon seeing him

"What up, CF," he said, holding up his knuckles. "Give me a pound, C-Dog."

She smiled and tapped them with her own.

"What you be wanting, girl?" he asked, tapping on his keyboard.

"Artie, can I borrow your truck?"

"You can have it, Mama, " he said and she frowned at him, laughing.

"Well, for the next five days, anyway," he explained with a laugh."I have to go to California and learn how to be even more touchy-feely, granola green than I already am. In my absence, I decree you "keeper of the keys." My truck, my office, my sinfully-stock double-door refrigerator; they're all at your disposal."

Charlie smiled and closed her hand around his keyring.

"The only catch," he said. "You gotta take me to the airport. It's a two hour drive each way."

"I would love to be your designated driver, " she told him, smiling. "When do we leave?"

He motioned to the doorway. There were three bags sitting neatly in a row.

"Let's rock and roll, brother, "Charlie said excitedly.

"I always be rollin,'" Artie said and then rocked his wheelchair side-to-side. Charlie just shook her head.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

To her credit, Tina had talked Rachel into going to work. She needed the distraction she told her and it had been the best thing for her as it turned out. She poured all her rage and confusion and broken-hearted-ness into the takes and she felt like it was the best work she'd done so far. Even the directors were noticeably excited and their praise was effusive.

Rachel, however, could only find so much to be happy about. Each time she started to revel in their glowing words, she came back around to the reality that she knew awaited her at home and she plummeted back to earth again.

She could count on one hand the number of times she and Charlie had fought. Right or wrong, justified or not, it was always over something Rachel had said, too.

Rachel had just been warning herself about pushing too hard, about trying to make everything fit like she wanted it. Charlie wasn't pre-fab, she wasn't ready-made off the assembly line – she wasn't going to fit any mold. Rachel wondered what it would take for her to finally learn that? What if Charlie finally just packed up and left her?

Rachel had eyes all over the set. The truth was, she knew where Charlie was much of the time. She didn't know how Charlie would feel about that so she never mentioned it to her. She suspected Charlie probably did the same thing though.

So Rachel knew Charlie had gone to her office earlier, but she had been busy for the last few hours and had lost track of her. She was now getting frantic.

Hearing footsteps coming up the steps, her heart pounded but when there as a knock, it dropped again.

"Tina, come on in," Rachel said, anxiously. "I keep telling you that you don't have to knock like that. Just come in."

No, no, no..." Tina said, holding up her hands. "Uh uh, better safe than in therapy."

They both smiled.

"Well?" Rachel asked, taking a shuddering breath.

Tina shook her head. Rachel winced and closed her eyes.

"I can't find her," Tina said. "No one has seen her at all this afternoon."

Rachel groaned loudly and pivoted around in frantic circles.

"Have you tried just calling her?" Tina asked, hopefully.

"It goes right to voicemail." Rachel said. "I don't even know when the last time I saw her phone was. For all I know, she has left it somewhere or just lost it. She hates it anyway."

Tina frowned. She had paged Sam several times, but he still hadn't heard from her. She thought he would tell her the truth about it.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Tina," Rachel whined, shaking her hands out like they were on fire. "I don't know what to do. We don't fight, not like this," she said, rocking back and forth. "Maybe she's punishing me."

Tina shook her head and wrapped her arm around Rachel .

"I don't think Charlie does that," she said gently. "I don't think she thinks that way. I think she's just very hurt and maybe still angry and she's pulling back into herself. She's off regrouping somewhere quiet."

"She does that," Rachel said, wryly. "She always does that. What is wrong with me? I keep trying to fix her and instead I just feel like I keep breaking her all over again."

That sad realization did it. After all day, that statement and the reality of it finally turned on the waterworks and Rachel collapsed onto the couch in tears. Tina sat down beside her and just held her hand because sometimes Rachel just needed to cry.

Charlie had actually explained it to her once, smiling the whole time like it was a special secret she'd figured out. Which, of course, it was.

When Charlie first showed up she immediately noticed that the people around Rachel had no idea what to do with her most of the time. They were so afraid of upsetting her that they catered to her every whim and treated her like a spoiled child. End result, they got exactly what they raised – a petulant, spoiled brat. If you said "no," and it wasn't what she wanted to hear, your life was about to become truly miserable.

Charlie had never treated her that way so Rachel had never behaved that way with her. Sure Rachel had her little moments and tried to get her way, but that's all they were - just moments. She would pout and cry and then basically get over it and be back to her sweet, charming, boisterous, funny self.

Whenever Rachel went sideways over something, which being Rachel she just did sometimes, people around her would freak out. The more upset Rachel got, the more frantic and hysterical everyone around her became until it was eventually chaos. Rachel would scream and cry and refuse to do anything and by then there was no dealing with her. That's usually when someone would come looking for Charlie to pick up the pieces.

Charlie found it sad that people never really got to see the real Rachel because they were so worried she as going to "be Rachel," or what they all thought of as Rachel.

Finally, Charlie pulled Tina aside one day and gave her the keys to the secret garden.

"I'm going to trust you with something," Charlie had told her. "Can I do that?"

Tina nodded because it was true. Charlie could trust her with anything. Rachel, too.

"I'm going to trust you with my one true thing and that's Rachel," she said, smiling brightly. For the briefest moment, Tina could have sworn there were tears in Charlie's eyes, but when she looked again, they were gone.

"I'm about to make your life a much easier place," she said with a smirk. Then she patiently explained the proper way to deal with a full-on Rachel Berry meltdown.

"Sit with her, let her cry, make her feel safe and loved and she'll calm herself down and be okay."

"If you do these things," Charlie told her confidently. "And you do them correctly, you will be back on track in an hour, tops."

At first, despite her undying love for Charlie and her having witnessed it herself a couple of times, Tina remained skeptical. Sure Rachel would behave for Charlie, because she was Charlie. It was something all together different to expect her to behave for anyone else telling her she had to do something she didn't want to do.

Still, Tina tucked Charlie's words away and the next time she saw Rachel frown and start to unravel, she pulled them out and walked through them just like Charlie taught her. When Rachel walked back on set again after 20 minutes, dry-eyed and smiling, Tina thought people were literally going to faint dead away. To them, it was nothing short of a miracle.

To Tina, it was just Charlie loving Rachel enough to take the time to understand what she needed and make it happen. It was at that moment that Tina realized just how blessed Rachel truly was.

"She's a tiny little thing with all these big feelings and, though she'll never admit it, she gets fragile and scared. Sometimes Rachel just needs to cry. You just have to let her and be there for her while she does and let her know everything is okay. Sometimes that's enough," Charlie said.

When Rachel stopped taking hiccuping sobs, Tina leaned back and pulled her against her shoulder.

"Rachel," she said, firmly. "Charlie's not broken. You don't have to fix her. Just like she doesn't have to fix you."

She reached in her pocket and pulled out a tissue and put it in Rachel's hand. Rachel wiped her nose.

"She feels broken sometimes, Tina," Rachel said, sounding confused. "I don't know why, but she just seems like she's not whole."

"She feels haunted," Tina told her. "When I'm with Charlie and she looks at things or say things, I see past them and it's like there is a shadow of something else there. Charlie is still running from things you and I can't see. Things we don't even know about and, unless she tells us, we probably never will know about either. "

"Broken," Rachel said, softly.

"No, not broken like pieces are missing and need to be found and put back," Tina tried to explain. "Everything with Charlie is really about Charlie at war with her demons, but mostly with herself."

"I don't know what to do with that," Rachel said honestly. "I can't make that right."

"I don't think you need to, necessarily," she said, stroking her hair lightly. "I think you just have to understand that there is a reason for the things she does and let her find her way through. Just hold her hand and love her enough so that she can find her way back."

Rachel sniffled into her tissue.

"How come you know all this?" she asked.

"Because you're too close to her," Tina said, smiling gently. "You're like magnets. You can't get five feet away from each other, Rachel. And then all you can think about is trying to touch each other. It's quite pitiful actually."

Rachel giggled in spite of herself.

"I don't have that problem," Tina told her, "I can get far enough away from her to get a little perspective."

"Was I wrong today, Tina?" she asked, voice wavering. "Did I do this?"

Tina hugged her.

"I don't know, Rachel," she told her honestly. "I think the whole thing with Finn is a lot more about Charlie and a lot less about you than you've realized. When it comes to you, she has to know that he's really no threat to her. But there's something about it all that just digs at her. I don't know if there's more she hasn't told you or what, but she has her reasons. I know she does."

"They wanted me to go out with him and I told them no." Rachel admitted. "The company people and the marketing people."

Tina looked surprised.

"They know he likes me. They thought it would be great for the movie if we coupled up." Rachel explained, shaking her head.

"I told them I wasn't interested, but they weren't too happy to take no for an answer," she said. "It got really tense. I thought they were going to fire me because of it. I mean, who was I to say no to them and then not even give them a reason why?"

"I never knew that," Tina said. "That's really all kinds of wrong and creepy."

"I wonder now if all that _was_ Finn's idea," Rachel said. "I never told Charlie – maybe she just picked up on all of that. It happened right about the time she turned up. Can you imagine how she'd react to something like that?"

"Yeah," Tina nodded. "Actually I can imagine exactly how she'd react to something like that."

"I can't believe I took up for Finn," Rachel said, crying again. "I shoved her always being a white knight right back in her face. I really was trying to protect her. I was just doing it all wrong. God, she must hate me."

"I can promise she doesn't hate you," Tina told her. "I know that much is true. But yeah, Rach, it probably wasn't your finest hour. I think if you tell her that, she'll understand and forgive you."

"Where is she, Tina?" Rachel asked sadly.

"I don't know, sweetie," Tina said with a sigh. "I wish I did. But wherever she is, I know she does not hate you. In fact, I'll almost guarantee that she wishes she was here with you as much as you want her to be here. "

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie felt around in her bag and found her phone. It was dead. She rifled around some more and found the charger. Holding the steering wheel steady with her knee, she fiddle around and got the charger plugged into the phone and plugged it into the cigarette lighter.

It chirped and carried on and eventually pulled up the welcome screen.

You have: 65 missed calls.

"Oh jeez," she muttered, wondering just how many of them were from Rachel. To her credit, it wasn't even half.

Rachel had called 28 times, Tina had called 10, and Sam had called 7. The rest were calls from Noah, a handful of clients, a couple of vendors, and there were several from a 419 area code that she didn't recognize. Those calls troubled her most of all at the moment.

Warily, she put through a call to her voicemail and put it on speaker, letting the messages play through.

Rachel crying, apologizing and begging her to call – she saved those.

Tina worried and asking her to call – she saved those.

Sam whining that Tina and Rachel were making him crazy and to please call someone, preferably not him. She laughed and saved those.

Noah grunted and hung up. She deleted those.

Clients problems – forward to Noah.

Vendors sales pitches – forward to Noah.

Call from 419 – hang up.

Call from 419 – another hang up.

Call from 419 – two more hang ups

Call from 419 – indistinct, sounds like arguing – hang up.

Call from 419 – "Quinn? Is this you? I can't tell from the message," hang up.

Charlie couldn't breath, she literally could not breath. It took everything she had to get the car to the shoulder and pulled to a safe stop. She needed air. NOW! Her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't even get the window down. She fumbled with the keys and then scrambled out the door.

Cars whizzed by on the driver side and she moved unsteadily to the other side of the truck to the grassy field.

Air, air, air, air, air. Just breathe.

She took three steps, put her hands to her knees and vomited. This was becoming a really bad habit. She didn't need any new bad habits.

When she felt stronger, she straightened up and paced around in circles.

Her first rational thought was: Goddamn you, Noah!

Part of her was fighting the very real urge to drive straight through the night just so she could punch him in the face.

Maybe Rachel was right. Maybe she just was looking to hit someone – for any reason. She was pretty sure he'd given her a very good reason

Rachel. Her second rational thought: Oh god, I want to be with Rachel. I need Rachel right now.

Her she didn't want to hit, not at all. Not even a little bit.

She just wanted her soft, cool hand on her forehead and to go to sleep next to her right after Rachel tugged and fussed and made her take her shirt off like she always did.

Swish and spit echoed through her thoughts and Charlie laughed.

She got back into the cab and sat with her head in her hands. Everything was crashing in on her from every direction. Charlie wanted to talk to Noah, but she was just not up to dealing with his self-righteous crusade. She physically ached to talk to Rachel but she was still reeling from her comments from that morning.

The safest person to call was probably Sam, but honestly, Sam was a just bro – she couldn't get what she needed right now from Sam. That left Tina, who was probably with Rachel. Charlie had no real problem talking with Tina, but it also meant going through a lot of details that Charlie really didn't feel like filling in.

So Charlie was pretty much back to where she started: either make up with Noah or make up with Rachel and she didn't want to do either.

It would be dark soon. If she didn't want to be trying to drive those backroads at night she had to get back and quickly, otherwise she'd be spending the night here somewhere. She didn't think too much about anything, turned the radio up loud and just started driving.

Thirty minutes in, the phone rang. Charlie glanced down at it. It was the 419 number again. She watched it ring and go to voicemail. Thankfully there was no new message.

Goddamn it, Noah. You're supposed to be making my life easier, you idiot.

And while we're at it, goddamn it, Rachel. Can't imagine why I don't unpack all my dirty laundry for your scrutiny and amusement.

The phone rang again just as Charlie turned into Artie's drive. She looked at the screen flashing, then denied the call. She waited anxiously, but they didn't leave a message. She wondered how long it would take before she finally stopped calling.

Charlie leaned back again the headrest and closed her eyes. She fiddled with the buttons and found a way to make the seat tilt back. After she played with all of the buttons and had ridden the seat up and down, back and forth and tipped it all the way forward and back again, she finally got it just right. And, not unlike Goldilocks, she immediately fell sound asleep. She didn't wake up until her phone alarm chirped.

At first, she was completely disoriented, and it took a few moments before she could get her bearings. Then she panicked. It was almost 5 am. She could only imagine what kind of frantic pitiful mess Rachel must be by this time. Grabbing her stuff, she tumbled out the the car and ran into Artie's office. She freshened up as best she could, quickly checked to see everything was locked up and shut down properly and then sprinted off toward the trailers.

For some reason the door was wide open when she got there, so Charlie just walked up the steps and went inside. Tina and Sam were both there and Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table. To say she looked like shit would be a compliment.

When Charlie waked into the room everyone turned and stared at her like she was a mirage. She just stood looking at Rachel.

No one moved for what seemed like an eternity. Then Rachel was up out of the chair and launched herself at Charlie. Charlie dropped her things and caught her. Rachel wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist and just held onto her for dear life.

Charlie felt Tina's hand on her shoulder. She gave a weak smile and nodded at her and mouthed, "Thank you."

"No problem," Tina said softly and squeezed Charlie's shoulder. She picked up her things and placed them on the kitchen table, then ducked out the door. Rachel had everything she needed now.

Then Charlie caught Sam's eye. He nodded at her and smirked.

"Later still a go?" he said. Charlie nodded. He gave a grin and a thumbs up and disappeared out the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Charlie just started walking back toward the bedroom. She fumbled with the latch, then nudged the door open and went inside, pushing it closed with her foot. She walked over to the bed and sat down, shifting Rachel, who was still clinging to her, her face buried in her neck, her eyes closed, her hands tight in her hair. She was quietly crying – Charlie could feel tears sliding down her neck.

"Please stop crying," she said, her voice void of emotion. It wasn't that she didn't care, it was just that she was drained; hollowed out by everything.

"I'm so...so..." Rachel stuttered.

"Rachel," Charlie interrupted her. "Little Bit, I don't have the strength to go through this right now. I just don't."

Rachel sobbed louder and hugged her harder.

"This is what I want, Rach," Charlie told her. "This is what I need...right now. Okay?"

Rachel nodded vigorously

"I need you to just be here for me," she told her quietly. "I need to go take a shower and come back here and just go to sleep for a few hours and not think about anything. And I need you to just be here for me while I do that. Will you do that?"

"Yes," Rachel said, tearfully. "Yes, I can do that."

"Good," Charlie said with a smile.

"Then I'm going to go do this thing with Finn," she said without apology. "If you want to go with me, that's fine. If you don't, I understand and that's fine, too. But whatever happens, I'm going to come back here. I'm going to come back here...to you because this is the only place I want to be. I love you, Rachel and... I do need you. Even when I say I don't, I still do."

"Oh, Charlie," Rachel gasped out and started kissing all over her face and saying "I'm so sorry," over and over.

"But the only thing I need you to protect me from is me, okay?" Charlie said, between kisses and apologies. "I can handle every thing else."

Rachel laughed and kissed her on the mouth over and over again. Finally, she pulled back and looked at her, trying to fix her hair.

"You look awful," she told her, wincing.

Charlie gave a half smile.

"Hello kettle," she said gently. Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled back at her.

"Have you eaten?" she asked.

"No," Charlie grimaced and shook her head. "I'm still...just no."

Rachel immediately frowned.

"Just stress," Charlie protested. "Nerves."

Rachel sighed deeply.

"Come on," she said, scrambling off Charlie's lap and tugging her hand. "Let's get you cleaned up and into bed. You have a fight to win this afternoon."

Charlie tugged Rachel back to her and brought their lips together. She nipped at her lower lip, sucking on it until Rachel pulled away, laughing. Then she followed willingly as the little brunette led her into the bathroom.

In less than an hour's time, Charlie had been freshly-showered, reluctantly fed toast and tea, and was now sleeping face-down and naked (at Rachel's request) beneath the covers in her own bed. Rachel was curled up tightly against her, snoring softly, warm and safe beneath her arm and still tenderly holding onto her fingers.

Charlie's phone was on the nightstand and the alarm was set for 11 a.m., which would give her plenty of time to get ready for the big showdown with Finn Hudson.

Despite everything. she was still quite excited about it all.

In the quiet darkness, while she and Rachel slept, the phone buzzed and the incoming number flashed area code, 419. It rang and then went to voice mail. A few seconds later the message waiting light flashed on and off in the dark casting shadows against the wall not unlike ghosts beckoning from the past.

~~oOo~~


	14. Extra, Extra: The Main Event

CHAPTER 13: Extra, Extra: The Main Event

Her alarm went off loudly and Charlie fumbled around and hit snooze. She figured she could get away with that three times more times before she actually had to get up. She turned over on her back and willed herself to sleep again.

Rachel? Where was Rachel?

It suddenly occurred to her that the little brunette was nowhere to be found, at least not in the vicinity of the bed. Or the bedroom either for that matter it turned out. Charlie threw the covers back and pulled on her t-shirt. She was halfway up when Rachel walked into the room.

"Hey, " she said, quietly as she climbed back onto the bed. "What are you doing?"

She walked on her knees across to Charlie and wrapped her arms around her from behind, one across her chest and one around her waist. She kissed her softly on the back of her neck.

Charlie shook her head.

"Nothing, I was just ..." she said, her voice trailing away.

Freaking out because I didn't know where you were.

Rachel smiled, knowingly.

"I'm right here, Charlie," she said, reading her mind. "Lay back down. You can sleep another 30 minutes. Come on."

Charlie let Rachel pull her down and she rested her head on Rachel's chest. Rachel ran her hand up and down Charlie's back under her shirt. Charlie sighed. It felt so good, but she was now too wide awake to fall back to sleep. She closed her eyes anyway.

"Wake up, baby," Rachel said, kissing her softly on the cheek. "Come on, we gotta hustle."

Charlie's eyes fluttered. Where had 30 minutes gone?

Rachel was sitting on the side of the bed wrapped in a fluffy towel and was running a brush through her damp hair.

"Charlie," she fussed, putting her brush aside and running her fingers through Charlie's tousled hair. "You gotta get up, sweetheart."

"No," Charlie muttered and burrowed into her pillow. Rachel turned and leaned down closer.

"Go get in the shower," she said, "I'll fix you something to eat."

Charlie shook her head.

"Yes," Rachel coaxed. "This was your big idea, Charlie."

God, Rachel smelled really good. Clean and fresh and... Rachel. Charlie grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down next to her. Rachel squealed and laughed loudly. Rachel tried to kiss her, but Charlie kept turning her head away.

"Go brush your teeth then, silly," Rachel said.

Charlie shook her head.

"I'll wait right here," she said.

Charlie raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, really." Rachel told her, laughing.

Charlie climbed over her and thundered away into the bathroom. Two minutes later, she came back and climbed over Rachel, snuggling back into where she was.

"Hi," she said, grinning at Rachel.

Rachel leaned in for a kiss and Charlie met her lips halfway this time.

"Mmm," Rachel said, "Minty goodness."

They both chuckled.

"You don't have time to mess around," Rachel said, kissing Charlie on the forehead as Charlie's hands went about opening Rachel's towel. "I mean, that literally."

Charlie growled at the sight of Rachel's naked body. She turned loose of the towel and put her hands on both sides of Rachel's ribcage and pulled her closer.

Rachel chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm not telling you again, Charlie," she said quietly, feeling Charlie's hot breath against the bare skin of her stomach. Charlie licked across her stomach and Rachel's muscles tensed.

She put her hand under Charlie's chin and lifted her face up to her. Rachel ran her tongue over Charlie's lips and then fused their mouths together as Charlie pressed up against her and her hands roamed everywhere.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie was running 30 minutes behind schedule, but it was worth it. Totally worth it. In fact, it was the whole reason for everything.

Charlie sat holding her cell phone and watching the message light flash on and off.

On impulse, she scrolled through her contacts and punched in one of the favorited numbers. While the number rang through, she got up and moved into a more secluded spot so she could speak freely.

She listened to the familiar message and then when the beep came she launched into a three minute explicative-laden tired that ended in "and furthermore, just fuck you." She hung up and resumed staring at the tiny LED light that appeared to be actively taunting her.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Puck was sitting with a beer on Quinn's porch and scrolling lazily through his work messages. He was surprised to see one from Quinn's cell phone number. He immediately scowled.

From past experience, this generally meant bad news because this was one of Quinn's favorite tricks. It was something she did when she didn't want to risk talking to him directly – she would bypass calling his cell number and call the work number instead. Then she could dial into his voice mail box directly and know he wouldn't get it until later.

He took a heavy swig of his beer and hit "play." Sure enough, there was two minutes and 55 seconds of Quinn raving like a lunatic, spewing verbal fire and using language that made his ears blush. Worse still, she was blaming him for something that he had absolutely nothing to do with.

Well Q., he thought. Two can play at this game. He drained his beer and dialed into the work phone line.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Quinn was just about worked up to playing the flashing message when a new voice mail popped up. This number she recognized immediately.

"Coward," she muttered and dialed into her work voice mail box.

"Goddamn it, Quinn Fabray. I'm a sorry-ass bastard at times," Noah protested. "But I'm not a complete rat-fucker. You should know that better than anyone.

"You asked me not to talk to Rachel and I haven't. You asked me NOT to talk to your crazy-ass fucking mother again and I haven't done that either. So I sure as fuck am not the person who gave her your cell phone number. I don't know how the crazy lush ended up with it but she didn't get it from me. Call my ass out on shit I've done and I'll be the first to admit it, but I don't own this one, Q. When you're ready to apologize, you know where I'll be. Everything's good here. I guess I could say it was nice to hear your voice again even if you were calling me a... "

The voice mail cut off.

Quinn smiled sheepishly. If Puck had talked to her mother again, he would admit it. He could be a prick, but he wasn't normally a liar. Well, not anymore, at least not where she was concerned.

So how in the hell had Judy Fabray gotten a hold of Charlie's private cell number then?

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie jumped up and down and bobbed her head side-to-side. She needed to get her blood pumping, her adrenaline amped up.

Whatever the outcome, she was so ready for this to happen.

She couldn't believe how many people had found their way on set in the middle of a Saturday afternoon. It looked like just about every crew member from every department was milling about, picking their favorite and having a grand old time.

Of course, Sam was working with Charlie in her corner, while Finn had one of his nitwit buddies helping him, some mean-eyed oaf of a guy named David. Charlie had seen him around, but never knew why he was there. Apparently it was to keep Finn entertained.

To keep it fair, both David and Sam were allowed to be in the ring to break up any incidents. In the event there wasn't a clear-cut "winner," Charlie and Finn had drawn names from a group of crew members who would ultimately confer and decide on the final winner.

Charlie was well-liked among the crew, but then again, so was Finn. It could easily go either way if it came down to a committee decision.

Sam, doing his weirdly annoying Sean Connery impersonation, had been designated the ring announcer.

"And in this corner, weighing in at far less than she should considering the way she eats, it's is the pride of Pagosa Springs, Colorado, let's give up for the one, the only – White Knight, Charming Charlie Fabray.!

_Holy crap, what in the hell was wrong with him? _

Charlie blushed furiously and waved to the crowd.

"And in this corner, weighing in at far less than he should considering the way he eats, it's the pride of the great White North, let's give it up for the one, the only – Pretty Boy, Fabulous Finn Hudson."

To Charlie's surprise she actually heard people booing. Then again, it did sound an awful lot like Rachel.

"Okay people, bring it in, "Sam said, waving the both in. David stood behind him while he gave them the run-down.

"This is not a blood-bath, people. We're all friends and this is for laughs, guys. No dirty tricks, just clean basic boxing. Are we clear? "

Charlie nodded.

Finn nodded.

"Okay, we got four three minute rounds. If you can still move after that, we'll give it to the judges. If everyone understands, then step back and we'll make this happen."

Charlie held out a glove to Finn and he tapped it with his.

"Good luck, Mr. Hudson," she said.

"It's all good, Fabray, " he replied.

Sam hustled Charlie over into her corner.

"Move around," he said and she started jumping up and down.

"Don't stand still," he told her. "We both know this guy is pudding. I can hear him wheezing over her."

Charlie nodded.

"If he hits you, Charlie, he's going to hurt you." Sam warned her. "He's just too big. He's not a gentleman. He won't play nice."

Again, Charlie nodded.

"Remember, he's got at least six inches of reach on you," Sam said, leaning his forehead against Charlie's. "Close is too fucking close. Stay away from him. Come at him from underneath and the side, not straight on."

He put his hand on the back of her neck.

"If he hurts you Charlie, I'll have to fucking kill him," Sam whispered to her. "I'm just telling you. I got your back, Charlie. It's just a bro thing. An honor thing."

Charlie smiled at him and he stuffed her mouth guard into her mouth.

"Rip it up, Chas-baby," he said and slapped her hard on the butt.

They both shuffled out into ring and slowly started circling each other.

"Finally, the Fabulous Fabray," Finn taunted. "I've been looking forward to this."

She eyeballed him hard. She could see Sam motioning for her to bring her hands up and guard her face, but she didn't want to waste the energy this early on. If she need to she was sure to be faster than him.

"All this fuss," he said, smiling. "Over a girl no less."

Again, Charlie just ignored him

"Am I right?" he said.

"Finn," Charlie said, finally. "You might want to save your breath. Before this is over with, I figure you're going to need it."

"Boy, they sure named you right," Finn taunted. "You are always looking out for everyone, aren't you?"

"Only for those I care about, Finn," she said. "And those too stupid to do it for themselves."

"And which one does that make Rachel?" he asked, laughing. "Which one is she, Charlie?"

She pivoted her foot and shifted her weight and pulled her arm back. Then the bell sounded and the first round closed out a non-event.

"Lot of trash talking," Sam muttered.

"He thinks he can push buttons and get a reaction," Charlie explained, scowling and sipping water.

"Can he?" Sam asked.

"Not so far, " she said, laughing. "We'll just have to wait and see how it goes."

"Head in the game, Charlie," Sam cautioned. He took he water away from her, rinsed off her mouth guard with it and held it up.

"Bite," he said and then he pushed her back into the ring.

They started circling around again a little more closed in this time. Charlie was bored with this circling around and mouthing off bullshit.

Oh hell, she thought to herself. Let's get this real right now.

She waited for her first chance and then she tapped him once because he was in easy reach and because she wanted to put him on notice that she wasn't playing around. She caught him right on the nose. Not hard enough to damage anything, but certainly enough to make his eyes water and get his attention.

He swatted at his face with his gloved hand, blinking hard and snuffing. Suddenly he wasn't laughing quite so much and didn't have much to say. The affable goof seemed to have disappeared. His eyes got steely and cold.

"Really Fabray?" he taunted. "Is that all you got?"

"That was a love tap, Mr. Hudson." she said, truthfully. "Just saying hello."

He laughed.

"Yeah, sure," he chortled smugly.

When his gaze flicked away, playing to his minions, she stepped in with a power right cross and connected hard against the side of his face. She felt his jaw shift under her glove.

Finn staggered back, bounced against the ropes and then fell face-first to the mat with a solid grunt. He didn't even put his hands out to try and stop himself.

Charlie stepped up and leaned down, spitting out her mouth guard.

"Yeah, Finn," she said evenly. "I'm sure. You might want to consider staying down there. Just saying."

Sam grabbed her by the upper arm and hauled her away from him.

"Come on, trash talk. Take it over there to your corner, " he said, grinning broadly. Charlie smirked at him and stepped away.

Finn stayed sprawled on the mat until the count of five, then he pushed off and climbed to his feet.

Taking a standing eight count, Finn was slightly glassy-eyed and definitely wobbled on his legs. He was red in the face and sweating heavily. His corner man, Dave, fanned him furiously with a towel trying to cool him out.

Charlie grinned in spite of herself. She had almost knocked the asshole right the fuck out. Regardless of how it played out, she had effectively pants him and shown everyone how seriously tiny it really was. If he could get his wits back, she knew he'd come after her in a major way. His pride was now involved.

"Okay, go," she heard and it was back on again. She pulled into herself, wary now.

"Wow, Fabray," Finn huffed, trying to get his swagger back. "Lucky punch, huh."

She scoffed.

_Lucky, my ass_.

Finn grunted hard and threw a viscous wild right cross at her. She stepped back easily and it cut audibly through the air well in front of her.

Oh yeah, he was looking to draw blood. If he connected with a punch like that, he could easily break her jaw, knock her out or both.

Charlie found an opportunity to make eye contact with Sam and saw the realization on his face as well. She would need to be very careful from here on out. This wasn't friendly sparring. Shit just got real.

"Oops, you got lucky. I missed," he mumbled behind his mouth guard, panting from the effort. He stepped toward her and tried with another furious left haymaker. He telegraphed it so badly that Charlie ducked it easily. He followed with a swift hard right that Charlie tried to slip, but he managed to just graze her with it. He caught a slight knuckle on her cheek.

Pain exploded under her eye and it felt like she'd been hit with a bat. She could feel the swelling already. She wasn't sure – he might have split her cheek open.

"How's that for a love pat?" he taunted, grinning.

Keep talking, Finn, she said to herself, circling with him. That's your precious oxygen you're giving away.

Charlie was fully crouched now behind her gloves, watching and waiting for him to give her an opening. She had almost given up on it happening this round when Finn handed it to her. He stepped on his own foot and stumbled.

Amen for fucking clown shoes, she thought

When he staggered, and then recovered with a flat-footed save, she stepped in and popped him hard in the chest. She heard all the air whoosh out of him. Then she fired a hard uppercut and caught him solidly under the chin. If he'd been a smaller man, he might have actually come up off his feet and taken air. Instead, his head snapped back and he just toppled backward following after it.

She knew it was close, but she still groaned when the bell saved him at a five count.

Charlie moved over to her corner and sat down. She spit her mouth guard out quickly.

"Am I cut? " she asked, anxiously.

"Nah," Sam said, shaking his head. "He barely got you. Not enough to break the skin. It'll bruise though."

She nodded, panting. A bruise, she didn't really care about that, that wasn't her biggest worry. She just didn't want stitches. Stitches and blood were hurt and she promised Rachel she wouldn't get hurt.

"Where is she, Sam?" she asked , trying to scan the crowd.

"She's here. Don't worry about it," he assured her. "Just keep your head in this. He's not playing. He's really looking to put your lights out."

"I know," she said, nodding. "At least now maybe everyone can see what a dick he is. He's too stupid to realize that."

"You've hurt him, twice," Sam told her. "He's pretty furious from what I can see."

"Yeah, yeah," she said. "Good. He's mad and that means he'll make mistakes. I'm just gonna run him around for 3 minutes this time out. Wind him."

"Be careful," he said, seriously. "I kind of like you and God knows I don't want to face the wrath of Rachel."

"She ain't so fierce," Charlie said with a grin.

"Yeah, well..." Sam said, eyes flashing. "I can't, uh, _tame_ her the way you do." He winked at her and shoved her mouth guard back into her mouth.

"Go," he said and she scrambled back into the ring

To her credit, Hudson looked like crap. He was crimson-faced and she could hear him huffing behind his guard. He had a bruise already starting on the side of his face and it looks like she might have split his lip with the last punch.

Finn didn't waste any time or any trash talk this time out. He stepped into her and threw a hard jab that went wide. He circled a couple of time and then threw another, same hand, that she slipped.

He grunted loudly with every effort and his punches were sloppy and lacked snap on the return. He was already showing signs of serious fatigue. She stayed out of his reach and forced him to come in to her. It worked in her favor because he dropped his guard whenever he stepped in. She busted him squarely in the mouth with a short right one time and then caught him hard above the left eye with a second a few passes later. A couple more like that and he would be done.

"Come on," he bellowed at her in frustration at one point. "No fair. Stop hiding back there and fight."

"Nobody's hiding, Mr. Hudson." she said evenly. "It's called strategy."

"Ughhh," he huffed out and more or less charged at her. He caught her in the chest with his shoulder and pinned her hard against the ropes. Charlie could hear the crowd yelling and booing, but she was more concerned with the short punches body punches he was throwing. He caught her in the stomach with one and got a solid hit to her ribs with another and effectively winded her. She reeled away while David pulled him off.

She held on to the rope and gulped air. It hurt to draw breath. God she hoped he hadn't cracked a rib driving into her.

Sam back Finn into the corner and was right up in his face. She couldn't make out what he was saying but he was totally stone-cold furious. Finn wouldn't make eye contact with him.

"Try that again and I'll call this for her on the spot and then beat the ever-loving shit out of you right here in front of everybody," she heard Sam hiss at him as they stepped away from each other. "Apologize, asshole."

"Sorry," Finn muttered and held out a glove. She tapped it and stepped back, covering up again. They basically resorted to circling around each other. There was no point in Charlie risking stepping in at this point. Hudson had nothing to lose, but he just didn't have the stamina to make anything happen.

Charlie knew that the bell had to be close. She was seriously fighting the urge to goad him, to provoke him into doing something. If she could hit him on the forehead again, she could end this whole thing. Apparently Finn was thinking the same thing because his mouth started up again.

"I haven't seen Rachel," he wheezed, trying to dance faster, thinking he could get her rattled.

"Me neither,"she said, honestly. It clearly put him off his footing when he didn't get a rise out of her. She took a step at him and he staggered back. She snapped a straight left into his jaw and fell back.

Maybe he'd keep his mouth shut now.

He tapped his head several times with his gloves either trying to wake himself up or remind himself to keep his guard up. She didn't know, or even care, which one.

"I don't get the attachment," he said, chuckling and slowing down. She doubted it was strategy. He was dragging his feet badly now.

Charlie smiled. Hudson was a transparent as cellophane. She knew he was going to make some crude remark to try and twist her up and then try for a big finish.

"So do you guys fuck or what?" he said under his breath and then he took two big steps into her.

So far this had all been totally straight-up Charlie, but Quinn was lurking and waiting, even itching, to get a shot. Unlike Charlie, Quinn wouldn't hesitate to fight dirty. _This_ was the opening she had been waiting for and she took it.

When he lashed out with a clumsy right cross, she ducked it and fired a straight hard right. It looked like a totally legit blow to the midsection, but it was just barely a fraction of an inch low. It was low enough though and she heard him groan and then he pitched forward to his knees, gulping air and grimacing.

"Careful, Finn," she said, stepping over him. "You're looking a little blue there, buddy." And then the bell saved him yet again.

So much for noble.

"Totally fucking lame, Charlie," the nagging voice in her head chided her all the way to her corner. "Tell him, Charlie, go on say it. Tell him how hot Rachel was a few hours ago when she was all naked, wet and moaning beneath you and how hard you made her come. Show him the scratches on your back. Just the very thought of a wicked hot fuck like that will make his fat head explode. Then game over, we win."

"Bitch," Charlie said, dropping onto the corner seat.

"What?" Sam asked, puzzled.

"Talking to myself," Charlie muttered, angrily

"We got this, Charlie," Sam said excitedly.

"We don't got nothing until the last bell and they tell you to say my name, Sam." she said flatly. "He could knock me out the first punch of the next round and we'd be done."

"Okay, then," Sam said, flipping a towel on her to cool her off because she obviously needed it. He wondered if Finn said something to turn her mood. He could hear him talking smack but couldn't hear everything he was saying. Same went for Charlie – they were both mouthing off to each other pretty consistently.

Sam wiped Charlie's face off and went back to cooling her off.

"I know I don't need to tell you," Sam said seriously. "But be careful. He's really got nothing to lose at the moment."

She nodded.

"Okay," Sam said quietly, slipping her mouth guard back into place. "Go get him, Charlie."

Charlie jumped up and bounced into the ring. She felt surprisingly good, but didn't dwell on it too much. She didn't want to jinx herself. Just do the work and get it done.

Another layer of energy had peeled off of Finn and he was, more or less, staggering. He kept his guard up, but it was low and took most of his energy. If she really wanted to, she could just walk him around in circles and that would be the end of it. Somehow she doubted that he'd let it go at that.

"It's been a good fight, Fabray," he offered, randomly.

"Yuh," she agreed.

_For me._

"Guess we'll just have to leave it at a draw, huh?" he said.

"That's bullshit, Hudson," she retorted, tiring of his self-aggrandizing nonsense.

"Kiss your mother with that mouth, Fabray?" he asked, laughing.

Unbeknownst to him, Finn had just waved a red scarf in front of a quietly sleeping bull. Even Ferdinand had his limits.

Quinn actually came to a full stop. Finn, however, didn't react quickly enough and staggered a couple of steps. Charlie saw the window and reacted purely on instinct. She lashed out with a left jab that caught him above the right eye. He grunted and his head snapped back. She came right back again with a right cross and his hands came up trying to cover. Then Charlie pivoted in and came at him with a solid left digging hard up into his body. She knew when it landed that hurt it him. Finally, she dropped her weight back and drove into him with a full-on left hook to the side of his head. It was all over in the blink of an eye, just a perfectly-executed four-point turn.

But, just to be sure, she came back again one last time with another hard right cross.

Finn just dropped. No noise, no spin and fall, nothing; no wasted motion. He just sank down and lay there.

There was no bell to save him this time either.

"...Six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Done, he's done."

Charlie heard the cheering and pushed her head gear off. Then Sam hoisted her up over his shoulder and was basically dancing around the ring, spinning her.

Charlie just grinned and scanned the crowd. Finally, in the back of the crowd off to the right of her corner, she saw Tina and Rachel. Rachel was actually jumping up and down and holding onto to Tina. Charlie caught her eye and pointed at her with a gloved hand. Rachel stopped jumping and made a heart with both both hands and held it up so Charlie could see it. Charlie nodded at her, smiling broadly, and tapped her chest repeatedly with her glove.

Sam set Charlie down in her corner and she hugged him, furiously, and kissed him on the top of his fluffy head. He immediately turned bright red and she laughed and grabbed his head between her gloved hands.

"You're fucking awesome, Sam Evans," she told him. He couldn't do anything but grin at her.

Sam grabbed her hands and pulled her over to the kit box and started cutting the tape off her gloves. He had one cut away and was working on the second when she heard him.

"Fabray, " she heard him call over left shoulder. She turned toward him, smiling.

"Guess I should say, "congrats" or something," he said.

"If you want, sure," Charlie said.

He held up his knuckles and Charlie tapped them with her free hand.

"This will give the press some more to talk about, eh?" he said, chuckling.

"I guess," she said with a shrug, her brow knitted. "If you want them to."

Was there press on set? Why would he want them to know about this?

He leaned in closer and dropped his voice.

"It's not like they weren't already all worked up over that artwork on Rachel's ass, right?" he said like it was a dirty joke whispered between friends.

Charlie's eyes went cold.

"What do you know about it?" Charlie asked through clenched teeth.

"You shouldn't leave your camera laying around on your desk, Fabray," he said, taunting. "Where just anybody can look through it."

"You fucking son of a...," she went at him, but he easily pushed her away, laughing. He put his hand on the top of her head like he was keeping her away from him. She slapped it away.

"Don't touch me, Finn," she hissed. "I won't tell you again. Keep your goddamned hands off me."

All those within earshot who heard it were now watching them cautiously.

Finn just smirked at her. He reached out to do it again and Charlie slapped him hard across the face with her free hand. The sound made even more heads snap up and it made her hand sting. Finn just scowled at her.

She turned her back to him and motioned for Sam to get her other glove cut off. When she felt a hand fall on her shoulder she turned back again without really thinking too much about it. Some more of his mouth, no doubt.

There was an explosion of lights behind her eyes and a sharp crack. Charlie knew it was broken the minute he connected even before blood gushed everywhere.

It infuriated her that it had been a sucker punch, a bare-handed one at that. She couldn't even react because a stunned Sam still had her lone glove in his hands. Sam dropped the scissors and shoved a towel in her direction, She grabbed it with her free hand and covered her face. It was soaked red almost immediately.

Behind her Charlie could hear angry voices and blows landing. She heard Sam's voice rise above all the others, "fucking warned you, brah, not cool..." and then more blows and grunts.

She tried to tip her head back, but her mouth filled with blood and she choked. She pitched forward and spat as much out as she could.

"Goddamn it," she muttered, shaking her head. She tasted copper everywhere and her whole face throbbed.

Charlie knew the minute Rachel touched her. She could just tell the feel of her hands against her face.

"Come here," Rachel said, pulling the bloody towel away and replacing it with a fresh one. She held it against Charlie's face and cradled her head against her chest.

"I'm sorry, " Charlie said immediately. "I'm so sorry. I promised..."

"No, no, stop, don't talk, " Rachel said, gently, shaking her head. "This wasn't your fault. He did this. This was him." She was kissing Charlie's head and holding the towel.

"Stop kissing me, Rachel," Charlie hissed. "There's people."

Tina appeared from somewhere with an ice pack and held it to Charlie's face. Charlie started pushing at them both.

"No, don't," she fretted. "You're getting blood all over you. It's fucking everywhere. Just give it to me. I'll do it."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Tina. Tina did the same and shook her head.

"Charlie, stop being a fucking idiot," Rachel scolded and, more or less, yanked her back into the chair in her corner. Tina held the ice pack on her face while Rachel held the towel. Charlie was dizzy and her stomach pitched dangerously.

Sam appeared a few minutes later, knuckles torn and bloody, lip swollen.

"Here," he said, moving them both out of the way. He begin packing cotton padding up Charlie's nose none-too-gently.

"Ow, fuck," she whined after a minute, panting. God, she wanted him to stop doing that. Finally, he took Tina's ice pack and held it more or less between Charlie's eyes.

"Hold that, right there," he said, firmly. Tina nodded. "Don't let her get up because she'll probably just fall down."

He wiped the blood off his hands and walked away. A few minutes later he came back with a young Asian man that none of them knew.

He smiled shyly at Tina and Rachel and walked directly up to Charlie, tipped her face up gently and looked at her. He touched her nose here and there and it hurt so bad that Charlie's eyes teared up.

"Yeah, it's broken," he said, quietly.

"Do your thing, dude," Sam told him.

He smiled at Charlie.

"You won't like this, " he told her while looking Charlie straight in the eye and she knitted her brow heavily. "Just try and keep still and we'll get through it pretty quick, 'kay?"

He didn't wait for her to reply. He lined his fingers up along the sides of her nose and literally shifted the bone back and forth until it was more or less aligned again.

Charlie whined loudly and Rachel stepped up and wrapped her arms around Charlie, grabbing her flailing hands to keep her still.

"I know, it hurts. I'm so sorry, " he said, his eyes focused on his task. "I would stop, but it would just be worse the next time. Almost got it."

By the time he was finished, Charlie was openly crying and her color was white as chalk. Tina and Rachel both looked pained and horrified.

Sam, however, had watched with rapt attention and fist-bumped the young man when he was finished.

He put a splint piece of tape across the bridge of her nose in a couple of places to stabilize it and told her she was good to go. If there were any problems, he told her she could get Sam and he'd come and find him for her.

"Oh, and you're probably gonna need this in a minute," he said and handed Charlie the trash can they'd been using as a spit bucket. Everyone eyed it suspiciously.

Then, he turned and disappeared with Sam again.

Charlie groaned loudly and Tina took several steps back and then looked after Sam and his quiet friend.

Charlie, meanwhile, couldn't breathe and was convinced she was going to suffocate. She began pulling the packing out of her nose as fast as she could and battling with Rachel the whole time because she wanted her to leave it in.

"It's...not...no...leave it...in," Rachel sputtered to no avail.

Charlie had gotten down to the last of it and was now stiff-arming Rachel to keep her at bay. She gave Rachel one silent pleading look and that was all Rachel needed. She stepped away and Charlie gagged up a mouthful of the blood that she had swallowed.

God, it hurt so bad to do that.

Rachel was holding Charlie's shoulders and trying to wipe her face but Charlie kept shaking her head. She croaked out, "more...go," and then she was going again with tears of pain streaming down her face.

Tina was watching everything and desperately trying to teleport anywhere else.

In the midst of it all, Sam strolled up on them calmly and announced plainly, "She has to get all that blood she swallowed up and out."

Rachel, Tina and Charlie all turned and looked at him, frowning.

"Dude," Tina said, shaking her head.

"What?" he muttered, clearly confused.

She took him by the arm and walked him away.

"Who is that guy?" Charlie heard her asking him.

Charlie was now on her knees clinging to her bucket and Rachel was sitting on her chair holding her from behind. She had her arm wrapped securely around her chest. She hugged her and actually chuckled.

"My god, Charlie, you're a complete fucking mess today," she said, sympathetically. "But baby, you totally won."

Charlie winced, groaned, and leaned weakly against Rachel.

"Yay, me," she whimpered.

"Yes, baby," Rachel chuckled, "Yay, you."

Rachel put her hand tenderly across Charlie's forehead and kissed the side of her head.

"Rachel... don't," Charlie fussed and Rachel just laughed.

"The things you find to worry about..." Rachel said, shaking her head. "I think your Linda Blair impersonation has sent everyone running for the hills."

Charlie laughed and then groaned.

Sam and Tina appeared with the ATV and they all loaded Charlie into the back with Rachel and then they drov gingerly across the set. They walked her into the trailer and she made them leave her at the kitchen table.

"Just go..." she insisted. "Love you, thank you, but...go."

Rachel walked them both to the door.

"Call me," Tina told her, hugging her. "For any reason, any hour."

Rachel nodded.

"Tina knows where to find me, " Sam told Rachel.

Rachel smiled at him and grabbed his hand, softly running her fingers across his swollen knuckles.

"Thank you," she said.

"No big thing," he told her. "It's what family does where I come from."

Rachel smiled and blinked hard, nodding her head.

She closed the door and walked back over to the table. Charlie was sitting with her face propped up between both hands.

"Come on, baby," Rachel said, sliding her arm around her and helping her to her feet. "I've got you."

For the second time that day, Rachel put Charlie into the shower and carefully cleaned her off. She propped her up in bed against a fortress of pillows and force-fed her tea and hot soup.

When Charlie dozed off, Rachel sat down next to her and carefully surveyed the visible damage: besides the broken nose, she had two black eyes and her cheek was puffed up and darkly-bruised.

Rachel pulled up her shirt. She also had a deep bruise along her ribcage.

"Stop staring at me," Charlie muttered, her eyes still closed.

"I like staring at you," Rachel told her, truthfully. She put her hand softly on Charlie's face, then she leaned down and carefully kissed her bottom lip.

"Does that hurt?" she asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"You can do it again if you want," she said with a slight smile.

Rachel kissed her again, pressing a little harder and sucking lightly.

"More," Charlie said when Rachel pulled away and Rachel chuckled low in her throat.

She sealed her mouth over Charlie's and kissed her deeply, being careful not to touch her nose.

"Mmmm," Charlie sighed, her fingers moving lightly on Rachel's face.

"So worth it," she said, finding Rachel's eyes.

"So completely stupid," Rachel said, shaking her head at her before kissing her some more. Charlie even managed to suck lightly on her tongue.

Rachel bullied Charlie into taking some pain reliever to keep the swelling down. She tried to talk her into ice packs, but she just wouldn't do it.

"Fine," Rachel huffed. "Look like a raccoon. See who kisses you then."

"You will," Charlie sassed confidently.

"Maybe," Rachel said, unconvincingly.

"Here," Charlie said, patting her hand on her chest. Rachel sighed and pulled off her shoes, then she carefully climbed over Charlie and snuggled up next to her. Rachel laid her head on Charlie's chest and Charlie wrapped her arms around her.

"Good thing you didn't lose, " Rachel muttered. "Can you imagine what you'd look like then?"

Charlie laughed, then groaned.

"Still totally worth it," Charlie said, falling quickly back to sleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

|"Is she going to..." Tina was saying.

"Yes, she is," Charlie said, walking haltingly into the room.

Tina winced just watching her.

"Hey lady," Charlie said, kissing Tina on the head and sitting down next to her.

"Oh my god," Tina said, staring at her and shaking her head.

Charlie rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively.

Rachel walked in, drying her hands on a towel. She walk over to Charlie. "Hey, sweetie," she said and kissed her carefully on the cheek.

Tina looked back and forth between the both of them.

"You two look like you've been beating the hell out of each other, " she said.

"Bang, zoom, to the moon," Charlie muttered under her breath.

Tina and Rachel both laughed.

There was a knock on the door. Tina looked over to Rachel, who nodded. She crossed the room and opened the door, then stepped back and let Sam in.

"Mornin', y'all," he said, smiling as he stepped into the room. Tina closed the door behind him and went back to her seat.

Rachel gave him a bright smile and Charlie nodded to him. He crossed over to Charlie and looked at her closely. She squinted at him.

"God, not you, too," she muttered. "What?"

"In a game of "you should see the other guy," you would actually win," he said and then he put a stack of printouts on the table in front of her. Tina leaned in to look and Rachel walked up behind Charlie and leaned over her, fanning them out across the table.

It showed several grainy photos of Finn Hudson looking like the before and after photo in a Fight Club promo. There were headlines like:

FILM SHOOTING DELAYED WHILE ACTOR'S BRUISED FACE AND EGO MENDS

SUCKER PUNCH LANDS ACTOR IN HOT WATER

ACTOR GOES FROM BOY-NEXT-DOOR TO BEAT-DOWN BULLY

Most of the tabloid stories reported that Finn had come out on the losing end of a "friendly" workout contest that ended up being "not so friendly." Then, when he tried to take the fight outside the ring, he basically ended up getting his ass kicked all over again.

Tina read, aloud:

"Hudson, having come out on the losing end of an impromptu boxing bout between co-workers, tried to continue the fight after all the gloves were off. As a result, Hudson end up much worse for the wear in a brawl with several members of the film's crew that erupted after he pushed and punched a well-liked female consultant, possibly breaking her nose."

Charlie groaned. At least they hadn't mentioned her name.

Tina continued:

"Hudson, seen here leaving a local emergency room, suffered cuts and bruises as well as cracked ribs, a broken finger and several broken teeth. Product was expected to be delayed while Hudson tended to his injuries. It isn't Hudson's first brush with trouble on this set. Hudson and several colleagues were recently cited for illegally hunting deer out of season and without proper documentation. As a result, the production company was heavily fined. The incident was later resolved amicably, but sources indicated that Hudson had been under close scrutiny since the incident.

Hudson's co-star, Rachel Berry, could not be reached for comment.

The two stars had frequently been rumored to be romantically involved when filming began but neither would confirm or deny the relationship. Berry's often-outspoken manager, Santana Lopez, called the rumors "just another Hollywood PR department bubble-gum fantasy. Clearly this is the by-product of some publicist's personal wet dream. "

"Oh my god," Rachel muttered. Charlie just looked at her, smirking.

Tina read the last line of the article:

"Producers revealed that several members of the film's production crew were disciplined as a result of this incident.. They warned any further incidents would result in more severe disciplinary action and possible termination."

They all three turned and looked at Sam.

"I'm on probation," he told them.

"Sam, no," Charlie said. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged and laughed.

"It doesn't mean much. I think half the crew was put on probation." he told them. "I'm sure it was all to appease Finn's people. I figure as long as we don't kick the shit out of Finn again, I think we're good."

"Where is he?" Tina asked, looking at Sam.

"He hasn't come back here yet, " he told them. "They're actually taking bets that he may not."

Charlie immediately looked at Rachel. She remained poker-faced, but licked her lips.

"We'll see," was all she said and she smiled reassuringly at Charlie.

"Are we really shut down?" Tina asked quietly.

Sam shrugged.

"Nobody seems to know for sure," he said. "They haven't officially said anything."

All eyes turned to Rachel.

"I haven't heard anything," she said. "But I'll find out first thing this morning. Don't worry guys."

Charlie was immediately worried for Tina and Sam. She and Rachel could manage without a paycheck for a couple of weeks, but she doubted if they could. She would have to talk to Rachel about that.

Rachel put her hand on Charlie's arm and just smiled at her.

"It'll be fine," she said in her zen Berry all-knowing way.

"Sit down, Sam," Rachel said, walking up and placing a hand on his shoulder. "We're going to have breakfast. Please stay and have some."

He looked at Tina, who nodded, eagerly.

"Okay," he accepted, awkwardly. He slid into a chair next to Tina.

"It's no big deal," Charlie said, leaning over to whisper to him loudly. "She's a really bad cook. You might actually want to get out now while you still can."

Sam looked mortified, but Charlie just smirked, Tina just laughed and Rachel just rolled her eyes and kissed Charlie on the back of the head.

"Charlie thinks she's amusing today," Rachel said. "Clearly she took one too many blows to the head yesterday."

Sam gave a crooked smile.

Tina got up to help Rachel in the kitchen and Sam moved over next to Charlie.

"How's things going at the construction site," he asked her.

"I haven't been there in a couple of days," she admitted frowning. "We need to get back on that."

He agreed and they immediately fell into a quiet conversation about building materials and budgets and things that would have bored Tina and Rachel to tears.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Rachel managed to coax Tina into teaching her how to making her eggs and polenta dish that Charlie had raved endlessly about, but she wanted to try it with non-dairy cheese and fake eggs. They went back and forth several times and then agreed that if Charlie wouldn't eat it, then Rachel would make it the real way for them by herself the next morning.

"But you can't say anything, Tina," Rachel protested. "None of that non-magnetic mind mojo you and Charlie get going sometimes.

Tina laughed and promised her there would be none of that.

This time Rachel had the last laugh.

Both Charlie and Sam ate it down to the last bite and then went back for seconds.

Of course, Charlie commented it would be even better if it had bacon in it.

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: The power has been out here for three hours now and the only thing working was the laptop and the phone. So you're getting this today. Again, it's really, really long.

To paraphrase: "I am...so excited...for this chapter...to be released!"

I know a lot of people were anxiously awaiting this chapter.  
>I hope that I haven't disappointed.<br>Also, thank you so, so, so very much for all the kind words and amazing thoughts about the last chapter. Sometimes your instincts play tricks, and sometimes they don't. Glad to see this time they weren't telling tales.  
>Til the next update, be well.<p> 


	15. Message Anxiety

**Chapter 14: Message Anxiety**

Rachel marched up to the door and knocked. She was pretty certain that she need to have her wits about her, her guard up and her game face firmly affixed. It didn't involved throwing physical punches, but there was little doubt in her mind it was going to be her turn to go another few rounds as a result of Finn Hudson.

"Rachel, good morning," Will greeted her amiably, opening the door so she could step inside. He bent and brushed his smooth cheek lightly against hers. She brought her hand up and lightly grazed his other cheek with her fingertips.

"Good morning, Will," she responded.

"Come in, have a seat, " he said, holding out the chair for her. She slipped into it and immediately pulled herself in. Crossing her legs, she dropped her hands to her lap. This was her bringing her guard up.

Will took a seat across from her and smiled at her her. She smiled back. He countered with a nervous chuckle and was about to say something when the door opened again and the director swept in. Everyone called him "Murphy."

"Sorry, so sorry," he was saying to everyone. "Crazy things. I feel like I'm running in fifty different directions today.

He had one hand wrapped around a large coffee and had several folders tucked underneath the other arm.

"Rachel, my sweetest," he cooed at her.

Rachel stood up on her tiptoes touched his cheek against hers. She kissed him ever so slightly and touched with her fingertips against his other cheek. "You look lovely this morning."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

"Sit, sit, sit," he fussed at her and crossed around to sit next to Will, stacking his folders and placing his coffee out of the way. Rachel fell right back into her comfort zone and waiting quietly for whatever was to come.

There was an awkward silence and then Will laughed, nervously.

"Rachel," he said, leaning in slightly toward her. She sat forward, her eyes on him, waiting.

"This thing between Charlie and Finn, " he said slowly. "It's becoming a bit of a distraction."

He looked at her, expectantly.

Rachel took a quiet pause, considering her response carefully. It was her turn to don the White Knight's mantle and she picked up the gauntlet.

"First of all, there is no "thing between Charlie and Finn," she told him. "What happened was certainly unfortunate. However, it was also all on Finn Hudson. He started it, and when it didn't go his way, he escalated it and got a very bad reaction as a result. Charlie had nothing to do with that. If anything, she is collateral damage from his poor judgment and bad behavior."

She paused, briefly. She made eye contact with everyone and when no one spoke, she continued.

"Secondly, if there _was_ a thing between Charlie and Finn, you would have to bear some responsibility for that since you more or less forced them together because it suited your needs at the time," Rachel said emphatically. "Charlie has done everything you asked of her with regard to Finn and that includes apologizing to him when she never should have. When she did, he still found a means to up the ante, so to speak, and we've all seen the end result of that."

Again, she paused and made eye contact. They were clearly listening to what she was saying and not merely just biding their time until they could talk again.

"Lastly, there is no _thing_ between Charlie and Finn," she clarified, firmly. "There is however, the matter of this _thing_ between Finn and myself. So far, I have chosen not to comment directly because I feel it is in everyone's best interest, my own included."

She allowed that comment to hang in the air and then she pressed on. It was her time to start throwing punches.

"I will, however, have no choice but to comment if the situation goes awry any further. I will have to point out to a responsible media source how poorly Finn has behaved – how he's made lewd comments about me; how he's continued to pursue me even though I've asked him repeatedly not to; how he leaked personal, private photos of me to the tabloids. Photos he stole, mind you. I will also be forced to say that he committed felony assault because he felt threatened by my _close relationship _with a female co-worker. All of this would be completely the truth and it would reflect badly on Finn and it might ultimately reflect poorly on this project as well. That would be in no one's best interest, again, including my own."

She paused for a beat to get her breath. And, of course, to be dramatic.

"We've all come too far and done too much work to see everything come apart because of one petty man's wounded ego. I, for one, am not willing to see my good work and effort go to waste. I am ready and willing to go right back to work – with Finn – and get this project wrapped and into post production. That's still totally what I want. I am also ready and willing to do whatever PR is necessary to get this project in front of the public and show it in the best possible light."

She leaned in and placed both of her hands firmly on the table in front of her.

"Make no mistake about it, I have been and still am a team player with respect to this project. That has not changed."

With that, she folded her hands in her lap and flashed her brightest show smile.

Will laughed nervously and Murphy pursed his lips and seemed to deflate and pull into himself, contemplating.

"Well," he said after a moment. "It sounds like we're still all on the same page with regard to everything." With that he placed both of his hands palm-down on the table in front of him. Rachel smiled inwardly and took it as a sign of acquiescence.

"Good to know. Very good to know," he muttered, nodding slightly. He smiled at her, almost proudly.

"Yeah, yeah," Will stammered. "Absolutely good to know."

"Now to the real unpleasantness. We're in a bit of a limbo here, I'm afraid," Murphy continued. "We've got some unexpected lag time and it seems it can't be avoided."

Rachel nodded and listened intently.

"We're thinking three days this week and then into the weekend. By then, hopefully, we can rely on movie magic to make everything look pretty again." he said.

"So you think Monday we'll be back to shooting then? " Rachel asked.

"For now I will tentatively say _yes_," Murphy said, brow knitted. "We'll take another look at everything again on Friday and talk to people and if anything changes, I'll make sure you get word immediately. We'll keep you in the loop."

Rachel smiled.

"And I so much appreciate that." she said sincerely, nodding.

"Of course, you and Charlie, no worries. Cast and core crew will be staying and even working on what can be put to good use of the time. Lord knows you need the rest. Some of the outlying crew and the extras, however," he shrugged and winced. "They're going to have to be called back as needed unfortunately. We can't get corporate to sign off on keeping them."

"Can they stay on set?" Rachel asked, anxiously.

"Who are you thinking of, specifically?" he asked.

"Well, Tina, of course," Rachel said. "And Sam Evans. I believe he's in the Prop department."

Murphy sat back and appeared to be thinking.

"Normally when people are put on call back, they wouldn't be allowed to stay on set, " he said, absently.

He steepled his fingers under his chin.

"I don't think Tina is a problem," he said. "I think I can get that put through. Evans, however, I'm not sure about him."

"What if he went to work for Charlie?" Rachel asked. "What if she hired him directly?"

"You mean like freelance in the interim?" he asked, clarifying.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, I can make that happen – he can stay here as part of _her _crew," he said nodding. "Now, I don't see it happening, but if he doesn't get called back by us..."

"It wouldn't be a problem," Rachel said. "However that works out. I just want to keep his credentials current. And if Tina is a problem, then she can work for me. Same circumstances."

Murphy nodded, smiling at her.

"Surprising." he said softly. "Anyone else?"

"Um, Artie... something, " she said, snapping her fingers.

"Abrams, " Will said. "Artie Abrams."

Murphy laughed.

"I don't think you need to worry about Artie." Murphy told her. " He's hard-wired, so to speak. We can't make due without him even if we want to anyway."

"Okay, okay," Rachel said, nodding. She had no idea what that meant, but it sounded like he was okay and that was all she cared about.

"I think that's everyone," she said, frowning. "Of course, it's not everyone and I feel bad. I mean, I wish everyone could...I wish I could..."

Murphy leaned forward and put his hand over hers and smiled at her.

"It will be fine, Rachel," he said. "These things have a way of working themselves out."

Rachel nodded, eyes bright.

"Surprising," he said again, softly, and patted her hand affectionately.

"Well," he said, "I think we're good here."

He stood up.

"Rachel, thank you," he said, clasping her hand. "Really, thank you."

She smiled, almost shyly.

"Sure," she said quietly and then leaned in to air-kiss with them both.

"Bye," she said, fluttering her fingertips at them and then she ducked out the door. Once outside, she walked quickly, taking deep shuddering breaths and blinking hard.

"Hey," she heard quietly and looked up to see Charlie standing up ahead of her.

Rachel laughed and started to run to her, but caught herself.

Charlie flicked her eyes off the path and then jerked her head to the side. She started off into the woods and Rachel followed after her. When they were pretty well away from the traffic flow, Charlie stopped and turned and Rachel plowed right into her, burying her face in her chest. Charlie swept her arms around her and dropped her face carefully on the top of her head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Were they mean to you?" Charlie asked gently.

Rachel shook her head.

"Good," Charlie said, surprised. "So why are you upset?"

"I think," she said and her breath caught. " I think maybe they were going to try and fire you. Over the Finn thing."

Charlie sighed and frowned.

"You think?" she said.

Rachel nodded.

"But they didn't?" Charlie said, confused.

"No," Rachel said, her voice shaking lightly. " I threatened them."

"You what?" Charlie said. She tried to pull Rachel back and look at her, but she just held onto her fiercely.

"I told them basically that you didn't do anything, that it was all Finn. And I told them that I would be forced to comment about that fact that he won't leave me alone, that he leaked my stuff to the press and that he assaulted you because he thinks I like you instead of him. I sort-of... threatened them."

Charlie scoffed.

"My god, Rachel." Charlie said, stunned. "What were you thinking"

"That I needed to fight for you this time," she said gently.

"Oh sweet girl," Charlie said, sighing deeply. "What if they had fired _you_? I could never live with myself if that happened."

"I need you here, " Rachel said.

"I would still be here, Rachel," Charlie said. "I wouldn't leave."

"You wouldn't?" Rachel asked pulling back and looking up at her.

"No, of course not," Charlie said, shaking her head. "I would stay, somewhere. I'd stay with Artie."

"He's hard-wired," Rachel said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"I have no idea," Rachel said with a shrug. "It must be a good thing though."

Charlie put her hand under Rachel's chin and tipped her face up.

"Don't do that again," she said and kissed her softly. "But I love you for doing it."

Another longer kiss and Rachel smiled.

"You okay now?" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Wait, if I say no will you kiss me some more?" she teased.

"I'll kiss you more regardless of what you say," Charlie said, "You know that."

"See, this is why you can't leave," Rachel told her.

Charlie took her by the hand.

"Come on, we're getting bitten up in here," she said and walked back to the main path. She tried to turn loose of Rachel's hand, but Rachel wouldn't let go.

"Rachel..." Charlie hissed.

"Stop," Rachel said. "I earned this today." She squeezed Charlie fingers.

They walked along and Rachel leaned into her, smiling brightly.

"Oh, we're shut down, officially for three days," Rachel told her. "They'll know more on Friday.

Charlie sighed deeply.

"Okay, we need to... regroup." she said, her mind off and running.

"No, we're good," Rachel said, running ahead of Charlie and talking excitedly. "It s just, Sam works for you now, until he gets called back."

"Ohh,,,kay," Charlie said. "I have no problem with it. I hope he doesn't. Tina?"

"Still a bit up in the air," Rachel said, "Either way, she's fine. They're both fine."

"Good," Charlie nodded. "Thank you, for that."

"It was never a question," she told her honestly. "They're family. We take care of family."

Rachel came back and put her arm around Charlie's waist. Charlie put her arm around Rachel's shoulders and hugged her to her side.

"What's that for?" Rachel asked, matching Charlie's stride to keep from stumbling. Charlie slowed down.

"You earned it," Charlie told her and kissed the top of her head. Rachel smiled and leaned against her.

This is what it would be like, Rachel thought to herself. In real life.

This was worth fighting for.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie took Rachel by the hand and they walked over to the couch. Charlie sat down and pulled Rachel down next to her.

"Are we playing a game?" Rachel asked, amused.

Charlie shook her head. She had pulled out her cellphone and was scrolling through it.

"Okay, what are we doing?" she asked. "Cause it's weird. Funny, but weird."

Charlie found what she was looking for and sighed.

"This is what we're doing," she said to Rachel. "I have to listen to this message because, quite honestly, it's driving me crazy not to."

"Okay," Rachel said, frowning. "Wait a minute."

Charlie nodded.

Rachel put her hand up and was brushing something off Charlie's face. She had become obsessed with fuzz getting on the tape over the bridge of Charlie's nose. She was so worried about infection that Charlie just endured it because it made her feel better.

"We good?" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded and Charlie held up her cellphone again.

"I should delete it," Charlie told her, rolling her eyes. "I want to just delete it."

"Then why don't you?" Rachel asked, confused. "Delete it, I mean?"

"Because there will just be another one, " Charlie said honestly and shrugged. "There is always another one. If I listen to this one, then maybe I won't care about any others that come after it."

Rachel nodded.

"So I need you to just sit here with me while I do this," Charlie explained.

"Do I get to listen to it, too? " Rachel asked, reasonably.

Charlie shook her head.

"Are you going to tell me what it says?" Rachel asked, hopefully.

"I don't know, " Charlie told her. "But probably not."

"So I'm just sitting here with you so you can listen to a voice message that you don't want to listen to but can't or won't erase. A message that I can't hear and probably won't even get to know about," Rachel said, summarizing. "And I'm just here to hold your hand because you need me to be here with you though you probably can't tell me why. Is that right?"

Charlie looked at her with a soft smile and just nodded.

Rachel looked thoughtful for a moment, then leaned forward and softly kissed Charlie and ran her hand down the side of her face.

"Okay," she said and then she wrapped both hands around Charlie's arm, holding on to her. "I'm in."

"I might get mad," Charlie said. "Not at you, just at … whatever. So I just want to tell you that if I get up and walk off or yell or worse, it's not you."

"Okay," Rachel said, squeezing her arm. "I understand. Well, actually, I don't, but it's okay. Weird, but okay."

Charlie chuckled and kissed her on the head.

"I really love you," she said and Rachel beamed.

"How could you not, " Rachel said brightly. "I'm just so all that."

"Yes, Little Bit, you are. Remind me about all that, later, "Charlie teased. "And then I'll..."

She leaned over and whispered in Rachel's ear. Rachel ducked her head and giggled.

"Maybe twice," Charlie said and winked at her, then kissed her on the side of the neck. Rachel shrugged and squirmed.

"Careful, ow, ow, " Charlie said, wincing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, so, so sorry," Rachel said, frowning and touching Charlie's face carefully. "I forget."

Charlie sighed.

"Go on, hon," Rachel said and leaned her head against her arm.

Charlie dialed into her voice mail and retrieved her message:

"Quinn, I know it's you."

There was no mistaking it. It was definitely her mother, the newly-widowed Judy Fabray.

Charlie hadn't actually spoken to her mother in almost nine years, but she still knew the sound of her voice. She could still hear the last words she actually heard her mother say in her presence:

"No, I'm sorry. There's apparently been some kind of mistake. That's not my daughter. I'm sorry, I don't know this young woman. I don't know who she is," and then she turned on her mail-order Louboutin heel and walked away.

She never looked back. Not even when Quinn cried out for her over and over again and begged her not to leave her there. The only sound was Quinn's frantic screaming, her anguished pleading and, ultimately, her sobbing and Judy's heels clicking on the hard tile floor.

Judy's voice hadn't changed much over the years.

"I recognize the voice on the message, Quinn. At least, I think I do. It's been so long, but it sounds like what I remember. I know you don't want to talk to me. I know you don't want me to call. I try not to call. I stopped for a while, but then... well, I wonder what if I tried one last time and it would... I don't know, work? I know you probably won't even listen to this once you know it's me. And I know why. I do, Quinn. I know why you don't want anything to do with me. And I understand. I know you don't believe me when I say that, but I do... understand. I don't blame you for it. "

She stopped talking and Charlie wondered if she might be done. No such luck.

" You're probably thinking that I seem to know a lot these days."

Judy laughed, nervously.

"Well, honey, maybe if I'd known more then things would be different... better right now, between us. I've been better these last couple of years, Quinn. I've tried to be different. Just like you, I've tried not to be who I was when I did things I was ashamed of. I thought if you could change then maybe so could I? And I think I have, changed. I mean, I didn't change my name and do all that, but I have tried to be a better person and stopped doing things that hurt those around me."

Good God, how long was this message going to go on, Charlie wondered. Just get to the fucking point.

"Quinn, I don't know if you know but your father... well, he passed away recently. I know that probably doesn't matter to you anymore. I don't think... he never really got over losing you."

Losing me? Is that what that was?

Charlie closed her eyes. Rachel squeezed her arm.

"Neither of us have, honey. And, well, he couldn't... he just couldn't live with... what he'd done."

"Bullshit," Charlie said, her mouth twisting angrily. "Don't even... "

Rachel just stared straight ahead and bit her lip. She could feel Charlie tense and the anger rising up.

"It just got to where he couldn't live with it anymore, honey. It was just consuming him. He left a note for you. If, you know, someday you ever would want to read it. I know you probably won't, but just the same. I was hoping that maybe you'd come... to the service. I told that boy, that friend of yours, Noah."

"Really?" Charlie muttered, shaking her head. "That _friend_ of yours...just fuck me. No, actually, fuck you. Goddamn it."

"I mean, I told him if he wanted to tell you about it. I guess maybe he didn't. Or you couldn't come or that it still wasn't enough... for you."

_Still wasn't enough for you? Careful Judy, your fucking claws and teeth are showing. Better get that mask back on again._

Charlie started to twitch and fidget. She'd forget and touch her face and groan. Her leg was bouncing nervously. Rachel immediately moved her hand up through Charlie's hair, scratching with her nails lightly. Charlie took deeper breaths once she started doing that.

"Of course, he left everything to you. You and your sister."

Again, Judy laughed nervously.

And there it was. There...it...was. There was no change. There was no new leaf or new light or new anything. There was the same old Judy Fabray. This was about her and this was about money; money Quinn apparently now had and money that Judy either needed or wanted.

"Oh my... fucking..." Charlie blurted out, her hand slicing up through the air.

"Baby," Rachel said quietly, holding her to her seat.

"We had a private investigator try and track you down. He found this phone number. A lawyer will be contacting you with regard to your father's estate. So if you would... if you can... please talk to him. It would be easier if we could get this resolved quickly."

Charlie hit save and stopped listening. She dumped the phone onto the coffee table like it was foul. She was rocking back and forth and chewing on her lip. She dropped her head into her hands and just kept rocking back and forth. Rachel heard her saying "why" quietly over and over again.

Charlie picked up her phone and looked at it. Then, before Rachel could move to stop her, she hurled it across the room.

"Track that," she spat at coldly. "Fucking find me now, bitch"

Charlie stomped off down the hall and Rachel heard the bedroom door slam shut.

She waited ten minutes and then quietly pushed the door open and stepped inside. She found Charlie curled up on the bed crying quietly into her pillow.

"No," she sobbed when Rachel moved up behind her. "Just... no, Rachel. Don't, please don't."

Rachel ignored her and refused to be pushed away. She wrapped her arms around her and just pulled her against her chest.

"It's okay," Rachel said, rocking her and running her hand through her hair. "Shhh, it's okay."

Charlie just kept shaking her head and crying.

"It is, Charlie." Rachel said. "I've got you. You're okay. Everything is okay."

"Everything hurts, Rachel," Charlie said miserably. "My face hurts, I can't stop crying and it makes my face hurt I shouldn't even fucking care about any of it anymore and I still can't stop crying about it."

Rachel held her close and just talked to her.

"It's okay to cry, Charlie," she said quietly. "Whatever the reason."

"I don't have big feelings, Rachel," she said, ridiculously.

"You aren't the Tin Man either, Charlie Fabray," Rachel chided her. "Or the Ice Queen. You don't need to act like you don't have feelings and that you can't be hurt. Not with me, because I know different."

Charlie sank down and put her head in Rachel's lap. Rachel reached over and grabbed a pillow and tucked it underneath her head. She just sifted her fingers through her hair and listened to her.

"Sometimes I'd like to feel like the Tin Man," Charlie said quietly. "I don't want to feel anything."

"Charlie," Rachel said, closing her eyes. "You don't want that. I know you don't mean that."

"How many times do they get to hurt me?" she wondered, whispering.

"Only as long as you'll let them, baby, " Rachel said against her ear.

"I thought it was done, Rachel," Charlie said. "I thought I had put it far enough away. It just keeps finding me. "

The tears started again. Charlie was pulling at the tape across her nose.

Rachel was trying to pull her fingers away.

"Baby, leave it alone." she fussed.

"It hurts, " Charlie said, squirming. "I want it off."

"Stop, stop," she grabbed her fingers and held them. "Let me."

Rachel tenderly peeled the tape away, wincing when Charlie whimpered.

"I think that's the wrong thing to do." Rachel said, wearily.

"It made it hurt worse, " Charlie whined, something she never did.

"And while we're on the subject," Rachel said firmly. "We're going to get you some pain medication and you're going to take it."

"I don't need any," Charlie said tearfully.

"Maybe you don't," Rachel said, "But I do. You need to take it for me. You're hurting me because I know you're in pain."

Charlie got quiet. How could she argue with that?

"Okay," she said finally.

"What do you need, Charlie?" Rachel asked gently, nuzzled against her face. "Just tell me. I'll make it happen, whatever it is."

" I don't need anything right now." she said truthfully.

"Do you need to throw up?" Rachel asked randomly. "That seems to help a lot lately. I'm wearing new shoes."

Charlie laughed. She couldn't tell if she was being serious or if she was kidding.

"No," she said. "I'm good."

Rachel leaned down and looked at her smiling.

"Yes, you're so very good," she told her, her brown eyes flashing. "And whoever or whatever is making you so upset. It's all bullshit. God, I wish you'd just..."

Charlie sighed and turned away. Rachel just folded herself over Charlie and held her as best she could like that.

"Not broken," she said. "Not broken."

Charlie wiped her eyes, roughly. Normally she loved the feeling of Rachel's breath in her face, but she was hot and congested.

"I can't breathe, " she said after a minute.

"Tough shit," Rachel said.

Charlie snorted and Rachel immediately dissolved into a giggling fit.

Charlie rolled her eyes and pushed her off. Rachel lay next to her, curled into her pillow, shaking.

Charlie was trying not to smile because it hurt too much, but she couldn't help it. She draped herself over Rachel's back and just listened to her.

"We need to get out of here," Charlie said, finally.

"When you feel up to it, we can go buy you a new cell phone," Rachel suggested.

Charlie groaned.

"Nooo," she whined.

" I cannot have you wandering around without a cell phone," Rachel said."You must be at my beck and call at every possible moment."

Charlie grabbed Rachel playfully and rolled her over.

Rachel squealed, her eyes getting wide.

"I'm always at your beck and call," Charlie said, smiling at her, and running her hand up and down her her side.

"I say jump, you say?" Rachel teased.

"Bite me," Charlie answered and kissed her face. "No, bite you."

She buried her face in Rachel's neck.

"Ow, ow ow," she said, but she didn't want to move.

Even with the pain, it just made her feel better.

**~~oOo~~**


	16. Very EcoFriendly

A/N: Long chapter again. I couldn't decide where to break it up so I just left it intact. Just kind of a lazy "day in the life" kind of thing with a typical twist. Sometimes these are nice to have between all the drama.  
>To answer a couple of general comments: No, I haven't decided how long this will be - it's still telling itself, so to speak.<br>And yes, Charlie's tale will be told before all is said and done.  
>As always, thank you for sticking with and reading along and thank you for your kind comments, and your PMs; I enjoy them all. Til next update, be well.<p>

CHAPTER 15: VERY ECO-FRIENDLY

"Are you high?" Rachel asked, looking at Charlie suspiciously.

"No," she answered, frowning. "Why would you ask me that?"

"Well, you've in a very good mood." Rachel said, "And you have all this nice new medication, pain meds and antibiotics and whatnot."

"Maybe I'm just happy to be pain-free," Charlie said, snatching Rachel around the waist from behind and squeezing her. "Did that thought occur to you?"

She kissed up her neck and nuzzled her cheek.

"You smell nice." she said, inhaling deeply.

"You are high," Rachel said, laughing.

"Only on you, baby, " Charlie said and slapped her on the ass. "Well, I'm out of here."

Charlie picked up her keys and her bag and started toward the door.

"Well, wait, "Rachel said, pouting. "Where are you going."

Charlie shrugged and just stared at her.

"I...well, "Rachel stammered and toed the floor.

"Spit it out, Rachel," Charlie said. "I'm a busy girl."

"Nothing," Rachel said, pouting.

"Okay then," Charlie said with a shrug. "See ya."

She disappeared out the door without looking back. Rachel stood staring after her. Her phone rang and she looked at it. It was Charlie's number.

"Hello," she said cautiously.

"I forgot something, " Charlie said and Rachel smiled.

"You did?" she asked coyly.

"Yeah, there's a box in the refrigerator, can you get that for me? "

Rachel went to the refrigerator and opened it. There was a white box on the middle shelf. She took it out and placed it on the counter.

"I got it. Anything else?" she asked, hopefully.

"Yeah, I meant to bring the cooler by the door." Charlie said.

"Yeah, I see it," Rachel said.

"I also need my sunglasses. I think they're in the bedroom."

"I'll look," Rachel said and she trudged back into the bedroom. She made a half-hearted effort to look for them. "I don't see them."

"Are you sure, "Charlie insisted. "I could have sworn they were there this morning."

Rachel spun around and looked here and there.

"Oh well, never mind," Charlie said. "I'll manage."

"Is that all?" Rachel said, unenthusiastically.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said. "I almost forgot."

"What?" Rachel said, sinking down on the bed.

"Did you really think I'd leave this house without you?" Charlie asked, smiling at her from the doorway.

Rachel whimpered and dropped back on the bed.

Charlie put her phone in her pocket and walked over and sat down beside her.. She reached into her shirt and pulled out a wildflower and placed in on Rachel's chest. Rachel closed her fingers over it, then she jumped up and hugged Charlie around the neck from behind.

"Would you like to come with me?" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Do you care where I'm going?" Charlie asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Are you ready to go?" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Well, come on, then Little Bit, " she said. "I'm a very busy girl."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked, bouncing excitedly with her knees on the seat and leaning out the window. Charlie tucked her fingers inside the back of her jeans and pulled her back inside the cab of the truck.

"Sit down and put your seat belt on." she scolded. "Otherwise you're not going anywhere."

"Where did you get the truck, " she asked buckling herself in.

"It belongs to Artie," Charlie told her. "He's in California at some energy conference or something."

"So where are we going, again?" Rachel asked.

"I never said," Charlie teased, smiling. "Nice try though."

Rachel frowned at her.

"Is it far?" she asked.

"A little ways, "Charlie said. "Why? Are you bored already?"

Rachel scoffed.

"No, " she said, scowling. "I just wanted to know how long."

She unbuckled her seat belt and slid over close to Charlie.

"Hey, put that back on, "Charlie fussed, frowning.

"I don't like it," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I can't sit close to you when it's on."

Rachel put her hand on Charlie's thigh and slid it slowly higher.

Charlie cut her eyes over to her.

"And I can't drive when you do that," Charlie said, pointedly. "Keep it up and I'll drive us into a tree. Put your seat belt back on."

Rachel thrust out her lower lip and slipped the belt back over her shoulder.

"Thank you," Charlie said, reaching over to take her hand.

"Shouldn't you have both hands on the wheel?" Rachel pointed out.

"Probably," Charlie said. "Wanna let go?"

Charlie tried to tug her hand back, but Rachel held firm.

Rachel rolled her eyes, shook her head and just laced her fingers with Charlie's.

Charlie chuckled.

"What's in the box?" Rachel asked, now fixated on the cooler in the back seat.

"Do you have to know everything?" Charlie teased.

"I don't like surprises," she said with a frustrated sigh.

"That so not true," Charlie laughed, shaking her head. "You love surprises."

Rachel just grinned because it was true.

They had driven about 40 minutes with Rachel taking over the radio and singing along loudly to anything that struck her fancy. Charlie turned off the main road onto what could only be describe as a logging trail. She drove about a mile on the bouncing terrain and then they broke into a clearing.

"What is that? " Rachel asked, looking the large structure and two smaller buildings in the middle of a open field.

"That's what Sam and I have been doing with our spare time," Charlie said. "We've been cutting lumber and building lattice.

The lattice tent walls were framed out and the roof hub assembled and in place. The canvas hadn't been stretched yet, but was laying around the structure.

"You made this?" Rachel said, placing her hand on Charlie's arm. Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, Artie's teaching us. He designed and built all the ones they have on the movie shoot. I think they're amazing."

"Why do you want to learn to build them?" Rachel said, frowning.

"Well, I think it's a cool business idea. It's...very...portable," she said, thoughtfully. Rachel looked at her suspiciously.

"Who owns all this?" Rachel asked.

"The land?" Charlie asked. "I guess technically, Artie does. But Sam and I are paying for most of the materials."

"What are you going to do with them?" Rachel asked.

Charlie shrugged.

"For right now, it's really just so Sam and I can learn how to build these – like from the ground up. Once they're finished, we might see if we can lease them for hunting or some such."

Rachel frowned.

Charlie sighed.

"I know, Rachel," she said. "I know. Actually, Sam and I were looking into the possibility of doing some kind of photography boot camps or something a little more eco-friendly. It's just so remote that it makes it hard to do some things."

Charlie walked around the site with her, pointing out where things were going to go and how everything was built. Rachel asked questions and seemed to be genuinely interested.

After about a half an hour, Rachel jumped up on Charlie's back and wrapped her arms around her neck. Charlie laughed and hiked her up, carrying her piggyback.

"Are you tired, little girl?" she asked, laughing.

"No, but I'm hungry," Rachel whined.

"Now you tell me," Charlie said, shaking her head. "We're out in the middle of nowhere, Rachel."

"Well, I didn't know where we were going, Charlie," she said, pouting and sliding off. "I can't help it."

"Maybe there's some crackers or something in the truck." Charlie shrugged. "Come on, let's go see."

Charlie took her by the hand and they walked back to the truck. Charlie pulled the tailgate down and pulled out two folding chairs.

"See Artie comes prepared for everything." she laughed. "Sit and I'll go see if I can find something."

Charlie disappeared and Rachel could hear the door to the truck open and close as Charlie rifled through things. She came back carrying the cooler in the back seat and a reusable grocery bag.

"I guess we'll have to make do with this," she said, shaking her head, and she sat everything on the tailgate. Rachel eyed her suspiciously and jumped up. She began rifling through the grocery bag. There was bread and a filled thermos and utensils and cups.

Then she opened the cooler. There was salad and and the white box.

"Now?" Rachel asked looking at Charlie.

Charlie nodded. Rachel opened the lid and squealed happily.

"Did you make this?" she asked.

"Heavens no, you did want to be able to eat it, didn't you?" Charlie said, laughing. "I asked Tina to do it. She said it was your favorite non-meat loaf or something."

Rachel walked over and threw her arms around Charlie's neck.

"Thank you, you're so sweet, "she said, then kissed her on the cheek over and over again.

"We never get to have dates," Charlie said, almost shyly. "I just wanted us to do something, I dunno, normal. Is that stupid?"

"No, I love being normal with you," Rachel said, kissing her carefully on the mouth.

"The doctor said you don't have to be so careful, it's healing and the pain meds are working," Charlie told her.

"In that case, let me get very eco-friendly, " Rachel said and she kissed Charlie hard on the mouth, teasing her with her tongue. Charlie hummed and smiled against her lips and pecking at them.

"So far, I'm liking normal... a lot." she said, and kissed her back. "I like eco-friendly, too."

Rachel made Charlie sit down and she dished out their food.

"Isn't this good?" Rachel asked, between forkfuls. She rolled her eyes like she was eating candy.

Charlie was taking little bites and kind of pushing it around the plate.

"Uh huh, yeah, it's great. Is there any ketchup in there?" Charlie muttered.

Rachel nudged her with her foot.

"You're such a carnivore," she said, shaking her head.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Charlie teased her. "Actually, it's not all that bad for crunchy-granola, non-meat, fake meatloaf. I think there's almost pie or fake cake or no-cheese cheesecake or something, too. "

When they had finished eating, Rachel cleaned up and cleared away everything and put it back in the truck. When she walked back to find Charlie was siting on the tailgate, swinging her legs and gazing off into the field. Rachel looked at her, her eyes soft, and just smiled. Charlie was in her element and it showed all over her face.

"Hey," Charlie said, reaching out for her.

Rachel walked into her grasp, letting her pull her closer. Charlie spun her around and hugged her around the waist, tucking her chin over her shoulder.

"It's pretty here," Rachel said.

Charlie kissed her neck.

"You're pretty," Charlie murmured against her skin. Rachel giggled and squirmed. She put her hand down on the tailgate.

"What is this stuff?" Rachel asked, touching the sponge-like padding lining the pick-up bed.

"I don't know," Charlie said, shaking her head. "Knowing Artie, probably some some high-tech, new-age green technology he's experimenting with for something. Probably for wrapping buildings or insulating igloos or some such."

"It feels like that cushy stuff they use on playgrounds so kids don't hurt themselves," Rachel said, nodding. "You just sink into it."

Rachel kept mushing her hand into it, then pulling it away and watching the hand print slowly fill back in.

"Here," Charlie said, "taking both of Rachel's hands and pulling her up so she could sit on it.

Rachel laughed.

"It's like memory foam," she said, sinking down into it.

"Okay," Charlie chuckled. "And now let's see what it remembers."

She rolled Rachel up off her butt over into her lap. Sure enough, there was a perfectly formed replica of Rachel's glorious ass left in her wake. They stared and watched it fill back in.

"Hey, I know that shape," Charlie said and grinned.

"Only _you_ would think of something like that," Rachel said, giggling.

"Wow, it's sure taking a long time to fill in," Charlie said, teasing.

"Mean," Rachel protested and slapped at her.

"Hey, you know that _this_ is one of my favorite things in the world," Charlie protested defending herself and running her hand lovingly over Rachel's ass and squeezing a handful. "It is fabulous."

Rachel squeaked and rolled back over, sat up and wriggled closer to Charlie. They bumped shoulders back and forth a few times.

"So who knows about this place?" Rachel asked.

"Right now," Charlie said looking out across the field "Just me and Artie and Sam I guess. I don't know who they may have told. I've only told you."

Rachel smiled.

"This is making you happy, " she said.

"More than. It's making me... excited," Charlie admitted and giggled. Rachel hopped down off the tailgate and walked over to stand in front of Charlie.

She put her hands on either side of her face and tilted it up.

"I like it when you're excited," she said and pressed their lips together, sweetly. "I like it very much," she murmured against her lips. She sucked Charlie's bottom lip lightly, tracking the contour with the tip of her tongue.

Charlie chuckled low in her throat.

"Charlie," Rachel purred at her.

"Mmm hmm" Charlie running her lips up Rachel's neck and her hands down her back. She tucked her fingers inside the back of Rachel's jeans resting against the curve of her ass.

"If I wanted you to get naked right here, would you?"

Charlie brought her hands up to Rachel's hips and pulled her tightly against her, hooking one of her legs around the back of her knees.

"Are you trying to be eco-friendly again or are you just trying take advantage of me?" Charlie teased, running her tongue along Rachel's jawline.

"Who, me?" Rachel asked with mock indignation. " I would never do that."

Rachel tilted her head and pressed her mouth against Charlie's, sliding her lips to mold exactly, sucking wetly.

Charlie felt a tremor go through her whole body. Her breathing quickened noticeably.

"Mmmm," Rachel mumbled and pulled away. Charlie whined, reaching for her.

Rachel pulled off her shirt and let it drop to the ground. It was one of the few days she was actually wearing a bra. She started to take it off and Charlie grabbed her hand and shook her head.

"Leave it," Charlie said with hungry eyes.

Rachel smiled. Charlie had her little things and that was one of them.

Charlie reached down and unbuttoned Rachel's jeans. She pushed them down past her thighs and they dropped to the ground and Rachel stepped out of them, kicking them away.

Rachel's fingers began unbuttoning Charlie's shirt as Charlie let her hands play over Rachel's newly bared skin, trailing her fingers everywhere she could reach.

Charlie turned around and released the latch on the retractable cover over the truck bed and, walking carefully on her knees, rolled it back. Then she crawled on all fours back to the tailgate and held out both hands, Rachel grabbed them and Charlie helped her climb up into the truck bed.

Rachel immediately molded her nearly-naked self flush against Charlie, kissing her and tugging and pulling at her clothing

"Off, off," she murmured against her lips, fumbling at her jeans. "Get these off."

Charlie fell onto her back and Rachel tugged on her jeans, pulling them free and tossing them in a corner. She reached up and tucked a finger in the crotch of Charlie's boy shorts and tugged them off and threw them in the same general direction.

She dropped to all fours and crawled up between Charlie's parted thighs. Charlie leaned forward and kissed her, once, twice, and again. Her eyes widened as she felt Rachel's fingers tracing up between her legs, teasing her open and skimming through her wetness. They slid easily up inside her and started moving in and out.

Charlie broke away from the kiss.

"Ohhh," she moaned, loudly.

Rachel brought her hand to cup the back of Charlie's neck, holding her there while her fingers thrust deeply. She swiped her thumb over Charlie's swollen clit. When Charlie moaned again, Rachel swallowed it with a kiss and pushed her tongue fully into her mouth.

Charlie felt like she was on fire, everywhere; she was quivering and tense and ready. She whimpered and Rachel's eyes widened and then crinkled at the corners. Charlie almost never made noises like that and it made Rachel crazy when she did.

Charlie dropped her mouth to Rachel's bra-clad breast, closing her lips over the hard nipple and sucking it between her teeth, biting and toying at it with the tip of her tongue. Rachel groaned and moved her fingers faster to match Charlie's thrusting.

Charlie closed her hand around Rachel's other breast, palming it roughly through the fabric. Rachel tipped her head back and twisted her hand in Charlie's hair, then she leaned forward and pulled Charlie back up to her mouth, kissing her.

Rachel put her hand between Charlie' breasts and pushed gently on her chest, coaxing her onto her back and she pulled her fingers free. Charlie frowned, groaned and caught her wrist.

"No, almost," Charlie said, panting.

"I know," Rachel said smiling at her and then she settled herself between Charlie's thighs. Charlie let go of Rachel's wrist and clutched at her shoulder.

Rachel leaned down slipped her tongue inside her and then licked a firm, broad swipe all the way up and swirled firmly around Charlie's clit.

"Oh my god," Charlie panted out and raised her hips up off the cushion.

Rachel did it again and Charlie cried out, sharply, squeezing her shoulder. There was no way this could last much longer.

Rachel teased her tongue just inside, fluttering around, but only just barely dipping in. Charlie started writhing and squirming up against her mouth, but Rachel put a hand on her stomach and held her down.

Rachel ghosted licks across her hard clit, just barely making contact. She could feel the muscles in Charlie's stomach tense and twitch each time her tongue touched and her thighs were shaking. The slightest thing would push her over the edge.

Charlie made small gasping noises and twisted her hand into Rachel's dark hair.

"Now, Rach," she said breathlessly. "Please, now."

Rachel smiled and her eyes flashed darkly. Charlie almost never asked, either.

Still, she couldn't resist. Rachel oh-so slowly slid her tongue inside Charlie, frustrating her, filling her.

Charlie was groaning hard and clutching at her.

Rachel teased and licked unhurried, searching until she found that spot she was looking for and then she flickered the tip of her tongue firmly back and forth.

"There, don't st...yes," Charlie whined.

Each time she brushed across it, Charlie would shudder and moan.

Rachel pulled her tongue out slowly and Charlie grunted, unhappily, until she felt Rachel close her lips around her throbbing clit and suck lightly.

"Mmm, she moaned, squirming and pushing at Rachel. "More...harder."

Let's go, Charlie, Rachel thought to herself.

She pushed her fingers deep insider her and she rolled her tongue hard over her swollen tender flesh. Twisting her fingers, she sucked hard on her clit.

"Oh fuck, Rach...," Charlie whispered as her eyes slammed shut and she rushed to the edge and pushed off, pinwheeling wildly into a fireball. Everything froze and tightened and then sighed into warm deep blissful sensations, rolling waves of pleasure.

She had never flown so far or so high And Rachel wouldn't stop. Now instead of urging her on, Charlie was actually pushing her away.

Rachel fell against her and laughed.

"Rachel, please..."

Charlie had her hands on her and was pulling her up just as Rachel knew that she would be. She brushed her cheek against the soft, skin of her inner thigh and and again across Charlie's smooth stomach and then she paused to drop a kiss on her belly button.

Charlie was still tugging at her so she clamored up and wrapped her arms around her and hugging her to her chest. To her astonishment, Charlie suddenly burst into tears.

Rachel frowned and her heart kicked into overdrive.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "Why are you crying? Are you hurt?"

Charlie just shook her head and tucked her face into Rachel's chest.

Rachel rocked her and stroked her back. She could feel her tears soaking into her bra.

"It's okay," she murmured against her skin."Shhh, it's alright."

"How's that for bad-ass, " Charlie murmured into her chest.

Rachel laughed lightly.

God, I feel so... stupid," Charlie laughed, tearfully.

"No," Rachel said, gently. "Just no."

"Sometimes I love you so much," Charlie said, sniffling. "I don't know what to do with it all."

Jesus Christ, Charlie thought. This was the freaking twilight zone. She kept willing herself suck it up and just shut up, but she couldn't.

"It scares me," she whispered. "How much I need this."

If she ever needed proof how far she'd come (fallen?) from Quinn Fabray, this was certainly it. Quinn would have quite literally slit her wrists before ever being reduced to leaving love-drunken tears on some pretty girl's breasts. No matter how nice those breasts were.

_Holy shit, Rachel thought. I'm sure Charlie is just totally freaking herself out over this. Whatever you do, Rachel, she chided herself. Please, please, please don't say something stupid. _

"Sweet Charlie," Rachel said, kissing her tear-streaked face, "You don't need to be afraid of anything. You don't have to do anything. Just let me love you back, that's all."

"I'm going to screw this up, Rachel," she confessed quietly. "I know it. I've already tried."

Rachel put her hands on her face and brought her eyes up to hers.

"Look at me," she said.

Charlie met her gaze, frowning slightly.

"Listen to me, okay, " Rachel said, firmly. "I won't let you. I promise I won't let you."

"I wish it were that easy," Charlie said.

" It is, Charlie," Rachel said, laughing. "It is just that easy."

Charlie looked at her, shaking her head slightly. Nothing was ever that easy.

She looked down and saw that she'd managed to cry a big tear stain all over Rachel's bra. She reached out a finger and rubbed it lightly.

Rachel chuckled and quirked her eyebrow.

Charlie rubbed again and chuckled when she was rewarded with a dual reaction: Rachel moaned softly and her nipple peaked against the soft fabric.

Charlie grinned and stroked it with the tip of her finger, feeling it swell.

Rachel kissed her on the top of her head.

It is just that easy she thought to herself as Charlie tweaked it playfully.

Then Charlie covered it with her mouth and was teasing it with her tongue and Rachel couldn't think about anything else. She moaned and curled her fingers in Charlie's hair.

Charlie bit the peaked nipple through the fabric. Rachel tugged her hair and moved her over to her other breast, where she did the same, watching the nipple rise and strain against the soft fabric.

Hot as fucking hell, Charlie thought biting down gently and then not so gently.

Rachel whined and squirmed beneath Charlie, then tugged her up to her mouth. She kissed her and murmured, "Take it off, take everything off and stop teasing me."

Charlie laughed.

"Yes, Ms. Bossy Berry," she and kissed her again. She reached behind and unclasped her bra, slipping it down her arms and tossing it away. She ran her tongue over each bare nipple, sucking wetly and rolling it hard against her tongue.

She rolled up on her knees and grabbed Rachel's matching panties and pulled them down her tan legs and whipped them out over the tailgate after her bra. She sat looking down at Rachel, naked, wet and wanting. Life just didn't get much better than this.

She ran her hands up the inside of Rachel's thighs and then settled herself down on top of her, skin touching skin all way up. She cupped her face and kissed her hard. Rachel grunted and tried to turn them over, but Charlie wouldn't let her.

"My game now, Rachel," she said against her ear.

Rachel chuckled.

"I could make you turn over," Rachel said, laughing, her eyes dancing brightly.

"And I could make you turn over," Charlie teased right back.

Rachel's eyes flashed wickedly and Charlie grinned. Sat up and ran her hand across Rachel's smooth belly. She dropped her head and licked the soft skin, feathering kisses.

She moved back up to Rachel's ear.

"Roll on your belly, baby," she said. Rachel cut her eyes up at her, then slowly turned over.

Charlie got on her knees and feathered kisses across her shoulder blades and down the length of her spine. She ran her palm up and over the swell of her ass and down in between her thighs. Rachel spread her legs wider.

"You are so wet," Charlie husked bending down against her ear. She easily slid two fingers inside her. Rachel groaned. Charlie kissed her down the middle of her back, all the while thrusting into her slowly.

"Come here," Charlie said, pulling her hand away.

"Don't stop, "Rachel whimpered.

Charlie moved over in between Rachel's parted thighs. She reached her arm underneath her, gripping her across the belly and pulled her up on her knees. She pushed into Rachel, thrusting with her hips, grinding hard against her.

"Oh my god," Rachel moaned and pushed back into Charlie. Rachel pushed herself up on her knees and Charlie molded up against her back, dropping her lips to her bare shoulder, biting and licking the smooth skin. She skimmed her hand over Rachel's belly and pushed down between her legs, fingers swirled over her clit.

"Charlie," she panted hard. "You're...oh it's so... good." she bit her lip and reached down, dragging Charlie's other hand up to her breast.

Charlie tugged and pinched on her hard nipple.

Rachel thrust against her hand and Charlie pinched her clit and sucked on her neck.

Everything Charlie was doing, everywhere she was touching her – her hands, her mouth, the feel of her body pressed hotly up against her – Rachel felt sparks running straight to her center that became liquid.

Charlie groaned against her ear. Not panted, not growled. She groaned.

"Are you..." Rachel asked breathlessly. "Can you..."

"Rach..." Charlie said with a shudder.

Rachel fell forward onto her hands and Charlie tumbled with her, draping herself over Rachel's back. She had both hands on her breasts and was grinding and pushing against her. Rachel's whole body was vibrating. Charlie panting and groaning in her ear was pushing Rachel right to the edge. She just needed...

"Charlie, put your..."

They both heard it. The shrill blared of a vehicle horn. There was another one and one more.

"Nooo," Rachel cried out. "What...

Charlie groaned and slammed her eyes shut.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," she muttered.

Rachel was so close, just right there.

She moved her hand down between Rachel's thighs, rolling her clit hard and fast.

"Rachel, don't... just let go..." Charlie panted into her ear.

"I'm... trying..." Rachel said, growling and desperately trying to shut out everything but what Charlie was doing to her.

The horn blared again, loud and it seemed to last forever.

"FUCK!" Rachel moaned and dropped down on her belly.

Charlie fell down flat beside her.

"What the fuck is that?" Rachel hissed, beyond frustrated, all things considered.

"I have no idea," Charlie said, trying not to laugh. It had to be Sam. Oh my god, Rachel was going to just kill him.

"Where are my clothes?" Rachel asked, scrambling around frantically. "Why are all MY clothes out there!" She pointed angrily out the back of the truck bed

Charlie was still laying on her face, laughing.

"Not funny, Charlie," Rachel growled. Rachel whipped her shirt at Charlie's head, then proceed to slap at her with it repeatedly because she wouldn't stop laughing. "Not...fucking...funny...Charlie...stop... it."

Charlie opened her mouth to say something but Rachel glared and it stopped her words cold. She just tossed her shirt in her face.

"Goddamn it, Charlie, get dressed and go get my clothes!"

There was another sharp blast from a vehicle horn.

"Shut up, we fucking hear you! " Rachel bellowed, frustrated beyond the capacity to be polite.

"Oh hell, fine," Charlie said and scrambled around on her belly. In less than five minutes she had located her clothes, most of which were inside the truck and was trying to wriggle into her jeans.

"You're going to have to get out and get my clothes, Charlie," Rachel hissed, trying to cover herself with her hands.

"Okay, okay, I know, Rachel. I'm getting dressed as fast as I can," Charlie said, back to laughing. That was only making Rachel even madder.

"I don't see what is so damned funny about all this either." Rachel huffed.

"I don't know why you're covering yourself up," Charlie laughed. "I've been rolling around naked with you for an hour. I practically had my hand up..."

"Charlie!" Rachel whined "NOW!"

"Fine, jeez," Charlie said and she scrambled out of the truck and started throwing Rachel's clothes in the bed as fast as she could grab them up.

"I need my shoe," Charlie said reluctantly and Rachel sent it whipping past her head. Charlie stumbled after it. "Dear Penthouse," she muttered under her breath, "What was your hottest almost org..."

"Charlie, are you looking for my bra?" Rachel ranted. "Or are you just fucking around and talking to yourself?"

Diva denied, clearly not amused.

"I don't see it, " Charlie told her reluctantly, holding up her hands. She hoped there wasn't anything else that Rachel could throw, her aim was scary.

"What did you take it off for?" Rachel ranted.

"You TOLD me to," Charlie remarked against her better judgment.

"Shit," Rachel fumed tugging on her shirt. "Shit, fuck, shit."

Charlie covered her mouth with her hand.

Rachel scrambled out of the truck, still tugging on the zipper of her jeans. She bent down and pick up a handful of grass and silt and flung it in Charlie's direction.

"How is this my goddamned fault?" Charlie asked, laughing openly now. "Hey I was right there too, you know."

Charlie walked up and pulled the bed cover closed and locked it. She threw the folding chairs into the bed and then she slammed the tailgate closed.

"Little brunette divas, man," she muttered laughing and waved toward the waiting vehicle.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Whose truck is that?" Tina asked

"It looks like Artie's," Sam told her, "But he's in California for an energy conference. Charlie must have the keys."

"Ohhh, I'll bet Rachel is with her," Tina said with a knowing smirk.

"Probably," Sam said, nodding.

"You better make some noise or something, Sam," she said, laughing.

"What for?" Sam asked, a befuddled look on his face.

"I'm just telling you, Sam," she said, shaking her head, grinning broadly. "Do something. Honk the horn, rev the engine, something. Don't just roll up there."

She reached over and blasted the horn three short times.

"Slow down, Sam," she said.

"Why?" he asked, as she blasted the horn again.

"Just slow down...a lot," she said.

Sam stepped softly on the brake and brought his truck to a stop. Tina hit the horn again – a long blast.

"Wha..." he started to say, but Tina held up her hand and sat on the horn again.

"Just wait a minute," she said, smiling and biting her lower lip.

After about a minute, she saw Charlie come scrambling out of the bed of the pick up truck. She was mostly dressed. She was missing her shoes and had on a wife-beater t-shirt that Tina seriously doubted was all that she was wearing when she left the set. She was scurrying around behind the truck picking up clothing and tossing it into the bed of the truck as fast as she could.

She found one shoe and hopped around in a circle as she tugged it on. As they watched another shoe came flying out of the bed of the truck. She made a grab for it, but it flew over her head and she chased after it, then tugged it on. She was either laughing or screaming, Tina wasn't sure which.

She was standing with her hands on hips and looking around on the ground for something. She held up her hands as if to say, "what?"

"This is like a watching a silent movie," Sam said after a minute.

"Sometimes, yeah, " Tina remarked.

"How did you know?" he asked, impressed.

"You really don't want to know," she said and he looked at her funny. "Suffice to say, they're like rabbits."

Charlie scrambled around in circles a few more times and then shrugged again.

Pretty soon a mostly-dressed Rachel came tumbling out the back and bent down and scooped up a handful of what appeared to be dried grass and chucked it overhand it at Charlie. Then she immediately ran to the passenger side of the truck and climbed into the cab.

"Oh boy," Tina said, shaking her head. "I think someone didn't finish."

Sam looked at her, his mouth opened.

"Oh god," he said, "Dude, no. I don't ever want to know that stuff."

Tina laughed and pushed him on the shoulder.

They could tell Charlie was talking to herself as she pulled the bed cover back up, tossed the two folding chairs in the bed and slammed the tailgate shut, She waved for them to come on.

Sam and Tina both opened their doors and leaned out, applauding and whistling loudly.

Charlie gave an exaggerated bow and they could hear her laughing.

Charlie walked up and climbed in behind the wheel. Rachel glared at her.

"What?" she said, smiling.

Rachel shook her head and looked out the window. Charlie reached across the seat and pulled her over against her. Rachel shoved a wicked elbow into her ribs, but Charlie blocked it. She brought a hand back at her face, but Charlie grabbed her wrist and held it.

"Hey," she said, part amused and part scolding."Be nice. My nose is already broken."

Rachel looked totally chastised and touched her hand lightly to Charlie's face.

"I'm sorry, so, " she shook her head. "I wasn't trying to...it just, I was so... aughh." she groaned and dropped her head into Charlie's chest.

Charlie kissed her and ruffled her hair.

"I know, baby," she said. "Yes, it was just and you were so.. very, very so..." Charlie teased. "Amazingly, beautifully so."

Rachel looked up at her.

"Especially the naked, screaming Tasmanian she-devil part.," Charlie and and smirked.

Rachel laughed and ducked her head. Charlie buried her lips into the crook of her neck and tickled her until she screamed for her to stop.

"Don't, you'll make me have to pee," she gasped out.

Charlie laughed and kissed her on the mouth.

"You're so cute," she said, nuzzling against her lips.

"God, stop it," Rachel fussed, unconvincingly. "Please, let's just go so I don't have to face them."

"You're going to see them sooner or later," Charlie said, rolling her eyes and starting the truck. "God knows, Tina can't be embarrassed by us anymore. And I'm sure Sam is horrified. We may have scarred him for life."

Rachel dropped her face into her hands.

"I don't need to remind you who started that," Charlie said, smirking.

"No," Rachel huffed. "I'm well aware of the order of circumstances, thank you."

"No problem," Charlie said, cutting her eyes at Rachel. "I'll just start saying "no" when the _subject_ comes around."

Rachel scoffed and rolled her eyes. Charlie put the truck in gear and pulled away.

Sam pulled his truck alongside Artie's and rolled the window down. Charlie beamed over at them and winked.

"Hey guys," she said, smiling. "Didn't expect to see you here today."

"Likewise," Sam said. Tina was laughing and looking out the window.

Sam leaned forward and peered into the cab.

"Oh, hey Rachel," he said. "Didn't see you in there."

Rachel gave him a wave and never turned away from the window.

"Really?" Charlie silently mouthed to him.

He shrugged and smiled.

Charlie just rolled her eyes at him and shook her head.

Charlie could hear Rachel tapping away on her cell phone. Two seconds later her phone chirped. She pulled it out and looked at it.

"Can we please get the fuck out of here sometime today? XXXOO, R.

Charlie read it and bit her lip – how very Rachel. She even sighed it

"Well guys, it's been lovely to see you," Charlie said, "But we're already behind schedule, so I guess we should head back."

Charlie nodded at Sam and winked at Tina.

"Bye Rachel," Sam called over to Rachel.

Charlie saw Rachel's shoulders slump and heard the dull "thud" as her head fell forward onto the window. She chuckled and wave to them again and pulled away. Once they were back on the main road, Rachel slid over and pulled Charlie's arm around her.

"Well, that was really...," she said with a sigh.

Charlie was shaking with laughter.

"Yes," Charlie smirked."Yes, it certainly was."

Charlie didn't have the heart to fuss at her over the seat belt. She just cuddled her and kissed on her all the way back.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Later than evening, there was a knock on the door and Tina stuck her head inside. Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table and had spreadsheets scattered all around her. She had on reading glasses and that was something that Tina had never seen before.

"Everyone is fully-clothed," Charlie said with a chuckle as she waved her inside.

"Where's Rachel?" Tina asked, smiling

"She went to bed already, " Charlie said. "It's kind of late for her. What's up?"

Tina pulled a paper bag out of her bag and handed it to Charlie.

"I thought she might be missing this," Tina said, smirking.

Charlie looked inside and laughed.

She bit her lip and nodded.

"Yeah," she said, still grinning. "You're going to be a hero for this. She was pretty pissed I couldn't find it."

"I figured," Tina said.

"You want a beer?" Charlie asked, remembering her manners.

Tina shook her head.

"No, thanks," she said, with a shy smile. "Sam's waiting. We just got back."

Charlie's eyebrow shot up.

"So, you and Sam, huh?" she teased.

"No," Tina said, blushing slightly. "He's pretty and all, but he's not really my type. He's just a good friend."

Charlie nodded. "Duly noted," she said.

"Well, goodnight, Charlie," she said, turning the latch.

"Night, sweetie," Charlie said. "Tell Samwise goodnight for me, too."

"Give my love to Rachel," Tina said.

Charlie nodded.

"Obviously I don't need to tell you to give her yours," she said with a wink.

Charlie put a hand to her cheek and feigned jaw-dropped shock.

Tina rolled her eyes and slipped out the door.

Charlie could have sworn she heard her mutter, "magnets."

Charlie walked over and locked the door. She straightened up her paperwork and slipped it neatly into a folder and put it in her briefcase. She turned out the lights and carried Tina's bag down the hall. She placed it on the nightstand and quietly set about getting ready for bed. She climbed underneath the covers and put her hand behind her head. After a few minutes Rachel rolled over into her and draped her arm across her stomach.

"Hey, baby, " she murmured sleepily, her face pressed against Charlie's arm.

Charlie pressed her lips to her forehead and hummed.

"Hey sweet girl."

"Who was at the door," she asked, her eyes still closed.

"Tina," Charlie told her.

"Is everything okay," Rachel asked, frowning. "It's late for her to be up."

"She's been out with Sam," Charlie said.

Rachel rolled her eyes up at Charlie, curious.

"She says no – he's "too pretty. But she brought you something," Charlie said and she handed her Tina's paper sack.

Rachel propped herself up, reach inside and pulled out her hot pink bra.

She groaned and dropped her face into Charlie's chest.

Charlie laughed.

"She knew you would be missing it," she told her.

"Oh, and with Sam no less, wonderful," Rachel whined, her voice muffled.

Charlie took the bag out of her hand and put it back on the nightstand. She turned off the light.

Rachel rolled back over onto her side and Charlie followed her. She draped her arm over and pulled Rachel tight into her body.

"Good,?" she asked.

"Mmm," Rachel said. "Shirt? "

Charlie sighed and tugged off her t-shirt, then curled back around Rachel.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better," Rachel said.

"Why are you awake?" Charlie asked.

Rachel shrugged.

"Couldn't sleep," she said.

"You aren't still carrying on about the drama over the whole Finn thing are you?" Charlie asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Did I freak you out today?" Charlie asked

"Oh my god, no," Rachel said, grabbing Charlie's hand and bringing it to her chest. "No, I.. that.. .just no. I actually...that was...I love that you did that."

Charlie smiled gently.

"I'm just thinking," Rachel said. "Too much, I guess."

"What can I do?" Charlie asked, kissing the back of her head.

Rachel shook her head absently still holding tight to her hand.

"I don't know," Rachel said kissing Charlie's fingers.

Charlie brushed them lightly across her bottom lip.

"I can't think of anything," she said softly.

Rachel giggled and pulled it down to her chest again.

"Let me know if you do, sweet girl," Charlie said, snuggling into her hair. She sighed and closed her eyes.

Rachel licked her lips. After a few minutes, she moved Charlie's hand over to her breast.

Apparently Rachel had thought of something.

Charlie gave a soft laugh and squeezed gently, letting her palm glide across the tightening nipple.

Rachel smiled and held it there. Charlie tugged on her nipple through her shirt and then rolled it between her finger and thumb, pinching it. Rachel moaned and bit her lower lip. She ran her fingers lazily back and forth across Charlie's hand as Charlie toyed with her taut nipple and kneaded the firm flesh.

Charlie nuzzled her face into Rachel's shoulder, drawing in her scent. She nosed Rachel's hair back and brushed her lips over Rachel's throat.

Rachel closed her fingers over Charlie's hand and pulled it down her body. She pushed it between her thighs and held it there. Charlie cupped her sex and squeezed. She could feel the dampness soaking through her panties.

Everything about this was turning Charlie on and wildly so, but it was really all about letting Rachel relax and fall asleep so she kept her actions small and slow and soft.

Rachel tugged Charlie's hand up and coaxed her fingers inside the waistband of her boyshorts. She gripped her arm loosely as Charlie pushed down into her sticky warmth. Charlie slid through, letting it coat her fingers, and then slid back up to Rachel's clit. Rachel clutched her wrist while Charlie stroked with her fingers.

"Oooh," Rachel breathed out quietly.

Charlie wriggled her arm between them and pulled Rachel's shirt up in the back so she was pressed against Charlie's bare chest, skin on skin.

"Mmmm," Rachel moaned and pushed back against her. She leaned her head back and Charlie nuzzled into her neck. She could feel her pulse quicken beneath her lips. Her breathing got faster and faster and every so often a gasp or a moan would bubble up to the surface.

Rachel would guide Charlie's hand, moving it slightly this way or that. Charlie knew when she hit just right when Rachel locked onto her wrist and held it firmly in place. Whatever she was doing was working. Rachel was writhing slowly against her and whimpering She held her wrist so tight Charlie could barely feel her fingers anymore.

"Let go, baby," Charlie breathed into her ear and fluttered her tongue inside, licking lightly.

Rachel grabbed at Charlie's arm now with both hands and cried out, jerking hard beneath her fingers.

Charlie kept touching her gently until Rachel's breathing grew quiet and steady and she melted back into her. Rachel slid her hand down and wrapped her fingers around Charlie's and pulled her hand back up to her chest.

After a few minutes she turned and curled tightly up against Charlie's chest. She tipped her face up and kissed Charlie beneath her jaw, letting her lips linger and slide.

Charlie looked down at her and found her mouth easily, She kissed her deeply, softly, letting her tongue glide slowly over Rachel's then she tickled the inside of her cheek with the tip.

Rachel giggled and bit Charlie softly on the lip then she dropped her mouth and sucked lightly on her chin, stroking it with her tongue.

Finally, she tucked her head beneath Charlie's chin and sighed.

There, in the dark, poised at the single quiet moment between the last waking thought and the first brush of dreams, Rachel thought to herself, "_This_ is everything I want."

Charlie heard it, that little hitch of a breath and she knew Rachel was asleep.

She found her mind strangely calm for a change. There was only a single thought that nudged and tugged at her just as she was falling away:

She is the only thing I need.

**~~oOo~~**


	17. Flying Under the Radar

A/N: I was/am having a fit of creative angst of the what's the use/why bother /rage more variety and I wasn't going to but then someone asked very nicely because it always brought a smile. And so I did. Again, moderately super-sized because I just can't shut up sometimes.

**Chapter 16: Flying Under the Radar**

"Hey boss," Sam said with a slow grin walking up beside Charlie.

Charlie frowned at him

"Don't call me that," she said, shaking her head.

"I don't mind, actually," he said, sincerely. "I like it."

Charlie sighed.

"I think it's hard for friends to work together," she told him, thinking of Noah. Maybe Sam wasn't in the same category as Noah, but he could be someday.

"See, I think totally different about that," Sam told her. "I work harder for friends and family than I do for anyone else."

"That's cause you're a good guy, Sam," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You're a good friend and a good man."

He shrugged, smiled shyly and turned pink. She rubbed his cheek affectionately and went back to her work.

Sam watched her and sighed heavily.

His days of mooning over Charlie were long past, but still, every now and then, it was hard not to be struck by how really beautiful she was. With her laughing hazel eyes, her flawless smile and her quiet, confident ways, it was hard for people not to fall head over heels for Charlie Fabray.

Still, she clearly had eyes only for Rachel. She so obviously belonged to the fearless and dynamic little brunette and it wasn't hard to see that they really were meant to be together. Sam couldn't even find it in him to be jealous that Rachel was taking up all of Charlie's spare time as of late.

"What are you looking at?" Charlie asked, laughing and pushing her sunglasses on top of her head.

"Nothing," he muttered. "Just thinking we haven't seen much of each other the past couple days."

"Awe," Charlie teased, laughing and draping her arm over his shoulder and fluffing his hair. "You miss me."

He tried to shrug her off.

"Not even," he said, pushing at her gently. "Bros don't miss each other. Besides, you're so whipped its not like you even had a choice. You're so lucky she can't get anywhere. You'd be sitting in a mall carrying a shopping bag and her purse."

Charlie scoffed loudly.

"I'll have you know, I am not whipped" she said, protesting vigorously.

"We should just call you "Reddi" instead of Charlie," Sam muttered under his breath.

Charlie punched him soundly on the shoulder.

"I heard that," she hissed.

Sam laughed and rubbed his shoulder.

"Or maybe "Cool," he said, egging her on.

She swung at him, but he ducked easily.

"And you hit like a girl," he taunted.

"Oh yeah, go ask Finn Hudson how much I hit like a girl," she snarled at him. "If you can find him that is."

"Actually, I can. He's back on set," Sam told her seriously.

Charlie straightened up and looked at him. She hadn't heard that. Part of her had really been hoping that Mr. Hudson would go away for good. But, that would have rocked Rachel's world to the core, despite what she said to the contrary. For that reason only, she was glad he had come back.

"When did that happen?" she asked.

"He snuck back in last night late sometime," Sam said. "Rumor is he's hiding out in his trailer."

Charlie wondered if Rachel already knew and just hadn't said anything.

"Does that mean they'll start shooting Monday?" Charlie asked.

Sam shrugged.

"No one has seen him that I know of," he said. "He might still be looking like raw hamburger for all I know."

"He wasn't that bad," Charlie said. "The ribs and the finger are the problem; the bruises aren't that big a deal."

"Well, I heard from a highly-placed source that if he some much as looks in your direction or says a word to Rachel that isn't written on a page that they're going to throw him off the lot and file against him for assault."

Charlie smirked. She would never sign the complaint, but the very fact that they threatened him meant they valued Rachel more than Hudson and that was all Charlie cared about.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel's phone rang and she glanced down at it, expecting to see Charlie's number. When it wasn't, she pursed her lips and picked it up cautiously.

"Rachel Berry," she said firmly.

"What, Berry? You can't just say hello like a normal human being?" Santana fussed.

"And if I had said "hello, Santana" then you would have bitched to call you Ms. Lopez," Rachel said with a shrug.

In the words of the immortal Lopez, it was totes true.

"What ever, Hobbit,"she said, already bored with the conversation. "I hear that Finnadequate Hudson has scurried back on set with his tiny, tiny, oh-so-tiny tail tucked firmly between his legs."

This was news to Rachel. How the hell did Santana know that?

"How do you know?" Rachel asked, brow furrowed.

"I have my ways." Santana said slyly. "I know all and see all and don't you forget that, ever. Don't think I haven't heard all the rumors about you and the Ice Quinn."

"Don't call her that," Rachel said coldly.

"Why is she gonna give me a beat-down, too?" Santana laughed. "Quinn Fabray never scared me, not even at the peak of her reign of Cheerio terror, so it's for goddamned sure this watered-down good vibrations, Berry-lovin' version of her doesn't."

"Santana," Rachel huffed. "If you think I won't hang up on you, you're seriously mistaken."

"You won't," Santana said smugly. "I know you won't because you know I'll come knocking at your door if you do."

That was absolutely true. If she ducked Santana's calls, she would hunt her down and make her life miserable. But she'd sic Brittany on her, too, so it kind of evened itself out.

"People are talking, Lucky Charms." Santana continued. "About how you guys disappear together, that you share the same trailer and are generally attached at the...hip. You get a little bit of a pass because you're clingy and needy and Berry hands-on in general, but I seriously doubt you've been all that discreet. The media's going to start to listening to all that chatter one of these days. Every new tabloid, I just hold my breath and pray that I don't see Brokeback Barbie full-on going down on you behind the Craft Services tent."

Rachel smirked.

"How do you know it wouldn't be me going down on her?" Rachel taunted, feeling bold.

"Please, I know this girl, Lucky Charms," Santana said, her smirk coming through even over the phone. "She totally tops, Berry. Her head bitch type always does."

"So does that mean you do?" Rachel said with a grin thinking that remark would bring this topic to a screeching halt.

Santana sputtered, but she wasn't going to be sidelined that easily.

"You did not just go there, Berry?" Santana growled. "But okay yeah, since you brought it up smart-ass, yeah, mostly and if you go there again, I'll give you a hard-core, lick-by-lick accounting, so check yourself, Small Wonder."

Oh my god, Rachel thought as she pushed her thumb in her eye trying to get the mental images out of her head.

"Actually, Quinn and I have a lot in common. Although from what I remember she was seriously flying an icicle in high school, so totes figures she was pressed and bearding with the Hurray for Chastity crowd. I mean, they made her their fricken' Ice Quinn,too. Then, with parents like that, I guess I can't blame a girl."

Santana might as well have been speaking Martian – aside from the snide frigid reference, Rachel had no idea what the hell Santana was going on about and she was pretty sure that she didn't want to know, either.

"Honestly, back to the matter at hand, I don't think I care about it getting out, Santana," Rachel said quietly. "I don't think it would be so bad if everyone knew."

Santana got uncharacteristically quiet.

"No one says anything about you and Britt," Rachel pointed out, but even she knew it was a weak example.

"They do, Rachel," Santana said, thoughtfully. "They just aren't brave enough to say it to my face where I can come at them. Besides, I'm not trying to play a romantic lead. It's a different sandbox where I play, Rachel."

"I know," Rachel said and sighed heavily. "I just want to be able to walk with her and not have to constantly remind myself not to hold her hand or not to kiss her when she does something sweet."

"Okay, for one, you're making me retch, for reals," Santana said, making random gagging noises. "And for two, this a genie you can't put back in the bottle once it's out, Boo Berry."

"I know," Rachel said, chewing on her lip.

"What does Blondie say about it all?" Santana asked.

"Blondie says, I mean Charlie says...well, you probably don't want to know actually," Rachel said with a smirk, remembering some of Charlie's comments. She was tired of trying to shock Santana, especially since it hadn't worked in her favor the last few tries. "Let's just say she says doesn't care if people know."

Santana thought about Quinn's past and wondered if that was really true. Quinn wasn't anyone's fool. There were things that would get dredged up and splashed across the tabloids. New love was fragile even under the best of circumstances and lesser things than national scrutiny and public ridicule could tear things apart quickly. Santana still didn't know what Rachel knew and what she didn't, but she swore up and down to Brittany that she would never be the one to tell Rachel anything. It would never come from her lips.

"We can talk about it, Rachel," Santana said. "But we'd both be kidding ourselves to think it wouldn't change things. I really wish you'd reconsider having a handy handsome Andy in pocket just to give the press something to look at. You know, you could just walk him around, lean on him a little bit. As long as it looks vaguely male, they'll make up their own shit and leave you alone."

Handy Andy? Rachel just ignored her, but she knew Santana wouldn't let it go. The whole bearding idea would come around again. She just couldn't see herself doing that. Then again, Sam was always under foot? A few well timed appearances with him cleaned up and playing the chaperone might be enough to do the trick. She wondered how Charlie would feel about something like that?

"Mmm hmm," Rachel said quietly.

"Berry, are you fucking crying?" Santana huffed. "Or doing something else I really don't want to know about?"

"No," Rachel chuckled. "I was just thinking is all."

"Shit, that's almost as bad." Santana growled. "Just let me do the thinking. That's why you pay me the paltry sum that you do."

Rachel laughed.

"Speaking of salaries, who in the fuck is Tina Cohen-Chang and why is she now in your employ?"

"It's hard to explain and it's temporary, I think, maybe," Rachel said, hoping she wouldn't have to go into details with Santana."She's just very necessary."

"Whatever, Berry," Santana said. "What do I care if you have a physic or a healer or voodoo princess. It's your money. If you want to piss it away, who am I to tell you different? My job is to just see that you can keep making it."

"Thank you, Santana," Rachel said.

Santana groaned and Rachel could almost hear her eyes roll back into her head.

"I've got eyes on you, Hobbit," Santana warned. "Don't forget that. And tell that punch-happy jealous bouncy bouncy bedtime buddy of yours to keep her temper in check. She's gotten off lucky so far."

There was no point in getting offended, Santana would take it as a compliment. Rachel sighed.

"Sure." she said, growing weary of the conversation.

"And don't think I don't know about your conversation with the Stork Twins either," Santana said seriously. "The next time you want to make some not-so-subtle threats about your continued employment you need to clear them with me, Rachel. For reals. That was foolish and not at all in your usual wheelhouse of crazy antics. What to the f? I know it had to have something to do with your security blanket and I hope she gave you some serious shit over it, too."

Rachel bit her lip and looked guilty.

"Besides, that's my job, Berry," Santana said. "Let me be the bad guy, the pit bull. Let me make the waves and swamp the damned boat. I'm really, really good at it. Besides, you know it's what I live for. I love to step on their balls and watch them squeal and squirm. It makes me happy."

Rachel smiled.

"Duly noted,"Rachel said.

"Duly noted," Santana scoffed. "Who the hell says shit like that. Sounds like some snotty Quinn Fabray speak. Ugh."

"Santana," Rachel said, her tone rising."Seriously, enough."

"Gots to run, Hobbits. Unlike some, I work for a living," Santana said, dismissively. "Brit sends her love and says to tell you she's still waiting for that lasso."

Rachel laughed.

"Don't make me tell you what I'll do to you if she should ever actually gets one," Santana threatened and hung up the phone.

Just as soon as Santana was off the phone, Rachel could hear Charlie's phone ringing. She looked around, trying to find it. She walked into the bedroom and it was on the corner of the bed. It had either fallen out of Charlie's pocket or she had set it aside and then forgotten it.

Rachel picked it up and looked at the number. It was area code 419. Rachel recognized it as an Ohio area code. Rachel 's finger hovered over the answer button. Just about the time she decided to actually take the call, it switched over to voice mail.

Rachel pulled out her phone and punched the number in but then she couldn't bring herself to actually dial through. Instead, she walked into the kitchen and found a pencil and jotted the number down on a napkin.

She put Charlie's phone on the kitchen table and walked to her computer. She put the number in and hit search. It came up registered to Russell Fabray in Lima, Ohio. Rachel frowned and immediately felt really, really guilty.

If Charlie wanted her to know that her family was calling, she would just tell her. She must have her reasons for not doing so and Rachel was just going to have to learn to accept that. Actually, she felt like she'd been doing much better with accepting Charlie's vague ways lately. She'd figured out if you left Charlie alone, sometimes she would come back around and tell you what you wanted to know. Not always, but sometimes.

She and Charlie had been very much in the now, as it were. At least up until that voice message that had sent Charlie into an emotional nosedive. Maybe if she just asked her about it she'd talk to her about it or at least tell her why she didn't want to take their calls or talk to them.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie walked through the door and dumped her bags into the first chair she came to. It had been a long day, but they had actually made quite a bit of progress. They could actually be finished by the weekend. One more long day and the main structure would be done. Then they could start staging the inside and roughing in walls and plumbing such.

She and Sam had reached their limit as to what they could really do themselves. Artie was staying on in California over the weekend and possibly into next week, but said he would be back at the beginning of the following week and they could go on to the next phase. He said truthfully, he subbed most of that work out for obvious reasons.

He would, however, show them what he could and then arrange for his regular subs to work with them as much as they wanted. They could learn it all or just enough to make a good start and let subs finish the rest.

Sam soaked the everything up like a sponge so Charlie was probably going to have to fall back on him for whatever fell through the gaps so to speak. She had been casually inquiring where Sam was planning on going after this project was done. His plans seemed less than concrete, which could work in her favor.

Again, she really needed to talk to Noah. She was going to have to break down and deal with him, probably sooner rather than later. This wasn't the first time they'd fought, but it was probably the longest they'd gone without speaking to each other in years.

"Rachel," she called. "Are you home?"

She had a laundry list of things she needed to price out and maybe even order. Charlie sat down at the computer and started to type in her keywords in the search box. There was already something typed there. Normally she would have just cleared it and not thought anything of it, but this was something that she was so programmed to recognize that it automatically caught her eye.

Charlie stared at the familiar telephone number. She couldn't decide if she was mad or just disappointed or both.

"Rachel?" she called again.

Rachel wandered in from the bedroom and smiled at her. She walked over and snuggled herself down on Charlie's lap so they were both looking at the computer. "Hey baby," she said and kissed her cheek with a loud smack. She wiped away the lipstick smear.

Rachel frowned. Charlie felt a little distant, uncharacteristically stiff. Maybe she'd had a bad day or maybe she was trying to wean herself off her pain meds. Neither one was a good thing as far as Rachel was concerned. Before she could asked about it, Charlie tagged her.

"Do you need to tell me something, Rachel?" Charlie asked quietly.

Rachel started to tell her about talking to Santana, but then her eye drifted to the search box in the upper right hand-corner of the computer screen. She saw that she had forgotten to erase the Ohio phone number and was so totally busted. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for being so carelessly stupid. No, really for actually doing it in the first place.

Charlie sat quietly, her hands at Rachel's hips.

Rachel just shook her head.

"I know that you're probably mad and I can't say I'm sorry enough," she said softly. "I know I shouldn't have done it. I wish I hadn't, but it was too late to take back."

"Were you going to tell me?" Charlie asked, her voice flat. Rachel would rather she get angry or cry or scream. She hate it when Charlie just went cold and distant. God help her if she eve gave her the silent treatment; it might actually kill her.

"I was going to ask you who kept calling you to see if you'd tell me," Rachel said truthfully, nodding her head.

"And if I wouldn't tell you?" Charlie pressed. She had both hands now on the keyboard and was hemming Rachel in.

"I don't know, Charlie," Rachel slumped back against her. "I would like to think that I would have confessed. I don't like not telling you things."

Charlie sighed. She leaned her head into the middle of Rachel's back, just resting her forehead.

"I was just worried... about you," Rachel said, putting her hand over Charlie's. "You were so upset by that last call. I just thought I could help or something. It was stupid and I'm sorry. I know you think I was just being nosy, but I really just wanted to help."

Charlie put the cursor over the number and hit delete, erasing the number one numeral at a time.

"So you know that my family is calling me," Charlie said.

Rachel nodded.

"Your dad, I guess," Rachel said.

"My dad is... he's gone. He doesn't live there anymore," Charlie said. "It's my mother who keeps calling. She still lives there, I guess. Maybe my sister, too. I really don't know. Last I heard she was married."

"You don't know if your sister is married or not?" Rachel said, frowning.

"No, and frankly I don't really care," Charlie snapped and Rachel winced. " I just want them to stop calling me."

"How did they get your number?" Rachel asked. "They didn't have it before, did they?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. "They used to call the work phone, but I never answered their calls. Noah did occasionally. I guess they got desperate and hired someone to try and find me. All he could give them was my cellphone number.

"What... what do they want?" Rachel asked hesitantly, running her fingers over Charlie's hand. "If you don't want to talk to them, why don't they leave you alone."

Charlie raised her fingers to play with Rachel's. It was a small thing and probably automatic, but Rachel still smiled.

"They want... need me to..." Charlie said, haltingly. "They need me to... talk to somebody. It's..."

"Complicated," Rachel said finishing her sentence, quietly. "It is always complicated. Our theme is complicated."

"Actually, Rachel," Charlie said, wrapping one arm around Rachel's waist and holding her tightly. "It's really simple. I love you very much. I want nothing more than to be with you. Who I was before and what I...went through really doesn't matter. It doesn't change any of what I just said to you."

Rachel turned and looked at her. Charlie felt those soft brown eyes staggering her to her very soul. Rachel put her arm around Charlie's shoulders rested her head against her, She ran her hand lightly across Charlie's chest.

"I'm sorry," she said her voice heavy with regret. "I know you're disappointed in me."

Charlie sighed and tipped her head down to rest against Rachel's.

"You always mean well, Rachel," Charlie told her. "I know that. It always comes from trying to take care of me or protect me. I can't be very disappointed by that. And I know I worry you. I know that you get scared for me."

Rachel nodded.

"Maybe I'll just talk to this person they want me to talk to," Charlie said. "It's a lawyer, Rach. They want me to talk to a lawyer. Maybe if I talk to him like they want that will make everything with them just go away."

"Are you in trouble?" Rachel asked, looking up through her lashes.

Charlie laughed.

"No, not at all," she said, smiling. "It's nothing like that."

"Maybe it's a woman," Rachel said, frowning slightly.

"What?" Charlie asked, puzzled.

"The lawyer," Rachel said, "Maybe it's a woman."

Charlie laughed.

"Knowing my father," she said wryly, "It some stuffy old guy in a power suit with an Ivy League tie."

"Maybe your mother hired her?" Rachel said.

"Nope," Charlie said, shifting Rachel to a more comfortable spot across her thighs.. "My mother doesn't do things like that. She doesn't make those kind of decisions."

Well, Charlie thought, maybe she does now. Her mother wouldn't hire a woman either. It would be... wrong to her.

"I'm tired," Rachel said. "Being shut down is almost as tiring as working all the time."

"Maybe that's because you never really relax, sweetheart," Charlie said, nudging her in the side with a finger. "You are constantly in motion."

Rachel frowned and looked at her.

"That's not true," she said, "I relax a lot."

"Baby, even when you're standing still you're never really standing still," Charlie told her. "The only time you don't bounce and squirm and move is when you're asleep."

"How do you know?" Rachel asked, grinning.

"Because I watch you," Charlie told her, biting her lip. "You're so peaceful. I fall in love with you all over again watching you sleep. Until you start to snore."

Rachel gasped and pushed at Charlie's shoulder.

"I don't snore, ' Rachel said, indignantly.

"Oh my god, it's like an...oh, I can't even find the words," Charlie said, laughing.

Rachel's lip thrust out and Charlie smiled and kissed her, sucking on it.

"You know I'm just teasing you, Little Bit," she confessed. "You're just fun to tease."

"Apparently, " Rachel said and rolled her eyes. "I talked to Santana today."

"I thought I smelled brimstone. So what did the Queen of the Damned have to say?" Charlie asked, yawning.

"She said that Finn is back on set," Rachel said, looking up at Charlie.

"Oh yeah, Sam told me that," Charlie said, smacking her hand to her forehead. It had gone right out of her mind. "He said no one has really seen him. How the hell did Satan know?"

"Santana knows and sees all, " Rachel told her, complete with finger quotes. That always melted Charlie's heart for some reason. "She said people are starting to talk about us. They notice we're "close" and that you stay here with me."

Charlie shrugged.

"You know how I feel about that Rachel," Charlie said, "I don't care, but I'll do whatever you want to do. I'm more concerned for you than for me. If I need to stay somewhere else, we can make that happen. I won't like it, but we can make it happen."

"That's what I told Santana, " Rachel said, playing with Charlie's watch. "I don't want you to stay anywhere else."

"Then I'll just stay right here." Charlie said, reasonably. She smiled at her and kissed her pouting lips. "Everything will work out the way it's supposed to Rachel."

"That's not the same thing as the way you want it to sometimes though," Rachel said, anxiously.

"No, it's not," Charlie agreed. She knew that all too well. "Don't worry about it, sweet girl. We're all good"

She kissed her on the head.

"I'm going to go take a shower and then probably just go to bed," Charlie told her.

"Can I go with you?" Rachel asked. She looked tired and a little bit sad.

"To the shower or to bed?" Charlie asked with a grin.

"Both," Rachel said, nuzzling against her.

"You can go with me anywhere," Charlie said. "You know that."

Rachel smiled and hugged her.

They were both too tired to do much of anything except stand under the spray and wash other's hair and lather everything well until it squeaked of clean and fresh. Some places might have been lathered more than others though.

Charlie sat on the vanity and watch while Rachel brushed her teeth and combed out her hair, then they traded places. Finally, they tumbled happily into bed together. Charlie lay on her back and Rachel curled underneath Charlie's arm and slipped her hand across her stomach.

"Maybe we should bring the television in here, "Rachel said. "We could watch movies together until we fall asleep."

"If you want," Charlie said, nodding. "I can ask Sam if he can find another television. He's Mr. Go-To with stuff like that."

Rachel got quiet. Charlie knew she wasn't sleeping and that meant she was thinking.

"Charlie?" she finally said.

"What, baby?" Charlie asked, hesitantly.

"Santana keeps bringing up the idea of me getting a... well, a beard."

Charlies laughed.

"Really?" she said.

"You know what that means, right?" Rachel asked, looking up at her.

"Yes, sweetheart," she told her. "I know what it means. I guess it just surprises me."

"Why?" Rachel said, her brow creased.

"Just Santana, of all people, I guess," Charlie said, still chuckling lightly.

"You know that Santana's a..." Rachel said, rolling her eyes up to Charlie.

"Yes, I know, " Charlie said. "I've always known. Maybe even before she did."

"Then why did you think she might have hooked up with Noah?" Rachel asked.

"Well, at the time I didn't recognize the name and because I'm pretty sure she did," Charlie said. "Noah told me once that there were two women in his life who legitimately scared him. I was one and I really think now that Santana was probably the other. It just makes sense. Their paths could have crossed and if they did, he would have made a beeline for her."

Rachel clamored up in bed and sat with her legs pretzeled in front of her so she could look at Charlie.

"Are you serious?" she asked, eyes wide like she'd been give the most juicy piece of gossip ever.

Charlie grinned and nodded.

"Why was he scared of you?"

"He said he was afraid I might cut his balls off," Charlie said, smirking.

"You wouldn't do that," Rachel said, frowning. "Would you?"

Charlie shook her head and mouthed the word, "no."

"Have you asked him about it?" Rachel said. "About Santana?"

Charlie shook her head.

"We haven't spoken in a while. We've been...busy." she said. Rachel looked at her suspiciously, but didn't say anything else.

"I wonder if he and Britt..." Rachel said, her thought trailing off.

"You mean Brittany?" Charlie said, tilting her head and a smile spreading across her face. "Tall, blonde, sweet and kind of...different?"

Rachel nodded.

"Wow, I don't know about that." Charlie laughed. "I always thought Santana wouldn't have let that happen. But if Santana wouldn't kill him outright, then I'm sure Puck would have at least tried."

"You know about Brittany and Santana?" Rachel said with a laugh.

"My god, it was so obvious." Charlie laughed. "At least to everyone except Santana. She was so far in denial I didn't think she'd ever get there. Rumor was that those two... well, got around. I wonder whatever happened to Brittany."

"I know," Rachel said quietly and smiled.

"Noooo," Charlie said, clearly surprised.

Rachel just nodded.

"I'm convinced she's the one thing that makes Santana a real human being," Rachel said. "Try as she might to be something otherwise. I just adore Brittany, except she picks me up all the time, like I'm a pet."

"I pick you up a lot," Charlie said, frowning.

Rachel fell forward on her hands and made kissy faces at Charlie until she rolled up on her elbows and kissed her.

"I like it when you pick me up," she told her. "It's kinda hot actually. Don't ever stop."

"Mmm, okay," Charlie said. "Let me know if that changes." She kissed her again quickly and then sat back. Rachel pouted. She was tired, but she liked the kissing. She always like the kissing. Come to think of it, she liked everything else, too. That got her thinking about something Santana said.

"Wow," Charlie said, her hand to her forehead. "That almost makes me believe things like happily ever after."

Rachel got quiet again and Charlie waited patiently for the next shoe to drop.

"Charlie, do you... top?" Rachel asked hesitantly.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said, looking at her pointedly, her brow knitted unhappily. "What the hell, Rachel?"

"Never mind," Rachel mumbled.

"Oh no, not never mind. Did Lopez fucking say something to you?" Charlie said crossly and moving back to sit with her back against the headboard.

Rachel stammered, twisting her hands in front of her.

"Because that sounds exactly like a Santana Lopez Queen bitch remark," Charlie fumed. "What else did she say, Rachel?"

"Nothing," Rachel said shortly, casting her eyes down.

"Don't... just tell me, Rachel." Charlie said firmly.

"Please don't make me say," Rachel whined. "No good will come of it. It's just Santana being... Santana. I don't listen to her, Charlie. I tell her to stop, but you know how well that works."

Charlie huffed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"How did that even come up?" Charlie asked unable to let it go.

Rachel bit her lip.

"Just say it, Rachel." Charlie hissed.

Rachel sighed.

"Santana said that she worries every time she picks up a tabloid that she's going to see a picture of you ..." Rachel trailed off into mumbled nonsense.

Charlie laughed loudly and pitched forward into her lap.

"My god, Rachel," she sputtered. "Have you had a stroke? What the hell was that?"

"Ha ha," Rachel said, sneering. "Okay smart ass, she said she was afraid she was going to see a picture of you going down on me behind the craft services tent. To which I replied that maybe she'd get one of me going down on you. And then that's when she said...what she said."

Charlie bolted up on her knees and grabbed Rachel, pushing her down on the bed and climbing on top of her. Rachel shrieked and giggled. Charlie had her hands wrapped loosely around Rachel's wrists.

"Tell me what she said," Charlie warned lightly, "Or I'm going to tickle you until you pee. I'm not kidding."

Rachel laughed loudly and wiggled and Charlie dug her fingers into her ribs and tickled her, lightly.

Rachel caved almost immediately.

"Nooo, stop," Rachel said, squirming and giggling. "I'll tell you. She said there was no way... "

"Wait, you gotta do the finger quotes," Charlie said and turned loose of her hands. Rachel curled her fingers into air quotes. Charlie giggled and fell forward, kissing her everywhere. Rachel squealed and laughed and tugged on Charlie.

Charlie sat back up and tried to look serious again.

"Okay, now tell me what she said," she asked, biting her lip.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"She said it wouldn't be me going down on you in the picture because head bitch types like you always totally top. And then I asked her if that meant she did, too?"

Charlie bounced lightly on her knees and squealed.

"Oh please tell me you really said that?" she said excitedly, grabbing Rachel's hands.

"I did," Rachel said, proudly. "And then she got mad, but then actually admitted it and said that you and she had a lot in common and that she should have known you were..."pressed. And she might have said you were frigid in high school."

Charlie shifted her jaw and rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god, the next time she crosses my path, I am just going to slap the righteous fuck out of her." Charlie said. "Just giving you fair warning, Rachel. And other comments I should know about? "

"She called you my bouncy bouncy bed buddy." Rachel said with a smirk.

Charlie wiggled her hips and bounced on top of her. Rachel giggled and rested her hands on Charlie's thighs.

"I think we can give her that one," Charlie said with a grin. She leaned down and kissed Rachel on the mouth, letting their lips linger. Then she sat back up and grinned. She fell over and rolled Rachel on top of her. Rachel belly laughed and Charlie threw her arms around her and hugged her tightly.

Rachel brought her mouth down over Charlie's and kissed her wetly, then buried her face in the crook of her neck.

"You know I'm too tired to do this, right," she said.

Charlie laughed.

"I know. Me, too." she said. "I just like you laying on top of me."

"I like it, too," Rachel said, stroking her neck softly with her fingers. "I can stay like this for a little while."

"Good," Charlie said with a contented sigh. "You never finished about the bearding thing."

Rachel exhaled loudly and Charlie rubbed her hand up and down her back.

"I don't like it," Rachel said. "But, if it would make things easier on us, I wondered if I should consider it, but I wanted to know what you thought about it first?"

Charlie sighed and tangled her fingers in Rachel's thick wavy hair.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Charlie said, shaking her head. "I don't like it. I know it would bother me. Probably a lot. I mean, we all saw how well I handled the Finn debacle."

"That's different, Charlie," Rachel said, rationally. "It's just different."

"I think it would still be a lot of the same emotions." Charlie said, carefully. "I don't know, Rachel. I really don't know how I'd react. I guess it would depend on things... I don't know. I mean do you kiss? Yeah, that would piss me off. Holding hands, eh, maybe not so much. Just going places and being seen and having photos. I don't think I'd have a problem with any of that. As long as you come home and go to sleep and wake up with me, I could deal with some of it."

"What if it was Sam?" Rachel said, quietly.

"Sam? Our Sam? My Samwise?" Charlie said with a laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, maybe," Rachel said. "I'm just saying, "what if..." So, what if it was Sam?"

Charlie was taken aback by the idea. She clearly wouldn't be bothered by Sam the way she might some random stranger. She trusted Sam to a fault. Not to mention Rachel still scared him.

"I don't know if he would do something like that," Charlie said, thoughtfully "He's a pretty straight-up, no-nonsense kind of guy."

"I know that and I respect that about him," Rachel said. "But if he was okay with it, would you be?"

Charlie exhaled deeply.

"I really would have to think about that," she said, truthfully. "I think I could be but I just don't know."

"What about Noah?" Rachel said.

"You don't even know him, Rachel." Charlie laughed.

"But you do and you're comfortable with him." Rachel said.

"We also have history," Charlie said. "A lot of really twisted history. I'm not sure Noah's the guy for this. If you decide you need one, that is. And I love Noah, but I don't know that I'd trust him around you, frankly."

Rachel grinned. She hadn't expected that.

"You're a hot Jew, baby." Charlie said. "That's like catnip to him."

Rachel sucked on Charlie's neck.

"Apparently to you, too." Rachel said.

Charlie smiled and rolled over so Rachel was underneath her again.

"Most definitely," Charlie said, leaning down to kiss her. She nuzzled into her chest and closed her eyes. Rachel ran her hands up through her hair.

"It's something to think about, Rach," Charlie said. "I really don't love it, but under those circumstances, I really don't know if I hate it either. I do, however, love you and if this is something that makes your life easier, then maybe..."

Rachel put a hand on Charlie's cheek and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Think about it later,"she told her, firmly. "Right now, just go to sleep."

"Yes, Ms. Bossy H Berry I C," Charlie said, smiling.

"Don't you forget it either," Rachel said, sleepily.

Rachel wiggled out from underneath Charlie and rolled over onto her side. Charlie smiled. She pulled her t-shirt off over her head. On impulse she pulled Rachel's off, too. Rachel just giggled. Then she tugged the nearly naked little brunette into her, nuzzled her face into her back and draped her arm across both of Rachel's breasts. Rachel wrapped her fingers around Charlie's wrist.

Yeah, no way Puckerman was getting anywhere near her Rachel where she couldn't keep an eye on him. Total, hot catnip.

"Love you, Little Bit,"she whispered.

"Love you, Charlie," Rachel answered, then yawned, kissed her on the arm and softly started snoring.

Sweet dreams my beautiful little HBIC.

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: Thank you for reading along and finding your way here. As always, it is truly much appreciated. PL&LC**  
><strong>

After all, tomorrow is another day. **  
><strong>


	18. Moments of Quiet Madness

Chapter 17: Moments of Quiet Madness

Charlie tossed in her sleep and made a whining groan.

Her eyes fluttered open and she grimaced, disoriented.

"Oh my god" she said while trying to wake up and wrap her mind around the fact that she was about 10 seconds away from having a huge orgasm.

"Mmmm," she grunted and bit her lip.

Rachel had clearly been awake and quite busy. She presently had her tongue working over Charlie's most sensitive of spots.

Charlie reached a hand down and tangled her fingers in Rachel's wild hair.

Rachel chuckled as she felt Charlie suddenly push hard against her mouth and dig a heel into her side. She was clearly wide awake now.

She focused her attention and everything else on Charlie's throbbing core and made very quick work of pushing Charlie tumbling into clenching euphoric spasms. She pushed her fingers up inside her and tickled, giving her another shuddering tense rush.

"Rachel," Charlie whispered, melting back into her pillow, laughing.

Rachel crawled up and kissed and tweaked on her breasts delightfully before finally snuggling up against her.

"Sneaky top," Charlie said, smiling.

"Fuck you, Santana Lopez," Rachel said with a grin. "I'd love to send her _that_ picture."

Charlie gasped and chuckled.

"Rachel Berry, don't put ideas in my head," she warned. "It always ends badly."

"Mmmm," Rachel replied, kissing her firmly and mumbling against her lips. "I like your ideas."

"Well the whole camera, naked, sex thing," Charlie remarked, shaking her head. "I've learned my lesson."

Rachel pouted at her.

Charlie peaked her eyebrow.

"Like I said, don't put ideas in my head," she teased, nipping at her lips. "Are we up for real?"

"Whatever you want, Ms. Charlie," Rachel said, closing her eyes. "Set is still closed and I haven't heard anything about being called back anytime soon. Maybe they'll say something today."

Charlie grunted and burrowed into Rachel's warmth.

"Then we're not up yet," she said and closed her eyes again.

Lazy hot monkey sex and more sleep, she thought happily, what a great day already.

Rachel smiled and watched her sleep, carefully sweeping the stands of wispy blonde hair off her forehead. She turned over on her back and scooted in closer to Charlie. She could feel her breath across the back of her neck and it tickled. She'd never be able to fall asleep again with that distracting her.

Two hours later, Rachel's eyes fluttered open and she found Charlie staring at her and smiling. Charlie was propped up with a cup of coffee in her hand and a book spread open across her lap. Rachel scowled, grunted and rubbed her eyes.

"Why didn't you wake me," she grumbled, her voice raspy. Her hair was bed-mussed and her bangs were in her eyes.

"What for?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Rachel muttered. "Because you're awake?"

"Since it appears that we don't have to be anywhere today or do anything, "Charlie said with a shrug. "If you wanted to sleep all day that would be fine with me. You told me yourself that you're exhausted. "

Rachel propped herself up on her elbows and squinted up at Charlie.

"Just stay in bed all day?" she said like it was a foreign concept to her.

Charlie leaned over and kissed her quickly, running her fingers through her hair.

"Don't knock it until you've tried it, Little Bit," she said.

Rachel pursed her lips and pointed a finger at Charlie's cup.

"Want," she said.

That was pitiful. Cute, but pitiful.

"Here, sip. Be careful. It's still hot," Charlie warned.

She held her mug so Rachel could take a drink. Rachel slurped loudly.

"God, that's lovely," Charlie said, grinning

Rachel quickly spit it all right back into the cup.

"Jus...oh gah, Rachel...eww," she whined, wrinkling her nose.

"Id's too hoth" Rachel said, furiously fanning her mouth.

"Do you not _understand_ the whole hot/cold concept?" Charlie asked, shaking her head and setting her now unwanted coffee on the nightstand.

"I'll go get us some more," Rachel said, peeling back layers of covers.

Charlie put her book down in the middle of the bed and put her hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"Stay, I'll do it," she said and swung herself over the edge of the bed. She picked up her mug and disappeared into the kitchen. Rachel could hear her rattling around in the cabinets.

"I just think you're trying to keep me in bed," Rachel called after her.

"Right," Charlie called back. "Because that would be awful. Wicked, evil me."

She came back ten minutes later carrying a tray with two cups of coffee, fresh fruit and some of the muffins she found in their refrigerator. Apparently Tina had left the for Rachel at some ungodly hour that morning.

"Did you really just bring me breakfast in bed?" Rachel asked bouncing and clapping, now wide awake.

"So it seems, " Charlie said, laughing. "Was that your plan all along?" She squinted at her suspiciously as she placed the tray down in the middle of the bed. She took her coffee and put it on the nightstand and then handed Rachel hers.

"Hot, Rachel. Wait...til... it...cools," she said like she was talking to a small child. "And don't spill it."

Rachel looked guilty and set it aside then began peeling the paper off of a cranberry-orange muffin. She broke off a piece and held it up for Charlie.

Charlie winced and shook her head.

"Mmm, no thank you," she declined politely.

"Oh, come on, " Rachel fussed. "Just try it. Tina's a really great baker."

Charlie leaned back away from her, still shaking her head.

"I'm sure it's great," she told her. "Those are for you. I'm fine with just coffee."

"You said you have to at least try everything," Rachel insisted.

Charlie frowned.

"I don't remember ever saying any such thing," Charlie said, scoffing.

Actually that sounded exactly like something that she might have told Rachel, but she was almost certain she was taking it out of context. "If I did, it didn't apply to food. Or sex. Or clothes."

Rachel shrugged and popped the muffin in her mouth and proceeded to make a big eye-rolling, lip-smacking production of eating it.

"Mmm, oh... my... god," she purred. "It sooooo good."

Charlie watched her, unmoved. Ignoring her antics, she put her reading glasses back on and picked up her book again.

Rachel took another bite and it started all over again.

"It's...oh, so amazing," she said seductively.

"Please tell me you're not going to do that with every bite?" Charlie said, annoyed.

Rachel chortled.

"I am now, " she muttered under her breath. Charlie laughed and bit her lip.

Rachel broke off another bite and Charlie glared at her, watching her slowly put it up to her mouth. Charlie arched her eyebrows in anticipation. Rachel shoved it in her mouth and chewed quite silently and happily. Charlie watched her for another few seconds, then switched her gaze back to her book.

Almost immediately Rachel started moaning and panting.

"Oh, oh, oh my god, it's just...so... good," she said in breathy gasps.

Charlie doubled over, head on her knees, laughing. Rachel pushed the tray aside and crawled over next to her.

"More, oh yes, more... it's so delicious," she carried on, her mouth right up against Charlie's ear. Charlie's whole body was shaking and eventually she snorted. That sent Rachel into a pealing, loud fit of giggles and she collapsed, rolling against Charlie. When she caught her breath, Charlie sat up and physically pulled Rachel over into her lap. Rachel lay on her back, looking up at Charlie, still chuckling.

She reached her hand up and trailed her fingers along Charlie's cheek, then she touched the reading glasses she was wearing. Impulsively, she tugged them off and slipped them on herself, tipping her head up and squinting around. Charlie chuckled at her.

"Blurry," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Charlie reached down and brushed her hair back out of her face.

"Perfectly clear to me," she said softly and pressed their lips together. She pulled back, smiling, but Rachel reached up and grabbed her shirt front.

"No," she said, quietly, pulling her back down. "More."

Charlie brushed her hand along the side of her face, then swept her thumb along her lips. Rachel watched, her eyes darting all around Charlie's face. Charlie brought her hand to cup the back of her neck and kissed her again, firmly.

"I like staying in bed with you," Rachel said. "We could do this if..."

Rachel's eyes instantly clouded over

Charlie closed her eyes and sighed.

"When," she told her patiently. "Not if, Little Bit, when. Now go drink your coffee before it gets cold."

She knew the longer this involuntary hiatus lasted, the more Rachel was going to start to fixate on "what next."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Why are you both staring at me," Sam asked nervously, looking back and forth between Rachel and Charlie over his sandwich.

"Not," Charlie said, setting her coffee cup down.

"Yes, it's nothing." Rachel said and smiled fleetingly at him. " I mean, we aren't, staring... at you."

"You're freaking me out," he said, frowning. "You guys are not going to do something weird like ask me to father a kid for you or something?"

"What?" they both sputtered simultaneously.

"God, Sam," Charlie blustered. "Where did you get that?"

"Well, you're always saying how much you and I look like siblings and well, Rachel's just...she seems like the _wanna have a baby_ type."

Rachel choked and spit out her coffee.

She and Charlie just looked at each other, eyes wide.

"Not that you wouldn't make an exceptional father, Sam," Rachel said "But no, sorry I'm not even remotely ready to go down that road yet."

He looked at Charlie.

She held up both her hands and scoffed.

"Don't look at me, buddy," she said. "I can't even raise houseplants."

Rachel looked at her and frowned, worried that the subject of the conversation might be upsetting to her, but she seemed genuinely light-hearted.

Sam laughed.

"I dunno, man," he said, his cheeks stuffed full of his ham and swiss cheese hoagie. "Y'all were seriously zeroed in on the Sam-man here."

Now Charlie stared at Rachel over coffee cup.

Rachel just shrugged.

She hadn't really made up her mind up about anything yet. From what they could tell, there really was no rush to do anything about that matter as of yet. She and Charlie had agreed they would have to talk about it some more and if anything was decided, it would be Charlie who would talk to Sam.

It was purely a coincidence that they both had been thinking about it when Sam caught them.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

No one knew what was going on with the production schedule.

Friday came and went without a word from anyone about shooting starting up again the following week. By Sunday it was pretty obvious that there would be no one going back to work the following day. Now here they were Monday morning going into the fourth official day of involuntary hiatus.

All anyone could do was just tuck in, hope for the best and try to make the best use of their time they could

Sightings of Finn Hudson were heard from everywhere and yet he was actually nowhere to be found. The joke around those remaining on the set was that he was, in fact, Bigfoot.

"Yeah, I seen dat der Finn Hudson feller," Sam said one afternoon at lunch, drawling and hanging one tooth over his lip.

Tina and Rachel were both giggling and falling all over themselves listening to him. Charlie, who had already heard this rendition, sat quiet drinking iced tea and surfing the Internet on her phone.

"I wuz out with my bestest dogs, LulaMae-Rebel-Yell and Otis, and we was coming up on a mess of wild hogs. All of sudden – right outchya nowheres I seen him, about ten feets tall -all wild-eyed and snarling, head like a big ole tater. He come wandering outchya woods and went straight fer dem pigs. Whole time he's a yellin' "bacon" and chasing after dem mean ole pigs. Derndest thing I ever seen."

Tina and Rachel screamed with laughter and Sam looked like he'd won a blue ribbon. Charlie smiled and shook her head, marveling at how easily amused they all had become.

As for herself, she didn't care how long their hiatus lasted. Any day she could spend goofing around with Rachel was just gravy for her. But she knew at some point, the corporate bean counters would swoop in and their endless summer would come to a crashing halt and everyone would be sent packing.

Her best guess how long before that happened was 10 days, two weeks tops. Whether the time out would be permanent or not was the bigger question. Charlie was pretty sure if they actually made the decision to pull the plug, the power source was likely to be gone for good and they'd scrap the film.

She was worried how Rachel would handle something like that.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Monday came and went and not a word about filming was heard by anyone.

Since Artie was back from California and Charlie and Sam had finished much of the exterior work on the tents and since they were all going a bit stir cray, to celebrate, the five of them – Rachel and and Charlie, Tina and Sam and Artie – decided to celebrate with an impromptu cook out.

The two vehicles rolled up to the construction site and came to a stop, side-by-side.

Since Rachel had seen it last they had finished the exterior of the primary tent and had also constructed a large wrap around deck.

Tina and Rachel set up a makeshift kitchen, while Charlie, Sam and Artie ferried supplies back and forth.

Then Sam and Charlie set off to make fire, as it were. After a few frustrating false starts the generator sputtered to life and hummed loudly. Sam did a happy fist pump, congratulating himself while Charlie clapped her hand on his back.

"Good man," she said easily.

Now that they had electricity they had lights and sound as well and pretty much everything they needed.

Within an hour's time, they all sat down and had a rowdy, laugh-filled meal where everyone, Rachel included, entirely too much for their own good. Because Rachel and Tina did almost all the cooking, Charlie, Sam and Artie took charge of clearing everything away and returning things to their pristine condition once more. They lolled around lazily, talking and laughing. Charlie and Rachel eventually fell asleep curled up together on the chaise lounge. Sam and Tina wandered in the nearby woods, collecting flowers and looking for wild birds for Sam to photograph. Artie pulled out his phone and his laptop and used the quiet to catch up on emails and phone calls he'd missed during his time in California.

Charlie woke up when she heard Artie laughing loudly on the phone and she shook Rachel awake. Rachel groused and turned over and curled into the back of the chaise. Charlie shook her head and got up to go look for Sam. She found him with Tina coming back from their foraging. Tina had an armful of flowers.

"Where's Rachel?" she asked.

"Still asleep," Charlie said, "She didn't want to get up."

Tina laughed.

"I know how to get her up," she said and ran up the ramp.

It was coming up on dusk.

"Should we build a fire?" Sam asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, we can build one," Charlie said. "But I hate the idea of accidentally burning down the meadow. It's been awfully dry."

"Well, we could do that just by sparking from a vehicle driving out of here," Sam pointed out.

"True," Charlie said. "Okay, let's hurry up and gather some timber and we can burn some of this scrap lumber as well. Don't pull anything that's pressure treated, like that deck lumber. It burns toxic."

He looked at her sideways as if to say, "I know, fool."

She laughed. Sometimes she forgot who she was talking to.

Sam's general knowledge of a lot of subjects was a source of endless fascination to her. Because he was quiet much of the time, people overlooked him; he got lost in the shuffle. When he did speak, he had an annoying habit of spouting movie lines and speaking in odd accents and weird dialects and people had a tendency to write him off as just plain weird.

Charlie, however, knew better. He was kind and thoughtful and trustworthy to a fault. She knew he'd been to college at some point and vaguely suspected that he either had a military or medical background, but he never volunteered and she never pried. Sam seemed to keep his cards close to the vest and she was certainly not one to buck that trend. She was just quietly grateful that it had been Sam she had recruited in her effort to transform Rachel into a Blue Berry.

After making a half-ass effort to scavenge for wood, they both decided a fire was jut too much hassle and decided they'd make do with Artie's propane-fueled fire-pit. They walked back toward the rest of the group.

True to her word, Charlie heard music and Rachel laughing happily.

Tina and Rachel now had the Ipod hooked through external speakers and playing loudly. Rachel and her precious iPod were together again – she was happy as a lark and singing as just sweetly. Tina sang right along with her and, for the most part, kept up note for note. Charlie frowned – why was a girl who could sing like that working as a PA on a movie set? An even bigger surprise was Artie. The girls were quite excited to add a male singer to their usual duo and were taking full advantage of his unique vocals.

Sam and Charlie walked back over to the deck and ran up the ramp.

Rachel, seeing Charlie immediately ran over and started singing to her. Charlie laughed and blushed and generally looked uncomfortable. It was fine when Rachel did this kind of thing when they were alone, but it was something else completely different with an audience. Tina and Sam just looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

Eventually Rachel got tired of Charlie being such a stick-in-the-mud and skipped back over to Tina and Artie because they would both sing and dance with her.

Charlie immediately took the opportunity to slip away to a quieter location with Sam.

"What? You don't sing, brother?" Charlie asked him.

"I sing just fine," he said. "Just not much in the mood I guess. What about you?"

"Same," Charlie said.

"We need a pool out here, brah, " Sam said. He was laying on his back on the top railing and looking up at the twilight stars that were just beginning bloom. "We gotta ask Artie if we can make that happen."

"Maybe one of those endless ones and a bubble all-weather dome," Charlie said, sipping slowly on her beer. "I've thought about doing that at home, but I'm just never there."

"Like we're ever gonna be here, either." Sam scoffed. "But I guess if we rent it out to tourists, it would be cool. That or a hot tub."

"Yup," Charlie said slowly, nodding in agreement.

"What are you going to do when you leave here, Charlie?" Sam asked, quietly. He flickered his gaze over to her.

She immediately flickered hers in Rachel's direction and then back to Sam.

"I have to go home, Sam. At least for a while," she said. "For how long I don't know and what happens after that, I just don't know that either."

"Will she go with you?" he asked, again glancing over at her.

Charlie sighed and shook her head.

"I really don't know," she said and looked down at her shoes. "I've never asked her. Part of me thinks that it wouldn't be fair, you know?"

Sam nodded.

"She wouldn't be happy there, Sam," Charlie said quietly. "It's just too small. She lives in much a bigger, brighter world. I can't ask her to give all that up for me."

"And yet here you are," he said quietly. "Looks like you're not above giving up things for her."

"It's different, Sam," she told him, scuffing her shoes on the ceder railing. "This is kind of the spaces in between, you know? It's the part where everything can dovetail - my world and her world."

"But what about you?" he said. "If she asks can you go with her?"

Charlie smiled.

"She did, actually," she told him. "But things were different then."

He didn't ask the circumstances.

"I don't do big well," Charlie said, reluctantly.

"You do with her, " he said looking over at her. "When she's there, you do everything well, Charlie."

Charlie smiled wryly.

"Sam in the whole of our relationship we've been together in public maybe 10 times." she said, shaking head.

"What do you call this?" he asked, confused.

"This isn't the real world, Sam," she argued. "This is a bubble. It's isolated. It's safe. There's no lurking fans or prying eyes or media ducking out from behind parked cars around here. It's practically the "she and I" bubble all over again."

"So you think what? That you can't exist in real life?" he asked. She wasn't making a whole lot of sense to him. "Cause that's her real life, man."

"I know, I know. No, nothing like that. The real thing is, I don't know if I can still be happy with small if it's without her," she said quietly. "I don't think I can. And then what? Then I'm seriously fucked."

"I think you underestimate her, Charlie," Sam said, sitting up with a loud groan. "I think sometimes you underestimate what she can and will do. She can do small, just like I think you can do big. That's just what I think. Now what I know is you aren't going to happy, big or small, unless she's with you. And she's not going to happy, big or small, unless you're with her. And I'm not going to be happy, period, because you'll both be miserable and wanting to tell me about it. So for my sake and sanity, you gotta figure this out."

Charlie laughed.

"Well, as long as it's all about you, Sam." Charlie said. "Your happiness trumps all."

"As it should," he said.

"And what about you, Sam?" Charlie said serious. "What are you going to do."

He shrugged.

"I've got a few options," he said, cryptically. "Here and back home. Irons in the fire, schemes at work."

"Well, I'd like you to consider another one," she said. "I'd like you to come work for me. I mean, really come work for me."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Maybe I don't do small well either," he said with a wink.

"I think you can do anything you want, Sam," she told him earnestly. "I think you know what I want to do with this stuff Artie's teaching us and why and I think you're the person I trust to help me do it."

He nodded.

"What about your partner?" Sam asked.

"Noah will be fine with it," she said, smiling. "I have a feeling you two will get along famously and I'll ultimately regret ever introducing you. Just think about it, Sam. You don't have to decide anything now."

He nodded. She patted him affectionately on the leg.

"Well, I guess I'll go find her and see what she's managed to get into now," she told him.

"Thanks, Charlie," he said and held up his knuckles. She bumped his fist and ruffled his hair.

Funny, he thought to himself, as she walked away. This could very well end up changing his whole life around in ways he couldn't even begin to imagine and to think, it all started with a Berry little Smurf.

Tina and Artie were playing some card game that apparently involved drinking and screaming loudly. Rachel, however, was missing. Charlie found her standing in the dark on the farthest side of the deck, staring up at the stars. She came up behind her and put her hands on the rail on either side of her and leaned into her, nuzzling her.

"Hi pretty girl," she said, kissing her softly on the neck.

Rachel tucked in against her cheek and smiled.

"I know these stars," Rachel said quietly.

Charlie looked up and bit her lip.

"Aragorn," she said softly.

Charlie nodded.

Rachel sighed and then turned and pressed her lips to Charlie's, immediately sweeping her tongue into her mouth. Charlie melted into her, hands still resting on the deck railing. Rachel put her fists into the front of Charlie's shirt and pulled herself tightly against her. She kissed her over and over again. She broke away from the last kiss and just rested her forehead against Charlie's and chewed on her lip.

"I feel like we're running out of time, again," she said, anxiously. "I keep having to remind myself that this is going to end."

"I know you do," Charlie said, sympathetically. "But you're wrong, Rach."

Charlie wrapped her arms around her and held her.

"We're going to be fine, sweet girl," she told her. "I'm not worried about anything about us, Rachel, and you, of all people, know that has to be a good thing."

Rachel laughed.

"Put your arms around me, Rachel," Charlie said. "Dance with me."

Rachel draped one arm around Charlie's neck and let her fingers play in the soft hair at the nape of her neck. She dropped her head to her chest. Charlie swayed back and forth with her, holding her around the waist.

"Do you think I am ever going to let this go now?" Charlie asked her. "I have to be able to do this anytime I want."

Rachel smiled and smoothed one palm down the front of Charlie's shirt. "Logistics, " she said quietly"

"Pretty much," Charlie said, chuckling. "Getting from Point A to Point B. That's where we are right now."

"I want this," Rachel said.

"I want this, too." Charlie answered, kissing her on the temple.

"You realize, of course, I do get everything I want," Rachel told her, not entirely teasing.

"Yes, Ms. Berry, " Charlie answered.

"So you don't want to disappoint me," she teased.

"No, Ms. Berry," Charlie answered dutifully.

"I'm very high maintenance, " she said, rolling her eyes up at Charlie.

"You do have your moments," Charlie said, smiling. "But it's nothing I can't handle."

It was Rachel's turn to smile.

"Or ignore."

Her smiled faded. Rachel pinched her, hard.

Charlie grunted.

"That might be a deal-breaker," she huffed.

Rachel pinched her again.

"I'm moody and sarcastic,." Charlie admitted.

"Yes, you do have your moments." Rachel said, smirking. "But I'm a girl who likes a challenge."

Charlie laughed.

"And a good puzzle."

"We're fine, Rachel. Stop worrying so much and just enjoy this moment," Charlie told her. She tucked Rachel's head under her chin, closed her eyes and just danced with her slowly under the stars.

They were practically out in the middle of nowhere, practically all alone and seriously lost in their own little world again.

Tina and Sam and Artie stood quietly watching them.

"I just love them," Tina said, arms folded and smiling.

She sighed deeply.

"Then again," she said, "You do realize, of course, that they're probably about two seconds away from tearing each other's clothes off and going at it right there on the deck."

Sam nodded and Artie looked horrified.

"Are you serious?" Artie said, looking back and forth between Tina and Sam.

"Yup," he said. "That's about right. Rabbits, man."

"Magnets," Tina said.

"More like sex-crazed weasels," Artie said. "Go Charlie."

"Pool for who starts it, $10 bill per, winner takes pot," Sam said.

"Please, candy," Tina scoffed. "Give me Rachel."

"Nah, dude," Sam said. "Wrong, it's Charlie all the way."

They both looked at Artie.

"Um, Charlie?" he said, completely bewildered.

"Kissing don't count," Sam said.

Tina nodded.

They all just stood watching and smiling.

"Did Rachel just...?" Tina said, tilting her head.

"Is Charlie's hand...? " Sam asked, squinting.

"Oh holla, " Artie sputtered, adjusting his glasses.

"Yup, time to go," Tina said abruptly, waving her hand dismissively.

Tina and Sam turned quickly and started back to their card game.

"Ha! Pay up boys," Tina chortled.

"No way, that's a draw," Sam protested.

Sam took a few steps then went back and grabbed onto Artie's wheelchair.

"Dude, no," he said, spinning him around and wheeling him away. "Don't be that guy."

"I totally thought you guys were lying,"Artie said, looking up at him, eyes wide. "How do you unsee that?"

"That's nothing," Tina muttered under her breath.

"Well for starters, it helps if you don't sit and watch," Sam said, scolding him. "Think about baseball, dude,"

"But I don't like baseball," Artie said.

Tina laughed then walked over and turned up the music, just in case.

"You get used to it," she said, smiling at Artie.

"It's actually kind of sweet."

**~~oOo~~**


	19. Coming Through the Rye

Chapter 18: Coming Through the Rye

There had been too much alcohol flowing freely to even think about attempting the long winding driving home after dark so they had all spent a long, fairly uncomfortable, restless night tossing and turning on the deck furniture. When it got too chilly, they moved to the vehicles, which was only slightly better.

Charlie and Sam both finally felt comfortable enough to drive and they carefully made their way back in the early hours before dawn. As a group they were tired, hungry, generally cranky and in various degrees of being hung over.

When they arrived home, Charlie made a casual mention of the fact that she had made Sam a legitimate job offer and to her complete surprise, Rachel went ballistic. At first Charlie thought she was joking around, but all too quickly it became apparently that she wasn't.

"Seriously, I can't believe you offered Sam a job, Charlie, "Rachel said angrily. "Without even talking to me about it, no less."

"I didn't know it was such a big deal," Charlie said, trying to decide how much more of Rachel's temper tantrum she was going to be willing to tolerate. She has been going on for about 15 minutes already.

"Besides it was more about business than anything personal."

"I don't think you're seeing the bigger picture here, Charlie." she said, shaking her head like it was perfectly obvious.

"Apparently not," Charlie said, testily. Not much longer, she had pretty much decided. "Why don't you make me a fucking diagram, okay Rachel? "

"Were we not talking just a day or so ago about the possibility of me using Sam if I needed a beard?" Rachel said, narrowing her eyes at Charlie. "Or did I imagine all that conversation?"

"Okay, yeah, and so what?" Charlie spat back.

"Really, Charlie?" Rachel said, "Do you not see the problem here? Are you really not putting the dots together?"

Actually Charlie was starting to see what Rachel was upset about, but she wasn't entirely sure it was rational.

"Are you saying if he works for me that, what, renders him ineligible?" Charlie asked, genuinely.

"Yes, Charlie, that's exactly what I'm saying," Rachel said, sitting down on the bed. "I mean how would that look?"

"Uh, normal?" she asked, shrugging. "People get involved with someone who works for a friend, don't they?"

Rachel groaned and fell back on the bed.

"God, I don't want to fight with you," she said, whining.

"Could have fooled me," Charlie muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Rachel said, sitting up and glaring at her.

Charlie just shrugged.

"Nothing worth repeating," she said. "I can't believe we're actually fighting over Sam, of all things."

Charlie rolled her eyes and that set Rachel off again.

"We're not fighting over Sam," she protested. "We're fighting over the fact that you apparently didn't consider how that decision might affect me."

"And maybe that's because it doesn't." Charlie said.

The minute she said it, she knew it was the wrong thing to say. She wasn't exactly sure why it was the wrong thing, but just that it was.

Rachel snatched up a pillow and yanked the blanket off the bed and stormed out of the bedroom.

"Okay," Charlie said, shaking her head and she fell back on the bed. She had no intentions of letting Rachel sleep on the couch, but she wanted to give her a little time to cool off and sober up.

Charlie changed her clothes, brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

She walked into the front room and spied the angry pile of Rachel bundled up on the couch. She had the blanket pulled up over her head, but her hair spilled out under the edges.

She walked over and sat down next to her.

"Go away, Charlie," she said from underneath the covers.

"It's too cold in here for you to sleep there," Charlie said, truthfully.

"I'm fine," she huffed.

"Well, I'm not," Charlie said.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked after a few minutes.

"I can't sleep," Charlie told her truthfully.

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because you're mad at me," Charlie answered.

"Stop that," Rachel said.

"Stop what?" Charlie asked.

"Sounding pitiful and trying to make me feel sorry for you." she told her.

Charlie smiled. She hadn't really been doing that.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" she asked.

"Yes," Rachel said.

"Noted," Charlie said. She sat quietly.

"Are you just going to sit there?" Rachel asked.

"I guess so," she said, leaning back into the cushions. She was really trying not to fall asleep, but she must have because she woke up when Rachel took her by the hand and hauled her to her feet. She followed along behind her back into the bedroom.

Charlie refused to get in bed until Rachel did first and then she went and got a blanket out of the closet to replace the one she left on the couch. Then she climbed underneath the covers. She didn't move toward Rachel, who was curled up on her side on the opposite side of the bed. After a few minutes, Rachel rolled over and curled herself up against Charlie's chest. Charlie put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry I got mad," she said.

"You don't have to apologize for getting mad," Charlie said. "I didn't realize how that that might look, the whole thing with Sam."

"It's not a big deal," Rachel said, rubbing her finger on a seam on Charlie's shirt.

"No, it is, actually," Charlie said. "You were right. I didn't think about asking you first and I should have. And I was wrong for saying that it didn't affect you, because it does. I'm sorry. I have to get used to making decisions like it isn't just... me. I'm not used to doing that too much yet."

Rachel smiled then looked up and kissed Charlie under her jaw.

"You're probably going to have to remind me again." Charlie said, smirking."I'm kind of slow sometimes."

"That's okay," Rachel said, grinning. "I'll be happy to make you a fucking diagram if you need one."

"Oh, I know you think you're so funny," Charlie growled and grabbed her in a tender bear hug, biting softly on her neck and shoulder..

Rachel squealed and laughed. Charlie kissed her and let her go. Rachel put her head on Charlie's chest.

"I hope they call us back today," she said, randomly.

Charlie had suspected she was actually bothered by more than just the Sam thing.

"Maybe they will," Charlie said positively.

"You and I both know this can't go on like this much longer," she said, running her hand across Charlie's stomach.

"No, probably not, you're right," Charlie agreed with her. There was no point in trying to paint a rosier picture for her. Rachel knew better than Charlie how much money this down time was costing the production.

" I wondered if I should try to reach out to Finn?" Rachel said quietly.

"Oh sweetheart," Charlie said, shaking her head. "I know you want this to happen, but I think that's a bad idea. A seriously bad idea. Please tell me you'll at least think long and hard about that before doing it."

Rachel exhaled deeply and Charlie felt her breath blowing across her skin. Rachel turned so she was back up against Charlie's chest again and was now nervously petting the shirt seam. Charlie sighed and reached behind her and pulled her shirt off over her head.

"It's too cold, "Rachel said, protesting.

"You'll keep me warm," she told her and hugged her closer, "With you right here, I'll be fine."

It was true. It was too cold, but Rachel was like a radiator – every where she touched her skin it was warm. Charlie felt for her hand and closed her fingers around it, then held it tight against her chest over her heart.

"See, warm," Charlie said, sleepily.

Rachel hummed quietly. Rachel knew that with Charlie there was sometimes a winding road between what she said and what she actually meant. The two things weren't always the same thing and sometimes you had to fill in the gaps to get the full picture.

In Rachel's mind what Charlie was really telling her was,"Right here, in my heart, this is where you belong."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Following a few hours sleep and several cups of coffee, Charlie felt much more like a human being again. So much so that she told Rachel she was actually going to do some real work for the day, whether she was supposed to or not. She was going to the stables and spend the morning helping them tend to the horses.

Rachel, on the other hand, was now more determined that ever to find out what the word was amongst the remaining staff, cast and crew about their status. Someone, somewhere must know something more than what they were hearing.

Sam had his sources, but most of them were gone. Much of Tina's information chain had been similarly compromised as well. They all were hoping Rachel could find access to sources they couldn't reach. She was going to cast herself in the role of the social butterfly and spend the morning socializing and see what she could find out.

Charlie was still there reading a long, detailed email from Artie when Rachel came in dressed to make her social rounds.

She plopped herself down in Charlie's lap.

"Wish me luck," she said, dramatically.

"Luck," Charlie said, absently, trying to read around her.

"Charlie," she whined trying to block her view and finally she reached over and closed her computer screen. Charlie sighed and focused all her attention on Rachel.

"Not that I was reading that or anything," she said, frowning at Rachel.

"Don't you want to wish me luck?" Rachel pouted, one hand playing with Charlie's hair and the other fingering the button of her shirt.

"Good luck, Rachel," she said, trying to be serious. Rachel acted like she was going away to war instead of on a glorified gossip spree. "Have fun with all your little friends. Share and wash your hands a lot."

Rachel smirked at her and rolled her eyes. Charlie noticed the grip on her hair was noticeably tighter.

"You and Tina should go see Artie," Charlie told her. "He always knows more than he says. He's hardwired, you know."

"Why don't you just ask him?" Rachel asked her, puzzled.

"Because I'm not Tina," Charlie said, tweaking her eyebrow.

"Oohhh," Rachel said, smiling."That's interesting."

Charlie nodded and smiled. Rachel sat and fidgeted.

Finally she leaned her head on Charlie's shoulder. This was clingy – Charlie hadn't seen this side of Rachel in a while.

"We haven't been apart for days," she said. "I like being with you all the time."

"Really," Charlie said quietly. "I find you to be highly annoying," she said as she pressed her lips against her cheek.

"I keep trying to find ways to get away from you," she said, wetly pulling her lips down along her neck behind her ear.

"Mostly I just keep thinking why won't she ever just stop talking?"

Charlie pressed her lips into Rachel's and tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. She lightly traced over it with her tongue and released it, but she still kept their faces close together.

"I'll go with you if you want me to," Charlie told her, nibbling on her lip.

Rachel smiled.

Or you can go do your thing and I'll go do my thing and then I'll come find you and we can spend the rest of the day with just you and me if you want?

Rachel's eyes lit up and she nodded.

"Okay," Charlie said and kissed her again, then pulled her into a hug. Rachel climbed off her lap and Charlie grabbed her hand and pulled her back for yet another kiss.

"Good luck," she told her. "You look really pretty today. I think I forgot to tell you that."

Rachel twirled and smiled.

"Bye," she said, wiggling her fingers.

"Bye Little Bit," Charlie said, watching her go out the door.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

There weren't that many people still on the set and they pretty much congregated in the same places at the same times so it didn't take Charlie long to track Rachel down once she was finished.

Rachel looked up and saw Charlie walking toward her. She smiled softly and excused herself.

"Good morning, Ms. Berry, " Charlie said brightly.

"Ms. Fabray, " Rachel answered and leaned in closer. "You were awfully sweet this morning."

"I have my moments," Charlie said with a wink.

"Yes, you do," Rachel said, quirking an eyebrow. She looped her arm through Charlie's and walked with her. "So what shall we do with the rest of this fine autumn day?"

"I have something for you," she said.

"Ohh, I like those words," Rachel purred. "What is it?"

"It's a surprise, " Charlie said with a laugh.

"Even better," Rachel said excitedly, biting her lower lip. "Gimme."

Charlie stopped walking.

"Put your hand in my left coat pocket," Charlie said.

Rachel cut her eyes at her.

"I've heard this one before," Rachel said suspiciously. Charlie laughed.

"Just do it," Charlie said.

Frowning, Rachel very hesitantly eased her hand into the left front pocket of Charlie's riding duster.

"Boo," Charlie said and Rachel jumped back with a yelp, pulling her hand out.

Charlie laughed.

"Charlie," she scolded, slapping her arm. "You're so mean sometimes. And after I just told you that you'd been sweet this morning."

"I'm sorry, " she said, grabbing Rachel's hand. "I'm sorry, really."

Rachel pouted at her.

"Come here," she coaxed. "Try again. I promise I'll behave."

Rachel sighed and stepped forward, slipping her hand back into Charlie's pocket. She gingerly pushed down and her fingers touched soft, very soft. It was fur. And then she felt it, a tiny lick against her fingertip.

"Oh Charlie!"she said, smiling and bouncing excitedly. "Get it, get it."

Charlie reached her hand into her pocket and closed her fingers around the little ball of fur and gently pulled it out, placing it in Rachel's upturned hands. It was a tiny, tiny gray speckled kitten. The little cat sat on Rachel's palm and looked around, then let loose with a loud squeak.

"Oh my god, where did you get this?" Rachel said, running her hand over the kitten and cuddling it against her her cheek. It immediately began to purr.

"It was just sitting there this morning between the woods and the stables," Charlie told her, stroking the tiny cat's head with her finger. "It's a wonder it didn't get stepped on."

"Were there any more?" Rachel asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"I looked around, but I didn't see any," she told her.

"Can we keep it?" Rachel asked.

"I guess," Charlie said with a laugh. "It's too small to survive on its own. Unless I can find a mother cat somewhere."

"Oh, we have to get stuff for it," Rachel said, nuzzling it happily.

"We can do that." Charlie said. "We can go in town. I'm sure they'll have 'stuff.' "

Rachel whirled around and started to kiss Charlie but she took a step back and looked at her. She waggled her finger and made a clucking noise as if to say "that's a no no."

Rachel nodded and reached over and squeezed her hand instead.

They walked a little ways with Rachel talking and cooing to the kitten and Charlie following a few steps behind her.

"Do you want to see if Sam and Tina want to go to town with us?" Charlie asked.

Rachel stopped and turned to face her.

"Would I be awful if I said no?" she asked.

Charlie smiled.

"No, you wouldn't be awful," she told her. "I understand."

"We're going to have to see if I can get Artie's truck," Charlie told her. "I don't have keys to the cars and if you ask they'll want someone to drive you."

Rachel agreed.

They had walked a little ways when Charlie remembered Rachel's super-secret mission.

"Oh, did you find out anything?" Charlie asked?

Rachel shook her head.

"No one knows anything," she said, whispering. "We know more than most of them."

"Why are you whispering? " Charlie asked in a hoarse whisper.

Rachel slapped her arm and then wrapped her hand around it.

It took about 20 minutes to get to Artie's office.

Rachel spent much of it trying to decide on a name for the kitten.

"How bout Squeak?" she said.

"Would you like it if I called you 'Squeak,' " Charlie asked her. "Besides, I already have a name."

Rachel made a face.

"You named your horse, 'Holden,' " she said. "I can only imagine what you'd want to call a cat."

"Hey, what's wrong with my horse's name?" Charlie protested.

"It's not very horse-like," Rachel said.

"He keeps me safe," Charlie said. "He's my catcher in the rye."

Rachel frowned at her and shook her head.

"Holden Caulfield, _Catcher in the Rye_?" Charlie said.

"I don't get it," Rachel said.

"It's a novel. I'll have to read it with you sometime," Charlie told her. "Anyway, title of the book and the whole concept of the the phrase is from a Scottish poem they made into a song."

At the mention of a song, Rachel's interest perked up.

"How does it go?" Rachel asked, her eyes twinkling.

She was always trying to get Charlie to sing to her. She slipped her hand in Charlie's and squeezed her fingers.

Charlie looked her her and frowned.

"There's no one around here and you know that, so stop," Rachel scolded. "So about that song?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. She'd started this.

"_If a body meet a body, coming through the rye. If a body kiss a body, need a body cry?_"

_Every lassie has a laddie, but none they say have I. But all the girls they smile at me, coming through the rye_."

"_Yes, all the girls they smile at me coming through the rye._"

"How does that last bit go again?" Rachel teased her.

"_I said all the lassies smile at me coming through rye._"

"That's what I thought you said," Rachel said with a wink.

They were both laughing when they came through the doorway of Artie's office. Instead of Artie, they found a very pretty young black girl walking around straightening things and watering his plants.

"Oh," Charlie said, surprised to find Artie had company. "Hi, we were looking for Artie, is he here?"

She smiled at them, her hand on her hip.

"I'll bet you're Charlie," she said, excitedly. "And that would make you, Rachel. Well of course you're Rachel. I know your face, I see it on television all the time."

"Hi," Rachel said hesitantly, looking over at Charlie. "Yes, I'm Rachel Berry and this is my friend, Charlie Fabray."

"_Friend_, oh," she laughed. ""I see, well okay, I understand."

She waved her hand and winked at them.

"Yeah, I got ya," she said, chuckling mostly to herself.

Charlie's eyebrow raised and Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"Um, is Artie here?" Charlie tried again. "I kind of wanted to borrow his truck."

"Yeah, we need to get_ stuff_." Rachel said, holding up her palm full of squeaking kitten by way of explanation.

"Oh my goodness," the girl squealed, "hat is that? Now is that not just the cutest thing y'all have ever seen?

She was talking to and petting the kitten when she noticed Rachel and Charlie both pretty much just staring at her.

"Oh my goodness, ya'll where are my manners. I'm Mercedes, Mercedes Jones. Yes, yes, Artie is here somewhere. He should be right back in just a minute."

"Hey C-Fab," Artie said, as he came rolling into the room. "What up, girl? You cost me a ten-spot last night. 'Sup, Rach-B? "

Charlie looked at him, puzzled.

"What are you talking about?" Charlie said, confused.

Artie started to say something, but the Mercedes walked over and put a gentle hand on his shoulder, cutting him off.

"Artie, I think these ladies wanted to borrow your truck," she said.

"Oh, sure." Artie pulled out his keys and tossed them to Charlie. "Gassed and good to go."

"Thanks," Charlie mumbled. "We won't be too long, three hours or so."

"No rush, C-Fab, " he told her with a wave.

"Nice meeting you," Charlie said nodding to Mercedes.

"You, too," she said with a smile.

"Bye, Artie," Rachel said with a wave.

"Hope to see you again, Mercedes," she said with a sweet smile.

"Bye, you girls have fun shopping for that baby," she told her.

"They have a baby?" Artie said, looking up at her, confused.

She looked at him, laughed and shook her head.

Charlie and Rachel walked out unlocked the truck. Charlie held the door for Rachel and helped her climb in and then walked around pulled herself behind the wheel. She started the engine and pulled carefully out of the driveway. They drove a little ways and then Charlie pulled off the road and they just looked at each other.

"What in the hell was that all about?" she asked, grinning.

Rachel held up her hand and shook her head.

"Honey, I don't know, but it looks like Artie done went and found himself a girlfriend," she said.

"What? Since last night?" Charlie asked, laughing. "Will you please call Tina and tell her to find out what the hell is going on."

"Okay, but first, I need to, just wait..." Rachel asked.

Rachel took a blanket from over the seat and folded it just so and placed in on the backseat, then she sat the kitten down inside the folds. He wobbled around a little bit then fell over and curled into a ball. Rachel watched to make sure he would stay there and then she turned back to Charlie.

"Are you okay? What are we..."

Before Charlie could finish her sentence Rachel was all over her. Her mouth was hard against hers and she had her hands running up through her hair and up under her shirt. Charlie just sputtered and blinked.

"Rachel, what are you doing," Charlie asked laughing.

"Why don't you sing to me some more about girls looking at you coming through the rye." she asked and sealed their mouths together. She was squeezing her breasts and running her tongue along the roof of her mouth.

"We can't do this here," Charlie muttered against her skin. "Too much traffic." Rachel bit down on her neck hard and Charlie groaned.

"Then you better get us somewhere like right now, because I'm not close to being done yet." she said. She kissed her hard and tugged on her nipple roughly.

"Shit," Charlie muttered, starting the truck.

It took her 20 minutes to find a logging trail and she pulled the truck about a half a mile off the road in a clearing and turned it off.

Rachel all but physically hauled her over into the backseat. Charlie kept telling her to mind the kitten. Finally, Rachel found a cardboard box and put a few polishing rags she found in the bottom of it and tucked him inside and placed him in the front floor board.

She got back into the backseat and crawled right back on top of Charlie and proceeded to finish what she started.

Afterward, Charlie was laying sprawled face-down on the seat and Rachel was laying on top of her. Charlie didn't like it because she couldn't touch her, but she was too tired to move or put up much of a fuss. Rachel kept planting kisses across her bare shoulder blades and licking the back of her neck. It made her shiver.

"Now maybe you'll sing more often," Rachel said. Charlie chuckled.

"Poor little Sushi," Charlie said. "I don't think we even have any real milk or cream. We really need goat's milk. Maybe there's something in the stable."

"You want to name the cat, Sushi?" Rachel asked, smoothing Charlie's tousled hair.

"Yeah, whats wrong with that?" Charlie muttered.

"You are so weird," she said, pressing her cheek against her back.

" I have to turn over," Charlie said, groaning. "I think the seat belt holder is cutting off my circulation.

Rachel reluctantly got up on her knees and Charlie rolled over on her back and pushed herself up against the door.

She looked at Rachel. Her hair was wild, her shirt was unbuttoned and hanging wide open. She looked...very...yeah.

"Come here," Charlie said, wiggling a finger at her.

Rachel walked on her knees across the seat. Charlie put a hand on her side, steadying her. She ran a hand over her breast, first one, then the other, her palm tracing the curve, feeling their soft fullness, sliding across the peaked nipple. She leaned forward and took one in her mouth. Rachel moaned and wrapped her arm across Charlie's shoulders, her hand moving up through her hair. Charlie sucked lightly, swirling her tongue around the taut nipple. Rachel dropped her lips to Charlie's head.

Charlie moved her mouth to the other breast, sucking and teasing with her tongue. She brought her hand up between Rachel's legs and traced her fingers along the outside of Rachel's panties. Rachel whined and squirmed against her touch. Too impatient for Charlie's pace, Rachel took her roving hand and pushed it inside her panties. With a chuckle, Charlie slid her fingers easily through Rachel's slickness and pushed up inside her.

"Yes," Rachel hissed and she began to push herself up and down against her fingers with a groan.

Charlie moved her mouth back to the other breast, sucking harder and biting as Rachel was moaning and thrusting hard against her hand.

Rachel roughly pulled Charlie up to her mouth and molded their lips together.

"More, Charlie," she said, biting her lip.

Charlie twisted and wiggled her fingers inside her and Rachel panted hotly into her mouth. Charlie pressed her thumb against Rachel's throbbing clit and pushed her tongue deep into Rachel's mouth.

That was the last nudge.

"Oh god," Rachel moaned and felt her stomach tighten. She turned her head away and cried out sharply, pulling hard against Charlie, digging into her shoulders with both hands and panting into her neck.

"Again," Charlie said and twisted her fingers, sliding her fingertips hard over that spot. Rachel gasped and pushed down and Charlie rubbed her clit hard again with her thumb. She could feel Rachel clenching her fingers and she kept rolling her thumb and thrusting.

"Let go, Rach," she said, sucking on Rachel's jaw.

Rachel shuddered again then fell hard against her chest, Charlie forcing Charlie back into the door. Charlie caught Rachel around the waist and held her close, licking and kissing her wet, hot skin.

Rachel put her hand on the window behind Charlie and smeared across where it had fogged over.

Charlie smiled.

"Why Rose Dawson," she said.

Rachel chuckled and kissed her.

Charlie laughed all of the sudden.

"What," Rachel asked.

"I was just thinking. I really feel like I should buy this truck from Artie," she said. "At least have it detailed. I mean, we've...it's just kind of wrong."

"Ask him if we can keep it another day," Rachel suggested. "We'll get that done tomorrow."

"Okay," Charlie said. "We'll just go home and then I'll call him from there. If he needs it back, I'll drive it over there."

Charlie started gathering up clothes and handing them back to Rachel. She helped her get dressed and then got herself back together as much as she could. Rachel got out smoothed and straighten and then climbed into the cab.

Charlie got out tucked and tugged and then climbed behind the wheel. Rachel checked the box and saw that Sushi was still curled into a ball asleep and she set it in the back seat behind Charlie's seat.

"We good?" Charlie asked

Rachel leaned across the seat and kissed her.

"We're great," she said and Charlie smiled. She even let her sit right beside her on the ride back and hugged on her the whole way.

Rachel carried the Sushi box inside and Charlie went to her office to see if there was anything she could use to make cat formula. All Rachel had was soy and rice milk, but she needed some kind of animal-based milk and real eggs.

She called Artie from her office and he said she could have the truck as long as she needed, he used his van for most everything. He also volunteered that he had met Mercedes on his most recent trip and he was up "visiting" at his request.

Charlie found a small can of evaporated, one raw egg, a tub of plain yogurt and a packet of real mayonnaise. She knew she had some fish oil capsules and she could even add pancake syrup if they had some. That should be more than enough for one small cat for a day. Tomorrow she would get some goat's milk from somewhere.

When she walked in, Rachel was freshly showered and watching the kitten play on the bed. She had piled pillows all around so he couldn't fall off.

She mixed up formula and put it in small container and labeled it so Sam and Tina didn't try and spread it on a bagel. If he wouldn't eat off a finger she'd have to find something to make bottle out of.

She pour some into a shallow dish and carried it in the bedroom.

"Okay wild man, come here." she said, and sat down her legs out in front of her.

Rachel scoot up behind her and watched with both hands on her shoulders.

Charlie dipped her finger in and rubbed it on his gum so he would lick it. He flicked his tongue and sneezed a few times. She put some more on his gums and he seemed to lick it off. She held her finger up to him and nudged his mouth. After a few false starts, he was licking it straight off her finger. Once he did that, she nudged him over to the saucer and pretty soon he was eating from the dish. Rachel was bouncing and hugging on Charlie.

"I think he's less than five weeks old," she said, watching him. "They don't really eat solid food until then, but he seems to be okay with it. If we don't see him gain weight, I'll bottle feed him."

"Where'd you learn how to make that stuff?" Rachel asked,

"We always had barn kittens at the stables," she told her. "I've raised more kittens in my time than I can count. A few squirrels and raccoon kits, too. I had a bobcat kitten once."

"Where did you work in a stable?" Rachel asked.

"In college," Charlie told her, cutting her eyes over to her. That was still all part of that gray area they didn't talk about very much.

"Were you going to be a vet?" Rachel asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"I just liked being around the horses," she told her.

"Did you graduate?" Rachel asked.

Charlie nodded, but she didn't volunteer anything more. Rachel started to move away and Charlie grabbed her hand.

"I have an English Lit degree," she told her. "That's why my horse is name Holden. I wrote my thesis on that book, on "Catcher in the Rye." I have a psychology minor. That's why I know all those tricks, as you call them. I just need one more class for a double-major, but I never waited around to take it."

She turned loose of Rachel's hand. Rachel smiled and kissed her on the temple.

"You're my Catcher," she told her and then she went into the kitchen to fix dinner.

Charlie played with Sushi.

She could hear Rachel singing in the kitchen. She was singing, "Coming Through the Rye."

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: _Coming Through the Rye _is a real song. To prove what a complete nerd I am the only version I truly like is an old Karen Carpenter duet with John Denver. I'm sure it's out there somewhere. It's old and dated and cheesy and I hate the Beach Boys part, but love the pure sweetness of the Rye part. It breaks my heart now actually to hear it and know they're both gone - too soon.


	20. Seeking the Sublime

Chapter 19: Seeking the Sublime

Charlie sat in her office and stared at the phone number. It was from her father's attorney. He had called her cell phone earlier while she and Rachel were out together and left a quite pleasant message asking that she return his call at her earliest convenience.

She was trying to decide if this was her earliest convenience.

It had already been a pretty great day and she wasn't sure she wanted to risk ruining it with family drama.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

She and Rachel had spent the morning in the nearby town of Sisters, exploring the tourist shops and sampling all the local sweets and treats. They laughed and looked at silly things and just enjoyed being together doing normal couple things, things other people probably took for granted.

Not surprisingly, Rachel attracted a fair share of attention. Everywhere they went, people recognized her. They would shyly approach her and ask for an autograph or a picture or just stop to talk. She would always smile and proceed to be her bubbly, charming self. No one really even looked twice at Charlie, but then she always hung back and let Rachel bask in the attention for as long as she wanted.

They found a local pet store and bought "stuff" for Sushi. Charlie talked to the clerk, who seemed to be a pretty good cat resource, and she recommended some of the local organic markets or vitamin/health shops for goat's milk. Just like with cats, people who were unable to digest cow's milk could often drink goat's milk so it was becoming more prevalent in this country. It didn't take them long to find more than enough to get Sushi through until he could be put on regular solid kitten food.

They stopped at the local tack store and Rachel watched patiently while Charlie wandered the aisles and generally window shopped.

The sales clerk took an interest and began asking questions and soon she was talking to him about her business. Rachel stood in the next aisle and quietly watched the conversation. Though it might not have been readily apparent to Charlie, it was not at all lost on Rachel that the handsome sales clerk was quite openly flirting with Charlie. When they left the store he made certain that she had his business card in her hand. Rachel noted that he had written a phone number on the back of it.

They were walking down the sidewalk going back to the truck when Rachel spun around ahead of her.

"Can I see that?" she asked.

Charlie frowned.

"See what?" Charlie asked.

"That business card he gave you." Rachel said. "Can I see it."

Charlie nodded absently and fished it out of her pocket and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel turned around and looked at it. It had the store information on the front, including the store phone number. Then on the back, he had written his name, Brad, and a phone number. The phone number was different than that listed on the store information. He'd underlined the number three times and then wrote "Anytime!" next to it.

"Hmmm," Rachel said, nodding.

Then she promptly ripped the card into tiny little pieces and tossed them over her shoulder where they rained down all over Charlie like confetti and then fluttered away down the sidewalk.

Charlie scoffed loudly.

"Rachel, wha... " she said, brushing the pieces off her shirt. "What was that all about?"

"Oh, nothing," she said and she skipped off toward the truck.

Charlie smiled. This was one Charlie had never seen before.

Jealous Rachel, this was new and seriously cute.

Charlie stowed their bags and held the door for Rachel and closed it once she climbed inside. Then she walked around and slid behind the wheel. She looked at Rachel and frowned, but Rachel just smiled and shrugged and pulled her seat belt over her shoulder.

They took the truck and found a place that would detail it inside and out, but it would take roughly two hours.

"What do you want to do?" she asked Rachel. She really wasn't crazy about the idea of lingering around another two hours.

"Can we do that?" Rachel asked, smiling and pointing at something.

Charlie turned around and saw that she was pointing at a local tourist motel.

"Rachel!" Charlie said, somewhat stunned. That was awfully brazen, even for Rachel. "Have you lost your mind?"

Rachel shrugged.

Of course, now all Charlie could think of was getting her into a motel room and having her way with her.

"No, Rachel," she said, though every fiber of her being was screaming "yes, yes, yes." "Everyone here knows who you are, so just no."

Rachel took a step toward her. Charlie's first instinct was to step away from her. She leaned into her and said softly, "If we did that then we could, "she said looking around to see if anyone could hear her. She chewed on her lip and then leaned up and whispered in Charlie's ear.

Charlie's mouth opened slightly and her eyes glazed over. Rachel was making motions with her index finger. Charlie's eyebrow crawled up slightly. Rachel rubbed her fingertips over Charlie's arm lightly and then she stepped away.

Charlie just stared at her and chuckled in wonder.

"First of all, we don't have one," she said, still chuckling. "And even if we did, it would still be no. Not here, not happening, no way. No matter how.. ridiculously...hot that sounded. "

Charlie rubbed the back of her neck, then coughed and turned away.

Rachel grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Charlie went and talked to the detail garage again. They agreed to get someone to take the two of them back and for an extra fee, they would deliver the truck, directly to Artie later in the afternoon. Charlie agreed and handed over her credit card. Rachel pouted and whined that she wanted to pay for it. Charlie promised her she could pay next time. Rachel just rolled her eyes.

Don't touch her, don't touch her, don't touch her. That's all Charlie could keep chanting over and over in her mind now.

The shop attendant pulled up in a nondescript sedan and he and Charlie transferred all their packages from the truck into the trunk.

Charlie rode shotgun next to the attendant, mainly because she thought it rude for them both to sit in the backseat. Because the driver was young and cute and she didn't want her naturally touchy Rachel sitting next to him for 40 minutes, Charlie jumped in the front seat almost immediately. This, of course, didn't sit well with Rachel who was now stuck in the backseat all by herself.

Clearly unhappy, she shifted over behind Charlie, leaned up against the door and pouted for the first 10 miles.

After the first mile, the driver leaned over to Charlie and sort-of whispered, "Is she pissed about something?"

Charlie cut her eyes to the side view mirror and saw that Rachel was in full Berry-diva stance: arms folded across her chest, lips tightened into a straight angry line, and she flipped her hair once while Charlie watched for good measure.

"Yeah, she couldn't find her favorite kind of veggie burger, " she said. "She''ll be okay, though."

"Cool," the kid said and sat back. Charlie could see his eyes flickering up to Rachel every so often. Charlie was watching her in the rear view mirror.

After about five miles, he leaned over again. "She's really hot,"he said and then he seemed to realize that Charlie was, in fact, a girl, too. "I mean, she's really pretty. Really pretty."

"Yes, yes she is, " Charlie said, rolling her eyes.

He sat back again, still dividing his attention between the road and angry, hot Rachel.

After another mile, Charlie slipped her hand between the door and the side of the seat and worked it back behind her until she touched bare skin. She was touching Rachel's calf. She rubbed lightly. To her surprise, Rachel didn't move away as she expected. In fact, she felt Rachel's fingers close around hers.

The driver leaned over and whispered again. "Dude, you were right, she's like, just smiling and looking out the window now. It's like she got all happy again."

Charlie just smiled and nodded.

He gave her a thumbs up and sat back.

Yup, that was her, she was the Rachel Whisperer. Charlie just smiled and leaned back into the seat. For the rest of the drive she watched the mountain scenery and every so often she would gently rubbed her thumb across the back of Rachel's hand

When they got back, Charlie thanked the driver and, when Rachel wasn't paying attention, tipped him twenty bucks. He gave him directions to Artie's office and left his information with the guard gate so he and the second driver could get through.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Now Charlie sat and stared at the slip of paper with the lawyer's phone number.

Since he had left all the particulars up to her, there was really no chance that this could be an ambush. Her biggest fear was that she would somehow get boxed into speaking to and/or otherwise dealing with her mother. Although she had no desire to speak to her either, her older sister wasn't as difficult to navigate. If need be, she could pretty quickly shut her down and shut her up. Her mother, however, was another matter completely.

She sat with her head cradled in both of her hands and stared at the phone number. If Rachel had been witness she would have labeled it _classic Charlie in high stress mode_. She had already chewed her thumbnail down to nothing and paced a few more layers of carpeting fibers into frayed threads.

She went back and forth with the notion that she was having a heart attack – that was the worst. She would sweat, her stomach would roll dangerously, she became convinced she couldn't breath and all the while her heart would hammer in her chest. That was just the physical. When the mental component kicked in it became ten times worse.

She would wage internal conversations that went around and around in circles.

It's not.

I know its not. But what if it is?

It's not.

But what if this is the one time it is. I mean, it feels like it.

It isn't.

I know it isn't.

It never has been before.

But it could be

It feels like it.

All it takes is once.

Does anyone know where I am?

Did I tell Rachel where I was going?

Of course, not. Then she would want to come with.

And it would go round and round and round and get bigger and pull in more stress and become more chaotic and then it would reach a point of no return – a tipping point – and then, if it was really a bad day, Charlie would literally hyperventilate and sometimes even pass out.

She did that a lot in the first days when this state of existence manifested itself. Not so much anymore. She tried their drugs and their therapy, but it really didn't help, it just made her dull and paranoid and a different kind of anxious. Eventually she got better at dealing with it herself, of finding ways to cope, means to trick herself.

Most of all, she knew it was panic, nothing but pure blind, irrational panic, but still, that didn't make it any less disconcerting.

The more she found those internal resources, the smaller and more contained the panic became. Some days it was gone all together. But there were triggers and she leaned quickly what those were.

Issue involving her family was always, always a serious Code Red.

She sighed.

It would have been so much easier with Rachel around.

It was kind of an irony that in their earliest days, Rachel, herself, was a trigger. Not a high alert one, but a mid-level, fairly consistent one nevertheless. Whereas now she was Charlie's most favorite coping mechanism.

Rachel had pretty much instinctively learned all the right things to do. Her quiet, calm, steady presence alone was just comforting and then when she put hands on an talked quietly, it was like the bona fide magic elixir straight out of a story book.

Rachel could almost look at Charlie and tell when she was going to go, as she called it, "sideways" and she would automatically step in to normalize and decompress the situation. Again, the irony that Rachel Berry, who could easily be one of the most high-maintenance, irrational drama queens that Charlie had ever known in her life, was now her own personal happy place of serenity and calm in a crisis was not lost on Charlie.

If nothing else, it was a daily reminder in the lesson never, ever judge a book by its cover. Although this book had a beautiful, beautiful cover.

Great, now she had spent ten minutes contemplating how much she was, quite literally, nuts over Rachel, but she was no closer to making a decision.

Just dial.

Sometimes it was as simple as that.

She punched in the numbers and listened impatiently while the phone rang. Her bouncing knee and drumming fingers were at least in sync. When the receptionist answered, she asked for the name left on her cell phone message. Soon a male voice came on the line and reconfirmed all of Charlie's predictions. There was no mistaking that this gentleman was mature, white, well-to-do, most probably conservative, Christian and a standard issue Ivy League barrister.

"Ms Fabray, foremost I would like to offer you my condolences for your loss, " he said, because that's what he should say under the circumstances.

"Okay, " Charlie responded because that was the best she could offer.

I would also like to thank you for returning my call. I was given to believe by your mother that you might be somewhat... difficult to reach."

"You're welcome. Where matters involving my... family are concerned, yes, I am difficult, if not impossible, to reach. I am hoping this can be resolved quickly and, shall we say, bloodlessly. If that is not the case, it will be most disappointing. "

"Understood. I think we can accomplish that goal, Ms. Fabray. As I'm sure you're aware by this time, Ms. Fabray, your father's estate, which I would consider to be sizable, has been evenly divided between you and your sister, Francis.

"At this point, because of the size of the estate, it will need to remain in probate for approximately six months. During that time, anyone making claims against the estate, such outstanding creditors, may come forward and petition the court for relief. Similarly, anyone looking to contest the will for any reason may also petition the court during that time and make their intentions known.

"For the sake of argument, if anyone contests the will, let's say like, for example, my mother, then what happens.

"If that were to happen, then there would have to be a hearing before a judge to determine the validity of that claim. The estate would remain in dispute until that matter is resolved."

"If I may speak frankly, so that means if Judy makes a fuss she won't get any money, therefore I'm pretty sure that won't be happening."

The attorney cleared his throat.

"Yes, it is my understanding that your mother has no intention of contesting the will."

"Okay, so that basically just leaves any of the however many mistresses he may have made grandiose promises to or any mothers of however many bastard children he may have running around. Once again, pardon my frankness. Despite whatever whitewashed version of Russell Fabray you may be operating under, I am under no delusions about my father's true moral character."

Again, he cleared his voice before speaking.

"It's true, those would be realistic considerations in a probate circumstance such as this."

"What is the status of the house?" Charlie asked, her brow furrowed.

"The house was deemed non-probate property in that it was owned jointly by both your father and your mother on the property deed. Therefore, the house automatically goes to your mother."

No doubt there was already a "for sale" sign in the front yard. Charlie wondered how long before Judy moved on to a smart little condo on a coast somewhere. That could be a good thing.

"As administrator designated by your father, it's my job to monitor all the probative duties and see that this process goes as smoothly and quickly as possible. Since it is unlikely there will be anyone contesting the will itself and there don't appear to be any known creditors, I anticipate this will proceed without delay or complication. To which end, Ms. Fabray, at the end of the probate I expect that you will find yourself the recipient of a very large inheritance.

Charlie's jaw tightened. She was fidgeting fairly steadily. She had already decided, against her own instincts to the contrary, that she would accept the money, whatever the amount. Still, she couldn't help but think it felt for all the world like a payoff.

"Ms. Fabray?" he said, probably checking to see if she was still there.

"Yes," Charlie answered.

"I thought perhaps we'd lost our connection," he said.

"No, I'm still here," she said. "I supposed you're waiting for me to ask you for a figure."

He laughed quietly.

"That is a pretty standard reaction under the circumstances," he said. "I can't give you an exact amount, but I can certainly make a ball park estimate. That is, if you would like one."

Charlie sighed and rested her forehead on the desk. This was probably going to change things, probably everything. Still, she was getting tired of running from this part of her life. Maybe this really was the end of all that. Maybe it really was as simple as just to quite literally take the money and run. The strings that used to be attached to this money were all but gone.

"Yes," she said finally. "If you would."

"After all applicable fees and taxes, and barring any further creditor claims, your portion would look to be just under 7 million dollars."

Her only reaction was to exhale.

For all intents and purposes, he had quite literally just handed her a golden ticket.

She discussed the particulars with him, gave him the business address and fax number for all pertinent correspondence and promised to stay in contact with him should he require anything further from her. She thanked him for his patience, for his kindness and his assistance in the matter. Then she quietly placed the receiver back on the base.

She sat back in her chair and closed her eyes. She swiveled it back and forth slowly. Her mind was everywhere and nowhere all at once. The figure, as overwhelming as it was, had not really surprised her all that much. She knew it would be substantial, but it was more than double what her wildest estimate had been.

She suspected the bulk of it was her grandmother's money.

Charlie knew that his mother had given her father money to start his business years ago. When her grandmother died Charlie knew that her father had gotten money from her then as well, but she had no idea how much or what had become of it.

Her grandmother had also told her she had set up trusts for both she and her sister before she died. It was money that they were supposed to use for college and they were to get it when they turned 18. Frannie had gotten hers, but by the time Quinn turned 18, that part of her life was already lost to her. She had no idea what had become of her portion of the inheritance. If there had been any way for Judy to lay claim to it, she surely would have. Or, it could still be there somewhere still waiting for her, quietly compounding interest. The only way she knew to find out was to speak with her mother and that just wasn't going to happen, not for all the money in the world.

One way or another, for good or naught, her grandmother's fortune had been an driving factor in her life. It seems that would be the case yet again.

"Hey," she heard the voice and then felt soft hands fall on her shoulders. "I've been looking everywhere for you." Rachel's hair fell across Charlie's face as she bent over the top of her to kiss her.

"I've just been here," Charlie said quietly, putting her hands over Rachel's "And you're not supposed to do that where people can see."

Rachel immediately made a big production of kissing her again by way of response. She was really getting tired of watching her behavior where Charlie was concerned. If she wanted to touch and kiss, she was just going to.

Rachel plopped herself down on the corner of Charlie's desk and then used her feet to hook onto Charlie's chair to try and wheel her closer.

Charlie laughed and grabbed onto her legs, pulling. . In doing so, she almost pulled Rachel right off the desktop. Rachel squealed and grabbed onto whatever she could to anchor herself.

"Okay, it's all good fun until somebody gets hurt," Charlie said, putting a hand up on Rachel's belly and pushing the little brunette back away from the edge. She duck walked herself over closer and Rachel immediately put both of her feet up in Charlie's lap.

Charlie slipped off one of Rachel's shoes and then ran her hand up the back of her pant leg, squeezing her well-toned calf muscle.

"Mmm," she purred. "That feels nice, but now who's being inappropriate in public?"

Charlie smiled and kept massaging.

So what have you been doing?" Rachel asked, looking around.

"Talking on the phone." Charlie told her, still working her muscles with her fingers. Rachel toed-off the shoe on her other foot and put it back up Charlie's lap. "Do that one next." Charlie grabbed her foot and started massaging gently.

Rachel leaned back and closed her eyes.

"That's just heavenly,"she purred. Charlie kissed her on the top of her foot.

"Don't wear those heels, silly." Charlie scolded lightly.

Rachel sighed.

"Who have you been talking to?" she asked.

Charlie bit her lip.

Here's where she weighed the pros and cons of telling her things. It was getting harder and harder for her not share things with Rachel. But sometimes sharing one thing, hinged on sharing another thing and then it became a game of dominoes.

She just wasn't ready to push them all down yet.

"Just business stuff,"she said with a shrug. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Ooh, my god," Rachel said excitedly, she'd completely forgotten. "They called us back. Shooting starts again on Friday. Everyone has been called back and we're on again, baby."

"Up top" Charlie said happily.

Charlie held up her hand and Rachel gave her a high five.

"Give me a pound, R-Berry," she said and held up her knuckles.

Rachel laughed and pounded her knuckles.

Charlie turned loose of Rachel's foot and wheeled as close to her she could get. She put her arms around her and, more or less, scooped her into the chair with her.

"Will this chair hold both of us?" Rachel asked quietly, shifting around to get comfortable. She started lightly touching Charlie's face.

"I don't know, " Charlie told her, biting her lip. "We'll find out I guess."

"I'm happy for you," Charlie told her. Rachel smiled.

"I'm happy for me, too.'" she said with a giddy squeal.

Charlie laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I really want to kiss you, " she said.

"Then I guess you should," Charlie told her.

"What if someone sees?" she asked, touching her fingers to Charlie's lips.

"We'll say I was choking and you were just rescuing me, " she said and coughed.

Rachel laughed quietly, still staring at Charlie's face.

"I love you, Charlie," she said.

Charlie's breath shuddered.

"See, you took my breath away, " she said with a wink and she pressed her lips firmly to Rachel's.

"I love you, too," Charlie told her and kissed her again, this time harder, She pushed the chair back away from the desk.

"Hold on," she said and Rachel put her arms around her. She kicked and spun the chair around. Rachel laughed.

"Again," she said.

Charlie did it again and Rachel kissed her, nibbling and sucking softly on her mouth.

"You're such a child," Rachel teased.

"We should go home," Charlie said, pushing her hands down the back of Rachel's jeans.

Rachel squeaked and pushed on Charlie's shoulders.

"Stop that," she scolded, but Charlie didn't take them out. She just looked at Rachel with that lazy, naughty look she'd get sometimes that made Rachel turn into a literal puddle.

This was Charlie's new thing.

Rachel had noticed Charlie always had a thing. A way or place of touching, just a thing, that she would get fixated on. Like the way she liked it when Rachel kissed her on the corner of her mouth – that was a Charlie thing.

Her newest one was an obsession with the gap in the back of Rachel's jeans. If she sat down and lean forward and there was a gap, Charlie would casually reach over and push her hand down inside. Depending on where they were, Rachel would squeak and squirm or yelp and slap at Charlie. Charlie would just smirk. Sometimes she would pull them out and sometimes she wouldn't.

When Rachel asked her why on earth she was doing that, Charlie told her she thought it was wicked sexy and then shrugged. It was just a Charlie thing.

"Yes," Rachel said, now laughing loudly, because Charlie was ticking inside her pants. "We should go home."

Charlie held her hands while she climbed carefully out of the chair.. She stood with her hand on Charlies shoulder and put her shoes back on and then she waited while Charlie shut down her computer and turned off everything. She ran down the office steps then turned and waited while Charlie locked the door.

Charlie walked over and surprised her by casually draping her arm around her shoulders. They walked slowly like that with Rachel talking excitedly with her hands in constant motion and Charlie leaning in close and listening.

As they walked, Charlie caught herself just watching Rachel's face as she rambled about this and that and she found herself just smiling. The way her eyes would shine, the way she'd smile every so often, the way she would lick her lips or tuck her lip behind her teeth. It was all so ...her, so very Rachel. It was all those little nuances that made her shimmer and glow.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, her hand coming up to touch Charlie's fingers.

Charlie was rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Fine, just dust, I guess."

"Allergies," Rachel said. "They're bothering everyone. You sound snuffly."

Charlie smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "I must be snuffly."

Rachel hugged her around the waist.

Rachel climbed the steps and unlocked the door, Charlie followed her inside. She helped Rachel putter around in the kitchen and then they went and checked on the kitten.

Charlie sat behind Rachel while she fed Sushi. Rachel laughed and watched him lick the food off her fingertip while Charlie hugged and kissed and petted on Rachel.

These were the moments that were priceless to her; that meant more than anything a lawyer's phone call could ever have to offer. This bright, sweet, sometimes maddening beautiful girl, this was her golden ticket; everything else paled in comparison.

When the kitten was finished eating and had wobbled away full to sleep off his big meal, Charlie rolled Rachel over on her back and tenderly made love to her right there on their bedroom floor. Afterward, they pulled a blanket and pillows off the bed and cuddled naked and watched Sushi play hide and seek with his reflection in the mirror on the closet door. The reflection was winning.

"Your business call," Rachel said quietly, rubbing her hand up and down Charlie's arm. "It went okay?"

Charlie was leaning over her, breathing into her ear.

"It was good," she said. "If it all works out, it...might change a lot of things. That's a little scary, but I think it'll be good."

"So I don't need to be worried about you?" she asked, quietly, rolling her eyes up at Charlie.

"Me?" Charlie said, rolling her back so she could see her face.. "Nah, Rach, you don't need to be worried about me. Everything is fine."

Charlie pecked at her mouth and rubbed her hand on Rachel's stomach and it rumbled.

They both laughed.

"Uh oh," Charlie said, "I need to fix that."

She patted Rachel's tummy affectionately and it growled again.

"Let's see, I can make pasta and salad. Or I can fix soup and sandwiches. I have to see what kind of bread there is first. Or I can see what Tina leftovers are still in the freezer."

Rachel smiled up at her, watching her list off the things she could fix that she knew Rachel would eat. If it was just Charlie by herself, Rachel knew she'd eat PBJ and chips or something like that.

"I'm fine," Rachel said, "Just stay here with me."

"I've been with you almost all day, baby," Charlie said. "Let me go fix you something to eat."

Rachel shook her head.

"Yes," she said, smiling. "Or you can come with me, but only if you stay that way. Well, maybe you can put on an apron."

Rachel laughed.

"I might burn something," she teased.

"Let me go fix us something to eat and I'll bring it back in here and then we'll eat and watch those movies you bought together."

Sam had found them a television with a DVD. Rachel had come home with several DVDs for them to watch.

"Why did you make me sit in the back seat today?" Rachel asked, randomly.

"Why did you tear up that business card?" Charlie asked pointedly.

They just smiled at each other.

Charlie kept rubbing Rachel's stomach. She leaned down at kissed her softly, letting her lips linger. Rachel licked across her bottom lip. Charlie licked Rachel's top lip. Tongues touched and played. The hand on Rachel's stomach slipped lower and now Charlie was rubbing something else.

Rachel gasped and bit Charlie's lip.

"Dinner can wait a little bit longer," she said suggestively. "I think maybe you can find something else to nibble on in the meantime.

Charlie chuckled and bit her on the throat.

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: Thank you for reading and for letting me know your thoughts along the way. It makes it all worth while.**  
><strong>


	21. The Day The World Fell Away

Chapter 20: The Day the World Fell Away

Rachel awoke suddenly. It was early, still fully dark outside. Her heart was racing. Had she been dreaming? If so, she couldn't remember it.

She felt like she was late for something. She had that nagging feeling she got when she was supposed to be somewhere or doing something, but she knew that wasn't the case. The only shooting slated for the day was pick-up stuff with Finn and his rock wall climbing scene and she wasn't involved with any of it. Charlie was, but it was scheduled for evening – after dinner.

Rachel must have been dreaming and startled herself awake. She had done that a lot lately. She kept having the same dream over and over. She was rolling in water, in waves, and she couldn't break the surface. She had hoped that these would end when filming resumed, but perhaps they hadn't.

Or had Charlie woken her?

She turned in the bed, reaching. Her fingers brushed against Charlie's ribs. She was sleeping face-down and facing away from Rachel. Charlie didn't usually sleep so far away from her. In fact, she was usually draped all over her. Sleep was the one time Charlie was actually seriously clingy.

Maybe she was the one who had been tossing and turning in her sleep. It wouldn't be the first time Charlie had been prone to bouts with nightmares. Whether she remembered or not, Charlie would toss and even cry in her sleep. She did it much less now than when they first started sleeping in the same space together. Rachel liked to take credit for it, but she really didn't know why Charlie's sleep was more peaceful now than when they first met.

Rachel moved over next to her and put her arm across her lower back. Charlie immediately stirred and turned over into her.

"Are you alright?" Charlie mumbled, nuzzling her face into Rachel's shoulder.

"Sure," Rachel said, grazing her cheek with her lips. "Must have had a nightmare."

"Mmm, sorry," Charlie said. She kissed her under her jaw. Charlie felt flush and warm.

"You feel hot," Rachel told her. She put a hand against Charlie's cheek and her forehead.

"I think maybe I'm getting a cold," she told her. "I probably shouldn't be sleeping with you."

Rachel scoffed quietly and smiled.

She rolled out of bed and shuffled quietly out of the room. Sushi rolled along after her, excited that someone was up so early. Charlie frowned and stretched her hand out after Rachel, and then fell back to sleep. She woke up again when Rachel climbed back into the bed. She had switched on the bedside lamp.

"Charlie, sweetie, sit up," Rachel told her. Charlie rubbed her eyes and sat up groggily. Rachel pulled a clean t-shirt over her head and worked her arms through it. She handed her a piece of bread and jam.

"I don't want this," Charlie fussed.

"Just eat it anyway," Rachel told her patiently "You can't take aspirin on an empty stomach."

There wasn't much point in arguing with Rachel, she was going to get her way in the end anyway.

Charlie ate it reluctantly and then swallowed the two capsules Rachel tipped into her palm with the glass of juice she gave her. She snuggled herself back down into her pillow and Rachel pulled the blanket over her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Don't," Charlie whined. "Germs."

Rachel smirked and kissed her again. "Stop it or I swear I'll put my tongue in your mouth," she told her with a smirk rubbing her back. Charlie laughed into her pillow.

Rachel put the glass on the nightstand and turned off the light.

Rachel settled back down and Charlie curled tight up against her and they both slept.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The involuntary hiatus that had begun so long ago had ended and Finn Hudson had come out.

Rachel had shot with him on Friday, their first day back. To say things were tense was an understatement, but somehow they'd made it work. Rachel made a point to watch the dailies and she was pleased with what she saw. She even felt like Finn's detachment worked for his character rather than against them.

Monday had been easier. It wasn't relaxed but it was at least inching toward cordial with Rachel. So far he pretty much outright ignored Charlie and that suited her just fine. Tonight, however, she would really have no choice but to deal with him. She would be tethered to him, literally.

She wasn't looking forward to it at all. In fact, she kept hoping that someone would come long and say, "Oh, by the way, we've found someone else to step in for you this time out. Why don't you sit this one out?" It was for certain that she wouldn't shed a single tear.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Here, try this," Rachel said, holding up her fork. Charlie pursed her lips, unhappily. She hated when Rachel did this.

"Rachel," Charlie groaned, leaning away from her fork. "Stop it. Don't feed me."

"Come on, you big baby," she coaxed. "Just taste it. It's really good."

Reluctantly Charlie opened her mouth and let Rachel feed her whatever concoction she and Tina had been working on in the kitchen.

Charlie chewed, carefully. She didn't want to get too committed only to find out it was awful. She usually wouldn't spit anything out because she didn't want to hurt Rachel's feelings, but it was easier sometimes to swallow things whole than it was to chew and taste.

Rachel was watching her, expectantly, a half smile on her face. For someone so laid back, Charlie was annoyingly picky about food sometimes.

"Well?" Rachel asked, impatiently.

Charlie shrugged, then smiled.

"Okay, that's not bad." she admitted.

It was rice and vegetables and sauce and spicy. There wasn't much to object to, so she gave it a thumbs up.

Tina leaned over and she and Rachel slapped palms over the dinner table. It was like the chef's equivalent of spiking a football. Their new thing was to make vegan dishes that Charlie and Sam, and sometimes Artie, would eat without whining first. They were currently on a hot streak.. Charlie was their worst critic – is she would eat it then the other two were almost a guarantee.

While they were chattering back and forth, Charlie took the opportunity to sneak a few kisses on Rachel's neck. Rachel ducked her head and giggled. Charlie squeezed her into a bear hug.

She had been trying unsuccessfully to get 30 minutes of alone time with the little brunette all day. Quite frankly she was nervous and unhappy about the shoot tonight and Rachel was her best hope of getting centered over it all

Rachel, however, had fussed at her all morning about coming down with a cold and ended up running late herself. When she came back later in the afternoon she was with Tina and Sam followed soon after. So instead of a quiet, soothing snuggle, Charlie was resorting to sneaking bits of attention here and there. Instead of relaxing her, that was just adding to her tension.

Now she sat quietly, pushing her food around her plate and seriously contemplating leaving early just to find some quiet alone time.

Rachel and Tina both watched her. Rachel flickered her eyes over to Tina and Tina shook her head. Rachel walked her plate into the kitchen and placed it in the sink. When she came back in, she bent and whispered into Tina's ear. Tina smiled and nodded.

Rachel walked up behind Charlie and bent down next to her ear.

"I need you for a minute, okay?" she said.

Charlie looked up at her and followed her down the hall and into the bedroom, both of them playing the shuffle game trying not to step on Sushi, who was now constantly under foot.

Rachel walked in first and Charlie followed her. Rachel pushed to door closed and turned the lock, She walked up behind Charlie, wrapped her arms around her waist and got up on her toes and pressed a wet kiss to the back of her neck. Charlie put both of her hands over Rachel's and ducked her head, smiling.

"You need some attention, " Rachel said and nudged her toward the bed. She pushed her face down and Charlie wriggled up into the middle. Rachel got on the bed and straddled her hips. She leaned back onto Charlie's butt and pushed her hands up under her shirt, letting her fingers dig into Charlie's muscles. Charlie melted into a puddle beneath her hands.

Rachel spent the next ten minutes kneading and working her fingers into Charlie's shoulders and her back. Charlie groaned happily. Finally, she reached back and grabbed Rachel's hand. Rachel slipped off her and Charlie rolled over on her back. Rachel snuggled up next to her.

"Thank you for doing that," Charlie told her.

Rachel smiled and kissed her neck.

"You still feel warm to me," she said. "Maybe you shouldn't go tonight."

Charlie frowned.

"Yeah, and how would that look?" she said, shaking her head. "Sorry pretty girl, that's just not an option."

"When you come home, I'll make you some chicken noodle soup." she told her. "Jewish penicillin."

"Can I have those little dumpling things in it?" Charlie asked.

"Matzoh balls?" Rachel said. "Yes if I can find some matzoh. Tina might have some."

Charlie hugged her.

"If she doesn't, however you make it is fine," she told her.

"The littlest things make you happy," Rachel said, leaning her chin on Charlie's chest and looking at her.

"You make me happy, Rachel," she told her. "Just you."

Charlie rolled over onto her side and pulled Rachel into her.

"What would it take for you not to love me?" she asked her.

Rachel tried to turn around, but Charlie wouldn't let her.

"Have you done something that you think will make me stop loving you?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"I don't think so, " Charlie said.

"Then why would you even ask me something like that?" Rachel said, confused.

"You know sometimes I don't tell you things," Charlie said quietly.

"I know that, Charlie, " Rachel said, stroking her arm. "You've always done that. You tell me things in your own time, in your own way."

"You know that wasn't a business call yesterday," she said.

"I know you called that lawyer we talked about, " she said. "As long as nothing is wrong, then you can keep that stuff as private as you need to."

"I know you, Rachel," Charlie said, shaking her head. "You can't really mean that."

"Charlie, are you in trouble?" she asked.

"No," Charlie said

"Are you in any danger?" she asked.

"No," Charlie said again.

"Then I really don't care what he wanted," Rachel said, sincerely. "You weren't upset. You were nervous, but you weren't scared and you weren't angry. That really is all I care about. Your mother's phone call upsets me more than that one did."

Well, that made two of them.

Charlie leaned her chin on Rachel's shoulder.

"What did your mother say to you Charlie?" Rachel asked.

"She wanted me to come home, " Charlie said. "She thought I would come home now and some more of her usual passive-aggressive 'all about me' bullshit."

"Why, Charlie," Rachel asked. "Why does she think that now?"

"Rachel, I don't know," Charlie said, exhaling deeply.

"See, now that's a lie," Rachel said and Charlie looked guilty. "It's not a business call, it's not a shade of the truth; it's flat-out lie."

"Yes and no," Charlie said, and Rachel rolled her eyes.

She tried to turn over again and this time Charlie let her. Rachel knew if Charlie had to look her in the eye sometimes it was harder to slip her questions.

"Yes and no? Seriously?" Rachel said. Charlie smirked and looked away.

"My mother has always wanted me to come home, it's not a new thing," Charlie said. "And the truth is my father has been out of that house for a very long time, so I really don't know why she thinks now would be any different than all this time."

Rachel shook her head.

"You're treading water, sweetheart, " she said, forcing her gaze. "You're walking all around the truth, but not really close to to it."

Charlie just looked everywhere but at Rachel.

If she told Rachel her father died and that she neither cared nor went to the funeral, how was that supposed to sound? Horrible, it would sound horrible. And then she'd have to explain it; to justify it. She had her reasons, very real, very valid reasons.

But if she pushed one domino, it would topple everything.

Rachel put her hands on Charlie's face.

"Look at me," she insisted gently.

Charlie finally latched eyes with her.

"If I asked you, will you let me listen to your mother's voice mail?" Rachel asked, staring at her intently. She could see Charlie go distant and she knew she was working it over, weighing the angles.

Finally, she just nodded.

Rachel smiled and ran her hand down the side of Charlie's face.

"Okay, but later, when I come home," she said."I didn't listen to all of it. I don't know what else she might have said and I can't think of this and go to work tonight. I just can't."

"It will be okay, " Rachel told her, stroking her cheek again. "We'll listen to it and then you can erase it if you want."

Charlie nodded. "I can do that," she said and believed it.

Maybe it was time to start tearing down the whole house of cards. Judy was as good a place to start as any.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Thanks to the hiatus, their regular stunt coordinator was on location with another project, and now they had a new guy. Charlie never really liked or trusted "new guys." She was wearing a climbing helmet. She made Finn carry one and wear it between takes, too.

Charlie wasn't really sure why she was even involved in this. She would have thought after all the problems between she and Hudson, they'd make some effort to keep them apart. She wasn't the only person who could hand-hold him through this stuff. The only reason he listened to her was because he was afraid not to. As it was, they'd avoided even making eye contact for most of the evening.

Now they were both dangling about 30 feet off the ground, spinning slowly in their climbing harnesses. In addition to the safety line, there was a light line tethering them together and they were both being "caught" by a belayer on the ground. They had already worked for a couple of hours and were just coming back off of a long break.

Charlie never claimed to be much of a climber. Truth be told, she probably knew just enough to be dangerous. But at least she knew something.

It probably started with Finn. He was a big guy, a really big guy. For much of the day he'd been swinging – not wildly so, but just slightly and, unbeknownst to him, every time he did, the strap one of anchors was rubbing against the rock. Slate and shale were the same rocks area Indians used for making knives and arrowheads. If you could catch an edge, it would cut like a razor. After the first hour, threads popped and it started to fray. Twenty minutes into their second session, it started to unravel. Fifteen minutes later, it gave way.

Finn dropped a good ten feet and then jerked hard and immediately tipped over. He struggled and actually managed to right himself. Charlie followed right behind him.

Finn dropped quickly and suddenly. The belayer on the ground, who had been, more or less, mindlessly dawdling found himself scrambling to stop a 200-plus pound man in a dead fall. He braked him hard, but Finn's weight and the momentum yanked him right off his feet. He pitched into the wall and the brake rope zipped up through the braking device and away.

Now Finn and Charlie were tethered only to each other with two of three tension anchors and their leash line between them and the ground.

When Charlie realized what was happening, her first instinct was to try to get them both to the wall. If they could find solid anchors, they could wait until someone could get to them. But, it would be tricky.

They were both still swinging. When Finn crossed in front of her, she reached out and shoved him hard toward the rock face. At first he yelled and scowled at her, thinking she was being a jerk, but when his fingers touched the wall, he seemed to finally catch the idea. Unfortunately, he was still too far away to do anything and his momentum was spent. He was just more or less hanging in his harness, waiting to drop.

Charlie now had all the momentum.

She swung into him and pushed off. This gave her a chance to come back into him again with more force.

"Finn, don't just hang there," she yelled at him. "Be ready. Pay attention."

When her rope came back toward him, she forced her hands into his lower back and pushed him, hard. She knew he'd get there, but the question was, could he stick?

Finn thudded into the rock face, hard. He bit his lip and his mouth filled with blood. But he was only thinking of catching hold, somewhere, anywhere. His hands scrabbled along the rock and when his fingers sunk into an indentation, he grabbed hold and braced himself. He jerked out and came back. With one hand anchored, he looked anxiously for others.

He found the toehold first. It was a solid bulge of rock. Now with two points of contact, he sucked himself against the wall tightly and quickly found the two others he needed. The handhold was shallow, but the toehold was deep and solid. He was three points with solid anchor. He could stay here and be sound. He even had a spring-loaded camming device he could work into a crevice if he needed to. Charlie had taught him how to use one. All things considered, Finn was gold.

Charlie, however, was a different matter. She was still spinning wildly and was now tipped almost upside own. She could hear Finn yelling, "Charlie, grab me." He couldn't see her and didn't seem to realize that she was in no position to grab anyone.

Then he remembered the leash linking them. He fished the SLCD anchor out of his pocket and his eyes searched for a crevice. If he could set it, he could use their leash to anchor Charlie to the wall. The only anchor he could see what above his hand. He'd actually have to find a way to climb up to get to it. He started gingerly looking for alternate holds that would let him get closer.

Charlie knew she was in real trouble immediately. The safety rope spooled through like a whip and that left the safety harness as her only hope. She dropped quickly, praying. There was a solid jerk and the safety harness caught her. She knew it would catch her, that wasn't the question. Would it keep her? She didn't tie the knot and she didn't know what the anchor was. The line itself was paying out randomly through a slipping braking device.

For all she knew, the harness could keep slipping right off the end of the rope.

She started pulling at the carabiner at her waist and trying to get the tether off that tied her to Finn. If she fell, she'd pull him right off the wall. She had no idea he was actually trying to use it to tie her off and she chucked it.

She twisted upright, trying to get a handhold or a foothold anywhere she could. Briefly her fingers dug into a decent handhold, but before she could anchor herself or find a better grip the harness slipped, and then caught again. That handhold she had was now a foot above her, she scrambled against the new expanse of rock face looking for another.

It was like glass – there was just nothing.

Again, she dropped and caught after a split second.

She released a shuddering breath. Jerk and catch, fall and stop; she could play this game all the way to the ground if the equipment cooperated. But boy, was it killer on the nerves. She was actually shaking.

She exhaled hard trying to steady herself.

When was the last time I kissed Rachel?

The thought randomly popped into her mind. It had to be today, tonight even. I kiss her all the time, but I mean really kissed her? Like_ take your breath away_ kissed her?

Did I say "love you" when I left tonight? She knows. I know, she knows, but still.

She's making me matzoh ball soup.

Shit, why was this happening? Why now?

"Charlie," a voice called up from the ground. "A minute, girl. We got you."

She could hear people moving back and forth. She didn't dare look to see what they were doing.

Charlie sighed, relieved. It was going to okay.

She gave a nervous laugh and looked up at the sky.

"Aragorn," she whispered.

They all heard it and looked up. It was the sound of a pin coming out. It made a distinctive ping sound when popped loose.

Then she was tumbling through the endless darkness into nothing.

**~~oOo~~**


	22. The Once and Future Quinn Fabray

A/N: There is a lot of confusion about the events in this chapter and the fault is mine. I was trying weave two stories and it obviously failed. This is not a dream sequence. It's actually a flashback. This is Quinn and Puck post-Beth but pre-Rachel.

Chapter 21: The Once and Future Quinn Fabray

The Year: 2003

Los Angeles, CA

An anxious crowd of onlookers gathered and watched with hopeful eyes at the potentially tragic scene unfolding at the water's edge.

"I think we've got her. Her pulse is coming back up. Give her a minute, hold CPR."

"Let's give her a chance to fight."

"She's coughing, see, she's coughing. Let's roll her. Turn her."

The two EMTs rolled the slender pretty blonde onto her side. She coughed weakly several times and then finally managed to gag up a gush of what appeared to be sea water.

"That's it, darling," they encouraged. "Give us another one about like that."

Three more similar episodes followed before the blonde stirred to consciousness.

Her eyes fluttered opened and everything was soft and blurred. Voices were everywhere around. Hands were touching her.

"You're okay, sweetheart. "We've got you. We've got you."

She felt the plastic oxygen mask come down over her face and sucked air gratefully. She pulled several breaths of air and then weakly pushed it away, coughing and retching again.

Sea water splashed down the front of her shirt and she groaned.

"Just keep throwing it up, sweetheart. You've got to get all that water out of your lungs."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It had been a little more than an hour since they'd pulled her from the waves. Quinn now sat in the lifeguard station, wrapped in a soft orange blanket and she was sipping from a Styrofoam cup of lukewarm tea. Funny how her lungs were just filled with water and yet one of the things she'd found to of the most comfort since that experience had been weakly-flavored water. Maybe Alanis would write another song and add that to her list.

She was sure that Puck was frantically wondering what had become of her by now.

The two of them had fled Lima, Ohio a little more than a week ago. It was five days past Quinn's 18th birthday when they had finally pronounced that she was no longer a threat to anyone, least of all herself, and issued her release. The first call she made was to Puck and he was there in less than 30 minutes. It took them virtually no time to gather all their belongings and throw them into his run-down pick up truck. From that point they had driven straight through to California. There were no tearful long goodbyes to friends and family. They put the truck in gear and pointed it toward setting sun and pushed the gas pedal to the floor.

Why California? Because Quinn had said she wanted to see the Pacific Ocean.

They took a sad, frumpy little room in a seedy motel in a bad neighborhood and hunkered down until they could figure out what their next move was going to be.

Born out of too much togetherness and too little sleep they had argued loudly during breakfast over something, probably something trivial. Tired of trying to reason with his pig-headed fool logic, Quinn slipped out the door and just started walking. The last thing she remembered was standing on the shoreline, listening to the waves rush against the sand and watching the shimmering minnows surf in the rolling foam.

Then she was waking up shivering, wet and gagging up mouthfuls of sea water.

Against their persistent protests, Quinn had refused to allow them to transport her to the hospital. Several of the EMTs were still lingering around and would approach her every so often trying to persuade her to change her mind

Clearly they didn't realize that she was Quinn Fabray and, as such, she never really changed her mind about anything once she had it made up.

"Are you sure we can't take you to the hospital, Miss?"

Quinn shook her head.

"No, that won't be necessary. I'm quite alright, but thank you."

"They really should check you out, sweetheart. You had us pretty worried there for a little while."

Quinn just shook her head.

The discouraged EMT gave her his best "you _think_ you know best" look and let her be.

Once more Quinn reached down and felt through her pockets. Her money and her ID were both gone, probably washed away. She didn't have more than $20 in case, but the ID was going to be missed. It was the key to everything.

"You were dead, you know."

Quinn turned to face the old woman sitting on the metal risers across from her. Given her disheveled appearance and general demeanor, Quinn surmised she was probably homeless and no doubt some manner of general nutcase as well.

"What do _you _know about it?" Quinn asked testily, her eyebrow peaking.

"I know you were dead, she said with a loud cackle. " I know they tried to bring you back and had given up once already. I know that girl right over there wouldn't let them stop when they wanted to quit."

Quinn turned to see who she was pointing to. She must have meant the female EMT as she was the only female in the vicinity.

"Really?" Quinn said flatly in that husky, clipped haughty tone she affected so well.

"Well... I hardly think that's possible, you know." she corrected. "I mean, I just slipped after all. I wasn't even in the water very long."

"Girlie, you were in the water at least 15 minutes before someone found you and pulled you out and unless you some kind of special freak weirdo with gills that's more than long enough never to come out again," the woman said. "And you may want to tell everyone else that you "slipped," but you and and Him all know better, don't we, girlie?"

"You obviously have no idea what's you're talking about." Quinn said, shaking her head and she literally turned herself away indicating the conversation was over.

"Keep telling yourself that, child," the woman muttered. "You, me and the good Lord his own self knows the truth though, don't we? Amen! Be praised. He done sent angels to snatch you right out of the water. You been baptismed in the 'Cific Ocean, girlie. Maybe now you grow some gills."

The woman cackled again; gnarled hands clutching at her chest as she broke into deep, wet coughing.

Quinn's hands went to the base of her throat and she felt the slender chain and delicate gold cross she always wore."

"Was she bothering you?" a quiet voice asked?

The pretty little EMT sat down next to Quinn and motioned toward the old woman, who had moved further on down the beach to peddle her crazy elsewhere.

Up close, Quinn could see that she was probably no more than five or six years older than Quinn, mid 20s she would guess. She waited patiently for Quinn's response.

"Um, no. I mean, not really. She was just talking crazy foolishness," Quinn replied hesitantly.

The girl nodded and smiled and studied Quinn in such a way that made her frown.

"I'm sorry, I was just watching to see how your pupil's reacted to light," she said with a laugh, noting Quinn's discomfort.

Quinn nodded and smiled.

"May I?" she then asked politely and motioned toward Quinn's wrist. "I just want to check your pulse."

"Sure, no problem," Quinn said, nodding and offering her slender wrist.

She took Quinn's wrist and turned it over then place two fingers over the artery just below her thumb. Quinn could tell she was counting time in her head.

"Can I?" she ask again and a held up the flat chest piece of her stethoscope.

Quinn nodded.

She gently pulled back a corner of the blanket and placed the chest piece down on the damp, warm skin of Quinn's back behind her ribs.

"Big breath," she said.

Quinn inhaled deeply

"Again," she asked with a smile.

Quinn pulled a breath, but coughed before she could exhale completely.

The girl frowned.

"Let's go again, sweetheart." she said and moved the chest piece to the other side of Quinn's back.

Quinn inhaled again. Her breath caught, but she didn't cough this time.

The EMT smiled and pulled the blanket back up around Quinn's shoulders.

"Well?" Quinn asked.

"Your pulse is a little on the weak side, understandably." she told her. "I'm more concerned that you still sound like you have a lot of fluid in your lungs. Again, understandably."

"Which means what exactly?" Quinn asked with a slight hint of annoyance to her tone.

"That you'll be really susceptible to pneumonia, "she told her. "You'll have to keep an eye on that."

"She said I was dead," Quinn said, suddenly. "Is that true?"

"Yes," she nodded, wrapping up her stethoscope around itself and slipping it back into her pocket, "It is."

"She also said that they all wanted to stop trying to save me and you wouldn't let them quit. Is that true, too?"

The girl smiled.

"Yes, sweetie, it is," she told her, looking like she'd been caught telling secrets.

"Why?" Quinn asked, tilting her head slightly.

The girl shook her head.

"Why did you think I was worth trying to save?" Quinn asked.

The girl tipped her head again, knitted her brow and stared at the pretty little blonde in front of her. It wasn't a question she was expecting.

"Wait, that keeps coming out wrong," Quinn said, flustered. "I mean, why did you think it was still worth still trying when they didn't? "

The EMT nodded. She strongly suspected that there had been nothing incorrect about the way the original question was phrased, but that was beyond her job description, unfortunately.

"When you do this job, you just get a feeling about people sometimes. It felt like you were still fighting, even when they couldn't see it." She leaned in closer to Quinn. "Sometimes these guys who have been on the job a while are quick to give up. I never like to give up until I have to. Life's a party, you know? Dance. What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Qui... " she started to say "Quinn," but she stopped herself. "Charlotte,"she said. It had been her late grandmother's name. "They call me Charlie," she told the EMT.

The girl smiled softly.

"Well Charlie," she said, brushing the hair out of Quinn's eyes and cupping her face gently. "You have a whole lot more dancing yet to do in your life."

"I don't remember falling in," Quinn said in almost a whisper. Slow tears begin to slide down her face, raining onto her fingers that clutched the blanket around her shoulders.

The girl lifted her chin a little higher and stared into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter how you got in," she said, her eyes pouring into her. "All that matters is what you do now that you've come back out." Her eyes flickered to the gold cross nestled at the base of her throat. "Think of it as a new birth," she said, moving closer and slipping her arm around her shoulders."Think of it as the chance most people never get, a chance to start over fresh again."

Quinn nodded.

"What happened in the past, how you got here and...who you were, none of that matters," she told her, pulling her close against her because Quinn was shivering badly. "It's what you choose to be going forward, Charlie. That's who you'll be, so make the most of it. Sometimes we get miracles, even when we think we don't deserve them."

"I guess that makes you my guardian angel, then huh?" Quinn asked sarcastically, smirking.

She didn' t know why she said it like that.

Quinn looked up at her. Her eyes were still kind and soft, her smile still sincere.

"If you believe in that sort of thing, then yes, I guess it does,"she told her. "There are much worse jobs in life. I consider it a privilege."

Quinn swallowed hard and blinked rapidly, but couldn't stop herself. After one loud choking sob, she burst into tears.

The older girl wrapped Quinn in her arms, blanket and all, and rocked her back and forth, whispering to her softly. When Quinn stopped making whimpering noises, she let her sit up again, smoothing her hair back and brushing tears away with a tissue.

"You've had quite a day, sweetheart." she said soothingly.

Quinn smiled shyly.

"If you think about it, it's kind of like it's your birthday," she said. "Happy Birthday, Charlie."

Quinn laughed.

"Thank you.," she said.

"Do you have someplace to stay?" she asked her. Quinn nodded.

"Are you lying to me," she asked suspiciously, bending down to catch her gaze and at the same time she wrapping her fingers around Quinn's wrist gently.

"No, I'm fine, really," she said, meeting her eyes.

"Okay," she said, standing up.

"You may not think so, but this is a gift, " she told her.

Quinn nodded, but her eyes flickered away.

"And whether you believe it or not, you were always worth it," she said, leaning down and pulling Quinn into a gentle hug. She pressed something into Quinn's palm and folded her fingers around it, then she pressed a gentle kiss against her cheek.

"It's your life now. It's all up to you now, Charlie," she said softly, touching her cheek again. Then she turned and walked away.

Quinn shivered and pulled the blanker around her. She brought her hand to her face, trying to rub her fingers across her eyebrow, but then she realized that she was still holding something in the palm of her hand. When she opened her fingers she found her Ohio driver's license and a folded hundred dollar bill.

Quinn jumped up and ran towards the front of the guard tower.

"You okay, doll?" the lifeguard asked her, his eyes concerned.

She nodded.

"Yeah, fine," she said. "Um those EMTS that were just here, are they gone?"

He nodded.

"Yeah, I think they already rolled on another call," he told her. "Why? Are you okay? I knew they should have made you go in."

She rested her hand lightly on his arm.

"No, no, I'm fine. It's nothing like that," she told him. "It's just that, well, that woman, the one who... saved me. I never got her name."

"Oh yeah," he said with a chuckle. "I thought she was gonna swing on them two when they wouldn't try again. Whew, she was a force to be reckoned with."

"Do you know who... what her name was?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I heard 'em call her something. Shelly, Willie, Nikki," he said, reeling off names, trying to spark a memory.

Quinn turned away, disappoint.

She heard him snap his fingers.

"Charlotte," he declared suddenly. "Her name was Charlotte and they was calling her Charlie."

Quinn's head snapped up and stared at him. Suddenly, everything was spinning.

She took two faltering steps and then fainted dead away.

It took Noah nearly week to find her.

When Quinn didn't come back to the hotel, he started walking up and down the boardwalk, looking for her and asking everyone he could find if they had seen her. Every day he'd walk the same stretch of beach for miles. Finally, he hit upon a local who told him that a girl had been pulled from the water and revived.

He followed the trail to the lifeguard station. At first they were reluctant to tell him anything, but he lied and told them they were newly married and that they'd argued and she'd run off. That wasn't far from the truth and it was certainly more believable that saying they were siblings. They told him she had been pulled from the water and quite literally had been pulled back from the the other side.

Noah's knees wobbled and he almost went down. They made him sit down and let them check his pulse and blood pressure. It was only after they'd done so that they would tell him what he wanted to know.

Where in the hell was she? Where the hell was Quinn Fabray?

By that time she was already on a ventilator and had been for three days. She had pneumonia and the doctors really didn't know if she would have enough strength to battle her way back again. She was young and strong, but her primary doctor really felt like she might be letting go. Maybe the arrival of this dark-haired, wild young man would be the catalyst she needed to decide.

"Goddamn it, Quinn, " he muttered, staring at her. "How many more times can I fucking fail you?"

She was limp and pale; almost translucent and still fading. This was the mere essence, a wisp of what once had been the angry, angst-riddled girl he knew as Quinn.

The only sound was the odd rhythmic hiss of the machine that kept her essence alive.

He was afraid to touch her but they told him it might help.

"Let her know you're here," they would say. "Touch her, talk to her, yell at her, even. She's still here and, well, quite honestly she shouldn't be. It must be for a reason."

"What if she's just been waiting to say good-bye," he asked, coughing into his fist. He pulled his t-shirt up roughly over his face and scrubbed his eyes with it.

"It's possible," they told him quietly, gently. "We'll know, she'll let us know."

"How did this happen?" he said, brokenly. "What the hell did you do, Q.?"

"No one is really sure. Slipped, pushed, stepped – no one can say. Only she knows." they told him.

How fitting. Another dark secret in the impregnable vault that was the heart of Quinn Fabray.

Noah sat by her bedside for two days. He never left her room. The nurses quit trying to send him to get food and eventually just started bringing him things on their breaks. Even then, it was a struggle to coax him to eat.

He held her hand and talked to her, almost constantly. He talked to her about a life she no longer had and didn't want, he talked to her about a daughter that they both had barely seen and never knew. He talked to her about a new life they had barely started and now might never experience.

He told her she was beautiful and that he did love her and that he was sorry, so sorry he'd let everything happen the way it had. He cursed her father and her mother for failing her. He cursed her sister for standing by and watching without helping her.

He promised to do more, to do better, to try and make up for the things that he couldn't fix for her.

Sometimes he'd get angry... at her. Quinn Fabray didn't quit.

Quinn Fabray didn't slip into dark waters and fade away.

Quinn Fabray didn't go out in a moist, frail whisper like a punk.

Quinn Fabray walked the halls and people parted like the Red Seas. Freshman dove into their lockers and averted their eyes. Men wanted her, women wanted to be her and she sneered and laughed at them all because they were beneath her.

She was the once and future Quinn Fabray and she most certain did not fucking die before the world had a chance to know that.

Sometimes he yelled, but mostly he talked and occasionally, he put his head down on her hand and wept. It was on one of these times, when his face was pressed wetly into the rough sheets and his head touched against her fingers and both of his rough hands gripped her slender arm, that he felt her finger flicker and raise briefly against his cheek. It scraped his whiskers and startled him.

He raised his head and called her name, but she didn't stir again. The nurses gently told him that she might be starting to have spasms, even seizures, as her muscles weakened and began to shrink in on themselves. It would start to happen more and more often as the days went on. He scowled and cursed and refused to talk to any of them after that. Their offerings of food sat untouched.

The next morning he rested again with his head near her fingers. This time she touched his Mowhawk. She actually stroked it lightly with the tip of her index finger. When he closed his hand around her fingers, she gripped back. When he called her name, her eyes flickered open.

"Hey, Quinn," he said, smiling and openly sobbing. He kissed her hand. She shook her head slightly. He frowned. She closed her eyes again.

"No, no," he called to her, but she was back to her her feature performance in the real life production of Sleeping Beauty.

Once more he told the nurses and once more they tried to dismiss it as wishful thinking. However, when they checked, it appeared her vitals were indeed stronger and she was more responsive to stimulus.

They contacted her doctor and he suggested they try and take her off the ventilator to see if she could breathe on her own. Once the tube was removed there was an awful, agonizing, terrifying interval when there was nothing – no hiss from the machine and no sound of breath from Quinn. She hovered, quite literally, between here and beyond. They waited as long as they could.

They were in the midst of putting the tube back in place and trying to talk to Noah about the possibility of switching her to a trach tube when Quinn finally took a faltering breath and then another and another. There was no more mention of vents or trachs or any such nonsense after that.

And for the first time in countless day, Noah actually slept more than five hours all in a row.

For the next 24 hours, Quinn gradually began to come back. But it wasn't a joyful occasion for Noah. She was muttering and talking in her twilight and the things she was saying made him wonder if she might not have suffered more seriously complications that had yet to show themselves.

She talked endless to her dead grandmother. She thanked her for pulling her from the waves. She apologized to her for getting there in the first place. Over and over she said, "I know, Quinn's gone, she's gone."

Noah became more and more convinced that Quinn had quite literally lost her mind.

Another 24 hours passed and she woke him, her fingers petting on his Mohawk lightly. He bolted upright, up out of his seat, brushing at his hair, and found her eyes open and staring at him. He looked at her cautiously, not knowing what to expect anymore.

Her mouth curled into a smirk.

"You look like shit, Puckerman," she said weakly, and her hand slid across the sheet and found his.

He laughed.

"Don't you have sense enough to shower?" she asked. "Or shave?"

He leaned down and put his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair and stared into her face.

"Glass houses, Quinn Fabray," he said and smiled.

Again he shook her head.

"Not... Quinn," she said and his stomach flopped upside down and slithered to the floor. "New life, new name."

Puck shook his head and laughed. As long as she was breathing on her own and knew his name he'd call her anything she wanted. Elvis Fabray had a nice ring to it.

"Charlie," she said in a breathy rush.

He leaned in again and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Charlie-girl." he said, smiling."Nice to have you back again.

**~~oOo~~**


	23. Free Fallin'

Chapter 23: Free Fallin'

Sam watched it all.

It was just so ordinary, like just another take and then it wasn't.

First Finn was swinging and manged to catch the rock face, but that left Charlie wildly out of balance and scrambling for anything to grab on to.

Then the rope gave way and then the safety harness caught, and slipped and then caught again. And just when it looked like they had her, the lynch pin gave way and she was falling. It took less than a second and there was no sound, just no sound, except the ping and the muffled thud of her body landing.

Then for a fraction of a second – time was frozen. There was no sound, no motion. It was like a still freeze frame.

Then Sam was there beside her, the only sound his own heart beating in his ears.

It felt like everything went into slow motion. People were screaming and running, but he knelt quietly and gently placed his hands on her.

"Don't move her, don't move her," he said under his breath. Make sure she's breathing and then just let her know you're there. He touched bare skin wherever he could safely find it so she could feel his hands.

"Charlie," he softly said her name. "I'm right here, Charlie."

He carefully checked for her pulse. He found it weak and thready in two different places. Once above her left wrist – from the angle, he was sure it was probably broken. Again, just behind her ear. There was a tiny trickle of blood coming from her ear, but he tried not to think about it. He just said a silent prayer that she was wearing that safety helmet.

She was slumped over and that concerned him because she could stop breathing and it would make it really difficult for them to tell.

He leaned down and listened, trying to separate the soft whisper sound of her breathing from the chaos going on around him. She appeared to be breathing without any difficulty. For that reason and because her bleeding was moderate and contained, there was no reason to move her until the EMTS arrived. He vigorously back off anyone who tried. The most persistent had been Finn. Apparently Mr. Hudson didn't seem to comprehend that Sam really didn't need much of a reason before he would take his head right off again.

Every so often he would lean down close to her ear and talk to her. He would tell her his name because she would wonder who was with her. He would tell her what happened and how she came to be there and what they were doing – waiting for EMTs to arrive. Then he would tell her not to worry about the things he knew would matter most to her and reassure her that he would take care of them. He listed them off individually she would know what he meant – Rachel, her horse, her business partner. Every five minutes they waited, he'd tell her these same things.

I've got your back, Charlie.

Don't worry, Charlie.

Stay with us, Charlie.

It felt like it took them an hour to get there, but it was really less than 20 minutes. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and started to pulled him away. He rose up to protest but then the kind smile and steady eyes calmed him.

"Let me take care of her, brother," he said and Sam nodded and stepped away.

"Do your thing, dude," he said, his voice unsteady.

He raked his arm across his eyes. Just sweat he told himself.

He stayed with her until they loaded her into the ambulance and then got as much information as he could from the EMTs as to where they were taking her and begged for any scraps of anything more they might be willing or able to tell him. Their faces were grim. He knew when they looked concerned and were tight-lipped and rushed, it wasn't good. They told him he could ride with her if he wanted, but he knew he couldn't. Promises had been given and were, as of yet, unfulfilled.

A hand grabbed his arm.

"Does she have faith, man?" he asked.

Sam nodded.

"I think so, she did," he said," Yeah. In fact, here bruh."

Sam reached up and took off the St. Jude pendant from around his neck and dropped into his outstretch palm.

"Every little bit, man," he said, shrugging and feeling helpless.

"We'll look after her, man." he said and climbed into the bay. Sam closed the doors and banged on the side of the ambulance. It pulled smoothly away.

Despite everything including her recent kindnesses toward him, Sam still wasn't all that comfortable around Rachel under even the best of circumstances. She always made him feel shy and nervous and clumsy. There was just no way he could ever think of approaching her with something like this. He knew he'd go speechless. Hell, he might even cry. He was, however, more than comfortable enough with Tina so he immediately tracked her down and set about the somber task of filling her in on the situation.

First, she cried. She tried not to, but she literally couldn't help herself. She put her hand on his arm and tightened her grip the whole time he spoke and then dropped her head and sobbed. He moved to hold her but she wouldn't let him. She would let him put an awkward hand on her back and rub. It wasn't much but at least it was something.

Tina knew she couldn't indulge her own panic and grief, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to at least get some of the shock and sadness pushed away so she could keep it at bay for Rachel's sake. Beyond a shadow of a doubt, the one thing Tina knew she could do to most help Charlie right at this moment was to be there for Rachel.

"I'm trusting you, Tina," she could hear Charlie say, that winsome smile firmly fixed on her face. "I'm trusting you with my one true thing."

Charlie's voice was in her head telling her what she had to do: find Rachel, comfort Rachel, take care of Rachel. It was all up to her now.

Sam waited patiently with Tina while she tracked Rachel down and then walked with her to the make-up trailer, but once there Sam shook his head and told her he would wait for them outside.

Tina could hear Rachel's infectious laughter tumbling through the open windows before she even stepped into the make-up trailer. She immediately felt tears coming up again and fought with herself. She really wasn't certain what kind of reaction she would get – whether Rachel would scream or cry or faint. Still, she knew she owed it to them both to be there for her, whatever the fall out.

Rachel looked up when she saw Tina and smiled brightly.

"Hey girlfriend," she said, waving her over, her fingers extended eagerly. "What's up?"

"Can we have a moment?" she whispered to the make-up tech and the girl nodded and stepped away to give them their privacy.

"What's going on?" Rachel said again, the smile gradually fading and her eyes turning anxious.

Tina pulled a chair over and sat down beside Rachel. Rachel's hands were immediately grabbing onto her.

"Tina, you're scaring me," Rachel said, her voice on the verge of frantic. "Tell me something."

Tina put her hands on Rachel's arm and leaned in close to her.

"Rachel, there's been an accident" she said, quietly.

It was as if there was suddenly no sound. They were in a vacuum.

"Is she alright?" Rachel asked without having to hear anymore. "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"They've taken her to Portland," Tina said. "Sam has all the information, what little there is. He's waiting outside and he'll take us to her when you're ready to go, okay?"

Rachel nodded, dazed.

"Come on honey, let's get your things," Tina said, tugging gently on her arm, pulling her to her feet.

Tina helped Rachel gather all her belongings and then walked with her outside.

Sam was standing just beyond the clearing and looked up when they came down the steps. He gave Rachel a shy smile. She looked at him for a minute and then walked up and folded him into a gentle hug.

"I'm glad you were there for her," she said quietly.

He hugged her back, pulling her against him and looking at Tina with a surprised expression on his face.

When she stepped back, Tina took her hand again.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, leading her down the path. "We'll get you into something more comfortable. It's a long drive." Sam walked behind them, his head down, his face grim.

While Rachel was changing, Tina made phone calls to everyone she could think of on set to update them on the situation and let them know Rachel was leaving for the evening and probably longer.

"Sushi," Rachel said, suddenly, looking helplessly at Tina.

"Artie," Tina said, and started gathering up the kitten's things.

Rachel was just ducking into the Escalade when Finn came running up.

"Rachel," he called after her and started toward the car, panting loudly, but Sam stepped in front of him.

"Hey, man," Finn said, frowning at Sam. "I need to talk to Rachel."

"Leave her be, bruh.," he said, his hand lightly on Finn's chest. "She doesn't have anything to say to you right now."

Finn tried to brush past him, but Sam shoved him hard in the chest, pushing him back.

"I said let her be, man," Sam said sharply. "We're just leaving. Don't make me tell you again."

Finn glared at him, but didn't press the issue. Sam kept his eyes on him as he walked over the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

He could hear Finn yelling behind him.

"I didn't do this, " he said. "This wasn't my fault. I tried to help her. Please tell Rachel I tried to help her. "

Sam slammed the door. He hoped Rachel hadn't heard any of that. Once inside, he locked the doors and fastened his seat belt. Glancing in the rear view mirror, he could see Rachel was sitting right next to Tina, her head tipped over onto her shoulder. Tina was talking to her quietly. She might have been crying, but he couldn't be sure. Sam looked away quickly because he felt like he was intruding.

They pulled up to Artie's office and Sam carried Sushi inside and then came back and got all his things. Artie rolled out on the deck and raised a hand. Rachel nodded and managed a weak smile.

Sam scrambled back behind the wheel and pulled out of the driveway.

"Sorry ladies," he said, "But it will be a little slow until we get out of these woods. Mountain roads aren't built for speed or comfort. But once we hit the main roads, it'll be better."

"How long, Sam?" Tina asked.

"At least a good three hours," Sam said. "These winding roads slow us down."

"What did they tell you, Sam?" Rachel asked quietly. She didn't sound like she was crying.

"Not much, Rachel." he said, his eyes glanced up to find hers in the rear view mirror. Had she always been this tiny?

"They were gonna get her out and if she was stable, they were going to fly her to Portland."

"And if she wasn't stable?" Tina said.

"Try local, I guess. Try and get her stable enough for transport. She needs to be some where where they can...," he started to say something and then cut himself off. His eyes found Rachel's again.

"She needs to be in Portland. I've got a card they gave me," Sam said feeling quite useless. He fished into his shirt pocket and pulled out the card with the EMT information on it.

"The top number is our guys. I would try their cell phone first.," he suggested. "I don't know what kind of signal we'll get up here though. Spotty at best." He handed the card to Tina. She immediately pulled out her cell phone and called the number listed on the top of the card.

Rachel leaned her head back onto the seat and let it fall against the cold glass of the windows. When there was a gap in the trees she could see the sky strewn with stars. She felt cold. Charlie would have known that.

The phone rang three times before someone picked up.

"Chang," a voice said.

"Hello, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang. I got your number from Sam Evans. He gave us your card."

There was no response on the other end of the line. Tina wasn't certain anyone was still there.

"Hello," she said again.

"Yes, I'm still here," he said. "Hello Tina."

"Oh, okay. Like I said, my name is Tina Cohen-Chang and I got your card from Sam Evans. He works in the props department on the set of Quiet Spaces. I'm calling to see if you can give us any update on Charlie Fabray? She was injured in an accident on the set tonight. "

There was some muffled conversation and then the phone was juggled loudly and another voice came on the line.

"Who is this?" the party inquired.

Tina sighed.

"My name is Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang, I'm Rachel Berry's production assistant. We're trying to get any information you might have on Charlie Fabray. She had an accident this evening and you were one of the EMTs who responded."

"Are you family, " the person on the line asked.

"No, like I said, I'm Ms. Berry's PA, we're trying to find out where they took Charlie, Ms. Fabray. We're on the way to Portland now," Tina told him.

Rachel reached over and took the phone from Tina. She could hear muffled voices and what sounded like rustling on the phone.

"Who am I speaking with?" she asked directly.

"This is Mike Chang again," he said.

Rachel clearly hear muffled arguing and the phrase, "back off."

"Mr. Chang, this is Rachel Berry. I am trying to find out anything you can tell me about the current condition of Charlie Fabray. She was injured earlier this evening in some kind of accident on set. I was told that you were one of the EMTs who first responded to the call for assistance. Is that true?"

"Yes, Miss, it is," he said.

"Can you tell me where she is?" Rachel asked evenly, but on the raw edge of coming unraveled.

"Ms. Berry, I know who you are," he said quietly. "We've met, sort-of. I fixed Ms. Fabray's nose after the thing with Finn Hudson."

"Oh," Rachel said, remembering the quiet, kind young man. "Yes, I remember you. You were very kind. We never got a chance to thank you."

"Ms. Berry, I know that you and Ms. Fabray we..." his voice trailed off.

Oh my god, was he concerned with appearances? Was he afraid of offending her? Why wouldn't he tell her anything?

"_You and Ms. Fabray we..." _

What was he going to say? That she and Charlie were close? Were close? Were?

"Mr Chang," she asked, her voice now as small as she was. "Please tell me where Charlie is?"

She heard him sigh deeply. "Ms. Berry, I'm so, so sorry to be the one..."

The phone fell away from her fingers.

Suddenly there was no air. She literally could not breath. She felt like she was rolling in waves and couldn't find her way to the surface no matter how hard she fought. Her hands clawed against anything that they could find. She opened her mouth to scream, to yell for help, to say anything and water poured in.

"Rachel, Rachel, please," Tina's voice was calling to her. "Rachel, please...you have to wake up, wake up."

Rachel's eyes opened and she blinked rapidly. Tina was staring at her and had her hand on her shoulder. She had been frantically shaking her. Tina had an angry red welt down one cheek. Rachel brought her hand to her own face and her fingertips came away wet. She had been crying. She noticed a couple of her fingernails were jagged and torn.

"Rachel, it's okay. I've got you, Rachel. You were dreaming." Tina said gently, now holding onto to her forearm. "That's all. You were just dreaming. It was just a nightmare."

"She was dead, Tina," Rachel said blankly, pressing her head into her hands. "He told me she was dead.'

"She's not, Rachel," Tina said, rubbing her hand across her shoulders. "Sam got through to his friend, Mike, once we got out of the tree line. She's not dead. Do you hear me, Rachel. Charlie is not dead. She's hurt, Rachel, but she's not dead. She's in Portland and we'll be there soon."

"Mike Chang," Rachel said, blankly. "He's the one who told me..."

"Yes, Mike Chang," Tina said, staring at Rachel. "He fixed Charlie's nose after the fight. He was there right after she fell. He's been with her ever since. He's probably with her right now."

Tina knew that look. She'd seen it on the nights that Charlie had vanished. Rachel's eyes were wild and she was lost in her own head, imagining the worst. Rachel was there, and yet, not.

"Look at me, Rachel," Tina gripped her by the shoulders and shook her, hard. Rachel's teary chocolate-brown eyes swiveled up to her face. She seems to focus.

"Rachel, are you listening to me?" Tina demanded firmly. Rachel gave a weak nod.

"Tell me my name," she said, trying think of something to focus her.

"Tina," Rachel said gently. Her eyes shifted to the scratch shining wetly on Tina's cheek. Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh Tina, did I do that? I'm so sorry." She was shaking her head and grasping at Tina now.

"It's okay, honey, it's okay," she said, finding Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror and nodding to reassure him. "You were dreaming. You were just dreaming."

"Everything still feels like a bad dream, Tina," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"I know, sweetheart," Tina said, brushing her hair out of her face. "I know it does. We'll be there soon."

Rachel looked at Tina and then fell forward into her lap and finally cried. Tina stroked her fingers through her hair. Sometimes Rachel just need to cry.

And sometimes they all did.

"Oh Charlie," Tina thought, staring out the window, tears rolling down her face as she listened to Rachel's broken-hearted sobbing.

Sam forced his eyes to the road and swallowed the huge lump in his throat.

"Fuck," he muttered under his breath.

Tina heard it only because in all the time she'd known him she'd never heard Sam Evans curse before.

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: Now we might disagree, but I don't consider this a cliff-hanger. A true cliff-hanger would have been ending it right after Charlie fell. Unfortunately there is just no winning with this situation. And yes, my apologies that I don't have years of experience rock climbing and rappelling so if it comes across as unrealistic, again, my apologies.


	24. Searching for Solace

A/N There seems to be some confusion and the fault is mine. This chapter and The Once and Future Quinn Fabray aren't "dreams," they're actually flashbacks and take place before Rachel and Charlie ever met. It is really back filling Quinn's story before she met Rachel.

I thought I could weave a "story within a story," but obviously I'm going to have to go back and either re-write it at some point and make it work more seamlessly or just pull them altogether.

For now I'm just going to go with it _as is _and then worry about fixing it later.

Chapter 23: Searching for Solace

The Year: 2003

Los Angeles, CA

Puck sat at the table across from Quinn. She was still making him call her "Charlie," but in his mind she was still Quinn and probably always would be. It was shaping up to be another ordinary smoggy day in the rat hole they called Paradise.

"Marry me," Puck said, chewing on his toast.

"No," Charlie replied, her eyes never moving away from the newspaper she was reading.

Every day since he'd brought her home from the hospital he'd asked her and every day she had refused.

That had been six months ago. It had gotten to be more of a greeting, a rote ritual, a mantra than anything else.

"You know, you can quit asking me that," she said.

"I know," he answered "But I won't. Maybe someday you'll slip and actually agree."

"And in the unlikely event that ever happens," she told him, turning the page of her paper. "Then I will immediately realize what a grievous error I've made and immediately retract said agreement."

"Hmmph," he said, dunking his toast into a pool of syrup on his plate.

"Besides, you don't want to marry me any more than than I want to be married to you," she said, smirking. "You're just afraid lightening will strike me or I'll get hit by a bus if you stop asking."

"That's not true," he muttered sullenly. He didn't like it when she joked about such things. Her stroll up to the admission box at the Pearly Gates had left her practically fearless, but it rendered him something of a neurotic mess.

For the first several weeks once she got out of the hospital he would not allow her out of his sight. The though of her driving a car, walking after dark, crossing a busy street left him in a cold sweat. He couldn't count how many nights he slept on the floor of her room just to make sure she didn't stop breathing.

It had lessened somewhat as time passed, but to this day, if he could get her to wear a safety helmet at all times, he probably would.

At first she tolerated it, but then she began to resent it and would deliberately put herself into situations first to punish him and then, she realized, to try and force him back to reality.

"Yo, Fabray, " he said, leaning across the table."Don't talk to me about signs and superstition and lucky charms. I'm not the one who is convinced some weird reincarnation of her dead Nanna hauled her out of the Pacific Ocean and set her on the zen path to new enlightenment."

Charlie cut her eyes at him, but she still smiled. He was, of course, exaggerating, at least a little. She didn't really think that about that day. Actually, she didn't know what she really thought about that day. It was more than she could process most of the time.

It just seemed to be bigger than anything she wanted to know about. She just knew that she was given a second chance and that she wasn't going to waste it again.

It had now been six months almost to the day and she had healed, but she wasn't entirely whole.

Now instead of just being moody and borderline suicidal, she also had raging panic attacks. And even though they were nowhere near as frequent or as severe as they were in the days immediately following her release from the hospital, they were still a huge liability.

Elevators and enclosed spaces were a new fresh hell. And crowds, just forget it.

She also still had nights when she woke up drenched in sweat, frantic from a dream that she was tumbling through water and couldn't reach the surface. More than a few times she'd actually crawled into bed with Noah, just to have someone close to her. He would just hold her and rock her back to sleep.

Charlie almost physically craved quiet, open, uncluttered space and she was on a quiet, focused quest to find it.

One morning during breakfast she pulled out a map and placed it on the table in front of Noah.

"This is where we're going," she told him.

When he asked her why, she replied, "Because someone told me it's the prettiest place they'd ever seen."

"Okay," he said. That was good enough for him.

So they gathered their meager belongings and made their way to Colorado Springs, Colorado.

Once there, Noah worked two, sometimes three jobs while Charlie went to school. She majored in Literature, because it was a safe bet and because she knew she could read her way to a degree. She also found herself drawn more and more to the Psychology department.. Eventually she took enough classes to get a minor and, had she the patience, she would have gotten a double-major.

She also found herself frequently drawn to the school's Veterinary Sciences building. More specifically, to their stables. Though she'd never had much real interest in horses in her former life as Quinn, Charlie couldn't get enough of them.

She finally convinced the stable manager to give her a job. She told him she would work in her free time if he would teach her about horses and she would even start at the very bottom, the lowest rung. He scoffed at her offer. He'd seen this before. At first he was convinced she was just one of those dewy-eyed suburban princesses who had overly-romanticized notions about horses that would all go right out the window the first time she had to muck out a stall. He didn't have the time to waste on filling out the paperwork. But Charlie badgered him and showed up day after day until finally, he called her bluff.

"Tomorrow morning, 5 am. If you're even a minute late, don't bother." he said. "And don't wear anything you aren't willing to throw away. And if you're worried about breaking all them pretty nails, don't even bother, cause they'll be gone by the end of your first shift."

It didn't take him long to changed his mind.

Some mornings he'd arrive before the very first wink of sunlight was so much a whisper and he'd find Charlie already hard at work clearing stables, feeding and watering the animals - any of a whole list of never-ending chores that come with running a large stable. She never complained, never slacked off and never worried about ending her day covered in mud and muck and smelling like a barnyard.

He figured that she'd sleep there if he would let her.

If he had a dollar for every time she said: Teach me, show me, let me try that. Well, he'd be a much richer and happier man. The big dollar winner would have been, "Why?" She wanted to know why they thought and acted the way they did and she would talk to anybody who would tell her.

He watched the way she worked with horses; the way her hands moved over them and they would stand still and sometimes even fall asleep and the way she kept their gaze. He knew people who could do that. It wasn't a skill you could buy, it was something you couldn't learn. Either you had it or you didn't.

He asked and then later begged her to enroll in their Equine Sciences program and to follow through and apply to the Veterinary Program. At one point, he even offered to pay for it, but she'd just shake her head, smile and say,"Thank you, no." She had other plans was the only reason she ever gave him. He suspected the wild boy with the funny haircut and the loud motorcycle who picked her up a few times might have something to do with it.

The motorcycle spooked the horses and she didn't bring him around so much.

They told her it would probably take her five years to get her degree – she did it in a little more than three.

When it came time for her to go to work and for Noah to go to school he told her he didn't want to go, that it just wasn't for him. He had only made their deal because he knew she wouldn't go otherwise. If it took her three years, it would probably take him ten. His future wasn't in words and theories.

But, she wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead they started looking at trade schools and certifications – trying to find something that sparked his interest and would ultimately even keep them both fed.

He liked fixing things. He liked building things. He liked knowing how things worked.

She encouraged him to start taking classes at the local community college. At first he flat-out refused, but once she got something in her mind there was just no getting her to let go. She was nothing if not stubborn and tenacious.

He finally agreed to take one class just to shut her up. Of course that was like eight classes ago and he was still finding things that interested him.

Though people who saw them and even some who knew them thought they were a committed couple or married, they were never lovers. It just never occurred to either of them to see each other that way again – there was just too much history and too much baggage to even think of putting romantic feelings into the mix.

But, they didn't really date and see other people much either.

For Charlie, it wasn't all that difficult. Frankly, you can't miss what you've never really had. But Noah, however, was finding himself recklessly filling his social calender with a revolving door of quick liaisons and very low-maintenance, short-term friends with benefits arrangements.

Ultimately none of the women he saw on a a regular basis could ever come to reconcile the presence of a stunningly attractive blonde Quinn lounging about in her boxers and tank top or coming and going at all hours and they'd eventually end it.

"Can I just tell them that you're gay or something?" he asked randomly one day over lunch.

"Are you talking about your harem of loose women?" she asked, chuckling. "Your ho train?"

Charlie smirked.

"If that's what you'd call them," he said.

"Why would you tell them that?" she said, frowning.

"Well, then they wouldn't think you were sneaking into my bed at night," he said reasonably. "And they won't see you as a rival but as more of a bro kind of thing."

She nodded. That was a pretty reasonable explanation.

"And besides..." he continued, hesitantly. "I think you really... might...be."

He expected to have a full plate of food hurled at his head. In the days of Quinn he never would have even dared make such a comment. She would have sliced him to ribbons with just her eyes alone and then she would have really hurt him. Nevertheless, his hand went protectively to cover his crotch, just in case.

Instead of slicing or dicing or neutering, Charlie sat quietly, her lips pursed, and was clearly thinking about what he had just said.

"Duly noted" was the only comment she made.

She never really said "yes," or "no, " or even a "maybe." In fact, nothing more was said about it at all and he kind of forgot about it and went about his life again. At that time it consisted solely of work, working and more working.

One night he came home and the house was quiet. It wasn't all that unusual and he didn't think anything of walking in and going about his routine. He though Quinn was at the library or at the University stable or perhaps even still at work. He had given up his fixation with being her keeper.

He rifled in the kitchen and found himself something to eat and flopped own on the sofa for his nightly ritual of suds and surf. He was just about to fire up the remote and that's when he heard it. At first he thought he must have imagined it. But then he heard it again.

Now, he'd only heard it like maybe two times in his life and it had been a long time ago, but still. It was one of those sounds that stuck with him over the years. It had even visited him a few times in his dreams.

It was the sound of Quinn Fabray moaning. Not in agony, like she had in the delivery room or after her father had beaten her or even in the hospital while she lay unconscious and near death after nearly drowning. No, this was an altogether different sound.

This was the sound of Quinn Fabray moaning in ecstasy.

And there it was again, louder, longer, harder.

Oh my God, his mind screamed at him. Get your fucking ass up and go see what the hell she's got herself into upstairs.

And then there was an "Oh my god." A breathy, utterly "I''m going to have an orgasm really damned soon" ohmygod.

By this time he was afraid to move. He knew he shouldn't be listening but he was afraid if he did move and she heard him, that would be ever worse. So he waited and listened harder.

That was a grunt – probably the dude. He made a face and shuddered at the visual.

Two more moans – loud, long and low. All Quinn, all very serious business.

Another ohmygod, ohmygod. Oh, a double, Yeah, shit was about to get real in a hurry.

Then suddenly he heard something he could only describe as primal. It wasn't a moan, it wasn't a groan, and no deities were thanked or called. It was raw and something that you couldn't possibly explain with known words.

It was purely Quinn and purely sexual and he brought his hands to his ears to see if they were bleeding.

It was followed by: Yes, ohmygod, omygod. Yes, amazing. Ohmygod...

Sara.

Puck spilled his beer in his lap. When he tried to catch it and stop the flood, he dumped his bowl of generic spaghettios into the soggy mess.

"Shit, fuck, sssshit," he muttered under is breath.

It was barely above a whisper, but in a dark, quiet, post-mind-blowing-orgasmic environment, he might as well have been stomping through the living room in combat boots and banging on a gong.

There was a lot of scuffling, some muffled conversation and one definite, clear-as-a-bell "motherfrickin' pervert."

His mind was screaming things to him: Hide, run, flee, just MOVE! His body, however, was locked in some weird rigor, his hand clutching his beer bottle and the other flailing at the soupy mess in his crotch.

A door was yanked open and then slammed shut and there were quick, quiet footsteps on the stairs. The overhead light burst on like a kleig spot light and, even though he'd been expecting it, Puck yelped like a frightened dog. Quinn stood in front of him, panting. Not Charlie, mind you, but full-on, scary-ass Quinn Fabray.

It was like a scene straight out of Jurassic Park III.

_Hey, I thought you were dead?_

That was the first thought that came to his mind. Then, it was:

Wow, she's so hot.

And she was, in a way he'd never seen before. Her chest heaving, her face flushed, Wrapped in a robe that was hugging her every curve and contour like second skin and leaving no doubt that there was nothing on between the fabric of the robe and her skin.. Her eyes were so vibrantly green they almost glowed. And she was mad. Beyond mad.

Wow, she was hot.

It was followed by:

_Please don't cut my gonads off. _

I wasn't doing anything funny, honest.

The last one was the only one that made it to the surface when she eyeballed the position of his hand in relation to the sopping wet, sauce and noodle-strewn mess that was his lap.

"I wasn't doing what you think I was doing, Quinn, honest. I swear... on my mother's eyes. I, I, I swear on, on, on... on Beth, Quinn. I swear on our beautiful daughter.

Out of the frying pan and right into the motherfricken fire.

She made a sound like a strangled rhino and he saw Quinn moving for the fireplace poker.

"No, no, Quinn, really. I shouldn't have said that. I don't know what I was thinking. I just wanted you to know I was telling the truth . It was the truth."

"You have a daughter with this guy?" a soft voice asked from the steps. They both stopped and looked up. A pretty brunette girl was standing mid-way up the stairs. She was haphazardly-dressed and carrying a sweater in her hands. She was looking back and forth between the both of them.

"And who is Quinn?," she asked, her face a mix of emotions and none of them happy.

Charlie stood like a statue and stared at her.

"I thought you said your name was Charlie."

"It's kind of hard to explain," Charlie mumbled weakly.

Charlie bit her lip and threw her hand up at Noah to say, "What more?"

The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Hey honey, you're way beautiful and all that, but this...this shit is just way too complicated for me," the girl said, pulling on her sweater and grappling with her things.

Charlie just raised her eyebrows, pursed her lips and nodded.

"Understood," she said as watched her date scramble out the door.

Somehow she thought that kind of thing didn't happen when you did agree to have sex; only when you didn't.

She looked at Noah, poker-faced.

He started to say something but she just held up her hand. He sputtered a few more syllables, but she wagged her index finger and he stopped. She shrugged her robe back up on her shoulder and started back up the stairs.

"Well, if nothing else," she said, "That certainly answered that question I guess, didn't it."

With that she slammed her bedroom door.

Noah avoided her for three whole days. He would slink in the house when he knew she wasn't around, shower and change and then scurry away again. There was no way of knowing how long it might have continued if Charlie hadn't forced him to come to his senses.

One morning there was a note.

"_I'm not mad. Stop being a fucking moron. Don't make me file a missing persons report._

_C_

He had to admit he didn't find it all that reassuring because she had stuck it onto the bathroom door with a kitchen fork.

Still the following morning he took a chance and showed up at breakfast. She ate quietly in the kitchen while he sat on the far-side of the living room eating cold cereal out of the box. He was close enough to the door that he felt he could outrun her if she went postal.

In the daylight he noticed that she had managed to get the Spaghettios stain out the sofa.

"If you come in here and eat with me, I promise not to cut your balls off or put rat poison in your food.," she said, chewing quietly.

He walked in and sat down at the table across from her.

She looked at him and shook her head.

"Don't eat that," she said. She got up and took the box of cereal away from him. She fixed him a plate of the bacon and eggs she had made for herself and put it in front of him.

He stared up at her.

"Thanks," he said quietly as she sat back down. He started shoveling the eggs into his mouth like he hadn't eat real food in a week. For all she knew, he hadn't.

"Any thoughts?" she asked.

"About?" he answered, his mouth full. He reach across the table and took a slice of toast off her place and piled eggs on it.

She tilted her head and looked at him. Mostly because he was being a pig, but also as if to say, "Are you kidding me?"

"About you being with a girl?" he said, surprised she would even bring it up. Did she really expect him to answer her?

"Nah, Q., nah, no thoughts."

"Hmm," she said and sipped her coffee. He finished his food and used the toast to scrape the last crumbs up. He was now staring wistfully at her uneaten portion. She smiled and pushed it in his direction.

His hand snaked out and he pulled it in front of him.

"Slow down before you choke to death, idiot," she said affectionately.

"Mmmm," he nodded. " 'S really good."

"It's eggs, Noah," she said with a chuckle. "Just eggs."

She began picking at a bowl of melon and berries in front of her. She didn't offer him any because she knew he wouldn't eat it.

"Seemed like you...uh, you liked it okay," he said, his eyebrow crawling up. He scratched his ear, but never looked up from his plate.

At first she looked at him, squinting, but then she realized what he was referring to.

"Let's just say I now realize that certain things I've been blaming you for all this time," she said, poking her fork at him. "Not your fault. Wrong set of tools."

"Uhh, I see." he said, dumping ketchup on his eggs. "Any other thoughts you'd like to... share?"

Again, she chewed quietly, working things over in her mind.

"I finally get it, Noah," she said, thoughtfully. " I finally understand you."

He frowned and gripped his fork, just in case. She was sounding a little like Don Corleone at the moment.

"I can see where you'd have the... need," she started to explain, trying to find the right words. "How you'd want to chase after that. How it could be addictive."

He looked at her and she smiled and dropped her eyes to her food.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Yeah, it's, it's, it's like you said." He motioned toward her with his fork.

"But I don't understand how you can do that with just... anybody? " she added.

He scratched his head vaguely.

"Not following you, Q.," he said, chewing loudly.

"I don't understand random, Noah," she said. "I don't want random. I want... something more. I want something...someone amazing."

"That's cause you're a chick," he said. "Chicks think like that, Guys, don't. End of story."

"That's a really boring story, Noah," she said. "And you don't tell it very well."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, Q.," he said, laughing. "Girls think there's like this one hearts and moons great love out there somewhere and they'll build up everything around that shit. Then, when it doesn't happen, they settle for... whatever. That's stupid, Q. Guys don't do that shit."

"Oh, and like guys don't settle?" she asked.

He started to answer, but she cut him off.

"No, you know what? I don't care. I don't want to hear anymore of your stupid thoughts on this topic," she fussed.

He shrugged and shoveled food in his mouth.

"I will say if I'm lucky enough to find someone amazing who will let me," she said, "I'm going to do that every chance I get."

Noah chuckled.

"But I can't do that with just anybody," she said. "That's all I'm saying."

He nodded.

"So, you wanna get married now?" he asked.

They both laughed.

And everything went back to normal, such as it was.

Noah went back to chasing one night stands and Charlie went about her life.

Noah could count on one hand the number of serious romances Charlie had been involved in whereas he needed a calculator to keep track of his own.

**~~oOo~~**


	25. Safety Net

Chapter 24 Safety Net

They pulled up to the hospital's main entrance and it was all Tina could to restrain Rachel to keep her from lunging out the door.

"Wait, Rachel," she said. "Let Sam find out from Mike where she is. This place is a maze."

"You two can get out here," Sam told them, opening the door for them. "Mike is going to come find you. Wait for him. I'm going to find someplace to park and then I'll find you."

Tina stepped out on the sidewalk and helped Rachel down. She was visibly shivering. Sam took off his long-sleeve shirt and slipped it over her shoulders. She immediately turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her close to him.

"It will be okay, Rachel." he told her rubbing her arms to warm her. God, she looked so lost and afraid he just wanted to pick her up and hold her. She reluctantly turned loose of him.

"Sam," Mike called as he came out through the main entrance.

Sam gave him a half smile and grabbed his hand and bumped shoulders with him.

"She's still in the ER trauma unit," he said. "I can get you back there."

He came around and stared down at Rachel.

"I don't know if they'll let you see her," he told her gently. "But you'll be close, okay."

She nodded.

He took her hand and held it tightly.

"We're good here, brah." he told Sam. "ER Trauma, follow the signs and you'll find us."

Sam nodded and made eye contact with Tina. She nodded. He looked at Rachel. She was clinging fiercely to Mike's hand. She smiled at him and gathered his shirt around her. He smiled back and climbed behind the wheel.

Mike lead through the main lobby and started weaving up and down the hallways. As they got closer to the ER, things became chaotic. He pulled Tina and Rachel to one side so several gurneys could get by.

"There was a bad MVA – car accident," he explained. "They have a lot of chaos tonight. Stick close, I won't lose you."

They came into the main ER and people were running everywhere. There was yelling and crying and blood everywhere.

Mike kept Rachel in front of him and Tina was behind him. She kept her hand on his back so he would know she was there. He guided them past the main ER trauma area and off down the corridor to the treatment rooms. It was less frantic back here.

They stopped alongside on of the large corner bays. Mike nodded to Tina. He turned and looked at Rachel.

"Don't be scared by what you see," he told her. "She's not awake. She's not in pain. She's pretty bruised up, too."

Rachel nodded. He walked her up to the doorway so she could see inside.

She could just barely see Charlie over all the people and machines. She was bruised and swollen, but it was Charlie and she could tell she was breathing. She could hear the steady blip from the heart monitor.

One of the nurses looked up and saw them standing in the doorway. Mike nodded at her and she walked out to him.

"Hey, Mike, " she said, with a smile. "Who's this pretty lady?"

"Terry, this is Rachel," he said.

"Hi Rachel, I'll bet you'd like to get a little bit closer. Am I right?" she asked.

Rachel looked up at her and nodded.

"I think we can manage that," she told her.

She put her hands on Rachel's shoulders and guided her inside. She walked her up right next to Charlie's bed. She had a splint on her wrist.

Terri moved up behind Rachel so she could hear her.

"Let me tell you what's happening, okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"While I'm doing that," she said. "Why don't you hold her hand.

Rachel swiveled around and looked at her.

"It's okay, go ahead," she reassured her. "You won't hurt her."

Rachel hesitantly reached out and touched Charlie's hand. She felt cold.

"She probably feels cool," Terri said. "That's okay. Her body's in shock, it's pulling in all the heat to the core."

She rubbed Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel closed her fingers around Charlie's.

"She's pretty banged up, Rachel, " Terri said. "She fell a long way."

Rachel now had both hands holding onto Charlie's.

"She broke her wrist. They're going to have to set it with a pin later today, that's why she's wearing that splint. She re-broke her nose. Several broken ribs. She had some bleeding inside, not bad, but enough to watch seriously. Her liver's bruised, one kidney's bruised, spleen is iffy and may need to go. There's a little bit of fluid around her heart – they're watching that very closely. Couple of other big, bad scary things and they're watching her. closely."

"Everything sounds so bad., "Rachel said, her fingers moving over Charlie's still ones.

"It's a lot of things, Rachel. Things that could go either way. We're kind of at a standstill, just watching and waiting to what happens."

"Why isn't she awake?" she asked.

Terry sighed.

"She's pretty heavily medicated," she told her. "They're not keeping her unconscious, but it's probably not the worst thing, all things considered. The next 24-36 hours are pretty crucial. "

"What if she doesn't wake up?" she asked.

"We're not going worry about that until we need to," she said. "So you shouldn't either."

Terry rubbed her shoulders.

"I'm going to find you a blanket," she told her. "And then I want you to promise me that you'll get some hot coffee."

"Can I stay here?" Rachel asked.

"For a minute or two, sure," she said. "Then we'll find you a place you can lay down."

"I don't want to lay down," she said shaking her head.

"You need to," she told her gently. "Because from the looks of it, you're about ready to fall down. You can't be there for her unless you take care of you first."

Terry could tell her words were falling on deaf ears.

"Stay here, I'm going to find a blanket and a waiting room," Terry told her. On impulse, she nudged Rachel closer to Charlie's bedside

"Talk to her, sweetie," she said gently. "She'll know your voice."

Rachel looked at her and Terry nodded.

"I'll be right back," she told her and she left Rachel alone with Charlie.

Rachel's breath hitched in her chest and she swallowed hard.

"You're supposed to say, 'It's okay, sweet girl,' and then tell me everything's going be okay," Rachel whispered.

"This doesn't feel like it's going to be okay, Charlie," she said, shaking her head. "This feels like everything crashing down all around. I'm just so scared.

"Here we go," Terry said, and Rachel jumped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Terry draped the blanket around Rachel's shoulders. Rachel felt strong hands on her arms and turned to find Sam standing behind her.

"Hey," he said softly." Impulsively, he kissed her on the side of the head, something he'd seen Charlie dozens of times. Rachel closed her eyes and let herself lean into his touch.

"It's okay, Rachel," he reassured her. "We're in a good place. She's in good hands. They'll take good care of her."

She squeezed Charlie's fingers, silently begging her to squeeze back, but there was nothing.

"We need to go for a little bit and let them do their thing," he told her. "We can come back in little while."

"I don't want to let go of her," she said.

He hugged her.

"I know you don't, I know." he said, "It's just for a little while. I promise."

She looked at him and he smiled and nodded. Reluctantly, she slowly opened her hands and backed away. It had been easier than he thought. He imagined that as time went on, it wouldn't be so easy to get her to let go.

"Come on," he said, wrapping his arm around her. "We'll just be right out here."

Tina, Mike and Sam all tried to get Rachel to go into one of the family waiting areas, but she simply refused to let Charlie out of her sight. Even if the meant her sitting on the cold, hard floor in the hallway outside her treatment room.

Mike managed to talk an orderly into bringing them three folding chairs and he even commandeered a gurney. He had no illusions that they would be allowed to camp there for long, but for right now, no one objected.

Tina bullied and coaxed Rachel up on the gurney and she actually slept fitfully for a little more than an hour. When she woke, Tina got her to eat some crackers and drink a glass of sweet hot tea. To Tina's surprise, Rachel actually settled back down and closed her eyes again.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

"Will you dance with me, Rachel?"

Rachel beamed at her, a dazzling smile, and took her outstretch hand. Charlie pulled her to her feet and wrapped her in her arms. On impulse, she tucked both her hands down the back of Rachel's jeans.

Rachel laughed.

I remember that, Charlie thought quietly to herself.

I remember dancing with her that night.

I remember sliding my hands down the back of her jeans.

"That's your smoothest move, Chuckles?" Quinn sneered. "Grabbing a handful of ass every time she sits down in baggy jeans?"

"It's a really, really great ass," Charlie thought with a smile.

Her eyes, Her smile. Those legs. That glorious ass. Oh, and her laugh. And the way she will look at me up through her lashes. Or the way she pouts. The tongue thing, don't forget that she is always, always with the lip-tongue thing. Fuck, I just fall on the floor every single time. Everything about her

And she sings.

Okay, Chas, enough. I get it. I mean, really, have some goddamn dignity. Show a little restraint. You've gone from a moderately well-tempered, potentially dangerous guard dog to one of those snivelin' things that begs and whines and waves with both front paws. It's pathetic, Chuckles.

At least I didn't try to...

Didn't what? Quinn glowered hot and stepped into her.

Really? You gonna slap the shit out of me and pull my hair?

Maybe.

You don't scare me, Quinn. I've bloodied your nose before.

And I've pushed you over the edge, Chuckles, more than once. I can do it again if I want to.

Am I dead? Charlie wondered.

You must be," Quinn said, with a haughty sniff and she backed away, smoothing her pony-tail. "It's all so cheesy and just so ugh.

But if I'm dead, aren't you dead, too?

Quinn fixed her with a hateful stare.

You managed to kill me off years ago. I just make guest appearances in your life these days. Lovely mess you've managed this time, Chuckles.

And for once I think it was purely happenstance.

Quinn gave a full-throated snide laugh. Even her laugh could be condescending and just plain mean.

You didn't jump and nobody pushed you. How refreshingly ironic.

To think fate just pitched the dice and you came up snake-eyes; well and truly totally fucked.

Frayed cord, bad pinon pin, weak stop knots and you're tumbling into a twisted broken lump.

You'll get a giant fucking giggle to know Hudson thinks it was his fault. Hell, he cried. He wants to apologize.

You never used to swear, Quinn.

I never used to do a lot of things, Chuckles.

Maybe if I had you wouldn't be here and that pretty little brunette crying over you would be loving me into the night instead.

You wouldn't have ever looked twice at Rachel. You would have sneered, sicc'd your flying monkeys on her and then laughed as she cried herself to sleep over it every night.

Maybe, Quinn said wistfully. Well, probably, she admitted because she had nothing to lose by doing so.

But who knows what someone like that could have done to change me, she said, nudging Charlie hard in the ribs.

Really hard.

It hurt.

"Damn, Q.,"she muttered.

No, it really hurt and then she couldn't breath.

She really honestly couldn't breath

Not again she thought, but now she was going to drown in her own blood.

Goddamn it, Quinn.

·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·

Rachel was standing quietly again, just holding Charlie's fingers.

She was just thinking how quiet and calm everything was when Charlie suddenly started gasping for air.

Alarms went off and people came running from everywhere.

Rachel was more or less manhandled out of the room and now stood with her hands pressed up against the glass, trying to make sense of the frantic chaos in front of them.

Sam walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"She can't breathe, Rachel." he said low into her ear. It as the same soothing gentle tone he used with Charlie after she fell.

"Why," she asked anxiously, biting on her lips and raising up on her tiptoes to try and see better.

"My guess, broken rib punctured her lung." Sam explained. "Maybe a blood clot in her lung. Maybe internal bleed in the chest won't let the lung expand."

Rachel's delicate fingers curled into the glass, like she was trying to claw her way inside.

"Can they, what can they do?" she asked, her eyes wild.

"They can put in a tube and re-inflate the lung. Suction out the blood in her chest, put in a chest tube to keep it from refilling. They have things they can do, Rachel. This is why they've been watching her. They're ready for this. It'll be okay.

Suddenly, everything was moving, literally.

Terry came out immediately found Rachel and pulled her to the side.

"Sweetie, they're going to take her up to surgery," she told her. "Watch and wait isn't doing what they wanted, so they're going to go in and fix some of this."

"Why can't she breathe?" Rachel asked, trying to see Charlie.

"Something punctured her lung," Terry said. Probably a broken rib. They've got it re-inflated and she's breathing on her own again."

About that time, they were wheeling Charlie out and starting down the hall. Terry stopped them.

"Just for a minute, darling." Terry told her. "Not much longer."

Rachel touched her hand and then leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, nuzzling her face.

"Please," she said, her voice wavering.

Terry pulled her back and nodded and they rolled the bed down the hall into the waiting elevator.

"Come on, sweetheart," Terry said to Rachel, wrapping her arm around her shoulders. "Let me put you somewhere where I can find you if I need to."

She walked them down the hall and got them set up in a family waiting room. Mike immediately went to get them drinks. Sam went out the emergency bay doors to make a phone call and Tina sat and held Rachel's hand.

"She's going to be fine, Rachel," Tina told her, squeezing her fingers. "There's no way that she's not."

Rachel just barely heard her.

Her mind was going in so many different directions she couldn't focus on any of them.

All she knew was just getting through the next few hour and getting Charlie out of surgery and awake. That's all she could deal with at the moment.

It was six agonizing hours. Terry walked in and smiled and that told Rachel everything she needed to know.

"She's good. Everything is good," Terry said, smiling and rubbing Rachel on the back. "She's in recovery and she'll probably be there for a couple of hours. Then they'll move her to a private room. They may want her in CCU, but I'm not sure right now."

Tina hugged Rachel and then went to find Sam, who was wandering the halls trying to keep from going stir crazy.

Terry sat down next to Rachel.

"You can stay here until they assign her a room and then I'll come find you. You can probably stay in her room with her if you want to."

Rachel just nodded.

True to her word, Terry came and got Rachel and moved all of them up to the main floor as soon as they had a room ready for Charlie. In another hour, they brought Charlie in and proceeded to hook her up to monitors, oxygen and IVs.

"She doesn't look any better," Rachel said, her brow knitted.

"She doesn't look any worse, either, " Tina said.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen," Terry said. "This is where I leave you."

Rachel walked up to her and took her hand.

"Thank you, " she said. "For everything."

Terry smiled and folded Rachel into a hug. "She's a fighter, Rachel." she told her. "She'll come back. Those kind always do. Especially since she clearly has someone waiting for her."

They all spent that first night in Charlie's room.

Rachel pulled a chair next to her bed and that's where she stayed.

**~~oOo~~**


	26. Between Standing and Still

Chapter 25: Between Standing and Still

"Hey pretty girl," Charlie said walking up to her, that winsome smile on her face.

"Charlie!" Rachel said and ran at her. She jumped up into those familiar arms and Charlie hugged her warmly and then set her back on her feet.

"Will you dance with me, Rachel?" Charlie asked, winking at her.

Rachel beamed at her, a dazzling smile, and took her outstretch hand. Charlie wrapped her in her arms. On impulse, she tucked both her hands down the back of Rachel's jeans. Rachel laughed.

"A kiss,' Rachel said, tipping her face up.

Charlie chuckling and complied. She pressed her lips to Rachel's sweetly. Rachel sighed and began sucking her bottom lip eagerly until Charlie laughed and broke away.

"I just love doing that," Rachel said and could not stop herself from smiling.

"I've never loved anyone like I love you, Rachel," Charlie told her, leaning down to her ear. "I just need you to know that."

"I do know that, Charlie" she said, still smiling.

"But sometimes you need me to say it, too," Charlie said. "I know you like to hear things. It makes it better for you; easier."

Rachel's brow knitted and she tilted her head, adorably puzzled. Charlie tweaked her nose.

"I've loved and laughed and felt more alive with you than I ever thought I ever could," Charlie continued, but Rachel stayed quiet and now lactually looked upset.

"What's the matter, baby?" Charlie asked, concerned.

"Why are you saying these things, Charlie?" she asked, anxiously.

"So you'll always know, Little Bit," Charlie told her.

"Are you really here, Charlie?" Rachel asked, her voice now breaking.

"I'm always going to be here," she said with a shrug.

"But is this real?" Rachel pressed. "Is this real life."

Charlie shrugged again.

"It's the spaces in between, Rach, " she said. "Call it limbo, if you will. Not quite here and not quite there."

Rachel pushed Charlie back away from her, but held onto her arms.

"Don't be afraid, Rachel," Charlie told, keeping her hands on her.

"No," Rachel said, shaking her head. "This isn't, whatever this is, it's not enough. It's not real, it's not you."

Rachel pouted unhappily. Charlie looked at her and sighed.

"Look at me, Rachel," she said sternly. But Rachel shook her head and defiantly closed her eyes.

"As long as it takes," Charlie said, holding her wrist softly. "We can stay here as long as it takes."

"You're dead!" Rachel screamed suddenly, now crying.

"I'm not dead," Charlie said, pulling her close. "I'm not dead, Rachel. You know that. Put your hand right here and you can feel my heart beating."

Charlie pulled her hand to her chest. Rachel could feel her heart, strong and steady, under her fingertips.

"Then tell me you're going to be alright," Rachel pleaded now, pulling at her. "Tell me all this will be over and you'll come back to me like you always do."

Charlie sighed and shook her head.

"I can't do that, Rach," she said gently. "I wish I could, but I can't do that."

"Why not, Charlie?" she whimpered. "What won't you tell me?

"Not won't, sweet girl," she said, pulling her back closer. "Can't, Rachel. I can't tell you anything here that we both don't already know. And I don't know the answer to that question. I want to, though Rachel, more than anything. If it's all humanely possible, I will always come back to you."

"But what if you can't? " Rachel asked, her face pressed into Charlie's chest.

"I'll be right here waiting for you." she told her.

She scooped the little brunette up into her arms. Rachel put her arms around Charlie's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist.

"Where are we going?" Rachel said, suddenly tired and laying her head on Charlie's shoulder.

"I know a place," she told her gently, her hands beneath her thighs holding her up.

"Is it far?" Rachel asked.

"Not exactly," Charlie said, smirking. "Why are you bored already?"

"No, I'm not," she said adamantly and hugged Charlie harder. . "I just wondered."

"What did you wonder?" Charlie asked.

"Can we make love there?" Rachel asked.

"We can do anything you want, Rachel," Charlie told her. "You can fall asleep if you want to. I'll wake you when we get there."

"Love you, Charlie," she murmured, her face pressed into Charlie's neck.

"I love you, my sweet girl," Charlie said, because it was true and they both knew it.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

For 24 hours straight Rachel sat next to Charlie's bed and held her hand. She wouldn't eat; she only slept when she couldn't stay awake any longer and even then it was for no longer than it took for someone to walk in the room or for her to stir herself awake again.

She was sleeping face down on the bed, her hand stretched out to Charlie, when she heard someone move up gently beside her. She whimpered slightly and stirred. Her eyes blinked unfocused in the dim light in the room. It was still dark outside, but she had no idea what time it was. She wasn't really even sure what day it was.

The man standing next to her dropped down on his haunches beside her and looked her in the eyes, then he smiled.

"Hi there." he said gently as his eyes brushed over her. "You must be Rachel. I tried not to wake you. I'm sorry."

He had kind gray-green eyes.

Her brow furrowed deeply and Rachel sat up, slowly. Immediately her eyes went to Charlie's face.

"She's the same," he said, shaking his head, looking up over his shoulder at Charlie. "No better, no worse. Ever the Sleeping Beauty waiting for true love's kiss. She's probably wondering why you don't get on that, little Brown Eyes."

Rachel turned her gaze back to him.

"You're Noah, aren't you, " she asked and swallowed, her voice ragged.

He smiled and nodded.

Rachel reached out and touched his Mohawk lightly and then she brushed her fingers across his cheek.

He'd seen pictures, of course. Now, she looked so lost and frail that he's not sure he would have ever recognized her.

"Come here," he said and gently pulled her into his embrace. She didn't hesitate. She folded herself up against him, both of her hands curled against his chest and she sank her head down on his broad shoulder.

"Don't be scared," he told her. "Everything is going to be okay, Rachel."

Why did everyone keep telling her that like it something they knew and she didn't?

"Why do you say that? " she asked, her voice fragile.

"You gotta know that she wants to be here more than anything," he said. "She's fighting hard. I know she is. If she wasn't she wouldn't still be here."

Rachel frowned.

"How do you know that?" she asked again.

"I just know," he told her. "You're going to have to trust me on that one."

Rachel moved back out of his arms. He stood up and walked to the side of the bed. He leaned down to see Charlie's face better.

He'd get around to telling Rachel that it wasn't the first time he'd sat vigil at Quinn's bedside, wondering if she would ever open her eyes again. But now wasn't the time.

He reached out and stroked his hand across Quinn's cheek, avoiding the bruises and he lightly ruffled her hair.

He gave a sad smile.

"Goddamn it, Q., " he said quietly. "How many times lady? How many times are we going to have this dance? It sucks and you don't do it very well."

He smiled but only because he knew if she could hear him, she'd slap his arm, hard. And that would be okay.

Rachel frowned. She hated not knowing what any of that meant.

"I hate her hair short like that," he said, shaking his head. "Not that she ever asked or cared for my opinion mind you. I've never seen her with short hair before, though. And I don't even know what that purple stuff is all about, either. It's like the last little bit of Q. just vanished for good."

Rachel gave a hollow laugh.

"Hardly," she said.

"She's mad at me," he said, chuckling, his fingertips now brushing Quinn's arm lightly. "She hasn't spoke to me for weeks now. Won't take my calls, either. Though she did call and bust my balls over something on voice mail a week or so ago. Mad as all fuck, too. Screaming, swearing like a sailor. It was old-school Quinn Fabray."

"Why is she mad at you?" Rachel asked. She was a little surprised Charlie hadn't said anything to her about it though she had suspected something wasn't right between them. This must be part of what had her so angry at times in the past few weeks.

"We had an argument," he said, frowning slightly. "I said some things she didn't want to hear and she got pissed. Then I got pissed and said some more things that she REALLY didn't want to hear. She threatened, I threatened. Pretty much the usual for us."

And just when I thought I didn't have to worry about her falling into the goddamned ocean again.

"Was it about me?" she asked. "The argument you had with her?"

"Your name may have come up," he said, chuckling. Quinn said she was smart and beautiful.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said.

"Don't be," he said. "She's such an idiot about some things. I swear, she's the most stubborn person I've ever known. It infuriates me sometimes."

"I know the feeling," Rachel told him, smiling in spite of herself. "But then I've only known her for a little while so I can't really... it's not my place to say."

"Rachel," he said, and looked down at her. "Don't apologize to me for... being important to her. You're entitled to your feelings, whether you've had them for 15 years or 15 minutes."

"You know her so much better than I do," she said quietly, her voice thick with envy.

"It's true, I've known her longer and I know things about her that I'm sure you don't,," he said, nodding. "But I don't necessarily think I know her better."

Rachel shook her head. She didn't really agree with that.

"Rachel, she's mad at me because I told, well, threatened her that if she didn't tell you everything, you know, all that Quinn nonsense she hauls around like a freaking open wound that I was going to tell you myself," he said.

Rachel looked at him, stunned.

"She told me that I might have to come to you about some of it." Rachel said, remembering their conversation.

"Yeah, she told me that." Noah said. "And then she backtracked all the fuck over it because her mom was calling again. Told me to put you off and call her."

Rachel shook her head and sighed deeply. No wonder she never knew if she was ever making any headway with Charlie.

"Don't be mad at her," Noah said. "I know she's exasperating. She does the 'come here, no, I mean, go away' shit better than anyone I've ever known, but you'll get there. If you stay and fight for it. Most don't."

"She tells me she's not worth it," Rachel said. "I hate when she says that."

"Sad part is she really believes that, too," Noah told her nodding. "It's stupid, but it's a test. She pushes to see if you'll quit on her. Most people won't put up with it."

"She can't push me away," Rachel said, actually smiling. "She has no idea."

"She's never dealt with anyone like you, Rachel," Noah told her. "That's why it works. She can't push you. You stand up to her and push back. Even now, not may people ever do that to her."

"You do," Rachel said.

"Yeah, but not like you." He said, laughing. "Q. still pretty much runs me. She knows that, too. But I never should have let her back me off of talking to you sooner. It should never have come to this."

"What did she say, "Rachel asked him, carefully. "To stop you?"

"She said she would probably never forgive me if I did," he explained. "And I actually told her that I didn't care. Of course, then I told her she was behaving like the Quinn I used to know and a few other opinions she didn't care for and that's when she got really pissed and hung up on me."

"I don't know what to say," Rachel said, quietly.

"You don't have to say anything, Rachel" he told her. He pulled a chair over and sat down beside her.

"I've know her since I was 15 years old, "he said, looking her directly in the eyes. "I've seen her at her very, very worst and I've seen her at her very best. But I've never seen her more content or happier than she's been since she's known you."

Rachel smiled.

"You need to know about these things, Rachel. Not because they're awful – even though some of them are – but because it kind of explains why she is who she is and the way she is. How can you not know all that? I think you have to know that kind of stuff."

"And she doesn't?" Rachel said, her eyes flitting all across his face.

He nodded and took Rachel's hand.

"Like I said, it doesn't make any sense to me." he told her. "But then again, Quinn likes that. She likes being enigmatic."

Noah knew once the lid to Quinn's vault was lifted that there was probably no going back. He glanced over at Quinn sleeping blissfully unaware. He just hoped that she would get the chance to be mad at him. He could deal with that. It was the alternative that scared him more than anything.

He pulled his gaze back over to Rachel. She was staring at him, intently, unblinking. How had Charlie ever managed to look into those doe eyes and not told her every secret she'd even known?

"Did she tell you that her dad died couple weeks ago?"

"No!" Rachel gasped and she grabbed onto him with her other hand.

Of course she didn't.

That's not to say Rachel hadn't suspected something was going on. This is why she wouldn't let her listen to the phone call from her Mom. It must have been the main topic of conversation.

"Did she tell you that her Mom calls on the work number and leaves messages pleading with her to forgive her and to come home?

Rachel shook her head.

"I know her Mom calls. She literally just told me that," Rachel explained to him. "She said that she used to call work but then they hired someone to track her down and now they've started calling her directly. There was a message from her mom. Charlie got really furious and then cried for an hour."

"Yeah, Judy's a real piece of work. That sounds like her style, too. Passive-aggressive bitch. That's why the office number is virtual and you have to contact us and we call you back. It's so her mother can't track her down."

"She was going to let me listen to the voice mail when...when all this happened." Rachel told him.

"Well, if Judy's gone so far as to hire someone to try and find her, there's money involved." Puck said with a sneer. "She never bothered before. There's something in it Judy wants or needs for herself."

"That's awful," Rachel said.

"He was even worse. Don't shed any tears for that man, Rachel. Do you know why she won't speak to her mom and why she wouldn't go to her father's funeral?

Again Rachel shook her head.

"Yeah," he said, "I know all that stuff."

"Why won't she tell me these things?" Rachel asked.

"She's embarrassed. She's ashamed. Mostly she thinks she deserved it all. Which is complete and utter bullshit," he spat angrily. "She didn't deserve any of it. What pregnant 16 year old girl deserves to live in her car because her parents threw her out of the house?

"She lived in her car?"

" Yeah, for months before and after the baby was born. First she lived with me for a while until my mother lost her damned mind about it. My mom was never cool with it, Quinn not being a Jew and all. First she said no, but then she let her stay there the last few months just until the baby was born.

Once the kid was born, she was right back in that ratty old car. I tried to get Quinn to go away with me, but she wouldn't. I begged her to let me get us a fleabag apartment somewhere, but she wouldn't. She would barely even speak to me as it was."

He laughed.

"What was I gonna do? I was 16 and halfway to being a criminal. I didn't have a legitimate dime to my name. I had a pool cleaning business in Ohio, for God's sake. That's how much the man with the plan I was.

"Why didn't she ask for help? Surely there must have been places..."

"Not if you're Quinn Fabray. Especially not if you're Russell Fabray's daughter."

Noah got really quiet and his eyes clouded. For the first time, he actually looked...mean.

"Her old man, he broke her nose once because he heard that she'd talked to Social Services. I guess someone saw her there and asked him about it. He lost his fucking mind and went after Quinn."

Rachel's hand clutched at her throat. Her heart actually twisted painfully hearing those words. To think she had actually teased her about her nose. And Santana, she thought it was because she'd had plastic surgery for vanity's sake.

She remembered the conversation where Charlie said she knew how to take a punch. That she had learned how to defend herself. God, why did she ever let her get away with not explaining things for so long?

"Only time he ever touched her, too," Noah said with a strange sense of pride. "Probably because I beat the living shit out of him when I found out about it. If Quinn hadn't pulled me off of him, I would have killed him."

Noah smiled.

"He threatened to have me arrested. I threatened to tell everyone what he did to Quinn. Of course, my word against his and all. But still, it must have scare him enough to keep his hands off of her. I told him if he did it again that I would kill him and he knew it was a real threat. I can't believe I actually tried to talk her into going to his funeral. I even offered to go with her and take her there and back."

He rubbed his eye vigorously with his thumb.

"Oh, Noah," Rachel said, gently, laying her hand on his arm. When he looked at her, he saw that tears clouded her eyes.

"That right there is why she won't tell you, Rachel." he told her truthfully. "She would rather you not know any of this than to see you pity her and feel sorry for her because of what she went through"

Rachel brushed tears away quickly.

"It's not pity," she said, almost angrily. "I'm upset, I'm angry, but I don't feel sorry for her."

"Really?" he asked quietly.

"I hate that it happened to her. I hate that she went through things like that. But it's not out of pity." Rachel said defensively.

He smiled.

"I believe you, Rachel," he said kindly. "You and I both know that. Good luck convincing that stubborn one any different once she gets her mind made up."

Noah jerked his chin toward Quinn.

"She's better," Rachel said, smiling softly. "She shares more sometimes."

Noah nodded.

"Good," he said. "That's really good."

"She lets me take care of her more than she used to," she told him "I was fixing her soup for when she got home the night she... got hurt."

He chuckled.

"That's more than she ever let me do," he said. "But then again, you're a lot prettier than I am."

He winked at her.

Rachel smiled and remembered what Charlie told her about Noah.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel was nodding off in her chair. She'd learned to sleep just about anywhere. She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and she covered it with her own.

"Hey Tina, " she said quietly.

"Wrong as usual," a familiar voice said and squeezed her shoulder. "How you holding up there, Lucky Charms?"

Rachel leaned her head back and smiled up at Santana.

"I can't believe you're here," Rachel said softly.

Santana ruffled her hair affectionately. It was the most she could bring herself to do. Not to be deterred, Rachel grabbed her hand and held it briefly against her cheek. Santana rolled her eyes at first but then gave a little tight smile.

"Britt's here, too." Santana told her.

"Thank you both so much for coming," Rachel said, sincerely.

"Well, your girl Wednesday Adams called me right after it happened." Santana said, walking up to the side of the bed. "We got here as fast as we could."

Rachel smiled.

"Of course, I mean, after we got everything else taken care of first," Santana said roughly and cleared her throat. "She looks pretty rough, Rachel. What are they saying?"

"They took her to surgery and dealt with all the bleeding issues." Rachel said, staring at Charlie. "They're back to watching and waiting. I think she looks better today. "

"No news is good news then?" Santana said.

Rachel nodded.

"Apparently, yes. Where is Brittany?" Rachel asked. It wasn't like Santana to let Brittany out of her sight for so long.

"She's down in the gift shop trying to find something for your girl," Santana said. " I can only shudder to think what she'll show up with."

Sure enough, Brittany came tiptoeing in wheeling a cart with filled with balloons, stuffed animals, cookies, candies and candles.

She also had a stack of trashy tabloids.

"Tabloids, Brit?" Santana asked, raising her eyebrows..

"So she can read about Rachel," she said. Santana brought a hand to her forehead and smiled.

Rachel shook her head and raised her arms to hug Brittany.

"Hi sweetie," Rachel said, kissing her cheek. "You don't have to walk like that."

"Hi Rachel," Brittany said. She was hugging her very carefully. Santana had told her not to hug Rachel so hard and not to pick her up. That was because she was "fragile" right now.

Rachel cut her eyes over to Santana and she just waved her hand in a "don't ask" motion.

"I'm sorry Quinn is hurt, Rachel," Brittany said, standing next to Quinn's bed.

"I know you are, Britt," Rachel told her.

"Can we pet her?" she asked. Santana winced, but Rachel smiled.

"Sure, B., right here," she touched Quinn on the hand and Brittany copied her. Rachel just wrapped her hands around Brittany's arm and leaned her head against her while Brittany stroked and held Quinn's hand.

"It'll be okay, Rachel," Brittany told her. "She has angels."

Rachel looked over at Santana, who shook her head and shrugged. Rachel patted Brittany's arm and smiled.

"I'll bet she does, Britt," Rachel said, sincerely. If Brittany said Quinn had angels then Rachel wasn't going to be the one to tell her any different. They would take all the help from any higher power they could get right at the moment.

"San," Brittany said, still holding onto Quinn's hand.

"Yeah, baby?" Santana said, automatically. She was sitting in a chair flipping through a tabloid.

"I saw that boy you used to date downstairs.," she told her. "He was going into the cafeteria."

Rachel's heart fluttered.

"You're going to have to be more specific, B.," San said, not bothering to look up from her reading. "That covers a lot of territory."

"The dinosaur guy with the funny hair who rode a motorcycle," she said.

Santana looked up and squinted.

"Dinosaur guy?" she said, shaking her head. Rachel could tell she was thinking hard. "What dinosaur guy?"

"Him," Brittany said and pointed at the doorway.

Noah stood in the doorway carrying a tray of drinks and a salad for Rachel.

He and Santana stared at each other, a look of shock and revulsion on their faces.

They both turned to Rachel and asked at the same time. .

"What the fuck is he doing here?

"What the fuck is she doing here?

Rachel stared back and forth between them.

"He's here for her," she told Santana and pointed at Charlie.

"She's here for me, " she told Puck and pointed at Santana. "She's my agent/manager or whatever you want to call it."

Rachel noticed that Noah had his hand fixed protectively over his crotch at all times now. She actually hid a smile behind her hand. Charlie had called that one.

"Oh my GOD, Puckerman, are you the one who knocked up the Ice Quinn?"

"Santana!" Brittany and Rachel both hissed at her in unison.

They both rounded on the fierce Ms. Lopez and openly glared at her.

"What?" she asked, feigning innocence and shrank back a little bit.

Suddenly Noah looked at Rachel again.

"How is it, I met her and I met her and yet, somehow, I never met you?" he asked, truly puzzled.

Rachel shook her head and shrugged. Again, Rachel hid her grin behind her hand.

Charlie was two for two already today. Now if she'd only just wake up so she could tell her all about it.

The duty nurse walked in to check on Charlie and looked around the room.

"There's just way too many people in here. All but two of you, out," she said."I don't care who goes or how you decide but most of you gotta amscray, and I mean, now. "

She folded her arms across her chest and glowered at the bunch of them. Clearly she wasn't budging until some of them did.

Santana scowled, but Brittany closed her hand around her wrist.

"We'll go get something to eat," she said smiling.

"I'm not hungry," Santana snarled, glaring at the woman. "He can leave."

She jerked her chin at Noah.

"If she's staying," he said, puffing up his chest slightly. "Then I'm staying."

Suddenly everyone looked at Rachel.

She scoffed.

"I love you all for coming and for wanting to be here" she said, smiling. "But I'm sure as hell am not leaving."

She plopped herself down in her chair and defiantly crossed her legs.

"Little Missy there is right," the duty nurse declared. "The only one with any business in this room is her, the rest of y'all can cool your bad attitudes in the waiting room. Now scram."

She more or less buffaloed the stunned trio out the door and then stood in front of the door as though daring any one of them to try and get back inside.

Now trapped in the hallway, Santana and Puck immediately started bickering back and forth like an old married couple and Brittany stood watching them, her brow furrowed. Sam and Tina and Mike walked up and joined with Brittany watching the chaos.

"What's going on?" Tina asked Brittany.

"They have unresolved feelings for each other, I think," she said, nodding confidently. "They're fighting to diffuse the sexual tension."

"Or maybe they just don't like each other?" Sam suggested. "I mean, no offense, but Santana is kind of a bitch. And from what Charlie says, Puck can be kind of an asshole. Maybe they're just too much alike to get along."

"They could could be arguing as a way of dealing with the fact that they're uncomfortable with the issues about human frailty and mortality this situation raises," Mike suggested.

"Why are we even talking about those two?" Tina asked, frowning. "Why is everyone standing around out in the hall?"

"Oh, we got kicked out of Quinn's room because that nurse said there were too many of us in there," Brittany said, pointing to the nurse's station. "Rachel was the only one who could stay. The rest of us have to take our cool bad attitudes to the waiting room."

Tina rolled her eyes and walked over to the door of Charlie's room. The duty nurse looked up from her station and asked pointedly, "And where do you think you're going?"

"I'm going to check on Rachel," Tina said, her hand on the latch.

That must have been the right answer because she just smiled and nodded and went back to filling out her paperwork.

Tina slipped into the room quietly. The overhead lights were out and it was cool and quiet now. Rachel was sleeping with her head resting on the side of Charlie's bed. They had a cot that pulled out, but for some reason Rachel wouldn't even consider it. Tina pulled the blanket from the back of the chair and gently draped it around Rachel. Then she walked up and looked closely at Charlie. She really thought she looked... better, somehow less broken today. She reached down and lightly squeezed her hand, but there was no response. Her fingers were warm to the touch now. That was a good sign, right?

"Come on, Charlie," she said softly. "We're all watching over her for you, but it's you that she really needs. I told her you would always come back to her. Don't make me a liar here, sweetheart."

She pulled a paperback copy of a book out of her jacket pocket and placed it on the bed between them where Rachel would be sure to see it when she woke up. It was a copy of "Catcher in the Rye." Rachel had mentioned that she wanted to read it to Charlie.

Tina gingerly stroked Rachel's hair. The last thing she wanted to do was wake her. She had to be exhausted. It was becoming a full-time effort to get her to sleep and eat as it was.

Tina walked quickly down the hall and turned to step into the waiting room. Sam, Mike and Brittany were sitting on the floor playing a board game of some sort and loudly arguing over the rules. Noah and Santana were sitting side-by-side with their cell phones out and appeared to be looking though pictures and laughing together.

She looked at the scene, at this strange little family of sorts, and her heart tightened in her chest. Seeing everyone laughing and just finding comfort in being together, it only made her so much more aware of how they even came to be this rag-tag little collection of random strangers now undeniably bound together and of just how much the very heart of them was now missing.

She turned out of the waiting room and made her way through the maze of halls and ducked into the quiet room just past the lobby. She took a seat in the back and sat quietly with her hands folded on her lap.

She bowed her head and did something she seldom every did. She quietly prayed. She prayed for each of them, herself included, but mostly she prayed for Rachel; that she would find strength and comfort and peace; and most especially she prayed for Charlie; that she would just find her way back home to them and grow whole and healthy again.

"Amen," she said.

She sat for a while making use of the quiet and solitude and then she said a quiet "thank you" and made her way back to join the others.

No one noticed the man who quietly walked down the hall, looking all around for a landmark to reassure him he wasn't lost yet again. He'd wandered up and down hallways only to end up in dead ends or to find he'd looped right back around to where he originally started. Eventually some kind orderly took pity on him after passing him several times and personally escorted him to the correct corridor.

Now he shuffled along quickly. He wasn't doing anything wrong exactly and his intentions were good, but he was sure there were those who would try and stop him if they saw him. He stopped outside the room and checked the room number again on the slip they gave him at the information desk in the lobby.

He raised his hand to knock, but before he could bring his knuckles down it occurred to him to wonder, "What if they won't let me in?" He decided it was probably safer just to go in and then let the chips fall as they would.

When he stepped slowly inside he saw that it was just the two of them. They were both asleep.

Rachel looked so peaceful, her face serene and her hand stretched out across the bed, her fingers gently touching Charlie's. Charlie, too, by all outward appearances looked to be sleeping comfortably, peacefully. More than anyone, he knew that looks could be deceiving, especially where Charlie was concerned.

The thought made him smirk now.

"Hang in there, Fabray," he whispered, daring to trace his index finger softly across her resting hand. "She needs you."

He placed the package he was carrying on the nightstand beside the bed and then slipped quietly back out the door.

He paused momentarily outside the door, trying to remember which was he'd come down the hall. The "ping" of the elevator swiveled his head around and he moved back down the hall toward it. Hopefully he could find his way out more easily.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Rachel," Charlie said, smiling. "Wake up sweetheart."

She brushed her cheek with her hand and then grazed the same spot with her lips.

"Open your eyes, Rach," Charlie whispered in her ear and she ran a finger up the naked skin of her back.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Charlie, " Rachel said and bolted up in her chair, suddenly shivering.

The room was still and shadowed. The light outside the window was faint and gray. It was raining again.

God, she hated that. It just felt miserable. She wasn't talking about the rain, either.

She looked immediately at Charlie and her eyes flickered to the bank of monitors around her. Lines and lights flickered and moved and nothing felt wrong. At least, not aside from the obvious.

Rachel's eyes fell on the book resting near her hand. She picked it up and glance over the cover and smiled.

"Thank you, Tina," she said quietly.

She reached over to put it on the nightstand and that's when she saw the huge bouquet of pink roses on the nightstand. She picked it up and looked to see if there was a card tucked inside.

She fished it out of the giant blooms and opened it.

"Please get well soon, Finn."

She put the flowers and the card down and waked over to the side of the bed. She leaned down and kissed Charlie on the the cheek.

"We're all just waiting, Sleeping Beauty," she told her quietly, remembering what Noah had said to her.

She kissed her lips gently.

"It's your move now, sweetheart." she said, nuzzling her face.

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: Another chapter, come and gone. If you're here again, continued thanks. It's always a pleasure. Thanks again for reading and for your kind words. I think the next update will be sometime on Tuesday - that's always a good day to update for some reason. 


	27. Sleeping Beauty Revealed

Chapter 26: Sleeping Beauty Revealed

I remember that day, Charlie thought, her chin propped up on her hand. The day I died.

It was sunny, but it wasn't quite warm yet. It only looked warm because the sun was shining. The wind was still chilly and the water was downright cold. I remember that because I was thinking how everything had a facade, a show face, if you will, even mother nature.

"God, you're just so fucking deep," Quinn muttered, rolling her eyes. "And besides, don't you mean the the day I died?"

Quinn started inspecting her fingernails intently.

"Okay, fine," Charlie deferred with an exasperated sigh. "The day _we _died. Is that better for you?"

Quinn flashed a sarcastic smile and went back to buffing her nails.

"Though I don't so much remember the actual dying part as the puking and groaning and crying, coming back to life part. I remember all that – at some times better than others."

"Well that's cause you're a DramaQuinn," she said. "I remember the whole "not fucking breathing and everything turning black" part myself."

"That's because you got what you wanted," Charlie said quietly.

Quinn glared at her. Charlie could see her fists clench at her sides. She tensed, remembering the last physical encounter she had with Quinn.

"What do you fucking know about it?" she spat angrily, still keeping her distance. "Nothing, you won't even own it, little Miss Martyr. So shut the fuck up."

Charlie sighed.

I wish I could talk about this with Rachel, but she doesn't know about it. I can't talk to her about anything that she doesn't already know about.

That's the rules. Everywhere you go – rules. Annoying actually.

"Oh boo hoo," Quinn taunted, sauntering around her. "Missing your sweet, precious, perfect Rachel?"

"She's not perfect," Charlie muttered.

Quinn clutched her chest and staggered dramatically.

"Oh, did you actually just admit that PreciousBerry might not be perfect?" she asked dramatically. "Well, how can you ever possibly love her then?"

"She's not perfect, Quinn, " Charlie said. "She doesn't have to be. God, you never got that. You still don't get it."

"Get what, upChuck?" Quinn said, stepping right up into her face. Charlie stared at her.

"No one has to be perfect for someone to love them, Quinn," she said, sadly. "Not even you. It was all just a twisted, sad lie, Quinn."

"She said she could love me," Quinn said, quietly.

Charlie blinked, her brow knitted.

"What?" Charlie asked, confused.

"She said she could even love me," Quinn said again. "I heard her and then you told her that she couldn't."

She glared at Charlie.

"Are you talking about Rachel?" she asked.

"Do you see a big long, line forming anywhere, Chuckles?" Quinn muttered. "God, you're thick. I was many things, but not... dim."

"I don't remember saying that," Charlie said, testily.

"Well, you did," Quinn said.

She pushed Charlie and Charlie stumbled back.

Her breathing quickened and pain flared in her side.

"Keep your distance, Chuckles," Quinn hissed. "Maybe next time I'll smack you upside the head. We'll see what that does for you. Gee, then we can see how long Rachel will sit at your bedside before she gives up and finds another friend to keep her... amused."

"Is that what you want, Quinn?" Charlie asked, clutching her side and wincing. "Do you want Rachel to love you?"

Quinn scoffed.

"She does love me, idiot," she said, narrowing her eyes at her. "You are the only one who thinks we're not the same person. Even Rachel gets it. You're the delusional one here, Chuck Wagon."

"I am so not you," Charlie said. "And there is no way Rachel would ever have anything to do with you."

Quinn pursed her lips and flicked her eyes up and down Charlie.

"Don't be so sure, sugar plum. I wouldn't bet on that, " she said, quirking her eyebrow. "Little Miss So Berry fine has her quirks, I think she'd like nothing more than to play hero to poor broken, misunderstood Quinn. I'm sure I could manage to work up a few tears to shed on those perfect little breasts of hers. And I know I can keep her happy every other way. Very, very happy."

"You're so full of shit," Charlie hissed, her teeth grinding. "You don't want to love Rachel, you just want Rachel."

"Maybe, so?" Quinn taunted. "Maybe that's the best part of her anyway. Everything else is so... whiny and clingy and needy."

"Shut up. Just fucking shut up. Keep it up, Quinn, " Charlie warned. "Keep running your mouth and I'll see that you get your fucking wish granted."

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. It was just too easy.

"Oh goddamn it, Charlie," Quinn said, frowning. "You're nothing if not boring and predictable. I mean, if this is what you're going to be like from now on why don't you just go. Just fucking wake up already."

"What did you say?" Charlie asked, staring at her.

Quinn walked up and poked her index finger into center of Charlie's forehead. Charlie actually flinched which made Quinn smirk.

"I said, why don't you just...fucking...wake...up,"she sassed in her face, jabbing her to punctuate each word. " Seriously, you're boring me. Wake up, Charlie."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel had finally grown impatient waiting for someone, anyone, to come into Charlie's room, and she finally just took matters into her own hands.

Ice bucket in hand, she ventured out into the hall. Following the signs, she found the nurses lounge and refilled it and was on her way back when she came face-to-face with Tina as she raced around the corner, winded.

"Oh thank goodness, Rachel," she said, gulping air. "You gotta come. Come on."

Tina took the ice bucket away from her and grabbed her by the hand. She literally hauled her down the corridor. When they stepped back into the room, Rachel saw a small group of people clustered around Charlie's bed and felt her heart squeeze tight in her chest.

There were two doctors and several nurses. They were more or less huddled together, holding charts and making notes. No one appeared to be... frantic, just busy. Terry looked up and saw Rachel hanging back in the doorway and enthusiastically waved her in. Rachel shyly stepped inside and Terry immediately moved up behind her, steering her.

"Someone's been asking for you," she told her and pointed at Charlie.

Finally, mercifully, Charlie's eyes were open. When she saw Rachel she lifted the very tips of her fingers weakly and gave a wan half-smile..

Rachel's breath went ragged and she immediately felt the tears pushing their way up. She put her hand up over her mouth, trying to physically hold back a sob. Terry squeezed her shoulders.

"It's okay, Rachel. The only thing she's manged to say so far has been your name, sweetheart." Terry said and pushed her forward. "Go on,"

Rachel walked forward and bent over the bed. She put her hand carefully beside Charlie so she could lean down closer.

"Hey baby," she said and smiled.

Charlie blinked and gave a sleepy, weak smile.

Rachel leaned down and pressed her cheek against Charlie's.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

From the doorway, Tina saw Rachel nodding her head vigorously. She saw Rachel's shoulders shaking. When she stood up Tina was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't crying, but was, in fact, laughing. Tina couldn't help but smile herself.

The doctors moved in and took over again, writing instructions, ordering tests.

Rachel walked out and grabbed Tina's hands in both of her. She was still somewhere between laughter and tears, but as tired as they were, her eyes had the spark back that had been gone for days was back.

"Oh Tina, Tina, Tina," Rachel squeaked. "I can't even tell you... "

She pulled Tina against her and just held onto her.

" Tina. She's going to be fine... I just know it," Rachel said as the tension peeled off of her in heavy, thick layers. "She's going to be fine."

Tina wanted to ask Rachel what Charlie had said to her, but decided it must have been something personal otherwise she would have shared it. It didn't really matter.

Whatever it was had given Rachel her spirit back again.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel leaned down and pressed her cheek against Charlie's.

"Charlie, can you hear me?" Rachel asked softly. Charlie just barely nodded, but Rachel felt her squeeze her fingers slightly.

"I've been so scared," Rachel said, her voice breaking. Again Charlie nodded ever so slightly. One of her fingers brushed lightly up and down against Rachel's index finger. Rachel took a quivering breath and closed her eyes. Tears spilled despite her best efforts to stop them.

Charlie shook her head. Rachel knew it meant "stop crying," but she couldn't.

"I'll be so glad when I can hear your voice," she told her. "So I know it's still you and then I'll be okay."

Rachel heard Charlie take a deep breath. She licked her lips and Rachel could tell she was trying to tell her something.

"I'll get you some water if they say it's okay." Rachel said.

She started to move away, but Charlie shook her head and held her fingers.

"Okay, try again, baby. Just try again," Rachel said. "As long as it takes."

Charlie coughed, grunted painfully, and swallowed hard.

Rachel brought her ear right up against her lips and Charlie tried again, this time getting enough breath behind her words so it was just barely loud enough for Rachel to understood her.

"Crazy... hot...monkey...sex," she said. Charlie hooted weakly until she coughed hard and moaned in pain.

"Oh my god, Charlie," Rachel said smiling, while nodding furiously and clinging to Charlie's arm. "Oh my god, I don't know whether to laugh or cry. You're just..."

"Yes," Charlie said, faintly. "Sweet girl."

Rachel bit her lip and her whole body shook with quiet laughter.

She heard Charlie chuckle weakly and she squeezed Rachel's fingers again, a little harder this time. Rachel gently placed one hand along Charlie's face and she turned and pressed her lips to the corner of Charlie's mouth.

Tabloids be damned.

"Ow, germs," Charlie said softy, wincing. Rachel just buried her face into her shoulder until someone tugged her away.

Terry pulled her back.

"They're going to order some tests," she said close to her ear. "But this is a really good thing, sweetie."

Rachel nodded.

"Why are you here?" she asked, suddenly, squeezing Terry's hand. Terry wasn't even assigned to this floor, yet she always made it a point to check in on them both, usually at the end of her shift. Rachel had come to rely on the kind-hearted nurse and look at her as her own personal guardian angel.

"I was checking on you," Terry told her. It was the truth, especially since Mike mentioned that Rachel still wasn't leaving Charlie's side. "Just good timing on my part."

Rachel laughed.

"So maybe now you'll eat a little something," Terry said pointedly, tugging on Rachel's loose shirt.

****·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· ****

Charlie drifted in and out of long bouts of sleep for the rest of the day. Sometimes she was coherent enough to talk a little bit, but most of the time she was just rambling and appeared to be talking to herself.

She was still being heavily medicated for pain and, because of a low, lingering fever, they were treating her with heavy doses of antibiotics to stem any lurking infection. Rachel had heard them sat they were very concerned about pneumonia. As far as her doctors were concerned, the sooner Charlie was awake and moving around, the better.

Still, even though the doctors were still tossing around phrases like "cautiously upgraded to fair, and "guardedly optimistic," the overall mood had lightened considerably.

So much better in fact that Noah pulled Rachel aside and reluctantly told her he was going to have to be heading back home. There was just no one else who could cover for him and it was too busy to even think about trying to shift scheduled events.

"I can be right back out here, like BAM! " he told her. "Even if I have to drive."

Rachel hugged him and reassured him that she understood and that she knew Charlie would as well. She promised to call him immediately if anything changed.

He went in and sat quietly with Charlie for a long time before he left.

At one point, her eyes fluttered opened and she blinked rapidly, trying to get her bearings. Her mouth curled into a smirk.

"You look like shit, Puckerman," she said weakly. Her hand slid across the sheet and found his.

He laughed.

"Don't you have sense enough to shower?" she asked. "Or shave?"

He leaned down and put his hand on her head, gently stroking her hair, staring intently at her face.

"Glass houses, Charlie Fabray," he said and smiled.

"Have you done things I'll regret?" she asked, fighting the urge to drift away again.

"Probably so, " he told her quietly, still smiling. "Only because you were too stubborn to do them for yourself. No worries, Q., it's all going to be okay."

Her gaze went soft and distant and he thought she was fading on him again. He started to pull away, but her fingers closed over his and she held his hand against her cheek.

"Thank you," she said, her eyes closing. "Always loved you, Noah."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek.

Then he sat by the side of her bed and pushed the heels of his hands into his eyes as hard as he could, but it still took him nearly five minutes before he could finally stop crying. It was anther ten after that before he could trust himself enough to go out and make his goodbyes.

He spoke briefly with everyone and either shook their hand or hugged them.

He and Santana stood awkwardly together until Noah finally leaned into her and whispered something in her ear. Rachel heard her Santana's low rumbling laugh and then she put her arms around him and hugged him. He winked at her and moved over to Rachel.

"I think I'll miss you most of all," he said quietly and she giggled and threw her arms around him.

He squeezed her tight and lifted her off her feet. Rachel noticed that the top of his t-shirt was wet. She just smiled and kissed his rough cheek and thanked him profusely.

He walked away with Sam, who was taking him to the airport. Rachel watched until they were out of sight.

At one point, Noah looked back over his shoulder and smirked, then he leaned over and made a comment to Sam. Rachel noticed Sam immediately punched him hard in the shoulder and, for some reason, it just made her smile.

****·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· ****

Charlie's eyes flickered open. The light above her bed was the only light on in the room other than the television. Someone was watching what appeared to be cartoons and laughing.

"Rachel," she said weakly.

Her head hurt and her throat was raw. This consciousness thing was not much fun. She constantly wanted to cough, but it seriously painful and she avoided it if at all possible.

"Rach," she tried again, a little bit louder.

"Sorry, not Rachel," the stranger said.

She stood up and walked over to the nightstand and filled a glass with ice chip, then walked to Charlie's bedside.

"I know you want water, but trust me, ice chips are easier and besides they're way more fun."

She placed the glass where Charlie could easily reach it.

"I'll help you if you need it," she said and smiled. "I found Popsicles in the break room freezer, too. I'll get you one when you're ready."

Charlie stared for a moment and then softly smiled.

"Hey Brittany," Charlie said.

"Hey Quinn," the pretty blonde girl said, her blues eyes twinkling. She reached out and touched her hand to Quinn's bruised face, petting her softly.

She frowned as she looked at Quinn and carefully stroked her hair. The pretty girl she knew as Quinn Fabray was still there, but only just around the edges at the moment. Even the eyes, those clear, bright, amazing hazel eyes, were glazed and faded. It made her heart hurt just to look at her.

Oh God, Charlie thought. Rachel had that same kind of look. It was a heartbreak of a look.

_I must look like complete shit. _

"I'm so sorry you got hurt, Quinn," she said, her eyes glossy and huge.

"I'm okay, Britt," she said, slowly. "Everything is okay now."

Brittany nodded and ran her hand across Quinn's forehead lightly. She felt hot to the touch.

"Rachel was really scared," she told her, now holding her hand gently. Everything else just looked black and blue and broken, she didn't know what hurt and what didn't and she didn't know where she could touch.

"But there have been a lot of people here for her. A lot of people have loved her until you could come back."

Charlie swallowed hard.

"Thank you... for that." Charlie said, her voice breaking. "Where is Rachel?"

"San and Tina made her go get something to eat," she said, looking toward the door. "She won't leave and she's not eating very much. But I told her I would take care of you while she was gone."

"And you are, Britt, " Charlie said with a weak smile, sucking carefully on an ice chip. Her head was fuzzy and it was hard to say what she wanted to get out. It got lost somewhere between her head and her mouth. It was annoying.

"They will bring you jello if you ask, " she said.

"Yeah, maybe jello would be good," Charlie said, nodding her head, her eyes drooping slightly. "Red."

"We don't have to talk if you don't want," Brittany told her. "It's hard to say stuff when you don't feel very good."

Charlie squeezed her fingers.

"It's okay, B.," she said. "I'll tell you if it's not."

Brittany nodded.

That was a lie and she knew it. She would never tell her. She would talk to her anyway. Quinn and San really were a lot alike. It would make them both mad if she ever said it, so she never did. She might tell Rachel, though.

"Rachel really loves you, Quinn," Brittany said, suddenly.

Charlie nodded and smiled, her eyes spilling over with tears.

_Ah, shit. _

"That's a good thing, so you don't have to cry," Brittany said brightly. She brushed her cheeks lightly with a tissue.

Charlie laughed because she really didn't know else what to do.

"She told me when she came home that first time," Brittany explained. "After you went camping with her. I thought she wanted to have sex with me because of the stars thing, but she didn't. She was just trying to show me so she could tell me that she was so in love with you, even then.

Charlie's frowned slightly. Maybe that was the medication.

"You really do need to tell her all those things that you're afraid of, Quinn, "Brittany said, matter of fact. "Rachel won't care."

Again, Charlie laughed. Everything seemed so surreal.

"I know, Britt,' she told her. "It's hard to talk about sometimes."

"I know," she said. "I'll help you if you want me to."

Charlie's heart melted. There must be some speck, some sliver of something profoundly good in Santana Lopez somewhere for her to have this unique person as her world.

"Thanks, B.," Charlie said. "It's nice to know you've got my back."

"A lot of people do, " she told her, happily. "And also angels."

"What?" Charlie asked. "Did you say angels?"

Brittany nodded and smiled.

"Uh huh, " she said, her eyes lit up like sapphires. "That's really cool."

Charlie closed her eyes.

"We can talk about that sometime when you feel better," Brittany said.

Charlie squeezed her hand.

"I want to," she said, nodding. "I don't know what to think about all that sometimes, B."

"It's nothing scary, " Brittany said, like it was an ordinary occurrence.

"Remind me sometime again, B.," Charlie said.

Brittany nodded.

Charlie was starting to feel woozy.

"Oh, I want to learn how to lasso," Brittany said eagerly, suddenly thinking of it.

"Will you teach me, Quinn? Or does Charlie have to do that? Should I call you Quinn? I forget the Charlie part a lot. Maybe I can call you both? "

"Will it make Santana mad?" Charlie asked, closing her eyes. "If I teach you?"

Brittany nodded.

"I think so, " she said, frowning. "I'm not supposed to, but I know she keeps threatening Rachel if she tries to anymore."

Charlie smiled and then coughed lightly and moaned.

_Whoa,. Ow, ow. Yeah, that wasn't fun. Let's not do that anymore. Ever._

"Just called me, Q., Brittany. Just Q. And I'll teach you everything I know about it," she said wincing slightly.

Brittany smiled and clapped her hands.

"Don't be making promises to my woman that you can't keep, Fabray," a voice chided from the doorway.

Charlie's eyes fluttered open.

Santana strolled into the room and stepped up next to Brittany.

"I thought your kind couldn't come in unless invited," Charlie muttered. Then she made a cross using her index fingers and weakly held it up as if to shield herself.

Santana smirked and rolled her eyes.

"You've looked better, Blondie," she sniffed, but her eyes twinkled.

"You look tired, Santana, " Charlie said, evenly. "It must be hard working all day and then flying around sucking goat blood all night."

Rachel walked in the room and heard the tail end of that comment.

"Oh my god," she muttered when she saw Santana was actually within arms reach of Charlie who was pretty much wide awake. Hopefully Charlie wouldn't try and make good on her threat although Rachel doubted if she even could at the moment. But if she did, hopefully Santana wouldn't swing on an invalid.

"Berry," Santana told her, smirking and staring down at Charlie. "I think your woman just called me a chupacabra."

"I'm going to walk out out on a limb here and say that's a bad thing?" Rachel asked.

"Isn't that the magic word that opens sesame seeds?" Brittany asked.

"No, sweetie," Santana told her, "The magic words are "open sesame" and "abracadabra."

"I love that with tortilla chips," Brittany told them, nodding. "It's yummy."

Santana closed her eyes and sighed. Rachel covered her mouth with her hand and Charlie grinned.

"You had us kind of worried, Brokeback," Santana said, her eyes darting everywhere but at Charlie's.

Charlie gave slight flicker of a smile.

"Sorry, it wasn't my intention, " she said.

"Yeah, well, it upset the...Rachel," Santana said and cleared her throat. "And Britt, she was pretty torn up, too."

Brittany smiled at Charlie and nodded. Charlie reached out and squeezed her fingers.

Charlie looked Santana straight in the eyes and smiled. She mouthed the words: _Thank you_ and looked toward Rachel.

Santana nodded, swallowed hard and blinked her eyes.

"Oh my God, Rachel," she sputtered. "I can't believe we've wasted all afternoon here trying to get your dumb ass to eat a bowl of soup when me and Britts could have been getting our whole fashionista shopping groove going on."

Rachel closed her eyes and shook her head. She walked over to the bed and put her hand on Charlie's. She was hot, too hot, and she could tell she had no strength.

"Come on, Britt, we can still get some serious hurt put on the Amex if we head out right now."

Brittany nodded. She didn't want to leave but maybe San was just saying that because she knew that Quinn-Charlie didn't feel very good. She did that sometimes if she didn't want people to think she was being nice.

Rachel pouted at them and held her arms opened to Brittany. Brittany hugged her tightly and loudly and finally lifted her feet off the ground. "Oh, Britt," Rachel said, with effort." Thank you for watching Charlie for me."

"Sure," Brittany said, squeezing her tighter.

Rachel winced and then laughed.

"Put her down, B.," Santana said, putting her hand on Brittany's shoulder. "Remember, Rachel's a little fragile at the moment. Maybe now maybe she'll start eating again and acting like... well, like her little DivaBerry self."

Rachel kissed Brittany on the cheek. Then she looked at Santana and took a step in her direction.

"Don't you even think about it, Small Wonder," Santana warned.

"Made you blink," she said and put her hand lightly on Santana's arm.

Santana rolled her eyes.

Rachel stepped into her and said quietly, "Thank you, San."

Santana cut her eyes up at her and nodded, quickly.

"Oh my god, let's get out of here before she bursts into tears," Santana ranted. "It's been whole ten minutes already. Floodgates are opening. Waterworks are coming, I can feel it. So maybe we'll see you bitches in the City of Angels. Maybe we can gets our drink on. That is, if we've got nothing better to do.

"It's a date, Santana," Rachel said quietly.

Santana scoff.

"You wish," she said, dismissively. "Just be getting my business mingle on, Berry. If we happen to go off topic a bit, it's all still deductible."

"Yes, Ms. Lopez. Whatever you say, Ms. Lopez," she said, her eyes flashing.

"Oh, and Fabray, try not to get stepped on by an elephant or run over by a herd of buffalo between now and whenever," Santana tossed at her with a smirk.

Brittany wiggled her fingers at them and then ran down the hall after Santana.

She caught up with her and tugged on the back of her shirt. Santana turned away from her quickly swiping at her eyes.

"Why is everybody crying today?" Brittany asked, confused. "I thought everyone would be happy because Quinn-Charlie is going to be okay."

Santana laughed and hugged her.

"We are, Britts," she said holding on to her. "We are happy, It's just that...well, don't ever take up rock climbing."

"Okay," Brittany said nodding and stroking Santana's hair. "I won't."

They started walking down the hall together.

"Or that stuff where you swing on the bar," Santana said. "You can't do that either."

"Okay, I won't do that either," she said and kissed Santana on the head.

"Do we have to go shopping?" Brittany asked. "I mean, that's fun and all, but can't we go to the park and feed the ducks?"

"Of course we can, baby, " Santana said with a smile. "We'll stop and buy them some popcorn on the way."

"Yay," she said, happily.

Santana put her arm around Brittany's waist and pulled her tight against her.

"Whatever makes you happy, B.," she said with a smile. "Whatever makes you happy."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel sat down next to the bed.

"Come here," Charlie said, reaching for her.

Rachel sighed. She was so tired.

"Here, please," Charlie said, pulling on her lightly.

Rachel finally figured out Charlie was trying to get her to actually get in bed beside her.

"Oh sweetheart, no," Rachel said, shaking her head, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Yes," Charlie said, refusing to take no for an answer. "Yes, please."

Against her better judgment, Rachel exhaled sharply, then she slipped off her shoes and very gingerly climbed up into the bed next to Charlie. It took them a good while to find a position where they both were comfortable. When they did, however, Charlie relaxed instantly and closed her eyes. Rachel covered her with the blanket and then resting on her side, gently running her hand up and down Charlie's chest.

Charlie just smiled.

Terry came in about 30 minutes later looking for Rachel and found them both asleep. She quietly checked on Charlie and then covered Rachel with a blanket. For the first time since the accident, they both slept without disjointed conversations or nightmares, Charlie's fingers holding loosely onto Rachel's wrist.

The first thing Charlie saw when she opened her eyes the next morning was Rachel sleeping peacefully beside her. She pulled her hand to her face, kissed her fingers and then cradled it to her chest.

She would have cried, but it quite literally just hurt too much. So instead she just settled back into her pillow and closed her eyes again and did something she hadn't done in years. She said a prayer of thanks for letting her wake up next to Rachel one more time.

For a while she wasn't sure that was something she was ever going to get to do again.

**~~oOo~~**

A/N

As if I _ever_ would.

I'm kind of at a crossroads with all this saga. As it stands now, there are three, maybe four more chapters in various stages of completion, including the denouement, which is just a lovely french way of saying "conclusion."

The quandary for me is whether I just let it play out like it was planned or whether I regroup. rethink and retweak and maybe fill in with a few more chapters before and after what already exists. Even so, I don't see it going more than another 8-10 at the most. Either way, I just wanted to give all of your who have been reading so faithfully a "heads up" that we're coming close to the end. 

_Quinn-Charlie_ is just a Brittany thing. She can't remember to call her Charlie and she knows she's really not supposed to call her Quinn, so she said she would call her both. Otherwise, Charlie and Quinn are the same person - just at different times in her life. When she's unconscious, she "talks" to her old self, to Quinn. Quinn pushes Charlie's buttons because it's fun for her, but it's really all just Charlie trying to reconcile her past and her present. **  
><strong>


	28. Coming Around Again

A/N: All things reconfigured let's just say later rather than sooner and then we'll play it as it goes.

Coming Around Again

To say Charlie was in a bad mood was an understatement.

Now that she was awake, they didn't waste any time getting her up and moving around. It was slow and painful going and she was a much less cooperative patient for others than she was for Rachel.

They pretty much insisted that she sit up now, all the time. They had her keep a pillow on her lap and lean forward if she needed to rather than sit back. It hurt and was uncomfortable and she wasn't happy about it. Her game of shallow coughing had been shut down immediately. Not only did they send someone around to make sure she was coughing, they also introduced something Charlie referred to as some "carnival game implement of torture" where she had to perform her "suck and blow bullshit" several times a day. It was all about forcing her lungs to fully expand while her ribs healed and to keep her taking deep breaths and forcing out any congestion.

Rachel tried to stay for the first couple of visits with the PT, but it was just too difficult. Charlie was sullen and uncooperative and often rude and it was really hard for Rachel to see her like that. That's not to say that things were any better after the treatment sessions, but Charlie was much easier to handle when it was just the two of them one-on-one.

Rachel walked in the room after her last therapy session and one look at Charlie told her that her normally easy-going girlfriend was pretty near her breaking point. She looked broken, bruised and battered. Her eyes were dull and their color muddy.

She had also developed this constant mid-chest cough that Rachel didn't care for at all. It was on the list of things her doctors were watching closely.

"Are you in much pain," Rachel asked, her face clouded with concern.

"No," Charlie said, wincing and looking miserable.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Why do I even ask?" Rachel scoffed.

Rachel knew that Charlie was deliberately trying to cut back on pain medication because she didn't like the way it made her feel. It was a touchy subject and they'd already had one heated argument about it.

"When can I get out of here?" Charlie asked, shifting gingerly, trying to find a comfortable position only to realize there were none.

"Not today, baby," Rachel said lightly, trailing her fingers up Charlie's arm. "Sorry to say."

That clearly was not the answer Charlie wanted.

"Go back to work, Rach," Charlie said with a groan. She might as well have just said: Go away and leave me alone.

"Why?" Rachel asked, "So I can't fuss over you? Annoy you? Make you behave?"

"No," Charlie said. "Because you need to go back to work. You need to not be here 24-7. You can't throw away everything because of this. I won't let you do that. Not to mention you might want to fucking eat something again someday."

Rachel had several comebacks all lined up to choose from, but they were all pretty much wasted under the circumstances. Charlie's sense of play and humor was seriously compromised at the moment. No matter what she said, Charlie was going to spit it right back at her anyway.

"I'm not throwing anything away, Charlie," Rachel told her, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm serious, Rachel," Charlie said tensely, her voice raising. "You need to stay on set and stop showing up here at all hours. It's too hard on both of us."

This was mostly all pain talking. The only good moments of Charlie's day revolved around Rachel being there. Truth was, she wanted her there every waking minute, but she felt tremendously guilty about keeping Rachel away from her work. Not to mention, Charlie hated Rachel seeing her like this. She knew she was being awful, she just couldn't seem to stop herself. Rachel, bless her beautiful heart, ignored it for the most part.

"Charlie, sweetheart, it's fine," Rachel said, "They're shooting around me as much as they can. It's the Finn show thanks to his little disappearing act. They'll tell me when I have to go back. I've got it covered. Besides, they've already said I can use their helicopter and fly back and forth while you're still here. That's much better than a 3-hour drive. Plus, I know you don't believe it, but you will be out of here sooner than you think."

Charlie grunted.

"Now as for my eating..." Rachel said, teasing to see if Charlie would play with her, but she didn't even look at her. Rachel sighed.

"It's been hard," Rachel admitted. "Frankly, I didn't want to leave you and I'm not going to apologize for that to anyone. Not to you and not to anybody else. Besides, it's hard to find anything here that I can really eat."

Charlie just whined and leaned forward into the pillow stacked against her chest on her lap. Rachel put her hands on her – one on her arm and one the back of her neck. Charlie was tense and shaking. Rachel rubbed the muscles on her neck. When Charlie didn't outright object, she kept doing it.

Everything hurt today. Charlie didn't want to fight with Rachel, but she wanted to fight with someone, hit something, throw something. She was utterly miserable and was looking to share it with anyone and everyone. Unfortunately Rachel was the closet target and was pushing her buttons in a really bad way.

"Are you hungry?" Rachel asked.

"No," Charlie said, tensely. "God, Rachel, stop asking me stuff. Just... I don't want anything."

"You can't bully me off," Rachel told her. "You don't need to waste your energy trying."

"I'm not trying." Charlie said with a sigh.

Rachel reached out and stroked her fingers across Charlie's forehead. Charlie smiled. It was a small tight smile, but it was a smile.

"I want to take a shower, " Charlie fussed.

"Again," Rachel said, patiently. "Not happening. Not today.

Charlie scowled.

"Maybe nice sponge bath?" Rachel suggested.

Charlie shook her head.

"I don't want people touching me," Charlie said.

Her eyes were getting darker and her mood uglier. The "don't touch me" thing was becoming a huge issue. Not so much for Rachel, but for everyone else. Non-compliant was Charlie's new nickname in certain circles.

"Any more unreasonable, unrealistic requests at the moment?" Rachel asked.

"I'll work on it," Charlie said, cutting her eyes at Rachel.

"Please, please, please, " Rachel pleaded, miserably. " Charlie, let them give you something stronger for the pain. Whatever mind mojo you've got going on is just not working. You can't get well if you can't let yourself relax and heal."

Charlie glared at her.

About that time she ripped into a deep coughing fit that almost put her into tears.

Rachel cradled her head and stroked the back of her neck.

"Sweetheart," she said gently, "You know I can't stand to see you like this. Please, for me."

"Fine," she relented, just tired of the conversation. "Whatever.

Rachel smiled. It was a hollow victory.

Rachel pressed the call button for the nurse.

An hour later, now much more sufficiently medicated, Charlie was finally able to move without wanting to cry. Now she was just surly and groggy instead of downright hostile. For some reason she was still looking for a fight, but Rachel was determined not to give her one.

The nurses came in and Rachel slipped out to talk with Tina. She had brought their mail, Rachel's updated galleys and any director's notes and fresh clothes for Rachel. They talked quietly while the nurses came and went about their tasks.

"How is she?" Tina asked.

"She's miserable," Rachel said, shaking her head. " Everything hurts her and she won't cooperate with anyone and I'm about at my wits end. She's bound and determined to get into something with someone today and I'm sure it will end up being me."

"I'm sorry," Tina said and rubbed Rachel's arm affectionately. "I know she's struggling."

"I think if we can get past these first two or three hard days, it will level out, "Rachel said optimistically. "Charlie is just not like this."

"You know we're here for you both if you need us," Tina told her, sympathetically.

"I know," Rachel said, hugging her. "Thank you. You guys, you're just so amazing."

"I'm gonna go, " Tina said. "There's no point in me getting in the way if she's already upset."

"Under the circumstance, I agree," Rachel said, sadly. "She's stressed beyond the max. I think the less people she has to deal with the better. Even if those people who love her unconditionally."

"And we do," Tina agreed. "At least tell her that."

"I will," Rachel said and kissed her cheek. "My love to everyone."

The nurses finished quickly. Charlie now had fresh sheets and had consented to brushing her hair and teeth and even relented and let them quickly give her a very light sponge bath.

Rachel walked back in and proceeded to sort through the mail, magazines and books that Tina had brought with her. She stood beside the bed and was rambling about something when Charlie grabbed her by the wrist.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, leaning over her, her hand gently running through her hair.

Charlie nodded.

"I love you," Charlie said quietly."Just... I do love you. Please don't...I'm just..."

_Fucking meds, shit. She couldn't even finish a sentence._

"Good thing, because I love you, too," Rachel teased.

"This isn't me," Charlie said quietly. "I don't do...this well. I hate this."

"I know," Rachel said reassuring her. She rubbed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "It's going to be okay, sweetheart. Just these first couple of days are gonna be rough."

Rachel smiled at her. Charlie sighed

"I don't like taking it out on you," she said, her eyes unfocused and troubled. "I know that's what I'm doing. I'm sorry."

"Charlie," Rachel said nuzzling against her cheek. "It's okay, we're fine."

Rachel smiled at her.

Charlie had a strange look on her face. Maybe it was the medication.

"Um, my dad died, Rachel," Charlie said suddenly, her eyes cast down into her lap.

Rachel's smile flickered and she felt her heart leap into her throat.

"Oh, Charlie, sweetheart, I know," Rachel said, nodding her head slightly. "I'm so sorry."

Charlie just looked...confused.

Rachel sat down gingerly on the bed facing her. She held her hand.

"I don't care," she said. "I mean, I'm not sad. I haven't loved him for a very long time."

Rachel traced her thumb lightly over her hand and just listened.

"He stopped being my father a long time ago," she said, her eyes dark. " There was a time I could hate him, but I don't even do that anymore. It's just... nothing. He punch me in the face once when I was 17 and broke my nose. He told me that I betrayed his faith in me and that I tainted everything our family stood for and if he ever heard of me doing it again, I could expect more like I had just gotten."

"Oh Charlie," Rachel said. "I don't even know what to say. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Rachel reached out and delicately traced the contour of Charlie's nose with her fingertip.

"He hit me three times and just walked away and left me there, bleeding and crying, in a parking lot. Puck found me. He was always finding me," she said with a hollow laugh. "At first, I lied to him. I told him I got mugged. He took me to a clinic and they cleaned me up. The whole time we were there, they kept glaring at Puck. I know they thought he did it."

Poor Noah, Rachel thought.

"We sat there and when they started stalling, he hustled me out of there because he knew they had probably called the police," she said. "We'd lied about our names and gave a fake address, but I was so terrified that the police would find my ID and call my father that I was literally shaking. I was afraid he'd find out and come after me again. Puck finally got me to admit what really happened. He didn't even drop me off somewhere, he just immediately went looking for him. I can't even remember where he found him; coming out of some bar or something. There was shouting and shoving and the next thing I know Noah is just wailing on him. To this day, I know Noah would have killed him if I hadn't pulled him off."

"Noah told me, sweetheart," Rachel said gently. She wasn't sure if Charlie even remembered that Noah had been there.

"I know he told you things but I don't know what he told you and what he didn't,"she said, looking away. "I asked him not to tell you anything."

Rachel sighed and nodded.

"He told me that you two fought about it," Rachel said. "Please don't be mad at him. He was trying to comfort me more than anything else."

"I told him I'd never forgive him if he talked to you," Charlie said. "He told me I was acting like Quinn. He said that I was probably stupid enough to leave you and that I would only have myself to blame if I ruined everything."

Again, Rachel just touched her gently wherever she could and just let her talk.

"That's why my mom thinks I'll come home now, Rachel," she said, her voice monotone. "She thinks because my dad is dead that makes everything okay and that I'll just be her precious Quinn again and everything will be like nothing happened."

Charlie laughed, but it wasn't a happy sound.

"Isn't that the dumbest fucking thing you've ever heard in your life?"

"Those probably aren't the words I would use, love." she said, shaking her head. "But it's pretty ridiculous."

Charlie sighed. She stared at Rachel, at the way she was looking at her, touching her.

"See, she said," pursing her lips."That, that right there is..."

Charlie's lips tighten and her eyes narrowed.

Rachel could feel it. It's like when all the air goes still right before a tornado drops down. She just knew that even with all the meds Charlie was getting ready to go seriously off the rails.

"Just say it, Charlie," Rachel said gently.

"The look on your face," she said. "Now every time you look at me, that's the look I'm going to get. Poor Quinn. Oh, poor broken Quinn, how terrible it must all have been for her."

"That's not what I see, Charlie, "Rachel said evenly. "I don't see anyone but you."

Charlie just stared at her, clearly unconvinced.

"This is why," Charlie said, her voice hollow. "This is why I never tell anyone about all this. It changes everything. It ruins everything it touches."

"Only because you let it, "Rachel said softly. "Nothing is ruined, nothing here has changed."

Rachel put her hand over her heart.

" And yes, I'm so sorry you had to go through those things, but it's not pity," Rachel explained."It's anger and outrage and concern, but mostly it's just love."

Charlie just glared at her.

"You made me promise you I wouldn't let you mess this up," Rachel told her.

"I'm not holding you to anything," Charlie said. "You don't have to stay here, Rachel. You don't have to be with me. You're free to go anytime. You don't owe me anything."

_Now who was the drama queen?_

"Well, I'm holding you to everything, Charlie," Rachel countered, emphatically. "I'm holding you to everything about you, about me and about us. And I don't care what you do, you will not fuck this up, Charlie. You can't ruin this because I won't allow it."

Charlie looked away, shaking her head. If she wasn't so heavily medicated Rachel was pretty sure she'd be about to fly apart and pacing the hallways.

"So you can rant, rave, feel sorry for yourself, go in to a full-scale Quinn molten fury – whatever you need to do – I don't care, it doesn't matter. I'm still going to be here, I'm still going to love you and I'm still going to know that you are the best thing in my life. I will not quit and walk away on you, Charlie and you _can't_ make me. So go on and push, sweetheart. Give it your best shot. I can take you on your best day."

"I'm so not worth all this," Charlie said quietly.

Rachel stroked her face gently and eventually she felt Charlie tip her head into her hand. She moved closer and carefully pulled Charlie up against her, keeping the pillow in between them, letting her fall forward until her head was resting on Rachel's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry no one ever fought for you, Quinn," Rachel told her, holding her gently. "You were always worth fighting for. Even when you were at your mean girl worst, you were worth fighting for, worth saving. And I'm so sorry that you were lied to and betrayed by the very people who should have fought for you the hardest. They failed you and it's just so not fair. But sweet Charlie, I'm telling you right now, sick or well, the next time you say those words to me, the next time you utter the phrase 'I'm not worth it,' I'm going to knock you on your fucking sexy ass. I'm little, but I can take you."

Charlie chuckled and groaned.

"You called me Quinn," Charlie said, not sure how she felt about that.

"I know," Rachel replied. "Noah told me that he though that Quinn had all but disappeared. I beg to differ. Loving you means loving all of you and that includes your moments of Quinn, whether you want me to or not. And today, baby, you are mostly channeling Quinn."

"Did I tell you once that you couldn't do that?" Charlie asked, following a fragment of a distant thought that bubbled up suddenly. "That you couldn't love Quinn?"

Rachel smiled.

"Yes, you did, " she said. "But just because I remember everything you say, doesn't mean I do it."

"So I'm getting the Santana treatment," Charlie teased.

"A little bit, yeah," Rachel admitted. "Sometimes."

Charlie laughed and then got quiet.

"What?" Rachel asked her, watching her eyes.

"I was just thinking that I don't know what Noah said to you, what he told you," she said, quietly. "I barely remember him being here."

"He'll be back, " Rachel told her, rubbing her back lightly.

"At least Santana is gone," Charlie said. "If she was around, I might actually have to strangle her today."

"Oh yeah," Rachel said, closing her eyes. "You missed all that, didn't you."

"Oh my god, it was her, wasn't? " Charlie said.

Rachel nodded.

"What happened? Was it awesome?" Charlie asked, now excited.

"It's hard to explain. It was very surreal." Rachel said. "It was almost like they were an old married couple. I can't even explain it."

"Well, goddamn it." Charlie fussed. "I always miss epic shit when I'm in a coma."

"Have you been in a coma before?" Rachel asked, caught off guard by the comment.

"Just once," Charlie said.

Charlie sat back slowly. Rachel got up and started fiddling with the bed controls and Charlie immediately got nervous.

"God Rachel, please don't pancake me," she said, watching nervously. "I have enough problems as it is."

Rachel scoffed.

She raised the back of the bed a little more to make it easier for Charlie to sit up.

"You're not supposed to do that," Charlie said, smirking.

"You're delirious and don't know what you're doing most of the time. I'll just blame you," Rachel told her and winked. "They'll figure it out and fix it soon enough"

"I thought you said Puck talked to you," Charlie said, confused now. Everything was kind of running together in her mind.

"Well, he did, " Rachel told her, now wondering what else he hadn't told her. She sat back down facing Charlie, reaching again for her hand.

"He didn't mention about that?" Charlie asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"No," she said. "I would have remembered that."

"When I was 18 I fell in the ocean and almost drowned." Charlie said, like it was nothing. "Well, technically, I did drown and they brought me back. But then I got pneumonia and was in a coma for a few days. All things considered, I probably should have died. "

So that's what Noah was talking about, Rachel thought to herself.

"I think Noah made a reference to that." Rachel said. "It was vague and I didn't know what he was talking about."

"He thinks it was all his fault." Charlie told her. "It wasn't. It was mine. I did it."

"What do you mean, 'you did it?' " Rachel asked her.

"I mean, I did it. Well, Quinn did it, " Charlie said, with a shrug.

"You mean, like, on purpose?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone.

Charlie just nodded her head.

"Oh my God, Charlie..." Rachel said and couldn't finish her thoughts. All she could do was stare at her.

"It was a long time ago, Rachel," Charlie told her, unable to make eye contact with her."I was a different person then in a very different place. I dealt with things differently. I've never told anyone that though, not even Puck. He probably suspects, though"

Rachel just sat and held her hand and looked dumbfounded.

"Why would he ever suspect that?" Rachel asked, almost afraid to know.

"Because it wasn't the first time." Charlie said, again with a dismissive shrug.

Rachel dropped her head and closed her eyes and just rubbed her forehead.

"What in the fuck is wrong with your parents?" Rachel asked, angrily. "Where was your goddamned sister during all this?"

Charlie laughed wryly.

"Rachel, I didn't have any parents." Charlie said. "Don't you see that? They didn't care what happened to me as long as I didn't make them look bad to their friends. And Fran, she was already out and gone and just trying to survive. She wasn't going risk anything on my behalf. There was no one. There was Noah when I let him be there and that was it."

"And your family didn't know any of this?" Rachel asked.

"My mother knew, " Charlie said, bitterly. "My mother knew everything. Maybe not the California stuff, but she knew everything else."

"What everything else?" Rachel asked.

"I had nothing, Rachel. I mean, almost literally nothing," she said. "I was living out of my car most of the time. I spent my nights at the library or in bookstores until they closed. I mean I didn't look homeless or particularly crazy, so people didn't pay me much mind when I hung around so much. If I had the money for food, I'd sit in diners and read or do my homework. I showered where I could – usually at school. Sometimes I could work and get a little money ahead, but it was hard," Charlie said, stopping to cough.

Once she got started it was hard for her to stop.

Rachel got up and poured her a glass of ice water and brought it back over. She sat back down and made her drink – all the talking wasn't helping her coughing. Charlie could only sip because it just made her cough more.

"Can we get you something hot to drink?" Rachel asked. "That cold stuff is really not helping anything. Can you have tea?"

"I guess," Charlie said.

"I'll find out." Rachel said, and she started to get off the bed, but then she scrambled back and looked at Charlie.

"Don't leave," she said, smiling, her eyes flashing.

Charlie chuckled.

This was her Charlie, she could see in in her eyes, just by the way she looked at her.

"Stay right here." Rachel added, pointing at her.

Charlie sighed and reached out. She wrapped her hand around Rachel's bicep and pulled her forward.

"Come here," Charlie muttered.

Rachel sighed and let herself be pulled closer. It was the first moment of pure Charlie she'd seen, so she wasn't about to say no to her. She was fully on the bed now, her knees on either side of Charlie's left leg.

"Please, just..." Charlie whispered, still pulling on her with both hands now. "I just need to feel you close to me, I mean really feel you. Not a china doll hug thing like has been happening..."

She was trying to pull the pillow away that was in between them, but Rachel wasn't letting her and she was getting frustrated.

"Charlie," Rachel said, grabbing her wrists gently, "Charlie, no, just leave it. Wait, just leave it. Be still for a minute."

Charlie stopped struggling and just looked at Rachel.

"Wait, let me, okay," Rachel said. Charlie nodded. "This side is a no?"

She lightly touched her hand to Charlie's right side and Charlie nodded.

"Okay, then," Rachel shifted so she was mostly on Charlie's left and she put her arms around her neck and pressed herself fully and carefully up against Charlie on her left side.

"Good? " Rachel asked. Charlie nodded.

Charlie wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist, holding her tight. She winced, but didn't turn her loose.

Rachel eased her weight down partially on Charlie's left thigh, but she was still mostly holding herself up.

"Too heavy," Rachel asked and Charlie laughed and shook her head.

They were both very much aware of the position of Rachel's left knee as well as the fact that Charlie's thigh was now pressed between Rachel's legs, but that was for another day when there were less tubes and wires and potential distractions.

Rachel ran her hand up Charlie's neck and into her hair. She leaned forward and kissed Charlie on the neck softly. Charlie felt Rachel's warm breath against her skin and just closed her eyes. It made her almost feel human again. Rachel brought her lips up and kissed Charlie on the corner of her mouth, sucking lightly. Charlie turned her head and caught Rachel's gaze and held it softly with her own. She stared for a moment. She watched as Rachel's eyes dropped shut and then she felt her mouth seal itself against hers.

Charlie moaned. Rachel started to pull away but Charlie whined and held her. It wasn't pain. It was relief, pure, simple relief. Realizing that, Rachel relaxed and went soft in Charlie's embrace and melted into the kiss.

This was the kiss, the _take your breath away_ kiss Charlie had wondered about, had dreamed about, had wanted since that night. This was her last thought before the world fell away. Rachel's lips sliding wetly against hers, Rachel's tongue slipping soft and warm into her mouth and Charlie's sliding over it. _This_ felt healing – more than any deep breathing, more than a hundred walks up and down the hallways, more than all the antibiotics in the world. Rachel's touch, Rachel's taste, Rachel's arms around her and her body pressed against hers. This was the physical therapy that would make her whole again and get her home where she belonged.

"Tell me you still love me," Charlie muttered against her lips.

"I still love you very much," Rachel told her easily and honestly. "More every day, in fact. Even when you're being a total ass, like today."

Charlie smiled and kissed down the length of her throat.

"I deserved that," she said, licking across her collar bone.

"Not really," Rachel said, kissing her under her jaw. "You don't feel good, baby. Although you could never tell it right at this moment."

Charlie chuckled and tangled her fingers in Rachel's silky dark hair. She kissed her again, slowly, sweetly. Rachel tasted like Chapstick and something sweet she couldn't place, honey maybe. She sucked on her bottom lip lightly. It felt comforting.

Rachel was very careful not to pull or tug on Charlie like she normally would. For the most part, she rested her hands lightly either on her left shoulder or gently against the left side of her chest. At one point, she slipped her hand underneath Charlie's top and ran her hand up and down her back. She still felt feverish, but Rachel let it go. Charlie leaned her forehead down on Rachel's shoulder when she felt her hand make contact with her bare skin.. Rachel kissed her behind the ear and nuzzled her neck.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Charlie whispered. "How good all this feels."

Rachel sighed deeply.

"I think I know," she said, her lips pressed against the nape of Charlie's neck.

There was a knock on the door and they sprang apart like guilty teenagers caught on the porch swing.

Charlie groaned unhappily and refused to turn loose of Rachel.

"Just a minute," Rachel said, carefully trying to disengage herself from an uncooperative Charlie and scramble off the bed without snagging anything crucial in the process. When her feet hit the floor, she took a moment to smooth her clothes and her hair and then she walked over and peered out the door.

_Oh great. _

"Hi, come on in,"she said, and moved aside so Charlie's physical therapist, an affable young man named Jesse, could step inside.

Charlie rolled her eyes and dropped her face into her pillow. Rachel laughed weakly and looked at him, slightly embarrassed by Charlie's actions.

He smiled.

"I get that reaction a lot. I don't take it personally," he told her, smiling broadly. "It'll get easier but it hurts a lot in the beginning."

Rachel nodded.

"You can stay, " he said, a little too eagerly. "I mean, if you wanted to. She might like the company."

Rachel laughed uncomfortably and Charlie glared at them both. She didn't really need a reason to dislike this guy and now he had just handed her another.

"No, I think she's had enough of my company for the last hour or so," Rachel said. She turned and smiled broadly at Charlie and slowly licked her lips.

Charlie grinned.

"Well, she certainly seems in better spirits than she did earlier today," Jesse said, leaning in closer to Rachel. "You must be very good company."

Again, Rachel just chuckled.

"I guess she likes my beside manner, " Rachel said, biting her lip.

She heard Charlie chuckle and she cut her eyes over at her. Charlie smiled and winked.

"I'm going to go get us some hot tea," Rachel said, anxious to end the awkward conversation. "So, if you will excuse me."

"Sure," he said, smiling at her. He opened the door for Rachel. She smiled and glanced back at Charlie.

"Behave," she said, narrowing her eyes at her.

Charlie pursed her lips and slowly shook her head.

Rachel walked down to the patient lounge and found a single-cup coffee maker and some tea bags. She made several cups of hot tea and rummaged in the cupboards and found some honey and lemon juice packets. She tore open a honey packet and squeezed it into her mouth to see if it was still liquid or if it had crystallized. She basicaly succeeded in just making a mess. She licked the sticky substance off her fingers and tossed the wrapper it in the trash. Then she stacked it all up and padded back to Charlie's room.

When she pushed the door open, the first thing she heard was Charlie saying, "No, no, no. no, no."

"Excuse me," Rachel said, seriously wishing she hadn't walked in on this."I'm just going to leave all this here and get my shoes."

"No, you're going to stay, "Charlie said, angrily. "And he's going to go torture someone else."

"Um, I..." Rachel stammered, looking between the two of them. They both looked angry and were staring at her.

Rachel sighed.

"What's the matter?" she asked.

They both started talking at once, each pointing at the other one.

"I can't... one at a time, please," she said.

"I'm not doing this," Charlie said, glaring at him." And he can't make me either."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Really, Charlie?" she said, frowning at her.

Charlie at least managed to look chastised.

"Well, she's right," he said, "I can't make her do anything."

Oh stupid, Rachel thought. Why did you just admit that. Not too smart, buddy.

Charlie looked entirely too smug now.

"How many times is she supposed to do this... whatever?" Rachel asked.

"At least two, preferably more," he said, clearly glad to be talking to Rachel again.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Charlie spat out.

Rachel held up her hand, looked at her and mouthed the word: Stop.

"Do you have to do this?" Rachel asked.

Jesse looked confused.

"I mean is it something she can do on her own?" Rachel asked.

"Sure, but she won't, clearly," he said pointedly.

"Just show me what she needs to do," Rachel said, reluctantly. "It will get done."

He laughed.

"What makes you think she'll do it for you?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

Rachel whirled around.

"If he shows me how to do it, I mean the technique, " Rachel said, looking at Charlie. "Will you promise to do it for me?"

Rachel was thankful that her back was to Jesse, because she couldn't stop grinning. She now realized that everything about the sentence was rife with double entendre and Charlie was making it worse by making faces.

"For him, no," Charlie said, scowling. "But for you, yes, I will suck and I will blow as much as you want me to. Anytime you ask me to."

_Oh lord._ Rachel could feel her skin going pink and she covered her face with her hand.

"Thank you, that's...nice to know," Rachel said, trying not to laugh. "Thank you."

She turned back around.

"See," she said, arching her eyebrows. "That's why."

"You do realize she's only agreeing because she thinks she has your number," he said, whispering. "She thinks she can get away with not doing it like she should."

"Oh, she has my number," Rachel said, nodding.. "And I'm sure you're probably right. But, she'll be in for a big surprise, I assure you. And she will do it."

"I still have to come around at least twice a day, until the doctors have cleared her," he said. "And she'll still have to have regular x-rays."

"Fine," Rachel said.

"Not fine," Charlie countered.

"So we'll see you in the morning, then?" Rachel said, trying to ignore Charlie's angry muttering behind her.

"Yes," he said smiling at Rachel. "You will. Pleasant evening, ladies."

He sauntered out of the room, but not until taking one last chance to make eye contact with Rachel and flash his boyish smile.

"Hey ass..." Charlie started, but the door closed before she could finish.

Rachel whirled on Charlie.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked, glaring at her. Charlie grinned. "I mean seriously, is this a Quinn Fabray issue? Do I need to address it with her directly?"

"Come here," she said, holding out her arm and wiggling her fingers at Rachel. "Come here and I'll tell you."

She knew that look.

"Ohhh no," Rachel said, laughing and shaking her head. "If you think I'm going to make out with you after that, you can just forget it."

Charlie started pulling on wires and tubes and trying to swing her feet over the side of the bed.

"What are...no, " Rachel said, running over to stop her. "No, just stay there."

Now Charlie had her hands on her again and was tugging her back up beside her. Rachel decided there was no point in protesting and she climbed back up and snuggled on her side beside Charlie.

"You are really awful today," she said, scolding her.

Charlie shrugged and happily ran her hand down Rachel's arm.

"Quinn doesn't like him," she said with a shrug.

"Don't do that," Rachel said. "Quinn, really?"

"For real, she doesn't trust him," Charlie said, seriously. "And neither do I. He is a little too friendly with you."

"Charlie, " Rachel said. "The only person I'm friendly with is you. You know that."

She leaned up and kissed her,

"Quinn knows that," she said and kissed her again. "Everybody who matters knows that."

"I do know that, but I also just like hearing you say it," Charlie admitted.

"Only you, Charlie," Rachel said softly, both of her hands on Charlie's face. She pressed their lips together.

"Suck and blow," Charlie said, grinning. "This I can do."

Rachel bit her on the lip.

"Kiss or talk, " she said, "Pick one."

Charlie chose kiss, several times.

"Charlie?" Rachel asked, pulling herself away.

_It was honey, she tasted like honey. It must be from her tea. Sweet girl, literally. _

"Hmm, sweet girl?" Charlie replied, burying her face into Rachel's shoulder.

"I want us to go back to what you were talking about earlier, " she said gently, her fingers raking through Charlie's bed-tousled hair.

She felt Charlie sigh heavily, her breath tickling against her skin.

"We will," she said. "Little Bit, I promise. But later, okay. I'm just so tired right now."

This was probably the longest Charlie had been awake in one stretch since her accident.

"Go to sleep, baby," Rachel said, pressing a kiss to her temple. She started to move off the bed, but Charlie grabbed her and growled.

"No," she said, holding fast with what little strength she had. "I need for you to be close."

It still made Rachel's heart race and soar like it did the first time she ever heard it.

"I'm right here," she whispered to Charlie, who was already asleep. "I've got you, Charlie."

**~~oOo~~**


	29. Mother Dearest

A/N: This is a long chapter; it should probably count for two. It's also maybe a little complicated, but isn't everything. If it was easy then everyone would do it.

As always thank you for following along and for your lovely comments and reviews. They're the fireflies in the night that we all chase it seems. Sometimes we catch them and sometimes we don't, but it's always fun to see them twinkling there.

Mother Dearest

Rachel woke to the sound of Charlie coughing. It was a constant, nagging cough.

"Charlie?" Rachel said quietly.

It was dark and Charlie was facing away from her. She couldn't tell if she was asleep or not.

In what was taken as a really good sign, after consulting over her latest round of x-rays, Charlie's doctors had removed the chest tube earlier that afternoon.

They hammered heavily at Charlie about the need to cooperate with their treatment plan and do her breathing exercises. What's more they recommended she do it as often as every hour that she was awake for the next few days. Rachel could see her jaw tense and her eyebrow quirk as they chastised her.

"Hello, stubborn," Rachel thought quietly to herself. "Or should I just come right out and start calling you, Quinn?"

Her chronic, lingering cough was a suspicious sign that she still had fluid built up and deep breathing and coughing was the only way to keep it from turning into pneumonia. Yes, it was painful and yes, it was aggravating, but that was all beside the point. When it came up, Rachel noted that they were not at all pleased to hear that Jesse had made some sort-of arrangement with her regarding Charlie's breathing therapy.

"No, this most certainly is not something that your friend Rachel can take on herself. Frankly, I can't imagine why Jesse would even consider such a request. The more often you do this, the faster you'll be out of here. It's as simple as that."

They continued to point out that respiratory therapist like Jesse are trained and that Rachel, though no doubt capable, was not, nor was she licensed.

Charlie muttered something derogatory about needing a license to work a carnival midway game.

"Oh god," Rachel, muttered to herself and rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I really just don't like him," Charlie said, tossing all diplomacy right out the window.

"I'd dare say the feeling is probably mutual," her doctor remarked under his breath.

Rachel was silently begging Charlie to leave it at that and not elaborate as to why she didn't like Jesse. She didn't want her to give them any more ammunition for any medical fishing expeditions.

To her relief, Charlie huffed and brick walled on them about the topic. She instead asked if they could wrap her ribs now that the chest tube was out? They explained that, although it was more comfortable for the patient from a pain standpoint, it also led to a substantial increase in pneumonia. So, in other words, no.

There was no question now, it was now clearly the full-on Quinn Fabray death glare.

They suggested that she start sleeping on her right side. It would be unpleasant, but it would also help her work through the pain and further heal. They would also temporarily increased her pain medication at night initially to ease her discomfort.

There was no further discussion beyond that because Charlie had clearly checked out of the conversation at that point. Everyone in a white coat filed out the door, muttering under their breath, and left Rachel to deal with the fall out. It had been mostly grunts and eye rolls until the nurse came around with her latest meds. After that, Charlie was right on the edge of zombie. Her speech was slightly slurred and she was totally unfocused, but she was also pretty mellow and just fun.

She and Rachel shared a lackluster hospital dinner, Charlie poked and made fun of everything on the plate and tried to get Rachel to taste things for her first. Rachel finally took it away from and climbed into bed with her and they watched television together until Charlie fell asleep.

Then Rachel pulled out her master script and all the sides and director's notes that Tina had been bringing her and started making notes on her working master. Finally, she set everything aside and turned off the television and curled up behind Charlie and fell asleep.

Charlie's new medication also meant she could sleep through her coughing fits.

Rachel, however, wasn't so fortunate.

She ran a hand up underneath Charlie's shirt and touched her back. She felt warm, but not hot, and that could have been simply from Rachel sleeping pressed up against her. She'd been running a slight fever, but it had finally been normal earlier that evening.

Charlie was coughing again, harder this time. She rolled back, unexpectedly, and, more or less, collided with Rachel.

"Careful, sweetie," Rachel said, putting her hands on Charlie's back and rolling her gently back the other way.

"Sorry, dude," she muttered, sounding much more asleep than awake.

Rachel chuckled and shifted over.

"Sit up, sweetheart," she said, waiting to help her if she needed it. Charlie struggled upright and sat slow-blinking and not moving. Rachel couldn't tell if she was sleepy or medicated or both. She put her hand in her hair, ruffling it slightly.

"You okay? " she asked.

Charlie nodded. She turned and looked at Rachel.

"Why are you awake?"she asked, eyes half-lidded.

"Because you were coughing," she said patiently. "And then you rolled over on me."

"Sorry," Charlie muttered again, her eyes closing. She reached out for Rachel, but missed and kept pawing the air randomly.

This was drugs. Charlie was tripping.

"Charlie, just go back to sleep, " Rachel said, putting her hands on her to guide her down onto her back. It was just easier for both of them if she slept that way. She could sleep on her side tomorrow when Rachel was gone for the day. Rachel actually considered moving to the pullout so she could get some sleep and she wondered if Charlie would pitch a fit if she tried. Perhaps as drugged as she was, she wouldn't notice.

As if reading her thoughts, Charlie reached for her hand and pulled it across her chest. Rachel sighed and curled back up beside her.

Unlike Charlie, she was now wide awake and she couldn't shut her thoughts off. Besides generally worrying about Charlie, there was a lot on her mind.

She was going to have to start back to work, starting with a half day tomorrow. They had made as much leeway for her as they could and it just wasn't possible to go forward without her any longer. The production company had been very gracious and was making arrangements to let Rachel have full access to their helicopter services.

Still, it was still going to be a 50 minute flight each way. That was in addition to whatever time she need to spend in make-up and wardrobe as well as working however long hours there might be. She could very easily be facing 18-20 hour days. She was seriously concerned about being able to keep up that kind of grueling pace for very long. Normally, she was a beast when it came to endurance and stamina, but she was hardly at her best. She hadn't been sleeping or eating and was still dealing with the fallout of an emotional roller coaster.

Charlie being released as soon as possible would be the best solution for everyone. That would add at least four hours back into Rachel's day that she could put toward taking care of them both. Even though they were pleased with her progress, Charlie's doctors were still reluctant to commit to any kind of time line for her release.

Rachel had broached the subject with Terry and she reluctantly said that it could be as much as another week before they'd release her and that was barring any unforeseen complications. She also point out that Charlie's refusal to cooperate with their treatment recommendations wasn't helping matters either.

In fact, Terry told her, one of her doctor's was starting to view her behavior more as a possible symptom rather than just frustration and general petulance. Terry said he was ordering more tests in an first attempt to look for a physical cause for her behavior. This revelation caused Rachel's stomach to twist inside out, particularly in light of Charlie's latest confessions.

Terry could see that the news was particularly upsetting to Rachel.

"I can tell that's not something you're thrilled to hear," she said.

"She's just being a jackass," Rachel said, honestly. "But it's a very typical Charlie reaction to this kind of situation. She needs time and she needs space and they're just pushing all the wrong buttons."

Terry nodded, sympathetically.

"The more they..." Rachel stopped, trying to get herself back under control. "It's like an animal in a cage. The more they keep coming at her with this stuff, the more agitated she gets. I worry it'll become a self fulfilling prophecy. If they back her into a corner, it'll become a nightmare."

"This doesn't seem like her," Terry said. "At least not from what Mike has said. He's quite fond of her you know."

Rachel nodded.

"Everyone loves Charlie," she said with a knowing smile.

"I just feel very caught in the middle," Rachel sighed. "I don't know how to convince the doctors of anything and I can't get Charlie to calm down and...just behave. It's a very odd change of dynamic, I must say."

Terry laughed.

"I'm not sure her doctors would listen even if you tried," Terry said, hesitantly. "It's a bit of a God complex thing. Not to mention some of the … let's just say legal issues."

Rachel sighed deeply. She wondered when that matter might come up and she just let the subject drop.

Terry patted her hand, reassuringly.

"It'll be okay," she told her. "She'll be going home before you know it."

This was what had made her particularly tense when Charlie was going back and forth with her doctors in their latest discussion. She didn't want Charlie giving them any more cause to keep her here and every time she resisted them, she was doing just that.

Of course, Charlie was telling her not to worry about anything, that she was fine and that Rachel should stay on set and focus on her work. She should just come when she could, even if that meant only every few days, or worse case, not at all until she was released.

Rachel pretty much discounted that as an option immediately and had even rather pointedly told Charlie to stop suggesting it.

It was true, Charlie would be perfectly fine here on her own. She was in the best and safest place she could be under the circumstances, but that was all completely beside the point. The real truth of the matter was Rachel wasn't even certain she could be away from Charlie for more than a day now and still function. The thought of a being separated for up to a week was just beyond her comprehension.

And that brought up an old sore wound. The realization that, at least for Rachel, there was no way their relationship could ever go back to being what it had been before the film project started. If she couldn't even fathom the idea of being away from Charlie for a few days it was clear there wasn't any way she could ever go back doing the long distance, _see you when I see you _thing again.

Whether she would admit it or not, Rachel was pretty certain that Charlie felt the same way.

If all that wasn't enough, Rachel was also wrestling with how to frame their relationship for the rest of the world. The irony that she was having these thoughts while sleeping pressed up against Charlie in her _bed_ in a public hospital was not lost on her. Just good friends could only stretch so far before it fell apart.

Rachel knew that when Santana told them that they had been very lucky so far that she was telling the truth. Eventually their luck was going to run out. She had already accepted the reality that it was likely that someone – a nurse, an orderly, another patient – just a random someone was going to make a comment somewhere about the nature of their relationship and it was going to find its way into the press. And it was probably going to be sooner rather than later.

For her part, Charlie had always said that she didn't care, that it didn't matter to her. She still maintained that she would do whatever Rachel needed to do to protect herself. Yet the more Rachel grew to understand Charlie and the more she learned about Charlie's past, the more concerned she became that Charlie just wasn't really seeing the bigger picture. If there were things that she couldn't even bring herself to tell Rachel, what would it do to her to see those awful truths spilled out across a page for all the world to see and judge?

Though she still wrested with them, Charlie had largely overcome the demons from her past and reinvented herself. She had carved herself a happy, quiet, private existence with space all around where those things could be removed from who she was now and safely locked away from prying eyes.

Rachel's existence, however, was all about having eyes on, even when they weren't wanted. She really wasn't sure Charlie really fully comprehended what that meant. It was one thing to say, "Yes, I know, it's fine," but another to actually swim in the middle of the maelstrom. For Charlie to think that she could step into that and not find herself a topic of intense scrutiny just wasn't realistic. No matter how well concealed or how long buried, with enough people looking for them, things always found their way to the surface.

As resilient and strong as Charlie was, in some ways she had her moments where she was vulnerable and fragile. Rachel had seen Charlie's initial struggles to get her footing in the relatively sheltered atmosphere of the set and she'd shared the physical and psychological fallout that resulted from those struggles. She couldn't help but worry how Charlie would ever fare in Rachel's chaotic, no-holds-barred real world day-to-day existence. It had quietly occurred to Rachel today watching Charlie's dust up with her doctors that her real world was a place more suited to the likes of Quinn than to Charlie.

Charlie shifted in her sleep and Rachel felt her hand slide across her waist and her leg slip over between hers. This was the first time since her accident that she'd be able to move with so much freedom.

Charlie pressed herself against Rachel and groaned.

"Dude," she muttered. as her lips brushed against Rachel's cheek. "All those wheels spinning in your pretty little head are keeping me awake"

Rachel chuckled.

"That's the second time you've called me 'dude' tonight," Rachel said, smiling.

"Just an expression,"Charlie murmured. "You sure don't look like no dude."

"Mmm, okay," Rachel said. "Just checking."

Charlie buried her lips in the side of Rachel's neck. Rachel giggled.

"You don't taste like no dude," she said, kissing her way down to Rachel's shoulder.

"And you sure don't feel like no dude, " Charlie said, rubbing her hand across Rachel's stomach then sliding up her ribs and cupping a breast gently.

"Oh," Rachel said, surprised.

Her body immediately responded everywhere to Charlie's touch. It went from zero to overdrive in nothing flat. She put her hand over Charlie's.

"Definitely not a dude," Charlie said, squeezing. She raised up and covered Rachel's mouth with her own. Rachel whimpered and curled her fingers into Charlie's top and pulled on her gently, urging her to continue. Charlie slipped her tongue into Rachel's mouth and Rachel sucked on it, moaning quietly. Her fingers were now twisting in Charlie's hair. She wanted more.

There were squeaking footsteps outside in the hall. Charlie pulled away and moved back to her side of the bed just as the door pushed open and the night shift nurse walked into the room.

"Oh," she said, surprised. "Everyone's awake."

She laughed.

"She was coughing," Rachel said quietly. She tried to smooth her hair and make herself look less disheveled. Charlie had looked, more or less, disheveled for days so she didn't even bother. Rachel pulled the blanket up in front of her, painfully aware of how turned on she was and convinced it was obvious to anyone who might look at her. At the thought she felt her face go flush. Charlie rolled her eyes around to her and Rachel saw an eyebrow quirk up.

"Okay, still no fever." the nurse commented. "That's great. We'll just get this medication going and we'll be done for the rest of the night."

Charlie smiled and nodded.

She tweaked with Charlie's IV and then made a few more notations in her chart.

"Back to dreamland, kids," she said with a smile and walked out the door.

Charlie didn't even wait until it closed before she was back on top of Rachel, her mouth on hers.

"Dude," she muttered against Rachel's lips, licking, biting and sucking. She wiggled her hand back under Rachel's top, now annoyed with the IV line. She eyed it intently.

"Don't even think about it," Rachel said, kissing her way along Charlie's jaw.

Charlie laughed and pinched her hard nipple. Rachel groaned and closed her eyes. Charlie pushed her shirt up and closed her mouth around the stiff peak, sucking and grazing it with her teeth.

"God," Rachel hissed under breath, her hands in Charlie's hair.

Charlie licked and lavished her breast all the while fighting and pulling against her IV.

"We can't do this," Rachel whined, now trying to push Charlie away. "It's just too..."

"Yes, yes, let me," Charlie said. "I want this."

She reached her tethered hand down and squeezed between Rachel's legs. She could feel how wet she was even through the layers of fabric. Rachel grunted and her hips instinctively bucked forward into her touch.

Then, again, the squeaking footsteps.

Charlie groaned and moved away. Rachel rolled over onto her side facing away from Charlie. She curled herself into the blanket and screwed her eyes shut. God, now she was throbbing and miserable.

"One more time," the nurse said, talking quietly. Apparently she thought Rachel was asleep. She fiddled with Charlie vitals monitor and added something more to her IV and then made notations in the chart.

"I think that is it, really this time," she told Charlie, quietly. "Sleep tight."

Rachel heard her footsteps fading and the door open and close. Charlie moved up against Rachel and kissed her on the back of the neck.

"Come here," she whispered, but Rachel just shook her head. Charlie sighed.

She gingerly settled down on her side then put her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her over into her. Pain flared everywhere. She grunted, winced and waited for it to ease. She swept Rachel's hair to the side and kissed the back of neck and down her shoulder.

"Let me fix it," she said, quietly, biting her shoulder.

"It's okay," Rachel said. "Let's just go to sleep."

"Sweet girl," she said, nuzzling behind her ear. "Let me touch you."

"Charlie," she said with a deep sigh. "I'm really just tired."

"Don't move," Charlie said up against her ear. "You don't have to do anything. Just close your eyes."

She slid her hand down Rachel's stomach and pulled the tie on her lounge pants. They fell loosely open and she slipped her hand inside and trailed her fingers over Rachel's panties. It was totally wet.

Rachel exhaled heavily and let her head fall back against Charlie.

Charlie worked her fingers beneath the waistband and trailed her fingers up and down, teasing, opening, sliding easily and coating her fingers, while lingering here and there.

The tension was already too much and Rachel had little patience for slow and soft. She reached down and gripped Charlie's wrist, tugging her where she needed her to be.

Charlie chuckled and sucked on the soft skin of her shoulder as her fingers busied themselves. Rachel's breath quickened and she writhed as Charlie hit everything just right: the right spot, the right tempo, the right pressure. Everything quickly built back to a single twisting, shuddering tense peak and then shattered with a gasp and a strangled moan into a thousand rippling waves. Rachel jerked and groaned as it all gradually melted away.

Charlie moved back and let Rachel roll onto her back and brought their lips together. Rachel traced her tongue across Charlie's lips and dipped into her mouth, teasing her. Charlie nipped at her and Rachel giggled and then hugged her. She pulled away and looked at her.

"I need you to... behave," she said, staring at her intently. "I need you to do just do what they ask and to just behave."

Charlie sighed.

"I know you don't like it," she said, stroking her face. "I know it's hard for you. But I can't be here and that is going to be agony. I have to at least know that you're trying. I mean, really trying. I can't do this unless I know that." Charlie leaned down and nuzzled her mouth.

"I'm serious," she said against her lips. "It's too hard. If you make me choose, I'll choose you. I swear..."

Charlie put a finger to her lips to stop her talking.

"Whatever it takes," she said and kissed her gently. "Spit, suck, blow, make balloon animals; I'll do whatever it takes."

Rachel laughed.

"But you have to promise me something," Charlie told her. "That you'll do what you need to do and if that means not worrying about every little thing and not dragging yourself back and forth then that's what you'll do."

"Being away is worse," Rachel said honestly. "I can't do that anymore. That's why you need to get out of here. I can make it work as long as I know it's just for now."

"Not a minute longer than it needs to be, " Charlie told her, rubbing her fingers across her lips. "I promise. But I reserve the right to hate on Jesse and let Quinn torment him at her leisure."

Rachel leaned up and kissed Charlie hard and bit her on the lip.

"What was that for?" Charlie asked, actually touching her tongue to her lip to see if she was bleeding.

"That was for Quinn," Rachel said.

"God, don't encourage that, " Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously, she plays rough."

Rachel kissed her neck and snuggled against her chest.

"I love you, Charlie,"she said, closing her eyes.

"Lucky me, " Charlie said, smiling and feeling the meds kicking in. Resistance was futile and she was tripping.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Quinn, I know it's you," Judy Fabray's voice echoed in her daughter' s head. "I know it's you. I know it's you. I know it's you."

Charlie stirred fitfully in her sleep. She wanted to wake up but she couldn't, the drugs pinned her down/

"Quinn, I know it's you," she felt her mother's hand on her shoulder and shrugged away. "No, off!"

"Easy there. Don't listen to her, Chuckles," Quinn said, shaking her head. "Nothing's new, nothing's changed. She can't hurt us if we don't listen."

Charlie grunted and tossed. The monitor next to her came alive with new numbers as she struggled.

"Don't fight so hard. You're okay, Chuckles. She's just smoke, see?" Quinn swiped her hand up through the image of her mother and she fragmented and melted away like so much vapor.

Charlie relaxed and went still, her breathing slowed.

"She remembers when it's convenient, when there's something in it for her. Even if it's only redemption. Atonement needs to come at a price, Charlie-girl. Remember this? I know I do."

It was somewhere just like this. It looked and smelled like this place – cold, sterile, claustrophobic.

Judy Fabray stood at the reception desk, looking imperious and peeved.

"No, I'm sorry. There's apparently been some kind of mistake. That's not my daughter. I'm sorry, I don't know this young woman. I don't know who she is,"

"I don't know who she is," the words echoed around her from everywhere.

"She never looked back, Charlie," Quinn said, still not quite believing it even now.

"Mother, please, please! Please don't leave me here. Mother... Mom, I didn't do anything. I swear, Mom, I don't...I don't need to be here. Oh god, please don't just walk away from me. Don't leave me again. Please, don't...no, no."

There was no mistaking that it was Quinn's voice rising and spilling down the corridor. You could hear every gasp, every crack, every broken sob. It was heart-broken and laced with anguish, fear and pain. It was a child calling for her mother in desperation. Even nurses and orderlies used to such outbursts paused to look.

Heels clicking on the hard tile floor, they never faltered, they never slowed. Not when the anguished sobs began. Not when the hysterical screaming replaced them.

Not at all, not ever.

Then there was silence, broken only by the quiet, muffled crying.

"I remember, Quinn," she said, softly. "I remember, too."

She hesitantly reach out and put a hand on her shoulder, Quinn shrugged, but not hard enough to convince her she meant it. She rubbed her hand up and down her back, soothing.

"I thought I was broken before," she said, tearfully. "I had no idea there was anything more to take."

Oh Quinn.

"Please tell her. Please just tell Rachel," Quinn asked. "I need her to understand why. Right now she doesn't. She's afraid for you. She's afraid to leave you alone. She's afraid of what I might do."

"I will, I will, I'll tell her," Charlie said. " I'll make her understand."

Click.

Click.

Click.

Even now, Charlie could hear it. The steady staccato click of heels on the tile.

But she was wide awake. She blinked

Click, Click, Click. Click.

Surely this was a nightmare.

The door pushed open slowly and her worst fears were realized as a ghost from her past stepped hesitantly into the room.

Charlie gasped a harsh, ragged breath and moaned.

"Hello, Quinn, " Judy Fabray said, letting the door close behind her.. "My goodness, I know it's you, but you look so... battered. Poor thing. I've been so worried about you, honey. Every since we read about your accident, it's all I've been able to think about."

The steady blip on the vitals monitor quickened as the physical effects of what was unfolding reeked its havoc and sent Charlie's blood pressure soaring and her heart beat was racing.

"Charlie?" Rachel said anxiously, frowning. Something was wrong.

She sat up and blinked, squinting to focus her bleary eyes. She looked over at Charlie, who looked like she'd seem a ghost. Rachel could feel Charlie trembling even before she saw it.

"I just couldn't believe it. I told your sister that I wasn't going to have a moment's peace until I saw with my own two eyes that you were okay. Oh, and here you are, sweetheart. You poor thing."

Rachel's head swiveled around as Judy spoke. She didn't need to be told who this was – it was written all over Charlie's face. How was she here?

"Quinn, honey," she said, her smile frozen so tightly it looked like her jaw might break. "Aren't you going to introduce me to your little...friend?"

Rachel wasted no time on diplomacy or formalities. She immediately slid out of bed and grabbed her robe. She slipped it over her shoulders as she stepped into her shoes.

"I'm sorry," she said, physically putting herself between Judy Fabray and her daughter. "But I'm afraid I'm going have to ask you to leave. She's not well and you are quite clearly upsetting her."

"Leave?" Judy said, with a shrill laugh. "Why don't be ridiculous. I just got here and I haven't seen my daughter in years. Quinn, will you please tell your little friend her that she needs to learn to mind her manners."

Rachel could hear Charlie's breathing had gone ragged and her teeth were actually chattering. Her hand was gripping the bed railing so tight her knuckles had gone white.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fabray, " Rachel said, firmly. "I realize you've come a very long way and that you are concerned for Cha, for your daughter. But, I also think that you don't need me to tell you that she doesn't want to see you. You aren't welcome here."

"Quinnie," Judy said, starting forward but Rachel put her hand on her arm to stop her.

"Please don't make me call security, " Rachel said in a low voice. "Don't make this any more unpleasant than it needs to be for any of us."

She fixed Judy with a cold stare.

"If you care anything about your daughter, " Rachel continued. "You'll turn around and walk out that door right now."

"Quinnie, honey," she said, eyes beseeching. "Please, it's been so long. So much has changed. Can't we just put this all behind us now?"

_Chuckles, nothing's changed. _

"This is your last chance to do the right thing here," Rachel said taking a protective step back toward Charlie. She reached out her hand and pressed the call button on the side of the bed. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"Look," Judy said her eyes flashing hotly. "I don't know who you think you are, but you need to stay out of this. This a family matter."

Rachel heard a low rumbling chuckle from Charlie. She could feel it, that vacuum that sucked all the air from the room.

"God, don't you even...DARE to speak to her like that.?" Charlie asked, finally finding her voice again. She was shaking her head. " And what would you fucking know about family anyway? Tell me that?"

"Charlie, it's okay," Rachel said calmly. "Let me..."

"Quinn, why do you allow this insolent young woman to speak to me this way?" Judy asked.

"Her name is Rachel and she's more family to me than you have been or ever will be. Frankly, you should be thanking her," Quinn said, now finding her voice."She's the only thing keeping me from ripping your heart right out of your chest, you cold fucking bitch."

Judy gasped dramatically and clutched at her throat.

"Quinn," she whimpered, "How can you even say such a thing?"

"That's funny," Quinn said in a low hiss, climbing out of bed. "You certainly seem to know who I am today. The last time we saw each other you didn't. Don't you remember, Mother?"

"Charlie," Rachel said, "Don't, you're going to ..."

Quinn looked down at IV in her hand and then looked at Rachel.

"It's okay, sweetie," she said with a smirk. "This fucking thing has been in my way too goddamned much."

She pulled it out and tossed it on the bed.

Rachel groaned.

"No worries, pretty girl," Quinn told her, touching her cheek lightly. "Sorry about last night."

"Don't do this, Quinn," Rachel pleaded and she grabbed her bleeding hand. "Please just let me handle this."

"It's not your fight, Rachel," Quinn told her with a soft smile, reaching over and tucking her hair behind her ear. She'd been wanting to do that. "This has been a long time coming."

"Don't make everything you've work so hard for be for nothing, " Rachel said, her eyes locked onto Quinn's. "You're so much better than all this now. Quinn, you were always better than this."

Rachel could see those wild hazel eyes change and soften. She knew she was getting through to her.

"Rachel's right, Mother," Charlie said, not taking her eyes off of the little brunette. "We don't have anything to discuss. I have nothing more I need to say to you."

"You don't mean that," Judy said, stepping forward. She put her hand on Rachel's arm with the intention of moving her out of the way. Before Rachel could react or even say anything, Quinn stepped around her and grabbed her mother by her arms. She drove her back until she was up against the door. Her eyes were steel and her lips were an angry thin line.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time," she said tightly. "Don't you ever put your hands on her again. If you even so much as look like you're thinking about it, I will show you a little lesson I learned from my father. I believe he may have taught it to you once or twice, too."

Quinn could feel Rachel's hands on her.

"Quinn," Rachel said softly. "Step back, just let her go and step away."

Quinn shook her head.

"Rachel," she said with a crooked smile. "Well, I can see it now. Just why she... yeah. But, no, sweetheart, no."

She turned back to her mother.

"Like I said," she hissed at her. "You should really, really be thanking her." She slammed her hand hard against the door over mother's head and Judy flinched.

"Does that sound familiar?" Quinn asked and then she smiled.. She let Rachel take her and hold her by the arm.

"I don't know why you're here," she said. "But I know it isn't to see me. What do you want?"

"We want... need you to come home, Quinn," Judy stammered. "There just so much since your father, it's so hard being apart as a family.."

"Bullshit, " Quinn spat at her. "He's been out of the house for years. You would know a fucking family if you ran them down in the street. You just don't want to deal with it all. Tough shit. Let precious Frannie deal with it then."

"She isn't... she doesn't," Judy struggled to find the phrase.

"She won't, "Quinn said with a laugh. "She's greedy and selfish and she won't. How fitting. You know what they say about apples and all that. It's only fair you should be left with the worm."

"Quinn, I thought you'd changed," Judy said, frowning. "I don't understand."

"What don't you understand, Mother?" Quinn asked. "I won't help you. Charlie won't help you. Sell the house, Mother. Take the money and go somewhere, somewhere that failed prom queens like yourself go when their tarnished princes finally meet their fitting tragic end. Sit and look at pretty water and drink yourself into a stupor every single day. That's your life, Mother. It's been your life so why change now?."

Judy glared at Rachel. Quinn laughed.

"Don't you even _think_ about blaming this sweet girl," Quinn said, glaring. "She doesn't know your fucking black heart. She can't imagine the kind of twisted heartless bitch you really are. It's beyond her capacity to think that way of people.

Quinn turned and looked at Rachel and smiled at her. She leaned over, kissed her on the cheek and then winked at her.

"Charlotte would have loved her, Mother, " Quinn said and smiled when she saw Judy flinch. "But then, she always hated you, didn't she. Speaking of Charlotte, whatever happened to my trust fund, Mother?"

Judy turned pale and her eyes widened.

"I suggest you take your leave, Mother. I suggest you go back to your life, whatever it is now, and stay there," Quinn told her in a low threatening tone. "If you don't, I might be forced to have someone look into the matter. In fact, I might just do that anyway."

"I have no idea what you mean," Judy stammered.

"I wonder how what the statute of limitations is on embezzlement," Quinn said, her eyebrow raising. "Or would it be theft? Either way I can't see you making much of a go in prison at this point. I'll tell you now, don't bother wasting your one phone call on me. It think we both know that if anyone ask, I won't know who you are."

Judy just stared and clearly struggled to compose herself.

"Goodbye, Mother," Quinn said.

"Well," she said, "I can see my concern has been wasted here."

She turned and took several steps to the door. She stood with her hand on the latch.

"I must say Quinn, I can't really say I'm all surprised." she said, looking Rachel up and down. "It was just another thing your father and I always suspected about you."

Rachel quickly put herself between Judy and Quinn and caught the brunt of Quinn rushing at her mother. She held her tightly around the waist.

"See what I mean," Quinn snarled at her. "You should be thanking her, again."

She'll say something. She'll make some remark. Bullies always do.

"This isn't over, " she said, primping herself.

"Oh yes, Mother, " Quinn said, straining against Rachel. "It is."

Judy gathered herself and turned the latch and was gone.

Charlie stood and watched the door close. She could hear the click of her heels as they echoed down the hall and quickly faded away.

Rachel held her.

"Charlie," Rachel said gently. "Look at me, baby."

Charlie tried to push her away, but Rachel held firmly. Charlie was shaking her head and trying to peel Rachel's fingers off. Rachel spun her and pressed her up against the door. She leaned into her, holding her there. Charlie was panting hard, her head was tipped back against the door and she was looking wildly around the room. Rachel stared up at her face, stroking her hand up and down her neck.

"Just breathe, sweetie," she said gently. "It's okay. It's over. She's gone."

Charlie laughed. It was manic, empty giggle that bubbled up from some dark, hurting place.

"I can't... breathe," she said. "I can't..."

"Look at me," Rachel said, firmly. "Look... at... me."

Charlie looked down at Rachel.

"I've got you," Rachel told her as she pulled her hand to her heart. "We know how to do this. Just breathe with me. Close your eyes and listen."

She held Charlie hand over her heart. She put her other hand on the door beside Charlie and leaned in so she could feel her breath against her face.

Charlie whined and struggled against her.

"Stop, stop," Rachel said, gently up against her ear. "Don't fight me. I'm going to get my way."

"I feel like I'm going to pass out," Charlie whimpered, but Rachel could tell she was breathing easier.

"Just try, baby, " she asked. "Just try. Here."

She moved her and away from her heart and put it under her shirt on her stomach. Just breath with me. It's easy. Feel it."

Little by little her breathing evened itself out. The shaking subsided.

"Down," Rachel said, and she carefully let Charlie slide down the door and sit on the floor. She knelt down beside her because she knew what was coming.

There was nothing left, except the tears.

Charlie burst into tears. Rachel gathered her into her arms and just rocked her.

"It's okay, baby," she told her. "She can't hurt you anymore. It's okay."

She let Charlie cry herself out, then she helped her up and made her get back into bed.. Against her protests she pulled the call button for the nurse. She made up some ridiculous story for how Charlie's IV line got pulled out and then stepped back so they could reattach everything again.

Charlie felt empty. She was limp and didn't have any strength or fight left in her. It all seemed like a dream.

Rachel glanced at the clock and reluctantly disappeared into the bathroom to get herself ready. By the time Tina appeared she was showered and dressed and had her things gathered.

"What's going on? " Tina whispered, glancing at Charlie.

Rachel just shook her head.

"Later," she said. "It was..."

Tina carried Rachel's things out the door. She waved at Charlie and she smiled weakly at her.

Rachel walked over to the bed. Charlie just looked at her.

"I don't want to go," Rachel said, dropping her head. Charlie shook her head.

"No, you go," she told her, squeezing her hand. "It's okay. I'll be fine. I'll probably just sleep all day."

Rachel wrapped her arms around her.

"Don't be afraid to leave me by myself," Charlie whispered in her ear. "I'll be here when you get back. We'll talk, okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Don't cry, " Charlie said, frowning at her.

Rachel pouted.

"Here," Charlie said and pulled her close. She kissed her hard. It left her slightly breathless.

"Where did that come from?" Rachel asked, laughing.

"I told you not to mess with Quinn," she said with a wink and a sharp slap on the behind. "Like I said, rough."

Charlie pulled her close again and kissed her, softly, lingering, nuzzling.

"Go away, you bother me, "she said quietly.

Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, me, too." she said, kissing the corner of Charlie's mouth. " Be nice to be by myself for a change."

She kissed her again and backed away, biting her lip. She held onto her hand until it was too far and their fingertips fell away.

Charlie could see the tears shining. Rachel gave her a small sad smile and then turned and walked out the door. Charlie fell back into her pillow, closed her eyes and listened. She could hear her footsteps moving away.

When they stopped, she smiled. When they started back toward her she laughed. She was waiting when she came back through the door again. She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek over and over again.

"I love you, sweet girl," she told her and kissed her mouth.

Rachel turned and ran back out the door. She didn't stop this time. She knew if she went back she would never be able to leave. She let Tina hurry her onto the elevator and stood quietly in the back, facing into the wall, trying not to cry. Tina just rubbed her back.

**~~oOo~~**


	30. The Ruby Slippers

The Ruby Slippers

Despite what she'd told Rachel, there was no way that Charlie was going to be able to sleep after what had just happened.

Her mind was racing in about a thousand different directions at once. She was edgy and anxious, almost as though waiting for the next shoe to drop. But, what shoe that might be she couldn't even possibly imagine now.

She had just, more or less, faced her worst waking nightmare, dealt with it head on and walked out the other side mostly unscathed. In fact, when she thought about it further, there really was a strange sense of surreal calm about the whole thing; almost a freedom.

She found her cellphone and scrolled through her contact list until she found the number she wanted.

She bounced her foot rapidly while the phone rang on the other end of the line.

"You're go for Puck," came the calming, familiar voice on the line.

"Noah," she breathed out, almost like a gasp.

"Quinn," he said and she could tell he was smiling. "I don't need to tell you how good it is to hear your voice on my phone again, but I will anyway. God, it's nice to hear your voice on my phone."

She chuckled.

"Oh my God, Noah," she said, now actually shaking again."Judy showed up in my hospital room this morning."

"The fuck you say?" he said. "What kind of drugs are you taking, Q.?"

"I'm totally not lying," she said, her voice now wavering as she relived it. "It was like one minute I was dreaming about it and the next minute I opened my eyes and it was real. She walked in like all that shit never even happened."

"So, what happened?" he asked and she could hear the hesitation in his voice. "Am I going to be seeing you on the evening news?"

Charlie smirked.

"No, nothing like that." she told him. "But maybe only because I was so caught off guard and so incapacitated."

"She needs to count her blessings for that fact," he muttered. "Useless goddamn lush."

"Actually, the one who really played savior was Rachel," she told him. "I really think if she hadn't been in this room things might have ended very differently. I think I might have actually hurt her, Noah."

"I don't think so," he said. "I think you might have want to, you might have even smacked her around a bit, but no, Quinn, you wouldn't have gotten out of hand."

"I don't know, Noah," she said, shaking her head. "At one point she put her hands on Rachel and that was something she won't do twice. "

"Now that's a different thing," he said. "You defend your own, whatever it takes. But that's a totally different thing than just trying to really seriously hurt someone for wrongs they've done to you. If you were really looking to get even Charlie, you've have a lot of time to do that. This is all on her."

Charlie sighed and Noah could tell it was seriously messing with her head. He knew she was churning herself up inside, second-guessing everything and most likely beating herself up over things that probably didn't even happen.

"Is Rachel okay?" he asked.

"I think so," she said, her voice thick with worry. "She had to go back to filming, today of all days. I haven't had a chance to talk to her about it."

"I'm sure she's solid, Charlie-girl," he said, reassuring her. "Judy probably didn't even know what to make of her."

He chuckled at the thought.

"You should have seen her. She was such a little badass, Puck," Charlie told him proudly. "She stepped right up to her and didn't even flinch, not once. I think if Quinn hadn't gotten in the mix she might have actually backed her right the fuck out the door."

Puck didn't doubt for a moment that Rachel could butt heads with the best of them and come out the winner. The little brunette struck his as nothing less than a force of nature when she put her mind to something and her devotion to Charlie was clearly deeply-rooted and unwavering.

"Q., how did she even find you?" he asked. "You've been so off the radar and now, like, BAM! All of the sudden she's fucking everywhere."

Charlie stopped and thought about it for the first time. Maybe her father's attorney let something slip, but that wouldn't get her to Portland, only to the Colorado location. Even that was a blind post off drop location and a random fax number.

Then she remembered something she said about reading about Charlie's accident.

"She mentioned that she and Fran read about my accident." Charlie told him. "Maybe it was in the tabloids. I don't know, I don't read that stuff. Rachel does, I think, but the poor sweet girl has been so distracted I doubt she's even seen anything. Maybe Nosferatu knows something."

"Nosferatu?" he said, confused.

Charlie chuckled.

"Rachel's agent," Charlie said, listening closely. She could hear Puck's breath catch. "Yeah, I heard you actually know her quite well. Like, in the Biblical sense of the word."

"You remember I once told you about wanting the two of you in the same room?" Noah said.

"Yes," Charlie said, smiling.

"No at all what I pictured, Charlie-girl," he said. "So not hot."

Charlie couldn't help but laugh.

"Now Rachel, on the other hand," he said, teasing.

"Don't even go there, buddy, " she said, her tone serious.

"I would never, " he protested. "Seriously, but damn Quinn."

"I told you, " Charlie said. "I told you from the first moment that she was something exceptional."

"Yeah, well, telling and experiencing are two different things," he said. "But, Quinn, if you ever break that girl's heart I'll fuck you up myself."

Coming from Noah, that was pretty much the highest praise you could get. Rachel must have made quite an impression on him. It seemed fitting that the two most important people in her world should be fiercely devoted to each other as well.

"I'm getting an awful lot of Quinn from you today," Charlie pointed out. "Any particular reason?"

"I guess just a lot of old memories sifting around," he said seriously. "It was like going through it all over again. Each time you get a little closer to the edge it seems."

"It was an accident, Noah," Charlie said, breathing heavier.

"Yeah, well, that doesn't make it any easier," he told her. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Yeah," she said. "I do."

"You scared the fuck out of me, Quinn." he said, quietly. "I don't know know how to put it any more plainly than that."

"Yeah well, I scared the fuck out of me, too," she whispered.

They talked a little longer and he promised to take a long weekend and come out and see her as soon as he could clear some calender space.

"I gotta tell you, Quinn," he said, just before they ended the call. "This thing with your mom. She's not the type to give up. If she wants something she'll be back around."

"I know," she said, agreeing with him.

"Just saying, Q.," he continued. "Keep your guard up and call me if you need some back up. Besides, little BaddassBerry that is."

"I will," she promised. "See you soon, Noah."

"Take better care of you, Quinn Fabray." he said seriously. "Puck out."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was after 10 pm when Rachel walked back into Charlie's room. Charlie was sleeping soundly, curled on her right side.

Rachel dumped her things into a chair and went directly into the bathroom. She showered quickly and changed into something for bed. It had been so tempting to go to the trailer and sleep, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

All she had been able to think about for much of the day was the confrontation with Judy Fabray that had taken place that morning. Most vivid in her mind was that moment when Charlie's mother had grabbed her by arm only to find herself backed up against the door, with Charlie in her face, threatening her.

Rachel climbed carefully into bed.

Part of her wanted to wake Charlie and just cuddle with her and part of her just wanted to go to sleep. She was truly mind-numbingly exhausted. The thought of getting up in a few hours and starting all over again made her feel physically ill. She closed her eyes, but just couldn't will herself to fall asleep.

Charlie shifted in her sleep and rolled over. She moved up against Rachel and kissed her on the temple.

"Mmmm, baby," she sighed, softly. "Missed you,"

"Missed you more," Rachel told her, rolling up against her chest. "Are you okay?"

"Just fine, Rach," Charlie reassured her. It was mostly the truth. "And I played nice with everyone today, just like I promised you I would." That was more or less the truth as well.

Rachel smiled. She pulled Charlie's t-shirt down and planted a kiss on her chest, then twisted her fingers in the fabric and held on to it like a blanket. Charlie pulled her closer.

"I feel like we need to talk about stuff," Rachel said, now finally feeling secure and sleepy.

"There's plenty of time to do that," Charlie said, resting her lips against the top of her head. "After you get some sleep."

"But I'll forget stuff,"' Rachel protested weakly.

"I won't," Charlie reassured her. "I won't forget anything. Shhh, sweet girl, just sleep."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

In what seemed like the blink of any eye, Rachel heard her alarm go off and forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She stood under the shower hoping the hot water would revive her. When she came out toweling her hair dry she found Charlie wide awake. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, swinging her feet and puffing away on her circus toy. She had a little notepad that she marked every time she used it so she could keep track of her progress.

Rachel kissed her forehead and then ducked out the door and walked down the hall in search of her morning coffee. She also made hot tea with honey and lemon for Charlie and carried both back to her room. When she walked in Charlie was still sitting on the bed edge of the bed, but now she was brushing her teeth.

Rachel held up the cup of tea and Charlie nodded and smiled. She placed it on Charlie's bed tray along with her coffee and disappeared back into the bathroom. Charlie swished her toothpaste out and spit into a basin they had given her and set it on the nightstand. She took a first cautious sip of her tea when Rachel came back out of the bathroom. She was dressed and her hair was brushed but still damp and it reverted to its natural curls Charlie loved it, but Rachel hated it. Rachel looked radiant and dewy, but so tired.

"Good morning, pretty girl," Charlie said, reaching for her.

Rachel walked into her embrace and leaned her head into Charlie's shoulder. Charlie held her and just left the feel and scent of her well up all around her. It make her dizzy.

"Poor baby," she said, rubbing her hand up and down her back. "Rachel, please stay with Tina at the trailer tonight."

Rachel just sighed and shook her head.

"You can call me and tell me goodnight," Charlie told her. "You're so tired you won't even miss me – you'll fall right to sleep."

Rachel ran her finger up and down a seam on Charlie's t-shirt.

"I would miss you," she said, pouting slightly.

Charlie chuckled and wrapped her legs around the back of Rachel's knees, trapping her.

"Will you talk to me until I fall asleep?" she asked, still worrying the seam and picking at a thread she found.

"Of course," Charlie assured her.

"I don't want to, " she whined slightly.

"I don't want to do this shit either, "Charlie said jabbing at her breathing device. Rachel poked her in the shoulder.

"That's different," she said, cutting her eyes up at her through her lashes.

"No, it's not, " Charlie said. "Same thing. Like it or not, it's what's good for you."

She could see Rachel's eyes flickering around as she mulled it over. She looked up at her again, frowning.

"Better stop that," Charlie told her, smirking slightly.

"Why?" Rachel asked, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Because it'll get you kissed," Charlie told her.

Rachel bit her lip and tilted her face up.

Charlie kissed her firmly, sliding her lips across Rachel's and winding her fingers in her damp curls. Rachel pulled away, breathless.

"Honey," she said, smiling.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Rachel giggled.

"No, you taste like honey," she told her and then she flickered her tongue across Charlie's lips.

Charlie groaned.

"Yup," she said, "That will get you kissed again."

Rachel giggled as Charlie pulled her back for another kiss.

The door pushed open and Rachel stumbled backward, forgetting that Charlie's legs were locked around her own. Charlie caught her around the waist, but grunted and winced. Yup, that was going to hurt for awhile.

Tina stepped inside. When she caught sight of Rachel and Charlie and their guilty expressions, she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Nice to see everyone is getting back to normal," Tina muttered with a grin and flashed a look at Charlie.

"Almost ready," Rachel said and dashed back into the bathroom.

Charlie crooked a finger at Tina and she walked over to the bed.

"Don't bring her back here tonight," Charlie whispered to her. "She's exhausted and she needs to sleep in a real bed and eat real food for a change."

Tina stared at Charlie shook her head.

"You know I can only get so far with that," she told her. "If she's determined to come back here, I can't stop her. You, of all people, should know that."

"At least try," Charlie asked. "I think she wants to but she's afraid it will hurt my feelings."

"I can do that," Tina said, nodding. "Try, that is."

"And feed her something, please, " Charlie asked, trying not to start coughing.

"Now that I can definitely do," Tina said and patted Charlie on the arm.

Charlie smile at her.

Tina turned to start gathering up Rachel's things and then, on impulse, turned back around and threw her arms around Charlie's neck, hugging her gently.

Charlie chuckled and hugged her back.

"I'm not that fragile, it's okay to hug me, " Charlie told her.

Rachel walked out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw the two of them.

"Damn it," Charlie muttered and holding onto Tina's sleeve so she couldn't move away. "I told you she'd catch us eventually." She kissed Tina soundly on the cheek and then turned her loose.

"Well, so much for missing you," Tina grumbled under her breath, rubbing her cheek and blushing furiously.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and Charlie laughed happily.

"Brat," Rachel muttered as she bent over to up her messenger bag. Charlie grabbed her by the back of her jeans and hauled her backwards. She wrapped both arms around her waist and put her chin over her shoulder.

"Call me when you get off work," she asked and Rachel nodded.

"What if I can't sleep?" Rachel asked, her brow furrowed anxiously.

"Call me back," Charlie said, kissing her below the ear.

"What if that doesn't help?" Rachel asked with a heavy sigh.

"Then I'll come over," Charlie said, quirking her eyebrow. Rachel cut her eyes over at her.

"You better not," she scolded. It sounded exactly like something Charlie would do.

Charlie shrugged.

"We'll figure something out," she said, squeezing tightly.

"I don't like this," Rachel said, her eyes cast down.

"I know," Charlie said, nuzzling against her cheek. "I don't like it either."

"Then don't make me," she whined. "I'm not that tired."

"Yes, you are, " Charlie said firmly "Don't make yourself sick, too. Then who would take care of me?"

"Quinn," Rachel said, smirking.

Charlie laughed.

"Too scary," she said, kissing her on the neck. "Love you."

"Yeah, whatever," Rachel said, smiling. "Stop bothering me."

Charlie laughed. Rachel leaned her head back on Charlie's shoulder and kissed her on the corner of her mouth.

Charlie looked exasperated.

"Get outta here," she muttered under her breath.

Rachel tried to pick up her bag and Charlie wouldn't turn her loose. Rachel wiggled and twisted and finally Charlie let go. She picked up her things and walked to the door. She looked back at Charlie and she wiggled her fingers at her.

She mouthed: Love you. Then she pulled the door open and went off to find Tina.

Charlie sat listening as her footsteps faded and disappeared.

Charlie bit her lip and sighed.

"Fuck," she muttered under her breath.

It was going to be a very long couple of days.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The door opened and Jesse breezed in, a annoyingly smug smile on his face.

"How's my favorite patient?" he asked brightly.

"Clearly you're in the wrong room, " Charlie muttered scowling. "Can't you knock?"

"Why? Afraid I'd catch you in flagrante delicto?" he asked, chuckling.

"Oh, right, yeah, that's it, " Charlie said, flatly. "How did you guess?"

_Idiot._

"You look better," he said, ignoring her attitude. "You're starting to get some strength back."

"Good, then get me out of here, " she grumbled.

He laughed.

"We'll see," he said.

He pulled her chart and made notes. He walked to her vitals monitor and started pressing buttons and writing down figures.

"Where's Rachel?" he asked, clearly trying to act nonchalant about it.

Charlie feigned looking at her watch.

"Wow," she said, scoffing. "It actually took you five whole minutes before you asked. Color me stunned. She's working."

"Will she be back later?" he pressed.

"Not tonight," she said, glad to be able to burst his bubble.

"Oh," he said, clearly not hearing the answer he wanted.

He reset the monitor and placed her chart on the bed tray.

"Still coughing a lot?" he asked, looking at her.

"Are we really going to do this?" she asked, frowning.

"Do what?" he asked,

"Pretend like I'm going to take you seriously," she said.

"Sure why not? , " he said, smiling at her. "What could it hurt?"

Charlie stared at him.

"Fine, whatever, " she snapped. "No, not so much."

"Hmm," he said. "I see your fever's been normal for 24 hours, too."

"Yeah, rumor has it," she agreed.

"Good, that's good," he commented. "Let's have a listen, shall _we_?"

He held up a stethoscope and Charlie rolled her eyes. He put his hand on her shoulder held the chest piece against against her back.

"Deep breath," he said, leaning over her. She inhaled and huffed out quickly.

"Let's pretend like you're taking me seriously again," he said quietly.

"Stop saying 'we' all the time and I might consider it," she said.

"Fair enough," he said with a nod. "Try again, please?"

Charlie smirked.

Charlie pulled a breath and exhaled, slowly. He nodded and moved the chest piece.

"Another one, please, " he said.

Charlie took another deep breath.

She closed her eyes. This all seemed strangely familiar. It was giving her deja vu and goose bumps rippled up her skin.

She felt the cold of the metal move higher up her back.

"It's cold," he said, mistaking his actions for her sudden chills. "Sorry about that."

She blinked hard, trying to pull herself out of the eerie sensations of the moment.

"One more time, okay?" he asked.

She took another deep breath and coughed lightly a couple of times, but released it easily.

He squeezed her shoulder and stood up.

"Good, you've been doing your exercises, " he said, nodding.

"How would you know?" she asked.

"It shows," he said, raising his eyebrows. " You're moving a lot more air. There's not any congestion either."

"Great, awesome," she said unenthusiastically. "Let me go home then."

"If it were only up to me," he said with a smirk.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Seriously, who do I have to kill to get out of this place?" she muttered.

"Interesting perspective," he said. "You gotta get them to pull that thing for starters."

He tossed his chin toward her IV.

"Hmm," she responded. "I already pulled that out once."

He chuckled.

"Why does that not surprise me?" he said. "So, are you always like this?"

"Like what?" she snapped at him.

"This, " he said and waved his hand in front of her face. "Kind of an uptight, sarcastic bitch?"

She glared at him.

"Just trying to figure out what she sees in you," he said. "I mean aside from the obvious."

Charlie's eyebrows twitched.

"Act like we're cordial and tell me what the hell this conversation is about, " she said, pretty sure where he was headed.

He sighed and looked at her.

"We, as in you and I," he said, moving his index finger back and forth between them. "We are talking about Rachel. You know, about so tall, amazing eyes, just... hot. Ringing any bells?"

She tightened her jaw and her hand fisted without her even realizing.

"We, as in you and I," she said, flickering her finger back and forth between them. "We were doing kind of okay right up until your smart mouth started in. Now, not so much."

"Lighten up," he said easily. "I'm just playing with you."

"I don't play well with others, " she said truthfully.

"I don't believe that actually," he said. "You seem like the type who likes games. You like to keep people off their feet and guessing."

He might look like a lamb with his curly hair and his boyish smile and bright eyes, but this was a wolf. A straight up wolf. She must be off her game not to have fully sensed it earlier. She already knew better than to trust him, but now he seemed to have an agenda. That made him dangerous. That he so blatantly tipped his hand also made him stupid.

"Don't act like you know me," she said, her voice low and her tone very no-nonsense. "You don't want to make that mistake."

"Just trying to make conversation," he said, adding a smile. " I'm intrigued, that's all. You're...interesting."

"Not really," she said, closing him off.

He shrugged and picked up her chart and put it back in the holder.

"You're doing much better," he said, acting like the last few minutes never transpired. "You'll be home soon enough."

She was done talking to him.

"See you tomorrow, " he said, the smug smile back. "Tell Rachel I said 'hello' and that I'm sorry I missed her."

She waited until the door closed and then practically dove for her cellphone. She called up the Internet and searched for a number, hoping that it would be there somewhere. She didn't want to have to call Rachel.

She scribbled it on a notepad and then dialed.

This was going to be unpleasant.

She knew it was too much to hope that it was a direct number, but when a receptionist answered, she dropped her head into her hand.

"May I tell her who is calling please?"

"Quinn Fabray," she said. She hoped that would rattle her enough to take the call.

She was right.

"I gotta say, you're the last fucking person I ever expected to be blowing up my phone in the middle of a weekday afternoon. Something's gotta be way wrong."

"Yeah, I think maybe it is," Charlie admitted. "I don't know. Just a feeling."

"Well it's gotta be about Rachel," she said intuitively. "Cause you damn sure wouldn't call otherwise."

"You're swinging for the fences today, Lopez," Charlie said.

"Sports metaphors," Santana scoffed. "How very cliché of you. Maybe now we can all hold hands in our plaid shirts and then go rescue a cat together."

Charlie chuckled.

"Talk to me, Blondie, " she said. "Don't act like I got nothing better to do than to listen to you whine at me."

"Have you heard anything?" she asked, not really knowing where to go with her vague feelings of dread. "I mean are there any new rumors or anything?"

"There are always new rumors, Cowboy," she sneered. "You're going to have to do better than that."

"Look, Santana," she said, feeling anxious and too inarticulate to play their usual insult game."A couple of weird things have happened and it just feels wrong. It feels like it's too much to be a coincidence. I just, I think maybe something is about to drop somewhere about, you know, about Rachel and me."

Santana was unusually quiet and that made Charlie even more nervous.

"Have you talked to Rachel about this?" she asked, her tone all business.

"No, not really," she said. "It's happened just in the last couple of days and we haven't been able to talk much since she went back to work. Look, I'm just worried. She's got a lot on her right now. I don't know if she could handle...this."

"Rachel's tougher than you think," Santana said and Charlie could almost see her smirking. "She...she wants this, Barbie."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Between you and me," she said, speaking with uncharacteristic candor. "I'm pretty sure that Rachel wants to be...outed. She wants this to, for lack of a better term, to come out. She thinks I don't know that, but being me, of course, I do. I keep telling her, I know and see all, but she never believes me."

"I don't understand, "Charlie said. "If she wants to come out, why doesn't she just come out?"

"Wanting it and doing it is two different things," Santana said. "She and I have talked about this a lot in the past month or so."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"She hasn't told you," Santana said, reading into the silence.

"We've talked about it," Charlie admitted. "But it was more about her finding ways to... have both, I guess."

"Yeah, she mentioned that, too, " Santana said, hesitantly. "The whole bearding idea. I think I might have started that, to be honest. She's never been too happy with the idea."

"Well, she's never needed it before now, " Charlie said, shrugging.

"Yeah, okay, " Santana said, quickly. "We'll go with that story."

Charlie could hear her snickering.

"You're not telling me anything I didn't already know, " Charlie said tersely. "I know there were other women. I just meant it's been a while. Rachel was with a guy when we met."

"Fucking worthless leech, yeah. She has _the_ worst taste in men," Santana muttered. "I gotta say Brokeback, you are such an upgrade in that respect."

Charlie waited for the jab to go along with the compliment, but none came.

Santana sighed.

"Tell me what set this off, " she asked.

Charlie explained the events of the past couple of days between her mother showing up unexpectedly and now Jesse, who appeared to be trying to goad Charlie into making a comment about Rachel.

Santana listened and asked a few random questions and then became quiet again.

"Let's talk about your mother," she said. "I remember your mom. She is one of those women who is all about appearances. For that reason alone I have a really hard time believing she would forgo her precious standing in the community to spill a few sordid details about you and Rachel."

Charlie agreed.

"Besides," Santana added. "You said she really didn't have any idea about Rachel until she walked in that room, correct?"

"I don't think so," she said. "She seemed caught off guard by it."

"And yes," she said. "To answer your next question, there were some articles about your accident. Not specifically about you, but more about Finncompetent Hudson being involved. I gotta give you props, Blondie. I would have used him like a giant Bumble bouncer myself. Anyway, yeah I think your name was mentioned and it wouldn't take much to put that together with a Portland hospital. I think we're just in the coincidence territory with all this. So let's all take a nice cleansing breath about Mommie Dearest for the moment."

Charlie did actually breath a sigh of relief.

"Now that's not to say she won't go there in the future, finances willing." Santana added, yanking the rug right back out again. "In fact, I'm more inclined to think the one to keep a wary eye on is your sister."

"That sounds about right," Charlie said, agreeing completely. "That is much more Fran's style, but Mother might try and stop her if she knew about it."

"Well, there's not much we can do about it until anything happens, "Santana explained. "We can be ready when it does and get ahead of it, but that's about it. Now tell me about this other little annoying fucker."

Charlie told her about Jesse again and about their strange conversation earlier.

"It just felt wrong." Charlie told her. "I felt like he was baiting me into either saying Rachel and I were together or going off on him in such a way he could make that conclusion."

"Again, it is kind of hard to say, Blondie," Santana said, sighing. "Yeah, he could have been trying to get you to say something he could peddle to the press. But he could have also been trying to push your buttons because he's inexplicably got mad wood for Rachel. Stranger things have happened."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Great," she muttered. "Now I sound like a raving paranoid idiot."

Santana laughed.

"No, it's all good, Barbie." she said. "After awhile it gets so you start seeing ears and eyes on everywhere. Welcome to the party, girlfriend. You better get used to it."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"Okay, so now would be a good time to have this talk, " Santana said.

"What talk?" Charlie asked, pretty much right on cue.

"The one I'm NOT supposed to have with you, "Santana said. "According to Rachel and Brittany, that is. The one where I'm not supposed to say that you have a lot of baggage as such and then I'm not supposed to ask you if you've thought about that and how that might play into this scenario. That's the the talk we're not having right now."

"That talk bites," Charlie said, starting to get overwhelmed with everything. Some meds would be nice right about now.

"Look, Quinn," Santana said gently. "We've all got secrets. But if you want to be with Rachel, and I believe that you do, then you have to understand and accept that _your _secrets may not stay secrets. That means all of them. It's an awful truth, but it's still the truth."

"I know that," Charlie said quietly. "I think about that."

"Well, when you're telling Rachel, 'I'm all good with whatever,' she's not really believing you. I'm not really believing you. Rachel is very afraid for you, " Santana said, seriously. "Oh darn, I'm not supposed to tell you that. My bad."

"Fuck," Charlie muttered.

"Listen, I will do whatever I can, "Santana told her. "I will watch out for you just like I watch out for Rachel. But I can only do so much. I'm fierce and frightening and all kinds of amazingly awesome, but even I can't keep everything in the vault every time. I just want to be sure you understand that."

"I do, I understand that," Charlie said. "And thank you."

"Oh no," Santana said, shaking her head. "Don't thank me, Cowboy. Pay me. Consider yourself on the client roster. I'll get the paperwork to you ASAP. Standard rates and whatnot. Welcome to the family."

Charlie laughed.

"Lighten the fuck up, Q., " Santana teased. "Don't worry so much. It's only gossip. It has a shelf life of about 15 seconds these days. Could be worse, you could have slept with Noah Puckerman. Oh, wait. My bad, you did."

"Yeah, well so did you, " Charlie sassed back.

"Yeah, but I didn't adopt the fucking pervert and drag him around as my own personal sidekick." Santana said seriously. "Goddamn Fabray. First Puckerman, now Berry. Good thing you know me or your whole calling circle would be hard-core Lima losers."

"Rachel's not a Lima loser," Charlie said, instinctively.

Santana chuckled.

"You're too easy, Q.," she said. "Berry's your Achilles heel."

"Uh, Brittany?" Charlie said, smirking.

"Hey, thanks for the goddamned lasso, Chuckwagon," Santana fumed. "Fucking rope burns. Remind me to find a way to make your life a living hell some time."

Charlie giggled with mad glee hearing that.

"Yuck it up there, Chuckles," Santana warned. "Don't forget, I know things. It doesn't pay to fuck with the Key Master."

"I thought it was the Crypt Keeper actually," Charlie said.

"Okay, it sounds like we're feeling all better now," Santana sniffed. "So if you don't have any more random paranoid delusions you need me to deflate for you, maybe I could get back to my real work now?"

"Oh don't let me stop you," Charlie said, smiling.

"Good, I won't." Santana said. "Oh, and since you're a client now. Stop fucking around and get healed already. I don't make any money with you lounging around and pissing off your doctors by being a general pain in the ass."

"I've been trying to escape all day," Charlie said. "Maybe you could work your mucho mighty mojo and get me the fuck out of here."

"If you'll promise to keep CryBerry off my phone, I'll see what I can do," Santana told her. "She has some major attachment issues to you. I don't even want to THINK about why that is. And now that you've wasted another five minutes of billable time, go away, Q., you're distracting me from my really important clients."

The call clicked off.

Charlie put the phone down on the bed tray. For the first time since she spoke to her mother she actually felt a sense of calm. How ironic that it would come from talking to of all people, Santana Lopez. And she didn't even want to think about the fact that her inner Quinn monologue and Santana sounded an awful lot alike. That was just too scary to contemplate at the moment.

So Rachel had already been calling Santana and crying in her ear. She wondered what else her sad little brunette was doing to occupy her time. She closed her eyes and tried to picture Rachel wandering around on set, muttering to herself unhappily with Tina trailing along behind her. She would give her a call her and check in with her, but first she wanted to rest her eyes for just a minute.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was almost noon when Charlie woke up again. The nurse was standing beside her bed and was messing with her IV. She could certainly see why people got paranoid in hospitals. Every time she turned around it seemed some random stranger in scrubs was messing with her IV or her monitor or standing around reading her chart.

"There you are," she said, realizing Charlie was awake. "I thought I was going to be able sneak away and you'd be none the wiser I was even here."

"Caught ya," Charlie said thickly.

"You did." she admitted. "Well, no doubt you'll be glad not to have to mess with this anymore."

"What?" Charlie said, now suddenly more awake and sitting up. She noticed the IV was gone from her hand.

"Oh my god, yes,"she said, almost squealing like Rachel. "Does this mean I can take a shower?"

"I don't see why not," she said. "I think your dressing is waterproof. If you'll wait just a minute I'll check it for you."

Charlie nodded eagerly, bouncing excitedly.

"You might want to wait until after you've talked to your doctor though." she said, winding up the cord from Charlie's vitals monitor.

"Why?" Charlie said nervously.

_God, now what?_

"Well, I don't want to talk out of turn, but they might be releasing you sometime this afternoon. I think they're waiting for some test results first. But don't hold me to that." she warned.

"Oh sure," Charlie said, sounding perfectly reasonable.

The minute the woman was out of the room, Charlie was out of bed and haphazardly throwing her things into her overnight bag. She found some reasonably clean clothing and carried it into the bathroom and placed it on the sink. She heard the door creak and scurried back to her bed.

She could tell it was a doctor because they had this annoying habit of cracking the door open and then standing in the hall for another five minutes muttering and laughing before they actually walked into the room.

Sure enough, two minutes later the door pushed all the way open and two of her revolving fleet of doctors strolled into her room. She supposed they had names, but she really wasn't sure what they were. On any given day they were generally referred to by random nicknames. That latest being Alvin, Simon and Ted, because he was the only one she liked and he just didn't look like a Theodore.

"First of all, ignore him," he said, pointing to the nervous young man standing next to him. "He's an intern and is therefore literally invisible."

"That's rude," she said.

"Now why did I know that you would have a comment about that?" he muttered picking up her chart. "No one else ever says anything, but you, I knew you would have an opinion."

He scoffed and shook his head and looked at his intern, who laughed and shook his head as well.

_Idiot. See if I defend you again, twit._

"Rumor has it you've been accosting the staff trying to break out of here," Ted said seriously, giving her the evil eye.

"I have not," she protested vehemently. "Up until about 10 minutes ago I was asleep."

Then she noticed the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Ha, funny, " she muttered and squinted at him.

"You know, for someone who gives an awful lot, you sure don't take very well," he said without looking up from her chart. His pen was scribbling randomly and he was flipping through page after page. "You might want to work on that."

She huffed lightly.

"Not that I expect you to comply with anything," he continued. "But I have a list of demands that I'll be pinning to your lapel."

"Demands?" she asked.

"Conditions, if you will," he said, clarifying. "Care and feeding, maintenance, stereo instructions, do these things or you might otherwise drop dead. Feel free to pick a label more to your liking. I was hoping to pass them off to your ubiquitous sidekick, but lo and behold the one time I need her to be underfoot and asking endless questions and she's nowhere to found."

"I'm going to guess you're referring to Rachel?" she said sarcastically.

_Someone was going to get popped over mouthing off about Rachel today. Keep it up, Ted. It might as well be you. _

"If that is the pretty little brunette who has been your constant and faithful shadow, " he said. "Then yes, that would be the one."

Scribble, scribble, scribble, scribble, srcribbbbbbblllllleeeee, flourish and dot.

"I will give these papers to the nurse and she'll put all your paperwork together in a handy, dandy bundle along with your discharge papers to which Accounting will add a very large bill and you, my annoying yet oddly endearing young friend are, as they say somewhere, free to roam about the country. Try to stay away from high places, just in case."

"Are you telling me I'm released?" Charlie said, not quite believing it. "I mean, are you sure?"

He smiled.

"If you'd like I'd be happy to sit and go through this list of instructions with you. But basically, it says that for the next six weeks: don't pick up anything heavy, don't fall down, don't drive and take ALL your medication until it's gone whether you want to or not. If anything turns red, blue, black or falls off, come back here."

"Is that it?" she asked.

"AND," he said, as he reached across her and picked up her breathing torture device and held it up in front of her. "Keep doing this three times a day until all the pain meds are gone. That should be about two more weeks. I'll have the nurse come in check the dressing on your incision, but it's healing well and you shouldn't have any problems with it. The cast can come off your wrist in about another four weeks. You can do that at your regular GP. I still don't like that cough, but it's better and your breath sounds are stellar. It might just be allergies. I think if you start moving around more, it'll probably disappear pretty quickly. Now what else?"

"Sex," she blurted out without meaning to and felt her face go crimson.

He, on the other hand, didn't bat an eye.

"Don't pick up anything or anyone heavy and don't fall down, otherwise, have it at. Pace yourself. If something hurts, don't do it. Variety and whatnot. That cover it?"

Charlie nodded.

"Next order of business?" he said.

"Thank you?" she said.

He laughed and clutched at his heart. She rolled her eyes.

"You do know that my name is not Ted, " he said, looking at her directly. She smirked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Although I will say I much prefer that to Larry, Frack and most especially, Tweedle," he said winking at her. "It's actually Timothy. Not Ted, but close."

She chuckled.

"Rachel, huh?" he said, smiling at her. She felt her face go right back to pink again. She nodded.

"Yeah," she said.

"Lucky girl, that Rachel," he said, quirking his eyebrows.

"Lucky me," Charlie said quietly, smiling gently.

"What?" he asked.

"Um, do you fish?" she asked, impulsively. "I mean, you look kind of like an outdoors kind of guy?"

He looked at her strangely.

"This is different from that Rachel conversation, right? " he asked, frowning slightly.

"Yeah," she said.

He snapped his finger.

"Darn it," he muttered. "But yeah, I fish, have been known to hunt, hike and whatnot."

She hopped off the bed and rummaged through her bag and pulled out a business card. She reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen and scribbled something on the back of it, then slid the pen back into his pocket.

She handed him the card.

He read it and then looked at her, his eyes wide.

"This is you?" he asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes," she nodded, somewhat indignantly. "That is me. If you call that number on the back. Tell Puck I said to fix you up. He'll know what it means."

"I won't end up naked in an alley missing a kidney somewhere if I do this," he asked warily.

She laughed.

"No, you won't." she said.

"Thanks," he said with a smile and slipped the card in his pocket. "What's the Q stand for?"

She sighed.

"Quinn," she told him.

He pointed at her and raised his eyebrows.

She nodded.

"Sometimes," she said. "Mostly not, but sometimes."

"I'll just pretend that I understand that," he told her.

"That makes two of us," she said truthfully. "Thanks... Tweedle."

He laughed and waved as he walked out the door.

She made a beeline for the bathroom and shut the door. By the time the nurse got back around to change her dressing and bring her paperwork, Charlie was freshly showed, dressed in clean clothes and packed.

Thirty minutes later an orderly came with a wheelchair to take her to the lobby. She pulled out her cellphone and stared at it.

"Not supposed to use those in here," he said lightly. "But everyone does anyway."

She nodded.

"Is your ride coming? " he asked.

"Actually, I gotta call a man about a helicopter, " she told him.

He frowned.

"Yeah, sure you do, lady," he thought to himself.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

It was almost 8 pm when Tina and Rachel finally came through the door. Rachel dropped her things and went to the kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator. She pulled out a bottle of water and twist off the cap and drank half of it.

Tina lingered just inside the door way.

"I'm going to run over to the... commissary and see what's available," she said.

"It's awfully late," Rachel said, sipping her water. "I doubt there's anyone still there."

"Well, I'll just see," Tina said with a shrug.

Rachel nodded.

"I picked up a package for you today. I put it in your room." she said.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at her. "I'll probably just go straight to bed."

"Okay, see you in a bit," Tina said and stepped out the door. She smiled and started down the steps.

Rachel finished her water and kicked off her shoes. She flipped through the mail on the kitchen table and then tossed it back down again. She'd look at it again in the morning. She picked up her shoes and padded down the hall. She pushed open the door to the bedroom and stopped, staring.

Charlie was propped up in an over-sized club chair in the corner of the room with a bedside table and a reading lamp. She was wrapped in a blanket and had a book spread out across her lap.

"Hi," she said softly.

"How...what are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"I twisted my bedsheets together and escaped," she said, shrugging.

Rachel scowled.

"You just left, didn't you?" she said, glaring at her. "I knew you would do something like this."

Charlie laughed.

"No," she said giggling. "See, I knew you would do this. Look, look." Charlie handed her the discharge papers and the list of demands she got from Ted. He had actually scribbled "For Rachel" across the top of them.

Rachel snatched the papers away from her and stared at them.

Rachel's eyes scanned over them and she laughed in amazement.

"How did you do this?" she asked looking up from the papers in her hand.

"I actually think it might have been Santana," Charlie said, still amused by the thought. "I had to promise her you wouldn't call her crying anymore."

That more than anything convinced Rachel it was legit. She dropped the papers on the bed and bee-lined for Charlie and crawled into her lap. She wrapped her arm around her and put her head on her shoulder.

"Is this okay?" she asked, remembering.

"It's fucking great," Charlie said, hugging her.

"You talked to Santana today?" Rachel asked.

"Mm hmm," Charlie told her.

"Is this real life? " she asked,

Charlie chuckled and kissed her on the head.

"Yes, Little Bit," she said, happily. "It most definitely is."

"I'm sorry that I'm so tired, " Rachel said. "I wish I could act more excited, because I really am."

"Actually, you were supposed to run squealing into my arms and then cry," Charlie teased.

"I can do that," Rachel said. "First thing, tomorrow."

"It's okay," Charlie reassured her. "It's been a very long, very strange day and I'll tell you all about it, tomorrow."

"Mmmkay," Rachel mumbled.

"You know what I want right now?" Charlie asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Please don't make it something complicated or time consuming, " she pleaded. "I'm just on empty, sweetheart."

"I want to get into the bed with you and just go to sleep," she said. "And not have to worry about anyone barging through the door or coming in to poke me or prod me or any other annoying-ass stuff. I just want to be able to sleep with you and not think about anything else."

"I want that," Rachel said eagerly. "I can do that."

"Okay, so go do what you gotta do then," Charlie told her.

Rachel crawled off her lap and disappeared into the bathroom. Charlie put her stuff aside and carefully crawled into bed. Laying flat was a new experience and it took her awhile to find a comfortable spot. She heard Rachel come in and close the door and then she turned off the light. She crawled across the bed and wiggled up next to Charlie.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Mmm hmm," Charlie lied, trying not to moan. After a few minutes the pain eased up.

"Is it going away?" Rachel asked.

"A little bit." Charlie said

"I can move," Rachel said, but Charlie held on to her.

"I didn't move heaven and earth and make nice with Santana Lopez for you to move, " she said and grunted.

Rachel giggled.

"Just stay right there," she told her. "Wait, I know what will help."

She reached down and carefully pulled her t-shirt off.

"No, not better," she said. "Let's try this."

She rolled over and ran her hands under Rachel's t-shirt and pushed it up and off. Rachel squeaked and laughed loudly.

"Mmm yeah," Charlie said, snuggling up against Rachel's bare skin. "That's much better." She kissed her softly because she could and kept kissing her everywhere until they were both laughing. Then she rolled over and put her head on Rachel's chest and ran her hand across her bare stomach. Rachel ruffled her fingers through Charlie's hair.

"I feel like Dorothy Gale ," Charlie said quietly.

"No place like home?" Rachel asked. "You think of this as home now?"

Charlie shook her head.

"You, Rachel. You."

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: Another chapter come and gone. I'm actually trying to get one that's 10K words in a single go. This was close. I hope you don't get tired of me saying this, because I really do mean it - thank you for reading and for your comments. **  
><strong>


	31. Good for the Soul

A/N The computer has tried to eat this twice now. I think that's a sign it just needs to be posted now before it gets swallowed into digital oblivion. Read, enjoy, review if you feel so compelled.

Good for the Soul

Charlie woke herself in pain at least twice in the night. She shifted back and forth but just could not seem to find a comfortable position. She finally resorted to actually taking her pain medication. Of course once the meds kicked in she was golden. She propped herself up on several pillows and spent 15 minutes working with her suck/blow/cough/spit breathing exercises. She would be the last to ever admit it out loud, but it did seem to be helping.

She scribbled her breathing stats on the back of an envelope she found on the nightstand. Charlie was certain before all was said and done, Rachel would have a laminated spreadsheet schedule worked up for her and a coordinating flowchart taped to the wall. Whatever made Rachel happy, it was all good to Charlie.

She settled herself back down beside Rachel. The pain was still there, but it was definitely muted which made it much easier to move around.

Rachel was sleeping so soundly that she didn't even stir, not even when Charlie moved closer and just ran her hand flat along the the curves of her body – up the back of her thigh, over the curve of her ass, around the flare of her hip and along her sleek, smooth back. These were the little things she had missed, the moments that she craved. Charlie was perfectly content to just lie quietly and watch Rachel sleep. She didn't even realize it when her own eyes closed.

When they opened again, full sunlight was streaming in the window and Rachel was already obviously long gone. Charlie moped about the fact that Rachel didn't even try to wake her until she walked into the bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror. She totally belly laughed. She had pink lipstick prints all across her face – on her forehead, on both cheeks, on her mouth and even one on her nose. Plus Rachel had scribbled "Love you Sleepyhead" across the bathroom mirror with hearts and stars. Maybe taking her meds in the wee hours wasn't such a good idea after all.

She wrapped her cast and quickly showered, dressed and then wandered into the kitchen. She was rummaging through the refrigerator when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and waited, but no one came through so she walked over and opened the door only to find Sam standing on the top step, hands in pockets.

"I heard a rumor," he said, wearing a big grin from ear to ear. "It appears to be true."

"Dude,"she said. "It wasn't locked. Since when do you ever knock?"

"Hey," he said, slipping past her into the living room. "It's been weird around here, you know, without you around. I think this is the first time I've been here actually since...everything. Tina was telling tales the other night and I just didn't know what I might be walking into this morning."

She scoffed.

"Oh ha ha," she said, mirthlessly. "Aren't y'all just so not funny."

Apparently she and Rachel were doomed never to live that down.

They both stood looking at each other. Sam shuffled his feet awkwardly and buried his hands deeper into his pockets.

Charlie rolled her eyes and shook her head. She stepped up and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He shyly put his arms around her waist.

"Thank you, Sam," she said, her mouth close to his ear. "I know you were there for me and I know you looked after Rachel and Tina. You have no idea how much I just love you for that."

"It was nothing," he mumbled and cleared his throat.

"That's not true, " she said hugging him tighter. "You totally had my back, brother. I won't ever forget that."

"We take care of our own," Sam told her quietly.

She nodded and swallowed hard.

She turned him loose and he looked quickly away, but she could see he was bright red. No matter, it needed to be said. Charlie knew how much Sam, Tina and Mike were there for Rachel when she needed them to be and they would all always have her undying love and loyalty for that reason.

We take care of our own.

We defend our own.

These were bedrock truths she could stand on and not worry about feeling them crumble from beneath her. There was more family for her right here in this place than any that tried to claim her anywhere else.

"Now that all _that's_ over with," she said, breaking the tension. "Sit down, I was trying to find something to eat up in here. The place is cleaned out. As scary as it is, I might have to resort to Craft Services."

"Oh yeah," Sam scoffed, "That last time was such a big success. You have enough problems working without tempting fate with food poisoning again. Call catering direct. I'm sure they'll bring you something."

"Is that really gonna be much better?" she asked and went back to rummaging in the mostly empty refrigerator. There were Chinese take-out cartons that looked vaguely promising, but she didn't have any idea how long they'd been there. They weren't Rachel's either – she always wrote dates on her take-in cartons and put her initials on them. With little stars, no less.

Just thinking about it she wondered: how could someone not just love Rachel Berry? It was an absolute mystery to her.

"Do you know where they're filming today?" Charlie asked, finally giving up and closing the door.

"A couple of places, " Sam said, nodding. "Why?"

"I just want to see Rachel," she said. "Maybe she can take a break or something."

Sam looked uneasy and Charlie fixed him with a suspicious stare.

"What's that all about?" she asked, warily. "The sudden squirming? What's going on?"

He shrugged.

"They're just busting it trying to get caught up," he said, not meeting her eyes. "Probably not a good day to try and track her down, that's all."

Sam was an even worse liar than Rachel. He was one giant sweaty, fidgeting, stammering tell. The only thing that was more obvious than the fact that he _was_ evading her question was the fact that he really didn't want her going to find Rachel for some reason. That, of course, immediately made her bound and determined to go.

"Well, I'm sure she can spare a minute or two to sneak away, " Charlie pressed, watching his reaction closely. "Do you have your speed buggy outside? I'm not sure I'm up to a lot of walking just yet."

He fidgeted even more now, even began nervously tugging at his hair like a school girl.

"Yeah, I've got it." he said slowly. "Let me call and see if I can get Tina. She can tell me what's up with them."

"No, don't. I thought I'd just surprise her," Charlie said, deliberately trying to force his hand.

"Not a good idea, man," he muttered, confirming Charlie's suspicions. "Really, just let me call Tina."

Charlie sighed and nodded.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and hit her number on speed dial. Charlie could see he was trying to crouch over the phone so naturally she came over and sat down right across from him.

"Hey," Sam said when she picked up. "What's up?"

He listened briefly.

"Don't say nothing to Rachel," he said, looking up at Charlie. "But Charlie's was thinking of coming up and surprising her. How's that look?"

She watched his eyes trying to read what he was hearing on the other end of the conversation. She could see them practically flashing "no good "well before Sam starting shaking his head.

"How long's that scene going to be?" he asked. Charlie could hear Tina talking rapidly, but she couldn't pick out what she was saying. It was an awful lot of talking just to say "not a good time."

Charlie debated with herself. Something was clearly up that they didn't want her to know about and she was torn between pressing the issue now, waiting to talk about it with Rachel after or maybe just ignoring the whole thing.

Seriously, what possible reason could they have to want to keep her away from filming?

"Hudson," she muttered aloud suddenly and Sam's eyes flickered toward her. Charlie flashed back to a really bad conversation she and Finn once had about Rachel, or more specifically, about Rachel's breasts. That must be what they were filming today – some goddamned love scene between Finn and Rachel's characters. Right this very minute he could be groping on her and slobbering all over her. It felt like a fine red haze settled over her. God, she wanted to find Rachel. Where the hell was Quinn?

"I'll call you back," Sam said hastily to Tina and ended the call.

"Just let it go, dude," he told Charlie as he could see the dots starting to connect in her mind just by her expression. "It's just one day and they're done with it. Just five minutes in a life. Let it go. Tina says Rachel's a total hot mess about it already. "

Charlie didn't say anything. Immediately her mind conjured up all kinds of images she did not want to be seeing. Her teeth clenched in response. She didn't expect to be hit with this situation first thing back. Not to mention she felt immensely guilty for not being there for Rachel before she left this morning.

Or maybe that was for the better? Who knows how she might have reacted to Rachel telling her. That is, of course, if she told her.

"Charlie?" Sam said, watching her, almost hearing the gears grinding and smoking.

"I can't stay here," Charlie said finally.

Sam sighed and his shoulders dropped.

"Dude, don't make it harder for her," he said quietly.

Charlie's first reaction was to become somewhat pissed off. Was Sam really going to lecture her about how she should act with Rachel?

He must have seen it in her eyes.

"Look man," he said, holding his hands up. "I'm not trying to overstep here, but you've got to admit, you have a bit of a blind spot with this issue. I know the history, brah. I'm not out in left field on this."

He held her gaze until she exhaled and backed off.

"I'm not going to do anything to make it harder for her," she told him, her voice still decidedly cool. "I just can't sit here now fucking knowing is all. I'll go mad thinking about it."

"Okay," he said, understanding now. "It's cool. Tell me where, I'll take you wherever you want to go. Except I won't take you where they're filming."

"I need to be outside," she said. "I need space, I need something bigger than me."

Sam smiled.

"I can do that," he said. "Leave it to me, brah."

Ninety minutes later, Charlie was sitting in the sun in the middle of a mountain lake with a fishing rod in her hand.

"Where did you get this boat?" Charlie asked, tipping her face up to the sun.

Because she was still on antibiotics, she was slathered in sunscreen, wearing long sleeves, a hat and sunglasses, but it was cool enough outside so she felt comfortable. The sun felt really good on her skin in the few places it could still reach.

"Belongs to someone on the crew," he told her, tossing his line out into the still water. "We've been using it off and on and chipping in for beer and gas money."

"You know we're not gonna catch anything sitting out here in the middle like this throwing crankbait right?" Charlie said, squinting up at him.

He shrugged.

"There's fishing and there's catching," he said easily. "You can do both or you can do either. Depends on what you're looking for out of the time spent. I thought we'd just fish for awhile. If you get bored, we can try a hand at catching, run and gun style."

"Works for me," she said, perfectly content to be in the fresh air and listen to the water sloshing up against the boat. It was healing and peaceful. It was bigger than anything she had to worry or wonder about today.

"How do you know so much, Sam?" she asked him.

"About?" he asked, chuckling.

"Everything?" she said,smiling. "You're just one of guys who has like ninja skills. You remind me a lot of Noah, actually. Only without the annoying horndog add-on though."

Sam laughed and she remembered that the two had met recently.

"I thought that might just be for show," Sam said. "Like that Puckasaurus thing."

"It is now more than it used to be," she said, swishing a bug away from her face. "He's mellowing I think. Don't get me wrong though, no doubt he still has days were he still tries to nail anything that moves into his path just because he can. Thankfully he just no longer feels the need to tell me about it."

Sam chuckled.

"As to your question, just life taught I guess," he said, smirking.

"Liar," she tossed at him as she tossed her line back out. "I've got theories and that's not one of them."

"Let's hear some of your theories then," he nudged.

"I'm gonna say military, probably Army, single tour, medical," she said. "It wasn't for you so you got out first chance you got and then started wandering. I'm going to guess maybe some college, but not a degree, at least, not yet. Well, that's my backstory for you anyway."

He cut his eyes over at her and she shrugged. After a minute, he smiled.

"And now I'll just stick with mine where you're ex-FBI," he said with a laugh.

Charlie started to say something but her line zipped out and she pulled back hard to set the hook. It was about that time she remembered Ted's rule about not lifting anything heavy and wondered what the limits were.

She played the line - letting the fish run when it needed to and then pulling it back when it slowed.

"Do you want the net?" Sam asked, still cranking his line, but watching hers.

She shook her head.

"It's not really that much of a fish," she told him. "It just thinks it is. I'll just swing it in if I get it up to the boat. I have no interest in keeping anything unless you do?"

"Nah, turn it back out," he told her. "I don't want to clean fish."

She worked it up to the boat and swung it up at out of the water.

"Smallie," she said and slipped it off the hook. "Hello little perfect smallie."

She held it down into the water and let it flow across the little fish's gills, reviving it. When she felt it try and move away, she opened her hand. It swam a few inches, slapped its tail indignantly and then disappeared.

She squinted up at the sun. They'd been trolling lazily around out here for a couple of hours now. The sun was sneaking around to the horizon.

"Did you all work out some signal when it was safe to release me back into the wild?" she asked, not bothering to look up at him.

"Maybe," he said, mindlessly scratching the back of his head. That was a big Sam tell.

"I take it you haven't seen the Bat signal yet," she asked, sighing.

"No," he said with a tight shake of his head. "You getting tired of all this non-stop excitement?"

"Yeah," she said. "All things considered, I think I may have to work myself back up to the rigors of this high life."

"Well reel it up and we'll start back," he told her cranking in his line.

"This was pretty awesome, Sam," she said. "Thanks."

"All part of the de-luxe Sam Evans 'dawgs for life' package," he told her imitating some obscure celebrity that she was sure she'd never heard of.

"God, you're so..." she said and couldn't think of what to say.

"Ain't I just?" he asked, clearly taking it as a compliment.

She laughed.

"Yes, Samwise, you definitely are."

He turned the boat smoothly and cranked up the motor heading them lazily back to the dock.

They were just stowing their fishing gear when Sam looked up and pointed. Another vehicle was turning into the clearing and heading toward them.

"Bat signal," he told her.

The car pulled up and the driver's side window rolled down. Tina was driving. Charlie leaned down and saw Rachel sitting in the passenger seat.

"Trade ya, " Tina said, tossing her head at Sam. Charlie looked at Sam who smiled and held up his keys.

"I'm not supposed to drive," Charlie told him.

He shrugged.

"Surely Rachel can get it just back up the road," he said.

" 'kay," Charlie said.

Sam walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Rachel. She climbed out and hugged him lightly. He climbed in and shut the door. Rachel walked slowly around the car. Charlie grinned at her and held out her hand. Rachel took it with both of hers.

"Send up a flare if you need anything," Tina told them and Charlie nodded. Then she rolled up the window, pulled away slowly and turned back to the exit.

Rachel let go of Charlie's hand and slipped her arms around her waist. Charlie wrapped her up in her arms and kissed her on the top of the head.

"Hey," she said, squeezing her tightly.

"Hey yourself, " Rachel said back, tucking her face into her chest. "Are you mad at me?"

Charlie frowned.

"Of course not," she said immediately. "Why would you ask that?"

Rachel sighed.

"Because you know what we were filming today." she said, not looking up at her.

"Rachel," she said, tiredly. "I am never going to like that. Ever, ever, ever, ever. But I'm not ever going to hold that against you and make you feel bad about it."

She could feel Rachel relax against her.

"Of course, if you told me it made you physically ill," she said, teasing. "That might make me feel better."

Rachel giggled.

"Wait, no, it would make me feel worse." she said. "I wouldn't want you feeling like that. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. "

"Charlie, stop it," she said. "That didn't happen, but I did slap him."

"I'm not sure that helps," Charlie said now wondering why she felt the need to slap him. "That might actually be worse."

"He didn't _do _anything to make me slap him, " she said. "I just improvised it. Twice. They liked it and left it in."

Charlie smiled.

"Okay, so maybe that helps a little," she said, pleased.

"Were you just getting ready to leave?" Rachel asked.

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "I was getting kind of tired."

"Okay, well, come on then," Rachel pulled away and put her hand out for the truck keys.

"I can drive, Rachel," Charlie said.

"Um, no you can't," she said, switching over to her BossyBerry tone. "Keys, please."

Charlie dropped the keys in her palm.

"Thank you, " Rachel said, her tone much softer.

She unlocked the door and opened it for Charlie, who looked at her and then carefully climbed into the cab. Rachel waited until she got settled and then pulled the seat belt across her lap. She leaned across her lap and deliberately grazed across Charlie's chest to click it closed. Charlie smirked.

Rachel pulled back slowly and looked at Charlie, her eyes lazy and smoldering. She leaned in close and hesitated for a moment, then kissed her. It started soft and slow, but quickly turned into something hungry and deeply sensual. They were both looking for something from the other – reassurance, reconnection, release.

Charlie pulled Rachel down into her lap. She moved her lips away from her mouth and kissed down the length of her neck. Rachel tangled fingers into Charlie's hair and and breathed hard and heavy into her ear.

"Do you want to do this here?" she asked, her breath ragged. She could feel Charlie's hands starting to roam over her. She was tense and ready everywhere.

Charlie growled.

"I want to," she said lustily. "But I'm not sure I can. It's a little cramped in here."

Rachel latched her mouth onto the side of Charlie's neck, wetly sucking and biting. Charlie moaned.

"What about the bed?" Rachel asked, between broad swipes with her tongue.

Where Artie's truck was deluxe and roomy, Sam's was a glorified farm truck. The best thing it had going for it at the moment was the wide bench front seat. The bed was open and dirty and, no doubt, uncomfortable. It wasn't much of an option in "as is" condition. The ground might even be a more comfortable option.

"Charlie, if you don't touch me," Rachel breathed into her ear, "right now. I'm going to have to do it myself. And I will make you watch."

Charlie groaned and pushed her back onto the seat, struggling to undo the seat belt with her cast. She grunted in frustration.

"Help me," she muttered angrily and Rachel chuckled. She sat up and unfastened the lap belt. Charlie scrambled out of the truck and pulled off her over shirt and her boots. Rachel watched her, biting her lip and smiling. She slid across the seat and put her hand on Charlie's arm.

"Slow down," she said and kissed her softly. Then she reached down and unfastened the button on Charlie's jeans and eased the zipper down. She started to pushed them down over her hips when Charlie stopped her.

"Wait, wait," she said, "No, not out here. Not like this."

Charlie couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth.

_Shut up, you idiot. Do this, go there. twice if she'll let you. Oh my god, what in the hell is wrong with _ you?

"What?" Rachel asked, clearly adding confusion to her already growing frustration. "What's the matter? Are you okay?"

Charlie now remembered her conversation with Santana and the gnawing sense of dread that she felt that something was lurking and waiting to blow up about their relationship. This was exactly the kind of careless rendezvous that could very well get them in trouble. It wasn't likely anyone would follow Charlie and Sam, but Rachel and Tina were another matter.

Charlie sighed deeply and fastened her jeans. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed not to drop trou and give Rachel what she clearly wanted. The look on Rachel's face told Charlie she was thinking the exact same thing.

"I feel like I haven't seen you in weeks, "she said, "Which is ridiculous, but it's just that there's all this stuff churning around. Stuff we haven't even been able to talk about yet. Important stuff, life-changing kind of stuff.

Rachel sat back and ran a hand quickly through her hair. The irony that Charlie wanted to talk to her now wasn't lost on her. But, everything she was saying was true.

"Okay," she said, agreeing with her logic. "I agree. There's been a lot going on over the past three days. We clearly haven't been able to process it all yet. But what does that have to do with this, right here? I'm confused, among other things."

Charlie grinned and stroked her face.

"Let me sit down...please, " she asked and Rachel slid over so Charlie could get back inside. Charlie picked up her boots then got in ands closed the door behind her.

"I don't know why, but all of the sudden yesterday I got really intensely paranoid about the idea of people finding out about us."

"And so this means I don't get wicked hot car sex again?" Rachel said, not entirely kidding.

Charlie glared at her.

She put her hand lightly on Charlie's leg. "I'm sorry, really," she said. "Go on, what do you mean?"

"Maybe it's the medication, I honestly don't know, but a couple of things started to seem like they were maybe more than what they were," she tried to explain. "And I kind of freaked myself out and, long story short, I ended up calling... Santana about it."

Rachel's mouth dropped open slightly and her eyes widened.

"I thought you just called her to get you out of the hospital," Rachel said, clearly surprised.

"No, not at all," Charlie said. "That came up at the very end of the conversation. I called her because I wanted to know if she had seen or heard anything about...us. If anyone was trying to, I don't know, sell a story or something about us."

Rachel reached over and took Charlie's hand and just pulled it into her lap. She was chewing on her lip and that Charlie knew by the look on her face that she was thinking about what she said.

"What did she say?" Rachel asked.

"She said there's always new rumors," Charlie told her, recounting Santana's conversation. "And she told me that I'll probably start to see eyes and ears on us now everywhere I look."

Rachel scoffed.

"So, in other words, she told you the truth," Rachel said wryly.

"Yeah, actually," Charlie said, nodding. "She was really upfront. I was pleasantly surprised."

"Okay, but something specific must have made you nervous or concerned, right?" she asked, her eyes flickering across Charlie's face. "I mean, you're not, well, like me. You're not a drama queen about things. You're pretty grounded about everything."

"That asshole Jesse was part of it," she hissed.

She told Rachel about their conversation and Rachel listened intently, all while playing with Charlie's fingers, nodding and chewing on her lip.

"I don't know what to think about it, honestly," she said. "I got a really creepy vibe off him, but I thought it was just because he was so aggressive."

"That's kind of what Lopez said," Charlie told her. "That he had...well, that he was into you and was just trying to push my buttons about it."

"I'm sure that's not at all an exact quote," Rachel teased. "No doubt Santana said something crude, but she's right. I also go the impression that he was got in trouble over letting you slide on your breathing treatments. I even wondered if he might try and get even about that. But, honestly, he didn't come across as the brightest color in the crayon box. I don't know if he could be shrewed enough to set you up that way."

Charlie laughed.

"So in other words, I was just being paranoid and delusional," she vented. "That's what Santana said, too."

Rachel smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I will admit that I have pretty much accepted the fact that our relationship can't stay between us for much longer," she said quietly. "There's just too much...we are too far past the point of being careful. I don't want to have to be careful."

To prove her point, she leaned over and kissed her, lingering against her lips.

"That's what Santana said," Charlie told her, cupping her face and kissing her on the cheek, then sliding her lips back to her mouth. "She said part of you wants to get caught."

Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back.

"Maybe," she said, pursing her lips. "Probably, even. But I'm not deliberately trying to make it happen, but I'm also not trying to keep it under wraps anymore. If I was, I never would have slept in your bed at the hospital. I mean, there was no way to deny that meant... something. Anyone who saw that knew the truth about us; that I'm _with_ you. That we are together."

"Yeah, but knowing the truth and selling a story about it are two different things, " Charlie said. "I even wondered about my Mother, whether she could go there. Santana doesn't seem to think so."

"Hmm," Rachel said, tilting her head. She clearly hadn't put that as a piece of the puzzle.

"I still don't know about all that," Charlie said. "I think Fran might try it first, though."

Rachel had turned in the seat and was sitting cross-legged, facing Charlie so she could watch her face. Charlie turned slightly and leaned back against the door. Whenever Charlie moved back, Rachel would scoot closer and she now had her pretty much cornered.

"I worry about you, " Rachel admitted suddenly. "I think you tell me you're okay if we go public, but I think you really don't have any idea what that really means. How it would turn your life upside down so much more so than mine."

"I think about that, " Charlie said, agreeing with her. "I have a lot of... baggage. I know that."

"That's one way of putting it," Rachel said, teasing gently. "You're a private person. You have a comfort zone that you're very much used to. It's a lot bigger than mine. People aren't going to respect that. "

"I'm not lying when I say I don't care, Rachel. I don't care what people think," she told her. "I care what you think. I care what a select few other people think, but mostly I just care what you think."

"You know what I think," Rachel said, leaning into her and nuzzling her face. "But I don't want to see you hurt. I don't want to see it make you so miserable that you... want to leave because of it all."

"Want to leave?" she repeated back to her. "As in you or as in everything?"

Rachel looked away from her.

"I mean me," she said haltingly. "That you want to leave me."

"That's what you meant until I told you about the beach," Charlie pressed her. "Now it means something else, doesn't it?"

"That was really scary to hear, yeah," Rachel confessed. "I wasn't expecting that. And there's more, isn't there?"

Charlie looked down into her lap.

"What everything else," Rachel asked, leaning in toward Charlie. "What else did your mother know about?"

"For one, she knew I was living in my car," Charlie said. "When I tried to work a little bit, I would list the house as my address. She was home during the day, she had to be getting calls for me sometimes."

"What was she telling them?" Rachel asked quietly.

" I have no idea," Charlie said, truthfully. "It got so I just stopped even trying because I hated all the lying. If you can imagine Quinn actually hating such a thing."

"What did you do for money?" Rachel asked, equal parts appalled and intrigued by this. "I mean, even for insurance, for gas?"

"Noah did what he could and most of the time well, I... stole stuff," she said. "A lot of stuff. Mostly food, but sometimes just stuff, clothes, those kind of things. I never robbed people at gunpoint or slept with anyone for money or anything, but sometimes I did things I never thought I would ever do. It maybe meant the difference between eating and not some days.

"Oh Charlie," Rachel said, burying her face in her hands. She knew she wasn't supposed to do this but she couldn't help it. Charlie might have hated Quinn, but she must have some pretty amazing survival qualities to have managed to pull this off for as long as she did. Rachel would be the first to admit she wouldn't have lasted five minutes in this situation.

"I never really did drugs... well, not all that much," Charlie told her. "I know you've wondered. Maybe it was only because I couldn't afford to, but I just never did. But alcohol was pretty easy to come by so there was a time there when that got a little out of hand. So much so that it started to cause problems.

Anyway, the police picked me up one night. I was drunk and sitting on the railing of an bridge overpass. I really was just drunk more than anything, but I couldn't convince them of that. Of course, they took me straight to the local hospital and put me under a 48-hour psych hold."

Rachel actually winced.

"Well, as you can probably imagine, I was desperate and scared and I couldn't find Noah. I finally told them that I was still a minor thinking it might make a difference. And it did. They told me if I could get a parent to come down and get me that they would release me into their custody. So I gave them the phone number and then just waited," Charlie said, her eyes staring blankly.

Rachel reach across and put her hand on her thigh, squeezing affectionately. Charlie stayed calmer if she could feel someone touching her.

"I didn't know whether or not she'd come, " she told her. "I knew my father wouldn't, but I still thought that maybe my mom was...still my mom, at least a little bit."

Rachel now had both of Charlie's hands in hers and she was squeezing her fingers like there was no tomorrow.

"What happened?" Rachel nudged her gently to continue.

"I remember that I could hear her shoes on the tile floor. I could hear her coming down the hall," Charlie said. "And I remember being so relieved. So relieved that I wasn't going to have to stay there and just thinking that in spite of whatever else had happened, she still came and got me when I called for her. That she was still my mom."

Charlie dropped her head and her eyes closed. She didn't move for a long time.

"Charlie," Rachel said, softly, leaning forward and stroking her hand through her hair. "Tell me what happened."

"She said she didn't know who I was," Charlie told her, mumbling, her breath ragged. "She said 'I'm sorry. There's been some kind of mistake. That's not my daughter. I'm sorry, but I don't know this young woman. I don't know who she is.' And then she just turned and walked away. She didn't even look at me, not once."

Rachel felt gutted. There were no words.

Rachel couldn't even imagine what that must have felt like, what that must do to a person to hear something like that.

"At first I screamed and I begged and pleaded with her to come back, to take me with her but she never even looked back, not once. She didn't even slow down," Charlie said, breathing hard. "Those were the last words I heard my mother say and the last time I saw her until she walked into my hospital room."

Rachel tilted her head down and found Charlie's gaze, drawing it back up level with her. She rubbed her cheek gently. Charlie smiled a little.

"Two days after that, I broke a water glass and slashed my wrists. They committed me for 30 days."

Rachel closed her eyes and fought to keep the tears from spilling over. She opened them and gingerly turned Charlie's cast-free hand over in hers and traced traced the faint scars all across the inside of her wrists.

Charlie had scars. On her hands, on her arms, her legs, on her chin, a delicate one over her top lip, a faint jagged one going up into her hairline. Rachel had never thought much of them before, especially given what Charlie did for a living. She was always scraped or cut or bruised somewhere. Honestly, they were just markers, guideposts; a personal constellation; place a kiss here, a touch there, a lick across, around, over and under here.

It never even occurred to her they were something more; something darker. She closed her eyes and remember what Puck had said to her: Mostly she's ashamed. Mostly she thinks she deserved it.

Don't pity her. Don't look at her like she's broken. Just listen and let her tell her truth however she needs to.

"I think I waited maybe a week and then tried again," she said. "Here, this time.

Charlie ran her index finger across the inside of her thigh.

Rachel actually had to turn her head away and put her hand over her mouth.

She knew those particular scars well – those faint, almost, delicate horizontal marks. When she first saw them, first traced over them with her fingertips, first kissed them, she actually wondered if Quinn might have be a cutter at some point in her life.

Rachel whimpered faintly and put her hand over her eyes, trying so hard not to react. Charlie stroked her fingers down Rachel's cheeks, brushing away the angry tears she couldn't push away and was trying to hide.

"It's okay," she told her. "I don't think about it so much anymore. Quinn does though, she... hurts more than I do," Charlie said, her voice breaking slightly. A single tear got away from her and Charlie rubbed it away quickly.

Rachel, one hand still over her eyes, just shook her head and she rubbed her thumb across Charlie's fingers. Quinn still hurts more. The phrase broke her heart, for them both. She could love Charlie, be there for Charlie, but part of her physically ached to be able to do the same for the girl was once Quinn.

"Obviously, I finally got through to Noah and he got an attorney and somehow they got me out of that place."

Rachel actually wanted her to stop, to not tell her anymore.

"I got it into my head that I wanted to see the Pacific Ocean," Charlie said with a funny, sad smile. "Poor Noah, he was just so desperate to try and get something right. We drove as far away as we could get on the money that we had. We ended up in some fleabag motel by the beach. He and I fought one morning about something. I don't even remember what it was about and I just slipped out the door. He didn't even know I was gone. I walked the boardwalk until I came to water and then I guess I just kept right on walking."

Charlie scoffed.

"An inch deeper or a minute longer and none of this...," she said, mostly wondering out loud, her eyes unfocused and staring at nothing.

At the thought, Rachel finally sobbed and covered her face with both hands. Charlie gave a shallow, pained sigh. She pulled her against her chest and ran her hand through Rachel's hair because that was all she had at the moment.

"I'm sorry," she said against her ear. "I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't thinking. Please don't." Rachel had her hands wound into Charlie's shirt. Charlie held her and rocked her until she calmed down and sat back, rubbing at her eyes. Then she reached over and started trying to smooth Charlie's shirt. Charlie grabbed her hand.

"After that, everything changed." she said, now gently rubbing across Rachel's knuckles. "I changed. Quinn went into the water, but after that it was mostly just... me."

Rachel had a hold of both Charlie's hands again, clinging desperately.

"Charlie, I..." she couldn't find the words."Is that everything?"

Charlie actually kind of laughed and shook her head.

"I don't even know," she said, truthfully. She was so tired that she wasn't sure what Rachel knew and what she didn't anymore at this point. There were little things, little incidents, things she wasn't proud of doing, but that surely was enough for one hard day.

"Of course, the floor is open for questions." Charlie teased weakly.

Rachel laughed and tried to pull fragments out of her scrambled thoughts.

"What did your mom say?" she asked. "The phone call?"

"Ugh, I'll let you listen to it," she said. "I don't remember what upset me. A couple things I think. She's said something like my dad was dead and that still wasn't good enough for me to come home or something like that. And she said something about my 'friend,' Noah. Sometimes it's just little stuff like that that still really gets to me. She acts like the baby never even existed."

"What about your dad?"she asked. "How did he die?"

Charlie shrugged. She honestly never bothered to ask.

"I think he may have killed himself," Charlie said haltingly, knowing this would not go over well.

Rachel actually whimpered and teared up again. Charlie leaned forward and pulled her into a hug and just held her as she cried against her.

"It's okay, Rachel," she told her, hugging her hard. "I'm okay. I've been okay for a long time now. You're going to have to trust me on that."

"When you fell..." Rachel sobbed.

"I just fell, Rachel," she told her, reassuring her. "I just fell. It was an accident. A stupid, random, unnecessary accident. I don't have those thoughts anymore, sweetheart. I just don't, I promise. I would never...why would I ever want to leave you, Rachel?"

"Puck said..." she gasped out.

"Sometimes Noah's an idiot, don't listen to him," Charlie said, frowning. "He meant I would leave you, like, really leave, but not like that. That's why he said I was being all Quinn again."

"I'm afraid of Quinn," she sobbed. "Not because of me, but because of you. I just don't understand that sometimes."

"That makes two of us," Charlie said, agreeing with her. "If it helps, Quinn's mostly just sad and afraid. That's the only part of Quinn that still gets angry. When she gets scared. She defended you, you know."

Rachel nodded. She did know that she defended her, more than once actually.

"I just think she's the part of you that might still want to hurt yourself," Rachel said, anxiously.

Charlie hated talking about Quinn like she was real, like she was a separate person, but it was just hard not to sometimes.

"Quinn can't hurt me Rachel, " Charlie told her. "You don't have to be afraid for me. You don't have to be afraid of anything. She won't hurt me because it would hurt you. More than anything, Quinn just wants to be _your_ hero, I think, sometimes. "

Rachel sobbed into her shoulder, more from relief now than anything else. Charlie just held her and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I love you, Rachel," she told her. "I didn't want to tell you all these things. I didn't want you to worry about me all the time like Puck did for so long."

Rachel whimpered and sniffled and she twisted her fingers harder into Charlie's shirt.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rachel," she told her, truthfully. "You can't get rid of me. Just deal with it."

Rachel giggled and Charlie kissed her tear-streaked cheek several times.

"Your dad..." Rachel said, snuffing and wiping her nose against Charlie's shirt.

"Did you really just blow your nose on my shirt?" Charlie asked, frowning. "Shit, Rachel."

Rachel laughed and head-butted her chest..

Charlie pulled Rachel against her and rested her chin on top of her head. She sighed and then turned her loose. Rachel scooted back and turned back to face her. She looked at her as if to say, "Go on."

"My mother said my dad couldn't live with what he'd done and that he left me a note if I ever wanted to read it. I don't imagine that I ever will. I don't think it would change anything at this point. I just... that's just over. It's just done."

"All the little nervous tics, the panic...," Rachel asked, frowning slightly, realizing how harsh that sounded.

Charlie crooked her finger at her. Rachel shook her head, but Charlie nodded.

Rachel leaned forward and Charlie met her and kissed her. It hurt now, a lot, but it was worth it.

"Yes, they are panic attacks," she said, wincing from the stretching. "It started after the ocean. "They..."

Charlie did Rachel's finger quotes and now it was Rachel who full-on leaned in and kissed her, a little harder this time.

"They what, baby?" she asked still pressed up against Charlie's lips and smiling.

"Um, they thought it might be PTSD," she said, her eyes suddenly closing of their own volition. "I don't think they ever agreed. It's not as bad as it used to be. I know that sounds really scary, but it isn't. I used to pass out. It made Puck a neurotic mess. Sometimes he would even cry."

Rachel giggled. It made Charlie smile. Then she yawned.

"I think you need to go home," Rachel told her. "We need to go home."

She leaned forward and kissed Charlie on the forehead.

"Sit back," she told her. Charlie didn't fuss about it. Once again she reached across her and pulled the seat belt over her and fastened it. Once again she leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing her firmly, needing to feel that everything was okay.

Charlie pulled Rachel close, sliding her lips against hers, feeling the warmth and softness of her and melting into it. When Rachel pulled away, Charlie held on, leaning against her forehead, eyes closed. Rachel reached up and gently stroked her finger across her eyebrow. Charlie sighed.

Rachel kissed her tenderly again.

"Let me take you home and put you to bed," she told her. "Then I'll make you some matzoh ball soup, okay."

Charlie tangled her fingers in Rachel's hair and just waited with her eyes closed, trying to figure out what she was feeling now. It was mostly scared. She was essentially laid bare, everything, more or less, was out there for the judging. Even with Rachel, she didn't really do vulnerable well. Quinn did it even worse and she had been strangely, eerily silent since Judy Fabray's appearance. Charlie didn't know what to thing about that.

"Don't be afraid," Rachel told her, reading her mind like she always seemed to. "Nothing has changed. I promise you, you're safe. You're so very safe. Everything is fine, Charlie."

Charlie finally, reluctantly let go of her. Her eyes were still all over the place and Rachel could tell she still doubted everything she was hearing.

She kissed her again anyway.

"Let's go home, okay?"

Charlie nodded.

Rachel held her hand the whole way back. Then she led her gently up the stairs and into the bedroom. She waited while she took a shower and then helped her get dressed and into bed. Charlie curled up on her right side and fell asleep listening to Rachel clatter around in the kitchen.

Rachel woke her up and watched while she ate two bowls of soup and drank most of a pot of tea. Then she kissed the crumbs off her face and cleared the dishes away.

When Charlie woke again, Rachel was closing the bedroom door and turned on the lamp on the nightstand.

"Where's Sushi," Charlie asked, suddenly.

"He's fine, "Rachel said, smiling. "Artie has him."

"Is he bigger?" Charlie asked.

"He's a beast," Rachel said, chuckling.

Rachel walked into the bathroom and Charlie closed her eyes, just listening, finding comfort in all the usual sounds. Rachel came back in and climbed into bed next to her. Charlie started to reach up and turn off the light, but Rachel grabbed her hand. Charlie looked at her and Rachel just just shook her head.

She got on her knees and held out her hand to Charlie.

"Come here," she said. "Please."

Charlie took her hand and got on her knees facing her.

Rachel cupped her face and kissed her.

"Just don't...say anything, okay, " Rachel asked her, staring intently at her.

Charlie nodded.

"Just trust me and just...let me," Rachel said.

Again, Charlie nodded.

"Okay, " Rachel said and kissed her again.

She put her hands under Charlie's t-shirt and pulled it off. Charlie watched as Rachel ran her hands and eyes slowly over her, touching her here and there. Rachel turned her hands over one at a time. The cast obscured one wrist and forearm, but she traced across her scars on the other, rubbing them lightly and then pressing her lips against them.

She trailed her fingers up and touched a scar on her shoulder. She looked up at Charlie and raised her eyebrows.

"Motorcycle accident, I fell onto a broken fence post," Charlie said, catching on to the game now.

Rachel looked horrified, but didn't say anything. She kissed the spot and moved on. There was another jagged one on her lower belly.

Rachel's eyes came up again.

"Broken bottle," Charlie said.

Rachel's brow furrowed.

"It was something of a fight," she said. "I got stabbed with a broken bottle."

Rachel got that same horrified look, but traced it with her tongue and kissed the spot.

Rachel moved around to her back, touching here and there and waiting until Charlie explained.

Tangled in barbed wire fence. Burned on a camp lantern. Scratched by a barn cat.

Rachel came back around and stood in front of Charlie. She touched the scar on her chin.

"I fell out of my stroller, " she said. Rachel smiled and kissed it lightly.

She touched the scar on Charlie's top lip with her index finger.

"My sister bit me when I took a toy away from her," Charlie said, laughing.

"Serves you right," Rachel said and licked it lightly then sucked on it.

"I may have punched her in the face after, " Charlie admitted.

"Evil," Rachel said softly. Charlie nodded and smiled.

She touched the delicate line that disappeared up into Charlie's hairline.

"Tree branch, riding," Charlie said, lost in Rachel's eyes. "Bled forever."

Rachel tipped her head down and kissed it.

She brought her eyes down and met Charlie's.

"Lay down," she said.

Charlie eased down onto her back. Rachel reached down and tugged off her boy shorts leaving her totally naked.

She ran her hands up each leg, logging every scrape, every cut, every imperfection.

Fell while roller skating. Kicked by a horse. Scraped by coral. Bit by an angry dog.

"Turn over," she said quietly.

More touches, more questions, more kisses.

She trailed her fingers up the back of her thigh and up her left cheek.

"This?" she asked.

"I fell backwards out of a boat, sliced right through my pants. Just me and a big group of clients, all guys. 25 stitches. Hurt like a bitch, too. I think I cried."

Rachel smiled and slowly trailed her tongue up the delicate line, twice. Charlie shivered.

Rachel put her hands on her and carefully rolled her back over onto her back. She touched her hand across the top of her thigh and then reached underneath and raised her knee up. Rachel touched those faint lines on her inner thigh, tracing back and forth across them with her index finger. She leaned down and licked them lightly, sucking on them gently. Charlie reached down and rubbed her thumb across Rachel's cheek. Rachel raised up and ran her palm across the soft skin of Charlie's other inner thigh. It was line-free. Rachel smiled.

"Is that all?"she asked.

"All the ones that you can see anyway," Charlie said.

Rachel sighed and snuggled up beside her.

"There's this one," she said, laying her face on Charlie's shoulder. She rubbed her hand across Charlie's heart.

Charlie smiled.

"I'm still fixing this one," she told her.

Charlie chuckled and placed her hand over Rachel's

"Yes, Little Bit," she said. "You are."

Charlie nuzzled against her head and kissed her temple.

"And now it's my turn," Charlie said, nudging Rachel over onto her back. She reached down and tugged up the hem of Rachel's t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

"But I don't have any scars," Rachel said.

"Hmm," Charlie murmured, her fingers busy tugging off Rachel's panties.

"Are you sure," she asked, lazily. Her eyes half-lidded and luminous.

Rachel nodded, staring at her, her expression intense.

Charlie ran her hand up Rachel's leg, over her thigh and across her belly. She could feel Rachel's breath quicken and her stomach muscles tighten.

Charlie reached out her index finger and touched a swollen, rosy nipple, rubbing across the very tip of it.

Rachel bit her lip and gave a quiet moan.

Charlie dipped down and touched it with her tongue, swirling around it lightly.

"Oh fuck," Rachel muttered, her hands gripping tightly on Charlie's arm.

Rachel hardly ever swore and it twisted through Charlie like wildfire. Her nipples tightened, her stomach clenched hard and she felt moisture spill freely.

She closed her mouth around Rachel's peaked nipple, sucking it against her teeth. Her free hand moved to Rachel's other breast, thumbing the taut nipple she found there. Charlie's cast scratched across her skin and tickled her. Rachel moaned and squirmed.

"Yes," Rachel hissed as Charlie pinched and pulled with one hand while she licked and sucked on the other.

Rachel moved one hand to Charlie's hair.

Charlie kissed and sucked on Rachel's breast until Rachel tangled both hands in her hair and tugged her mouth over to the other. Charlie chuckled deep in her throat and closed her mouth around this swollen nipple as well. She kissed and licked this breast eagerly until she felt Rachel dragging her, laughing and wincing, up to her mouth.

"Mmm," Charlie sighed and eased herself down onto Rachel, slipping her knee in between Rachel's thighs, while her lips claimed Rachel's mouth.

She licked and sucked there as well. She buried her lips at the base Rachel's throat, laying her tongue alongside her collar bone and following it, then kissing her way back up to Rachel's lips. Rachel was moaning and grinding herself against Charlie knee. Rachel eased her tongue past Charlie's lips, flexing it and curling it along the roof of her mouth, tickling and teasing her.

Charlie whined and sucked on it.

Rachel laughed and tugged her hair, pulling her away.

Charlie winced.

"You like that too much" she groaned, biting on Rachel's lower lip.

"Yes, I do," Rachel chuckled.

"Mmm, me too," she muttered, latching back onto to Rachel's mouth.

Rachel twisted away and Charlie whimpered.

"Charlie, I want..." Rachel said, but Charlie cut her off with another kiss.

"I'm sorry, baby," Charlie said, sucking on her jaw, "Tell me what you want. Tell me."

"I want you to suck and blow, Charlie," she said, smirking.

Charlie chuckled low in her throat and toyed with her own lip.

"I did promise, didn't I" she teased.

"You did," Rachel said, smiling. "Whenever I asked."

"I always keep my promises," Charlie said and kissed her again, tangling their tongues together.

She slipped down, moving her mouth wetly down the length of Rachel's body. She licked between her breasts and down her ribs, then across her stomach, feeling the muscles bunch and tighten beneath her tongue. She puffed her breath across the wet tracks watching the goosebumps rise under the warm air. It made Rachel shiver. Then she swirled her tongue into dip of her belly button and Rachel giggled.

Charlie wiggled down and settled between Rachel's thighs. Rachel pulled one knee up, giving her more room on her right side and taking care not to press into her ribs. Charlie stared at the sight of Rachel glistening and swollen and growled. She flattened her tongue and chased up to a trickle of moisture that was rolling down Rachel's inner thigh.

Rachel rolled her hips and moaned loudly. Charlie did it again and licked up even higher.

"Oh my god," Rachel groaned and fisted one hand back into Charlie's hair.

Charlie laughed and rolled her head around, trying to shake her hand loose. Rachel just twisted her hold tighter and tugged. They tussled back and forth until Charlie just leaned in and licked slowly starting as far down as she could reach and weaving her tongue all the way up and then finally flicking across her swollen clit.

Rachel hissed loudly and raised herself up off the bed, following after Charlie's touch.

"God, do that again," she whimpered.

Charlie did, leaning in deeper and harder. Starting low she pulled her tongue up and dipped inside her, then furrowed up and over her clit. She closed her lips and lightly against her clit and Rachel bucked her hips up hard, squirming, trying to get Charlie to go where she wanted her. Once more time, Charlie touched her with her tongue, sliding up through her slickness, just enough to make her feel it, but not hard enough to give her the relief she wanted. She played with her clit with the very tip of her tongue, swirling over it, just barely grazing it.

Rachel started pulling on her roughly and grunting in frustration. The more Rachel tried to direct her, the lighter Charlie's touch grew.

Charlie licked along her clit, even sucking lightly, but never hard enough or long enough. Every so often she would slide two fingers slowly up inside her, rubbing against her and making her whimper and grind into her hand. Just when Rachel started to tense and quicken her pace, Charlie would pull her fingers out and start everything all over again.

After a few times through Rachel was groaning and quivering; her breath ragged. Every time Charlie touched her tongue against Rachel's clit, she would clench and jump and she was constantly writhing beneath her. Charlie knew she could put an end to everything in a heartbeat with a bite, a lick, a hard thrust, but Rachel was letting her tease and hold her at bay so she must be liking it. As long as she'd let her, Charlie would keep right on doing it. Charlie dipped her tongue inside Rachel, just deep enough to tickle that insanely wicked sweet spot and she curled the tip against it.

"Charlie, yes," Rachel gasped when she first touched it and she whined again each time she swept across it after that and rocked her hips steadily. Charlie knew she could make her come this way, hard. When she thought she might be getting close, she slid her tongue in deeper. Rachel groaned and pulled her hair painfully. Charlie could tell Rachel had been teased enough and she wanted relief.

"Mmm, Charlie, just do it," Rachel whimpered, weary of all the teasing. "Now, Charlie, now."

Charlie moved her mouth up to Rachel's clit and closed her lips over it. She sucked on it, tweaking it hard under her tongue. She pushed two fingers back inside her and rubbed her fingertips firmly against that same sensitive spot, sending Rachel into overload. Rachel's heel dug hard into her lower back so Charlie knew she was doing everything right.

She laid her cast across Rachel's stomach and held her down and then she bit down on her clit. Rachel cried out and pushed up hard into Charlie. She was already falling and Charlie just licked and rubbed harder, faster pushing her over the edge. She could feel Rachel shudder and spasm and just fall completely apart against her mouth. She pushed her fingers deep inside her and twisted them, Rachel tighten against them and squeezed as Charlie sucked hard on her clit. This sent waves rolling all over again and Rachel gasped and groaned loudly. Charlie kept licking gently until she felt her go completely still beneath her. Then, she tipped her head over and rested her face against Rachel's thigh and closed her eyes.

After a few minutes, Charlie felt Rachel's hand gripping on her shoulder.

"Baby?" Rachel said quietly.

Charlie scrambled up beside her.

"I thought you fell asleep,"she said.

Rachel curled into her and kissed her deeply.

"You would have done that all night if I would have let you," she said, chuckling.

"Without a doubt," Charlie said, nodding and nuzzling against her face.

Rachel kissed her again.

"My turn?" she ask, quirking her eyebrows.

Charlie bit her lip, trying to stifle a yawn. Rachel smothered it with a kiss.

"Can we rain check that?" Charlie asked hesitantly. She was so tired she could hardly move. She was legitimately afraid she might accidentally fall asleep.

Rachel smiled, still kissing her.

"Always,' she said against her mouth. "You know, you feel warm to me. Are you sure you feel okay?" She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her against her chest.

"Mmm, I'm great,' Charlie said, curling deeper into Rachel's arms. Now that she started she couldn't stop yawning.

"Charlie?" Rachel asked.

"Hmm? " she answered, barely still awake.

"Is Quinn gone?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, " Charlie said, honestly. "Mmm, I hope not. I don't know what I'd do..." Her voice trailed off into her dreams.

That answer surprised Rachel, but it made her smile. She hugged a quietly sleeping Charlie and kissed on her. Charlie just snored softly, unaware.

"I don't know what I would do without you either," she whispered to the sleeping girl cradled against her chest. "Please don't ever make me find out."

Rachel stayed awake a long time and thought about everything Charlie had told her. She just couldn't stop thinking about how close their worlds were and how strangely connected those all around them had been and yet somehow their own paths had never crossed.

What might have been different if they had?

Maybe there really was something bigger working to bring them to this point? Maybe she really was meant to be Quinn's hero and they had just somehow missed each other. The best she could do was be here for her now, just love her now. She would do that, no questions asked.

Charlie tossed in her sleep and muttered under her breath. Rachel nuzzled her and let her roll over onto her back. She pulled the covers up over her.

"You've got me, right?" Charlie asked, suddenly. Rachel couldn't tell if she was now awake or still dreaming.

"Yes, baby," she reassured her quietly. "Yes, I've got you."

Charlie giggled and then muttered indistinctly. Rachel chuckled because she was clearly still sleeping and dreaming about something. Charlie's arm started flailing and Rachel grabbed it and held it down. Charlie struggled against her, but Rachel tucked it between them, anchoring it with her body weight before she gave one of them a bloody nose with her cast.

Rachel swept her hand across Charlie's forehead. She still felt too warm and. Rachel frowned. Too much fun in the sun no doubt. On impulse, she brushed a finger gently across her brow. Even in her sleep Charlie seemed to sense it and quieted down. Rachel petted on her for a few minutes more until Charlie was sleeping peacefully again, then she wrapped her hands around Charlie's cast, hugging it to her chest, and closed her eyes.

"All is well, Quinn Fabray," Rachel murmured and Charlie smirked in her sleep.

**~~oOo~~**


	32. Hide and Go Seek

Hide and Go Seek

"Poor Charlie," Quinn said, nudging into her almost affectionately. "Tough week. You've been put through the ringer, huh?"

Charlie turned around, stared at her and then gave a half-hearted shrug.

"You told her," she said, quietly. "Everything. I didn't think you'd do it, but you did."

Charlie nodded absently.

"Mostly, yeah," Charlie said, sighing deeply. "She understands some of the why now, I guess. I told you I would."

"Funny," Quinn said, shaking her heard. "I don't remember the world spinning off its axis."

Charlie scoffed.

"In fact, I could have sworn she was still sleeping there next to you, all naked and happy with a big _I__ just__ came __oh__ so__ hard,__ thank__ you__ Charlie _smile on her face last time I looked."

"Don't be looking," Charlie said, cutting her eyes over at her.

"Ah, come on," Quinn giggled. "How can you not? Have you see what she looks like? Have you _heard_ her?"

Quinn started making breathy little moans and gasps exactly like Rachel made whenever she was getting close.

"Quinn," Charlie said, her teeth gritted. "Stop it"

Quinn gave one more loud disturbingly accurate moan, then she grinned and batted her eyes innocently.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I haven't said anything about the money yet," Charlie muttered. It had really been the last thing on her mind. Not to mention, she didn't have it yet. Things could still go wrong.

"Seriously?" Quinn scoffed. "That's probably not going to be hard to hear."

"I guess not," Charlie said. "But no doubt money fucked up everything for our family."

"So don't let it fuck it up," Quinn said with a toss of her hand. "God Charlie, only you could agonize over instantly getting your wildest dreams handed to you out of the clear blue sky. You get the girl, you get the money, what the fuck more do you want here?"

Charlie hated it when Quinn was so right she couldn't think of anything to say. It was happening a lot lately.

"Where have you been anyway? I noticed you took a quick powder, " Charlie told her. "After that whole thing with Judy."

Quinn wrinkled her nose and returned a weak shrug of her own.

"It stirred up a lot of stuff," she said, clearing her throat suspiciously. "I wasn't expecting it is all."

"Yeah," Charlie nodded. "I know."

"It's easier when you see it coming," Quinn said. She sighed.

"Thanks for that, by the way," Charlie said. "The deal with Rachel and for well, you know, stepping up to Mom like that."

"You know, it's funny. I don't know about you, but that didn't go at all the way I've always envisioned it," Quinn said, her voice tinged with regret. "I mean, I thought it would be more. I don't know, like bloodshed or something. Mom just acted deflated and pitiful, but she was still walking without a limp. She didn't even shed a fucking tear. At least I got to say some stuff."

"I know, " Charlie said sympathetically. "I guess I always thought that would end...differently, too. It's all kind of anti-climactic, you know. I can't help but feel... cheated. All this time and I still feel like they won, Quinn."

"Charlie," Quinn said, quirking her mouth. "You never see the bigger picture sometimes. You get the money, you get the girl, you get happily ever after if you don't fuck it up. That's not nothing, Charlie. It's really not."

"Who are you trying to convince, Q., me or you?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah." Quinn nodded. "Maybe so. It's still not nothing."

Quinn chortled suddenly and slammed her hand down loudly. Charlie jumped.

"She looked like she almost pissed herself though, didn't she?" Quinn said. "When I smacked that door. I was really just hoping that she'd say something else. Do something else. I just needed the smallest of excuses from her..."

"I know, " Charlie said. "I always really thought that I could... hurt her. If it ever came down to it."

"Yeah, me, too. But right then I just couldn't," Quinn said, shaking her head. "Maybe I'm not so much like Dad after all."

"Quinn, you're not like Dad, " Charlie said. "God, is that what you think?"

Quinn shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "I mean seriously. I have all his best traits."

"You don't," Charlie said. "You're nothing like he was. You're so much better than either of them."

"Well, it's not like anything happened anyway, " Quinn sniffed, trying to change the subject away from herself. "I mean, the minute she started talking, there was no way I could go there, not after...not with her looking at me like that."

Charlie nodded and smiled knowingly.

"Yeah, I know, " she admitted. "Me either. Not with Rachel there."

"Yup," Quinn agreed. "That's the first time she ever really...talked to me. I mean, directly to me. It was so weird. No wonder you can't accomplish a goddamn thing, ever."

She got glassy-eyed for a moment. When she noticed Charlie looking at her funny. She coughed and looked away.

"Besides, she already hates me," Quinn blustered. " I just couldn't give even another reason to be disappointed."

Charlie sighed sharply and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, you know that isn't true, " she chided. "In fact, we both know that you're well aware that the exact opposite is true. So just stop with the 'woe is Quinn, Rachel hates me' bullshit. Stop milking it. It doesn't work anymore."

Quinn smirked and sashayed around her.

"Oh, that's right," she said, grinning "She loves me, too. I forget sometimes."

"Yeah, whatever," Charlie said, dismissively.

"She even kissed me," Quinn said, practically skipping.

"Not really, no," Charlie said. "She kissed me. She always kisses me. You're just kind of...there, sometimes, lurking like some weird, socially-dysfunctional creeper."

"Well, I kissed her back," Quinn said, indignantly. "She practically swooned. I could see her knees wobble a bit."

"Sure, whatever you say, Q.," Charlie said, her eyebrow quirked. "Uh huh. Just don't even start with that."

"Uh oh, you're...you're jealous," Quinn prodded. "Aren't you? Like maybe she'd like me better. And why did you tell her I played rough? How the hell do you even know how I play?"

Charlie smirked. She'd found a sore spot. For some reason, she needed that today.

"Seriously, Quinn?" Charlie asked, dumbfounded. "Are you really going to try and spin that? Master of sensitive and gentle, yeah, that's all you."

"You don't know how I play," she said quietly, almost pouting. "I could be all that, maybe."

"But you don't know, right? And why is that?" Charlie said, suddenly feeling mean. "Hmm, oh, that's right. Because _you_ don't play. You've never played. You had one drunken, amazingly lousy _blink__ and__ you__ missed __it _sexual misfire of massive ruin our life proportions with Puck and a few sweaty, clumsy wanna-be-but-ain't-gonna-be encounters with various Neanderthals in sports uniforms and that's it. You don't get to play because ...

"Hey," Quinn said, brushing up into her.

"You don't know how." Charlie continued. "To play."

"Stop it," Quinn said, scowling, shoving against Charlie.

"You just want the sex," Charlie said sharply. "But you can't have it."

"I said, stop it," Quinn said, her face getting flush. She pushed Charlie harder.

"Because you've never had it." Charlie goaded, shoving her back. "And you don't know how to get it. And same goes for the whole love part, too. You just throw the word around like you know what it means."

"I said, shut up, " Quinn hiss and shoved Charlie hard. She stumbled back, wincing. "Shut the fuck up, Chuckles."

Quinn had her hand clenched into a fist now, but she didn't move any closer.

"What is your problem,?" Quinn demanded, glaring.

Charlie turned and stalked away. She could hear Quinn following her. At one point Quinn reached out and pushed her on the shoulder. Charlie whirled around and brought her hand around quickly, swinging hard, but Quinn caught her by the wrist.

Charlie cried out in her sleep.

Quinn shook her head.

"This is not on me," she said. "I didn't do this. Not any of it. It's all on you, Chuckles."

Charlie whined and tried to pull her wrist away.

"Not until you tell me why?" Quinn said. "I won't injure you, but it will hurt until you tell me."

"I don't know why," Charlie said, tears welling in her eyes as the throbbing grew more intense. "I don't know."

"Liar," Quinn said, smirking. "You can fool everyone else, but you can never fool me. Just tell me, why?"

"Because now I have to share her with you," Charlie said in a harsh whisper. "I have to share everything with you, but mostly it's just about her."

Charlie groaned and she could see Quinn's eyes narrow and her jaw set. She could feel her grip tightening and the bones literally shift beneath her hand.

"Please," Charlie said. "I'm sorry, just.. just stop. I'm sorry."

"Fuck you, Charlie," Quinn said in a harsh whisper and she opened her hand. "Just fuck you."

Charlie pulled her arm to her chest, panting hard, dropping down to her knees. She was drenched in sweat and felt like she might be sick. She tried to flex her fingers and couldn't because it hurt too much. She crouched huddled for what seemed like hours. Slowly, she clamored unsteadily to her feet again. Her hand and arm still throbbed, but maybe not as bad. She could move the tips of at least a couple of her fingers now.

She stumbled in the direction she'd last seen Quinn and walked until she found her, sitting quietly. Charlie looked around and realized that she knew this place. It was a corner bus stop near the house where she grew up. She used to wait here to go to school.

"Why are you sitting here?" Charlie asked, her voice still strained.

"Shut up," Quinn said, crossing her arms over her chest. "Why are you even still here? Don't you have some fucking perfect life to go live somewhere?"

"But why here?" she asked again, ignoring her outburst. "Is that our house?"

"Sort of," Quinn said, flickering her eyes over at her. "It's just how I remember it. I don't know if it's right or not."

"It looks right to me, " Charlie said, easing down on the bench next to her.

Oh, by all means, sit the fuck right down," Quinn sneered.

They sat quietly and stared at the house and the neighborhood and the activity all around it. It seemed so normal, so Stepford.

"It's weird, " Charlie said. "I remember all this, everything."

"Yes, stupid," Quinn spat. "We share the same memories of all of this. Seriously, why don't you go find some memory of your own to wallow around in. Go watch yourself fuck Rachel in the stable or some such. You like that one a lot. I'm done with you for the day."

"I'm sorry I did that," Charlie said quietly.

Quinn sighed and dropped her head.

"No, no, no, Charlie, " she said, shaking her head and talking like she was explaining "hot stove" to a child. "No, you're not. You never get it. I know when you're lying. You're not sorry at all. You weren't sorry the first time you said you were and you're not any more sorry now. You squealed the first time because I was hurting you and all you're sorry about now is that you did it to the point that it got physical, but that's all."

Charlie sat back and promptly decided not to try that again. If she couldn't tell Quinn the truth, she just wouldn't say anything. Geesh, if you can't lie to yourself, who can you lie to?

"Just go away, Charlie, " Quinn asked. "Seriously, don't make me _make_ you go away. It's been enough drama already today."

"I really don't know why I did that, " Charlie said, risking putting that out there because it was the truth.

"Okay, good, you don't know," Quinn said, shrugging. "So just add that to the long list of things that I know and you don't and just leave."

"So you know why I did it?" Charlie asked, her brow furrowed. "Is that what you're saying?"

"We're gonna have about two more minutes of this enlightenment," Quinn said, getting right up into her face. "And then one of us is leaving. I'm to the point now that I don't care which one or how."

Charlie just stared at her.

"I hate a lot of things that you do, "Quinn said, frowning at her. "But I really, really hate it when you go stupid on me. You're just so doing that right now. It's like there's not a fucking...light... on... in... there."

She started poking Charlie in the forehead with her index finger.

Charlie flinched and Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Quinn said, totally disgusted now. "First the dumb and now the scared. Seriously, what does that fucking girl see in you? Pshhhh, maybe she's an idiot, too."

Charlie's hand came around fast, but not fast enough, and Quinn caught it. She shook her head, scowling.

"Are you having a brain bleed?" she asked, seriously. "First no brains, no balls and now all of the sudden you're all full of testosterone? I think your meds are fucking with you, for real. And when we get done here, I'm telling, too."

Charlie opened her mouth to say something and Quinn slapped her in the head.

"No, you're done talking today," she told her, shaking her head and pursing her lips.

"It'll just end badly. I'm starting to forgive you – a little bit – cause clearly you're altered, but if you say some more dumb shit, I'll forget I'm liking you again and that will be a real problem the mood I'm in right now."

Charlie tried to say something but couldn't remember what she wanted to say. Quinn laughed. It's good to be king sometimes.

"The answer to your question of why. I'm going to give it to you and then you're leaving. It's up to you how you go – there's easy and there's hard. Try and keep that in mind for the next few minutes because there will be a quiz."

"Now, as to your inexcusably rude behavior earlier. Here's your why: Because you need me, Charlie. You have always needed me. The difference now is that you know it. You've suddenly become very keenly aware of the fact that you need me and you don't want to admit that. In fact, you're totally fucking scared of admitting it. So, true to form, you're using Rachel and my... fondness for her as an excuse to be angry with me instead of dealing with the real reason. And there you have it. So long."

Charlie squinted at her and Quinn squinted right back.

"Not a fucking light on at the Inn," Quinn muttered. "So, say goodbye for now, Chucklebunny. It's time for you to fly." She balled up her fist and drew back, Charlie winced. Quinn smirked, wink and then flicked Charlie lightly on the nose.

"Idiot," she muttered and walked away.

So many visitors today.

Rachel looked around. It seemed vaguely familiar. She'd been here before with Charlie right after she fell. Charlie called it "limbo," the spaces in between." Why was she here now? Charlie was right beside her – she could wake up and talk to her if she wanted to.

"Hi Rachel," a voice said from behind her.

Rachel jumped and whirled around.

"Quinn," she said, her brow furrowing. "What am I doing here? Did you bring me here?"

Quinn nodded.

"Why?" Rachel asked, confused and a more than little bit frightened. She'd never been face-to-face with just Quinn before. Charlie had always been in between them.

Quinn circled around her, forcing Rachel to follow her. She had her hands tucked behind her back, like she was saying: See, no hands, you're safe.

"Don't be afraid of me, Rachel," she told her, as though reading her thoughts. "I won't hurt you. I can't do anything here you don't want me to."

"And you can't tell me anything I don't already know," she said, biting her lip.

Quinn leaned in close to her ear.

"Clearly the brains of the outfit," she said with a grin.

"Charlie said that..." Rachel started to say, but Quinn sighed and put a finger to Rachel's lips.

"Don't believe everything Charlie tells you about me," Quinn said, with a shrug. "About anything for that matter."

"Are you calling her a liar?" Rachel said, her gaze narrowing. She knew that Quinn could be all about dirty tricks and games.

Quinn shook her head.

"It's not like that," she said, tilting her head. "It's more like selective memory. Sometimes Charlie sees things the way she wants to and not the way they really were. Or the way they really are."

"And you?" Rachel asked, quirking her brow slightly.

"Guilty, " Quinn said biting her lip. "I do it too. The truth is usually somewhere in the middle."

"Why did you bring me here, Quinn?" Rachel asked again, more curious now than anything else.

Quinn shrugged and smiled shyly.

"I never get to talk to you," she said quietly. "Charlie's memories take up all the space. We don't have very many memories."

"We have a few, "she said.

"Yeah, well, me threatening someone, me hitting someone, me saying something rude, " Quinn said wryly. "That's not a very charming portfolio."

"Don't forget the night of the fireworks," Rachel said, her eyes flashing brightly.

Quinn stopped and looked puzzled. Then her eyes widened and she brought her hands up to her face.

"That wasn't, I didn't, that was mostly..." she stammered. Rachel laughed. "I'm sorry."

"I figured, " she said, nodding. "Bad Charlie."

Quinn scoffed.

"She has her moments," she remarked. "To her defense, sometimes the lines blur, it can be confusing."

"You do defend Charlie," Rachel said, easily. "You like to paint yourself as the villain, but you're a hero when you want to be."

"Anti-heroine, thank you very much," she said, sauntering past her and turning to let Rachel catch up.

"It's funny, Charlie said you would have been mean to me," Rachel said, walking ahead of her now. "If we had met before all this."

"She's probably right," Quinn admitted. "But I was pretty much mean to everyone. It's just the way it was."

"Oh," Rachel said, looking away. Quinn stopped, but Rachel kept going.

"But maybe not, " Quinn said, running to catch up to her. "I mean, Charlie liked you so much right away. Maybe I would have, too."

"I guess we'll never know," Rachel said, wistfully.

"No, I guess not," Quinn said, nodding. She looked almost hurt.

"I like you now," Rachel said. Quinn's eyes flickered.

"You do?" she said, clearly surprised; not that she liked her, but that she'd admit to it. "I thought you were afraid of me?"

"Well, I am, a little, " Rachel admitted. "But I'm more afraid of what you do to Charlie, not to me. I don't think you'd hurt me."

" I wouldn't, " she said, "I mean, I won't... hurt you. I watch out..."

Rachel smiled.

"I know," she said, smiling. "You watch out for me. Like Charlie does."

"Yeah, I do," Quinn confessed. "I mean, I have, sometimes."

"Like with Finn and with... your mom," Rachel said, walking more slowly.

Quinn scoffed.

"Finn," she laughed meanly. "That was mostly Charlie. She was jealous. I just..."

"Made it worse?" Rachel asked, quirking her eyebrow.

"Maybe," she said shrugging. "I hate that Charlie backs down so easily sometimes."

"But isn't that the whole point?" Rachel asked. "That Charlie just wants to live and let live?"

"Fine, but not when someone is walking all over you, " Quinn said. "You defend your own."

"Finn is a puppy," Rachel said. "He's just big and overly friendly and..."

"Stupid," Quinn said. "He's stupid, Rachel. And he's selfish. Not to mention crude. And even now you are still defending him. You know that really hurts her feelings when you do that. You might want to reconsider bringing it up."

"I'm not defending him, " Rachel snapped. "I'm just saying, no one needs to be jealous of him. He's harmless. He's meaningless. I don't care about him."

"He sucker-punched Charlie, Rachel, " Quinn said, stopping in front of Rachel. "That's not harmless. That's not a decent person, that's not a good guy. Maybe you can't see that because you like it when he pays attention to you."

"You don't know what you're talking about," she huffed.

Rachel's jaw clenched and she brushed past Quinn angrily.

"Admit it Rachel. You like the attention. You like that idea that he fantasizes about you. Maybe you even liked it a little bit when he was touching you. You get a little bit tingly even when you know you shouldn't."

"Shut up, Quinn," Rachel hissed at her. She was flush and her heart hammered in her chest. Rachel swatted at Quinn and caught her on the chest lightly.

"Ohh," Quinn said surprised and laughed. Rachel punched her in the shoulder, hard. Quinn only laughed harder.

"Come on, girlie. I can take it. Charlie won't tell you the truth, but I will," Quinn taunted. "That doesn't make me mean. It just makes me honest."

Rachel stalked away from her and then turned back, getting right up in her face.

"No, you say it to be hurtful, to be cruel," Rachel said. "And that makes you a bully."

"It's okay to like the attention, Rachel." Quinn said quietly, trying to get Rachel to look at her again. "It doesn't mean you don't love Charlie. But you have to stop pretending you don't like it just a little bit. You need to admit it, at least to yourself. If you don't it'll make you crazy. And you have to let Charlie be a little bit angry about it. She's not mad at you, just the situation."

"Well you would certainly know, about crazy that is," Rachel snapped.

The minute the words left her mouth she regretted saying them and wanted them back. She closed her eyes, clenched her firsts and grimaced.

Quinn just looked at her, her expression unchanged, but Rachel could feel her heart crush the tiniest bit.

_Holy fuck, what was it with these two bitches? Was it officially bash on Quinn day? Here's everything we have that you don't. Please let us pummel you over the head with it until your ears bleed. And then we'll really make you really feel bad. _

"Quinn, I'm sorry,"Rachel said, immediately, "I'm so sorry. That was awful. I, I really didn't mean it. I know nothing that happened was because you were anything like that. God, I'm so sorry I said that."

She grabbed a hold of Quinn's hand.

Quinn nodded and gave a small, tight smiled.

"It's okay, "she said, her tone void of emotion.

"No, it's not okay," Rachel said. "You found a really live button about a touchy subject and I lashed out. But what I said is still not okay."

"Thank you," Quinn said. "For apologizing. Even more for actually meaning it."

"Of course," Rachel said. She had her hand in Quinn's and was holding onto her arm with her free hand.

"I know that you're really hard on yourself, too hard actually," Rachel said. "That's something I know about."

Quinn scoffed.

"Sure," she said. Clearly she was not buying it.

"There was a time I very well might have said something like that" Rachel confessed. "And not really even thought twice about what it might make someone feel like."

Quinn looked at her,

"We all have our moments, Quinn," Rachel confessed. "The ones we aren't proud of. I just didn't want you to think I don't understand that because I really do."

Quinn smiled at her and squeezed her fingers.

"So I think we were fighting about Finn," Quinn said.

"Oh, that's right," Rachel said. "Well that certainly makes it all worth while doesn't it. He's such a relevant topic of contention."

Quinn laughed.

"Quinn, I think you'll at least admit," Rachel said in her best rational tone. "If it wasn't for you, most of that nonsense with Finn never would have happened in the first place."

"That's not true," Quinn said. "Most of that was just Charlie. I just stepped in a couple of times. And I never would have let him hit her like he did. I didn't see that coming. Frankly, I didn't think he had it in him. That was my mistake. I'm glad Sam kicked the shit out of him. It saved me the trouble."

"I really don't mean to defend him," Rachel said. "I don't know how to make anyone understand how irrelevant he is compared to everything I feel for you... I mean for her. I mean for Charlie."

Quinn's eyes lit up like lanterns and Rachel went as red as fall apples.

"This is all sort of new for Charlie – the whole "other people want my really hot girlfriend" thing. She won't tell you that, but she's stumbling through it."

"She's doing fine," Rachel said, trying not to smile at the obvious compliment.

"Charlie says you play rough," Rachel said, randomly."That you don't mean to hurt her though, but it just happens."

"That's not true," Quinn admitted. "Sometimes when I get mad, I do, mean to, hurt her, that is. Again, not proud."

"But I don't understand," Rachel said, confused. "Isn't that like hurting..."

Shut up, Rachel she said to herself as a light bulb finally lit up.

"You asked about me," Quinn said, changing the subject and sounding pleased about the new topic of conversation. "You wondered if I was gone."

Rachel nodded.

"I did," she confessed.

"Why?"she asked.

"Because so much had gone on over the past few days," she said, looking concerned. "I mean, first with your mom and then with Charlie telling me all those things. I was afraid it might be... I was worried, I guess."

"About me?" Quinn asked.

"Yes," Rachel nodded.

"Again, why," Quinn inquired. .

"God, you're worse than I am," Rachel said with a laugh, squeezing her hand. "Because there's something that I think you and I both know that Charlie really doesn't, not that she'll admit anyway."

"Really?" Quinn asked innocently. "What's that?"

"She needs you, Quinn." Rachel said. "She's always needed you. I didn't want you to be so devastated by everything that you'd just disappear."

"Why would I disappear now when I haven't after all this time?" Quinn asked, a finger to her lips.

"Because of me," Rachel said. "Even though she has me, she still needs you. I still need you, too."

Quinn smiled. This _was _the brains of the outfit.

Quinn suddenly moved right up into Rachel's personal space.

"Oh," Rachel said,

Quinn smiled, She liked how uncomfortable Rachel was. The way she was flustered and her face was flush and especially the way she kept biting her lip.

"How's Charlie?" she asked, smiling as Rachel took a not-so-subtle step backwards.

"What?" she said, confused. "She's fine."

"Really," Quinn said in a monotone without a clue as to whether that was a statement or a question.

"Isn't she?" Rachel asked, suddenly anxious.

Quinn shrugged.

"I'm sure you've checked her yourself," Quinn said."Right? I'm sure you've checked Charlie yourself."

"Well yeah," Rachel stammered. "I mean, she felt warm yesterday, but I have. I mean, I will."

Quinn smiled.

"See, I knew it," she said, stepping back into Rachel's space again. She leaned in, clearly intending to kiss Rachel and Rachel turned her head away.

Quinn clutched her heart and pretended to shed mock tears. At least, Rachel thought she was acting.

"Funny, you'll kiss Finn and not think twice about it, but you won't kiss me." Quinn teased her.

"That's different, "Rachel protested. "You're..."

"I'm what," Quinn said, "Too dangerous? Too scary? Too mean?"

Rachel was frowning and staring at Quinn, her eyes darting all over her face the way she did with Charlie. This was just Charlie, wasn't it?

"Maybe you're just afraid you'll like it too much," Quinn taunted, quirking her eyebrow..

Quinn moved towards her and Rachel instinctively brought her hands up, but she didn't reach out and push her away. Quinn kept coming closer, closing the distance, but slowly, carefully.

"I can't do anything you don't want me to Rachel," she said quietly

Rachel nodded.

"I won't hurt you," she told her, her voice soothing. She was impossibly close to her now. "You can be mad at me, Rachel. Just please, don't ever be afraid of me."

Again, Rachel nodded.

"You know me, Rachel," she told her because it was true.

Rachel locked on to her gaze and held it.

"It has to be you, Rachel..." she admitted. "I won't... I can't...

Rachel nodded.

Then she closed her eyes and brought their lips together, kissing her gently.

"Oh," Quinn gasped. Her eyes fluttered and inexplicably filled with tears.

Rachel could feel her take a shuddering breath.

She understood now. This was brand new territory for Quinn.

Rachel slid her lips across Quinn's and reached up to cup her face in her hands.

Quinn smiled against her mouth and kissed her again.

Rachel opened her eyes and saw Quinn's shining back at her, her lips moving sweetly against hers.

_Close your pretty eyes, Rachel._

_Please come see me again sometime._

Rachel smiled against Quinn's lips.

"_I__ know__ you,__" __she__ thought __to__ herself,__ falling__ into __the __kiss._

Charlie.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open and Charlie smiled at her.

"Good morning, baby," she said and kissed her again.

**~oOo~**

A/N: This is one of those chapters I waffled about, but I'm going to post it anyway and let the chips just fall. Sorry, it's not super-sized - maybe next time. Thank you for following along and for your lovely comments and reviews and encouragement.**  
><strong>


	33. Turn A Blind Eye

Turn A Blind Eye

"Every day," Rachel said. She groaned loudly as she stretched loosely in the confines of Charlie's arms.

"What?" Charlie asked, smiling as she watched the sleepy brunette's morning antics up close and Berry personal. She was practically laying on top of Rachel and her squirming about was... invigorating.

"I said, 'every day,'" Rachel repeated, emphatically. "Meaning I want to wake up like this every day."

Rachel sighed in that way she had when she was frustrated because people expected her to explain herself. It was part of her diva-lite wheelhouse. Charlie found much of this behavior endearing rather than annoying.

"Oh, I see," she said, smirking. "Duly noted."

Rachel usually woke up bright-eyed and ready to tackle the world, but she seemed lazy and content to linger this morning. Maybe it had something to do with the way their breasts were being crushed together at the moment. Charlie knew it was one of her main reasons for staying exactly where she was for the time being.

"What are you smiling about, "Rachel asked, velvet-brown eyes teasing.

"I'm just smiling." Charlie said easily. "Gosh, can't a girl just be happy for no particular reason?"

"And here I was thinking it was because of me," Rachel said, trying to pout convincingly and failing badly.

Charlie swooped down and captured her lower lip between her lips and sucked on it while making monkey noises. This sent Rachel into a gale of giggles. Charlie buried her face into the base of Rachel's neck and chuckled.

"I'm just going to stay right here today," she announced, nuzzling Rachel's neck gingerly with her nose.

Rachel brushed her fingertips through Charlie's bed-hair and sighed happily.

"That's a good place for you," she said, chewing on her lip. "I'll know right where to find you."

"A win-win," Charlie murmured, closing her eyes. It never occurred to her that Rachel would let her stay there for very long.

Two hours later, she woke again and the room was still dark, the shades drawn. She had shifted and was laying on Rachel's chest, more or less, using one soft breast as a pillow. Rachel was sleeping sprawled on her back with one hand was clutching Charlie by the wrist and the other tucked under own chin.

"Shit," Charlie muttered, frustrated. Her own internal clock was still entirely off kilter, but she knew it was much later than it should have been for them to still be happily snoozing away.

She immediately looked over to the alarm clock, but it was missing. She found it on the floor between the bed and the nightstand. It was almost 10 am. Her cell phone message light flashed brightly and she glanced across and saw that Rachel's did as well.

Charlie turned and brushed up against Rachel, slipping her hand beneath her pajama top, and putting it on Rachel's stomach.

"Baby," she said gently, scratching at her tawny skin lightly with her nails. Rachel was fairly ticklish and a light sleeper so this usually pulled her awake. She stirred but didn't open her eyes.

"Rachel," Charlie said, leaning down closer to her ear. This time her eyes fluttered and opened and she stared hard at Charlie for a moment, trying to focus.

"Are you alright?" she asked, brow furrowed. She began yawning loudly.

"Um, yeah," Charlie answered. "but I think we overslept."

"What?" Rachel said, now moving quickly and reaching for her cellphone.

"The alarm clock was on the floor," Charlie said, pointing in the general direction of the nightstand.

Rachel looked at her cellphone, groaned and fell back into the pillows. After a minute, she sat up, put her cellphone back on the nightstand beside her and fell back again. This time she grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt and pulled her back down with her.

"Um, okay," Charlie said quietly. Rachel rolled over into her and put her finger on her lips.

"Shhh," she said softly, leaving her fingertips pressed there.

After a minute she pressed her lips snugly against Charlie's, sucking softly. Then she pulled away and snuggled back against her chest.

Charlie silently wondered if she needed to start counting her pain meds.

"Late call," Rachel murmured against her shirt.

Charlie grunted in response and wrapped one arm around lazily Rachel. She sure wished she'd known that earlier when they first woke up. She would have made much better use of their time than boring old sleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· **

"_So__ Blondie__ wasn't __quite__ so__ delusional __after __all,_" she thought with a smirk.

Santana Lopez chuckled wryly and leaned forward over her messy desk, circling the block of text with her favorite chunky Mont Blanc Starwalker pen. It was entirely too phallic for her tastes, but she loved the way it moved across the paper so she couldn't stop picking it up time and time again.

The blind item was small and fairly obscure, but it was definitely there for the looking. The real question was would anyone see it and more so would anyone repeat it elsewhere.

"Instead of spending all of her free time with her handsome, available and very interested co-star, this hot "C" list star-on-the-rise has been spending it with an equally lovely member of the production crew instead. Her co-star may be pouting, but management doesn't mind because this nature-loving outsider has kept the oh-so-talented, but sometimes petulant filly reined in and on her best behavior."

"Poor widdle Fwinn," she said sarcastically and shook her head as she sank back into the comfortable contours of her plush office chair. She swiveled slightly back and forth, pushing off the front of her desk with one bare foot. Her heels were killing her.

_Given the choice between the two, she'd pick Fabray, too. _

"_So__ a__ blind __item,__ huh,_" she thought, twirling the pen in her fingers.

A blind item could mean a lot of things. Sometimes it meant that the party doing the snarking didn't have any actual proof; only strong suspicions or 'friend of a friend of a friend' information. Either that or the source was too closely connected to the gossip to risk exposure by going public directly. It could also mean that the subject matter was more or less taboo and this was the best way to "discuss it" in plain sight.

Regardless of the motive, the goal was the same and that was to put the story out there, true or not, without naming names and get all the fingers pointing and all the tongues wagging and hopefully force the real story, whatever it might be, out into the open for all to feast on freely.

By all appearances, this would seem to link back to someone on the set. In fact, at first glance the most likely source was Finnpotent Hudson or someone in his camp. The fact that Lurch had already all but admitted to leaking the tattoo photo to the press was a second strike against him.

Still, Santana never believed in gift horses.

She knew that Charlie had somewhat sacrificed herself and spared Finn a similar accident and that Finn had tried to reach out to Charlie to express his gratitude. She wasn't so sure he'd turn right around and start back in on his old tricks, especially when they had warned him about the potential consequences.

But, she also knew that Finn still did a slow burn for Rachel. So much so that their recent love scene proved to be a tense, moody day of shooting for everyone. Rachel tried to be professional, but Hudson couldn't help but be a dick; a hard one at that.

Her sources told her rehearsals went well, but when the first cameras rolled, it was a different situation.

Rachel had repeatedly asked Finn to stop groping her, to keep his tongue to himself and to at least try and keep his _personal __items_ under control but she might as well have been speaking to a brick wall. It was clear he wasn't going to be decent about any of this.

Take after take, Finn would paw at her breasts roughly, thrust his tongue into her mouth and grind himself against her wherever he could.

Rachel shut the tongue game down with one quick hard bite. Finn fussed and bawled, but he also stopped.

Unfortunately, he also focused his efforts elsewhere.

He was supposed to keep his hands over her shirt and he did the first few takes. Then, after Rachel bit him, he boldly pushed a hand under her sweater on the next take and grabbed a handful of breast, squeezing clumsily. Rachel squeaked and shoved him away hard. Finn sputtered and acted wounded and Rachel launched into a blistering tirade.

Unfortunately, the director felt it looked more realistic and sided with Finn. This prompted a heartfelt talk with Rachel, some not-so-subtle comments about how accommodating they'd been about _everything_ and a blatant request for her to quite literally take one for the team.

Backed into a corner, Rachel grudgingly agreed.

It was shaping up to be a miserable fucking day for everyone.

Tina seethed and couldn't even watch takes any longer. She hated what they were doing to Rachel and it took everything she had to keep from calling Charlie and telling her to come put an end to this nonsense. Rachel had already all but threatened her not to do that no matter what happened. When Sam called, she gave him an earful, but begged him to keep Charlie occupied and away from the mishegas.

Once he had permission, Finn started taking liberties. He would finger or pinch her nipple anytime he could manage it. If she'd been taller she would have kneed him in the crotch. The one time he tried to pull down her bra, she elbowed him sharply in the gut and he backed away, wheezing.

Rachel was supposed to sit on Finn's lap while she kissed him, but in a merciful burst of inner diva come back to life, she started refusing. Either he stood up or she was done she told them vehemently, practically daring them to ask why. They reluctantly agreed and led Finn away by the ear for a chat.

Tina cheered inwardly.

Finn pouted, but then he managed to find a new way to make Rachel totally uncomfortable. He found that by coming at her from behind he could reach under her shirt and hide his grinding antics all at the same time. When it came time to kiss her, he'd just turn twirl her around.

This lasted two agonizing takes until Rachel, at her wits end with being being felt up and having him grind up against her ass, finally retaliated by slapping the ever-loving shit out of him. It was no faked-out stage slap either- she put every ounce of force she could muster behind it. On camera, no less.

Hudson promptly lost his whiny shit and bleated like a school girl to anyone who would listen. When no one did, he apparently thought he'd won the point and went right back for another nipple-tweaking, ass-grinding, full-tongue take and Rachel responded with another power slap, this time further up on the side of his head. It left his head ringing and his ear lit up like a Christmas ornament.

Finn went ballistic, the directors love it and yelled "cut and print" and Rachel barely made it into her trailer before she burst into hysterical tears in Tina's embrace.

It wasn't her first tears of the day either. For much of the shoot, despite her brave face, when cameras weren't rolling, Rachel had been inconsolable. So much so that she had called Santana in tears after the "under the shirt" discussion and actually begged her to just let her quit the project.

Even the black lump of her own heart broke for poor Rachel that day.

"I just want Charlie," Rachel had wailed and there may had been actual tears on Santana's part because that was the absolute last thing she could let her have and they both knew it.

Santana was beyond furious and immediately called both Murphy and his idiot water boy, Schuester, and threatened to pull Rachel off the project and sue them for sexual harassment if they didn't get their "horny fucking gorilla with a hard-on under control." They assured her that it would be dealt with appropriately. Well, that meant jack-fucking-shit because it was the only love scene so the damage was already done.

It took every ounce of willpower on Santana's part not to say to Rachel: Tell Quinn. Just tell Fabray what's happening and let the serial killer Quinn chips fall. But then, they were _thisclose_ to being done. She just couldn't risk having to bail Fabray out of jail and see Rachel lose everything she'd worked so hard for over fucking Finn Hudson's horny bullshit.

She would make it right though. At some point, some day, Santana vowed she would make it right for Rachel, but it couldn't be that day.

Still, despite all of this latest Finn bullshit, Santana's instincts and experience taught her well that some things that looked obvious were generally just too obvious. No, despite all indications, this probably wasn't coming from the Hudson camp. So that left someone deliberately trying to make it look like a leak from the production itself for some reason.

"Yup," Santana muttered out loud to no one in particular.

Fabray was looking more and more sane all the time, she mused to herself.

So now that it was out there, they needed to decide what to do about it. What that really meant was Santana needed to decide what to do about it and then get Rachel and her precious Charlie to come around to her way of thinking.

With Rachel there was normally some pushing back and forth, sometimes even some real shoving and shouting, but in the end, Santana almost always prevailed. Even on those few times that she didn't, she managed to keep things in the ballpark of what she originally wanted. This time, however, there was no predicting how the chips would fall because because the enigmatic blonde was a potential spoiler. The only thing Santana could rely upon was that Fabray had repeatedly shown she would do what was in Rachel's best interest, even if that meant sacrificing herself in the process. Rachel Berry was Quinn Fabray's biggest weakness and Santana could use that to get at her soft, vulnerable underbelly, if necessary.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· **

Charlie tried to fall back to sleep, but finally gave up and admitted it was a lost cause. She lay quietly for a while, just enjoying the feeling of Rachel being close and breathing lightly on her skin. She didn't want to move and wake her, but she was also starting to go slightly stir crazy.

The television remote was no doubt hopelessly lost somewhere in the comforter and her current book was next to the reading lamp. She raised her arm off Rachel slowly then rolled back slightly succeeded in getting her fingers around her cellphone. At the very least she could listen to her messages. She fumbled with one hand and managed to get into her voice mail. She had three messages.

The first was from Noah.

"Hey Charlie-girl, I'm come back your way. Unless something goes completely fucking haywire, I'll see you sometime on Friday. I don't know how all your weird-ass movie shit works, so I'm just going to fly into Portland and rent a car. At least that way I can escape easily if I need to. If I don't talk to you before then, I'll see you soon. Hi to Rachel! Puck out."

The second was a number that didn't come up in her regular contact list.

"Good news, Blondie. It seems you're not a fucking delusion headcase after all. Well, at least not entirely. There is still that whole matter of consensual sex with Berry, but I digress. The bad news, however, is that it appears you were right. There was a totes fucking obvious blind item that popped up that has you and Lucky Charms written all over it. So far, I haven't seen any other sources falling all over themselves to pick it up. You know what, fuck this voice mail shit – hit me back like immediately. Call me back, now."

The last message was more of the same.

"Still waiting, Brokeback. I can't speak for the Hobbit, but it's fo' damn sure your busted-rib-having ass has nothing better going. One of you had best be calling me. Y'all gots to be knowing by now what happens when you try and ignore my shit. As in stop with all the boring SexBerry bullshit and don't make me come up there, Blondie. You ain't too fucking mangled up this time around – we can dance a little bit."

Charlie rolled her eyes. If she and Santana ever did throw down it would probably be ugly, but she seriously didn't see that happening any time soon. Rachel wouldn't hesitate to step in between them if push literally came to shove and, for all her bluster, Santana needed Rachel, happy and whole. Charlie had the keys to the kingdom with that regard – she made Rachel both.

Besides, if Ms. Lopez wouldn't listen to reason, there was always Brittany.

Alls fair in love and show business.

Rachel had moved her phone so Charlie couldn't see it now, but she was pretty sure Rachel's had at least one or more similar berating messages on her voice mail as well.

So a blind item? She'd never really thought about something like that before. It was something she generally ignored. The coward's path – the lowest of the lowest form of gossip, which was a pretty despicable business overall. She wished Santana had been a little more specific before she pitched her predictable diva-out hissy fit and hung up. Maybe if she knew what it said she could figure out where it had come from.

Her mind immediately went to her favorite usual suspect, Finn. He'd done it once already so there was no reason to believe that he wouldn't do it again. Particularly since Rachel had substituted a rude slap for his long planned mega-grope session in their big love scene.

Just the though of his large, sweaty, clumsy hands moving all over Rachel's pert and perfect...augh, fuck! She closed her eyes and dug her knuckle into one eye trying to stop herself from going there, but it was pretty much too late. Now that was all she could see. She winced and tried to picture Rachel's hand skidding across his face and leaving a huge red welt and a stunned, vacant expression in its wake, but she just couldn't get there. All she could see was his pasty hands pushing and pulling at her chest.

And no doubt he kissed her as well. That was probably even worse.

Rachel once made the mistake of telling Charlie that Finn had tried to put his tongue in her mouth the first couple of times they kissed on camera. He never did it in rehearsal, but waited until they were filming, apparently thinking she'd just go along with it. Charlie reacted like a cross-eyed, rampaging bull upon hearing it. Rachel just patiently let her bluster and swear until she got it out of her system and sat back down, then she calmly explained that she wouldn't let him and asked him firmly not to do it again in the future. Charlie doubted he ever heeded her request but when Charlie brought up the subject again, Rachel refused to talk to her about it. Of course that pissed Charlie off even worse than her talking about it in the first place.

Rachel probably would have been better off telling Charlie that he did, in fact, try it again and that she soundly bit him, drawing blood. She acted profoundly remorseful for the benefit of everyone around them to see and all but dared him to contradict her and try it again. Contrary to her sweet protective Charlie's belief, this wasn't Rachel's first time at the rodeo. She'd been dealing with unwanted advances from co-stars, both male and female, for quite some time. She'd learned a few things along the way.

Now all Charlie could think about was Finn Hudson pawing at Rachel's breasts and slobbering on her face. What a fucking nightmare that must have been for her. Charlie was glad she let Sam talk her out of making it worse. And there was no doubt, she would have made it worse.

The truth was Rachel was a simply amazing kisser. Even her weakest, clumsiest, most deliberately non-romantic kiss was worthy of high praise. There was just no way she was ever going to be able to convince Charlie that she could kiss someone on camera and have it not turn her co-star into a raging inferno focused right back on Rachel.

Rachel had once tried to explain the concept of "screen kissing" to Charlie in a somewhat misguided attempt to make her more comfortable about the whole thing. She said it wasn't like "real kissing," but instead it was mostly a chaste pressing of overly puffy lips and a lot of shifting of angles and moving around to make it look like something more than what it really was.

Rachel then explained she never, ever kissed any co-star like she kissed anyone she was attracted to in real life. It was a rule, she said.

Rachel had a lot of rules.

"Bottom line: If my tongue is anywhere near your mouth, then we're not just friends," she told Charlie in all seriousness.

Charlie, however, still had her doubts.

Rachel then spent a fair and patient amount of time demonstrating this non-real kissing technique for Charlie as well; again in an effort to make her comfortable she claimed. Charlie made a big production about the fact that she couldn't really tell much difference between Rachel's "screen kissing" and her "real kissing" which she demonstrated in earnest as well. This made Rachel more determined to prove her point to Charlie's complete delight.

After fifteen minutes of serious demonstrating, Charlie remembered they both ended up in a heated semi-clothed tangle on the couch with Rachel laughing and demonstrating other screen-faking romance techniques until Charlie finally grew weary of the faux and tell. At which point, she took over to share some techniques of her own that Rachel deemed entirely inappropriate for use with her future co-stars. Nevertheless, she seemed to appreciate them very much, several times in fact.

Charlie smiled. Now she certainly had a much nicer train of thought rolling through her mind.

Rachel started snoring. Albeit, it was softly and sounded more like purring but it was still snoring. Charlie giggled. She was seriously having a hard time keeping her hands to herself. She either had to get up and go do something or she was going to wake Rachel up her own way.

She tried to tug her arm out from beneath Rachel, but the cast was snagging on something and wouldn't slide. Rachel kept laying on her cast at night and Charlie hadn't figured that out yet. She meant to ask her and then she'd forget. She wondered if that was why she woke up with her hand throbbing and sore some mornings – her fingers so stiff she couldn't move them. She thought they looked sort-of blue, too, but it eventually went away. She probably needed to mention that to someone, possibly.

Rachel stirred and Charlie took the opportunity to tug her arm free. Rachel whimpered and frowned, but then her face went soft and she started snoring again.

Charlie smiled. She very gently raised up the hem of Rachel's pink heart pajama top and then leaned down and place a chaste, co-star-appropriate kiss on Rachel's bare stomach. She pressed her luck and raised the shirt higher, baring a perfect breast. She flicked her tongue out and coaxed a dusky nipple to life, then greeted it with a hello kiss.

The _not__ just__ friends_ zone definitely had its privileges.

She sucked on it lightly once more then risked another soft kiss on her cute belly and pulled Rachel's shirt back down again. Charlie rolled quietly out of bed, scooped up her phone and eased quietly out of the room.

She started the first pot of coffee for the day then sat down at the table and flipped through the mail while waiting for it to finish. As usual, most everything was for Rachel. True to her word, there was a big manila envelope for her from Santana. It certainly appeared harmless enough in that it wasn't smoldering and didn't reek of brimstone. It was probably safe to open without fear of grotesque monkeys shooting out of the flap. Charlie opened it and glanced over the contract. It looked pretty straightforward.

Unlike Rachel, who most likely had a percentage arrangement, Santana would represent Charlie on a monthly fee-based arrangement. If, however, at some point, Charlie should ever be a position where she would need Santana to actively pursue industry-related opportunities for her, then that would be billed on a percentage schedule. Santana was just smartly covering all bases.

Whether her "consulting services" would continue beyond this project and whether that was something that Santana could become involved with would have to be a topic of discussion: First between she and Rachel and then between she and Santana. There was no denying that Charlie had pursued this opportunity primarily as a legitimate means/excuse to be near Rachel, but she wasn't certain it as something she wanted to do again on a regular basis. Also, there was the small matter of her inheritance. If that came to fruition, it would very likely change the entire playing field.

Charlie got up and poured herself a cup of coffee. Normally, she drank it black, but today felt like a cream-and-sugar day so she indulged herself. She carried it over and sat back down. After a few sips, she moved on to the notion of returned Santana's phone call. It really didn't make any sense for her to do so until she could discuss it with Rachel then they could just conference Santana in on one call.

Charlie was not going to really try and talk Rachel out of coming out if that's what she really wanted to do, but she would discourage her from doing so on the basis of this situation. Unless this spread like some kind of virus, there was no point in acknowledging what was essentially unsubstantiated speculation. If they had proof, let them bring it forward and own it. Until then, they could shut up and get the fuck out.

Speak of the diva, Charlie heard soft footsteps behind her and felt Rachel's hand drop over her shoulder. She brushed down the front of her chest and her fingers closed around Charlie's coffee mug. Before Charlie could think to say anything she lifted it to her lips and stole a big sip. She promptly made a face and spit the coffee back into the cup.

Charlie groaned.

"Rachel," she whined. "What the hell?"

"It has milk in it," she said carrying the cup to the sink and spilling it out. "Since when do you take milk in your coffee?"

"Since this morning, I guess," she muttered, shaking her head. "And it was cream, actually. A sip of cream is not going to kill you."

Rachel rinsed the cup out and poured them both a fresh cup.

"Do you want yours the same again?" she asked.

Charlie waved her hand dismissively.

"Black is fine," she told her.

Rachel brought both mugs in and placed them on the table. She pursed her lips and stared at Charlie, who was now engrossed in the stack of tabloids on the table. She moved over and sat down on her lap. Charlie automatically wrapped her arm around her waist, but didn't look up from her paper.

Rachel sighed dramatically. Charlie rolled her eyes and turned her undivided attention to Rachel.

"Problem?" she asked, smirking slightly.

"You're ignoring me," she pouted.

"No, I'm not," she said, shifting her over. "I'm reading, that's different. Hello, you."

"I'm sorry I spit in your coffee," she said, biting her lip.

"I'm sorry you spit in my coffee, too," Charlie teased. "It was really good up until that point."

"I'll make it again," Rachel started to get up and Charlie pulled her back down.

"Stay," she said. "It's fine."

"Rachel smiled at her.

"Hi," she said and leaned in for her morning kiss. Charlie obliged her, several times, humming loudly against her lips.

Rachel draped her arm around Charlie's shoulders,

"I was really tired," she said.

"So I noticed, " Charlie remarked. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Mmm hmm," Rachel hummed, leaning her head against Charlie's. "It's just been a lot of stuff going on."

"I know, sweetie," Charlie said, squeezing her thigh and rubbing it affectionately.

"I'm okay, though," she said trying to sound like she meant it. "Just tired. I had weird dreams though."

"What kind of weird dreams?" Charlie asked, frowning. She always had bad dreams. Maybe she was influencing Rachel.

"Just weird stuff," she said, evasively.

"Like?" Charlie asked, pressing her for specifics.

"Like Quinn," she said quietly, glancing over at Charlie.

"What about Quinn?" Charlie said, frowning.

"I was just talking to her," she said, hesitantly. "Or more like she was talking to me. I don't know. It was just weird."

"I have dreams like that," Charlie told her, hoping to put her mind at ease. "Quinn acts like a smug snot and tells me how stupid I am a lot and smacks me around a little sometimes. See, rough."

"Yeah, she was a little mean, but mostly she was kind of sweet," Rachel said, smiling. "She told me I was hot and that I had pretty eyes."

"A little mean, that sounds about right," Charlie muttered. "But, sweet? No, Quinn was never sweet. Condescending, arrogant, rude, yeah, but not sweet or cute. She could do charming sometimes. As for the other- she's right. I mean, you are hot and you do have pretty eyes. Quinn's a snarky bitch, but she's neither blind nor a fool."

"You do know that you're talking about yourself, right?" Rachel asked gently.

"Yup, sort-of," Charlie said. "I mean it's..."

They both said "complicated" and then laughed.

"Quinn didn't like... hurt you or anything did she?" Charlie asked, seriously.

Rachel shook her head.

"No, in fact, I sort of... kissed her," Rachel said, raising her eyes.

Charlie cut her eyes around to her.

"That's just weird," she said. "Really, really weird."

"Like I said, weird dreams." Rachel agreed.

"And how was it?" Charlie asked, grinning.

"I don't kiss and tell," Rachel teased, running her fingers through Charlie's hair.

"Mmm, I see," Charlie said. "Anything else I should know about?"

"She kept telling me that she wouldn't hurt me and that I shouldn't be afraid of her and she kept asking me if you were okay," Rachel told her. She said I needed to check you."

"What's that mean?" Charlie asked, furrowing her brow.

It was one thing for Quinn to mess with her head – that was to be expected, but Rachel? She wasn't even sure what to think of that.

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking," she told her. "Are you okay? I mean, you felt like you might have a fever again yesterday, but there was a lot of emotional stuff, too. Is something else going on that you haven't told me about?"

Charlie thought for a moment.

"None of your...sort-of answers either," Rachel warned. "Tell me the truth."

"Okay, fine," she huffed lightly. "My wrist has been bothering me the past couple of mornings. I just thought it was because, well, you've been sleeping on it."

Rachel smiled.

"Well, that's because you keep waving it around in your sleep like a club," she said, chuckling. "It's purely a self-preservation instinct."

"Oh," she said, looking guilty. "Well, my fingers feel numb. It doesn't hurt exactly though. Maybe we should take it off?"

"I'm not comfortable with that," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Do we need to go to the hospital?"

"No, that's three...no," Charlie said adamantly "That's too much."

"How about if I ask Mike if he'll look at it?" Rachel suggested, running her hand down Charlie's face lovingly. "Will you do whatever he suggests?"

"Like I would have a choice?" Charlie fussed. Rachel smiled and kissed her on the forehead.

"Exactly," she said. "But I like to at least make you _think_ you do. "I'll call Tina and see if she can find him."

"You do that," Charlie said disinterestedly, going back to her magazines.

"So you're back to ignoring me again?" Rachel chided her.

"Not deliberately," she said, truthfully. "I'm looking for something."

"What?" she asked, finally noticing what Charlie was reading.

"I take it you haven't listened to your messages yet?" Charlie said, quirking one eyebrow.

"Nooooo, " Rachel said suspiciously. "What's wrong?"

She had been hoping that Rachel would hear it from Santana first.

"What," Rachel said anxiously, shaking Charlie's shoulders. "Just tell me."

"Santana called, in all her charming glory, and said that she found something," Charlie told her. "A blind item apparently. She says it's pretty obvious that it's about us"

Rachel rolled her eyes and acted relieved.

"God, I though it was something awful," she said dismissively. "There's always a blind item that sounds like it's about me. Who cares. Did Santana sound upset about it?"

"I couldn't tell," Charlie confessed. "She sounded more put out about the fact that no one had called her back yet."

"See," she said, hugging her. "That should tell you something. Someone needs to call her."

"Well, I'll leave that to you," she said, smiling.

"Thanks a lot," she said, snuggling up to her. "Did you find it yet?"

"No," she said. "I don't even know where to find such things really."

"Well, I do," Rachel said, pulling a few magazines out from the pile. "But, it's probably online. That's where blind items usually start."

"Hmm," Charlie said, watching Rachel's face while she intently scanned her eyes across the pages in front of her.

"Let 'em bring it_," _Charlie thought to herself. "I'll be out for you. I'll let them put all my secrets on a billboard and drive it around on the side of a bus. As long as I have you at the end of my day, that's all I need._" _

Charlie leaned in and kissed Rachel on the cheek. She ducked her head and giggled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Not ignoring you," Charlie said, pulling her closer and kissing her behind the ear." She reached under Rachel's top and put her hand on her stomach.

"Still not ignoring you," she said, rubbing slowly as she moved her lips further down Rachel's neck.

Charlie's phone chirped loudly and they both jumped. Charlie butted her head into Rachel's shoulder and groaned. Rachel hugged her.

"I'm not talking to her," she grumbled.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'll take care of it," she said and picked up the phone. She recognized the LA area code.

She accepted the call.

"Yes, Santana," she said immediately before Santana could get wound up. "We _are_ just now getting up. But you can blame me. I have a late call time."

"So are y'all just totally interchangeable now?" Santana groused. "I know I didn't call your sad little sparkly pink phone, Berry."

"My phone is not pink nor is it sparkly," Rachel said, shaking head.

"Only because they don't make one," Santana countered. "Deny it, I dare you."

"And how can I help you today, Ms. Lopez?" Rachel asked, ignoring her taunting.

"I know you didn't just ask me that question," Santana blustered. "Has anyone in that crack house bothered to listen to the 15 voice mail messages I've apparently wasted my extremely valuable time leaving?"

"I can only speak for myself," Rachel said, skirting the subject. "I have not even had a cup of coffee yet today."

"Ah, well, that means Blondie knows and hasn't said anything," Santana mused. "She's nothing if not consistent. I'll give her that."

Charlie smirked.

"Santana," Rachel said calmly. "Instead of wasting your valuable time sniping at Charlie, please tell me what's going on so that we can deal with it and get you back to your real clients."

Charlie snickered quietly. She loved, loved, loved watching Rachel "handle" Santana. She didn't need to hear both sides of the conversation to know that's what was happening either. She could tell by the expression on Rachel's face.

Santana narrowed her gaze. One point for Berry. She would make sure that she didn't score another. She explained the situation to Rachel and read her the text from the blind item. Then she waited for Rachel's initial response.

Rachel sighed and chewed on her lower lip.

She had been hoping that as far as "clues" went that it might have been much more vague.

"Well, I'm sure you'll agree," Rachel said, quietly. "I don't think there's much leeway to say that it isn't about us."

"True," Santana concurred. "I mean, it's not like there's a dozen or so people who are going to fit this. But, you also have to be looking right at it to see it. It's not like somebody's gonna pick that up in their dentist office and go, "Oh damn, that's gots to Rachel Berry." The only people who will recognize this are people who already know – do you get me? So that's why it kind of doesn't make any sense."

Rachel thought about this.

"They're trying to get you to jump first," Santana added.

"Tell Charlie what you just said," Rachel asked.

"Excuse me? Hobbit, do I look like someone who wants to play telephone with Blondie?" Santana blasted. "You fucking tell Fabray what I just said. No doubt you're sitting in her damned lap right now anyway."

Rachel hated when Santana did that. She immediately started looking around the room for little blinking red lights.

"And stop looking for hidden cameras, Rachel," Santana continued. "It's not about seeing, it's about knowing. I know you can't go five minutes without touching Blondie. We may have to get you some help for that."

Rachel frowned.

"Put me on speaker phone, goddamn it," Santana fumed. "I'm not repeating this conversation twice."

Rachel put her phone on the table and put it on speaker.

"Same something, Brokeback," Santana sniped. "Just so I know you're still breathing."

"Funny," Charlie said, brushing Rachel's hair back off her shoulder. "I didn't think you could get such good reception inside a crypt."

Santana smirked.

"Okay now that everyone is in the circle, big cleansing breath," Santana said sarcastically. "I'd say join hands, but I'm sure that's a moot point on that side of the call."

"Get to the point, Lopez," Charlie said, already losing what little patience she had for this nonsense.

"Wow, someone didn't get laid right," Santana muttered. "What's the matter, Rachel? Too tired?"

"Fucking..." Charlie said under her breath.

"Sounds more like not fucking to me," Santana said.

Charlie reached to snatch up the phone, but Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Don't think I won't hang up on you, Santana," she hissed, leaning down to the phone. "Cut the shit."

"Stop it," Rachel said, irritably, glaring at Charlie only because she was right there. "I mean both of you. Clearly no one is the mood for games today. Santana, my first instinct is to ignore this. Your thoughts?"

Santana sat inspecting her fingernails and glowering at nothing.

"You were the one who insisted on speakerphone, Santana" Rachel said, exhaling deeply. "Plus, Charlie says she's sorry."

"I do n..." Charlie protested, but Rachel put her lips on hers and silenced her. When Charlie tried to squirm away, Rachel pushed her tongue in her mouth. After a few seconds, Charlie grabbed her by the back of her neck and kissed her back.

"She doesn't sound too damned sorry to me," Santana said finally.

Rachel broke away from the kiss, but Charlie kept trying to pull her back.

"Oh, she is," Rachel insisted, pushing Charlie away. "She really is. Aren't you?"

She kissed Charlie again, hard.

"Mmm hmm," Charlie muttered. "Sorry."

"Like you think I don't know what's up. Stop that suck face shit," Santana said, "You're gonna make me lose my $75 lunch."

Santana started making gagging noises.

Rachel giggled and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"God, let's just deal with this," Charlie said. "What do we need to do?"

"Nothing. First and foremost, you both do nothing," Santana said, immediately. "No one does or says anything to anyone. I think it's a fishing expedition. I think mostly to see what you will do."

"That's stupid," Charlie said.

Rachel face-palmed and pinched Charlie on the thigh.

"Stop it," she hissed under her breath. Charlie glared at her.

"That mouth, Fabray," Santana said, calmly. "And that nasty hair-trigger temper of yours is dangerous right now. You're an easy target. You're the weak fucking link at the moment. Berry knows the score. I'm not worried about her. You, on the other hand, are a loose cannon waiting to blow someone's head off. Just make sure it isn't Rachel's."

"Noted," Charlie said tersely.

"Rachel," Santana pressed. "I know you know, so I'm not going to lecture you. But now's a good time to yank that leash."

"Oh my god," Rachel said, softly, throwing her hand up.

Charlie, however, didn't rise to the bait.

Santana chuckled.

"One point for you, Blondie." Santana said, mildly surprised. " Brokeback, we both know that the Ice Quinn has what it takes to handle this situation. Let her deal with any problems."

"We'll see," Charlie said, her tone flat. "Do you know where this came from?"

Again, Santana chuckled.

"I know where it didn't come from," she said, cryptically. "It's not from where they want us to think. This isn't on Hudson. Like I said, there's a lot about this that just doesn't add up. I'm still on it, but in the meanwhile, we sit and we keep ourselves busy and quiet and on our best behavior and we wait to see what happens next."

Rachel looked at Charlie and then hugged her. Rachel knew this was Charlie's first real taste of this side of her life and she was really, really going to hate it. Rachel reached out and ran her hand through Charlie's hair, petting her. Charlie smiled at the gesture.

"If you get anymore of those delusions, Blondie," Santana said. "Please don't keep them to yourself. Now is the time to share with the class. If you won't tell me, tell Berry."

"Okay," Charlie agreed. "Any guess what happens if we don't rise to the bait?"

Santana thought for a minute.

"If they truly don't know anything, they may just swim away," she said. "Don't count on that. More than likely, they'll troll again with different bait. It's not what we want, but it might also give us a better idea where the source is."

"Worst case?" Charlie asked,

"The mainstream media takes notice," Santana said, now twirling her pen absently. "They pick it up and run with it and start nosing around for the good dirt. The holy grail here being a photo. If they get a photo we'll know it because it'll go full viral everywhere in about ten seconds."

There was a long round of silence as everyone contemplated that notion.

"Hey, lighten the fuck up kids, " Santana said finally breaking the tension. "We're not there yet. And if Rachel will keep her damned hands to herself for a little bit, we won't get there. And even IF we do, unless it's something way NC-17, we still have options, depending on which way we want to play it. We're not surprised and having a melt down; we're diligent and prepared. Mostly because I'm amazing and Fabray is wickedly anti-social with paranoid tendencies. Berry, you're just...short."

Rachel smiled. Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes, but the tension almost visibly lifted.

"It's just gossip, ladies," Santana reminded them. "There's much worse things. They could still be trying to link Rachel with Elmer Fudson. Oh wait, they are still trying to do that. Hmmm, you know. Berry, put your hands over Brokeback's ears."

"Don't go there, Santana," Rachel said seriously. Charlie could feel her almost shaking with rage.

"I'm not saying you have to encourage him," Santana continued because she was determined to have her say. "Even just standing next to him. You know that gets all hella blown out of proportion. It doesn't have to be a big deal. It's just a thought. Something to throw in the mix."

Santana immediately felt guilty about even suggesting it. Still,it was a real option and it was her job to point out all of the options, not just ones covered in sweet candy goodness and unicorn fart glitter.

"Wouldn't that just look like a manufactured attempt to refute this?" Charlie asked rationally, surprising both Rachel and Santana.

"It might, "Santana agreed. "Kind of depends on who is looking, I guess. I'm sure if they leak any stills from the shoot the other day it will stir that pot back up again anyway. Fans will go all BSC over it."

Rachel closed her eyes and groaned. Charlie gritted her teeth and growled. Santana smirked and chuckled mischievously.

"_Yeah,__ 'cut__ that __shit,' __Fabray,_" she thought merrily to herself.

Just wait until you see where that idiot boy's hand got to before your girl up and slapped the shit out of him.

Again Santana felt guilty and, for Rachel's sake and sanity, she hoped the pictures never saw the light of day._  
><em>

"Okay kids," Santana said, pointedly. "You have your marching orders. Just follow them and hopefully we won't have to have this conversation again. Now I have real clients with real issues that need my real attention. Fabray, I'm guess you got something from my office by now. It's not fan mail. Deal with it and get it back to me. My kind of wonderful comes at a fixed rate."

Rachel tilted her head and looked at Charlie. Charlie held up the envelope from Santana and Rachel quickly snatched it out of her hand.

"Yeah, yeah," Charlie said. "It's being dealt with by crack team of people in Hazmat suits even as we speak."

"Well, just tell Berry not to cry all over it," Santana sneered. "Or get her sticky weird little leprechaun fingerprints all over it. Just sign it, send it back, and step into the radiant, warm glow under my umbrella of wisdom and protection."

"More like radioactive, " Charlie sniped. "It's not an umbrella. It's a freaking mushroom cloud."

Rachel ignored them. She was busy reading through the contract that Santana had sent for Charlie to sign.

"Oooh, Quinn, Quinn, Quinn, you're still so...just not funny." Santana sighed. "Then again, you've never had a sense of humor, so at least you're being consistently lame. That appears to be your one superpower. No worries though, your money spends just like Rachel's and rumor has it you now have plenty of it. So you'll give, I'll take and it's all good."

Charlie choked on her coffee when Santana made the money remark. She cut her eyes to Rachel, but she was busy blue-penciling all over Santana's contract and hadn't heard it.

"Whatever you say, Lopez," Charlie said quickly, wanting to end the conversation. "We'll mind our business on this side. You just need to do the same over there, seriously."

"Always do, Blondie." Santana said, eyes flashing because she knew that Charlie was trying to get her off the line. "And Rachel, don't be going all LegalBerry on my contract. Chuckles, take the blue pencil away from her before she hurts herself."

"Santana, I feel like there are some issues with this," Rachel said, slipping into full-on Rachel Berry lecture mode.

"Uh huh, Well I certainly want to share in all of your concerns," Santana said, trying to sound sincere. "Go on, I'm listening."

The last thing they heard before the line went dead was Santana laughing loudly.

"It's always so much fun to talk to her," Charlie muttered, already feeling the beginning of a migraine starting behind her eyes.

She started rubbing her temples in a futile effort to fend it off. Rachel pushed aside the contract and put her hands on the back of Charlie's neck, working her fingers deeply into the tight muscles.

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes.

"Relax," Rachel said gently, pressing her lips against Charlie's temple. "Just relax. Don't make yourself a nervous wreck over Santana."

"I know, I know," Charlie said, letting Rachel scold her gently."I fall for it ever time."

She leaned into Rachel's touch.

"What time do you have to leave?" she asked.

Rachel tipped her cellphone up and looked at the time.

"Soon," she said. She kissed Charlie on the head and slipped off her lap. "Tina will be here in a little while. I guess I need to get dressed."

She started to walk away and then stopped. She turned and held out her hand to Charlie, her warm brown eyes beckoning.

Charlie glanced up at her, confused.

"Come help me while I shower," she invited seductively. "It'll relax you."

A slow smile worked its way across Charlie's lips. She folded her fingers over Rachel's and let the beautiful little brunette pull her down the hall into the bathroom and she pushed the door closed behind them.

Rachel turned on the water and steam started to rise almost instantly. She turned and slowly walked up to Charlie pressing herself fully up against her. Charlie's hands fell instinctively to the small of Rachel's back; it was home base for them. Rachel raised up on her tiptoes and Charlie bent down to meet her, smiling as their lips met.

For the next soapy, slippery, steamy hour, Charlie just forgot. There there was no Santana, there was no blind item, there was no migraine rising. For sixty glorious minutes, there was only Rachel and her flashing eyes, her sweet, hot kisses and her soft smooth skin pressed wetly against Charlie's own; first in the shower and then again as they tumbled languidly against each other on a pile of thick, fluffy towels on the bathroom floor.

The only demands she had came from Rachel: kiss me, bite me, lick me, touch me, harder, more, again, love me, Charlie, now Charlie, right now. Charlie complied willingly without hesitation, without question.

For 60 whole minutes they both forgot everything except each other and the outside world ceased to exist until they heard it, a radio blaring suddenly from the living room.

It sent them both into a cuddling fit of breathless, loud giggles.

**~oOo~ **

A/N: A quick update between power outages and weather warnings. Thank you, thank you, thank you - to all - for reading and reviewing.**  
><strong>


	34. The Breakfast Club

The Breakfast Club

"I'm home," Rachel said, leaning down into a sleeping Charlie and nuzzling her neck.

"Mmm, yes, you are, " Charlie muttered. She turned and curled herself into Rachel, who laughed and put her arms around her. "Are you almost done?"

Rachel snuggled down against Charlie.

"Done with what, sweetie?" she asked, not sure what Charlie was asking.

"All of this," she said.

Rachel frowned and her heart skipped a beat.

"This being what?" she asked, anxiously.

"Are you about done filming?" Charlie asked, feeling for Rachel's hand, finding it and pulling it against her chest. "It feels like this has to be getting close to being finished."

"Mmm, I think we're probably still about four weeks away," she said, relaxing slightly. "Shutting down pushed a lot of things back and we've been behind schedule almost since the beginning. Why do you ask?"

"I was just thinking about it earlier and realized I didn't know," she said, breathing deeply. "Rachel?"

"Yes, hon?" she said, brushing her hair out of her face.

"What happens next?" she asked.

Again, Rachel felt her stomach drop out.

"I don't know, " she said, truthfully. "It all depends."

"On what?" she asked.

"On you, on me, on whatever decisions we make," she said. "About where we decide to go from here."

"I don't know," Charlie said sleepily. "I don't know the answer to any of those things right now. The big picture, yeah. The finer details, not so much."

"Yeah, me neither," Rachel said, her voice quavering. She was clinging and pulling now with both hands.

"I want this," Charlie told her, hoping to reassure her. "I don't want to lose this."

Rachel smiled, breathing easier. She was petting now more than grabbing.

"Me, too, " Rachel said. "I want this, too. I can't...even think of not having this."

"You know what was a good day?" Charlie asked, randomly.

"What was a good day, baby?" Rachel replied, momentarily distracted from the panic swelling in her chest. She had no idea what Charlie was going to say. Given the odd direction of the whole conversation she suspected Charlie might be medicated, possibly even over-medicated.

"The day we bought cat stuff," Charlie answered. She opened her eyes and looked at Rachel, smiling.

Again, Rachel felt like crying and she really didn't even know why. Of all the days Charlie could have chosen, she picked one that was easily their most average, ordinary day. Just the two of them wandering around in town window shopping, buying cat food and trying to get the truck washed. They were just running errands and yet it was easy and fun and somehow special.

"Yes, Charlie," she said, running a fingertip down her cheek. "That was a very good day."

"Hi," Charlie said, mostly awake now.

"Hi," Rachel, said, smiling softly at her.

Charlie brought Rachel's fingers up to her lips and kissed them, then she leaned over and pressed their lips together.

"Mmm," Rachel hummed, purring with contentment.

"We're good, Rach," Charlie said suddenly, nodding and looking intensely focused and serious. "We'll figure the details out eventually but...we're good."

"I know we are," Rachel said confidently. "We've been good since...Aragorn"

"Oh god, you're crying," Charlie said chuckling and gathering Rachel close to her.

Rachel laughed tearfully and tucked her face into Charlie's shoulder.

I'm know," she said, sniffling. "I can't help it."

"It's okay," Charlie said, sighing. "They're kind of good, happy tears. Those are okay."

"Uh huh," Rachel said, nodding. "They are."

Charlie just cuddled her, but Rachel could sense she was really lost somewhere in her own thoughts.

"I need to tell you something," Charlie said quietly.

Rachel groaned.

"No," Charlie said, sitting up and tugging Rachel up against her chest. "It's a good thing, I think. It's a really good thing."

"Okay," Rachel said, inwardly breathing a sigh of relief.

"I haven't said anything mostly because it hasn't happened yet, " Charlie told her. "But I think it's going to and it's...something that will affect everything if it does."

"Okay," Rachel said, her stomach now twisting again nervously.

_What__ more? __What__ now?_ Rachel thought anxiously to herself. _Just __let__ her__ talk__ and__ don't__ ask__ a__ bunch __of__ questions__ – __you__ know __the__ drill__ by __now._

"You know that lawyer was looking for me, right?" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Well, it was about my dad's will." Charlie explained. "Apparently he left everything to me and my sister.. The house was in my mother's name, so it went to her, but everything else went to me and to Fran."

"Okay," Rachel said, listening intently.

"It's a lot, Rachel," Charlie said, suddenly starting to feel really hot and very anxious. She began pulling on the front of her shirt nervously and shifting around. "Really, really a lot. Like, I probably don't have to work anymore if I don't want to kind of a lot."

Charlie pulled a deep breath. It felt like her lungs suddenly didn't hold quite enough air.

Rachel sat up and turned to face her, crossing her legs in her lap. Charlie was starting to get her little tics and Rachel was more concerned with that than with anything she was saying at the moment.

"Okay," Rachel said slowly, watching her.

"Please stop saying that," Charlie asked, her breathing starting to get seriously labored. "It's making me... it's not...I'm...just say something else."

Charlie's physical reaction really had nothing to do with what Rachel was saying, but that's what she was focused on at the moment.

"I know, I'm sorry," Rachel said looking to appease her, recognizing the signs already. "Charlie, just take a minute and relax."

_Oh shit._

Charlie was already visibly shaking

"Fuck relax," Charlie muttered unsteadily. "I just...want...to breath."

These were usually a slow build, but this one had come out of nowhere and it was coming fast.

Rachel had her by the hand and was squeezing her fingers to keep her focused and was locked on to her gaze. Charlie's eyes were almost totally green and they almost glowed. Rachel had only seen it a couple of times before and that meant she was really upset or really scared. Or both.

"You need to stop thinking about anything right now," Rachel said. "Just look at me, just listen to me. We know how to do this."

"No, no, no we don't," Charlie said, shaking her head. "This is different."

Charlie always thought they were"different." It always felt like something new or the "real" thing as opposed to the last one.

"It's not," Rachel said trying to reassure her.

Charlie wasn't listening to her at the moment. She was burning up and struggling to get the covers off of her. Normally Rachel's first instinct was to try and keep her hands on her, but this time she moved back to give her room. Crowding her really felt like the last thing she needed to be doing at the moment.

This was about space and about air or at least Charlie's skewed perception of both. Rachel climbed off the bed and opened the bedroom door just as Charlie scrambled over to the edge. She had her hands on her knees and was leaning forward drawing painful, gulping breaths and moaning.

"Just breath, just breath, just breath" she stammered, whimpering.

Rachel stopped thinking. She stropped trying to analyze and she just reacted.

"Come with me," Rachel said firmly. Charlie was pushing her away, but Rachel grabbed her wrist and yanked her up, none too gently.

"Go," she said, manhandling her forward. They both more or less stumbled into the hall out into the front room and Rachel pushed Charlie toward the front door. She reached around her, pulled it open and nudged Charlie out and down the first couple of steps. Rachel moved quickly around her fearing she might suddenly do a header down the rest. She guided Charlie down onto the nearest step.

"Sit, just sit," she told her.

Rachel leaned down so she could see her face. She took almost all of her cues from Charlie's eyes. Charlie had one hand rubbing across her forehead and the other gripping the railing on the steps. She was somewhere between pale and green.

"If you're gonna be sick, just be sick," Rachel told her. "Don't worry, I'll get out of the way."

Charlie groaned.

It was chilly and Charlie was already shivering. She was wearing a t-shirt and a light pair of lounge pants and she was barefoot. Rachel was hoping the combination of the cold and the fresh air would shock her system and help calm her down.

"Cold," she said, her teeth chattering. Rachel climbed over her and disappeared through the door. She reappeared with the throw blanket from the couch. She draped it around her shoulders. Charlie pulled it tight around her and rocked herself slightly. She was already breathing much easier, despite the shivering.

"Better?" Rachel asked, her face a mask of concern.

Listening to her, Charlie frowned and nodded slightly. She ducked her face into the blanket. Rachel reached across and put her hand on her head. She wasn't shaking so much anymore, just shivering from cold.

"That was bad," she mumbled her, her voice muffled by the blanket.

Rachel scoffed and stroked her hair. Charlie reached up and grabbed her hand and held it.

"You're cold," she said, her teeth chattering. "Let's go inside."

"When you're ready," Rachel said, now shivering herself. "Don't worry about me."

Charlie laughed slightly.

"Right," she said. "Like that's ever going to be possible."

She gathered the blanket around her and pulled herself up using the handrail.

"Let's try this," she said.

"Careful," Rachel said, steadying her with a hand on her back.

Charlie turned and started back inside. Rachel followed slowly behind, basically spotting her just in case. She wasn't very steady on her feet yet. Once inside, Rachel pulled the door closed behind them.

Charlie stood just inside the doorway still wrapped in the blanket. Rachel leaned into her back and closed her eyes, breathing a heavy sigh.

"Let's stay in here for a little bit," Rachel suggested.

She walked around Charlie and went over and sat down on the couch. She beckoned for Charlie to follow her.

"What do you think?" she asked, hopeful. "Want to try?"

Charlie nodded. She walked over and sat down beside Rachel. They sat quietly for a minute – Rachel watching Charlie and Charlie getting her bearings. Rachel sat back into the couch and put her feet up on the edge of the coffee table. After another minute, Charlie leaned back against her.

Look for normalcy to keep Charlie centered, Rachel grabbed the television remote and started flipping through channels. Charlie watched the programs flicker by for about five minutes and then she pulled her knees up on the couch. She tipped over and put her head down in Rachel's lap. Rachel reached down and pulled the blanket back over her where it had slipped off. She kept her hand lightly on Charlie's shoulder.

After running up and down the channels, Rachel found something trivial to watch and snuggled down into the couch, pulling Charlie back against her. She was now running her hand lightly up and down Charlie's chest so she could feel her heartbeat. She'd learned a few things from Charlie.

Charlie watched disinterestedly for about five minutes and then she closed her eyes.

When she opened them again, the television was still on, but the sound have been muted. Rachel was sleeping with her head resting on Charlie, the remote still cradled in her hand.

Charlie gently took the remote out of her hand and turned off the television. She nudged Rachel over so that she could get up. She pulled the blanket off, folded it neatly and placed it back across the arm of the couch.

For a moment she did the math in her head. It had only been a couple of weeks since her actual surgery and that probably wasn't enough time to even dare think about trying to pick Rachel up. That meant her options were to sleep on the couch with her or to wake her up. She really didn't want to either, but sleeping on the couch was the bottom of the list.

Charlie leaned down and nuzzled into Rachel's neck, kissing her. Rachel ducked her head and giggled sleepily.

"Let's go back to bed, sweet girl," Charlie said, kissing her again. She pulled Rachel to her feet and tucked the drowsy little brunette under her arm. Rachel wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist and they made their way down the hall. Charlie let her go through the bedroom door first and then followed behind her. Rachel fell backwards across the bed, still dressed.

Charlie laughed. She reached down, unfastened her jeans and tugged them off. Rachel would have wadded them in a ball and thrown them in the floor, but Charlie folded them and put them in her reading chair. She took Rachel's hands and pulled her up, then tugged off her shirt. Once it was gone, Rachel flopped right back on the bed again wearing just a lacy blue bra and matching boy shorts.

"Mmm yeah," Charlie muttered under her suddenly quickened breath.

She fold Rachel's shirt and stacked it on top of her jeans.

Walking into the bathroom, she started looking on the floor for Rachel's current favorite pajamas. To her astonishment, they were draped on the back of the door. She carried them back into the bedroom, only to find Rachel already snuggled chin-deep beneath the covers. Her blue bra was strewn across the end of the bed.

"Well, that works, too," Charlie said.

She picked the bra up on one finger and put it with the rest of her clothes and then she tucked the pajamas into the dresser drawer. She laughed when she realized Rachel would probably never find them again.

Charlie crossed the short distance, flipped the light off and climbed underneath the covers. She fussed around and finally got comfortable. She yawned several times, her eyes now watering constantly. These were usually an early indication of a pending migraine. That was the second wave of her stress outwardly manifesting itself. Panic attacks, migraines and mood swings, oh my.

"Great," she muttered, burrowing deeper into her pillow. Something to look forward to later on.

Charlie knew Rachel wasn't asleep yet. No doubt, she was quietly listening to her. Charlie reached her hand out and found Rachel's. Rachel's fingers quickly closed around hers. Rachel gasped when Charlie pulled her part of the way across mattress, closing the distance between them. She then wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her the rest of the way.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked anxiously.

"I'm very sure" Charlie reassured her.

Rachel happily turned over and snuggled back against Charlie, then pulled her arm back over her.

They both lay quietly, each listening to the other breathing.

"Well that was sure fun," Charlie said dryly. "And here I was just hoping for sex."

She could feel Rachel laughing silently. She wrapped both hands around Charlie's cast, hugging it like a toy.

"Maybe we should get you a helmet, "Charlie suggested. "A little pink one with hearts to match your pajamas."

Rachel scoffed quietly.

"I think that's kind of sexy, actually," Charlie said, biting her lip.

"You would," Rachel said with a grin.

Charlie didn't respond.

"Stop thinking about it!" Rachel said sharply.

Charlie laughed.

"I forgot to ask Tina to talk to Mike," Rachel said, ignoring Charlie. "I'll call him myself in the morning."

"Yay," Charlie said sarcastically. She'd forgotten about that conversation.

"Or we could just let your fingers fall off," Rachel sassed back.

Charlie chuckled wickedly but she instinctively flexed her fingers. At the moment they didn't feel stiff or funny in any way.

"What?" Rachel asked, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing," Charlie said. "Just random funny thoughts."

"Back to that pink helmet again, aren't you? " Rachel asked.

Charlie smiled and kissed Rachel's bare shoulder.

"I love you," she said, her breath tickling against Rachel's ear.

"Lucky me," Rachel answered. Charlie laughed and pulled her closer, nuzzling her face into her bare back.

Rachel wriggled around and turned into Charlie, curling against her chest.

Deja vu_._They both felt it.

"Hi,"Charlie said, smiling.

Rachel kissed her softly and ran her fingers across her lips.

"Hi," she answered.

She stared at her for long while. She could tell Charlie was fighting to stay awake.

"It doesn't change anything," Rachel told her softly, running her hand soothingly across her forehead. She kissed her lightly on the corner of her mouth and Charlie smiled.

"It won't change anything," she said, nuzzling against her face. "I promise."

"Hmm," Charlie hummed and sighed contentedly, letting her eyes fall closed.

Rachel listened to Charlie's quiet, steady breathing.

"For richer, for poorer, Charlie," she said softly, rolling her hand into Charlie's shirt like an anchor and finally closing her eyes.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Someone was laughing.

Charlie's eye's fluttered open and she heard laughter. Loud laughter. She reached for Rachel, but then she realized it was mostly Rachel that she heard laughing.

It sounded like Rachel was throwing a party over breakfast.

_Lovely_, she thought to herself. She wasn't much in the mood for company or conversation. She felt jagged and disoriented and generally pissy. She had been hoping for a quiet lazy morning snuggling against Rachel. Then again, she hoped for that every morning.

She mulled over the idea of hiding in bed until everyone was gone. As predicted, she had a slight headache and already felt nauseous. If she didn't at least try and eat something and pour some caffeine into her system she would be in serious trouble by early afternoon. She wrestled with the decision for several minutes until she absolutely had to get up to use the restroom. Standing at the sink washing her hands, she caught a glimpse her reflection and winced.

Beneath the lingering bruises, she had dark rings under her eyes and looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Her hacking little cough was making a repeat appearance and it made her head throb each time she coughed.

Charlie brushed her teeth and then splashed water on her face, hoping it would make her either look or feel better. It only made her feel cold and damp in addition to queasy and irritable.

She ran a brush through her hair. It was getting long again. She needed to force herself to girl it up for an afternoon and get it cut and colored. She'd mention it to Rachel – that was very much her thing and she'd probably go crazy over the thought of a spa day. If Charlie had to endure it, at least she'd make Rachel endure it along with her.

There was no stalling any longer. It had reached critical mass: she need coffee or she was going to die.

She opened the door and quietly walked into the kitchen.

She lingered back in the shadows of the hallway, watching. Rachel and Tina were in the kitchen. Sam, Mike and Artie were sitting around the kitchen table. When she stepped fully around the corner, everyone's eyes pivoted to her and they all stared for a beat. Then everyone burst out laughing.

Charlie glanced up at Rachel, who looked extremely guilty.

"Hah hah," Charlie said, mockingly and sat down in the vacant spot.

Rachel started to explain, but Charlie just held up her hand and shook her head.

"Oooooooo," the group said in unison.

Rachel walked over and put a cup of coffee down in front of Charlie then kissed her on the back of the head. Poker-faced Charlie cut her eyes up at her. Rachel smirked and patted her lightly on the chest. Charlie quirked an eyebrow slightly. Rachel started to move away but Charlie caught her wrist and pulled her down over her shoulder. She stared at her for a minute and then kissed her on the mouth.

"Awwwweee," the group said in unison.

Rachel brought her other arm up and hugged her around the chest. Charlie smile and kissed her again.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked softly, close to her ear.

Charlie shrugged and nodded tightly, squeezing Rachel's forearm.

"You have a headache, don't you?" Rachel asked, smoothing her hair back behind her ear. Rachel could see it in her eyes. Charlie nodded. "I'll make you some tea, okay?"

Again, Charlie nodded, trying to act brighter than she felt.

Rachel kissed her on the temple, letting her lips linger and then she straighten up, ruffling Charlie's hair lightly. Charlie sipped her coffee.

"What are you all talking about," she asked. "Besides me, that is."

Everyone laughed and looked at Rachel.

"Mostly just you, C-Fabulous," Artie said, grinning at her.

"Dude," Charlie said tersely. "Where's my cat?"

Artie looked at Rachel.

"Was I supposed to bring him?" Artie said, looking confused.

Charlie shook her head.

"No, it's all good," she said, morosely "I'm sure he's fine. He probably doesn't even know me anymore."

Again, Artie looked to Rachel and she just held up her hand and shook her head.

Rachel came back over and put a cup of tea in front of Charlie and a plate with scrambled eggs and toast. Charlie looked at the eggs and winced. Rachel leaned over her.

"Don't worry," she said, nuzzling her ear. "Tina made them."

Charlie looked chastised.

"That's not..." she said with a grin. "I mean, I... just don't think I can eat."

"Just try something," Rachel suggested and kissed her cheek. "You might feel better and you need to take something for your headache."

Charlie sighed.

"Okay," she said quietly as she pushed her fork around reluctantly.

"Puck says he's coming this week, Charlie," Sam said excitedly as he shoved heaping forkfuls of egg into his mouth. Watching him was like watching Noah eat and it wasn't something she need to be doing feeling like she did at the moment.

Rachel looked at her and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah," Charlie nodded, sipping her tea and keeping her eyes on her plate. "He mentioned that. Friday, I think."

"He wants to see everything you, me and Artie did," he added, talking now with both cheeks puffed out like a squirrel.

"He'll like it," Charlie offered weakly, nibbling on a corner of her toast. "He likes that kind of adult tinker toy stuff. He'll be twitching to swing a hammer within 30 minutes." After two or three bites, she put the toast down. She yawned and started rubbing her temple.

Mike looked over at Rachel. Rachel shook her head slightly.

Charlie caught them and rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, you two," she groused into her tea mug.

"You promised," Rachel said firmly.

"I know what I said," Charlie snapped. "And I will, but don't do the...thing back and forth."

She waggled her index finger between the two of them.

"That will seriously piss me off," she said bluntly.

Rachel didn't look at all happy with this comment. Tina cut her eyes back and forth between Rachel and Charlie and then looked at Rachel, questioningly.

"That goes for you, too," Charlie added, raising an eyebrow in Tina's direction.

Rachel sat down with her coffee mug. She leaned over and put her hand on Charlie's arm. Charlie leaned in and Rachel whispered to her.

"Sweetheart, I know you don't feel well and I'm sorry," she said, looking pointedly at Charlie. "If there's something bothering you, then you need to tell me. Otherwise, you're being rude. These people love you and are concerned about you, so you can either be nice to them or you can go back to bed and I'll check on you later. "

"Hhmmm," Charlie muttered. She sat back and peered over her mug. "Sorry guys," she said flatly. Then she slumped back in her chair and scowled.

"If you 're going to sit and pout, that's not any better," Rachel scolded further, not bothering to whisper. Charlie gritted her teeth and her lips tightened. She drained her tea and sat the mug down on the table. Without a word or a glance at anyone, she got up and went into the front room and turned on the television.

Rachel shook her head.

"Just let her pout, guys," she said, rolling her eyes. "Don't take it personally, because it's not. She's not herself today, obviously. More, Sam?"

He nodded enthusiastically and she took up his plate. Tina followed Rachel into the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Tina asked watching Rachel fill up Sam's plate.

"Not a clue," Rachel said with a deep sigh. "She has a headache and I know she doesn't feel good, but beyond that...?"

Rachel shrugged.

"Charlie's just never like that," Tina said. "I've never seen her behave like that. Something's not right."

"I don't know if I'm telling stories out of school or not, but she had a major panic attack early this morning," Rachel confessed. "Kind of out of the blue; worst I've ever seen personally, but she seemed fine afterward. Maybe this is how it is after that happens? I don't know. Part of me wants to go smack the living snot out of her and part of me wants to go cuddle her."

"So go tell her that," Tina said, taking Sam's plate away from her. "You'll both feel better."

Rachel sighed and looked worried and confused.

"Go," Tina prompted.

Rachel pursed her lips and then stomped purposefully out of the kitchen.

Tina brought Sam's plate over, put it down in front of him and sat back down.

"Where's Rachel going?" Sam asked, frowning.

"Sam," Tina said, shaking her head. So sweet, but sometimes he just didn't catch on very quickly.

"Just eat your eggs. She's trying to wrangle Charlie back from the dark side," she told him, hopefully using metaphors he would understand.

"Is Charlie always so moody?" Mike asked, looking at Tina. Tina shrugged.

"She has her moments," she told him, honestly. "That was not typical though."

"She needs to tell her doctor about that," he said.

Tina snorted.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen," she said sarcastically. "Seriously though, tell Rachel. She'll make it happen."

He nodded and smiled at her. Tina laughed nervously.

"I'm calling dibs on Charlie's food," Sam said, reaching across the table for her plate.

"Toast," Artie said, grabbing.

Mike snagged a stray piece and Sam scooped her eggs on to his plate.

"Oh my god," Tina said, disgusted and shaking her head. "I'll fix you more food. Stop acting like you're all homeless."

"Do we need to check on them?" Mike asked.

"NO! " the others yelled in unison.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel strode into the living room and stood between Charlie and the television, glaring at her.

"What the..." Charlie muttered.

She rolled her eyes and then bit her lip, trying not to smile. Charlie slid over, but Rachel just shifted down as well. She put her hands on her hips, blocking further out on both sides. Charlie finally turned off the television and looked up at her, a smug expression on her face.

Rachel marched right up to her. Charlie just sat back and looked at her, her lips pursed, her expression somewhere between bemused and annoyed. Rachel started to sit down next to her then reconsidered and sat down on her lap instead. Charlie reached down and tugged her legs up on the couch as well.

"I don't know whether to hug you or slap you senseless," Rachel said, looking at her intently.

_Oh god, not the look. _

Charlie dropped her head down on the back of the couch and moaned.

"You can do both, if you want, " Charlie told her, sighing.

"Stop being cute," Rachel fussed at her, nudging her shoulder hard.

Charlie sat up and gave her that sultry slow-blink thing she did that made Rachel crazy.

"I'm serious," Rachel said, sounding like she was trying to convince them both.

"So am I," Charlie said, suddenly digging her finger into Rachel's ribs.

Rachel giggled.

"Charlie, stop," she gasped. She threw her arms around Charlie, laughing. Charlie hugged her.

"I'm sorry,"she said, sincerely. "You were right. I should have just stayed in bed. I knew my mood wasn't very visitor-friendly. I just needed caffeine."

"I would have brought you anything you wanted," Rachel told her, playing with a loose thread on her shirt.

"I know," Charlie said. "I was trying to be...social. This is family hour usually. I've missed it."

Rachel smiled hearing Charlie call it that.

"That was..." Rachel said, trying to stay in Berry lecture mode. "You were...really a brat. You need to apologize."

"I will," she told Rachel, putting her head back on the couch. "I promise. Rachel. Just...shhh."

She tried to grab her lips, but Rachel slapped her hand away.

"I'm still worried about you. You're not off the hook," she said in her rapid-fire precise way that Charlie normally adored. "You promised that you would let Mike look at your hand and now I want him to..."

"Yes, mmm hmm," Charlie said, bringing her mouth right up against Rachel's. "Rachel, Rachel, shhhhh."

"Please."

Kiss.

"Stop."

Kiss, soft lick.

"Talking."

She kissed her, her mouth slightly open, teeth grazing on Rachel's lips. She was mostly trying to get her to stop talking so much and so fast.

"Don't shush me," Rachel said frustrated, but she let her kiss her again anyway. "I'm serious."

"I know. I know you are," Charlie said, nodding "But you're making my head pound."

She sealed her mouth over Rachel's. Rachel huffed and was unyielding at first, but she couldn't resist and finally melted against her, kissing her back and threading her fingers into Charlie's hair.

Charlie chuckled.

" I was serious," Charlie teased, pushing Rachel down onto the couch and rolling on top of her. "You can do both if you want."

Rachel chuckled wickedly and tugged at Charlie's shirt.

"Later," she said, smiling up at her. "Remind me."

"Okay," Charlie told her, pushing Rachel's hair off of her face."I will. We can go back and eat if you want. I'll be good."

She drew an "X" over her heart.

Rachel shook her head.

"You're being good right now," she said, raising up and crushing her lips against Charlie's and pulling her back down. "Mmmmm, really, really good."

Charlie kissed her wetly and then buried her face in the crook of her shoulder. She started making monkey noises while tickling up and down Rachel's ribs.

Rachel squirmed, laughed and begging breathlessly for her to stop.

Charlie would stop for minute and then kiss her and it would start all over again.

"Don't," Rachel squeaked giddily, "I'm serious, I'll pee. Noooo, Charlie, stop."

"Promises, promises," Charlie said, biting her on the earlobe, then moving down and sucking and nipping hard on her neck.

Rachel squealed and tried to shrug her off.

"Oh, that's a good one," Charlie said proudly, watching the blood rise against her soft, tawny skin and form a delicate love-bruise. She licked slowly across it, several times.

Rachel moaned and lightly slapped at her.

"They will have to cover that now, you know." she scolded without conviction. "How am I supposed to explain that?"

"What, do they think you're a fucking nun?" Charlie asked. "Maybe one on... this side then."

Charlie latched on to the opposite side, growling. Rachel grunted and dug the heels of her hands into Charlie's chest as she tried tried to push her off. The resistance grew fainter as Charlie sucked and grazed and licked against her tender skin. Eventually it stopped and Rachel pulled instead.

"Careful," Charlie said, "Don't break my nose again."

"Maybe you need the pink, sparkly helmet," Rachel suggested. "And matching tights and a cape."

"Oh, really now," Charlie said. "And maybe you need...this."

Charlie pushed up Rachel's shirt and blew a loud raspberry on her stomach, then licked across her belly button.

Rachel laughed loudly, tugging on Charlie's hair.

"Headache, stop that," she hissed and Rachel winched and turned her loose.

"Ha, sucker, " Charlie laughed and she pulled the tie on Rachel's lounge pants and they fell open. Charlie licked a broad stripe down as she hooked one finger in Rachel's panties tugging them down in front.

"Oh my GOD, you brat!" Rachel shrieked, squirming away from her, but Charlie kept pulling her back and laughing. She crawled on top of her, pinning her.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Upon hearing the stop-and-start and then non-stop giggling, Tina smiled and then rolled her eyes. All was apparently well with Team Chuck Berry.

"Oh good," Tina said, smirking. "Breakfast and a floor show."

Sam laughed and scooped eggs onto his toast.

Artie blushed furiously and fidgeted with his cell phone.

Mike looked confused and embarrassed.

"Charlie," Sam said.

"Rachel," Tina called.

"Rachel," Artie muttered without looking up from his game.

They each dug into their pockets and pulled out a ten dollar bill and chucked it into the middle of the table.

"Hey," Artie said, suddenly. "How are we gonna know who wins?"

"Rachel will tell us," Tina said, buttering her second English muffin.

"Why not Charlie?" Sam asked.

"Cause she'll just lie and say it was Rachel," Tina said. "Or she won't tell us anything."

"True," Artie remarked.

"What are we betting on?" Mike asked innocently.

"On who starts it," Sam said, his mouth stuffed full.

"Who starts what?" Mike said, his brow furrowed.

"You know," Artie said, "It...stuff." He waggled his eyebrows and tipped his head in the direction of the wall between the kitchen and the front room.

"You guys are kidding me, right?" he asked. "This is like some kind of 'new guy' initiation right?"

Sam shook his head.

"You...they...they do remember we're here, right?" he asked Tina, mouth agape.

She put her hand on his arm and laughed.

"You'll get used to it after awhile," Artie told him "It's kind of sweet actually."

"They're not as bad as they used to be," Tina said.

Mike looked horrified and Tina and Sam both dissolved into a fit of laughter.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Let me get up," Rachel said, unconvincingly.

Charlie shook her head.

"Let me go down," Charlie said quietly, her eyes dark and flashing.

Rachel shook her head.

Rachel was clutching her pants closed and panting from the exertion.

Charlie leaned right up against her ear.

"Let me, Rachel,"she said, in a low whisper. "Let me touch you."

"No," Rachel said, chuckling softly.

"Yes," Charlie said, running her tongue down the side of her neck.

"Mmmm, stop it, " Rachel moaned between gritted teeth. "I am so on to you, Fabray. You're just doing this because you think I won't. If I say yes, you'll back out."

"Try me, sweet girlie," Charlie taunted.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her.

"Okay," she said, relaxing her grip and staring at her defiantly. "Do it. Whatever."

Charlie grinned fiercely and slipped her hand inside Rachel's pants, her eyes never leaving Rachel's. She traced her fingers lightly up the damp crotch of Rachel's panties.

"Mmm, moist," she hissed.

"Yeah, so," Rachel said, quietly. "Remember, just right over there, probably listening right now."

Charlie knew that Rachel really didn't care who was listening. She was a spotlight kind of girl.

"Not my problem," Charlie taunted. She pulled her panties to the side and Rachel's eyes widened.

Charlie shook her head.

"Nope, not my problem. It's yours, baby," she told her, quirking an eyebrow.

She slid her index finger up and down, teasing and watching Rachel. Her eyelids fluttered and her breath hitched.

"That the best you've got?" Rachel asked boldly, biting the corner of her lip.

"Noooo," Charlie said, clucking her tongue and shaking her head.

Rachel wiggled, her hips starting to chase on their own.

"Not even close," Charlie whispered, leaning down and licking Rachel's ear.

Charlie pushed her finger inside her and Rachel's eyes closed as her stomach clenched and turned over.

"Of course, there's always this,"she husked as she crooked the finger inside her, sliding repeatedly over her sweet spot.

Rachel winced and squeezed her eyes tightly shut and she grew instantly wetter.

"And this," she told her as she pulled her finger free then worked it up and slickly stroked up and down the length of her clit.

Rachel's eyes rolled back into her head and her mouth fell open.

"Oh fuck, you win," she said, swallowing hard and twisting her fists into the cushions on the couch.

"Yes, baby, I do, I will, " Charlie told her, rubbing steadily using her finger and her thumb. "Of course, I could be really, really mean and stop."

Rachel shook her head furiously.

"Don't," she whimpered.

"Can you be that quiet?" Charlie asked, leaning forward and licking across Rachel's lips.

Rachel grimaced and nodded.

"Mmm hmm," she hummed, softly.

"I don't know," Charlie teased, rubbing faster and pressing deeper. "That must feel really nice."

Rachel gritted her teeth and frowned, squirming slightly. Charlie's eyes never left her face.

_God, she's so beautiful. _

_I love this girl so much. _

Rachel grabbed a hold of Charlie's wrist, moving her slightly.

"There?" Charlie asked. Rachel nodded tightly, biting her lip. "Is it...right...there."

"Ohhhh." she said in a breathy whisper. "Charlie, yes."

"Almost," Charlie said.

"Mmm," Rachel said quickly.

Charlie switched to her using her thumb and Rachel gave a quiet deep sigh. She squeezed hard on Charlie's wrist and Charlie practically lost all feeling in her fingers.

Rachel was chewing on her lip now. Charlie leaned down and welded their lips together. Rachel exhaled and moaned into her mouth. Charlie flipped her tongue up beckoning for Rachel's. Rachel answered and slid it across Charlie's lips.

Charlie sucked on it. One quick pinch and Rachel tumbled, hard and silent, all the while pulling at Charlie and kissing her deeply. Charlie kept moving her fingers until Rachel's hand opened and she released her. Charlie fell heavily onto Rachel and Rachel wrapped both arms around her neck, catching and tugging on her.

"I love you, Rachel," she said quietly against her neck. "I can never tell you that enough."

Rachel just nodded and held on to her, kissing her face.

"Mmmm, I think we cured my headache," Charlie mused.

Rachel giggled.

Groaning, Charlie got to her feet and she pulled Rachel up with her. When she stood up Rachel's pants promptly fell to the ground. Rachel laughed loudly, falling against Charlie.

"Oh shit," Charlie said, dropping to pull them up. She chuckled as she re-tied them.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:· **

When Charlie and Rachel walked back in everyone immediately started snickering like school children. Rachel laughed and excused herself and Charlie stood staring at them all.

"What the hell is wrong with you people," Charlie blustered jokingly as she picked up her coffee cup. "Grow up."

She walked into the kitchen and washed her hands, smiling all the while, then she refilled her cup.

"So " Rachel asked brightly, walking back and reclaiming her seat. "Who won the bet this time?"

She pointed to the pile of bills in the middle of the table.

"Nobody. Kissing doesn't count," Charlie reminded her with a smirk as she carried her fresh coffee back to her seat.

Tina, Sam and Artie all looked at each and just roared.

Tina looked at Rachel and raised an eyebrow. Rachel grinned and pointed at Charlie.

Tina groaned, then picked up the bills and threw them at Sam. He gathered them up, chuckled smugly and stuffed them into his pocket.

Charlie smiled at all of them and then leaned over and smooched Rachel loudly. Rachel grinned back at her.

"I ate your eggs, dude," Sam confessed. "I thought you'd be gone... well, I thought you were done."

"I took your toast," Artie said, shrugging. "You know...when you...we thought..." His eyes got wide and he just went back to his cell phone.

"I'll make you some more," Tina said, getting out of her chair.

"Tina," Charlie said, shaking her head. "Sweetie, sit...sit, I'm fine."

Charlie smiled at her and winked.

Tina smiled back.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You know I don't mind, Charlie."

Charlie reached her hand across the table and squeezed Tina's fingers.

"I know you don't," she said. "I'm fine, really. And I am really sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"It's okay," Tina said, smiling back at her.

"No, it's not," Charlie said. "Rachel was right. I was being rude and ungrateful. I just got pissed off, well, mostly because Rachel was right. You know how much I hate that."

Tina laughed.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Good thing it doesn't happen very often," Charlie added, winking at Tina.

"Isn't she funny," Rachel asked dryly. She flipped her hair.

"Mike, Artie, I want to apologize to you both as well," she said, earnestly. "I was rude and I'm sorry."

"No worries," said Mike.

"C-Dawg, " Artie said, holding up his knuckle.

She pounded against them with her.

"We a'ight," he said.

She grinned at him.

"What about me?" Sam said, patting himself on the chest.

"What about you?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"Don't you want to apologize to me, too?" he asked.

Charlie scoffed at him.

"Uh, no," she said. "Rachel, do you want me to apologize to Sam?"

Rachel wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"No," she said, shrugging. "Not really."

Charlie looked at him and shrugged both shoulders.

"Nope, no sorry for you, brah," she said and she chucked a sugar packet at him.

"None for you," they all chimed in, pitching sugar packets and toast at him and laughing.

He shrugged and looked at Rachel.

"I'm not cleaning that up," he told her.

She blew him a kiss and he smiled at her.

Charlie sat sipping her coffee and watching them all bicker and talk back and forth. She felt so much a part of it all; so connected to this group of people.

The princess, the shy loner, the journeyman, the zen healer and the nerdy savant.

In their way they were all kind of misfits, stragglers; all somehow flawed and still searching. Yet each of them in their own way was wise and beautiful and graceful and kind and geeky. What was she – where did she fit into the puzzle? Was she the reformed delinquent with the heart spun of new gold who would woo the fair princess and live happily ever after? Was she the rogue and the ranger who was destined be king of hearts? Whatever her role, whatever her label, she was sure this was where she was supposed to be.

"You know," she said suddenly. They all stopped and looked at her. "I just feel like I really need to tell you all something."

She sighed deeply.

"I hate you all and I have no idea why you're always in my house," she said smiling.

"Awwwe," they said.

"We hate you, too, Charlie," Tina said.

"Well, I hate you most of all," Sam told her.

"I don't even like you enough to hate you," Artie told her.

"Yeah, what they said," Mike told her, smiling.

She looked at Rachel.

"Well, what about you, Little Bit?" she asked her.

Rachel sipped her coffee, sighed dramatically, then sat the mug back down.

"Well, you might as well know it now." she said, her face deadly serious. "I'm just using you for sex."

Charlie nodded and smiled as laughter echoed and sugar packets rained down all over her.

"I knew it, Rachel," Sam shouted. "You're just using her to get to me."

Again, Rachel winked and blew him a kiss.

"You're so way too good for her, Charlie," Tina said, pointing back and forth between the two of them. "Me and you, baby. Me and you!"

They all started talking over each other about anything and everything and mostly nothing.

Charlie reached over and took Rachel's hand and just held it. After a few minutes she pulled her over into her lap.

"Thank you for just using me for sex," she said quietly, nuzzling against her.

"You're welcome, baby, " Rachel told her and kissed her. "You're very welcome."

"My god," Charlie fussed loudly. "Don't any of you people have jobs? Why are you always hanging around in our kitchen?"

They all started laughing and talking at once and sugar packets flew everywhere.

Hearing the uproar, people walking by outside all looked toward the trailer and shook their heads.

**~oOo~**

A/N: Another chapter to add to the mix. If you made it this far, thank you for following along. Hopefully it's been a good journey. As always, thank you for your comments/reviews. And yes, I do read them all and I do try to answer any questions - either here or via PM. Likewise, thank you to anyone who adds this (or me) to their Favorites list - that will never cease to be amazing to me. **  
><strong>


	35. Crazy, Stupid Thing Called Love

Crazy, Stupid Thing Called Love

"I'm not a doctor, " Mike said, touching lightly on each of Charlie's fingers. "You can feel that, right?"

They were sitting alone at the kitchen table. He had Charlie's cast in his hands and had been giving it a once-over. It didn't feel particularly snug to him, but that didn't mean it wasn't bulging inward at some point he couldn't see.

"Yes, I can. Mike," Charlie said, smiling. "I think you've told me that now about ten times now."

He laughed.

"I know," he told her, his tone serious. "I just don't want you to to do or not do something just because of something I might say."

Charlie leaned in and dropped her voice so only he could hear her.

"Trust me," she told him. "I'm not going to hold you accountable for anything. I'm fine, I know I'm fine. I'm doing this to appease her. She made me promise."

She cast her eyes at Rachel, who was standing in the kitchen talking to Tina. Sam and Artie had already left.

"If anything, I mean, anything goes awry, it's my fault. I'll own it," Charlie assured him.

He sighed.

"I think you might – emphasis on the _might_ – have something they call compression nerve damage. It happens when nerves get pinched. Anything can cause it – just leaning on the desk the same way all the time can cause it. In your case, I suspect it's probably this cast – it may be pressing somewhere when you flex your arm a certain way. These short casts are really susceptible to movement. You don't have pain, right? Nothing hurts – it just feels numb or tingly and sometimes looks pale?"

She nodded.

"Would someone SLEEPING on it cause that?" she asked, pursing her lips.

"It probably wouldn't help," he said with a laugh. They both turned and looked at Rachel.

"What?" she said, suddenly aware of the attention.

"Don't tell her..." Charlie started to say to Mike, but Rachel was already bee-lining over.

Charlie groaned.

"It's bad, isn't it?" she said, her hand gripping tightly on Charlie's shoulder. "I knew it. I knew it was something really bad."

"It's not bad," Charlie said, annoyed.

"No, I don't think it's all that bad, " Mike told her. "But I do think you need to have someone look at this cast."

"Gaah," Charlie sputtered and pulled a face. "Don't tell her that!"

"Ignore her," Rachel told Mike, trying to put her hand over Charlie's mouth. "Just talk to me. Tell me what I need to do."

"You need to stop doing..." Charlie sputtered until Rachel got her hand firmly over her mouth. She leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"If you say one more word,"she hissed. "You will regret it. Think no sex for a month. Don't try me, Fabray."

Charlie rolled her eyes and Rachel could feel her set her jaw.

"So we need to see a doctor?" Rachel asked.

"Yes, I would," he told Rachel, not daring to even look at Charlie now. "They may just put her in a cast that she can take on and off. That way she can work her fingers."

Rachel felt Charlie smirk behind her hand. Charlie started licking Rachel's palm. Rachel nudged her hard with her hip.

"The fact that there isn't pain is a good sign," he continued. "It's not compartment syndrome or anything like that. I don't think it's all that serious, but you just want to be safe and just get it checked, you know. "

Rachel nodded.

"And you might want to stop sleeping on it." he said, smiling.

"Okay, I can do that," she said and smiled, relieved.

Rachel moved her hand away and wiped it up and down on the front of Charlie's shirt.

Rachel leaned over and tried to kiss her but Charlie kept moving her face around. Rachel grabbed her by the chin and crushed their lips together.

Charlie whined loudly and grinned..

"God, you're a pain in the ass today," Rachel said. She straighten up and tugged on her hair.

"Well, I guess I should run," he said, putting his hands on the table and pushing himself up.

"Thanks, Mike," Charlie said.

He put his hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"You're very welcome," he said as he walked past her. He waited until Tina came over and, more or less, distracted Charlie before he pulled Rachel over by the door and out of earshot.

"Her wrist is fine," he said quietly. "But you might want to mention to her doctor about the mood swings."

Rachel furrowed her brow.

"Why?" she said, immediately concerned.

"Tina said she's not normally like that. Is that true?" he asked.

"Well, no. I mean, she's moody sometimes, but that was kind of extreme for her," Rachel said. "To be honest, she's had days like that since her accident. Charlie doesn't do stress very well. To say she's had a lot to deal with recently is an understatement. Too much, too fast, too much change and she gets... weird."

"What's 'weird' mean?" he asked.

"Moody, anti-social, distant," Rachel said, slipping her eyes over to Charlie who was still laughing over something with Tina. "Most of the time Charlie's just level, easy going, quiet, pretty content."

"She's content with you," he said, smiling.

"Really?" She asked, looking suddenly insecure. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm what makes her... weird."

"I very seriously doubt that," he reassured her. "If anything, I suspect you are her personal Zen. You keep her centered, you bring the balance."

Rachel weighed the magnitude of what he was saying. It was a really lovely and powerful thought. She hoped it was true.

"Even if it's totally nothing, I would still say something," he told her. "She's had a recent head injury and she's on who knows what medication, which I'm pretty sure knowing Charlie she either isn't taking at all or takes and stops. Either of those things could be a factor. I'm just saying to bring it up because I KNOW that she won't."

Rachel nodded.

"Okay, I will,"she agreed. "She won't speak to me for who knows how long after, but I will."

Mike chuckled.

"She'll talk to you," he said. "It's like I said, she has to; she can't help herself. It's pretty obvious."

Rachel smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you, Mike," she said. "You've been so great...just.. thank you."

Mike blushed and fidgeted.

"Are you ready?" Tina asked, walking up to them.

"Yeah," Mike said, nodding and running his hands nervously down the front of his jeans. "We're going to town for the rest of the day."

"Awesome," Rachel said, smiling at Tina and squeezing her hand. "You'll have fun. It's a cute little town."

"Are you okay?" Tina asked, glancing at Charlie.

"Yes, we're both fine, " Rachel told her. "Call me if you need anything."

Tina leaned in and brushed her cheek against Rachel's. Mike waited for her to go through the door and then followed her down the steps.

"Bye guys," Rachel called after them, waving. She closed the door and sighed. She turned around and Charlie was nowhere to be seen.

She found her in the shower.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me? " she asked, water spilling down her face.

Rachel nodded and Charlie laughed.

"I like the view," Rachel said. "And that hefty bag around your arm, mmm, way hot."

Charlie swatted water at Rachel and she shrieked.

"Rachel, seriously, either get in or get out," Charlie fussed. "You're making it cold."

Rachel debated and then walked back into the bedroom and curled up on the bed. After about ten minutes, Charlie came in messing with her hair. She bounced onto the bed and snuggled behind Rachel.

"Are you mad at me," she asked.

"Not thrilled," she said, quietly. "But not exactly mad either."

"I know," Charlie said, running her hands up Rachel's back. "It's not one of my better days."

"You're entitled,'' she told her.

Rachel turned over so she could look at her.

"Oh god," she said and laughed.

Charlie had molded her hair into spikes sticking up like a Mohawk. Rachel put both hands up and fluffed it all about back out with her fingers.

"What? Not my look?" Charlie asked, feigning shock.

"No, that's definitely not your look," Rachel said, shaking her head.

Charlie chuckled.

Charlie's hair was still damp and she smelled cleaned and fresh and her skin glowed a rosy pink. It was just too much to resist. Rachel rolled up against her and snuggled into her. She felt warm and soft. A drop of water slid down her neck and Rachel licked it.

"Can we go somewhere today?" Rachel asked.

"If you don't stop doing that, we won't be leaving the house," Charlie told her, chuckling and rubbing her lower back. "Aren't you guys working today?"

She shook her head.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"Meetings with corporate," she said. "They want to look at the footage they have so far and make final script changes"

"Hmmm," Charlie mused, " Okay, sure. I mean we can go anywhere as long as it doesn't end in MD. You know I'll go anywhere with you, take you anywhere you want to go."

"Yeah, I know," she said, smiling happily and thinking about what Mike told her. "I think we need to get away from here for awhile. These walls are closing in on me a little bit. Besides, I'm jonesing badly. I really need to commit retail."

"Commit..." Charlie giggled and bear-hugged her.

"Charlie?" Rachel said quietly.

Charlie groaned inwardly. She could tell from the phrase and the tone it was going to be something she probably didn't want to hear.

"What Rachel?" she answered patiently.

"Do you want to try and talk about the money thing now?" Rachel asked nervously, rolling away from her so she could see her face.

Charlie shrugged.

"I just wanted you to know that I have it," she said. "Or I will have, unless something really unexpected happens."

"Well, you know, I have some, too," Rachel said, smiling coyly.

"Well... I might have more," Charlie said teasing, tweaking a brow.

"Maybe not," Rachel said, smirking. "I might surprise you."

"You always do," Charlie told her because it was true. "But if you don't, I'll share."

"Likewise. Does it bother you? How you got it?" Rachel asked, risking the topic. "Where it came from?"

" A little," Charlie confessed. "I don't know. Maybe a lot, actually. I really thought about not taking it, but I think it would bother me more if my mother got it by default. I know she feels like she's entitled to it. Is that terrible that I just don't want her to have it?"

Rachel reached out and fluffed her hair some more.

"No, it's not terrible," she said, shaking her head. "I think you should have it."

"Part of me can't help but feel like it's, I don't know, blood money, " Charlie admitted. "Like a pay off, almost. 'I made your life fucking miserable, but here – take this money instead of the love and guidance I should have given you.' Part of me can't stop seeing it like that."

"Don't look at it that way," Rachel said, putting her hand on her chest and rubbing. "Just look at all the good things you can do with it and not just for yourself."

Charlie nodded.

"I guess," she said, thoughtfully.

"You'll do good things with it, Charlie. I know you will," Rachel told her. "I think you're meant to have it for some good reason."

"Maybe," Charlie said, playing with Rachel's fingers. "Or maybe _we're_ meant to have it."

"It's your money, Charlie, " Rachel said seriously.

"I know, but I want you to, I don't know, be involved, to help me, you know? " she said. "Like if I want to give some to Noah, which I do. I want to talk to you about it first. Does that make sense?"

Rachel smiled at her.

"You can always talk to me, Charlie," Rachel told her. "About anything and I'll help you made decisions if I can, but I don't want you to feel like you have to ask my permission how to spend it."

"Okay," she said.

Charlie sighed and pursed her lips. She didn't know how she felt about that answer, but she was going to hold her thoughts on the matter and come back to it another day. This was all still a big gray area for them. The truth of the matter was they didn't really live together and most substantial things in their lives were still very much separate. It was a situation that they both felt was likely to change but until they knew exactly how, it was difficult to discuss in very much detail.

Still the whole idea of blending money, blending households, blending lives – it was very much on Charlie's mind these days. It was getting hard to distract herself; to stop herself from saying things and asking things because she might not want to hear the answers. For the time being, she put all her thoughts on hold and just tucked them away instead. She was really good at that.

"So what do you want to do today, Little Bit?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Can we go to a movie?" Rachel asked.

"Are you serious?" Charlie asked, frowning. Other than sitting in the dark with Rachel, nothing about that was very appealing to her.

Rachel nodded.

"You spend all your time doing this, " Charlie mused, incredulously. "And the one thing you want to do to get away from here is go see a movie?"

Rachel shrugged.

"We've never been to see a movie together," she said, batting her eyes. "It's fun."

"Ooooh, uh uh," Charlie said, now following her train of thought. "Well, just remember that little old blind item. No hand-holding, no touching and no kissing in public. Not even sneaking."

Rachel's lower lip inched forward as she realized what Charlie was saying.

"Now do you _still_ want to go to see a movie?" Charlie asked, teasing her.

"I don't know," she said, fully pouting now. "Maybe, yes. Maybe no one will know us."

"No one will know me," Charlie said. "It's you they'll recognize"

"Maybe not," she said mischievously.

Charlie rolled over on her back.

"We should have told everyone about that stupid blind item thing," she said, thinking out loud. "They might know something and they can keep their eyes and ears open, too."

"Hmmm," Rachel said. "I didn't even think about that. I think it worries you way more than it worries me."

"It doesn't worry me," Charlie said. "It bothers me, there's a difference. And it bothers me mostly just because I want to figure out who said it."

"What would it change if you found out right now who said it?" Rachel asked reasonably.

She hated when Rachel was so calm and rational about these kind of things. Why couldn't she get emotional and unrealistically dramatic about things like this, too?

"For one, I would make sure they thought twice about saying anything like it again," Charlie said emphatically.

Rachel scoffed.

"Sweetheart," Rachel said, shaking her head. "What does it matter?"

"What?" Charlie said, raising her head to look at her. "Seriously?"

"Yes," Rachel said, rubbing her hand on Charlie's stomach.

"It pisses me off, that's what it matters," Charlie said, annoyed.

Rachel suddenly climbed over on top of Charlie and sat carefully across her midsection. She leaned forward on her hands, staring down at her hard.

"That's how it is, Charlie, " she said, totally serious. "Welcome to Rachel Berry Reality 101. This is what it's like. People talk about you and pretty much say really awful things that may or may not be true and there isn't anything you can do about it. You find out really quickly that it will eat you alive unless you learn to ignore it. You learn to make it just some more white noise you don't notice anymore. You _have_ to learn to let it go. "

"Obviously, I haven't learned that yet," Charlie said. "It might take me a minute."

"Obviously," Rachel said. "And to be honest, I have my doubts whether it's something you'll ever be able to do, sweetheart. And that, more than anything else, is what worries and bothers me."

Charlie looked away from her and exhaled sharply.

They both knew this was a blind spot, a problem area, and it was likely it might always be one.

"Clearly I'm going to need a lot of distraction," she said finally and tweaked her eyebrow up.

"I can do that," Rachel offered helpfully. "I can be distracting."

"Well," Charlie grinned. "You are pretty noisy most of the time. And you do talk a lot. Constantly, actually. That's a kind of a distraction. Or annoying. Both I suppose."

"I can be very distracting," she said playfully. "In other ways, too."

"That's true," Charlie said, moving her hands up to her hips. "So you'll distract me, huh?"

"As much you need and as long as it takes," Rachel said. "I'm willing to make that sacrifice. You're worth it."

"Look at you, so generous," Charlie said, smirking.

Rachel shrugged

"What can I say," she said. "I'm just amazing like that."

"Well, I'll take that deal," Charlie said, laughing. "So will there be like coupons?"

Rachel leaned down and kissed her, then sat back.

Charlie shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "More distraction, definitely more distraction."

Rachel smiled and went back for a second course and then sat back again.

Charlie gave an exaggerated grunt and winded cough.

"Oh, I think you broke something," she whined.

Rachel rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored her antics.

"Seriously, be careful," Charlie said, pitifully. "I'm still fragile"

Rachel giggled and leaned down and hugged her.

"Yes, you are," she said, kissing her face and saying "I love you"again and again.

"Stop, stop it," Charlie fussed, "You're rubbing all the badass off. Next you'll be telling me I'm all sensitive and shit."

Rachel laughed and kissed on her until Charlie started tickling her and then she sat back up, pushing her hands away.

"So, did you pick a movie yet?" Charlie asked. "I can't be expected to just lay here like a slug and cuddle and talk to you all day. God, the agony of that idea."

"For reals?" she said, bouncing excitedly.

"Stop bouncing, Rachel. You're getting me all... distracted. And stop saying 'for reals,' you sound like Cruella de Lopez," Charlie scolded. "But yes, really."

Rachel squealed and climbed off of her, running to get the local paper.

"I'm not buying you any popcorn," she called after her. "I'm just telling you that right up front."

"Yes you are," Rachel answered, unfazed.

"You have to drive," Charlie reminded her. Rachel hated to drive almost as much as Charlie hated being a passenger.

"No problem," Rachel yelled back.

She must really want to get out of the house and commit retail, Charlie thought.

Sam got them a car to use for the day and they drove into the same small town where they shopped for Sushi's supplies. Charlie was hoping that they might have a restored theater that played vintage selections, but they didn't really see anything.

It was just as well because Rachel had her heart set on something current and scary. They ventured a few miles further down the road to Bend, which was bigger town and more of a go-to destination. It offered the relative anonymity of a multiplex in a tourist town.

Charlie couldn't relax. She kept watching the speedometer and pushing her foot against the floor if she thought Rachel was driving to fast or braking too slowly. When she wasn't doing that she fidgeted and kept watching the rearview mirror until Rachel caught her.

"Okay James Bond," she said highly amused. "No one is following us. Despite what Santana might have you believe, I'm not really all that big of a deal...yet. People don't just follow me around with cameras."

Charlie chuckled.

"They should," Charlie told her. "You're the biggest deal I know."

Rachel reached over and squeezed her hand.

When she wanted to, Rachel could fly under the radar. She dressed casually, styled her hair down and let it go to its natural curl. At first glance she basically blended in with the rest of the college-age crowd. That's not to say she didn't draw attention, but it was more about her being a pretty girl than a celebrity. The occasional sharp-eyed fan still spotted her, but it wasn't nearly as frequent as it normally was and even then it seemed there was more reluctance to approach her.

Charlie bought their tickets while Rachel pretty much hugged the walls and tried to appear inconspicuous. They got into their seats just as the lights dimmed and the previews started. They sat off to the side and toward the back in the partially full theater. They had their row all to themselves and only a few other couples were scattered around behind them.

Despite all scolding to the contrary, the moment the theater was dark, Rachel was reaching for Charlie's hand and she pulled it over into her lap. Charlie wasn't the least bit surprised.

By 15 minutes in, Rachel had the arm rest pulled up and both of her hands wrapped tightly around Charlie's arm. She was burrowing her face into her shoulder on regular intervals, but whether she was really all that scared or not was up for debate.

Realizing there was no hope of stopping her, Charlie settled down into the seat, propped her knees up against the seat in front of her and let Rachel cuddle as needed.

If it hadn't been for the blind item, Charlie would have wrapped her arm around her and probably even kissed her once or twice. She definitely would have put her hand in places where just friends didn't dare to go. Instead, she didn't do any of those things, she just kept her lips and her hands to herself and tried not to pout about it. .

As horror movies went it was passable, but standard fare.

Charlie sat and half-watched, guessing well in advance who was going to be killed with what and when. If it hadn't been for Rachel screaming in her ear and tugging on her at random intervals, she might have actually fallen asleep.

Sometime during the last fifteen minutes, Rachel managed to sneak her hand underneath Charlie's coat and inside her shirt. Charlie stayed wide awake after than, though her eyes were closed much of the time.

When the film ended, they strolled along the trendy shops and window shopped. Rachel managed to drag Charlie into a few stores where she waited patiently while Rachel browsed. She would occasionally come over and hold something up for Charlie's approval or to check for size and then disappear into the racks again. Thanks to Rachel's compulsion to commit retail, by the time they'd made the full rounds, they were each carrying several shopping bags.

After stowing Rachel's packages in the car they perused all the posted menus until they found a restaurant that had a number of menu items that appealed to Rachel but still allowed Charlie to satisfy her inner-carnivore. They sat in a quiet corner table, talking and laughing through their meal, without anyone taking notice. Charlie sipped on iced tea while Rachel had wine.

A few times Rachel reached across the table and touched Charlie lightly on the hand or the arm to make her point, but otherwise there was always polite distance between them. After her second glass of wine, Rachel casually flirted with their waiter, but she kept flashing her eyes at Charlie while sipping her third. That was Charlie's cue it was probably time to ask for the check. When the waiter brought it, he hesitated and then placed it in front of Charlie. Rachel reached for it, but Charlie pulled it away from her.

"Don't even," she said, laying down her credit card. Rachel sighed and sat back in her seat.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Charlie countered. "You can pay next time we have a date."

"Is this a date?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, it's a date." Charlie said like it was totally obvious.

Rachel smiled.

Charlie didn't object when Rachel took her arm walking back to the car. She balked, however, when Charlie put her hand out for the car keys.

"You had wine," she told her smugly. "I'm not letting you drive."

"I had two glasses," she said, indignantly. "I'm hardly incapacitated."

"You had three and you're not driving." Charlie declared. "Either give me the keys or call someone to pick us up. Those are your choices."

"No," she said, setting her jaw. She crossed her arms.

Charlie pulled out her phone and started tapping keys, her face serious. Rachel frowned.

"What are you doing?"she asked, but Charlie ignored her.

Clearly she was texting someone, but Rachel hated not knowing who or what about. She desperately wanted to see and kept trying to lean over to look at the screen but Charlie stiff-armed her and turned away. She hit send and leaned up against the car door, her arms folded.

"What are we doing now?" Rachel asked tentatively.

Charlie just looked at her, but didn't respond. After a couple more minutes, Rachel heard Charlie's notification tone go off. Charlie didn't look at it immediately, mostly because she knew it would drive Rachel crazy. Sure enough, Rachel started rocking on her heels and toying with her hair and finally she stomped her foot and huffed.

"Oh just look at it already," she said, rolling her eyes.

Charlie laughed.

She read the text and then handed it over to Rachel.

"So long as she isn't passing out at regular intervals and vomiting up large volumes of blood randomly, Charlie Fabray has been cleared to drive. Sincerely, "Ted" a/k/a Timothy J. Wilson, M.D."

Rachel looked at it and scoffed.

"Right," she said.

The message notification went off again and Charlie smirked.

"Go ahead," she said.

Rachel clicked on the email and it was a scan on hospital letterhead that said the same thing with the current date. It also had a PS: "Yes Rachel, really."

Charlie smiled and held up her palm for the car keys.

Rachel exhaled dramatically and then relented and dropped the keys in her hand.

Charlie laughed.

She leaned down next to Rachel, almost touching her, but not quite.

"You're very cute when you're angry," she told her.

Rachel cut her eyes over at her. Charlie could see that she wanted to smile.

She reached around and opened the door for her and stood patiently waiting for her to get in.

Rachel decided if Charlie didn't play fair, she wasn't going to either.

In a surreal case of deja vu, Rachel peered up at Charlie through her lush lashes and run her hand lightly across Charlie's arm. She started to get into the car only to swivel back and plant a quick kiss on the corner of Charlie's mouth before climbing into the seat. Charlie smirked and carefully shut the door.

Charlie climbed behind the wheel where she sat and looked at Rachel, who was now openly making serious bedroom eyes at her. After mulling it over, Charlie decided that she was probably about to make Santana Lopez very, very angry. That thought made her strangely happy.

"Put your seat belt on, sweetheart," Charlie told her and pulled out of the crowded lot. Instead of turning up the road back to the set, she steered toward downtown. Once the car started moving, Rachel put her hand on Charlie's thigh and traced it up and down lazily.

"What are you doing," Rachel asked, smiling and really feeling her last glass of wine now as she lazily watched the scenery flow by.

"Something really reckless," Charlie said.

"Hmm, I love you when you're reckless." she said with a low chuckle as she closed her eyes and squeezed Charlie's thigh. "It's really sexy. Like _fuck __me__ in __the__ stable_ sexy. Have I ever mentioned how much I liked that?"

"No," Charlie said with a quick exhale, "I don't believe you ever have. Most duly noted."

Charlie's foot pressed down harder on the accelerator as she navigated through moderate traffic to the heart of the downtown area and pulled into the valet parking of the area's luxury retro hotel.

"Stay here a minute, " Charlie told Rachel, who hummed to herself and drew on the window with the tip of her finger. Charlie spoke to the valet and then disappeared into the hotel lobby. About ten minutes later she came out and leaned in to the car.

"I'm leaving this up to you," Charlie told her, raising her eyebrows. "Do we stay or go?"

Rachel's eyes told her everything.

"Get your bags, Rachel, " she said. Charlie opened the trunk and helped Rachel unload her packages. Then she turned and handed over the car keys to the valet.

"Come on," she said, tipping her head toward the lobby with a slow smile.

Rachel followed her inside and into the elevator. Rachel stared at her the whole ride up, but stayed on her own side of the car. Charlie walked down the hall with Rachel in tow and used her key card to get into the room she had just reserved. She pushed the door open and then followed Rachel inside. They dumped their packages immediately. Charlie pushed the door closed and locked it, chuckling low in her throat in anticipation.

As predicted, when she turned around Rachel was right up against her, kissing her mouth hotly. Rachel had already shed her shoes because she was now a couple of inches shorter. Charlie laughed and wrapped her arms around her.

"You're crazy," Rachel said, her lips sliding against Charlie's throat.

"Yeah, I am," Charlie said. "About you."

The only light in the room spilled in from the window and cast shadows across the floor. Charlie could see well enough to get where she needed to go. She hooked her hands beneath Rachel's thighs and hoisted her up.

"You're not supposed..." Rachel protested.

Charlie dropped her mouth over Rachel's cutting her off in mid-protest. She pushed her tongue across her lips and traced along the roof of her mouth to keep her occupied as she carried her the short distance across the suite into the bedroom where she spilled her onto the bed.

Rachel giggled and reached for her. Charlie let Rachel pull her down for another steamy kiss while she made good use of her hands and unfastened Rachel's jeans. She straightened and pulled them off one leg at a time. She ran her hands up Rachel's bare legs. She kept sliding her hands higher and higher and worked Rachel's shirt up, leaning down and kissing across her bare stomach. She flicked her tongue into her belly button, swirling it around the little navel ring Rachel wore. When she tugged on it with her teeth, Rachel felt her stomach tighten and a pulsing throb start between her thighs.

Ever impatient, Rachel pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it away. She didn't touch the bra though; she would leave that for Charlie. She scrambled easily up on her knees on the bed and put her hands on Charlie's shoulders. Charlie tipped her face up and eased her lips against Rachel's, kissing her softly. She brought her hands up and gripped Rachel around the waist, letting her fingers brush and flex into her soft skin as she steadied her.

"Did you plan this? "Rachel asked, sucking and chewing on bottom Charlie's lip.

Charlie shook her head.

"No," she said, breathing deeply as Rachel bent and kissed down the side of her neck. She nipped at her collar bone and slid her tongue across it, nestling her lips at the base of Charlie's throat. Charlie swallowed hard and trailed her fingers across Rachel's bare back sliding down to rest on the smooth curve of her ass.

"I just wanted to be with you tonight," she said, moaning slightly. "Somewhere besides our room. An impulsive tryst, if you will."

"Oh, I will," Rachel whispered.

She traced the the hollow at the base of Charlie's throat with her tongue and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Are you cold? " Rachel asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"You're shivering," Rachel remarked.

"I know," Charlie said, her face right up against Rachel's and her breath was hot against Charlie's face. Charlie leaned in and kissed her, sweeping her tongue across her lips, savoring every sense. She still tasted like wine.

"It's all just you, sweet girl," she confessed.

Rachel popped the last button free and slid her hands underneath the fabric, easing it off and letting it fall to the floor. She ran her hands across Charlie's bare shoulders and traced her fingernails down her back, around her sides and across her stomach. Muscles twitched and rippled. She leaned down and ran her tongue up between Charlie's breasts as she unfastened her bra and pulled it off.

Charlie closed her eyes and threaded her fingers through Rachel's thick chestnut hair.

Rachel slowly unfastened Charlie's jeans, slipping the zipper down. She bent and kissed the bare skin as it appeared. She tugged her jeans down over her hips and pushed them to the floor. She reached around and grabbed Charlie by the ass with both hands, squeezing as she pulled her closer. She kissed her way across the front of her lacy panties turning Charlie's insides to fire and her knees to liquid. When Rachel sucked on the damp fabric Charlie stumbled forward slightly. Rachel slipped her fingers in the waistband and slid them down Charlie's legs and she stepped out of them.

Rachel straightened, raking her fingers up Charlie's sides and wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close until their bellies touched.

"Come up here with me," Rachel whispered against her ear.

"Okay," Charlie said, dropping her knee onto the mattress. She crawled forward while Rachel shimmied backward, giggling as they chased each other. Charlie caught a shrieking Rachel by the leg and tugged her down. She reached up and caught her fingers in the waistband of Rachel's panties and tugged tugged them off, then she slowly crawled up over her and settled down against her. They both were breathing heavy and smiling. Charlie brushed Rachel's hair back away from her face.

"I would be fine just doing this all night," Charlie told her, truthfully.

"I wouldn't," Rachel said quickly and raised herself up, catching Charlie's lips and rolling them over. She dropped her knees on either side of Charlie's hips, straddling her. Rachel leaned down into her, kissing her roughly, pinning her and crushing their breasts together. Charlie could feel how wet Rachel was as she grazed up over her stomach and it made her whimper. Hearing it, Rachel pulled her mouth away and leaned down next to Charlie's ear.

"Do you still just want to stare at me all night?," she asked, panting hard and rocking her hips against Charlie's.

She raised up on her hands to look at Charlie. Charlie winced, then bit her lip and shook her head and pushed herself up into Rachel. Everything was hot and wet and sliding in all the right places.

"Oh god, you're killing me, Rach," she gasped out.

"No, but I intend to," Rachel said with a throaty chuckle as she licked along Charlie's neck.

Charlie could only moan.

Rachel kissed her way down Charlie's chest and closed her mouth around one hard nipple and her fingers found the other. She sucked and swirled her tongue around it while her fingers kneaded and pulled at the other. Charlie's eyes closed and she wound her fingers through Rachel's tousled hair.

Rachel switched back and forth, working one breast over with her hot mouth and the other with her strong fingers until she had Charlie writhing and moaning constantly beneath her. Then she sat back up and pulled Charlie's hands up to her breasts. She held them there as Charlie squeezed and tweaked through the lacy fabric on her bra while Rachel groaned and rolled her head back. Her hips kept a constant rhythm as she rocked herself against Charlie.

Charlie sat up and swiped her tongue up between Rachel's breasts. Rachel sighed deeply. Charlie licked against a stiff nipple staining against the soft fabric and then bit down on it.

"Yes," Rachel hissed and kissed Charlie on the head.

Charlie reached around and pinched the clasp, letting Rachel's bra fall loose, then she pulled it down her arms and off. She closed her hands around Rachel's now-bare breasts kneading, letting the taut nipples rub against her palms.

When she took one in her mouth Rachel felt the tension ripple through her lower belly. She almost came undone just watching as Charlie licked and sucked, first at one breast then the other. Finally she tipped Charlie's face up and sealed her mouth over hers, thrusting her tongue between her lips. Charlie rolled hers over it and then sucked on it as her fingers pinch and tugged at Rachel's peaked nipples. Rachel whined and twisted her fingers in Charlie's hair. She finally put her hands on Charlie's shoulders and pushed her back down on her back.

Charlie used the distraction as an opportunity to work her hand between their bodies and slide her fingers inside Rachel, who gasped at the sudden intrusion. Charlie swept her thumb across Rachel's clit and she groaned and fell forward, her hands back on Charlie's shoulders again.

"No. I wont...last long that way," Rachel said breathlessly.

"Good," Charlie said, chuckling.

She curled her fingers inside Rachel, Rachel grunted and arched her back and rocked her hips down against Charlie's hand. Charlie worked her fingers slowly in and out and kept pushing tight circles with her thumb.

"Mmmm, I wanted you... first," Rachel protested weakly.

Rachel groaned and rocked her hips faster, pushing everything harder and deeper. Charlie could feel her start to shudder and knew it was just a matter of a single push. She put her hand over Rachel's breast and fluttered her fingertip inside her, stroking back and forth across a single familiar spot.

Rachel said her name once, twice and then fell apart panting over Charlie, staring into her eyes. Charlie pulled her down on top of her, nuzzling against her. After a bit, Rachel started to move away, to kiss down her body, but Charlie held fast to her.

"Rachel, stay,"she said quietly, "Just touch me."

Rachel slipped her hand down between Charlie's thighs, letting her fingers instinctively find their way, letting Charlie's breathy moans tell her the right spot, the right rhythm. With her face tucked against Rachel's neck, Charlie gasped and groaned and then came undone in a shuddering, moaning tangle of feathery kisses, soft caresses and quiet sighs in Rachel's arms.

Charlie lay with her head on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel's fingers were twisting lightly in her hair.

"Why am I loving this so much?" Rachel asked with a contented sigh.

"Because it feels naughty," Charlie said with a smile.

"Maybe," Rachel admitted. "Part of me hates that though."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, letting her fingers tickle along her neck now. "I like naughty."

"Not that part," she said quickly. "The part where it seems we have to stop and think about everything now," Rachel said. "I'm starting to really hate it."

Charlie scoffed.

"Starting..." she mumbled.

"What?" Rachel said.

"Hey, I thought I was the one who was more worried and bothered by all this," Charlie reminded her. "Rach, we're in a respectable motel in a room that technically has two beds. In fact, we can go roll around on the other one and really give housekeeping something to talk about if you want. I just don't feel all that twisted up about this."

"I know," she said. "It's just that now everything feels like it has to be scripted. Like we have to stop and weigh all the options."

"I didn't weigh this all that much," Charlie told her, smirking."Seriously, Rachel, it's not like you're 16 years old, you know. And I didn't exactly press you naked up against the open window - although that's a really interesting thought."

Rachel giggled and rolled into Charlie, who wrapped her arm around her.

"Let's do this," Charlie said, nuzzling her face."Let's just agree that from now on we're going to go back to what we were doing before all this paranoid nonsense and just deal with the outcome, okay? I mean, maybe we don't kiss in the middle of the street at rush hour and I'll try and refrain from shoving my hand down the back of your jeans in public, but we also don't need to stand on opposite sides of the room everywhere we go and send secret signals to each other either."

"And if the press gets a hold of anything, then we just shrug and smile and don't say anything" Rachel said.

"Exactly. We let Santana field everything and just go on with our lives," Charlie said."Then maybe we'll get to find out how fucking amazing she really is."

"Does that mean I get my wicked hot car sex back?" Rachel asked.

"I really want to say yes to that," Charlie said with a slow grin. "But let's leave that on a case-by-case basis."

"That sounds a lot like a no," Rachel said, frowning.

"It's a definite maybe," Charlie said, kissing her pouting mouth.

Rachel sighed.

"I can live with maybe," she said.

Charlie laughed suddenly.

"What?" Rachel asked, looking puzzled.

"It just occurred to me. What time do you have to be there tomorrow?" she asked, already dreading a bleary-eyed pre-dawn trek back up the road.

Rachel smiled and kissed her.

"Noon," she said. "We can sleep in a little bit."

"Hmm," Charlie said,stifling a yawn. "Good plan."

"I wonder if everyone will show up for breakfast tomorrow and think we've been kidnapped," Rachel said with a chuckle.

"Or ran away to Vegas," Charlie said, closing her eyes.

"I don't see you in Vegas," Rachel said.

"Oh, you're so wrong," Charlie scoffed. "I could totally get into Vegas. I could get my Elvis swagger going."

Rachel laughed.

"You have an Elvis swagger?" she said. "You've been hanging around Sam too much."

"Actually, it's a Noah thing. He's into the King, the Boss and the Chairman of the Board," she told her, sleepily. She curled her lip and pointed at it. "See, baby, see. Thank you very much."

"That was just...awful," Rachel said, snickering.

"I'm sorry," Charlie said, trying to sound offended. "I'm sure you meant to say awesome, right? "

"No," Rachel said, giggling."That was...no, it was just bad."

"You have to see the whole thing to appreciate it," she told her, grinning. "If I wasn't naked I'd totally show you right now."

"There's a thing?" Rachel chortled.

"Called love, I just can't handle it. Crazy little thing called love," Charlie sing-songed. She started wiggling around in the bed, swiveling her hips.

_Crazy, stupid thing called love. _

Rachel was laughing so hard she couldn't breath.

Finally Rachel just folded her in her arms and held her tightly. Charlie closed her eyes again and just let Rachel's laughter roll over like the sweetest of lullabies.

~oOo~

A/N: Fitting that this should be a week from hell. It definitely felt like I got a rock. Next week doesn't look any better. Maybe we'll get a snow day, too? Thanks for reading and reviewing. Have a safe and happy All Hallow's Eve. Peace, love and Trick or Treat.


	36. All Shook Up

All Shook Up

Some days it doesn't pay to get out of bed. And then some days, you literally just can't.

Charlie found herself having a whole lot of both.

Her plans for a sweet morning of Rachel snuggling followed by a leisurely breakfast had gone seriously awry when she awoke to realize that she was yet again in dire straights. She sat halfway up and found that was as far as she could go – she couldn't get up and she couldn't get back down. She finally bit the bullet and agonizingly dropped back down onto the mattress, cursing and groaning. She stayed there, curled in a ball and fuming until she finally accepted that her only option was to get Rachel up.

It actually took Rachel a whole five minutes before she uttered the first: I told you so.

To her credit, once Rachel realized what was going on, she shifted into amazingly efficient high gear and got them both dressed, checked out of the motel and loaded into the car and then pulled into the first Urgent Care center she could find.

Ignoring Charlie's repeated "just take me home right now" protests, Rachel now sat on a chair in the corner of the exam room, looking anxious. Charlie sat on the exam table looking peeved and pained.

"If you don't stop saying 'I told you so,' I swear I will stop speaking to you," Charlie hissed, grimacing.

"Well, I can't help it," Rachel said. "Because it's the truth. I told you that you weren't supposed to be driving or picking up things."

"You mean, you.," Charlie said, clearly annoyed that, once again, Rachel was right. "I wasn't supposed to be picking _you_ up."

"If the Rachel fits," she said smugly.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Though I will be the first to confess," Rachel continued. "I find it so amazingly hot when you do that. It just...I just...it makes me..."

"Rachel!" Charlie said sharply.

"Sorry," she said, shrugging and looking guilty. "I just... sorry."

"How in the hell am I supposed to explain this?" she fussed. "This ought to be nice and humiliating."

"Maybe they won't ask for details," Rachel said helpfully.

"Yeah, right, " Charlie muttered. "Because they never do that. And maybe you'll stop tal..."

The door opened and they could hear conversation in the hallway followed by laughter.

"Oh great," Charlie said, sneering. "This stupid routine. And I'm telling you right now – don't help."

"Charlie, shhh," Rachel scolded. "They can hear you."

"Like I give a..." she started but closed her mouth when the door opened and the doctor walked in followed by a nurse.

"Hi there," he said cheerfully. "I'm Doctor Sanderson. Quinn, is it?"

Charlie looked at Rachel, who filled out the forms. WTF?

"Yeah, okay," she muttered."Whatever works."

"And who is this pretty lady?" he asked.

"Hi, I'm Rachel," she said, almost shyly. "She's my... friend. We work together."

That was...awkward. Crap.

"How are we today?" he asked.

Again, Charlie's eyes drifted over to Rachel who was already sucking and biting her upper lip and preparing for the worst.

Rachel could almost hear Charlie's inner monologue word-for-word. Clearly this was going to be a really wrong fit personality-wise. She was just hopeful that the diagnosis wasn't all wrong as well.

"Um, I guess I am not all that great," Charlie said in a dull monotone.

"Uh oh," he chirped, his eyes roving over the chart in his hand. "Let's see here. It looks like you... had a bad...spill recently."

"You could say that," Charlie said, clearly unimpressed. Her eyes shifted over to the nurse and she noticed her eyes had rolled back in her head as well. That made her chuckle.

"Yeah, I see here that..., " he said, sounding much less jovial the more he read. "Hmmm, okay. Tell me what's going on this morning."

"I woke up and my back is locked up," Charlie said, trying to find the bare minimum of detail she could give without triggering a sudden burst of helpful verbal input from Rachel. "It feels... wrenched. It's really hard getting around."

There. Surely that was enough to work with without being too specific.

Uh, wrong.

"At first she couldn't get out of bed, " Rachel added.

Charlie felt her face flush with every syllable Rachel uttered.

"Then once she did, she couldn't sit down again at all. I thought we never were going to get her showered and dressed and into the car. Of course, driving was totally out of the question. She finally ended up laying flat in the back seat most of the way here."

Oh my god. Well at least she could be grateful that Rachel left out the whole episode where she had to pretty much pee standing up. Maybe she was saving that for the Christmas letter.

"I see," he said, still transfixed by her chart. "Okay, was there anything specific that might have caused this? And specific strenuous activity yesterday that you can recall?"

"I think I might have just overdone it," she said. "I walked quite a bit and rode in the car for more than an hour and then sat in a movie theater for two hours. I probably lifted things I shouldn't have, too. My doctor cleared me to drive – maybe it was all just too soon."

Oh yeah, I also picked up my beautiful, loquacious girlfriend and carried her into the bedroom for crazy hot monkey sex. Other than that, no – not really.

Charlie glared daggers at Rachel and practically dared her to open her mouth.

"She was dancing around some, too," Rachel muttered quietly, trying to slip behind the doctor where Charlie couldn't see her. "Like Elvis."

She did not...just...

"Rachel," she hissed under her breath.

Everyone started to grin. Everyone except Charlie who was now working a serious Quinn Fabray bitch face. If everyone wants Quinn, that's who they were going to get.

"When you say lifted things, as in things weighing more than say 10 or 15 pounds?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said emphatically. "Way more. I don't know what came over me."

"Can you describe the pain for me?" he asked.

"Which one, "she asked, glaring openly at Rachel who was peeping anxiously over the doctor's shoulder.

"Is there more that one kind?" he asked, somewhat nervously.

_You have no idea._

"It mostly just this kind of stabbing pain when I move a certain way," she told him. Lower left, doesn't move around. Well, maybe a little bit down to the back of the leg."

"Nothing on the right side?" he asked. "Nothing on this quadrant?"

He touched her ribcage gingerly. She shook her head.

"Do you have back issues normally?" he asked.

She shook her head again.

"Okay, I don't suppose you can lay back?" he asked.

"Not really," she lied. She could lay back, she just couldn't get up once she got down there. She was hoping that Rachel didn't know that.

"Okay, we'll try this then," he suggested. They raised the back of the exam table up to an angle and she eased back into it.

Rachel was standing off to her right, trying not to interfere, but looking scared and tiny. Charlie reached her hand out and caught the back of her thigh and squeezed to reassure her. Yes, she was irritated, but now she wasn't angry. Except with herself.

"Can I...?" he said, pulling on the hem of her t-shirt which was tucked into her jeans. She tugged it free and raised her shirt up. He worked his fingers firmly across her ribs. He found some very tender spots, but nothing that indicated a re-break or a new fracture.

"You're healed or are healing nicely here, " he told her, touching the site where her chest tube was and the surgery incision. "Everything looks good and nothing looks infected or swollen – I don't think you've pulled or torn or re-injured anything as far as this goes, either."

She nodded.

"Good," she said.

"We can take x-rays if you would feel more comfortable," he said. "But I really don't think it's warranted."

"I'm good with not doing that," she said immediately. She could feel Rachel wanted to say something to the contrary, but she never did.

He pulled out his stethoscope and went through the whole process of warming the chest piece and worked it around on Charlie's ribs, then he had her sit up and lean forward and worked it down her back in several places.

"Your lungs are clear and you're moving air," he said, nodding. "That's not an issue either. Again, we can do an x-ray, but based on symptoms, I don't think we're going to find anything."

"Can you stay like that another little bit?" he asked.

Charlie nodded and propped her hands on her knees to help support herself.

He ran his fingers up the center of her back touching and feeling for anything bulging or obviously misaligned.

"Nothing up into the mid-back or shoulder or neck?" he asked, working his fingers up the back of her neck.

"No," she said. "All good."

Rachel's eyes widened and she bit her lip nervously when he touched a couple of purplish-red bruises on Charlie's side, her back and belly. Those were recently Rachel-inflicted along with the ones on Charlie's neck he hadn't mentioned.

Please don't say anything, she wished silently. Charlie would absolutely die on the spot.

"Do you bruise easily?" he asked.

"Yes," Charlie said, frowning.

"Are you anemic?" he asked.

"Not that anyone mentioned recently," she said. "At least not in the 500 times they drew blood over the past few weeks."

He pushed and prodded at her lower back and started to find more and more tender spots as he moved across to the left. Finally, he hit a really hot spot and she hissed and winced.

"Sorry," he said.

He kept work a little further and tagged another spot, worse than the first one.

"Shit," she blustered and groaned. "Sorry."

He kept going and found two more places that got similar reactions.

"Lumbar strain," he said. "Almost a surely a low back lumbar sprain. I don't think it's a disc issue just because of the location. It's pretty localized and it's clearly inflamed. Probably caused by lifting or twisting – especially if you've been away from doing that kind of thing because of your accident. I'd say we're safe treating it as such and if, after two or three days, you're still having this much discomfort, we'll go ahead with more intensive diagnostics."

Charlie nodded.

She could feel that Rachel had inched closer.

"Two days of cold, two days of heat. Ice at least three times a day for 20 minute intervals, then the same for the heat cycle. If you want to do more, it won't hurt. If you want to use a hot tub, it won't hurt. I'd say rest as minimally as possible – as soon as you can move, do move. The more you let the muscles constrict and tighten the longer you're going to be dealing with this. Really low-impact stuff though -walk, swim. Work back up to everything else."

"Okay, no problem," she said.

"Are you still on antibiotics?" he asked.

"Just finished," she said, truthfully. "I still have pain meds, but I'm not taking them. There hasn't been any real need."

He nodded.

"Those are noted on here. I'm going to give you something different. Are you on any other meds?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm going to give you a week's worth of muscle-relaxers, " he said. "This is mainly to let you sleep. Low dose, take them if you need them. First couple of days, you'll need them. Be aware, they're pretty potent. If this persists, we'll change to something a little more suited to long-term and possibly try a steroid course."

She heard Rachel sniff at that.

"I think that about covers the back issue," he said. "What's the story on that cast?"

She looked at Rachel who shook her head and held up her hands.

"No story," she said. "It's supposed to come off in another week or so. Four or five weeks, I think it was."

"If you want, we can put you in a smaller one," he said. "Something you can take on and off. I asked because your fingers are cold on that hand and they're kind of blue-ish. Has that been a problem?"

Rachel started nodding immediately.

"Your friend seems to think so," he said, smiling.

"It's been discussed, recently," Charlie confessed. "Compressed nerve something or other, maybe. It comes and goes."

"Because the cast gives," he said. "Basically, it's carpal tunnel. We'll take that one off and give you something you can take off. I'd leave it on most of the the time for the first week. Just take it off and work your hand. Get one of those rubber stress balls, you know?"

"She is a rubber stress ball," Rachel muttered under her breath.

Everyone laughed.

"Work with it, 15-20 minutes a couple of times a day." he said. "If you stay pain free, I think by the end of the fourth week you'll be good to take it off."

"You won't get any argument from me," Charlie said.

"I'll send somebody in to get that cut off and we'll go from there." he told her.

He held out his hand and Charlie shook it firmly.

"Thanks, Doc," she said.

"Let me know if you have any problems, " he said and started out of the room, but turned at the door.

"Oh, any idea what you might have lifted?" he asked.

"Horse feed" she said

"Luggage," Rachel said.

They both looked at each other and smirked.

"Right," he said and disappeared out the door.

Charlie collapsed back against the table.

"What fucking more?" she asked, momentarily forgetting that Rachel was within earshot.

Rachel began to run her hand anxiously up and down her arm.

"You heard him," Charlie said, hoping to avoid a crying fit. "I'm fine, Rachel. It's fine. Clearly I'm an idiot, but otherwise, it's fine."

She grabbed Rachel's hand and held it still.

"You're rubbing all the skin off," she fussed.

Rachel laughed weakly.

"Come here," Charlie said. "You've got something and I can't... don't make me sit up."

Rachel bent down closer and Charlie raised up and kissed her loudly.

"Stop being a stress ball," she said. "That's my job."

"Oh my god," she said. "I just want you healthy again. Like totally healed and back to just being you and sometimes...weird and occasionally Quinn."

"Like I don't?" Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "Rachel, we're getting there. This is just a minor set back. A couple of days and I'll be throwing you over my shoulder like a caveman."

"No, because I won't let you," Rachel said, emphatically.

"Yeah, really?" Charlie murmured, smirking. "I'd like to see you stop me."

"I heard that," Rachel said, unsmiling.

"Oh really," Charlie retorted. "Gee..."

The office door cracked open, but no one came in right away.

"Do they teach a class on this maneuver?" Charlie asked, pointing at the partially-opened door. "Irk your patient 101?"

Rachel slapped her on the shoulder.

"Ow, geez, " Charlie fussed. "Seriously?"

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, laughing.

"Yeah, your compassion is just flowing over me," Charlie said.

The tech came in carrying a cast saw and a high-tech looking wrist/forearm brace with velcro straps.

When Charlie's eyes land on the saw her eyes brightened.

"Wicked," she said. "Can I do that part."

Rachel was behind her shaking her head and frowning.

The tech laughed.

"Maybe a little of it," he said.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Charlie chuckled wickedly.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Are you sure you're okay to stay there?" Rachel asked, again.

Charlie was propped up in her reading chair in the bedroom.

"Yes, I'm fine," Charlie told her, again. "It's easier for me to get up from here than if I'm trying to get out of bed. And look, I have everything I need close at hand."

She had her phone and her computer and the television remote as well as all of her various go-to items spread all around her. She even had a cooler with bags of frozen vegetables and ice packs that they were using to ice her back.

"I can prop my feet up and sleep if I want to," she said, grunting and trying unsuccessfully to put her foot up on the ottoman. "Or not. Maybe we'll just work up to that. Anyway, I'm good. Go make movies."

Rachel stared at her nervously, frowning

"I could just..." she started, running her hand in Charlie's hair.

"Go, Rachel, you could just go," Charlie insisted. "I'll be fine. You're a phone call away. Sam's a phone call away. Tina's a phone call away. Now give me a nice kiss and go away for several hours."

"Okay," Rachel said finally, totally unconvinced. "I'm not happy about it, but okay."

She leaned down and kissed Charlie. Charlie held her there until she started laughing and then she turned her loose.

"What if you fall?" Rachel said, her eyes anxious.

"Oh for the love of..." Charlie muttered. "Then I'll lay there until you come home and find me. I have mints in my pocket. I'll survive for five or six hours."

Rachel frowned and made the face_._

"Rachel, sweetheart," Charlie said, patiently. "I've survived much worse than being left alone with a bad back for six hours. You know that. Go to work."

Charlie could see she was thinking about what she said. Finally she kissed her again and picked up her things.

"I'll check in with you," she said and Charlie nodded, picking up her cell phone. "Love you."

"Love you back," Charlie told her.

She waited until she heard the front door slam before she grunted and fumble out of the chair and sifted through her collection of medications for another pain pill.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Charlie?" Rachel called as soon as she came through the door. She dumped her things on the kitchen table. When she didn't get an answer, she started down the hall to the bedroom and found it empty.

"Charlie," she called again, louder and more anxiously.

"In here," she heard her answer from the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" she asked, leaning against the door.

"You can come in," Charlie answered. "I'm fine."

Rachel pushed the door open and was hit in the face with a blast of moist, warm air and the scent of lavender. Charlie was leaning back against the back of the tub, a washcloth over her eyes.

"You're supposed to still be doing cold for another day," Rachel said, sitting down on the side of the bathtub.

"I was cold. This feels good," she said, not moving. "I'm doing this."

Charlie chuckled smugly, like she was getting away with something.

"Have you had painkillers?" Rachel asked suspiciously.

"Maybe," Charlie said, evasively.

Rachel sighed.

"You always have to do everything the hardest way possible sometimes," she said.

"Seems like,"Charlie admitted.

Rachel didn't say anything for a long time and Charlie fell back to sleep.

"God, this water is cold," Rachel said, startling Charlie awake. She pulled the washcloth away to find Rachel climbing into the tub with her.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing and putting both hands on Rachel's ass. "Careful."

Charlie slid her hands up to her waist, guiding her down carefully. Rachel settled between her legs and leaned back against Charlie.

"Is this okay?" she asked, looking over her shoulder at her. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, you're fine," Charlie told her. "It's great."

Charlie brushed her fingers through her hair and kissed her cheek then draped her arms around her and leaned back again. The hard tile felt really good against her back and now Rachel felt really amazing against her front. Other than the fact that she couldn't move, life was all good at the moment.

"Can I make it warmer?" Rachel asked, already draining water out so she could add more back in.

"Make it however you want it," Charlie told her. Rachel turned the water on and hot water spilled into the tub. Bubbles foamed up again around them. She got the water to her liking and then leaned back into Charlie's arms again.

"Now I feel like a lobster," Charlie fussed, teasing.

"Is it too hot?" Rachel asked, reaching for the cold water. Charlie caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Stay, it's fine," she said, smiling. "It's great, actually. I like this."

"I like you," Rachel said.

"Thank god," Charlie said. "Can you imagine how embarrassing this would be if you didn't?"

Rachel chuckled, her eyes now closed.

"Somebody has to stay awake," Charlie muttered. "To make sure we don't drown. I tried it once, didn't care for it."

"Charlie," Rachel scolded. It wasn't a topic she took at all lightly.

"What, I can't joke about it," she said. "Lighten up, sweet girl."

She never would, not about that subject.

"Okay, then I vote for you," Rachel told her.

"I'll do this," Charlie said, wrapping her arms around Rachel's mid-section. "It can be like a safety belt."

"Sure until I fall in face first," she said, laughing.

"Okay, then how bout this?" Charlie suggested, bringing one hand up across Rachel's chest.

"That could be like a shoulder strap," she explained. "Safety first."

Charlie dropped her lips to Rachel's shoulder and kissed across to the crook of her neck. She sucked, running her tongue across her pulse point, Rachel pulled her hand down to her breast and held it there.

"Just keep it warm," she said.

"Oh, I see," Charlie said, smiling. "Like the fact that we're practically poaching doesn't keep it warm."

Rachel put her hand down and squeezed her thigh. Charlie brought her leg up and wrapped over the top of Rachel's.

"No, ow, ow, that hurts," she said, wincing. "Let's regroup."

She scooted back and moved her leg back down flat.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, watching her.

Charlie nodded.

"This sucks," she said. "I can't do anything like this."

"I know," Rachel said, sympathetically. "I'm sorry. I feel somewhat responsible for all this."

"You are," Charlie said. "It's mostly your fault and I hate you."

Rachel opened her mouth to respond.

"If you say 'I told you so' I swear, I'll dunk you," Charlie said, interrupting her. "It'll hurt, but I'll do it."

Rachel tucked her lips in and looked guilty.

"Distract me," Charlie said, whining and bouncing her legs, sloshing water up the sides of the tub.

Rachel smirked and leaned her head back. Charlie bent down and kissed her.

"Mmmm," Charlie hummed, happily, slanting her lips for maximum contact.

She brought her hand up to keep Rachel's other breast warm, too.

Rachel pulled away first.

"Distracted enough?" she asked.

"I supposed, Charlie said, with a sigh. "For now."

She squeezed with both hands.

"Oh hey, this is way better than a stress ball" she said brightly.

"You're so stoned," Rachel said, chuckling. "Your pupils are like marbles."

"I'm not that medicated," she said, rubbing her hands in circles. "It still hurts."

"Not that much," Rachel said, her eyes closed. "You managed to get in here by yourself."

"That's the trick," Charlie said. "I can get in, but I can't get up. I may have to stay here for a day or two."

"No worries," Rachel told her. "I'll make sure to keep you fed. Besides, you have mints."

Charlie giggled and folded her arms across Rachel's breasts, hugging her.

"I want..." she started and then stopped abruptly.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, " Charlie mumbled.

Rachel frowned. She still couldn't get used to how Charlie could from 100 mile an hour to zero in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, you do know," Rachel scolded. "Tell me. What do you want? Just say it, Charlie."

She could feel Charlie's heart hammering against her back.

"Don't think about, just say what you want," Rachel said gently, stroking her hands across her arms.

"I don't want to talk about this right now," she said. "It's not fair. I'm too..."

"What vulnerable?" Rachel suggested. "Honest, open, scared, too in love to be trusted to not be stupid? Stop me if I get close."

"All of the above," Charlie said softly. "But mostly, wasted."

Rachel smiled. At least now when she wouldn't talk about things she was telling her the truth about why. For Charlie, that was pretty huge.

She was going to ask her. She came thisclose to just asking her to come home with her. "I love you. Please, just come live with me." She knew if she said it that would put all the weight on Rachel to decide their immediate fate and that just wasn't fair. And what if she said no? What if she said I can't, I won't, or god forbid, I don't want to? Where would that leave them?

"Are you excited about Noah coming?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject and give her a break.

"Crap, I forgot all about that." she said. "God, don't tell him I said that, either."

"Let's check that as a maybe," Rachel said.

"I am," Charlie said. "It's just, well, his timing is not ideal. That's all. It'll be fine."

"What's wrong with the timing?" Rachel asked. "Things are wrapping up. It's a good time isn't it?"

"It'll be fine," she said, forcing a smile.

Oh god, he'll be underfoot and in her face; even more so if she was less than 100% ambulatory. Maybe Sam could find enough man-cave crap to keep him entertained.

"If you're worried about getting around I'm sure Sam and I can get him wherever he needs to go," Rachel suggested.

"IF I can't, and that's a big if, Sam will fill in the gaps," Charlie said.

Rachel grinned.

"Do you really not trust him with me?" she asked.

"Of course I trust him," Charlie said, sincerely. "I'm just not interested in sharing you... right now. Or ever, actually."

So that was it, Rachel thought to herself. This was about Charlie trying to reconcile the last little bit of time here and find the next steps. They were almost finished here. She had told Charlie it would be another month, but she wouldn't be at all surprised if they wrapped in three weeks or less and that included the remaining days of this week. Santana was already bugging her about new projects and sending her things to consider. The truth was she'd been putting her off as much as possible and Santana was getting to the last of her very limited patience.

Charlie's inheritance would change things, but Rachel knew that it didn't throw the doors open wide for the two of them. Charlie's life was never about being rich or being famous or even about being successful. All those things were, more or less, happy accidents; the by-product of Charlie's work ethic, common sense and intellect. If given means and motivation, she was just the type that would rise to to the top.

But Charlie's existence was more about being secure and being grounded and being at peace. In so many ways, Charlie's work factored into all that. It was uncomplicated, fulfilling, enriching, and very managed. Not to mention, it allowed Charlie to be in control. Puck was there, but he was hardly a partner in anything but name only.

Rachel, however, was something completely different. Their dynamic was pretty equal – sometimes one pushed more than the other, but it always seemed to shift back again. Rachel could be content to let Charlie lead, but she would never be content to let Charlie totally dominate. The reverse was true as well.

"You're thinking about things," Charlie said, tucking her chin over Rachel's shoulder.

"So are you," Rachel said, nodding. "Probably the same things."

"Probably," she admitted. "I keep waiting for an epiphany."

"What if you don't get one?" Rachel asked.

Charlie sighed.

"Then I'll turn loose of the reins," she said, thoughtfully.

"I don't know what that means," Rachel said, her brow furrowed.

"I know," she said, nuzzling along her jawline. "I know. I'll show you sometime. At the moment though, this is actually starting to hurt more than help. I think you might need to help me get out of here."

It took them the better part of 45 minutes to finally get Charlie upright and mobile again. If Rachel hadn't suggest calling Sam or Tina to come and help Charlie had all be resigned herself to sleeping there. In a contest of embarrassment over pain, pain was deemed the lesser of the two evils.

"It would seem to go without saying, but I will anyway: Don't get in the bathtub again any time soon," Rachel scolded Charlie, who was pale, gritting her teeth and counting the minutes until she could take another pain pill. Rachel walked her down the hall slowly with her arm wrapped around her, supporting her.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," she sniped unhappily.

"That's the same kind of thinking that got you into this situation in the first place," Rachel reminded her.

"I didn't notice you chasing me away with a stick," Charlie remarked testily. "Can we stop talking about this for five fucking minutes, please?"

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just stop for a minute here," Charlie said, leaning against the hallway with both hands, trying to stretch her back.

Rachel put her hand on her stomach and the other to rub the back of her neck.

"No hurry," she said quietly. "Just a minor setback"

Charlie grunted like a bear.

Rachel ducked under Charlie's arm and looked up into her face. Charlie narrowed her eyes at her. Rachel just smiled up at her and put her hand back behind her neck, kneading with her strong fingers. Charlie groaned, then hummed and dropped her forehead onto Rachel's shoulder. Rachel kissed her cheek and just held her lips against her and then rested her cheek against hers.

"You make everything alright," Charlie said. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you that, but you do."

Rachel rubbed her fingers across Charlie's belly and ran her fingers up through her hair.

"I love you, too," she told her. "Even when you make it hard."

Charlie chuckled and turned her head, catching Rachel's lips with hers, sucking lightly.

"Why are you shivering?" she asked. "That's not about me. Are you that cold?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, her teeth chattering lightly.

"Damn it, Charlie," Rachel said, slipping an arm back around her waist. "Go, slowly, but go."

Charlie shuffled down the hall and into the bedroom. Rachel found every pillow she could find and make an incline against the headboard so Charlie could lean back and not lay flat. Charlie winced and grunted and swore loudly once getting into bed, but it was nothing compared to the bathtub ordeal. Rachel covered her in blankets. She found a long-sleeve Henley top and some flannel lounge pants and swapped them for the bathrobe she was wearing, then covered her back up.

Charlie frowned.

"I know you don't like to be covered up like that, but in an hour you're going to be too hot," Rachel said. "I know this routine. Just get warmed up first. Where are you meds?"

Charlie looked at her suspiciously and pointed to her dresser drawer. Rachel pulled the drawer open and started rifling through pill bottles, reading labels. She didn't look happy.

"What's with all the antibiotic in here?" she asked, her lips tight.

"I don't know," Charlie said, truthfully.

"You have stuff here from like three different doctors." Rachel exclaimed, looking at two different pill bottles with the same medication. "Weren't those idiots paying attention to who was giving what?"

"I just stopped listening to anyone but Ted," Charlie told her.

Rachel growled. She walked out of the room and came back in with an empty box and started scooping pill bottles into the box.

"Hey!" Charlie said, angrily. "Cut the shit, Rachel."

"I'm keeper of the meds from now on," she informed her.

"Why?" Charlie fussed.

"Oh, gee. 'I don't know' " Rachel snapped. "If you want something, you gotta go through me."

"I don't like that," Charlie pouted.

"I don't care what you like and don't like at this moment," Rachel scolded. "We're going to try following directions for a change and see how that works. Clearly your method sucks."

Charlie glared at her.

"That look has no power over me. What's the last thing you took and when?" Rachel asked.

"Something white, " she said reluctantly. "From Ted."

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she blinked.

"Well you messed them all up. I had a system. I knew where the bottle was. It said every six to eight hours," she added helpfully. "As needed. It was needed."

Rachel cursed under her breath and stomped out the room clutching her box of narcotics and antibiotics.

"What are you doing?" Charlie yelled after a few minutes.

"Making everything all right, " Rachel yelled back, sounding none too comforting.

No doubt she was color-coding bottles and cataloging pills on a spread sheet. She could hear her talking on the phone. That wasn't a good sign. She swung one leg off the bed with the intention of getting up, but then realized it was a huge mistake. Not only could she not turn to stand, she couldn't get her leg back up either. She tried not to think about it because if she had a panic attack now Rachel might have to just shoot her where she was.

Ten minutes later Rachel came back in with a mug, a class of ice water and a single pill in her hand. She looked at Charlie with one leg on the floor and laying sideways on the pillows and chortled

"Failed attempt to escape?" she asked.

"No," Charlie said, unamused. "I was trying to storm the castle."

"Hmmm," Rachel muttered.

Rachel gently lifted her leg back on to bed and let Charlie use her hands to pull herself back up straight against the pillows.

"God, you're still cold," Rachel said. "Here take this."

She held out her hand, palm up with a single pill. Charlie took the pill and looked at it.

"Hey, it's got a little heart in it," she said.

Rachel smiled. It was a "V" but she just let it go.

"What's it do?" Charlie said, suspiciously.

"It makes your hair fall out," Rachel said sarcastically. "Charlie, just take it."

Again she rolled her eyes up at Rachel.

"Yes, that's what I want to do," Rachel said, annoyed. "Give you something that will hurt you. Take the pill. You're worse than a cat."

Great, now she felt really stupid.

She swallowed the pill with a sip of water and started to put the glass down. Rachel shook her head and tipped her hand. Charlie took several more big gulps and put the glass aside.

Rachel gave a relieved sigh. Mike said Charlie would be out like a light within 30 minutes and would likely sleep for quite a while. He also said to put the Vicodin somewhere where she couldn't get into and mix them. He wasn't too surprise to hear she had meds from each doctor who'd seen her – it happened.

"How long before my hair falls out?" Charlie asked pitifully. She was really uncomfortable now.

"Not long," Rachel said. "Sip some tea. It'll warm you up."

She held her hand along Charlie's cheek and then up to her forehead. She didn't have a fever, thank goodness.

Charlie slurped her tea loudly and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked, putting the tea aside. She barely put it on the tabletop and Rachel nudged it safely back.

"I'm gonna sit here and watch your hair fall out," she said, gently. "Just to make sure you're okay."

Charlie chuckled.

"And keep it in a baggie?" Charlie said, randomly.

Rachel pulled the chair over next to the bed and sat down beside her.

"I'll braid it and make a necklace out of it," she told her, taking her hand.

"I like that," she said. "It's not very long. Maybe a bracelet."

She giggled.

"You okay, sweetie," Rachel asked, rubbing her hand to keep it warm.

"Uh huh," she said, her eyes fluttering. She was starting to get sleepy.

"This is gonna go really fast," Charlie said, nodding to herself.

"What is, Charlie?" Rachel asked, thinking she was talking about the effects of the medicine.

"The time here," she said, frowning. "The time we have left here. It's like the clock is spinning too fast."

Rachel exhaled deeply. This wasn't fair but she didn't know how to stop her from talking about it. Maybe if she didn't answer she'd just fall asleep.

"I know you heard me," she said. "It's okay, I'm scared, too. But excited at the same time."

"What are you afraid of, sweetheart?" Rachel asked, throwing caution to the wind.

"That I can't make it all work, " she said, struggling to find the right words. "What if is it's too hard?"

"What did I promise you?" Rachel asked her, leaning down close to her face so she could hear her.

"For better or for worse?" Charlie asked in all seriousness.

Rachel smiled broadly.

"Is that what you remember me promising you?" she asked her again.

"I think so," Charlie said, nodding sleepily. "Or maybe I said it."

"We both said it," Rachel whispered to her, kissing her softly.

"Oh," Charlie said with a relieved sigh. "That's good. That's... hmmm, good."

Charlie ran her hand up into her hair, trying to rub the fuzziness out of her thoughts.

"Hey, my hair, " she said, smiling easily. "It's still there."

"Sure is, sweet Charlie," Rachel said, laying her hand against her chest. "Close your eyes, baby. I got you."

She settled back into the chair and propped her feet up on the box spring and watched Charlie as she slept.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Tell me why it wasn't Finn again?" Tina said, spreading jam on her English muffin.

Rachel sat down a plate of eggs and toast in front of Sam, who smiled happily. She pulled the ketchup bottle over closer to him. She stood resting her hand on his shoulder.

"Santana thinks it would be too obvious," she told her "He wouldn't really stand to gain anything from it either, except maybe to embarrass me or something."

"I think it was someone in wardrobe," Sam said, using the salt shaker in his hand to emphasize his point and shaking salt everywhere. Rachel took it away from him and put it back on the table. "Those people are just pissy and mean and they're always talking about everyone. I could see any one of them talking to the tabloids."

"I don't know," Rachel said, unsmiling. She sat down and poured honey in her tea, then stirred it absently. "I know it's naive and irrational, but I really just hate thinking it was someone working on the set."

Mike sipped his orange juice and smiled across the table at Tina. Rachel caught it and her eyes darted back and forth between the two of them.

"It was probably someone at the hospital," he said. "The doctors and nurses aren't going to do anything like that, but there are just too many other people who have access to information. It could have been anybody there."

"That's what Santana thinks, too," Rachel said. "It's really the only other possibility."

"So what happens now?" Tina asked.

"Nothing happens," Charlie said, shuffling slowly into the kitchen.

"Hey," Rachel said, getting up and moving to help her. "I thought you were still asleep."

Charlie waved her off.

"No, I'm okay," she said. "I'm not so bad this morning."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," Charlie insisted. "I actually got up without help didn't I?"

"Let's see if you can sit down," Rachel said, turning her chair out. Charlie grunted and winced but managed to sit without passing out.

"Ta da," she said weakly.

"Yay, you," Rachel told her, hugging her around the chest as she placed a kiss on her head. "What do you want this morning?"

"Tea and toast?" she said, looking up at Rachel. Rachel patted her softly on the chest and went to make her food.

"So nothing happens?" Sam asked, "Then why bother doing it in the first place?"

"Rattle everyone's cage," Charlie said. "Lookie, lookie what I know. Set up for something bigger."

"Well that's just stupid," Tina said.

Everyone laughed.

"Seriously," Tina said, her mouth full. "It's stupid. I mean, who cares anyway? You two, you just...fit, it's perfect love, kismet, end of the story."

Rachel and Charlie's eyes met and they just smiled at each other.

Rachel walked back in and put Charlie's food in front of her. She ran her hand across her forehead and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"No fever," she announced, letting Rachel know she was on to her.

"Just checking," she said, smiling softly at her as she sat in the vacant chair next to her.

"Look guys," Rachel said, with a slight shrug. "We've been lucky so far, all things considered, that it hasn't come out publicly. As you can probably each personally attest to, when it comes to discretion, we're not prime examples."

There were smirking glances passed back and forth all around the table.

Charlie chuckled and sipped her tea.

"Bottom line, it's going to come out eventually," she said, flipping her hand nonchalantly. "Whether it happens five hours from now, five months from now, or five years from now; it's going to come out in one way or another, and when it does, it does. We'll handle it when the time comes. All we would ask of you all, as our friends, is that when/if they come to you that you don't confirm or deny anything. Just smile, say 'no comment' and give them Santana's name and number. If people make rude or nasty comments or try and provoke you, don't feel like you have to defend us."

"Just be honest," Charlie said, "Tell them you hate us both and hope you never have to see either of us again. That will shut them up."

Rachel scoffed loudly.

"Charlie!," Rachel scolded, frowning. "Don't do that. Don't say anything. If you give them anything, even in jest, they can and will twist it. Just say 'no comment' and tell them to call Santana. If that's what they keep getting, they'll either call her or drop it."

"Or makes something up like they normally do anyway, " Charlie asked. "Why are we talking about this?"

"It was either that or make fun of you," Sam said, smiling.

"Oh, nice," Charlie muttered, giving Rachel a sideways look. She shrugged and glanced at her watch.

"Oh my god," she sputtered, draining her coffee. "Tina, we gotta go. We're...oh shit."

She jumped up and scurried into the bedroom. Tina emptied her juice glass and gathered all the empty dishes and carried them into the kitchen.

"Just leave it," Charlie told her. "I'll take care of it."

"But your back..." Tina started.

"I'll get it," Charlie insisted. "It'll give me something to do for the rest of the day. Go help her do whatever she's doing."

Tina nodded and disappeared after Rachel.

Mike pushed back from the table and carried his plates to the sink.

"I gotta run, too." he said, lingering and obviously waiting for Tina.

Charlie looked at Sam, who was chewing slowly and reading a sports magazine.

"Well, aren't you going to jump up and run out?" she asked him.

He looked up and shook his head.

"Naw, dude, " he said. "I'm good."

"Hmmm," Charlie said and went back to her toast.

Tina and Rachel bustled out of the bedroom in a loud flurry, talking at each other and passing phones and iPods back and forth. Tina was stuffing things into Rachel's messenger bag, while Rachel was trying to pin her hair up, talk and walk at the same time.

"Have you got everything," she asked Tina, a hair clip clenched in her teeth.

"I think so," Tina said, rifling through the bag and grabbing things Rachel was throwing at her.

"My god, it's not like you're going cross-country," Charlie muttered, watching the chaos.

"Here, and this, too," Rachel said, handing her a cardigan and a pair of sunglasses. "Okay, that's it, I'm good."

Tina nodded and looked at Mike, who scrambled towards her.

"Bye guys," Tina called to Charlie and Sam, waving a hand.

Sam lifted his hand but kept his nose buried in his magazine.

"Bye y'all," Charlie said with a smile and waved.

Mike nodded at them and then scurried after Tina.

Rachel stood in the middle of the room, glancing around, trying to see if she'd forgotten anything.

"Okay, I think I'm good," she said, mostly to herself.

"I know you are, " Charlie said, chuckling. Rachel smirked and came up behind her, wrapping her arms around her from behind. She bent and kissed her on the cheek.

"You going to be okay today?" she asked.

Charlie nodded.

"I'll be fine," she told her.

"Do you want your pain meds?" Rachel asked.

Charlie shrugged.

"Yes or no, baby?" she asked again. "I gotta go."

"No, I think I'm good," she told her.

"Hmm." Rachel said. "I know you are."

She pressed her lips to Charlie's and kissed her firmly. Charlie chuckled happily, sliding her lips and swiping her tongue across Rachel's bottom lip. Rachel hummed and parted her lips, letting Charlie slip it into her mouth, rolling it over hers.

"You guys are making me sick," Sam muttered, not bothering to look up.

Rachel smiled and pulled away but came back and pecked at her lips several more times, humming against her mouth.

Sam just put his head down on the table and groaned.

Charlie tossed her napkin at him.

"I'll check on you," Rachel said, running her finger down Charlie's cheek.

"I'll be here," Charlie told her.

"Don't get in the bathtub," Rachel said.

"I won't, " Charlie said. "I'll wait until you're around to help me."

Another groan from Sam.

Rachel kissed her again quickly

"Love you," she told her.

"Love you back." Charlie answered.

Rachel kissed her cheek loudly.

"Bye Sam," she said as she gathered her keys and phone. She blew a kiss at Charlie and ducked out the door.

Charlie smiled and sighed. Sam grunted.

"Oh, shut up," she said lightly, rolling her eyes at him. "Brother, we need to get you laid."

He whimpered.

**~oOo~**

A/N: A quick update on the fly. Looks like we're on a weekly update basis for the time being. Thank you for reading and thank you for your comments. They're always greatly appreciated.


	37. The City of Angels

The City of Angels

Charlie was foraging around the kitchen, trying to find something that would quench her sugar craving, when she heard voices outside. She waited, expecting to hear Rachel's footsteps bounding up the stairs, but none came. After several minutes, she walked carefully across the room and opened the door. Rachel was standing on the path, her arms wrapped around herself. It looked like she was just staring up at the night sky. Charlie walked back and grabbed the blanket off the couch and then gingerly worked her way down the steps. Her back wasn't feeling too bad, but it wasn't really great yet either. She'd probably pay for the steps later.

Surely Rachel must have heard her footsteps crunching on the gravel, but she didn't respond. Not even when Charlie draped the blanket around her shoulders.

"Hey," Charlie said, concerned now, laying a hand on her shoulder. "What's going on, Rachel?"

Charlie heard her sniffling and saw her brush her hands quickly across her face. She spun and butted her head into Charlie's chest, sending the blanket fluttering to the ground.

"Oh, sweet girl," Charlie said gently, wrapping her arms around her. Rachel instinctively collapsed against her, her face wet with new tears. "Tell me what's wrong. Did I do something?"

"No," she mumbled, finally. "You didn't do anything."

"Then tell me what's wrong," Charlie, completely at a loss and feeling helpless. She was starting to imagine all kinds of wild scenarios.

"Were they mean to you today?" she asked, kissing her on the head.

She nodded.

"Tell me how," Charlie urged, trying to keep her temper in check. "Mean" could have any number of definitions in Rachel's vocabulary. Simply asking her to do something she didn't want to do qualified as much as being mean as name-calling and a whole host of actions really deserving of the term.

"Did they yell?" she asked

Rachel nodded. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Was is it Will?" Charlie asked, her voice gone cold.

Rachel nodded again.

"Fucker," Charlie hissed under breath. She felt Rachel seized up and she stroked a hand up and down her back. She forced herself to calm down so she could keep Rachel calm.

It wasn't the first time Will Schuester had gone off on Rachel about something. Beneath his jovial "everybody's best friend" routine, he had a petty, mean streak, especially when he got frustrated. Sometimes Rachel provoked it and sometimes she didn't, but Charlie really didn't care whether she did or not. It didn't make Will any less of a bully for doing it. Tina usually told her whenever it happened.

"I didn't do anything," Rachel said pitifully. "He was mad at someone else and I just...I was trying to..." she said and started sobbing again. "He told me to 'shut up and read my lines' and said that was my job and I needed to quit thinking I was the 'center of the universe' all the time.'"

That sounded about like a typical Will comment. He took some perverse pleasure in putting his actors in their place it seemed. Right now she'd like to put him somewhere.

"Oh Rachel," Charlie said, hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry. Please, please don't cry."

"I...can't...help...it," she stuttered, her breath coming in hitching staccato gulps now.

"Oh baby, I know," Charlie told her, rocking her her. This was just one of those times. Rachel needed to work through it, tears and all. "I know, it's okay."

"I wanna go home," she said, wailing now.

Oh my god. Charlie's heart felt like it actually twisted in her chest and she was now envisioning herself repeatedly kicking good ole Will in the good ole 'nads for this fiasco.

"Please, Charlie," she said pleading, both her hands fisted in the front of Charlie's shirt. "I just want to go home."

What else could she do?

"Okay, baby," Charlie said, with a deep, pained sigh. "I'll take you home."

Rachel stopped crying almost instantly. Charlie could feel her sniffling against her chest, her fingers clenching and unclenching.

"You will?" she asked quietly as though she wasn't sure what she'd heard correctly. She tucked her lower lip behind her teeth, chewing anxiously.

"Yes," Charlie said, nodding. "If you want to go home, I'll take you home."

"But..." Rachel said, trying to find the words. "Puck's coming."

Charlie laughed.

"So," she said. "I'll call and tell him not to come. It'll be okay, he'll understand."

"But I want to see him," Rachel whined.

Charlie smirked.

"So he'll come later. Rachel," Charlie said, pushing her to arms length and staring her in the face. "Are you playing? Do you want to go home or not?"

Rachel bit her lip and looked undecided.

"Well, yes. I mean, I don't know," she hemmed. "Santana always either says 'no' or talks me out of it."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"No one ever said 'yes' before," she said, the corners of the mouth turning up. "Except you."

"Apparently everyone else knew enough not to fall for it," Charlie said, slightly aggravated. "So am I supposed to talk you out of it, too?"

"I do want to go home, Charlie," she said. "I'm tired of this, I want this project to be finished. I want to just do what I want to do for a change instead of what everyone wants me to do."

"And what do you want to do?" Charlie asked.

Rachel smiled and batted her eyes.

"Just be with you," she said.

"You're with me right now, Rachel," Charlie told her. "I kiss you good morning and good night and sometimes in between, if I'm lucky."

"I know," she said. "But it's like pretend."

"I'm not pretending," Charlie said, teasing her.

She pulled her closed and almost kissed her, but stopped herself and just hugged her instead.

"I know, but it's not the same," she said, "You know what I mean."

"The only thing I know is that you're not crying anymore, I'm cold and I'm going inside," Charlie said. She held out her hand and Rachel closed her fingers around it.

"Oh wait," she said and bent to retrieve the blanket. She threw it over her shoulder and grabbed Charlie's hand again.

"Careful," she told Charlie, walking behind her as she climbed up the steps. At the top of the steps Rachel shook out the blanket and folded it, then went inside, closing the door behind her. She immediately tossed the blanket on the couch and hurried down the hall after Charlie.

"Are you okay?" she asked, coming up behind Charlie and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"God please don't squeeze me," she said, already wincing.

"I'm not going to," Rachel said, laying her face on Charlie's back.

"Yeah, I've done pretty well today," Charlie said, patting Rachel's hands that were clasped over her bellybutton. "Especially considering I couldn't get my leg on the bed yesterday."

"Oh, you remember that," Rachel said, giggling as she listened to Charlie's chuckle rumble through her chest.

"That's right," Charlie told her. "Laugh at my pain."

"It was cute," Rachel said. "In a helpless, pathetic sort-of way."

"Yeah," Charlie said flatly. "Well, that's what I was going for."

"Were you in bed?" Rachel asked, turning her loose, and began pulling off her shirt. "When I came home?"

"No," Charlie said, easing down on the bed. "I was in the kitchen. Why?"

"I just wondered," she said, pulling off her jeans. She dropped them in the floor and kicked them out of the way. She was just wearing a bra and panties. "I wasn't expecting you to, you know, come outside."

"Hmmm," Charlie said, suspiciously. "Do you do that a lot?"

"What?" Rachel asked, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Stand in the yard and cry about something one of these idiots has done or said to you?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"No," Rachel said with a mouthful of toothpaste. "Not a lot."

"But you've done it before?" Charlie asked, wincing. "Is that what you're saying?"

Rachel spit the toothpaste out and rinsed her mouth and spit again. She turned the light out and crawled across the bed, sitting next to Charlie.

"Sometimes," she said. "Maybe a couple of times. I mean, it's not always there."

Rachel's voice trailed off and she looked away from her and down into her lap. She clearly didn't want to answer Charlie's question.

"Oh Rachel," Charlie said, her voice anguished. "Don't tell me that. Why would you do that."

"I'm so... sometimes I can be...," she stammered. "I know I can be melodramatic. I just don't want... when I get upset sometimes it just seems like it's over stuff that's so trivial and silly."

"Oh my god," Charlie said, looking genuinely stricken. "No, come here, Rachel."

Charlie gathered her up and pulled her down against her chest.

"I was serious, Rachel. This is not pretend," Charlie told her. "I don't ever want you to not come to me if you're upset. I don't care what the reason is, do you understand me? God, sweetheart, that just kills me. Please promise me you won't do that anymore."

"Okay," she said easily, almost relieved. "I promise."

"Do you want to go home, Rachel?" Charlie asked her seriously.

"No. I mean, not to quit," she said, looking up at Charlie. "But I would it would be nice for a couple of days."

"We can do that," Charlie said immediately. "I'm serious, Rach. We can do that. Fuck them all, let's go right now."

Rachel laughed and kissed her.

Charlie pulled away, frowning.

"What did you mean when you said no one ever said 'yes' except me?" she asked, her eyes already narrowing.

Rachel sighed.

"Santana talks me out of it or just says 'suck it up' or something like that," Rachel said, hesitantly. "But that's her job, I guess."

"Depends," Charlie said in a menacing tone. "Depends on why you're asking to go home."

Rachel blanched. She didn't want to get anywhere near the Finn incident and that was the last time she'd begged Santana to let her go home.

"Who else told you that you couldn't go home when you asked?" Charlie pressed.

"It doesn't matter," Rachel said, nuzzling against her face. "Not anymore."

Ah, it was the complication. What was it Santana had called him? The giant Berry-sucking leech. This latest revelation didn't surprise her in the least.

Rachel could see Charlie's jaw tightening and heard her exhale sharply. She was thinking about things whether they mattered or not, because that was what Charlie did. Rachel stroked her fingers down the side of Charlie's neck. She followed with soft kisses.

Charlie growled, but it was a good kind of growl.

Soft kisses turned to softly sucking and licking.

"Rachel," she said, groaning. "Normally this is where I'd get all monkey hot and flip you over and do sweet naughty things to you. But you know I can't do that right now, so why are you teasing me like this?"

"Because I can,"Rachel giggled, kissing along her jawline. "And because I can't help it."

She ran her tongue up under Charlie's chin.

"Rachel," Charlie hissed, her fingers flexing into the soft, tawny, golden skin she felt everywhere underneath them.

"We can make this work," Rachel said, putting Charlie's hand on her breast.

Charlie whined and gritted her teeth.

Rachel smiled wickedly at her.

"I'll do all the work," she told her. "You just lay there and smile. I can make this happen."

She brought their lips together in a wet, hard kiss. She didn't waste any time before she was slipping her tongue inside Charlie's mouth, teasing and claiming hers.

Less than an hour ago this girl was breaking her heart over the fact that she was hiding in the front yard and crying because her bully of an AD had yelled at her. Now she was thiscloseto naked and crawling all over her, making her eyes roll back in her head and causing her to forget every third letter of the alphabet. In another thirty minutes time she'd have her naked, trembling and panting out her name while her tongue teased her to a mind-blowing, breathless first orgasm.

Welcome to the Zipper ride that was loving Rachel Berry.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"You're sure Noah was okay with changing his plans?" Rachel asked for the tenth time. She was gripping Charlie's arm and looking over at her, eyes wide and anxious.

"He was fine," Charlie said emphatically. "Don't worry so much. This is supposed to be a relaxing, soothing thing remember?"

"Okay," she said, nodding. "I was worried he might be upset with me."

"Nope," Charlie replied brightly, flipping the pages of her in-flight magazine. "It's all good."

Rachel smiled and turned to watch out the window as the plane made a wide banking turn.

In reality, Noah had pitched something of sputtering swearing fit over having to change plane tickets, rental cars and work schedules, but Charlie knew he would never mention anything to Rachel about it. The truth was that Noah pitched swearing fits if they got his lunch menu wrong so Charlie was used to them.

"I'm so excited," Rachel squeaked, squeezing Charlie's arm and bouncing in her seat. "Aren't you excited?"

Charlie sighed.

"Thrill beyond belief," she said apathetically. This was also the tenth time for this conversation. "Over the moon."

If Rachel was happy, Charlie was happy, but that didn't mean she was going to do handsprings over the thought of spending the next 72 hours in Los Angeles. Rachel had an itinerary that was about fifty items long and there was no way they were going to be able to cover that much ground. Not to mention Rachel waited until just _after_ they had taken off to tell her that they were also going to have dinner with Brittany and Santana that evening – at their house. Any enthusiasm Charlie had mustered instantly fizzled upon hearing that and she hadn't bothered trying to rekindle the spark. Charlie needed loud music, hard liquor and lots of distraction to even think of getting through an entire evening with Santana Lopez.

Rachel simply ignored her lack of enthusiasm. She knew Charlie was doing this just to make her happy and that was more than enough to make up for her lackluster attitude.

"How long has it been since you've been in LA?" Rachel asked.

"Years," Charlie said, shrugging.

If she thought about it she could probably put a date to it, but those memories were part of a time that she pushed down and left undisturbed. She could clearly remember she and Noah loading their meager belongs in his rusty truck early one rainy L.A. morning. Even now she could recall sitting in the cab, holding tightly to Noah's hand, each lost in their own thoughts about what they were doing and where they were going as they made their way away from the city and into the rising sun of the new day. In her heart she knew it was the start of a new and better life for them both and Charlie had never looked back as they drove away.

She felt Rachel's hand slip into hers.

"Thank you," she said quietly. "For doing this."

Charlie smiled and nodded and squeezed her fingers.

The flight was uneventful. Charlie slept fitfully and Rachel entertained herself with her ubiquitous iPod and a stack of fashion magazines. Once they landed, they filed off the crowded flight and threaded their way into the constantly milling crowd that was LAX on a typical busy Saturday.

"Stay close," Charlie told Rachel as she started to wander off to look at the terminal guide. "This place is a madhouse and I have no idea where I'm going in here." Their day had started, quite literally, in the middle of the night, so they could make the three hour drive to Portland to catch an 8 a.m flight and she was already exhausted. The last thing she wanted to do was waste time trying to track down a wayward Rachel in a crowded airport.

"Santana said she got us a car," Rachel told her, walking back over to where she was standing with their luggage. "The driver will meet us by baggage claim. I didn't know if we'd check luggage or not."

"Okay," Charlie said, anxious to get into fresh air after being cooped up on a plane. "I'll follow you."

The metaphor wasn't lost on either of them and they grinned at each other as Charlie gathered up their things. She set off after the little brunette, who was talking animatedly about things they could do for the rest of the afternoon. After walking for what seemed like twenty minutes, Charlie could see the end of the secured entry point and the sign funneling everyone down to baggage claim. Rachel was still talking, but Charlie had long since lost track of the topic and was wondering if she should ask her to backtrack when she heard it.

"Rachel, " a voice called off to her left. "Hey, Rachel, how's it going today?"

Charlie looked up and turned to see an unshaven, rather unkempt, burly man in a hooded sweatshirt shuffling along at a quick pace doing an odd sidestep with a camera up to his face. He was not more than five or six feet away from Rachel.

Where the hell had he come from?

"Hi," she heard Rachel answer brightly. She didn't break her stride or glance in his direction.

Charlie, however, glared. Her first instinct was to quicken her stride and get in between them, but she kept moving at the same pace, a few feet behind Rachel, just watching. He wasn't paying Charlie the slightest bit of attention and probably didn't even realize that the two of them were traveling together.

Rachel didn't seem particularly uncomfortable or threatened, so she'd take her cues from her. She for damned sure didn't like it though.

"Are you finished filming yet, Rachel?" he asked loudly.

Eyes and heads quickly started to swivel in their general direction.

"Not quite," she said pleasantly. "Almost."

"How's Finn?" he asked, getting surprisingly winded.

"I'm hope that he's fine, wherever he is today," she said casually.

"Are you guys a couple, Rachel?" he asked.

Charlie's eyebrow tweaked automatically at the rude question.

Rachel laughed.

"No, we're just friends," she said, reaching the top of the escalator.

"Thanks, Rachel," he called after her as she started to descend.

"Bye now," she said, not looking up at him.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie saw him glance at his camera and then start back toward what she assumed was his original position. She stepped carefully onto the escalator.

At this point, Rachel looked back and smiled at her reassuringly.

"He probably won't be the only one," she said. "Just go with it and we'll walk right though them."

Charlie nodded. She tugged at the brim of the ball cap she was wearing and pushed up her sunglasses.

"You don't have to walk behind me, " she said gently. "You know that, right?"

Charlie smiled.

"I'm fine," she said.

Rachel frowned. She stepped off the escalator and waited for Charlie. She brushed her hand lightly.

"I'm serious," she said, pulling her sunglasses down lower on the bridge of her nose so Charlie could see her smiling brown eyes. "I'm not having you walk five yards behind me whenever we go anywhere."

"Rachel," Charlie said tiredly, "Just get through the airport today and then we'll worry about this. I'm fine. I'm tired and don't want to deal with them anyway. It's probably better they don't even know I'm traveling with you."

Rachel huffed unhappily.

"Look, I wasn't expecting to deal with this," Charlie said truthfully. She'd reached the limit of her patience today. "I don't know why, but I just wasn't. Just let me trail along behind. I really don't mind. Besides, if you keep this up, I'll kiss you on the mouth next time we see one and then we'll stop fucking worry about this issue once and for all. I'm about to that point."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her.

"You're making me all hot with your little mad eyes thing," Charlie said with a smirk. "Get away from me before I drag you into a bathroom stall."

Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed. She pushed her sunglasses up and turned then resumed her cocky little strut toward the exit. Charlie trudged after and watched her hips sway, smiling. She noticed heads turn every so often and sometimes saw people point and murmur.

Stare all you want, boys and girls, Charlie thought to herself. But that's mine. Just sayin'.

Charlie saw the driver holding a sign that said _Berry_ and groaned. Of all the times for Santana not to use something out of her grab-bag of rude nicknames. Even Brokeback would have sufficed. As soon as Rachel approached, two more photographers sprang up from nowhere. The guy upstairs wasn't so bad, but two vying for her attention and talking at her was a bit much for Charlie and she twitched visibly. Her fists tightened around the straps of the bags she was carrying and her jaw clenched.

Once again, Rachel was pleasant and answered the occasional softball question, but she kept moving, following closely behind the driver the whole time. Charlie kept closing the distance between them until she was walking directly behind Rachel. At that point, the driver turned and put his arm out to stop her.

"Excuse me, Miss," he said, but Rachel put her hand on his arm.

"She's with me," she said quietly.

"Sorry, Miss," he said and moved away his hand away.

"Hey, who are you," the photographer closest to her asked. "Are you anybody?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and ignored him.

They moved through the automatic doors to the concourse and Charlie was thankful to see that the photographs didn't follow them. They followed their driver to a sleek Town Car and he immediately moved to take the luggage from Charlie.

"I'm sorry, Miss," he apologized again. "I didn't realize you all were together. I would have taken all this for you sooner."

"Not a problem," she said graciously, handing him the pieces one at a time. "Thank you very much. What's your name?"

"Raymond," he told her, clearly somewhat taken aback by the inquiry.

"Thank you, Raymond." she said

He nodded at her and waited until she stepped clear to close the trunk.

The photographers were gone, but now Rachel was surrounded by a group of what Charlie took to be fans. She was signing autographs, posing for cheesy, smiling cellphone pictures and chatting. Charlie hung back by the car and watched patiently. Raymond stood a few feet away, his arms folded across his chest.

Charlie heard his phone go off and he stepped to the rear of the car to answered it. Charlie wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it.

"Yes, ma'am, " he said, nodding. "No ma'am, no trouble to speak of. Yes, ma'am, she does have a plus one. Angry? I really couldn't say, ma'am. Miss Berry is signing autographs at the moment. Yes, ma'am, I understand. I'll make sure of it. Thank you , ma'am."

Charlie could guess who that was and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Rachel sing-songed after about ten minutes. "Sorry everyone, gotta go. We're late already. Thank you."

Charlie let Rachel get in first and then followed her and Raymond closed the door after .

Rachel settled in the seat and fastened her seat belt. Charlie did the same. Raymond got behind the wheel and moved the car smoothly away from the curb. Rachel took the opportunity to lean across Charlie's lap and roll down the window as she smiled broadly at the group of excited fans. She waved at them with one hand while her other hand braced high against Charlie's thigh, squeezing. They squealed happily and waved back. Rachel chuckled and then rolled the window up and brushed heavily against Charlie as she sat back again.

So far, that was the brightest spot in Charlie's return to the City of Angels.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Hey bitches," Santana yelled into the phone after telling Rachel to put the call on speaker. "Welcome to LA LA land."

"Hello Santana," Rachel said, rolling her eyes.

"Welcome home, Lucky Charms," she said. "Does it feel good to be back in the real world again?"

"To be honest," Rachel said. "It feels very surreal. Was it always this noisy and... gray?"

"Ah, you'll get used to it," Santana told her, "We'll get all that clean air out of your lungs and rub you up against a few random weirdos and stray, mumbling homeless people and you'll be wondering why you ever left."

Rachel laughed.

"I don't know about that," she said.

"Tell Fabray to get that goddamned scowl off her face," Santana said. "Didn't anyone ever tell her that it would stay that way if she did it long enough? Oh wait, too late. Never mind. "

Charlie rolled her eyes and muttered "Bitch" under breath. Rachel didn't know if she'd ever heard Charlie even say that word before.

"I heard that. Be nice, Brokeback, or should I call you "AchingBack?" Santana purred. "Besides, I sent you a present."

"What's that?" Rachel asked, immediately excited and looking around in the car.

"Have they been good, Raymond?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Santana," he said, smiling into the rear view mirror.

"Really good?" she said. "No sneaky stuff even?"

"No Miss S., " he said. "I watched like you said and they've been very good."

Charlie scoffed and Rachel looked confused.

"Ladies, this is Raymond," she said. "My driver."

"Uh, yeah," Charlie muttered.

"No, not 'your' driver," Santana said, chuckling. "I'll try again and speak more slowly for you, Chuckles. This is Raymond, my driver. As in, my personal driver. As in, he drives me and Brittany everywhere. As in, do you really need me to keep explaining this to you?"

"No," Rachel said, smiling broadly. A personal driver – this was a new addition to Santana's bag of tricks. She immediately reached over to take Charlie's hand. "No, we've got it. Thank you, Santana."

Charlie was considerably less impressed.

"Anything to keep my 43rd and 72nd most important clients happy," she said.

Charlie rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She could have driven them herself and she didn't need Santana Lopez's permission to tell her when it was and wasn't okay to touch Rachel.

"Alrighty, sounds like somebody needs a fucking nap," Santana said. "Don't be dragging her cranky ass over to dinner if she's still like that later, Berry. Brit will be just as happy with just your little hyper-annoying solo self. "

"We'll be there." Rachel said, frowning at Charlie. "We're looking forward to it."

"Of course you are," Santana said. "You'll love it. I've made barbeque just for you, Rachel."

"Whatever you made will be fine," Rachel said, not rising to the bait.

Santana sighed. These two were clearly going to be no fun today.

"Seriously Berry, burp her or bathe her or feed her or fuck her, whatever it takes, " she said.

"Shut up, Santana," Charlie snapped. She took the phone out of Rachel's hand and disconnected the call. She literally had to stop herself from throwing it out the window. Instead, she turned it off and placed in gently back in Rachel's hand.

"Sorry," she muttered. "She goes too far sometimes. It gets old."

Rachel put the phone in her purse, trying not to think of the multitude of angry messages she would have from Santana.

"Raymond, how much longer?" she asked quietly.

"At least 45 minutes with mid-day traffic like this, Miss," he told her, meeting her gaze in the rear view mirror.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at him.

She reached over and ran her hand up the back of Charlie's neck, ruffling her fingers into her hair. Charlie sighed. Rachel dropped her hand and rubbed it back and forth across her back.

"Are you trying to burp me?" she asked.

Rachel smiled.

"Just working my way down the list," she told her. "Whatever it takes."

She felt Charlie relax and she tugged on her, pulling her over against her shoulder, putting her arm around her.

"I know you're doing this for me," she said. "I know this is hard for you and that you don't want to be here."

"If you're here," She told her. "This is where I have to be. If you were here without me, I'd be miserable."

"So instead you're going to be miserable _with _me?" she asked, somewhat teasing.

"Baby, I'm just tired," she said. "I don't do Santana very well tired, that's all."

This wasn't about Santana and Rachel knew it.

"The photographers upset you, " she said, kissing her cheek softly. "I know they did. It's okay to say that."

"They surprised me," she told her, truthfully. "I don't know if they upset me. I haven't really processed it yet I guess."

"Okay," Rachel said, "It's a weird experience. You can get unnerved by it. Sometimes I still do. I should have thought to say something about that. Weekends usually find them hanging around."

Rachel stroked her hair.

"They didn't bother you. You weren't scared or angry and I could tell, so I think I'm probably okay with what happened."

"You don't feel okay with it to me," she said softly "Why is that?"

"I shouldn't have been walking behind you," she told her, honestly. " My first instinct is always to protect you. It was hard when people rushed up at you like that and I didn't see it coming. It feels like when you almost have an accident. Your whole body sort of tenses up and hurts for awhile after. It's like that."

She kissed her forehead.

"Part of me feels...I guess.. guilty," she admitted reluctantly. "Because I let them get that close to you without realizing. That scares me."

"You don't have to feel like that." she told her. "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

"This time," she said very quietly. "I'm not going to walk behind you like that anymore. I thought it was okay, but it's not. That's all."

Rachel hugged her.

"Good," she said. "I don't want you to either. Now, why don't you put your head in my lap and go to sleep for bit? "

Charlie shook her head.

"Come on," Rachel teased. "You know you want to." She let Rachel loosen her lap belt and tipped over into her lap. She was sure she wouldn't fall asleep but she closed her eyes anyway. She didn't open them again until she felt Rachel shaking her shoulder gently.

"Come on, sweetie," she said, eagerly. "Wake up. We're here. Home sweet home."

Raymond pulled their luggage out of the trunk for them as Rachel fished her garage door opener out her purse and pushed the button. The door nearest to them rose slowly. He set their bags inside the garage for them. Rachel tried to tip him, but he wouldn't accept it. Charlie followed Rachel into the garage and watched the door close again.

"Let me show you," she said, tugging on Charlie's hand.

"Let's take this stuff," Charlie suggested. "I'm too tired to come back down and get it."

Rachel nodded and picked up her rolling case.

"No, here, take these," Charlie suggested, handing her the smaller carry on bags.

Rachel shook her head.

"Your back is better," she said, "Let's not tempt fate. In fact, just leave it. I'll come back and get it."

Charlie opened her mouth to protest, but Rachel grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs. She paced anxiously in the foyer while Rachel retrieved their bags.

Rachel had a beautiful town home in a fourplex unit on a residential street in Studio City. Despite the fact that it was suspiciously neat, the spacious interior was very decidedly Rachel Berry. She pulled Charlie by the hand from room to room and finally out onto her rooftop patio, which had a stunning view of the city.

"See," she said, excitedly, wrapping her arms around Charlie. "I can lay out here at night and see stars, too. Granted, they're not right on top of you and they don't go on forever, but still."

Charlie smiled at her.

"It's beautiful, Rachel," she told her, truthfully. "It's very... you."

Rachel grinned happily.

"But it's so freaking huge," Charlie continued.

Rachel sighed.

"It wasn't just me when I bought it," she said. "Everything happened so fast with the movie and all, I haven't really had time to think about looking for something smaller."

"Oh yeah," Charlie said. "I like to forget about that part."

"Yeah," Rachel said, biting her lip. "Me, too."

Rachel turned Charlie loose and tugged on her shirt, pulling her back inside the house.

"Let's take these bags upstairs, " Charlie suggested.

"Alright," Rachel agreed.

They wrangled their luggage up another flight of stairs and stowed them in Rachel's bedroom.

"I thought it would be pink." Charlie said, looking around. "I really did." Rachel's bedroom was done in hues of lavender and silver-blue.

"Can I?" Charlie asked, pointing at the bed.

Rachel laughed.

"Of course," she said.

Charlie pulled off her ball cap. She toed off her shoes and stripped off her long-sleeved shirt and fell back on the bed. It was as comfortable as it look. It also smelled liked Rachel. She rolled into the closest pillow and breathed in deeply. Rachel watched her and smiled. She pulled off her shoes and crawled up the mattress and over Charlie, staring down at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Charlie said, frowning up at her. Impulsively, she rose up and kissed her. She wrapped her arm around her waist and pulled Rachel down on top of her, never losing contact with her mouth. She pulled her lips away slowly.

"That's the first time I've ever kissed you in your house. In your bed." she said with an easy smile.

"Believe me, that's something that's not lost on me, " Rachel said, swallowing thickly. "When I first came home, I couldn't think of anything else except you being here with me like this."

"Hmmm," Charlie said, smirking at her.

"I wanted this so badly," Rachel told her.

Charlie watched her eyes as she spoke. She felt badly that she hadn't come sooner.

"Every night I'd just be here thinking about it. Oh, and this isn't the same room where..." Rachel said, her eyes flitting around nervously. "Where, you know... I've never, here..."

"Never?" Charlie teased.

Rachel shook her head.

"Well not with anyone... I mean, you know." she said bashfully. "I mean when we talked on the phone.. and I... sometimes we'd..."

"Ohh," Charlie said, pursing her lips. "That's all very good to know."

"I mean, I had moved out into my own room a long time...ago," she said, her eyes darted away again. "I'm just going to stop talking now."

Charlie laughed.

"I seriously doubt that," she said.

Charlie reached up and ran her fingers through Rachel's thick chestnut hair. She had left it curly because it was so early when they left that she didn't want to bother straightening it. Charlie loved it. It was one of her _things_. Whenever Rachel wore it like this Charlie stared and touched it constantly.

Rachel laughed self-consciously.

"What are you doing?" she said scolding.

"I'm sorry, " Charlie said, shaking her head. "I was just thinking. I got lost for a little bit."

"Where?" Rachel asked. "Where did you get lost?"

"In you, sweetheart." Charlie said. "Just thinking about you and me and us being here. What time do we have to be at Casa de Dracula?"

"Eight-ish," she said. "Why?"

"Just wondering," she said. "Trying to weigh all my options."

"Which are?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," she told her. "You tell me. You're the one with the itinerary as tall as you are. What do you want to do this afternoon?"

"It doesn't seem very important at the moment," she remarked.

"Rachel," Charlie said, frowning at her. "Don't do that. If you let me sleep for two hours, I promise we can do whatever you want and then go have a charming dinner with Brittney and Santana. I'll even make an effort to rise above cordial and be pleasant."

"I'll take that deal," she said quickly. "But only if I can nap with you."

"Of course," Charlie told her.

"Naked?" Rachel asked, tweaking her brow.

"Is there any other way?" Charlie said laughing, holding up her arms so Rachel could pull off her shirt.

**~oOo~**


	38. The Streets Where You Live

A/N: This latest installment is a monster. Seriously, it is waaaay long – I actually had to force myself to stop writing it. I find that fact both terrifying and awesome and, in the end, hope it is worthy of your time – as always I look forward to feeling your love... or loathing, as the case may be. Regardless, thank you once again for reading, reviewing and just hanging in with it.  
>This installment has been brought to you mostly by Nsaids, a general mad on at the overall suckiness of a certain television series and Allure magazine, featuring among other things, awesome ItalianJewish hair. Yes, Charlie would approve. Also, hijinxs and magick.

On The Streets Where You Live

Rachel rang the door bell, bracing herself. She expecting the door to blast open and Brittany to immediately appear to scoop her up off the ground like she normally did. Instead, they waited.

"Oh gee, they're not home," Charlie said, shifting her feet. "Maybe another time. Let's go."

She turned quickly and Rachel scoffed, grabbing her arm.

"Stop it," she said, pulling on her roughly. Charlie winced and frowned. "You promised me, remember."

They heard muffled conversation from inside.

"See," Rachel said, squinting at Charlie, who rolled her eyes. "Seriously, pleasant."

Rachel pointed a finger at her sternly. It was all Charlie could do to keep from laughing out loud. Then she half-lidded her eyes and smiled at her, moving closer against her.

"Scold me again, Rachel," she said, dropping her voice. "I like that."

"God, stop looking at me like that," Rachel hissed, turning her back on her. Charlie stepped up against her and Rachel nudged her back with her shoulder. "Stop it."

Charlie giggled and bent down and kissed her neck. Rachel shrugged her off, hard. Charlie slid a hand under Rachel's skirt and cupped her ass. Rachel squeaked and jumped.

"Quit," she hissed, smacking Charlie's hand away. Charlie put it right back and teased her fingers across the crotch of Rachel's underwear. "Charlie, stop that, right now."

Rachel elbowed her hard and Charlie coughed and stepped back.

God what in the hell were they doing?

Charlie was now standing right up against her and nuzzling against her shoulder and snaking her hands around her waist. Rachel kicked at the door.

It swung open and Santana stared at them.

"Nah, they're still here," she yelled over her shoulder. "Making out on the goddamned porch like horny teenagers."

Rachel laughed weakly and Charlie scowled.

"Sorry," Santana said, stepping back. "We're running late." she offered with a shrug.

They all stared at each other.

"Do you need a formal invitation now Berry? " Santana said, raising her brows. "Okay then, please come the fuck in the house."

Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes. She patted Santana on the cheek and she brushed past her. Santana gawked at her like she'd lost her goddamned mind.

"Hey Brokeback, welcome to..."

Charlie grunted, then shoved the wine bottle she was holding at her and followed after Rachel.

"... the City of Angels," Santana finished through clenched teeth, slamming the door shut. "Bitches."

Still no goddam fun.

Charlie walking into the kitchen to find Brittany hugging Rachel fiercely like a favorite doll. Rachel was red-faced, but smiling.

"Save some hugs for me, Brit," Charlie said, smiling hoping to distract her into dropping Rachel. It worked. She squealed, put Rachel down and launched herself at Charlie.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but it was too late.

"Quinn," Brittany said, excitedly. "Oh look at you."

Brittany threw her arms around Charlie hard. Charlie grunted in pain and winced.

Rachel closed her eyes and grimaced sympathetically.

Quinn put her arms around Brittany, glad to see her, but mostly trying to leverage the excited girl into a less painful bear-hug than the current death-grip she had on her.

"Hey Brit," Charlie hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm so glad to see you."

Brittany shook her happily and then lifted up. Charlie actually felt tears forming.

God, make it stop.

"Turn the poor girl loose, B.," Santana said, moving quickly upon seeing Charlie's anguished expression. "She's still pretty fragile, baby."

Brittany turned her loose and beamed at her. Charlie nodded and forced a tight smile on her face.

"Come on, B.," Santana said, taking the blonde by the arm. "Come in here and let's finish these snacks and give them a minute to regroup, okay."

"Sure San," Brittany said. She jumped up and kissed Charlie on the cheek and then followed Santana.

Charlie waited until she was out of earshot and then groaned, leaning forward with her hands on her thighs. Rachel had her arm around her waist.

"What can I do?"she asked.

Charlie shook her head, breathing hard.

"Shoot me," she grunted. "No, wait, that would make Lopez too fucking happy."

"How about some ice?" she suggested.

"Maybe," she said, swallowing hard.

Rachel walked into the kitchen like she lived there, probably because she'd been there dozens of times and rummaged in the freezer. She found a bag of frozen vegetables and then opened a drawer and pulled out a dish towel and wrapped the bag inside.

"Are we good?" Santana asked, concerned.

"We will be," Rachel said, nodding. "It'll just take a minute."

Rachel walked back to Charlie and pushed her into the living room. She eased her into a club chair and put the ice pack behind her.

"Ow, ow, " Charlie fussed, unhappily.

Rachel pulled it out and mashed it around a bit and put it back again.

"Better now?" she asked.

Charlie eased into it and winced but stayed. She nodded.

"Okay," she said, relaxing. Rachel sat on the arm of the chair and rubbed her neck

"Death by Brittany," Charlie said and laughed slightly.

"Yeah, well," Rachel said, nodding. "I know the feeling. At least she didn't pick you up."

"Like hell, she tried," muttered Charlie. "I saw stars."

Santana came in and looked at them. Rachel smiled and Charlie glared.

"Is she on pain meds today?" Santana asked.

"No, _she_ isn't, Nurse Wretched, " Charlie sniped.

Rachel shook her head.

"Good, here," Santana handed Charlie a glass. "Cuervo, it'll cure what ails you."

"Thanks," Charlie muttered and drained the glass in one gulp. Rachel gasped and Santana laughed.

"Another?" she asked.

"Yes," Charlie said,

"No," Rachel said.

"Uh yeah, okay, " Santana smirked, "I'll let you two work that out. Just let me know what Rachel finally decides."

She walked a few steps away and Charlie heard it – the unmistakable sound of a whip cracking.

"Fu..." Charlie started, but Rachel got right up in her face.

"Don't even," Rachel said, quirking her brow. "You promised."

Charlie sulked quietly, wishing for another good slug of tequila. Maybe two.

Between the cool of the ice pack and the burn of the liquor, Charlie quickly felt much better. Almost good even, all things considered. Rachel ran her hand up her neck into her hair and Charlie purred happily. Rachel chuckled. She tugged Charlie's head back and leaned down and kissed her. She could taste the tequila on her lips and traced her tongue over them lightly, savoring it.

Charlie's laugh rumbled in her chest.

Rachel sucked against her top lip and pulled away.

"I'm sure if you want some tequila, Santana will give you some," Charlie teased.

Rachel smiled and nuzzled against her face.

"I like it better this way.," she told her. "You're making me very happy."

"If we can leave now, " Charlie offered. "I'd be glad to make you even happier."

"If we stay and you behave," Rachel countered, "I'll be glad to make you even happier in the car on the way home."

Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"Wicked hot car sex," she said softly. "That's your thing."

"So you don't like it?" Rachel asked, her eyes wide.

"Of course I like it," Charlie teased, smiling. "I'm just saying. That's one of _your _things."

Rachel chuckled softly.

"You're one of my things," she said, biting her lip.

"Kiss me," Charlie said.

"Now why would I do that?" Rachel asked,

"Cause I want you to," Charlie told her. "And because you know you want to."

"Hmmm," Rachel mused. "You're right."

She bent and kissed her sweetly.

"Hell yeah," Santana said, breaking the mood. "She's fine. They're sitting in here playing kissy-face."

"Goddamn it," Charlie muttered under her breath.

Rachel smacked her lightly in the back of the head.

Santana sat a tray of appetizers down on the table in front of them and piled down on the couch.

"So ladies," she said, "Besides each other, what have you two done today?"

Rachel launched into a laundry list of the places they'd been that afternoon. Santana's eyes glazed over and Charlie smirked. Brittany trailed in and she handed Rachel a glass of wine. Rachel took it without slowing a beat.

She put a cold bottle of beer in Charlie's hand and Charlie smiled happily.

"Thank you, B.," she said and Brittany bent and kissed her on the top of the head. Charlie beamed at Santana who looked less than pleased.

"Maybe you'd like to sit in an actual chair, Berry?" Santana suggested. "We do have others."

Rachel smiled and moved over to the couch opposite of Santana, trying to ignore the scowl on Charlie's face.

"Well, I want to sit next to Quinn," Brittany announced and moved over to the couch in between Rachel and Charlie's chair

"Great," Santana snarked, "Now are we all done playing musical chairs?"

Brittany nodded and Rachel and Charlie both drank their response.

"Have you read any of those scripts I've been sending you," Santana asked Rachel pointedly.

"No business," Brittany said in a scolding tone.

"Just a little," Santana said, holding up two fingers to Brittany. "Just for two minutes, I promise. Well?"

Rachel frowned.

"Not really," she finally admitted with a shrug. "I mean, I've look at a few...no. I really haven't."

"Why not?" Santana pressed.

"I don't know, Santana," Rachel said, reluctantly. "I haven't had all that much time and I don't know what I want to do next."

Santana immediately shifted her eyes unhappily to Charlie, who smiled.

"Okay, so what's your next grand plan, Dudley Dolittle?" Santana asked, trying to force one of them to show their hand.

"Santana," Rachel said, shaking her head.

"I have to go home," Charlie offered, just throwing it out there mostly to shut Santana up. She knew Santana was shit-stirring, but it had to be said eventually.

Rachel turned and looked at her. Charlie flashed her eyes at her and Rachel frowned. She wasn't surprised, but she was surprised that Charlie would give in to Santana.

"I have some things I need to do," she explained. "I pretty much need to see what kind of mess they've made of everything."

"So I guess that means Rachel will be coming home, too, then? " Santana pressed smugly. "But which home?"

"That's up to Rachel," Charlie said, looking at Rachel.

"Well, I think Rachel should go with Quinn," Brittany said, glaring at Santana.

"She's not Quinn, sweetie," Santana corrected gently. "And Rachel's not..."

"She can call me whatever she wants, " Charlie interrupted, smiling at the blonde. "It's all good, B."

"See," she told Santana, who just smiled and nodded. "And I don't want any more movie talk. It makes everyone upset."

"Brit, I agree, "Rachel nodded. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I started a new dance class, " she told them excitedly.

"Tell us about that, Brit," Charlie said, nodding. "That sounds fun."

Brittany launched into a vivid description of her latest dance class, complete with demonstrations. Rachel couldn't resist and soon they were both moving the coffee table out of the way and Brittany was patiently teaching Rachel her newest moves after both Santana and Charlie begged off. Rachel was pretty much hopeless but delighted in being the center of attention and soon went for the silly rather than making a serious effort. She had everyone laughing by the time dinner was ready.

She took Charlie's hand and pulled her up from the chair and looped her arm around her waist.

"About what I said to Santana," Charlie said.

Rachel put her finger against Charlie's lips and shook her head.

"Later," she told her, kissing her lightly.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie and Santana sat on opposite sides of the patio, staring at each other.

They spent their dinner sniping back and forth at each other.

Charlie was sure she had a bruise on her forearm the shape of Rachel's fingers.

Santana's shin still throbbed from Brittany connecting with it under the table so often.

They'd been banished to the patio to "talk" while Rachel and Brittany cleared away the table and did the dishes.

From inside the house they could hear Rachel and Brittany. They were running around doing what sounded like anything but cleaning, talking and laughing with each other. After a particularly loud squealing fit followed by Rachel's loud caterwauling, they both found themselves starting to shake their heads and smile. Finally, they just laughed.

"So what did you have to promise, Berry?" Santana asked, her eyes flashing.

"That I would rise above cordial and be pleasant," she told her, smirking. "You?"

"That I wouldn't only talk about business, be really mean, or make Rachel cry," she said, shrugging, ticking each item off on her fingers. "I get that last one a lot."

"Oh, and I'm not allowed to say the 'F' word," Charlie added.

"Fuck?" Santana asked.

Charlie shook her head and leaned in. Santana leaned forward to meet her.

"Finn," Charlie whispered.

"Ah, gotcha," Santana said, nodding. "Useless pasty mutherfu..."

"Santana?" Brittany called from the kitchen.

"Yes?" she answered dutifully.

"Nothing, baby," Brittany said. "It was just quiet out there."

She and Rachel giggled loudly.

Charlie and Santana both scoffed and rolled their eyes. The spell momentarily broken, they went back to staring at each other.

"She said this was all your idea?" Santana remarked, sipping her beer. "This trip."

Charlie nodded.

"That's true, it was, " she said, rolling her beer bottle between her palms. "She'd had a bad day."

"You could have given her a cookie," Santana remarked. "She would have been happy with that.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"She needed... something to feel good about. Something that wasn't all about, well, me, for a change."

"Face it Chuckles, she is all about you," Santana said dismissively. "But, I'll admit it, I was hella surprised.

Charlie gave a small smile.

"I just hate the way they break her down sometimes," Charlie said. "Maybe it's as much about sticking it to them as it is pleasing her."

"Not all of them are like that," Santana offered helpfully. "This is a pretty... it's a lot of testosterone and Rachel's the only female lead. That's a situation that's just hard. I really believe she'll benefit in the long run, but, between you and I, if I had it to do over..."

Santana shook her head and looked away out into the yard.

"Don't beat yourself up," Charlie said. "I mean... that's what I'm here for."

Santana laughed.

"I don't think you've failed her," Charlie offered.

Santana scoffed.

"Well, of course I haven't fucking failed her," she said as though the notion was absurd, which is was. "There are a couple of moments though. Let's just say I'll have to bide my time and wait. Payback is, well, me."

Charlie wondered if either of those centered around the "F" word. She certainly hoped so because she liked the idea of Cruella quietly plotting revenge against the Pillbury Slow Boy.

"Since we're being candid, I sometimes worry if it wasn't for me if she would have maybe not been so compliant, maybe would have fought back more, " Charlie told her.

"Don't give yourself too much credit there, Blondie," Santana said with a loud laugh. "She may have you fooled, but trust me when I tell you, she still gives them plenty of fight. My phone still blows up on the regular. Rachel's not a walkover. It's just not in her to be one. She's more focused, maybe even a little more mature, but she's still a handful for any director. And that mouth..."

Charlie had to admit she felt better hearing that. Finding Rachel quietly crying over work and knowing now that she had been keeping things hidden from her had unnerved her. She couldn't help but wonder what more might have happened and if she was the cause since Rachel was trying to "behave."

"So, do you hate it?" Santana asked, her eyes softer. "Being here?"

Charlie sighed. She wasn't sure where she really stood with Santana. They certainly weren't friends and she honestly wasn't sure if they ever could be. She wasn't someone she would seek to confide in and yet she always felt strangely comfortable talking to her about her relationship with Rachel. Maybe it was because beneath all the bluster and swagger, she felt that Santana had Rachel's back and her best interest at heart.

She heard Brittany talking loudly in the kitchen and Rachel trying to talk over her.

Or maybe it was just because of Brittany.

"It's just three days," Charlie said, watching Santana closely, looking for clues beyond the mask to read her.

Santana nodded, her face placid, her eyes giving her nothing.

"Honestly, I'm... indifferent at this point. But I love her," Charlie said, being uncharacteristically unguarded. "And she loves it."

Charlie shrugged.

Santana smiled tightly, understanding. She would be living in an igloo selling squid for bait and designer hat wear if that's where Brittany wanted to be.

"First of all, we both know this isn't 'just three days,' so let's just stop with that nonsense right out of the gate, shall we?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

Charlie's first reaction was to pop off, but she waited to see where she was going.

"Just... try and go with it a little bit," Santana said, coaxing. "If you take the time to look, it's not all bad here. I'm sure there's air and green things somewhere if you must have that shit"

"I know, it's just... very, very different," Charlie said.

"Christ Blondie," Santana scoffed, "You live in a wilderness like fucking Sasquatch. Everything's different. Iowa's a veritable hotbed of industry and sin by comparison."

Charlie's hackles raised instinctively.

"I've lived here, Cruella," Charlie sniped back. "I know what it's like."

"You lived here for 10 minutes a hundred years ago in a broke-ass unhappy moment in your life," Santana told her, pulling no punches. "No, you haven't lived here. You've been here on your way to somewhere else. It's a bad footprint, that's all. Take another step, Q."

"Don't pretend you know me, " Charlie hissed slowly, her eyes shifting quickly to the house.

"I don't have to pretend," Santana said easily, not phased by Charlie's vacillating mood. "I do know you. I may not know all the fine details, but I do know you. And I know that kills you, too."

She smirked.

Charlie glared and pulled hard on her beer. If she had more beer and took a drink every time Santana was right, she might pass out pretty quickly and she wouldn't have to listen or admit it anymore She could use another tequila about now. She'd risk the hangover and Rachel's wrath.

Santana shifted her shoulders and leaned in again. Charlie's fingers tightened around her beer.

"Look, Rachel told me about the airport," she said, cautiously. "About the paps turning up."

Charlie raised her eyes, her guard deploying instantly.

"That was just a taste, just barely one at that," Santana told her. "That part of all this is not going to go away. You know that, right?"

"Yeah," Charlie said, her jaw set.

Here's where Santana motives got fuzzy.

"So, here's what I'm thinking, Blondie. Maybe you let a little of the old Quinn step up," Santana suggested. "You know, when you get... crowded. "

Again, Santana gave her that quirk of a sideways smile and shifted her eyes.

Charlie pursed her lips.

"For reals, the Quinn Fabray I knew would shred people like that over her morning cereal and never bat an eye and then she'd chew with a fucking smile."

Charlie chuckled.

"Like I said, chica, " Santana said, sipping. "Like it or not, I know you. And Quinn Fabray, she was born for this shit."

Santana scooted her chair forward. Charlie tensed up, but forced herself to stay where she was instead of moving back like she wanted.

"Listen up, Q, I know you don't trust me," she said, putting her cards out face up for a change. "That's cool, situation was reversed, I wouldn't trust me either. You see it puts money in my pocket, so I get that. But you gotta believe me when I tell you. Rachel is different."

Charlie grunted.

"She's like hives sometimes. She irritates the ever-loving piss out me, always has, actually. Mostly because that mouth runs on energizer bunny mode, she won't listen for shit and she thinks she knows goddamned everything. She can be spoiled and selfish and rude and stubborn as all fuck for no reason." Santana explained, her tone sincere. "But at the end of the day, she's family. Maybe not blood, but still family. I don't fuck around when it comes to family. Yes, I make her do things she doesn't want to because, well, she needs someone to do that sometimes because she just can't get out of her own fucking amazing way. Someone who doesn't coddle her and cower when she pitches a foot-stomping fit or put up with her propensity for endless whiny bullshit. Someone to just pull her out of herself, tell her to seriously shut the fuck up and just do it."

In spite of herself, Charlie found herself nodding in agreement with everything she said. She didn't know if Santana knew her like she claimed, but she for damned sure knew Rachel.

"But as fucking awesome as I am, even I can only do so much," Santana said seriously. "What Berry really needs, when the lights fade and the cameras turn off, is someone who just loves her. Just fucking loves _her_ – not who she is or what she has or what she can do for them or their career or their ego. Someone who just...loves... her. Loves her so much that they would rather just lay down and fucking die if they couldn't be with her. Rachel has never had _anyone_ to do that for her," Santana said quietly. "And she deserves that."

Charlie swallowed hard.

"And now there's you." Santana said, catching Charlie's gaze and holding it fiercely. Charlie looked away first, blinking rapidly. She dug her nails into her palm. Fuck if she'd cry and give Santana the goddamned satisfaction.

Santana chuckled, shaking her head.

"Quinn fucking Fabray. The Ice Quinn," Santana said, her tone hushed and incredulous, as though she was still trying to wrap her head around it all.

"There was a time that it would have made my entire fucking life to pound your snotty, condescending, Cheerio ass into the turf – just one time," Santana told her, her eyes sparkling and almost wistful. " I won't lie and be all fluffy about it because there are days I still want to do that. You're still smug and you just have that... gah...that look that you get. I don't know what it is, but I just wanna slap it off your face...repeatedly... with my fist."

Charlie smirked. She knew that feeling.

"Oh yeah, you're really close to making it right now," Santana said, looking at her hard, then exhaling and gritting her teeth.

"But for some reason, apparently because God hates me, your smug, irritating karma crossed paths with Berry's smug, irritating karma and this epic drunken wilderness karmic orgy ensued and now I'm totes stuck with you. At least until Rachel comes to her senses or you fuck it up, and frankly, Fabray, all my money is on you because Berry just isn't that fucking stupid. See, like that 'going home' nonsense. Yeah, keep going with that, Dudley Dofuckthisshitup."

Charlie smiled.

"You're like that sanctimonious, obnoxious, wall-eyed cousin who smells like hot plastic and talks incessantly about their saltwater aquarium that everyone avoids at reunions," she scoffed. 'I have to speak to you, but I damned sure don't want to and I'll be fucked if I don't get stuck sitting next to you every... goddamned... time."

"Funny," Charlie said, 'I feel exactly the same way about you."

They grinned at each other.

Santana snapped out of it first.

"So Brokeback," she said, leaning back away from her. "I'm telling you all this because _you're_ too dim to get out of _your_own goddamned way and get it on your own. Put that on the list of the the things you and Berry have in common besides, let's see...oh yeah, nothing."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"So, alls I'm saying is give the little DorkBerry a goddamned break,okay? Find some way to make this work here, even if it is just for three days. If nothing else, it'll make her little Leprechaun face light up the way it does when she gets all happy and shit. She rocks that look pretty well."

Santana held out her beer bottle and shrugged lightly. Charlie tapped it with hers and they both sipped, back to staring at each other again.

"And let her hold your fucking hand in the car for God's sake," Santana sniped, teasing. "What kind of heartless monster are you?"

Charlie smirked. Apparently Rachel had been tattling on her.

"You best be knowing she tells Brit everything," Santana said, quirking her brow. "I mean everything, if you get me.

Charlie huffed and sloshed beer at Santana who smirked.

"Don't be wasting that," she said lightly. "You don't generate that much fucking income to be wasting good beer like that."

"You're starting to sound like Puck," Charlie said, tweaking her eyebrow and pushing what she knew was a hot button.

"Fuck!" Santana said loudly. "God, don't mention that name in my presence, woman. Out of our fucking minds, that's all I can say about it."

Charlie choked on her beer and laughed

"But look where it fucking got us," Santana exclaimed loudly. "She who laughs last, Puckerman"

They clinked their beer bottles again and both smiled.

"I wonder if it makes him break out in a cold, dick-shriveling sweat at night when he realizes that the two best women in his life now both sleep with hotter women than he does? "

Charlie grinned.

"We could always call him and ask him," Charlie suggested.

Santana spewed beer and laughed.

"Imma get some more beer," Santana said, rolling up out of her chair. Charlie sat back and closed her eyes, trying not to think of anything else Rachel might have been sharing with Brittany.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Do you think they've killed each other?" Rachel asked, trying to peek out to the patio.

"They won't, don't worry," Brittany said, knowingly. "San promised me."

"Charlie promised me," Rachel said, nodding.

She and Brittany bumped fists.

The last time I looked they were sitting and glaring at each other, " Brittany said. "San can stare for hours. She practices being intimidating."

"Yes, she can be quite fierce," Rachel admitted. "But Charlie can hold her own though."

"Santana is going to help her," Brittany said, taking dishes out of Rachel's hands. Rachel frowned.

"Help her?" she said, hesitantly. "Help her how?"

"Just to deal with everything," Brittany said, leaning back on the counter and looking at Rachel.

"I don't think..." Rachel started, shaking her head. "That's just not a good idea. Um, no, seriously, B., Charlie doesn't do unsolicited help very well. And especially not from Santana."

"Excuse me, ladies," Santana said, grinning at them. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out a six pack of Mexican beer and two limes. She stuffed the limes in her pockets.

Brittany and Rachel looked at each other.

"Hi baby," she purred, smiling at Brittany as she reached around behind her and grabbed the bottle of Cuervo Gold of the counter.

"Hey FrazzleBerry," she said, smirking at Rachel as she reached in the cabinet above her head and pulled out two glasses. She looked at Rachel again, then put her hands on her hips and shifted her over sideways then opened the drawer she had been leaning against and pulled out a paring knife. She stood quirking her mouth and looking around the kitchen.

"Oh, fuck yeah," she muttered and grabbed the salt shaker and a lighter. She kissed Brittany loudly and scurried out of the kitchen.

Brittany and Rachel both frowned.

"No good will come of that," Rachel muttered anxiously. She started after Santana, but Brittany grabbed her by the back of her shirt.

"Rachel, wait," she said, smiling. "Just let them... work it out. Whatever it is."

"But Charlie doesn't drink," she said, twisting her hands.

"Rachel," Brittany said patiently. "Quinn used to drink girls under the table on bets. She'll be fine. We'll just stay here for a little while and then we'll go see, okay?"

Rachel sighed and finally nodded, reluctantly

"Besides, what's the worst they can possibly do?" Brittany asked. "You'll see. Santana has special powers.

"Oh god," Rachel muttered.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Okay," Santana said, grinning. "One more and then we go for it, 'kay Q? "

Charlie nodded.

"M'kay, one more," she said, slamming her hand down on the side table between them.

They were on their fourth round. Or maybe it was their fifth. She'd lost count already and forgotten the one earlier.

Santana sloshed tequila in the shot glasses. She sliced a portion of lime and shoved it at Charlie and then cut a wedge for herself. Charlie licked her hand and pour salt on it. Santana did the same.

"Ready?" Santana asked.

Charlie nodded.

In unison, they both licked the salt, slammed the shot and then bit down on the lime wedge, pulling the bitter citrus juice into their mouths.

"Whoo!" Santana whooped.

Charlie chucked and savored the slow burn and banked it on the warm, fuzzy afterglow of the nice buzz she'd already acquired.

"Okay, okay," Santana said, clearing the glasses and stuff to the side. "We good?"

"Yeah," Charlie muttered, the slightest slur in her voice. "We're a go."

"It's gotta be you, Q, " Santana said, giggling. "It's all you, girl."

Charlie nodded.

They sat the cell phone on the table and hit dial.

"Speaker, speaker," Santana hissed at her.

"Right, right," Charlie muttered, squinting at it and fumbling to put it on speaker. "Shh, shhh."

The phone rang a few times and then a sleepy voice answered gruffly.

"You're go for Puck," Noah muttered.

Upon hearing his phone greeting, Santana put her hand over mouth to stifled her snickering.

"Hey Noah," Charlie said loudly. Santana nudged her and put her finger to her lips.

"Stop yelling," she whispered, laughing.

Charlie waved her off.

"Q?" Noah asked, groggily. "What up? Are you okay? "

"Hey Noah," Charlie said again and Santana face-palmed. "No, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

"Charlie-girl, you know what time it is?" he asked, still sounding confused.

"Yeah," she answered. "It's kinda late, sorry. I forgot about the time difference. I'm with Rachel in... L.A."

God, that sounded strange to say.

"What's up, Q?" Puck asked in a low voice. They could hear him grunting and moving around.

"Just thinking about things," Charlie said, shrugging at Santana. This idea sounded a whole lot better in theory.

"What things," he asked warily.

"Don't you think it's kinda funny? " Charlie asked. "How all this turned out?"

"You gotta help me here, Q, " he told her quietly. "I'm not following."

"Well, I mean, you and me and you and Santana and how we all... knew each other." she said, suddenly thinking about what she was saying. "And how it all came back around again after all this time?"

"You suck at this," Santana hissed, frowning.

"It's the LA thing, Q," he told her. "It's being in LA again and shit. It's messing with your head that's all."

Santana made gagging noises and pretended to vomit. Charlie ignored her.

"Maybe," she said. "I keep thinking..."

"Don't think so much about everything, Q," he said gently. "You gotta let go of the reins, babe."

"Yeah, 'Babe', Santana muttered, puffing on her cigar and blowing smoke rings. " 'Turn loose of the reins, Babe.' Dickhead."

"Don't you think it's just weird that both Santana and I are with women and we both slept with you?" she asked innocently.

"What?" he said loudly.

Santana came up out of her seat, pumping her fist and stomping her feet, and then sat back down, leaning forward eagerly.

"I mean, what are the odds, you know?" she said. "That's gotta mean something right?"

"Are you fucking high, Q?" he blustered. "Seriously, are you drunk?"

"Puck," a female voice said suddenly on Noah's end of the call.

Charlie and Santana both looked at each other and screamed silently.

"Puck," she said again. "Who are you talking to, baby?"

"Nobody," he said gruffly. "Go back to sleep."

There was a moment of silence, then some muffled rustling and giggling and Charlie and Santana both grimaced.

"I may hurl," Santana said. Charlie nodded.

"Are you drunk, Charlie?" Puck hissed, clearly covering the phone with his hand now.

"Well, maybe," she said, giggling. "But that's beside the point, Puck. Point, Puck. Point, Puck."

She chuckled and Santana rolled her eyes and then gestured at the phone.

"So yeah," she said. "I mean, what's up with that? You know, I'm with Rachel and Santana's with B and we're all fine as fuck and well, almost all of us have slept with you. Except Rachel, and don't even think about going there, Puckmizer. But, well what's your take on that?"

"What are you two doing?" Rachel asked suddenly.

She was standing with her hand on her hips, staring at the two of them huddled around a cell phone, clearly drunk and giggling wickedly.

Charlie and Santana both startled and Santana nearly face-planted in the table.

They both shushed Rachel, but to no avail.

"Who are you talking to?" Rachel insisted, moving closer to look at the screen.

"Rachel?" Noah asked loudly.

"Noah?" she said, frowning. "Is that you?"

"Rachel? Who the hell is Rachel," the girl in Puck's room asked angrily.

Charlie and Santana both roared with laughter, high fiving each other stupidly.

"Hi Puck," Brittany said, sitting down next to Santana.

"Brittany?" Noah said.

"And who the fuck is Brittany?" the girl asked loudly.

Charlie collapsed laughing into her own lap.

"So did she laugh when she saw your crooked little Puckasaurus Rex?" Santana sneered, leaning down into the phone.

"Goddamn it, Santana," Puck blustered. "I should have known you were behind this."

"Santana? Fuck you Puckerman!" the female voice on the other end sputtered. There was rustling and slapping and then the phone clattered to the floor. They heard Noah pleading.

Santana and Charlie were both laughing so hard they couldn't catch breath.

"No wait, baby, " he said. "It's not what you think. They're not girls, they're just friends."

"We're not girls," Santana said.

"We're just friends," Charlie finished.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves," Rachel huffed.

"Oh we are," Santana said, with a wicked smirk. "We're just devastated, TattleBerry."

"Santana," Charlie warned, but Santana ignored her.

"Puck's funny," Brittany said.

"Yes, he is, B, " Santana said. "He's a funny, funny little man. Emphasis on the little."

"It wasn't all that little," Brittany said, shrugging.

They all turned and stared at her.

"Did she..." Charlie asked.

"Don't go there, Q," Santana said, narrowing her eyes.

They all turned and looked at Rachel.

Oh my God, no, " she said, looking horrified. "Never. No. I didn't even... in high school, I mean...just no."

Charlie and Santana both grinned.

"Fuck!" Noah fumed. "Fuck!"

He groaned loudly and it sounded like he fell back on the bed. He apparently didn't know the phone was still connected.

"Y'all might want to disconnect that before you hear something you don't want to hear, " Santana warned.

"Like what?" Rachel asked, tilting her head. Santana rolled her eyes at her.

"Really, Rachel?" she asked.

Noah grunted strangely and Charlie quickly disconnected the call and pushed the phone away.

"I don't even want to know," she said, wrinkling her nose and shuddering.

They all looked at each other for a minute and then laughed.

Santana pour two shots and nudged one at Charlie. She picked hers up.

"To the Schmuckasaurus," Santana declared.

They clinked their glasses and drank.

"I want some," Rachel said, pouting.

"No, no, you don't," Charlie said, shaking her head. "Nah, nuh uh."

"No, I do," she said as she came over and sank down on Charlie's lap. Charlie smiled at her. Santana looked over at Brittany and rolled her eyes.

"Show me how to do this," she said.

"Are you really telling me you've never done this?" Charlie asked her, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Rachel shook her head.

"Really never?" she said.

"Really... never." Rachel insisted.

Charlie sighed.

"Okay, " she said. She held up to two fingers pinched together to Santana, who nodded and poured the world's smallest tequila shot.

Charlie pulled Rachel's hand up and pointed between her index finger and her thumb.

"Okay, lick right here," she told her.

"Why?" Rachel asked, looking at her seriously.

"Because I said so," Charlie told her.

"Oooo, "Santana said, taunting.

"Just do it, Rachel," Charlie said again. Rachel stared blankly at her. Charlie scoffed and licked the spot on Rachel's hand and then poured salt on it.

She handed Rachel the shot glass.

"Do you want to taste it first?" Charlie asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Blondie, just let her try, " Santana said.

"She'll spit it out all over me if she doesn't like it," Charlie said. "Trust me. I know. "

Santana snickered.

Rachel giggled.

"Okay Little Bit," Charlie said, picking up the lime wedge. "Ready?

Rachel nodded.

"Lick," she told her, pushing her hand up. Rachel licked the salt off her hand.

"Now drink, swallow in one gulp, " Charlie said, watching her and expecting her to sip and spit it right back in the glass. Rachel tipped it back, swallowed and then coughed.

"Now suck, hard," Charlie pushed the lime wedge in her mouth. "Shut up, Santana."

Santana smirked.

Rachel bit down on the lime, sucked and made a sour face.

"Yay, Rachel," Brittany cheered.

"You can spit it out," Charlie told her. "Shut up, Santana."

Santana huffed.

She reached up and took the lime wedge Rachel pushed out with her tongue.

"Seriously?" Santana said. "Are you going to burp her, too."

Charlie glared at her.

"Shut up," she said, lightly again and Santana rolled her eyes at her.

"Do you want another one?" Charlie asked her.

Rachel shook her head.

"No, why would anyone?" she said, sticking her tongue out, trying to kill the taste of the liquor.

Charlie bit her lip and watched Rachel.

Please stop doing that, she thought.

Rachel saw Charlie's sleepy, smirking look and stopped. She tried to get off Charlie's lap, but she held her and shook her head.

"Oh no," she muttered with a slow smile. "Just stay right there."

Rachel smiled and put her arm around Charlie's shoulders.

"Can you get me on the Paramount lot?" Rachel asked Santana suddenly.

"Maybe," Santana said, slowly. "What will you do for me if I do?"

Charlie frowned and Rachel scoffed.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked annoyed.

"Business," Brittany said, scolding.

"She started it," Santana sputtered, pointing at Rachel.

"It's okay, B, " Rachel said, smiling at her. "What Santana?"

"There's that movie premiere, " she said, tweaking her brow.

"I don't want to, no," Rachel said immediately, shaking her head.

Santana shrugged.

"Haven't you heard, Paramount's closed, " she said with mock sadness.

"What movie premiere?" Charlie asked.

"It's nothing," Rachel said quickly.

"It's a movie premiere that Rachel should go to because it would get her a lot of attention," she said, looking at Charlie. "Contrary to what _everyone_ seems to believe now, that's still a good thing."

"No, Santana," Rachel said again.

"Why not" Charlie asked and Rachel stared at her.

"You can have a plus one, so take her," Santana said, nodding her chin at Charlie. Rachel's jaw tensed and she now glared hard at Santana.

She knew what Santana was trying to do and she wasn't going to let her.

"Look we don't have anything to wear, for one, " Rachel protested weakly. It was a non-argument. She was at home and had an entire closet full of clothes and several stylists on her speed dial. Wardrobe was not a problem.

"Rumor has it they sell shit here," Santana countered smugly, further kicking her wheels out from under her.

"I wanna go," Charlie said suddenly and they both turned to look at her.

"What? Why?" Rachel asked.

Santana smirked and nodded her approval.

"Good for you, Q," she thought. "Into the fire, baby."

"I want to see what's it like," she said lightly. "It might be fun."

It was a test and she knew it. She was going to have take it eventually, but now it would be on her own terms.

"Really?" Rachel asked. "We don't have to."

"It's fine," she told her, rubbing her back. "It'll be fun."

"Okay," Rachel said, reluctantly. "I guess."

They could always change their minds later.

"Sweetheart, get up," Charlie said, "I need to go..."

Charlie grunted and shifted Rachel off and stood up. She was surprised to feel herself sway.

"Oh," she said, grabbing the arm of the chair.

"She might need a little help, Berry," Santana suggested, smiling. "She's apparently lost her sea legs."

Charlie rolled her eyes over at Santana and shook her head.

"Come on," Rachel said, walking behind her to keep her going in a straight line.

"We won't come look for you, " Santana called after her. "Ow, Brit, what? Geesh. They're done. Either Charlie will pass out or Rachel will get laid or both. Mark my words, but they ain't coming back. "

"Rachel will tell me , " Brittany said, nodding.

"Yes, yes, she will, " santana chortled, slamming another shot.

"It's only fair," Brittany explained. "I tell her stuff , too. "

Santana choked loudly.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"I'm fine, " Charlie insisted, listing heavily to one side.

"Uh huh, I can see that." Rachel said, smiling.

"Are you mad" Charlie asked, looking at her.

"Of course not," Rachel said, smiling.

"Mmm," Charlie hummed and chuckled at nothing.

She pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Do you need help?" Rachel asked.

"No," Charlie said, leaning into her.

"I'll be right here if you change your mind," Rachel told her, laughing.

"I'm not going to," Charlie said, staring at her intently.

"Good," Rachel said.

"I'm gonna go..." she told her, pointing at the bathroom.

"Okay," Rachel nodded.

"Don't leave," Charlie said. Rachel shook her head.

"I'll stay right here," Rachel reassured her.

"Mmmkay, " Charlie said and shuffled into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rachel exhaled deeply and leaned back against the door. She could hear Charlie humming and talking to herself. She heard water running. Charlie opened the door and smiled at her. Rachel took her hand and turned, but Charlie pulled and spun her back into the bathroom and closed the door.

Rachel laughed.

Charlie pushed her up against the door and kissed her, sliding her lips and urging with her tongue.

Rachel put her arm around Charlie's neck and held on to her. Charlie dropped her lips to the base of Rachel's throat and she brought her hands up and covered Rachel's breasts. She felt Rachel's nipples go hard under her hands and her stomach tightened.

"Fuck, we need to go, " Charlie hissed, her mouth wet against Rachel's skin.

"That's what I thought," Rachel muttered, laughing, her hands on Charlie's shoulders. "Well, that's not happening."

Charlie pulled her head up and looked at her.

"What?" she asked, swallowing hard.

"Everybody's been drinking," she said with a shrug. "We're staying here."

"I don't want to stay here, " Charlie said pitifully.

Rachel kissed her quickly.

"I know," she said, pouting. "I don't want to either. My first night, I wanted to... sleep in my own bed."

"I'm sorry, " Charlie said, laying her head down on Rachel's chest.

Rachel hugged her and laughed, running her fingers through her hair.

"It's okay, " she said. "It's been nice. Besides, I've spent many nights in their guest room. It's practically mine."

Charlie whined.

Rachel tipped her face up with both hands and kissed her. She pushed her tongue in her mouth and swirled it over Charlie's. Charlie brought her hand up between Rachel's legs and squeezed. Rachel squeaked and gasped.

"Oh, god," what are you doing?" she said, putting her hand over Charlie's. "No, baby, not here."

Charlie kissed her again and Rachel didn't move her hand away, but she did spread her legs slightly wider. There was only the thin fabric of her now very damp panties between Charlie's hand and her bare skin.

Charlie broke away from the kiss.

"If you don't want me to, I won't," she told her right up against her ear. "But if you want, I totally will."

Rachel was breathing heavy and clutching at Charlie's back.

"Will what, Charlie?" Rachel asked, her eyes flashing.

"Fuck you right here up against this door," she told her slowly and chuckled.

Rachel felt herself go instantly wet.

"What if they want in? " Rachel asked.

"They have other bathrooms, " Charlie told her, her teeth grazing along her neck now.

"You're drunk, Charlie, " Rachel said.

"So?" Charlie asked, pushing her hand up under Rachel's shirt. "Let me, Rach."

"Let you what?" Rachel asked.

Charlie chuckled. Rachel was testing. When would she ever learn she couldn't win this game?

"Let me do everything," she told her, licking her neck now. "I wanna push your shirt up and pull your panties down and have my way with you. Right here, right now."

Rachel groaned.

Charlie's hand rubbed over Rachel's breast.

"I wanna lick here, " she said, squeezing her breast over her bra. The nipple was hard against palm and she rolled her finger over it.

"I want to bite this," she said, rubbing across the taut peak with her fingertip.

She squeezed between her thighs again.

"I want my mouth here," she said and Rachel moaned and pushed against her hand. "I want my tongue all the way up inside you."

She slowly licked her neck.

"Oh God, Charlie, " Rachel panted, throwing her arms around her neck. "Yes, do that, Charlie. I want you to do all of that."

Charlie laughed.

"As you wish," she said, pushing Rachel's shirt up over her chest and licking between her breasts. "Anything you wish, Miss Berry."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie followed the smell of coffee down the hall, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Santana was sitting at the table leaning on her fist, staring into a cup of coffee. She mumbled something at Charlie who grunted something in return.

Charlie opened cabinet doors until she found cups. She took one down and poured herself a cup of coffee. She upended the sugar dispenser and let it stream, then splashed milk into it and stirred absently, letting the spoon clink on the sides of the mug.

"Noise," Santana hissed and she stopped.

She walked over and sat down across from Santana, who raised her eyes briefly and then went back to staring into her coffee. She was bleary-eyed, her hair was disheveled and she had dark rings under her eyes. There was a slightly gray cast to her skin.

"Figures," she muttered.

"What?" Charlie asked, taking a cautious sip of her coffee.

"That you'd look like that in the mornings," she said. "All the more reason it's cool to hate on you."

Charlie was certain she was no fetching beauty herself.

"If it's any consolation," Charlie said, "I feel like shit."

"Okay, yeah," Santana said with a groan. "Your pain helps."

"Are you gonna eat that?" Charlie asked, looking longingly at the coffee cake Santana had in front of her.

Santana made a face, then shook her head and shove it at Charlie. She pulled it over and speared a bite with the fork and dunked it in her coffee. Santana watched, then shuddered and belched.

"Urgh, god," she winced.

"Sugar helps," Charlie said, chewing slowly.

"You're a mutant," Santana observed. "Some kind of weird annoying forest troll."

Santana dropped her head in both of her hands and moaned.

"Where are Rachel and B?" Charlie asked.

"Running," she grunted.

Charlie scoffed.

"Rachel doesn't run," she said, licking icing off her fork. "She whines if she has to walk half a block."

Santana chuckled.

"You've seen her legs?" she asked sarcastically. "She's a teensy little uncoordinated Shire dweller, but she runs. Treadmill, Stairmaster, spinning; she runs."

"Hmm," Charlie said, taking another bite.

"Wait'll she drags you out window shopping with her here," she said. "She'll dust you. You'll be face-down on the sidewalk, covered in pretty bags with designer labels and she'll be screeching, 'hurry up' in that annoying bleating yelp she makes."

Charlie chuckled, nodding. That part was probably true – not the annoying yelp – but everything else.

"Nah, it's the whole outdoors part she doesn't rock." Santana explained. "She needs padding, lots of padding. You'd think being so fucking low to the ground she'd be stable, but hell naw. Fifty bucks she comes back bleeding. "

Charlie remembered something about a pink helmet and grinned behind her hand. She said a silent prayer that Santana was proved wrong.

"This premiere thing?" Santana said, lifting her coffee to her lips and wincing as she drank.

"What about it?" Charlie asked.

"You're okay with it" Santana pressed. "For real?"

"Yeah," she said, thoughtfully. "Training wheels."

She offered Santana a lop-sided smile. Santana looked at her.

"You're really fucking in this, aren't you?" she asked, unexpectedly. "For keeps."

Charlie nodded.

"Good," Santana muttered. "I can work with that."

"Okay," Charlie said.

"Just remember what I said," she told her, keeping her gaze. "This is all so far out of your comfort zone it's not even in the yellow pages. But Quinn Fabray, she can own this shit."

Charlie didn't say anything.

"It's up to you, Blondie," Santana told her truthfully. "I've seen how far you've gone for this. The question now, is how much further are you willing to take it and what are you willing to do when you get there?"

Already Charlie could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and her foot twitching on the floor.

Santana leaned over.

"You can do this, Q," she told her firmly. "Like it or not, I know what you're capable of. When you want something you get this raging mad on about it and there's no stopping you.

"This isn't some high school bullshit competition, Lopez," Charlie said anxiously, rubbing her hand on her forehead. "Rachel's not a trophy,"

"No, she isn't, Quinn," Santana said softly. "She's so much more. She is worth risking everything for and I know you know that."

When did Santana suddenly become fucking Yoda? Get you Rachel I will, yes.

The front door slammed shut and the blissful, healing quiet they'd enjoyed was shattered by the loud giddy chorus that was Brittany and Rachel.

"Food for thought, Blondie," Santana said, retreating to her side of the table once more. "Take it or leave it."

"San," Brittany called from the foyer. "Where are the Band Aids?"

Santana chuckled.

It was good to be omniscient.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Let's just do this, get it out of the way and then we don't have to worry about it, okay?" Rachel said reasonably.

Charlie frowned.

"It won't be that bad," she coaxed. "I'll be right there with you. Just try, that's all I ask."

Charlie tweaked an eyebrow and smirked when she heard her own words coming back around to bite her in the ass.

"Fine," she muttered.

"Yay," Rachel squealed and nudged her toward the door. Charlie reluctantly put one foot in front of the other and stepped into the salon.

"Miss Rachel," a dapper little man with perfectly feathered and highlighted hair came rushing at her.

"Ramon," Rachel beamed and held out her hand. He took it limply and they air kissed like long-lost relatives.

"It's been so long," he fussed. "We have missed your charming laugh. Are you back to us again?"

"Not quite," she said, eating up the attention. "Just for a few days. We have an event."

"Ah yes," he said, nodding and drumming his fingertips together. "Say no more. We can make it all good for you."

He turned and looked at Charlie now for the first time.

"Ramon, this is my friend, Charlie," she told him. "She's going with me."

"Ah, most excellent," he said nodding and pursing his lips. "Miss Charlie, it is wonderful to make your acquaintance."

He grabbed her shoulders and brushed by her with his cheek on both sides.

"Yes, yes, yes," he muttered, walking around Charlie and fluffing her shaggy locks with his fingers. "We will make this work for you."

She looked anxious at Rachel.

"It's fine," she said, smiling. "Believe me, it's fine."

"I'm thinking, Shoshana?" he said, looking to Rachel. Rachel frowned slightly and shook her head.

"I was thinking Kyra, " Rachel said. "She so good with color."

"Of course, Kyra it will be," he told her, touching her shoulder lightly. "And you, my dear, are all mine, mine, mine."

Rachel smiled.

"She's a bit.. nervous," she told him, glancing at Charlie.

"No worries, pretty Charlie," he told her, taking her arm and leading her toward the back. "We don't bite anyone here who doesn't wish to be bitten."

Charlie laughed weakly.

"I'll show her," Rachel said, taking Charlie's wrist."Come on, pretty Charlie."

She led Charlie back to the changing room and gave her a smock to change into. She quickly shed her own top and slipped into one herself. Charlie stood holding hers, shell-shocked. Rachel turned and smiled, and pulled at the hem of Charlie's top. Charlie let her pull it up and off and she tugged on the smock, belting it. Charlie hated it already.

Rachel leaned into her.

"These are the people you don't talk in front of," she said. "This is the heart and soul of gossip, okay? Everything they hear, goes right back into someone else's ear. Eventually it gets somewhere you don't want it to go."

Charlie nodded.

"Tell her how you want it cut and how you want it colored," Rachel said. "If you want to be bold and let her make the call, she's very, very good. I trust her with my hair."

Charlie smiled a little and nodded.

"Just keep in mind, I need something to hold on to," Rachel whispered, her lips brushing against Charlie's face. "I like running my fingers through it, too."

Charlie chuckled.

"And no Mohawk," she warned, teasing. "It's not your look."

"Maybe put your fuchsia highlights back," she added. "That suited you."

"Gotcha," Charlie said, feeling much more relaxed.

Rachel stepped back and nodded to the door.

"Go on," she told her and followed her out the door.

A pretty redhead stepped up to her almost immediately.

"You must be Charlie," she said, holding out her hand. She had a slight accent, but Charlie couldn't place it. "I'm Kyra. Of course, that's not my real name, but here you can be anybody you want to be."

"Yes, hi," Charlie said nodding. She took her outstretched hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm going to send you with Petra here and she'll get you shampooed and then we'll talk about what you're thinking for today, okay?"

Charlie nodded. Kyra squeezed her shoulder.

"Good, see you in a bit," she told her. She smiled at her When she turned, she bumped shoulders with Rachel and squeezed her hand.

"Been too long, Berrylicious," she said warmly.

In short order Charlie was shampooed and sitting at Kyra's station and they were both staring at her hair.

"So what are you thinking?" she said.

"That Rachel said to trust you," she told her.

Kyra smiled.

"Well, what I'm thinking is that the basic cut is really good," she told her, pulling her fingers through it. "So I say to shorten it back up and maybe chop it up a bit – give it texture and a little sass. Just take out the shaggy look. It'll be a good _wash__and__go_ length, but you can also glam it up if you need to."

"Sounds good," Charlie told her.

"Your color is dull, so we'll brighten it up, " she said. "Let's think Lauren Bacall golden rather than Marilyn, and we'll thread in some fun lowlights, just to be wild and crazy. Can you rock it?"

"I can rock it," Charlie laughed.

"Awesome," she said, spinning her away from the mirror and picking up her comb. "So what's Rachel making you do?"

"Excuse me?" Charlie said, caught off guard.

"She's dragging you somewhere, yes?" Kyra asked.

"Uh yeah," Charlie said, "A movie premiere."

"Oh, that's not Rachel," Kyra said, working quickly. "That's la Lopez talking."

"You know Santana?" Charlie asked, curious.

"Yup," Kyra said, nodding. "She's darkened my path a few times."

Charlie laughed in spite of herself.

"She's good at what she does," Kyra continued. "But she's a total bitch about doing it. So not cool. But, for some strange reason Rachel loves her, so what can you do? She'll make her a star before she's done."

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"No doubt," she said, starting to make cuts. "Put your head down for me, babe. That's a girl. Yeah, she'll make it happen for her, mark my word."

"Wouldn't Rachel make it without her?" Charlie asked, against mostly curious.

"That's always the big if," she said, "I think Rachel can do anything, but Strega can open doors for her, no doubt."

"Strega," Charlie said, smirking. She knew it was Italian for "witch."

"Yeah, sorry," she said. "Don't tell Rachel I said that. She's gets pissy about that. I'd called Lopez that to her face though. She doesn't scare me."

Now she knew why Rachel paired them up.

"What premiere?" Kyra asked.

"I honestly have no idea," Charlie said, just realizing it.

"It's no big deal," she told her. "There's several. I got your back here, babe. You'll be good to find a look that works without a problem. Rachel will probably call Marcus, too. He's money."

"Marcus?" Charlie asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Her make-up guru, " she explained. "You're in great hands. He'll make you hotter than hot."

"Swell," Charlie muttered and Kyra laughed.

"So have you known Rachel very long?" she asked lightly.

"A while," Charlie said, remember Rachel's comment and not sure where to go with the question.

Kyra sensed her hesitation.

"The reason I ask is I wondered if you know Derek?" she said.

"No," Charlie said, shaking her head.

"The asshole?" Kyra continued. "The ex?"

"Nope," Charlie said. "Never met him."

"Oh goodie, then I can hate on him," she said, fluffing Charlie's hair in the back and cross-checking length here and there.

"Yes please, hate away," Charlie told her truthfully.

"Okay, gorgeous, look up at me. Just like that, yeah." Kyra asked curiously. "Do you know why she finally left him?"

"Not a clue," Charlie said without batting an eye. She wondered if it was really just a coincidence that this conversation happened when they were looking eye-to-eye.

"I wonder if it's that boy on her new movie. Well, whatever, whoever, the reason," Kyra continued. "Thank freaking god."

"Why was she with him?" Charlie asked. "If he was so awful?"

"I don't think it started out awful, " she told her. " They met on a project. She's one of those girls who _always_ hooks up with co-stars. He is pretty, I'll say that for him. I suppose he can be charming enough, too. They made a nice looking couple. But, god what a smug, selfish prick. That's another thing I blame Strega for."

"Really?" Charlie asked, her voice gone cold. "Why?"

"Eh, they were kind of an 'it' couple," she said. "I'm sure everyone liked the attention they got. To be fair, he wasn't Strega's client. When Rachel started blowing up a little bit, he and his people benefited way more from him being with her. I think, in the end, Rachel just felt stuck. I think she stayed with him because she didn't think she could do any better."

Charlie scoffed loudly.

"Exactly. That's what I blame the Strega for." Kyra agreed. "Can you even imagine?"

"No, not really. Not even a little actually," Charlie said, puzzled by it all. How was that Santana's fault? Charlie doubted Rachel would ever seriously listen to Cruella about her personal life. "You sound like you know Rachel pretty well. Are you friends?"

"We've hung out a few times, sure. Know people in the same circle. To be honest, I don't really think Rachel has a lot of friends," she said, shrugging. "Not close ones, anyway. I mean, she's sweet and friendly and so much fun, but for the most part she keeps to herself. I always blamed the Derek situation for that. Maybe that'll change now that he's gone."

"Maybe so," Charlie said."Did he...was there any...well, you know..."

"Hitting?" She asked. "Not that I've ever saw any evidence of or heard about. Mind you, you don't have to hit to wound someone though. He didn't really share her all that well and I don't think he did any flipping wonders for her self-confidence. He's one of those guys who has perfected the backhanded compliment or the sly dig. Anytime I was around him, he gave me the willies. He has this kind of oily smile and he is a real touchy feeling type. If he was there when I went anywhere with her, I moved to the far side of the table. I've heard he had a wandering eye, but I don't know that for for a fact."

After hearing that, Charlie felt sad and slightly nauseous. All she really wanted to do was just hug Rachel.

"Are you sure it's not that co-star she's hooked up with?" Kyra asked again, apparently referring to Finn. "He seems kind of toolish, but sadly, that's exactly her type. Frankly, I expected her to come home with him in tow. "

Charlie just shrugged.

"Well, it's somebody," she said. "She didn't just dump Derek out of the blue like that, even if he was a useless bastard. Either he cheated, big time, or she did and then cowgirled up and kicked him to the curb. Rachel's a relationship girl. She doesn't do solo. There's a rebound fling lurking out there with somebody. I'd put money on that."

"Rebound fling?" Charlie asked.

"A palate cleanser," Kyra said with a laugh. "She'll toy with someone for a little while, just to get her confidence back. and then she'll go for another endless love. Strega better be careful who she lines up as her next co-star that's all the more I'm gonna say. He'd better be single, because she'll beeline right at him."

Charlie didn't even know what to think of any of that. She couldn't quite wrap her head around it.

"Okay, I think I've mangled this enough, " Kyra told her with a sly wink. "Now let's get your color going on."

Charlie sat impatiently and tried to relax while Kyra worked steadily through the whole color and foil process. At one point she brought over two shades of dark color and two shades of party colors for Charlie's approval and she nodded for both. After what seemed like an agonizing two hours of heat lamps and blow dryers and curling irons and all things primping and fussy, Kyra spun Charlie around and stared into the mirror along with her.

"Wow, hotness," she said, teasing. "Do you like?"

Charlie's hair was cut very much like it was when she first came to Oregon, just a little bit longer and a little bit more golden blonde with a few streaks of fuchsia and pink threaded randomly.

"Yeah, " Charlie said, touching it lightly here and there. "It's pretty amazing, actually."

"Amazing is good. What do you think think, Miss SpyBerry?" Kyra asked and Charlie turned to see Rachel standing off to her right. She was standing with her arms folded across her chest and smiling. Her hair was perfectly radiant. They'd left it luxuriously natural and full and Charlie nearly came undone on the spot.

"I think she's beautiful," Rachel said without the slightest hesitation.

Charlie smiled self-consciously and her face turned pink.

"Look, now she's color-coordinated," Kyra teased, causing Charlie to blush even darker.

Charlie expected to hear Rachel's loud laugh, but it never came. Rachel just stared and smiled.

"Okay lovely," Kyra said, spinning Charlie again. "You're free."

She trailed along behind Rachel into the closet of a changing room.

"Rachel?" Charlie asked almost immediately when they stepped inside.

"What, sweetie?" Rachel replied, peeling off her smock and slipping her shirt back on over her head.

"Can I kiss you in here?" Charlie asked her very quietly, her hands threading into her hair.

"Honestly," Rachel said, biting her lip. "I don't know. But do it anyway, okay?"

Charlie smiled, then leaned over and pressed her lips to Rachel's sweetly. Rachel brought her hands up and cupped Charlies face. She pulled away and stared at her.

"Do you like my hair, baby" Rachel asked with a toothy grin.

Charlie chuckled and nodded.

Rachel stared at her, tipping her head.

"You look sad." she said, her eyes fixed onto Charlie's.

Charlie chewed on her lip and shook her head.

"Now you're just lying," Rachel told her, frowning.

Honestly, she couldn't stop thinking about everything that Kyra had told her. It sat in her chest like a soggy lump.

"I'm not sad," she told her. "I'm not lying. I'm just... something. I don't know exactly what."

Charlie kissed her again, more urgently.

"Oh my god, you look so very pretty," she told her and Rachel smiled, batting her eyes. "And I love you very much."

"There's not a 'but' in there somewhere is there?" she asked, looking anxious. Charlie felt off and she couldn't put her finger on the reason.

"No, sweet girl," Charlie told her, squeezing her hand. "Of course there's not."

She kissed her again, almost desperately.

Rachel pulled away and looked at her, her face getting that serious heartbreak look she'd get sometimes. Then she slowly wrapped her arms around Charlie's neck and just held on to her. Charlie pulled her tight against her.

"God, don't cry, Rach," she said upon hearing a small sniffle.

Rachel laughed against her neck.

"Are you doing okay," she asked Charlie, her breath tickling warm on her skin.

"I'm fine," Charlie assured her. She buried her face in her luxurious curls and just drank her in. "Stop worrying about me."

She lifted her off her feet and Rachel laughed, then suddenly remember Charlie wasn't supposed to be doing that anymore.

"Wait, no, no, " she whispered roughly. "Down, put me down. Down, right now, I mean it."

She batted Charlie on the shoulders until Charlie pouted and reluctantly set her down gently.

"Bad," Rachel said, scolding. "Oh my god, you'll be in so much trouble if tomorrow you can't..."

Charlie kissed her again just to stop her angry little tirade. It worked. When she pulled away, Rachel narrowed her eyes at her, but didn't say anything more. Charlie grinned, then shrugged and tugged her own shirt back on and slipped out of the room before Rachel could start up again.

Rachel wanted to pay for Charlie's salon services as well as her own, but Charlie got to the counter first and settled her own bill. Under the circumstances, Rachel couldn't protest very much about it either but she glared at Charlie and clearly pouted about it.

After hugging and thanking what seemed like everyone who worked in the salon, they walked out onto the sidewalk.

"Where to, Little Bit? " Charlie asked her. "It's your town, your day."

"Let's go eat," she announced, grabbing Charlie by the arm. "One of my favorite restaurants is just right up the street. We can walk from here."

"Oh yay," Charlie said, groaning.

Charlie had already learned that Rachel had about a few dozen favorite restaurants. She had favorite coffee shops, favorite dry cleaners, favorite bookstores, favorite street corners, favorite mailboxes, favorite everything and she was apparently very excited about showing Charlie each and every single one.

Once they left Brittany and Santana, they had immediately gone and had breakfast at her favorite bistro. Charlie divided her time there avoiding being constantly fork-fed by Rachel and trying to get enough caffeine and sugar and aspirin into her blood to combat the negative effects the alcohol from the previous night. Rachel had been forcing water on her constantly and it all appeared to be helping. Now Rachel had decided to move on to forcing food.

"Here, try this," Rachel said from the first moment they were served, holding up a forkful for Charlie to taste.

It got to where she felt like a fussy toddler, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head. .

Their late lunch was apparently going to be a repeat performance.

"Try this, it's really good, " Rachel said, plying a new tactic and putting a tiny blob of something onto Charlie's plate. Charlie poked at it with her fork and then tucked it under her spoon when Rachel wasn't looking.

"Where is it?" Rachel asked, suspiciously a few minutes later. "Did you try it?"

"I'm eating this," Charlie said, waving around a piece of chicken on her fork and avoiding the question.

"Here, try this." Charlie mimicked and she poked her fork at Rachel who scowled and swatted her hand away.

"Stop that," she scolded. "You're being obnoxious."

Charlie scoffed.

"Here, these are sweet potatoes fries, you'll eat these," Rachel told her five minutes later, holding one up for her to taste.

Rachel, " Charlie fussed. "Stop feeding me."

"I want you to try everything," she said. "Their food is amazing."

"I want to try that," she told her, pointing to the taco wagon across the street with a line snaking down the block.

Rachel huffed lightly, apparently offended by Charlie's pedestrian palate.

"All this great food and you want that. If you eat some of this, I'll buy you a stupid taco," Rachel told her.

"Really" Charlie said, brightening considerably.

"Really, here," Rachel held up a forkful of some green something. Charlie opened her mouth reluctantly and then chewed unhappily. It had a lot in common with Rachel's campfire scrambled eggs.

"That's not very amazing," she shuddered, reaching for her iced tea.

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Brittany and Santana want to go clubbing tonight," she said, "Do you want to go."

"No," she said immediately.

Rachel pouted.

"We could just go for a little while," she suggested. It was all too clear that she want to go.

"I guess, maybe. I don't know," Charlie said, wanting to change the subject. "I'll think about it."

"When will you know?" Rachel teased.

"I couldn't really say," Charlie said, just for the sake of being difficult. She pushed her sunglasses up on top of her head and rubbed her eyes. They felt like they were full of sand.

"Is it past your nap time?" Rachel asked, annoyed but not surprised by Charlie's sudden decline in temperament. She'd done more than Rachel thought she ever would given how she looked at breakfast. Rachel was still only speaking to Santana via Brittany.

"Probably," Charlie answered.

"We can finish here and go back to the house for a little while if you want." Rachel suggested.

Charlie exhaled deeply.

"Whatever you want, babe," she said.

She totally wanted to do that, but she was going to be a trooper for Rachel no matter what.

"Let's do that then, " Rachel said, realizing she'd probably pushed Charlie as far as she could for the time being.

Charlie nodded and resumed shoving her amazing food around in circles.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

The minute they got in the house, Charlie disappeared upstairs. Rachel checked her voice mail, went through her stack of mail and checked her email before finally following upstairs to see what she was doing. Not surprisingly Rachel found her piled up on the bed, curled into a pillow with a wet washcloth across her eyes.

Rachel pulled off her shoes and crawled up next to her.

"Poor baby," she said concerned, rubbing her chest.

"I'll rebound," she said. "Just give me thirty minutes."

Rachel reached her hand under her shirt and rubbed her hand lightly across her belly. After a few minutes of that, Charlie put the washcloth aside and pulled Rachel over on top of her. Rachel sat up, straddling her and Charlie ran her hands up under her shirt, kneading her full breasts. Her nipples were already fully peaked. Rachel bit her lip and tipped her head back as Charlie rolled them through the fabric of her bra. Charlie reach down and undid Rachel's jeans, then she sat up and tipped Rachel over on her back, She tugged them down to her thighs, pulling her underwear with them. She bent and kissed across the soft, flat expanse of her stomach. Rachel pulled her knees up and Charlie worked them off, tossing them aside.

She reached down and pulled off her own shirt then tossed it away. Now settled between Rachel's legs she could feel Rachel's wetness brushing against her stomach. She bent and kissed across Rachel's scrapes and bruises from her morning "run" with Brittany and Rachel giggled. Then she leaned up and captured Rachel's mouth, sucking against her lips and groaning heavily. Rachel twisted her fingers through her hair and teased her tongue across Charlie's lips. Charlie parted them and Rachel's tongue pushed inside. Charlie's lips closed around it, sucking. The sensation sparked straight to the throbbing between Rachel's thighs and she rocked her hips against Charlie, looking for friction. She grabbed Charlie's hand and pushed it between her thighs. She was slick and hot and Rachel groaned when Charlie brushed her thumb against her clit.

Charlie pushed back up on her knees then moved down. When Rachel felt Charlie's tongue slide warmly over her clit she let loose with a loud, deep moan. Charlie toyed and teased with Rachel's clit and then slid easily down though her wetness and swirled circles around, teasing, until Rachel bucked up impatiently, and then she pushed deeply into her.

"Ohhh," Rachel sighed, fingers twisting into the sheets.

Charlie reached back and pulled Rachel's leg around her. She kissed up the soft flesh of her inner thigh, sucking and nipping, then brought her hands up under Rachel's ass, squeezing. She bent and eased her tongue back up inside her, sliding and fluttering. Rachel pulled at her shoulders and rose up into her mouth. Instinctively, she pulled her tongue slowly across that sweet spot and Rachel's thighs twitched and her stomach muscles clenched. She licked slowly back and forth, keeping constant pressure and sending Rachel into a writhing, moaning frenzy. Then she flicked hard against it with just the tip.

"Oh god, Charlie," she gasped, feeling herself shuddering and rushing to what was clearly going to be a quick, intense orgasm under Charlie's unrelenting efforts.

"Slower," she panted, but Charlie was already closing her mouth over her throbbing clit and sucking the tender swollen flesh, nuzzling it against her teeth.

There was no going back.

Rachel felt her whole body flush as waves of steady, warm pleasure coursed over her and her thighs grew sticky and damp. Charlie continued to lap with her tongue, coaxing every last sensation until Rachel finally forced her away with a groan and lay panting heavily, one arm thrown across her face. She felt Charlie move up, now pushing her shirt up and kissing along her ribs, under and across her breasts, licking and suckling her nipples, and finally settling along side of her.

She buried her face in Rachel's neck and Rachel just held her.

"Was it everything you dreamed about?" Charlie asked her quietly.

"So much more," Rachel whispered.

"I'm glad," Charlie told her. "Cause that's my thing.

**~~oOo~~**


	39. There and Back A Quinn

There and Back a Quinn

Rachel lay with her head on Charlie's stomach, playing with Charlie's hand.

"Noah is going to be so mad at you," she said, touching her index finger to each one of Charlie's finger tips.

"It's certainly not the first time," Charlie said, closing her eyes. "He'll get over it. It was just some random girl he picked up. It's not like she was his wife or something. He's still a man-whore at heart."

"Why doesn't he get married?" Rachel asked. "Is he still in love with you?"

"Of course he is," Charlie said, mostly teasing. "Seriously, would you marry a guy like Noah?"

"Hmmm," she said, turning her face against Charlie's soft skin. "I don't know. He has his good qualities. I mean, I love him for how good he's been to you and you love him for all that and more."

Rachel's breath across her stomach tickled.

"I do," Charlie agreed. "But I would never marry him. No, good guy or not, I just know him too well. He would be a constant fuck up. And then there's that whole thing that I'm not even remotely attracted to him. Maybe even a little repulsed, actually."

Rachel reached up and rubbed her finger along the underside of Charlie's breast.

"But you're attracted to me, right," Rachel teased, running her finger up and tapping on the dark peak of Charlie's tight nipple.

"Oh my god, no," she said, lightly. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

Rachel smiled and rubbed her finger across the puckered tip. She could hear Charlie's heartbeat quicken. She rolled over onto her her back again.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "I guess I just thought you liked me or something."

"Heavens, no," Charlie muttered. "Not even a little bit. Maybe even a little repulsed actually."

Rachel smirked.

She turned the other way, rubbing her fingers across Charlie's lower belly. She felt Charlie's stomach muscles ripple and Charlie shifted slightly. Rachel took her index finger and impishly pushed down into Charlie's folds. She was totally slick and she found what she was looking for easily. She wiggled her fingertip across her clit.

"I guess you don't like that then, hmmm? " Rachel asked, snickering.

She heard Charlie hiss and could tell she was struggling trying not to react. She bit her lip in a grin and wiggled faster.

"No, god," Charlie said, through clenched teeth. "Stop, I may throw up."

Rachel laughed.

"Then I guess you'll really hate this," she said pushing down and slipping inside her, curling it back toward her, rubbing.

"Shit, Rachel," Charlie groaned.

Rachel giggled wickedly and rolled over, scooting down between Charlie's thighs. Charlie melted back into the pillow. Rachel spread her open with her fingers and blew softly against her skin.

Charlie gave a small whimper. Rachel leaned in closer and blew harder, so Charlie could feel her breath. She touched the very tip of her tongue to Charlie's clit, barely even brushing it.

"I know you hate this," Rachel teased, eyes flashing. "I probably shouldn't."

She planted a light kiss, sucking slightly. Charlie squirmed now and put her hand in Rachel's hair.

"Rachel, " Charlie whined. "Stop teasing."

"Tell me you don't hate it," Rachel said, blowing again.

"Ohmygod, I don't hate it," she hissed. "You know I don't hate it."

Rachel chuckled. She liked this game.

"Maybe you should show me where you want me to lick first?" she purred.

Charlie groaned. She wasn't sure _she_ liked this game.

"Rachel," she fussed.

"Yes, Charlie?" she teased.

Charlie sighed and closed her eyes. Then she brought her hand down and pointed with her index finger.

"There," she said, pointing at her clit. "Right there."

Rachel licked the tip of her index finger and Charlie exhaled deeply.

"Show me how, " she said swallowing hard, wondering how far Charlie would play along before she'd either get mad or too embarrassed and quit. Judging from the moisture rolling down her inner thigh, they weren't close to that point yet.

Charlie growled, torn. Clearly Rachel liked this. She waffled and considered begging off, but then Rachel's tongue licked a hot trail up the inside of her thigh.

"Mmmmm," she hummed, feeling herself throb viciously. "Oh Rachel." .

"Baby," Rachel said seductively. "Just touch yourself. Just a little bit. Thinking about it is making me so...fucking...hot."

Ohmygod, Charlie's eyes slammed shut and she rubbed a tentative finger over her clit. She heard Rachel gasp, then felt the exhale of breath against her hot skin.

Whoa.

She moved her finger again, stroking a little more firmly now, feeling it.

Rachel's eyes glazed lustily and she bit her lip. She leaned forward and licked up the length of the sweet, swollen flesh, catching Charlie's finger in the process.

It lit both of them on fire.

Charlie's eyelids fluttered and she moved her finger faster, adding a second now.

"Oh baby," Rachel muttered, licking her lips. She leaned down and swirled her tongue just up inside Charlie, flicking lightly. Charlie rocked up wanting more and moving her fingers faster. Rachel did it again and pulled her tongue up and over Charlie's clit, licking firmly.

"Fuck. Yes, " Charlie muttered and moaned. "That's so..."

Extraordinary. She wanted to say extraordinary, but her breath left her when Rachel took Charlie's hand away, kissed her fingers and then licked them. Then she closed her lips around Charlie's clit and turned loose with her tongue. Charlie curled her fingers in Rachel's hair and she rolled her eyes back blissfully.

This was sugar high good.

Rachel tucked two fingers inside Charlie and matched their thrusts with Charlie's rocking hips. Rachel brought her hand up and closed it around Charlie's breast, kneading and tweaking.

Charlie groaned. She was wound tightly, everywhere. She couldn't separate one sensation from another anymore, it was all one driving crescendo of sweet, maddening tension.

Charlie couldn't even process it all before she found herself shuddering and quivering, her body gripping Rachel's fingers and exploding with waves of surreal ecstasy caused by Rachel's hands and mouth. Rachel would quit for a minute and then start back up again, either with her fingers or her tongue or both. Charlie lost track of how many times she pushed her to the brink and over – two, three, ten.

Finally Charlie pulled her up next to her, keeping both of her hands on her so she couldn't squirm away. She rolled over, pinning her down, touching smooth, warm, soft skin-on-skin everywhere.

She licked across her lips, teasing her tongue into her mouth and sealing their mouths together in a passionate, slow kiss.

Charlie finally had to quit, her lips were numb, and she pulled away.

"Mmmm, you're exceptionally adept, not to mention, ornery today," she scolded lightly. "Little Miss Bossypants."

Rachel grinned up at her impishly and her eyes sparkled.

"Only because I know you like it," she said. "And you'll let me. It's easy with you. I always feel comfortable with you. So safe."

Charlie smiled.

"I love it that you do," she told her. "I always want that."

Charlie ran her hand lovingly down her face and kissed her again.

"Do you ever wonder about that?" Charlie mused, propping herself up on her elbow. Rachel pulled her pillow beneath her head.

"What's that?" she asked.

"Well, we're a lot about sex sometimes, " Charlie said. "A lot of times actually."

"We are, " Rachel said, nodding. "Are you saying that like it's a bad thing?"

Charlie laughed and shook her head.

"Not at all. I mean, you have to know that I don't think that," she told her. "But I just don't want you thinking that's all there is. It's not the only reason I want to be with you."

"I would never think that," she said, suddenly serious.

Charlie had been wrestling with something most of the afternoon. Rachel could see it behind her eyes. She must just be getting to the point where she had to talk about it. No doubt this was the tip of the latest iceberg.

"Did Santana say something to upset you?" Rachel asked, looking to eliminate her primary suspect as to the cause.

"Surprisingly, no," Charlie said, her tone dripping with astonishment. "In her own really annoying, obnoxious bitch-flavored way, I think she was trying to give me some advice how to cope with... things."

"Brittany said she might do that," Rachel confessed. "Was it awful?"

"Not entirely," she admitted. "She made some valid observations. Maybe even scored some points. I'm taking it under cautious advisement."

"But she didn't upset you?" Rachel confirmed.

"No more than usual," Charlie stated. "I've certainly had much worse encounters with her."

"Then why do I get the feeling there's something you're not telling me?" Rachel pressed, not really expecting a real answer.

Because you can read me like a fucking map?

Charlie sighed deeply. She wasn't going to bring any of this up, at least not until they got away from here.

"I wasn't going to get into this... here or now, " she told her. "I just wanted this to be a good visit for you with no drama."

"Is this drama?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"I don't know what it is, actually, " Charlie said.

"Just say it sweetheart," Rachel told her. "We know how to do this."

"Is this really what you want, Rachel?" she asked quietly.

Rachel swallow hard, licking her kiss-swollen lips. She inhaled deeply, frowning.

"This?" Rachel repeated.

"Us. Me, " Charlie continued. "Am I really who you want to be with?

She let Rachel roll her back and pin her down without any resistance. The little brunette stared hard into her face.

"Why would you ever ask me that?" she said insistently. "You're scaring me."

Charlie couldn't find the words to even explain. It all sounded so ridiculous and yet, somehow she'd managed to twist it around so that it didn't.

"I knew it," Rachel said, scoffing with exasperation. "It was something Kyra said to you. I saw it in your face earlier today."

Charlie stared at her, her chest heaving, her eyes clouded and luminous.

"I'll just answer your question then," Rachel told her.

"More than anything, more than anyone, " she said, stroking Charlie's face softly. "However much you love me plus ten."

"What's that?" Charlie asked.

"The answer to the question you wanted to ask but were afraid to say," Rachel told her. "Do I really love you."

"I have never doubted you love me," she told her immediately. "I know that's true.

"Then why are you asking me such nonsense?" Rachel demanded, frowning.

Charlie started rubbing her hand across her forehead. She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know," she mumbled.

"Oh, sweetheart," Rachel said patiently. "You do. Just say it. Just tell me what's bothering you."

"Why did you stay with him?" Charlie finally blurted out. "You didn't love him. I mean, how could you?"

"Fuck," Rachel groaned and collapsed against Charlie, who just wrapped her arms around her.

"I'm sorry," she said, anxiously. "I just...I'm just trying to understand it."

"I felt like...," she said, stumbling to find the right words. "He made me feel like no one else would want me."

"How could you ever believe something like that?" Charlie asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," she snapped back at her. "Seriously Charlie."

Charlie scoffed.

"On the one hand I've got Santana telling me I'm what you've always needed and never had," Charlie exclaimed. "And other other I've got this person telling me that you're looking for a rebound fling to tide you over until the next big thing with a new co-star. How am I supposed to know what's real?"

"And so you decide to listen to the hairdresser who is, more or less, a friendly acquaintance?" Rachel asked, more than slightly annoyed. "Instead of Santana who's known me for practically half my fucking life?"

"Goddamn it, Rachel," Charlie said, starting to feel really stupid and on the wrong side of this issue."I don't know. You know how I get."

"I know how you get," she retorted. "But really, Charlie?"

"I'm sorry," Charlie mumbled.

"I don't want you to be sorry," Rachel said. "I want you to tell me when you get like this. Don't carry it around and make it a mountain."

"I am telling you," Charlie protested.

"Okay," Rachel asked, slowly. "So does the fact that you're telling me when we're both naked in my bed after I've begged you to touch yourself because it turns me on so much tell you _anything_?"

"That you're kind of a kinky, dirty girl?" Charlie responded.

Rachel chuckled, then punched her lightly in the shoulder.

"Stop trying to be cute," she scolded. "Try again."

"That I'm being an insecure idiot?" Charlie asked.

"That's much better," Rachel answered. "Wanna try again?"

"That I have to stop thinking all this wild, stupid shit and trying to make everything so hard and just let you love me?" Charlie asked, hesitantly.

"I knew you'd figure it out," she teased.

Rachel laughed and hugged her.

"I just needed you to draw me a fucking diagram," Charlie said under breath.

"I know you told me never to say this to you, but I think this calls for it," Rachel said, smiling. "Pretty Charlie, shut up."

She kissed all across her face. Charlie squirmed playfully.

"Rebound, honestly," Rachel said, shaking her head and curling up against Charlie. "Seriously Charlie, what other pearls of wisdom did Kyra have to offer that I need to know about?"

"She thought you'd hook up with Hudson," Charlie said.

"Oh lovely," Rachel snapped, frowning. "Why?"

"Something about him...being...your type," Charlie told her reluctantly.

Rachel huffed loudly.

"She doesn't like Satan very much," she said quickly to shift the focus.

"Oh, I know that much," Rachel told her, still fuming about the Finn thing. "I suppose she shared her favorite nickname with you as well?"

"Maybe," Charlie hemmed. "She said somebody named Marcus is money."

"Oh crap," Rachel said, smacking her palm to her forehead. "Yes, he is. And I need to call him for tomorrow night. He can come here and that'll make it easier for everybody. I'll ask Santana if we can borrow Raymond for the evening. Are you sure you still want to do this?"

Charlie thought about it for a long moment.

"Yes," she said, slowly. "But you need to tell me what to do and what to say. I don't want to walk into it until I know exactly what to expect. I'm not interested in winging something like this."

"I will," she told her, rubbing her back. "It's not going to be that big of a deal really. Santana just wants the red carpet and whatever interviews might come along with that."

"Maybe she should go with you," Charlie said, second-guessing herself now.

"Charlie, it will be fine." she said. "I've taken friends to events before. It's not going to be like there is a big flashing neon sign or anything. Did you notice that Kyra never even thought to go there? "

"I wondered about that," she admitted. "I thought maybe she was trying to bait me and read my reaction, but I could tell it really just never occurred to her. Maybe that's why I believed her. She really believed what she was telling me."

"But you didn't believe Santana?" Rachel asked, confused.

"It's not that I didn't believe her exactly," Charlie explained. "It's that those were things I could see Santana deliberately not telling me. Then again, I could also see her telling me just to kick my tires flat, too. I don't know. I'm usually not this dense."

"You're not dense, baby," Rachel said, reassuring her. "I threw you into that situation today. I should have expected some of that when I put Kyra in the mix. She likes to gossip and you were virgin territory – she wanted to see what you knew."

"Virgin territory," Charlie said and snickered. "I haven't been called that for a while now."

Rachel giggled.

"Where are we going tonight?" Charlie asked.

Rachel looked up at her and squinted hard.

"I thought you didn't want to go anywhere," she said.

"I never said that," Charlie replied. "I said I didn't want to go club-hopping. I think I might be up for going to one club for a while."

"Really," Rachel said, eyes shining. "Are you serious or are you just saying that to make me happy."

"Yes," Charlie said, smiling.

"Wait," Rachel said. "Which is it?"

"Both," Charlie told her, leaning down to kiss her. "I know you want to go and honestly, I'm fine with it."

"If you don't like it, we can leave," Rachel said, clearly getting excited. "I'd better call Brittany."

"Why Brittany?" Charlie asked.

"Because I'm still ignoring Santana at the moment." she explained.

"Whatever," Charlie said, not really understanding, but happy not to be involved.

Rachel got up and then scrambled back, kissing Charlie again.

"You're the best rebound relationship I've ever had," she teased. "I think I'll just keep you."

"That's what they all say," Charlie said with a smirk.

"I'm sure they do," Rachel told her, pursing her lips.

"But it's okay if you, you know, keep me," Charlie said, agreeing. "I really kind of like it."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Brittany lasted about twenty minutes as the go-between before Santana took the phone away from her.

"Either you talk to me or you sit home with the Cabbage Patch Kid and knit," Santana told her. "Or whatever the fuck Little House on the Prairie shit it is y'all do to occupy your vast boring evenings."

"Fine," Rachel huffed. "Whatever."

"You can lose the attitude, too, Little Miss SnotBerry," Santana said. "I've had enough of that as well."

"There is no attitude," Rachel snapped peevishly and the call disconnected.

Rachel grunted in frustration.

Five minutes later, Santana called back.

"Try again," she said immediately.

It took three hang-ups before Rachel got it toned down to Santana's satisfaction. Rachel knew if Santana was really seriously angry, she wouldn't have kept calling back.

Santana suggested Hyde Lounge, which Rachel vetoed immediately on size alone. Even with bottle service, Charlie would probably have a stroke being jammed in along the wall. God forbid they end up trapped in a corner. She was sure Santana suggested it largely because it tended to attract trendy celebs on the regular and the tabloids and paps that went along with them. After Rachel vetoed a couple of other suggestions, Santana rebelled.

"That settles it," she said. "I'm not asking anymore. We're going to Club Alchemy. I'll call and see if I can nail down bottle service for the night. It's very last minute – even for me."

"Club Alchemy?" Rachel asked. She'd never heard of it, but that wasn't really all that unusual. Clubs opened and closed all the time – sometimes they simply changed names and décor and reopened with a completely new facade the next week. Not to mention, Rachel really wasn't much of a club kid. She spent her evenings at home or working and rarely did the party scene. It was yet another thing she and Derek didn't see eye-to-eye on where she and Charlie actually did.

"It's pretty new, but actually way cool," Santana said. "It's tends to be a bit 'flavor of the moment,' but aren't they all? Mystery and magick is their schtick but it's well done, tasteful – all very Art Nouveau. I kinda dig that sort-of vibe actually. It's a little more laid back than me and Brits normally roll on a Saturday, but we'll flow with it. She likes the majick table-side. It feels way more NYC to me than LA, which is actually a good thing. Miss High Brow will probably like it. The crowd is much more literate than most."

"Dress?" Rachel asked. "We're on our own for tonight."

"Think a bit on the Goth side." she said. "I've seen a bit of everything there though. You'll be fine – just stay away from your little Jackie-O retro stuff. But nothing that's gonna get you on anyone's 'Worst Dressed ' list either."

Rachel laughed.

"As for the Sour Patch Kid, it doesn't matter. Put her in a damn Hefty bag and a beanie – with her Vulcan death glare, she's not going to get papped. Just tell her not to flip off or body slam the damned paps. That will get her in a world of shit that none of us want. Duck and walk, that's her policy for the next two days. Just duck and walk and keep that mouth shut."

"Actually, I don't think that's going to be much of a problem," Rachel told her. "But are you really sure that's the most appropriate approach?"

Santana gasped.

"What?" Rachel asked, her brow wrinkled slightly.

"I'm just shocked." Santana said. "I mean, it's just that you've never... questioned me before. I'm so stunned I don't know what to think. I feel... faint."

Rachel huffed loudly.

"You don't have to be an ass about it," she snapped.

"Okay then, Lucky Charms, what's your 'Miss Expert Opinion on All Things Brokeback' suggestion?" Santana asked. "If they don't notice her, they don't notice her. But clearly you've got a better take, so let's hear it."

"You make it sound like a perp walk," Rachel pointed out. "That's all I'm saying. Maybe she needs to act like she has a purpose there and people will just shrug it off."

Santana didn't say anything and Rachel didn't know whether she was considering what she said or had simply muted the phone so she couldn't hear her laughing.

"I think we need to cross that bridge when we really come to it," Santana said. "For tonight and tomorrow, let's just get through it. Tonight is the easier of the two. Just let her walk with Brit and me, no one will look twice at that setup. Tomorrow night, we'll just make it all about you and let her blow on through."

"That's fine," Rachel agreed "But we both know that a regular plus-one starts to attract attention eventually."

"Again, let's just wait and fight that battle when it comes," Santana repeated. "Let her get her feet wet before we chuck her into the deep end of the pool."

"You really are trying to mentor her through this, aren't you?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Are you using a sharpie in an enclosed space again? Like when you made your own bathroom wallpaper?" Santana sniped back. "You're clearly in an altered state. Crack freaking a window, Picasso."

"Deny all you want," Rachel insisted. "We both know it's true."

"The only thing I know is I've wasted too much time on this already," she sighed dramatically. "It's supposed to be fun and now you and Kid Chaos have sprinkled your neurotic all over everything and now I'm in a pissy mood. Go worship grass or cross-pollinate each other or whatever weird leaf-hugging crap it is you do and let me enjoy my peaceful Saturday. And you best not be late tonight, little Miss RudeBerry."

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"I was kidding about the Hefty bag, Rachel," Santana snarked when they pulled up and she took in Charlie's dress.

Charlie gave her a serious bitch face and Rachel scoffed loudly.

"She looks beautiful," Rachel confirmed. "Shut up, Santana. If you're just going to be snide, we'll stay home."

Now Santana scoffed.

"Just get in," she said. "Everybody is so fucking sensitive these days. Maybe I should just open a daycare for reals."

"I think you look nice, Quinn," Brittany said, "You look like you used to look back when we all hated each other."

"Okay," Charlie said, laughing. "Thanks, B, I think."

Funny, this reminded her of high school – it was all about dress-up and bitchiness and just a touch of nervous excitement. She didn't really remember feeling like throwing up then though, but it was another lifetime ago.

Rachel threaded her fingers through Charlie's and pulled her hand into her lap.

"Just breathe, sweetie," she told her softly, noticing she was a bit gray. She kissed her cheek and then wiped away the lipstick smudge.

"Kiss it up, kids. Get it out of your systems," Santana warned. "There will be cameras on the outside and star-gawkers on the inside. Just saying."

Charlie narrowed her eyes at Santana who smirked, but Rachel cut in between them and kissed Charlie enthusiastically. Charlie smiled and went with it because it was nice and soothing and because it irritated Santana. That was just an added bonus.

Brittany whooped loudly and Santana made a sour face.

"You're ruining my make-up," Charlie said with a smile when Rachel finally pulled herself away. "#Things I thought I'd never hear myself say."

Rachel laughed.

"You speak Twitter," she teased. "That's so sexy."

Now Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Here, do this," Rachel squeezed Charlie's cheeks to get her to pout and she fixed her lipstick. "Now let me see."

Charlie looked at her and Rachel nodded her approval, pecking her lips lightly.

Rachel was so happy and she really didn't know why. Mostly just being here with Charlie. It felt nice, chaotic at times like this, but still nice.

"Same shade," she told Santana proudly, holding up her lipstick.

"Wow, SneakyBerry," Santana muttered. "You're ready to go pro."

Rachel felt Charlie huff against the back of her neck and she squeezed her thigh.

"Seriously though, kids," Santana scolded. "I'm not being a bitch. Well, actually, I am, but that doesn't make me wrong. Y'all are really used a fairly lazy level of PDA – you need to be aware of that here. It's not your little tent bubble world or Podunkville. If they get a picture, I may not get a chance to squash it first. That's alls I'm saying."

"Is this a gay club," Rachel asked, suddenly thinking of it. Most LA clubs were mixed crowds, but it wouldn't be unlike Santana to pick a legit gay club.

"It's LA," Santana said dismissively. "But no, not specifically. You'll see a pretty mixed crowd. Tends to be more lady-friendly than say the boys club at the Factory. Mind you, that's not a free pass."

"Fuck, can we just go out and not worry about this shit for five minutes," Charlie snapped and then resumed staring out the window. "I won't talk to anyone. I won't look at anyone. I'll put a fucking bag over my head and promise not to make physical contact of any kind with Rachel. Now just please stop hyper-analyzing everything to fucking death."

Everybody sat silently.

"I'd say she's handling it all pretty well, wouldn't you?" Santana asked Rachel, who just sighed and held Charlie's hand.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Okay kids, this is the fun part," Santana said as Raymond pulled up outside the club. There were a few dozen people milling about and a line that backed down the block as far as they could see. "Let me go first, then Rachel and then Brits, baby, you take the Kid with you."

"I'll hold your hand, Quinn," Brittany said, smiling.

"Don't do that, B," Santana told her. "Just walk with her, she'll be fine. Wait for us inside."

Raymond got out and walked around to the door and pulled it open. Santana stepped out first and there was a rush of voices as people started to realize who she was.

"Santana, Santana," Charlie could hear them calling her name right and left. Rachel squeeze Charlie's hand and winked at her, then turned loose and climbed across Brittany and out the door. The cacophony grew significantly louder and all Charlie could hear was people calling Rachel's name.

"Come on, Quinn," Brittany said and she stepped out of the car. Charlie went right on her heels. Brittany looped her arm through Charlie's and they walked, heads down, quickly past the chaos and to the door. Brittany gave the doorman Santana's name and he found it quickly on the guest list.

"They are with us," she said, nodding toward Rachel and Santana who were talking, taking pictures and signing autographs."

"I've got you covered, beautiful," he told her. "Step right inside."

They stepped into the crowded club and waited by the door. Santana followed in about five minutes and then ten minutes later, Rachel came inside. Santana took charge and they were soon being shown to their table.

The club was average sized by LA standards. It was dominated by a dance floor and a large bar area. The colors were muted – grays, purples, mauves – and it had the flavor of turn of the century European with more than a slight Tolkien note. Charlie felt like she was going to see the elves by way of turn of the century Europe. As the walked to their table, she noted people milling and performing street magic for patrons. She was intrigued by its mishmash of literary references. She was also pleased with their accommodations. The VIP seating was half-moon booths cut into the walls that made for intimate alcoves. There were jewel-tone sheer drapes pinned back along the sides and the drapes could be closed for even more privacy.

Can you sit on the inside?" Rachel asked Charlie, who smiled at her and nodded. She wasn't going to be getting up for much of anything. She slid into the booth and Rachel followed her.

It was loud and they had to lean into each other to hear any conversation. It looked intimate because it was, but everyone was doing it because it was the only way to have any kind of conversation. Clearly neither Rachel or Charlie minded. Charlie draped her arm along the back of the booth and Rachel scooted a little bit closer to her so she could look out at the room. She could even somewhat lean back into Charlie without being obtrusive about it.

Rachel had to admit Santana had chosen well. She watched Charlie's eyes as they took it all in.

"Look guys," Santana fairly well yelled across the table. "I got bottle service for Cuervo Black and Grey Goose. I'll add whatever else you want."

Charlie looked at Rachel blankly.

"Bottle service; it got us the private table and a dedicated server for the evening," she told her. "You can order any mixes with those two liquors. If you want something else, just tell the server and we'll pay separately."

Charlie nodded.

For all Rachel knew, they probably put Santana's party on the guest list and comped her the table and all their drinks. She seriously doubted Santana Lopez had to pony up for actual bottle service. Club owners wanted Santana to keep her clients coming through their doors and VIP treatment was part of the perks for making that happen. Then again, it wasn't all that unusual for Santana to drop $1000 for a night out on a weekend. Again, all part of the perks for having successful clients and being well-connected.

"Good evening, ladies, " their spunky server told them, introducing herself. "My name is Angie and I'm at your beck and call for the evening. Ms. Lopez, always lovely to see you in attendance."

"Hey sweetie," Santana smoozed and struck up an easy conversation purring, "Talk to me a minute."

Charlie glanced at Brittany who was staring excitedly at the dance floor and not paying the slightest bit of attention to Santana's semi-flirtatious discussion. She knew Santana got all her best insider information and cultivated the best contacts with a wink and a smile.

"I'll take care of that for you and bring your drinks, " Angie told them. "I'll check back in just a little while to see how you're doing."

Charlie frowned.

"I didn't order anything," she yelled across the table at Santana, who pretended not to hear her. She scowled at Rachel, who leaned back and brought her lips against her ear.

"Santana is playing Big Shot," she told her. "She ordered for the table. If you don't want it or want something else, just tell me."

Charlie scoffed and leaned back away from her. She had promised herself she would try and have fun for Rachel, but she wasn't sure that was even possible. Beyond the décor and the people watching potential, nothing about this appealed to her at all. It wasn't even like she could enjoy just being with Rachel here either. It was too much about rules and perception and stupidity as far as she was concerned.

Maybe they really did need rethink the whole bearding situation. Then again, she really couldn't see Sam putting up with this phony bullshit either though.

She felt Rachel's hand glide along the top of her thigh and squeeze and then it was gone. Rachel flashed her eyes over and she smiled at her devilishly. Even if she couldn't touch, she would still flirt and that thought made Charlie chuckle and relax. It was only a few hours and surely she could manage that.

Drinks materialized and then more drinks and Charlie's mood lightened as her blood alcohol level increased. Three drinks in, she was actually smiling and somewhat enjoying herself.

Whenever one of the strolling magicians came around, Charlie was particularly enthralled. She figured out a few of the card tricks and the multiplying ball gambit that thrilled Rachel and Brittany to no end, but one striking young man did a trick that resulted in a live butterfly that even stunned her. She wanted to find him and see it again. She was hoping to mention it to Angie to see if she could bring him back over again.

Charlie was scanning the crowd looking for her wayward magician so she didn't notice when Brittany gasped suddenly and leaned over and pressed her lips against Santana's ear. In turn, Santana looked up, then made a drop-jawed 'oh shit' face and immediately looked at Rachel, who frowned at her.

Rachel felt the hand on her shoulder and she turned, still frowning.

It was crowded and there wasn't any way to get out, otherwise she might have actually dashed from the table.

There was just no way this could ever hope to end well.

"Hey baby," the dark haired, blue-eyed guest said jovially. Ignoring her unhappy expression, he leaned down, kissing Rachel's cheek. "Imagine my delighted surprise when I looked up to see you here. I thought it was a mirage until I saw old Satan herself sitting there like she ruled the joint. Then I knew it was really you."

"Hey B-lovely," he said, nodding to Brittany. Santana's face worked into a scowl and he ignored her.

"I don't think we've met," he yelled, leaning across the table and holding out his hand to Charlie. "I'm "Derek, Derek Richmond, Rachel's boyfriend."

"Ex," Charlie heard Rachel correct angrily. "Very much ex-boyfriend."

It took a minute for Charlie to process what she was hearing in all the noise, but once it sank in, she immediately looked to Rachel. Her face was clearly strained and pale. She shifted her gaze to Santana, who was now openly glaring at him.

She took his hand firmly. Given her level of intoxication, it took everything she had not to yank him across the table and slam his head into the wall. Under different circumstances, that probably would have been her first reaction.

"Quinn," she said loudly, her voice carrying all around the table. "Quinn Fabray."

Rachel turned to her immediately and gave her that broken, bewildered look she tried to avoid.

On the other hand, Santana smiled wickedly, her eyes fiercely proud and bright.

Brittany's eyes shifted to everyone, but finally stayed fixed on Rachel, who seemed suddenly deflated.

"Are you a friend of Rachel's?" he asked, still gripping her hand, even squeezing it lightly.

Her hackles raised immediately and she smiled, raising her eyebrows and pretending she couldn't hear him. While he repeated the question she glanced at Santana who gave a barely perceptible shake of her head and she tapped her finger on her chest repeatedly.

"An old acquaintance of Santana's actually," she said, truthfully. "She and I go way back."

Rachel looked to Santana who nodded to her. Some more of her mentoring, no doubt.

He nodded.

"Nice to meet you," he offered vaguely, finally releasing her hand, clearly disinterested.

"What's up Svengali?," he asked, finally turning to Santana.

"My net worth," she answered smugly.

He paled slightly and then recovered his game face.

"So when are you going to take me on as a client?" he bantered. "Share some of that killer knowledge and wisdom you're always on about?"

"When you get something to offer worthy of my time," she replied with a tight smile. "I'm guessing that will be... never."

He chuckled wryly.

"Same old Lopez," he chided. "Same old line of empty sarcastic bullshit."

"Look," she said menacingly, leaning into him. His cologne was cheap and cloying, just like he was. "If you're spinning your wheels looking for an invite to kick it, it ain't coming. If you're just looking for the rest of your loser entourage, try loitering around the men's room. I hear that's more their game. Regardless, you just need to bounce yourself out of here, poser. My girl is done with you for reals and for good reason."

He pulled back and stared at her. No doubt he felt he was staring her down, but she just smirked and shook her head.

"Seriously?" she asked, waving her hand in his face. "Don't be trying that weak-ass control shit you used to pull with Rachel. Get this through your swelled head, both of them, she ain't into you. So deuces, Derek."

"Derek, please," Rachel asked, trying to take his arm, but he put his hand back and, more or less, swatted at her dismissively.

Charlie immediately started to scramble up, but it was Brittany who caught hold of her and pulled her back to her seat. The dancer yanked her back easily, like she was a rag doll, and just wrapped her strong fingers around her bicep and held firmly.

"Let Santana handle him," she said gently, her lips right against Charlie's ear. "She's been waiting for an excuse to make his life miserable. Let him give her one."

Charlie tightened her jaw and nodded, but Brittany still didn't turn her loose. Charlie felt for Rachel's hand under the table and closed her fingers around it. She pulled it back up against her thigh and just held tightly. Someone was shaking – she couldn't tell if it was herself or if it was Rachel or if the cause was fear or fury. She suspected all of the above.

Santana and Derek glared at each other. When she noticed the beads of sweat forming along his brow line, she smirked.

"No worries," he said finally, laughing feebly, holding his hands up as if in surrender. "Wasn't looking to start anything, ladies. Really, I just wanted to show some love to my sweet Boo here."

He reached out and put his hand on Rachel's shoulder. Charlie flexed up and Brittany squeezed her bicep, painfully, until Charlie eased back.

God, the girl was strong.

Rachel shrugged his hand away and she instinctively leaned back into Charlie. Charlie's first reaction was to start to put her arm around her, but again, Brittany squeezed and whispered, "Don't."

"Come on, Rach, honey," he said, "Don't be like that."

"Derek," Rachel said harshly. "Really, please, you need to go now."

"Not until you dance with me," he said, bending down, trying to look into her eyes. Rachel shrank further back against Charlie and just stared hard at the table.

Charlie huffed loudly and glared at Santana as if to say, "You do something about this or I'm going to do it myself."

"Rachel," he persisted. "Babe, I know you still have feelings for me. That's why you won't look at me."

Rachel scoffed and shook her head. Charlie could her see her chest heaving angrily now. She raised her eyes to him and they were full of fury.

"I miss you, Rach," he continued. "Just dance with me so I can talk to you."

"I don't want to dance with you, Derek," Rachel spat angrily. "I don't want to talk to you. I just want you to leave. How much clearer do you need me to be about this? If you really want a hysterical scene that badly, I'll be happy to give you one."

He just smiled.

"Still the little drama queen," he said condescendingly. "Always looking to make yourself the star of the scene."

He put his hand out toward her and she slapped it away.

"If you touch me again, I'm going to slap the shit out of you," she told him. "Consider yourself warned."

Santana and Charlie both smirked and Brittany laughed out loud and then quickly covered her mouth with her hand when Derek glared up at her. He turned his attention back to Rachel.

Sensing this was about to turn ugly, Santana grabbed the first server who crossed her path and told them to find Angie and send security over.

"Rachel, you don't mean that." he said, his voice dripping syrup.

"Try me," she hissed, her fist tightening.

"She's making you do this," he whined, glaring over to Santana.

Rachel shook her head.

"Nobody's making me do anything," she told him, narrowing her eyes. "I'm telling you to go. I have nothing else to say to you. Please, leave."

"Then you're already fucking somebody," he spat. "I knew it. Does he know what a prissy little pillow queen you really are?"

Brittany literally dug her nails into Charlie's arm holding her against the seat.

When Rachel ignored him, he reached out and grabbed her arm roughly.

True to her word, Rachel sent her hand skidding hard across his face. His cheek colored instantly. For a moment, Derek looked shocked, but then his eyes darkened and he immediately went to grab Rachel again, this time with both hands. Charlie and Santana both went into motion.

Santana tried to put herself in between Derek and Rachel, but he was leaning too far into the booth, so she grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back. Charlie scrambled over Rachel's lap, shoving Derek back into Santana in the process. Santana planted her spiked heel behind his foot and he toppled down hard on his back, bumping into several nearby patrons and spilling over-priced drinks everywhere.

By this time, Santana saw that the massive guard on the door was pushing through the crowd toward them. Several people who were around their table and had been watching had also stepped in and were jostling around trying to get into the mix. A few were angry over spilled drinks and looking for a chance to make that point.

Derek tried to get to his feet, but Charlie planted her foot squarely up against his crotch and pressed down. He howled in pain and tried to squirm away, but she held firm pressure and only let up when the enormous guard bent down and roughly hauled him to his feet.

Derek came up disheveled, somewhat blue in the face and out temporarily of bluster. He recovered quickly and started in ranting furiously like a wounded animal.

"I'm not afraid of you, bitch," he spat at Santana, ridiculously trying to shrug off the behemoth holding him to get closer to her.

Santana smirked and stepped toward him, undaunted.

"You better be, little man," she told him coolly.

"I've got people too, you know," he ranted, his face red. "I know a few things, too."

Santana stood with her arms crossed while he rained a handful of empty threats in her direction. Finally, just she smiled,leaned into him so he could hear her and said two words: Kyle Freemont.

Derek looked as though she had just gut-punched him. At that point, security had tired of his antics and put a massive hand up under his arm and began tiptoe-walking him through the crowd toward the exit. Santana and Charlie watched their steady progress until they disappeared from view. Charlie leaned over to Santana.

"What the hell did you say to him?" she asked, marveling at its effectiveness in shutting him down cold.

"Just a name," Santana said with a demon of a smile. "A name of someone he doesn't want associated with his."

Charlie chuckled admirably.

"He knows things, I know things," she said with a shrug. "That's the way the game is played. So, Blondie, that's Derek, the great Berry-sucking leech."

Charlie scoffed.

"So I gathered," she said wryly.

"Like I said, Brokeback," Santana reminded her, poking her lightly in the chest. "A huge upgrade. Fucking useless tool. Nice going by the way, stepping on his dick. Very old-school Quinn actually. Nice to see you've still got some HBIC working for you."

Charlie laughed.

"He's lucky it wasn't me," Santana continued. "Personally, I would have stomped on it."

Charlie sighed and slid back into the booth. Rachel was sitting slumped up against Brittany. She wasn't crying, but Charlie could tell much by the look of her it wouldn't take much to get her started. Charlie reached for her hand, but Rachel launched herself at Charlie, clinging to her.

Charlie looked wide-eyed at Santana, who just shrugged.

What could she do? Push her away – that just wasn't going to happen.

"We need to go," Charlie told her. Rachel just nodded and tucked her face into Charlie's chest.

Santana was still one step ahead and she motioned Angie over and spoke intently to her. The girl nodded several times and Charlie saw Santana slip a folded bill into her hand. Angie disappeared and Santana slipped back into the booth.

"She's getting the ticket squared up," Santana told her. "I've texted Raymond and he's pulling up out front now. If y'all want to go ahead, I'll be along in a minute."

"I got this," Charlie said, nodding. "Come on, B."

Charlie put Brittany behind Rachel and walked ahead of them, clearing a path. When they reached the door, the security guard motioned for her to wait and he stepped outside to make sure their car was ready. He came back and held the door open. As Charlie stepped forward, he put his hand on her arm.

"Richmond has been outside mouthing off to the paps and any one who will listen to his fucking whining," he told her. "They're waiting for her. Stay behind me, I'll get you past as fast as I can."

She nodded. Now it was seriously all about duck and walk.

The minute they went through the door cameras flashed on both sides of them. There were probably six or seven photographers and as well as a throng of fans and just plain lookie-loos attracted like moths by the media flame.

"Rachel, why did you slap Derek?" one voice called.

"Rachel, over here," another shouted.

Rachel, Rachel, Rachel.

People called her name and threw questions at her from everywhere it seemed. Charlie heard Derek's name came up over and over. Fortunately, the guard was true to his word and they breezed right through the gauntlet and straight into the car. Rachel crouched down and leaned up against Charlie, folding her hands around her arm.

Charlie watched and saw the paps swarm en-mass back toward the club as Santana appeared.

"Raymond," Charlie said. "Can you please crack the window a bit?"

Raymond did as she asked and she could hear them shouting questions at Santana who stopped to field them.

"We were trying to have a nice evening and unfortunately, Mr. Richmond was clearly intent on spoiling that for everyone," she said smoothly.

"Did Rachel slap him?"someone yelled.

"Yes, she did," Santana admitted. "But only after he twice manhandled her after she refused to dance with him."

"Derek said she cheated on him, is that true?" another reporter yelled.

"Derek might want to invest in some Windex," Santana said cryptically.

Santana answered a couple of other questions and then ducked into the car next to Raymond. He immediately pulled away from the scene and into the flow of traffic. After they had gone a few blocks, Charlie pulled Rachel up into her lap and just held her, rocking her and talking softly to her.

Santana had Raymond pull over and she got out and climbed into the backseat.

"Home please, Raymond," Santana told him.

"No," Rachel said almost immediately."I want to go home. Please just take us home first."

Raymond raised his eyes to Santana in the rear view mirror and she nodded.

"Did you know he was going to be there?" Rachel asked, staring at Santana accusingly.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head.

"San wouldn't do that, Rachel," Brittany told her gently. "You know that."

"I don't know anything," Rachel said pitifully, laying her head on Charlie's shoulder. She started crying. Tears slid down Charlie's neck.

"Nice," Charlie said, sighing.

"She stepped on his dick, Rachel," Santana offered helpfully.

Charlie heard Rachel snuffle and then laugh.

Rachel pulled back and looked at Charlie.

"Did you?" she asked, staring at her teary-eyed.

Charlie nodded.

Rachel bit her bottom lip and finally just smiled.

"You should be ashamed," she said, still laughing.

"Yeah, I am," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. Rachel giggled and put her head back on Charlie's shoulder.

"How could I ever love him?" she asked, her voice tiny and fragile.

"I don't know, baby," Charlie said, shifting her over on her lap. "I can't answer that for you."

"It's done, Rachel," Santana told her. "Don't keep twisting yourself up about it. That's what he wants."

Tough love, Charlie thought.

Raymond pulled up in front of Rachel's townhouse and Rachel was out the door immediately.

"You got this?" Santana asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded.

"You've got the number if you need help," Santana said, giving her a brief smile. "Don't worry about the time."

Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Thanks," she told her.

She hugged Brittany and climbed out. Rachel had already disappeared inside and left the door open with the keys in the lock. Charlie pulled them out, then closed and locked the door. She tossed the keys on the kitchen counter and started up the stairs.

Rachel left a trail of discarded clothing all the way up the stairs and Charlie picked them up as she went. She put them on the bed and went looking for Rachel. She found her in the bathroom, crying into the washcloth she had been using to take off her make-up.

"Oh baby," she said, wrapping her arms around her, pulling her against her chest.

"That was awful," Rachel sobbed.

"I know," Charlie nodded in agreement. "It wasn't pleasant."

"Do you understand now, Charlie?" she sobbed. "Now do you see how he could make me feel like I was nothing?"

Charlie sighed at the the thought of contributing to her pain.

"Sweetheart, don't," she said gently. "I had no right..."

"Seriously," she gasped, pounding her hands against Charlie's chest. "What the fuck is wrong with me? How could I ever have been with someone like that?"

"He must not have always been that way, Rach," Charlie offered, looking for straws.

Earlier she'd been asking why Rachel ever stayed with him so the last thing she wanted to do was try and defend this asshole to her, but she felt like she had to offer her something. From what she knew and what she'd seen, there just wasn't much there.

So Charlie just held her, kissed her head and let her cry for a little while. Then she put her up on the counter and wet the washcloth again with warm water and washed the make-up and tears off her face. When she was done she cupped her damp cheeks and kissed her. Lastly, she pulled off her own dress and hung it up on the back of the door.

Rachel started sniffling again and big tears leaked down her face.

Charlie braced her hands on either side of her and she looked at her sternly.

"Listen Little Bit, you're not going to hear me admit this very often, " Charlie said, grudgingly. "Because it is actually painful, but Santana is right, baby. You need to let this go. It's not worth agonizing over."

"Have you met me?" Rachel muttered. Charlie laughed and nuzzled against her neck.

"Yes, my sweet girl,"she told her."I most definitely have and I know what you're like and I know how you are so I know that it is probably asking the impossible. But that doesn't make it any less true. You need to move past this. The guy is a colossal dick. That speaks for itself. Don't give him any more of your precious time."

Rachel sighed and butted her head into Charlie's chest.

"You hated tonight, didn't you?" she asked. "I mean, even before all that Derek crap happened."

"I didn't really love it," Charlie admitted. "It's not something I would want to do a lot, no."

Rachel brushed her fingers over Charlie's stomach. Charlie hoped she was just playing. She tended to do that whenever she wanted sex and Charlie wasn't in that mood tonight.

"We don't have to go tomorrow night," she said quietly.

"Yeah, we do," Charlie told her, kissing the back of her neck. "This doesn't get to ruin everything."

She pulled Rachel's legs around her waist and scooped her hands under her thighs.

"You're not supposed to," Rachel said without conviction.

"But I'm going to," Charlie teased. "So you better hold on."

Rachel put her arms around Charlie's neck and Charlie kissed her, then hoisted her up and carried her to the bed and spilled her onto the mattress. Rachel chuckled in spite of herself.

"Where are your jammies, silly girl?" Charlie asked. "Oh yeah, on the damn floor."

Charlie scooped them up and handed them to Rachel, who pouted. Charlie shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom. By the time she came out dressed for bed, Rachel was snuggled under the covers.

"Are you hungry? Do you want to go fix something to eat?" Rachel asked, raising her brows slightly.

Charlie just shook her head, then wiggled under the covers and put her arm around her, pulling her closer.

"I just want to stay right here, like this, with you." she told her. "That's all I ever want to do. I'm just boring that way."

"I love you," Rachel said, kissing her under her chin.

"I know you do," she said smiling.

"I know you love me, too," Rachel remarked confidently.

"Are you sure about that?" Charlie teased.

"More than sure," Rachel confirmed.

"Well, if you say so," Charlie relented. "I guess it must be true."

Charlie closed her eyes.

Her mind kept churning over with: What a fucked up mess of an evening. What kind of life was this?

She pulled Rachel into her, snuggling into her soft warmth.

Rachel made everything go quiet. She could just listen to her heart beating.

Yeah, that's it. Just fall sleep, erase everything and start again.

"What's a pillow queen?" Rachel asked softly.

And cue: Well, fuck.

Charlie groaned.

"You're not one, " Charlie said, exasperated. "Believe me, you're not. I would know."

"But what is it?" Rachel insisted.

"It's something a real asshole says," she told her.

Rachel smacked her hand on her chest and whined.

"Just tell me," she said. "Is it really bad? Or don't you even know? I'll Google it."

She started to roll away from her, but Charlie pulled her back.

"You're not Googling anything right now. And yes, I do know, " Charlie admitted. "And you're not, so why do you care?"

"I just want to know, that's all, " Rachel fussed. "Tell me, Charlie."

There was no getting out of this.

"Fine, " Charlie said, exhaling sharply. She rolled Rachel over on her back so she could look at her while she talked to her.

"It means someone who is all take and no give in bed," she told her, watching her face for her reaction. "They just lie back and smile like royalty."

Rachel frowned and bit her lip. Charlie could see her eyes wandering around as she thought about it.

"I thought it meant that I just didn't move around a lot," Rachel said. "You know, when... that I just laid there while..."

Ah, crap. Visuals. Damn it.

Charlie ground a knuckle into her eye.

"Yeah, I know," Charlie said.

"I just didn't... like the..." Rachel stammered. "And I never wanted to... that other thing.."

Shit, Rachel, stop talking.

"Rachel," Charlie whined. "Just stop. I get it."

She dropped her head into Rachel's chest. Rachel laughed and fluffed her fingers through her hair.

"He was being an ass," Charlie assured her again. "He wanted to say something to hurt you. That's all. It doesn't matter."

"I'm not like that with you," she said. "But maybe I was with him."

Charlie raised her head up, finding her eyes again.

"Okay, so?" Charlie said, shrugging. "Good, I hope you blue-balled him for months."

"Charlie!" Rachel sputtered.

"What do you expect me to say? Oh yay, please tell me more?" she asked, her voice raising slightly. "Yes, I have a hard time with this. I want to be there for you, but god, Rachel, I'm not thrilled to hear about it."

She really didn't want to know any more details, ever, and she was afraid Rachel was going to feel compelled to share them. It would be hard enough not to rip into the guy if she ever saw him again and she didn't need any more visuals to fan the flames. Or haunt her sleep.

But Rachel processed just about everything out loud and this probably wasn't going to be any different.

Rachel reached up and was tracing her finger along Charlie's cheek and plotting her face with eyes. She put her finger on her lips and rubbed it slowly back and forth across.

"I like it when you're jealous," she admitted.

"I'm not jealous," Charlie told her. "You're mine. I don't have to be."

"You don't like thinking of me with him" she pressed. "Isn't that jealous?"

"No, well, not exactly," she told her. "You don't want to still... no, it's not. I'm not. Exactly."

Augh.

Rachel laughed and tapped Charlie on the chin.

Charlie bit her finger lightly.

"Why did you tell him your name was Quinn?" she asked, her brow furrowing adorably.

Maybe now she would be okay with Rachel rubbing her belly again.

"Because it is," Charlie told her.

"You know what I mean, " Rachel persisted.

"I do," she said. "It's just that I think, maybe, while I'm here, I need to be Quinn. At least when we go out to... stuff."

"You mean my stuff," Rachel said.

"Okay, yeah," Charlie said, nodding. "Your stuff."

"I don't know how I feel about that," Rachel said, her eyes darting away. She rubbed her hand on Charlie's chest. "I don't think I like it."

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

"I'm not sure, " Rachel said. "I'm just not comfortable with you being someone else, I guess."

"I'm not someone else," Charlie told her. "I'm still just your Charlie."

She leaned down and kissed her.

"Do I feel like someone else to you?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"No," she answered. "You're just my Charlie."

"I just don't want to be Charlie for everybody... here, " she said. "I think this might be a place better suited to Quinn."

"Are you comfortable with that?" Rachel asked, concerned.

"I think so," she told her. "For the moment anyway."

"This is Santana's doing," she said, sounding very displeased.

Charlie smirked.

"She encouraged it," Charlie confessed. "But it's not entirely on her."

"She's really on my list at the moment," Rachel huffed.

"Come on, Rachel. Don't make me defend Santana, " Charlie whimpered. "It's been a really shitty evening. I don't think I could survive that. I might spontaneously burst into flame or something, seriously."

Rachel laughed and leaned up and kissed her.

"It's all part of the same whole, baby," Charlie confessed, running her hands through Rachel's hair. "It's like putting on an old familiar shirt and finding out it still fits. Besides, you said you liked Quinn."

"I love all of you," she said. "I just don't want you doing something for me that's going to... make you unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy, " Charlie reassured her. "I just need to find my way here. This is part of doing that, that's all."

"So do I get to call you Quinn?" she asked.

Charlie eased down and put her head on Rachel's shoulder. She felt Rachel's lips against her forehead and her hand in her hair.

"I hadn't thought about that," she admitted. It was one thing for her to be Quinn around Rachel's show business events, but it was something completely different for Rachel to start calling her Quinn.

"Do you want to call me Quinn?" she asked.

"No," Rachel said honestly. "I mean, not all the time. Not unless that's what you want."

"I don't, actually," Charlie told her.

"So maybe I just call you Q when we're in public," Rachel suggested. "And only if it matters if someone overhears us."

"I can do that, " she told her, nodding slightly. "That wouldn't bother me."

"What can I do for you?" Rachel asked, nuzzling with her chin.

"What do you mean," Charlie asked, chuckling slightly.

"I mean, you're doing this for me, I just want to do something for you, " Rachel explained.

"Hmmm," she said, softly kissing Rachel's neck and up her jawline. "I'll have to get back to you on that. So, are we sleeping now?"

"Uh huh, " Rachel said, curling into her chest.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Uh huh," Rachel said and yawned.

"Okay," Charlie sighed and closed her eyes.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

"So who stepped on his... you know, his thing?" Rachel asked, her fingers ticking against her chest. "Was that you or Quinn?"

"That was me," Charlie admitted.

"Because you're not jealous," Rachel teased.

"Exactly." Charlie said.

"Okay, just checking," she said.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

Four minutes.

Five minutes.

"Charlie?" Rachel asked.

Low growling.

"Are you asleep yet?" she asked quietly.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

Rachel put her hand on her belly and rubbed lightly back and forth.

Charlie grunted.

Then she rolled Rachel over on her back and buried her lips against her neck and sucked lightly.

"Yes, your majesty," she teased, letting her hands roam inside Rachel's pajamas. "Your pleasure is all mine."

Rachel giggled.

**~~oOo~~**

Thanks to each of you for continuing to share your time with me here and offering your thoughts about this saga.

As for Club Alchemy, it isn't real, but it should be. Presently it exists solely as a creation of, and establishment in, my fertile imagination where Mucha, majick, musique and mood-altering libations all seem to cry out in true sensorial synergy. Interested investors - tweet me; we'll chat. :o}

To all who celebrate it: Have a safe and happy and restful holiday in the company of those who bring you joy.


	40. By Any Other Name

By Any Other Name

Charlie groaned into the pillow. Her head felt like a cannonball. A pounding cannonball. She apparently had to learn the hard way with the drinking again. She needed water or caffeine or sugar or all of the above.

She was hot and sticky with sweat. Why was it so damned hot? Oh yeah, Rachel was draped over her back like a cloak, one hand curled around her breast. Rachel felt like a radiator against her bare skin. She tried to turn over and Rachel grunted her disapproval.

"Baby, get off me," she said, rolling back and trying to dislodge her. Rachel gripped tighter, like velvet kudzu, and threaded her leg between Charlie's giving her leverage to push Charlie back down into the mattress.

"Rachel," Charlie protested, but Rachel just snuggled and squeezed her breast. She felt Rachel's other hand come up between her legs. She was still sticky there as well.

"What are you doing?" she protested half-heartedly.

"Shhh," Rachel insisted.

Rachel's fingers were quickly busy and Charlie hissed and groaned, some of it pain, some of it passion.

When Rachel licked the back of her neck, she growled.

Rachel swirled in small, lazy circles and Charlie squirmed beneath her, pushing herself back into Rachel, trying to make her go faster, harder. Rachel did neither. Just steady slow pressure that made her burn and twisted the tension flooding her belly tighter and higher.

Rachel brushed a thumb over her nipple and Charlie moaned loudly into her pillow.

Again, Rachel was licking the back of her neck and biting into her shoulder.

"Faster," Charlie insisted, but Rachel just chuckled. There was an unexpected pinch and Charlie grunted, then Rachel went right back to slow, steady circles, but pressing harder now.

Charlie rolled her hips, trying to get Rachel's touch where she wanted it.

"Rachel..." she whimpered, trying to turn over, but Rachel wouldn't budge. She would have made a good wrestler, Charlie mused randomly. Tussling with Rachel was one of her favorite ways to pass the time.

Rachel's pacing was working its maddening effects and Charlie was starting to moan frequently and pant heavily, feeling herself rising to the edge. She was twisting her fingers into the sheets.

"Stop fighting. Just let go, baby," Rachel said low against her ear.

Charlie gave a broken cry as she came hard, pleasure rushing through her. Rachel drove her fingers inside her and rocked her hand back and forth over now-so-sensitive flesh, pressing hard.

"Mmm, yes," she panted, feeling Rachel touching her everywhere.

When Rachel's tongue swept up her back and her lips pressed against the nape of her neck, she moaned deeply and came undone all over again.

"Oh fuck," she gasped, her body shuddering beneath Rachel.

All the tension finally fell away and she couldn't help but go limp. Rachel buried her face against her back, peppering wet kisses.

When her breathing quieted to normal, she tried again.

"Let me turn over," she asked again and this time Rachel loosened her grip and pulled away. Charlie turned over into her and Rachel wrapped her arms right back around her. Charlie pressed her lips against Rachel's and just held them there, savoring the contact. She swept her tongue across them and pulled away.

"Mmm," she sighed, trying to convince herself she really was feeling better. "What's on your agenda today, Little Bit?"

Rachel slid her lips up and rested them against Charlie's forehead.

"This is it," she said quietly.

"You'll get no complaints from me," Charlie told her, saying a silent thanks it was not a jam-packed shoppingpalooza of some kind.

"Mmm. I thought we'd sleep late, eat a quiet lunch and then Marcus is coming over for tonight," Rachel said.

"'Kay," Charlie said groggily, her eyes drifting shut.

"Let me," Rachel asked, grunting and turning on her side, her back to Charlie. She reached and pulled Charlie's arm over her, then wiggled backwards, tucking herself flush up against her. Charlie grunted. This was where they started, inverted. It was like laying against a heat lamp.

"Rachel," she fretted. "You're like a hot rock. I'm suffocating."

"I have a lot of excess energy," she said reasonably, like it made perfect sense. Charlie couldn't even begin to process it.

"I'll never be able to sleep like this," Charlie said grumpily and Rachel immediately shifted into pout mode.

"Just close your eyes," she said, trying to reason with Charlie. She was comfortable and didn't want to move and she didn't want Charlie to move either.

"It won't work, " Charlie insisted, already trying to pull her arm away, but Rachel held it fast.

"You know you have to try," she told her. "That's the rule."

Crap. That was the rule.

Reluctantly, Charlie closed her eyes. She snuggled her face into Rachel's soft curls and tried to think of anything except how hot she felt.

"Chuck!" a voice called, nudging her in the back, hard. "Pay attention when I'm talking to you, damn it!"

"Ow, fuck, " she muttered, reaching her hand to her lower back.

"Hey, sorry bout that, I forgot. You're fragile, frail, weak," Quinn said, not sounding remotely sorry at all. "Wake up, idiot."

"Seriously?" Charlie grunted. "I thought we were done with all this. I thought you were a narcotic-induced hallucination."

Quinn scoffed loudly. Charlie didn't think that when she'd back Judy up against the door in the hospital and put the fear of Quinn in her.

"You so wish," Quinn scoffed. "You and me, done? Heh, that is just never gonna happen. You're stuck with me. You couldn't make me go away if you tried."

"We'll see about that," Charlie hissed.

"That kind of talk will get you committed... again," Quinn scolded, sounding bored.

"Fuck off," Charlie snapped.

"Oh, Charlie Brown, you know you love me, we's be like peas and carrots," Quinn told her.

"And you call me an idiot," Charlie chuckled wryly.

"So, how's our girl?" Quinn asked, sounding sincere. "Does she ever ask about me?"

"We don't have a girl. Correction, you don't have a girl," Charlie said crossly, burrowing into the pillow. "My girl is perfect."

"I guess I'll know soon enough, huh?" Quinn taunted and giggled wickedly.

"I'm gonna kiss her," she sing-songed obnoxiously. "I'm gonna kiss Rachel at the mooovieees. It'll be just like a real date. Snugging in the back row, cuddled up, sneaking kisses, feeling her up every chance I get."

"Shut up," Charlie snapped.

"Nope, can't make me," Quinn said shaking her head. "Face it, you need me."

"Go the hell away," Charlie said. "I have enough shit to worry about."

"But I'm here to help, Chuckles B," Quinn purred, poking Charlie randomly now.

"I got your back"

Poke.

"And I got your front."

Poke.

"And soon I'll have the whole damned deal."

Poke, poke, poke, poke.

" Don't worry so much. I'll make it work. I'll rock the show for you," Quinn said smugly.

Charlie scoffed.

"Don't do me any favors," she muttered. "Just show up, shut up and get the fuck gone after."

"My, just so ungrateful. So, C-duck, tell me, do you think Rachel would let me tie her up?" Quinn taunted, a leering grin spreading across her face. "That could be fun, don't you think?"

"You'd better not lay a finger on her," Charlie said, her tone menacing.

"Hhmm, actually, I was thinking more like more...two in the front, one in the back, " Quinn remarked. "I'm going to make her feel really, really good. I know she really likes it when you go just barely inside with a lot of sucking. She comes so hard that way."

Charlie pulled the pillow over her head.

"Oh yeah, that'll work," Quinn said sarcastically. "Sorry, you can still hear me, dumb-ass. Where were we? Oh yeah, talk about how sweet Rachel is when she gets off. She closes her eyes really tight, tips her head back and then just... "

She made a sound like rushing water.

Quinn started imitating Rachel.

"Oh, oh, oh, Charlie, oh my god, yes, make me, yes, yes, yes!'"

That finally broke the straw.

"Goddamn it, Quinn," Charlie sputtered furiously, reaching for Quinn, who just shoved her backwards easily, her nails raking her forearm in the process. Then she clucked her tongue and wagged a finger at her.

"Careful, Chuckie," she warned. "You might hurt yourself... yet again. We don't want that now do we?"

Charlie grunted loudly in frustration and kicked at nothing. Quinn laughed wickedly.

"Careful, you'll throw an aneurism," Quinn scolded.

"I wish," Quinn hissed. "Then you'll stop talking."

"You're all bark, Chuck-a-duck, " Quinn said, rolling her eyes. "Sound and fury signifying nothing. How apropos. A real idiot's tale."

"Don't you ever get tired of being such an insufferable bitch?" Charlie asked, shaking her head.

Quinn laughed loudly.

"Oh, girlie, you try so hard to be something you're not – all Zen and granola and removed from everything," Quinn said quietly, shaking her head. "Don't you ever get tired of being so afraid all the time? "

"I'm not afraid of much of anything," Charlie sneered. "Least of all you."

"Bullshit. Admit it," Quinn urged. "Just for once say what you're really afraid of. God, you're such a coward about shit. Say it – out loud – just say it. Everything about Rachel scares you. Most of all, you're afraid she will want me more than you. Fuck, how could she not? I'm a winner and you're... you. I can give her this life, Chuckle-fucks. You can't. I can make her happy – here – right here where she wants to be. You can't. Or, worse, you won't."

Quinn ran right up behind her.

"Face it, she needs me, but, inexplicably, she wants you. Well, after tonight, that's all about to change. After tonight, she'll want me, too. That is what scares you to death."

"Get off me," Charlie grunted furiously. "Fuck you!"

She swing wildly but Quinn was already gone.

"No thanks. Oh, but Rachel will," Quinn said, sneering at her. "I guarantee it. She'll beg me. Then we'll really find out who she really wants."

"Goddamn you, Quinn," Charlie scrambled after her, but Quinn just grabbed her and spun her around, holding her easily.

"If you fucking hurt her," Charlie threatened, her breath hitching.

"Oh Charlie," Quinn said, shaking her head. "How can you possibly be any part of me? You are just so fucking stupid sometimes. We both want the same thing and you're still too dumb to see it and too stubborn to let it happen."

"I'm not any part of you," Charlie said, her words hollow. She knew it was a lie and one she was so tired of fighting.

Charlie exhaled, all the rage suddenly gone out of her.

"I can't do this," she said in a whimper, almost sobbing, feeling like she was flying apart.

"I know," Quinn said sympathetically, holding her up, almost tenderly. "You can't. You can't be all things to her. It's been tearing you apart trying."

"I am so afraid of losing her," she said miserably. "I just can't lose her."

"I won't let you, " Quinn replied.

"I don't believe you," Charlie said, struggling now, trying to break free.

Quinn laughed wryly

"Don't fight so hard, shithead. For one minute stop banging your pointed head against the damned wall and realize the answer has always been there. You've know it all along. For once take your own arrogant advice. Let go of the reins, Charlie, just...let...go."

"What if...what if I..." Charlie started and stopped, her air suddenly gone.

"You won't," Quinn told her, squeezing her hard to the point she couldn't get a breath. She was gasping and her head was swimming. It felt like drowning. "You won't fall, Charlie. I won't let you fall. But you have to stop trying to fight it."

Charlie wheezed painfully and Quinn eased her grip.

"I don't trust you," Charlie admitted, gasping.

"Oh really?" Quinn snarked. "Why not? Because you tried to kill me a few times? Because you deny my very existence? Hey, I don't hold grudges."

"Shut up," Charlie said. "God, please shut up."

"You don't have any choice," Quinn told her with a shrug. "You have to trust me. What other options do you have? Shit, even fucking Santana knows that."

"Okay," Charlie said listlessly, drained.

"Yes," Quinn quipped confidently. "It will be okay."

Charlie sighed deeply.

"So time to wake up now, Rocky." Quinn said with a wink. "But know this and just deal with it – if Rachel asks me to I am so gonna do her."

"No!" Charlie roared

Quinn giggled and smacked her palm hard against Charlie's forehead.

Charlie bolted upright.

Her head was throbbing even worse now.

Everything was so surprisingly quiet. Rachel was sweetly sleeping peacefully next to her, her arm thrown over her face.

The sun was spilling in around the blinds and she glanced at the clock on the nightstand, It was nearly 10:30. The light was killing her eyes.

She dropped her head into her hands and groaned. She sat that way for a few minutes and then scrambled madly to the bathroom and threw up.

She sat shivering on the floor and leaned her aching head against the cool tile on the wall. Part of her wished Rachel would wake up and make her feel better.

"Fuck," she muttered miserably.

She waited until she felt sure there wasn't going to be repeat performance and then she forced herself into the shower where she just stood under the hot spray, letting it spill over the back of her neck.

By the time Rachel got up, nearly an hour later, she had managed to get get dressed and downstairs and had even fixed herself some tea. She was laying with her head cradled in her arms on the kitchen table when she felt Rachel's hand cool against the back of her neck.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rachel asked, concerned. She kissed her on the back of the neck.

Charlie just grunted.

"Did you feel this bad earlier?" she asked, feeling horrendously guilty. She knew Charlie would never tell her to stop, even if she was dying.

Charlie shrugged.

"It wasn't as bad," she said almost inaudibly.

Rachel rubbed the back of her neck and her shoulders.

"Does that help or hurt?" she asked.

"It hurts," she said, moaning, and Rachel stopped.

"I don't think we should go tonight," Rachel said emphatically, starting to make a pot of coffee.

"No," Charlie said forcefully, wincing at the sound of her own voice. "We're going. It's just a hangover. We're going."

"No, it's a migraine – even I can tell that. I'd ask if you've been sick, but I know you'll just lie about it. Why are you so insistent about this?" Rachel asked, confused. "It's not really that big a deal. God, Santana will get over it."

"It's not about Santana," Charlie said, grinding the heels of her hands into her temples. "It's got nothing to do with Santana. We're going, that's it. Stop talking about it."

"Fine," Rachel said crossly. "We're going. Consider the subject closed. I'm not going to bring it up again."

"Good," Charlie said, her voice muffled and strained.

"Fine, whatever, " Rachel muttered.

Rachel quirked her lips and stared the coffee pot. It couldn't finish fast enough. If this was any indication what it had in store, she was definitely going to need her coffee to get through the rest of the day.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel badgered Charlie into eating a bowl of soup and then ratcheted up again and talked at her until she relented and took a mega-dose of pain reliever and went back to bed. She may have gone just to get away from Rachel's torrent of non-stop chatter, but Rachel didn't really care why she went so long as she went.

When she checked on her a half an hour later, Charlie was sleeping easily.

Rachel passed the alone time making phone calls.

She touched base with Marcus and made sure they were all on the same page about all the arrangements. He would be there no later than two and his hair and make-up team would follow shortly after that. They needed to be at the venue by 6. Red carpet would probably take less than an hour and the actual screening started at 7 pm. There were after parties as well and Santana had emailed her a list of locations and "strongly encouraged" their attendance at at least one.

She talked briefly to Santana, who kept insisting she wanted to speak to Charlie, or Quinn 2.0, as she kept referring to her. Rachel finally told her she was "unavailable" and that pissed Santana off immediately. She kept insisting and finally hung up on her.

Apparently it was be a snot to Rachel Berry Day.

Rachel half expected Santana to come barging through the front door at any moment. If it wasn't a Sunday, she was certain she already would have, but Santana spent her Sundays as Brittany-only time and business was all but forbidden. She was whispering when she spoke with Rachel so she suspected Santana might be hiding out in a public restroom in order to sneak in the call.

She called Tina just to touch base and find out their schedule for the following day and to confirm all their flight information. They were slated to leave on the first flight back and had to be at the airport no later than 4:15 A-freaking-M. No doubt Monday morning outbound at LAX would be a nightmare, even with some level of a VIP escort.

Tina hesitantly told her that the latest rumor making the rounds was that this upcoming week was to be their last week of actual shooting, but no one had confirmed it yet. When Tina followed up both Rachel and Finn still had call times for another two weeks out, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. They could cut or add scenes as needed and just decide to up and wrap early for any number of reasons.

"I can't even start to think about that," Rachel told Tina honestly. "I just need to get through today and get to the airport on time tomorrow. Then I can worry about the next pending crisis."

"Understood," Tina said. "I just didn't want you to walk into it and be caught of guard."

"I know," Rachel told her. "And I appreciate that."

She certainly wasn't going to say anything to Charlie about it, at least not now. She already had enough chaos crashing down on her. It occurred to her Rachel to check on her and she bounded up the steps. She peered cautiously in the door and saw that Charlie was still curled up like she was earlier. She moved closer, quietly peering down at her.

"I'm still breathing," Charlie said softly. "If that's what you're trying to check."

Rachel smiled and sat down on the bed next to her, rubbing her back.

"It is," she told her as she leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Do you feel any better."

Charlie groaned and stretched, rolling over onto her back. She was still all sleepy-faced and her hair was sticking up everywhere. Rachel always wanted to kiss and pet on her when she was like this. Sometimes she'd wake her up just to get this side of her.

She looked up at Rachel and squinted, then she glanced at the clock and groaned. It was a little after 1 o'clock already. This day felt like a tidal wave bearing down and she'd be glad when it was behind her.

Rachel was pulling her fingers gently through her hair.

"Are you combing or petting?" she asked curiously.

"Both," Rachel told her. She leaned in and kissed her on the mouth.

Charlie fussed, trying to turn away.

"Stop it, "Rachel scolded and put both hands on her cheeks. Charlie tried to duck her head, but Rachel chased after her.

So much for sleepy, sweet Charlie, this was sulking, uncooperative Charlie. Apparently Charlie's moodiness surfaced after a migraine as well as after a panic attack.

"I'm going to call for take out," Rachel told her. "What do you want?"

"Taco truck," Charlie said, staring at the ceiling. Light was still bothering her and she put her arm across her eyes.

"I going to call for take out from places that serve real food and will deliver it," Rachel tried again. "Now what do you want?"

Charlie sighed.

"Taco truck," she repeated and Rachel dropped her head into her palm.

"Guess who's going to get whatever I order then?" she told her, tapping her on the nose.

"Guess who's not going to each that stuff?" Charlie snapped back, swatting at Rachel's hand

"Guess who's just punishing themselves?" Rachel retorted.

"Guess who's done with this conversation?" Charlie said and she rolled over again.

"Are you going to be mean to me all day?" Rachel asked, leaning her forehead on Charlie's shoulder.

"Yes," Charlie said, her tone flat.

"Oh, well that's good to know," Rachel replied, surprised she would admit it.

"You and everyone else" Charlie added.

"So long as it's not just me," Rachel remarked. "At least you're being equally pissy to everyone."

"Yeah, equally pissy," Charlie said, mostly just because she liked the way it sounded.

"I'll bet I can fix that," Rachel said.

"I'll bet you can't," Charlie answered.

Rachel toed off her shoes and got on her knees behind Charlie. She ran her hands up under her shirt. Rachel pressed her thumbs into the tense muscles on Charlie's back and Charlie grunted. Rachel worked slowly and steadily.

After about five minutes, Charlie didn't say anything but rolled over on her stomach. Rachel straddled her and sat carefully on her butt while she continued to work her hands down her back. Charlie's grunts turned into groans and then sighs.

By the time she stopped, Charlie was a puddle beneath her hands. Rachel turned her over and climbed right back on top of her.

"Are you still going to be mean to me?" she asked, smiling at her.

Charlie shook her head. She sat up and wrapped her arms around Rachel and Rachel kissed her on the top of the head.

"Taco truck," Charlie said, her voice muffled against Rachel's chest.

Rachel laughed and hugged Charlie's head until she started fussing that she couldn't breathe. Then she kissed all over her face while she pretended to try and squirm away.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Marcus Ruiz swept into the house like a tornado, his arms full. He stopped briefly to air-kiss with Rachel and then disappeared in a fast frenzy of hands, comments and garment bags up the stairs, presumably into Rachel's bedroom. It was very late notice and, quite understandably, that usually put him in a frenzy.

He came back down the stairs, empty-handed and paused in mid-stride, suddenly taking in Charlie.

"Oh my goodness," he asked, pointing at her. "Who is this amazing creature?"

Given her morning, Charlie was convinced she looked like crap, but she still felt heat rising to her face and Rachel broke into a grin as she blushed furiously.

"Marcus," she said, gripping onto his shoulders with easy affection. "This is my friend, Quinn."

"Oh honey," he said, smothering a giggle with his hand. "A friend, you say. Mmm hmm, well, okay. I thought you were taking sassy-ass Ms. Lopez with you. Where have you been hiding this one?"

Marcus looked Charlie up and down and slowly walked around her. Charlie felt oddly adored and objectified all at the same time. She fidgeted slightly and Rachel put a soothing hand on her back.

"She's going with me tonight, " Rachel told him, unable to contain her excitement. "We need to make her..."

"Glamorous," he said, standing back and staring. "Those eyes, that jawline. We need to make her 'Who the fuck is she' glamorous."

A mega-watt smile blossomed across Rachel's face. Charlie, on the other hand, looked dubious.

She opened her mouth, but both Rachel and Marcus shushed her before she could say anything. She blinked, somewhat taken aback. The two were conspiring with their heads close together, whispering back and forth while stealing glances in her diretion and Charlie just stood feeling increasingly awkward.

Maybe she'd been a little to quick with this whole "into the fire" idea. She started smoothing a finger absently across her left eyebrow. Rachel glanced up and noticed, then reached up to pull her hand away. She whispered something to Marcus who nodded and disappeared.

"Come on," Rachel said, weaving her fingers through Charlie's. "Let's go look at what Marcus brought with him."

"Yay," Charlie muttered unenthusiastically under her breath.

"This looks nice," Rachel said, holding up a stunning red fitted mini dress."

"Uh, no. I think Santana would birth a cat, " Charlie said, shaking her head. "Maybe I can wear it to her funeral though."

"Charlie," Rachel scolded. "Bad."

"Yeah, Charlie bad. Marcus didn't sound very convinced by my so-claimed friend status," she observed.

"That's because he's not," Rachel said, working her way thoughtfully through the rack of garments Marcus had set up. She pulled out what she liked and hung it on separate rack.

"Okay," Charlie said, confused. "I might need a playbook at some point."

Rachel stopped and turned toward her.

"What kind of playbook?" she asked.

"A list of the major players," she told her. "A chart of who I can talk in front of and who I can't, who knows and who doesn't, friend or foe – that sort of thing. It's a little bit confusing sometimes."

"I will draw you a fucking diagram," Rachel said lightly, smiling.

"Please do," Charlie asked, nodding. "And pin it to my sleeve."

Rachel turned back to her and held up a mid-length dark blue lace dress in front of Charlie. It worked. It was a bit long for her tastes, but it was a possibility. She put it aside and kept looking.

Charlie started fidgeting, tiring of playing living Brokeback Barbie. She stated chewing on her lip and clenching her fists. She closed her eyes and tried to push all the thoughts out of her aching head. Before she realized, Rachel's breath was on her face and then she was kissing her. Now every thought vanished except Rachel and the feel of lips, the touch of her skin under fingers, her body pressed up against hers. It was like she was drawing out all the poison, pulling away all the doubt and tension, and leaving behind sweet, blissful, healing calm.

Charlie's arm wrapped around her waist and she let her hand drift low on her back, resting just on the swell of her ass. Rachel pulled away and tucked her face into the crook of Charlie's neck, her hand threading softly through the hair at the nape of her neck.

"Let's just do this tonight," Rachel suggested, her breath whispering across Charlie's neck. "On the red carpet. Let's pose like this."

Charlie could feel Rachel's lips curl up into an relaxed, happy smile. When Charlie didn't answer her, she laughed.

"You're actually thinking about it," Rachel asked. "Aren't you?"

"Not... really," Charlie said slowly. "I just don't want you to move."

"You're going to be fine tonight," Rachel told her, rubbing her chest lightly. "Don't be so... "

"Me?" Charlie asked, shrugging.

"I love you. Always be you," Rachel told her. "Don't be so worried."

"In other words, me," Charlie said again, quirking an eyebrow.

Rachel growled and tugged at her hair.

"Where are my dream girls?" Marcus called, climbing up the stairs. "Come out, come out, wherever you are. "

"How ironic," Charlie muttered and Rachel laughed. "Was that deliberate or just the universe being an ass?"

"Time for the magic to happen, " Marcus quipped.

Charlie opened her arms and Rachel stepped back. They stared at each other for several moments until Marcus knocked gently on the door.

"We all good?" he asked, cautiously sticking his head in the door.

Rachel put on her famous Berry smile and nodded.

"We're great," she said excitedly."Let's do this."

Marcus rubbed his hands together and giggled with delight.

"Well my hair and make-up minions have finally arrived, " he told them, "So, who's first?"

Charlie pointed at Rachel and Rachel pointed at Charlie. It took three tries at rock-paper-scissors, with Rachel stopping to ask the rules again, before Charlie finally won and made Rachel go first. She paced up and down the hall, but started to feel like an expectant father, and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Marcus found her sitting at the table drinking her second glass of chocolate-laced rice milk.

"I've seen happier faces waiting for surgery," he remarked. "Lovey, you have nothing to worry about. You are going to be exquisite."

"I know," she said, taking her last few sips. "I'm not worried about that."

"Oh well now, I like a girl with confidence, " he said, chuckling.

"Being pretty enough was never the problem," she muttered under breath. "I have to let go..."

"Amen and ain't that the truth," he said, clapping his hand. "Let go and let God."

"God was never the problem, either," she told him, standing up and carrying her cup to the sink. She stood with her hands resting on the counter and stared at the wall. "Let go and let Quinn. That's the problem."

"Whatever, whoever your higher power, sweat pea," he told her. "It's all good. Just have faith, let go and hold on for the ride. Sounds a lot like sex, come to think of it, doesn't it? We just hope for a big payout at the end. Come on now, lovely, it's your turn. I can't wait to see Rachel's face when we're done with you. Maybe you two won't be 'just friends' after all."

Charlie chuckled.

"Stranger things," she said and smiled. Then she let him sweep her away to be transformed.

Marcus had refused to let Rachel stay in the room to watch. Charlie was certain that she fussed and fumed and, no doubt, pouted and stomped her feet as well, but he held firm.

"You will see her when I am finished and not a moment sooner," Charlie heard him tell Rachel emphatically. "Go on, take your little pouting self somewhere else. Glare all you want, I ain't swayed by none of your tiny person diva antics."

Marcus came back in and firmly shut the door. He immediately started going through the outfits that Rachel had set aside.

"You do that pretty well," Charlie offered.

"What's that, sweet pea?" he asked, pulling out his choices.

"Handle those little fits," she said, trying to be diplomatic.

He laughed.

"I've been knowing Rachel Berry a good long time," he told her, picking through jewelry bags for earrings. "I've seen more of her little screaming, foot stomping, shoe-throwing, breath-holding, crying-til-we're-blue-then-storm-out tantrums than I care to remember. Oh goodness, that girl can throw a proper fit."

Charlie bit her lip and tried not to laugh.

"But she's such a sweet soul," he continued. "And heart as big as you'd ever hope to find. Talent even bigger than that. You wanna think you've died and gone to heaven? Make her sing for you. Oh, gracious. No, you can't help but want to be around all that amazing goodness. But all that big stuff in someone so tiny, she's got to be fierce and furious sometimes just to keep it all contained. She's a...a..."

"A tiny, titanic, irresistible force," Charlie said instinctively.

Marcus looked at her and then murmured the phrase quietly again, mulling it over.

"I do believe that you have met the real Miss Rachel Berry," he teased. "And I would even be so bold as to guess that you probably know her quite well."

"Our paths have cross," Charlie said, evasively.

"Uh huh," he said, coyly. "I'll bet they have. 'And though she be but little, she is fierce. '"

"Did you just quote Shakespeare?" Charlie asked.

"I may have," he told her smiling. "Our paths have cross."

Charlie beamed at him.

"Wow, now that's a vision," he told her, seeing the smile. "You were telling the truth, sweat pea. Being pretty was never your problem."

She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, lovely one," he said, getting serious again. "There you go."

He had placed three outfits on the bed, complete with matching accessories and shoes.

"Time to play dress-up," he told her. "We'll go until one of them speaks to me."

"What if none says anything" she asked, stalling.

"It always does, sugar plum," he told her. "That's the magic."

Charlie sighed, picked up the first dress and stepped behind the changing screen he had set up across the room. With her luck, his fashion muse would be mute until the third try. Or worse.

"While you're doing that, I'm going to retrieve my minions," he told her, flitting out the door.

"I wonder if they like being referred to as minions? " Charlie muttered to herself, then she started changing into Fashion Option Number One.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"May I present, the ravishing Ms. Quinn Fabray." Marcus said dramatically and stepped aside with an exaggerated flourish.

Realizing that was her cue, with a heavy sigh, Charlie took a step forward out the door.

Marcus stood back, hands clasped in front of him, eyes glued to Rachel's face as Charlie stepped out where Rachel could see her. He'd never seen Rachel Berry speechless before and was pretty sure this would achieve just that result.

Golden.

Rachel stared, wide-eyes, her lips parted slightly. There just wasn't any other word that she could find that was sufficient.

From her Crospiga Louboutin pumps to her Zac Posen midnight blue retro lace dress to her crimped Garbo-esque hair – she was golden. She looked every inch a movie star. A real honest-to-goodness living dream stepped right out the Gold Age of Tinseltown.

"Well" Charlie said, smiling nervously. "Say something, Rachel. You're scaring me."

Rachel looked at her and smiled and promptly burst into tears.

"Oh my god," Charlie groaned.

Marcus shrieked and rushed at Rachel, pulling tissues from everywhere.

"Make-up, no crying, no crying!" he flustered. "That's good though, right? Crying? She looks divine. A light from heaven, yes? But stop now, no more crying."

Rachel reached out a hand to Charlie who caught it and squeezed her fingers just before Marcus yanked her away, scolding and praising her all at the same time as he pushed her down the hall before the make-up tech left.

"Child, stop rubbing your face," Charlie heard him wail, sounding on the verge of tears himself. If he wasn't careful, Rachel would blow her nose on his shirt before all was said and done.

Twenty minutes later, he came back with a freshly re-touch, clear-eyed smiling radiant Rachel Berry.

If Charlie was golden, Rachel was a precious gem. She sparkled. A vision in ruby.

"You're absolutely breathtaking, Rachel," Charlie told her smiling. She bent as though to kiss her but she caught herself.

"Ladies, " Marcus told them, glancing out the window. "Your pumpkin has arrived."

"Oh my god," Rachel sputtered anxiously. "I'm not ready yet."

She scurried away with Marcus trailing along after her, both chattering and flailing, and Charlie rolled her eyes

While they flitted about, Charlie waited quietly by the door.

After seeing the look on Rachel's face earlier, she couldn't help but think that maybe Quinn had been right – about everything.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Nothing fits in here," Rachel fussed, trying to stuff all her things in the tiny clutch she was carrying. "Do you have your ticket?"

"Mmm hmm," Charlie said, looking out the window, hoping to distract herself.

"Do you have any room in your so-called purse?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said vacantly. Rachel frowned and reached for it. Charlie had her ticket, a couple of $20s, a driver's license, a credit card and lipstick in her bag. "Yay, you have tons of room. Can I put stuff in here?"

"Of course, " Charlie said, zoning out. "Don't fuss if I lose it though."

"Oh, there will be fussing," Rachel scoffed as she stuffed her phone inside along with a few other things. "There will kicking and screaming and world-class fussing. Do not lose this. Are you listening to me?"

"I'm always listening to you, " Charlie told her and it was mostly true.

"What did I say?" Rachel teased.

"Kicking, screaming, fucking," Charlie answered.

"Fussing, Charlie," she corrected. "Fussing."

"Oh, that's different.," Charlie admitted. "I liked the other visual better."

"Of course you do, " Rachel

Charlie couldn't sit still. Her fingers were drumming on the armrest and one foot was bouncing up and down. She finally put her hands under her thighs and rocked nervously back and forth. Finally Rachel pulled her hand out and held it, squeezing it firmly.

"It's going to be fine," she told her. "Stop worrying. It's really not that big a deal."

Now Charlie scoffed.

"You keep saying that," Charlie told her. "Why is I don't believe you?"

She realized that Rachel was staring at her, yet again.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said quickly, realizing she'd been caught, yet again. I can't help it."

Charlie smiled, albeit nervously.

"I love you," Rachel reassured her. .

Charlie chuckled.

"I wonder when I will cease to be amazed whenever I hear you say that to me, " she asked. "I love you back."

"Remember, wait for me inside the lobby," Rachel told her, now fiddling with her dress. "Where's your VIP all-access thingee?"

"With my ticket, " she told her. Rachel frowned and looked in her purse again. It was tucked flat against the side and she missed it the first time.

"Okay," Rachel said, sounding relieved. "If anyone says anything show them that."

"I'm hungry," Charlie fussed.

"I know," Rachel said, apologetically. "I'm sorry. Time got away. We'll get something there and the parties will all have food."

Charlie just nodded.

"This is gonna be fun, right?" Rachel said wryly.

Charlie just looked at her, hoping she didn't look as anxious as she felt. Strike that, as terrified as she felt.

"Oh yeah," she deadpanned. "Can't wait."

**~~oOo~~**

A/N: Well if it feels like this has taken forever, that's because it has. Thank you for your patience, for sticking with this and for taking the time to comment/review. As always, I'm greatly appreciative.

There's more written (this is actually less than half of what I finished) so the next update will be soon – I'm just still up in the air about what stays and what goes. As soon as all the pieces fit, I'll post the rest. If you have thoughts and/or opinions, don't be shy.


	41. RumpelstiltsQuinn

A/N: I said it was long. I've fussed with it until I don't want to see it anymore for awhile. Hopefully it's worth the time it takes to read. If so, feel free to let me feel the love. If not, I'll own that, too. To quote a mash-up line from two of my favorite classics: We've gone there and back again and Quinn Fabray did come out. I have a feeling they'll be seeing more of her in their days to come. Stranger things. If nothing else, I look forward to Quinn and Charlie's next REM-induced conversation.

RumpelstiltsQuinn

Traffic started backing up and Charlie could see crowds lining the sidewalk behind metal barricades. The closer they got, the more people she saw.

"Oh hell," she muttered, leaning down on the back of the seat in front of her.

"Don't," Rachel scolded. "You'll mess up your make-up."

"Like I give a..." Charlie said.

"Stop," Rachel said sharply. "Don't make me turn this car around."

Charlie chuckled and Rachel squeezed her hand.

"Please try to have fun, " Rachel told her, smiling at her. "It's just a movie, Charlie."

"I keep telling myself that," Charlie said. "It doesn't help."

"Are you ladies ready?" Raymond asked, interrupting their bickering.

Charlie looked out the window at the front of the venue and almost threw up. It was packed with photographers, fans and everything in-between.

"Rachel," she said anxiously. "I don't..."

"Gotta go, sweetheart," she told her. She put her hand up to touch her cheek and hesitated, then dropped it. "Thirty minutes then we'll be inside and it'll be fine."

"I know," Charlie muttered. "No big deal. It's just a movie."

Rachel sighed.

Raymond had already gotten out and was opening the door.

"I'm sorry, baby," Rachel said and stepped out of the car. She leaned back in, just smiled and blew her a kiss, then disappeared.

Charlie waited, listening. It didn't take long until she heard the murmuring start, then the vocal rush rose up and suddenly Rachel's name was raining down from everywhere. Charlie closed her eyes and for just moment, willed away all the sounds spilling in from the red carpet. She looked for a quiet, calm, peaceful place amidst the flash and glitz and madness.

"Okay, Quinn," Charlie thought, swallowing hard, clenching her fists tightly, feeling her nails dig into flesh.

This is your resurrection. I'm doing what you asked, I'm letting go.

In an unmistakably symbolic gesture, Charlie opened both of her hands.

Quinn opened her eyes and smirked.

"No worries, Chuckie-duck," she thought as the sights and sounds came rushing back in all around her. "I was born for this shit."

Raymond looked in and she smiled at him, then she slid across the seat and stepped out of the car.

"Thank you, Raymond," she said, cutting her eyes over at him.

"Yes, Miss Quinn," he said, nodding slightly.

She pursed her lips and chuckled wryly. Apparently everyone was on-board the Quinn Fabray 2.0 Resurrection tour carnival and sideshow. Well, the more the merrier, right? All the more motivation for her to give them a good, hard bang for their buck.

She paused and stood still for a moment, glancing around to get her bearings. She heard the swelling murmuring around her as people took notice of her, but she only had eyes for Rachel and she found the little brunette well up ahead of her, already working her way through the line of cameras and journalists that were cordoned off to one side of the venue entrance. Fans and onlookers were gated off on the other side and down the sidewalk.

Quinn squared her shoulders and started forward, going right down the middle between the two camps. She walked confidently but quickly, skimming past the crowds to her left and the gauntlet of photographers to her right who were firing away at those strutting down the red carpet area.

"Who _is_ that_,_" she heard more than once and she saw more than one flash fire off in her direction, but she didn't slow down or look in their direction. She didn't stop until she was through the glass doors and standing in the lobby.

Then she moved off to the side and look for a place to watch the ridiculous games playing out on the red carpet. She flashed her access pass to the crew member blocking the window adjacent to the red carpet area and he ushered her straight through. Now she could step up with the scattered others who were were watching the proceedings. Several of them turned to look in her direction and she heard whispering buzz about her which she ignored.

When one young man approached her shyly and asked for an autograph she smiled and took his pad, scrawled "Margo Channing" then handed it back to him.

Turning her attention back to the arrivals, she noted that primping, preening, fawning and fakery abounded. Quinn laughed softly to herself thinking that, under the circumstances, she fit right in.

From her exclusive vantage point, Quinn could see that Rachel had now nearly reached the end of the red carpet and was talking with some reporter from one of those stations that ran non-stop, night and day, under a giant vowel logo. She watched as Rachel laughed and spoke rapidly. She was excited about what she was saying because her hands were flying about.

She looked achingly radiant.

When the camera light dimmed, she saw Rachel thank the reporter and then take a few steps away and turn, clearly looking for Quinn. Quinn smiled broadly and waved to get her attention. Rachel pointed to her so she would know she saw her. Quinn smiled, almost proudly, and waved back again.

Rachel disappeared momentarily, working her way through the crowds to the lobby, where she came in through a side entrance and bounced up to Quinn excitedly. There was no denying she was perfectly happy at this moment – anyone with eyes could see that. She squeezed Quinn's arm and Quinn grimaced.

"What's the matter," Rachel asked, confused.

"Nothing," Quinn insisted with a tight shake of her head. Rachel turned Quinn's arm over and saw several angry, red deep scratches.

"What...how did you do that?" she asked, turning her eyes up to Quinn.

"I don't even remember," she lied. "It's nothing. So tell me, it was good, then?"

"It was so good," she gushed, unable to contain herself. "Santana will be really pleased."

"Well God knows that's the main thing, Santana's happiness, " Quinn quipped. "I lay awake nights worrying about it myself."

"Quinn, hush," Rachel said, frowning. She slapped at her softly.

So, it was Quinn now, was it? Not Q, but Quinn. Quinn smiled in spite of herself.

"Are you happy with it, Rachel?" Quinn asked her, watching her eyes as she answered.

"Yes, very," Rachel said, getting excited all over again.

"Then that's what really matters," Quinn said evenly. "Fuck everything and everyone else if they don't like it."

"Even you?" Rachel asked lightly, teasing.

"Oh, especially me," Quinn told her. "Definitely me."

She skimmed her hand low across Rachel's back and Rachel felt chills rush through her.

"I guess we should go inside," Rachel suggested, trying to recover her poise.

"It's your night, dear," Quinn told her, shrugging. "Please, lead the way."

From that point on, Rachel had been telling the truth, it was pretty much just like going to any movie, any movie with a room full of celebrities and notables, but any movie showing nonetheless. There was some talking before and some applause and talking after, but other than that, it was pretty routine.

With people seated all around them, Quinn didn't dare do any of the things that were going through her mind. Occasionally she would allow herself to lean over and press her lips to Rachel's ear and make a hushed lewd comment, but that was about as much as she could really hope to get away with.

They did share an armrest and at one point, Quinn dared to brush her finger up the back of Rachel's arm. Rachel gasped and jumped. Heads around them turned and Quinn stifled a giggle.

"Sorry," she muttered, not even the least bit contrite. Rachel nudged her hard with her knee, but Quinn noted that Rachel also didn't pull her leg away.

The film itself, was fairly wretched. At one point Quinn actually groaned at a particularly ridiculous bit of dialogue and Rachel squeezed her thigh hard, shushing her. Quinn smirked and wondered what Ms. Berry might do if she heckled or, better yet, outright booed. Spank her? It might be worth it. The thought of Rachel's hand smoothing over her bare behind kept Quinn quiet and wickedly entertained for the remaining moments of the film.

Rachel notice the bemused smirk on Quinn's face and shifted nervously in her seat.

Leaving the theater was a much less-well-organized version of their arrival. There was still some press lingering, though considerably reduced in numbers and quality at this point, and things weren't nearly as formal. In fact, the new interview process appeared to consist primarily of everyone screaming things all at once and pushing and shoving to get closer.

Quinn took one look at that melee and the look of dread on Rachel's face and promptly declared, "Fuck this. You're not doing that."

Santana or no Santana, blind item or no blind item, she wasn't about to send Rachel out into that maelstrom of idiocy by herself for any reason. Excusing herself, Quinn marched up to the largest male she could find wearing an all-access crew pass and fluttered her eyes at him. Needless to say, it got her his full and undivided attention.

"Hi, my friend and I need to get to our car," she said, casually twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "Well, she's kind-of famous and I think we might need some help getting through all that. Would you be an angel and walk us to our car? "

"Doll, you've got yourselves an escort," he said, smiling like someone had just handed him a blank check.

Quinn rewarded him with a shy giggle and a squeeze on his steel-cored bicep. With their new best friend leading the way, Quinn tugged Rachel in front of her, sheltering her, as he blitzed them right through the sea of flashing lights like a hot blade slicing through Styrofoam. By all appearances, he actually body-checked a few bold paps who tried to stand their ground and defend their turf.

Raymond was ready with the door open and Rachel slid in first. Quinn planted a ruby red kiss on the cheek of their blushing escort and followed right behind her. Raymond nodded his thanks and asked for the man's business card. He was someone Santana might like to have in her contact roster.

"You okay?" Quinn asked Rachel, who seemed pale and shaken.

Rachel just nodded.

"Thank you for doing that," Rachel said, her hand ghosting across Quinn's thigh.

"Don't thank me," Quinn said softly, "I... there was never any doubt. I just needed to let someone else be the bully for a change."

Rachel immediately grabbed Quinn's hand and held it in both of hers.

"You're not a bully, Quinn" she told her, "Protecting me doesn't make you a bully."

Quinn grew reticent and looked out the window, all the while slowly rubbing her thumb back and forth across Rachel's hand. She wasn't used to not getting what she wanted and right now she wanted to kiss her, so much so that it hurt to even look at her. It was like a mocking reminder.

The unruly crowds were a problem. Quinn felt fiercely protective, even possessive, and she wanted to keep Rachel close, pushing people away when they got too near. All the rest of it, the insincere smiles, the empty small talk, the machinations, that was easy, easy to the point of being dull actually.

But this, the emotional factor, that was unexpected. It was one thing to just want Rachel, but it was another to... actually feel for her. Quinn was good at suppressing her emotions, but it didn't come cheap or easy and this would take a toll. It only made her even more wary and more dangerous. She was a coiled trap ready to spring, likely to snap to the bone of anyone who put a wrong foot and tripped the wire.

Raymond drove quickly to the hotel that was hosting the official after-party. Reluctantly, Rachel let go of Quinn's hand as they started to see onlookers on the sidewalk. Quinn sighed heavily. The crowd here wasn't nearly large as the one earlier, but Quinn recognized several of the same faces – both in the press area as well as the fan section. Repeat customers were likely to be more intense, to the point of being overly zealous.

"What do you think?" she asked, entirely focused on Rachel. "Can you go by yourself?"

"I think so," Rachel replied, trying to sound confident. She took up Quinn's hand instinctively, hoping to reassure them both.

"I'll be right behind you," Quinn reassured her. "If you feel uncomfortable, even a little, just look at me – I'll know. I'll be right there. I'll come get you."

Rachel smiled at her gratefully as Raymond opened the door and held out his hand to help her out.

"I'll be good," she told Quinn, letting her hand go.

"One of us should," she replied with a grin.

Rachel laughed. Quinn found she liked it very much when Rachel laughed. Even more so when she was the cause.

Quinn watched with laser intensity and waited to see the reaction to Rachel's appearance. There was the usual chanting of her name and the calls for poses, but it was restrained, even subdued, in comparison to the earlier experience, probably because this was a very well-known, respected venue and hotel security was very much present. No one wanted to risk being ejected, or worse, banned.

Confident that Rachel was safe, Quinn stepped from the car and started her own trek inside. She strolled quietly past Rachel, who caught her eye and winked at her, letting her know all was well. She nearly made it to the door when a photographer jumped out ahead of her and his flash flared in her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision.

Her first instinct was to want to grab him and yank his camera away from him, but instead, she merely narrowed her eyes at him, then gave a tight smile and kept going. What was done was done. All she could do short of physically accosting him was to hope that the photo was unremarkable or unusable.

"Wait, come back. Who are you? What's your name?" she heard him call after her. Her hand shot up to make a rude retort, but she stopped herself. When she didn't respond he took a few steps in her direction, but then, reluctant to lose his choice spot, decided against following her and fell back. Quinn continued inside without further incident.

"Damn it," she muttered in frustration. Now she wished she would have at least approached the photographer and made an effort to get him to delete the picture. She was a most convincing liar when the situation called for it.

Once inside, it was like any other industry party. Booze, food and schmooze, that was main feature here. Make deals, break deals and network, network, network – one had to be seen to be scene. It really was more about who you knew and who knew of you than anything else. If you happened to have some actual talent, so much the better, but it was optional.

Quinn procured Rachel a glass of wine and had it at the ready. She handed it to her when she walked through the door. Rachel seemed pleasantly surprised by the gesture.

"Thank you," she said, letting her fingers brush over Quinn's when she took it.

"Let the games begin," Quinn whispered in her ear and Rachel chuckled.

"I suppose so," Rachel said, standing in front of Quinn, looking at the crowd.

When she didn't move right away, Quinn tickled her ribs, nudging her.

"Off you go, my little star," she coaxed and Rachel took a few slow steps. "Shine on."

Rachel scanned the room and plotted her strategy to make the best use of her time. There were people she wanted to see and people she had to see and they weren't necessarily always both. Still, Rachel had networking and self-promotion down to a science – she could work events like this in her sleep now.

Quinn stayed close to Rachel and she walked her around the venue, pausing to point out this person and that person. They were all just random names to Quinn, but she listened and nodded like she cared. Most people appeared to have the same bored indifference to the situation as she did.

After a long stretch of non-stop introductions, Quinn felt as if she had to endure one more limp-wristed, finger-gripping, sweaty handshake she would scream. She was about to tell Rachel as much when she heard someone boom out Rachel's name behind them.

"Rachel Berry," the dapper gentleman said affectionately and pulled the little brunette into a hug. Quinn bristled but stayed put, watching.

"Alan," Rachel said, smiling and kissing his cheek. "I had no idea you were here."

He looked vaguely familiar, but Quinn soon realized that everybody looked vaguely familiar. Maybe if Charlie owned a goddamned television set she might know more of these people.

"I have to come to these things once in awhile, you know. I'm old, but I'm not totally out of the loop. And who is this lovely lady?" he asked, turning his gaze to Quinn.

"This is, um, my friend, Ch...uh." Rachel stammered slightly and got uncharacteristically flustered.

"Quinn Fabray," Quinn said easily, stepping forward, her hand outstretched. He took it in both of his and held it warmly.

Recovering her senses, Rachel stepped up.

"Quinn," she said, "This is Alan Pritchard. He gave me my first big break. He's a very important man. He likes it when I say that."

"That's true," he said, nodding. "I do. I make her say it all the time."

"Alan, this is my friend, Quinn," Rachel said, her eyes sparkling.

"Lovely to meet you," he said, his eyes holding hers just as he held her hand. There was a kindness there, a warmth, that Quinn hadn't seen very often that evening. Most people she'd met had been skittish, nervous, anxious and their eyes harried, guarded and even cold.

"I get to take all the credit for her, you know. ," he said and Quinn smiled. "While she does all the work. I like that arrangement."

"I would imagine so," Quinn said, nodding.

"Quinn," he mused. "That's a very lovely name. You don't hear it very often."

"Well I certainly don't," she said, truthfully.

She heard Rachel choke beside her.

"Yes," he said, patting her hand which was still in his possession. "It was originally a boy's name, you know?"

She nodded.

"I think my parents were caught-off guard.," she remarked. "Although my sister's name is unisex as well, so perhaps they were just really lazy."

"Ah, lazy," he repeated and laughed.

She smiled genuinely at him.

"Very lovely to meet you, my dear," he said, squeezing her hand and finally releasing it.

"And you, sir," she told him. Impulsively, she brushed her lips against his cheek. "My pleasure. I love meeting very important people."

"Rachel, my love," he said, circling his arm around her shoulders affectionately. " Bring this one around more often. She's a delight. Very old Hollywood, in the broad sense of the word."

Rachel nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is, " she agreed happily. "I'll see what I can do to convince her."

He patted her cheek softly.

"Some things never change," he told her. "We both know you always get what you want."

Rachel shushed him and he laughed, then blended his way back into the crowd.

Rachel sipped at her wine.

"He liked you," she said, quirking her eyebrow.

"Of course he did," Quinn told her. "I'm very likeable."

"That's not what I've been told," Rachel countered.

Quinn shook her head.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Rachel," Quinn teased. "You, of all, people should know that."

"Are you doing okay?" Rachel asked quietly, leaning in slightly and holding her gaze.

"I'm fine," Quinn told her. "It's a game, really. This is schmoozing. It's child's play, actually. I'm very charming when I need to be."

The eyes that stared back at her were Charlie's, but their demeanor was strangely different. Even her voice was different, the tone measured and flattened, each word more rounded and deliberate – as though carefully weighed and crafted prior to being delivered.

Charlie had a quiet lightness to her, whereas Quinn felt cool and calculated, almost predatory. It carried across in her her eyes, which were always watching, the mind behind them constantly working – Quinn was all edges and angles, teeth and claws. There was nothing soft or easy about her. She felt wild, even dangerous. Yet, somehow, Rachel knew she perfectly safe. It was thrilling in a way, like petting a wild thing and wondering if it might pounce and devour you at any moment.

Quinn narrowed her eyes at Rachel, reading her thoughts.

"All parts of the same whole," she said, staring intently at her.

"Hmmm," Rachel remarked thoughtfully, swirling the remaining liquid in her glass. "Weird."

"Would you like another?" Quinn asked, nodding to her drink.

"I think I'll stick with just this one," she said. "I'm too keyed up to drink very much. I notice you aren't drinking."

Again, Quinn narrowed her eyes at her.

"I need to be... aware," she told her, truthfully. "Besides, drinking makes me meaner."

Rachel chuckled. At the same time, the thought of a drunken Quinn fairly terrified her.

"We could sit down if you'd like," Quinn suggested, noticing there were empty booths out of the main stream of the crowd.

"Alright," Rachel said.

Quinn touched her back lightly, letting her step in front of her and lead the way. They threaded through the crowd, pausing a few times to let Rachel introduce her to people, and finally made their way across the room.

Quinn slipped into the booth first and Rachel slid beside her, moving back close to her. Quinn smiled. This arrangement was much to her liking. She draped her arm around the back of the seat, protectively, and she felt Rachel slide back even further, grazing against her slightly.

"You're sitting awfully close to me," Quinn purred quietly, running a finger lightly down Rachel's bare arm. There was no jump or surprised squeak now. She saw that Rachel swallowed hard and her breath hitched. When her tongue pushed out to slide across her lips, Quinn smirked.

"Do I make you nervous?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"No," Rachel said, shaking her head. "Of course not."

Quinn leaned close, her lips ghosting up against Rachel's ear. She wanted her to feel and hear her breath.

"You're lying," she whispered.

Again, Rachel's tongue pushed out across her lips. They shone wetly in its wake. Quinn found that to be immensely inviting. She toyed with the notion of telling her that just to see what her reaction might be.

"I'm not," Rachel stammered. "I mean, you don't. Make me nervous."

Rachel fumbling over words was a common theme for the evening Quinn noted smugly.

"You're shaking," Quinn said, her hand now suddenly at the small of Rachel's back, pressing so she'd turn toward her. "Are you cold?"

Rachel swiveled back against the booth and shook her head slightly. She placed her hands flat on the table, trying to stop them from trembling.

"Hmm, " Quinn mused. "Well, it looks like you're cold."

Rachel followed her gaze and saw that Quinn was staring at her chest as though she could tell that her nipples were peaked and aching. Rachel crossed her arms over her chest self-consciously and Quinn smiled.

"I meant you have goose bumps swelling up here," she taunted, rolling the back of a finger up her arm again. "I guess things are just swelling up everywhere then."

Rachel exhaled sharply but didn't look at her. Quinn's fingers closed lightly over her arm and squeezed, then moved away.

Rachel bit her lip. She liked the contact, the fleeting touches. The risque innuendo.

"Maybe we should go?" Rachel said. It was nearly midnight. "It's late and we need to leave early tomorrow."

"It's your call," Quinn told her, leaning her head against hers so she could hear her. "I don't care about any of this, I'm just here for you, Rachel. Only for you."

Oh god, Rachel exhaled deeply.

Quinn didn't move away, she stayed close to Rachel's ear.

"I hate these rules," Quinn asked, toying with her. "Don't you?"

Rachel didn't respond, but Quinn felt her take a nervous breath.

"It would be so much more fun without them," she continued. "I do so hate being good. I'm better when I'm bad."

Rachel dared to turn and look at her. Quinn quirked an eyebrow and grinned.

"Maybe I'll get to show you," she whispered, allowing her hand to grip Rachel's arm and her fingers to graze the side of her breast.

She noted that Rachel's eyes closed and her fingers gripped her glass firmly.

"Let go," Quinn said and Rachel made a small whimper. Quinn chuckled.

"Of the glass, Rachel," Quinn said, her fingers closing over the stem of the wine glass. Rachel was gripping it like a vice and she feared it might actually shatter.

Rachel opened her eyes and noticed Quinn was pulling the glass from her fingers.

"Careful," she purred. "You're squeezing this awfully hard. Why don't you just let me take it."

Rachel relinquished the glass and Quinn placed it on the table.

"You're looking a little pale," Quinn said. "Perhaps we should..."

"Rachel, Rachel," a young man approached the table, calling her name. Quinn immediately tensed up, but Rachel rested her hand high on Quinn's thigh, mostly out of habit. When she realized what she'd done, her stomach tightened and she pulled it away, licking her lips.

"Rachel, I've been looking everywhere for you," he said, smiling easily.

"Hello Michael," she said, greeting him warmly. "How are you?"

Quinn recognized him as one of the stars of the movie.

"Come," he said, beckoning her and holding out his hand. "I have someone I want you to meet. He adores you."

She turned to Quinn, who shrugged and nodded.

"Go on," she told her. "I'll wait right here."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm just here for you," she reminded her. Rachel still hesitated."Yes, I'm sure. Go let yourself be adored."

Rachel took his hand and he led her over to a group of people who, again, all looked at least vaguely familiar to Quinn. Rachel stole glances back over at her and each time Quinn just waved and smiled.

"Hey, what up?" a voice said and Quinn turned to find a hipster-looking young man standing in front of their booth.

"Hello," she said, her tone frosty.

"My name is Ricky," he said, falling into the booth across from her, uninvited. He was clearly quite intoxicated and had something on his altered, and no doubt tiny, mind.

Quinn frowned.

"Are you a friend of Rachel's?" he asked.

"Are you?" she replied, evading the question.

"Yeah, me and Ray know each other," he told her. "I know Derek."

"Figures," Quinn said sourly, her guard immediately raised. She looked toward Rachel, watching her much more closely now. This reeked of a set-up.

"A bunch of us are going out to get a bite after," he told her. "Maybe you and Ray would like to come with us?"

God, this all felt so high school.

"I don't think so," she said dismissively. "But thank you for asking. I'll let Ray know you send your regards."

She gave him a cold smile.

"So maybe I'll just wait and ask Rachel. You know, pay my regards and whatnot personally, " he said, easing back into the booth, clearly intent on staying a while.

"As you like," Quinn replied with a bored shrug.

He leaned across the booth and smiled at her in all his sleep-eyed and slow-witted glory.

"You're very beautiful," he said.

"Okay," she remarked, waiting for the rest of whatever feeble line he was casting out.

"We should go out sometime," he finally offered up.

That was hardly worth waiting for.

"Why" Quinn asked, hoping he might pass out while trying to come up with an answer. No such luck.

"I think we have a lot in common," he said.

Quinn scoffed.

"I very seriously doubt that," she observed, rolling her eyes.

"Well, I think maybe we both wanna screw Rachel," he said, stumbling over his words. "That's something."

Quinn growled quietly.

"We don't have that in common," she told him, staring hard.

She was trying to figure out if he was genuinely as wasted as he appeared to be. Her approach depended on it, but in a world where everyone was an actor, it was hard to tell. In this case, she seriously doubted that this rude half-wit had an iota of actual talent beyond being a tremendous parasite.

"Yes, that pie-in-the-sky fantasy is yours alone," she told him. "In your case, it will never happen."

"I was thinking maybe we could, you know, like, share her," he offered reasonably. "Take turns or go at the same time. You can even have her first, I don't mind so long as I can watch, maybe touch a little."

"First of all," Quinn said menacingly, "I don't share. Particularly things that are important to me."

"No biggie, it's only sex," he shrugged. "Rachel's way hot, totally shag-worthy, even if Derek says she's a head case. And you, my god, you're so... beautiful. The two of you together would be, like, the most awesome fucking tricycle ride."

"I see," Quinn said, her voice low and dripping with venom.

"We could go back and forth for, like, hours," he mused, eyes clouded as he was clearly lost in his sex fantasy.

She glared hotly at him.

She snapped her fingers at him several times to get his focus back. With a winsome smile, she leaned in and quirked a finger, beckoning him to come closer. Grossly misinterpreting her intentions, Ricky grinned and squirmed across the table. She was just about to grab a fistful of his scraggly hair and slam his head into the table when Rachel reappeared.

Quinn loudly grunted her disappointment and sat back, hands drumming on top of the table. She wouldn't be so slow if given another chance.

Rachel looked back and forth between the two wondering what the conversation had been like. Ricky Sullivan was a notorious hanger-on and one of Derek's regular coattail buddies. He had no real show biz aspirations or connections and hung around mainly for whatever drugs and girls might come his way. Because he was willing to play the part of lackey/gopher/goofball, they let him tag along and laughed at his antics. If he was there, it was a good bet that Derek was as there somewhere as well. She did not want to see him and more so she did not want Quinn to see him.

"Hey Ray, " Ricky said, climbing out of the booth and lurching toward her.

Rachel frowned. By all appearances he was already high as a kite. It was anyone's guess how he got that way.

Before she could react, he had her wrapped up in a hug. When he went to give her a sloppy kiss Rachel managed to duck her head and push him away. Quinn was already moving in their direction. Undaunted, he reached for her again, This time Quinn stood up and yanked the back of his jeans hard so that he stumbled back down into the booth.

"Have a seat, shithead," she muttered inaudibly. "Before I break your fucking head open."

"What do you want Ricky?" Rachel asked angrily.

"To see if you wanted to go with us," he stammered, trying to figure out how he was sitting down again and without having gotten a kiss, which was his plan all along. He really did want to get with Rachel, even if Derek did say she was a high-maintenance, frigid, psycho bitch. If her friend came along, that was just a bonus. He could handle the both of them, all night long, no problems. His hand drifted to his crotch; a move that wasn't lost on Quinn. There was a tell-tale bulge that wasn't there when he stood up earlier.

"Dead," she whispered. "So fucking dead."

"Hey, she tricked me," he said, pointing at Quinn, who laughed.

If only he knew how Rachel had already saved him from a broken nose.

"Fucking idiot," she hissed, no longer bothering with diplomatic pretenses in this case.

Rachel put her hand on Quinn's wrist.

"Sorry Ricky," Rachel said, shaking her head. "We were just leaving. I have an early flight."

"Oh hey, okay," he said, already dragging himself up again,sensing another opportunity for physical contact. He was gonna grab her ass if nothing else.

"It's nice to see you. Ray," he mumbled. "Give me a call when you get back or hit me up on Twitter."

He moved towards her, but Quinn stepped fully between them and immediately whacked him soundly in the crotch with the back of her knuckles. Apparently this was becoming her signature move. It was hard to argue with its effectiveness.

Ricky sat back down quickly, clearly bewildered, then he whimpered and fell over, tucking his hands between his legs.

"Pedal that," Quinn though with a giddy chuckle. "I hope it broke your kickstand, douche."

Rachel looked at him, confused and mildly concerned. She hadn't seen what Quinn had done because she blocked her view. She glanced suspiciously up at Quinn, who had a smug smirk on her face.

"What did you do?" Rachel huffed accusingly, scowling at her. Ricky was annoying but essentially harmless – she could have handled him.

"Me?" Quinn asked innocently and shrugged."Nothing."

With that she took Rachel's arm and moved her out ahead of her. They threaded through the crowded room quickly.

"Is everyone here an asshole with an instant hard on?" she asked quietly.

"No," Rachel said. "Actually they aren't."

"Could have fooled me," Quinn snapped.

"If you'd stop smacking them in the balls at every opportunity maybe you'd find that out," Rachel snapped back.

Quinn's jaw tensed and she rolled her eyes. Next time she'd let these losers slobber and paw at her with a boner for awhile and see how she liked it.

"Can I have my phone?" Rachel asked, holding up her hand expectantly. Still miffed, Quinn wasn't too crazy about the "wait on me" tone in Rachel's voice.

"What phone?" she asked, looking clueless.

"Oh my god," Rachel gasped shifting into a near panic, but Quinn eventually held up her precious iPhone.

"That wasn't funny," Rachel snapped.

"I was amused," Quinn told her.

Rachel called Raymond and asked him to bring the car up. They waited a few minutes and then he texted that he was pulling up out front.

It was an instant replay of their arrival because even at this hour in the morning, there were still photographers and still a fairly good-sized crowd lurking about.

"God, relentless. Alright love," Quinn said, leaning against her."Smile and make nice for the bloodsucking horde."

"Quinn," Rachel said chuckling and shaking her head. "Hush, someone might hear."

"Then let them hear this, too. I'll just watch you walk for a bit before I go," she said truthfully. "And admire the view."

Again Quinn's hand was pressing at the small of her back, much lower this time. Rachel felt herself flush, suddenly excited. Quinn gave her a slight nudge with quick pat on her ass.

Rachel squeaked.

Seriously, she could only be expected to be good for so long.

"Smile pretty now," Quinn told her, chuckling. They can thank me for that rosy flush on your cheek later.

Rachel put on a show smile and walked confidently out the door. Hotel security apparently had thinned and she was immediately rushed by the handful of photographers. So far, they were being respectful and restrained.

Quinn watched, not so much leering at Rachel's swaying hips as she promised, but more to be certain that no one rushed up unexpectedly from the sides.

Frankly, she found the lack of personal security at these events disturbing – it was something she would address with Santana. So far she'd been playing with Chuckles. It would be interesting to see how she'd handle a full-on one-on-one with her. Quinn smirked eagerly at the thought.

Satisfied that Rachel was reasonably safe, Quinn walked out and bee-lined for the car. She had just reached Rachel when another particularly bold photographer stepped out again, blocking her path. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Excuse me," she said harshly. She twisted her shoulder to step around him, but he shift again.

"Can I get a picture?" he asked. He could have snapped one by now, but apparently he wanted a posed shot.

"Why?" she replied, quirking a brow.

"Because you're very beautiful," he told her. "Who are you?"

"I'm about to become your worst fucking nightmare," she thought, setting her jaw.

"Just an avid movie-goer," she said, offering him what she hoped was a shy smile. She tried again to move around him.

"Didn't you come with Rachel Berry?" he asked, stalling her.

Quinn actually bit her tongue to stop herself from making the comment that sprang immediately to her mind: If you'll get out of my fucking way, I plan on doing just that – several times.

Instead, she smiled demurely.

"We shared a car, " she said quietly, forcing him to move closer to hear her. Unfortunately, she couldn't very well rack him in his tiny marbles and walk away – that would attract far too much attention. Not to mention he wasn't stoned out of his head and might object.

"There is no way you're not famous," he gushed. "Just one picture, please? Maybe we can get one of you two together."

Not fucking happening.

"Fine," she relented and stepped back. He brought his camera up and she smiled, her eyes on his finger as it hovered over the shutter release button. Just before he pressed down, she turned her head away. At best, he had a nice blurred shot of the side of her face.

"Miss," Raymond said, now moving up between them and taking Quinn's arm.

"Thank you," Quinn told him, moving past the pushy photographer, who was peering anxiously at his viewing screen to see if the shot came out. By the time he realized it didn't she was already climbing into the car. She flashed him a stunning smile. He bobbled as he brought his camera up and Raymond smoothly closed the door before he had time to recover.

Quinn laughed wickedly. That was the most fun she'd had the entire evening, besides openly flirting with and flustering Rachel. She slid across the seat and stared out the opposite window. Rachel was signing autographs now and patiently chatting with fans.

It would be interesting to see what Rachel's demeanor was like when she got into the car.

"Should I get her, Miss?" Raymond leaned in and asked. Quinn just shook her head.

"She'll quit when she's ready," she told him. "Let her have her fun."

I'll have mine eventually.

Fifteen minutes later, Rachel waved to her adoring public and ran to the car. Raymond closed the door after she scrambled inside. She was out of breath, flush and giddy with excitement.

"Have a good time?" Quinn asked, her tone bordering on snarky.

"Yes," Rachel said, still smiling. "As a matter of fact, I did."

"Yay," Quinn sassed. "Good times."

They were sitting on opposite sides of the car seat.

"Home, miss?" Raymond asked Rachel.

"Yes, Raymond, please," she answered sweetly.

Quinn just watched her. Rachel shifted around, anxiously, continuously chewing and licking at her lips.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asked, finally.

"Because I can," Quinn told her. "And because I'm making you nervous."

"You aren't," she insisted, looking away. "I'm not."

"Okay," Quinn said. "So why don't you come a little closer then?"

"Sure," Rachel said, dropping her eyes. She slid across the seat closer to Quinn.

"You look very pretty tonight," Quinn told her.

Rachel giggled and chewed her lip.

"So are you," she said, smiling at her.

"Thank you," Quinn said quietly. She ran the tip of her finger over the back of Rachel's hand, which was resting on the seat between them. Rachel turned her palm up and Quinn traced over it lightly as well. It made Rachel shiver.

"Come closer," she urged.

" 'Kay," Rachel said and shifted til she was right beside her. Quinn folded her fingers over Rachel's hand and pulled it into her lap. She leaned into her slowly and nuzzled against her face, brushing her lips against her cheek. Rachel closed her eyes. She'd wanted this all night.

Quinn brought her hand up and sifted it through Rachel's hair, taking it down and letting it spill across her shoulders.

"So lovely," she whispered, leaning in again to softly kiss her neck.

Rachel exhaled deeply.

Quinn leaned across her, when she placed her hand on the seat beside her she let her knuckles grazed across her breast. There was the smallest intake of breath and Rachel demurely raised her eyes up to meet Quinn's.

Quinn brought her lips softly against Rachel's, pressing slightly. She felt Rachel shudder. She pulled away, then brought them back again, harder this time, sucking gently. Rachel opened her mouth and flickered her tongue out, licking tentatively. When Quinn open her mouth and closed her lips around it, Rachel moaned.

Quinn cupped her hand on the back of her neck and held her as they kissed. She moved her mouth to Rachel's neck, just below her ear. She took her earlobe and sucked on it lightly. Then she bit down, skimming her palm across Rachel's thigh at the same time.

Rachel gasped and Quinn chuckled.

She traced her tongue around Rachel's ear.

"You're giving me very wicked thoughts, Rachel Berry," whispered into her ear. "Very hard, very wet, very wicked thoughts."

"Oh," Rachel said quietly.

She closed her hand around Rachel's thigh, digging her fingers into her flesh.

Rachel's mouth was open and she was panting now.

"I want to do naughty things to you," she told her.

"Charlie," Rachel whimpered.

Quinn chuckled.

"Who's Charlie, Rachel?" she breathed into her ear, sliding her hand up her thigh. "There's no one here by that name and hasn't been all evening. Just me and just you. You know that, don't you?"

Rachel nodded.

"Tell me, " Quinn insisted.

"Uh huh, " Rachel forced out.

"Say my name, love." Quinn taunted.

"Quinn," Rachel offered, moaning slightly.

"Good girl," Quinn chuckled as she sealed her mouth over Rachel's, pushing her tongue in deeply. She slid her hand up between her thighs and brushed her fingertips over Rachel's panties just as the car rolled to a stop.

Rachel's hand was on the door handle immediately and she bolted from the car.

Quinn sighed and chuckled.

She climbed out, gathering her purse. She thanked Raymond and followed after Rachel, who had left the front door ajar. She walked in and closed the door behind her. When she turned, Rachel pressed her back up against the door, her mouth on hers, hungrily.

Quinn gave a throaty chuckle. She had both of her hands on the little brunette's biceps, holding her back.

"Gonna fuck me, Rachel?" she asked with a laugh as Rachel tried to press into her.

"Yes," Rachel hissed. "Let me go."

Rachel grunted in frustration, pulling at Quinn's clothes. Quinn wasn't helping at all. In fact, her resistance and her taunting was just making Rachel wetter and more turned on by the minute.

"Maybe I don't want you to, " Quinn said with a smirk.

Rachel scoffed.

"Now you're lying," she said forcefully.

Quinn laughed. Good girl.

"Well, better hurry," Quinn told her, her breath quickening. She let Rachel get a little closer and her mouth was back on her again.

"Oh really? Do turn back into a pumpkin again at midnight?" she asked, her lips sliding wetly up Quinn's thoat.

Quinn chuckled.

"Funny girl," she said, then winced as Rachel nipped at her hard, leaving a mark."No, but I might get impatient and fuck you first."

"I won't let you," she said defiantly.

Quinn openly laughed.

"Now who's lying?" she asked. "You'll let me do whatever I want, won't you?"

"No, I won't," Rachel said, her eyes giving her away. Quinn knew she could have her any way she wanted as many times as she wanted."

"Careful," Quinn warned lightly. "I don't do 'no' well and I do play rough."

She put her hand on Rachel's breast, crushing against it, feeling her nipple, already stiff against the sheer fabric, press into her palm. She twisted it.

Rachel groaned and pressed kisses up her neck again. She wanted to touch her but Quinn wasn't having it.

"You don't scare me," Rachel hissed in a low voice.

"Maybe I should, " Quinn told her.

Rachel pulled her lips away and looked her in the eyes.

"Do you want me to be afraid of you" she asked, searching her face.

Quinn shook her head.

"Never," she said softly. "Don't be afraid of me, Rachel. I won't hurt you."

Rachel kissed her lips softly, her eyes wide open.

Quinn kissed her back as sweetly, then smiled at her.

"But I will fuck you first," she said and she grabbed Rachel around the waist, spinning her around in front of her.

Rachel squealed and laughed.

"No, no fair," she fussed, squirming, pushing at Quinn's hands

"Everything is fair, Rachel," she told her, holding her tightly around the waist and pressing her lips to her neck. "Shit, you are so fucking hot."

Quinn's hands were on both of her breasts now, kneading firmly through the fabric of her dress.

"You...are...killing...me," she hissed, rolling her hips into Rachel's ass as she pinched and pulled at her nipples.

Rachel moaned deeply.

"Yeah, I know, " Quinn said, licking up her ear. "You're already about to pop off and I haven't even gotten started yet. I'll be surprised if you don't just come when I touch you."

Rachel leaned her head back onto her shoulder and panted hard. It was true. Quinn already had her so wound up she might explode with the slightly push. Quinn slid her tongue across her neck and then bit down.

"Ohhh," Rachel groaned. "Shit"

"Hell, let's just do this," Quinn said. She pressed her hand down between Rachel's legs and squeezed.

"Ahh, " Rachel cried out and slammed her eyes shut.

"So wet," Quinn said, slipping her fingers under the waistband of Rachel's panties easing into hot stickiness. She pushed down and coated her fingers, letting her index finger trace circles around but not slipping it inside her. Rachel was desperately thrusting her hips up, want more, and making breathy, whimpering sounds.

"Is this what you're trying to get?" Quinn asked, easing two fingers up inside her slowly, making sure Rachel felt it, needed it and wanted more.

"Yes, mmm, yes," Rachel groaned.

"Oh, okay, " Quinn responded, not moving, biding her time.

"Quinn, please." Rachel whimpered.

"Please what?" Quinn teased.

"Just," Rachel urged. "More. Touch me, more."

"Like this?" Quinn asked, swiping her thumb lightly across Rachel's swollen clit.

Rachel whimpered, and pushed into her hand.

"Uh uh, yeah. Again, do it again," Rachel pleaded.

"This?" Quinn asked, pressing her thumb against her clit. "Or this?" she said, thrusting her fingers deeper, wiggling them. "Or, maybe this?" Quinn did both at the same time, feeling Rachel's body react immediately.

"Fuck, yes," Rachel gasped, grabbing at her, and Quinn smirked.

"I don't know," Quinn said, acting conflicted. "Maybe I should just stop now."

Rachel groaned.

"I think you were right," she purred into her ear. "I think you should fuck me first."

She pulled her hand away, gave Rachel a loud, sucking kiss on her neck and let her go.

"I'm going upstairs," she told her. With that, she dropped her dress to the floor and slipped off her bra, tossing it at Rachel.

"Get those will you?" she remarked. Then she spun on her designer heel and walked away, leaving Rachel stunned and throbbing staring after her.

"I can't believe that you just did that," Rachel fumed, walking into her bedroom to find Quinn lounging on the bed. She had kicked off her heels, but was still wearing her thong panties.

"Why?" she asked coyly. "I'm just giving you what you want, Rachel."

Rachel scoffed and dumped her clothes onto the dresser.

Quinn got up and came up behind her. She swept her hair away from her neck and pressed her lips against it.

"Don't you always get what you want?" she asked suggestively. She was lowering the zipper on Rachel's dress.

"No," Rachel said thickly.

Quinn laughed softly.

"I think we both know that you do," she taunted. She pushed her dress off her shoulders and it pooled into the floor at her feet.

Quinn ran her fingers up Rachel's naked back and Rachel's breathing went ragged. She feathered kissed across her shoulder blades and brought her hands around and raked her nails across Rachel's stomach. The muscles went taut, quivering beneath her fingers.

"I always get what I want, too," Quinn husked, bringing her hands to Rachel's hips, pulling her back against her, rolling her hips, grinding into her. "First and sometimes only."

She hooked her fingers in the back of Rachel's panties and slowly dragged them down, dropping down behind her to pull them off. Quinn slid her hand up the inside of Rachel's leg, trailing it up higher and higher. She drug her tongue up the back of Rachel's thigh, following her hand. She planted a soft kiss on her ass cheek and stood up, leaving her hand just resting on Rachel's inner thigh.

"Maybe we want the same thing?" she mused, her lips once again hot against Rachel's ear. She slipped her hand up, grazing it across Rachel's soaked center and Rachel whimpered. When she trailed it up, lingering and teasing between her cheeks, she gasped. Quinn laughed and swirled her tongue inside Rachel's ear and Rachel moaned.

Quinn's hand wrapped around Rachel's waist and smoothed across her stomach, while her other hand palmed over her breasts, grazing across her peaked nipples, before closing over one.

"I want to make you come, Rachel," Quinn said, nuzzling against her face. "What do you want?

Quinn's fingers closed over a dark nipple, toying with it, squeezing and twisting, sending sparks jumping straight to Rachel's throbbing clit.

"God, that," Rachel panted out. "That's what I want. Fuck me, Quinn."

She had but to ask.

Quinn turned her around and kissed her hard, She backed her up until her thighs hit the bed and then she pushed her down on the mattress. Rachel scrambled backwards as Quinn slid her panties off and climbed onto the bed. She caught Rachel around the ankle and tugged her back, hard. Rachel sprawled flat on her back, and Quinn was on top of her, kissing her roughly. Her mouth, her neck, Quinn's lips and her tongue were everywhere. She pushed a knee up between Rachel's thighs and felt Rachel slide wetly down against it.

"Grind all you want," she told her. "But don't you dare come."

Rachel grunted in frustration.

"You'll come because I make you and when I make you," Quinn told her. She grabbed a breast, holding it and closed her lips around the swollen nipple, lapping, then sucking, then biting down. Rachel took a shuddering breath and wound her hand in her hair. Quinn took the other breast in her hand and did the same – licking, sucking, biting at this one while still tweaking on the nipple of the other.

The whole time Rachel was rocking herself back and forth up and down Quinn's thigh.

Quinn took Rachel's hand and put it on own her breast. Rachel squeezed.

"Good girl," Quinn husked, pushing into her fingers, then she put her mouth back over Rachel's nipple, sucking. She knew Rachel like it because her thigh got wetter and Rachel rocked faster. When Rachel starting making whimpering sounds Quinn pulled her knee away.

"No," Rachel whined. "It was..."

"Stop," Quinn told her and she rolled her over on her stomach. She put her hands underneath her and lifted her up on her knees. She nudged her legs apart and moved up between between them. She reached around and gripped her thighs, spreading her legs wider apart. She ran her hands up Rachel's body, across her breast and then back down over her stomach and ghosting over her sex.

"Down, love," she said and put her hand on Rachel's back, pushing her down onto her hands. She licked hotly up her back and then moved away.

The anticipation was killing Rachel. She could feel Quinn's breath on her and longed for her to touch her. When she felt Quinn's cheek brush against the inside of her thigh she almost came apart. When she felt her tongue swipe wetly across her waiting clit, she groaned loudly and dropped her head onto the mattress. When she felt Quinn flatten her tongue and drag it back and back and back, licking her... everywhere she gasped, jerked and came undone hard, spilling wetly down her thighs. Quinn grabbed her around the waist with one arm before her legs gave out. Rachel was still clenching when Quinn thrust her fingers inside her, tweaking over her sweet spot until Rachel was writhing all over again. She pulled them away and replaced them with her tongue, She licked deeply inside her while her fingers stroked firmly up and down her clit.

Rachel was moaning almost none stop now. Quinn moved her tongue up to her clit and reached both hands up to grab Rachel's firm breasts. She pinched her nipples while she sucked her swollen clit and Rachel rolled her head into the pillow, pushing back against Quinn's mouth.

"Oh, so close, make me..." she whined "Quinn, please..."

Quinn brought her teeth down on Rachel's clit and Rachel felt everything swim and tighten and then warm, sweet waves washed over her as Quinn ease her tongue back inside her, coaxing her up, up and over. It seemed as though she fell forever, Quinn never let her touch the ground before she'd pull her back up all over again.

Finally, Quinn pulled her mouth and her arm away and Rachel flattened out against the mattress like so much liquid. Quinn sat back and look at her, running her hands over the back of her thighs, the curves of her ass and her back, smiling.

Rachel lay quietly for a good while, then put her hand out, feeling for Quinn. She turned her head and saw her sitting, legs crossed, just staring at her. She turned over and Quinn smiled at her.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked. Quinn quirked her brow. "Are we okay?"

"We?" Quinn asked, fairly marveling over her use of the term. "Everything is fine."

"What are you doing," she asked, hesitantly, fully expecting some smart-ass or crude remark.

"Just looking at you," Quinn told her. "I don't get to just look at you enough."

"Oh," Rachel said, suddenly feeling self-conscious and tugging at the sheet to cover herself.

Quinn yanked the sheet away.

"Don't," she said sharply. "You're beautiful. Everything about you is beautiful."

Rachel relaxed and smiled. She raised up on her elbows

"Quinn, I... thank you," she said. "For tonight..."

"Rachel," Quinn remarked, her tone serious. "Please stop thanking me. Just let me...do these things for you. I want to be there for you."

Rachel nodded, not sure what to say.

"Come closer," Quinn beckoned and she held out her hand. Rachel took it and Quinn pulled her up on her knees, raising herself up to meet her. She kissed her, exploring her mouth with her tongue, while she let Rachel's hands roam over her body.

"I didn't get what I wanted," Rachel told her, nuzzling against her neck.

"So?" Quinn said.

Rachel pulled back and noticed a teasing smirk on her face.

Quinn was surprised to notice that Rachel looked hurt.

"Don't, " Quinn told her, running her fingers across her frown lines."I'm only teasing you."

"I can't tell...with you," Rachel confessed, leaning in to kiss under her chin.

"You'll have to teach me how to be then," Quinn said, closing her eyes, relishing the attention Rachel was paying her. "I'll let you."

Again Rachel, pulled back and looked at Quinn who seemed almost vulnerable in that moment.

"Please don't stop," Quinn said, biting her lip. "It was nice."

Rachel smiled and resumed her kissing. Quinn melted into her touch.

"Tell me what you wanted, Rachel, " Quinn said earnestly, her lips against Rachel's ear.

"I wanted to make you come," Rachel murmured, sucking along Quinn's jaw.

"So make me," Quinn said quietly. "I'm yours."

Rachel claimed her mouth again and put her hand between them, reaching down and touching between Quinn's parted thighs while rubbing her body against hers. She kissed her, working her fingers where Quinn needed them, feeling her swell beneath them. Quinn kissed back, her fingers digging into Rachel's skin.

Rachel pushed Quinn down on her back and swung her leg over Quinn's thighs, easing down on top of her.

"Oh yes, " Quinn purred, her hands falling to Rachel's hips."I want this."

Rachel began to rock her hips, sliding wetly up against Quinn, grinding down.

"Fuck," Quinn moaned, her fingers flexing into Rachel's ass as she pushed herself up into Rachel.

Quinn groaned. "Yes, do that again."

Rachel rocked back and forth, everything slick and hot and rubbing just in the right place.

Quinn was no longer doing anything except thrashing and moaning. Rachel knew she could make her come like this, but she wanted something else.

Sliding herself back, Rachel squirmed down and buried her lips between Quinn's thighs and Quinn exhaled sharply, her hand in Rachel's hair. She tried to tell Rachel to slow down, but she couldn't get the words out. Instead, Quinn just quietly fell back and shuddered as Rachel's fingers and mouth took her places, that for all her bluster and bravado and innuendo, she'd only imagined.

"Oh, yes, Rachel, oh, Rachel," she cried out as the low, slow burn she'd been building flashed and exploded. She came undone hard, grimacing beautifully, her body jerking, still pressing herself against Rachel's mouth. Rachel licked until finally she pushed her away.

She fell back panting, both hands still on Rachel, who was now laying sprawled out across her stomach, her hair tumbling over Quinn's breast.

"Christ," Quinn sputtered, her hand coming to her forehead as she lay breathless, witless, magnificently limp and hopelessly, whole-heartedly devoted to Rachel Berry.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel opened her eyes.

Again, she saw those hazel eyes staring hard at her.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," Rachel answered.

"Well, that was just... so... awful. Ughh. Just..."

She shuddered dramatically and crossed her eyes.

"Charlie," Rachel scolded, laughing.

Charlie chuckled and wrapped her arm around her, kissing her repeatedly.

"If you promise to do that every time we go to one of those things, I'll go with you every night, " she said with a grin.

"You're such a liar," Rachel said lightly, rubbing her hand between her breasts. "You hated it."

"I didn't," she said, shaking her head. "It wasn't horrible exactly. It was better than that Derek fiasco."

Rachel grunted unhappily.

"Don't talk about that," she said, pouting.

Alright," she said, nuzzling her face. "I'm sorry. I won't bring it up again."

Rachel fretted, clearly still thinking about it. Charlie kissed her forehead.

"Rach," Charlie said, raising up on her elbow, staring down at Rachel.

"You were so calm and perfect tonight," Rachel said, trying to find the words. "It was like you'd done it a hundred times before."

Charlie shrugged

"I'm awesome," she said smugly. "What can I say?"

"Everyone loved you," Rachel told her, her dimple flashing.

"As long as you do," Charlie said. "That's all that matters."

"I do," Rachel assured her, sucking against her lips. She pulled away suddenly.

"What did you do to Ricky?" she asked.

Charlie's face went blank.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she told her, her voice even, her eyes steady.

"Uh huh," Rachel said sounding less than pleased. "Quinn did it I suppose?"

Charlie shrugged.

"You'll have to ask her," she told her.

Catching a glimpse of the clock over Charlie's shoulder, Rachel grunted and rolled away, groaning unhappily.

"Problem?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"God, I was so stupid," she fussed, rocking back and forth. "We shouldn't have gone to the after-party. It's so late."

"Yup, it is, " Charlie noted. "And we have to leave for the airport in no time. Are you even packed?"

"No." Rachel whimpered pitifully.

"Rachel," Charlie scoffed. "What did you do all day?"

She whined loudly. Charlie draped her arm over her stomach and hauled her back across the distance and back up against her. Rachel giggled. Charlie licked her on the ear.

"That tickles," Rachel said, giggling again.

"Go take a shower," she told her. "I'll pack everything."

"That's not fair," Rachel insisted.

"Yeah, well," Charlie told her, shrugging. "That's how it works sometimes."

"What would Quinn do?" Rachel asked, hesitantly.

"You really don't want to know the answer to that," Charlie said, quirking her brow.

"Yes I do," Rachel pressed.

"Quinn," Charlie explained, as she slipped a free hand between them and cupped Rachel's ass, rubbing then squeezing. Rachel chirped. "Quinn would slap you on the ass, hard, probably more than once, and then tell you to go pack your shit yourself. She would go and take her shower leaving you to deal with everything by yourself."

"Really?" Rachel asked, frowning.

"Yup, really," Charlie said. "That's Quinn."

"I like your version better," she admitted.

Charlie laughed.

"I'm sure you do, " she told her.

"I like your everything better," Rachel said quietly.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

Rachel nodded and she turned over in Charlie's arms so she could face her.

"Quinn's fun, I guess," she said, her eyes going distant and soft as she thought about it. "She's so... dangerous. And she makes me feel safe like you do and she's funny. Mean funny, like Santana, only way scarier. But, I love you. I want to be with you."

"How bout that?" Charlie said, sounding amazed.

"Can I stay like this for a few minutes," she asked.

"Uh huh," Charlie told her

"Will you keep rubbing like that?" she asked with a sly grin.

"Uh huh," Charlie agreed.

"I'm sorry you never got to get taco truck," she said, kissing her chest.

Charlie smiled.

"It's okay," she said, still rubbing. "There's always next time."

Rachel made a happy little sound and Charlie hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Rachel wrapped her fingers around Charlie's arm and leaned into her as they walked slowly down the corridor to baggage claim.

"I'm so tired," she said listlessly. "Sleeping on the plane just made it worse."

"I know, Little Bit," Charlie said sympathetically. "It was a very, very, very long day."

Rachel whined.

"Awe, Rachel," Charlie said, relenting and putting her arm around her. "You can sleep all the way back."

She hugged her tightly and then pulled her arm away as they approached the exit into the main terminal. It wasn't likely there would be photographers, but just in case. She let Rachel step onto the escalator and then followed behind her. She kept two fingers discretely hooked into her back belt loop, mostly to keep her standing up right.

Hopefully their driver wouldn't be a chatty Cathy type. At this hour it was anybody's guess who they assigned. If it was someone they knew, she'd feel obligated to at least participate in any ongoing conversation. Scanning the baggage claim she didn't see anyone holding a sign for them.

"I don't see anybody," Rachel said, her brow furrowing unhappily.

Tina was making all their arrangements so it was highly unlikely that she had forgotten to schedule their ride back. Maybe they were just running late.

"Let's get our bags and we'll see, " Charlie said reasonably. "I don't want to wake anyone if we don't have to. Worst case, maybe we'll just rent a car."

"You can't drive," Rachel said, shaking her head. "You're just as exhausted as I am. That's not going to work."

"So we'll get a motel room," Charlie said. "I'd be okay with a couple hours of sleep."

Rachel huffed unhappily. When she flipped her hair, Charlie closed her eyes. A Rachel Berry proper fit wasn't something she wanted to deal with at the moment and it was bubbling just beneath the surface. As tired as she was, it wouldn't take much to launch Rachel into a tirade. Likewise, it wouldn't take much for Charlie to snap and say something she'd probably regret. That was not a happy combination.

"Calm down, baby, " Charlie muttered.

"Don't handle me, Charlie, " Rachel said peevishly. "I'm fine."

Charlie bit her tongue and swallowed any of the comebacks that were going through her mind. She wasn't going to spoil everything over a silly argument in an airport. She sighed deeply.

Rachel huffed again and cut her eyes up at Charlie as they stood waiting for their bags to appear.

"Just don't start," she warned. "I don't like to be _handled_."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"I saw that, too," Rachel chided, but with a bemused smirk.

The baggage carousel started up and luggage slowly began to appear.

"There," Rachel said, pointing. "That's one of mine."

Charlie nodded and started forward to get it, but someone stepped right in front of her.

"Asshole," she hissed loudly before she could stop herself. Thanks, Quinn.

"That's the thanks I get," a familiar voice said as the hooded offender smoothly lifted Rachel's bag off the conveyor belt. "Well, that's Brother Asshole to you."

The hood fell back to reveal a mop of shaggy blonde hair and Charlie laughed.

"Sam!" Rachel squealed excitedly and threw her arms around him.

He grinned, holding onto Rachel with one arm and swinging her bag onto a cart with the other.

"Brother, why are you here?" Charlie said happily, leaning in bumping against his shoulder with hers.

"Somebody had to come retrieve y'all," he said with a shrug. "I figured you'd be tired and might like to see a friendly face instead of Pete or somebody."

"That one, too," Rachel said, struggling to lift one of Charlie's bags off the belt. Sam stepped up and pulled it down for her, then waited and grabbed the other one.

"Is that it?" Charlie asked, trying to count bags.

"That's everything," Rachel said nodding, back to her sweet, tired self.

"Let's roll, Hollywood," Sam said, cutting his eyes at Charlie.

"Okay, Country Boy," Charlie answered.

"You two are just weird," Rachel said, pausing to look back and forth between the two of them, then strutting off quickly toward the door.

"Don't you love how she always acts like she knows where she's going all the time?" Sam said, looking at Charlie.

Charlie laughed, knowing exactly what he meant. She loved Rachel's cocky little walk. It was so purposeful and fierce.

"Yeah, I do," she said truthfully. "Almost as much as the fact that she knows we're going to follow after her."

They both just laughed and started after her.

"I wonder how long it will take her to realize she doesn't know where the car is parked?" Sam mused aloud.

"She'll stop outside," Charlie said with a grin. "Be standing there all huffy and such. She's very tired. She's fussy when she doesn't get her nap."

"How bout you?" he asked, making it a point not to look at her. Charlie looked as worn out as he'd ever seen her. "You fussy, too?"

"Yeah, it was... a lot for three days," she admitted.

"So it was all good then?" he pressed.

"It was... different," she said, evasively. "There were moments, either way."

Sam nodded, but didn't ask anymore questions. Charlie would tell him in her own time if she wanted him to know. That was good enough for him. She didn't feel anxious or troubled to him, she just felt tired.

"Boy, Puck chewed my ear off yesterday, " he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I'll bet he's pure pissed at me," she shrugged.

"That's a pretty accurate description," he said, laughing openly. "But he blames the other one mostly."

"The other one, yeah, that'd be Santana," Charlie said. "Good, that works, too."

"He said you were totally ripped," Sam said, nudging Charlie as he noticed Rachel standing outside, arms folded across her chest and fidgeting.

"Pretty much, yeah, " she admitted. "There was quite a bit of that actually."

"Hmm," he said and she looked at him.

"What's with the tone?" she asked.

"There's no tone," he said easily. "Just... no tone."

"It's cold out here," Rachel fussed loudly. She was now standing in the doorway and causing the doors to close and open continuously. When they didn't move immediately she stomped a foot and grunted, then went back outside.

"I think that means we're supposed to hurry up," Sam said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I guess," Charlie said. "I'm serious though. You do not want her having a meltdown right now. Trust me, it won't be pretty."

"You'll fix it," he said knowingly. "You always do."

"Rachel's tantrums or Noah's issue?" she asked, puzzled.

"Exactly, " he said and ran off toward Rachel.

"Your chariot, Lady Rachel," he said, and helped her hop onto the luggage cart. She was now giggling delightedly.

Charlie caught up to them. Rachel was perched on top of their luggage and butt-scooting excitedly, urging Sam to move forward.

"Well that doesn't look dangerous or anything," Charlie said sarcastically.

"Rachel's tough," Sam said. "Aren't you Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm tough," she growled fiercely and then declared loudly, "Let's roll."

She threw her arm forward and pointed.

"Suck up," Charlie muttered to Sam, nudging into him. "Just try not to bounce her off on her pretty little head. I'd hate to have to kill you."

He chuckled and smoothly pushed his precious cargo toward the parking garage.

"Is that it?" Rachel asked, pointing at the familiar black Town Car. She recognized the bumper sticker and window sticker – both designated it as a fleet car for the production.

"Yup, there it is," Sam nodded.

"Thank goodness," Rachel declared and slumped dramatically back over the luggage. Charlie stepped up and caught her before she tumbled off the side.

"Be careful," she scolded and Rachel just grinned up at her.

"You're crabby," she teased.

Charlie scoffed.

"Kettle," she muttered.

"I'll help," Rachel said, scrambling down and grabbing at luggage.

"Rachel," Charlie sighed. "Go sit in the car, it's warm. We'll get this."

She made a scrunched-up, frowning face at Charlie.

"See, crabby," she said adamantly and then disappeared around to the front of the vehicle.

Charlie grunted and lifted a bag into the cargo space.

"I've got this, Hollywood," Sam told her. "Go babysit."

Rachel was sitting in the backseat. Charlie shook her head. She opened the door to the front seat and climbed inside. Rachel started fussing immediately.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice shrill.

"I'm not sitting back there," she said. "Not with Sam driving. That's rude."

Rachel whined and fell over in the seat.

"You can stay back there and sleep," she told her. "It's okay."

Rachel whimpered, pushing hard into the back of the seat.

"Rachel, stop," Charlie said, starting to get irritated. "Either come up here or stay back there, but stop being a snot."

Rachel scoffed and went quiet. Charlie could actually _feel_ her pouting angrily.

"Not a snot," she heard her mutter at one point. She distinctly heard the name "Quinn" muttered as well.

Sam put the tailgate down and pushed the cart off to the sidewalk area where an eager traveler grabbed it up. He got in the car and put the key in the ignition.

"What's she doing?" he asked Charlie.

"Pouting, " Charlie said flatly.

"Why?" Sam asked, confused.

"Because she can," Charlie answered and Rachel huffed from the backseat.

"What's she pouting about?" Sam asked.

"She wants me to sit back there with her," Charlie snapped. "I said I was going to sit up here with you and now she's pouting like a child."

Right on cue, there was a loud scoff from the back and Rachel kicked the back of Charlie's seat.

"An obnoxious child," Charlie added.

"So go sit back there with her," Sam said, not seeing the problem.

Rachel sprang up immediately.

"See, he doesn't mind," Rachel said eagerly, interested only because she was getting what she wanted. She was hanging over the back seat looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Sam, I'm not going to let you sit up here and drive us like some chauffeur," Charlie argued, ignoring Rachel.

"I don't mind," he said. "It's why I said I'd pick y'all up. Go sit with her and stop being a stubborn asshole."

"Yeah," Rachel chimed in.

Charlie scoffed at him and put her hand in Rachel's face.

"Snot," Rachel snapped and sank back in the seat, her arms crossed.

"I'm not starting the car until you get in the back seat," he told her, leaning back and crossing his arms. "We'll all just sit here."

WTF? Had everyone lost their goddamned mind?

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. She was now pissed at the both of them. He leaned over to her.

"Ten minutes," he said softly.

"What's that?" Charlie asked testily, not in the mood for riddles.

"How long it'll take her to fall asleep," he said. "Wanna bet?"

He grinned at Charlie.

"Go fix it," he said and poked her in the ribs.

Charlie sighed and opened the door. She got into the back seat and shut the door behind her. She turned and glared at Rachel, who at least had the decency to look chastised.

"Apologize to Sam," she said, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Rachel told him, moving up and leaning over the seat so she could kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you for picking us up. I'm sorry I was whatever and that Charlie is so crabby."

"Rachel," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "That's not cute."

"You're welcome, Rachel," he told her. "Ignore Charlie, it's okay."

She just sighed tiredly and tried not stare at Rachel's ass but failed miserably. Impulsively, she swatted her.

"Ow," Rachel said dramatically, scowling.

Charlie smirked.

Sam chuckled and started the car and then thought to himself, "This should be interesting."

Rachel fell back into the back seat and pulled her knees up on the seat. With her lower lip thrust out, she walked across the seat over to Charlie, who just looked up at her, then folder her arms across her chest and looked straight ahead.

Rachel put her hand in her hair and started petting lightly.

"I told Sam I was sorry," she said.

"I heard," Charlie said.

"You're not really mad at me," she said, tentatively. "Are you?"

"You need to put your seat belt on," Charlie said, ignoring the question.

Rachel shook her head.

"Fine," Charlie said, too tired to argue with her about it. "Whatever."

She was crabby. Mostly she was angry with herself now for doing exactly what she didn't want to do – get upset with Rachel.

"Rachel, please put your seat belt on," Charlie asked again, her tone much softer. "Sit down."

Rachel unfolded her legs and sat back. Charlie leaned over her and pulled the belt across her lap, then latched it for her. Their faces were close together and she could feel Rachel's breath on her cheek. She just had to turn her head and she could kiss her.

So she did.

Rachel made a happy purring sound and Charlie's lips turned up in a grin. She tried to pull back, but Rachel wouldn't let her. She sucked gently on Charlie's top lip and Charlie relaxed against her and just let her. When Rachel finally let go her lip was numb and probably swollen up like a balloon but she didn't care.

Rachel nuzzled against her face softly.

"Sorry," she said.

"Me, too," Charlie answered, nuzzling back.

Rachel giggled lightly.

"You...are such a fucking brat sometimes," Charlie said, watching Rachel, drinking her in as those lovely doe-eyes roamed over her face, her long lashes fluttering.

"I know," Rachel admitted, dropping her gaze. "I don't mean to be. I'm not so much anymore, right?"

"It's okay," Charlie told her, tipping her chin up. "Just be you, sweetheart. I can handle you. Oh, wait, you don't like that."

"I like it when you do," Rachel admitted, playing with the knotted chord on Charlie's coat.

"Uh huh, " Charlie teased, tilting her head to match Rachel's.

"As long as you don't quit again," Rachel teased back, hesitantly.

Rachel bit her lip nervously, but Charlie's hazel eyes smiled at her.

"I don't work for you," she told her, immediately recalling another Rachel meltdown and chuckling. "I just love you."

"That's even better," Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, it is," Charlie agreed. "Better benefits."

She kissed her lightly.

"I loved you then, you know," she said, whispering in her ear.

Rachel inhaled sharply and grabbed onto the front of her coat, twisting her hands into the fabric.

"And there is no quitting," Charlie said truthfully. "Can't be done. Til the stars, Rachel."

"Charlie," Rachel sighed her name and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her. "Thank you. Thank you for taking me home. Thank you for... just thank you."

Charlie held her close.

"Anything, my sweet girl," she told her. "Anything for you."

She just held her until Rachel let go first., but she never let go of her hand.

Pretty soon Rachel yawned and rubbed her eyes. Then she yawned again and leaned up against Charlie. Charlie pressed her lips against her head. Soon she was yawing again and it took no coaxing on Charlie's part to get her lay down in her lap.

"Can you turn the heat up, Sam?" Charlie asked, rubbing her hand across Rachel's back. Rachel shifted around, getting comfortable. Once she settled, Charlie moved her hand to her chest and rubbed small circles.

She knew the instant she fell asleep and her eyes shifted to the clock on the dashboard. Sam missed it by 15 minutes.

"I know that look," Sam said quietly. She looked up and caught his eyes in the rear view mirror.

"No you don't, " she said, rolling her eyes at him.

"Ah, but I do," he told her. "It's Charlie's famous 'I'm thinking too much' look."

"Okay, so maybe you do," she admitted.

"I'm stopping for gas, " he told her, turning into a brightly lit service station. "Want anything?"

"Coffee?" she said.

"Like you need caffeine, " he scoffed. "You need to go to sleep."

She waved him off.

"I can't sleep," she told him. "Too much going on."

She tapped the side of her head lightly.

"It won't turn off," she said, shrugging.

He eased up to the pump and turned the car off.

"Can you get Rachel some water, too, please?" she asked. "And maybe some crunchy granola bullshit something she'll eat if she wakes up? And don't I give nifty fucking orders now? I'll just go get it myself."

"Stop," he fussed. "Stay there. I can manage."

He quietly opened the door and pushed it shut gently behind him. Rachel stirred but didn't wake. Charlie smoothed her hand over her hair lightly and rested it on her shoulder.

Sam got back in and again closed the door quietly. He put two bags in the passenger seat, fastened his belt and started the car.

"Wait," Charlie said, reaching for her belt. "I'm coming up there."

"Will you just relax?" he asked her. "Stay right where you are. I can hear you fine."

"Sam," she whined.

"Look," he said, laughing. "If it makes you feel better, some day I'll let you schlep me around while I sit in the back seat and make out with some hot chick."

"Right," Charlie scoffed as he pulled away from the pump island. "Like that would ever happen."

Sam looked at her with mock indignation.

"It could," he muttered.

Rachel grunted and shifted around. She dropped her hand down on the seat between Charlie's legs and slid it, palm down, firmly up between her thighs; no doubt thinking she was tucking it under her pillow.

Charlie gasped in surprise.

"What?" Sam asked, looking concerned.

"Nothing," she said quickly, shaking her head.

She took Rachel's wrist gently and eased her hand back, if for no other reason than so she could form coherent sentences. When Rachel moved to slide it back again, Charlie tucked it under her thigh.

Charlie glanced at the clock on the dash and groaned. They were going on 19 hours now. She couldn't feel too sorry for herself. She could nap but Rachel couldn't. The sun was breaking on the horizon and Charlie wished for her sunglasses that were in the truck. She leaned back closed her eyes against the glare. She didn't open them again until she heard Sam open his door again.

"Home ladies," he said jovially and climbed out.

Rachel stirred and lifted her head. She had seam marks pressed into her cheek and Charlie had a big damp spot on her jeans where she's been drooling. Seeing it, Rachel wiped self-consciously at her mouth.

"Come on, baby, " Charlie said, nudging her up and toward the door. Tina was sitting on the steps, smiling at them. Charlie climbed out and walked up to her. She opened her arms and pulled Charlie into a big hug.

"You were missed," she told her, grazing against her cheek.

"So were you," Charlie told her.

"Was it okay?" she asked, stepping back.

"Sure, " Charlie nodded. "Everything went fine."

Tina narrowed her eyes at her.

"I know Rachel tells you everything," Charlie said with a smirk. "I'm not going to spoil her fun."

Tina chuckled.

"You looked really tired," Tina told her, nudging against her shoulder.

"Yeah, well," Charlie said. "It's pretty busy playing in Rachel Berry's sandbox."

"Your hair looks great," she told her, fluffing her fingers through the pink and purple highlights.

"Yeah," Sam said, ferrying luggage up the steps. "She's gone all trendy on us."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"He missed you," she told her. "He moped around all weekend."

Charlie laughed.

"You better take him with you when you leave here, " she said, not really joking. "He may shrivel up and die without you."

"I seriously doubt that," Charlie said. "Sam's pretty resilient."

"Where's Rachel?" Tina asked, looking concerned.

"Well, I thought she went inside?" Charlie said, looking around.

Tina shook her head.

Charlie walked back over to the car and found her curled up asleep in the back seat.

"Wake up, sweet girl," she said, leaning down and kissing her face. "Come on, love. Let's try this again."

This time she kept both hands on her and sleep-walked her to the steps.

"Do you want me to?" Tina asked.

Charlie shook her head.

"I got her," she told her. "How long before she needs to go?"

"Couple hours," she told her as she wrapped an arm around Rachel and planted a kiss on her head.

Rachel leaned into her, but that was the most she could manage, then she turned and curled into Charlie, who wrapped an arm around her.

"Your stuff's inside, Hollywood, " Sam said, stomping down the steps.

"Please tell me you're not going to keep calling me that?" she growled.

"I am now, " he said with an easy smile. "You're off your game, Fabray."

"Uh yeah," she agreed. "Tired, I guess."

"Well, you're set here," he told her.

"Thank for picking us up, brother, " she told him. He punched her not-so-gently in the shoulder.

"Welcome home, Holly..." he started and then trailed off when she glared at him. "It's cool."

He took five steps and then turned back.

"Hollywood," he yelled and then trotted off before she could pick up something to throw.

"Like I said," Tina repeated. "He missed you. I missed you. Everyone missed you."

"It's nice to be missed," Charlie said. "And nice to be back, actually."

"Well, deal with your carry-on there, " Tina said, nodding her chin at Rachel. "I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Thanks, again," Charlie smiled and Tina waved, walking backwards, then turned and started down the path.

"Come on, SleepyBerry," she said, shrugging Rachel off her shoulder. "Let's get you in bed for an hour or so."

"SleepyBerry," she muttered. "You sound like Santana."

Charlie groaned and rolled her eyes.

"That's just swell," Charlie muttered, guiding Rachel up the steps. Once they got inside, she got Rachel out of her coat and then took off her own, laying them both across the kitchen table.

Charlie walked her down the familiar hallway and into their room. She turned the covers back and sat Rachel down. She nudged a finger into her chest and she fell back on the mattress. Charlie shucked her jeans off quickly and tossed them into her chair. She tried to take Rachel's top off, but she was just jello and so she left it on and rolled her underneath the covers. She kissed her on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams, baby," she told her.

"Love you, Quinn," she murmured and rolled over.

Charlie scoffed.

"Fucking perfect," she muttered and wandered into the kitchen. She pulled open the refrigerator expecting to find sour milk and three grapes, but was pleasantly surprised to see it full.

"I love you Tina Cohen-Chang," she said out loud, smiling and she immediately started rifling through. She found a bag that said "Charlie," and she pulled it out and looked inside. It was a BLT and a brownie with icing at least an inch thick. She put in on a paper plate and poured herself a glass of milk. She opened the cupboard and spied a bag of chips and pulled it out, then carried everything to the table

"Love, love, love you," she said happily, sitting down with her score. She picked up the sandwich and was about to take a bite, then she looked at the paper bag and the name scrawled across it.

She grunted.

To her surprise she felt Rachel's hand on her shoulder and turned to find her standing next to her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, putting her sandwich down.

Rachel shook her head. Charlie moved back so she could sit on her lap. Rachel leaned her head onto her shoulder.

"Are you okay," Charlie asked, rocking her.

Rachel nodded.

"Are we not speaking?" Charlie asked,

"We're speaking," Rachel said quietly. "I'm just tired"

"Then why are you awake?" Charlie asked, confused.

"I didn't where you were," she said.

"Well, now you know," Charlie said. "Want me to tuck you back in again?"

Rachel shook her head. She was back to being oddly non-verbal.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked. "Tina loves us and shopped for us."

Rachel smiled.

"No," she said. "I don't want anything."

"I'll make you tea, " she told her.

Rachel just shook her head.

"Do you just want to sit there and bother me?" she asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Uh huh," she said.

"Damn it, I knew it," Charlie teased. "Well, alright then. Can I still eat my sandwich?"

Rachel nodded.

"Look, it's got bacon and mayo," Charlie said smirking, holding it up. "Yum."

Rachel wrinkled her nose adorably.

Charlie chuckled. She stuck her finger into the frosting on the brownie and then held it up to Rachel.

"Wanna taste?" she asked.

She smiled but shook her head.

"Come on," Charlie coaxed. "Live a little... Bit."

Rachel cut her eyes over at the bad pun.

She licked her lips, rolled her eyes and then closed her lips around Charlie's finger, sucking the chocolate off.

"Oh, oh, ohhh, my god" Charlie moaned suggestively and Rachel laughed. "You ate butter and milk. God, I'm so turned on."

Rachel rolled her eyes.

"If you'll take a bite of bacon, I'll have an orgasm. I swear it," she teased.

"God, Charlie," she said laughing and shoving at her head.

"Oh, so you do know my name," Charlie scolded gently.

Rachel sighed and went quiet again.

"Are you upset because you called me 'Quinn?'" she asked.

Rachel leaned her head back down and nodded.

"It's alright, Rachel," she told her. "I mean it. It's okay."

"I know it bothers you," she said quietly

"It does, " she admitted. "But not so much anymore. I'm okay with it."

"Really?" Rachel asked, her voice doubtful.

"Yeah, really," she said. "I'm more upset that you said I sounded like Santana. Damn, Rachel."

Rachel smiled.

"Or should I just call you Lucky Charms?" she teased.

"No," Rachel grabbed the front of her shirt. "Don't."

"Are you going to kick my ass if I do?" she asked with a grin. "Go all Lima Heights on me?"

"Yes," Rachel said, biting her lip. She leaned in and kissed Charlie. When she pulled away, Charlie licked her own lips.

"You taste like chocolate, " she told her. "Yum."

Rachel tugged at her hair.

"Come lay down with me," she asked.

"But... bacon," Charlie said, looking longingly at her sandwich.

"Please?" Rachel whined.

Charlie looked conflicted but then sighed heavily.

"Alright," she said dramatically. "I guess I love you more than bacon."

Rachel squeaked and hugged her.

"Go on," she told her. "I'll put this up."

Rachel padded happily back down the hall. Charlie carefully wrapped up and put the sandwich back into the refrigerator then walked back into the bedroom. She started to climb into bed, but Rachel frowned and shook her head.

"That's no," she said, waggling a finger at her clothes. "Off."

"Rachel, " Charlie whined.

"Please," Rachel whined back.

"Fine," Charlie relented and stripped down to her underwear. She ducked in beside Rachel before she could comment further.

Rachel rolled over into Charlie and kissed her, sliding their lips together easily. Rachel bit her on the lip and pulled away.

"Mmm," Charlie said, surprised. She nuzzled up against her ear. "So, are you gonna fuck me, Rachel?"

Rachel laughed and rolled over on top of Charlie.

She sat up and smiled down at her.

"Maybe," she said coyly.

"Hmm," Charlie said, nodding her head. Then she grabbed her and rolled them over. Rachel squealed happily and squirmed, but Charlie just held her down gently until she stopped..

"Or maybe I'll just fuck you first. " she told her, laughing.

Rachel chuckled, bit her lip and ran a hand down Charlie's face.

"Except I'm too tired to do either," Charlie admitted and dropped her her face onto Rachel's chest.

"I know," Rachel said smiling, sliding her hand up and down Charlie's back. "Me, too."

"So, can I just sleep with you for a little...Bit?" she asked.

"Stop saying that," Rachel fussed. "And yes, always."

"Good," Charlie said, curling up around Rachel. She sighed deeply.

All in all, the letting go thing, maybe it wasn't so bad.

~~oOo~~


	42. Finding Normal

A/N: As always, thank you for sitting awhile and reading along with this story. For those who have shared their thoughts and feelings, thank you so much. While this story could go on and on, I really don't plan for that to happen – at least not in this version. There is a definite 'ending' as such – it's been written since the beginning and it is probably not as far away as some might like. That said, if you have strong feelings either way – please feel free to share them.

Finding Normal

Tina knocked on the door and listened.

"Please wake up," she muttered, pleading furiously.

She knocked again, louder. Still, there was only silence in response.

She leaned her head against the door and sighed.

"I knew it," she muttered and rolled her eyes.

She knew when she saw how tired both Rachel and Charlie were that if they both fell asleep she'd very likely be the one to have to get Rachel up for her call time. Given that she'd walked in on them in awkward situations more than once, you'd think she'd be used to it, but somehow it still embarrassed the hell out of her to have to drag Rachel out of bed. At least she knew this time they were probably sleeping.

Holding her hand over her eyes, she opened the door and stepped inside. She peeked through her fingers. In the dim light that spilled in she could tell that they were both sound asleep. Charlie was laying on her back with her arm thrown over her eyes. The sheet was only half covering her, but thankfully she was still wearing her underwear. That wasn't always the case. Tina presumed the little balled-up lump under the covers pressed up next to her must be Rachel.

Tina walked around to the other side of the bed and flipped the sheet back, trying to find Rachel's hand.

She was fully prepared for Rachel to be naked and was both pleased and surprised to see she was still wearing her shirt and underwear. Now if she could just get Rachel awake and out of the room without waking up Charlie.

She shook Rachel by the shoulder gently.

"Rachel," she hissed softly.

Nothing.

She tried again with only marginally better results. This time Rachel turn over on her back and started to snore softly. Tina grabbed her around the wrist and tugged on her arm, but it was noodle-limp. To make matters worse, now Charlie rolled over and tucked her arm across Rachel's stomach and pulled her back closer. It was like trying to take something away from a cartoon bear.

"God...magnets," Tina muttered, throwing up her hands.

She decided to go into the kitchen and start a fresh pot of coffee, then she'd try again. She brewed a fresh pot of everyone's favorite blend and then poured herself a cup. When she finished, Tina placed the mug on the table and went back down the hall to try again.

Everything was still except for the soft swishing sound of her footsteps.

"What...shit, oh my god. Are you kidding me?" Tina said loudly. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Tina came stomping back down the hall into the kitchen, fists clenched and grunting with frustration. A few minutes later, draped in the bed sheet, Rachel scrambled after her.

"Tina, I'm sorry," Rachel said, trying hard to keep a straight face. "I'm so sorry."

"I mean, come on, guys," Tina blustered. "I was just in there and you were both sleeping like the dead. I could not even wake you. Rachel, you had clothes on, for god's sake."

"Tina, I, I, I..." Rachel stammered and shrugged. "It's... Charlie...we just...she... "

Rachel kept pointing down the hall as though it explained everything and it was all on Charlie.

"You two may need to see someone about that little issue you have," Tina scoffed, her face bright red. "I'm serious. That's, seriously, that's ridiculous. Teenage boys go at it less."

She could hear Charlie snorting with laughter in the other room.

"Shut up, Charlie," she yelled. "It's not funny."

There was more snorting and muffled giggling.

"I'm so sorry," Rachel said, looking genuinely miserable.

"God, don't even, Rachel, just go. go get dressed," Tina scoffed, waving her hand dismissively and she slumped into a kitchen chair, her face in her hands.

Rachel stumbled back down the hall, tripping in the bed sheet. Tina heard her fussing in hushed, hissing tones at Charlie, but she couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Morning, sunshine," Charlie said, strolling in a bit later, following the smell of coffee.

She grinned at Tina and Tina just glared at her.

"You know she blamed that on you," Tina growled at her.

Charlie smirked and poured herself a cup of coffee. She looked pensive for a few minutes.

"I think it was mutual," she said finally.

Tina scoffed.

"That's what I get for trying to be quiet and not wake you," Tina grumbled. "Augh, I may go blind"

"Oh please," Charlie scoffed "That was tame. That was warm-up pitching. You've seen much worse."

"Gah, don't remind me," she whined.

Tina dropped her face into her hands again.

Charlie laughed, hugged on her and then sat down next to her.

"Thank you for filling the fridge," Charlie told her.

Tina just raised her hand in acknowledgment.

"It was just groceries, Charlie," she said.

"No, it wasn't. It was thoughtful and then some," Charlie told her, taking her hand and squeezing it. "It said a lot and I just wanted you to know that it made me very happy."

Tina raised her head and smiled. Charlie always went out of her way to acknowledge the little things, to say "I appreciate what you did for me." It's not that Rachel didn't, but Charlie seemed to be touched by things others might dismiss or just take for granted.

"Look sweetie, all joking aside, next time," Charlie said, smiling. "If there is a next time, don't worry about waking me up, just bang the door open and turn on the damned light and, if it comes down to it, pour water over Rachel's head. This is my fault actually. I didn't hear the alarm. I'm really sorry."

"Stop it, you're both exhausted," Tina said, shrugging. "As for...that. I'll recover and probably forgive you both. And I may, eventually, even want to have sex again."

"Yes, please do, all of the above." Charlie said, pouting at her.

"I will if you tell me something juicy about LA," Tina said in a hushed whisper, her eyes glancing down the hall for Rachel.

"Everything is kind of a blur," Charlie told her honestly.

"What did you do?" Tina asked, trying to pry something loose.

"We ate dinner at with She Who Shall Not Be Named and Brittany." Charlie said. "It was strangely not unpleasant. I'm frightened by that."

"Sam told me you punked Noah," she said, smiling.

"That would be one way of describing it," Charlie said, laughing. "I gotta be honest, I don't remember it all that well. Rachel might have to fill in the details for you."

"Oooh, Charlie," Tina scolded. "I'm surprised at you."

Charlie shrugged.

Tina started to comment, but Rachel came flitting back into the room.

"Okay, ready to go," Rachel said, rushing around in frantic circles trying to figure out what she still needed to get done. "Goodness, I hate when I'm rushed. I can't think straight."

Her hair was damp and she was dressed in sweats, but she was bright-eyed and alert, even eager. Charlie held up her own nearly-full coffee mug. Rachel instantly dumped her things into a chair and wrapped both hands around it and brought it to her lips.

"Ah,'" she sighed, sipping gratefully. "I needed this."

"You're welcome," Charlie scolded and Rachel leaned over Charlie and pecked her on the lips.

"Yes, thank you," she said absently. Charlie frowned.

"Kiss Tina," she told her. "Show her the love, she's the one who made it."

Rachel looked at Tina, who held up her her hand as if to say, "Don't you dare even think about it."

Rachel frowned.

"Just get through the day and come back and sleep, that's my agenda." Rachel announced to them both. "That's it, nothing else. This is so a fucking Monday. Where are my sunglasses?"

Tina and Charlie both chuckled. Swearing, frazzled Rachel was highly amusing.

"No, seriously," Rachel said, her voice suddenly sharp. "I'm glad you two are finding this funny. We need to be gone already. Can somebody just find my sunglasses? "

Somebody?

All that was missing was the finger snap.

Rachel started stuffing things into her messenger bag.

Tina and Charlie just looked at each other. Clearly they'd all be lucky to get through Rachel today. She was functioning on two or three hours sleep and, after a weekend of playing "star," appeared to be seriously backsliding into some less-than-desirable old habits. Tina started to get up and Charlie shook her head slowly and motioned for her to sit back down.

"Where did you see them last?" Charlie asked quietly.

Rachel huffed.

"You know," Rachel said impatiently with a condescending edge. "If I knew that, I would know where they were, wouldn't I?"

The air in the room was suddenly very heavy. Tina's eyes flickered back and forth between them.

"Then I suggest you get back to us after you've thought on it for a minute," Charlie suggested reasonably, sipping her coffee. "Then maybe we can help you out."

Rachel scoffed, frowned and looked at her.

"Charlie, do you know where they are or not?" she snapped.

Tina's jaw dropped and she now watched Charlie closely. Charlie just ignored her, but Tina could see her jaw tighten and her eyes went cold. Charlie was probably as pissed as Tina had ever seen her. This couldn't be good.

"Did you not hear me, Charlie?" Rachel asked tersely, her hand falling onto her hip. "Never mind. Tina, can you please make yourself useful and look for them while I finish this?"

Charlie sat her mug down and stood up slowly.

"Tina, sweetie, you'll need to excuse us a minute," she said quietly.

"Where are you..." Rachel started, but stopped when Charlie looped her hand around her bicep and, more or less, yanked her down the hall to their room where she slammed the door after they were inside.

"I need to..." Rachel protested.

Charlie took her firmly by the arm again and turned her so that she was facing her.

"What you need to do," Charlie said evenly, glaring hard at her "Is remember who the hell you're speaking to and find a different tone. I may have to put up with your snotty little remarks like that, but Tina doesn't. It looks to me like your time with Quinn may not have done you any favors. If you want 'somebody' to find your goddamned sunglasses, I would suggest you either ask for help politely or do it your fucking self."

"I was just..." Rachel tried to interrupted defensively.

"I'm not interested in what you were trying to do. I only know what you did," Charlie continued. "You know I love you more than anything, but I'm not going to let you treat people like that and not say something about it – especially not Tina and Sam. I know they work for this production, but that's no excuse. That girl out there does everything for you, she goes above and beyond for you, for both of us, mostly because she genuinely cares for you and thinks of you as a friend. You just treated her like a member of your household staff. I know you're tired, but, sweetheart, that's a really bullshit excuse for acting like you just did. Rachel, you are all that and a bag of chips, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't also be the loving, considerate, decent person I know you to be "

Rachel took a shuddering breath and just stared at her. Charlie knew as the anger and shock wore off the tears were about to start.

"Now I'm gonna walk out of here and I suggest you take a minute and get your pretty shit together. Then, if you're the person I know you to be, you'll go out there and apologize to Tina. Because she's the person I know her to be she'll probably just tell you that it's alright and that there's nothing to forgive, but you and I both know better."

Charlie turned loose of her arm and held her gaze until Rachel looked away. Then she turned and walked out of the room. She walked back through the front room.

"Is everything okay?" Tina asked nervously.

"It's fine," Charlie said quietly, nodding. "She'll be out in a minute. Thank you again for the groceries. And I'm sorry about this morning. All of it."

"Charlie, I, I mean, it..." Tina stammered.

Charlie held up her hand and gave her a quick smile then she walked through the living room and out the front door, closing it firmly behind her. She just started walking, hands stuffed deep in her pockets. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to go somewhere. She was hugely disappointed at the moment – in Rachel, in herself, in everything.

Two hours later Sam found her sleeping fitfully in the backseat of the Town car he'd parked back in the office lot and left unlocked. He knocked on the window and she jerked awake immediately, sitting up and frowning. She saw him smiling in at her and scrubbed her hand over her face. He opened the door cautiously.

"'Sup?" he asked, sliding into the seat next to her. "You look like crap, but I suppose sleeping in a car doesn't help."

"Well, that seems appropriate cause I feel like crap, " she told him.

"I went by the humble abode," he said, nudging into her shoulder. "I was hoping to find you and maybe a sandwich."

"And?" she shrugged.

"I got a big fat nothing. Tina told me you got onto Rachel some earlier," he said. " She said she also kinda maybe deserved it, too."

Charlie's jaw tensed up.

"Was Rachel still there?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. She could hardly keep them open and they were burning and watering badly. She kept wiping them with her sleeve.

Sam looked at her and wondered if she was crying but decided not to mention it.

"Nope," he said. "Tina said she was off doing her thing. She sent me out to check on you."

"Of course she did, " Charlie said, glumly. "Well, you can tell her you found me."

"I will in a bit" he said. "But first I need you to come with me."

"I don't want to, Sam," she said, shaking her head. "I just want to stay here."

"No, you have to trust me," he insisted. "You need to come with me. I promise you, swear to you, it will make you feel better."

"I don't want to feel better, " she said.

"Yes, you do," he insisted.

She grunted and dropped her head onto the seat in front of her.

"Please, Charlie," he said. "Trust me. You need this, especially today."

She sighed deeply and then turned and looked at him. Everything about him could be so earnest and so pure sometimes and this was just one of those moments.

"So get out already," she said, lightly. "Let's go."

"Yee haw, " he said excitedly and scrambled out, holding the door open for her.

After they'd walked for a bit, Charlie was pretty sure she knew where they were going. What she didn't know was why. She wasn't in the mood for silly surprises.

"Come on," Sam said, motioning with his head. "Come on, hurry up."

Charlie trudged along behind him, dragging her feet.

"What are you so excited about" she asked, unenthusiastically. Knowing Sam it was some new_toy_ the props department acquired over the weekend. Like Rachel, he was easily excited and she didn't always share his eagerness over these things.

She couldn't stop thinking about Rachel.

They hardly ever fought and especially not like that. Charlie was all about second-guessing her own behavior now. Rachel had been acting out all morning long, but somehow it had gone from being just kind of cutely annoying to full-on rude and condescending. Still, maybe she should have just let it go.

Yes, it had just totally rubbed her the wrong way, especially when she snapped at Tina. That was the Rachel Berry that Santana got angry phone calls about, the one that ended up in the tabloids, the one Charlie had seen flashes of now and then, especially early in their relationship, and the one that had all but disappeared when she had arrived so many weeks ago.

Still, Charlie realized it was also totally unfair for her to expect that part of Rachel's personality to just completely vanish, just as it was unrealistic for her to expect all of Quinn to truly disappear. She hadn't been lying when she said that being around Quinn and her bossy, rude ways might not have been the best thing for Rachel.

Perhaps Quinn hadn't been the best thing for her either. She felt as though she'd been impatient, irritable and overly-aggressive with everyone, particularly Rachel. She even caught herself saying things that she normally didn't say. Clearly they both need time and space to detox, to get the vibe and events of LA out of their systems and just find their own version of normal again, whatever that meant.

"Earth to Charlie," Sam said loudly.

Charlie suddenly realized that Sam had stopped and had been talking to her for some time.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"No worries, he told her. "This will get you out of your own head. Look."

He pointed to the stables.

"Uh huh," she said flatly. "Guess what, Sam. I've seen those before."

"Not the stables, fool," he said, shaking his head at her. "The pen, Charlie, look in the pen."

She squinted. Then she straightened and stared.

"Are those...?" she asked, quietly.

"Yup," he said, "Mustangs, wild mustangs."

Every fiber in her body screamed with a sudden rush of energy.

"Where did they come from?" she asked, smiling.

He grinned, hands on his hips.

"I knew you'd be into it," he said, nudging her with his shoulder.

"Like you have no idea. Seriously, brother," Charlie asked, taking off at a brisk walk. "Why are they here?"

"They brought 'em in yesterday," he said, trying to keep up with her. "Me and Tina watched 'em unload 'em. I'm not sure what they're gonna do with 'em. I told her that you were gonna flip over this."

They walked up to the pens and the horses shifted anxiously and clustered to the farthest end of their pen, bunching up . There were four in all; two paints – one Tobiano and one Appaloosa, plus a bay and a black filly with a really nice star blaze.

"I like the bay," he said.

"It's got black legs," she said.

"So?" he remarked. "Is that bad?"

"No," she said shaking her head. "It just might not stay bay, that's all. It might gray out. He's young, younger than the other three. I'm guessing he's a bit over a year, the rest I'd say are close to three, maybe. I like the black filly and the Appaloosa."

Sam looked at Charlie – her eyes were shining like a kid staring at Christmas morning.

"I want to mess with them," she said. "Let's cut one out."

"How are we supposed to do that," he asked, staring at her like she was insane.

"I'll do it," she said, slipping under the rails into the pen. "Get me a rope."

"From where, out of my butt?" he asked with a laugh that died away when he realized she was in the pen. "Hey whoa, wait a minute."

"Ha ha," Charlie said wryly. "Surely there's one around somewhere. Don't worry, I got this."

"You'll be lucky if you don't get stomped," he said, nervously. "Rachel will cut my nuts off if you get hurt again. Seriously, get out of there."

She was ignoring him. She'd already set her sights on the spotted colt. Now if she could just get him separated from the others without getting kicked in the head. She couldn't do much of anything, not without a rope, but she could get a better look at him. Maybe even get her hands on him. If this didn't work, she'd try a feed bucket.

She stood in the center of the pen, watching them, letting them get used to her presence. To her surprise, the little black filly approached her. Charlie stood quietly and waited, letting the young horse come to her. One shy step and then another and another. Charlie just waited, patiently. She spoke to her softly, encouraging her. The horse came close enough to nose against her chest, then snorted and wheeled back. Charlie didn't raise her voice or chase after her. She didn't want her to see her as a predator, a threat. If she was that naturally curious, she'd come back.

Sure enough, the whole dance started all over again. Step after cautious step, she came back to her, snorting lightly, shaking her head, getting her scent. Charlie never moved, just waited and watched. And she listened, trying to stay aware of what was behind her, too.

The others had drifted to the other side of the pen. She didn't want one coming up behind her because she was so focused on the filly that she didn't hear it. Being kick or bit by a horse was not fun and she knew from personal experience.

The filly was back again and she nudged her tentatively. This time she didn't retreat quite so far and Charlie managed to get a hand on her. Gradually the returns got quicker and the retreats decreased in distance until the filly finally didn't move away when Charlie brought her hand up and rubbed her nose. Charlie talked softly to her as she ran her hand up her nose and under her chin, letting the horse nuzzle and snort on her, showing her she could be trusted. Charlie took a careful step backward and then another. After a moment's reluctance, the filly followed her and the whole process started all over.

Every step Charlie would take, she make a loud kiss noise, calling the filly. She wanted her to make the connection between the noise and moving her feet. Charlie would stop and the filly would stop.

Kiss, kiss, kiss.

Charlie took a step and then another.

The filly took a tentative step. Charlie turned and walked a few steps.

Kiss, kiss, kiss.

The filly took a few steps. Soon Charlie was walking slowly around the pen with the filly right on her her heels like a puppy, nudging her in the back if she stopped. Clearly it liked this follow the Charlie game. She followed Charlie right up to the rails of the pen and nuzzled against her head when she stopped.

"Wow, Charlie," Sam mused, "Can you teach me to do that with girls?"

"You wish," she said, running her hands down the horse's neck, smoothing its silky mane.

"That's some bag if tricks you've got there, " he said.

"It's not tricks," she answered. "It's just..."

"A gift," he answered.

"An understanding, it's kind of like a dance. We need to find out who owns these, Sam," Charlie said quietly, keeping her hands running over the horse's face. "We need to find out today."

"Why?" Sam asked, still totally fascinated by Charlie's patient skills. He started to put his hand up but the filly's ears flattened and Charlie just shook her head. He slowly put it down and her ears came back up again.

"Just because," she said, keeping her thoughts her own. "Can you work your mojo and see what you can find out?"

She asked Sam to bring her a feed bucket and she spent the next half hour letting the horse eat sweet feed from her hand while Sam went to make some calls. She also managed to coax the spotted colt to come close enough to sniff the bucket, but it wouldn't eat while she was holding it. She tipped it out on the ground and he came back, unable to resist. She touched him a couple of times, but he jerked his head and whinnied. He still wasn't as thrilled about the whole deal as she was.

Reluctantly, Charlie climbed out of the pen. Her filly trotted after and stood watching while she disappeared into the stalls to put the buckets away. She waited to see if Charlie reappeared. When she didn't, she snorted and trotted back to join the others.

Charlie came out of the stalls with a lasso and started spinning it, tossing it at the nearest fence post.

Sam came ambling back over and watched. She ducked back inside the pen and waited to see if the filly would come back to her. It took about ten minutes, but eventually she did. Head first, right up to her hand. Charlie would walk toward the horse's hind quarters and the horse would follow her with her head, swinging around. If Charlie turned to walk away, she started making the same sharp kissing sound and the filly would come right after her.

She couldn't risk doing it in the pen, but inwardly she was fist-pumping like mad.

"Please tell me you're not going to try to lasso that horse," Sam said.

"No," Charlie laughed. "Not yet anyway. I just want her to get used to it. See it, sniff it, feel it."

"So here's the deal with the ponies," he told her. "They're something the production did as part of a fundraiser for some project they had working in Colorado. They had them shipped here because we have a horse set-up that was close and we can take care of them. They'll truck them out when we close up set."

"But who owns them?" she said, not happy with what she was hearing. "What are they going to do with them? I mean, they're open-range horses. They're not gentled. You can't ride them. These aren't pets."

"I'm getting a bunch of different stories," he said. "One is that one of the bigwigs bought them to train up for his kids. Another is that they're going to turn 'em over to some local trainer here when we're done. A couple of people even suggested that they're going to give them to the leads when production breaks."

"You mean like to Finn and Rachel and whoever?" she asked.

"That's one of the stories I got, yeah," he confirmed. "So now are you gonna tell me what you've got going in your head?"

"I want the black filly," she said. "Like I want to buy her. I want to gentle her, get her to accept a saddle, but I don't want to do all that if I can't buy her. I'm not interesting in working a horse for just anyone. I'd take the spotted colt, too. But the little filly, I'm serious. I want that horse."

Sam just stared at her. Charlie was seriously worked up, probably the most he'd seen her about anything since her accident.

"What about Holden?" he asked, frowning.

"What about him?" she answered emphatically. "He's not going anywhere. He's so mine. Who says I can't have more than one horse?"

"Just asking," he said, holding up his hand. "Calm yourself."

"Where's Doc?" she asked, ducking out of the pen. "Do you have his number?"

Milo "Doc" Perry was the local horse wrangler that was working on the production. He and his crew were in charge of everything to do with the stables. Charlie helped on the production side and mostly worked as a liaison between Doc and his people and the Props department. Technically, since her accident, she was on "leave" and she hadn't really been in touch with anyone except Rachel and their small circle of friends. Doc would know what was going on. If the horses were, in fact, for Doc, Charlie felt certain he'd let her buy the filly.

"I can't get a hold of him," he told her. "He's off somewhere today and can't be reached. His foreman said he'll be back late tonight or in the morning."

"Did you leave him a message on his cell phone?" Charlie asked.

Sam shook his head.

"I just told Reed to tell him to call," he told her.

"And Reed didn't know?" she asked, surprised.

"If he did, he wasn't saying straight out," Sam told her. "He's the one who thinks they're a gift."

"A really stupid gift," she said. "If you want to get them a horse, get them a horse they can ride, not some green, wild-ass colt."

Sam shrugged.

"It wouldn't be the first dumb thing that's come out of all of this," he said and she just nodded.

"They probably think it's way cool," she said, unsmiling. "Like rescuing a stray dog."

"Maybe I should take the bay then," he said, helpfully.

Now they were both talking like this was a done deal. Clearly she was a bad influence on Sam.

"Sam, he's too young to ride," she told him. "What are you going to do with him?"

He shrugged.

"Well I figure I'll need a horse if I'm coming to Colorado," he told her. "You can babysit him for me until he gets old enough."

She stopped and looked at him.

"Are you coming to Colorado?" she asked, half-smile blossoming on her face. "Really?"

"Yeah, " he said, nodding. "I figure I need to stay around awhile and make sure you do this whole new business thing right."

She laughed.

"No," she said, rolling her eyes. "You just can't stand the idea of being away from me."

He scoffed as though it was ridiculous, but they both knew better. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him catching him totally off guard. He laughed and hugged her back awkwardly until she left him go.

"You're make this crappy day turn out pretty good," she told him.

"I'm the man," he told her. "What can I say?"

She ruffled his hair.

"Yes, Samwise, you most certainly are," she agreed.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie and Sam were walking back down the trail chatting about nothing in particular when Sam stopped short and stared ahead of them. Charlie looked up and saw that Rachel coming in their direction. She saw them and stopped, staring, sort-of shifting back and forth, nervously.

Sam gave a crooked smile and waved in Rachel's direction, then nudged Charlie and turned, heading back in the opposite direction.

"I'll get back with you about the thing," he hollered over his shoulder. "If I hear anything."

Charlie sighed and kept walking. She got up to where Rachel was waiting and stopped.

"I don't know about you," she said quietly. "But I'm pretty tired."

Rachel nodded, her eyes wide, anxious.

"Let's go home, okay?" Charlie said.

Rachel nodded again and gave her a shy smile. Charlie held out her hand and Rachel grabbed onto it. Her hand was shaking and her grip was like a vice. After they'd walked in silence for a short distance, Charlie wrapped her arm around Rachel's shoulders and Rachel leaned up against her.

They walked the rest of the way home like that. Both were unusually quiet. Rachel talked a little about her day and Charlie casually mentioned the new horses, but their conversation felt forced.

Once they got home, Charlie turned down Rachel's offer to fix her something to eat and opted instead to take a shower. Rachel fixed her plate and ate alone at the table. When Charlie didn't reappear Rachel put her dishes in the sink and went looking for her. Charlie was sitting in her reading chair, her head tipped back, asleep with her glasses on.

Rachel chuckled.

Charlie woke up when Rachel pulled off her glasses.

"Sorry, you fell asleep," Rachel said, quietly, folding her glasses and putting them down next to the alarm clock.

"I was gonna look at the local paper for a minute," she told her. "I don't remember even opening it."

The paper was on the floor next to the chair.

"I'm gonna get ready for bed," Rachel told her. She kissed her lightly and disappeared into the bathroom.

Charlie nodded and picked up the newspaper, folding it neatly. She put it down in on the chair. She'd find what she needed tomorrow.

When Rachel came out of the bathroom, Charlie was already curled up under the covers, her eyes closed. Rachel couldn't really tell if she was already asleep or not.

She started to get into bed, but then Rachel noticed that her missing sunglasses were resting on her pillow.

She picked them up and put them on her nightstand next to her phone, then climbed under the covers. When Charlie didn't move, Rachel put her hand out and lightly touched her arm, trying to see if she was asleep.

Almost immediately she opened her eyes and took Rachel's hand. She tugged Rachel across the mattress, then she rolled up on top of her and just looked at her. Without a word, she threw the covers back, hooked her hands in Rachel's underwear and pulled it off. She pushed Rachel's knees up and dropped down between her thighs. Without prelude, she licked her firmly.

Rachel whimpered and put her hands up behind her head.

Charlie kept licking, nibbling and sucking until Rachel could no longer lay still and she had to put her arm across her stomach to hold her. When Charlie began thrusting her tongue up inside her, Rachel tossed her head side-to-side, moaning and pushed herself hard up against Charlie's mouth, digging her heel into her lower back.

She put her hand down and Charlie laced her fingers with hers.

"Make me... please Charlie, make me... yes," Rachel panted.

Charlie closed her lips around her and sucked as she pushed her fingers inside, finding that sweet spot easily and sweeping back and forth across it. Rachel closed her eyes and felt everything rush through her, flooding warmth and delicious tension everywhere, all of it connected to Charlie's mouth on her.

With a sharp gasp and a groan, she came undone, trembling and calling Charlie's name.

Charlie stayed, licking and nuzzling, until she heard the first sob, then she moved up quickly and wrapped Rachel up in he arms. She held her and rocked her.

"Don't cry," she told her softly.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, through spilling tears "I'm so sorry."

"Rachel, no, Rachel, shhh." Charlie said soothingly. "Shhh, shhh, it's alright."

"I don't know why I acted like that" she said, hiccuping with sobs. "I don't know why I said those things to you. Or to Tina. She's so good to me."

She cried even harder.

"Baby, don't. Don't, it's over," Charlie said. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have... I should have just found your damned sunglasses for you and kept my mouth shut. I'm sorry."

"Charlie, no, " Rachel said, pushing her away to arm's length. "No, you don't have anything to be sorry about. I can't... shouldn't talk to people that way. Especially not to you. Or to Tina. Or to anybody. That was just... I can't even..."

The tears started up again and her whole body shook.

"Rachel, no," Charlie said rocking her. "It's alright. You had a bad day. I had a bad day. I forgive you. We all forgive you. Now you need to forgive yourself, please. Okay?"

"Really?" she asked, her eyes pleading. "Okay?"

"Yes, really okay," Charlie told her.

Rachel looked at her, tears clinging to her beautiful long lashes. Charlie wiped them away and kissed her face softly.

"Here," Charlie said, holding up the hem of her t-shirt. "Blow your nose on this. That always makes you feel better."

Rachel laughed tearfully. She wiped her nose on Charlie's shirt, smiling.

"See, now doesn't that feel better?" Charlie said, grimacing.

She pulled off her shirt and tossed it away and Rachel laughed. She buried her face against Charlie's now-bare chest. Charlie curled around her and pressed her lips to the top of her head.

"Go to sleep, sweet girl," Charlie coaxed.

Rachel sniffled and then yawned deeply.

"I can't," she fretted.

"You can, you haven't even tried," Charlie pointed out.

Rachel whined.

Charlie rubbed her hand up and down her back.

"Turn over, " She told her.

More whining and headbutting.

"Yes, go," Charlie urged firmly and Rachel turned over so that she was facing away from her. Charlie curled up behind her. She took Rachel's hand and placed her fingers on her wrist, beneath her little finger, and pressed gently.

"Okay, close your eyes," she told her. "Are they closed ?"

"Uh huh," Rachel said.

"Are you lying?" Charlie asked, raising up like she was trying to look.

"No," Rachel giggled. "They're closed."

"Okay, good," Charlie said and she kissed her on the neck.

"Are you doing some of your sneaky Charlie stuff?" she asked, already relaxing.

"Uh huh," Charlie confessed and smiled

"Where did you learn all these things?" Rachel asked, rubbing her face.

"They have these things called... books," she told her, acting like it was a big secret.

Rachel scoffed lightly.

"I'll show you one sometime," she told her, teasing.

"You should read to me sometime," Rachel suggested. "I think I would like that."

"I can do that," Charlie said, moving her hand up Rachel's wrist and changing the pressure point to the middle of her forearm. She was getting sleepy herself and stifled a yawn. "I used to have things memorized, but I don't much anymore."

"Like what?" she asked immediately.

"Just passages from books, poems, things I like," she told her. "I used to do it to pass the time sometimes."

"When you were..." Rachel stopped immediately, wishing she'd thought before speaking.

"Yeah," Charlie said, "I had a lot of time alone sometimes. It was something to keep from going... mad."

"Like what did you memorize?" Rachel asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, fairy tales, Shakespeare, just stuff," she said, shrugging. "Whatever caught my fancy at the moment."

"Tell me some," Rachel asked.

"I don't remember any, " Charlie insisted.

"Yes, you do," Rachel scolded. "You just won't."

"I'll work on it, " Charlie said. "Maybe I'll come up with some."

"Are you hypnotizing me," Rachel asked randomly.

Charlie kissed her shoulder.

"Of course not," she told her, smirking. "That would be self-serving and wrong. I'm just boring you to sleep."

"You're not boring," Rachel said, yawning.

Charlie chuckled.

"But you could hypnotize me? " she asked. "If you wanted to?"

"I don't know," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "Maybe."

"I want to do that sometime," Rachel said, yawning again and rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand. Her voice was trailing off.

"Okay, we can try that," she told her. "I'll make it so you do whatever I say."

Rachel giggled quietly.

"And then make you do silly things all day, " Charlie continued.

"Mmm hmm," Rachel answered softly. "Funny me."

"You're already funny," Charlie said.

"Hmmm," Rachel mumbled.

"Love you, " Charlie said, kissing the back of her neck softly.

"Lucky, " Rachel said and curled back into Charlie, pulling her hand up to her chest.

"Lucky me, too, " Charlie said, listening to her quiet breathing knowing it was coming, soon. There, right there.

Charlie closed her eyes.

"'I love you without knowing how, or when, or from where,'" she whispered in the dark. "'I love you simply, without problems or pride: I love you in this way because I do not know any other way of loving but this, in which there is no I or you, so intimate that your hand upon my chest is my hand, so intimate that when I fall asleep your eyes close.' "

She kissed her softly, letting her lips linger against her neck and then snuggled against her and let herself just be...still.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie was already in the kitchen when Rachel got tired of the watching the flashing light on her cell phone and finally picked it up.

Dreading what was coming she signed into her voice mail. It was like a swarm of bees had called and all buzzed angrily in unison. She could hear the raging diatribe droning before she ever put the phone to her ear.

"Goddamn it, Berry. Why am I looking at pictures of your plus-fucking-one instead of just your little bossy designer-elf self?" Santana ranted. "I'm calling you because obviously Quinn can't seem to comprehend simple goddamned instructions. How fucking hard is it to just walk by the photographers? In two pictures she's actually smiling at them – smiling, Rachel, like, as in posing – what the actual fuck? I don't think I've ever even seen the bitch smile before. Five phone calls already this morning – two days after - from people asking me who the hell she is because they all noticed she was with you. Did it ever cross your tiny leprechaun-sized mind NOT to let her go out of the house LOOKING LIKE THAT? Or were you just all caught up in the whole, "hell yeah, I'm hitting that" idea of it all to even consider that it might be a problem? In case you forgot, the whole point was not to attract attention to the two of you. The only thing remotely saving your ass is that this movie is going to fizzle and bomb and everybody knows it so they're not making a big deal about the premiere. But that's beside the point, isn't it?"

Santana went on and on until the message cut her off and then she called right back again and went on and on for another five minutes.

Rachel just rolled her eyes and let the angry buzzing rain down all over her. There wasn't anything she could do about it now and, quite frankly, she wouldn't have changed a thing about that night. It was Santana's brilliant fucking idea to unleash Quinn so she was basically just getting what she'd asked for. Did she really think that Rachel was supposed to look at Charlie and say, "Oh, you're too beautiful, you might attract attention, here's a burlap sack and an eye patch?" Santana, of all people, had to have known what Quinn would look like going to such an event. Wasn't that part of their whole battle-scarred history – that Santana was at least somewhat jealous over Quinn's appearance? This felt more like a resurrection of that unresolved drama than anything else.

So what if people asked about Quinn? Rachel had already said it was going to happen sooner or later, but Santana merely scoffed at her. Well, there wasn't much of that happening now was there? The more Rachel listened and thought about it, the madder she got. She wanted to call and leave an entire voice message that repeated: "I told you so, I told you so, I told you so" over and over again.

Truth be told, this wasn't her problem, it was Santana's. This was her job, this was what she was supposed to do – put out fires. Well, now she'd better hope she really knew how to make it rain.

Rachel really hoped that she hadn't called Charlie and dumped all this in her voice mail, too, but knowing Santana, she probably couldn't resist.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Morning sweetie," Tina said, pausing to ruffle Charlie's hair on her way to the kitchen.

"Mmm," Charlie muttered, her mouth full.

Tina poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed a muffin and couple of sliced of melon and carried it over to the table. She slid into the seat next to Charlie.

"Did you sleep?" she asked, noticing Charlie zoning out.

"Some," she said.

"Better today?" Tina asked carefully.

Charlie nodded.

Tina just nodded and speared a bite of melon with her fork. She sifted through the stack of magazines scattered across the table. They'd missed their Monday morning tabloid ritual and were playing catch up.

"Oh my God, Charlie," Tina gasped, picking up a magazine, staring at the open page "Is that you?"

Charlie glanced over at the grainy photo and nodded.

"Yeah," she said non-nonchalantly between bites.

"You're... you're beautiful," Tina said, glancing back and forth between the photo and Charlie who, at the moment, was slumped over the table spooning cold cereal in her mouth and looking very much like she had just crawled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. That was probably because she had just crawled out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen. Her eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot, her hair was seriously tousled and her face was puffy with sheet wrinkles. By contrast, the woman in the picture looked like she had stepped right out of the screen from a Hollywood classic film.

"Hmmm," Charlie grunted.

"When was this taken?" Tina asked.

"Sunday," Charlie replied. "We went to some movie thing and then some party for the movie thing."

"It looks like fun," Tina said, wistfully.

"Sucked, boring. Next time you should go with her," Charlie muttered, pushing her cereal away and laying her head on the table. Tina smiled and petted her head affectionately.

"Why are you so tired?" Tina asked, concerned. "Don't you feel well?"

"It was just a lot of... uh, fun for three days." Charlie muttered. "I'm just not used to that I guess."

Tina laughed and rubbed her back.

"If it's any consolation, we missed you, " she told her. "It's going to be so strange not seeing you guys every day when this is all over. I won't have anyone to walk in on during inappropriate sex."

"Thank you," Charlie said, turning her head to smile at Tina. "It's nice to be missed. That means a lot to me. I really love you guys. I think I'll be kind of lost without you around."

Tina smiled and bit her lip. This was high praise coming from the normally-reserved Charlie.

"Yeah, but then again, I guess I could always just get a dog." she told her with an indifferent shrug.

Tina laughed and punched her on the arm.

Charlie pouted playfully.

"I had a cat for a minute," Charlie muttered. "But I don't know what the hell Rachel managed to do with it. Remember that if you ever wonder why we don't have kids."

Tina laughed and kissed Charlie on the head. God, she loved this woman. She wasn't in love with her, she just loved her.

Rachel walked into the room and frowned, noticing Charlie sprawled out face-down on the table and Tina kissing her on the head.

"What are you doing?" she asked, curiously.

"Nothing," Charlie said, trying to not laugh. "But Tina's hitting on me, literally."

"I can see that," Rachel said, smiling.

"She said we could all be replaced by getting a dog," Tina protested lightly.

"I can see how that would make you want to kiss on her," Rachel teased.

"First she punch me, then she kissed on me," Charlie explained. "I suppose that's way better than a dog."

Rachel rolled her eyes. She came up behind Charlie's chair and ran her hands underneath her shirt. Charlie sprang up quickly and tried to squirm away.

"Holy fuck, Rachel," she fussed loudly, "Your hands are like ice. What the hell have you been doing?"

Rachel laughed and scooped her hands around Charlie's waist, clasping them across her stomach. If Tina wasn't there Charlie had no doubt where those ice-cold hands would have landed. It was having the same effect nonetheless.

"Ahhh, seriously," Charlie said, trying unsuccessfully to pry her hands off. "Off, woman."

Rachel and Tina both laughed at her. Rachel bent down and kissed her on the neck.

"You're such a baby," she muttered close to her ear.

"Yeah, your baby," Charlie said, leaning back into her, happily letting the naughty little brunette kiss her face.

Rachel pulled her hands away and reached down and picked up the tabloid. She looked at it briefly, then grimaced and tossed it back on the table.

"Tina said she thinks I looked beautiful," Charlie told her, nodding in mock agreement at the assessment.

"You are beautiful," Rachel told her, again kissing her face. "Santana even said so."

"What?" Charlie said, looking up at her, surprised. "Now you're just lying."

"Not in those exact words," Rachel admitted. "But that's what she was really saying."

"So you talked to her?" Charlie asked, wondering how that conversation went.

"Not exactly," Rachel said, trying to do something about fixing Charlie's messy hair. "She left a series of...agitated voice mail messages."

"You mean pissed," Charlie mused, looking more pleased than concerned. "Yeah, I knew that probably wouldn't sit well with her."

"Did she call you?" Rachel asked.

Charlie shrugged.

"Maybe," Charlie said. "I'd be surprised if she didn't."

She hadn't bothered to check at her phone recently. It was a habit that drove Rachel insane.

"What does she care?" Tina asked, shrugging. "I thought the whole point was for Rachel to get noticed."

"Keyword there being 'Rachel'," Charlie pointed out and sighed. "Not me. When it comes up I'll just lie and say I didn't know they were taking my picture."

Charlie bit her lip and looked guilty.

"Santana thinks you posed for them," Rachel said, leaning over to smile at her, then kissing her on the mouth.

Hearing that, Charlie scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I was looking at you," she said, pointing to the photo where she was smiling. "They were just standing behind you and taking photos. She has to know there is no way I'd stand and pose for any of those clowns. I deliberately ruined the shot that I was forced to pose for. There was only one..."

Charlie dug through the stack and found the single picture where she was caught unaware and candid when the photographer jumped ahead of her and snapped a shot.

"Only that one, " Charlie said, poking her finger at it. "Where I knew they got me and it was too late to do anything about it. I knew I should have gone after that guy."

"And done what?" Rachel asked, looking vaguely disturbed by the statement.

"Yanked his camera away, " Charlie said, quirking an eyebrow. "Smashed it."

"Charlie!" Rachel scolded. "You aren't being serious."

"I wasn't being anything," Charlie said quietly and Rachel went silent. "But no, I knew that wasn't much of an option. But I could have come up with some sob story and asked him to dump the photo. I am essentially nobody to them. I think he might have done it."

"No worries," Rachel said. "She thinks it's my fault for even letting you leave the house looking that way. According to her, I was indirectly bragging about you."

Charlie chuckled.

"That's understandable," Charlie remarked. "That's what I do every time we go out anywhere,"

Rachel laughed.

"That's right, peeps," Charlie said, jerking her chin up. "She be mine, for reals. Now back it up or I'll stepped on your crotch."

Rachel groaned and dropped her head. Charlie smirked and looked entirely too pleased with herself.

"What the...?" Tina laughed.

Rachel shook her head and made a "kill it motion" with her hand, so Tina immediately looked to Charlie.

"There was an... incident," Charlie said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Someone got a little too rough with Ms. Berry and Big Bad Boss LaVida Loca and yours truly had to intervene on her behalf."

"Oh my God," Tina said, looking back and forth between the two of them. "Are you kidding me. I want, like, major details. All of them. Who was it? Where were you? Come on, share!"

Rachel looked peeved.

"So the White Knight rides again?" Tina asked, smirking.

Charlie grinned and buffed her nails.

"Why does this say 'Quinn Fabray' under this picture," Tina asked, frowning slightly.

"Fuck!" Charlie snapped and grabbed the paper out of Tina's hand. "Where did they get that?"

She looked panicked, her eyes scanning the caption for anymore surprises.

"Who is Quinn?" Tina asked again, a little louder.

"That's what Santana was ranting about," Rachel told her unhappily. "People have been bugging her for details about you."

"Why?" Charlie asked scowling. "What do they care who I am? And how did they get to Santana anyway?"

"I guess they noticed you came with me," Rachel told her, leaning down over her shoulder to look at the caption herself.

"So who is Quinn?" Tina asked, yet again.

Rachel read the caption aloud, trailing her finger underneath the type.

"Quinn Fabray, looking lovely in Zac Posen, attends the premiere of Adrianne Caldwell's latest film, _Better__ Left __Undead_. Fabray arrived in the company of star-on-the-rise, Rachel Berry, who is currently filming, with Finn Hudson. Hudson was unable to attend due to a prior commitment. The duo are rumored to be involved off-screen as well as on."

"Who is Quinn?" Tina asked, louder this time.

"Look they all still think you're property of Finn Hudson," Charlie said unhappily. "So who cares what they write about me? Next time you might want to go with him instead. That would solve all these problems."

Rachel and Tina looked at each other but didn't comment.

Santana must have given them your name," Rachel said, shaking her head. "I don't know how else they could have gotten it."

"Unless someone you introduced me to gave it to them," Charlie suggested. "Look it was bound to come out eventually. I just wasn't expecting it to be the first thing out of the gate."

"I guess, in the long run, it doesn't matter," Rachel added. "Right?"

She turned her head and looked at Charlie, her face a mixture of concern and resignation.

"Trial by fire, that was my idea, remember?" Charlie said with a shrug. "It's all good. We just go on from here."

Rachel wrapped her arms around her and kissed her on the temple. She could tell from her eyes she wasn't quite as carefree about it all as she was trying to make it seem. But, she was right, it was going to come out eventually

"I knew we should have stayed home," Rachel said, running her hand through Charlie's messy hair.

"That sounds an awful lot like 'I told you so," Charlie said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Tina said, slamming her hand down on the table.

They both jumped and stared up at her. She was looking back and forth between the two of them.

"Who in the hell is Quinn?" she repeated, apparently for about the fourth or fifth time.

"It's complicated," Rachel and Charlie both said at the same time.

They both just look at her and then each other and laughed.

"It's a very long, very complicated story," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "But suffice to say that would be me. That's my given name."

"So you're Quinn," Tina said, looking puzzled.

Charlie shrugged and nodded.

"But you go by Charlie?" she added.

"Something like that, " Charlie said. "Let's just say yes and be done with it."

"Alrighty then," Tina said, taking the hint.

"What about that blind gossip crap?" Charlie asked, motioning to the pile in front of them. "Anything in any of that?"

Tina shrugged and Rachel shook her head.

"I think Santana would have made a screaming point if there was,"she remarked.

"You know he was outside running his mouth to anyone who would listen to him," Charlie reminded her. "I'm surprised we're not seeing that anywhere here."

"Who?" Tina asked immediately.

"He has a bad track record," Rachel said. "They may just ignore it completely."

Charlie laughed.

"I don't think so," she said. "He was pretty pissed."

"Yeah, well..." Rachel said, giving Charlie a look.

"He shouldn't have tried to get up," Charlie protested. "Fuck, he should have left when Santana asked him. Sonofabitch got what he deserved."

"Are we going to have to do this all again?" Tina muttered. "Who are you guys talking about?"

"Tell her," Charlie said. "Or I'm going to."

Rachel sighed.

"My ex-boyfriend," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Your ex-boy..." Tina repeated and then looked at Charlie who just shrugged. "Okay, I'm starting to see that this is complicated, too."

"You have no idea," Charlie muttered.

Rachel's phone buzzed and she looked at it and frowned.

"Why is Puck calling me?" she asked and handed the phone to Charlie.

"Maybe he wants to talk to you," Charlie told her.

"Just answer it, please. " Rachel said and Charlie glared at her.

"What?" she snapped into the phone.

"Really?" Puck said. "This is how you answer the phone? And not even your phone I might add."

"Yes, this is how I answer Rachel's phone today, " Charlie said. "You're the grand prize winner. So I repeat, what? As in what do you want? What can we do for you?"

"At least lie to me and tell me you thought I was Lopez, " he teased.

"Nah," Charlie said. "She has her own special ring tone and a little skull and crossbones floats up out of thin air."

"So maybe I didn't even want to talk to you," he said.

"Fine, here," she told him and handed the phone to Rachel who just frowned.

"Hi Noah," Rachel said. "No, I have no idea. Well I still want you to come visit so that's all that matters, isn't it? "

"Oh my god," Charlie muttered. "Does he need an engraved invitation. Just visit already."

"Friday is fine, " Rachel said, waving Charlie off. "Don't even call her, just call me or Sam. We'll take care of it."

Charlie grunted and Rachel frowned then walked into the kitchen to finish her conversation.

"Do you not want him to come?" Tina asked.

"I don't mind," Charlie said, smirking. "He just pisses me off sometimes. It'll be fine."

Rachel came back in and sat down next to Charlie.

"Well?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, so you're interested now?" Rachel scoffed.

"Not really," Charlie said. "I was just being polite."

"I swear if you don't go back to bed and get up on the other side," Rachel warned.

"You'll what?" Charlie asked, her eyebrow quirked.

"I don't know," Rachel said slowly. "But something."

Charlie laughed.

"Somehow I find that less than scary, " she said. "I feel decidedly unthreatened by that."

Rachel pouted.

"Come over here, "Charlie said, scooting closer to her.

Rachel turned around and ignored her, but Charlie wasn't having it.

"Maybe you didn't hear me," she said.

She wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist and hauled her over into her lap.

Rachel yelped.

"I said, 'Come here, woman,'" she teased, kissing her on the neck.

Rachel snickered and ducked her head.

"Oh my God," Tina muttered.

Charlie tipped Rachel back and kissed her firmly, then pulled her back up again. Rachel draped her arm around Charlie's neck.

"So tell me again, what are you gonna do to me?" Charlie asked, nuzzling her face.

Rachel looked over her shoulder at Tina, then whispered in Charlie's ear. Charlie made a shocked face then grinned and bit her lip. Tina rolled her eyes.

"Really?" Charlie said. "With a what again?"

Rachel slapped her on the arm and blushed. Charlie smirked, her eyes flashing wickedly. Tina groaned and carried her dishes to the sink.

"As, um, scary as all that sounds, I'm not going back to bed," she told her. "I've got business to attend to."

"At the risk of breaking up... whatever...thing you guys have going on," Tina announced, "We need to be thinking about you getting dressed to go."

Rachel looked at her watch and frowned. Why did she keep doing this to herself. She hugged Charlie and kissed her several times on the cheek.

"Be nicer today," she scolded her.

"I'm always nice," Charlie fussed.

Rachel frowned at her then scrambled off her lap and down the hall.

"Do I dare risk leaving before she gets back?" Charlie asked, looking at Tina.

"You might want to consider brushing your hair first," Tina replied, not looking up from the magazine article she was reading.

"Horses don't care if I brush my hair or not," Charlie said, draining the last of her coffee.

"So Sam showed you?" Tina asked, looking up at her.

"Oh yeah," she said, dancing excitedly around in her seat. "It's even better than a dog."

Charlie got up and walked her dishes into the kitchen and rinsed them out the put them in the sink. She wandered down the hall and into the bedroom. She heard Rachel singing in the shower and it made her smile. Impulsively, she started shedding her clothes in a trail in the floor and slipped quietly into the misty room.

She pulled the curtain aside and Rachel squeaked loudly.

"Charlie," she gasped. "Don't do that."

"Oh please," Charlie said, climbing in with her. "Who else would it be?"

"I don't know," Rachel fussed, watching Charlie step in behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Am I too late to help you wash your hair?"she asked, wrapping her arms around Rachel's waist and leaning in to kiss her on the neck.

"Yes, you are," Rachel said, sounding disappointed.

"Darn," she said, pouting.

Rachel turned in her arms and faced her, pulling her under the warm spray.

"You need to get here quicker next time," she told her, smiling up at her.

"Okay," Charlie said. "I'm making a note of that."

"You're not too late to kiss me though," Rachel said, pulling her down and pressing their lips together.

Charlie wanted nothing more than to pick Rachel up, carry her into the bedroom and make love to her for the rest of the morning, but that just couldn't happen. So she would have to settle for kissing her instead. They stood pressed up again each other, mouths fused together, kissing under the spray until Tina pounded on the door and yelled for Rachel to hurry up.

Rachel pulled away reluctantly, swatting Charlie's clinging hands away, laughing. Rachel finished quickly and got out, turning the water to cold right before she did. Charlie scrambled to readjust it.

Rachel chortled madly.

"Ha ha," Charlie said. "You're so funny." She chucked handfuls of water over the shower curtain until Rachel yanked it open and glared at her. Then Rachel sang happily to herself while she fussed in front of the mirror finishing her morning routine. Right before she left the bathroom, she stood on the toilet and dumped baby powder over the top of the curtain.

"Goddamn it, Rachel," Charlie blustered.

Rachel giggled with delight as she dressed while Charlie fumed and shampooed her hair again.

Charlie finished and turned the water off , then wrapped at towel around herself and stepped out. Rachel was just leaving.

"Bye sweetie,"she said, coming in from the bedroom. "Be careful."

"Why do you say that?" Charlie asked, shaking her head, mainly trying to get water on Rachel.

Rachel leaned in and kissed her again, keeping a hand on her chest and holding her at arm's length to keep her from hugging her while dripping wet. She was sure she would try and get even for the baby powder and she didn't have time to shower again.

"Because I know you," she said.

Charlie chuckled.

"I guess, if you insist," Charlie said, shrugging.

"I do, " Rachel said, kissing her again after each word. "Love...you...bye."

"God, are you still here?" Charlie teased, her towel slipping off. "Leave already. Didn't you see how hot Tina looked today?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, swatted Charlie hard on the naked behind and left closing the door behind her.

Charlie dressed quickly and then snatched up her keys and her cell phone and headed off to the stables. She spent the walk trying to come up with a name. The one that stuck in her head was Asteri, which was Greek for _star_.

It seem altogether fitting.

**~~oOo~~**

The stanza Charlie quotes is _Sonnet #17_ from Pablo Neruda's _100 Love Sonnets_. If you've never read his works, please do.


	43. Groundwork

A/N: A little bit late and a little bit tinged blue. Sorry for both - blame it on the holidays. Thank you and thank you again.  
>Okay, my bad. I knew I shouldn't have put that section in - it bites me every time I do that. Yes, I took it out. Maybe I'll rewrite it and add it later or one-shot it later.<p>

Groundwork

Training a horse was like everything in life.

It was all about groundwork; preparation, laying the foundation.

If you did everything you were supposed to do in the planning, and made the effort to get the basic fundamentals right, then everything would go smoothly. It was a good thing. The right thing to do. Well, that was the theory anyway.

Charlie knew all about good groundwork. She was drawn to it. She found its rituals and practices and routines soothing, comforting, safe.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Hey," Sam said, running up behind Charlie.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, pushing at him playfully. "Where were you this morning?"

"Busy," he said and didn't elaborate.

"So why aren't you doing still something to earn your keep?" she asked. If he wanted her to know where he was earlier, he'd tell her and if not, that was fine, too.

"I've got a couple of hours," he said, shrugging. "Are you going to the stables?"

She smiled.

"Why do you ask, " she said, ducking the question.

"Cause I want to watch if you are," he told her.

"Did you get me the answers to any of my questions?" she asked, glancing over at him.

"Maybe," he said, shrugging again.

She chuckled.

"It's like having a conversation with myself," she told him, shaking her head. "Never a serious or straight answer in the lot"

"Okay, yeah, I did, " he confessed. "Well, sort-of, but I don't know how you're gonna feel about it."

She stopped and looked at him. It was sounding like a big fat no at the moment.

"And?" she implored.

"Doc says to tell you to train the filly," he told her.

Her brow knitted.

Was that a yes?

"Does that mean that she's his to sell?" she asked, still annoyed at not getting a straight answer.

"He didn't say that exactly," Sam told her. He knew she wasn't going to go for this answer very well. "He said, 'Tell her to train her. She'll get what she wants in the end.' "

Charlie scoffed. She would have to keep all this in mind the next time she wouldn't answer someone straight out.

"What about the spotted one?" she said, looking for clues.

"He said no," Sam told her warily.

"Flat out, just no?" she asked.

"Yeah, didn't even hesitate," he answered. He was watching her eyes and could see her working it over behind them.

"Anything else?" she asked, still up in the air with it.

"He asked why you wanted her, the filly?" he said.

"And you told him what?" she prodded.

"I told him what you told me – that you wanted to work her but not for someone else or, your words, 'not for just anyone.' Once he heard that he thought a minute and then smiled and then told me to tell you to have at her."

" So he only said okay after you told him what I wanted to do?" she repeated.

"Yeah, pretty much, " Sam nodded. "I thought he was gonna say no at first. Oh, and he also said, 'Mind your groundwork.' "

She chuckled.

"What's that mean," he asked.

"He's telling me to make sure and do it right," Charlie said, smiling.

"Why would he say that?" Sam pressed.

"Because I'm not nearly as clever as I think I am sometimes," Charlie answered, swiping at the top of Sam's head gently. "Let's go."

She turned and took off at a brisk pace making up for the delay. She had a lot of work ahead of her.

"But why did he say that?" Sam yelled after.

"Because," Charlie yelled back. "He knows she'll eventually have precious cargo."

Sam stood looking thoroughly confused for a few minutes and then finally jogged after her.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Why can't you just do this in the other pen?" Sam asked, jumping on the pole digger and driving it into the ground. He pulled out the plug of rich dirt and turned it out.

"It has corners," Charlie said, like that was a perfectly obvious explanation. "Corners break the flow, makes it harder."

"Oh well, of course," he said, rolling his eyes. He tugged at his shirt. Even though there was a chill in the air he was breaking a good sweat.

"This is going to take forever," he grumbled loudly, watching Charlie walk the perimeter with a can of neon yellow spray paint, marking where posts need to go. "You don't have forever. You do know that right?"

"A week," Charlie said. "I figure I've got the rest of this week and maybe a few days into next."

She'd obviously been hearing the same rumors he had.

"Maybe a day or two beyond that while they wrap things up," she added. "That's not forever by any means."

"We can't do this, Charlie," he told her truthfully, looking at the plot she was laying out. "It's too big, too much work for just us."

"I know," she said, pacing the next post point and marking it with a big yellow blob with an X through it. "Cavalry has been notified."

"Artie?" he asked.

"Artie." she repeated, nodding.

"We'll just stake the primary stuff and he said his crew will make it happen from there, " she told him, pacing off another post. "Tomorrow morning. If all goes well, by tomorrow morning, this will be a temporary round pen."

They had permission to use the grounds if they didn't put up permanent structures so everything had to come down as quickly as it went up.

"Not a problem," Artie told her. "Mark where you want it and stake it out and then leave it to me.

Charlie took him at his word.

For the better part of two hours they worked to mark the post locations and stake four establishing poles. By that time, Artie's crew was rolling through the gates with workers and supplies. She and Sam fell back to the main stable area to wait for them.

"Did you ask about the little bay?" Charlie asked, sipping from a bottle of water.

Sam bent and poured his water over his head and then shook like a dog.

"No," he said, standing up and wiping his face.

"No, you didn't ask?" she pressed. "Or no, you can't have?"

She knew what the answer was going to be before he told her.

"Can't have," he said.

"I'll get you a horse, Sam," she told him. "Just wait. We'll find one."

"I'm not worried about it," he said, slicking his hair back.

Charlie whistled and the filly picked her head up and trotted over to her. Charlie ducked into the pen and the horse butted into her, nudging her a few steps over. She tipped water into her hand and the filly lapped it up. She repeated this a few times.

"Try," she told Sam.

He poured water into his hand and held it out. The filly blustered, looking at it. She took a few steps and then nosed it softly. Then she brought her nose up sharply under his hand and water flew up in his face.

Then she whinnied and galloped around, kicking up her heels.

"I'm gonna take that as a 'no, thank you,' " he said, laughing.

"She's just playing," Charlie said, smiling.

The horse came back up to her, tossing her head up and down excitedly. She waited for her to calm down and then ran her hand up and down her face.

"You're being silly today," Charlie told her, rubbing her, then reaching up to scratch behind her ears. The animal dropped her head so Charlie could reach better.

"Have you named her yet?" he asked.

"Sort-of" Charlie said, hugging on her. She pulled treats out of her pocket and the horse nickered happily and started nudging her hand. She handed some to Sam.

"Asteri," she told him.

"What's that mean?" he asked, holding out a treat with two fingers.

Charlie frowned and shook her head. She took his hand, flattened it palm up and then set the treat in the center.

"You'll keep your fingers longer doing it like this," she told him.

He grunted and held his hand out.

The horse blew air out softly, then stepped forward and sniffed. Sam tensed up, but she finally just lipped the treat up and chewed.

"Good girl," Charlie told her, petting on her. "Sam is good."

Charlie reached over and ruffled Sam's wet hair.

"See, good Sam." Charlie teased.

Sam laughed and tossed his head back.

"It's Greek, " Charlie told him. "It means 'star.' Micro Asteri, little star."

Mind your groundwork.

Precious cargo.

Little star.

It was like all the tumblers finally clicked in Sam's head.

"Ah," he said, feeling slightly dim. "And exactly how do you expect to pull this off?"

Charlie shrugged.

"Nothing to pull off," she told him.

"Right," he said with a smirk.

"Just training this horse," she said lightly. "Passing the time, you know."

"Good luck with that," he said, laughing. "Just remember what happened to the last animal you gave her."

Charlie frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said flatly.

"Uh huh," Sam teased.

"That reminds me," Charlie said, seriously. "We need to go talk to Artie some time today or tomorrow. I want to get some things squared away before Puck gets here."

"Okay," he nodded, wondering what she had in mind. "Sure."

The horse stomped its feet and her ears tipped back.

"I think Asteri is trying to tell you that your pen has arrived," Sam told her.

Sam met the approaching flatbed and guided back into the clearing behind the stables. He offered to help them unload, but Artie's crew waved him off. Similarly his offer to work with them was rebuffed as well.

Charlie could tell his pride was wounded and he was pouting.

"Come help me," she said over the rising chorus of men shouting and the steady cadence of hammers falling.

She tugged him by the arm back to the stables. She disappeared inside and reappeared with a feed bucket, a nylon halter and a long lead rope and then ducked into the pen. Asteri saw the bucket and trotted over immediately.

"How am I helping exactly?" Sam asked, leaning against the top rail, still smarting from his bruised ego.

"You're watching," she told him. "I've been around Rachel too long. I need a applause to live."

She sat the bucket down and Asteri dipped her nose into it.

He laughed.

"Plus you have to dial 911 if I get kicked in the head," she continued. She kept rubbing on Asteri as she ate. She had the halter in her hand and the lead rope on the ground by the bucket. Seeing it, the filly nosed it and snorted on it.

"Oh, that's swell," he said. "I'll just dial 91 now and save some time."

"We're gonna be just fine," Charlie said quietly.

She put the halter under Asteri's nose, letting her sniff it.

"See, that's no big deal," she said, rubbing it against the horse's nose so she could feel it.

Asteri immediately starting chewing on the strap.

"There's a right way and a wrong way to do all this," Charlie said quietly. "I'm somewhere in the middle with this."

"Why in the middle?" Sam asked, getting the whole calm, quiet, soothing vibe thing.

"I'm in the "not much time" thing," Charlie said, walked along the horse, scratching tickle spots and rubbing everywhere. "That's usually more on the wrong than the right side of things."

"Then why not just wait?" Sam risked asking.

Charlie paused, then resumed slowly walking up and down the horse's body.

"Because I'm stubborn," she admitted. "I know I can do this. And because the horse is telling me that she's okay with it."

Asteri wasn't paying any attention to Charlie's hands. She was just calmly eating.

"See how calm she is," Charlie said. "Even with food, if she didn't like this, she would stand here. She's rock solid on four feet. No tension anywhere, not even with all that noise going on."

"Maybe she's deaf," Sam said, joking.

"Not deaf," Charlie said immediately. "Watch those ears move. She's not deaf. She sees and hears every little thing, trust me."

Charlie ran her hand down Asteri's front leg and she pulled up out of the bucket. Her ears twitched and she took a step.

"See, she's not too sure about that," Charlie told him. She did it again and there was a similar reaction.

"Yeah, she doesn't like that," Charlie said. "It's okay, it's okay. So we do something else we know is good."

Charlie went back to rubbing spots she knew were good and the horse settled back into the bucket again. Charlie worked about fifteen minutes and then tried her hand down the the front leg again. Asteri's ears twitched, but she didn't step away this time.

"Better," Sam said.

"Watch the mouth," Charlie told him. "Anything new, anything different, you want mouth action. If you know what to look for, horses think out loud. Chewing, licking, blowing – something. That's learning, that's liking."

"Does she like Holden?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said, slipping around to the filly's right side. "I haven't asked her yet."

Charlie put her hands on and started the same process. There was a lot more movement, a lot more tension.

"She doesn't like that," Sam said, ever the alert pupil.

"No, she doesn't, young Jedi," Charlie said, laughing. "She's much more sensitive on this side."

"Why?" Sam asked with genuine interest.

"Could be anything," Charlie said, shrugging. "Sore spots, maybe she's been bit on this side so she's skittish, ticklish maybe."

Charlie kept her hands moving, rubbing and scratching. She moved away from places that got tension or movement and then came back to them at intervals.

"It's all about pressure and instinct and building trust," Charlie said. "I could do this for days before I ever let her see or smell a rope or a halter or anything. That's the way you work a foal, a colt – you do this from the time they're young and when they're saddle-age, it's just... natural to them."

"When you think about it. It becomes about trust and kindness and respect. It's about asking, not making. Not everyone thinks that way, but I do. What you give, you get back. It's powerful magic."

Charlie stopped and slipped back to the left side. She went right to the front leg and ran her hands down. Asteri didn't move, didn't flinch. Charlie put her hand around the fetlock, in essence asking the filly to lift her front foot. She did so without hesitation.

Charlie smiled and placed the foot down.

She stood and rubbed the filly's neck, leaning her face against the course black hair, her fingers smoothing through her silky mane.

"Thank you," she told her quietly. "Thank you."

Sam was pretty sure Charlie was crying and he looked away, suddenly fascinated with the rocks on the path leading into the stable.

It was about respect.

By the time they quit for the day, Charlie had walked all around the filly, touching, rubbing, teaching her to trust having hands on her.

When she finally lifted the halter and slipped it up her nose and behind her ears, the horse stood patiently, eyes blinking softly, lips working easily and waited until Charlie had it fitted comfortably. She snapped the lead rope to it and let it fall easily to the ground and backed away. Asteri followed her willingly. Charlie picked up the rope and gathered the excess length into soft loops.

"Never wrap a rope around your hand," she told Sam. "Always hold it where you can turn loose if you have to."

"Even with Holden?" he asked.

"Holden doesn't need a rope. I suspect he might knock me down if I tried to put one on him now," she said, laughing. "It's just a good habit to learn and not the hard way."

Asteri walked up to Sam and nosed him, blowing softly.

He looked at Charlie.

"She wants treats" she told him. "Spoiled horse with a bad habit already."

"I don't have anything," he said.

"So show her that," she told him.

Sam held up his empty hands.

Asteri snorted dismissively.

"Typical female," Sam muttered.

"And you wonder why you don't have a girlfriend," Charlie said sarcastically.

Sam scoffed.

"So this stuff works on girls, too?" he ask.

"Hmm," Charlie said.

"Rachel never had a chance, did she," he teased.

Charlie laughed.

"It even works on blonde boys with who talk too much," she told him.

Asteri walked calmly behind them into the stables.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"So, I've been thinking," Charlie said suddenly.

Rachel frowned. She was laying in Charlie's lap watching television. This was one of "her shows" as Charlie called them and Charlie would normally just read or sleep while she watched but talking during was a new thing.

"Baby, this is almost over," she said, reached back and patted Charlie on the chest, her eyes never leaving the screen.

"Okay," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. She tipped her head back on the couch and watched the lights reflect off the molding around the ceiling.

"Alright," Rachel announced, turning over on her back. "It's a commercial. Talk quickly."

Now Charlie frowned.

"I'm not sure my conversation can be encapsulated within a 30-second ad spot." she fretted.

Rachel groaned, then she rolled over, muted the television and turned back. She put her hands behind her ears.

"All yours," she said.

Charlie smirked.

"Sam has decided he's going to Colorado when all this is finished," she said, running her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Really?" Rachel said softly. She grabbed Charlie's hand and held it.

"Yeah, he told me yesterday," she continued.

"Why are you just now telling me?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Charlie shrugged. "I'm not sure if he's told anyone else yet."

"You mean, like Tina?" Rachel asked, tickling Charlie's palm with her fingers.

"For starters, so maybe you shouldn't mention this to her, okay?" Charlie said, now realizing her mistake. It was highly unlikely Rachel could keep anything under wraps for very long, especially from Tina.

"Okay, I won't say anything," she said with the best of intentions.

"The reason I mentioned it at all is because I was wondering if you had any idea what Tina's plans might be?" Charlie asked. 'You know, for next."

"Funny you should mention that," Rachel said, looking pensive.

"Why funny?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"You know how you sort-of asked Sam to come work for you?" she explained.

"Not sort-of, but yes," Charlie answered.

"Well, I kind-of asked Tina if she wanted to keep working for me," Rachel said hesitantly.

"But that's great," Charlie said.

"Really?" Rachel asked. She wasn't surprised that Charlie was so excited, but she was surprised that she was overlooking the fact that Rachel didn't not talk to her about it first.

"Yes, really," Charlie continued. "That's what I was going to suggest actually. What did she say?"

"She's thinking about it," Rachel told her. "That's sort-of why I hadn't mentioned it."

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"I don't want her to feel, well, pressured about it," Rachel said gently.

Charlie scoffed.

"And you think I'll make her feel pressured?" Charlie asked, more than a little annoyed.

"Not directly, no," Rachel said, shaking her head. "But she's very fond of you and I think she might say yes just to please you, especially if she knew you were all excited by it. I want her to say yes because it is what she wants and because it's the best thing for her."

"God, Rachel," Charlie said, pouting. "That's what I want, too."

"Charlie, sweetheart," Rachel said, sitting up, grabbing on to her arm. "Tina can say no to me, I should know, she does it all the time now, but I don't think she can say no to you."

Charlie grunted.

"Charlie, don't get all bent out of shape," Rachel said, running her hand up behind her neck, playing with her hair. "God, here I thought you'd be mad at me about asking her in the first place."

"Why, because you didn't ask me about it?" Charlie asked.

"Well, yeah." Rachel said. "I mean, I did get all sideways about the whole Sam thing."

"Yeah, I guess., " Charlie remarked. "That was different though."

"No really," Rachel insisted.

The more she thought about it, the more she realized Rachel was probably right, too. She would have been nudging Tina about it even if only in jest.

Rachel laughed quietly.

"What?" Charlie asked, smiling at her.

"Look at us, building our little entourage," she said, chuckling.

"I don't know about all that." Charlie said, knitting her brow. "For me, it's more about wanting the people I love close, so I can take care of them."

Rachel hummed softly.

She reached down and turned off the television, then turned back to Charlie.

"What are you doing?" she asked her slowly.

"Come on," Rachel said, standing up and pulling Charlie reluctantly to her feet. "Come take care of me. "

Charlie groaned dramatically.

"Oh god, no," she whined.

Rachel got behind her and started pushing her toward the hallway.

"Yes," Rachel insisted, groaned with effort.

"But I wanted stay here and watch trashy television shows all night," Charlie whimpered, trying to grab for the remote.

"No, you don't," Rachel said, laughing and pushing harder. "Stop...kidding... around. I'm being serious."

Rachel was grunting and grabbing Charlie around the waist, trying to lift her off her feet.

"Oh, well, since you're serious," Charlie teased, folding her arms, trying to hold her ground, laughing.

Rachel succeeded in moving her about two feet before Charlie spun around and grabbed her by the arms. Rachel collapsed against her, winded. Charlie chuckled and kissed her on top of the head.

Rachel tipped her face up and Charlie kissed her.

"Now I'm being serious," she told her. "I will always take care of you."

Rachel pressed her face into Charlie's chest and put her arms around her neck, just nodding her head.

Charlie didn't hesitate. She picked her up and carried her down the hall.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Whatchya doing, Chuckles?" Quinn asked, climbing up and sitting on the top rail.

Charlie pulled on the lead rope and Asteri stopped trotting around the pen.

"Go away," Charlie hissed. "I can't do this with you around."

"Do what?" Quinn asked, pursing her lips. "Try to buy Rachel's affection?"

Charlie spun the rope lightly behind Asteri's flank and started the horse around the pen again.

"I don't need to buy Rachel's affection," she snapped. "I already have it. That and everything else."

Quinn scoffed.

"So you say, " Quinn sneered "So you think."

"So I know," Charlie said angrily.

Asteri snorted and then stopped, balked and pulled away.

"Uh, uh, uh," Quinn scolded, waggling her index finger. "I've been around long enough to know you can't do this when you're angry."

"That's right," Charlie said, exhaling sharply. "So leave. I don't have time for your nonsense and head games."

"Right," Quinn said, nodding. "You don't have much time. Gotta hurry, hurry, hurry. Ignore the real issue and mess with this big bright shiny distraction."

Charlie closed her eyes and tried to will Quinn to be gone.

Quinn laughed.

"Nice try," she said, jumping down into the pen. "That Jedi mind trick stuff of yours is pretty weak. When are you gonna learn that you ain't the boss of me."

Asteri stomped and snorted, pacing anxiously back and forth now.

"So, look, Chuckwagon," Quinn said, running the toe of her shoe through the soft ground aimlessly. "You gotta make a decision, you know. You gotta jump one way or the other pretty quick."

"I don't gotta do anything," Charlie said gruffly. "Except finish here. I have to finish here. It's all about the groundwork."

Quinn laughed quietly.

"You're nothing if not consistently myopic. Let's change the subject, shall we? So you know how Rachel said she didn't tell you about Tina?" Quinn pointed out. "Do you ever wonder what else she doesn't tell you about?"

"No," Charlie said immediately. "So don't bother telling me either. I don't care."

"Uh huh,liar, liar," Quinn said, nodding. "You don't ask, but not because you don't care. It's because you're afraid of what she'll say. Ever the cowardly lion, a bluster and fuss and no bite."

"Wrong, Tin Man," Charlie said, shaking her head. She couldn't concentrate with Quinn blathering on and on.

"She dreams about me, Charlie," Quinn said taunting. "She closes those beautiful eyes and then she dreams about that night. The things I said, the way I touched her. The things we did."

Charlie swallowed thickly.

"It doesn't matter," she said, her voice unsteady.

Quinn moved right up behind her.

"She wanted me, Chuckles," she whispered into Charlie's ear. "I told you she would ask. I waited, too. I gave her every chance to stop, but she just kept... coming."

Quinn giggled childishly.

"She still said the words, Chas," Quinn said.

Charlie didn't say anything. Telling her to shut up was useless.

"She said my name," Quinn purred. "Not Q, but Quinn. She said it over and over. 'Quinn, please.' It was so... fucking...beautiful.' "

"It doesn't matter, " Charlie said quietly. "She still came right back to me. She loves me."

"Yes, she did, Charlie," Quinn said, taking the lead rope from her hand. "You did your groundwork. Rachel comes back to you. But why is that? Hmm? Even Sam knows. He saw it for himself. Rachel never had a chance, did she?"

Charlie's breath went ragged.

"Groundwork," Quinn whispered into Charlie's ear. "We never had it, did we, love? We never got that to build on and look where it got me. You learned about it the hard way and realized the power and now you're a slave to it."

"I'm not," Charlie protested slightly. "It's not a bad thing."

"No, but it's part of your bag of tricks," Quinn said, "Right? You use it. Rachel never...had... a... chance."

"Rachel loves me," Charlie repeated, sounding much less sure of herself. "I didn't trick her. She just does."

"She does," Quinn nodded, leaning her head into Charlie's. "She does love you and she'll do whatever you ask because of it. Just like this filly – they both love you and trust you. And they will both sacrifice their freedom and give up everything they want for you. Just like Tina would if you asked her."

"But I won't ask Tina, " Charlie said defensively.

"I know," Quinn said slowly. "You won't ask Tina, but what about Rachel?"

"I haven't asked her anything," Charlie said. "I want to, but I haven't."

"I know, I know. Not yet," Quinn said, petting Charlie's head gently. "Why haven't you?"

"It's not..I don't..." Charlie fumbled for a reason. There was one. She knew it was there, but she just couldn't find it.

"Because you know," Quinn said, touching Charlie lightly on the chest, "In here, you know it's the wrong thing to do."

"No," Charlie said, clutching her chest. "No."

"So what happens?" Quinn asked. "What happens when you do this?"

Quinn plucked the lead rope out of Charlie's hand and tossed it aside. Charlie started to say something, to grab for it, but Quinn squeezed her arm painfully.

"No, wait," she said. "Let her be."

Asteri hesitated, confused, then she wheeled and broke into a run away from them.

"It's different," Charlie said, her brow knitted. "It's all so new to her. She's afraid. She's still skittish."

"And you think Rachel is any different?" Quinn asked, poking Charlie in the side of the head. "Think, you're smarter than that."

"It's different," Charlie protested weakly. "Rachel knows what she wants. She's not afraid to ask for it."

"Let Rachel decide, Charlie," Quinn said gently. "Stop all this, all these plans. This horse thing. Just let her choose."

"She can, she will. She'll choose me," Charlie said. "She'll still choose me."

"Maybe. But if she doesn't, if she doesn't? "Quinn said, her hands on Charlie's arm, keeping her close.

She could see the thoughts working behind Charlie's troubled eyes. Doubt, worry, confusion, pain was all right there in those haunting and haunted hazel eyes.

"She'll be safe with me," Quinn insisted. "You know that. You saw that for yourself. I'm gentle with her. I won't hurt her. I won't let anything happen to her. I love her as much as you do."

"You can't," Charlie said, shaking her head.

"I can't what?" Quinn asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Love her as much as I do," Charlie said. "You just want to win."

"It's not about winning, Charlie," Quinn said gently. "It's about Rachel. It's about making her whole. It's all about her winning, dumb-ass. Maybe you're the one who needs to think about that."

"You said you wouldn't let me lose her," Charlie said angrily.

"I did," Quinn admitted. "And you haven't. It's not about losing her. It's about respect, it's about kindness. It's about loving her enough to let her decide."

Quinn turned loose of Charlie's arm and walked over to the filly. She picked up the lead rope. Asteri balked, but Quinn stared her down and soon the filly followed dutifully behind her as she walked back over to Charlie. She put the rope in Charlie's hand.

"Let me take her, Charlie," Quinn said softly. "If Rachel chooses me, let me take her."

She didn't watch as Quinn walked away from her. She just stood holding the lead rope as Asteri nuzzled against her shoulder.

Charlie wept quietly in her sleep.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

Charlie sat quietly in her chair in the darkness and watched Rachel while she slept.

"Let me take her, Charlie."

Quinn's words ran over and over again in her mind.

Rachel stirred and turned over in her sleep. She put out her hand, apparently reaching for her. She didn't wake though and lay with her arm stretched across the mattress.

She steepled her fingers, tapping them absently against her lips, as her mind turned everything over again and again.

"Rachel never had a chance, did she"

Sam's gentle teasing now tormented her relentlessly.

In her heart she knew she had resisted every step of the way, she had fought it. She was still fighting. Every time she'd get close to being content, something would stir the bottom up and cloud the waters again just to punish her.

"Let me take her."

Charlie shook her head, trying to push the words away.

She looked at Rachel, her face soft and carefree at the moment. Serenely beautiful. Angelic.

In her mind's eyes she saw another Rachel, one hand on her hip, huffing, defiant, impatient, entitled.

"Did you not hear me, Charlie? Never mind, Tina, can you please make yourself useful."

Charlie remembered the shocked, then wounded look on Tina's face.

"Let me take her."

She saw a different memory, a different Rachel, contrite, forlorn, ashamed with tears streaming down her face.

"I don't know why I acted like that. I don't know why I said those things to you. Or to Tina. She's so good to me. I can't... shouldn't talk to people that way. Especially not to you. Or to Tina. Or to anybody. That was just... I can't even..."

Charlie could feel her tears on her skin, their salt on her lips as she kissed and consoled her.

Just loved her.

Love wasn't about good groundwork. It was outside the boundaries. Rules and theory didn't apply.

"Let me take her."

Charlie shook her head in the dark and sighed, her lips pressed tightly together.

"No," she said in the quiet. "No, I won't."

She pushed herself up out of the chair and slipped quietly out of the room.

**·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·:·**

"Good morning beautiful," Charlie told the filly, clipping the lead rope to the halter.

She led her out of the stall. She paused to fill a feed bucket and Asteri walked up on top of her, nosing and nudging her back, excited about the food.

"You need to learn some manners table manners, Miss," she scolded, pushing her away gently. Asteri snorted unhappily. "Hey, I haven't eaten yet either."

Asteri nicked unsympathetically.

"Yeah, I know," Charlie told her. "You don't care. Come on, let's go see our new toy."

She walked the filly behind the stables and into the clearing.

"Look at that, sweetie," she said, smiling. "Look what your Uncle Artie made for us."

Asteri snorted and bobbed her head.

"Yeah, I'm excited, too," Charlie told her. "It almost makes up for stealing Sushi. Almost."

Charlie made a kissing sound and Asteri fell in behind her. She walked her through the gate into the pen and dropped the gate down behind them.

"Feel like moving around some this morning?" Charlie asked, trading the lead rope for a much longer lead line.

"Okay, lady, this is where it all begins." She cradled the horse's head against her and rubbed her mouth. Asteri nibbled against her hand gently. "If you promise to listen to me, I promise to listen to you. Baby steps. You tell me when you're ready, okay?"

The horse nickered.

"Off you go, gorgeous," Charlie said, letting out the rope and as she worked Asteri off to the sides of the pen. She took a length of the end of the rope and started to twirl it behind Asteri's hindquarters. She wasn't hitting her with it – she wasn't even close to her, but she was using the motion to encourage the filly to move forward, pushing her to move her feet.

Asteria trotted around the pen, following the contours of the wall. This was the beauty of no corners, this was the flow.

"Let's work up a little bit of a sweat before breakfast," Charlie said, moving the filly a little faster. "One step at a time, sweetie."

Groundwork.

**~~oOo~~**

Here's wishing us all well for the coming year. May we be healthy, happy and find joy and peace at every turn. Embrace everything and rejoice in the unexpected.


	44. Saddle Up

Saddle Up

Rachel woke and reached for Charlie only to find herself alone.

She glanced at the clock. It was a little after 4 a.m.

She fell back onto her pillow and stared up at the ceiling. It was the third morning in a row where this had happened and she wasn't at all happy about it.

She missed her quiet time alone with Charlie before having to face her work day. She also missed the morning routine with Charlie and their friends lingering and laughing over breakfast. She was already sad enough to realize that everything was quickly drawing to a close and felt like every opportunity now should be indulged and savored. She was sorry to see Charlie didn't feel the same. Then again, it probably wasn't such a novel experience for Charlie.

Although it wasn't always easy for her to admit, Rachel wasn't someone who made friends easily. As someone with serious aspirations in a crowded, competitive industry where many tried, but few succeeded, Rachel realized early on that her aggressively competitive nature and brash, ego-fueled tendencies were off-putting for most people, even among those who shared her same goals and ambitions. It was something she had accepted and made peace with long ago. That wasn't to say she wasn't sensitive, often to the point of being fragile. Her insecurities shaped and fueled her as much as her talent and ability, but she tucked these soft underbelly part of her self up and away and only few people knew this side of her.

While she had no shortage of casual acquaintances, the number of true close friends she could name could be counted on the fingers of a single hand with perhaps a digit or two left over. As her career flourished in a cut-throat business where people were often disingenuous and self-serving, she learned trusting new people too easily and too quickly could lead to heartache and betrayal. It had been a nice change of pace to find not just one but several people she felt at ease enough with to truly be herself. These were the people who shared the loving, silly, fiercely loyal side of Rachel that Charlie adored and nourished.

She was also keenly aware she probably had Charlie to thank for it as well. The winsome blonde was the one who drew initially these new-found friends in and made them feel welcome and Rachel, largely by association, was reaping the benefits.

It still pained Rachel to recall the first few days before Charlie arrived and how she had behaved.

Poor Tina, she thought with a sigh. The bright, funny, caring young woman she knew her to be now was world's away from the harried, shy, even terrified, girl she had been when first subjected to Rachel's antics and tirades. And Sam, she was ashamed to admit she'd never even noticed Sam and mostly likely never would have. He was just another face in the crowd of crew and extras that were readily dismissed unless they had the misfortune of crossing her path on a bad day. Even though it was Charlie's doing, her first words to him had been in anger and she was all too aware he spent many days after that actively avoiding her.

She wondered how many others still only knew her by her reputation alone and how many other opportunities that might have been missed as a result.

If not for her precious Charlie.

Rachel couldn't even begin to add up all the ways she had been changed for the better by Charlie's gentle grace.

She threw off the covers and hurried into the bathroom to dress.

~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~

"Can't you find enough ways to get hurt without actively looking for new ones?" Rachel asked, leaning over the rail and smiling at her.

Charlie turned in surprise at the sound of her voice. Her footsteps had been masked by Asteri's hoofbeats. A delighted Charlie dropped the rope she was holding and ran over to her.

"Hi," she said, ducking smoothly under the rails. Rachel squealed loudly as she scooped her up and spun her around. Setting her down, she leaned down and kissed her excitedly. Rachel frowned and pushed lightly against her chest, forcing her to take a step back.

"Sweetie" she said, shaking her head. Even though it was dark, cold, pre-dawn, Santana's latest blistering scolding had her snake-bit. Charlie rolled her eyes.

"Come here," Charlie said, taking Rachel by the hand and pulling her along along the path and into the stable. "I want to show you something."

She walked backwards into an empty stall, beckoning Rachel to follow her. Once Rachel stepped inside, Charlie curled her arms around her.

"There's no one here," she said. "Just me and you."

She pressed her lips against Rachel's throat and Rachel laughed.

"What did you want to show me?" she asked, chuckling, already knowing the answer as Charlie peeled off her coat, tossing it aside. She pulled her back into her embrace.

"How much I love you, " Charlie said. "And how crazy hot you make me."

"Mmmm," Rachel purred as Charlie kissed up her neck and nipped on her earlobe. "I like that. I've seen it, but I still like it."

She threaded her hand into Charlie's hair and pulled her head up.

"I've missed you," Rachel told her, holding her gaze. "I don't like waking up without you."

Charlie smiled.

"And I love you," she said before she brought their lips together, kissing her warmly.

Charlie groaned and ran her hands down Rachel's back, cupping her ass. Rachel squeaked and she slipped her tongue into Charlie's soft mouth. Charlie moaned deeply. Growling, she picked Rachel up and tossed her into a soft pile of loose, clean straw.

"No," Rachel shrieked in surprise. Charlie fell on top of her, kissing her until they were both laughing, breathlessly. When she started to rain kisses down her body and pull at her clothes, Rachel's love-dazed vision cleared and practicality took over.

"Wait, stop, stop," Rachel insisted, scrambling to get out from under Charlie. "Up, get me up."

Charlie grunted and got up and pulled Rachel to her feet.

"Goodness, straw is not comfortable," Rachel fussed, sneezing, pulling bits of straw out of her hair and off her clothes.

"No, Dorothy," Charlie agreed. "It's itchy and probably full of spiders."

"Ewww," Rachel said, scrambling away from the straw and brushing furiously at herself now. Charlie brushed at her from behind then caught and held her around the waist, leaning over shoulder.

"I'm just teasing, sort-of" she told her. "No spiders." None that she could see anyway.

Rachel smacked at Charlie hands.

"Bad," she scolded.

Charlie held her and swayed side to side, hugging and pressing up against her.

"Mmm, you feel so good, " she purred. "You smell good, too."

Rachel chuckled.

"I miss mornings," Charlie said, nosing along Rachel's jawline.

"Oh, me, too," Rachel purred and Charlie laughed softly. "Mmmm. Just touch me."

"I am touching you," Charlie teased. She leaned down and bit her shoulder, marking her.

Rachel scoffed quietly.

"Really touch me, sillly," she insisted.

Charlie just hugged her tighter, breathing her in.

Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed deeply. She moved Charlie's hand up to her breast and held it there.

"Mornings," she said dreamily, leaning her head against Charlie's.

Charlie could feel Rachel's nipple tighten up beneath the sheer fabric of the dress she wore. She rubbed her thumb across it and Rachel moaned softly deep in her throat. Charlie nibbled along her neck and rubbed a hand across her stomach and feeling her muscles tightened.

"I don't know what I was thinking," Rachel fretted, her breath shallow. "I can't stay much longer. I have to go. Tina's probably going crazy by now."

Charlie kept toying with her nipple and Rachel hissed, teeth sinking into her lower lip.

"How long?" Charlie asked, sliding her hand over Rachel's stomach, her fingers now crawling and inching up the skirt of Rachel's dress.

"Not long enough," she whimpered, melting back into her.

"I can be pretty fast," Charlie teased, her lips against her ear.

"I can't," Rachel protested weakly.

"You sure? I'll just put you up on that hay bale and lick until you come." Charlie whispered, her voice husky. She flicked her tongue inside Rachel's ear. "It won't take very long. I know just how you like it; all the right places."

Rachel didn't want quick and hard. She wanted soft, lazy and slow, but now her body was betraying her, willing to settle for less.

"I hate you," Rachel hissed, her most sensitive spots now throbbing and aching for Charlie's touch.

"I know you do," Charlie said smiling, still rolling her taut nipple. "You started it."

"I know," Rachel whimpered. "Wait, no – you started it."

Charlie grinned. She had Rachel's skirt bunched up above her waist now. She was tickling her fingers across Rachel's smooth, bare stomach.

"Or I could bend you over, go from behind," Charlie teased. "That would be quicker."

Rachel closed her eyes and groaned at the very thought.

"Ohhh, now I really hate you," she said, covering Charlie's hand to stop her tickling.

Charlie traced her tongue over Rachel's ear.

"You better get going then," Charlie said, biting into the crook of her neck, not pulling her hands away.

"I'm on my best behavior here. I can't promise to resist you very much long."

Rachel pouted, but didn't move either. Charlie flattened her hand over her stomach and rubbed circles, each time coming up to graze under breasts, then dipping lower. She went back to tweaking Rachel's now burning, rock-hard nipple. Every pinch shot sent current straight between her thighs. She knew Charlie wanted her to say yes, she was breathing quickly and she could feel her heat coming through the back of her dress.

Charlie was seriously excited and hoping that she could convince Rachel to be late. At this point, what could they possibly do to her? She knew if let her hand drift down over Rachel's panties she'd give in, but she wanted it to be Rachel's decision. That didn't mean she couldn't nudge her a little bit.

"Let me make you come, pretty girl," she whispered.

Rachel whined pitifully, genuinely conflicted.

Charlie conceded.

"Baby," Charlie said, soft nuzzling against her cheek. "You're making me feel mean. I'll stop toying with you. Kiss me again and go to work."

Charlie stopped her hands. She dropped the silky skirt back down and smoothed it chastely. Rachel turned quickly and draped her arms around Charlie, kissing her passionately. Charlie gave back with the same bruising intensity. Rachel pulled her lips away and found Charlie's ear.

"You're not mean" she told her, kissing her ear.

"If you say so," Charlie said, trying to keep her hands to herself. She wanted to push her knee up between Rachel's thighs.

"But you had better make this up to me," Rachel whispered, biting down on her earlobe.

"That won't be a problem," Charlie assured her.

"I have an IOU, " Rachel told her. "As in: I own you."

Her hot breath tickled against Charlie's ear like a caress.

"Body, heart and mind, sweet girl," Charlie admitted honestly, squeezing her. "Thanks for coming to see me. And for missing me."

"Thanks for making me a frustrated, dripping mess," she replied, tugging roughly on Charlie's hair.

Charlie winced.

"You're welcome," she grinned. "Ow, my pleasure. Ow, ow."

Rachel laughed.

She turned loose of Charlie's hair, kissed her on the cheek and then turned to go. She took a few steps away and then flipped up the back of her dress, giving Charlie a nice view of her wiggling panty-clad rear.

Charlie wolf whistled.

"Still glorious," she shouted as Rachel walked quickly back down the path away from her.

~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~

Charlie had been working non-stop for nearly three days. Before sunrise and after sunset – just walking through the basics with Asteri.

Pressure. It was all about pressure. Pressure on, pressure off.

Gentle, yes, but pressure.

If I do this, you do that until I take the pressure away.

Give, take. Stay, go, stop and start all over again. It was all about one thing; getting the saddle on.

By mid-morning of the third day, she had Asteri standing still, slow-blinking, with a blanket thrown over her. She could take it off and put it back on without so much as a flinch.

It's so fast, Charlie thought to herself, watching Asteri nudging the empty water bucket around, flipping the handle back and forth.

But she's there. She's right there – everything says she ready for the next step.

She was trying to wait for Sam, but impatience was getting the better of her. She had skipped breakfast so she didn't know where he was or when he might show up.

Trying to quell her anxiousness, Charlie pulled an apple out her pocket and took a bite, chewing slowly. Asteri's head came up and she no longer cared about the water bucket. Her nose came up and over Charlie's shoulder, blowing.

"Oh, hello," Charlie said, taking another bite.

The horse's lips were working and she reached for the apple.

Charlie chuckled.

"This is mine," she said, laughing, pushing her away.

Asteri snorted.

Charlie took another bite. Determined, Asteri nosed against her head and snorted into her hair, ruffling it.

"So I should share?" Charlie asked, holding out the apple away from her.

There was a soft nicker.

"Okay," she told the filly , offering her the apple. She took it softly and made short work of it then immediately began nudging and sniffing on her, looking for more. Charlie grabbed her around the head and just held her, patting her face. The horse stood quietly, relishing the affection.

Charlie looked at her watch. It was almost 7 a.m.

"We don't need Sam, do we?" Charlie asked quietly.

Asteri blew softly in response.

Charlie pulled another apple out of her pocket and gave it to the horse then strode purposefully across the pen and toward the stable. She came back carrying a saddle over her shoulder and walked back into the pen.

Asteri brought her head up recognizing something new.

Charlie dropped the saddle in the soft dirt. It was her saddle and no doubt it smelled strongly of Holden. That might be an issue. Asteri wasted no time and was nudging and sniffing on the new toy. She mouthed on the horn and one stirrup, but was otherwise nonplussed about its presence. So far, it was pretty boring.

"We'll see," Charlie said, picking it up. She securely tied the stirrups so they didn't drop down and folded the cinch up over the seat. Right now it was all just about just getting use to the feel and the weight of it, not about it being functional.

"Here we go, gorgeous," she told the filly as she hefted the saddle up and gently, slowly settled it down on her back.

There was immediately uneasy snorting and Asteri backed up anxiously. As much as she trusted Charlie, this was new, very different and she didn't know if she liked it.

Charlie lifted it off and placed it back on the ground and started moving the filly around, going right back to the familiar routines to comfort her.

Off, on. It went on that way for nearly three hours but Charlie finally had Asteri standing still and holding while she put the saddle on her back. Now she carefully untied the stirrups and placed them down and everything started over again.

Another hour and stirrups brushing against her sides were not a big deal either. The cinch across her belly took a bit longer.

By noon she had the filly standing still, four feet solid, saddle on, stirrups down and the cinch loosely across her belly. Now she gradually began tightening the cinch. She'd pull it until the horse reacted and then loosen it again.

Pressure – on, off. By two o'clock, the saddle was not snug, but fairly solid. One more time, Charlie pulled the cinch and when Asteri didn't react, she pulled a little tighter and then walked the horse around letting it settle across her belly. She checked it and then pulled it again, cautiously wiggling the saddle to check the fit. It felt comfortable enough for her to feel safe getting on without worrying about it slipping off. A skittish bolting horse and a loose saddle were a bad, bad combination.

Charlie offered the filly some water and another apple. She was looking for calm, good ground to start this last step for both herself and the horse. Charlie leaned her head against Asteri, shaking her hands, closing her eyes – centering and calming herself and hoping to transfer that good energy to Asteri as well.

"Baby steps," Charlie said, trailing her hand along the horse's neck up to the saddle horn. She folded her fingers around it and then put her other hand on the back of the saddle. There was no other way to do this but to do it. She boosted her self up and leaned over the saddle.

Asteri backed up several steps and shook her head.

Charlie got off immediately.

"See," she told the filly, appeasing her basic worry. "Not trying to grab you and eat you. I promise."

Predators don't let go – they grab and hold and stay on.

Up and off, over and over, until there was no fear, no tension, no movement.

"We're gonna try it, girl," Charlie said gently.

She boosted her foot up into the stirrup and grabbed hold. She stood up in the stirrup.

Asteri took one step and stopped. Charlie swung her leg over and eased her foot into the other stirrup and stayed, testing. The filly's ears twitched, searching.

Charlie eased her weight into the saddle, ready for anything.

Asteri dropped her head and Charlie tensed.

She snorted the dirt and pawed with her front foot, then brought her head back up and swiveled back, looking at Charlie. Then she licked her lips.

"Yes," Charlie nodded, laughing quietly. "This is what all the fuss has been about."

Asteri snorted and took a few steps forward. Charlie patted her neck.

It wasn't done by any means, but it was better than she could have hoped for. Charlie glanced at her watch. It was nearly dinner time for them both.

"Just a bit more," she told her. "Just while longer."

~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~

The rein fell down.

Charlie knew it was her fault. The right rein fell down and brush across her face and the filly spooked. She loped around a few times and seemed to settle and calm, but then, as though finally fully taking in all the new sensations, she took off again, faster. She came to a complete standstill stop, backed up a few steps. Charlie gently nudged her forward. Asteri took a couple of faltering steps and then, deciding enough was enough, she bucked, first front to back and then back to front.

Charlie went airborne. She twisted mid-air trying not to land on her head and landed hard on her hip.

"Shit," she grunted angrily.

It certainly wasn't the first time she'd been bucked off a horse and it wasn't going to be the last. She groaned and got to her feet, dusted herself off and went right back up to the filly. There was no way she could let that be their last encounter for the day.

Very slowly she lifted her foot into the stirrup and raised up, she leaned over the saddle a few times, just testing. The filly stood patiently, she even swung her head around as if to say, "What's taking so long?" After a few false attempts Charlie swung herself back into the saddle.

So far so good, she thought.

She gave a tentative nudge and the filly took a few slow steps, then a few more, and soon they were walking back around the pen again.

They were doing well until Sam decided to finally make an appearance and rolled up on his ATV.

The filly wheeled and Charlie let her go, hoping she'd run it off and just get the energy out of her system. Asteri, however, had other ideas and Charlie soon found herself pinwheeling off and face-down in the silt, spitting straw and grit out of her teeth. She tasted blood in her mouth. When she brushed her sleeve across her face it came away bloody. Soon there was blood dripping from her nose onto her shirt as well.

"Piss," she scoffed and kicked up a plume of dirt. Asteri paced nervously, not used to seeing Charlie this way.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked, running up to the pen. He was still leery about being around the horse. She didn't seem to like him very much and now she'd probably like him even less.

Charlie held her hand up to silence him. He was panicked and making the horse panicked. Her quiet fury wasn't helping either.

"Fine," she said, spitting out dirt and blood.

"I didn't know you'd be riding her," he said. "It never occurred to me."

Charlie shook her head.

"It's okay," she said, trying to count teeth with her tongue. "Not your fault. Shouldn't have been anyway."

She untied the bandana she had around her neck and mopped her face with it. There was plenty of dirt and blood, but as far as she could tell she was just scraped up and cut, but nothing major. Her nose was still bleeding but that was par for the course. So long as she still had all her teeth and nothing was broken, she figured she got away easy.

"Asteri," she said, walking up to the filly, who nosed and nuzzled her, looking for reassuance.

"I think we've both had enough for today." Charlie declared, feeling defeated.

She rubbed the horse's nose affectionately and dug some mashed carrots out of her pocket. She walked the little horse around, back and forth, just letting her cool down and talking to her before leading her back to the stables. Once there she fed her and filled her water and when she left, the filly was standing at the stall door watching her go.

Charlie climbed onto the ATV behind Sam, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Please make sure Rachel knows I didn't do this on purpose," he said. "I don't want her not speaking to me again."

"No worries," Charlie said, already feeling muscles aching.

She felt a slow tickle over her lip and rubbed her bloody nose on the back of Sam's shirt. Clearly she'd been spending to much time around Rachel.

Sam pulled dropped her at her door and quickly disappeared not wanting to risk hanging around for the fallout. Charlie climbed the steps quietly and slipped through the door, hoping to avoid Rachel.

No such luck.

"Hey, baby," Rachel called from the kitchen when Charlie walked through the door.

"Hey," Charlie said casually and she made a quick bee-line for the bathroom. "Gotta shower."

"Whoa, whoa," Rachel called out, drying off her hands on a dish towel. "Hold it. Stop... right... there."

Charlie stopped and sighed.

"Come back here, please," Rachel said firmly, now standing with her hands on her hips. Charlie knew that tone.

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned around. She walked back into the front room where Rachel could see her. She heard Rachel inhale sharply and saw her lips tightened into an unhappy grimace.

"Don't I look bad-ass?" she said hopefully, hoping her nose wasn't still bleeding.

"Damn it, Charlie," Rachel huffed. She walked past Charlie, grabbed her by the hand and yanked her straight into the bathroom, muttering rapidly under her breath the whole way.

Charlie clearly heard the words: Bleeding, nonsense, fucking, horse, fucking, idiot, and the phrase "worse than a child."

"Sit!" Rachel insisted, but Charlie just leaned up against the vanity, mouth firmly shut, and watched Rachel dig through the first aid stuff. Rachel finally noticed she wasn't sitting as commanded.

"Sit down," Rachel repeated, scolding.

"I'm fine like this," Charlie protested.

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her suspiciously.

"Okay, turn around, " she said and Charlie rolled her eyes. Rachel pulled up the back of Charlie's shirt and she could already see the bruises starting.

"Of all the..." Rachel fumed.

She reached around and unbuttoned her jeans and unceremoniously yanked them down. They slipped down to her her knees. Charlie's hip was turning an angry dark purple. Rachel gasped and ran her fingers over it lightly. It already hurt like hell, and Charlie winced but refused to react out loud.

"Did you mange to crack your head open, too?" she asked quietly, letting her shirt fall back down.

"No, not yet," Charlie answered. "There's always next time."

Charlie moved to pull her jeans up but Rachel sharply smacked her hands away.

"Leave it," she scolded. "We'll put some ice on it in a minute."

Rachel wet a washcloth and cleaned up Charlie's cuts and scrapes and daubed them with antibiotic. Charlie stared at her face while she worked, a half-smile playing across her lips.

"Stop looking at me like that," Rachel told her.

"Like what?" Charlie asked innocently, trying to put her hands on her waist, but Rachel wouldn't let her.

"Don't be cute. You know what I'm talking about," Rachel chastised. "I'm clearly not very happy with you at the moment."

"Why not," Charlie pressed, still slow-eyeing her, loving those oh-so-mad brown eyes that met hers. She always found it hard to take Rachel seriously when she was angry. She was so cute it just didn't take and that only made Rachel even angrier.

"You know why," Rachel said, resting her hands on Charlie's shoulders. Her fury was waning away to nothing. "Why do you do this?"

"I got bucked off," she asked, putting her hands on Rachel's hips. "It happens. You know that first hand. It's not like I wanted it to."

"All this?" Rachel said, motioning up and down in front of Charlie. "Is from getting thrown one time?"

"No," Charlie told her, shaking her head. "Twice actually.

"So you were foolish enough to go back after the first time?" Rachel asked, raising an eyebrow.

Charlie smiled at her, reaching her hand up to pull a loose strand of hair away from Rachel's mouth.

"That's how it works," she told her patiently. "You get thrown, you get right back on. You have to. It's about respect."

"So you went back after the second time?" she asked.

"Uh, no, " Charlie told her. "I probably should have, but I didn't. We were done for the day."

"Why are you even messing with those horses?" she asked. It slipped out and she instantly regretted saying it.

"Because I need to," she told her honestly. "Don't you just need to do things sometimes?"

Rachel just stared intently at her and Charlie could see her thoughts working behind her eyes.

"Yes," Rachel said, again brushing the warm cloth across her face, wiping dried blood off her lip.

She lightly kissed the corner of Charlie's mouth.

"I've taken you so far from yourself, haven't I?" Rachel asked quietly.

Charlie sighed and then flashed her a fleeting smile.

"Yes and no," she answered, but didn't offer her anything more.

A very typical Charlie response, Rachel thought.

"Are you sorry?" she asked.

Charlie shook her head and leaned her forehead against Rachel's

"When you're chasing after a star you have be willing to leave the ground you walk on," she told her.

Rachel slid her arms around her neck and pressed against her, tucking her face into the crook of Charlie's neck. Charlie smiled and just held.

"Please just be careful, " Rachel whispered.

"As much I know how to be," Charlie assured her.

That would have to be good enough.

Rachel finished cleaning up her face and then pushed her into the bedroom, her pants now sagging down around her ankles. Any other time it would have be enticing, but now it was comical and somewhat pitiful. She forced Charlie to lay down and pulled off her boots and jeans. She disappeared into the kitchen and came back with a bag of frozen peas – something they kept on hand now, just for such occasions. She placed it over Charlie's bruised hip and sat down next to her her, holding it in place.

Charlie felt around and found the remote, then turned on the television. Rachel anchored the icy bag with a pillow, kissed Charlie lightly in the middle of her back and moved up to lay next to her. She pulled the remote away from her and flipped channels until she found a marathon of one of "her shows " and settled in against her with a happy chirping sound.

"No, I wasn't watching that or anything," Charlie grumbled and dropped her head down on the bed. Rachel looked over at her and laughed.

"What," Charlie asked, frowning. She pushed her tongue against her swollen lip.

Scraped and bruised with a bag of frozen vegetables draped across her behind and bits of dry grass in her hair, Charlie was still luminous. Every bit as beautiful as she had been walking through a throng of photographers in Los Angeles.

Rachel swept her fingers across Charlie's cheek and Charlie smiled.

"I'm going with you," she told her quietly.

Charlie's brow furrowed.

"Where?" she asked.

"When we're done here," Rachel said. "I'm going home with you."

It came out of nowhere, blindside. Charlies eyes widened and her mouth literally dropped open.

"Rachel," Charlie said, frowning. "What about..."

Rachel put her fingers against her lips to stop her from talking.

"I'm going home with you," she repeated.

"I can't ask you to do that," Charlie said against her fingers, looking at her intently.

"I know," she told her. "That's why I'm not waiting for you anymore. I'm just telling you, I'm going with you."

Charlie just searched her face looking for what she wasn't sure.

"I was going to go with you," she told Rachel quietly.

"I know," Rachel said, nodding. "I know you were."

She reached a hand out and sifted her fingers through Charlie's hair, picking out bits of grass and holding them up for her to see.

"You let me walk away from you once because you felt it was the right thing to do," Rachel told her, rubbing her hand across her arm. "You always do the right thing, even when it's not what you really want. So I'm taking this decision off of you. I'm going home with you. I've talked to Santana and I'm taking some time off and then we'll just go from there."

"You can't do that," Charlie said, shaking her head. "You have too much... and the publicity for this, you can't. You need to be there."

"Maybe you fell on your head," Rachel said, quirking an eyebrow. "Because you seem to have forgotten who you're talking to. I can and I will. I'm taking time off – three months to be exact – and then we'll regroup. Santana doesn't like it, but she's dealing with it. Naturally she blames you, sorry. Now you can deal with it, too. Like it or not, Charlie, I'm going home with you."

"I don't...I'm..." Charlie stammered, just shaking her head the whole time.

"Good god, Charlie, I would think you would know by now that I'm going to get what I want so just stop fighting it," she said, a smug smirk on her face. She reached back and turned over the peas, dropping them not too gently back on the spot.

Charlie hissed.

"There is one thing though," she said. "And listen carefully because it's a deal breaker."

Charlie looked at her.

"Anything," she told her, truthfully.

Rachel chuckled. She really might have landed on her head. That was a brave statement to offer up. She was tempted to say, "I want a baby" just to see the look on her face.

"You have to get cable," Rachel said. "I'm totally serious. There is only so much I can give up."

Charlie giggled madly.

"I'll call Puck," Charlie told her grinning, her enthusiasm starting to swell. "Right now, in every room. Even the barns."

Rachel chuckled at her.

"That will be sufficient," she told her. She leaned in and, ignoring her bruised lip, kissed her. Charlie moaned – mostly because it hurt, but not entirely. Rachel pulled away and climbed off the bed.

"Now that we've settled that. I'm going to fix us something to eat. Soup, I think," she announced.

She picked up the bag of peas and patted Charlie's now-frozen ass cheek and walked out of the room. Charlie could hear her singing happily in the kitchen as she made their dinner. She curled her arms in front of her and put her head down, just listening to her. She decided Rachel didn't sing enough and vowed to fix that.

Heaven might be like this, she though, a small happy smile spilled across her lips. Only with pants probably.

Or maybe not.

~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~

Her cellphone rang and Asteri stopped short.

Charlie bobbled it around trying to stop the ringtone before she got bounced up like a rocket.

"Yeah," she said, gripping the reins tightly, just in case.

"Miss Charlie?" the caller said immediately when she answered.

She didn't have to ask who it was. Ever the southern gentleman, Pete insisted on calling her "Miss Charlie" despite her repeated requests to the contrary. She called him Mr. Pete sometimes but worried he might not see it in the affectionate spirit in which it was meant so she tried to stop.

"Yes, Mis..." she started and then corrected herself. "Yes, Pete?"

"There's a man here at the gate asking for Miss Rachel, " he told her, his voice conveying his suspicion.

"Okay, " Charlie said, trying to focus on the conversation and wondering why he wasn't calling Tina.

"Well, she's not available and I can't locate Sam either," he explained. "Now the gentleman said to call you."

The way he said "gentleman" told her he though anything but.

"Ooooh, that guy," Charlie said with a smile.

He was early – really early. She should have suspected. It was an annoying habit he had acquired in recent years.

"Does he look mean?" she asked.

"Yes, Miss Charlie," Pete confirmed readily.

"Like he hasn't shaved for days?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, Miss, " Pete said, conveying his distaste. "At least a few."

He mentioned he was trying to grow a beard. She, Rachel and Tina planned on putting an end to that.

"Does he look like he has a skunk pelt glued on the top of his head," she continued.

"Oh yes, Miss Charlie," Pete said, clearly happy to have his own thoughts verbalized. "He sure does."

"Just an all-around unsavory character?" she asked, summing up.

"Sure is, Miss," Pete agreed. "That's what I was thinking to myself."

Charlie wanted so badly to toss off some smart ass remark like "Well, that sounds about like Rachel's no-good husband" or "Please send the Reverend right through," or even "The parole must have finally come through," just something, but she didn't have the heart to with Pete on the other end of the call.

"Despite appearances, Pete," she said. "He's okay. You can let him through."

"Are you sure, Miss?" Pete asked cautiously, his voice noticeably muffled now. She could tell he had his hand cupped over the phone and was trying to whisper. "He doesn't look like someone Miss Rachel would concern herself with. Or you either, Miss."

She wondered what Pete would think if he knew that unsavory character was her child's father.

"Yes, Pete, " she assured him. "I'm sure. I promise you, he's really okay. If you can get him back to the stables, I'll be sure and keep an eye on him for Miss Rachel."

"Alright. If you're sure, Miss Charlie," Pete said reluctantly. "I'll get him back to you straight away."

"Thank you, Pete," she said and then shoved the phone back in her pocket.

Asteri tossed her head wanting to go again and Charlie lightly tapped her sides to let her. She set off at a slow trot.

"Uncle Puck is coming to see you, gorgeous," Charlie told the filly. "Maybe you can show him that little trick you showed me. You know, the one where you stop and then try and throw me on my head? I think he might like that."

Asteri whinnied as though laughing.

"Yeah, I know you think that was pretty funny," Charlie told her, petting her neck.

Charlie heard the ATV before she saw it. Well, Asteri heard it and let Charlie know. Thankfully, not by tossing her off again, but by pacing and pulling on the reins.

The horse was better about such noises, but she still wasn't sure about the loud, white thing that came through carrying people every now and then. She still didn't quite know what to make of it. She'd bite at it or kick it if it came close enough.

Pete pulled up and Charlie saw Puck climb out, his duffel bag slung over one shoulder. Pete pointed toward her and Charlie waved so he'd know she saw him. As Puck walked away Pete pointed at him and then pointed at his eyes and went back and forth a couple of times. Puck turned around, no doubt glaring. Charlie laughed and gave him a thumbs up. He backed the ATV up and started back down the trail, glancing back a couple of times.

Puck dropped the bag by the stables and started in her direction at a jog.

"Christ, Q," Puck said, out of breath by the time he reached her. "That guy acted like I was Ted Bundy. What the hell did you say to him?"

"Nothing," Charlie said laughing. "I swear."

"He must have told me 50 times how you and Rachel were like his daughters" Puck said, scowling. "Then he launched into some horror story about what happened to people "back home" who messed with other folks' daughters. It was freaking the shit out of me."

"Pete's good people," Charlie insisted, trying to hide her amusement. "He probably didn't like that dirt you've got all over your face."

She motioned towards his light beard. She liked the mustache, maybe. The beard had to go. He looked like one of the Village People.

"I swear if he so much as looked like he was going to squeal like a pig, I was going to hit him over the head and run for my life," Puck insisted, stepping up on the first rail and leaning into the pen.

Charlie laughed.

"Why did I know you wouldn't have the least bit of sympathy for me?" Puck fussed, rubbing his hand over his scalp and scratching his beard scruff. "So what's with that filly?"

"This is Asteri," Charlie said affectionately, patting the horse. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"We need to stop you from naming animals," he said, reaching out his hand. "It's just wrong."

"Shut up," she told him easily. "You have a dog named "Lil Dog" so I'm not listening to anything you have to say on the subject."

Asteri walked up to him and sniffed his fingers. He stretched and scratched her nose and she immediately moved closer.

"You and your horses, " he said, rubbing the filly's face. "I don't know why you never took old man Reynold's up on his offer."

"Too anxious to get out in the world," Charlie said, her voice lightly tinged with regret.

"Yeah, well," Puck said, smiling. "You did okay I guess."

"I hope so," Charlie said, watching him tickle on the horse.

He looked at her now that she was closer to him and squinted.

"Rachel do all that?" he asked, pointing and motioning at her face.

She nodded.

"Got tired of your smart mouth and finally let you have it, huh?" he teased.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said, chuckling at the very thought. "She's just bad-ass like that."

"Of course, she is," he insisted. "That's how you like 'em."

"So it would seem," Charlie said with a smile.

He laughed.

"You always did try and saddle up too soon," he said. "Good for you, baby girl. Toss her on her head a few times. Keeps her humble. Maybe step on her for good measure."

Asteri snorted as though agreeing with him.

"Smart horse, " he said, smiling. "So you planning on keeping her in Rachel's garage or something?"

Charlie smiled.

"She says she's coming home with me, Noah," she told him quietly.

She saw the corners of his lips turn up, but he just nodded.

"So why do you look like you're about to hurl?" he asked.

She shook her head and shrugged.

"Quinn Fabray," he said, sighing. "You are the only person I know who can get their heart's desire handed to them and find some way to make it a goddamn problem."

She laughed.

"Eh, she'll get tired of you," he said, reaching to scratch Asteri's ears. "Once she sees how damn boring you are, six months, tops."

"Did you know?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"I know she talks to you sometimes," she told him.

"She does," he admitted, hoping it wasn't betraying Rachel's trust.

"I'm glad," Charlie admitted, truthfully.

"I guess we're gonna have lots of company now, huh?" he asked squinting up at her. "Horses and Rachel and blonde surfer looking dudes who say "bruh" all the time and talk a lot."

"You mean, Sam?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Does that bother you?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Hell no," he insisted eagerly. "Be nice to have some more testosterone around on a regular basis. A real wing man. The Sam-man rocks."

"I'm glad the Puckasaurus approves," she told him truthfully. It was actually a great relief to her.

"You're always gonna be my number one guy, Noah," she told him quietly.

"Shit, I know that," he said, chuckling. "No worries, Mama."

She used to hate when he called her that, but over the years she'd come to realize what a sincere term of endearment it was coming from him.

He gave her his crooked smile to reassure her.

She swung her leg over the saddle and slid down from Asteri's back. Puck ducked under the rail and crossed over to her. He swept her up in his arms, hugging her tightly and lifting her off the ground. He hadn't seen her since her accident and she knew immediately it still affected him, deeply.

"I'll bet we look like a cover from one of those sleazy romance novels," Quinn said, laughing.

"Hmm, I wonder if this would make Rachel jealous," he asked, shaking her slightly.

She laughed and rubbed her hands on his head.

"You wish," she said.

"You need to eat more," he told her, settling her back on the ground.

"That might be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," she told him, kissing his whiskered cheek. She rubbed it with her fingers and then rubbed her cheek where it had scratched against her skin.

"Yeah, I hate that shit already," she told him, plucking at it.

He slapped her hands away.

"It's a man thing," he told her. "You wouldn't understand. Bet Sam thinks it rocks."

"Gee I didn't figure Sam went for scruffy types," she said quickly.

She chuckled and he glared at her.

"Don't say it," he warned. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Come on," she teased. "It's so sweet. You're such a cute couple."

He groaned and she tickled his ribs and then patted his stomach.

"Speaking of eating more, " she said. "Are you planning on hibernating soon?"

"And to think I actually missed you," he grumbled.

She laughed happily and hugged him again. Then she walked over and grabbed the reins and led Asteri to the gate. Puck opened it and waited while Charlie led the filly through and then closed it behind them.

They walked back to the stables, Asteri walking calmly behind them.

"Russell left me his money, Puck, " she said, thinking it might be the only quiet time they had together. "Half of it anyway."

"I figured," he said, nodding. "So _now_ will you buy me a helicopter? "

She grinned. He always said the business needed a helicopter.

"I don't know," she told him. "Maybe one of those little ones. By Tyco."

He put his arm around her shoulders and laughed.

Asteri nosed him firmly in the middle of the back and he stumbled a step forward.

"God, your girls are always so damned possessive," he scoffed.

"They know better than to trust you," she kidded, taking his arm.

"So are you rich beyond our wildest dreams?" he asked.

"Enough," she said nodding. "We're good, Noah. Whatever happens from now on, we're both good."

"That's nice, Mama," he told her. "But it's yours, Q. It's the least that miserable bastard could do for you."

"What's mine is yours, Noah," she told him. "You know that."

He started to say something.

"Except Rachel," she added and hip-checked him.

"Can I at least watch?" he asked. "Oh my god, that's gotta be...mm."

"Asshole, " she said lightly.

Charlie led Asteri into her stall and slipped off the saddle while Puck filled her feed bucket and water. Charlie nuzzled the little black horse affectionately and then walked out, closing the door behind her. Asteri watched and then loped over and started to eat.

Charlie took Noah's hand and started the long walk back toward the set.

"It doesn't look like magic," he remarked sarcastically, glancing around at things.

"It's not," she told him. "But it's had moments."

They walked a little ways further and Puck could see she had something working on her mind. He knew better than to ask. Finally she stopped and looked at him.

"I want to find her, Noah," she said quietly, her eyes electric. "I want to find Beth."

He sighed. It was the first thought that went through his head when Charlie mentioned her inheritance.

"I don't want to mess up anything," she said, squeezing his hand, reading his thoughts. "I just, I want to make sure she doesn't want for anything."

He nodded.

"I understand." he said softly.

"I guess I always could have done that," she admitted. "Maybe we both should have. But now I just feel like that's what I should do. Is that wrong?"

He put his arm around her and pulled her against his chest.

"I don't know, Quinn, " he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't know. Part of me wants that so badly and part of me says to just let it be."

"What if, what if she's..." Quinn said, afraid to voice her worst fears. "What if she needs us? I just want to know she's alright. That's all. Really, that would be enough."

He knew that wasn't true, but he would let her keep believing it anyway. He kissed her on the top of her head.

"Let's think about it," he suggested. "It's out there, it's on the table. Let's think about it and see where we want to go with it, okay?"

She nodded.

"Have to you talked to Rachel about it" he asked.

"She's got too much," Charlie told him. "It's not that I don't want her to know, I just don't want to put that on her right now."

"She probably knows," Puck said, smiling. "You don't fool her with much, Charlie. She's got your number pretty well dialed in."

Charlie smiled and cuddled against him.

"Isn't this romantic," he said and she laughed softly. "If only you didn't smell like horse poop."

"Shut up," she scolded. "I do not."

"People are going to talk, " he teased.

"Don't flatter yourself, idiot. It's not a sex thing." she said. "You're warm."

He smiled and shrugged off his coat and draped it over her shoulders.

"If only Pete could see you now," she giggled.

Puck started humming "Dueling Banjos" and she laughed and pushed him away. He grabbed her hand back and pulled her alongside of him.

"Yup, Quinn," he announced. "All things considered, I'd say you've done good. We both have."

~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~

Rachel stepped inside the door and put her hands on her hips defiantly.

"Rumor has it that my Charlie was seen all over this set hugging and holding hands with some Grizzly Adams wannabe," she declared, her tone accusing.

"Don't you know better than to listen to idle gossip?" Puck asked, walking down the hall and drying his hands on on his jeans.

Rachel squealed and ran toward him, throwing herself at him. He grinned and scooped her up easily.

"Hi baby girl, " he said, smiling at her, hugging her tightly.

She pushed back against his chest and then cupped his cheeks, frowning.

"Ew," she said, patting on his whiskers and scrunching up her face.

He squeezed her and rubbed his cheek against hers while she protested loudly.

"Stop molesting my girl," Charlie told him, leaning against the kitchen counter and watching with a smile on her face.

Rachel glanced up, beaming.

"I don't like this," she said to Charlie, shaking her head, fussing about his beard.

"Yeah, I'd told him it has to go," Charlie said, nodding

Rachel tugged at it with her fingertips.

"What the hell is it with you two?" Puck grumbled. "Q, you're ruining her. She was sweet and special and now she's like...you. Mean as a damn one-eyed barn cat."

"I'm not mean," Rachel protested.

"Thanks a lot," Charlie muttered.

.

"It's not going anywhere," Puck declared, setting Rachel down. She pouted and grabbed on to him as he walked by, clasping her arms around his waist and molding herself against his back.

"You're puffy," she told him, poking playfully at his belly, then digging her fingers in. "Squishy."

"Water weight," he teased.

"Corona weight," she said right back.

He leaned down and she jumped up, piggyback, hugging around his neck.

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"So what's the plan, baby?" she asked Charlie.

"We're going over to Artie's," she told her. "Sam and Tina are going meet us. I think Mike is coming later."

"Yeah, baby," Puck said loudly. "Blue skies, beer, cookout!"

Rachel drummed her hands excitedly on his chest.

"Yay! Can we keep him, Charlie?" she asked.

"Once you feed him it's impossible to get rid of him," Charlie said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I learned that the hard way."

Rachel grabbed a hold of his ears and he yelped.

"Hey," he said, frowning. "Watch the ears."

"They're so handy," she told him. "I'll bet all the girls tell you that."

"Rachel!" both Charlie and Puck scolded and she chortled and patted his cheek.

"Eww," she said again. "Just no."

~~~oOOOoo~~~


	45. People Who Have People

Sam, Puck and Artie were clustered together, each taking turns poking at things sizzling and smoking on the massive grill, reveling in their maleness. There was a little bit of everything, hoping to please everyone.

Artie had even taken great pains to make certain Rachel's fruit and vegetables were grilled away from any meat.

"So we're going to build these... tents?" Puck said doubtfully, swilling from the nearly-empty bottle he held between two fingers.

"Eco-structures," Artie corrected. "Technically, they're called yurts but...um, we're calling them Eco-structures.

Puck rubbed his head and frowned.

They'd walked him around and showed him their pride-and-joy glorified circus tents and he thought they were cool and all. But frankly, he just couldn't see where they were going with it all.

This whole thing sounded like one of Charlie's wild flights of fancy she'd latch on to from time to time. She had a tendency to get fixated on something and then bulldog it into the ground until she moved on to another random interest. It was one of her little quirks that had its roots in Quinn's stubbornness.

In this case, he wondered if she might not have just been bored and found something to occupy herself with to keep from going stir crazy. She was, however, pretty savvy when it came to her business so he was always willing to at least keep an open mind.

"Tent, eco-structure, yogurts?" he asked smugly. "What's the difference?"

Art had been working long hours and he was happy to be surrounded by friends for a change, even obtuse ones

"Well, for something like that one,," Artie said, smiling and pointing to the larger tent in the open field. "About $10,000 dollars."

Puck's eye brows shot up.

"Are you telling me that people will pay that kind of money for those things?" he asked, still dubious. "I mean, for real?"

Artie nodded.

"Yes, actually we think lots of people," he said. "But that's where I come in. I design 'em and put together the crews and the materials. I'm also going to be in charge of West Coast development, at least until we see if we need a dedicated person specifically for handling that market. Sam's going to be our go-to marketing guy for everywhere else. "

Puck looked thoughtful and scraped his fingers through his whiskers. Finally he just grinned back.

"So we're gonna build eco-structures," he proclaimed. "Lots and lots of eco-structures. Fuck yeah!"

"Hell yeah!" Sam said, holding up his hand. Puck smacked it loudly and they bumped chests.

"Damn straight, " Artie said, holding up his palm as well, but too late. Puck and Sam ignored him and he awkwardly dropped it back down, looking forlorn.

Rachel saw it and puffed her lower lip out in sympathy.

"And you," Puck proclaimed, clapping Artie firmly on the back, nearly spilling him out his chair. "You da man, Wheels!"

Artie's smile returned even brighter than before.

"My man, Ar...tie!" Sam said in a big booming voice. "Whoo!"

Tina and Rachel now watched the bromance display with mild interest. Tina, in particular, was clearly unimpressed.

She was reasonably certain if Mike were there he'd be right up in the thick of all of that with them.

"Boys," they muttered in unison and then laughed.

"Mind twins," Rachel declared.

"All that chest bumping and dancing naked around the campfire and howling at the moon nonsense?" Tina asked, turning back to face Rachel. They were huddled together in a corner of the deck. "Now you're telling me that you're going to live with them?"

"Well, not with, exactly," Rachel corrected. "But near, I guess. I'm going to live with Charlie."

"And you want me to go?" she added. "With you two?"

"Well, yes," Rachel said quietly, nodding. "Or at least come out sometimes. Of course, you're welcome to stay in my townhouse in LA since I'm not going to be there. You know, like help take care of it and be my eyes and ears in California. We can work all of that out. Look, we can Skype back and forth– you'll be like a virtual assistant, you know?"

Tina narrowed her eyes at her slowly.

"You just want me to deal with Santana for you," Tina said, holding up her hand and making a serious "oh no" face.

Rachel laughed.

"That's not true," she said. "At least not... entirely."

"Uh huh," Tina said, the corners of her mouth turned down. "I know you, Miss Thing. You want a long-distance relationship – all fringe, no benefits. I see how you are. Not to mention I won't even gets my morning Charlie time."

Charlie came up behind her and draped an arm heavily over her shoulders.

"Oh, you'll have benefits," she told her seductively. "And, plenty of Charlie time, I promise. I'm not breaking up with you, girlie. Oh no. Me and you, we got a good thing going. We're just easing back so no one gets suspicious of anything. "

She cut her eyes over at Rachel and nudged her dramatically. Tina blushed and rolled her eyes. Charlie snickered at her and kissed her head.

"Besides, I need you. Who is going to feed me?" Charlie asked pitifully. "God knows Rachel won't. I'll starve."

Rachel looked indignant and scoffed loudly.

"Whatever, Charlie," she said, holding up her hand as if to say: Talk to this.

"Um, excuse me, but have you seen Puck?" Tina remarked, smirking. "Someone up in there knows how to eat."

"I heard that," Puck called loudly. He lifted up his shirt and patted both hands on his belly.

"Look, it's still at least a four-pack," he declared, running his fingers over his ab muscles.

"Put that away," Charlie said, grimacing. "We're trying to eat."

Puck pulled his shirt higher and started flexing. Not to be outdone Sam followed suit. Artie pulled his shirt tail up, looked at his pale stomach and thought better of it.

"Grrrr," Puck growled loudly. He started flexing his biceps.

"Check the guns, ladies, " he bragged. "Work of art, right?"

All three of the women groaned loudly and chucked whatever non-lethal items they could lay hands on in his direction.

"I want to go live with you," Artie declared, pouting.

"Wheels, "Sam shouted, hugging on him and wrecking his hair.

At that moment a little gray butterball of a cat ran out on the deck and stopped mid-stride in the center and stared at them all.

Rachel saw him first and groaned, looking toward Charlie.

"Oh my god," she said under breath. Then Tina noticed and frowned, locking eyes with Rachel.

Finally, Charlie spied him and her mouth made a soft little "oh", then her eyes narrowed and she glared hard at Rachel.

"Kitty," Tina said, rushing at him with grabby hands.

Sushi scurried back and stared at her, not sure what all this loud company was all about. He skirted warily around her, staying well out her grasp, and made his way over to Artie. He jumped up his lap, perching happily on his knee. Artie petted him and looked nervously Rachel, then at Charlie.

Rachel came up behind Charlie and draped her arms around her chest, kissing her neck.

"Please don't pout," she whispered, her lips brushing against her ear, one hand rubbing softly on her chest. "I didn't have any choice when you got hurt. Someone had to take care of him and Artie offered. I didn't know they'd bond the way they have."

Charlie watched as Tina slowly approached the kitten. He eyeballed her suspiciously, then finally relented and allowed her to pet his head.

"I'm sure if you_ really_ want him back that Artie would understand," Rachel added.

Charlie growled unhappily.

"Be nice," Rachel told her, kissing her head firmly. She swung around and straddled Charlie's lap, blocking her view of Sushi. Charlie's hands automatically went to Rachel's hips and she looked up at her. Rachel threaded the wispy blonde hair back away from Charlie's face, then leaned down and kissed her until she felt Charlie smile.

"You better stop," Charlie told her, nuzzling her nose against her face. "They'll all be taking bets pretty soon."

Rachel grinned.

"Maybe we should given them something worth betting over," she teased. She knew Tina always bet on her and lost. Perhaps this was her chance to redeem herself.

Charlie chuckled and tipped her face up so Rachel could kiss her again.

Puck looked over at the two of them and frowned.

"Better get used to it," Sam told him with a laugh following his gaze. "It's a pretty regular occurrence."

"Hmmm," Puck muttered. "Somehow I always thought that would be way hotter. It's just weird."

"Yeah," Sam agreed, nodding in understanding. "After a while it gets so you don't really notice."

"No it doesn't," Artie confessed.

Sam and Tina both laughed.

"Yeah, we're lying," Sam admitted. "Tina says it's sweet and they can't help it."

"It is," Tina admitted.

The boys all snickered.

"Besides, that's just Rachel trying to distract Charlie," Tina observes shrugging and scratching Sushi behind the ears. He nudged her hand and purred loudly.

"Why?" Puck asked.

"She's wants my cat," Artie said, putting a possessive hand around Sushi.

"Be fair," Tina scolded. "It was her cat first."

"I guess," Artie said reluctantly.

Puck looked angry.

"Why do you have Charlie's cat?" he asked, fixing Artie with a withering look.

Artie stammered gibberish and glanced at Tina helplessly.

"Long story," Tina remarked, stepping in. "Rachel needed someone to watch him while she looked after Charlie and he sort-of just stayed with Artie. Charlie doesn't say much, but she isn't too happy about it. It's not Artie's fault though."

Puck grunted.

Charlie had never mentioned it to her him. She normally didn't do very well with things like that. She was fiercely loyal and possibly felt at least a little betrayed, regardless of the circumstances. He wondered if that might not explain the whole horse thing.

"If anything, she should be upset with Rachel, not you." Tina told Artie, smiling at him. "Don't worry about it. It's fine."

Artie sighed.

"I just like him," he said, watching Sushi bat at Tina's moving fingers. "He gets me. He's a rad little cat."

"Come on, you guys," Tina prodded. "I'm starving. Are you actually cooking food or just wasting charcoal and destroying the ozone? Get serious and get some food coming at us."

"Here," Puck said, taking the grill tongs away from Artie. "Let me up in here. Let a real carnivore get this business rocking."

He and Sam pushed back and forth against each other, jostling for position at the grill.

Tina watched for a minute, rolled her eyes and then walked off.

"Yeah, good luck with that, Rach," she muttered loudly.

~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~

When dinner was finished and all the mess cleared away, Puck and Sam built a fire in the fire pit and everyone lounged around watching the sparks float up into the darkness around them. Tina and Artie were doling out lopsided S'mores to anyone who wanted them. Charlie kept taking them until Rachel physically pulled her away. She went back one more time only to have Rachel yank her away again, dump her into a lounger and sit on her.

"Enough," she scolded.

"S'good," Charlie protested, mouth full. She waved her sticky fingers in Rachel's face and Rachel grabbed her hands. She leaned down and kissed the chocolate off her face.

"You taste like marshmallow," she told her.

"Cause I'm sticky sweet," Charlie teased, kissing up underneath her ear.

Rachel ducked her head and giggled. Charlie flicked her tongue in her ear.

"Let's go home," she suggested.

"We will soon," Rachel said, kissing her pouting lips. She turned and snuggled back against her. She looked out at everyone else, smiling.

"There are our people," she told Charlie.

Charlie chuckled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie spotted Sushi watching them from beneath Artie's chair. She reached her hand down and beckoned to him. He watched for a few moments more, then ambled across the distance and sniffed her fingers. She tickled under his chin. He began licking the marshmallow off her hand. Charlie brought her hand up and Sushi hopped up beside them.

"Our little man is all grown up," Rachel said, poking at him with her index finger. He grabbed at it and licked, then started chewing. "Do you think he remembers us?"

Charlie nodded and watched as he paced around next to her then curled up to sleep.

"I think so," she said.

Charlie turned and looked at Rachel, who was trailing her fingers back and forth slowly across Charlie's stomach.

"You're my people," Charlie said, staring at her, the fire dancing in her bright eyes.

Rachel leaned down into her, kissing her. She slipped her fingers beneath Charlie's shirt, stroking against her bare skin.

"Keep doing that and I'll purr for you," Charlie warned.

"Please do,'" Rachel answered, smirking and rubbing higher, letting her knuckles graze under Charlie's breasts. "Let's do this."

"What?" Charlie asked, already smiling. Rachel bargains always amused her.

"Let's hang out here for another hour and then you take me home and we'll purr together," she said, her voice low and syrupy. "Is that a deal?"

"A whole hour?" Charlie asked. "That's forever. I might not be in the mood to purr by then."

Rachel crushed their lips together and slipped her tongue into Charlie's mouth. Charlie growled, teasing it with her own.

Rachel pulled away with a grin and Charlie whined loudly. Sushi kicked at her with his back feet, then settled down again.

"Somehow I think you'll be good to go," Rachel told her, then snuggled against her chest. She could hear Charlie's quiet laugh rumbling.

Charlie looked over where the others were clowning around. They were taking turns riding on the back of Artie's wheelchair down the deck ramp.

"That looks safe," Charlie said dryly and Rachel laughed.

"Like you should talk," she said, rolling her eyes. "You'd be over there right now if it wasn't for me."

That was so true.

About that time Sam fell off the back and rolled the rest of the way down, landing sprawled out and groaning on his back. Puck kept trying to get Artie to roll over him and Tina was blocking the way.

"Oh yeah," Charlie said, shaking her head. "Those are definitely our people."

~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~

"We should stop," Charlie said, running her tongue along the underside of one of Rachel's breast while firmly palming the other.

"Why?" Rachel asked with a breathy groan. "It feels really good. Mmm, do that again."

Charlie licked again, slowly, coming up and around the curve and closing her mouth over a rosy, tight nipple. She sucked and swirled over it with her tongue.

"Mmm, nice," Rachel said, dreamily, arching her back up into Charlie's mouth and hand, her fingers grabbing into the pillow behind her head. "Why would you ever stop that?"

Charlie scraped her teeth across the swollen flesh and Rachel inhaled sharply.

"Suck, " Rachel insisted and Charlie complied. She loved it when the little brunette was bossy in bed.

"Ohh," Rachel sighed, her hands twisting into Charlie's hair. She was making little purring noises that wound Charlie right around her finger.

"Other," Rachel said, groaning and Charlie switched, latching her mouth onto Rachel's other nipple. She sucked and licked the hard bud with gusto and Rachel squirmed in pleasure. She bit down and Rachel scraped her nails slowly up her back, raising chills all the way up and making Charlie throb hard.

Finally, her lips numb, Charlie pulled her mouth away with a last hard tug and a lick, but she kept her hand where it was, kneading Rachel's firm breast and occasionally tweaking her nipple because it made Rachel groan low in her chest.

"Because we've been doing this for hours," she said, her mouth now moving to Rachel's throat. She lapped lazily at the hollow at base her throat. "No one is going to get any rest."

"Rest is overrated," Rachel muttered, pulling Charlie's mouth up against hers. Her own lips were swollen and bruised but she could not stop kissing Charlie. Charlie groaned when Rachel's tongue darted into her mouth, brushing over hers.

"Mmm," Charlie said, forcing herself to turn away. "You say that now. In a few hours, you'll think differently. Come here, baby, let's just go to sleep."

Charlie tried to gather Rachel in and pull her close but Rachel whined.

"Just one more, Charlie," she said, her hands going to Charlie's breasts.

Rachel would get like this sometimes where it was just one more kiss, one more touch, one more time. Charlie didn't complain because, well, who would, but she was also acutely aware that Puck was sleeping on the couch in the front room.

Rachel rolled over on top of her and sat up, putting her hands on Charlie's chest.

"Oh god," Charlie murmured softly. She knew what Rachel was planning. Rachel giggled and leaned down into her face.

"You have to be quiet," she teased. Charlie groaned.

"You're so, so wicked, Little Bit," she whispered, swallowing hard as Rachel began slowly rocking against her thighs and grinding into her. Charlie's hips came up to meet hers and she closed her eyes. "Ohhh, that's so..."

She moaned loudly in response and Rachel shushed her. Then she laughed and closed her hands around Charlie's breasts, squeezing and pinching the hard nipples which only made her groan again.

"You may need to make me." Charlie said, her eyes half-lidded. "Be... quiet."

Rachel's eyes brightened. She leaned in and pressed her lips to Charlie's. She rocked her hips faster, letting Charlie whimper and moan against her lips. She tweaked her nipples and slid her tongue into her mouth, thrusting it in and out, teasing and licking. Charlie had both hands cupping Rachel's ass, kneading the firm flesh.

Charlie felt a warm pressure as everything tightened and burned, She whined and wiggling beneath Rachel, trying to find release. Rachel pushed her tongue deep inside Charlie's mouth and pushed her sex down against hers, feeling their wetness meld and slide. She rocked hard a few more times before she felt Charlie stiffen, then quiver and come apart while pulling Rachel's hips into her and sucking on her tongue.

Rachel chuckled and pushed herself up, staring down at Charlie. Her eyes were closed, her hair was wild in her face and she was flush, her chest heaving. Charlie's eyes fluttered open and locked with Rachel's. She grabbed for Charlie's hand and pulled against her beating heart. Rachel rolled her hips a few more times, then tipped her head back and came with a full-body shudder, whispering Charlie's name.

Charlie sat up and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in her neck, just holding her until she finished and relaxed in her arms.

"Again?" she asked.

Rachel laughed quietly, spent.

"No, no, enough," she said, her cheek brushing against Charlie's. "Just hold on to me."

Charlie nodded.

"Always," she told her.

When Rachel tipped her head down onto her shoulder, Charlie smiled.

"Sleepy girl?" she asked.

Rachel's nod was barely perceptible.

Charlie eased them down and waited patiently until Rachel was snuggled comfortably against her, then she put a hand in her hair, brushing it absently up off her face.

"What are you going to do with Noah today?" Rachel asked.

"He's going with Artie for awhile," Charlie told her. "Sam has to work and Puck wants to meet some of Artie's vendors. Then we'll probably go into town I guess."

Rachel nodded. Her eyes kept falling closed.

"I wish you didn't have call today," Charlie told her with a sigh.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know," Charlie said. "I would just like to spend the day with you."

"Pretty soon you'll spend all your days with me," Rachel reminded her.

It couldn't come soon enough to suit either of them.

"True enough," Charlie agreed.

"You'll be so sick of me," Rachel teased.

"Probably," Charlie agreed, nodding and pressing her lips to Rachel's forehead. "I'm already dreading it."

"I'm sure you'll be...sending me away," Rachel added, her voice getting softer.

"Mmm hmm," Charlie chuckled. "Put your luggage on the curb."

"And you'll be moving in with Tina, " Rachel teased.

"Oh yeah," Charlie teased. "So fast you'll be able to wave to each other at the airport."

"It won't last," Rachel added.

"Probably not," Charlie agreed. "She won't put up with my evil ways."

Rachel chuckled.

"I love your evil ways," Rachel told her.

"I love that you do," Charlie whispered. "I love you."

"Love you," she whispered back, snuggling her face into Charlie's neck, her hand brushing softly against her chest.

"Lucky me," Charlie told her, lips against her temple. "Sweet dreams, baby."

~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~~~~ooOOOoo~~~

When Charlie awoke she sat up with a start. It was too bright in the room and she knew immediately Rachel was already gone. She squinted over at the clock and saw it was almost 10 am. She fell back into her pillow with a loud groan. She never slept this late. The sad thing was she felt like she'd only been asleep about 15 minutes so she could only imagine how awful Rachel must be feeling.

Even though she wanted nothing more than to burrow back into the covers, she forced herself out of bed and into the bathroom. She need to see to her horses and then worry about what to do with Puck for the day.

After she'd showed and dressed, she walked into the front room. Puck was nowhere to be found and the linens were neatly folded on the couch. Charlie started into the kitchen then noticed a white box sitting on the kitchen table. It hadn't been there the night before. She walked up to it, frowning slightly. There was a folded note attached with her name written across it:

For Charlie. She opened it and it read:

I will never let you go hungry, xxoo ~your R.

She lifted the lid slowly and the scent that wafted up brought an immediate smile to her face.

"I so fucking love you, Rachel Barbra Berry," Charlie said right out loud.

Inside the box there was another note. She picked it up, grinning madly. It read:

Eat me, xxoo. ~Taco Truck.

Charlie laughed and literally hugged the box full of food truck Mexican food that Rachel had somehow managed to make materialize.

With a little crazy giggle of delight, Charlie sat down and opened the lid, staring at the parchement paper and foil wrapped treasures nestled inside. Just as she was reaching in, as though by some twisted, annoying moocher instinct, there was a quick knock at the door and Sam stepped inside.

"Hey C," he said, "What's up?"

"I thought you were working today," she said. She casually closed the lid and was trying to push the box out of sight, but it was too late. She could tell by his eyes that Sam had spied it and he was not going to let it go.

"What you got there?" he asked. White boxes usually meant food.

Since he'd already seen it, Charlie gave up all pretense of trying to hide it and possessively pulled the box closer.

"Nothing," she said too quickly, closing the flaps.

"Come on," he pressed. It must really be something good if she was lying about it. "You gotta share."

"No, forget it. Go get your own," she insisted, clutching the box. "This is too good to share. If I show you, you'll just want it."

"Where did you get it?" he asked, trying to see more of the box.

"Rachel got it for me," she explained.

"Why?" he asked, hoping to either wear her down or guilt her into sharing.

"What kind of question is that?" she fussed. "Because she's jealous of my love affair with Tina's snack boxes obviously. She's clearly trying to win my affections with awesome greasy junk food."

"According to Puck, winning your affection is not something Rachel really needs to worry about." Sam remarked and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Now you're really not getting anything" she said testily.

"Oh, come on," he protested.

"Go get your own girlfriend," she suggested helpfully. "Maybe she'll be awesome enough to get you taco truck, too."

Sam grunted.

"But I doubt it," Charlie muttered.

"Hey, it's tacos?" he said excitedly, realizing she'd tipped her hand. "You got tacos?"

"Shit" she hissed, realizing her mistake.

"Just one taco, Charlie," Sam pleaded. "How many have you got?"

"I don't know," she said, already shaking her head.

"Just look and see," he whined. "Just see."

Turning away from him, Charlie stealthily raised the lid, trying to peer into the box without letting Sam see what was inside. Meanwhile, Sam was trying to peep over her shoulder. She threw a hard elbow at him and caught him in the chest. He whuffed loudly.

"Back off, Surfer Boy," she told him.

At a quick glance she counted five and there were clearly more than that, but she closed the lid again. She didn't want to risk Sam making a grab over her shoulder.

"So?" he asked, right on top of her, looking down at the box.

"What are you two goofballs doing?" Tina asked, staring at them hunched over each other like they were trying to get away with something.

They hadn't even heard her come in. The both looked immensely guilty.

"Have you got porn?"

"No!" they both said.

"Wait, is that Rachel's food truck package?" Tina asked excitedly.

"Maybe," Charlie said, frowning. She wasn't surprised Tina knew about it; she suspected she was probably involved somehow.

"There's lots. I want some," Tina promptly announced and Charlie whined. Clearly there was no way she could say no to Tina.

_Great, effin great. _

"Fine," Charlie agreed, albeit reluctantly, and Tina scurried into the kitchen to get forks and plates which she carried back to the table.

"How come she gets some and I don't" Sam wailed, his tone wounded.

"Are you kidding me?" Charlie said. "Tina's my junk food guru. I can't possibly say no to her."

Tina gave Sam a smug, moonish grin and pulled on the box. Charlie growled, holding fast to it.

"Let... turn it...Charlie, let go," Tina scolded, yanking the box away from her and sliding it across the table. Charlie watched, pouting.

"You... are not my snack guru," she told Sam, anxiously watching Tina's every move. "I can totally deny you."

"But I'm your bro," he stated emphatically. "Dude, I was like totally there for you when you got hurt. Every step."

"Oh my God," she said, turning on him."Are you really going to play the bro-code card? For a taco?"

He nodded eagerly.

She scoffed.

"I'm so disa... oh, you're just..." she stammered, shaking her head. "God, just give him a damn taco"

"Yes," he said, pumping his fist and grabbed a plate from the stack Tina had carried over. He held it out like Oliver Twist, waiting patiently.

"Charlie, you ridiculous spoiled baby," Tina scoffed. "There's like 15 tacos and burritos in here. Stop pouting."

"In that case, I want two," Sam said. "And a burrito."

"Hey, I smell tacos," Puck said, coming through the door, rubbing his hands on his belly.

"Son of a bitch," Charlie hissed, then groaned and dropped her head down to the table dramatically. Puck stared at her.

"Christ Quinn, what the hell is your problem?" he asked, scowling in her direction.

Sam and Tina both visibly reacted to his calling her Quinn, but they both wanted tacos and decided against saying anything.

"I don't have one," she muttered unhappily, staring at the floor.

"Sure, Q, right," he said smartly, ruffling her hair. "It's nothing a little sleep and self-control won't cure."

Charlie' head snapped up and, for a moment, Tina thought she might actually punch him.

"Count me in for the taco party," he said. He made a point of leaning over Charlie, crowding into her, and grabbing up a plate.

Charlie rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to elbow him in the crotch.

"Wow, a party," Rachel said, standing just inside the doorway. "No one invited me."

Charlie was relieved to see her, especially since she knew Rachel wouldn't want any of her food. Rachel put her things on the coffee table and then came up behind her, putting her hands on Charlie's shoulders. She leaned over into her face.

"I see you found your present," she teased, brushing soft lips against her cheek. "And you're sharing, too. How nice."

"Yes, I love my present," Charlie said sincerely, turning her face into Rachel's.

"And yes, I'm sharing," she added through clenched teeth without a shred of conviction.

Rachel saw the miserable look on her face and laughed.

"I'll get you more," she whispered in her ear, then she wrapped her arms around her neck. "Oh my god, I'm so exhausted."

Charlie nodded sympathetically, rubbing her hands along her arms.

"I'm sure you are," she said.

She scooted her chair back and pulled Rachel around into her lap. Rachel immediately tucked her head down onto Charlie's shoulder. With Rachel snuggled against her Charlie forgot all about everything going on around them and just focused on her.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, pretty much knowing the answer already.

Rachel shook her head. Charlie wasn't surprised, she usually wouldn't eat when she was this tired. Sleep over food was her usual preference.

"Are you finished for the day?" she asked.

Rachel made a frown face and gave a tight shake of her head.

"How long are you on break for?" Charlie asked.

Rachel gave a weak shrug.

"They'll page me," she explained, shifting around on Charlie's legs to get more comfortable. "Could be just an hour, could be five."

Charlie growled. She hated when they pulled such nonsense. She saw it as grossly inconsiderate, but Rachel pretty much rolled with it as par for the course.

"Charlie, do you want rice and beans?" Tina asked, apparently fixing her a plate.

"Um, sure," she said, absently. "That's nice, thanks."

She turned her attention back to Rachel.

"Will they page Tina, too?" she asked.

Rachel yawned loudly and quickly covered her mouth.

"Probably," she told her, guessing. "They normally do."

That was all Charlie need to hear.

"Let's go lay down," Charlie suggested.

"No, no," Rachel said, shaking her head emphatically, poking Charlie lightly in the chest. "I'm fine here. Stay, enjoy your food. I'll move over...so you can eat."

Rachel made no effort to move, not that Charlie would have let her anyway. Charlie saw her eyes were closed. She could feel her breathing get slower and slower against her neck. She was thisclose to being asleep.

Charlie turned around to Noah and caught his eye.

"Help me here," she asked quietly.

He smiled and nodded. He got up and gently scooped Rachel up off Charlie's lap, letting her head tip over onto his shoulder.

"Whiskers," Rachel muttered, moving her face away from his.

"Sorry, baby girl," he told her.

"Charlie?" Rachel asked

"Right behind us," he assured her.

She made a soft purring sound and Noah smiled.

Charlie followed them down the hall and watched while he placed her carefully on their bed. Rachel fidgeted and pulled her pillow underneath her.

"Thanks," Charlie told him, squeezing his arm.

"You coming, Q?" he asked, pausing to wait for her, watching her watch Rachel

"I'll be there in a minute," she said, nodding. "I'm just gonna..."

"Right," he said, nodding.

He pulled the door closed after him.

Charlie pulled off Rachel's shoes and placed them by the door. She got out an extra blanket and draped it over her. Rachel caught her wrist and turned over on her side, still holding it. She pulled it tight into her chest. Charlie chuckled and climbed onto the bed, curling herself around the dozing figure.

"Did you eat," Rachel murmured, not really quite awake.

"Sure," Charlie said. She knew if she said no, Rachel would make a big fuss – the white lie was easier. She'd get around to making it true.

"Mmm. I take care of you," Rachel boasted proudly.

Charlie pulled her closer and nosed her hair out the way, then kissed the back of her neck. She left her lips there.

"Better than anyone," she said truthfully. "You should be sleeping, sweet girl."

Rachel sighed deeply then turned over in Charlie's arms so she was facing her. Her fingers brushed Charlie's face.

This would do.

"Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Until you kick me out," Charlie declared.

"But I'll never kick you out," Rachel insisted, pressing her face into Charlie's chest.

"Then I'll never leave," Charlie told her reasonably.

"Okay," she said peacefully. "Good."

So it was settled.

When Tina knocked quietly 30 minutes later they were both sleeping soundly. She slipped off Charlie's shoes and put them next to Rachel's then pulled the blanket over Charlie. She kissed them both on the head and left the room.

She went back into the kitchen to find the boys had cleared the table, except for Charlie's plate. Maybe the did have some redeeming qualities after all.

"Tina, come watch with us," Sam called from in front of the television. He and Puck had found a stack of DVD screeners Rachel had gotten and were going through them trying to find something that didn't reek of chick flick.

"Be right there," she called.

She wrapped Charlie's plate in foil and left it warming in the oven, then she boxed up the leftovers and put them away where Charlie could find them easily. Once done, she walked into the front room and and found the television on with nothing but loud white noise and Frick and Frack fumbling with the remote. She pulled it away from them, started the movie, then settled down between them to watch until they called Rachel back to the set.

She glanced back and forth between Puck and Sam and chuckled, realizing it was sort-of like looking at the bromance version of Rachel and Charlie. Puck caught her staring.

"What?" he asked, frowning slightly.

"Dude," she said seriously. "That beard, just no."

~~ooOOOoo~~


	46. Snapshots

Snapshots

Charlie's eyes fluttered open when Rachel kissed her goodbye. She made a half-hearted lunge across the bed and grabbed for her but Rachel laughed and scooted out the door.

"Hey," she protested, scowling. "Come back here."

Rachel's laughter was all she left behind.

"Bye, baby," she called again from the living room. Charlie harrumphed unhappily and fell back into her pillow. She'd just sleep until Rachel came home. She didn't feel very social anymore anyway. She wondered fleetingly if there were any tacos lefts before drifting back to sleep.

Five minutes later Puck appeared in the doorway. After a few moments, he banged on the door with his palm. Charlie cracked one eye open and squinted up at him.

_Oh yeah, him. _

"Problem?" she croaked.

"Are you planning on sleeping all the rest of the day?" he asked.

"If it's an option," she confessed.

"You and Rachel might try actually sleeping at night sometime," he snarked.

"You might try pissing off," she retorted and turned over away from him. "I have a headache."

She didn't really, but she could tell it could go either way.

"Seriously, Quinn," he whined. "Get up. I'm bored."

She burrowed her face into her pillow and groaned. She really did have things she wanted to do and hadn't planned on sleeping the day away. Growling, she lifted her head and squinted over at the clock on the bedside table.

"Shit," she muttered into the pillow. She forced herself out of bed. Groaning, she nudged past Noah and stopped short, staring. His beard was gone. It had been there earlier, hadn't it? Yeah, she remember Rachel fussing about it with her sweet sleepy voice when Noah carried her to bed.

Subconsciously, she touched her hand to her own cheek. Puck laughed and nodded.

"I got tired of hearing Rachel and Tina bitch about it," he admitted sheepishly. "Plus it itched like a mofo."

"Okay, so now shave that rat thing off your head," Charlie groused, sweeping her eyes up to his overgrown bouffant strip of hair.

"Never," he said, shaking his head, rubbing his hand back and forth across his Mohawk.

She stared at him.

"At least it's not a mullet," she said under her breath. "So get out of my face for 20 minutes and then we can get out of here."

He grunted and peeled himself off the door frame.

"I'll be surfing the web," he told her as she walked toward the bathroom.

"Don't get your freaking porn viruses all up in my hard drive," she yelled over her shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he sniped.

Less than 20 minutes later she walked into the front room and closed the lid to the laptop he was staring at.

"Hey," he fussed mildly. "I was looking at stuff."

"Yeah, I'll bet you were. So get up," she insisted. "We got real stuff. I'll get Sam to get us a car. I need to go to town."

"I've got the rental," he said, falling in behind her as they walked out the door. He jangled the keys in his pocket.

"I forgot that," she said, smacking her forehead lightly. "Good, we'll take it. I don't like the whole company car thing anyway."

She took off down the path at a brisk clip. Unlike Rachel, he matched her stride pretty easily. He didn't bother to ask where they were going – it didn't matter.

"So, are you even still in the company?" he asked, confused.

"Sort-of," she admitted. "After everything, I think they're scared to tell me I'm not. Not to mention the Rachel factor."

"Ah yes, the Rachel factor," he said, sounding like a movie announcer. "You're the 'star wrangler. Actually, make that starfu...'"

"Shut up," she snapped, rolling her eyes. "I hate that people think that."

"I'm just teasing you, Q," he said, nudging her.

"I know that," she told him. "And I know you know the truth of it, but... it's just."

She sighed.

"The checks are nice and I love being with Rachel, but I'm just ready for this to be done, at least for a little bit," she admitted. "I need a little... something else. Somewhere I can just be with her and not have people question my motives."

He rubbed her back lightly.

"She doesn't, Quinn," he pointed out with a quick crooked smile.

"No, she doesn't," she agreed, feeling less anxiously.

They walked in silence for a while. Noah could still feel waves of angst coming off Quinn and wondered what set it off. She'd been a fairly good mood earlier in the day. He kind of worried that it might be his presence setting her on edge, but he didn't want to ask.

"Were you really gonna go to LA with her?" he asked randomly. It was something he'd been meaning to ask and it just popped into his head.

She didn't flinch about it, but just nodded.

"Fuck, " he muttered quietly, still not believing it.

"It's not off the table, Noah," she said, cutting her eyes over to him. "She's still Rachel Berry. The star thing isn't going away when we leave here. To be honest, I don't want it to, at least, not on my account. Regardless of what she says, in my mind, she's just taking a break."

Here was some of her inner turmoil bubbling up. She was still trying to define the hell out everything. Labels comforted her, especially in situations she couldn't exactly control.

"One thing at a time, Quinn," he said helpfully. "Just deal with what's right in front of you. That's enough for now. Stop over thinking everything."

They both laughed, knowing it was impossible.

"Besides, just like old times, huh?" he said, throwing an arm casually over her shoulder. "Puck and Quinn's Most Excellent Adventures."

"Oh hell no," she replied with a derisive laugh. "Just no. No adventures, excellent or otherwise."

He looked vaguely hurt and pulled his arm away. Rolling her eyes, she took his arm again.

"I'm glad you're here," she told him truthfully, squeezing his bicep.

He shrugged, pouting.

"You don't look like you've lacked for company," he said, staring down at the path.

"Really," she said, shaking her head. "We're doing this, seriously?"

"Doing what?" he asked sounding pathetic.

She stopped and pulled him to a stop alongside her.

"Noah," she said, staring hard at him. "You and Rachel are my family. Sam and Tina are there. Artie, too, I suppose. That's five people, not fifty, not five hundred – just five. I think there is more than enough of me to go around, okay?"

He shrugged.

"If push came to shove," she continued. "I think you know I'd step in front of a bullet for you. God knows, you've done it for me enough times."

"And Rachel," he said.

"Yes, of course, for Rachel," she confessed, nodding. "Absolutely, no question."

"Well you did take on a bear," he pointed out, remembering.

"Oh that," she scoffed, smirking.

"So," he said, feeling impish. "Between me and Rachel..."

She laughed.

"I'd save Rachel," she said. "But I would definitely come back for your body."

"Swell," he said, smirking. "I take great comfort in knowing that."

"You need to quit while you're ahead, " she said, smiling. She tagged him in the arm with her fist, hard. He grabbed her hand and twisted her arm around behind her, walking her in front of him. He was holding her loosely and not even remotely hurting her. She could step out easily if she wanted.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked, turning her loose. He kept his hands on her shoulders, steering her from side-to-side just to be annoying.

"I want a saddle," she told him.

"Ah shit," he said.

He dropped his head and groaned. Charlie shopping for tack was like any other woman shopping for shoes. She was picky as hell and it took forever.

"Are we dragging the horse?" he asked. He could only imagine them trying to wrangle that wild-ass filly into a horse trailer.

"No," she said. "I don't have enough time. I'm going to take my saddle – Asteri is about the same size as Holden. It'll do for now."

"And Rachel?" he asked.

"I might have to guess a little bit," she admitted.

He scoffed. As much as she had her hands on Rachel most of the time, he doubted she'd seriously have to guess about too much of anything.

"Wait here," Quinn said when they reached the stables. "I'll get it."

She disappeared into the main building and came out shortly after with her saddle slung over her back. He immediately took it away from her and hefted it over his shoulder.

"You don't need to do that," she told him.

"I know," he answered, but didn't give her the saddle back.

When they reached his rental, he dumped the saddle in the trunk and unlocked the doors. Quinn piled in and immediately started fiddling with the radio.

He rolled his eyes. This felt like old times regardless of what she wanted to believe.

They talked mostly about business on the drive into town and the miles faded quickly. Puck found a parking place close to the tack shop and Quinn waited while he pulled the saddle from the trunk. They walk through the doors and a bell chimed somewhere over their head. Charlie motioned for Puck to put the saddle on the counter and he dumped it, glad not to have to carry it around with him.

"Why are we doing this here again?" Puck asked, shaking out his arms while giving a once over to the rinky-dink Mom-and-Pop looking shop. "You know we can probably find this way cheaper back home."

"Because I like this place," she explained walking up first the aisle slowly. "I like giving local places like this business."

He huffed. That was a very Charlie think to do.

She started to comment on the sour look on his face, when she heard a voice call from the back of the store.

"Hello," a male voice said. "I'll be right with you."

"Thanks," Charlie answered. She pulled up a snaffle bit and showed it to Puck.

He smiled like he was interested.

She put it back and started looking for hackamores instead. She liked them better.

See, shoes, he though to himself. By the time someone came out of the back, Charlie already had a handful of stuff she was carrying around. As far as Puck knew she probably didn't need any of it.

"Hello, how can I... hey," Brad said smiling broadly noticing Charlie. "How are you?"

She smiled.

"I'm good." she answered, not entirely surprised by the enthusiastic greeting. "Thank you."

He gave Puck the briefest of glances and nodded a polite hello then turned all of his attention right back to Charlie.

"I was hoping we'd see you again before the shooting wrapped up," he said, nodding.

Quinn exhaled and nodded back.

"Yeah, things are about done," she said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I figured." he added. "Hey, so I heard about someone getting hurt in a fall and that delayed things I guess."

Charlie closed in a little bit.

"Yeah, yeah, it did," she admitted.

"I see," he remarked.

There was a long pause.

"Anyway," he said and laughed, even though it wasn't remotely funny.

"I, uh, I brought my saddle," Charlie said, pointing back over her shoulder toward the counter. "I need to get another one. Something similar, maybe a little fancier."

"Oh, sure," Brad said, walking toward the counter. "Yeah, we can do that."

He picked up the saddle easily, inspecting it.

"Nice," he said, smiling. "I can see you have good taste."

Charlie shrugged.

"It's comfortable and gets the job done," she admitted.

"You're just being modest," he added. "It's a really good saddle. Well-cared for, too."

"I'm fussy about stuff like that," she confessed.

"Well, let me take this in back and do some measuring and then see what I've got that comes close," he suggested.

"Sure, alright," she agreed, letting him take the saddle.

"I'll be right back," he said, flashing her a toothy smile. "Don't you go too far."

Charlie nodded.

"I''ll be right here," she told him.

Still smiling, Charlie turned around to find Noah standing like a statue, glaring and scowling. This was his Intimidator face. He fancied it his UFC alter ego. Charlie, however, insisted it made him look more than slightly deranged. She laughed whenever she saw it.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked in a harsh whisper.

"Dude is totally hitting on you," Puck sneered, his disapproval palpable.

"Oh Christ," Quinn said, turning her back to him and browsing down the aisle.

Truth was that Brad _was_ hitting on her and she knew it. It was just the same way he was hitting on her when she and Rachel visited the store the first time. In fact, he had given her his cell phone number. In a surprising fit of jealousy Rachel had shredded it into confetti and rained it down all over Charlie. Instead of being perturbed, Charlie found the insecure behavior adorable.

Noah's, however, was ridiculous and annoying.

She could hear him grumbling and dragging his feet bringing up the rear.

"Stop it," she said, trailing her fingers along the bits, looking for something else that struck her fancy. "You look like a head case."

"I can't believe he's doing that," he insisted. "What about Rachel?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and rounded on him.

"First of all, Rachel isn't here," she pointed out, stabbing a finger into his chest. "Second of all, I don't publicly wear a sign that says 'Property of Rachel Berry' for obvious reasons. His flirting is harmless and I don't have a problem with it. I have zero – as in absolutely no – interest whatsoever, so what is your goddamned problem?"

She could tell her words were flowing right though his hollow head. Brad walked back around the corner all smiles and oily charm and Puck glowered like a mad imp at him.

"Listen, we've got several trail saddles on consignment," he told her. "I think you might have look at those. Now if you want something else, like an English riding saddle, that would have go to new."

"Money's not a thing," she pointed out, then realized how pretentious that sounded. "I mean, it's okay if we look at new saddles."

"No, of course, not, " he said diplomatically. "It's just that these are nice saddles and broken in. They have a lot of riding life left in them. It's a win-win for everyone, that's all."

"Hmm, " Charlie said, finding no flaw in his logic. "Yeah, okay, let's take a look at them."

"Sure, follow me," Brad said amiably, pausing to wait for her to walk ahead of him. She did and he immediately turned after her, cutting Puck off. Charlie could hear him grumbling and growling just under his breath as they walked. He stalked away when they reached the display area.

"Your...boyfriend seems out of sorts," Brad observed.

Charlie grinned. She wasn't that easily fooled by Brad's not-so-subtle fishing expedition.

"He's not my boyfriend," she corrected.

Brad's eyes brighten.

"He's my husband," she added quickly, watching Brad blanch noticeably.

"Oh," he said, quickly, "I didn't see..."

He glanced to her left hand, looking for a ring.

Now she laughed.

"I'm sorry, my bad," she said, feeling guilty. "I'm totally fibbing. He's just a very over-protective friend."

Brad chuckled, clearly relieved.

"But, I do need to be honest," she continued. "I'm very much taken."

"Oh," he said, nodding. "I didn't mean any..."

"It's fine," she said, stopping him.

He chuckled awkwardly.

"Of course, you would be, " he added. "I mean..."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment," Charlie said, smiling.

"Good," Brad admitted. "As intended."

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"So, about these saddles..." Brad remarked, steering the conversation back to neutral territory.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed. "How about those?"

He walked her through their inventory, running down the features of each. Truthfully, nothing she saw screamed exceptional to her, but several were certainly more than functional. A saddle was a personal thing and everyone had their preferences and that would, no doubt, come in time, but for the moment, functional and comfortable would suffice.

"This one," Charlie said, laying her hand on one of the used hand-tooled leather trail saddles that she kept coming back around to several times. If it didn't suit her real purposes she felt certain she could probably use it herself.

"Great," Brad said, pulling the saddle up and carrying it up to the front. Charlie jerked her head at Puck, who was off looking at rawhide whips, and he came rolling up the aisle toward her.

"Are we done? " he asked.

"Yup," she said. "Good to go."

Charlie settled her bill at the register while Puck took her saddle out to the car. Before she was finished, he came back in and picked up the new saddle.

"I can get that for you," Brad offered politely.

Puck huffed.

"Don't worry about it," he grunted. "I've got her covered." He tossed the saddle down his back and picked up her other bag and headed back to the car.

Charlie smiled weakly, shaking her head.

"He may need a nap," she suggested. Brad just smiled.

"Well it was nice seeing you again, " Brad told her, handing her the final receipt.

"Thank you so much for all your help," Charlie said, smiling.

"I hope you'll get to stop in again before you leave town," he said wistfully.

Quinn shrugged.

"You never know," she offered and started toward the door.

Throwing him a last quick wave, she stepped out onto the sidewalk. Puck was leaning against the car, waiting impatiently. When he saw her he climbed behind the wheel and waited.

Quinn got in without a word.

"Well, you were a snot," she scolded, slapping him on the arm.

"Whatever," he muttered, looking carefully as he backed out.

"Is there something going on with you?" she asked once he was safely in traffic.

He shook his head.

"Just didn't like the guy," he admitted. "Too slick, that's all. Looks like he breaks promises and shit."

"Hmmm," Quinn said, nodding.

She'd take him at his word because she didn't feel like fighting with him. It had been a very long time since Puck had really had to share her with anyone. She wondered if he was just finally realizing that. He couldn't take it out on her friends, but Brad might have been a safe and easy target.

He glanced over at her and she gave him a quick smile.

"Say, tomorrow's your last night here," she said, hoping to change the subject. "Anything special you'd like to do?"

He shrugged.

"Whatever," he grunted. "Not like you aren't coming home soon."

She frowned. She was coming home soon, but she was also coming home with Rachel. Clearly some things would be different. Again she wondered if he was only just realizing that.

"Well, I was thinking that we might make a night of it," she said helpfully. "Maybe all go into town. Have a nice dinner, do something fun after."

"That sounds like a plan," he told her. "I'm good for that."

"If you'd like it can just be the three of us," she told him, wanting to be sure it was his choice. "Or we can include everyone. I'll leave that up to you."

"The more the merrier" he said quickly. "I'm cool with everyone going."

"Great," she said enthusiastically.

She knew Rachel would be all for it.

More than likely they were coming up on their last week of filming and it might be one of the last times where they could still all get together as a group. She would talk to Tina and see what the two of them could put together on such short notice.

She and Noah drove straight back and he watched patiently while she tried out the new saddle. Asteri sniffed and nibbled at it and then nosed it and didn't put up any fuss when she put it on. After a few adjustments she pulled herself up on her back and walked her around the pen, shifting her weight back and forth.

"Nice," she muttered, nodding her approval.

"Shoes," Noah muttered under his breath.

Charlie narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously and he just smiled.

She worked the filly for about an hour and was just walking her into her stall when Sam showed up.

"Figured I'd find you here," he said, glancing at Noah, who rolled his eyes. "So I was wondering if I could borrow this dude."

"Yes," Noah said quickly, pushing up off the wall he'd been leaning again. "Borrow me, please."

Charlie scoffed at them both.

"God, yes," she said, turning Asteri loose in her stall. shutting the door securely. "Take his bored ass and get him out from under my feet."

Sam and Noah smirked and looked like guilty schoolboys.

"Seriously, go on," she added, scooping feed into Asteri's food bucket.

Sam tapped Noah loosely on the chest.

"Come on, bruh," he said. "I got something sweet me and the crew hooked up today. We've been blowing up shit all day."

"Blowing up?" he said, eyes lighting up like beacons.

"Oh shit," Charlie muttered.

"Charlie?" Noah said eagerly.

"Bye boys," Charlie said with a smirk and an exaggerated wave. "Sam, you're in charge of him."

"Got it," he yelled over his shoulder.

They scurried out of the stable at a brisk walk without looking back in case she changed her mind. Charlie heard Sam's trusty ATV fire up and Asteri snorted her displeasure.

"Yeah, I know," Charlie told her. "Silly boys."

She ruffled the horse's mane and rubbed her fingers on the white blaze on her forehead.

"No silly boys for you," she said affectionately. Asteri nosed against her palm and blew softly. Then she dipped her nose into her feed once more and Charlie left her to finish her meal in peace.

~~oOo~~

Charlie could hear Rachel singing loudly before she got in the door. That was always a good sign. A singing Rachel was a happy Rachel. She was puttering around in the kitchen and looked up when Charlie walked through the door. She flashed a brilliant smile in her direction.

"Hello pretty lady," she said brightly.

"Hey, sweet girl," Charlie said, pulling the door closed behind her. "I'm gonna take a shower, okay?"

She started down the hall but Rachel stopped her.

"Hold it," she said. "Stop. Right. There."

Charlie chuckled. She already knew exactly what Rachel was thinking.

"Come back here," Rachel insisted. Charlie could hear her tapping her foot impatiently.

Charlie turned and walked back obediently.

"Let me see," Rachel said suspiciously.

Charlie walked up to her and let the little brunette give a thorough once-over. Rachel pulled up Charlie's shirt, in front and back and even went so far as to tug her pants down a few inches. Any bruises she found were old and healing.

"See," Charlie said, smiling smugly at her. "No blood. No broken bones. Still have all my teeth."

She gave her a toothy grin.

"Hmm," Rachel said hesitantly, stepping into her. "Okay, I guess."

She fisted both hands in Charlie's shirt and pulled her down for a kiss. After nuzzling her a few moments, she pushed her away lightly.

"You need to take a shower, " she fussed.

"Really?" Charlie said, grabbing at her, trying to pull her closer. "I was just thinking..."

Charlie reached for her and Rachel squealed and moved away.

"Charlie, no, " she said, ducking under her arms. "Go."

Charlie lunged for her once more and Rachel rolled away, laughing.

Charlie winked at her and walked off down the hall. Twenty minutes later she came back with damp hair and clean clothes. Rachel was still busying herself in the kitchen so Charlie walked into the front room and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. She picked up a stack of mail and started shuffling through it.

She hadn't gotten very far into it before Rachel came in and set a plate down in front of her.

"See, taking care of you," she told her with a smile, briefly nuzzling her face."You smell nice."

Rachel kissed the back of her head, then climbed onto the couch behind her, tucking her bare feet underneath Charlie's butt.

Charlie looked at the plate and smiled with giddy delight, then leaned her head back into Rachel's knees.

Rachel bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Nope, better," Charlie insisted.

Rachel grinned and leaned over further, kissing her mouth.

"Good?" she asked.

"Mmmm," Charlie hummed. "Better than taco truck."

"High praise," Rachel giggled.

She pecked at her lips several times, then tugged on her hair.

"Eat silly girl," she insisted.

Charlie couldn't stop smiling.

"That's the last of it," Rachel told her and Charlie's lip puffed out. "Thank goodness."

Charlie ate while Rachel watched her trashy television shows, her fingers occasionally combing through Charlie's hair.

"Where's Noah?" Rachel asked during a commercial break, stifling a yawn.

"With Sam," Charlies said absently. "I think they were going back to Artie's."

"Mmm, okay, " she said.

"Oh, he shaved that scraggly thing off his face," Charlie said, remembering.

"Thank god," Rachel said emphatically. "I hated it."

"Hmm, zzwhathesaid," Charlie told her, shoveling taco in her mouth. "Mmm zisiso good. mmmfank you."

"Chew," Rachel scolded.

"Mmmamchewing," Charlie said, frowning.

She promptly got a blast of hot pepper up her nose and coughed. Rachel rolled her eyes and handed her the water she was drinking. Charlie guzzled it gratefully

"Thanks," Charlie said.

She handed it back to Rachel. Rachel held it up and looked at it. There was about a quarter of an inch of liquid left in the bottle. Rachel scoffed and set the bottle on the coffee table.

"Did you ever go see your silly horses today?" she asked.

"Silly horses," Charlie muttered, cutting her eyes back at Rachel. "Yes, I saw my silly horses."

"I'm sorry," Rachel said. "I didn't mean that."

As if to prove it, she leaned around and kissed Charlie's cheek, then pressed her face into her neck. Charlie shrugged her shoulders up and scrunched up her face.

"Ewww," she fussed. "Girl stuff."

Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around her, kissing her.

"You've been hanging around Noah and Sam too much," she teased. "They've corrupted you. Next I suspect you'll all build a tree fort with a 'no girls allowed' sign on the door."

Charlie's eyes brighten and she chuckled.

"Cool," she said. "No Rachels allowed."

Rachel bit her neck and kissed more, digging her fingers into Charlie's sides.

"Nyyyuh, hate it, stop," Charlie whined, grabbing at Rachel's hands. "I'm eating here."

"You smell like salsa," Rachel complained, licking her neck and nudging Charlie firmly on the side of the head.

"Yum," Charlie said, smirking. "Zesty."

"Finish your food," Rachel scolded, pulling her knees up on the couch to give Charlie more room. She kept one hand resting lightly on her shoulder. Charlie started eating again and made quick work of the last of her beloved Mexican takeout. She wiped her mouth and crumpled up her napkin, dropping it on her plate. She pushed it all away and stared at the screen. Rachel was tickling the back of her neck lazily with her fingertips.

"Why do you watch this stuff?" Charlie asked and Rachel rolled her eyes. This was her _silly horses_.

"I find it... fascinating," she admitted. "It makes me laugh."

"It's so... " Charlie was trying to find a nice, safe adjective that wouldn't have her sleeping on the couch. She finally just gave up. Rachel chuckled.

Charlie pushed herself up on her knees and pushed the coffee table back. Rachel watched her, one eye brow peaked curiously. Charlie turned around and her hands were immediately on Rachel, running up her legs. When they reached her waist, she pushed Rachel's t-shirt up and she leaned down to kiss across her bare stomach. Rachel watched her with lazy eyes and she put her hand in Charlie's hair. Charlie lapped lazily at her belly button. She took her belly ring in her teeth and tugged on it and Rachel groaned softly, feeling it elsewhere.

Charlie's hands found her breasts.

"Hmmm, what happened to your 'no Rachel' zone?" Rachel teased, squirming.

Charlie chuckled, her hands squeezing. Rachel sat up and Charlie move up between her legs, leaning into her.

"I don't ever want to be in a 'no Rachel" zone," she admitted, her nose brushing up Rachel's cheek.

Rachel smiled and pushed her back, letting her eyes sweep over her upturned face. She locked her legs around Charlie and looped her arms around her neck.

"You won't have to," Rachel said, moving down to catch her lips.

"Mmmm," Charlie hummed, smiling. "So good. Fank you."

Rachel giggled.

Charlie was tugging on her pants, trying to pull them down, but Rachel was brushing her hands away.

Charlie grunted, unhappily.

"Let me," she fussed.

"Noah," Rachel said, shaking her head.

Charlie scowled.

"No, you," Charlie insisted, moving to suck on Rachel's neck.

"Noah might come in," she explained, taking fistfuls of Charlie's hair.

"Don't care," Charlie murmured, trading her lips for her teeth. Rachel moaned and squeezed her legs around Charlie. "I want you naked, now."

She kissed her several times then moved her mouth back to her throat.

"Mmmm," Rachel sighed. "Not here."

"Yes. Here. Now!" Charlie insisted, licking up her neck and under her ear.

"Charlie," Rachel said firmly.

Charlie growled.

"Want you, Rach, now," she said huskily, setting Rachel completely on fire.

"Mmmm," she said, wiggling against Charlie. "That makes me..."

"What?" Charlie asked. She pushed Rachel's shirt up and latched on to a breast.

Rachel moaned.

"Makes you what?" Charlie asked between licks around her pert nipple.

"Do that thing," Rachel whined.

Charlie did that thing.

"Ooooh, that's it, "Rachel said, hugging Charlie's head to her chest. "You make me so hot."

Charlie switched to her other breast and Rachel brought her hand up between Charlie's legs, squeezing.

"Mmmm," Charlie mumbled her approval, her mouth full.

Rachel made quick work of Charlie's zipper and eased a hand down inside her jeans.

"Oh my, you're all worked up, aren't you?," she said, tickling her index finger over Charlie's ready clit.

Charlie bit down on a hard nipple. Rachel chuckled and pinched back in response. She kept stroking firmly while Charlie lapped and kneaded on her breasts.

"Heads up," she said, pushing Charlie away from her chest and leaning down to kiss her. She pushed fingers deep inside her and slipped her tongue into her mouth at the same time. Charlie squeeze her eyes shut tightly, feeling herself squeeze against Rachel's fingers as she worked them inside her. Rachel licked across the roof of her mouth and brushed her thumb firmly across her clit. Charlie groaned and tore her mouth away.

"God," she gasped, falling against Rachel's shoulder.

"I like you panting in my ear while I finger you," Rachel told her and Charlie laughed, then grunted as Rachel thrust her fingers hard, searching. "That's the spot. Right...right...there." She rubbed back and forth over it.

Charlie growled. She wrapped her fingers around Rachel's thigh and squeezed. Rachel's free hand fingers found Charlie's nipple swollen beneath her shirt and squeezed it hard.

"Oh shit" Charlie groaned. "Killing me."

She turned her face into Rachel's neck and bit into damp, soft flesh.

"Make up is going to hate you," Rachel laughed.

"Don't care," Charlie declared, sucking harder as Rachel''s fingers moved faster.

"I love your mouth on me," Rachel groaned, leaning her head into her.

Charlie whined. She was so close and Rachel's talk was pushing her over.

"When we get home I think we need to get... you know," Rachel said, pressing her lips against Charlie's ear. "A strap on. I like the idea of you fucking me with one."

Charlie's eyes went wide.

"Jeez, Rachel," Charlie muttered.

Rachel slipped her tongue into Charlie's ear, tickling.

_Home._ _Strap on_. Her tongue. Her fingers.

It was all too much.

"Ahhhh, holy shit, Rachel," Charlie stammered in a rush and tensed, briefly suspended in time and space, then she fell deliciously apart, clinging to Rachel.

Rachel loved it when the usually composed Charlie was so not in control of herself, especially when it was her doing. She rained wet kissed up and down Charlie's neck, still stroking her. She kept on until Charlie literally reached down and pulled her hand away.

Impishly, Rachel touched her wet fingertips to Charlie's lips. Charlie smirked, then kissed and rolled her tongue over them. Rachel's eyes went wide and her breath quicken. Charlie smirked; that was all the permission she needed. She grabbed Rachel's pants and tugged them down. Rachel didn't protest in the slightest this time and even lifted her ass to help.

Charlie was just pushing Rachel's knees up and slowly kissing her inner thighs when she heard the door.

"Shit, shit, shit," she hissed, then growled angrily.

Rachel snorted loudly and then laughed.

"I told you so," she said, falling against Charlie's chest, chortling.

"Laugh it up, mostly-naked girl," Charlie scolded in harsh whisper. She was now frantically trying to pull Rachel's shirt back down. Rachel just shook with giggles and Charlie grunted, frustrated.

"Hey people," Puck said strolling in, still oblivious.

"Puck! " Charlie bellowed. "Stop! Out!"

"Huh?" Puck said stupidly.

Charlie didn't want to move too much, she was trying to keep a pants-less Rachel blocked from view.

"Get out," she yelled. "Now! Go! Come back in an hour."

Charlie picked up Rachel's empty water bottle and hurled it. When that didn't fly nearly hard or far enough, she found a paperback book and chucked it. It missed and bounced off the door jamb.

Rachel was laughing loudly and pulling on her.

"Alright, alright. Shit, Quinn," Puck sputtered, ducking his head.

Noah scurried out quickly and slammed the door in his wake. Charlie could hear him stumbling down the steps.

~~oOo~~

"Ha!" Tina said excitedly as she watched Noah skid gracelessly down the steps.

Sam covered his mouth and snickered.

"Pay up," Tina declared, holding out her hand.

Noah scoffed and scowled, jerking a hard glare back at the door.

"Told you not to bet her, dude," Sam insisted.

Grumbling, Noah counted out several bills into Tina's palm.

"Fucking ridiculous, man," he fumed, shaking his head.

That's when they all heard it and looked at each other.

It was definitely female and decidedly someone experiencing... pleasant feelings.

"Was that...?" Sam asked

"Rachel," Tina answered smirking and rolling her eyes. "Perfect pitch."

"Damn, Q," Puck laughed as Tina crumpled her money and shoved it into the front pocket of her jeans. "That's just... damn Quinn."

He'd heard Quinn make a sound like that once.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that," Tina said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Noah asked, his mind rolling in the gutter.

"Hearing you call Charlie Quinn," she admitted.

"Oh, yeah," he shrugged. "Old habits. Too much... history. Actually, I do mostly call her Charlie, but in my mind I guess she will always be Quinn to me."

Sam grunted and Tina soaked it in. Maybe someday Charlie would feel comfortable telling her about that part of her life. Rachel hadn't shared very much with her and that was understandable. She knew that Noah and Charlie had been together, however briefly, and she had her suspicions about that and why they were so fiercely bonded, but that's all they were, suspicions. She was still having difficulty reconciling the Quinn Fabray from the movie premiere with the Charlie Fabray who almost never brushed her hair before breakfast, who loved wild horses, small cats, taco truck and, most of all, Rachel Berry. It seemed obvious they were very different in many ways.

"Now what?" Noah asked, shoving his hand into his pockets. He wasn't dressed to be in the cold night air.

"Come on," Sam said, jerking his head. "We'll walk up and see what craft services has set up."

Tina made a face and stuck her tongue out.

"Oh come on," he insisted. "The dessert isn't all that bad."

"Remember Charlie..." she said.

"Come on," he scolded. "We both know Charlie didn't get sick from eating craft services. That was from sneaking stuff Rachel didn't want her to have. Am I right?"

Tina quirked her mouth and didn't say anything more.

"Charlie and her damned junk food," Puck added. "That's definitely not a Quinn thing."

"Like Rachel would deny Charlie anything, " Tina scoffed. "She knows all about that. She just likes Charlie thinking she's getting one over on her."

That made Puck chuckled. He liked the idea of Quinn Fabray, master manipulator, getting majorly played by the little brunette. No wonder she had Charlie wrapped around her finger.

~~oOo~~

"Come here," Charlie said, pulling Rachel back to her and locking onto her mouth, kissing her deeply. Rachel's tongue was immediately in her mouth, moving everywhere.

Charlie tucked her hands under Rachel's bare thighs and pulled her forward to the edge of the couch. She pulled her mouth away and moved down between Rachel's legs, licking her up and down. Rachel gasped sharply and pushed forward, spreading her legs wider. Charlie tucked her tongue up inside her.

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod," Rachel gasped, grabbing Charlie's shoulders and rocking her hips up against her mouth. Tension exploded low in her belly. When Charlie flicked her tongue in and out Rachel fell back into the couch, muttering gibberish and writhing. She grabbed one of Charlie's hands and pulled it to her breast, holding it there. Charlie's fingers stroked and pulled.

"Harder," Rachel whined.

Charlie tugged roughly on her taut nipple and Rachel keened loudly, squeezing her wrist. Charlie learned long ago that meant yes.

"Charlie, Charlie, yess...it's...you're making me," she panted. "Come... just...make...me...yes."

She groaned and then just dissolved into breathy little gasps and whimpers that Charlie knew very well. Charlie pulled away and Rachel cried out, but sighed deeply when she closed her lips around throbbing, swollen flesh and sucked.

"Ohh, yes, ohh, Charlie," Rachel hissed, groaning and grinding.

Charlie pushed fingers into her, two, then a third, curling to stroke Rachel's sweet spot. Rachel's stomach tightened and twisted, tension spread into her thighs, then everywhere. Want to or not, she was going now, right...fucking...now. She shuddered hard, one hand twisting in the fabric of Charlie's shirt. With a loud, low, guttural cry, she came undone.

Falling, falling, falling. It went on and on and on as Charlie licked and nuzzled until pleasure became pain became too much and Rachel reached down and pulled on her hair, her shirt, her arms – tugging her up, and asking for slow, sloppy kisses.

"Mmm, love you, love you," Rachel chanted, hugging her tightly and sucking against her mouth. "Mmm, mmm, mmm, you and your, mmm, stupid tacos. mmm, mmm, I'll buy you all the tacos, mmm, mmm, mmm."

"Remind me to thank you," Charlie said, between kisses.

"Mmm, you just did," Rachel pointed out, ruffling her spun-gold hair with both hands. "But you can thank me again. Mmmm, you thank me, mmmm, nicely. Mmmm. "

Charlie laughed, basking in all the perfection that was her precious Rachel.

Impulsively, she scrambled up and scooped Rachel up, hiking her up around her waist, both hands gripping her bare bottom firmly.

Rachel squealed with delight and wrapped herself around Charlie.

"My pants," Rachel said between giggles, pointing back at the couch.

"Ah, hell," Charlie grunted. "Later."

Groaning more than she should with effort, Charlie half walked, half stumbled down the hall, bouncing into the wall a few times. Rachel was laughing so hard she couldn't breathe. She fully expected Charlie to drop her in the floor at any moment and found it unbelievably funny.

Relieved, Charlie staggered through the door and spilled Rachel onto the bed, landing on top of her, laughing. After 10 minutes they were both naked beneath the covers, rolling around and still giggling. Another fifteen minutes passed and they were curled up together, skin against skin, warm, safe, sated and fast asleep.

Noah peeked in an hour later and listened. All was silent. He crept in, quietly securing the door and carefully went about his nightly routine as best he could. He cleaned up the dishes that were scattered and then went to make up his bed.

He found Rachel's discarded pants and groaned. Looking squeamish, he picked them up with two fingers and dropped them well on the floor away from him.

He finished and fell into it, trying not to dwell on the fact that he could faintly detect Charlie's perfume when he rustled around. He turned on the television and buried his brain in late night sports to block any other thoughts all out.

When Charlie checked in the early morning, she found the dishes washed, the kitchen cleaned and Noah sound asleep with the remote in his hand, still aimed at the television. She pried it gently away from him and turned the set off. Then she pulled the blanket up over him.

"Sweet dreams, Intimidator," she said with a quiet smile.

Then she turned and stumbled over Rachel's pants. With a laugh, she picked them up and went back to bed.

"S'everything okay?" Rachel asked sleepily, sliding back into Charlie when she climbed into bed again.

"Fine, sweet girl," she told her. "Go back to sleep."

"Kay," she murmured, snuggling warmly.

It was quiet for a few minutes and then Rachel started running lines and Charlie realized she was talking in her sleep. She did it when she was really, really tired or very stressed out. She was probably both. Charlie raised up on her elbow and stared down at her. Sometimes she could get her to talk back to her.

"A few questions, Miss Berry," Charlie asked quietly, brushing her dark hair back gently.

Rachel paused and Charlie waited, a smile playing on her lips.

"Of course," Rachel answered politely after a few moments.

Charlie stroked her arm softly.

"Who's your baby, Miss Berry?" Charlie asked, eyes dance with amused delight.

"Charlie," Rachel answered.

"How much do you love Charlie?" she teased.

"So much," Rachel answered.

"Does Charlie love you?" she continued.

"She better," Rachel said and gave a carefree laugh.

Charlie leaned in and kissed Rachel's forehead.

"You're so beautiful, Miss Berry," she whispered.

"Thank you. How kind of you to say," Rachel responded politely.

"I love you very much," Charlie added.

"Aren't you so sweet," she said.

"What's next for you, Rachel?" she asked, snuggling down beside her.

"A little time off, I think. Recharge a little bit. " Rachel said. It was a stock answer.

Charlie sighed.

"How's your life going?" she mused.

"Amazing. I've never been so happy." Rachel said, smiling brightly.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her.

"Oh," sputtered, Rachel laughing, surprised. "Goodness."

"Thanks for talking with me, Miss Berry."

She took her hand and held it.

Rachel giggled, flattered and flustered.

A few moments later she started her dialogue again, now in bits and pieces – mumbled words and phrases. Charlie kissed her brow and then closed her eyes. She listened to Rachel's mumbled, one-sided soliloquy until she fell asleep still holding Rachel's hand.

~~oOo~~

"Okay, this is the plan for today, " Rachel said, wielding her spatula like a baton. She waited impatiently for everyone to quiet down and huffed unhappily when they didn't.

Charlie smirked when she heard Rachel's foot stomp the floor. She caught Tina's eye and then both grinned at each other.

"Excuse me," Rachel said firmly, glaring at the chattering offenders. "If anyone wants seconds they'd better listen UP!"

Puck, Sam and Mike all snapped their heads up, glancing around.

Artie smirked at them.

"Like I was saying," she continued. "This is the plan for today. We're going to have our breakfast and then regroup back here about 2 o'clock and all go into town from there. We have a car at our disposal for the day."

This was greeted with several rowdy cheers, including Charlie. She stopped immediately when met with a withering glare by Rachel.

"Wait, wait!" Rachel said in her best bossy voice. "That is not, I repeat that is not an open invitation to behave like a fool. I do not want to have to answer to Santana for any of you."

Charlie rolled her eyes. She ran her hand up the back of Rachel's thigh and Rachel slapped at her.

"That includes you," she scolded, scooting her hand off her ass.

Charlie feigned shocked indignation.

"So are we clear?" she asked, looking around.

There was some muttering and then some giggling.

"Yes, Miss Berry," they all answered in unison.

Rachel scoffed and cut her eyes at Charlie, who looked innocently away.

"Fine," she said, rolling her eyes. "If you have any questions or comments about the agenda, take them up with Tina or that one."

She jerked a thumb at Charlie and scowled at her.

"Ooooooo," their audience said loudly.

"You in trouble, girl, " Artie said, shaking his head.

"Get out of my house," Charlie warned, stifling a yawn. "Freeloaders, the lot of you."

"It's Rachel's house," Puck said and everyone turned to look at him.

"Oh no you didn't," Artie muttered under his breath.

Charlie flickered her eyes up at him briefly, then she went back to eating her pancakes without a reply.

"Okay then, get out of my house," Rachel joked. "Freeloaders, the lot you. Shoo."

They all burst out laughing. Charlie smiled and Rachel nudged her hip against her.

"So who wants seconds?" Rachel asked, and watched as the boys all scrambled, holding their plates up for more.

Once the food was all gone, Rachel took her seat next to Charlie. She scooted her chair closer and leaned up against Charlie's shoulder, yawning deeply.

"I don't know why I'm so tired,' she fussed.

"Chatterbox," Charlie said under her breath.

"I don't even know what that means," Rachel said, closing her eyes.

Charlie just smiled. She finished her food and pushed her plate away.

"Are you done?" Rachel asked.

"Uh huh," Charlie told her, nodding.

"Can I..." she started.

Charlie didn't wait for her to finish before she answered.

"Uh huh," she agreed. It didn't matter what she wanted.

Rachel shifted over and Charlie leaned back so she could get in her lap. She curled against her and put her head on her shoulder.

Tina leaned over.

"She okay?" she asked, concerned.

Charlie nodded.

"Just tired," she answered.

Noah started to get up, but Charlie shook her head and he sat back down.

"She's fine," she told him. "Eat."

Rachel dozing quietly snuggled against her, Charlie sipped her coffee and listened while their breakfast posse chattered happily around them.

She realized that this was a snapshot she wanted to carry with her in the days to come and she worked to commit each face to memory. By the time plates were empty and stomachs full, Charlie was satisfied she'd sketched it all well into the pages she kept in the back of her mind reserved for special moments so she could brush through them again.

There was the last time she'd seen her grandmother.

A snapshot of her family all together and smiling.

The moment they placed her daughter against her chest.

Puck's face upon finding her bleeding and broken in a parking lot.

Seeing Rachel for the first time.

Rachel's face framed in profile up against a starry sky.

Those were just a few of the memories she carried with her, close, up against her heart. She added this new one to the collection.

"We're going," Tina said quietly, touching Charlie's shoulder. "We'll be back later."

Charlie smiled at them and nodded.

One by one they made their exits until it was just the three of them. Noah was the last to get up. He walked over and lifted Rachel off Charlie's lap and waited. Charlie smiled and pointed to their room. Without a word, he carried her down the hall. A few minutes later he came back and sat down.

"I covered her up," he said, reaching for his coffee.

"Good man, " Charlie commented.

"Figured she'd be cold after I took all her clothes off," he added.

"Mmmm, smart," Charlie said, nodding.

"Nice tattoo," he quipped, sipping his coffee.

Charlie smirked.

"Yeah, isn't it, " she said, throwing it back on him. When he frowned, she smiled.

"Which one are we talking about?" he asked finally.

Charlie couldn't help herself and snorted.

"You're so full of shit," she said and he grinned.

Charlie picked up the paper and started reading.

"So, does she really have, you know, a hot tattoo?" he asked. Charlie wadded up the sport section and threw it at him. He uncrumpled it, smoothed it with his hand a few times, then started reading.

"Like maybe "lick me" with an arrow?" he said slowly.

He was already scrambling out of his chair before Charlie even got up. She got a fleeting hand on him, but he veered and got out the door before she could catch him. Charlie smirked and stared out the door after him.

"Maybe you could get one to match," he yelled from the safety of the pathway knowing she was too lazy to chase him that far.

~~oOo~~

AN: I won't bore you with whining and reasons, just suffice to say sorry it's been so long. I'll try to keep it more timely. Yes, I will finish this one out and yes, we are quite close to the denouement. I think 50 might have a nice ring to it, with perhaps an epilogue.


	47. Goonies Night Out

Goonies Night Out

Charlie watched Noah disappear up the path, then closed the door, chuckling. He'd be back eventually, probably with Sam in tow. She walked back into the kitchen and busied herself with clearing away their breakfast dishes. She cleaned the table and washed the dishes, putting them away.

When the kitchen was gleaming and sure to pass inspection, she walked into the living room and rifled through her messenger bag until she found her notebook and a pen. She sat down at the table and tapped the pen against her chin, eyes turned up, lost in the thought for several minutes. Then she started writing. When she was finished, she tore the sheet out, folded it and tucked in her pocket, and wandered down the hall, slipping quietly into their room.

Rachel was sleeping on her stomach, curled around Charlie's pillow, one hand tucked beneath her chin. Charlie quietly collected her things and slipped into the bathroom. Rachel was still sleeping when she came in later, wrapped in a towel and towel-drying her hair.

Charlie dressed quietly and eased down on the edge of the bed to put on her socks. Rachel rolled over on her back, her eyes fluttering open. She stretched, groaning lightly, then nudged Charlie with her foot.

"Hey sleepy girl," Charlie said, realizing she was awake.

"You shouldn't have let me sleep so long," Rachel fussed, curling back into her pillow again.

Charlie pulled on her sock and then scooted up on the bed beside her.

"I like when you're asleep," she said, her face serious. "It's the only time I get any peace and quiet."

Rachel rolled her eyes up at her, then grunted and turned over. Charlie smirked and snuggled down behind her, wrapping her arm around her waist. She pressed her mouth against the back of her neck and blew raspberries until Rachel giggled and tried to squirm away from her. Charlie just pulled her closer, kissing below her ear.

"You know you're my favorite noise," she told her.

Rachel chuckled happily.

She rolled back over into her, smiling up at her. Charlie pushed her hair out of her face and kissed her, once on each cheek, then on the lips.

"You probably do need to think about getting dressed," she told her.

Rachel whimpered and burrowed deeper, burying her face against her chest. Charlie kissed the top of her head.

"We don't have to go," she told her sincerely.

Rachel scoffed loudly.

"Yes, we do," she argued. "Of course we do. I want to go. I think it will be fun." She sounded genuinely excited about the idea. On the other hand, Charlie was indifferent. Truth be told, she would be just as happy to stay home snuggling with Rachel.

"We're going," Rachel insisted, apparently reading her thoughts as usual.

Charlie chuckled.

"I really hate when you do that," she said.

"Do what?" Rachel asked innocently. Charlie didn't bother answering, just smiled and shook her head. "Where's Noah?"

"I don't know" Charlie told her truthfully. "He ran off somewhere."

Rachel raised her head up and frowned at her. Charlie just shrugged. She could see Rachel working thoughts over but decided to leave it alone.

"Do you need help?" she asked instead.

"With what?" Rachel answered.

"Getting ready?" Charlie responded.

Rachel giggled and sat up, holding her arms up. Charlie laughed. She pulled off her shirt and tossed it away. She leaned down and planted a kiss between her breasts. Charlie got up on her knees, tipped Rachel onto her back, tugged her pants off and tossed them away. She crawled up between her legs, bent and licked her belly button. Rachel squealed and wiggled away. Charlie pulled her back and fell over her, holding herself up on her arms, staring down at her.

"Aren't you going to take my panties off?" Rachel asked, batting her eyes up at her.

"Oh no, no," she said, shaking her head.

"Why not," Rachel asked, pouting.

"Because you made it clear that we actually need to leave the house," she answered. Rachel trailed her hands up Charlie's arm, tugging at her. She wanted to feel her weight on top of her. Charlie just shook her head.

"Come on," she whined.

Charlie shook her head.

"Yes," Rachel said emphatically. "Just for a minute."

Charlie's arms were shaking, besides she was powerless to resist pleading and she relented, easing herself down over her. Rachel sighed contentedly and wrapped arms and legs around her. Charlie placed her head on her chest and Rachel raked fingers slowly through her damp hair.

"I live for this," she said quietly. "These moments."

"Mmmm," Charlie agreed. "Me, too."

"Of course, it would be better if you were naked," Rachel suggested, her voice trailing up hopefully.

Charlie laughed and ran her fingers across Rachel's bare stomach, watching it flutter. Rachel squealed and tried to turn over, but Charlie pinned her easily and kissed her.

"This was your idea, sweet girl," she reminded her, nibbling at her lower lip.

"Actually," Rachel said smiling. "I'm pretty sure it was yours."

Charlie squinted at her, trying to remember whose idea this outing was. Rachel smiled at the expression on her face.

"I'm going to hold your hand tonight, " Rachel announced.

"No, you aren't," Charlie teased. "You're going to sit in the back seat and keep your hands and your lips to yourself."

Rachel started kissing up her neck.

"Nuh uh," she said. "You're not driving so I'm going to sit on your lap and kiss you any time I want to."

"Oh that's right," Charlie said. "Well that's not gonna happen cause apparently you've never getting dressed."

Rachel giggled.

"I'm working up to it, " she insisted.

"Uh huh, sure you are," Charlie scolded. She was perfectly content where she was and didn't care if Rachel never moved. "Well if you don't get serious about getting dressed, I'm going to get serious."

She wiggled her hips against hers and Rachel's eyes closed. She moaned and her lips moved to Charlie's neck. She licked lightly up, feeling Charlie shiver at her touch.

"Rachel," Charlie scolded. "I'm not asking you again, get dressed."

She tried to roll away, but Rachel held her tightly, tugging on her earlobe with her teeth.

"Kiss me and I'll get dressed," she said softly.

Charlie pecked her lightly on the cheek.

Rachel scoffed.

"Not acceptable," she fussed. "Kiss me like you mean it and I'll get dressed."

"Maybe that is how I mean it," Quinn teased.

"I don't believe you," Rachel countered, shaking her head.

"Good," Charlie told her, pressing her lips to Rachel's. Rachel chuckled happily and melted into the kiss, teasing her tongue into Charlie's mouth. Charlie moaned deeply in response. Rachel rolled them over easily and pushed Charlie's hands up behind her head, holding them there without resistance. She broke the kiss with a last long lick across Charlie's lower lip.

"Oh goodness, look at the time. I guess I'll go get dressed now," she said, pushing herself up with both hands against Charlie's chest, deliberately squeezing her breasts. She smirked and climbed off of her, then disappeared into the bathroom trailing laughter in her wake and leaving Charlie sprawled limply on the bed like a puddle of melted ice cream. Unable to move, Charlie draped her arm over her eyes. She mulled over the prospect of ambushing Rachel when she walked out of the bathroom. No doubt she'd be wrapped in a towel like she always was. The idea of ripping her towel off and doing naughty things to her seem appropriate payback for rendering her non-functional.

_It would be easy enough_, she told herself.

And it was. Charlie grabbed her before she could even protest, pushing the towel to the floor. Rachel shrieked in protest, but climbed onto the bed. Charlie followed, catching her from behind around the waist.

Remember this?" she asked, dropping her lips to Rachel's shoulder and bringing her hands up and cupping her breasts, kneading them, rolling her nipples as they pebbled.

"Mmm, Charlie," Rachel shuddered and nodded, bringing her hands up over Charlie's.

"I like taking you from behind," Charlie whispered in her ear. She heard Rachel's breath catch as she moved her lips down her neck.

"I like it, too," Rachel told her. "It makes me crazy wet."

"Even now?" Charlie asked, licking Rachel's earlobe.

"See for yourself," Rachel said seductively.

Charlie slid her hands down her stomach, gripping her thighs, spreading her legs apart. She kissed the back of her neck and down the middle of her back, then gently pushed her down on her hands. She kissed her way up the back of her thigh as one hand slipped between her legs, stroking her.

"Yess," Rachel hissed. "Mmmm."

Charlie wrapped her arm around Rachel's thigh and stroked her fingers across her clit as she pressed her tongue up inside her. She licked her with flat wide strokes of her tongue, wiggling the tip firmly across her clit each time like an exquisite flourish. Rachel hummed and rolled forward, raising herself higher.

"Mmmnnn, good," Rachel groaned, as Charlie swirl and lick inside her, fingertips sliding against her most sensitive of spots.

"Charlie, ohmigod, Charlie," Rachel said, excitedly. "Come on, hurry.

Charlie moved her fingers faster.

"Charlie!" Rachel called again.

"Yeah, baby," Charlie answered

"I'm not playing with you," she insisted. "Hurry up, look at the time!"

"What?" Charlie muttered.

_The time?_

Moisture rained down all over Charlie's face. She gasped and shook herself awake, coming up so suddenly she almost head-butted Rachel, who scrambled back to get out of her way.

"Hey," Rachel laughed. "I'm so sorry. I didn't think you were really asleep."

"What the hell, Rachel?" Charlie blinked and rubbed her face. Her hand came away damp and smelling like Rachel's shampoo. Rachel must have shaken her wet hair in her face. "Not cute. You're lucky you didn't get a split lip or worse."

"Charlie" Rachel cooed, moving closer again. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were playing "possum" with me."

Charlie frowned.

"Playing what?" she asked. "Do you even know what a _possum_ is?"

"Well, of course, it's a… weasel or…something," Rachel stated hesitantly.

Charlie rolled her eyes and grabbed her, rolling her on her back. Rachel shrieked loudly.

"Here's some _possum_ for you, pretty girl," she said, teasing.

Charlie rained kisses everywhere and tickled any bare skin she could find. She pushed her shirt up and licked across her stomach, kissing lower and lower, stopping when she hit the top of her jeans. She rubbed her chin on the button and stared up at Rachel who was panting and smiling. Charlie quirked an eyebrow and Rachel flashed her dimples.

Growling, she crawled back over her, scooping her arms underneath her back.

"Leave your hair like that," she said.

"Wet?" Rachel shot back.

"Funny," Charlie replied. "Don't fuss with it. Just let it go curly like it wants to."

Rachel huffed, but Charlie made puppy-dog eyes at her and she finally nodded.

"Okay," she said. "But, only if you promise you'll dance with me tonight."

"You know I can't do that," Charlie told her.

"When we get home," she said. "After everyone else has gone to sleep."

"Okay," she told her. "I can do that."

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked, "You were smiling."

"I don't remember," she told her, trying to put it out of her mind.

"You're such a fibber today," Rachel scolded, digging her fingers into her ribs. Charlie gritted her teeth and grabbed her hands, holding them against her chest.

"You're hurting me," Rachel fussed.

"Really?" Charlie asked.

"No," Rachel admitted, biting her lip.

"I love you," Charlie confessed, kissing her.

"That's not a lie," Rachel mused.

"No, it's not," she assured her, kissing her again. "Ugh, just enough of this awful snuggly, kissy-face stuff. You're wasting all my good party time with cuddles."

Charlie rolled off of her and sat up. Rachel whined and scrambled up behind her, hugging her, kissing her neck. Charlie rolled her eyes and tried to act annoyed, but she kept laughing. Rachel clamped her arms around her neck.

"Giddy up," she whispered in Charlie's ear.

Charlie grabbed her under the thighs, picking her up and carried her into the living room with Rachel urging her to go faster.

"Any faster and you'll be on the floor," Charlie said, her breath labored.

Noah and Sam were on the couch watching television and looked up when they came noisily down the hall.

"God," Noah exclaimed, jumping to his feet. "Finally."

Rachel dropped off, giggling. She kept her fingers hooked in Charlie's belt loops.

"Where's everybody else?" Charlie asked, picking up her things.

"They're meeting us at the car," Sam said. "I told them I'd call when you two finally surfaced."

Charlie scoffed. It's not like they ever started anything on time, particularly if Rachel was involved. Tina knew that as well as she did.

"Call 'em," Charlie told her. "We're almost out the door."

Noah looked skeptical but he sent a text to Tina's cell phone.

"Get your stuff, baby," Charlie told Rachel, who started stuffing her things into her purse. "Go on guys, we'll be right behind you."

Noah and Sam looked at each other, doubtful, but they paraded dutifully out the door. Charlie waited patiently for Rachel, then followed her down the steps, pulling the door shut and locking it securely. Rachel fell into step alongside her as they walked toward the parking lot. She looped her arm through Charlie's and sashayed slightly as they walked.

"You're just dying to skip, aren't you?" Charlie teased.

Rachel pursed her lips and shook her head, but Charlie could see the sparkle in her eyes.

"Well maybe we should just… twirl you instead," she told her. She scooped the little brunette off her feet and spun her around several times, then placed her back on the ground. Rachel giggled for some time after that while Charlie just smirked happily.

They were still basking in their couple-bliss when Charlie spotted their friends milling around their ride for the evening. Noah immediately glanced at his watch and Charlie just rolled her eyes. As much as she adored him, she could already tell that a little of him was probably going to go a long way for her today. She wondered if that was because she'd gotten far too used to Sam's easygoing ways.

She stopped, pulling Rachel to a halt beside her.

"Last chance, " she said, staring at her in intently. "Let's not go."

Rachel laughed.

"What?" she scoffed. Her eyes clouded as Charlie continued to stare at her. "Wait, are, are you serious?"

Charlie nodded.

"Let's just let them go and rowdy it up and we'll just stay here," she suggested seriously.

Rachel took her hand and squeezed it. She hadn't seen Charlie anxious like this in a long time. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd had a migraine or a panic attack. Where was this coming from all the sudden?

She wrapped her arm around her and hugged her.

"Charlie," she whispered in her ear. "Everything's okay."

When she stepped away Charlie was still staring hard at her.

"It will be fun," she said, tugging on her. "Come on, stop over thinking." Charlie resisted at first, but finally relented and allowed Rachel to pull her over to their friends.

Immediately Charlie looked at the ordinary passenger van and scoffed.

"Did they not have a school bus available?" she asked sarcastically. Rachel smacked her arm.

"Yeah," Sam admitted. "I was expecting something a little more…plush."

"It's just fine, Sam," Rachel said quickly, scowling at Charlie. "We'll be just fine with this."

"Is this everyone?" Sam asked.

Tina nodded.

"Artie bailed," she said, glancing at her phone. "He's got meetings and says to have a good time and get our swerve on for him."

Charlie scoffed loudly and Rachel tugged on the hem of her shirt.

"Okay," Noah said, taking charge. "So I guess we're off. Pile in, Goonies."

"Goonies?" Rachel said, head tilted.

"Yeah," he told her. "You know, Goonies, like the movie. You live in the Goon dock."

Rachel looked at Charlie, who just held up a hand and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she muttered.

Sam opened the door and the jostling began.

"I want the back seat," Rachel fussed straightaway, shouldering Puck out of the way. "Charlie, too."

"No way, " Tina and Sam both said at once and looked at each other.

"For reals," Puck chimed in. "You two sit in front, right behind the driver."

"Right, like that would stop them," Tina muttered.

Patience exhausted, Rachel huffed loudly and grabbed Charlie's hand.

"Excuse me," she said and started physically shoving people out of the way. Puck grabbed her around the waist and lifted her off her feet.

"Sorry, baby girl," he said, holding a squirming, kicking Rachel. "Pile in crew."

"No, no," Rachel protested, grunting and red-faced. Charlie frowned, but didn't say anything.

Tina and Mike climbed in and moved to the back, Sam followed after them.

"Noah, just put her down," Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "And Rachel, don't hit him. I mean it."

Noah put Rachel on the ground, holding her hands pinned to her side. He let go and dove into the van as she grunted and aimed a vicious kick at him.

"Rachel," Charlie scolded half-heartedly.

"Did you see what he…" Rachel fumed.

"Yes, yes, I saw it all," Charlie said sympathetically. "Awful, horrible, evil person. Now please just get in the van before I have a freaking stroke."

Rachel climbed part of the way in and then turned around, getting right in up in Charlie's face.

"I'm still kissing you," she said in a hoarse whisper. "I don't care where I'm sitting."

"Fine, whatever," Charlie said, shaking her head. "Get in the van before all the fun escapes."

She put her hands on Rachel and turned her around, then shoved gently. She gave serious consideration to closing the door and climbing into the front seat, but she was sure Rachel would throw a full-on screaming, crying fit so she decided against it. She got in and sat down next to Rachel and pulled the door shut.

"What the…" she said, frowning. "Um, where's the driver?"

She turned around and glared at Sam, who looked chagrined.

"They're working on that," he admitted. "It was supposed to be Pete, but he's tied up. So they're sending somebody over."

"So why are we in the fucking van like sardines?" Charlie snapped. Rachel put a calming hand on her back and she exhaled sharply. "Sorry, sorry, but this seems, well, silly."

"They said they'd send someone right over," Sam said apologetically.

"It's not your fault," Charlie said, feeling stressed. "It's fine, Sam. Everything's fine. We're all good."

Charlie turned back around and stared out the front of the van. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Rachel texting furiously on her phone. From the back of the van she heard the tell-tale click of keys as well so she knew she and Tina were texting back and forth and was willing to bet that she was the subject of their chatter.

Five minutes turned into ten, then it was coming up on twenty minutes and still no driver.

Charlie was starting to twitch badly. Rachel saw the familiar foot-bouncing and tugging on her hands that she had all but forgotten. She wasn't the only one who recognized the symptoms either. Puck caught the worried expression on her face and met her gaze, nodding. Rachel moved closer to Charlie and brought an arm up around her back and brushed her fingers across the back of her neck. Charlie exhaled and cut her eyes over at her, giving her a fleeting half-smile.

"You know what," Sam said suddenly, tired of the waiting and the tension and feeling more than a little responsible. "Maybe I'll just drive."

Everyone starting nodding, relieved. He began to climb around Puck when the driver's side door opened and someone fell heavily into the seat.

"Ms. Berry," the dark-haired, rotund man said affably. "I apologize for the delay. There was some mix-up."

"It's okay," she said absently, still fixated on Charlie. "No problem."

"Hey Sam," he said, catching Sam's eyes in the rear view mirror. "'Sup, dude?"

"Hey Dave," Sam said quietly.

Dave's eyes flickered over to Charlie's, caught her gaze briefly and then shifted away quickly. She turned around and looked at Sam, brow furrowed deeply, chewing on her lip. Why did she know this guy?

"Where we rolling to?" the driver asked, starting the van.

"Onward to Bend, my good fellow," Sam told him.

"Huh?" was the response.

"Just drive, dude," Sam told him. "Head toward town. I'll get you where you need to go from that point."

"You got it, Samson," he answered. "Buckle in, we're blasting off."

There was some scuffling around as everyone got settled. That was followed by hushed lull, then a tattletale shrill beeping.

"Okay, we've got a rogue," Dave announced. "Someone's not following proper safety protocol. "

"Charlie!" everyone said, scolding.

Charlie growled and dug around for her seat belt then pulled it across her lap, clicking it shut.

"Happy now?" she asked Dave, fixing him with a glare.

"Uh, yeah," he said tentatively. "Sure."

He backed the van out and they were on their somewhat-less-than-merry way.

"It's because I woke you up so suddenly, isn't it?" Rachel said randomly.

"What?" Charlie asked, turning to look at her, clearly confused. She was still trying to place where she knew the driver from and Rachel's sudden question pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Your, you know, stuff," Rachel said diplomatically. "You're kind of being all… uptight."

"Stop tap dancing, Rachel, " Charlie said, annoyed. "Just say it. I don't feel like playing guessing games at the moment."

"Aright," Rachel said pointedly. "I mean the way you're being all twitchy and angry right now, is it because I woke you up before?"

"No," Charlie declared adamantly. "Yes, I don't know. I'm not angry either."

"Oh no, Mary Poppins," Rachel said, rubbing her fingers across Charlie's wrist. "You're a regular moonbeam of joy."

"A moonbeam," Sam echoed quietly under his breath behind them.

Rachel chewed on her lips to keep from smiling.

"What are you? A fucking bat?" Charlie asked, hanging over the seat, grabbing at him. "Shut up and mind your business."

"Behave Charlie," Puck interrupted. "Or we'll dump your ass out here and you can walk."

"Alright, new seating arrangement," Charlie declared loudly, unbuckling her seat belt. "Tina, Mike, switch it out."

She heard a tiny "Yay" from Rachel.

"For real," she added. "Let's go. Up here, now. "

"Hey, I don't want to be a spoiler here, but…" Dave said.

"Good, then don't, " Charlie hissed, shutting him up.

With a fair amount of grunting, griping and scowling, Tina and Mike managed to change places with Rachel and Charlie and now Charlie was penned into the back corner of the van.

"Better or worse?" Rachel asked, sliding closer to her.

"Don't know," Charlie said curtly.

"Don't sit there and lie to me," Rachel said seriously. "These are our friends. You're in safe company."

"I'm not," Charlie insisted. "Lying to you. I don't know yet if it's better or worse."

Rachel nodded.

"I wish he wasn't here," Charlie said in a harsh whisper, eyes cutting up to the front of the van at the driver.

"Ignore him," Rachel said, moving closer. She knew she needed to get her hands on Charlie. She grabbed her wrist and slipped one hand up the back of her shirt. "Stop worrying about him."

"Hmmph," Charlie scoffed, rubbing her hands on her thighs repeatedly.

"Stop worrying," Rachel repeated, leaning into her so Charlie could feel her breath on her face. "Close your eyes."

Charlie shook her head.

"Yes," Rachel insisted, stroking her fingers across the inside of her wrist. "Just breathe and close your eyes."

Charlie laughed softly realizing that Rachel was trying to find pressure points. She was failing, but she was trying.

"What are you doing," she asked her, teasing.

Rachel shook her head.

"Nothing," she insisted, not making eye contact.

"Are you trying to hypnotize me?" Charlie asked, nuzzling her face with her nose.

Rachel grinned.

"Of course not," she said quietly.

"You just want to get me to cluck like a chicken, don't you," Charlie said softly. "Or bark like a seal."

"No," Rachel said, giggling. "I don't."

"Are you sure," Charlie asked, her mouth right against Rachel's ear.

Soft laughter was her answer.

"No, sweet girl," Charlie told her. "It wasn't you waking me up."

Rachel's eyes shifted in her direction and she pulled Quinn's hand between her knees and held it.

"I don't know what it is," she admitted honestly. "But it's not you. Nothing about you."

She could feel Rachel heave a sigh of relief. Quinn rubbed her forehead against the side of Rachel's head. She took Rachel's hand in her own and turned it over.

"Here," she said, using her fingers, showing her where to press. "Right here, feel that?"

Rachel nodded.

She moved further up the inside of her arm.

"And right here," she said, touching lightly. "This is another one."

"What's that do?" she asked.

"It hypnotizes you," she said with a slow smile.

Rachel rolled her eyes and Charlie quickly kissed the side of her head.

"It makes you relax," she said. "Try it. Hold it, count for 15, then release."

Rachel pressed her fingers to the spot and Charlie slumped against her. Rachel laughed loudly, then quickly covered her mouth.

"Here, too?" Rachel asked, moving her fingers down to the inside of Charlie's wrist. Charlie moved them over a little bit.

"Right there," she said. "Just feel for that little ridge. That tells you where."

Puck nudged Sam.

"Charlie and her panty-dropping voodoo shit," he whispered.

"Shut up, dude," Sam hissed back. "I'm taking notes."

Charlie brought her hand up but before she could do anything Rachel smacked Puck in the back of the head.

"Hey," he fussed, scowling back at them.

"Mind your business," Rachel scolding.

Sam and Charlie both chuckled. Charlie leaned up and folded her arms across the back of their seat and rested her chin on them. Puck looked at her suspiciously, ready to move away quickly if necessary.

"Who is that guy?" she whispered to Sam, who flickered his eyes up at their driver.

"At one time he rolled with Hudson," he said quietly, not looking back in her direction.

"Oooh," Charlie said, nodding gently. "Yeah, that's where I know him from, the brawl."

"Yup," Sam confirmed.

"They still hang out?" she asked, turning her head to face Sam. She didn't want to have to explain any of this to Puck. The less he knew about it, the better. He had defended her honor enough in his life.

"Not sure," Sam said with a light shrug. "He stays away from me, as you can imagine."

"Yup," Charlie confirmed. "So this a coincidence or a plot?"

"Dunno," he said, pursing his lips. "My thoughts as well."

"Mmm," Charlie muttered. "Eyes out I guess."

"Yup," Sam confirmed.

There wasn't much of anything else to say, but Charlie didn't want to move because Rachel was rubbing her back and it felt really nice. She closed her eyes. Rachel's hand slid around and across Charlie's stomach.

"Hmmm," Charlie said.

She slid up further and closed over Quinn's breast.

"Pressure point," she whispered in her ear, squeezing.

Charlie chuckled.

"Not relaxing," she said as Rachel toyed with her nipple. "Quite the opposite."

Rachel chuckled.

"Oops," she said, tweaking harder. "My bad."

Puck coughed loudly.

*Coughbullshitcough*

Charlie pulled Rachel's hand away and settled back into the corner, tugging at her shirt.

"Happy now?" she asked.

Rachel side-eyed her and pursed her lips.

"Well, I'm not," Charlie said with a shrug. "You're too far away,"

Rachel ducked her head and smiled, then moved over next to her. Charlie dropped her hand between them and Rachel scooped it up in hers.

"What was all that whispering about?" she asked.

"Nothing important," Charlie said, staring down at Rachel's feet. They were swinging back and forth because they didn't quite touch the floor. She found it endearing. She caught Rachel roll her eyes and expected her to push the issue, but she didn't.

"How are we going to get home?" she asked instead.

Charlie hesistated, caught off guard. It wasn't a question she'd been expecting.

"I guess we'll drive," she told her. "I have a horse trailer situation to work out first though."

"What does that mean?" she asked. "Do you have one?"

Charlie grunted. She forgot that Rachel didn't really know all the particulars of her coming out. She had, more or less, just showed up one day and that was clearly fine with Rachel.

"Yes, but not here," Charlie explained. "They transported Holden out here, but I'm pretty sure it's up to me to get him back home."

"Oh," Rachel said.

"Why?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"I just wondered," she said, absently playing with Charlie's fingers. "I just want to…go. I'm tired. I'm tired of…working, tired of hiding. Just, tired. I want it to just be us for a while. I love all these people. Really, I do. But I just want you."

Charlie kicked her foot gently and Rachel smiled.

"So no second thoughts?" she asked.

Rachel's head jerked up and she stared directly at Charlie looking hurt.

"NO!" she said, much more loudly than she had intended. "No, none at all."

"Okay, calm down," Charlie said, shrinking back like she was scared. "Just asking."

"Stop," Rachel whined, now nudging Charlie's foot. "I'm not though, having those. I'm just ready for this to be finished."

Charlie nodded, understanding.

"Me, too," she told her and squeezed her hand.

"I'm excited, too," Rachel said, bouncing slightly. "It's going to be perfect, just the two of us."

Noah coughed to stifle a skeptical laugh. Rachel kicked the back of his seat.

"It is going to be perfect," she repeated. "And stop listening."

"I wasn't," he said, clearly lying. "Well jeesh, it's not like you're quiet about…anything."

She kicked his seat again, hard, and then reached over the seat and pinched him.

"Wh...ow, damn it," he yelped, rubbing his chest.

"Yeah, that sucks. She does that to me a lot, too," Charlie told him, nodding. "You'll get used to it. Just think, Noah, she'll be around all the time, 24/7. Talking and…talking and whining…and talking."

Rachel scoffed and crossed her arms.

Sam exhaled loudly and shook his head.

"Rachel's totally cool to be around," he told Noah. "Stop playing, Charlie."

Rachel smiled smugly.

"Thank you, Sam," she told him.

"Yeah, says you," Charlie teased. "You were terrified of her, if I recall correctly."

Puck elbowed him.

"Dude," he said, laughing. "What the hell? Seriously, look at her. What's she gonna do?"

Rachel smacked his ears soundly.

"Rachel," he hissed, unbuckling his seat belt and standing up. Rachel squealed and quickly clamored over Charlie, pushing her toward Noah. Charlie stiff-armed him as he grabbed at Rachel, who shrank down behind her using her body as a shield.

"Make him stop," she fussed, pushing on Charlie's back with both hands.

"Rachel, be quiet. You, sit," Charlie said calmly, pushing Noah back into his seat.

"She started it," he said childishly, narrowing his eyes hard at Rachel.

"Uh hey guys, I hate to say it," Dave piped up, interrupting. "You all really shouldn't…"

"Stop talking, Dave," Charlie snapped. "Just…stop talking. I'm handling this."

Dave shrank back behind the wheel, stealing nervous glances towards the back when he thought Charlie wasn't looking.

"You started it!" Rachel squeaked.

"Rachel," Charlie scolding. "Don't help."

"You," Noah said jabbing a finger childishly in Rachel's direction, "With the pinching and the ears."

"Big baby," she sniped, sneering at him over Charlie's shoulder from over her safe hold.

"Stop it, both of you," Charlie warned. "Right now or else."

Rachel blasted a laugh and Noah cursed in rough whispers.

"Lay off the ears," Noah tossed over his shoulder as he eased back into his seat. Charlie didn't relax her guard until she heard his seat belt click.

"Or else. Stop it or else," she heard Rachel muttering under her breath, hell-bent to have the last word

Charlie grunted wryly then slid over and bodily mashed her into the corner until Rachel whined for her to stop.

"Off me," she whimpered, kicking at her. "Why is every one being so mean."

"I wonder," Charlie groused. She moved away and ignored her until she felt Rachel's hand fall on her shoulder. She testily shrugged it off. Another few minutes passed and she felt Rachel nudging her knee against her thigh, testing the waters. Charlie exhaled deeply, cut her eyes over at her, and moved deliberately away. It took five more minutes of quiet sulking before Rachel followed her.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. When Charlie didn't respond, she unfastened her seat belt. Charlie opened her mouth to protest until she saw her lean over the back of Noah's seat and wrap her arms around him.

There was a hushed conversation. Charlie heard Noah say, "No worries, baby girl."

Rachel kissed his cheek and sat back down. She re-fastened her seat belt and stared out the window.

Charlie fished into her pocked and pulled out the folded paper she'd tucked away earlier. She'd been planning something else with it, but considering the circumstances, decided now was probably just as good a time as any. She tapped Rachel on the elbow.

Rachel looked at her and then the paper she was offering to her. Her brow furrowed and she nervously began licking her lips. She closed her fingers around it. Charlie just sat back and waited. Rachel unfolded the note and sat quietly reading it, her eyes skimming over the words written in Charlie's flowing, precise handwriting:

i carry your heart with me/e.e. cummings

i carry your heart with me  
>i carry it in my heart<br>i am never without it  
>anywhere i go you go,my dear;<br>and whatever is done by only me is your doing,my darling.  
>i fear no fate<br>for you are my fate, my sweet.  
>i want no world<br>for beautiful you are my world,my true  
>and it's you are whatever a moon has always meant<br>and whatever a sun will always sing is you  
>here is the deepest secret nobody knows<br>here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud  
>and the sky of the sky of a tree called life;<br>which grows higher than soul can hope or mind can hide  
>and this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart<br>i carry your heart  
>i carry it in my heart.<p>

Rachel read it once all the way through, then she started at the beginning and read it through again.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie saw her trace her fingertip over the paper. At first as though she was following the words, then it appeared like she was just touching them. She saw her skim her knuckles underneath her eyes. Rachel stole a glance up at Charlie, who looked quickly away, but she could feel her staring.

Rachel watched her for a few moments, then looked back down at the paper in her hand. She folded it very carefully so all the lines matched again and slipped it into her purse. She slid over next to Charlie and placed her hand, palm up, on Charlie's thigh.

Charlie hummed.

"Is that your last word for now?" she asked. Rachel nodded.

Charlie slipped her hand into Rachel's and the little brunette pulled it into her lap, clasping it tightly in both of hers. She was swinging her feet again, staring down at them. The corners of her mouth quirked, turned up into a tiny smile.

Charlie leaned over into her and quickly kissed the side of her head.

"Just so you never forget," she whispered against her ear.

Charlie tapped the fingers of her free hand against the left side of her own chest. Rachel closed her eyes and brought her captive hand up, pressed it against her lips, then held it to her warm cheek.

Once they reached the outskirts of Sister, Mike guided Dave through town and they continued toward Bend. Once inside the city limits, Mike had him bypass the more crowded mall locations. They threaded their way through moderate traffic and into downtown where they had reservations for a nice sit-down meal.

Noah and Sam watched out the window, talking excitedly and pointing out every venue they passed that even remotely looked like it might serve beer.

Dave snagged an open spot on the curb and steered the van to a smooth stop. Puck opened the door and stood gallantly helping everyone out before closing it again. Rachel patted him affectionately on the chest as she moved past him.

Their little group clustered on the sidewalk, stretching and quietly talking about their next plans. At Charlie's suggestion, just to be polite, they asked Dave to join them for dinner. Not surprisingly no one seemed too broken up when he politely declined. He did, however, gratefully accept the two $20 bills Charlie slipped into his hand as they walked away from the van.

"If you won't eat with us," Charlie told him. "At least let me pay for your dinner."

"Thank you," he said sincerely, looking both please as well as surprised by the gesture. "Just call me when you need me. I'll be close-by."

_Please remember to mention this when you blabber to your friends about this adventure, _she thought as she walked away from him.

"That was nice of you," Rachel told her, slipping her arm around Charlie's waist.

"Well, he did put up with all our childish antics," she said, shrugging. "It seemed the least I could do."

"I love my poem," she said, flashing her dimples. "I'm going to keep it, forever and ever."

"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said. "You're sure a cheap date."

Rachel huffed loudly and pinched her.

"That is so annoying," Charlie told her.

"This isn't a date," she said, ignoring her comment.

"The hell it isn't," Charlie remarked. "Any time I get to be in public with you, I consider it a date."

"So if we go to the grocery store," she teased.

"Date," Charlie said. "Totally a date."

"Then I should at least get to hold your hand," Rachel whined

"Rachel," Charlie scolded. "Don't start..."

"Why did you have that anyway?" she asked, changing the subject. "That poem, I mean."

"I just...did," Charlie said. "I was thinking about it earlier, while you were asleep, and wrote it down. I was really just gonna read it to you."

"You could do that," she said, swinging on her arm. She was excited about it all over again. "I would like that."

"I'm sure you would." Charlie said. "We'll see."

"That means yes," Rachel said smugly.

"It means I'll think about it, that's what it means," Charlie corrected.

She was subtly hurrying Rachel along to catch up with the others. They hadn't eaten since breakfast and she was starving.

Every restaurant always has that one table. The one where the guests are rowdy, loud and generally annoying. Charlie was certain before their meal was finished that they would be "that" table. It was for this reason that she insisted they put them at a table off to the side and away from the main flow of traffic. They weren't necessarily trying to keep a low profile, but all things considered, it couldn't hurt to attempt to be unobtrusive.

Her instincts proved to be correct because from the jump dinner with the Breakfast Club plus one was looking very much like their usual breakfasts. First there was squabbling over seats. That's too hot, that's too cold, I can't see, it's too crowded. Once those issues were resolved and everyone settled into their seats, they started squabbling over appetizers. I don't like, that's too expensive, why does Rachel get to pick what she wants? The only thing missing, at least so far, was someone throwing food.

Charlie just rested her chin in her hand and waited for everyone to work it out. She didn't really care who did the ordering or what their selections were as long as it came quickly. She was mowing her way through the bread basket in quick order.

Once the food came and everyone had at least one drink, everyone settled in and conversation mellowed. By the time the entrees were served, they were happily reliving stories about their experience.

Sam made Charlie tell everyone how she first met him and why it was her fault that Rachel wouldn't talk to him for the first week or so that she knew him. Upon hearing the tale of the little blue Rachel, Noah proudly fist-bumped both Charlie and Sam, apparently for their resourcefulness. Rachel fretted and scowled, unamused.

Charlie teased Tina about their first meeting.

"I can still see Charlie walking through that door like she owned the place," Tina recalled. "I thought for certain Rachel's head was going to spin off backwards."

Charlie laughed and recalled that she'd never seen anyone look as horrified as Tina looked.

"When I made Rachel had over that phone," Charlie remarked. "I honestly thought you might throw up."

"I was sure that was going to be my last day, " Tina said, laughing. "It was like something out of the Twilight Zone."

Rachel rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"I wasn't that bad," she insisted.

Charlie and Tina looked at each other and blasted laughter.

"I'm not enjoying this," Rachel whined, sinking into her chair.

There was a collective "awe poor Rachel" and hugs ensued and soon Rachel was back to her jovial self.

"Tell us more about LA," Tina asked, avoiding Charlie's glare. "What did you guys do?"

Puck kept his eyes on Charlie.

"It wasn't really all the big of a deal," Rachel insisted, hoping to downplay the trip. She knew it made Charlie uncomfortable. "We didn't have much time. It was a whirlwind thing."

"I'll bet the food was amazing," Tina added, determined to shake something out of Rachel.

"You know we didn't really eat out all that much," Rachel pointed out. "And all Charlie could say was 'taco truck' so that was highly annoying."

Charlie rolled her eyes at their laughter.

"I know what I like," she said without shame. "And speak of knowing what I like, I would like dessert."

Someone flagged down their server and they took turns ogling the dessert cart. Charlie ate all of her cheesecake and fought with Puck over the leftover half of Rachele's creme brulee. When everyone was finished and groaning about how stuffed they were, Rachel decided to make her bid for their after-dinner plans.

"I thought we might go window shopping," Rachel suggested brightly. "There are lots of cute boutiques and shops. I thought we could walk and browse."

Tina grinned and nodded.

Mike, Noah and Sam, however, frowned in unison and let it be known they had other ideas.

"Sports Bar," Noah said, banging his hands emphatically on the table. "Beer, pool and boo...babes."

"Oh hell no," Charlie said, shaking her head.

"Sports Bar! Sports Bar! Sports Bar!" Noah chanted much to Charlie's annoyance.

Sam and Mike fell right in with him and soon all three were banging their hands in unison and creating a general ruckus.

"Aright, alright, fine," Charlie said loudly, hoping to drown them out. "Fine, we'll go to a crowded, smelly, boring sports bar."

"Great, I know just the place," Noah declared, standing up. "Fall out."

Rachel and Charlie bickered over the check while the others gathered their belongings and filed out through the dining room. Charlie wondered if the other patrons might not actually applaud their departure. She let Rachel pay the bill for dinner, but insisted that she would get to pick up the expenses for the remainder of the evening.

"Because it's a date, right," Rachel whispered, nudging Charlie's foot with her own.

"Exactly," Charlie confirmed, hip-checking her. Charlie waited at the table while Rachel signed the check, then followed her through the dining room.

They had almost reached the doors when two teen-age girls suddenly popped up in front of them, each holding napkins, grinning shyly.

"Oh jeez," Charlie muttered not-quite under her breath and Rachel glared at her.

"Behave," she hissed.

Charlie groaned and walked a few feet away so that Rachel could chat with her adoring public. Puck came in looking for them and groaned loudly when he saw Rachel in a giggling huddle with her two fans.

"Gaaaawd," he whined loudly, causing heads to turn in his direction. "What in the hell is she doing?"

Charlie took his arm and shook him.

"Stop being a Puck," she hissed. "It's part of the being Rachel thing. Just get over it."

"It sucks," he whispered loudly.

"Where is this place," Charlie asked. She couldn't care less, but she knew something shiny would distract him. "And how are we getting there?"

"It's just a few blocks up," he said, pointing in about three different directions before deciding on one. "Mike's got it dialed in on his GPS. I thought we could just walk. Maybe that way Jelly Bean could window shop a little bit on the way."

"Jelly Bean?" Charlie said, laughing. "What is wrong with you?"

He shrugged.

"Don't call her that," Charlie said, wrinkling her nose.

"Why not?" he said. "I'll bet she likes it. Hey Rachel."

Rachel glanced over in their direction but made no effort to leave her conversation.

Charlie yanked on Noah's arm again.

"Just leave her alone," she said, dragging him a couple of feet further away. "Let her do her little StarBerry business and stop pestering her."

"You are so twisted," he said. "Sam's so right. Totally whipped cream."

"Thrilled to know the two of you were discussing that topic," she scoffed. "Maybe you could do something useful and help me figure out where to get a horse trailer instead."

"Gee, maybe you could wait until I'm ready to leave to bring it up," he sniped, frowning at her.

"Yeah, I know," she said slowly. "I'm just, I don't know what I am.

"So you're gonna be rich," he said. "Just buy one."

"I don't have any idea when all that's gonna happen," she admitted. "So for the moment, I don't want to tie up that much cash."

"So you let Rachel buy it," he said easily. "You can pay her back. One of those horses is hers anyway."

"She doesn't know that," she said, rolling her eyes. "And I'd like to keep it that way for a little while longer. Besides, that's just, no. I'm not comfortable with that."

"You do realize she would be just as happy with a kitten," he pointed out. "I'm just saying."

"If you're not going to help me, go back outside," she told him. "In fact, y'all just go on. Just have Mike text us the GPS info to Rachel's phone and we'll catch up."

"Fine," he said curtly, sounding vaguely offended. "Best idea ever. I think I'll just do that, but before I go, consider this. Make the trailer a business expense for your new little project. That way at least you could write it off. Otherwise, just call a transport company We've worked with a couple. I think you could rate ."

Charlie took a minute to process what he had suggested, but before she could respond he stalked back out the front doors. She moved a few feet and could see him huddled with the others and pointing back in her direction. After a brief discussion, they set off down the sidewalk.

If nothing else, she bought herself some alone time with just Rachel. Maybe it could feel a little bit more like a real date now.

~~ooOOOoo~~


	48. Good Enough

Good Enough

Charlie wouldn't let Rachel hold her hand as they walked, but she did keep her fingers looped securely through her belt loops.

"So we don't get separated," she told her.

Rachel smirked, knowing better.

"No rush," Charlie said, walking slowly. "It's just a bar. I've seen one before."

After a few blocks, Rachel looped her arm through Charlie's. She expected her to protest, but she didn't say a word. In fact, the corners of her mouth quirked up noticeably.

It was a trendy tourist area but with lots of local color – boutiques, bistros, galleries. Rachel hugged close to the show windows, fingers occasionally ticking along the glass panes, sometimes pointed excitedly.

"Pretty," she'd say and Charlie would hum in agreement. The truth was she spent more time watching Rachel than staring at any merchandise displayed.

Spending time with Rachel in public was still a rarity. Quirky, little things about Rachel were still fresh and fun to Charlie. Like the way her bright eyes tracked over everything and lit up when she found something she liked or the way she sometimes muttered a running commentary of thoughts and feelings. If something excited her, she would squeeze Charlie's arm and pull her closer, eager to share it with her.

Even though they were being unobtrusive, seeking to blend in with the steady stream of strolling tourists, Charlie would notice eyes flickering towards the brunette as people passed her. Sometimes young men, sometimes not. It was harmless, even understandable, yet Charlie would react instinctively; quickening her step, moving closer, encroaching possessively into Rachel's space. Oblivious as to the true motives, Rachel perceived this as nothing more than pure affection.

The sidewalk narrowed and the crowd bunched up, bottle-necking to a slow crawl. Charlie felt Rachel tense and hesitate. She even whimpered.

Charlie's fingers tightened around Rachel's bicep and she gently moved her out ahead of her, closing the space, letting their bodies come in tight contact. Charlie's hand was gripping the back of Rachel's jeans securely.

"You're all good," she told her. "I got you."

"Crowds make me... nervous," Rachel confessed in timourous, hushed tones.

Charlie's eyes widened. This was a new admission. She wrapped her arm across Rachel's stomach and pulled her back against her.

"Better?" she asked.

Rachel nodded.

"Want me to go first?" Charlie asked.

Again, Rachel nodded.

Charlie felt for Rachel's hand and laced their fingers. She stepped out in front of Rachel, letting her tuck in behind her. She carefully shouldered her way through the edges of the crowd, always mindful of Rachel pressed up tightly against her back. At one point a very handsome young man was forced to stop directly in front of Charlie,

"Hey gorgeous," he said boldly, giving her a perfect, toothy grin.

Charlie felt Rachel's hand twist hard in her shirt and the little brunette popped fearlessly out from behind her.

"Hey yourself," she said, eyes narrowed.

Charlie ducked her head, smirking.

The young man barked a laugh, taken aback by Rachel's sudden appearance.

"Look at this," he teased. "Pretty girls from everywhere."

"We travel in packs," Rachel declared boldly.

"Apparently so," he said, his eyes darting back and forth between them now. "Aren't you a spitfire?"

Rachel huffed, bristling at the fact he still had his eyes fixed on Charlie.

Charlie, however, was oblivious. Her eyes were on the crowd ahead and she felt it surge forward. Seizing the opportunity, she smiled at their admirer, veered around him. They darted through a fresh gap while tugging a scowling Rachel along with her.

"Hey wait, aren't you..." she heard him say as they moved away. Thankfully, the crowd closed in behind them, swallowing him up, thwarting any attempts he might have made to follow them.

"Jerk," Rachel's voice floated up behind her.

Charlie laughed quietly.

They kept moving steadily and eventually the crowd thinned out. Rachel moved up beside her, reclaiming her arm.

"Here I thought I was the one with the crowd thing," Charlie said lightly, flickering her eyes over Rachel.

"Yeah, well..." she stammered, suddenly self-conscious. "It's because I'm..."

Her voice trailed away.

Charlie frowned.

Watching, she found her opportunity. She pulled Rachel off the sidewalk, tugging her into a narrow alley between two buildings.

Rachel gasped and squealed forcing Charlie to shushed her loudly. She pushed her up against the building, blending them into the shadows. She put her hands against the brick on either side of Rachel's head and pressed up against her.

"Oh," Rachel whispered

"Because you're what?" Charlie asked, bring her face close.

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head.

"I'm just... little, " she said, her breath hitting against Charlie's cheek. "It makes me feel claustrophobic."

"Does this make you feel like that?" Charlie asked, tracing her nose lightly up Rachel's cheek.

Rachel laughed softly.

"Not even a little bit," she said, her quick, heaving breath giving her away.

"Okay, good," Charlie teased. "Just checking."

She made as if to move away and Rachel grabbed at her with both hands.

"Did you need something?" Charlie asked, brushing her lips lightly against Rachel's.

Rachel moved her face towards her and Charlie turned away.

Rachel scoffed and whined.

"What do you want, Little Bit?" Charlie asked.

"Many things," she answered, teeth grazing Charlie's jaw.

Charlie chuckled.

"Will you settle for this?" she asked, sealing her mouth over Rachel's.

Rachel purred.

The kiss was hot, hard. Too quick. Charlie's paranoia got the better of her and she pulled a resisting Rachel back out onto the sidewalk.

"Now I just want to go home," Rachel whined, dragging along.

"Stop it," Charlie chided. "Where is this place?"

Rachel grunted unhappily.

"Hey look," Charlie said excitedly, stopping to look in a window. "Let's do this."

Rachel grumbled and stepped up next to her to see what she was talking about.

"Oh my God," she said loudly. "Are you crazy."

Charlie grinned.

"No, let's go in." she said excitedly. "Come on."

"No, no," Rachel said, pushing her down the sidewalk and away from the tattoo parlor. "Just, just...keep walking."

Rachel alternated between pulling and pushing and forced Charlie down the sidewalk.

"Still want to go home?" Charlie teased.

"No," Rachel said, pouting. "You weren't serious were you? Back there?"

"Sure, totally," Charlie answered, staring back wistfully.

Rachel grabbed her arm firmly.

"Come on," she said, pulling her along.

"What's the big deal?" she asked. "You have tattoos."

"I know, " Rachel admitted. "But they're small and... I don't know, it's just different."

"Why?" Charlie asked, confused by her reaction.

"I don't know," she said, shrugging. "It's not something... you just do."

Charlie watched her face as she struggled to find words to express her thoughts.

"Of course it is," Charlie teased. "You get drunk and get tattoos. That's exactly what you do."

"They need to mean something," Rachel protested. "I mean, it's gonna be there for everyone to see."

"Not necessarily," Charlie pointed out. "And who says it wouldn't mean something?"

"We'll talk about it later," she said, deflecting the issue. "Listen!"

The strains of loud music filtered down the sidewalk towards them.

"I think we found it," Rachel said, stating the obvious. "Come on, slowpoke."

Rachel could hear Charlie muttering under hear breath. Ignoring it, she grabbed her hand and pulled her along following the music and the crowd. She stopped just beyond the doors.

"Seriously," Charlie scoffed, staring up at the name of the bar. "Tumble Inn"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed Charlie through the doors. A mixture of sweat, smoke and greasy bar food rose up and hit them in the face.

"Charming," Charlie snapped, coughing as she held up her ID for the bouncer at the door. He gave it a brief glance, then looked up.

"Hey," he said, tipping the cowboy hat back on his head. "So how's your night going, pretty lady?"

Charlie felt her cheeks go pink.

"Oh, it's okay," she answered.

Rachel shoved her ID into the bouncer's face, pushing her way in front of Charlie.

"We're having a great time," she announced.

He chuckled and pushed her hand back slightly so he could read the information. He looked at it and then looked closely at her face. He leaned towards Charlie.

"Is she really old enough to be in here?" he asked with a wink.

Charlie smirk as she heard Rachel exhale sharply in annoyance.

"She is," Charlie confirmed, nodding slightly. "She just doesn't act like it."

Rachel jabbed her elbow in back, but Charlie avoided it.

He looked at Rachel again, who was now glaring hard at both of them. He tipped his hat to her, then to Charlie.

"You ladies have a great time tonight," he said smoothly. He rolled the stamp across the top of their hand. first Rachel's, then Charlie's. "Name's Wade. I'll be right here until closing time if you should need anything."

His fingers lingered on Charlie's wrist until Rachel huffed loudly and pushed her into the venue.

"Rude," She muttered when they were out of earshot. Charlie knew better than to say anything.

"I mean, really, he might as well have been... oh my God, Charlie, look, look," Rachel said suddenly. She began jumping up and down excitedly and pointing across the crowded room. "Look , that's Tina, it's Tina and Sam."

Charlie followed her finger.

On the small corner stage, just past the crowded bar, she saw Tina and Sam. Tina was standing at the microphone, singing, and Sam was perched on a seat behind, strumming a guitar. Before Charlie could even wonder what they were doing, Rachel was yet again dragging her by the hand through a crowd, plowing in that direction.

When the crowd became too dense for Rachel to make a path, she pushed Charlie in front of her.

"Get us closer," she insisted, standing on her tiptoes and yelling into Charlie's ear. "I want to get up front."

Charlie sighed.

"Hold on to me," she said seriously. "I don't want to have to look for you in here."

Rachel twisted her hands into Charlie's shirt and Charlie began threading them through the sea of bodies. They reached the stage just in time to see Tina sing the last few bars of her song. Rachel burst into wild applause, jumping up and down.

Charlie wolf whistled loudly.

Tina was beaming. Sam smiled shyly, generously directing the applause back toward Tina. When the applause fell away, Sam handed the guitar back to the band leader and helped Tina down the steps, She ran to Mike, hugging him happily.

"I was so scared," she gushed.

"You were so good," he whispered, surprised. "I had no idea."

"Don't sound so surprised, Mike Chang," Rachel scolded. "She's a brilliant vocalist."

Rachel threw herself at Tina, laughing.

"You were so good," Rachel told her. "I'm so proud of you."

Sam sauntered over to Charlie, shoulders hunched, his hands jammed in his pockets.

"Leave you guys alone for five minutes and you turn yourselves into rock stars," Charlie teased, nudging him on the shoulder. "Whatever."

Even in the hazy bar, Charlie could see Sam was blushing.

"He talked us into it," Sam protested, chucking his chin at Puck.

"What? Dude, you said she was an awesome singer and you're this bad ass guitar guy, " Puck explained. "It was a no-brainer. Life's short, man, sometimes you gotta storm the castle, bro."

Charlie looked at him sideways.

"What?" he shrugged. "She said she wanted to sing with a band someday. I just asked them if she could."

"Now you, Rachel," Tina said, pulling on Rachel's arm. "It's your turn."

"No, no," Rachel said, ducking her head, uncharacteristically shunning the chance for attention. "Really. I, I just want to be off the clock tonight. I'll gladly cheer you on though. Do something else."

Tina shook her head, suddenly feeling conspicuous, but Rachel wasn't having it.

"Wasn't she great?" she asked loudly, egging on the crowd around them. "Don't you think she should sing again?"

Her suggestion was greeted with encouraging applause and cheers.

"Sing, sing, sing," Rachel started chanting and, much to Tina's horror, Mike loudly joined in.

"Sing, sing, sing,"

The boisterous crowd around them picked up the chant and it wasn't long until the band leader was leaning down, extending his hand to Tina. With some physical prodding on Rachel's part, she relented and allowed him to help her back onto the stage. Sam, however, begged off and waved away any pleadings.

"I'm just here for beer and moral support," he insisted. "I've played my one song for the evening."

"Charlie," Rachel said suddenly, swiveling around and moving towards her. Charlie's head snapped up, brows furrowed. She was already shaking her head."You can help her."

"Little Bit, have you completely lost your mind?" she hissed, scowling. "Rachel, don't even go there."

Rachel flailed around, whining.

"Come on," she fussed. "Charlie, come on."

"You need to calm down," Charlie said. She stepped behind her, touching her waist and leaning against her, forcing her to stand still. "You're acting like an obnoxious helicopter parent."

Rachel bit her lip anxiously.

"Am not," she muttered under her breath, trying to shrug Charlie away. Charlie gripped her arm to keep her close.

"Look, she's fine," Charlie insisted, physically turning Rachel's head with her hand. "See."

Tina was huddled with the band leader and they were poring over lead sheets for song ideas.

"But..." Rachel protested. "What if she..."

"Rach, seriously. It's glorified karaoke in a little nowhere bar," Charlie said quietly. "Tina's a big girl. Let her fly solo."

Rachel nodded weakly, still teething at her lip.

"I don't know why I'm being so silly," she confessed with a hollow laugh.

"Cause she's your people," Charlie remarked. She leaned her forehead briefly into Rachel's head. Rachel went to curl against her and stopped, awkwardly turning away.

Charlie smiled wryly. She had been mentally chanting "don't" to herself all evening. Don't touch. Don't kiss, Don't pull her back when she's too far away. Don't, don't, don't. Apparently she wasn't alone in that mantra.

The band cued up. They ran a few random notes, shaking themselves out, loosening up. Rachel was almost buzzing with nerves by the time Tina stepped to the microphone, eyes cast down.

"She's nervous," Rachel said, her thoughts tumbling out loud. Mike stepped beside her.

"Yeah, she's got a death grip on that microphone," he remarked, his face a mirror of Rachel's anxious one. Rachel took a deep, steadying breath, then another. Suddenly calm, she smiled and took his hand.

"She'll be great," she reassured him. "Cake. No worries."

He took his own gulping breath and squeezed her fingers.

"It's just a song," Rachel said, trying to convince them both. "Just a quick song."

The music came up and Tina's eyes closed. She started to sing, softly at first, her voice wavering slightly with nerves. Rachel moved closer and started singing, harmonizing with her, hoping Tina could hear her. A tiny, grateful smile told her she could. Resting on Rachel's support, Tina's voice leveled out and grew stronger. A few more bars and she lifted her head, looking out into the crowd. By the time she reached the first chorus, she was totally focused on the performance, nerves vanquished. Rachel stepped back, moving away from the stage until she bumped against someone.

Fingers found her hand, squeezed and released.

"Told you so," Charlie said, letting her lips brush against her ear.

Rachel chuckled.

It was just a quick song.

The applause started even before she finished the last note.

Tina basked, glowing. She leaned into the microphone.

"My name is Tina Cohen-Chang," she said confidently. "Thank you so much."

She waved briefly and then reached for Mike's outstretched hand. She took two steps before he lifted her up and placed her effortlessly down on the ground, hugging her. When he stopped, she ran immediately into Rachel's embrace.

"I could hear you," Tina said, clinging tightly. "Oh, I was so scared."

"I wasn't worried a bit," Rachel announced proudly. "You didn't need me."

Charlie rolled her eyes and said nothing.

Tina reach a hand out and Charlie grabbed it. She pulled into her and kissed her head.

"I'm proud of you," she told her. Tina swallowed hard for a moment, then she and Rachel started squealing excitedly again, holding hands and jumping excitedly.

Finally, Puck couldn't stand the joint squeeing any longer.

"So if everyone has had their 'Make A Wish' moment," he chimed, "I say we need to get some drinks up in here. And because I'm such a great guy, the first round is on me."

There was a moment of stunned silence, then everyone started shouting their drink orders at him. While he and Mike went to the bar, the rest of their group moved off to see if they could find an empty table.

Tumble Inn was a large open venue roughly divided into two sections. There was a dance floor with a small stage on one side and pool tables, darts, various video/sports games and some limited seating on the other. A ornately-carved double-sided wooden bar acted roughly as the divider between the two sections.

Sam found a big table on the gaming side of the bar. He got the girls set up, then went to find Noah and Mike to help with the drinks.

To their delight, people kept coming up to Tina and telling her how much they enjoyed her singing. While she was talking to her new public Rachel scurried over to Charlie.

"I gotta pee," she said, frowning.

"Okay," Charlie said, looking around for the restrooms.

"They're broken," Rachel whimpered, pointing to the restrooms by the bar. "They said I gotta go to the ones back over where we were before."

Charlie groaned. That meant getting back through the rowdy crowd on the dance floor.

Rachel was already hopping around uncomfortably.

"What's the matter with her?" Noah asked, stepping up behind them, his hands full of drinks.

"The restroom is out of order," Charlie said. "We have to go over there."

She jerked her head at the other side of the bar.

"I'll take her," Noah said, setting down his beer.

"Is that okay," Charlie asked, looking at Rachel.

She nodded.

"Of course," she said, taking hold of Noah's arm affectionately. "Just, hurry."

"Come on, tiny terror," Noah said, sweeping Rachel up in a bear hug. Rachel squealed loudly. He carried her several feet before putting her down again. She turned and stared at the crowded dance floor they needed to cross. Her fingers twisted into the hem of her shirt. Noah leaned over her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I'll knock 'em down, you step on 'em." he told her seriously.

"As plans go, I like it," she remarked with a chuckle. "But that might be a little extreme."

"Hmm, maybe you're right," he said. "I'll just snowplow and you follow."

"That's good," she said. "Good plan. Fast plan, really, hurry, fast plan."

"Good plan," he repeated, holding out his hand. She slapped his palm.

"Let's do this," he said in a movie announcer voice that would have made Sam proud. He kissed her cheek swiftly, then nudged her behind him.

"Alright people," he barked loudly, trudging through the crowd. "Thirsty diva, coming through."

Rachel yelped and slapped his back.

"Noah," she scolded. "Don't do that."

"Why not?" he asked. "Do you want to pee or not."

She grunted loudly and poked him in the ribs.

"Be more... subtle," she said. "More polite."

"Oh, subtle," he yelled over his shoulder as he continued elbowing his way across the dance floor. "So you wanted subtle. Sorry, I don't do subtle, baby girl. That's Sam's department."

Rachel groaned and butted her head into his back. It made him laugh.

His methods may have been less than desirable, but they was no arguing they weren't effective.

"Here you are, m'lady," he said, stepping out from in front of her. "The powder room."

She muttered a quick thanks and disappeared inside.

He waited impatiently, scowling whenever anyone looked at him too long. Finally she came skipping back out and ran to him.

"All good?" he asked.

"So much better," she said sincerely, hugging his waist.

"Okay, well, stay right here," he said, placing her along the wall out of the way of the crowd. "If I lose you, Charlie will cause me great bodily harm."

"Okay," she promised.

"I'll be right back," he told her.

Rachel grinned at him.

He walk towards the men's room. He stopped outside the door, looked back and pointed a finger in her direction.

"Stay," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

She just laughed.

He disappeared inside.

Rachel stood in her designated spot, back against the wall, watching the crowd. It felt strange being out in public and away from Charlie. She wasn't concerned because Noah was with her, but she really couldn't remember the last time she was by herself in a public place. A song came on that she liked and she started dancing. She moved out a little ways to give herself more room to move with the music.

"Rachel!"

She looked up, surprised to hear a voice calling her name. Her smile faded and her heart sank when she saw Finn stumbling in her direction.

"Shit," she swore, not bothering to lower her voice. It was loud and, besides, there wasn't anyone who could have heard her.

"Hey, Rachel," he said, his eyes all puppy-dog eager. He'd been drinking. She could smell it on him before he was even close. He was sweating, his face ruddy.

"Hi Rachel," he repeated for the third time. "Hi, hi, hey."

He laughed, almost a giggle. Seriously drunk, he kept petting the empty air in front of her. She dodged to keep just out of his reach, her hands up, ready to push his away if he connected.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked eagerly, glancing to the crowded dance floor.

"No, thank you," she said, mustering up a show smile. "I'm waiting for someone. He'll be back in a minute."

Finn looked confused.

"You're here with someone?" he asked, leaning down into her. She took several steps back, trying to be subtle about keeping distance between them. Unfortunately, he followed until she felt her back make contact with the wall. She wasn't exactly trapped, but it definitely felt like he was crowding her.

"Finn," she said, trying to keep her voice light. "Why don't you go find your friends, I'm sure they're looking for you."

He wave dismissively towards the room and shook his head.

"They don't minnnn...d," he slurred. "I'll just stay with you."

"No, Finn," she said firmly.

"You're still mad at me," he said, pouting. "I know you are. I've said sorry, loads of times. I know I shouldn't have done that."

"Yes, I know," she said. "It's done, Finn. We're just moving on from it, remember?"

"But you don't forgive me," he said, genuine hurt in his tone. "I can tell. I messssed everything up."

He dropped his face into his hands.

"Finn," she said, sighing deeply.

He took a few wobbly steps.

"You're so pretty, Rachel," he said, eyes wounded. "I know, I'm not suppozz to. I'm sorry. I just like you."

"Finn," she said, her voice rising slightly in annoyance. She put her hand lightly on his arm. "You know what, let's just talk about this another time. It's so loud in here."

She was hoping that might get through to him, but unfortunately he thought he could solve the situation by moving closer so she could hear him better.

"Now you can hear me," he declared proudly. "See, z'all better now."

Rachel pressed back against the wall as much as she could.

Puck came out of the restroom and saw Rachel standing with her back up against the wall and some big oafish-looking guy towering over her. He wasn't touching her or threatening her and Rachel didn't look scared, but she clearly wasn't very happy either.

To him, it all just looked wrong and he approached her without hesitation.

"Rachel?" he called loudly.

"Noah," she answered quickly, obvious relief in her voice.

"You okay?" Puck asked, reaching to take her hand.

She grabbed his fingers and stepped against him. He pulled her around behind him, putting himself between the two of them.

"Dude, I don't know you," Noah said menacingly to Finn. "But you need to step back and give baby girl here some space"

He turned to Rachel.

"Do you know this guy?" he asked. She nodded.

"He's my co-star," she said, her face close to Noah's. "Finn Hudson."

"Know me?" Finn blustered, slurring his words and puffing his chest out. He eyed Noah hard up and down. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm someone who is about to take your fucking drunk-ass head off if you eyeball me like that again, that's who," Noah told him. "Let's just say I'm a friend of Rachel's and, as her friend, I'm telling you, back up."

Finn looked down at Rachel's hand in Puck's and scoffed.

"Really Rachel," he sneered, stumbling a bit. "You need to pick a team and stick with it."

Finn looked at Puck and then leaned in slightly and whispered loudly, "Did you know she goes for girls, too?"

Noah's eyes widened but he held his ground mostly because Rachel was clinging to him. Otherwise, punches would have been thrown by this time.

"I don't know anything, dude. But even if she does, exactly how is that any of your concern?" Noah asked. "Let's forget the whole 'back up' thing. Let's just upgrade right to 'step the fuck off.' You don't even need to be talking to her."

He put a hand up in front of Finn, preparing to shove him back if needed. Finn stared at it, his eyes glazed.

"I'm really getting tired of people telling me when and how I can talk to Rachel," he said, his face blotchy and his hands squeezing into fists.

Before Noah could stop her, Rachel stepped around him and back between the two of them.

"Finn," Rachel said, calmly, still trying to fix the situation. "Please just go. I'll see you tomorrow. We can talk then."

Noah tried to pull her back, but she put her hand on his chest to hold him.

"He's been drinking," she said quietly.

"No shit. So?" Noah said, unimpressed. "So have I. That doesn't mean he gets to be a dick to you or anyone else. I don't care who he is. Why hasn't Charlie kicked this clown's ass?"

She raised up on her toes and Noah bent down closer to hear her.

"She has. There's been a lot of trouble with him already," she whispered, her voice shaky. "It's long and complicated and I'll have to explain too much to go into it right now. Please, please just get us away from him without a fight. Please, Noah."

She looked at him, eyes wide, scared.

_Who could say no to that? God, no wonder Charlie was so wound up over this girl._

He was afraid she might cry and then he would have no choice but to kill this idiot.

He nodded slowly.

"Okay, baby girl," he told her.

He took her by the shoulders.

"Sorry dude," Noah said, pushing Rachel out in front of him and sidestepping them both quickly around a stunned Finn. "No harm meant. We'll just be on our way." He kept his hands on Rachel's shoulders, steering her, while listening for anything coming at him from behind. This guy was stumble-drunk and wheezed like a water buffalo, he wasn't going to be sneaking up on anyone.

Back in the thick of the dancing crowd, Noah took Rachel by the hand and snaked through the gyrating throng to the bar. They made their way down to the farthest end where the crowd thinned out and Rachel was glad she recognized several people from the crew. As long as Finn was still around, she felt safer with friendly faces around them who would recognize him on sight. He wasn't very popular and she hoped they wouldn't hesitate to stand up to him now.

Noah turned to Rachel, who was on her tiptoes leaning across the bar trying to reach the drink garnishes she could see stocked on the far side. Noah boosted her up by the waist and she giggled, then grabbed several fruit slices and wrapped them in a napkin.

"I'm pretty sure the health code frowns on that," he told her with a smirk.

She munched happily on an orange slice and shrugged.

"Safer than the peanuts," she said, shuddering. "So nasty."

Puck grimaced and opened his hand, letting the peanuts he was eating spill out onto the bar. He swallowed with a grimace and motioned the bartender over.

"Can I get a beer? Corona, bottle," he asked. "And can you get my girl here a cupful of whatever that fruit is you've got back there behind the bar?"

"I'm sorry, sir, we normally don't _serve_ garnishes because it would...," the bartender said, but Noah fixed him with a withering glare that stopped him mid-sentence.

"Sure," he recanted. "No problem, sir. Coming right up."

"See, baby girl," he told her. "You just have to ask the right way."

He grinned at her.

"You're so evil," she told him, mostly because she knew that's what he wanted to hear.

"So are you going to tell me what that shit was all about?" he asked, leaning his back against the bar.

She shook her head.

"You've been hanging around Charlie too long," he said in frustration and Rachel laughed loudly.

The bartender reappeared with Puck's beer and a plastic cup stuffed full with orange slices, cherries and strawberries for Rachel. Puck thanked him and tipped him heavily.

"My name is Nathan," he said. "Let me know if you need anything else, sir."

"You got it, " Puck said, nodding.

Rachel recognized a couple of people from the Props department as they walked past. They nodded to her in acknowledgment.

"Hi," she said, smiling at them.

"Sam here?" one of them asked, pausing. She thought his name was Blaine, but she wasn't sure. These were Sam's people and they kept largely to themselves.

"Somewhere," she said, shouting so he could hear her above the song that started playing. "He's with Charlie, Mike and Tina."

The guy nodded.

"If he's with Charlie, that's good. He'll watch out for her," he told her leaning in toward her slightly. Puck eyed him suspiciously. "Hudson is stomping around like a bear with a hemorrhoid."

"I know," Rachel said, nodding. "We've crossed his path."

"I don't know how you do it," he said, shaking his head. "You… well, you just deserved a better co-star, that's all I'll say."

Rachel smiled.

"You know, no one respects him anymore at all," he continued. "Not after he broke Charlie's nose like that. The guy's career is probably torpedoed after this."

Rachel didn't know how to respond to that and she just nodded.

"Well, we should probably look for Sam and Charlie," she announced, uncomfortable with the topic of conversation and looking to ease out of it gracefully and quickly.

"What are you guys talking about?" Noah asked, leaning in. "Who broke Charlie's nose?"

"Oh shit," Rachel muttered under her breath. She had her hand on Noah's sizable bicep and was trying to pull him away. He wasn't letting her make any headway.

"What's this about Charlie's nose getting broken?" he asked again, undeterred by Rachel.

"Finn did it," Blaine told him.

Rachel groaned and frantically looked around hopefully for Sam and Mike. They were nowhere to be seen, still off somewhere with Charlie and Tina. She knew she was probably going to need their help at some point.

"They had a sparring match – supposed to be fun, you know – and old crybaby Finn sucker punched her after the thing ended cause she made him look bad. Awful, blood everywhere. It was seriously messed-up. Sam and some of the other guys beat the shit out of him after. Whole place got shut down for a week because of it. Asshole deserved it, too. Everybody knows what he did to her, too."

He jerked his chin toward Rachel.

"He needs to have his nuts seriously mashed over that grab-ass stunt," he continued. "The director didn't stop him because he was afraid to lose him so far into the filming. At least she slapped the fuck out of him. I think he probably pissed himself when she did."

Puck turned around and looked at Rachel. She just held her hands up and shook her head, but he wasn't about to let her off like Charlie would.

"Rachel, what the hell is this guy talking about?" he asked, his eyes blazing. "Is he just talking shit?"

Blaine finally picked up on the tension and quickly excused himself.

"Bye Rachel," he told her, glancing at Puck. "Tell Sam I'm looking for him."

She nodded.

"See you," she said, offering a tepid smile.

"I hope you realize we're not moving from this spot until you tell me what that shit was all about," Noah told her calmly while sipping on his beer.

"Noah," she whined."I can't."

"Nope," he said, draining the bottle and motioning to Nathan for another. "Not moving."

Rachel grunted loudly. She took Noah's arm, pulling on him. This time he followed her without hesitation. They stepped into a secluded corner where Rachel backed him into the wall so she could keep him as much under her control as she could manage.

He smiled down at her, partly puzzled, partly amused. He let her command the space like she owned it and him as well.

"Noah," she said, staring at him fiercely. "Before I tell you anything you have to promise me that you won't go wild. No matter what I tell you, you have to promise that you won't chase people or hit them or anything remotely like that."

"I'm can't promise you that, Rachel," he told her, shaking his head. "Besides, you've pretty much already answered my question anyway."

"Please, I'm pleading with you, Noah," she said on the ragged edge of frustrated tears. "This can't happen. There can't be another incident with Finn that links back to Charlie, or me for that matter. Oh my god, we just need to get through these next few days and then all of this will be behind us. After that if you want to 'mash his nuts', I swear I won't stop you. In fact, I'll bail you out of jail myself."

He bent down and looked her square in the eye.

"You have to tell me the truth," he said. "If I promise not to do anything, you have to tell me what happened – what he did to Charlie and what he did to you. If you won't do that I'm going to go find him and beat him until he tells me. He looks like an easy crier – it shouldn't take too long."

"I will tell you," she said, her hand now against his chest. "But you cannot tell Charlie. She doesn't know and she can't find out about it."

"She doesn't know this?" he asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Worse," Rachel said, her eyes cast down. "I lied. I said he didn't do anything."

"Rachel..." Noah scolded, clearly disappointed.

Tears had started by this time.

"It was such a horrible day" she said in a tumbling ramble. "Charlie had literally just gotten out of the hospital. I couldn't tell her about anything like this. She wasn't in any condition – physically or emotionally – to hear something like that. You know her, Noah. You know what she would have done."

She took a big gulping breath and sobbed hard. Mortified, Noah pulled her against his chest, holding her until she calmed herself.

"Please stop doing that," he said, melting into putty. "You have to stop that."

"You won't tell her, promise me," she said, sniffling against his shirt. "Please, Noah."

"Okay, fine. Anything, whatever," he said. "Just calm down and stop crying. People are looking."

She rubbed her hand across her face. He leaned down so she wouldn't have to yell for him to hear.

Rachel reluctantly told him about everything that happened when she and Finn filmed their love scene together. She could see Puck getting progressively angrier as she spoke. When she finished he didn't say anything right away. His jaw worked tightly.

"People have gone to jail for less than what he did to you," Puck finally hissed. "What kind of gutless twats are running this fucking show?"

"Noah, believe me when I tell you, it's not the first time," she said.

"You mean he's done it…?" he was already moving when she bodily pushed him back to the wall with both hands and held him.

"No, listen," she said adamantly. "You're just like Charlie – neither of you get the whole story before you react. Not him, not this place. Other people, other places, other jobs. It just… happens, Noah. It shouldn't, but it does."

Her explanation didn't do much in the way to appease him. He was still a few seconds shy of frothing at the mouth with rage and kept staring over in Finn's last general direction.

"Noah," she said sharply. "Look at me."

He huffed and looked at her.

"Look, he grabbed my breast a couple of times and rubbed himself against me," she said in a matter-of-fact tone. "As mad and upset as it made me and as much as I hated it, the reality is I've also had that and worse riding a crowded subway at peak rush."

Noah shook his head and sneered.

"Bullshit, Rachel," he said. "That is a massive load of bullshit. Stop making excuses for these assholes."

"I'm not. Believe it or not, it's true." she said. "And I also believe with all my heart that incurring the wrath of Santana Lopez is a fate worse than anything that you or I or even the diabolical Quinn Fabray could ever hope to inflict upon him."

"Santana knows this shit?" he said, fuming again. "What the fuck, Rachel? I thought she was supposed to be on your side."

"She is on my side, Noah," Rachel said, starting to get angry. "She's also doing her job which is what I pay her to do."

"Really?" he said. "You pay her to browbeat you into letting some cave-dwelling mouth-breather feel you up and dry hump your ass but it's all okay because it looks good on camera? Are you kidding me?"

Rachel grunted in frustration.

"Noah, it's not like that," she insisted weakly.

"What part of that description was wrong?" he asked. "I can tell you right now it won't be Finn that Charlie goes after, it'll be Santana. You protect your own. You don't hand them over to the goddamned wolves."

Rachel dropped her head into her hands. She just wanted to forget that day and everything that happened and move on. Why was that so difficult?

"Look Noah," she said, trying to stay calm. "You heard what that Blaine kid said. His career is probably torpedoed after all this. I am pretty sure that's true. He may not realize it yet, but he's not going to be welcomed with open arms once his reputation gets around."

"Like I give a fuck about his career," he grumbled.

"Noah," she said. "Just remember what you promised me. You can't tell Charlie about it. No good will come of her knowing. She can't fix it or make it better, but she'll want to and it will all end badly."

"Fine," he said curtly. He clearly thought it was a wrong decision, but he promised.

"Thank you," she said, laying her hands on his rough cheeks.

"Now, " she said. "We need to talk about something else."

He groaned and dropped his chin onto his chest.

"Stop," she said, slapping his arm. "So you know that thing I asked you to help me with?

He nodded.

"Have you had any luck?" she asked softly.

He just stared at her, still too angry to respond.

"Noah," she said gently. "Please, please don't be angry with me."

He took a deep breath and she could feel him physically relax.

"I was never mad at you," he told her.

She squeezed his arm.

"Well?" she asked nervously.

"I told you I didn't know if we could make this happen," he said quietly.

Her shoulders slumped.

"I know that," she said dejected, already staring in that earnest, sad way that broke hearts. "But I wanted to at least try."

"So long as you understand that I wasn't making promises," he told her.

She nodded.

"I tried my best." he said, the corners of his mouth turning up. "I wanted this to happen. And my best just happens to be awesome…so."

"Oh my god," she said excitedly when she finally realized what he was telling her. "Oh Noah."

She squealed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her with one arm around her waist, laughing.

"Thank you, thank you," she told him, kissing his face.

When she turned him loose he pushed her back away from him and held her at arms length staring hard at her.

"I want to say this to you and I want to make sure you understand me," he told her.

"You're acting like Charlie," she said, her eyes still laughing.

"Good company. But I'm totally serious," he insisted firmly. "Are you listening?"

She touched his cheek.

"Yes, I am," she said honestly.

"If you ever, I mean ever, need anything, if you ever get in a situation like that again or anything like it," he said, his eyes steely serious. "Even if someone so much as looks at you wrong and you feel uncomfortable, I want you to find me. Call me, text me, tweet me, send a pigeon – whatever you have to do. You find me and you tell me. I will get to you. Do you understand me, Rachel?"

She just nodded and he shook his head.

"You have to say it," he said, refusing to accept anything less.

So much like Charlie.

"Yes, Noah," she said. "I understand."

"Now I'm telling you this because you won't tell Charlie so she can tell you herself. I don't ever want you to ever have to tell me something like that again. And I don't give a ragged rat fuck what Santana Lopez says either. You walk away, you march your pretty little bossy, bad-ass self right out of whatever, whenever and you call me."

"Yes, Noah," she repeated. "I understand."

He held her at arm's length a few more moments, keeping her eyes locked with his, then he relaxed his grip. She immediately fell right against him. He smiled, cuddling her.

"I'm keeping you," she said and he laughed.

"I'm good with that," he said, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "Now let's round up the rest of the Goonies."

Noah winnowed his way back across the dance floor with Rachel in tow, clutching a fresh cup of fruit. They found the others clustered around a pool table. Judging from the sour looks from Sam and Mike, Charlie and Tina were winning.

Charlie called her shot then smoothly sent the cue ball across the table. It kissed into her designated ball which bounced off the rail and pivoted smoothly into the corner pocket. She and Tina high-fived each other, laughing loudly.

"Hey sweetie," Charlie said to Rachel, still laughing. She frowned as the little brunette pulled her by the arm away from the others. She pressed her lips against Charlie's ear.

"We need to get out of here, " she insisted. "Finn is drunk and causing problems and it's only a matter of time before he finds us again and Puck gets fed up."

Charlie looked up at Puck, who scowled at her.

"What?" he said loudly.

She shook her head and waved him off.

"Rachel," she said, exhaling deeply. "I'm not leaving just because of Finn. I can handle Noah."

"Charlie," Rachel protested.

"No, Rachel, no," she said. "I'm done with him. Fuck him."

"Puck," she implored, but he just shrugged.

"No worries, little one," he told her, picking up a pool cue. "We'll keep an eye out."

No amount of pleading on Rachel's part could sway Charlie. Rachel stood by, chewing anxiously at her thumb, watching as they continued to finish this game and several others. Finally, Charlie couldn't stand it anymore.

"I don't about y'all," she said. "But I'm done. I say we head out."

She didn't find any objections, so they gathered their things and made for the exit. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief once they were out the door and moving down the sidewalk.

She turned to say something to Charlie, but her voice caught in her throat. Finn was roughly pushing his way through the crowd, heading straight for them.

"C..C..harlie," she stammered, grabbing her arm hard. Charlie frowned at her.

"What's the..." she started to asked but never got the chance to finished.

"Hey," Finn said loudly. "I wasn't don't done talking to you."

He brushed past Charlie and Rachel, elbowing them out of the way as he closed on Puck's retreating figure.

"Noah!" Charlie yelled.

Before he could turn, Finn shoved him sharply in the back. Noah stumbled a few steps, but managed to keep his feet under him.

"I'm talking to you, man," Finn said loudly. "Stop ignoring me."

Charlie took a wide path around Finn, keep herself between he and Rachel.

By this time, Noah had whirled around and was glaring at the larger man angrily.

"What the fuck, dude?" he hissed.

Charlie stepped in front of him.

"Just keep moving, Puck," she told him, pushing lightly on his chest. "I mean it, move."

To force him forward, she pushed Rachel in his direction. She knew he would be more concerned with protecting her than fighting with Finn. Puck grunted and put his arm around Rachel, pulling her close.

Out of the corner of her eye, Charlie saw Sam coming around the outside, heading back towards Finn. She drew a sharp breath.

"Sam, no," she said, reaching to grab his arm. "No, don't."

"Let go of me, Charlie," he said, trying to pull out of her grasp. "I'm done with his crap."

"Sam. Just leave it," Charlie pleaded. She succeeded in pulling him back a few steps. "It's nothing. He's drunk. Ignore him."

At this point Rachel was pushing and pulling on Noah and Charlie was pulling on Sam trying to keep them moving in the opposite direction and away from trouble. Finn, however, just didn't have sense enough to take advantage of the situation. He saw it as an opportunity to run his mouth again.

"Thazz right," he said loudly. "Let these two girls walk all over you. Well, at least Rachel's a girl. Old Quinn Fabray over there just kinda looks like one every now and then."

"You better shut your mouth, pal," Noah hissed. Rachel was full on pressed into him, using her shoulder to keep him backed up and away from Finn.

"Funny," Finn said, his eyes glassy and starting to cross slightly. "I juss got it."

He tried to snap his fingers and failed.

"Izzz…I don't know why I didn't see it before," he remarked, looking like he just discovered cold fusion. "Izzz you two, right?"

He pointed at Noah and Sam.

"Thazzz why Sam hangs with Charlie, he's just one of the girls." Finn said, cackling. "You're like… together, too, right? Hezzz your boyfriend."

"Shit," Charlie said, immediately looking at Noah.

She had no doubt she could keep Sam under control, but there was no way that Rachel could restrain Noah for any measurable length of time. If he really wanted to he could bulldoze right over her – he was just being respectful.

"Dude," Noah said in a tone that Charlie recognized instantly. "You need to shut the fuck up, right now."

Finn laughed, folding over on himself.

Noah took Rachel around the waist and bodily hoisted her out of his way, placing her gently on the ground behind him.

"Baby girl," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "You can't stop this anymore. Don't worry, it's not about you or Charlie now. I'm begging, please stay here where I know you're safe and out of the way."

"Noah, please," she pleaded, her hands grabbing at him futilely. "Don't, it's not worth it."

"Oh yeah," he told her, nodding. "It so is. This motherfucker is going down right now."

Noah sidestepped Charlie and Sam and crossed quickly to Finn. He pushed him hard on the shoulder to get his attention. Finn straightened up and knitted his brow, confused.

"Want to repeat that now?" Puck hissed.

Finn got a sloppy grin on his face.

"I said, izzz you guys that are…"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Noah sent a brutal open-handed slap across the side of his head. Finn yelped and dropped to the sidewalk like wet concrete, whining and clutching his ear.

"You're drunk, dude," Noah said, leaning over him so he could hear him. "I'm not gonna punch you because I might kill you in this condition. If you have any sense at all, you'll stay down there and keep your fucking mouth closed."

"Fuck," Finn hissed and lunged up, taking a wild swing at Noah. He connected with a glancing blow on left his cheek.

Puck stumbled a bit with the impact, his teeth gritted hard. He charged right back at Finn who was trying to stagger to his feet. Puck shoved him and he toppled over and skidded in a heap. Puck leveled a solid kick to his ass.

"Next time, it's your nuts, dumb fuck," he spat at him. "Or your head."

Groaning, Finn struggled to pushing himself up.

"Don't do it, man," Puck warned, watching warily.

Huffing and weaving, Finn somehow got his feet planted and found his balance. He teetered a few steps before fixing watery eyes on Puck. Puck pointed at him, a silent warning. With a wheezy yell, Finn charged him. They went down in a grunting, fist-swinging, swearing heap. Charlie could hear the sound of blows landind, but it was impossible to tell who was on the receiving end. Sam moved towards them, but Charlie grabbed his shirt and held him.

"Let it alone," she said. "Puck can deal with with him. He's trying to keep all of us out of it."

Finn and Puck were both on their feet again and making slow, deliberate circles. Both were bleeding: Finn from his nose, Puck from the corner of his mouth. They both had cuts and scrapes on their hands and arms. Puck's cheek was distended and turning an angry purple. Finn had an egg-sized lump over his right eye. He touched it gingerly, then wiped the back of his hand under his nose. It seemed to surprise him when it came away bloody.

"You're gonna pay for this," he wheezed at Puck.

"Not likely," Puck spat back at at him. "Just give it up, dude."

With an angry grunt, Finn charged. Puck easily sidestepped him. Finn's momentum carried him into the crowd where two onlookers grabbed him and pushed him back onto the fray. He stumbled, then squared up and took a lunging swing at Puck, who ducked and slapped him hard. Finn roared, tuck his head and charged again. Tired of the nonsense, Puck pushed him down and booted him hard in the hip. When Finn tried to get up Puck rained open-handed slaps to his head until Finn covered up and lay whimpering.

"You fight like a girl," Finn screamed at him.

"I'm not the one cowering on the ground and crying," Puck grunted at him. "So shut… the… fuck… up." His foot connected firmly to accent each word.

"I'm going to kick your ass." Finn yelled impotently. He floundered, trying to get to his feet, but his legs wouldn't cooperate.

"Seriously? Are you for real, man?" Puck asked incredulously, looking around at Charlie for some explanation. "Is this guy for real?"

"You're an asshole!" Finn hissed at him. He picked up a rocked and zipped it at Puck, catching him in the chest. He scrabbled around on the concrete looking something more to throw.

Puck made to kick him again, and Finn flinched away. Charlie moved in, grabbing Noah by the arm, turning him around.

"Stop, Noah, just stop," she hissed. "He's drunk and clearly too fucking stupid to quit. Stop before you really hurt him."

"Quinn," Puck said. "Let him fight his own battle."

"Yeah, I don't need your help, Quinn," Finn screeched at her. "Why don't you go fuck..."

Puck's mouth twisted and he drew back a fist but before he could bring it down Charlie stepped between them. She bent and jerked Finn's head up by the hair shutting him up instantly.

"Shut up," she snapped in his face. "You're too stupid to notice, but I'm trying to keep you from getting killed. Shut up, shut the hell up or I swear to God, I'll let him knock your goddamn teeth out."

He looked at her, confused, miserable.

"Rachel fucking hates me," he whined. "Everybody hates me."

Charlie rolled her eyes and turned him loose. She wanted to kick him herself. Instead she looked over to his group of sycophantic friends who were skulking along the sidewalk trying to blend in with the wall.

"Hey you, dumb-asses!" she bellowed in their direction. "Get him the hell out of here." They scurried into action. Pulling Finn to his feet, they half-carried, half-dragged him off down the sidewalk. Charlie watched until they disappeared around the corner. She turned back and found Puck was now trying to fend off Rachel, who was wielding a wad of tissues and determined to tend to his cuts.

"I'll bet she spit on that," Charlie said, smirking.

"I did not," Rachel said, scowling. "Hold... still."

Puck took her hands and tried to twist them behind her back until she relented and left him alone.

"What is his problem?" he asked.

"Drunk," Charlie said, shrugging. "Jealous."

"Fucking stupid," Puck countered.

He turned away and spit a mouthful of blood onto the sidewalk.

"Eww," Rachel fussed and smacked him on the chest. He winced painfully. She held up her wad of Kleenex. "Here, spit."

"Charlie," Noah whined.

Charlie looped her arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her away.

"Charlie, no," she sputtered. "I'm gonna..."

Noah cast a grateful look in her direction.

"We need to get out of here," Charlie said quietly, casting furtive glances at the onlookers still milling around them. "There's already too much attention as it is. We don't need to hang around to see if the police show up."

Charlie took a quick headcount to confirm they weren't missing anyone before they started the long walk back to the van. She also called Dave as they walked and let him know they were coming his way in a hurry.

"No problem. I'll finish up and meet you," he told her, pushing away the plate in front of him. "I'm not that far from there."

The crowd downtown had thinned considerably and they moved quickly. Making good time, they reached the van before Dave and milled around it, waiting. Tina, Mike, Rachel and Noah were grouped by the van, laughing. Charlie and Sam had moved off into the parking lot and were huddled together, quietly talking.

Looking for Charlie, Rachel noticed them and walked over.

"What are you two up to?" she teased, taking Sam's arm.

"Plotting our great escape from here," Charlie said, seriously.

"Oh," Rachel said quietly.

Charlie reached out and tugged at the hem of her shirt.

"Does that make you sad," she asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"No, I'm ready," she told her.

Charlie opened her mouth to answer, but stopped when she heard someone yelling.

"Rachel."

Heads snapped up as everyone heard it.

"Rachel."

Someone was calling Rachel's name and coming closer.

"Shit," Charlie said as she saw Finn stumbling towards them across the parking lot. She instinctively pushed Rachel behind her. "What is it gonna take with this guy?"

From out of nowhere, Dave stepped out in front of him. His sudden presence stunned Finn enough to stop him in his tracks.

"Dave, hey, hey, I gotta fix it, Dave," Finn said, reaching clumsily for him. Dave grabbed his arm to steady him. "I gotta, I need to fix it."

"Dude," Dave said, shaking his head. "You're not fixing anything tonight. You're drunk and you're making things worse. You just need to go home, man. Go home, Finn."

Finn wobbled around, trying to process what he was hearing.

"I was looking for Rachel," he said, confused.

"Do you need me to drive you home? " Dave asked. "Where's your ride? How'd you get here?"

Finn shook his head slowly.

"I got...there's...I got..." he sputtered, looking wildly around for something familiar. "Oh, I'm... got a ride. They're coming to get us."

He was beyond the point of making coherent statements.

"Who, Finn?" Dave asked, looking in the same direction as Finn. "Where's your boys at? I don't want you trying to drive like this."

Finn patted him awkwardly on the chest, shaking his head.

"No, no, no driving," he assured him. Finn clumsily turned his pockets out, spilling coins and his wallet onto the pavement. "See, see, no keys."

Dave scoffed. He bent down and picked up the wallet, putting it in Finn's hands. Finn bobbled it around and finally managed to stuff it back in his pocket. He staggered and dropped hard to his knees, fumbling to pick up all the loose change.

Dave took the opportunity and motioned Sam over. He hand off the the van keys to him.

"Get everybody to the van, man," he said quietly. "I'm gonna get him back to his crew. I'll be right back."

Sam nodded, clutching the keys.

"You sure you got this," he asked, glancing to Finn who was still preoccupied on the ground. "I know you're a big guy and all, but he's..."

Dave nodded.

"It's all good," he said emphatically. "All the fight's out of him now. I just want to know he's getting back safe."

"Okay," Sam agreed. "I'll take care of it."

"So just wait for me, dude," Dave said, holding up his hand. "I'll be right back, quick as I can. Promise."

He walked back over to Finn and grabbed him under the arm, physically hauling him off the ground.

"Come on, Finn," he coaxed. "Don't worry about that stuff. Let's find your ride."

Finn rubbed his hand on his head and glanced around the parking lot, glassy-eyed.

"Let's look over here," Dave suggested, leading him back in the direction he first appeared.

Sam walked back over to Rachel and Charlie. He held up the keys for them to see.

"So what?" Charlie asked. "Are you driving now? You were drinking, too. "

"Dave says to get everyone to the van and he'll hurry back," Sam repeated Dave's instructions. "He's just gonna find his ride."

Charlie gave a wry laugh. She still was struggling with the latest episode and its unlikely hero.

"Okay, yeah," she said, reaching for Rachel's hand. "Let's just, let's do what he says."

Sam sprinted off towards the van and they followed.

"Weird, huh?" Rachel said.

"Unexpected," Charlie added in agreement.

All the others were milling around the van in quiet conversation. Sam unlocked it and they filed in, all taking their same seats. They sat quietly, waiting in the dark.

Rachel used the time as an excuse to get close to Charlie, who put up no resistance.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I didn't expect that," Rachel confessed. "I wish he...it's always so unnecessary."

"It's over," Charlie said. "Don't worry about it."

Charlie went to kiss her head and Rachel deftly turned, catching her lips.

"Mmm," Charlie chuckled and nibbled softly. She pulled Rachel against her and sank back into the dark corner.

"Told you I was going to kiss you in the van," Rachel whispered. Charlie could feel Rachel's hand making lazy circles on her stomach.

"Yes, you did," Charlie admitted. "You always get what you want."

"Finally," Rachel teased. "Just accept it and things are much easier."

Charlie scoffed.

"You wish," she said, nuzzling against her face.

The light came on in the van and they squinted painfully, reluctantly moving away from each other. Dave fell into the driver's seat and pulled the door closed.

"Everybody ready, " he asked, eyes looking up into the rear view mirror searching for Charlie's.

Charlie nodded.

"Any problems?" she asked.

He shook his head firmly and started the car.

"No problems," he said, but didn't elaborate any further. He backed the van out of the space and paused.

"Any more stops?" he asked.

"Take us home, Dave," Charlie instructed. She leaned back against the seat wearily. "Just home."

The ride back was quick and quiet with everyone keeping pretty much to their own thoughts. Rachel inched over and ended up sleeping against Charlie most of the way. Charlie stared at the dark ceiling, trying to organize her muddy thoughts for the coming week. Sam thought he had a lead on a trailer she could lease and she moved that to the top of her list of priorities.

Rachel stirred, muttered softly and burrowed her face into Charlie's arm.

Suddenly reminded, Charlie moved another task up behind the trailer.

"Home, guys," Dave said, pulling into the lot and parking next to the other fleet vehicles. He walked around and pulled the doors open, then patiently waited and helped everyone out. He checked quickly to make certain that no one had left anything behind, then closed the doors and hit the locks before shoving the keys in his pocket.

Both Sam and Charlie tried to slip him a cash tip for his efforts, but he politely refused. Charlie turned and started to walk away, but he called after her.

"Hey, " he said, touching her lightly on the arm. "Can I talk to you a minute?"

Charlie nodded.

"Go ahead," she said to Sam and Rachel, who were waiting for her.

"No, it's okay if they stay, too," he said. "I mean, it kind of concerns them."

"Okay," Charlie said, surprised.

"It's just, well I want... no, I need to apologize to you," he said tentatively, mumbling slightly and keeping his eyes on his feet. "To all of you, but mostly, to you, Charlie."

He raised his eyes and Charlie could see how affected he was by what he was saying.

"It never should have happened," he continued. "That whole deal with Finn."

"Dave," Charlie said, shaking her head. "You aren't responsible for his behavior tonight."

"No, not that," he said, waving his hand. "Well, I mean, not just that. I'm talking about all that way back to that whole fight mess, back to when he...he hit you."

"Oh," Charlie said. She wasn't expecting this. She immediately tensed up, wondering where Noah was and what his reaction to this might be.

"I just never thought he would do something like that," he confessed. "I mean, I knew he was crazy jealous and wanted to prove something, but I never thought it would go that way."

Rachel held her breath, wondering what else he might feel compelled to apologize for. She couldn't remember if Dave was around the day she slapped Finn.

"Dave," Charlie said softly.

"No I've been...it's bothered me ever since. I mean, like, bad, you know. I'm no angel, but, man, I'm not that guy and well, I, I, I just wanted to say I'm really, really truly sorry for my part in it and for not trying to do more to stop it. I wish I could...just sorry."

After a few awkward moments of indecision, held out his hand.

Rachel looked at Charlie.

Charlie didn't hesitate and gripped his hand, shaking it firmly. Then she surprised him by pulling him closer, hugging him.

"Thank you," she said, stepping back. "For tonight and for... everything. I'm glad you told me. No, you're not that guy."

He smiled shyly, shuffling his feet.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to... say that." he stammered. "Uh, and thanks... for dinner, I mean."

"Goodnight, Dave," Charlie told him.

He nodded, gave Rachel a quirked half smile and nodded at Sam, then took off across the parking lot to the security offices.

Charlie watched him go.

"You okay?" Rachel asked, startling her slightly.

"Yeah," she laughed softly. "Yeah, fine. Again, just really unexpected."

"Very," Rachel agreed.

"Come on," Charlie smiled down at her. "Let's catch up with everyone."

They walked across the parking lot and found Tina, Mike and Noah waiting patiently for them. As a group, they walked through the set. Tina and Mike made their goodbyes and veered off toward Tina's trailer. Sam broke away soon after and went his way. It took another ten minutes of walking before their compound came into view.

"About time," Noah fussed. "I was beginning to think we were lost."

"Charlie doesn't get lost," Rachel informed him.

He laughed wryly.

"That's what you think," he muttered and Charlie punched him on the arm.

They crossed the yard and Noah stopped at the bottom of the steps. He looked at them, expectantly. Charlie waved him on.

"I'm going inside," he said. "It's been a long night and I've got a long drive ahead of me."

"Okay," Charlie said, holding onto Rachel by the back of her jeans. "We'll be along in a minute."

He chuckled.

"Yeah sure, okay," he answered. "I won't wait up."

He walked up the steps, ducked inside and pulled the door closed behind him.

Rachel leaned back against Charlie and looked up at her.

"What are we doing?" she asked.

"I made you a promise," she told her, slipping her arms around her waist. "I always keep my promises."

"That's true, you do," Rachel commented, quirking a brow. "But there's no music."

"If you listen, there's always music," she corrected. "And stars."

Charlie pointed up over their heads.

"Hmmm," Rachel said laughing, turning to face her. "I know all about you and your stars."

"I only have one star," she answered. "The rest are just mood lighting."

"Aww," Rachel said and jumped up into Charlie's arms. Charlie had to scramble to catch her.

"You need to give me a little warning when you're gonna do that," she huffed.

Rachel buried her face in Charlie's neck.

"I know you'll catch me," she teased.

"I might also drop you on your ass, too," Charlie warned.

"That's okay. You'll pick me up," Rachel said. "And kiss it and make it better."

"Well, yeah," Charlie said, nodding. "That's...yeah, I will."

Rachel tugged her hair playfully.

"You can put me down if you want," she told her.

"I don't want to," she said grunting, letting Rachel slide down to her feet. "But I gots to."

"Ha, ha, you sound like..." Rachel stopped when she saw Charlie's face.

"Don't," Charlie warned. "Finish that thought."

Rachel giggled.

They just quietly swayed back and forth under the night sky, eyes closed.

"I could fall asleep right here," Rachel admitted.

"Me, too." Charlie echoed. "I guess we should go inside."

"Mmm," Rachel said. "Okay."

She kissed Charlie softly on the lips and then reached for her hand, leading her across the yard and up the steps. She stopped at the top of the steps.

"If Noah's asleep," she said in a hushed whisper. "Let's prank him?"

Charlie grinned slowly.

"Why?" she asked.

"Just cause," she answered.

"I used to put shaving cream in his shoes," Charlie confessed, quietly opening the door. Rachel giggled and followed her inside.

Noah was sitting on the couch watching television and eating a bowl of cereal and holding a package of frozen peas against his swollen cheek.

"Rachel wanted to prank you," Charlie told him immediately.

"Nuhhh uhh," Rachel said, shoving at Charlie unhappily. She went off down the hall in huff.

"You used to do that shit all the time," he said crunching loudly and dribbling milk down his shirt.

"That's what I told her," Charlie admitted following after her. "See you in the morning."

"Shit...mmm, yeah, night, Q," he said, trying to clean up the milk dripping onto his shorts.

Rachel was in the bathroom with the door closed. Charlie rolled her eyes. She kicked off her shoes, turned off the light and fell down onto the bed, yawning. She was dozing lightly when Rachel walked out, wiping her hands on a towel. Rachel put the towel on the sink, switched the light off and crawled across the bed, burrowing against her.

"Are you gonna sleep in your clothes like that?" she teased. "On top of the covers?"

"Mmm hmm," Charlie answered sleepily. When she didn't move, Rachel scoffed and unfastened her jeans and tugged them off. She tossed them at the chair. They hit the arm, hung for a moment, then fell into the floor. She tried to pull up her shirt, but Charlie grunted and turned over. Rachel frowned and nudged her a few times, but she didn't stir. Rachel got under the covers and snuggled against her back. Unable to sleep, she played with Charlie's hair, tugging the silk strands through her fingers. When she bored of that she traced her fingers across Charlie's back making patterns. After several minutes Charlie groaned and worked her way under the covers. She turned to face Rachel, who immediately snuggled against her. Eyes still closed, Charlie kissed her shoulder, then let her lips slide up to her neck, sucking. Rachel purred, stroking her chest.

Charlie slid one arm around Rachel's back. She reached the other down and pulled Rachel's leg up around her hip. Sliding her hand between them, she pushed inside Rachel panties and stoked her softly. Rachel moaned her approval. When Charlie's fingers slipped inside her Rachel kissed her chest and pressed into her hand.

"Kiss me, " she whispered. Charlie found her mouth.

"Mmmm," Rachel cooed, running her hands into Charlie's hair.

Charlie moved her fingers inside her, letting Rachel's body tell her where and how fast she needed it. Rachel pulled away, panting as Charlie feathered kisses down her neck.

"God, yes, yes," Rachel moaned.

She came undone saying Charlie's name over and over with Charlie murmuring "I love you" until they both fell asleep.

~~oOo~~


	49. Letting Go of the Reins

Letting Go of the Reins

Out of the corner of his eye Noah saw Charlie leaning against the doorway, a coffee cup gripped tightly in both hands.

"I figured you'd be around eventually this morning," he said. "Is Rachel up, too?"

Charlie shook her head.

"Still sleeping," she told him, sipping. "I thought I'd wait and wake her when you were ready to leave."

"Don't," he said. "I'll see her soon enough. Let her sleep."

Charlie raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said without looking at her. "She's tired."

"She'll be mad," she remarked lightly.

"She'll get over it," he said, shrugging.

He squashed the contents of his duffel bag down with one hand and tugged the zipper hard, forcing it closed. He carried it to the door and dropped it heavily.

"That's it," he said, rubbing his hands on his jean. "All set."

"Have you eaten?" Charlie asked.

He shook his head.

"Too early," he said. "I'll get something on the road."

"Are you sure about Rachel? " Charlie inquired again. She placed her coffee cup down on the table.

"Yeah," he muttered. "No, I don't know. Maybe I should go give her a kiss at least."

"At least," she agreed.

He started down the hall, but paused and turned back to Charlie.

"She's dressed, right?" he asked hesitantly.

"Enough," she answered, smirking.

Noah slipped quietly into their bedroom and smiled down at the little brunette lump burrowed beneath the covers. All he could see was the top of her head and her bare feet. He bent down and stroked her hair gently.

"I left you something. I figure you'll find it soon enough. See you soon, baby girl," he whispered. "Take care of Q for me."

He pressed his lips to the side of her head. Rachel groaned and rolled over on her back, the sheet falling away to her waist. She was dressed in a t-shirt, but it was pulled up high enough that Puck quickly covered his eyes with his hand. He felt around for the door. He stumbled through and pulled it closed quietly behind him.

"All good?" Charlie asked when he walked back into the front room.

"Yeah, good," he answered quickly. He walked past her and picked up his stuff. "Guess I'm going."

"I'll walk you out, " Charlie said. She followed him out the door and down the steps.

It was still dark outside. Puck crossed the yard and put his bag on top of their picnic table. With a shrug and a half smile, he held his arms open. Charlie shrugged and walked into them. He crushed her to his chest.

"For God's sake, Q, please get home in once piece," he said, nuzzling her head.

"I'll see if I can manage that," she said, laughing.

Frowning, she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and tucked her head under his chin. When she showed no sign of letting him go he knew something was gnawing at her.

"What's up, baby mama?" he asked.

"I'm scared, Noah," she confessed. "It's been just you and me for as long as I can remember. That's all going to changed now. Everything's going to be different."

She could hear him chuckled deep in his chest and felt him press a kiss to her forehead.

"It's always gonna be the two of us," he reassured her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know," she admitted. "But..."

She exhaled deeply, closing her eyes.

"I want this so badly," she said.

"I might have noticed that," he joked.

She grunted.

"I'm being serious," she scolded, nudging hard against him." I keep waiting for. .. for everything to, I don't know, fall apart."

"Which it won't," he reassured her. "She loves you. Everyone can see that. You two aren't fooling anyone."

"I don't know if that's enough," she said.

"That's Quinn Fabray talking," he told her. "Not Charlie. Charlie's pretty fearless."

She scoffed.

"Not true," she muttered. "Just the opposite, in fact."

"Stop trying to..." he suggested, struggling to find the words. "Stop trying to find cracks, looking for ways to fail."

"I can't..." she admitted.

"We both know it's about letting go," Puck told her. "You have the hardest time just letting things happen. Go spend some time with that little wild filly you've got. She'll teach you what you need to know. It's all about trust and faith."

"I'm not too long on either of those things," Charlie admitted.

"You have more than you know," he reassured her. "All these people in your life now, they love you. They believe in you. They trust you. They wouldn't be able to do that if they didn't feel you felt the same way."

She shook her head.

"It's not that simple," she insisted.

"It is. It is that simple. Stop trying to make this so complicated," he scolded. "Just let go and let it happen. I promise you everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Have a little faith, Charlie-girl."

"And do what?" Charlie asked timidly.

"Fall," he said. "Turn loose of the reins and just fall. She'll catch you. I promise you, Rachel will catch you."

"What if she doesn't" she asked, burying her face. "What if..."

"She will," he insisted.

"Noah!" she "I mean it."

"Then I will," he said. "I promise I'll catch you. I always will."

_I'll catch you both._

He kissed her hard on the top of the head and squeezed until she protested. He waited patiently until he felt her let go first then he stepped back.

"Gotta meet the Sam-man," he told her and picked up his bag.

He leaned in and pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek. She wiped it away, grimacing. She grabbed his fingers.

"Be safe," she said, ghosting a smile.

"See you when I see you," he said, taking his hand away slowly. She held on until the last possible moment, then let him pull away.

With a nod, he turned and started down the path to the security office. She watched until he disappeared into the trees, then sat down on top of the picnic table, thinking and waiting patiently.

Five more days. Five more days and Rachel would be done. Five more days and they could leave here and move on.

Five more days and she could take Rachel and go home.

Charlie watched as the sun slowly spilled up over the horizon, scattering light to fill in shadow. She watched until she was literally shivering then scurried quickly back inside to get warm. Wide awake now, she burrowed under the covers, molding against Rachel, trying to get warm. She put her hands against Rachel's stomach. Rachel whined, shoving her cold hands away.

"Don't" she fussed unhappily. She turned over and scooted away. "More sleep."

Charlie wiggled over against her back and pressed her cold cheek against the back of Rachel's neck. Rachel tried to squirm away again, but Charlie wouldn't let her.

"Warm," she chanted. "Warm, warm, warm."

"Cold," Rachel muttered. "Charlie, no – go away."

Determined, she curled herself around Rachel, kissing and nuzzling any bare skin she found. She clasped both hands over Rachel's breasts.

Rachel gasped.

"Ahh, warm," Charlie said, laughing. "Warm, warm." Rachel giggled and squirmed, but held her hands over Charlie's.

Charlie cuddled with her until she fell back to sleep, then she slipped out of bed. By the time Tina showed up looking for Rachel, Charlie was showered, dressed and ready to head out the door.

"Good morning, rock star," Charlie teased. "Noah made coffee. Want some?"

"Yes, please," Tina said, making a bee-line for the coffee cup Charlie filled for her. "Seriously, though. Someone should have stopped me. What was I thinking?"

"I thought you were awesome," Charlie remarked.

"I just fool around with it, you know, the singing thing," she said dismissively. "It's not like...it's just..."

"I don't think you give yourself enough credit," Charlie said seriously. "For that, for a lot of things."

Tina shrugged.

"I'm serious," Charlie said emphatically. "Tina, I love you and I love that you are so great with Rachel, but the truth is, you're better than this."

Tina duck her head at the compliment.

"Charlie, come on," she protested almost shyly.

"That's fine, don't listen to me then. What do I know?" Charlie said. "Ask Rachel, she'll tell you the same thing."

"What will I tell her?" Rachel asked, her voice croaking. She was standing in the hall looking bleary-eyed and sleepy-faced. She shuffled into the kitchen and walked right up to Charlie, falling against her. Charlie put down her coffee and wrapped her arms around her.

"What's all this?" she asked.

"I'm so tired," she whimpered. "S'your fault."

Tina laughed.

"She's just cranky because I woke her earlier," Charlie explained. "I was trying to get warm."

"Uh huh," Tina said, holding her hands up to her ears. "I don't need to know, really."

Charlie chuckled merrily. She hugged Rachel, kissing her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she said, winking at Tina.

Rachel grunted.

"You are not," she scoffed.

Charlie grinned and kissed her head.

"Where's Noah?" she asked into Charlie's chest.

Charlie pulled a face and cut her eyes back to Tina, who puffed out her lip in a faux pout.

"He's gone, Little Bit," Charlie said slowly.

Rachel scoffed.

"No, he's not," she protested indignantly.

She look at Tina, who nodded to confirm what Charlie told her.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Rachel fussed.

"He told me not to," Charlie insisted. "He did come in and kiss you goodbye."

Rachel groaned unhappily.

"I don't care," she whined. "You should have gotten me up."

"Trust me," Charlie added. "You are going to get your fill of Noah Puckerman soon enough."

Rachel just twisted her hands into Charlie's shirt, pouting.

"Should I be jealous," Charlie teased.

"No," Rachel muttered, face pressed into her chest. "Stop it."

"Good morning, Rachel," Tina interrupted.

Rachel lifted her head and peeked over at her and smiled.

"You were so awesome last night," she said, moving on to the next subject. Tina sighed, rolling her eyes. "No really, you were. Wasn't she Charlie?"

"That's what I said," Charlie said. "That she was great and that she's better than all this, but she won't believe me. Maybe she'll listen to you."

Rachel nodded.

"I've been telling her that for ages," she agreed. "She's brilliant."

Rachel looked up at Charlie, smiling, resting her chin against her chest.

"Hi," she said.

Charlie kissed her.

"I gotta go," she told her.

"What, no you don't," Rachel sputtered, pushing away from her. "Where? Why?"

Charlie picked up her coffee, drained it and reached around Rachel to put the cup in the sink.

"I have a lot of things to do this week," she explained. "So do you."

Rachel scowled suspiciously.

"That's not an answer. Where are you going?" she said, continuing to grill Charlie. "How come I don't know about all of this."

"Because, Miss Nosy-pants, you don't need to," she said. "Did you forget we're out of here at the end of the week?"

"No, but that's beside the point," Rachel huffed. "I still want to be included...I mean, you just can't..."

"No, it's precisely the point," Charlie said, cutting her off. "You just need to focus on doing your work and I'll deal with this other nuts-and-bolts stuff."

"Tell me one thing you're doing this morning," Rachel asked emphatically. "Name one thing."

"I'm meeting a guy," she said, smirking.

Tina laughed and Rachel glared at her.

"Wha...what kind of answer is that?" Rachel stammered.

"You said one thing," Charlie reminded her. "That's one thing."

"What about?" Rachel persisted.

"Two things," Charlie muttered under breath and winked at Tina.

"I'm not kidding," Rachel fussed. "Who are you meeting?"

"Rachel, enough," she scolded.

Charlie rolled her eyes, hard. She was quickly tiring of Rachel's antics, but she knew they were both tired and she needed to tread lightly or it could end badly. Rachel bit her lip and furrowed her brow, clearly miffed.

"I don't care," she said. "Go wherever."

She tried to turn away, but Charlie wouldn't let her. Rachel didn't resist, but she went rigid.

"I'm going to meet a guy about a truck and a trailer." Charlie explained. "Then I'm going to get shipping boxes and tape so we can start going through all this stuff. "

She pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Whatever," Rachel said, shrugging.

"After that, I'm going to meet with Artie," Charlie continued. "He thinks we're going to talk business, but I'm really just going to sit and glare at him over lunch for stealing my kitten."

She could tell Rachel was trying not to smile.

"Don't," she said softly, relaxing against Charlie.

"Don't what?" Charlie asked.

"Glare at him," Rachel insisted.

"Or I could just stay here," Charlie offered, "Follow you around, be underfoot all day. Ask impossibly annoying questions."

"You could do that," Rachel said, smiling.

"Mmm hmm," Charlie hummed, kissing her neck softly. "Be a constant distraction."

"God," Tina muttered crossly, walking to the table and noisily pulling out a chair.

"I wouldn't mind," Rachel told her, ignoring Tina. "If you did that all day."

"Tina might," Charlie pointed out.

"Tina won't care," Rachel countered. "Right, Tina?"

"Yeah, sure," she said, disinterestedly, reading the paper. "Whatever."

Charlie turned them around, so Rachel was against the counter. Taking her by the waist, she boosted her up onto the counter top.

"That's better," she said, grazing her lips. "Everything is accessible."

"Charlie," Rachel hissed in a whisper. "Tina can hear you."

"No, I can't," Tina said with her mouthful. She slurped her coffee loudly.

Charlie laughed.

"Kiss me goodbye," she coaxed and Rachel pouted at her. "You have plenty to do. You're not going to have time to miss me."

"I know," she said, fluffing Charlie's hair. "I just like knowing you're here...if I need you."

"I'm only a phone call away," Charlie pointed out reasonably.

"I know, but I don't like it when you go out by yourself," she admitted.

Charlie put her hands on the counter on either side of Rachel, boxing her in.

"Why not?" she asked, leaning in and forcing Rachel to look at her.

"I saw all those guys flirting last night," Rachel said meekly.

Charlie laughed. So did Tina. They both looked at her.

"Sorry," Tina said quickly, pointing to the newspaper. "Comics, so funny."

"Rachel, don't be ridiculous," Charlie insisted.

"I know, it's just..." Rachel said, struggling to articulate how she felt. "I can't help it. I mean, it's not like I can...I don't know."

"Brand me," Charlie teased, nudging Rachel's forehead against hers.

"No, really, it's silly," Rachel admitted.

Charlie kissed her.

"No, it's not," she said against her cheek. "Do it."

She could feel Rachel's breath against her neck, followed by her lips, then her teeth. Charlie sighed softly. Rachel hooked her legs around Charlie's waist and twisted her hands in her hair while she sucked and bit on her neck. Charlie heard the door open, but she didn't move to look and see who it was. Not that Rachel would have let her anyway.

"Hey," Tina said.

"Hey," Mike answered.

Charlie heard the sounds of a kiss.

"What are they doing?" Mike asked, trying not to stare.

"Rachel's jealous so she's branding Charlie," Tina said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Oh," Mike answered, sitting down next to her. She handed him a section of the paper.

"When they get through messing around, I'll fix you something," Tina said. "Okay?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek.

Charlie let Rachel go until it became tender at which point she sucked air in through her teeth and moaned slightly. Rachel licked the spot soothingly until Charlie shrugged her up into a lingering kiss.

"Are they ever gonna quit?" Mike asked, his eyes glancing longingly at Tina's coffee cup. She pushed it in front of him and stood up.

"I'll work around them," she declared and walked into the kitchen. As loudly as possible, she opened drawers, the refrigerator, and any cupboards she could, slamming things down on the counter next to them.

Charlie started to snicker against Rachel's lips. Rachel whined and cupped her cheeks, trying to keep her focused. When Charlie broke into a grin, she bit her on the lip. Charlie grunted and bit her back and soon they both were laughing. Charlie buried her face in Rachel's neck and growled until Rachel pushed her away.

"Lemme see," she said eagerly.

Charlie obediently tipped her head and Rachel traced the purple-tinged spot lightly with her fingers, giggling.

"Mine," she announced.

"Don't mind me," Tina muttered, rolling her eyes as she reached into the cabinet behind them for coffee cups. She tried to open a drawer only to find it blocked by Rachel's leg. Grunting, she physically shoved Rachel over so she could pull it open.

"Are we good now?" Charlie asked, ignoring Tina's huffing and puffing. "Can I go out into the world on my own?"

Rachel nodded, smiling broadly, her brown eyes sparkling with delight. She snuggled into her and Charlie squeezed her tightly.

"Tina needs the counter space," she said, as she kissed her neck and grabbed her thighs. Rachel squealed when she lifted her off the counter and placed her on her feet.

"How do I look," Charlie asked, crooking her head so Tina could see it better. Tina glanced at the suck mark blooming and sniffed.

"You might want to consider brushing your hair," she said dryly.

Charlie chuckled.

Tina tapped Rachel on the elbow.

"Here," she said. She handed her a cup of coffee when Rachel looked at her. "You need this."

Rachel took it and squeezed her arm by way of saying "thank you".

"No, I mean it," she insisted. "You _need_ that. Santana's been calling already this morning."

She held up Rachel's cell phone. Rachel groaned and collapsed against Charlie's chest.

"Oh no," she whimpered. "Has she called you?"

Charlie looked guilty. She hadn't even bothered to look at her phone.

"I don't know," she said. "Maybe, I haven't...looked."

Rachel frowned at her.

"Come on, Rachel," she protested. "It's really early. Who calls me this early?"

"You have to call her back, " Tina interjected. "You know what will happen if you ignore her."

They all knew what would happen. Santana would be banging on their door at first light breathing fire and kicking puppies. Rachel whined and pushed her phone at Charlie.

"Nooo way, uh uh," she said, pushing the phone away. She held up her fingers in a make-shift cross.

"Please," Rachel fussed, rocking slightly. Charlie shook her head firmly, repeatedly mouthing the word, "no".

Tina watched them go back and forth a few more times with Rachel pleading and Quinn refusing. Finally she plucked the phone out of Rachel's fingers and hit redial. She put it on speaker and placed it back on the counter between them. Rachel gasped and tried to scurry out, but Charlie caught her by the waist and spun her back around, holding her in place.

"Maybe she's in a meeting," Rachel said, her fingers crossed. "Maybe she won't answer and it'll go to voic..."

"Good morning, so nice to see you've finally decided to grace us today," Santana said immediately, sounding none-too-pleased.

For a moment no one said anything. Rachel groaned softly.

"Berry, I can hear you simpering," she said flatly.

"What do you want, Santana?" Rachel demanded.

She knew Santana calling her first thing on Monday morning was never a good sign.

"First of all, cool the attitude," Santana snapped brusquely. "Then will you please explain to me how in the holy fucking hell you and Chuckles the Rodeo Clown managed to do this? "

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about," Rachel admitted tentatively. She ground the heel of her hand against her forehead.

"Let me read you a little something that was waiting for me on my desk this morning," Santana replied. Rachel heard papers rusting.

"Alright," Rachel said calmly. She cast a quick glance at Charlie who just shrugged.

"Rachel Berry's..." Santana said, reading from the article in her hand. "You know what? Am I on speaker now? "

Rachel sighed.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Oh good, that way_ everyone_ can enjoy this," she sniped. "Gather around kiddies. Auntie Tana is going to read to you this morning. This fairy tale is called "Rachel Berry's New Beau?"

Charlie scoffed and Rachel face-palmed.

"Is Rachel Berry sporting a brand new beau? That is the question many people are asking themselves, because, according to our sources, the actress appears to have become very cozy with the ex-husband of her closerthanthis bff, Quinn Fabray."

"What?" Rachel snapped.

"Who?" Charlie echoed.

"Now by way of illustration we have a fetching publicity photo of our very own Ms. Berry. Then we have a grainy black and white porn-quality photograph of Quinn Fabray looking her usual fifty shades of scowling. She appears to be frolicking about bum-fuck who-knows-where with none other than Noah "The Suckasaurus" Puckerman. The photo caption reads: "Quinn Fabray, pictured here with ex-husband, Noah Puckerman."

With that, Santana roared with laughter.

"The fuck?" Charlie sputtered. "Why do they think that I was married to Noah?"

"It's not funny, Santana," Rachel scolded. She put a soothing hand on an angry Charlie's chest, petting lightly.

"Oh yes, it is," Santana said. "It's the only bright spot in this mess. I'll bet Fabray thought she dodged that bullet. Epic."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Rachel asked. "Is there some point?"

Santana ignored her and continued reading.

"Fabray, a technical adviser working on Ms. Berry's current project, was spotted in town shopping with her former husband, who was rumored to be none-too-please with her spending habits," Santana read with a breezy, smirking tone.

"That is such bullshit," Charlie hissed.

Rachel looked at Charlie with a puzzled expression on her face.

"When were you shopping with Noah?" she asked.

"Really?" Charlie snapped, rolling her eyes. Rachel bit her lips.

"Now, now, children," Santana scolded. "We're just getting started. "Later than same evening, Ms. Berry was seen at a local dance hot spot having an extremely cozy conversation with Puckerman. Sources tell us that the two were seen huddled closely, lost in conversation, oblivious to those around them and they were openly affectionate with each other. At one point Puckerman even went as far as to threaten a bartender on Miss Berry's behalf. "

Charlie looked at Rachel with raised eyebrows, but Rachel waved her off.

"It wasn't like that," Rachel said, shaking her head. "He was...we were just..."

Santana interrupted loudly.

"Apparently all was fair in love and friendship with these two ladies because Fabray was seen at this same venue slow-dancing with an unnamed gentleman, who is believed to be a crew member on the same production. It looks like love is blooming everywhere on this soon-to-be-wrapped wilderness set."

Rachel turned to Charlie, who immediately mouthed "Sam."

"In case you might be wondering where Berry's co-star, and often-rumored suitor, Finn Hudson fits into the picture apparently he doesn't. That point was made abundantly clear when Hudson and Puckerman got into a heat argument outside the venue. According to eye-witnesses, blows were exchanged and Hudson was last seen leaving the altercation much the worse for wear, his 'tail tucked firmly between his legs'. Something tells us we haven't heard the last of this story."

Nobody said anything. They were all waiting to see what shoe would drop next.

"So ladies, now you've collectively managed to not only attract attention to yourselves – again. You've managed to link yourselves to the same – and I use the phrase loosely – to the same man. Now I suppose you could argue that's better than being link to each other, but what you've really done is dangle a big freaking love triangle like a bright shiny toy. The pervs with the cameras will be falling all over themselves to try and catch someone being naughty-naughty."

"It's not that bad," Rachel said, looking wide-eyed at Tina and Charlie. "Besides, they have Charlie linked to Sam, too."

"Oh well that's just wonder, isn't it?" Santana sneered. "So beneficial to the cause."

"Santana, if you can't be pleasant at least be helpful," Rachel said. "I don't see why this is such a tragedy."

Santana scoffed loudly.

Charlie could hear Tina tapping keys on the computer and guessed that she was searching for the article Santana was referencing. Rachel was soon leaning over her shoulder, watching as she scrolled down the relevant hits.

"Oh and let's not forget that yet again Finnderella Hudson somehow manages to get turned into a sad, bloody pumpkin while in the same vicinity as your merry little band of roving fuckwits," she continued. "Did you really think I wasn't going to get my very fine ass chewed about that?"

"He started it," Rachel protested.

"He always starts it, Rachel," she snapped. "That's the whole point. He always starts it and he usually walks away whining and bleeding. That's why the press dogs him. But he's also a big crybaby and who do you think they call when he runs and tattles to the tabloids like a punk?"

"Uh, you," Charlie muttered. "Since that's your friggin job."

"What was that? Is that Bronco Barbie yodeling her two bits worth? Nice of you to join us, Mrs. Puckerman. Quinn Puckerman. Or is it Charlie Puckerman – oh, wait, Chuck the Puck. No, no, Chuckie Puck."

"Why don't you do something useful for a change instead of acting like a total bitch," Charlie hissed, her eyes cold.

"Oh, hello, Q," Santana said, rising to the bait. "Funny how this keeps happening anytime you're involved?"

Charlie stalked towards the phone, but Rachel got in front of her and snatched it up before she got a chance to put it down the garbage disposal. Or worse.

"Santana, what's the bottom line here?" Rachel asked, trying to put an end to the conversation. "Listen, I'm sorry you got calls. I'm sorry we got noticed. I'm sorry if we've made your job harder. I'm not sorry, however, that we went out, that we had a good time. I'm sorry that Finn was a drunk bully, but I'm not sorry he got his ass kicked. To be perfectly honest, Puck had walked away from him twice earlier that evening, but he just kept coming back. Anything that was dished out was richly deserved."

"Rachel," Santana said, trying to get back in control of the call.

"Furthermore, for your information, Charlie didn't do anything. In fact, she tried to stop it. We both tried to stop it. Oh, and he came back around again later, but I'm sure he didn't bother to mention that to his people."

"Are you finished?" Santana asked. Rachel could hear her nails drumming on her desk.

"I think so," she answered.

"Got it all out of your little RighteousBerry-flavored system?" she asked.

"Yes, Santana," she said, rolling her eyes. "You don't have to be snotty about it."

"Five days, Rachel," she said in a low, throaty growl. "Five freaking days. Tell me you can manage to get through five more days without creating anymore chaos."

"I'm sure it won't be a problem," she said dryly.

"You might want to put a muzzle and a short leash on Mrs. Puckerberry," she suggested helpfully. "I mean, who knows, given her fondness for ropes, she'll probably be all into that."

"Santana, knock it off," Rachel hissed into the phone, glancing around for Charlie. "Don't make me call..."

"You better not be planning on saying the "B" word, Smurf," Santana warned. "I know you weren't going there."

Rachel exhaled heavily.

"Of course, I wasn't, " she said.

"Right," Santana said. "Because you wouldn't do something like that. Five days, Rachel."

"Right, five days," she agreed. "Well, actually, when you think about it – it isn't even five days. I mean, we're already more than a few hours into..."

"Rachel?" Santana interrupted.

"Yes?" She answered.

Santana hung up the phone loudly.

"Fine," Rachel muttered under breath. "Be that way."

Collectively, everyone in the room released the deep breath they'd been holding.

"Well, that could have been worse," Tina said. She grinned at Rachel. "I'd say that was about a six point five.

"I don't know," Rachel answered slowly, rubbing her forehead. "I might have to go with a seven. It was pretty tense there for a few moments. What do you say, Charlie?"

Rachel looked around for Charlie and realized she was nowhere to be seen. A quiet, panicked run through the house came up empty-handed.

"Did you see where...?" she asked, when she caught a glimpse out the door and spotted her sitting on top of their weathered picnic table.

Charlie didn't turn around as she approached. When she was close enough Rachel ran her hand down Charlie's arm.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked, concerned.

With barely even a glance in her direction, Charlies simply shrugged.

"It was a little chaotic in there for a minute," she confessed. "I just wanted some...some fresh air."

"Mmmm," Rachel acknowledged.

The statement rang true to her, but she could tell it wasn't the whole truth. Then again, that was typically Charlie. Rachel rubbed Charlie's shoulder. There was no familiar yielding to her touch. If anything, Charlie shrank tighter into herself.

"You aren't upset about all that – what they said, are you?" she asked gently. "That stuff about me being with Noah? You know that's not..."

"No," Charlie admitted. "That's just- no."

Rachel nodded.

"I mean, me and Noah," Rachel said with a giggle. "He's way more into you."

This is the point where Charlie would usually chuckle and tease her and tell her she was being silly, but she wasn't doing any of that.

"And Santana, with the names," Rachel said softly. "I know it was...it was pretty bad, even for her."

"It's funny. No matter how powerful Santana becomes, somewhere inside she's still an insecure seventeen-year-old girl trying to be the cool kid," Charlie said. "I get that."

"She doesn't have to be so mean," Rachel said.

"It's easier to hurt you first," Charlie explained. "So you can't hurt her. It's a...hard habit to break."

Charlie rubbed her forehead aroughly.

Rachel spotted the delicate purple bruise on Charlie's neck. That moment now seemed a long time ago. She touched it lightly with her fingertips. To her surprise, Charlie flinched and pulled away.

"Do you want to come back inside?" she asked hopefully, squeezing her arm. "Tina's making pancakes. There will be bacon."

"No," Charlie said, shaking her head. "No, I don't... I, I need to go."

Without hesitation Charlie got up and walked away. No glance back, no good-bye, just firm, measured strides down the gravel path. Rachel stood rooted to the spot, feeling inept, invisible, watching as the physical distance between them grew wider with each passing moment.

"Okay, I'll...see you...later," she said almost desperately as her voice reached out where her fingers didn't have the chance. Her words lingered and trailed away, fading into a resigned exhale.

Maybe it was the exhale.

Charlie stopped. She hesitated, almost in mid-step, her hands clasping and unclasping into fists. She knew Rachel was still standing there, no doubt watching her. Her gut instinct was to take another step, to keep going, to keep moving further away, but before her body could act she heard the footsteps behind her. Heavy at first, unsure - one, then another and then quick, light, barely touching the ground – she was running. Charlie turned and caught her, gathering her close.

"It's okay, " she said, her hand threading into her hair. "Everything is okay."

Rachel latched onto her fiercely, holding on as though she was tethering her down to the very earth itself.

"It felt like... " she said, her voice thick, her words literally sticking in her throat. "It felt like you were...like you were... "

_Leaving. She couldn't bring herself to say the word. _

"I wasn't," Charlie reassured her. "I wouldn't."

Her grasp hadn't abated. Rachel was still clinging to her with all she had, fingers dug in painfully – bruising, claiming.

"Relax, sweet girl," Charlie coaxed.

"I can't," she said, burrowing herself deeper.

"Why not?" Charlie asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"Please tell me," Charlie asked gently. She felt certain she already knew the answer, but her own needy guilt forced her to confirm it.

"I'm afraid," she confessed.

It felt like a blow. An open-handed slap to the face.

"Don't be," Charlie told her. "You don't have to be."

"I don't believe you," Rachel whispered.

Another hit, harder than the first, a curled fist to the chest.

"Charlie, make me believe you," she begged.

"Right here? In the front yard?" Charlie asked lightly. "On that rickety old picnic table?"

A tiny cough of a laugh.

"You'll get splinters," Charlie whispered, lips against her skin. "You remember splinters, don't you?"

"Yes," she answered, uncoiling against her. "I remember. Never say 'shut up' to me, I remember."

"You don't have to be scared, Rachel," Charlie reassured her again, sifting her fingers in the mahogany curls. She held her gaze. "I promise. I will always come back."

"What just happened?" she asked, her eyes wide and frightened. "I don't understand what that was, Charlie."

Charlie swallowed thickly. Her eyes darted around looking for answers.

"It was...it was just...," she stammered. "I was just..."

She exhaled heavily.

"Please tell me," Rachel said. It was her turn to feed her own nagging guilt now. She wondered if Charlie would answer or if she'd slip back into old habits of deflections and half-truths. Or worse, lies.

"Little Bit, please," she pleaded. "It was...nothing."

Rachel's heart sank.

"It's not anything I can explain right now," she added quickly, trying to offer her more. "It's nothing you did. It wasn't even anything Santana did."

"Okay," Rachel said, unable to mask her disappointment. She hadn't lied to her, not entirely, but she hadn't answered her either. She reluctantly opened her hands and stepped away. "Sure."

Charlie nodded.

"I'm gonna go meet this guy, okay?" she asked, bending slightly to try and see Rachel's eyes. Rachel deliberately looked away. She nodded mutely, closed off. Charlie cupped her hand to the back of Rachel's head, pulled her against her cheek and kissed her temple. When she grabbed her hand and squeezed. Rachel's fingers were limp. Charlie brushed the spot on her neck briefly.

"Do I need a touch up?" she asked, tilting her head, hoping to provoke a smile.

"It's fine," Rachel said without looking. "Go."

Charlie rolled her eyes.

"God damn it, Santana," she hissed angrily under breath. She grabbed Rachel by the hand and started back to the trailer, more or less, dragging the stunned brunette in tow. When they reached the steps, she pushed Rachel ahead of her.

"Up, go," she insisted and followed right on her heels. Tina and Mike both looked up when they burst through the door.

"Excuse us," Charlie said, pushing Rachel past them and down the hall into their room. Charlie closed the door firmly behind them.

"Sit," she said, pacing around in circles. Rachel dropped down onto the unmade bed. She watched Charlie trace a tight route back and forth, noting her hands rubbing nervously on her jeans. Finally, she stopped, facing away from Rachel.

"I've been so stupid, Rachel," she said with a wry laugh. "I mean, you have been telling me I was being...naive and you were right. So...right. It never occurred to me that they would get to Noah. I mean, why would they? To most people, he's just some guy who works for me."

"Charlie," Rachel said, reaching for her, her fingers barely brushing against her back.

"A friend, maybe," Charlie added. "Who cares about that?"

Rachel tried again and caught her wrist. She held on, pulling Charlie down beside her.

"I guess I thought my biggest worry came from my family," she mused. "What they'd say, who'd they'd say it to."

Rachel listened intently, letting her talk.

"He was around the hospital," Charlie reasoned. "Maybe that's when he got on the radar."

"I'm not sure about that. I mean, he wasn't there very long," Rachel pointed out. "It was really early on, too. No, I think everything is coming from the weekend."

"Why do they think we were married?" Charlie asked.

"Maybe they took that from some local source," Rachel suggested. "You guys act that way. Didn't you say people always assumed you were a married couple?"

Charlie nodded. Rachel stroked her hair. She took her hand again and held it – an anchor.

"Why does that upset you?" she asked.

"It's not that though," Charlie replied urgently. "I don't care about that. Not really. Puck might."

"I think maybe he'll like it. I suspect he'll get great delight at the thought of having us both chasing him," Rachel said brightly. "Are you worried about him? How he'll feel about all that?"

"Maybe," Charlie admitted. "Maybe a little. I don't know."

She stared down at their hands, watching her thumb anxiously sift back and forth over Rachel's knuckles. Rachel kissed her forehead.

"I'll say it if you can't," she said gently.

Charlie looked up at her, her brow knit. Rachel traced across it with her fingertips.

"Do you need me to?" she asked again. "Do you need me to say it out loud?"

Charlie nodded.

"If they can get to Noah, what's to stop them from getting to Beth?" Rachel asked. "That's it, right? That's why you're so upset."

Charlie blinked rapidly, her eyes flickering. Without realizing it, her hand came up and her thumb began smoothing across her brow.

"Yeah," she said. "I don't know why that never... yeah."

"I'm sorry, "Rachel told her, squeezing her thigh. She wanted to pull her hand away from her eyebrow, but fought the urge. Charlie probably didn't even realize she was doing it.

"It's not your fault," Charlie said automatically. She felt very hot all of the sudden.

Rachel laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "It kind of is."

The fingers ceased their stroking for an instant, then started up again, the pace faster, more frantic. She needed the comfort of routine.

"You need to get dressed," Charlie said, her eyes staring, unfocused.

"I need to be right here," Rachel argued. "Besides, Tina will tell me when I need to go."

"Tina's afraid to come anywhere near here right now," Charlie pointed out.

"No she isn't," Rachel insisted, watching her closely. "No one's afraid of anyone."

"Hmmm," Charlie muttered.

"It is my fault, Charlie. Completely my fault," Rachel repeated. It sounded like it was coming from somewhere far away. It was as though it was moving up through water. "They only noticed him because they think he's with me."

Charlie looked at her.

"Rachel," she said.

There was a loud, dull buzzing. It was getting louder and louder, building to the point where it was drowning out everything else.

"Breathe, Chuckles," Quinn whispered to her.

"Why?" Charlie asked, confused.

"Because you aren't, you idiot," Quinn said with a sharp laugh.

Charlie took a ragged, painful panting gulp of air. The buzzing in her ears stopped.

"Just breathe, Charlie," Rachel urged anxiously, trying to mask the panic in her voice. "Again, just like that one."

Rachel was sitting with her back against the headboard and she had Charlie pulled back up against her. One hand was rubbing her chest and the other was stroking her forehead.

"Just relax," she said, rocking her gently. "Take deep breaths."

"How did I..." Charlie wheezed. She tried to push away, but Rachel held fast.

"No, no," she said firmly. "We haven't done this for a while. Just relax, you're okay. I've got you."

She began shivering. Rachel snatched up the blanket, pulling it around them both, but Charlie immediately started kicking, trying to push it off.

"Just leave it," Rachel scolded. "Close your eyes, remember? Remember how we do this – when I breathe, you breathe?"

"I...c..c...can't," Charlie whined. She was panting harder, clearly in distress.

"You can, baby," Rachel insisted. "You can. Just breathe out with me."

Rachel exhaled loudly. Charlie grunted, resisting. Undaunted, Rachel inhaled. She repeated the whole process again patiently, but she could see it wasn't working.

"Please stop fighting me," Rachel said, her fear and frustration showing.

"Let...me...go," Charlie pleaded.

Rachel turned her loose and Charlie scrambled away, wincing, struggling on her own to get more air.

"Tell me what to do," Rachel asked, hovering anxiously.

To her surprise, Charlie burst into frustrated tears.

"I don't know," she sobbed and fell back against Rachel. "Fix it."

"Oh, sweet Charlie," Rachel whimpered, kissing her face. "You're okay, you're okay. I promise, we'll fix it."

Rachel wrapped both arms around Charlie's chest and just rocked her, humming to her. They went back to her routine and gradually, somewhere between Rachel pleading and rocking her, Charlie calmed herself. Her breathing evened out to such extent that thirty long, frustrating minutes later she was sleeping soundly in Rachel's lap. Rachel, on the other hand, felt as though she had been body-slammed – bruised and exhausted.

She heard a timid knock at their door.

"It's okay, Tina," she said softly, her hand resting protectively on Charlie's shoulder.

Tina opened the door slowly and peered in. Rachel waved for her to enter. Tina sat down gently on the bed.

"She okay?" she asked, a worried hand reaching out to touch Charlie's arm lightly

Rachel nodded.

"Finally," she said, her voice raspy from talking so much.

"What now?" Tina asked.

"She'll probably sleep for awhile," Rachel said, fluffing the damp hair off Charlie's forehead. "Maybe wake up with a headache. Cranky. Hungry. Nothing I haven't dealt with before."

"But she's okay?" Tina confirmed.

"I think so," Rachel answered.

"And you?" Tina asked.

Rachel smiled at her.

"Not a great day so far," she admitted. Tina squeezed her knee sympathetically.

"What do you need?" Tina asked, concerned.

"Make my day go away," she said. "I just want to be here, in case."

"Already done," she admitted, shrugging. "I figured."

"Problems?" Rachel asked warily.

"Uh, let's say, no," she said diplomatically. "Nothing we haven't dealt with before."

They smiled at each other.

"I guess everyone kind of regressed a bit today," Rachel mused. "So does everyone think I'm a spoiled tyrant again?"

"Mmmm, maybe a little bit," Tina teased. "Actually, you're just 'under the weather' with some mystery malady."

"Great, they'll think I'm hung over," she said. "Or worse. And what about Finn? Any word on him?"

"Last word is that he was a no-show, actually," Tina admitted, smirking. "If that's true, no one would have gotten anything done today anyway. Like I said, don't worry. We're on top of it."

"God, I hope Santana doesn't lose it," Rachel said weakly. "Five days. I couldn't even manage five minutes."

"No," Tina said confidently. "She's not going to care about this. Trust me."

"I don't know what to do about Charlie's stuff," Rachel fretted.

"I called Artie," Tina said. "I just said she was not feeling well. He sounded swamped anyway. As far as her 'guy with a truck,' there's not much I can do with that. As soon as Sam materializes, I'll see what he can do as far as cleaning up the rest of her stuff. They have some weird twin-speak."

Rachel chuckled.

"What am I ever going to do when I don't have you around to babysit me?" Rachel asked, her tone sincere.

"Somehow I think you'll manage," Tina said. "If not, you can always call me. My hourly rates are reasonable."

"You haven't really ever given me an answer," Rachel reminded her. "About coming to work for me, full-time, away from here. I was serious, you know."

"Oh, I know, " Tina answered, nodding.

"So?" Rachel pressed, nudging her with her knee. Charlie grunted unhappily and snuggled against her.

"I'm still weighing my options," Tina confessed. "It hasn't been ruled out."

"But?" Rachel

"I don't know, Rachel," she said. "I'm still trying to figure some things out. There's a lot going on...suddenly."

"You mean Mike, don't you?" Rachel said with a knowing smile.

"I mean, a lot of things," Tina repeated.

"Hmm," Rachel said, with a smirk. "You've been hanging around this one too long."

Rachel rubbed Charlie's forehead. She felt really warm.

"She hasn't been like that for a while," Tina said. "It sounded pretty bad."

"I know," Rachel agreed. "Some things got stirred up today. Same old demons. We'll work it out."

"I know you will," she said. "You always do. If you don't need me, I'm probably going to take off. Is that alright?"

"Sure," Rachel replied. "We're good."

"You'll call me if you need anything?" she asked earnestly. "Promise me - I'm not kidding around."

"I will," Rachel assured her. "Go, enjoy the day."

Rachel grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Tina pet Charlie lightly on the head, then climbed off the bed and opened the door.

"I'll lock up on my way out," she added.

"Thank you, sweetie," Rachel said.

Tina pulled the door closed quietly behind her.

Rachel glanced briefly at the clock. The day was barely begun and already it felt like a train wreck. Maybe they would all be better off just wiping the slate and starting over fresh the next morning. She pulled the blanket up over herself and closed her eyes.

She awoke several hours later still feeling achy and vaguely disoriented. Charlie was curled around her, her breath falling steadily on the back of her neck. She groaned and stretched as much as she was able in the confines of Charlie's embrace.

"Boy I sure fucked us up today, didn't I?" Charlie murmured thickly.

Rachel smiled.

"I was trying not to wake you," she confessed.

"You didn't," Charlie said, nuzzling against her shoulder. "My stomach growling did that."

She rolled over on her back, yawning loudly. Rachel sat up and cut her eyes over at her. Her face was still puffy with sleep and she had heavy, dark circles under her dull eyes. The episode had clearly taken a toll.

"You're hungry?" she asked. "That's a good sign."

"Mmm hmm," Charlie answered. "Aren't you?"

"Now that you mentioned it, yes. I'll go fix something," she volunteered. She pushed off the blanket, but before she could scoot off the bed, Charlie caught her around the waist and pulled her back. "Or not."

"Mmm, you stay here," Charlie said, snuggling against her. "I'll go get us something."

"I don't mind," she said.

"I know, but I want to. Let me take care of you," Charlie insisted.

She kissed her face several times and rolled out of bed. Rachel pulled Charlie's pillow against her and closed her eyes. She heard drawers opening and closing and cabinet doors banging closed.

"Just...relax," she told herself.

"Do we have any ranch dressing?" Charlie called from the kitchen.

"I don't think so," Rachel called back. Now all she could do is wonder why Charlie wanted ranch dressing, which, to her recollection, neither of them used. Those thoughts were soon erased by the unmistakable sound of glass shattering.

"Charlie?" she called.

"No worries," she called back. "One less thing to pack."

Rachel pushed her head underneath Charlie's pillow and scrunched her eyes shut tightly. She hummed to herself softly. She was almost asleep again when she thought she smelled smoke. She had all but convinced herself that it was only in her head when she heard the shrill blaring of the smoke alarm. It lasted for maybe 20 seconds before there was a flurry of sound and commotion and it went silent in mid-whelp only to be replaced by a tense, almost ominous quiet.

"God damn it," Charlie barked loudly, shattering it.

Rachel groaned and pulled herself up out of bed. She walked quietly down the hall, peeked around the corner into the kitchen and her stomach fell.

The remnants of the broken smoke detector were scattered across the table next to the splintered handle of the broom that Charlie had apparently used to knock it down. More disconcerting was the trail of bloody footprints across the linoleum. They led to Charlie, who was sitting on the counter with her bare foot in the sink. She was hunched over it holding a blood-soaked dishtowel in one hand and cursing furiously under her breath.

"It's hard to believe you've only been gone 20 minutes," Rachel mused quietly.

Charlie's head jerk up in surprise. The "oh no" look on her face made Rachel laugh out loud. She took a step in her direction, but Charlie waved one hand frantically, sloshing water everywhere.

"Don't come in here barefoot," she warned. "There's still broken glass on the floor."

"Apparently," Rachel said reasonably. "Are you going to bleed to death while I go put shoes on?"

"No," Charlie scoffed.

Rachel left briefly and returned wearing sneakers. She marched straight over to the sink and tugged the towel away from Charlie's foot to reveal a neat, oozing gash sliced across her heel. Just looking at it made her wince.

"Nice," she remarked.

"I've got this," Charlie fussed.

"Oh, I can see that," she said. "What's your plan here? Are you going to stitch that up yourself?"

"Who says it needs stitches?" Charlie asked, scowling. "It'll stop in a minute. I just have to keep pressure on it."

"Right," Rachel said skeptically. "Well, while we're waiting I'll see about getting this glass cleaned up."

"I was doing that, but the smoke detector went off," Charlie protested.

"So I see," Rachel replied with a patient smile. She picked up the broken broom. "There goes the security deposit."

"Ha, ha, ha," Charlie snapped, squeezing her heel and grimacing.

Rachel clumsily swept the floor with the broken broom and then followed up with a sponge mop to get up the bloody footprints. When it dried, she swept it once more. All the while, Charlie was still squeezing her foot. Rachel could see her sneak peeks at it. She'd scowl and go right back to holding it closed.

"What did you break?" Rachel asked?

"Huh?" Charlie said, not bothering to look up.

"The glass, what did you break?" Rachel repeated.

"Some vase thing," Charlie muttered.

"I didn't know we had 'some vase thing,'" Rachel replied.

"Well, we don't – not anymore," Charlie added.

"What did you set on fire?" she inquired.

"A dish towel. It was too close to the burner." she explained.

"Oh sure," Rachel said, pursing her lips and rolling her eyes. Satisfied the floor was safely passable again, she now stood with her hand on one hip staring impatiently at Charlie. "So how much longer before you admit that isn't going to work?"

Charlie looked up at her, her face scrunched up, concentrating.

"Do we have any Krazy Glue?" she asked suddenly.

Rachel's eyebrows arched suspiciously.

Charlie was still insisting she could close the wound with glue as Tina was driving them to the nearest urgent care clinic.

"They use it in the ER – I know they do," she said grumpily. "Ask Mike, he'll tell you so."

"I did and, yes, they do," Tina agreed, her eyes up in the rear view mirror smiling at crabby Charlie. "But usually small cuts, usually on places hard to stitch, and it's not really the same thing as Krazy Glue."

"I have no idea where she gets this stuff," Rachel said, shaking her head. "It's a little frightening."

"I don't see why Mike couldn't just do this," Charlie griped, pouting. She was already pissed at herself for ruining the day and this just made it worse.

"There's that whole matter of him not knowing how," Tina pointed out reasonably. "Otherwise, yeah."

"Listen, we'll get this done, we'll get you some ice cream and go home, " Rachel said. "No big deal. And maybe next time you'll remember to wear shoes."

"Doubt it," Charlie protested. "And I don't want ice cream."

"Fine, whatever," Rachel said. "What do you want?"

Charlie leaned her head against the window and watched the scenery rush by.

"Taco truck," she muttered

Tina laughed. Rachel face-palmed and groaned.

Ninety eight minutes later they were sitting in the car again. Charlie and Tina were eating foil-wrapped tacos and Rachel was leaning against the headrest nursing a growing headache.

"So should we just stay in town and wait until you both get food poisoning or go and come back?" she asked wearily.

"S'good," Charlie said, her mouth full. She held her hand up to Rachel's face oblivious to the fact that she was dripping taco sauce everywhere. "Here, try some."

Rachel turned her nose up and pushed Charlie's messy hand away.

"Seriously, no," she declined, her head throbbed at the thought of any food. "I'm good with just tea. Just eat and be...happy."

She rubbed her forehead, squinting against the light.

"When's your guy going to be here?" Tina asked. She put her taco down, wiped her hands and motioned for Rachel to turn around. When she complied Tina began massaging the tight muscles at the base of her neck.

"Oh heaven," Rachel sighed and dropped her chin to her chest.

"He said it would be like forty minutes," Charlie told her. "Of course, that was almost an hour ago. Let's wait another 15 and finish this, then I'll call him again."

They were just clearing away their debris when a mud-spattered, late-model pick-up rolled into the lot kicking up a plume of gravel dust.

"Oh good, perfect timing," Charlie said, brightly. She swung her leg out the door and pulled herself up.

"Wait here, this won't take very long."

She tested the weight on her bandaged foot and found it wasn't too uncomfortable. She half hobbled, half hopped her way over to the truck and shook hands with the man who exited it. Rachel listened closely but quickly realized she was too far away to hear what they were saying. After talking briefly, the two started circling around the truck. Rachel noticed Charlie wincing.

"So much for staying off her foot," Rachel noted.

"You say that like you're actually surprised," Tina observed, resuming her massage duties. She worked her way over to the muscles in Rachel's shoulder.

"Mmmm, that's magic," she said gratefully. "My headache is melting away."

"Pure stress. You worry too much," Tina scolded. "About everything. You're really worse than Charlie sometimes."

"Hmm," Rachel grunted. "We worry about different things."

"Oh really?" Tina said, shaking her head. "Examples please."

"Charlie worries about everything – what people think of things, appearances," Rachel explained. "I don't."

"Then I probably shouldn't mention how many times you kept resting your hand on Charlie's ass the whole time she was getting stitched up," Tina pointed out with a smirk.

Rachel's mouth dropped open.

"No, I didn't," she said. "You're kidding, right?"

Tina shook her head.

"Nope," she said. "If it wasn't there, it was on the back of her thigh or the small of her back. Charlie was too busy being a whiny pain in the ass to notice."

"Oh that's not..." Rachel said, pursing her lips.

"That's the kind of thing Charlie worries about," Tina said, shrugging.

"Hmm, well, maybe we should keep that to ourselves," Rachel suggested.

"Probably a good idea," Tina agreed. "Better?"

Rachel rolled her neck around from side to side.

"Blissfully so," she said and patted Tina on the hand.

Rachel looked up to see Charlie shaking hands with her truck guy and then rabbit-hopping on one foot back across the parking lot.

"Given the way it's going today I fully expect her to fall and break an ankle," Rachel said, watching her. Charlie reached the car and rested heavily against it,

"I heard that," she said, breathing heavily. "More likely I'll pass out from exertion first."

Tina chuckled.

"All done?" Rachel asked.

"Yup, all done," Charlie said emphatically. "They'll be delivering it tomorrow. Check it off the list, baby!"

"What next?" Tina asked

"Boxes," Charlie wheezed. "Boxes, cartons, crates, containers," she hopped to punctuate each word and fell into the back seat.

"Dork," Rachel said, grinning at her.

"Proudly so," Charlie replied, closing the door.

Two flats of packing boxes and six rolls of tape later they were on the road again. Aside from arguing over the ridiculous amount of tape Charlie insisted on buying, that task had gone smoothly.

Charlie was sprawled lazily across the back seat. She kept yawning loudly and laughed whenever Tina or Rachel copied her.

"Stop doing that," Rachel said, leaning over the back of the seat. "You're doing it on purpose."

"I'm not, seriously," she said, brushing her finger in an "X" across her chest. She yawned deeply and Rachel slapped at her. Charlie caught her arm and tried to pull her over the seat. Rachel squeaked mildly in protest.

"Settle down children," Tina scolded. "I'd hate to accidentally drive off this mountain."

"Let go." Rachel hissed at Charlie, who just growled at her. "You're making Tina mad."

"So come back here," she insisted. "I'm bored."

"Too bad," Rachel scoffed, trying to pry her fingers off. "Amuse yourself for another fifteen minutes."

"Can't," Charlie whined. "Sooo bored."

"I'll give you a marker," Rachel offered, laughing. "But only if you promised not to write on the seats with it. Or the windows. Or me."

"Nyyyuh uh," Charlie grunted, annoyed. "Tina, make her."

"Leave me out of this," Tina groused, giving Charlie stink eye in the rear view mirror.

"Put your foot..." Rachel said, straining to reach Charlie's leg. She was hanging halfway over the front seat trying to pull Charlie's injured foot up on the seat. She caught the front of her jeans and pulled.

"Up...put it up."

"It's fine," Charlie protested. "Stop molesting me."

"You wish," Rachel sassed back.

Tina suddenly swerved sharply to avoid debris on the road.

"Whoa," Charlie said. She grabbed Rachel to keep her from tumbling headlong over the seat.

"Oh my god, Rachel, stop messing around," Charlie promptly scolded. "Sit down and put your seat belt on. Act like a grown up."

Rachel glared at her, scoff indignantly and fell back into the front seat. Charlie began nudging the seat back with her knee.

"You're not really mad, right?" she teased. "You're just playing, right? I know you're not mad."

Rachel cut her eyes over at Tina, wide-eyed.

"Help me," she mouthed pitifully.

"Just think, next week it's just you and me – all day long, forevah," Charlie announced and laughed maniacally.

Rachel buried her face in her hands.

"Moral of our story, children: Be very careful what you wish for, " Tina teased.

She and Charlie both laughed as Rachel moaned dramatically.

~~oOo~~

There were a dozen packing boxes scattered around their living room. Some were half-filled with books and CDs, but most were still empty.

The light of the television flickered ghosts against the wall as Rachel flipped lazily through the channels. She was leaning back against Charlie who was asleep with her head lolling on the back of the couch. They both had their feet propped up on the coffee table and Charlie had a pillow tucked beneath her injured foot. Finding nothing to keep her interest, Rachel yawned and turned off the television.

"Come on, Charlie," she said, nudging her.

"I hate that show," Charlie muttered. "Change it."

"Bedtime for Charlie," she said, yawning again.

She got to her feet, stretched and groaned.

"I have stuff to do," Charlie protested. She slid down on the couch, curling up into a ball. "You go on. Save yourself."

"Nope," Rachel countered. "You're on probation. All your activity requires adult supervision until further notice."

Charlie giggled.

"Good luck with that one," she scoffed. Rachel bent over her, smooching her face.

"Come to bed with me," she insisted. "This day has been long enough."

"I should do the dishes," she said, motioning vaguely to their dinner dishes, which were still littered across the kitchen table.

"They'll keep," Rachel said, shaking her head. "No more excuses. Come on, up."

Charlie let Rachel pull her to her feet and didn't protest about leaning against her as they walked down the hall. She fell into bed and wiggled under the cool covers. Rachel changed for bed, switched off the light and climbed in next to Charlie, who immediately reached for her and pulled her across her lap. Rachel leaned back against Charlie's knees, staring at her.

"You scared me this morning," she said softly, pushing Charlie's hair back off her face so she could see her eyes. "More than once, more than a little."

"I know. I'm sorry," Charlie said. "I wasn't expecting any of that."

"I wasn't much help," Rachel fretted. "I think I made it worse."

"You didn't," Charlie said solemnly. "That was...all me."

Rachel brushed her hand lightly against her cheek. Charlie watched her face, her eyes. They drifted off, but still said all the things she was thinking and wouldn't say.

"No," Charlie said, firmly.

"No what?" Rachel asked, coming back from her reverie. She moved her hands to Charlie's chest.

"No, I haven't changed my mind. I'm not going to – no matter what," she answered. She sat up and nuzzled Rachel's chin with her nose. " I love you, Rachel. I want to be with you. You believe me, right?"

Rachel laughed softly.

"I mean it, Rachel," she insisted. "You believe me, don't you?"

Rachel sighed deeply.

"Yes," she answered. "I do. Of course, I believe you."

"Well finally," Charlie said, smirking. She leaned back against the headboard."You can't make me stop either, so quit trying."

Rachel smiled and pressed her lips to Charlie's.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" she teased, snuggling against her. Charlie rubbed her back.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like this, all sweet," Rachel said, brushing her fingers across Charlie's lips.

"I'm not sweet," she said lightly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She kissed Rachel's neck and Rachel wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Why do you always smell so good?" Charlie asked, licking across her skin."Mmm, and taste so good?" Rachel giggled and hugged tighter.

"I love you, Charlie," she whispered.

"Thank you for taking care of me today," Charlie said. "And for tacos."

She rolled them over and wiggled on top of Rachel, kissing her as she laughed. When she quieted down, Charlie curled around her, cuddling against her back. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"We could find her, you know," Rachel said, her fingers stroking Charlie's arm lightly. "If you wanted to."

Charlie's eyes opened again. There she was, reading her mind like she always did. She blinked a few times, weighing and measuring her thoughts before she answered.

"Is that too selfish?" she asked.

"She's your daughter," Rachel said. "I think you have a right to know that she's alright."

"It seems like I gave up that right," Charlie said slowly.

Rachel shook her head.

"No," she said. "No."

She rolled over.

"You didn't," she said, her brow furrowed intently. "I don't believe that."

Charlie didn't answer her.

"Just...think about it," Rachel said, searching her eyes. "That's all I'm saying."

Charlie nodded.

"And it's okay to talk to me about this, about her, I mean, if you want to," she continued. "I want to know."

She pursed her lips and nodded again.

"Okay," Rachel said. "That's all I wanted to say. I'm going to stop talking about it now."

She kissed Charlie quickly and rolled over.

They were quiet for a long time, neither of them able to sleep. Rachel finally closed her eyes and tried. After five minutes she gave up and rolled back over.

"I can't sleep," she said pitifully.

"I know," Charlie said. "Come on."

Charlie sat up and scooted out of bed.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Come on" Charlie insisted. She took Rachel's hand and pulled her across the mattress. "Out, come on."

She walked behind her down the hall, hugging around her all the way to the kitchen. Rachel stood and watched while Charlie got out two spoons and walked over to the freezer.

"We need ice cream," she explained, digging around in the freezer. She pulled out a carton and looked at it – it read "German Chocolate Coconut Milk". "Or whatever this is."

She walked back over to Rachel and handed her a spoon. She flipped the lid off the carton and tossed it on the counter. She dug her spoon in and then popped a heaping spoonful into her mouth.

"Ooo, weally code," she said, her breath coming out in frosty plumes.

"Let me," Rachel said. She pushed the carton aside and raised up against Charlie, pressing their lips together. She slid her tongue past her lips, swirling, tasting, melting.

"That's nice," she said, pulling away, biting her lip coquettishly. "Chocolatey."

"Mmmm, s'good," Charlie agreed. Her eyes were shining like cat's eyes. "Here, you have some."

She offered a spoonful to Rachel, who took it As she expected, Charlie immediately moved up against her, kissing her. She ran her hands up Rachel's sides, under her arms, and lifted her up onto the counter – an instant replay of the start of their day together. Rachel grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around Charlie's waist to keep her there – not that it was necessary, clearly Charlie wasn't going anywhere else. They kissed until the ice cream was gone.

"More," Rachel said, pulling the carton over and dipping her spoon in. She held it up to Charlie's mouth and waited for her to open. She hesitated too long and it dripped down the front of Rachel's shirt. They both looked down at it, then back up at each other. Charlie quirked one eyebrow.

"Come on, Little Bit," she said, scooping Rachel up, her hands gripping firmly, first her thighs, then her ass. Rachel squealed happily and wrapped her arms around her. She tucked her face against her neck, her fingers sliding up through her hair.

"Can you sleep now?" she asked.

"Mmmm. eventually," Charlie said, grinning.

Rachel giggled and held on tighter.

"Oooh, wait, wait," she said suddenly. "Take me back."

Charlie limped backwards a few steps and Rachel stretched her arms out until her fingertips caught the lip of the ice cream carton. She closed her hand around it.

"Okay, now go." she said.

Charlie chuckled happily the whole way down the hall.

~~oOo~~


	50. Rounding Up the Strays

Rounding Up Strays

Determined to make up for lost ground, Charlie rolled out of bed before the sun. She left Rachel sleeping and limped heavily into the kitchen, her foot throbbing. She put it up on her knee and pulled off the pink fluffy sock that Rachel insisted she wear and peeled off the outer bandage. She was not pleased to notice a fair amount of blood oozing through the gauze padding. When she folded everything back it was clear that several of the stitches had popped and a couple of others were strained.

She grunted unhappily. There was no way she was going back to have it restitched – she was already a day behind and there was simply too much to do. She folded the gauze back over the wound and slipped the sock back on. Hopping carefully, she rummaged through all the drawers in the kitchen. When she didn't find what she wanted there, she started digging through those in the living room.

"Aha," she said quietly and snatched up a tube of Super Glue from the coffee table junk drawer. She hopped into the kitchen and found Rachel's purse. Sifting carefully, she found her ever-present hand sanitizer and hopped over to the couch. She carefully peeled all the bandages back again. Gritting her teeth, she cleaned the cut with hand sanitizer.

"Oh shit," she hissed when the chemicals hit the open wound. "Gahhh."

Growling, she pinched the corner of the wound closed and awkwardly squeezed a couple of dots of glue on the spot. It burned nearly as much as the sanitizer. She held the edges closed while the glue set. After a couple of minutes, she slowly released it and chuckled merrily when the edges held.

"Knew it," she said smugly to no one.

She waited a few more minutes, just in case, and then quickly put the bandage back together. When the tape wouldn't stick, she added a couple of thin strips of duct tape that she found on the coffee table and covered it all up with the fuzzy sock.

"Good to go," she said proudly surveying her handiwork. She slipped back into the bedroom and dressed for business – jeans, boots, a plain t-shirt. She limped into the bathroom and wrote the word "STABLES" on the bathroom mirror using Rachel's pink lipstick and added a heart and signed it simply "C". She brushed her teeth, nimbly braided her hair back on the sides to keep it out of her eyes, and ducked out of the room.

She walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of juice. She paused to sip slowly as she stared at Rachel's checklist of "TASKS" that was taped neatly to the wall. At the very top it had the word "PACK" circled by neat gold stars. There were corresponding lists of the primary items for each room as well as a color-coding system and lots and lots of arrows and footnotes. Rachel had proudly unveiled it as though it was the answer to all of Charlie's scheduling woes. Charlie smiled and praised it profusely even though it mostly just gave her a headache.

It was having that same effect now as well. At least Rachel hadn't given it to her on small, laminated cards. Charlie grunted at it as she drained the last of her glass.

She wasn't looking forward to the long walk to the stable, but it was much too early to bother Sam for his ATV. If she was lucky maybe someone would happen along and give her a lift part of the way. She grabbed a jacket just before she walked out the door.

The truck and trailer were scheduled to be delivered that afternoon. She hoped that two days would give her enough time to work with the filly and acclimate her to the trailer before she actually had to be loaded for any length of time. There wasn't a double trailer available so she was forced to take a quad. It wasn't a total loss since they were going to be taking some of Sam's stuff back with them as well as some building supplies that Artie wanted to send to Puck. Any extra space could probably be filled with the ridiculous amount of stuff Rachel had accumulated during her time on location.

If she focused, Charlie hoped she could get Holden and the filly fed and worked and still be back in time for breakfast with Rachel and Tina. The sudden sound of an ATV motor purred in the distance and caught her attention, but it faded away quickly. She tugged her jacket on, zipped it up and quickened her pace, trying to ignore the throbbing in her heel and her head.

~oo0oo ~

Rachel woke up slowly, dragging her arm across her face and frowning when the sunlight finally spilled in. She had a slight headache and hoped caffeine would chase it away. She couldn't afford any more distractions, there were just too many loose ends left to be tied up. Glancing at the clock, she was surprised Charlie let her sleep this long.

She rolled over and reached for Charlie, looking for sympathy and cuddles, and groaned when she found her side of the bed empty and the sheets cool.

"Charlie," she muttered against her pillow. "Not today."

Since snuggling wasn't an option, she forced herself to get up and stumbled into the bathroom. Turning on the light, the first thing she saw was Charlie's hasty note scribbled on the mirror. Her frown deepened.

"Oh Charlie, no," she whined, unhappily, noting she had used her very favorite lipstick, Berry Exciting, for a crayon. She wiped the note away with her palm, then washed her hands and splashed cold water on her face.

Tina was already in the kitchen when Rachel shuffled in.

"Good morning," Tina offered tentatively.

Rachel groaned and shook her head. Tina handed her a cup brimming with hot, black coffee.

"Try this," she suggested. "It has healing powers."

Rachel smiled gratefully.

"Does Charlie have a cowboy hat?" Tina asked out of the blue, fluffing milk into a bowl of eggs.

"I don't think I've ever seen her wear one," Rachel said, scrunching her brow in hard thought. "She's not really much of a hat person come to think of it."

"Well, if she did?" Tina said, stirring at the stove. "Would it be black or white?"

"Is this a trick question?" Rachel asked with a note of suspicion. Tina snorted.

"Hardly," she remarked. "I was just wondering."

Rachel narrowed her eyes at her and Tina stared hard into the bowl in front of her.

"Charlie's too messy to wear much of anything white," Rachel suggested slowly. Tina shrugged, nodded and stirred faster. "I guess Noah would know."

"Nah, don't worry about it," Tina said. "No big deal."

They worked quietly, each focusing on their morning routine. Tina fixed their breakfast – eggs and bacon for Charlie and fruit and oatmeal for she and Rachel – while Rachel stood against the counter, sipped her coffee, and read through her sides for the day, noting any changes. Sometimes she ran them quietly under her breath and made scribbled notes in the margin. When she finished, she tucked them under her bag and helped Tina finish fixing the food.

"Everything is so crazy this week," she commented, sneaking slices of strawberry from the bowl Tina was filling with sliced fruit. "It looks like it might be just the two of us this morning."

"Maybe," Tina agreed softly, staring at the bacon she'd just cooked. "I guess that will keep."

Rachel chewed slowly and reached over again, taking a blueberry and a slice of green apple. Tina was being odd and she couldn't quite put her finger on the reason.

"You know, you've never given me an answer," she said, watching Tina closely. "About my offer."

Tina didn't pause – she kept fixing their plates.

"I still have a couple of days," she acknowledged finally. "You know, to think about it."

"Yes, you do," Rachel said, nodding thoughtfully. She wanted to say more, but she heard footsteps at the door and decided to let it go.

"Hey," Charlie said as she stomped hard on the top step to kick the dirt off her boots, then closed the door.

She shed her jacket and quickly began hopping around, pulling at her boots just inside the door. She noticed when Rachel leaned over and whispered to Tina, who shook her head. They seemed to be bickering back and forth. Clearly they were up to something.

"Why don't you wear a cowboy hat?" Rachel asked.

Charlie heard Tina scoff hard at the question.

"What?" Charlie replied, looking up at her, clearly puzzled.

"A cowboy hat," she repeated slowly. "Why don't you wear one?"

Charlie laughed.

"I don't know," she answered slowly, mocking Rachel.

"Do you have one?" Rachel pressed, waving off Tina, who was tugging on her.

"I'm sure I probably do, somewhere," she remarked, frowning slightly. "Why?"

"It's nothing," Tina said quickly. "We were just talking about it. Never mind, really."

She and Rachel looked at each other.

"Ooohkay," Charlie replied with a tentative last glance.

She tugged off one boot and tossed it by the door. The other boot was being stubborn. Her guess was that her foot had swollen, which was the last thing she wanted to mention to Rachel. Or Tina, for that matter, because she would no doubt tattle to Rachel. Odds were if she got the boot off she might not get it back on. She danced around and struggled with it until it caught Rachel's attention.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Um, nothing," she said, tugging hard, wincing. With a pained grunt, she finally got it free and tossed it on top of the other one. There was no way it was going back on again. She limped across the room where Rachel held up a cup of coffee for her.

"Mmm," she said, accepting the steamy mug and thanking her with a kiss.

She fell heavily into the nearest chair and Tina quickly put a heaping plate of food in front of her.

"Is it my birthday or something?" Charlie asked, her eyes wide and shining.

Without waiting for an answer, she snatch up the ketchup and poured it on her potatoes and began mixing them with her eggs.

"Cleaning out the fridge," Tina replied quickly.

"Umm, yeah," Charlie said, her mouth full. "Great minds."

"What do you mean?" Tina asked.

"We cleaned out some of the freezer," she volunteered innocently. "Last night."

She and Rachel looked at each other and grinned. Tina looked back and forth at them and rolled her eyes hard.

"I'm sure I don't want to know what that means," she insisted.

"Just trying to use up all the food," Charlie added, wiggling her brows. Rachel stifled a giggle. "I don't like to waste good groceries."

"Yes, we can definitely see that," Rachel remarked, watching Charlie load up her fork for another bite. "Breakfast is not a time event, you know. Slow down please."

"This is great," Charlie commented, beaming at Tina. "Almost as good as German Chocolate Coconut Milk."

"I repeat," Tina said with a sigh, knowing it was pointless. "I really don't want to know." She focused her attention on serving the rest of their breakfast.

~oo0oo ~

"Where's Sam?" Tina wondered aloud over the last bite of her oatmeal. "I really thought he'd be here."

"He's slammed," Charlie said as she dunked her toast in her coffee. Rachel watched and wrinkled up her nose and stuck out her tongue.

"That's so gross," she said. Charlie held up the soggy toast, offering her a bite. Rachel pushed her hand away. "Ugh, no.

Charlie grinned and stuffed it in her mouth. When Rachel rolled her eyes, she chuckled.

"They're short-handed," she said, looking at Tina. "They've cut back on crew already. They're running Sam ragged."

Charlie tossed her napkin on her now empty plate and pushed it with a pained groan.

"I ate too much," she whined, as she rubbed her hands over her stomach. "Tina, you're spoiling me."

"Don't get used to it," Rachel said with a sad smirk. She hip-checked Charlie when she passed her on the way to the sink. When she walked back, Charlie grabbed her and pulled her down into her lap. She nuzzled playfully against her face.

"Good morning," she said.

"Uh huh," Rachel said dryly.

"Did you get my note?" Charlie asked innocently.

"Uh, yeah," Rachel said flatly as she dusted crumbs off Charlie's shirt. "About that – you owe me a new tube of lipstick."

Charlie chuckled.

"Whatever you say," she agreed, hugging her. "I'll get right on that."

Rachel burrowed into her shoulder and sniffed her lightly.

"You smell like wood smoke and something else," she mused, trying to place the familiar scent.

"Angel wings," Charlie offered helpfully.

Tina choked on her coffee.

"Baby oil," Rachel said, ignoring her. "It's baby oil."

"Considering where I've been all morning, count yourself lucky," Charlie noted with a grin. "It could be worse."

Rachel scoffed.

"Why do you smell like baby oil," she asked.

"Aren't you the nosy one today?" Charlie teased.

"No!" Rachel protested, nudging her shoulder. "Well, yes, I guess. I don't know. Just tell me."

"It is baby oil," Charlie explained with a laugh. "From the baby wipes I used to clean my saddle. All this humidity, it makes mold. I definitely won't miss that."

"Ewww, mold," Rachel teased, fluffing her fingers through Charlie's hair. "So you're gonna go take a shower now, right?"

"Mmm, no," Charlie said, shaking her head. "I'm going back right after we get done here."

Rachel's mouth dropped open in a perfect "O" of displeasure. Charlie could tell by the look on her face that she had an agenda and Charlie's plans weren't syncing with it.

"But...I wanted...I made a...we have to start packing," Rachel said, blustering, her eyes wide. "I mean, no more playing around, for real. I made that chart so we could really get focused."

At the mention all eyes flickered to the colorful chart on the wall. Before she could stop herself, Charlie scoffed loudly.

"We," she muttered. "It's not like I haven't been saying that for days now, weeks even."

"I heard that," Rachel chided. "Well it's not like I don't have a few other things to deal with here, you know."

"Yes, I know," Charlie confirmed, laughing at the lecture. "But I have to be there today when they bring the trailer this afternoon. Packing will just have to wait a little while longer. Unless..."

She wrinkled up her nose and got up in Rachel's face.

"Maybe you and Tina could get a head start," she suggested. "Huh, maybe make a big dent, what with your super-spiffy wall chart system and all."

Rachel grunted and pushed her away.

"Stop that," she scolded, digging her fingers into Charlie's ribs. "Besides Tina has her own packing to do, right?"

"Actually there's not really that much," Tina confessed. "I can help if you want."

Rachel shushed her, but it was too late.

"See," Charlie said quickly. "She can help you and all will be well and everybody will be happy and neatly packed and color coordinated."

Recognizing she was outnumbered, Rachel relented without a further fight.

"Alright, fine," she said, scowling. "But remember that we have the wrap party tomorrow night. Don't conveniently schedule something delivered."

Charlie scoffed and glanced at Tina, who was smirking.

"I'll check my calendar," Charlie said. "See if I can fit it into my schedule."

Rachel sat with her arms folded, sulking, while Charlie grinned at Tina over the top of her coffee cup. She continued to pout while Charlie skimmed through the newspaper and Tina's eyes darted nervously back and forth between them.

"I'm going to get dressed." Rachel announced suddenly and she stalked off down the hall.

"What's that all about?" Charlie asked sheepishly, glancing to Tina.

"Gee, I don't know," she admitted with a light shrug. "I thought maybe it was something _you_ did."

Charlie pursed her lips and shook her head.

"Not that I know of," Charlie answered, sneaking looks down the hall. "Maybe I should go check on her, huh?"

"Hmmm," Tina replied, grinning. "Maybe you should."

"Mmmm," Charlie muttered and put her coffee down. She pushed up from the table and walked down the hall. She started to knock, but then decided against it and walked in. The room was empty and the bathroom door was slightly ajar. She could hear the shower running and Rachel singing quietly. With a smirk she started towards the bathroom, dropping her clothes to the floor as she went.

Rachel was working the shampoo through her hair and singing under her breath. She barely missed a note when she felt Charlie step up behind her.

"I thought you weren't going to take a shower," she commented dryly.

Despite her frosty tone, Rachel leaned back against her. Charlie kissed her neck softly and moved her hands into her hair, working the soap through the dark strands.

"I changed my mind," she confessed.

"Apparently," Rachel said.

She closed her eyes and let her head fall back against Charlie's bare chest.

"Are you mad at me, Little Bit?" Charlie asked, nuzzling her lips against Rachel's soapy ear. "Did I do something?"

Rachel sighed and smiled.

"If I say no are you going to stop?" she asked.

Charlie chuckled. She kept sifting the lather through Rachel's hair, letting her nails dig lightly into her scalp. She pushed her forward and let water spray over her, working the suds through until the lather was rinsed clean.

"I didn't mean to tease you about your chart," she said sincerely. "I'm sorry."

Rachel turned in her arms and pressed tight against her.

"I'm not mad at you," she said, looking up into her face. "I'm just...I don't know, anxious, I guess. Nervous. Excited."

Charlie held her gaze, listening to what she was saying, noting the things she wasn't.

"Scared," Rachel whispered hesitantly, dropping her eyes down. "All this ending things, people leaving, it's hard for me – I'm getting emotional."

Charlie hugged her and nodded.

"So I've noticed," she confirmed and dropped her lips to her shoulder. "It's all good. I can do emotional."

Rachel laughed.

"Just tell me everything is going to be okay," she asked, clinging to her.

"Look at me," Charlie said firmly, pushing her back slightly. Rachel brought her face up. "Listen to me, okay?"

Rachel nodded.

"Everything is going to be okay. You, me...everything, it's going to be okay," she repeated. "Better than okay. It's going to be amazing. Do you hear me, sweet girl?"

Again, Rachel nodded.

"You believe me, right?" Charlie asked. "You know I'm telling you the truth."

"I believe you, Charlie," Rachel said earnestly. Her breath hitched in her chest as Charlie bent and kissed her deeply. She whimpered softly when she pulled away.

"So stop worrying," Charlie scolded lightly, running her hands up and down Rachel's back. "Now, let me see if I can do something about you feeling so...anxious."

Rachel squealed as Charlie backed her up against the tile and then giggled loudly when her hands moved lower.

~oo0oo ~

Charlie spent the better part of the afternoon dealing with the trailer delivery. By the time she got the truck and the trailer stowed away and the delivery drivers on their way again, it was late afternoon. It was almost dinner time when Sam turned up looking for her.

She talked him into waiting while she walked the filly around the trailer a few times and made an initial attempt to load her once. To Charlie's dismay, Asteri balked and refused to step inside. When she circled around and pressed her again, the little horse tossed her head, squealed sharply and lashed out with her back leg. She barely missing Charlie, who stumbled just out of reach and landed sprawled on the ground. Asteri bolted to the other side of the pen and stood with her head hanging down, her feet shifting anxiously.

Sam scrambled into the pen and ran to help Charlie up.

"Please say she missed you," he huffed as he reached to pull her up. The thought of having to yet again tell Rachel about Charlie being hurt made the hair stand up on the back of his neck. He'd sooner take a punch to the groin

"Close, but no contact," Charlie assured him. She groaned as she let him pull her to her feet. "My cat-like reflexes, you know."

He grinned at her, relieved.

"Please tell me that we can go eat now," he asked. "That you aren't going to start up with all that again."

"Damn it" she sputtered angrily, brushing herself off roughly, ignoring his question.

"Are you mad at her or yourself?" Sam asked, watching her closely to see if she was lying about being injured. "Or both?"

"Just myself," Charlie said honestly. "My fault. I should have stopped when she resisted. Trying to rush these things always ends badly."

"Right," he said, sounding less than convinced. "Remind me never to stand behind that horse."

"She was just scared, confused," she added defensively. "She's not usually like that."

"Uh huh," Sam said lightly. "Whatever you say."

Charlie started across the pen, Sam reluctantly in tow until she waved him off. He threw up his hands in exasperation and retreated back to the fence where he stood with his arms crossed, muttering to himself. Clearly she wasn't going to be happy until she broke something or was bleeding profusely. She stopped midway, took a deep breath and blew it out, trying to shake the anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She did this a couple of times until she felt herself relax and grow more centered. She walked a few more steps, shaking her hands out, and then called to the filly.

Kiss, kiss, kiss.

Asteri's head snapped up immediately. She didn't hesitate and trotted to Charlie.

"Good girl," Charlie praised softly. "Thank you."

The horse's eyes were calm, her ears up and her neck soft. When Charlie brought her hand up the filly pressed her nose into her palm. She let her nuzzle it and reached her other hand up to scratch behind her ears.

"New things," Charlie said. "Pretty scary, huh?"

Asteri snorted and nibbled her hand. When Charlie stopped scratching her, she butted her head against her chest. All of it was a horse's way of saying "I still trust you."

"That's enough for today," Charlie told her, stroking her neck firmly. "We'll try again tomorrow, okay?"

She backed up a few steps and the filly followed with her.

"Come on, pretty girl," Charlie said, rubbing her chest. "Let's get you something to eat."

Charlie turned and walked slowly toward the barn. Asteri watched her take a few steps, then dropped her head and followed after her.

~oo0oo ~

"What about this?" Tina asked, holding up a well-worn hooded sweatshirt that said Colorado State University across the front.

They were both sitting on the floor of Rachel's bedroom with clothes strewn everywhere – on the dresser, across the bed and scattered in random haphazard piles on the floor. There were several boxes lined up – each carefully labeled in a different color – purple for Rachel, green for Charlie, red for donate, and yellow for discard.

"It's Charlie's," Rachel said with a brief glance.

Tina looked surprised.

"Actually, I wear it mostly," Rachel admitted. "So either box is good."

Tina folded it and stowed it neatly in a box marked "Rachel."

"I didn't know Charlie went to college," Tina remarked lightly. "I should have guessed though – all that reading."

"Yeah," Rachel confirmed, nodding absently. "I guess they tried to get her to enroll in their Vet program, but she turned them down."

Rachel stopped talking abruptly, wondering if she was revealing things Charlie would prefer to keep to herself. Still, it was Tina, after all, and Charlie clearly considered her family so surely she wouldn't mind if she knew. When Rachel didn't elaborate further Tina blew out a breath of air softly and went back to folding the pile of clothes in front of her.

"Just when you think you've got Charlie figured out," she said under breath. "Up pops another brand-new layer."

"Tell me about it," Rachel agreed and they both laughed. "For every answer, there's always another question."

It took them another full hour to clear away all of the clothes. The only things left out were items they needed for the remaining days and the trip home – all of which could be packed in a suitcase for easy access.

"This calls for a glass of wine," Rachel suggested. "Maybe even two."

"If you're waiting for an argument, you won't get one from me," Tina announced. She was more than ready for a break.

Rachel grinned and disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later she came back with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She poured one and handed it to Tina and then pour another for herself.

"Here's to checking off the first item on the list," she said, holding up her glass. "And good company to share the time with."

Tina touched her glass to Rachel's and they both drank, savoring the good vintage. They sat together quietly sipping their wine.

"So what's next on the list," Tina asked, but Rachel waved her off.

"We can just take a minute," she said, rolling her glass between her palms. "No rush."

She leaned back against the bed and stretched her legs out in front of her. Tina moved over beside her and did the same. Rachel raised the bottle and Tina lift her glass so she could refill it and then she topped off her own.

"I can't believe we're doing this," Rachel remarked, sipping slowly.

"Mmm," Tina answered.

"I keep waiting for something to go wrong," Rachel added, sighing deeply.

"Don't be like that," Tina scolded, frowning. "That's not going to happen."

Rachel scoffed.

"You know me," she teased.

"Actually, I was thinking it sounds like Charlie is rubbing off on you," Tina said with a smirk and Rachel chuckled.

"Maybe," she agreed.

They sat quietly, drinking. Rachel kept sneaking glances at Tina, who appeared preoccupied.

"You're trying to think of a way to tell me you're not going," Rachel said quietly as she nudged Tina's foot with her own. "Aren't you?"

Tina sighed heavily. She tipped her head back, staring up at the ceiling. The wine was making her dizzy and warm.

"Oh, Rachel, I'm so...torn," she confessed truthfully. "I go back and forth with it. Part of me can't stand the thought of ever being away from you guys, but part of me just wants to be...I don't know.

"The star?" Rachel asked and Tina looked up at her in surprise. Rachel chuckled.

"Maybe," Tina admitted. "Sometimes I just want...more."

"If anybody understands that – about wanting more – it's me," Rachel noted, still smiling. "I totally get it."

She kicked her foot again and then reached for Tina's hand, squeezing.

"I feel bad, like I'm betraying you," Tina admitted.

"Don't!" Rachel said immediately.

"I know you need me," Tina added.

"What I need is for you to be happy," Rachel corrected.

"But I'm not saying no, though," Tina insisted. "Not yet. Please, please don't say anything to Charlie."

Rachel nodded, patting her hand.

"I won't," she assured her. "It stays just between us."

Tina gulped from her glass and Rachel held up the bottle to refill it. When she refilled her own glass it drained the last of the liquid.

"Come on, let's move this to the kitchen," Rachel urged and she climbed unsteadily to her feet. "We'll get another bottle and you can talk to me some more about...more."

Tina nodded and let Rachel help her to her feet. They fell against each other, giggling.

~oo0oo ~

It was after dark when Charlie and Sam walked through the door. They were expecting dinner, or at the very least, leftovers. Instead they found the front room looking like a tornado had blown through it. Books, videos and miscellaneous items of all sorts were scattered everywhere. A stack of boxes lined the far wall – each with a colorful, neat label on it.

Clearly packing was underway. Or at least, it had been. Sam and Charlie picked their way across the floor and surveyed the chaos.

In addition to the clutter, there were two other lumps strewn on the floor. Tina was curled in front of the couch. Rachel was slumped over next to the coffee table, her half-empty wine glass still perched precariously in her fingers. One empty wine bottle sat on the table while a second had rolled off onto the floor. The small red stain beneath it tattled it was nearly empty when it fell.

"Whoa, dude," Sam remarked, shaking his shaggy head.

"Huh," Charlie grunted, chewing on her upper lip.

They turned and looked at each other.

"I'll take this one," Charlie said, nodding at Rachel. "You take that one."

"Deal," Sam answered. "Couch okay?"

"Sure," Charlie agreed.

She bent down and took the glass from Rachel's limp hand and placed it on the table. She picked up the toppled wine bottle as well. Sam cleared the clutter from the couch and lifted Tina onto it. He hesitated, then covered her with a blanket. She promptly rolled over and began to snore lightly.

"Up," Charlie said, taking Rachel beneath her arms.

"Mmm, nooo," Rachel whined as Charlie pulled her reluctantly to her feet. She stood for a minute before her knees went limp and she sank. Charlie caught her around the waist before she toppled completely.

"Ooops," Rachel chortled.

"Let me," Sam volunteered.

"Okay," Charlie agreed and watched as he lifted Rachel easily off her feet.

"Hey, Sam, Sam, eggs and ham, I am," Rachel sing-songed and giggled. "With a goat, in a moat, that's all she wrote. End of note."

Rachel laughed loudly, going limp, swinging her legs and rolling her head. Sam grunted, chuckled and glanced at Charlie.

"She's fun," he commented.

"I am," Rachel answered. "So fun."

"Wait until she pokes you in the eye," Charlie said. "If she does, you can drop her if you want. "

"That's not nice," Rachel mumbled, kicking aimlessly at Charlie.

"That's okay," Sam replied. "We're good here."

He tossed Rachel up and she shrieked, laughing.

"Let me go see if they've wrecked the bedroom, too," Charlie said, walking ahead of Sam down the hall. She was happy to see the bed clear and the room nearly packed. "We're all good in here, brother."

She moved aside and let Sam put Rachel down on the bed.

"I got it from here," Charlie remarked and Sam nodded.

"I'll be in there," he said and jerked his thumb back towards the kitchen.

"Okay," Charlie answered, turning back to the drunken brunette.

She was sprawled out on her back, mouth open, mumbling in her stupor. She was already barefoot, so Charlie tugged off her jeans and covered her with a blanket. She turned out the light and walked back down the hall. Sam was sitting on the coffee table putting stacks of books into a box.

"It said 'books'," he explained, shrugging. "So I don't think I'm messing up anything."

"I dunno," Charlie remarked with a shrug. "Rachel was probably alphabetizing them or something."

"I'll risk it," Sam said and he continued to pack.

"Sorry about dinner," Charlie said forlornly. She knew Sam was as famished as she was – neither of them had eaten since breakfast. "Let me see what's in the fridge."

Sam nodded and kept piling books in the box. When he filled that one, he moved on to another. He kept working steadily until Charlie called him to the table. It was loaded with food.

"I'm no Tina," she admitted. "But I'm pretty sure it's edible. Have a seat."

"Is there any food left in house?" he teased, scooting up to the table. He dropped a napkin in his lap.

"A little," Charlie nodded, sitting down across from him. "Yeah, meat and three fare, it's always a pretty safe bet for us carnivores."

"Steak, veg, and fries," Sam remarked with a grin as he began slathering steak sauce over everything on his plate. "What's not to like, dude?"

They ate quickly, making small talk about the day. When the food was gone Charlie cleared the dishes and Sam went back to packing while she did the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. He had several boxes stacked neatly in the corner by the time she joined him.

They worked diligently, oblivious to Tina snoring away on the couch, and gradually chaos was turned into order. It was almost midnight when Charlie finally convinced Sam to stop for the night and go home.

"Want me to take her with me?" he asked, slipping on his jacket. He nodded to Tina, who was still dozing heavily.

Charlie shook her head.

"Leave her be, she's just fine," she told him. "Thanks for all your help tonight."

She bumped the fist he proffered and pushed past his blustering to hug him lightly. She waved and watched him walk across the yard, then closed the door and locked it. She walked into the kitchen and pulled out a three bottles of water. She carried one into the front room and placed it on the coffee table along with a bottle of aspirin and some rice crackers. She turned on the television and turned out the overhead light.

"Night, Tina," she said quietly.

She carried the remaining bottles with her to the bedroom and placed them on the nightstand nearest Rachel. The clock flashed 12:20 by the time Charlie undressed and climbed into bed. She checked on Rachel once more, double-checked her alarm, and fell quickly into an exhausted, heavy sleep.

She was sleeping so soundly that she didn't even stir when Rachel scrambled quickly over her and dashed into the bathroom. She returned, pale and dizzy, with a damp washcloth pressed to her face. As miserable as she felt, she still managed a smile when she saw the water and aspirin Charlie had put out for her. She downed three of the pills with a half a bottle of water and slipped under the covers, shivering. She moved closer to Charlie and put her aching head down on her shoulder. Charlie instinctively turned and pressed her lips to her forehead and took her hand.

"Do you need anything?" she asked without opening her eyes. Rachel shook her head gingerly. Charlie kissed her forehead again.

"Wake me if you need me," she told her, meaning it. She squeezed her fingers and fell back to sleep.

Rachel was still sleeping on her, still holding her hand, when the alarm chirped at 4 am. Charlie silenced it quickly and gently eased Rachel over onto her own pillow. She whimpered, but didn't wake.

Charlie showered and dressed quickly in the dark. She scribbled a note and put it underneath Rachel's phone where she'd be sure to see it. She kissed the sleeping brunette on the cheek and slipped out of their room.

She ate a light breakfast – toast and coffee – standing in the dark against the kitchen counter. When she was ready to leave, she poured a second cup of tea and walk quietly into the front room to check on their guest. The water was nearly empty and the rice crackers were gone. There were some aspirin loose on the table. She put the cup of tea down on the table and scooped the pills up in her hand. With no where to throw them away, she dumped them into her pocket.

Tina was sleeping with her hair covering her face. Charlie brushed it aside and Tina grunted and opened her eyes, blinking.

"Sorry," Charlie said quickly, putting her hand on her shoulder to calm her. "Just checking on you."

Tina groaned and put a hand to her forehead.

"I need to go home," she mumbled weakly.

"No, you need to go back to sleep," Charlie countered.

"Listen,why don't you go in and sleep with Rachel?"

She thought for sure Tina would protest, but she only hesitated a moment, then nodded. Charlie steadied her as she walked down the hall and helped her into bed. Her eyes closed the minute her head hit the pillow. Charlie bussed her forehead lightly.

"Call me if you guys need me," she whispered.

Tina squeezed Charlie's fingers briefly, then curled onto her side away from Rachel. Charlie paused to run her fingers through Rachel's messy hair and kissed her face again before she left and closed the door behind her.

~oo0oo ~

"Break time," Charlie said wearily. It was not yet nine a.m, but she had already been at it for hours.

After several failed attempts, Asteri finally followed Charlie into the trailer. She would stand quietly so long as Charlie stayed with her. When Charlie ducked into the other stall and tried to slip out the filly pitched a squealing, snorting fit until Charlie backed her out again. At this point, Charlie was afraid she'd find herself riding in the trailer all the way to Colorado.

She dumped feed into the feed bucket and pulled out her phone to check her messages to see if Sam had surfaced.

Instead of eating, Asteri followed Charlie across the pen, nosing her in the back every few steps. When Charlie stopped to read her text messages, the horse dropped her head over Charlie's shoulder as though trying to see what she was doing. She snuffled the phone briefly, then tried to nose it out of her hands. When that didn't work, she lipped on it.

"Hey," Charlie protested, laughing. "Mind your business." She put her nose in Charlie's hair and whuffed loudly.

Holden, who had been quietly chewing his oats and watching, pawed with his front foot several times and snorted loudly in disapproval.

"She doesn't know any better," she told him, pushing the persistent filly's nose away. Asteri grunted and pushed right back.

Holden whinnied loudly, scolding them both. Charlie walked over and rubbed under his chin, holding his muzzle against her face. He snorted affectionately and dropped his head against her chest. She pressed her hand flat against his nose and he licked her palm repeatedly.

"You're still my best boy," she told him. "No pretty girl is going to change that."

As thought to prove it, she told a firm hold of his mane and swung up on him bareback, something she rarely ever did. To Holden, however, it said one thing – play. He bounced and nickered excitedly.

Charlie laughed.

"Let's go find Rachel," she told him as she leaned down to grab the reins. His ears tipped forward at the mention of the brunette's name.

If Asteri hadn't been in the pen with them she would have let him jump the rails, but she didn't want to give the filly any ideas. She nudged him to the gate and slipped the latch, letting it swing open just enough for him to trot through. He backed up, pushing the gate closed with his rump and waited while Charlie latched it again.

By this time, Asteri realized something was up and was very interested. She trotted after them, moving right up to the gate and butted against it. When it didn't open, she whinnied sharply in protest and pawed the ground.

"Not this time," Quinn told her, watching her closely. She had little doubt that if the filly wanted out of the pen she could get it out – either by pushing through the gate or jumping the rails. The question that remained was whether or not she would try it. Up until this point, she hadn't, but seeing Charlie riding away on Holden might prove too much of a temptation.

Asteri tossed her head and blustered. She wheeled and galloped around the pen and came right back up to the gate, stopping short at the last minute. Against she snorted and tossed her head.

"No," Charlie said firmly. "Wait here, we'll be back." She kneed Holden and he walked forward. Charlie turned her back, but kept listening intently. Asteri called to them a couple of times and Charlie could hear her galloping around the pen, fussing, but they kept walking. When she reached the treeline she finally glanced back. Asteri was grazing quietly on the far side of the pen.

"Good girl," she said proudly.

Holden blustered, clearly unimpressed, and Charlie leaned down to pet his chest.

"You weren't always so perfect, you know," she told him. "You had to learn, too."

He tossed his head several times as if to dismiss the notion.

~oo0oo ~

Rachel heard the distinctive clip-clop of horse hooves and looked up. Charlie guided Holden up the path and came up along side of her.

"Hey, pretty girl," Charlie said and smiled down at her.

Rachel reached her hand out and ran her fingers through Holden's chestnut mane. The little horse turned his head and nudged her, nickering softly.

"I think he remembers me," Rachel said, her eyes laughing with delight.

"Of course he does," said Charlie with a laugh. She shifted in the saddle trying to get weight off her back. "You're the girl with all the sugar."

Right on cue, Holden started nuzzling Rachel's pocket, looking for treats.

"That's right." Rachel agreed with a laugh.

"That's why I remember you, too." Charlie said, winking at her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to be doing this," Rachel scolded seriously, both her hands gripping Charlie's calf firmly.

"It's fine, Rachel." she sassed. "Besides, he makes all the decisions and does the hard work, not me. I just follow along."

"Still," she fussed, looking around to see who might be paying attention. "I'm not crazy about it."

"Wanna come with me?" Charlie asked.

Charlie watched as she mulled it over. Rachel had just scolded her for riding around on the set and now she was seriously torn. She chewed on her lips and worried with her tongue – all her classic tells. Charlie knew by her eyes she wanted to go.

"Sure," Rachel said finally, almost shyly.

Charlie beamed down at her and held out her hand. Rachel braced her foot on top of Charlie's and swung herself up behind her. She snuggled herself in and wrapped her arms gently around Charlie's waist.

"You good?" Charlie asked, smiling back at her.

"As if you didn't know," Rachel purred softly in her ear.

"Walked right into that one, didn't I?" Charlie said, rolling her eyes. "Hold on, pretty girl."

She wheeled Holden around and he started winding his way through the lot at a fast trot. Rachel trailed her slender fingers along Charlie's wrist.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked, always worrying about Charlie.

"I'm okay, baby," she said, reassuring her. "You can hold on as tight as you need to."

Charlie felt Rachel squeeze her tighter and lean flush up against her back. Soon they were weaving through the trees. When they broke out of the trees and into a grassy field, Charlie pulled up on the reins and Holden stopped. She turned and held Rachel's hand while she slipped off to the ground and then she swung herself off. She immediately took Rachel by the hand and started walking out into the meadow. They walked a few yards.

"Don't you need to tie him up or something" Rachel asked, motioning toward Holden, who was grazing in the thick grass.

Charlie shook her head lightly.

"He won't go anywhere," she said. Rachel looked doubtful.

Rachel whined, frowning.

"What's the matter?" Charlie asked.

"Itchy," Rachel fussed. She dropped Charlie's hand and reached down to scratch her legs where the horse hair had rubbed against them.

"Stay right here, okay?" Charlie instructed.

"What?" Rachel asked, looking confused. "Why?"

"Just stay there a minute," Charlie said, smiling. "Trust me, Rachel."

"Always" she said with a sigh.

Charlie walked a little ways, until the grass was about to her mid-thigh. She glanced back at Rachel, who nodded at her. Charlie turned back, held out her arms so that her hands were sweeping through the tops of the grass, and started to run. After a few steps, swarms of small brightly-colored butterflies started to swell up out of the grass. There were thousands upon thousands upon thousands of them. It was like a moving wall of fluttering color.

Charlie could hear Rachel squeal and knew she was jumping up, clapping.

"Come here," she called and waved Rachel over.

Rachel put her arms straight out and swept through the grass just as Charlie had. Again, the beautiful little swarm of color billowed up and scattered across the sky like a Monet painting. Rachel helicoptered around, sweeping here and there, laughing and running until she was breathless. Then she ran at Charlie and vaulted up into her embrace.

Charlie grunted, the breath temporarily knock out of her in a huff. Her ribs and back twinged. She winced, ignored it and hugged her laughing little brunette tightly then set her quickly back on the ground.

"Come on," Rachel said, tugging at Charlie's hand. Charlie stood fixed.

"What are we..." Rachel started to ask.

Charlie pulled Rachel up against her, bringing their lips together heatedly. Rachel grunted in surprise, then moaned and snaked her arms around Charlie's neck. Charlie cupped Rachel's face with both hands.

She kissed her hard, almost bruising her. Rachel kissed her back just as hard, sucking and biting and teasing with her tongue because she knew it made Charlie crazy. Charlie finally pulled away, panting hard.

"Can we?" Rachel asked. "Here?"

Charlie shrugged and nodded.

"We aren't supposed to," Rachel hemmed.

"Okay," Charlie said with a shrug. Neither of them moved.

"Nice coat," Rachel commented. She skimmed her hands up underneath it and pushed it off Charlie's shoulders, letting it fall to the ground at their feet.

Charlie watched as Rachel begin unbuttoning her dress slowly. Soon it was pooled on the ground on top of Charlie's duster. Rachel moved into Charlie and circled her arms around her, bringing her nearly-naked body hard against hers. She raised up and kissed her, eyes staring into hers. Charlie swallowed hard.

"Love me, Charlie," she said urgently. Charlie found she could only nod.

Rachel dropped down on the pile of scattered clothing and tugged Charlie by the hand. She carefully dropped down on her knees next to Rachel. Rachel's hands pushed and tugged at Charlie's shirt and Charlie pulled it off over her head. She watched as Rachel continue to undress her, slowly, deliberately. Soon she had Rachel pressed entirely up against her naked body, her hands running everywhere. Her nails tracing lightly up the back of her bare thighs and Charlie shuddered.

"I want you, Charlie," she whispered against her ear. "I always want you."

Charlie groaned softly, her face pressed into Rachel's neck. Rachel wound her fingers up through her hair and chuckled.

Charlie leaned into her, nipping at her mouth, and forcing her down onto her back, then she eased her weight down on top of her. She kissed her, sucking and pulling at her lush lips, until Rachel pushed her tongue into her mouth, tasting, tickling. Charlie sucked on it and danced over it with her own. Rachel hooked one leg around Charlie's hip and she raked her nails none-too-gently up Charlie's back as she feathered open-mouth kisses down her neck and across her chest.

"Tell me what you want, Rachel," Charlie whispered.

"Let me," she said, her voice husky and low. She rolled them over and sat up, rocking her hips into Charlie's. Her hands cupped her breasts, kneading roughly.

Charlie grunted.

"Am I hurting you?" Rachel asked.

"No," Charlie assured her, grabbing her hips, encouraging her. "I'll tell you."

"Liar," Rachel said lightly and Charlie laughed.

Rachel pulled Charlie's leg up over her thigh and leaned into her.

"Giddy up," she growled

Rachel smiled and rolled her hips, sliding her wet center up into Charlie's.

"Oh god," Charlie groaned and writhed beneath her, pushing up into her touch everywhere. She had her fingers twisted into the soft grass behind her head. The whole time she could feel Rachel's hips rolling against hers.

"Ahhh, Charlie," Rachel moaned and fell forward, her hands on Charlie's shoulders, bracing herself.

Charlie thrust up into her hard, sliding against her, pulling back and sliding again. Her hands found Rachel's hips and she gripped her tightly, moving her where she wanted her to go, where she needed her to be.

Rachel was bent over her, her eyes closed, her lip trapped between her teeth. Her hair was draped into her face. She would rock herself slowly, rolling deliciously up and down. When the tension got to be too much, she moved faster, pushed harder. Then she would pant, her teeth clenched. If it felt really good, she would smile or laugh.

It was the laughing that killed Charlie the most.

"There," Rachel said, gasping. "There."

"Mmm, yeah, yeah," Charlie groaned. "Oh my god, Rachel. "

"With me," Rachel panted hard, her hand moving to Charlie's chest, pinning her down.

"Yesss,"Charlie gasped, her fingers digging into Rachel's thighs.

Rachel laughed.

"Ohmygod," Charlie shuddered as she pinwheeled in pulsing waves of warm throbbing light. Rachel rocked her hips hard again.

"Ohh, yes," Rachel gasped, shuddered, and fell forward.

Charlie sat up and caught her up, wrapping her arms around her. She held her close, still breathing hard and feeling her shake everywhere. Rachel groaned and laid her face against Charlie's head.

"So fucking good," the normally-reticent Charlie whispered, still panting. "I can feel it everywhere."

"I don't want to move," Rachel said, her head falling to rest on Charlie's shoulder and her fingers tracing lightly up and down Charlie's arm.

"You don't have to," Charlie said, eyes closed. "We can just stay right here."

"I'm so ready to leave this place," Rachel said quietly. "I want to be with you, Charlie. I want to go home with you. I mean, I don't know if it's... um, I mean..."

Rachel stammered. Why did she always have to say too much?

"Rachel, it's fine," Charlie said, trying to be calm. "For, however long we stay, it's fine."

"I just meant I know I'll have to start working again," Rachel clarified. "At some point. But for now, we both need to just take time and...heal."

"Wait, you're not doing this because of that, are you?" Charlie asked, suddenly giving voice to her innermost fears. "I mean, you don't have to come take care of me, Rachel. I'm fine to be by myself."

"I will always take care of you, Charlie," Rachel said. She raked her fingers through her own wild hair. "But that's not why I asked to go. You need to be there for right now. It's my turn to be with you, to hold you up."

"What about your work?" Charlie asked. "You've got things coming up. Movie promotion, award shows and stuff."

"There are planes, Charlie," Rachel told her. "They fly every day."

"I don't like that," Charlie said. "The flying part."

"I don't like the _being without you_ part," Rachel said.

Charlie got quiet, disappearing into her own thoughts.

"I can still go with you, Rachel," she said. "If that's what you really need. I think we can make it work there."

Rachel smiled and brushed her fingers across Charlie's lips.

"I know we can," she said. "I know you would, but, I also think that you've given enough here, Charlie. This needs to be all about you for a while."

"It doesn't have to be one or the other." Charlie said. "We can have both, Rachel."

"Maybe," Rachel remarked, laying her head against Charlie's, thinking. "Probably. But right now, I think it just needs to be about you. And us away from this part of everything in my life."

Charlie didn't answer her and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"After everything, you're still trying to make this hard, aren't you?" she teased.

"No. Yes, well..." Charlie stumbled over her thoughts. "I don't know." Rachel tugged her back by the hair and kissed her face.

"I've had a secret for some time," Rachel said solemnly. "I realized that I have everything I want as long as I have you. You are the one thing, the only thing, that I absolutely need. I can do without everything else."

"I wasn't asking you to chose, " Charlie said. "I'm really not. I wouldn't."

"I know," Rachel said quietly. "You would never do that. You would just quietly make yourself miserable, trying to make me happy."

Charlie sighed.

"I haven't been miserable," she insisted. "It's not like that. It's just different."

Rachel chuckled.

"Let's just do this. Let's try it for say, six months," she suggested. "Then we can go from there."

"Well I don't want you to sell your townhouse," Charlie told her. "I have the money. I can help with it."

Rachel grew quiet and looked pensive.

"I don't want you to feel like it's there for me to go running back to," Rachel told her.

"I don't look at it that way," Charlie said, shaking her head. "I just think it will be a place you...we can stay when we're out there. I mean, maybe we'll sell it, at some point, and then find someplace together. But for right now, it's there and it's nice. It's a place to stay there whenever we need to be there."

"This isn't about hiding," Rachel said, reading Charlie's mind. "This is about, what was it you said? Letting go of the reins? It's letting go and just finding the inbetween, not just yours, not just mine, but ours."

Charlie didn't answer. She scrunched up her face, thinking.

"Charlie," Rachel said, wiggling on her lap. "Seriously, who else am I going to sit naked in field of butterflies with but you?"

"You promise you'll tell me if that changes?" Charlie asked.

"I promise, "Rachel said cupping her face and kissing her tenderly. "But it won't."

"Never?" Charlie asked.

"Never," Rachel echoed.

Charlie wrapped her in a growling bear hug until she protested.

They lingered until Charlie became paranoid about them sending people out to look for Rachel. At that point they dressed and rode slowly back to the stables where they were greeted by a bustling crowd working with the caterers, setting up serving tables and prepping the area for the evening's events.

Charlie noticed several sidelong, dirty glances coming in their direction. They were none-too-pleased about the dust Holden kicked up around them. Charlie fretted anxiously as she noticed Asteri wasn't in the pen where she had left her.

"Crap," Charlie hissed. "I forgot about that thing tonight."

Rachel groaned and dropped her head into the middle of Charlie's back.

"It's not like I haven't told you a dozen times," she scolded.

"I know, I know," Charlie admitted. "I just...it slipped my mind."

"Help me," Rachel asked as she started to slide down off of Holden's back. "I have to go."

"Wait, I'll take you," Charlie protested, but Rachel ignored her. Charlie steadied her as she swung herself down. She leaned against the horse, put both hands on Charlie's thigh and squeezed lightly. "Please don't be late coming home."

Charlie shook her head.

"I won't," she promised. "I'll just finish up here before they kick me out."

Rachel nodded, blew a quick kiss and hurried off down the path.

Charlie slid off Holden's back and walked him into the stables, where he trotted into his stall and waited patiently for her to take off his saddle. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the filly tucked safely in her adjoining stall.

~oo0oo ~

"Stop dawdling," Rachel called.

"I'm not dawdling," Charlie insisted, walking into the bedroom. "I was trying to call Sam. He left me a couple of messages, but the audio is so choppy I can't understand him."

"You'll see him soon enough," Rachel told her and went back to applying her make-up. Charlie watched her, fidgeting.

"Seriously, do we have to do this thing?" she whined. "Can't we just skip this and stay in?"

She grinned and walked up behind Rachel.

"Staying here would be more fun," she said slowly. Her hands were already sliding up Rachel's ribcage and she kissed her neck softly. She dropped her head back against Charlie, moaning contentedly.

"I'm sure it would," she purred. Encouraged, Charlie wrapped both arms across her breasts. "But no, it's the wrap party, and we have to go."

Charlie slumped against her, growling unhappily. Rachel quickly kissed her cheek and went back to her eyeshadow.

"This is going to suck," Charlie grumbled, resting her forehead on Rachel's shoulder. "Big donkey…"

"Charlie!" Rachel scolded and Charlie pursed her lips together tightly. "Stop fussing. We're going. End of discussion."

"Fine," she remarked sharply. She mouthed the word "shit," kicked her foot in the air and fell over on the bed.

"But I don't have to be nice to anyone," she muttered under her breath, staring up at the ceiling.

Rachel shook her head.

"No, by all means, please be insufferable," Rachel remarked, smiling.

Charlie grunted.

"You can't go dressed like that either," Rachel added. "You need to find something nicer to wear."

Charlie rolled over and ignored her.

"And you have hay in your hair," Rachel added. Charlie reached up and plucked a straw of alfalfa out her hair and whiffed it back at Rachel. It fluttered and fell on the bed.

"Bossy," she muttered to herself.

"What was that?" Rachel asked.

Charlie ignored her and pulled her pillow underneath her head. When Rachel glanced over again, she was asleep. She let her sleep until the last possible minute before rousting her into the shower.

~oo0oo ~

"I can't believe we're walking," Rachel grumbled, pulling at her coat.

"I've been playing phone tag with Sam all day," Charlie said tersely as they walked, their footsteps crunching in the leaves and gravel. "I thought he would have surfaced by now. It would have been nice to at least have a ride."

"What are you complaining about?" Rachel said testily. "Try walking in heels."

"I told you to wear something more practical," Charlie shot back and she immediately felt Rachel's eyes cut over to her.

"Come on," Rachel said, tugging Charlie by the arm. "Walk _with_ me, don't drag me."

Charlie slowed her gait.

"Sorry," she said, putting her hand on Rachel's back to steady her. "I'd say piggyback, but I'm so tired I'm afraid I'd drop you."

Rachel chuckled.

"We're kind of a hot mess, huh?" she observed.

Charlie pulled her close and let her hand slip lower on her hip, her fingers grazing her backside.

"You're the hot part," she teased. "I'm just the mess."

Rachel smiled and hip-checked her lightly and took her arm. She noticed Charlie patting her pockets.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"My phone," Charlie said. "I thought I had it."

"The battery was beeping," Rachel admitted. "I plugged it into the charger. I forgot to tell you, I'm sorry."

Charlie shrugged.

"It's fine," she said. "Red called a couple of times. I was going to see if catch up with him. He probably just wanted to tell me Doc or Pete moved the trailer. I'm sure it's fine."

Charlie rubbed her forehead, her face anxious.

"Maybe it won't be so awful," Rachel suggested in a faux cheery tone.

Charlie grunted in response and chewed her lip nervously.

"Did you eat?" Rachel asked, changing the subject.

"This morning," Charlie answered.

"They'll have food," she added, bumping against Charlie.

"Yeah, probably little fussy food," Charlie countered, shrugging her off. "Party food."

"Fine, starve," Rachel said, her mouth setting in a thin line. "Be miserable, Miss Crabby Pants."

Charlie smirked as Rachel stomped off ahead of her.

"Careful, " Charlie warned quietly.

"I'm certain I can manage just fi…." Rachel snapped, but before she could finish she teetered clumsily on the gravel and Charlie stepped up quickly to grab her waist.

"Maybe you can be mad and still walk _with_ me," Charlie suggested.

Rachel bit her lower lip and took Charlie's arm.

"Maybe," she agreed.

"Or maybe I can just stop finding reasons to be a crabby Patty," Charlie suggested.

Rachel smiled softly.

"Pants," she corrected. "Crabby pants."

Charlie scoffed lightly.

"Whatever," she chided. "I'll try not to be crabby anyone, okay?"

"That would be nice," Rachel said, and leaned closer. "Thank you."

~oo0oo ~

Murphy stepped up in front the boisterous crowd. When he finally got their full attention, they broke into applause.

"Thank you, thank you," he said, holding up his hands, trying to quiet their enthusiasm. "Well, as I'm sure you all know, this is almost our last day out here together in these magnificent woods."

There was a loud mix of cheers and groans.

Charlie folded her arms across her chest and glared.

"Oh jeez," she muttered under her breath, but loud enough for Tina to hear. "Seriously, I just can't with this guy."

Tina smirked behind her hand while Rachel shushed them both, annoyed.

"Those of us behind the camera, as well as all of the people at the studio, just wanted to take this opportunity to get everyone together one last time – as a family – and spend some time just enjoying the scenery and each other's company. I know we'll see you all again – probably sooner than you'd like."

There was polite laughter.

Charlie muttered something else and Tina broke into a fit of stifled giggles. Rachel glared hard at Charlie who shrugged innocently and pointed at Tina.

"But it will be in a much different setting and all of this time, all of these experiences we shared – good and bad – will just be memories," Murphy continued. "So with that in mind, could we just get a couple of people up here? Rachel Berry? Rachel, where are you?"

The crowd murmured and heads turned looking for Rachel. She turned and looked at Charlie, who cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Your public is calling," she teased.

Rachel squinted hard at her and Charlie smirked.

"There you are! Rachel, can you come up here please? And Finn, I know you're out there somewhere – Finn, can you come up here? Will, you need to come up here, too. If you guys would all just come up here for a minute."

There was excited murmuring as Rachel and Finn made their way through the crowd to the front of the group. Will followed close behind.

Charlie glowered when Finn sidled up alongside Rachel and slipped his arm around her. Tina took notice as well and glanced in Charlie's direction. Rachel reacted by side-stepping as she tried to put distance between them, but she was penned in by Finn on one side and Murphy on the other. She stood with a uncomfortable smile frozen on her face.

"So Rachel, Finn, Will – this has been an amazing project. You've all done some truly exceptional work here and I think, when all is said and done and we get the finished product, it's going to be something we will all be proud to have been a part of. So, to commemorate that, and to give you something to remember your time here, we thought we'd do something special."

"Charlie!" Sam called.

She turned and saw him weaving his way towards her.

"Where have you been?" he huffed, breathless. "I looked everywhere for you."

"I don't know," she said abruptly. She was trying to listen to Murphy's speech and watch Finn's hands.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you," Sam said. "Red's been looking for you."

"Yeah, I saw his number on my phone earlier. I just didn't have a chance to call him back," Charlie said, only half listening to Sam. "It's been kinda crazy today and I went off and left my phone tonight."

"I need to tell you something," he said. "And you're going to have to promise me you aren't going to lose your shit."

She turned and looked at him. Sam never said things like that – to her or to anyone.

"What?" she asked, clearly concerned. He had her full attention now. "What's going on?"

"Murphy came up here earlier," he said. "He's... he's changed it all up. Red tried to tell you himself. He's so sorry, Charlie. There was nothing he could do. It was totally out of his hands."

"What's out of his hands?" she asked. "What are you talking about, Sam?"

"The filly, Charlie," Sam said slowly.

Charlie stared at him, the look on his face, the way he had a firm grip on her arm.

"You can't go nuts, Charlie," he said. "You have to promise me."

By this time, Tina and Mike had both become aware that something was going on between the two of them and moved closer.

"What's going on, Sam?" Tina asked, staring anxiously at the look on Charlie's face. Before Sam could answer Murphy's voice boomed out over the crowd again.

"So without any further blathering on my part, I just want to say thanks to each of you – on behalf of myself, on behalf of the studio. As a small token of our esteem we'd like to present each of you with something truly special to remember your time here in this amazing place. Doc, guys, bring 'em on out here."

Rachel was peering around, looking around for Charlie, but she couldn't find her in the crowd.

Two of Doc's stable hands turned the green mustangs out. They trotted anxiously out into the corral, unsure about the noise and the activity. They paced back and forth, snorting. Red walked of the stables leading Asteri – she was the only one fitted with a halter. She walked calmly behind him and stood quietly. Her ears twitched, her mood more curious than anything.

"So Finn, you first. Finn, it seems only fitting that you should get the girl in the end." Murphy said with a smirk. The crowd laughed. "So, my friend, here she is."

Red approached them and Charlie watched in horror as he put Asteri's lead rope in Finn's outstretched hand. There was light, scattered applause.

"I'm so, so sorry, Charlie," Sam said. He reached for her, but she pulled away.

"Isn't she a beauty, Finn?" Murphy asked, clapping loudly.

At that point, Charlie made a low moaning sound and doubled over, holding her knees. It felt like she'd been punched in the stomach and she thought she might actually be sick. Tina immediately moved over and put her hands on her as much to steady and comfort her as to keep her under control if needed.

"Wow, if only all the other women in my life cooperated like this," Finn said, casting a glance in Rachel's direction. "Thank you."

"And Rachel, that wild boy is yours," Murphy said, pointing to the skittish bay colt. "I'm sure you'll have him eating out of your hand in no time."

Again, there was scattered applause.

"I always did have a thing for bad boys," Rachel said lightly, her smile forced.

The crowd laughed and applauded.

"Oh my god," Charlie moaned. "This is not fucking happening."

At that point, Charlie stopped listening to what was happening at the front of the crowd. Nothing else mattered. All she could think about was to wonder how this had all gone so wrong? Instead of Rachel getting the beautiful, spirited filly she had hand-picked for her somehow Asteri had ended up as Finn Hudson's property.

Was this some kind of twisted karmic retribution?

"It's okay, Charlie," Tina said.

"No," Charlie said, shaking her head. "No, nothing about this is okay."

She straightened up, brushed Tina off and walked away from them. She began pacing back and forth in a fixed pattern, rubbing her forehead and muttering under her breath. If one of them would take a step towards her, she'd hold up her hands and move further away.

"Don't, just don't," she said.

"We'll get your saddle back, Charlie," Sam said, feeling ridiculously helpless.

She waved him off angrily and moved in the opposite direction.

Rachel fought her way through the crowd over to them. She reached Tina first.

"That wasn't supposed to happen, was it?" she asked anxiously, her eyes fixed on Charlie.

Tina shook her head.

"No, no, it wasn't," she said with a frown. This had all gotten ridiculously serious. They both watched with concern as Charlie stalked back and forth. "You were supposed to get the black horse. That's why she...she's..."

Tina's voice broke and she couldn't finish. Rachel squeezed her arm, understanding.

"We need to get her out of here," Tina urged, watching Charlie frantically pace and mutter to herself. "She's totally gutted over this."

Rachel nodded in agreement and approached Charlie.

"Charlie, honey," she said gently, reaching out for her. She caught her by the arm and Charlie stopped instantly. Rachel slid her hand along her back to her shoulder. "Everything is okay."

"No, no, no," Charlie said angrily, pushing away. "_He_ got your fucking horse. It's all just...so...fucked up."

"I know, I know," Rachel said softly, reaching for her again. "Come on, Charlie, let's go. We don't have to stay here."

"It's...I can't...," Charlie stammered. She whined anxiously, wringing her hands furiously. She tried to shrug Rachel off. "No, no, I can't let this...happen. I have to fix this."

At that point she tore away from Rachel and went back to pacing.

"Charlie, baby, come here," Rachel said calmly, stepping towards her.

"Rachel, no," she said, shaking her head. "No, no, no, don't...just don't!"

Rachel stopped and gave her space.

"Maybe we can buy the horse from him," Sam suggested, leaning into Rachel. She blinked rapidly, her mind racing as she tried to process what he was saying and still watch Charlie. "I've got a little bit saved up. Maybe Finn will sell her to me."

"God, Sam," Rachel replied. "Please, try anything."

"Sam," Tina called loudly. "Sam, you gotta come up here. I mean now, right now!"

Sam and Rachel both turned to look at her. She pointed and they followed her gaze.

"Oh shit," Rachel muttered under her breath.

Upon hearing that, Charlie stopped and turned as well. She saw what they all were staring at. Finn was walking across the grounds. There was no mistaking it. He was coming right for them and he was staring directly at Charlie.

Rachel moved quickly to Charlie and tightened her hand around Charlie's arm. She was pushing hard against her, trying to move her.

"Let's go, baby, right now," she said against Charlie's ear. "Don't wait."

"Get him out of here," Charlie hissed loudly to Sam.

Sam stepped in front of them, putting himself directly between Charlie and the approaching Finn. He hoped Finn would have sense enough, decency enough, to back off, but he realized that was asking for the impossible.

"Finn, just don't, man," he said, shaking his head. He held up his hands. "Just leave it alone. Walk away."

Finn stopped short.

"Sam, I gotta talk to her," he insisted. "You gotta let me talk to her."

By this time Mike had stepped beside Sam.

"Dude, you've done enough talking already," he said quietly. "Just let the girl be."

Finn took another step closer, trying to veer around Mike. Mike put both hands on his chest and pushed him. He staggered back several steps.

"Rachel," he called. "Rachel, please. You gotta get her to listen to me."

Rachel took a tentative step in his direction. Charlie made a grab for her arm, but Rachel slipped her grasp.

"Finn, please don't make things worse," she begged. "Enough, please."

"Charlie, I know you can hear me," he said, his voice inching up. "Listen, I don't want trouble. I just want to talk to you."

"God damn," Charlie said, shaking her head in disbelief. She turned away from everyone. She was trembling and already having to fight to catch her breath.

"You don't have to say anything," Finn continued. "Just let me talk to you."

Sam took several steps towards Finn, practically bumping chests with him.

"I'm asking you politely, brah," he said calmly. "Don't make a scene. Just be man enough to walk off for once."

"Charlie!" he yelled, still trying to talk to her around both Sam and Mike. "It wasn't supposed to happen this way!"

"What are you talking about, dude?" Sam asked cautiously.

"I can't take it," he said. "The black horse, man. Charlie, I know it was supposed to be for Rachel."

Charlie turned and looked at him.

"What did you say?" she asked, not certain she'd heard him clearly. Sam held his ground, keeping Finn at a distance, ready to react if things went south.

"I can't take that horse," he repeated. "It's not right."

Charlie glared at him, her face a mixture of rage and confusion. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was pounding in her ears. She was finding it hard to concentrate.

"What are you saying?" she asked pointedly.

"I know...I know you were out here all that time with that horse." he said.

"So?" Charlie asked defiantly.

"I watched you...sometimes," he confessed. "I know you wouldn't do that...not for me. It was for...she was supposed to be for Rachel. You were, like, taming her...or something."

Charlie moved up around Sam and stood directly in front of Finn.

"You were doing all that for Rachel," he repeated, no longer yelling. "She was supposed to be Rachel's horse, wasn't she?"

Charlie nodded.

"You're right," she admitted.

"I thought so," he said.

"I picked her... I gentled her...I trained her...I named her... all for...for Rachel," Charlie said, forced to pause between phrases to keep her breath.

He nodded.

"Then she should have her," he said simply. "Not me."

Charlie stared at him. He looked at her, then looked at Rachel.

"You take her," he said.

"Finn, are you serious?" Rachel asked, stepping up behind Charlie. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's the right thing, you know."

"Thank you," Rachel said, her hand on Charlie's arm. "Thank you."

"Sure," he said and gave her that half-smirk smile that others seemed to find so endearing.

"And you can take mine," Rachel said.

He held up his hands, shaking his head.

"No, no, you keep that one, too," he said and scoffed lightly. "What am I going to do with a horse like that anyway, right?"

Rachel nodded.

"She can do all that magic voodoo shit with him, too," he said, shifting his gaze to Charlie. She just nodded. They stared at each other and then Finn hesitantly put out his hand. Charlie looked at it and then at Rachel.

The truth was, all things considered, she still wanted spit in his face and walk away, but when she looked at Rachel and saw the look on her face – that pleading, anxious, heartbreak of a look – she couldn't bring herself do it.

She shook his hand hard and quickly released it.

"Cool," he said, chuckling.

With that, Finn smirked at them. He turned and walked slowly away, his hands jammed down in his pockets. Sam and Mike exchanged glances and both exhaled in relief. Rachel was immediately hugging on Charlie.

"Wow," Tina muttered under her breath.

Charlie stood watching him walk away, dimly aware of Rachel wrapped around her.

"I can't believe...that just happened," she said, panting hard.

Her vision was swimming, her head and heart both pounding wildly. She pulled pulled at her shirt, which suddenly felt really, really tight.

"Charlie?" Rachel asked, puzzled. Charlie looked at her and frowned.

"Rachel, I..."

She never finished her thought.

There was nothing except a sharp, nagging pain in her back. When she moved she realized it was gravel digging in painfully in several places. She tried to shift her weight, to sit up, but hands held her down.

"Oh my god, Charlie," Rachel said from somewhere behind her.

"Just stay here," she heard Tina insist.

"Charlie," Mike said, snapping his fingers in her face. "Charlie, look at me."

She focused her eyes on Mike's face hovering over her.

"Can you hear me?" he asked.

"Well, yeah," she said. "What time is is?"

Mike chuckled.

"What time do you think it is?" he asked, his calm demeanor rubbing off on her, keeping her calm.

"I don't know," she said. "Early?"

She glanced around. She was on the ground, but she didn't remember how she got there.

"Did I fall asleep?" she asked. She had been so tired.

"Not exactly," he said. His hands were now behind her head probing firmly. He worked his way down her neck and she winced.

"Does that hurt?" he asked.

"No, I mean, yeah, but not there," she complained, again trying to shift her weight. "There's rocks under me, digging holes in my back."

Mike kept her still long enough to be satisfied she hadn't broken anything when she fainted. Reluctantly, he helped her to her feet.

"I'm gonna say it, even though it's pointless," he said. "I don't suppose you'll go in and get checked out, just in case, because I really think you should."

"You're right," Charlie agreed. "It's pointless and no, I won't. I'm fine."

Mike nodded and smiled at her. She reached out and squeezed his arm.

"She's not altered and I can't find anything really wrong. I think she stressed herself into a panic attack, hyperventilated and fainted," he told Rachel. "So watch her. If anything feels, I don't know, off or wrong drag her to the ER. In chains if you have to."

Rachel nodded.

"We're going home," she announced promptly.

Charlie shook her head.

"I need to go...," she started to say.

"You don't need to do anything," Rachel interrupted. "We're going home, right now, and you're going to bed."

Charlie opened her mouth to protest, but one hot glare from an already agitated Rachel silenced her.

"Fine," she agreed.

Now they were both unhappy.

As if on cue Sam appeared with his trusty ATV.

"Did someone here call a cab?" he quipped.

"Hardly," Charlie fussed as Rachel prodded her into the seat. They made hasty goodbyes and were on their way before Charlie could rally and change her mind.

~oo0oo ~

True to her threat, Rachel forced Charlie into bed immediately. Now they tossed and turned, both restless – each overly tired and anxious – still reeling from the evening's events and the things left unfinished.

"There's still so much to pack," Rachel moaned, her arm thrown up over her head. "God, how will that ever get finished?"

Charlie grunted.

"No matter," she fumed. "Instead of one horse that won't go in a trailer, now I have two. Damn it, we're never leaving here. It's a sign. Or a curse. Santana cursed us. I should have known."

Rachel scoffed.

They sank into their own thoughts again.

"It's too hot," Rachel complained.

Charlie kicked back the blanket that was loosely covering them.

"There," she announced. "All better."

Rachel tugged playfully at the hem of Charlie's shirt.

"This is scratchy," she fussed.

Charlie rolled her eyes. It was well-washed, well-worn cotton.

"No, it isn't," she said, trying not to smile. Rachel was being cute, but Charlie was too stressed out for cute.

"I don't like it," Rachel insisted, pulling it up. Charlie let her take it off.

"All better," Charlie repeated.

Rachel nodded and snuggled closer, closing her hand around Charlie's wrist. Five minutes passed silently. Rachel shifted around, still unable to settle and get comfortable.

"Now I'm cold," she fretted.

"Rachel," Charlie scoffed lightly. "Come on, you're making me crazy."

Rachel wiggled tight up against her.

"Warmer," she said, pressing kisses to Charlie's chest.

"Hmm," Charlie replied, closing her eyes.

"Can I talk to you about something?" Rachel asked, her fingertips stroking lightly under Charlie's chin, tracing the slight cleft.

"Please, no," Charlie half-teased.

"It might make you mad," she warned.

Charlie sighed.

"I'm sure it will," she said. "Oh, go ahead. I won't know until you tell me."

"I'm worried about the panic attacks coming back," she said tentatively.

Charlie pursed her lips and sniffed, but didn't comment. She had seen this coming from a hundred miles away.

"They seem, well, worse," she continued.

"They're not," Charlie refuted.

"Charlie, you fainted," Rachel insisted huffily. She pulled away from her, glaring defiantly."That's clearly worse."

Charlie shrugged, unfazed

"It's happened before," she said plainly. "It's not anything new – I'm not worried about it. You shouldn't be either. Besides, they never left, Rachel. They come and go. That's how it is."

Her tone, the way she said it, her body language – they were all signals that she wanted to drop the matter, that she considered it closed. Rachel, however, wasn't so easily deterred.

"Well I am worried about you," she pressed. "And I'm not going to stop being worried just because you say so. You wanted to glue your foot, too. See how well that would have worked."

Charlie smirked, but didn't say anything. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her.

"I don't like that look," she said. "What's that about?"

"Go to sleep," Charlie muttered dismissively. "I'm too tired for this conversation. It's going to end badly, Rachel."

"I want you to go see someone, a doctor, an expert, someone with some letters after their name," Rachel said firmly. "I want to hear someone besides you tell me that you're okay. That all this..._stuff _really isn't anything to worry about."

"I've done all this – all the tests," Charlie said, her tone icy. "Noah will tell you. It's nothing."

Rachel grunted unhappily.

"Don't do that. I'm not playing with you about this," Rachel said. "I mean it, Charlie. I'm totally serious."

"God damn it, Rachel," she hissed. "Let this go."

Charlie opened her eyes. Rachel recognized the look – it was the same look she leveled at Finn, at Santana, at anyone who incurred her displeasure.

"Your death glare isn't going to change my mind about it either," she remarked bravely. "I'm not scared of you. You won't do anything but get mad and act mean. I'm not scared about that."

"Oh really?" Charlie asked. She continued to stare at her, hard. Rachel shrank back, uncertain.

"I know I can't really make you go," she continued. "But I'm concerned and more than a little bit afraid, so I'm just going to ask you do this for me."

"You're a great actress when you need to be, Rachel," Charlie said in a low, clipped voice.

Rachel's breath hitched slightly. She recognized Charlie slipping into her old defensive patterns. She steeled herself against more harsh words and plowed ahead.

"I love you and I don't want to be afraid for you all the time," she said as her voice quavered slightly. "And if you don't think I really mean that, and that I'm really worried about you then, well – I don't know what else to say to you."

Charlie narrowed her eyes and then blinked slowly.

Charlie meant it when she said Rachel was a good actress. It _was_ a meant as a jab, but it was true. Rachel wasn't above using it to get what she wanted. And she _was_ acting right now, but not in the way Charlie meant it. She was trying to act tough and brave and stand up to her, but those were real tears looming in the corner of her eyes. Charlie only had to look at her to know she was serious – she was truly afraid for her. She could tell by her voice, by the look in her eyes, by the way she held herself, by the way she touched her.

"Just so long as you understand that you can't really make me do anything," Charlie said evenly.

Rachel nodded. Charlie's eyes softened.

"Fine," she said. "Whatever – only if you promise to stop bugging me about it, because I know that's how it's gonna be unless I agree."

Rachel smiled brightly, clearly as relieved as she was surprised. That conversation had actually gone much better than she had expected.

"I'm going to hug you now," she said.

"That's the least you can do," Charlie said, wiggling her brows.

Rachel laughed and pressed into her. Charlie kissed her shoulder and held her.

"Don't be scared," she insisted. "Everything is fine. It's just the same old baggage – not something new."

"I just want to be sure," the little brunette said, tugging at her hair.

"Okay, as much as I will hate it and complain, and believe me, I will," Charlie said, chuckling low in her throat.

"I know you will," Rachel said, laughing.

"And I get to say 'told you so' when it's over," Charlie added pointedly. "Many, many times."

"You can do that," Rachel promised.

"Then we'll go make sure," Charlie said. "So you don't worry. I don't want you to worry – about anything."

Rachel sighed happily and relaxed against her, her face pressed against her chest. Charlie liked the whisper of her breath – it felt reassuring.

"Rachel?" she said after a few minutes.

"Yes, Charlie?" she answered sleepily, her eyes closed.

"I'm sorry about what I said, the acting thing," she said. "You know I didn't mean it."

"I know," Rachel said, nodding.

"Rachel?" Charlie said again.

"Yes, Charlie?" she answered dutifully.

"Just so you know, I broke some of my stitches," she confessed, unable to hide her grin. "But it's okay. I fixed it."

Rachel's eyes popped open and narrowed.

"I knew it," she growled through gritted teeth.

Charlie snickered in delight.

"Let me see," Rachel hissed.

She pushed Charlie away and tried to get down to grab her foot. Charlie laughed and pulled her back. Rachel squirmed away and tried again, getting her hands on the fluffy rainbow sock she was wearing over it. Charlie looped her arm around Rachel's waist, lifted her up and put her down on her back. She easily rolled on top of her and pinned her down.

"Did you really?" Rachel asked, breathing hard, staring up at her. She kept her hands clenched at her side.

"Yes," Charlie confessed. "But I told you, it's fine."

"God, you are so..." Rachel said, grunting in frustration, raising her fists, then letting them fall back. Charlie leaned down, forcing her to meet her gaze.

"So what?" Charlie asked, nuzzling her face, grazing her cheek against Rachel's.

"Stubborn," Rachel said hotly.

"Uh huh," Charlie agreed, smiling. "What else?"

"Childish," Rachel said in a huff. "You're so childish sometimes. Ugh, it drives me crazy."

"Uh huh," Charlie agreed amiably. She pressed her lips to Rachel's throat. "What else."

"You think you're being funny," Rachel said lightly, reacting to Charlie's kisses. Her hands were suddenly on Charlie's hips, holding lightly. "And you're so...um...not."

"Uh huh," Charlie said, inching her lips slowly along slowly, grazing her collarbone with her teeth. She watched as her pulse point jumped. "What else?"

She pushed her hands under Rachel's shirt, crawling with her fingertips, working it up.

"Tacos," Rachel said in a breathy sigh. "I hate...tacos."

She turned to face her and found Charlie already staring at her.

"Uh huh, I know," she said, nodding, her eyes dark. She blinked slowly at her and kissed her softly, ghosting her tongue along her lower lip. "What else?"

"Sometimes you're... mean," she said haltingly and bit her lip. "Not a lot, but sometimes."

"Uh huh," Charlie said gently. "I'm sorry."

She kissed her on the nose and between her eyes, then kissed her mouth again, sucking her pouting lower lip sweetly.

"I love you," she breathed against her skin and welded their lips together firmly. Rachel's hands slid up her back and tangled in her hair. She was soon sucking and tugging at her lips, breathing heavily against her, her legs hooked around her calves.

"What else?" Charlie asked.

"You don't let me do what I want sometimes," she said.

"Uh huh," Charlie said. She wrapped her hands around both breasts, kneading. Nipples were licked to tight, throbbing peaks, suckled and bitten.

"Uh huh," she said. "What else?"

"You're mean to Noah," Rachel answered lightly, clearly reaching.

Charlie stopped, raised her eyes and looked at her.

"Seriously?" she asked sarcastically.

Rachel scowled at her.

"See?" she scolded. "Mean."

Charlie grunted. She licked across Rachel's stomach, fluttering her tongue in her belly button. She tugged her piercing lightly with her teeth. Rachel quivered and groaned, fingers tugging at her hair.

"What else?" she asked.

"Ummm," Rachel stammered. "You never know...when..."

Charlie slipped between her thighs. She pulled her knees up, tugged her panties off and tossed them aside. Rachel sighed when firm hand spread her legs again and she shuddered at the first touch of her lips.

"When to...when to..." she said through clenched teeth. "Mmmm, quit, oh god, don't quit."

What followed was nothing but Rachel's breathy gasps and moans. Charlie stopped suddenly and Rachel whined loudly in protest.

"Do you really think I'm not funny?" she asked, raising up on her elbows to look at her.

"Oh my god, be quiet, Charlie," Rachel said urgently as both hands pushed at her, trying to move her back down.

"You know I'm funny," Charlie muttered.

Rachel grunted. Charlie licked her randomly, everywhere but where she wanted. Rachel squirmed, trying to force her, but Charlie resisted, deliberately.

"Okay, you're funny," Rachel relented in exasperation. "So funny."

Charlie grinned. She crawled up and kissed her repeatedly.

"You're awful," Rachel scolded, holding her face and smiling at her.

"Awfully funny" Charlie insisted, smirking.

"Mmm hmm," Rachel agreed between sloppy kisses. "Finish please."

Charlie nodded

"Don't stop again," Rachel admonished.

Charlie shook her head.

"I mean it," she added, laughing.

"Uh huh," Charlie agreed.

"Go," Rachel said, pushing hard on her shoulders. "Now."

"M'kay. Love you," Charlie said. She pecked her lips and shimmied back down.

"Okay, any tim...oh myyyy...nnnnhhh," Rachel said, just before her back arched, her eyes rolled back and her voice trailed weakly away as Charlie proved to her just how stubborn she could be.

~oo0oo ~

A/N: Seasons greetings to all. Wherever these days find you I hope they bring you peace, kindness, joy, and love. And also angels. ~Q


	51. That's a Wrap

That's a Wrap

The clock said 2:12 A.M.

Charlie just glared at it until her eyes watered, but she still couldn't sleep.

She rolled over and watched Rachel. Unlike Charlie, she had no trouble sleeping quite soundly – her face soft and twitching now and again, her hand resting still on her chest. She shivered and Charlie pulled the covers up over her.

Groaning, Charlie rolled on her back and winced. Her back still hurt, now more than earlier and there was no comfortable position. She climbed out of bed, walked into the bathroom and flipped on the light. Pulling off her shirt, she twisted so she could see in the mirror. Sure enough, there was a line of dark bruises climbing their way up and across her lower back. Fortunately they were the only lingering effects of her fainting incident – a constellation of bruises and a massive dose of stress – no doubt they were both responsible for her insomnia.

Charlie slipped her t-shirt back on and pulled an old college sweatshirt over it. She felt around in the dark until she found her jeans and sat down carefully on the bed to pull them on. She picked up her phone and pushed it down into her front pocket and reached for the door latch.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked, her voice thick with sleep.

Charlie's head dropped, her chin hitting her chest, her teeth gritted hard.

"Can't sleep," she answered, her tone abrupt. She was angry with herself that she'd been caught. "Gonna do some stuff."

"Mmm," Rachel moaned and stretched. "Wait, I'll come with you."

Charlie sighed. She didn't move away from the door.

"No, you stay, " she said gently. "Go back to sleep. I'll be back before you wake up."

"Liar," Rachel said, rubbing her eyes. She took a deep breath and released it.

Charlie waited impatiently, holding her own breath. Rachel rolled over, but didn't get up.

"I'm gonna get dressed," she insisted weakly.

Rachel still didn't move. Charlie listened closely, slowly counting to herself, her fingers still gripping the door latch. When she reached 50, she turned the latch and slipped out of the room. She wondered if Rachel would even remember their conversation.

~oo0oo ~

"Okay, let's do this," Charlie said, leading Holden out of the stables. He walked calmly beside her and would have followed even without her using the lead rope. He trotted through the gate and she didn't even bother closing it behind him. "I'll be right back."

She turned and collided soundly into someone. Instinctively, she pushed off, hard – muscles tensed, arms up, fists tight, ready to flee or fight, whichever the situation called for.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sam said quickly, his hands up ready to fend her off if necessary. "Charlie, it's just me."

"Damn it, brother," she snapped, breathing hard. "Don't do that to me."

She put out her hand, clutching his shoulder.

"Sorry," he said calmly. "I was sure you heard me."

"No," she hissed, unnerved to think he could walk up on her like he had. She shook her head tightly and paused to let her heartbeat ebb to normal.

"A little early for horseplay, don't you think?" Sam asked, watching her closely. He didn't need her fainting on him again.

"It's never too early for horseplay," Charlie answered with an impish grin. She wasn't fooling him though. Sam could see she was shaken. "Did you just happen to be in the neighborhood?"

"Something like that," he remarked, yawning. He pulled his jacket tighter around him and tugged on the ball cap he was wearing.

"Rachel?" she asked.

To her surprise, he shook his head.

"Nah, security," he explained. "Someone called. Said they heard noises and thought some cast hijinks were afoot. They called me to check it out."

Charlie grunted in annoyance and wondered what busybody had placed the call.

"Sorry," she said. "I know you've got a lot going on today."

"Not a problem," he said truthfully. "Couldn't sleep anyway."

"Ah, same," was her only response.

She brushed past him and disappeared into the stables. She came back leading Asteri. She walked her to the gate, then dropped the rope and let the filly walk into the pen on her own. She immediately trotted over to Holden and began nuzzling against him. He stood placidly chewing, but was largely indifferent to the affection from his new-found admirer.

Sam noticed Charlie watching the interaction, amused.

"Mad crush?" he asked.

"Seems like," Charlie noted.

"Here I was thinking she was just fixated on you," he teased.

"It's a new thing," she said.

"Looks pretty one-sided if you ask me," he noted, rubbing his nose. He couldn't feel it.

"Whatever the case, I'm hoping it works in my favor." Charlie remarked. "As long as you're here, maybe you could give me a hand with this?"

Sam helped her back the trailer into position. Charlie dropped the ramp and whistled. On cue, Holden trotted over and walked up into the trailer without a second thought. He strolled up to the feed bag and dipped his nose in. It was something he'd done countless times.

Charlie and Sam carefully watched the filly's reaction. She fidgeted nervously, clearly longing to follow Holden. She approached the ramp, calling and snorting, only to wheel away at the last moment. She came right back again with the same skittish reaction each time. She did this maybe three times – staying longer each time before bolting. By the fourth time, she put a foot on the ramp before she shied away. It took her about 20 minutes and another half a dozen attempts before she finally quick-stepped up the ramp into the trailer and headed straight for the hay bag.

Charlie high-fived Sam with both hands and bounced excitedly, using his shoulders for balance. She waited 15 minutes, then pulled both horses out and repeated the whole process. By the fifth time through, Asteri followed Holden right up the ramp. Charlie quietly closed the gate behind her and left them eating to see how she'd react to being confined. There was some nervous pacing and some nickering, but she very quickly settled herself and begin eating.

She and Sam leaned against the door, side-by-side, as they discussed the fate of the bay colt.

"It's not my decision," he muttered.

"Yes, it is," Charlie insisted.

"Finn gave them to you, not me," he pointed out.

"Stop nitpicking," Charlie scolded. "The colt is yours. You wanted him and said as much the first time we saw them. It's your decision."

Charlie knew that Sam wanted him, but she also knew it would be a year or more before he'd be able to ride him. She told him as much.

"So what then?" Sam asked. He shoved his hands into his pockets and wished he'd thought to bring gloves. "Are you saying he's useless?"

"Well, not useless," she admitted. "I mean, he's definitely workable, but if you want a horse to ride right now he's not going to be the one."

"Okay, I repeat, what then?" Sam said. "Give me my options here, Charlie."

She saw him glance quickly at his watch. Even if they weren't talking about it, she knew what it meant. Charlie knew his schedule and time wasn't on their side today.

"Okay, options, options," she droned, her mind reeling. "One – we leave him here with Doc. Maybe he can get Red or somebody to work him a little, calm him down, get him halter broke. A month, maybe two. At that point we can trailer him up to me so you won't have to pay to board him."

"I can't let you do that," Sam declared.

"Of course you can," she said, shrugging him off. "Maybe you'll clean the barn once or twice, keep Noah out of my face. Even so, what with feed and vet bills, he's still basically an expensive pet."

Sam grunted unhappily.

"Option two, we still leave him with Doc or Red," Charlie said. "But for keeps. I'm sure one of them would jump at the chance. If not for themselves, then for someone they know. He's a nice little colt and I trust them to do right by him."

Sam scrubbed his face roughly and groaned. He was no more unenthusiastic about this option.

"Let's give him to Red," he announced after several minutes of kicking rocks across the pen. "He'll be good to him. He has grandkids. Maybe they can ride him someday."

Charlie nodded in agreement. It was a good plan. She tried not to show it, but Sam could tell she was relieved. It was one less thing on her plate.

"I'll talk to him this morning," he added. "Set it up. If there are any problems, I'll find you."

"Thanks," she said.

"Sure, no problem," he said, trying to mask his disappointment. It was the best solution for all parties, but that didn't make him any happier about it. He stomped his feet, rubbing his hands briskly. "Damn cold."

"Come on," Charlie said. "Let's put these two back in their stalls and get out out of this wind."

"No arguments here," he agreed quickly.

As promised, Charlie was back in bed, sleeping fitfully, when Rachel's alarm went off.

~oo00oo ~

Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with a fan of papers and spreadsheets and calendars spread out in front of her. She was trying to coordinate with Sam, Artie and Noah to get their schedules synced up and to make certain all their bases were covered. It made for a lot of phone calls shifting meetings and arranging flights and verifying everything twice.

This was it, really and truly it. She and Rachel were leaving in the morning, the earlier the better.

Rachel was meeting with the production people and doing whatever they needed to do tie up all their business – discussing promotion schedules, drinking champagne, finalizing secret handshakes, saying last good-byes.

Whatever their final rituals were, Charlie didn't have much interest. She had already said most of her good-byes. There weren't many – at least not many that mattered. The rest were simply a handshake, perhaps a hug, a pat on the back coupled with "great to know you" or "good working with you." The ones that were harder, the ones really meant something, could be ticked off on the fingers of a single hand.

Sam was one.

He appeared shortly after breakfast, looking bleary-eyed and scruffy, with a duffel bag in hand. Rachel's lip began to quiver the moment she saw it. He was leaving a day early, flying home to spend time catching up with family and friends.

For Charlie it didn't really qualify as a _real_ goodbye – it was more of a "see ya soon" since he was slated to fly out and meet with Noah in less than two weeks. Once the logistics were worked out, he would be packing up the rest of his gear and making the move to Colorado. Of course, none of that stopped Rachel from openly sobbing and clinging to him like he was jetting into space.

"He's not going into battle, Rachel," Charlie had teased, but they both ignored her. In the end, Sam had picked up the unhappy brunette and carried her to the other side of the room, out of earshot. He set her down and bent in hushed conversation. Rachel sniffled and played with his hands, nodding much of the time. When he walked her back, she was smiling.

"We're all good," he announced and winked at her. With that he picked up his bag, kissed her forehead and stomped noisily down the steps into the yard. Charlie trailed behind him. Rachel leaned against the doorway shivering, watching and wiping her face.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked, narrowing her gaze at him. He grinned.

"I put her in charge of taking care of you while I am away," he explained. "Among other things."

"Hmm," Charlie grunted softly. "Other things, huh?"

He shrugged.

"She'll be fine once I'm out of sight for a little while," he reasoned. "You both will."

Charlie shook her head.

"No, she won't," she argued. "And I won't either."

He laughed nervously.

"I kind of like having you around," Charlie admitted.

"I suspect you'll have your hands full enough," he mused and glanced at Rachel, who smiled sadly at him.

"Won't matter," Charlie countered, her eyes never leaving his face.

"So, I'm gonna go," he said abruptly, clearing his throat. "Before this gets..."

She hugged him tightly before he could finish.

"Uh, yeah," he said, shifting awkwardly. He dropped his bag and let himself squeeze her back. "Please try and be safe."

She nodded, ruffled his messy blonde hair, and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Of course, always," she agreed and smiled when he chuckled wryly. "You, too."

He smiled, cupped a hand to the back of her head and kissed her forehead, just as he had done with Rachel. She stepped away and he bent to retrieve his bag.

"See ya," he said quietly. He walked quickly away, dry leaves crunching to mark his footsteps. At the tree line he turned and grinned at them. Charlie grinned back. Rachel waved and stifled a small sob.

"Godspeed, Sam Evans," Charlie bade him softly as he turned and disappeared. She pivoted away and caught Rachel just as she ran down the steps.

"One down," she said quietly as Rachel whimpered against her chest.

Artie was staying on another week to oversee striking his structures on the set. Once that was finished he was going back to Portland. Plans were for him to work as their West Coast liaison – he would be tasked with building the brand and cultivating more opportunities for them in the entertainment market. Charlie had met with him quickly over breakfast, but they talked mostly about things that had nothing to do with business. Mercedes, mostly.

Rachel and Tina were going to stop and say goodbye when they could fit it into their schedule.

Rachel was also supposed to be having a serious talk with Tina. She was the only one of their little entourage whose plans were still up in the air. Any time Charlie mentioned it, Rachel pushed her off the subject and insisted she was "handling" it. Frankly, Charlie didn't care at all for the way that sounded, but she reluctantly deferred to Rachel. After all, Tina was Rachel's Sam.

There were still suitcases and boxes in neat stacks ready to be loaded, but for the most part, everything was gone. Charlie looked around and realized that this really was the last night that she and Rachel would be spending here and it would be just the two them. She had suggested staying at a motel in town, but Rachel wouldn't hear of it.

She heard voices outside and a car door slammed. Footsteps bounded up the steps and Rachel burst through the door.

"It's official," she declared loudly, arms held open dramatically. "That's a wrap, baby!"

"Yaaay!" Charlie cheered and clapped as Rachel did her victory booty dance. She skipped over and plopped herself down on Charlie's lap.

"Hi!" she said brightly and kissed Charlie on the head. "You look very important and very busy."

"Eh, not so much," Charlie lied, at least about the busy part. She put her pencil down, took off her glasses, and wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist.

"I can't believe it," Rachel said, fussing with Charlie's hair. "Be still, so messy," she fretted, trying to make it stay flat. Charlie tried not to fidget, but stopped Rachel just short of licking her palm and smoothing it down.

"So really all done, huh?" Charlie asked, trying to distract her.

Rachel only nodded, her mouth quirked oddly. Charlie watched her eyes.

"I'm not crying, Charlie," she insisted. "I'm perfectly fine. It's all good."

"All good," Charlie parroted and snuggled into her, closing her eyes. "And now we're all going on to the next phase."

"Yup," Rachel said excitedly. "New phase."

"All of our people intact," Charlie added.

Rachel remained oddly silent.

"Um, not quite all of our people, " she said finally, her voice somber.

Charlie exhaled deeply.

"What does that mean? Everybody's accounted for except...Tina?" Charlie asked, frowning.

"Charlie," Rachel said, once again trying to stroke her hair back. The agitated blonde ducked impatiently away from her hand.

"What! Seriously!?" Charlie asked in disbelief, the disappointment painted across her face. "Really, no?"

"Really, no," Rachel confirmed.

Even with her suspicions Charlie never really allowed herself to think that Tina would actually turn Rachel down.

"Why?!" Charlie demanded.

"Because Tina has her own dreams, sweetheart," Rachel explained calmly, her brow creased as she tried to find the right words. "She can't chase those if she's hanging around watching me go after mine. You can understand that, right?"

"I guess," Charlie admitted, pouting.

"The main thing is that she does what makes her happy," Rachel continued. "And for right now that means going her own way."

"Great," Charlie groused.

"It wasn't an easy decision," Rachel explained. "Trust me."

Charlie narrowed her eyes.

"You've known about this, haven't you?" she asked.

"Not exactly. I mean not for certain," Rachel said slowly. "I knew she was...conflicted."

"Thanks for the heads up," Charlie said under her breath.

"Tina asked me not to say anything," Rachel protested in her own defense. "She didn't want you to worry about it."

"Whatever." Charlie scoffed. "Fine – go have fun in L.A. all by yourself!"

"Don't be like that," Rachel scolded. "You don't mean that."

Charlie glared at her. Why wasn't Rachel more upset about this? She was beginning to suspect the only thing being handled about all this was her.

"She's going to New York actually," Rachel told her cheerfully, her hands nervously straightening things on the table.

"Like that's any better?" Charlie snapped.

"I have some friends there who will look after her for me," Rachel added. "So I'll know where she is at all times. We're not losing her, Charlie, we're setting her free, okay?"

"Sure, free," Charlie parroted in a hollow tone. She grunted unhappily. Rachel tipped her face up and frowned at her.

"Okay?" she asked again.

Charlie nodded. She still looked like someone who had just been told their kitten had died. Rachel laughed and hugged her head.

"Who knows, maybe someday we'll join her, " Rachel said, cryptically. Charlie scowled.

"Uh, no," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, and speaking of..." Rachel said randomly and stopped midway through her thought.

"What?" Charlie asked, confused. "Speaking of what?"

Rachel fluttered her hand dismissively.

"Never mind, sweetheart," she said quickly and Charlie immediately got suspicious.

"What?" she demanded.

"It's just, well, Artie sends his love," Rachel said. "See."

She held up her cell phone and showed her a picture of Artie with Sushi squished up against his face, looking sad.

"Goddamn it, Rachel!" Charlie said, pushing the phone away. "Really? Like you needed to remind me of that, too?"

"Please don't still be mad at me," she said. "Charlie, he really loves him."

"Whatever," Charlie said in a huff.

"He's been taking such good care of him," Rachel insisted. "He rides around with him everywhere. Charlie, sweetheart, we can always get another cat."

"No. You know what? Maybe Artie needs to go get another cat!" Charlie sputtered, the stress getting the better of her. "I found that cat. I wanted that cat. I gave that cat to _you_, which was clearly a huge mistake. HUGE mistake. Geez, Rachel, remind me never to give you anything else ever again."

"Oh, you mean like a horse?" Rachel murmured.

"Exactly," Charlie snapped. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Rachel waited patiently while Charlie ranted a muttered torrent of what sounded to Rachel like mostly gibberish.

"Charlie, honey, everyone's leaving and Artie's going home all by himself," Rachel interjected quietly. "Please, Charlie, please don't be this way."

Charlie just stared at her, mouth twisted.

"He has Mercedes," she protested.

"And you have me," Rachel scolded. "Charlie, please, be reasonable."

She just received a loud grunt in response.

"Charlie, come on," Rachel said.

"How in the fuck am I supposed to be happy about that?" Charlie said, her hand gesturing toward Rachel's phone. "You know that makes me upset, but you showed it to me anyway. And no, I haven't forgotten about the Tina thing, either. Blatant manipulation, Rachel Berry. Seriously, not cool. But, fine, whatever."

Rachel hugged her and kissed her cheek loudly, pecking over and over again. Charlie winced and tried to shrug her off.

"Stop...it," she whined, grimacing. "Just, whatever. Fuck it. Go pack something. Leave me alone. I'm busy."

No Tina.

No Sushi.

Yeah, Rachel and Sam, but otherwise this wasn't working out at all like she wanted.

"Such a baby," Rachel said, running her fingers through the hair at the base of her neck.

Charlie cut her eyes at her. She was disappointed and angry and none too thrilled about Rachel trying to act like it was no big deal, either. A very huge part of her wanted to dump Rachel's very fine ass right in the floor.

"Are you really mad about this?" Rachel asked, noticing that Charlie had gotten very quiet. Charlie scoffed loudly in reply and Rachel was beginning to realize that she'd greatly misjudged this whole situation.

"Charlie," she said, anxiously trying to get Charlie to look at her. "I'm really sorry. I didn't know it would make you this upset."

Again, she tried to get Charlie to make eye contact with her, but she sat staring down into her paperwork, deliberately ignoring her. Rachel sighed forlornly, but Charlie didn't flinch.

"Okay fine, I should have talked to you first – about the cat, and about Tina," she said emphatically. "I mean, I don't know what I was thinking."

Still no reaction from Charlie.

"God, I mean, I can't fix the whole situation with Tina," Rachel admitted, her eyes blinking rapidly, masking tears. "But if you really want Sushi I'll go get him. We'll find Artie another kitten."

Rachel picked up her phone and dialed for the front gate guard. She would ask Pete to send a car back for her. Charlie put her hand over Rachel's before she could complete the call.

"Hang up," she told her and Rachel disconnected the call.

"I'm sorry," Rachel said, letting her hands fall to her lap. "I get caught up and I just... I don't think sometimes."

"It's alright," Charlie said, her hand closing around Rachel's wrist.

"I feel bad," Rachel admitted, leaning her head on Charlie's shoulder.

Charlie put her hand on Rachel's stomach, rubbing lightly.

"You feel pretty good to me," Charlie said, smirking. Rachel butted her chin against her shoulder.

"Stop," she said gently.

"I'm sorry," Charlie continued. "Don't feel bad. I'm just... a lot of changes going on. I get upset. I'm emotional, you know."

Rachel sat up and tipped Charlie's head up.

"Charlie, don't do that," she said, kissing her. "Don't... don't act like your feelings aren't important. If you're upset, then be upset. If it makes me feel bad, then let it make me feel bad."

Charlie frowned at her and looked lost. Rachel laughed and kissed her again.

"I know I process absolutely everything out loud," Rachel said while Charlie nodded in agreement. Rachel poked a finger against her head, prodding lightly. "Unlike you, you process everything in a super-secret hidden vault. And sometimes, on the rare occasion when you feel like it, you run up 50 flights of stairs and let the rest of us know what's going on with you."

Charlie chuckled.

"That sounds about right," she said.

"You can be mad at me, Charlie," Rachel said, kissing her on the forehead. "You can tell me to fuck off and to leave you alone and let you be mad."

Charlie sighed, wearily. All this over a fucking kitten.

"Fuck off," Charlie said softly, wrapping her arms around Rachel.

"Leave me alone and let me be mad," she said, pulling her closer. "I mean it." She butted her head against Rachel's chest. Rachel hugged her and kissed the nape of her neck.

"You know, I have something for you," she said quietly. "I was going to give it to you when we got, well, when we got home, but maybe now would be better.

Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, now's good," she said brightly, perking up. "Presents are good."

Rachel moved to get up and Charlie whined.

"It can wait," Rachel said, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, no, okay," Charlie teased, then released her.

She watched intently as Rachel walked over to her purse and rifled through it. She pulled out a small wrapped gift, then came over and settled herself back down on Charlie's lap again. Charlie eyed the box suspiciously.

"That's awfully small for a kitten," Charlie said.

"No, it's not a kitten," Rachel said, shaking her head. "But my precious Charlie, I promise that I will get you another kitten. Hopefully this is somewhat as good."

"Gimme it," Charlie said, grabbing for it, but Rachel held it up out of her reach.

"Now, before I give this to you," Rachel said, laughing. "First of all, the box is just a box."

Charlie pursed her lips, a sign she was conflicted.

"You will understand," Rachel added. "And second, this can mean whatever you want it to mean and that includes not meaning anything at all. I don't want to say anymore, but for now...just that, okay? So here."

Rachel present the box to Charlie on the center of her palm.

Now totally confused and more than a little frightened, Charlie took the gift from Rachel's hand. She held it and glanced at Rachel for a while, then slowly began to peel away the wrapping paper. Immediately, she understood what Rachel had told her about the box.

It was a blue Tiffany box.

Charlie looked up at Rachel, who just smiled and shrugged.

Charlie chewed nervously on her lip. Her fingers were shaking and she closed her hands over the box trying to steady her nerves. Rachel kissed her head gently.

"Trust me," she said softly, "It's a good thing"

She watched Charlie's face as she slowly opened the box and saw what was inside.

It took her a few moments to fully realize what she was seeing, but then her chin started to quiver and large tears welled up in her eyes. She tried unsuccessfully to blink them away. They spilled over as she covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh Rachel," she gasped, seriously not able to catch her breath."How? How did you do this?"

Rachel put her head against Charlie's and leaned into her.

"Noah helped me," she said gently.

"This is...I can't believe you did this," she whispered.

There in the box, nestled on tissue paper, was her grandmother's diamond ring. It was the ring Quinn had been forced to sell so many years ago as a teenager when she was cold and hungry and living in her car trying to make it through a brutal Ohio winter after her family turned her out.

Charlie just shook her head in disbelief and stared. Rachel pressed her lips against her temple.

"I love you, Charlie." she explained. "I wanted to give you something special so you'd always know that."

It had broken Quinn's heart to part with that ring. She remember feeling as though a shard of her battered soul had been sheered off and traded for something as ephemeral as a few dollars. It was one of so many awful memories she'd tried to bury.

"I never thought I'd ever see this again," she said softly. "I don't know what to say."

She turned and pushed her face into Rachel's neck and sobbed. Rachel held her, talked quietly to her and rubbed slow circles on her back.

When the tears dried, and she was able to look at the ring and talk about it without tearing up, she thought about what Rachel had said.

"You said that it didn't have to mean anything," she repeated.

"Uh huh," Rachel said, nodding her head.

"Well, what do you want it to mean?" Charlie asked, touching it lightly with her finger.

Rachel smiled.

"Well, I want it to mean how much I love you," she said. "And how all those things, all your stuff and all my stuff, it doesn't change that. Nothing will ever change that. And whether you're Charlie or whether you decide you want to go back to just being Quinn one day, I don't care. It won't matter to me at all. I will always love you – all of you – no matter where we are and no matter who you want to be."

Charlie sniffled.

"Did Noah tell you that he asked me to marry him?" she asked.

Rachel shook her head.

"No, he didn't tell me that," she said, smiling. "Though I'm not surprised."

"After I almost drowned, almost...died, I think he asked me nearly every day for two years," she said, laughing lightly. "I used to write it on the calendar. It was like 719 times. He missed a few days here and there."

"Was he refusing to take no for an answer?" Rachel asked.

"Not really," she said. "I don't think he ever really meant it, not really. He was just... it was all part of him trying to make things right. Part of him protecting me. After a while it became more of a good luck thing. I think it got so he was afraid to stop saying it because if he did something bad might happen to me, I guess."

"That's kind of sweet," Rachel said.

"I suppose," Charlie agreed. "The truth is though it got so it kind of ruined me on that phrase. After a while it didn't mean anything. I never wanted to hear it again, much less ever say it."

Rachel nodded.

"I can understand that,"she said. "Charlie, it's okay."

"What is?" she asked, confused.

"I meant what I said. It really doesn't have to _mean_ anything," she said. "Honestly, I just wanted you to have it again."

"But, that's what I'm trying to tell you," Charlie said, shaking her head. "I don't want it."

"What?" Rachel sputtered, now totally confused. "Why not?"

"Because I want you to have it," Charlie said quietly.

Rachel inhaled sharply.

"I want to give it to you," Charlie said.

"Charlie," Rachel whispered. She had never expected anything like this.

Charlie reached across the table and pulled over the calendar she had been working on to figure out everyone's schedule. On the current day's date she wrote a hash mark and then put the pencil down.

She looked up at Rachel, her face serious, her eyes blazing. She smiled.

"Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"

"Charlie, are you being serious?" Rachel asked, nudging her shoulder. "Because you did have a severe blow to the head recently."

Charlie laughed.

She reached over and made another hash mark on the calendar.

"Marry me, Rachel," she repeated.

Rachel just looked at her, brow knitted, her expression one of shocked amusement.

"It doesn't have to be tomorrow, it doesn't have to be in six months. I would hope it would be before six years, but..."

Again, she reached over and made a third hash mark on the calendar.

She reached in and picked up her grandmother's ring. She stroked it lightly with her index finger. She squinted and saw the tiny etched initials inside the delicate gold band: CLF. Charlotte Lucille Fabray. She leaned forward and kissed Rachel loudly.

"Rachel Berry, how am I ever supposed to love anyone else?" she asked. "It just is not possible. Not now, not anymore, not ever. So I'm going to say it one more time and then I'm not going to ask again. Not today, anyway. There needs to be a daily limit."

Rachel smirked.

Charlie held up the ring up in front of her, looked Rachel right in the eye and asked again.

"Rachel Berry, take this ring and say that sometime between this day and the rest of our lives that you will marry me."

Rachel reached over and picked up the pencil and drew a circle around the three hash marks on the calendar. Then she put a check mark beside it and placed the pencil back on the table.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips sweetly to Charlie's, touched her face and smiled.

"Yes, Charlie, yes," she said quietly. "Yes – once for every time you asked."

Charlie reached up and pulled down Rachel's hand and carefully slipped the ring on her finger.

"It's too big," Rachel remarked, giggling and staring at it.

"We'll get it fitted," Charlie said, "Rachel?"

"What, baby?" she asked, leaning into Charlie, hugging her happily.

"Thank you," she said.

"Oh my god, Charlie," she gushed. "I should be thanking you."

"And you were right," Charlie told her.

"I keep telling you that I usually am,"she said with a laugh. "What about this time?"

"This was way better than a kitten," Charlie admitted.

Rachel laughed loudly and smooched her face.

~oo00oo ~

It was after dark when there was a knock on their door. Charlie pulled it opened and was surprised to find Tina standing there. She was holding several boxes of varying sizes.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, yourself," Charlie answered back.

"I didn't know if it was safe to come in," Tina muttered, not making eye contact with Charlie.

"Everyone is decent, if that's what you mean," she replied, smirking. "We're too tired, if you must know."

Tina laughed.

"No, that's not exactly what I meant," she said. "But thanks for sharing."

"Ohh," Charlie said, nodding as she clued in. "I get it. You think you might have been drummed out of the Breakfast Club."

Tina shrugged.

"Maybe," she admitted. She glanced up at Charlie. "So, have I?"

Charlie pursed her lips. Tina knew that was never a good sign.

"Dunno," she admitted. "Depends."

"On what?" Tina asked earnestly.

"On what's in those boxes you got," Charlie teased, trying to keep her smile hidden. She wasn't doing a very good job and Tina's mood eased noticeably.

"Well, I suppose if you ever let me come in I could show you," she answered.

"Eh," Charlie shrugged. "I guess."

She held the door open and moved back so Tina could step inside.

"Rachel, _your_ friend Tina is here," she said loudly.

Tina scoffed.

"Oh, I see how it is now," she said.

"Like I said," Charlie reminded her. "Depends on what you're packing in those boxes." Rachel came bounding into the room and rushed up to Tina.

"Hi," she said excitedly, tugging on her.

She was giggling and bouncing and Tina stared at her.

"Are you okay" she asked.

"Yeah, sure, "Rachel said, dismissively. "What's all that?"

"Nice to see you, too," Tina replied, frowning. "Um, just some things."

Tina placed the boxes on the kitchen counter.

"Bribes," Charlie scoffed.

"Ignore her," Rachel said, waving her hand in Charlie's direction. "She's just...moody."

"So I noticed," Tina said, nodding slowly. "Anyway, I just wanted to drop these off."

She motioned at the packages.

"Just some things I made for your trip back," she told Rachel, her hand touching some of the smaller boxes. "Some of those pumpkin cookies you like and some scones. I also made some sandwiches, pasta salad and some other things. I know it can be hard for you to eat on the road."

"Oh my god," Rachel said, hugging her. "You're so sweet. Isn't she sweet, Charlie?"

"So sweet," Charlie echoed, smirking.

Tina blushed furiously.

"I made some casserole for tonight," she added. "I didn't know if you had dinner and I was trying to use up all the things in my fridge. If you don't eat it, you can take it with you, too. I left a cooler on the steps."

Rachel did a little happy running dance, clinging excitedly to Tina.

"Um, and this is for Charlie," she added, pushing a white box to the side. "For tonight, so at least I know you'll eat something."

One eyebrow arched up as Charlie's interest peaked. She inched closer.

"Go on," Tina tempted. "You know you want to."

Charlie pursed her lips, then walked over and opened the box. The minute she saw the delighted look on her face, Rachel groaned.

"Tina," she scolded. "No."

"But it makes her so happy, look," Tina protested. "I can't help it."

Charlie let the lid fall back down and approached Tina, who stood watching her cautiously. They stared at each other, then Charlie smiled and scooped her into a hug. She lifted her off her feet and Tina laughed loudly in surprise.

"I knew you still loved me," she said between giggles. "Even if it's only for tacos."

"Tacos or no tacos, you will never be out of my Breakfast Club," she told her, shaking her slightly before she put her back on her feet. "I will always love you – even if you do want to live in New York."

With that Charlie cupped her hands on both of her cheeks and kissed her square on the mouth. Tina's knees buckled slightly. Charlie let her go, noting smugly that Tina looked dazed. She smirked at Rachel, who rolled her eyes, her lips pressed into a hard line.

"Thanks for the tacos though," she added.

She strode into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets until she found some paper plates.

While Charlie was occupied, Rachel pulled Tina out of the kitchen and down the hall. There was a long period of complete silence followed by shrill squeals of excitement. Another long, silent pause shattered by more squeals. This happened a couple more times before the pair came scurrying back down the hall, holding hands like school girls. They stopped short staring at Charlie, who was sitting at the table messily eating tacos.

"Uh, okay," she said doubtfully. She wiped her mouth and looked from one to the other. "What?"

Rachel flashed Charlie's diamond on her ring finger and she and Tina began squealing and jumping around again. Charlie shook her head at them.

"Oh geez," she said dryly.

Somehow she couldn't picture Sam and Noah having a similar reaction when she told them, but the thought of it made her giggle. Rachel ran over and kissed her on the cheek and Tina did the same.

She sat and ate her dinner while the two of them huddled close on the couch and surfed the web, yelping over white dresses and plotting Rachel's dream wedding. Not surprisingly, from what little Charlie heard, it was very different from her own.

They were still at it an hour later when Charlie retrieved the cooler and packed it with the rest of the food Tina brought. When that was done, she sat down and pulled out her paperwork again.

"Gosh, I didn't know it was so late," Tina said quietly, glancing at her watch.

"Yeah, it is, isn't it?" Rachel agreed, sighing deeply.

"I guess I should go," Tina said reluctantly, climbing to her feet. Rachel scrambled up behind her. They stood awkwardly, neither wanting to be the first to say anything.

"Thank you for all the food," Rachel said suddenly, her tone too bright.

"Sure, no problem," Tina answered, staring down at her feet.

"Charlie," Rachel called, again very aware of how loud she sounded. "Tina's leaving."

"Finally," Charlie said loudly, then cleared her throat. "I mean, okay."

Charlie wandered in to find Rachel and Tina staring at each other.

"Oh god," she muttered under her breath and turned to leave, but Rachel grabbed her hand.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

Tina exhaled deeply.

"I know you guys need to get...," she said and her voice trailed off.

"Some sleep," Rachel said, finishing her thought. She nodded and chewed on her lip. Nobody said anything as several minutes ticked past.

"You remember when I showed up?" Charlie asked suddenly. The corners of Tina's mouth started to curl. "How she was on the phone."

Charlie pointed at Rachel.

"Having a hissy fit," she continued, smirking.

"I was not," Rachel protested with a pout.

"And how you were all trying to make me leave," Charlie continued, snorting with laughter. "You were like, 'No, no, no...' with this move," Charlie held up her hands, waving them, looking wide-eyed and horrified. Tina covered her face with her hands, embarrassed.

"I must have looked crazy," she admitted.

"Well, a maybe a bit," Charlie confessed.

They were all grinning at the memory.

"All that at the mere thought of having to confront her," she continued. "Seriously, I thought you were going to throw up,"

Tina laughed.

"Almost," she admitted.

"It's funny, you kind of looked that same way when I walked in just now," Charlie said quietly. "At the very thought of having to say goodbye to her."

"Charlie," Rachel chided.

"Yeah," Tina admitted quietly.

"Don't," Rachel said seriously.

"It's been...amazing," Tina said. "This, you guys, just...amazing."

"Yup," Charlie agreed, stuffing her hands in her pockets.

"So fun," Tina mumbled. "So much...and I'm..."

Charlie stepped into her and caught her in a hug.

"You're what's amazing," she said.

"Charlie, I..." Tina said, but choked back a sob, unable to finished.

"Me, too," Charlie said. "Be happy."

She kissed her forehead and quickly stepped away.

"Be careful out there," she mumbled. Tina grabbed her hand and squeezed her fingers.

"I just...I gotta," Charlie stammered as she motioned down the hall. "So...see ya." With a quick nod and a wave, she turned and walked quickly into the bedroom, closing the door.

"She won't let you see her cry," Rachel said softly.

"I know," Tina nodded, brushing away tears. "Clearly I don't have that problem."

Rachel draped her arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Then she helped her on with her coat, making a big production of bundling her up.

"Come on," she said, still fussing with her collar. "I'll walk out with you."

Rachel marched her down the stairs and stood in the cold dark holding both of Tina's hands, shivering. Neither said anything.

"Thank you again," Rachel said quietly. "For all the food."

"It was nothing," Tina said. "I mean, I know how cranky Charlie gets when she doesn't eat."

Rachel laughed and nodded.

"She does," she agreed.

"And knowing Charlie, I figured she wouldn't stop, you know?" Tina added. "This way I know you won't starve."

"Uh huh," Rachel said.

"Okay," Tina said, taking a big sigh. "We talked about this, okay. No tears, no drama, okay? Because this isn't good-bye. It's see you soon, right?"

"Uh huh," Rachel said, clearly no longer happy about their plan. "Because Twitter..."

"And Skype and email and..." Tina continued.

"Facebook," Rachel added, unable to stop herself.

"So go on inside before you freeze to death," Tina scolded, shooing her towards the door.

"You know you can't get rid of me so easy," Rachel warned her with a smile.

Tina nodded and laughed.

"Like I could start that now?" she teased.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Rachel wrapped her arms around her and squeezed hard.

"Remember," Tina said. "No tears."

"I'm trying," Rachel answered truthfully. "Like we promised."

"This isn't over," Tina reminded her.

Rachel nodded vigorously.

"I don't know what I'll do," she whispered.

"You'll be fine," Tina said. "Just fine. We both will."

"Sure," Rachel agreed weakly.

"Until we meet on the red carpet, right?" Tina reminded her.

Rachel laughed.

"Right," she said, stifling a sob.

Tina pressed a kiss to her cheek and pulled away from her.

"No," Rachel whimpered, holding on to her hand. "Not yet."

"Rachel," Tina scolded lightly.

She backed away, pulling on her fingers until their hands parted. She took a few more steps, blew a kiss, then turned and walked quickly down the path, desperately trying to keep their promise. At least while Rachel could still see her.

Rachel watched until she was out of sight. Charlie waited five more minutes before she walked out and forced her to come inside.

"That was so hard," Rachel whimpered, her teeth chattering loudly.

"I know," Charlie said. "It was."

Charlie wrapped the little brunette in a blanket and sat with her cradled on her lap while she cried softly, off and on, for nearly half an hour. Then she fixed her a plate of Tina's food and sat beside her working on her paperwork at the table while she ate.

When she was done, Rachel cleared her dish, kissed Charlie on the cheek and curled up on the couch.

~oo0oo ~

"That's it," Charlie said, shoving her stack of papers into her messenger bag. "I'm good. All ready for tomorrow."

She walked over and sat down beside Rachel on the couch where she had been resting quietly since Tina left. She sat up, messing with her fingernails and staring longingly where the television would have been had the props crew not already rounded it up.

Charlie put her hand on her thigh and squeezed.

"Really?" Rachel asked, snapped out of her reverie.

"Really," she confirmed. "Totally done. I'm ready to put the suitcases in the truck, load the horses and drive away. Should we go now?"

Rachel groaned and fell over in Charlie's lap.

"I'm too tired," she whined. "It's been long day."

Charlie bent and kissed her.

"It has," she agreed.

Rachel kept her face close, kissing her, placing small soft pecks under her chin, on her throat, the corner of her mouth. Charlie sighed happily.

"Thank you for coming here with me," she said, trailing her finger down Charlie's nose. "I can't image what this would have been like without you here."

"A lot more yelling, waaaay more crying," Charlie said. "Not so much crazy, hot, monkey sex."

"Mmm, maybe," Rachel said.

"Maybe?!" Charlie scoffed.

Rachel giggled.

"Tina would hate me," she added.

"Mmmm, probably," Charlie agreed.

Rachel frowned.

"I wouldn't have all these cool new scars," Charlie observed, kissing her on the nose. She touched her ribs and Rachel's fingers followed after them.

"Stop," Rachel said. She pushed her lower lip out and Charlie sucked on it lovingly.

"This has been so hard for you," she said. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," Charlie replied. "There was nowhere else I wanted to be."

Charlie pulled her legs up on the couch. Rachel moved over so she could get comfortable, then shifted so she was laying on top of her.

"Every minute with you," she continued "All good."

"Are you comfortable?" Rachel asked, snuggling her head under her chin.

"No, totally miserable," Charlie said as she wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. Rachel smiled and closed her eyes and Charlie tugged the blanket down over them.

"Will we be home this time tomorrow?" Rachel asked, yawning.

"Nope," Charlie answered.

Rachel raised up and looked down at her.

"Seriously?" she asked and Charlie shook her head.

"It's a really long drive, Rachel," she told her. "Longer if you make me stop every 15 minutes."

"I'm worried," she fretted, tucking her lip behind her teeth.

"Don't be," Charlie insisted. "Just let me get some sleep."

"I can help drive," Rachel offered.

"Now I'm worried," Charlie replied, laughing.

"Oh, stop," Rachel whined. "I can."

"Thanks, but I got it covered," Charlie insisted. She put her hand on Rachel's head and tried to coax it down. "Sleep, Rachel."

"I can't," she protested, "I'm way too excited."

"Yes, you can," Charlie said. "But first, I gotta..."

"No, no," Rachel protested, rubbing her eyes. "Don't. I like laying like this."

"Sorry, you drool in your sleep," Charlie noted.

Ignoring her protests, she tipped Rachel off and wiggled over onto her side. She pulled Rachel back against her, spooning around her. She yawned loudly and Rachel copied her.

"I'm gonna help drive," Rachel said. "You have to let me."

"Hmm," Charlie said, her voice heavy. "Okay, sure, fine, if it'll make you stop talking."

"Ha!" Rachel said, but Charlie held a finger up to her lips.

"No talk or no drive," she said, her head dropping back.

"Shhh," Rachel said against her finger.

"Shhh," Charlie repeated, blowing against the back of Rachel's neck. Rachel shivered and giggled. Charlie chuckled and pressed her lips against Rachel's bare shoulder where her shirt had slipped down. Rachel cooed. She pulled Charlie's hand under her shirt and nestled it between her breasts and sighed sleepily.

"Charlie?" she whispered. "Charlie?"

Charlie growled.

"Are you really going to marry me?" she whispered.

"Mmmm, first chance I get," Charlie replied.

Rachel grinned in the dark.

"Why?" Charlie asked, her voice rough. "Have you changed your mind already?"

"Of course not," Rachel said. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh good, cause..." Charlie mumbled, dozing off, settled against Rachel, face against her shoulder, snoring softly.

Rachel nodded off soon after while still trying to decide on her perfect wedding colors.

~oo0oo ~

"I think she likes me," Rachel said eagerly, glancing at Charlie. "See?"

She stood in the middle of the pen, holding Asteri's lead rope loosely in one hand as she stroked the horse's neck tentatively. Asteri stood quietly, occasionally shifting her feet. Her ears moved back and forth.

"Of course, she does," Charlie answered as she glanced briefly in their direction.

She was busy loading hay and feed into the hay pod. Once she filled the hay bags, stowing the saddles and tack were next on her list. She had given Rachel the "job" of watching Asteri mostly to keep her out of the way, but also so she could start bonding with the little horse.

The reality of the situation was that Rachel had a very different energy than Charlie and the filly wasn't quite certain about her. With Rachel's loud, boisterous ways it would take time and patience for her to earn the horse's trust, but for the moment Asteri was comfortable enough to stand close and accept the affection being offered.

"Pretty girl," Rachel cooed to the horse, cautiously inching closer. The filly snorted lightly and tossed her head. Rachel squeaked and jumped away, but never turned loose of the rope.

"She's just talking to you," Charlie reassured her, without looking. "She's not trying to hurt you.

The horse and the brunette eyeballed each other warily.

"Can I feed her something?" Rachel asked, never taking her eyes off Asteri.

"What?" Charlie asked, coming to a complete stop. Rachel had a bad habit of asking permission only after she'd already done something. She once caught her letting Holden sniff a stick of chewing gum. A sick horse was the last thing she needed on the road. "Feed her what?"

"This," Rachel said. She pulled a cellophane bag of carrot and apple chunks out of her coat pocket and held it up so Charlie could see it. No doubt it was another gift from Tina. Charlie breathed a sign of relief.

"Okay, but not too many," Charlie said. "And watch your fingers."

Rachel rustled in the bag and pulled out a good-sized piece of carrot and put it on her palm, holding it flat like Charlie had showed her. She held it up so Asteri could sniff it. She giggled as the horse's lips tickled and closed over it gently. She followed with a piece of apple and it disappeared even more quickly.

"All gone," Rachel said, brushing her hands together.

Nobody's fool, Asteri nudged her firmly, sniffing and prodding her for more treats.

"Just one more," Rachel scolded as she held up another bite of carrot. Asteri took it easily and chewed loudly, lips smacking. To Rachel's delight she immediately began following her around, aggressively begging for more food. "Okay, but that's all for now. Charlie said."

Rachel offered her another bite of apple which the filly scooped up greedily.

"Really all gone, see?" Rachel held out her empty palm and Asteri licked it repeatedly. Rachel's smile was radiant.

"I love her, Charlie," she squealed.

Charlie chuckled and ducked into the pen. Rachel and the filly both trotted in her direction. Rachel fell against her and hugged her around the waist while Asteri nosed against her shoulder.

"Are you ready?" Charlie asked Rachel.

She nodded, happy to have her face buried in the warmth of Charlie's coat.

"Do you have everything from the trailer?" she asked.

Again, Rachel nodded.

Charlie believed her. Rachel had insisted on taking dozens of pictures as they walked from room to room that morning, so it was unlikely anything had been overlooked. The truck was filled as was any spare cargo space on the trailer. The only thing left was loading the horses and they could be on their way.

"Alright," Charlie said as she rested her chin against Rachel's head. She whistled sharply and Holden sauntered across the pen and stopped beside them. "He goes first. If she wants to follow, let her."

"Okay," Rachel said. Her teeth chattered lightly and her cheeks were rosy. The sooner they could get this done, the sooner they could get someplace warm.

"Why didn't you tell me you were freezing?" Charlie fussed. She tugged at Rachel's coat and zipped it up as high as it would go. She pulled off her gloves and put her palms on Rachel's rosy cheeks and resisted the urge to kissed her cold lips and nuzzled her frozen nose.

"I'm fine," Rachel lied, her voice quivering. She watched wistfully as Charlie tug her gloves back on. She moved closer to Holden, who was blocking the wind, and huddled against him. He nickered softly and glanced back at her.

"Sure you are," Charlie replied, smirking.

She clipped a lead onto Holden's halter and Rachel pouted when she started walking him in the direction of the trailer. Charlie heard Asteri snort softly. The soft thud of her hooves on the ground followed.

"Slow down," Rachel whined anxiously. "Don't go so...wait, bad girl!"

Charlie glanced back to see her stumbling along as Asteri ignored her commands and pulled, trailing after Holden. The phrase "green on green equals black and blue" flashed through her mind and she wondered if any of this was really such a good idea after all. She paused and watched as Rachel scurried up and stood in front of Asteri, her feet firmly planted.

"Whoa," she said, holding her palm up. Startled, the filly stopped in her tracks. Charlie half expected the horse to shoulder Rachel out of the way, but she didn't. Instead, she did as she was asked and stood waiting patiently.

"Good girl," Rachel said proudly, rubbing the horse's broad chest. "Did you see, Charlie? Did you see? She listened to me."

"Yup," Charlie answered, lips pursed, surprised. "She did."

Unimpressed, Holden trotted into the trailer and walked to the last hay bag. Charlie followed and tied him. She didn't need to, but did it anyway because he was used to it and because it seemed to cause less problems. When he was settled, Charlie closed the divider and went back for the filly.

Asteri's behavior would either make or break this trip and Charlie already knew she would worry about her every mile of the way. She had agonized about it all night – whether to tie her or not to tie her, whether to put her next to Holden or to leave them a space apart. What if she fell? What if she tried to climb out? What if..all the what ifs were making her crazy. Of course, she couldn't tell any of this to Rachel because there was no point in two of them stressing out about it.

She walked out and reached for the filly's lead rope.

"I want to," Rachel announced, pulling it away from her hand. Charlie exhaled slowly and closed her eyes. Apparently Rachel's behavior needed to be factored into the _what ifs_ as well. "Let me do it. I want to put her in her little...box...thing."

"No," Charlie said firmly without hesitation or explanation. She simply held out her hand. "Not this time."

Rachel stared at her, blinking, clearly startled to be denied her request.

"But," Rachel protested. "Why can't I just..."

"Rachel, now," Charlie snapped, her patience frayed to the breaking point. She moved to take the rope again.

"Fine," Rachel retorted. She smacked the rope into Charlie's waiting palm. "Whatever.

"Thank you," Charlie said amiably.

Rachel sniffed at her and stomped off toward the front of the trailer. Charlie felt, as much as heard, the truck door slam shut.

"Let's hope you're better behaved," she told the filly as she walked her up the ramp. Asteri hesitated a couple of times, but didn't balk. She followed Charlie and stood calmly in the space next to Holden, looking around as Charlie tied her with a quick release. When she finished she rubbed the horse on her chest and closed the divider. She hesitated for several minutes, then walked out before the filly could pick up on her anxiousness. Instinctively, she closed the empty dividers as she went.

"Oh boy," she muttered under her breath as she pulled up the ramp and secured the latch. She walked a fretful circle around both the truck and the trailer, double checking all the latches and the tires one final time before she climbed behind the wheel.

Rachel was already buckled in. She stared out the window, a pumpkin cookie in her hand. Chewing loudly, she ignored Charlie.

"Is this how you're going to be all day?" Charlie asked.

Rachel scoffed.

"Maybe," she answered, her tone cold.

"Okay, just checking," Charlie acknowledged.

She leaned heavily against the door, her face against the cold window. For a fleeting moment she thought she might cry, but shook it off and sat up. She turned the key and the truck lights came up. She fidgeted with controls on the dash and brought up the camera so she could see into the trailer. Both horses were quietly eating.

"Ooh, television," Rachel said eagerly, reaching for the knobs.

"Horse-cam," Charlie corrected, holding her hand protectively over the controls. "That's your job."

"I have a job?" Rachel asked in surprise.

"Yes, you do. I can't worry about them, worry about you and drive," Charlie answered seriously. "You have to watch that screen and tell me if they're doing things they shouldn't be doing."

"Like what?" she asked, inching closer.

"Like kicking or biting or trying to crawl under," Charlie said. She reached to hold Rachel's hand. Her fingers were still chilly and Charlie rubbed her thumb over them. "Or falling down. I don't know, just anything that doesn't look right. You tell me so we can stop and I don't care if it happens every 15 minutes. It's a long, hard drive but we can go as slow as we need to go."

Charlie was anxious and Rachel could feel it. She swallowed hard and felt guilty about her childish tantrum. She held up her cookie and Charlie nibbled at it.

"Charlie," she said hesitantly.

"Yes?" Charlie answered, staring at the camera screen.

"I, I don't think I can drive this thing," she admitted, chewing on her lip. "It's too big."

Charlie tried to keep a straight face. She'd completely forgotten about that.

"Okay," she agreed, nodding. She squeezed Rachel's hand. "I'll handle that part. You can just do this for me."

She motioned to the screen.

"I will," Rachel said, totally serious. "I promise. I'll watch them."

"And maybe sing to me and keep me awake?" Charlie added.

Rachel nodded happily, feeling the tension lighten.

"And feed me cookies," Charlie continued. "Maybe tell me I'm awesome sometimes."

"I can do that." Rachel agreed, smiling.

"Good," Charlie said. "Proper care and feeding of the driver, that's really important."

"And telling the driver 'I love you'?" Rachel suggested.

"Definitely do that," Charlie insisted. "So important."

"Can I kiss you?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Charlie asked. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her.

"I meant is it alright?" she said.

"Oh, I suppose so," Charlie replied with a shrug.

Rachel unfastened her seat belt and crawled up on her knees in the seat. She leaned over and pressed her lips against Charlie's.

"Your face is cold," she said, rubbing their noses together.

"Hmm," Charlie said. "Kiss me some more then, it makes me warm all over."

"Sure," Rachel said, cupping her hands on Charlie's frozen cheeks and molding their lips together. Her lips might have been cold, but Charlie's tongue was warm when it traced along her lower lip, then pushed inside to tease hers.

When Rachel pulled several minutes later away, Charlie chuckled.

"What?" Rachel asked and Charlie shook her head.

"Nothing, I just realized something," she told her.

"What?" Rachel pressed again as she tugged on Charlie's arm.

"Rachel, it's nothing," she deflected. "Just...it's silly."

"You have to tell me," Rachel insisted. "You know I can't stand it if you don't."

That was true enough.

"Well, it was...I was just thinking about those old movies, that's all," she confessed smirking.

Rachel nodded, listening earnestly.

"And how they always end, you know?" she admitted sheepishly. Rachel started to grin. "And how, well, it looks like I will get to ride off with the girl in the end. That's all."

"Yes," Rachel said, kissing her again. "Yes, you will."

"Hmm, lucky me," Charlie noted, kissing her cheek.

"I love you, driver," Rachel said as she hugged her fiercely.

"Good thing because I love you," Charlie replied, soaking up her warmth. "Okay, buckle up, Little Bit, let's head for home."

"There's no place like home," Rachel whispered as she moved back and secured her lap belt again as Charlie had requested. Her eyes were fixed firmly on the camera screen as Charlie pulled carefully away.

The sun broke over the horizon as they made their way down the mountain. It flickered through the window and spilled across the dash. Such a feeling of deja vu came over Charlie. She remembered another morning like this, driving to Colorado, heading toward something completely new and feeling excited and scared and wondering all these same thoughts.

She exhaled sharply and rubbed a hand over her eyes. Rachel's hand fell on her arm and gently squeezed.

"As slow as we need to go," Rachel repeated.

~oo0oo ~

As Charlie had predicted the miles fell away very slowly.

Every so often they stopped. Charlie would checked on the horses, fill up the truck while Rachel browsed the shelves of whatever convenience store or gas station caught her fancy. If either horse seemed restless, Charlie would find someplace where she could lead them out and walk them as much as she could so they could stretch their legs. Somewhere near the halfway point she tethered them in a rolling meadow, letting them graze on grass and scrub while she cleaned out the trailer and put down fresh bedding. Rachel stayed underfoot and chattered to her as she worked.

When she finished, Charlie cleaned herself off and changed her clothes. Rachel flirted and teased her until she couldn't stand it any longer. She picked the giddy brunette up and squeezed them both into the cramped tack storage room where she brought to her to a giggling, gasping orgasm, twice.

"Oh that, that was... fun," Rachel insisted, still breathless. She was sweaty, sated and feeling delightfully bossy. Looking at Charlie with her shirt partially unbuttoned and her pants undone gave her all sorts of ideas. "Now you."

"No, I can't. I'm too...," Charlie rebuffed, but Rachel pressed firmly against her, her hands squirming beneath her shirt, squeezing both breasts. She fastened her lips against Charlie's throat and her eyes fell closed.

"I need to check..." Charlie whimpered, but Rachel nipped her hard and she gasped.

"Relax," Rachel ordered, tweaking her hard nipples. "Stop worrying for five minutes." She bit at her throat and shoulder, grinding against her.

"Ohhh, I can't," Charlie fussed weakly.

"Stop, hold still," Rachel wiggled a hand down the front of Charlie's jeans.

"Liar," the brunette said, her fingers finding her girlfriend more than excited. "I knew you were...lying."

Charlie buried her face against Rachel's damp neck, breathing heavily. Rachel brushed her fingers lightly across her swollen flesh and Charlie groaned.

"Still want to check on the horses?" she taunted. Charlie shook her head and kissed her as Rachel slowly pushed her fingers inside.

"What, I can't hear you," she mumbled against her lips.

"No, no, no," Charlie said quickly. "They're fine. I'm sure they're fine."

Rachel grinned, Charlie sighed, and the two horses grazed safe and happy in the sunshine while Rachel showed the driver how much she loved her. After, they ate picnic-style on a blanket, laughing and feeding each other leftovers from Tina's gifts. When the food was gone, Charlie dozed in Rachel's lap while she surfed on her cellphone and texted with Tina, who was waiting to change planes. She let Charlie sleep until she saw what she was certain was a bear lurking in the trees on the far side of the meadow. It turned out to be a doe and a fawn, but a drowsy Charlie assured her that anyone could make the same mistake.

"If they were squinting hard," Charlie observed while loading the horses. "And maybe blind in one eye." Of course, Rachel conveniently pretended not to hear that part.

They drove the rest of the way in the dark, Charlie carefully guiding them along the winding roads and back down again. The sun was just beginning to peer up above the horizon when they turned up the long drive to Charlie's property. She reach across and tickled Rachel awake. The brunette bolted upright and reached for the video screen.

"I'm watching," she insisted, her voice cracking. She blinked hard trying to get her bearings.

"We're here," Charlie replied, amused.

"Here? Like here, home, here?" Rachel squeaked, rubbing her eyes. "Really?"

"Really," Charlie nodded.

In the dim light, her foggy eyes could just make out the profile of the two-story house and the dark silhouette of a hulking barn across the yard behind it. As they pulled to a stop on the gravel drive that ran past the house, a shadowy figure stepped off the porch and crossed the yard toward the truck. Rachel's hand closed nervously around Charlie's.

"It's okay," she soothed. She'd know that silhouette anywhere.

"Hey weary travelers," Noah said, pulling Rachel's door open for her. She scrambled out on wobbly legs and tumbled into him. He grunted and caught her up in a hug.

"Welcome to Redemption, baby girl," he said happily.

"Redemption?" Rachel echoed, liking the sound of the word.

Charlie climbed out and stretched, groaning.

"Stop calling it that," she remarked, vaguely irritated.

"She's very tired," Rachel mumbled under breath, warning Noah, but he wasn't phased.

"Well then name it something better," he insisted, pleased to see Charlie roll her eyes. "Until then, it stays Redemption."

"I like it," Rachel commented, her voice nearly lost in Puck's down jacket.

Charlie threw up a hand and sighed deeply.

"Were you always this little?" Puck teased, poking Rachel.

"Stop," she fussed half-heartedly. "I'm not."

"We'll have to tie weights on your shoes so you don't blow away," he said with a sly smile. "Tie a flag to you in case you fall in a mud puddle."

Rachel giggled.

"Be careful of the hawks. If you see a big black shadow on the ground, run," Puck quipped and Rachel got quiet. "They'll scoop you up and carry you off."

"No they won't," she said, her voice tinged with the slightest bit of doubt.

"They hide in the rain clouds and then fly out looking for tiny little people to carry back into the clouds," he continued.

"You're so lying," she said.

"That's if the mountain lions don't get you first," he added.

"Mountain lions?" Rachel repeated in a small voice.

"Noah!" Charlie interrupted loudly, looking to end the subject. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Got a pick up on a guide party in a couple of hours," he said "Figured you might like a helping hand unloading all this baggage." He boosted Rachel up with an exaggerated grunt. She had gone limp and was sliding lower.

"You figured right," Charlie admitted. She was exhausted and had been dreading the thought of having to unpack everything.

"Well, why don't you take this," he said, coaxing a sleepy Rachel in Charlie's direction. "And go on inside. I'll get these horses settled."

Rachel whined, shuffled a few stumbling steps and slumped heavily against Charlie, who caught her with one arm around her waist. She plucked at her eyebrow with her free hand, instantly worried by the thought of Puck handling the skittish filly.

"Oh stop," Noah chided, reading her thoughts. "Girls love me. _All_ girls. We'll be fine. Go on. The house is unlocked."

"Okay," Charlie reluctantly agreed, then she added a grateful smile. "I'll get her settled, but then I'm coming back out and help you."

Noah was already walking to the trailer. He threw up his hand in acknowledgment.

"Sure, fine, whatever," he answered, knowing there was no stopping her. "Leave me the truck keys."

Fishing around in her coat pocket, Charlie pulled out her keychain and placed it on the hood where Puck couldn't miss it. She put both hands on Rachel and steered her stumbling across the yard.

"The thing with the big bird." she murmured. "That's not true, right?"

"Really, Rachel?" Charlie answered tersely. "I'm telling you now. Don't listen to him."

"But mountain lions," Rachel said, looking nervous.

Clearly Rachel was going to have to learn the hard way how to deal with Noah and his non-stop teasing.

"Careful," Charlie warned, but Rachel's toe caught on the first step. Charlie snagged her by her coat and then steadied her up the remaining steps and into the house.

"Pretty," Rachel said, trying to glance around as Charlie buffaloed her along.

There was no point in bothering with a tour, there would be plenty of time for that later. Charlie herded her straight to her...their bedroom and flipped on the light. Rachel shrugged out of her coat, dropped it in the floor and made a bee line for the bed, collapsing face down on the comforter.

"Oh, soft," she sighed.

Charlie scoffed lightly as she bent to pick up the discarded coat. She tossed it in a chair and piled her own coat on top of it. She crossed back and tugged off Rachel's shoes, pitching them by the chair as well.

"Mmm, I need a bathroom," Rachel said, squirming to her feet. She shuffled across the room and opened the first door she encountered.

"Closet," Charlie said, "Try again."

Rachel move to the next door, opened it and disappeared inside, shutting the door behind her. Charlie sat down heavily on the bed, glancing around, soaking in the vaguely familiar ambiance. She didn't remember it being so tidy. Now that she noticed, she could swear the walls looked freshly painted. She chuckled and wondered what else Noah had been up to since she'd been gone.

She leaned back on the pillows and let herself finally relax. She wondered how Noah was getting along and wished Rachel would hurry so she could get back outside to check on him. He was nowhere near as patient as she was and Asteri wouldn't hesitate to kick him if he gave her a reason.

_Maybe Rachel had fallen asleep. _

She should probably check on her, too. Five more minutes and she was going to drag her out, finished or not. Rachel was right, though, her comforter _was_ really soft. Her pillow was, too. And the linen all smelled freshly laundered.

_Thanks, Puck. _

When Rachel came out of the bathroom she found Charlie in the same spot, sound asleep.

She carefully pulled off her shoes and her jeans and nudged her underneath the covers. Charlie curled over on her side, burrowing into her pillow. Rachel closed the bedroom door, clicked off the light and felt her way back to the bed. She tugged off her jeans and shirt, left them in a pile on the floor, then crawled under the covers. The bed was fluffy and everything smelled like fresh air; it was so very like Charlie.

Charlie stirred, tugging on the covers. Rachel frowned in the dark. She hoped Charlie wouldn't wake up because she knew, regardless of how exhausted she might be, that she'd run right back outside. She moved closer, brushing her hand against Charlie's. The slim fingers closed over her wrist and pulled. Rachel smiled.

"I tried not to wake you," she whispered, moving closer. "Please, please, please don't get up."

"Mmmm, won't," Charlie replied, still pulling on her, wanting her even closer "Can't. Move."

She let out a long, low moan and burrowed against Rachel.

"Good," Rachel said with a contented chuckle, gathering her in. She kissed the first spot she could reach, her chin. "Thank you."

Charlie hummed.

"Whus that for?" she asked, her voice breathy and low.

"Getting us here." Rachel said. She kissed her forehead, holding her lips there.

"It wasn't so bad," Charlie mused. "Just so long. Took forever."

"No, I don't just mean today," Rachel explained. "Well, of course, I mean that, too, but I really mean getting us...here."

She exhaled sharply in frustration, her mind frantically searching for the words and coming up with blanket fuzz.

"I'm not explaining this very well," she fretted.

"No," Charlie interrupted. "I understand."

"This, everything," Rachel continued, determined to make her point. "It was you. You made this happen."

"You're giving me way too much credit," Charlie deflected.

Rachel scoffed.

"No," she persisted. "I'm not. You put your life on hold...you chased after me. You didn't...have...to..." Her thoughts trailed off, her mind clouding with a sleepy haze. She rolled over and Charlie's arm instinctively followed and curled around her.

"You didn't have to." she repeated aloud, wondering if Charlie was even still awake. She listened to her breathing, steady, soft, comforting. She matched her own to the cadence.

"You're wrong," Charlie said, her voice startling Rachel, making her flinch. She closed her fingers over Rachel's.

"I don't do wrong," Rachel replied. She felt Charlie chuckle, a low rumbling vibration against her back. She tilted her head forward and Charlie kissed the back of her neck, followed by another just behind her ear. It made her stomach flutter.

"I know." Charlie admitted. "But say it just this time."

"Well, maybe," Rachel conceded reluctantly. "Just this once. About?"

"You keep saying I didn't have to chase you," Charlie said.

"Because it's true," Rachel said, still adamant.

"Don't you see?" Charlie asked quietly. Rachel's brow scrunched and she rubbed her face, trying to clear her thoughts.

"I'm not..." she fussed.

"This was all you," Charlie said, filling in the gap for her.

"Charlie," Rachel said. She rolled over on her back, her eyes locked on Charlie's face, her hand reaching up to caress her cheek. "No."

"It's true. Rachel, you're my true north," she continued. "You're the brightest star in my sky and if I follow you I know I'll always find my way home. All my roads will always lead me back to you, Rachel."

"Promise me," Rachel urged, staring intently. "Promise."

Charlie nodded.

"Say it," Rachel implored, needing to hear the words.

"Always," Charlie answered. She caught her hand and kissed her palm.

Rachel exhaled deeply.

"Again," she whispered, her hand repeatedly smoothing down the front of Charlie's shirt. "Say it again."

"I promise, Rachel," she said. "I love you and well, you're just stuck with me. I will always follow you."

Rachel curled against her, burying her face against her chest.

"Until the stars go blue?" she asked sleepily.

"Uh huh," Charlie answered. "Until then, sweet girl."

"Mmm, so glad," Rachel replied, her eyes growing heavy again, her voice light and feathery. "Love you, Charlie."

Charlie smiled, her eyes closed, her cheek resting on the top of Rachel's head. She walked back over the last few months, days and weeks moving in minutes and seconds, memories flipping by like pages in a much beloved book. Sam's easy smile, Tina's laughter, her cooking, Santana's scowl, Brittany's trusting wide eyes. They were all there - Mike, Artie, even Puck. She saw them all so clearly. The special people in her life, each helping to make new happy memories, memories that were slowly crowding out the darkness of a past that sometimes threatened to overtake her.

On every page, at every turn, there was Rachel, with her dancing dark eyes, radiant smile, her laughter, her tears, her fierce, unwavering, healing love.

"Charlie," Rachel said. She stirred, reaching to find Charlie's hand and pulled it against her chest.

"Hmmm," Charlie answered, kissing her forehead.

"Welcome home."

"Mmm, you, too." Charlie replied.

"Ever After," Rachel said, her breath tickling. "Maybe that should be the name here, Happily Ever After." She chuckled, clearly pleased with the idea. "You know, cause you're my happily ever after."

"Maybe so," Charlie agreed.

Charlie couldn't track how many restless hours she had spent longing for for this moment, in this place. It was a though she repeatedly pushed it away, daring not to hope, because it seemed so beyond her grasp. Now, quietly cuddling with Rachel as they both drifted to asleep, she felt the jubilation of a wish fulfilled. There in the heady rush she was surprised to discover an even greater gift, the acceptance that it really didn't matter where they roamed or where they stayed. Truth was, at the end of all the days to come, the only thing that mattered was that Rachel was there, a soft voice calling to her in the dark, holding her hand, falling asleep curled against her.

So long as she had Rachel there would always be at least the promise of happily ever after. The mischievous, willful, delightful little brunette would stand faithfully at her side as she battled to keep the demons at bay and tirelessly try to heal her wounds when she failed.

So let the storms come, let them rage and slash with all the fury their rising waters and howling winds could muster. It didn't matter now. Charlie knew there was nothing to fear because Rachel would keep her close and whisper to her in the dark.

_It's okay, Charlie. _

She would always be safe.

_I've got you. _

She would always be loved.

_I've got you. _

She would always be home.

_~ ooOoo~_

AN: This is it. The final chapter.

Yes, there is an epilogue, but unfortunately, it is inaccessible for the moment. I am going to leave this in WIP status for a little while longer in case that changes. My most sincere thanks to all who have been so patiently reading along. Your comments, encouragement have made the journey that much richer.

Also, a very special thanks to my own Charlie, who chiseled the rough edges and nudged the conflicted muse a time or two. This story is all the better for her kindness and wisdom.

Until our paths cross again, wishing you much peace, love and Faberry.

~Q


	52. Epilogue

Charlie caught a blurred glimpse of color rushing past her office door. "Rachel?" she called sharply.

Rachel appeared sheepishly in the doorway. "I know, I know," she began apologizing immediately, her hands fluttering in front of her. "I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I needed some copy paper and there's none at home."

Instead of the scolding she expected, Charlie waved her into the room. Rachel lingered in the doorway. "Look, I know we agreed I wouldn't show up here all the time," she continued, reluctant to step inside. "But I want to print out this script Tina sent me so I can run lines with her."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Charlie replied and once again she motioned for her to come inside, then added, "Little Bit, come in here please."

"Why?" Rachel asked as she stepped gingerly into the room.

Charlie noted her wary expression and laughed. "Come on." she coaxed, extending her hand and wiggling her fingers to beckon her over. Rachel took another shy step. "Closer, please." Her fingers waggled again. "Oh, and close the door."

This wasn't typical Charlie office behavior. Rachel narrowed her eyes at her as she backed up against the door until the latch clicked.

"Good. Now, come closer," the blonde implored. Rachel took careful steps across the office and closed her fingers over Charlie's.

"Sweetheart, what's going..." Rachel asked, then she squealed as Charlie pulled her down into her lap. "Charlie, what are you...?" A pair of earphones dropped over her ears. "Why are you..."

"Shhh, just listen,"

Rachel watched silently as Charlie dialed the main office number and then listened while the main greeting played:

"Thank you for calling Q. Fabray Enterprises. If you know your party's direct extension you may enter it at any time.

For Q. Fabray Outfitters, press "2"

For Q. Fabray EcoStructures, press "3"

For Sam Evans, press "4"

For Noah "You're go for Puck" Puckerman, press "5"

For West Coast Operations Director Artie Abrams, press "6"

If you're trying to reach Charlie Fabray, please press "1" now.

If you're trying to schedule a speaking engagement or for other promotional considerations, please contact Santana Lopez at Lopez Artist Management. To be connected directly, press 666 now."

Rachel felt Charlie snicker and scolded, "Santana doesn't find that at all amusing."

"Like I give a..."

Rachel's elbow snapped back and Charlie gave a hearty grunt.

"Be nice."

"To you, always."

"Charlie?"

"Be patient."

Rachel eased back against her and Charlie pressed a kiss to the side of the head as she pressed in what seemed to be a long string of random numbers. "What' this all about?" she asked, her brow furrowed.

"Just keep listening," she insisted.

They threaded way through several layers of "yes/no" menus. Rachel grew restless and began flipping through the paperwork on the desk in front of her.

"Almost there. Yeah, that's it." Charlie tapped Rachel on the knee as a voice came up in her headphones.

"Hello tech savvy friends."

"Artie," she said softly.

"If you've reached this message then you have successfully navigated through the Chang/Abrahams password encryption. Your patience shall be rewarded with a fun little Easter egg courtesy of Puck and Sam. It's a little something they like to call: 'Why Charlie never gets any real work done.' Enjoy."

Rachel's mouth dropped open and she turned to look at Charlie, who was glowering as the message began to play.

"Hi, this is Charlie Fabray. I'm not in the office right now and that's why you've reached this message.

"What are doing?

"Rachel, just, shhhh, I'm making a voice mail message. Ah crap, now I have to start over."

"Oh, sorry, shhhh, I'll just sit here, quietly."

"All right, fine, but don't talk, okay? No talking. Shhhh.."

"Stop shushing me."

"Well, stop talking. See how that works?"

"Of course, I see. You don't have to..."

(Growling)

"What? Oh, right, shhh."

"Hi, this is Charlie Fabray, I'm away from the office today."

"Don't you have to start this over again?"

[Firm tapping on the microphone)

"Hello, hello,"

"Rachel, I'm practicing. Just shut it off.

(Machine turns off and on, off and on)

"Hello, this is Qui..."

"Why can't they just call your cell phone?"

(Loud, pained grown)

"Rachel, go sit over there. Just... over there. Better yet, go out the door."

"No."

"Yes."

"It was just a question. I'm sorrrryyy."

"Just let me..."

"Noooooo."

"Yes. Just let me finish this, five minutes."

"Noooooo. Charlie, no."

"Rachel."

(Long silence)

"All right. Fine. You can stay, but no..."

"I'll just sit here quietly."

"Fine."

"So quiet, you'll see."

"Fine, but not another word."

"Mmm mm."

"And don't pout. It's not cute."

(Rustling noises)

"Okay, it's a little cute."

(Kissing sounds)

"Hey, that's not cute either!"

(Giggling and slapping sounds)

"Stop doing that. And that! Augh, Rachel, I can't think when you do that.

(Giggling)

"I want to talk, too. Give me something that I can read."

"Rachel."

"I can be like your official company greeter. Hello. Welcome to , wait, what is this place called again?"

"Rachel."

"Honestly, Charlie, if you must know, all these names - highly confusing."

"Rachel."

"Oh, quit pointing at the door."

"Rachel."

"I need to warm my voice up. Hmmmm. Hmmmm. Hmmmm."

"Rachel."

(Rachel sings scales up and down)

"Let me practice with something else. What's this stuff over here?"

(Papers rustling)

"Would you leave those, stop...don't. Put that..."

(Groaning)

"Why are you so disorganized. You really should let me..."

"Here, Rachel, just take this one. Here."

(Paper rustling)

(Rachel clears her throat several times)

"Hey, what up? What are you wearing right now? Not very much, huh? Boy, that sounds like it could be fun."

"Rachel, what the hell!? Let me have that."

(Paper rustling)

"Let go of it."

"Say please."

"Please, give me...that."

(Paper ripping)

"Oops."

"Damn it, Rachel. What...what is this? That's not us is it?"

"Umm, no. Let me see it again."

(Sound of Rachel muttering, skimming through text.)

"Eww, no, that is so not us. Look see, it says 1HOT_PMAN and 87CNDYGRL. I wonder what the 87 stands for?"

"Their collective IQ."

"Don't be mean. Why do you have this here on your desk?"

"Like I know?! Look at my desk, Rachel. I don't know what half of this crap is. Clearly this is some of Puckerman's handiwork."

"Well, I suppose it could be Sam,"

(Scoff)

"Really, Rachel? You think 1Hot_PMAN could be Sam?"

"Okay, fine. We both know it was Noah."

(Tapping noise on microphone)

"Is this thing still running?"

"No, I turned it off."

"Rachel, are you sure? Because it looks like it's still running."

"Charlie, see right there, it says OFF."

"Okay, okay, whatever. Listen, Rachel, pleasssse go do something for ten minutes and let me finish this.

"Stop whining, you sound like me."

"Not so cute is it?"

"Well no, not when you do it. It's definitely much cuter when I do it."

"Everything is much cuter when you do it."

"Everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much everything."

"Even that?"

"Especially that."

(Giggling)

(Wet kissing sounds)

"Mmm, that's nice."

"Mmm, it is."

"Hello, pretty girl. Have I seen you today?"

"No, you were gone when I got up this morning. I hate that"

(More kissing sounds)

(Light moaning)

"I hate that, too. "

"You do?"

"Well, not that. That I like very much. I meant that I hate it when I have to leave before you wake up."

(Kissing sounds)

"Because we can't do...this?"

"Rachel, seriously."

"I'm very serious about doing this. And this"

(Light moaning)

"Serious is good. In fact, I could get very serious here, except this thing is in my way."

(Grunting)

"Charlie! Don't rip that, I like this outfit."

(Growling)

"Yeah, that's nice, be patient. Oh my god, that feels so...mmm."

(Wet sucking sounds. Heavy breathing.)

"Oh my, " Rachel commented, her eyes bright as she listened. She had one hand resting on her headphones, the other stroking Charlie's arm. "I remember that day." she added, grinning. "It was...fun."

(Sounds of Rachel panting, whimpering, repeating Charlie's name)

"See," she continued, "Now that's definitely us." She glanced at Charlie, who had her face covered with both hands. The tops of her ears were bright crimson.

"We've heard enough, let's just..." She tried to stand up but Rachel refused to budge. "Turn it off," she said, reaching to disconnect the call. Rachel grabbed her wrist and held it.

After a few more panting, groaning moments, the tape ended.

"Thank god," Charlie snapped.

"Well, that was...interesting."

Charlie yanked her headphones off and skipped them across her desk. The cord slipped off the edge and the whole works clattered to the floor pulling a stack of paperwork along with it. Rachel placidly removed hers and placed them carefully down in front of her, then smoothed her hand over her hair.

"Charlie, don't," she said, knowing what was coming.

"Oh, those fuckers," the blonde hissed. "Especially Puckerman,"

Rachel sighed. "It's really kind of funny," she observed lightly.

"Really? You think so? " Charlie fumed. "And I told you that damn thing wasn't turned off, Rachel."

"Yes, you did." Rachel acknowledged. She had been waiting for that to come up.

"I am going to cut Puck's fucking nuts off," Charlie declared, her voice dead calm. She began rifling through desk drawer looking for something sharp enough for the task.

"Charlie?"

"What?"

"Charlie."

"Rachel, what?" she repeated tersely. When she glanced up Rachel was already working her doe eyes.

"No. Don't." Charlie warned. "Don't you dare take up for them."

"It's not that big of a deal,"

"Don't you dare take up for them!"

"Charlie." Her fingers tickled across Charlie's wrist. "I'm sure no one will hear it."

Charlie scoffed and gave her daggers. "They probably sold copies," she huffed, then gave a triumphant "ahhh" as she pulled out a letter opener. Rachel plucked from her hand and tossed it in the trashcan.

"Hey!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Maybe. But I still need that." Charlie caught the edge of the wastebasket and dumped the contents on her desk before Rachel could stop her.

"Oh, Charlie. Gross."

Chuckling, Charlie dropped the basket back on the floor.

"Seriously, can't you think of a better use of your time?"

"Such as?"

"Paying attention to me."

"You're kidding, right?"

Nonplussed, Rachel put a hand against her cheek and kissed the corner of her mouth, first one side, then the other. She dropped her hand to Charlie's chest, grazing across her breast.

"Are you kidding me?" Charlie sputtered. "Did that tape not teach you anything?

"Yes," Rachel said, nodding. "How ridiculously hot you sound when you..."

"Gahhh," Charlie groaned. "Rachel, for all I know this whole freaking office is wired for cable," She glanced around, searching for tell-tale red dots.

"Charlie."

"That could be fake." Charlie pointed at the smoke detector slow blinking at her from across the room. "I've seen them in magazines."

"Charlie," Rachel repeated with a laugh.

"Will you please stop doing that?" Charlie stared hard at the bookshelf. That's where she'd put a camera. It would be easy to carve a space inside one of those books no one ever read.

"Doing what?" Rachel asked, still petting on her.

"Saying 'Charlie' like that," she answered. "Like I'm a child." Charlie scowled as Rachel very deliberately turned in her lap and tucked her knees on either side of her hips. She pushed her fingers through Charlie's shaggy hair and brought her mouth against her neck. "Charlie," she repeated, her voice smoky. "I don't think you're a child."

"Rachel, please," Charlie said weakly.

"Yes, I will definitely please, absolutely," she purred against Charlie's ear as her hand found its way inside her shirt."This _is_ why Charlie doesn't get any real work done." Realizing it was a lost cause, Charlie went limp as the brunette worked her fingers into the cup of her bra until she moaned. "Isn't this better than plotting revenge?"

"So much better," Charlie agreed, then gasped as Rachel bite down on her shoulder. She was just starting to entertain the idea of biting something herself when the office door burst open and Sam and Noah rushed in. They each carried thick reams of reports and were preoccupied with squabbling about the contents.

"Charlie, we don't think these figures look ri..." Sam droned, but stopped when Puck grabbed him hard by the arm and yanked him to a halt. "Oh, shit," he exclaimed before he could stop himself.

"You didn't lock the door?" Charlie asked, pulling away from Rachel's mouth. Rachel tweaked her nipple, hard.

"I didn't think I needed to," she whispered, clearly annoyed. "I didn't realize the _staff_ was raised by wolves."

Charlie grinned and moved back toward Rachel's lips, but she jerked her head away. Charlie frowned and Rachel stuck her tongue out at her. Charlie moved quickly and bit down on it, quirking an eyebrow as if to say "gotcha." She closed her lips around it and slowly slid her way back to Rachel's lips again. Rachel moaned her approval.

There was another faint gruff whimper and Rachel poked Charlie soundly in the shoulder.

"Are you two still here?" Charlie asked, her eyes on Rachel.

Sam's mouth opened and Puck slapped him hard on the chest before he could say anything.

"Because _clearly_ this is why Charlie never gets any real work done," she said pointedly.

Spying the discarded letter opener, she snatched up the letter opener and slapped it down on the desktop. Puck and Sam turned in unison and collided hard, spilling their paperwork everywhere and nearly knocking each other over. Sam scrambled to pick up papers.

"No!" Puck hissed under his breath.

"I'm just gonna..." Sam whined, grabbing crumpled handfuls of his report.

"Dude!" Puck barked and nudged him hard with his foot. "Leave it!"

"But we need..." Sam argued.

Puck grabbed him by the back of the shirt and more or less tossed him into the hall, then bolted behind him, slamming the door shut.

Rachel leaned her head down on Charlie's chest giggling as they listened to them bickering down the hall. "Oh damn," she said, sitting up with a sudden scowl.

"What?"

"Now they'll erase the tape," she said.

"So?" Charlie asked, confused. "They better!"

"I wanted a copy," Rachel explained coyly.

Charlie grinned at her. "We could make a new one." She patted the top of her desk. "Come on," she teased. "Why don't you jump right up here and we'll get started."

Rachel threw her arms around her neck and leaned her head down on her shoulder. "Better yet, why don't we just go home," she suggested. "I'll fix you a sandwich and we can spend the rest of the afternoon watching old movies and eating popcorn."

"I dunno," Charlie replied, ambivalent. "I've got all this work, you know." She motioned to the mess on her desk and pretended to be conflicted, mulling the idea over.

Rachel pulled away, disappointed. "Charlie, really?"

Charlie narrowed her eyes at her, making an effort to appear gruff and failing. "Well, okay," she relented. Rachel snuggled back against her. "But only if I can have butter and salt on my popcorn."

"That's sooo bad for you," Rachel fretted as she climbed off her lap. She stood smoothing out her skirt, while Charlie made a feeble attempt to organize the chaos on her desk, shifting piles from one place to another.

"Yeah, but that's what makes it so good," Charlie argued. She pushed her chair back and stood up, scooping up items and dumping them into her messenger bag.

"I could put olive oil on it instead, you know," Rachel suggested.

Charlie made a face. "Er, no. Blechh," she said. She looked around to see if she'd missed anything, as if she could tell. Satisfied, she picked up her bag and draped it over her shoulder.

"Or Butter Buddies," Rachel offered helpfully, still fixated on their popcorn.

"Those sound dreadful," Charlie replied, making animated gagging noises. "Whatever they are."

"No, not all," Rachel insisted. "They're surprisingly butter-like."

Charlie scoffed. "Oh, right. Butter-like."

"Surprisingly. Are we ready?"

"I think so. Except for..." She chucked her chin and Rachel took two skipping steps, no doubt expecting to be kissed."Butttteeerrrrr," she droned in a low chant and Rachel rolled her eyes.

"You're so melodramatic."

"Yup, that's me, Charlie the drama queen." She put a hand on the small of Rachel's back, leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her hand drifted lower and cupped her cheek.

"Ooooh."

"Go, Butter Buddy." She gently scooted her out the door into the hallway. They were both careful to avoid the paperwork strewn across the floor.

"We shall see," Rachel said evasively as Charlie took her by the hand.

"We shall see butter and salt, right?" Charlie countered hopefully. "Otherwise..."

"Charlie," Rachel said, resigned.

"See," Charlie retorted. "There you go again with the 'Charlie' business."

"First of all, that is your name," Rachel pointed out reasonably. "I happen to like it. Besides, if I'm not mistaken, you've been known to 'Rachel' me, too."

Amused, Charlie hip-checked her and Rachel pushed her back playfully.

"Rachelllll," Charlie growled, reaching for her with both hands.

"See," Rachel shot back, poking her in the stomach with one finger. "Rachel."

"Rachel, Rachel, Rachel," Charlie chanted while trying to tickle her ribs.

Rachel squealed, swatting her hands away. When Charlie persisted she ran halfway down the hall, then turned back, watching as Charlie kept advancing at her same steady pace, indifferent to her antics. When Rachel dropped her eyes for a moment, Charlie bolted and snatched up around the waist.

"Ha!" Charlie barked.

"No fair, put me down," Rachel protested between shrieks and laughter.

Charlie twirled her around until she felt lightheaded. She stopped and rested her head against Rachel's stomach waiting for the dizziness to pass.

"You caught me," Rachel said breezily, still bubbling with giggles.

"I did," Charlie agreed, smiling up at her.

"I wanted you to, " she confessed as though it was a secret.

"I know," Charlie replied as she eased Rachel down until her feet touched the floor.

Rachel raised up on her toes and rubbed their noses together. "Let's go home," she said. "I'll fix you some buttery, salty popcorn just the way you like it."

"What a great idea," Charlie praised, smirking.

Rachel planted a light kiss on her mouth, then looped her arm through Charlie's as they walked through the lobby towards the exit. "I was thinking maybe we could take a nap together," she suggested, leaning into her as they walked.

"Sounds great, except I'm not sleepy."

"That's okay," she answered with a throaty chuckle. "Neither am I."

"Hmm." Charlie paused, replaying what she'd heard over in her head. She pulled Rachel up against her, pecked her lips, then quipped, "You have to catch me first."

Without another word, she sprinted out the door.

_I guess that's only fair, _ Rachel thought as she ran after her.

**~oOo~**


End file.
